Day in the Life
by Nanya
Summary: Set after Pregnancy. Plots are coming to a head, things happen, people and relationships grow and change over time. These are the stories of the characters in the Relationships Series and how their lives and relationships with each other grow and change.
1. Day in the Life

Co-written with RadiantBeam.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Politics and plans move. Life moves on. Too bad it's never easy.

The latest in the "Relationships" series. Chrono and Fate talk, Vivio, Nanoha and Lindy talk, and finally, Yuuno and Arf talk.

* * *

Looking up from his desk, Chrono smiled as he saw his younger sister. "Hello, Fate." He honestly thought she was starting to show, not that he would make a comment on that. He had heard what happened when Signum commented on Fate getting soft.

Seeing the leader of the Wolkenritter with pink, green, yellow and blue hair that didn't wash out for weeks was amusing. Although, he really didn't want to know what she would do to him if she got upset.

Sitting down, Fate smiled at him. "Hello, brother."

"So, what brings you to my office?"

Fate gave her brother an amused look. "I can't just visit you when I feel like it?"

Chrono laughed. "I know you better than that," he replied. "You visit often enough on your own, but half the time there's a reason behind it."

Fate nodded, wondering when she'd become so easy to read; or if maybe that was just something her family was good at. After a moment, she cleared her throat.

"It's... about Yuuno."

He blinked at that and leaned forward a little bit. "Is something wrong?" He held back threatening the ferret with physical violence, for now. If Fate was upset with him, or he wasn't giving her enough attention, well, Chrono knew a few things that he could do to make ferret-boy's life a living hell.

Fate shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong with him or our relationship." Chrono nodded, though he had been looking forward to actually doing something to Yuuno if there was something wrong. "The other day, we were talking and the subject of my mother came up." Chrono didn't need to ask who she was talking about, seeing the flash of pain in her eyes was more than enough to let him know. "And, well, Yuuno mentioned that he had wanted to hurt her."

"He wasn't the only one." Actually at that time, Chrono just wanted to arrest her for breaking the law. Now that he had gotten to know Fate as his sister, he really wished that he had worked harder to stop Precia.

Fate smiled at him softly. "Thank you." Oh, she knew that he didn't like her at first, it probably didn't help that she and Arf had attacked him first, but he was just doing his job. She was so glad that he and Lindy were such kind people. "But, he said something that worried me."

Chrono frowned and leaned back in his chair. "What kind of something?"

For a moment, Fate hesitated. She knew it was stupid; she had no doubt that her brother knew, at least on some level, just how powerful Yuuno could be if he was given the incentive.

What worried her was what he would do with that knowledge once he knew.

But for her sake and Nanoha's--as well as for their unborn children--she had to ask.

"Something related to his powers," Fate said at last.

"Okay."

"Do you... know how strong he is? If he had a reason to use his strength?"

Chrono was silent, for several minutes as he thought about that question. "Fate, let me ask you something..."

"Hmm?" Chrono typically didn't give round-about answers for anything, so something was up.

"Yuuno's specialty is defense and support, right?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "I'll be quite honest, I've never seen a mage with better barrier technique before."

Fate smiled, it wasn't too often that Chrono gave out compliments to anyone. "But that still doesn't..."

He held up a hand to stop her from going further. "I was getting to that. The man is incredibly skilled, fairly powerful, quite intelligent and has a knack for finding information... And to be honest, he's scary."

Fate blinked, a lot, scary was not a term she would use to describe Yuuno. "What?"

"Even if you ignore the fact that he's got a super-high intelligence, he's able to multi-task the library in ways I've never seen before." He sighed and looked at her. "Do you remember when you two were young? When you, Arf and Yuuno took on the Wolkenritter that first time after Nanoha was injured?" When she nodded, he continued. "Yuuno fended off Vita... And you and I both know how she prides herself on smashing through any barrier, right?" Seeing her give a soft smile, he nodded. "Vita couldn't dent any of Yuuno's shields, despite being both stronger than him and using her cartridges to boost her strength."

"I see..." She said softly as she thought about it. She could only recall Yuuno's barriers getting broken a couple of times in the past, and those times were because of overwhelming firepower pounding on his barrier, she knew that no one else could have blocked those attacks or powers any better.

"A lot of the time Yuuno tends to fly under the radar because compared to you, or Nanoha, or Hayate, he isn't as powerful." Chrono shrugged. "You three are much better at offensive attacks, and offense is important."

"That's part of the reason why he stayed in the library so long, right?"

"Part of it." Chrono frowned contemplatively. "He had his own reasons, of course, but I never thought to ask him about it."

Fate nodded slowly, absorbing this information; after a moment, she cleared her throat.

"That's... part of why I'm here."

"Why? Because of his strength?"

"Yes. Chrono..." Fate took a deep breath. "Have you ever considered pulling Yuuno from the library?"

"Well, no, I haven't actually. He was pretty happy there, except when I had to order him to finding a lot of books or specialized information in a short amount of time." That was part of the reason, the other part was so that he had someone to talk to when he needed to. "Why do you ask?"

Fate squirmed a bit in her chair. "Have any of our superiors mentioned it?"

Chrono blinked, thinking about it for a moment.

"Well... it's been mentioned once or twice..."

Chrono blinked and frowned softly as a thought came to him. "Looks like our superiors are really pushing their weight around, aren't they?" It was understandable, to an extent, but the way things were going... "There is a meeting coming up in a couple of weeks where all the top brass are going to attend, including most of the politicians..."

Fate could see where this was going and smiled at him softly. "Please don't maim anyone."

"No promises." Besides, he had been wanting to chew out some of his colleagues for awhile now. And not just over this issue either.

On top of that, Chrono was worried. People were starting to talk, starting to look back on the days when the Aces had been younger, and no one was being spared from their gaze.

... Fate deserved to know that much, at least. The superiors wouldn't touch her or Nanoha because of their pregnancies, but...

"Actually..." He cleared his throat to get Fate's attention. "I've heard--rumors, really, nothing concrete yet--that several of the higher-ups are pushing to make Yuuno an active field agent again for cases that most offensive-based mages can't handle."

Fate blinked in slight surprise. "What do you mean, exactly?" This was the first she was hearing about this.

"Well, like I said before, no one does barriers and healing like Yuuno." Chrono wondered if he'd just signed his death contract. "And with you and Nanoha on leave, younger, less experienced mages have to step in and take your place. There's been some talk of bringing Yuuno into the field to act as a kind of guardian to those mages, especially for the high rank, dangerous, life-threatening missions."

He gulped as he saw her eyes narrow. "Fate, please, I don't like it either."

"How... How could they? He might be the best defensive mage, but... He's the father of my child!" At least she thought that she was only going to have one, she wasn't sure. "Some of those missions push even myself to the limit!"

"Fate..."

"I don't want to come home from the office, or be at home and get a call saying that Yuuno was killed saving younger mages from an attack! " Tears started falling out of her eyes as she closed her eyes. "I... I couldn't stand the thought of any of my children growing up without their father."

"Fate!" Chrono grabbed her by her shoulders to make her stop and blink at him. "Please, calm down."

"But, Chrono, I..."

"I'm fighting it." His voice was even, calm, but Fate saw the way his eyes flashed. "I'm fighting it every step of the way. Mom may be retired, but she still has her hand in things, and she's fighting it, too. We might not be able to keep them from getting their hands on Yuuno, but we can definitely find a way to keep his assignments to more experienced mages.

Fate swallowed hard. "If they have their way, what will happen? Don't lie to me, Chrono."

Chrono looked at her quietly. He could lie to her, he knew; he could lie, and do it so well that she wouldn't be able to detect it.

But she was his sister, she loved Yuuno, and Yuuno was the father of her child. She deserved the truth.

"If they have their way, it doesn't look good for Yuuno." Slowly, he lowered his hands from her shoulders. "He's good, but the kids they want him to work with are still green, and he's never abandoned anyone if he could help it."

He wasn't surprised when she hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He held his sister, silent as she sobbed out her worries into his chest. Pressing his hand against the back of her head, he sighed. "Fate, I promise you, I'll do what I can to keep him from the really dangerous stuff." He and Lindy both had faith in Yuuno, but they both knew the dangers that were out there.

It had been hard on him and his mother when his father had died when he was little. He couldn't do that to his sister's children.

Fate nodded, but didn't let go. She was still so scared about losing Yuuno.

(---)

"Nanoha-mama?"

"In here, Vivio."

The fact that Nanoha's response came from the living room surprised Vivio; usually during the daytime Nanoha was working on her reports and reading over the status of the new recruits, doing the bare minimum work.

The young girl poked her head into the living room, blinking when she saw Nanoha leafing through an old book.

"What are you doing, Mama?"

The brunette smiled at her and motioned for her to come over to the couch. "Looking at a book my mother gave to me when I told her that I was going to have a baby."

Vivio looked at the book. "Baby names?"

Nanoha nodded as she flipped through the book. "Mmhm..."

Vivio looked the names over. "The meaning of names?"

Nanoha smiled at Vivio. "It's important to choose a name that gives a special meaning."

Vivio blinked at her. "Mama..."

"Yes, Vivio?"

"Do you think you'll have a boy or a girl?"

Nanoha blinked at that.

"Well, I... I don't really know. It's still early." She laughed nervously. "I have to be a bit further along before they can scan to check or anything."

Vivio pondered this for a moment. "Which one do you want?"

At that, the brunette laughed. "Right now, I'll be happy if the baby is born healthy! Honestly, I haven't thought about it all that much..." She turned back to the book. "But Fate-chan knows what she wants to name her baby if it's a girl, so I guess I started thinking about it."

Vivio smiled and sat in front of her mother, looking through the book as well. "Mama, do you think I will be a good big sister?"

Nanoha put down her book and picked up Vivio, smiling at the little girl. "I think you'll be a very good big sister." She winked at Vivio. "You can help mama raise the baby."

Vivio's eyes brightened at that thought. It was obvious that she was really looking forward to it.

"Actually, Vivio, I'm going to be looking forward to you helping me, okay?"

Vivio blinked and nodded at her. "Okay!" She wouldn't let her mother down, she would do everything she could to make her mother even more proud of her.

Nanoha smiled and hugged her daughter. "Vivio..."

"Mama?"

"Do you want a little brother or a little sister?"

Vivio blinked before smiling. "If Fate-mama wants a girl, I want Nanoha-mama to have a boy."

Nanoha laughed lightly and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Okay then. Let's hope for a boy then."

"Can I help you pick a name, too?"

Nanoha couldn't resist laughing again. "Of course."

Vivio smiled and hugged her mother again. Letting go, she sat back down and flipped through the books.

Nanoha smiled but blinked as a communication window appeared in front of her. "Lindy-san?" She blinked and opened the communication window. "Hello."

"Ah, Nanoha." The older woman smiled at her. "And how is my granddaughter doing?"

Vivio looked at her and smiled widely. "I'm okay, Lindy-grand-mama."

"That's good. Nanoha, how are you?"

"A little overwhelmed at times, but I'm okay." She smiled leaning back into her chair.

"I remember going through that." She smiled at her daughter-in-law, even if she wasn't married to Fate, she considered Nanoha and Yuuno her family now. "Just try to relax more, Nanoha."

"It's hard..." She admitted with a sigh. "I want to go and train people, but Shamal won't let me near the training fields without supervision. And then there are times I just want to sleep until the baby's born. Is this normal?"

Lindy smiled at her. "A little... I think you're just both stressed and excited."

"Mama runs around in the morning trying to make a really big breakfast and keeps worrying that she forgot to put the coffee on."

Nanoha pouted as Lindy laughed. "Mou, don't I get to do anything anymore without being tattled on?" Despite her tone of voice, Nanoha playfully ruffled Vivio's hair. As her daughter giggled, she turned her eyes back to Lindy. "What's up, Lindy-san?"

Lindy smiled. "Well, for one thing Fate asked me to check up on you; her talk with Chrono went a bit longer than she anticipated. For another, I was just curious to see what you were up to."

_No need to mention Yuuno here_, Lindy figured. Chrono already had his hands full with Fate, Nanoha didn't have to know the same thing unless Fate told her.

Nanoha laughed sheepishly. "I've been sitting all day reading the baby books Mom sent me. Actually, she was here this morning helping me make breakfast..."

Lindy chuckled. "It must help that your family moved to Mid-Childa, eh?"

"It's a comfort sometimes." Nanoha's smile softened slightly. "At the very least, if I ever need someone to talk to, I know Mom is nearby now and not just someone I can call on a contact screen."

Lindy smiled at her. "It does help having family you can rely on, doesn't it?"

Nanoha nodded as she smiled as Vivio pointed out some names that sounded neat. "It does. I just get so nervous when I think about what's going to happen."

"Mama..." Vivio stood up and turned to her.

"Vivio?"

Vivio clapped Nanoha's cheeks and gave her mother the most serious look she could muster. "The baby won't be happy if mama doesn't try to relax."

Nanoha swallowed her laughter, understanding what it was Vivio was trying to do; and respecting it, in her own way. "I'll try, Vivio," she assured the girl. "I'll try really hard."

Vivio nodded before returning to the baby book; Lindy resisted the urge to smile. "Speaking of Fate-chan," Nanoha said suddenly, "she's been gone awhile. Do you know why she wanted to talk to Chrono-kun, Lindy-san?"

"There was some business that she needed to take care of concerning her future." Which wasn't a lie at all. She just didn't have to bring up the specifics.

"Will she be able to stay an Enforcer?" Nanoha had a worried frown on her face, even Vivio was looking at the screen in confusion.

Lindy smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. She's just not on active detail for now. We'll make sure to ease her back onto the field after the babies are born."

"Fate-mama's going to have more than one?" Vivio blinked in confusion.

Lindy started laughing. "Oh my! I guess it sounds like that. We don't know. I meant when Fate and Nanoha have their babies."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly.

"Knowing Fate-chan, she probably wants to make sure that all of her cases are handled by the right people and that she'll still have her office when she gets back."

"That's the way she thinks, yes." Lindy nodded. "She hides it much better than you do, Nanoha, but it's hard for her to not be on active duty right now."

"Hey," Nanoha muttered as Vivio giggled.

"Lindy-san?"

"Yes?"

"Was it hard on you when you got pregnant with Chrono?"

Lindy considered it for several moments before she spoke again.

"Yes and no," she admitted. "I can't say I enjoyed being taken off-duty, even if I understood the reason why I had to rest so much. It was still hard."

Nanoha nodded. Lindy continued.

"But I was okay with it, because I knew that I was doing it to safely bring my child into the world. That made it worth it."

Nanoha smiled and closed her eyes slowly. "Thank you, Lindy-san. Thank you." She rubbed her belly softly. "I think... I think I can do it as well."

"Trust me, Nanoha, it's well worth it when you see that bundle in your arms and realize that it's your child, that you helped bring it into the world."

"Is that how you felt, Lindy-san?"

Lindy smiled slightly.

"All that and more. It's hard to explain... you'll understand it yourself soon."

(---)

"Yuuno!" A voice called out, causing the librarian to look up and smile as he saw Arf floating towards him. "I thought I'd find you here."

He laughed lightly. "Guilty as charged." He put some of the books he was organizing away. "What brings you here?"

Arf crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Making sure Fate's happy. She wouldn't like it if you got squished by some books."

They both shared a laugh as Arf helped Yuuno put some books away.

"Do I really look that weak?" Yuuno asked.

Arf paused for a moment, studying him contemplatively as she tried to find a suitable answer.

"... Well, not _weak_," she confessed, "but you don't look super humanly strong, either."

Yuuno shrugged and slid a few more books on the shelf. "That's better than what Chrono said." He smirked just remembering it. "He said once that I'm so thin that if I turned sideways and stuck out my tongue, I'd look like a zipper."

Arf snorted at that.

"You fought me off as a ferret, keep the rest of the library from falling apart and you can keep up with Nanoha and Fate in bed." She grinned as his face turned bright red. "You have to be pretty tough to do all of that."

"That's not something I want to hear coming from someone with a ten-year-old body." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would it be better if I was in my adult mode?"

Yuuno shook his head. "I'd rather not have any rumors going around that Fate or Nanoha would hear about."

Nodding, the familiar went back to grabbing some books and organizing them. "Hey, Yuuno..."

"Yes, Arf?"

"Are you worried?"

Yuuno grabbed another book. "About what?"

Arf thought about it for a minute.

"Well... just everything, I guess. Fate and Nanoha being pregnant, Chrono being ready to kill you if you so much as breathe wrong, and now this whole fiasco with the superiors..."

Yuuno blinked.

"You know about that?"

"I help out around the house. I hear things."

Yuuno went quiet and put up another book. "Yuuno?" Arf blinked as she looked at his face. It was troubled, thoughtful and worried at the same time.

"Arf... Yeah, I am..." He sighed. "I'm happy, really. I managed to be with both Nanoha and Fate, but... I'm so worried about them. Those two can get so reckless. Even if they're pulling back on their duties as TSA members, I know that they'd rather be out there, fighting, training, sparring, helping people..."

Arf nodded, Fate had mentioned that the worst part wasn't sitting down and relaxing, the worst part was knowing that she wasn't out there and that people were getting hurt and she couldn't help them.

"I'm not too worried about Chrono." Yuuno sighed as he put another book away. "I couldn't think to hurt them, either of them. I..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Doing something like that to them?" His eyes darkened in disgust. "I'd rather kill myself than hurt them like that."

Arf smiled lightly at him. Not because of the words used, but because it was a testament to how much those two meant to him.

"The higher ups... yeah, I'll admit. What they're doing bothers me. I can understand it, I really can. Nanoha was shot down once, got pretty badly injured saving Vivio," at least magically, but they both knew what the injury was, "Vita and Zafira both got badly injured... I know we got lucky..."

"Me too..." Arf sighed and sat down on a stack of books that floated up to her. "Yuuno..."

"Yes, Arf?"

"It's not fair, is it?" Seeing him blink at her, she frowned sadly. "All of our bosses keep putting pressure on you and other mages and knights to have children, just because there's so much dangerous stuff running around."

"Well, it'll be that way for a long time until we find a way to stop the dangerous stuff from running around." Yuuno sighed. "Otherwise, we just have to endure everything the higher-ups want from us."

Arf frowned at that. "So you know about them wanting to make you an active field agent?"

Yuuno looked at Arf in surprise. "You heard about that?"

"Again, I help out. Lindy contacts people, and I hear things. She's pretty mad about it. Says they're trying to send you off on suicide missions." Arf looked at Yuuno quietly. "What do you think?"

Yuuno paused for a moment; he sighed, sitting down at a table with a clunk.

"Honestly? I'm not happy about it, but if there's no way out then I'll do it. It's not like I can say no. Plus..." He trailed off. "If I don't do it, who will protect those kids? They're just newbies. They don't deserve to die just because the higher-ups are trying to compensate for Fate and Nanoha."

"You'd die instead."

Yuuno smiled tiredly. "If it meant saving them, yes. I won't lie to you, Arf."

She frowned at him. "Well, I can't let you just go off and die without some covering fire, can I?" She stood up, waving her arm to the side as a fierce look of determination crossed her face.

"Arf, what?"

She smirked at him. "Well, if Fate can't go out and fight and she'll want to make sure that you'll be okay, who better to guard your butt than her familiar?"

"But... but you'd have to..."

"Get more magic from Fate, yeah. But that's not a real problem, is it?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Yuuno held up both hands. "Arf, I appreciate what you're saying, but... why?"

She smirked at him. "Well... For one thing, it'll keep both Fate and Nanoha from worrying too much about you. I can always take a few lessons from Zafira if you're worried about my hand-to-hand combat skills. And another things, Yuuno, I like you and I'd be really, really upset if you got hurt. And I don't think that Vivio would be very happy if her papa didn't come home one day." She crossed her arms and gave him a look that broke no argument. "Basically, ferret-boy, while I know you're a hell of a defensive mage and can protect people, you're going to need some support from someone who's got experience on her side."

Yuuno blinked.

Blinked again.

He couldn't really think of a defense to that, so he sighed. "Fate's going to kill us both," he murmured.

Arf grinned. "Yeah, she is."

Sighing, Yuuno looked at the clock and then nodded at Arf. "Well, I don't have any major projects and if I'm needed by anyone for something major, all my calls can be re-routed to the house..."

"Might as well get this over with then?" She floated over to him.

"Yep..." He sighed and teleported out of the library. Hopefully Fate and Nanoha would be reasonable about this choice.

...Who was he kidding? Those two were NOT going to be reasonable about this at all.

* * *

I don't know what brought on the last part, I honestly don't. But if Yuuno was going back out to help mentor and protect people, well, Arf's going to want to make sure that her master's love doesn't come home in a body bag now won't she?


	2. Telling

Day in the Life

Chapter Two

Telling

Co-Written with RadiantBeam

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters involved.

Note: I'll admit, I should have put "Relationships", "Family" and "Concessions" as one story instead of three. Though, to be honest, those three are stand-alone stories. You don't need to read all three to understand what's happening between them. They just help clear up the mess that's going on. "Pregnancy" though, I will admit, should have been another chapter to "Family". For those annoyed by that, I apologize.

This could have been another chapter to "Family" as well, I guess. Anyway, I messed up, and I apologize to those it annoyed (rightfully so, I guess). I'll work on combining "Family" and "Pregnancy" together into one story and keeping the reviews.

* * *

"You ready for this, Yuuno?"

Yuuno smiled shakily even as Arf squared her shoulders, looking like a soldier going off to war. "If I said no?"

"You'd still have to do it, anyway." Arf's eyes softened slightly as she looked up at the man. "Yuuno, come on. You know they won't like it either way, but they'll _hate_ you if you hide and get killed on a mission."

Yuuno blew out a long breath. "Good point."

Of course, being ready mentally and physically was really blown out the window as he was tackled to the ground. "N...Nanoha?!"

"Hi!" She smiled at him, a very... Seductive look on her face as she ran her fingers through his long hair. "Mmm... You look good enough to eat right now..." She whispered to him and kissed him on the lips fully.

Arf stared at the two, she hadn't expected the flying tackle greeting. _At the rate she's going, he'll be naked and in bed with her before he can tell her._ She thought and sighed before clearing her throat.

It didn't help as Nanoha was trying to get Yuuno's shirt off of him.

Arf blushed, while she could handle the talk, she REALLY didn't want to watch Fate's lovers go at it. "Nanoha!" She yelled, getting the brunette to stop and look at her. "uhh..." Arf's eyes widened and she backed up from the **glare** that she was receiving.

"Nanoha..." Yuuno gasped for air. "Please... I... I need to tell you something."

Blinking, she pouted at him. "Mouuu... And I was all ready for some fun too!"

"That's obvious." Arf muttered, gulping as Nanoha turned to look at her again. "Nothing, nothing!" She laughed nervously, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

Quite suddenly, Arf felt Yuuno deserved far more credit than he got. Any man who could come home to _that_ and still live to tell the tale was made of the stuff that inspired legends!

"As interesting as this is to watch..." Arf coughed as Nanoha glared at her again. "Can we come inside? Yuuno and I need to talk to you and Fate."

Nanoha continued to glare a moment longer, but when it became obvious Arf wasn't going to go away she grumbled and lifted herself away from Yuuno. "Darn it," she muttered, and shot a look at Yuuno. "When she leaves, Yuuno-kun, you're _mine_."

Yuuno gulped. Whatever Nanoha had planned for him, he desperately hoped she'd talked it over with Fate.

"Nanoha? Nanoha, don't tell me you're tackling Yuuno again..."

Fate came out of the front door, took one look at her two lovers, and sighed. Noticing Arf, she blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Arf! Long time no see. What brings you here?"

She smiled, though it was a little strained considering that she thought the wrath of god (or the white devil) was about to crash down on her. "Well, Fate... Yuuno and I... We need to tell you something..."

"You two aren't secretly lovers are you?"

Arf face-faulted. "How did you get THAT?!"

Fate blinked a few times before laughing in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I knew those rumors were wrong."

Yuuno rubbed his head. "You two need to stop by more often so those rumors don't start up..."

Arf shot him a look once they got inside. "Um, Fate, Nanoha... How much do you two know about what's going on with our superiors?"

Arf and Yuuno both noticed two distinctly different reactions to the question.

Fate stiffened. Went completely stiff and still, and a worried look entered her gaze that hadn't been there before.

Nanoha, on the other hand, just blinked curiously. "What about our superiors?"

Seeing the three look at her, Nanoha got the feeling she really didn't want to know.

(---)

After making sure that she was sitting down and everything was explained to her, carefully, it really didn't surprise Yuuno that Nanoha grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Can't... Breath..." Okay, maybe a little too tightly.

"Nanoha!" Fate yelped as she loosened the hold her female lover had on Yuuno, who took a deep breath of air when Nanoha's death grip loosened.

"Won't let them, no. Won't let them take you." She rocked back and forth, trembling. "What will happen if you get injured, or worse?" She still hated what happened to her father and how bad it had been for her and her family afterwords.

The more Arf watched this, the more she got impressed with Yuuno.

Yuuno took another deep, cleansing breath of air. As much as he loved Nanoha, her pregnancy had made her amazingly clingy.

"I won't be alone," he managed to wheeze out. "Arf wants to come with me."

"Yeah." Arf grinned. "I'll back his butt up so he doesn't come home in a body bag. Besides..." She shrugged. "We're talking worse case scenario, Yuuno gets sent out. Lindy and Chrono are fighting against it, so it might not even happen."

"But, in order to protect him..." Fate began as realization dawned on her.

Arf nodded. "I'll need more of your mana to get back to my adult form. I'll still use my puppy form so that I can conserve more energy, but, is it okay?"

Fate smiled at her softly. "Arf, if you're there, I won't worry as much..." Both Arf and Yuuno let out sighs of relief. "That doesn't mean that I still don't worry about you though." She pulled her small familiar into a hug. "You were always looking out for me... I just don't want you hurt."

"I know." Arf sighed as she hugged Fate. "But let me look out for you this way too. I don't want to see you cry because Yuuno got badly hurt. At least I can be there to make sure that he stays safe."

Nanoha sighed and loosened her grip on Yuuno. "I... I can't talk you out of this, can I?" She slumped in her seat, depression covering her practically palatable in the intensity around her.

"It isn't me," Yuuno murmured. "It's the higher-ups. They've been putting pressure on everyone lately."

Arf nodded quietly, but even as she did so something hit Fate; a belated realization:

Even if Arf went with Yuuno, that didn't mean he'd be safe. If anything, he could easily die trying to protect her.

_He could..._

"Yuuno." Fate motioned for him with her hand, glancing at Nanoha as she rose. "Can we talk?"

Yuuno nodded and followed his lovers into the privacy of the living room. Arf raised a brow.

"... Good luck, ferret-boy." She sighed. "You're going to need it."

Sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall, Arf looked up at the ceiling wearily. _Why does everything have to be so dammed complicated? _She wondered, ironically mimicking what she had said years ago about the Book of Darkness.

(---)

Yuuno looked at Fate, he couldn't recall a time that she had been so, so emotionally drained. "..I take it that your talk with your brother didn't turn out quite as well as you had hoped, huh?" Seeing her eyes narrow at him, he held up his hands. "Sorry, Fate. I haven't had to deal with the top brass too much, so them asking me to go back out onto the field was rather surprising to me." Especially since he had gotten that information only a couple of days ago.

Fate slowly relaxed. "You probably just saved your life right there," she murmured.

Yuuno believed it. He really, truly did.

"Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha's voice was uncertain. "These missions... you'd keep yourself safe as top prority, right?"

He cringed at that.

"I..." Oh, hell, he couldn't lie. "I'd try," he said at last. "I'd act as a guardian, not a fighter, so I'd mainly protect the mages. If I had to..." He shrugged helplessly. "That's what the higher-ups said."

"But, you wouldn't hesitate to protect them, would you?" Seeing him shake his head, Nanoha sighed. "You always were good about protecting those around you, Yuuno." She smiled softly at him. "Even when we were kids, you always tried to protect me."

"Nanoha, I... Believe me, I'd rather be either at the library or here at home."

"We know." She had a small, sad smile on her face, one that ate at him even worse than if she had been angry. "I know that you would rather stay at home and help raise our children... And I know that you wouldn't want what's going to happen to happen..."

"But we are part of the military..." Fate sighed sadly. "Missions like this happens a lot..."

"Even if we don't like it." Nanoha finished that sentence. There were a LOT of times in the past that she, Fate and Hayate had to skip school and miss social gatherings simply because of missions that popped up, they knew how bad it could get.

They disliked it then...

They really hated it now.

"Fate, Nanoha... I can only promise you that I'll do everything I can to make sure that Arf, myself and everyone I'm with comes back safe and sound." If he had to go, he was going to make sure that he did all he could to ensure the safety of everyone around him.

"I'll hold you to it, Yuuno-kun."

Nanoha rose, took two steps towards the kitchen, and hesitated. "Oh, hell." She whirled on her heel and tackled Yuuno, sobbing.

"Dammit, I don't know what's worse," she whispered. "Knowing what could happen to you, or knowing that it hurts so badly! It didn't hurt like this before!!"

Hugging her back, Yuuno didn't know what to say. He honestly didn't. "Nanoha..." He whispered to her, holding her tightly, protectively.

A moment later, another pair of arms wrapped around the both of them, as Fate rested her head against Yuuno as well, silent tears falling down her face as Nanoha and Yuuno wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Not a word was said between them for a long while.

Peeking around the corner, Arf narrowed her eyes as she watched. Even if she got badly hurt or worse, she would make sure that Yuuno came home. The thought of Fate being in more pain than she had been as a child was like an ice stake through her heart. And she couldn't stand that thought.

"Yuuno, Nanoha..." Fate murmured, before she kissed Nanoha on the lips, then kissed Yuuno on the lips as well. "It hurts me too... My heart... It feels like someone stabbed me with a cold blade and twists it each time I think about what could happen to you."

Yuuno didn't know what to say. He'd always known, of course, that Nanoha and Fate loved him; and he knew that sometimes, for them, it was hard to show it. Seeing them now, it truly hit him.

"I'll come home." Yuuno's voice was soft. "I don't know how, or what I'll have to do, but I'll definitely come home."

Nanoha looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I... I don't like being alone... Yuuno-kun... Fate-chan..." When their arms tightened their hug on her, she leaned up and kissed Yuuno on the lips, before kissing Fate. "Please... Don't leave me alone."

"We won't." Fate whispered to her. "We'll never leave you alone, Nanoha."

Around the corner, Arf quietly slumped against the wall, resting her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and stood up, darting out of the kitchen into the bedroom, knowing that was where Fate kept all her communication stuff. In only a few minutes, she summoned up a contact screen.

"Arf?" Lindy blinked at her, confusion written all over her face. "Is something wrong?"

Arf was suddenly grateful that Vivio had gone to visit Momoko and Shiro; she didn't need to see this. "Lindy, that thing you and Chrono are fighting the superiors about... how's it going?"

"They're stubborn." She admitted after a short while. "It's not easy."

"Lindy, please..." Arf wasn't used to begging, even if she was a puppy at times. "It's tearing them apart." Tears welled up in her eyes. "It hurts to watch them right now. You... You have to do something."

"Arf, please calm down." The green-haired woman clearly didn't like what was happening either. "Besides, don't you think that I've got a plan?"

The small familiar blinked in confusion at her. "Lindy?"

Lindy smiled. "I don't pick my fights unless I have a good plan to back me up," she said simply. "I can't say much more than that, but Chrono and Amy are pulling some strings."

"But... Lindy, I don't understand."

"It's simple." The green-haired woman blinked thoughtfully. "The superiors want to send Yuuno out into the field, right?"

Arf nodded.

"But they seem to have forgotten that whenever he was out fighting in the past, Nanoha, Fate, or both were with him."

Arf nodded again; suddenly, it dawned on her.

"Don't tell me... you're going to threaten the higher-ups with Nanoha and Fate?"

The older woman winked at her. "Possibly." She smiled at Arf giggled at the thought. "My daughter is rather scary when she gets upset. I think Signum still flinches around paint."

Smiling as Arf fell to the floor giggling, Lindy couldn't help a rather dark thought come to her mind. _I know that the younger mages need support, mentoring, and actual experience even Nanoha and Fate had that phase. _She just hoped that she could keep all the younger, inexperienced mages from any real dangers for awhile. It wasn't just Yuuno, she had seen the reports of the newest recruits and even the three Admirals agreed with her on keeping them away from the more dangerous stuff.

She just hoped it was enough.

"Hey, Lindy..."

"Yes, Arf?"

"If Yuuno does go out into the field, I'm going to go with him."

"Arf?" Lindy blinked as the little familiar got a determined look in her eyes.

"Fate will worry about Yuuno, so will Nanoha. If I can help him so that he can go home every day, I will."

Lindy blinked again; after a moment, she chuckled.

"I expected you'd say that," she murmured.

Arf shrugged. "What can I say, I like the kid."

The green-haired woman smiled. "Yes, I know." She hesitated. "Arf?"

"Yes?"

"How did they take the news? Nanoha and Fate, I mean."

"Like I said, it's tearing them up inside..." She sighed. "Lindy, please... Remember how bad it was for Fate when Nanoha got badly hurt? Fate and Nanoha... They're clinging to Yuuno... Trying to keep strong but..."

Lindy was silent, but nodded. "Very well."

"They don't like it," Arf mumbled. "They don't like it, but they're trying to accept it... since it's the brass that's giving orders."

Lindy nodded. "I'll keep doing what I can. You make sure that they stay safe."

Arf nodded as Lindy smiled and said goodbye before hanging up.

"Fate... If he is sent out, I'll keep him safe, I promise you." Arf swore to herself softly.

* * *

As for what will happen next, wait and see.

On that note, RadiantBeam is going off to college and so, my work on this series will most likely slow down (It doesn't help that I'm going back to work soon as well.). I doubt we'll stop, but it'll just slow down is all.


	3. Nakajima

Day in the Life

Chapter 3

Nakajima

Co-Written with RadiantBeam

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Notes: This is, honestly, the longest chapter we wrote. It wouldn't stop itself.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Midchilda. The sun was shining, a few white clouds in the sky, and people were out walking around in the shopping district. Most were simply out shopping, others on business, and some for pleasure. All-in-all, it was a normal day.

Out particular were two redheads. One had fairly long red hair pinned against the back of her head, making it stand up in a reverse ponytail. She was wearing blue pants and a light brown shirt that showed off her body and had others casually looking at her. She was grinning and smiling as she went from one place to another, acting like a happy child just out for a stroll.

The other redhead was a bit shorter and had a small frown on her face, not from being unhappy, it just seemed to be glued there. She also had shorter hair that framed her face and amber eyes that followed her companions movements, mostly to make sure that she kept out of trouble. She was wearing a black shirt with knee-length blue shorts that showed off her curves but didn't hug her body nearly as much as her companion's did.

"Oooh! How about that one?" The taller redhead of the duo smiled as she pointed out a rather cute article of clothing as she walked by the clothing store.

"Wendi, no..." The shorter one groaned in dismay. "Just because Nanoha and Fate are pregnant doesn't mean you should try to get all the cute baby clothes." Seeing Wendi pout and slump, Nove raised her hands up to try and get her sister to snap out of her mood. "Hey! Come on. We should at least wait until we know if they're going to have boys or girls." She sighed as Wendi lit up in realization.

"Hey, Nove..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you imagine what Nanoha's children will be like?" Wendi had a contemplative look on her face as she grinned and rubbed her hands together. It was all she could do to stop from cackling madly and getting people to look at her weirdly.

Nove shook her head, she really couldn't. Although considering how Vivio was with Nanoha as a mother, the shorter redhead could only guess to any future children Nanoha would have.

It was too bad Deici wasn't there. She would have fallen to the ground and twitched. Getting nailed with a blaster-boosted buster really frightened her. The thought of children sharing Nanoha's genes? Madness, sheer madness.

Wendi grinned and leaned in, lowering her voice. "Can you imagine how _powerful_ those kids will be?"

Nove blinked. "Powerful?"

"Think about it! Nanoha is the White Devil, Fate's a top Enforcer, and Yuuno is one of the best defensive mages out there! Not to mention how smart he is..."

Wendi just shuddered at the thought of it, whether it was out of fear or something else, Nove couldn't tell.

Nove blinked again. "... What does that have to do with their kids?"

"Are you even _thinking_?! With genes like those, can you imagine what those kids will be like? Plus, they have Vivio as an older sister!" Nove could swear that Wendi was practically gleeful at the thought. Then again, Wendi _did_ like to blow stuff up, so maybe it was related to that.

Wendi shuddered again.

Nove blinked a third time. Seriously, she felt like she was missing something here.

"You know genetics doesn't determine everything."

"True but... OOOH!"

Nove blinked as Wendi ran off. "What the... Woah!" Her eyes widened as she saw the same thing. "Dieci would LOVE that."

On the other side of the window the two were staring into were several paintball guns, protective gear, and other knick-knacks.

"Should we?" Wendi's eyes sparkled as she smirked at Nove, who pouted.

"We'd need either Ginga, Subaru or dad to buy them for us." Nove muttered, knowing that she and her other sisters weren't allowed to make any large purchases. It wasn't a big deal, but at times like this, it did get annoying. Probation sucked.

Wendi nodded and sighed. "I know, but we were asking for it, considering what we did."

Nove rolled her eyes and snorted. She didn't like to think about what she did. Though she was surprised that Subaru, Ginga and Teana were so willing to be family and friends with her after the way she had treated them.

"ACK!" She jumped as Wendi ruffled her hair. "Wendi!"

"You were thinking about that. Come on! Let's keep going." Nove sighed and followed her excitable sister. Still, it was nice that Wendi tried to keep her from thinking about the past too much.

Still...

Nove didn't understand why Wendi was so obssessed with Fate and Nanoha being pregnant.

As she watched Wendi go around looking at various baby stuff, giggling and smiling as she saw young children, Nove groaned and decided to finally bite the bullet. "Wendi, just why are you so obsessed? You aren't the one having a baby. Hell, you aren't even seeing anyone." Not to mention that it was still weeks away before anyone would be able to know any real details.

The taller of the two stopped and looked at her, slightly depressed. "I... I guess I just wanna prove that I'm a nice person."

"Uh, Wendi, you're the nicest of all of your sisters." Nove said with a small sweat-drop. Although, if she thought about it, Dieci, Deed and Otto were probably nicer than Wendi, but they were so tacturne that it was hard to tell at times. Nove really didn't consider herself to be a nice person, she was just lucky that their father pulled so many strings so that she could be with her sisters. Her eyes widened as she was hugged. "Gah!"

"Thanks, but..." Wendi let her go and tapped her chin. "I guess it's just that I've never really seen a little kid other than Vivio... I'm just looking forward to seeing more."

Nove frowned. "What do you mean? Vivio was really small when the Doctor made her."

"Well, yeah, but... she was already five or six by then. I've never really seen a _baby_ before." Wendi shrugged. "What can I say? It excites me."

Nove shook her head. She really didn't understand Wendi getting so excited. Though, now that she thought about it, so was Cinque, though she was playfully buying small eye-patches. _"We can play pirates when they get older."_ She joked. Subaru was all gushing over the fact that her hero was having a baby, which was probably understandable, considering that small shrine Subaru had to her in the one of the spare closets.

Okay, so it was just a few pictures, still felt like a shrine in her opinion.

Dieci twitched every time Nanoha having children came up. Nove still felt kind of bad that she had actually laughed lightly when her sister had passed out in shock when she heard about that.

Nove was probably the only person on Midchilda that really couldn't figure out how she felt about the two legendary aces being pregnant at the same time.

Sometimes, Nove felt that if anything, people should be pitying Yuuno. The thought of one of the Aces being pregnant was scary enough; the reality that _two_ of them were pregnant, and that the father was actually involved in the situation...

Well, it made Nove wonder sometimes how Yuuno even dealt with it. The poor man was either suffering at the hands of their tempers or being jumped in public.

Not that being jumped seemed like something he _minded_, per say, but... still, it _was_ in public.

She would know, she had seen the pictures in all the various papers. It was the reason that she had stopped reading any magazine or newspaper these days.

She nearly jumped three feet in the air as Wendi tapped her shoulder. "What?"

"I was calling your name for ten minutes now." She pointed down the street, a familiar short blue haired teenager dressed in black shorts and a white and black t-shirt waved happily as she ran up to the two redheads.

"Subaru." Nove blinked a couple of times. That was another thing she wasn't sure how to feel about her other sister. On one hand, she still wanted to hit Subaru for badly hurting Cinque at times, but she just couldn't muster the energy to do so. On the other hand, she was just grateful that Subaru didn't hold a grudge against her, Wendi or Cinque for what they did to Ginga. Getting the beating of a lifetime once was bad enough, she didn't want it a second time.

"Nove! Wendi!" Subaru smiled at her sisters. "How are you two?"

Nove shrugged. "Can't complain," she said. "Wendi dragged me out shopping."

Subaru looked at Wendi curiously. Wendi grinned in response and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Baby shopping," she said easily. "For Nanoha and Fate. Plus, you know, just looking at stuff on the side."

Subaru's eyes lit up at that, she couldn't help it. Even with things going the way they were with Teana, she still idolized Nanoha.

Groaning, the shorter redhead was dragged along further as Wendi and Subaru went off looking at cute clothes and other baby items. _Am I the only one not going crazy?_ She wondered while following them. She really wasn't paying attention to anything, just making sure that she wasn't left behind or lost them. While she could take care of herself, she really didn't like the thought of being by herself because she lost count where they were.

"Nove!" Subaru's voice cut into her thoughts as she looked from the building to where she was being called and blinked as Subaru offered her an ice-cream cone with a smile.

"Ah... Thanks." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks. She wasn't too used to situations like this. Random kindness wasn't something she was too used to dealing with.

Subaru giggled and grinned at her sister. "Silly Nove was looking upset and I thought she needed some ice-cream." It usually worked on Teana to get her to calm down when she got upset. Not to mention Ginga and herself, though Subaru was never too upset too often to begin with.

Nove blinked; even if she didn't smile, her eyes seemed to soften somewhat. "Uh, thanks," she murmured, taking a lick. It was surprisingly good, or maybe not, considering it was Subaru that got it. They had an extra large freezer back at the house with several gallons of ice-cream that all had her name on it.

Subaru grinned, dropping down on a nearby bench. "So... you two were baby shopping? Does Nanoha-san even know about it?"

Nove swallowed a mouthful of ice cream. "Wendi doesn't even know if they'll have boys or girls, and she was looking at clothes."

Subaru snorted at that, why was she not surprised? Honestly, she was trying to fight back laughter at the situation. She blinked as a thought came to her. "Actually, doesn't Hayate have a betting pool where you can guess the gender?"

"Yeah, and how many they'll have."

"Made any bets, Nove?" Subaru pouted as Nove shook her head. "Why not?"

Nove was quiet for awhile. "...I... Don't know..." She sighed. "I can't really feel any strong emotions about it."

Subaru blinked a few times before she tapped her chin. "Well... Maybe you need to spend some time around some children?"

Nove's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No thank you! Vivio pestering me for training is more than enough."

Wendi shrugged as she came over to them, catching that last bit of conversation. "Well, they say that some people don't take to children."

Nove groaned.

Ignoring her sister, Wendi turned back to Subaru with a grin. "What are _you_ betting on, Subaru?"

Subaru smirked. "Which pool?"

"Don't do that. I know you have a hand in both of them."

"Am I that obvious?" She laughed as Wendi nodded at her. "I'm betting that Fate will have a girl and Nanoha will have twins."

Nove's eyes widened. "Don't let Dieci hear you say that." She'd probably pass out with shock. Actually, the thought was a little frightening. Vivio was pretty crazy at times just by herself. She couldn't imagine the thought of a bunch of mini-Vivios running around. No, wait, she could. Suddenly the mental image of hundreds of chibi-Vivios running with crazed looks in their eyes, a dust cloud behind them, entered her mind. That wouldn't be so bad if they weren't all trying to fire a Starlight Breaker at the same time. She went back to eating her ice-cream. The last thing she needed was to pass out in fear.

Subaru laughed. "Nah, she'll pass out when we get the first scans in. Shamal wants to know too."

Wendi grinned. "If Nanoha has twins, I bet you'll volunteer to be a babysitter." Considering how much of a work-a-holic Nanoha was at times, Wendi felt it would be a safe bet that she would get back to work the first chance she could get.

"If I'm around, sure." Subaru smiled at her sister, it was a little strained though, since they both knew Subaru would rather be at home with her family at times. Even if she enjoyed going out and saving people, there was just something nice about being at home. "What about you, Wendi? What are you betting on?"

Nove groaned. "Oh, don't get her started."

Wendi simply grinned. "I bet they'll both have twins, boy and girl each. And I bet for Fate, the girl will look exactly like her."

Nove blinked as a thought occurred to her. "Has Hayate made a pool for the names?"

Subaru nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nove muttered.

"Because dad keeps bringing up the different betting pools all the time?"

"Thanks, Wendi, I have no idea what I'd do without you." Nove said sarcastically and licked at her ice-cream a bit more.

"Aww, you know you love me." Wendi grinned and ruffled Nove's hair, getting the other redhead to lightly glare at her.

Nove grumbled before looking at Subaru. "Actually... Subaru, we saw something that I know that Dieci, Vivio, maybe even Cinque would enjoy. But..."

"It's a little bit more than we're allowed to buy..." Wendi had an embarrassed look on her face.

Subaru laughed. "Okay, okay. Just point it out for me."

Wendi grabbed Subaru and hugged her tightly. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wendi!" Nove admonished. "We're in public for crying out loud!"

"So?" Wendi didn't let go. "We're family, so it's okay!"

"It's okay, I don't mind hugging her." Subaru grinned with her arms around Wendi's body.

Nove didn't say anything but turned and went back to eating the remainder of her ice-cream.

Her sisters blinked and let go, looking at Nove. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what to think about what's happening right now, okay?"

The two blinked, looked at each other and grinned. "Hey, Nove..."

She turned to them, blinking at the grins on their faces. "You know what you need?"

"What? Ack!" She yelped as she was picked up and carried off by her sisters. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Well, I think Nove needs some time to get pampered." Wendi smirked at Subaru.

"Oh yes. Every time I see her, Nove always has a small frown on her face." Blinking, the redhead tried to refute those words, but was stopped as she was put down in front of a building. "So..." Subaru grinned. "Nove is going to go inside and have the massage guys work her body over."

"But, um, I'm a cyborg... I think it would be a little hard for them to..."

Wendi grinned. "You kidding? I went here last month. Man, these guys are great!"

Nove seemed to pale slightly. "Do... Do I really have to?"

Subaru shrugged. "Either that or I can sic Nanoha-san and Fate-san on you. Or tell Yuuno-san that you want to train with him..."

At that, Nove and Wendi both blinked.

"Yuuno?"

"He trains?"

"On occasion." She admitted. "He helped me out awhile back with some new techniques I was learning." She grimaced. "Believe me when I say that he knows his stuff." Being swung around and around in the air because chain hooked the legs of her shorts was NOT something she liked to remember. Fixing that wedgie took her awhile, mostly because she had a hard time relaxing her muscles. She didn't mind the ride, she just wished that it hadn't been during training. "Besides, Nove, you should give these guys a chance. They know what they're doing."

Nove was silent before sighing. "Fine..." It couldn't hurt, could it? Besides, if the people inside couldn't do anything, well, at least she gave it a chance.

Two hours later Nove was both out cold and a quivering mass of flesh as her sisters came back from their shopping trip, having only a few items, including the large paintball set.

Wendi blinked and looked at the therapist. "Is she... Going to be okay?"

He nodded while flexing his hands. The man was average height, short brown hair and wore light gray pants and a white shirt. "Oh yes. She just had the WORST knots in her muscles."

Subaru smirked at him. "You didn't molest her while we were away did you?"

He laughed at her. "Not at all. My lover would kill me if I did that while on the job. Your sister has some powerful leg and rear-end muscles though, I'm impressed."

"Just charge the Nakajima account." Subaru said to him as she went to wake up Nove. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

"Nove... Wake up..."

"Nnngh? But I don't wanna learn about mass-based weapons, I wanna sleep more, Cinque..." She muttered out drowsily and shifted from her side onto her back.

Subaru chuckled. "You might not wanna say that in public. Wake up, Nove." Her redheaded sister looked so cute at that moment that Subaru actually didn't want to wake her up. But this was a massage parlor, not a place to get sleep.

Nove groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked groggily and slowly tilted her head back to look up at Subaru. "Mommy? Is that you?"

Subaru blinked and scratched her head. "Uh... No... I'm not your mommy..."

Nove blinked a few times before seemingly getting depressed. "Oh... Sorry, Subaru..." She muttered as her mind caught up to what was going on. "You looked like someone else for a moment."

Subaru frowned as Nove got up and walked to the door. "Hey! Nove... Are you... You okay?"

"I'll be fine." She said softly, causing both Wendi and Subaru to look at each other in worry and confusion.

Subaru frowned. "Hey, Wendi..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Nove have a mother?"

Wendi frowned and scratched the back of her neck. "No one I can remember," she confessed. "The Doctor kind of created us this way from day one, so we never really had a childhood or anything. We just grew up with our sisters, whichever ones we saw." She was thankful that Cinque and Sein had spent the most time with them. If they had spent more time around Tre, or worse, Quattro, well, Wendi wasn't sure just HOW she would have turned out.

Subaru watched Nove go. "I wonder..."

Wendi caught on a moment later. "You think she might be a little depressed because Nanoha and Fate are pregnant?"

"Maybe..." Subaru wasn't completely sure about that, it seemed more likely that she was depressed over something.

"You know, Subaru..." Wendi's voice cut into her thoughts, causing the blue-haired girl to blink several times.

"Huh?"

"Someone said that you and Nove look a bit alike." Wendi didn't see it, herself, considering the eye and hair color.

"Really? I don't see it." She scratched her head. "Why would people think that?"

Wendi nodded, giving a light laugh at that thought. "Yeah. Maybe if her hair was blue or purple I could see it."

Subaru shook her head before frowning lightly. "I don't think that it's because Nanoha-san and Fate-san are pregnant... I think... I think she's just depressed because she... Well, she never had a mother."

Wendi blinked and her eyes widened. "Oh..."

"I mean... for a few years, Ginga and I had Mom, and even when she died, Dad was always around. Nove's never really had that."

Wendi stopped after a few feet, her eyes widening. "I think..."

"Hmm?"

"Nove might be jealous."

Subaru blinked several times in confusion as Wendi nodded. "She's depressed because everyone's so happy about what's going to happen to Nanoha and Fate... But she's also a little bit jealous of you and Ginga, not to mention Vivio..."

"I never thought of it like that... So... What should we do?"

"I... Didn't think that far ahead." Wendi muttered, slumping slightly.

Subaru frowned, watching Nove walk; she couldn't help it, she wanted to help. "I don't think she'd just accept if we said we love her..."

Wendi laughed. "Hell no. She'd bite your head off."

"Maybe we can have someone talk to her... someone a little bit older, like Fate-san. Or maybe Lindy-san. To... you know, explain things."

Wendi blinked a few times as she thought about it. "I think Lindy-san might be better for it than Fate-san. Fate-san might know how to raise children, but she's about our age, Lindy-san's raised her and Chrono-san after all." Besides that, Nove tended to relax more around older people than she did normally.

Subaru nodded and smiled lightly. "Yeah. I'll make the call, go keep Nove busy."

"Aye aye!" Wendi mock-saluted and ran up to Nove, getting her attention quickly enough.

Subaru smiled and called up a portable communication screen, she smiled as Lindy came onto the screen quickly enough. "Subaru... Why, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"Hi, Lindy-san." Subaru couldn't help smiling. "Are you busy right now?"

Lindy thought of her ongoing battle with the higher-ups and chose to keep her mouth shut. "In a matter of speaking. Why? Is something wrong?"

Subaru hesitated; she knew Nove would probably get mad, but still... "I..."

"Yes?"

"I kind of... can you talk to Nove?"

"Nove?" Lindy blinked as she thought about it. "Oh yes! Your redheaded look-a-like."

Subaru sweat-dropped. "Uh... I still don't see how we look alike."

Lindy laughed at the confused look on Subaru's face. "Talk to her? About what?"

"Um... Well... Um... Nove never really had a mother and... I think she's both jealous and depressed because of what's going on with Fate-san and Nanoha-san and... Well... I think she needs a mother-figure to talk to."

Lindy nodded slowly. "You're right. When would you like her to visit?"

Subaru blinked. "So soon?"

Lindy laughed. "The sooner the better, in my opinion."

Subaru smiled at her. "Thank you, Lindy-san. I think I can get her over after supper tonight." It was starting to get late in the afternoon and she hadn't had a supper with her whole family in a long time.

"Of course." Lindy smiled at her as they hung up after finalizing details.

(---)

Several hours later, after an intense argument and an even more intense guilt trip from Wendi, Nove found herself standing outside of Lindy's house.

From inside she could hear voices and laughter, indicating Lindy wasn't alone. For a moment, she wondered if she could still run.

But Wendi had said that if she didn't do this, she was a coward. And dammit, Nove was no coward.

Gathering herself, Nove knocked on the door.

She blinked as a brown-haired woman opened the door. "Nove!" The woman smiled and opened the door fully. "Lindy was just saying that she was hoping to see you tonight."

"She was?" Nove blinked, that wasn't exactly the reaction that she had been expecting.

"Oh yes. Come in! Come in!" The woman grabbed her by her arm and practically yanked her inside. The woman was pretty strong considering her build. Or maybe that was because she was just excited? Nove wasn't sure.

As Nove was dragged into the kitchen, she blinked at seeing Lindy, wearing a nice blue shirt and white pants sitting at the table. "Um, I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Lindy smiled and motioned for the brown-haired woman to leave. "Amy, shoo. I think I hear Nanoha asking for another scoop of ice cream."

Amy pouted at that, but left easily enough; and Nove was in awe of the woman in front of her just with that simple gesture.

"How did you..."

"The advantage of being both her mother-in-law and her former commanding officer."

"Oh..." Nove sat down at the table and squirmed lightly as Lindy smiled at her. "Umm..."

"Nove, Subaru told me that you were upset about something."

Nove twitched, why did Subaru need to get involved like that?

"I don't know what it is, I don't know why... But... I'd like to help if I can."

Nove scowled, slumping slightly in her chair. "It's nothing important," she muttered. "Subaru never should have even said anything."

Lindy studied the woman quietly for a moment before she spoke again. "Nove, Subaru reached out to me because she's worried about you. You're hurting, and because you are, she's hurting too. She wanted to help."

"Why should she? Just because it was either her father or the church to take me in? I was slightly out of it when I was napping and I thought she looked like my mother for some reason." Nove still couldn't believe that she made such a mistake. "Everyone's getting so happy because Nanoha-san and Fate-san are going to have children and I can't see why everyone's getting so worked up about it."

Nove gripped her pant legs tightly and Lindy could see that the younger girl was holding back something major. "Nove?"

"Maybe I was right... I really can't feel anything most of the time." Nove looked down, not daring to meet the older woman's eyes. "Maybe I was just a mistake that was made and I don't really belong here?"

There was a moment of silence; finally, Lindy sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Nove..."

Nove blinked, looking up.

"You sound so much like Fate right now that it makes me want to bang my head against a desk."

"Huh?" Admittedly, Nove didn't really know Fate all that well, but from the few times she had met the blond Enforcer, she had seen a woman that had been very confident and sure of herself. "I... I don't understand."

Lindy sighed again. "You already know the basics, right, Nove? That Fate was created by Precia as a clone of her dead daughter Alicia, and that Precia despised Fate and abused her."

Nove nodded slowly; she couldn't see where Lindy was going with this.

"I adopted Fate right after the whole incident with the Jewel Seeds. She didn't think she had the right to exist, the right to have a family and friends, the right to be loved... none of it." Lindy gazed quietly into the air, contemplating. "It took Chrono and I a long, long time to snap her out of it. Whenever she was scared, she'd sneak into my bed and lie beside me as stiff as a board, waiting for me to hit her because that's what Precia would have done if Fate had ever shown her fear."

Lindy shook her head and sighed. "All I could do for her was be there and hold her, letting her know that she could be loved. And, you, Nove... You're falling down that path right now. Do you honestly think that your sisters don't care about you?"

Biting her lip softly, Nove shook her head. "I... They wouldn't have gotten me to come over here if they weren't worried about me."

"Do you think yourself worthless?" Seeing her go quiet, Lindy stood up and walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Or is it something else?"

"Lindy-san... I..." Nove trembled and gripped her pants. "I... I guess... I... I just never had a mother... And... It kinda... Hurts... When I see other children with their mothers... And... I feel like I should have one... But... I don't know why."

Lindy's eyes softened. "Every child deserves a mother, Nove. Sadly, the world works in such a way that sometimes many of them don't have one. Fate was abused by her so-called mother, Lutecia was manipulated to save her mother, and Ginga and Subaru both lost Quint at a young age..."

Nove looked at her pants for a minute. "Lindy-san..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how Subaru's mother died?"

Lindy blinked; she smiled sadly. "Quint died on the same mission that killed Zest and took Megane away from Lutecia."

"So... she died fighting the Doctor."

"Yes. She did."

"Then... It... It's our fau..."

"Stop it." Lindy grabbed both of the younger girl's shoulders, causing the cyborg to look up at her in surprise. "You weren't there," at least from what she had read in those reports that had gone around, "you had nothing to do with Quint dying."

"But... How can Subaru..."

Lindy shook her head. "If we can't forgive people for making mistakes due to following orders or listening to people who lied to them, then I would never had adopted Fate. Hayate, you know her?" Seeing Nove nod slowly, Lindy smiled. "She and her Knights are still considered criminals by some people due to events that happened ten years ago. And despite that, she's had one of the fastest growing careers in the TSA. Cinque, you, your sisters all made mistakes, you admitted it and are working to try and fix it, aren't you?"

"But..." Nove closed her eyes. "I still... I still feel angry about it, though. About Subaru hurting Cinque-nee..."

Lindy blinked. "Well, Nove, didn't you hurt Ginga?"

Nove was silent but nodded silently. She could still feel the pain in her arm from those attacks Subaru landed, even through her shield.

Lindy smiled softly at her. "And with how you felt... Imagine how she had to feel when she saw Ginga laying there."

"..." Nove didn't say anything, but she trembled. "...Why?" She whispered out hoarsely. "Why does she care so much?"

Lindy chuckled softly. "Subaru is very much like Nanoha. She's kind to a fault, and will always be quick to defend someone else; even if she was hurt by that person in the past. She isn't the type to hold a grude."

Nove stared at the floor.

"In fact, Nove... you'll find very few people blame you for what happened."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Lindy blinked as Nove was silent, but she caught a glimpse of something in her eyes as she glanced away. "Nove... Do you blame yourself for what happened?"

Nove looked up, surprised. "Blame... myself?" She tested the words out, almost like they were a foreign thought in her mind.

"Nove, you're incredibly strong, a very good fighter, and yet you and Cinque both got hurt back then." Lindy could see her flinching with each word, but she had to continue on. "But, now that you have choices and can see what you did... You hate yourself because of what you did."

Nove looked like she wanted to say something, anything to refute it, but she couldn't. Each word was like getting hit by Subaru's punches again.

"You encountered Ginga while carrying out a mission for Jail." Lindy kept talking, her voice calm. "For all intents and purposes, you had no reason to attack her, much less to injure her as badly as you did. At the time you accepted it, but now that you've had time to think..."

"It was orders! She was damn strong, too!!"

"I know. That's why no one blames you for what you did."

"But..."

Lindy smiled softly. "You are so much like my daughter that it's scary."

"What?"

"Fate... She was ordered by Precia to find the Jewel Seeds... And she hated what she did, what she nearly did to Nanoha, to Chrono and to her familiar."

"But..." Nove blinked as Lindy shook her head.

"She's recovered from it, but she was a broken, sad and scared little girl when I adopted her. Looking at you, Nove... I honestly think the only reason that you aren't like her by now is simply because of Genya and your sisters."

Nove blinked. "Fate... Fate doubted herself that much? That's impossible, she's an awesome mother to Erio, Caro, and Vivio, and Nanoha and Yuuno adore her!" Granted, now that Nove thought about what Lindy had said earlier, she could guess that Fate hadn't always been quite as strong as she was now.

Lindy gave her a small smile at her confused look. "Yes, she is an incredible mother to those three. There have been times that she's called me and asked me questions because she doubted herself and her choices for Caro and Erio."

"R...Really?"

Lindy nodded. "Yes... Despite how confident she is on the battle field, Fate is... Well, rather self-conscious of things around her." It was why she got so easily embarrassed from Nanoha's light teasing of her.

"But... I'm not her... I can't be her... She had a mother..."

"Fate didn't have a mother, Nove." Lindy's eyes darkened. "Not for a long, long time."

"I... I see..." She really had no idea that Fate had suffered as hard as she had. "I guess... I was just being stupid, huh?"

Lindy laughed. "Being stupid isn't a crime, Nove."

Nove nodded slowly, tightening her grip on her pants. Even as she continued to look down, she felt her eyes beginning to sting.

"Nove?"

"Why? Why can you and everyone else treat me like a person so easily?" Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep herself from letting go. "I hurt so many people, it might have been under orders but I... I didn't mind it! How can anyone forgive someone like me?" Her eyes widened as she felt two arms wrap around her body and hold her gently. "L...Lindy-san?"

"You feel it now, don't you?" Lindy's voice was soft.

"Y-Yes, but..."

"That's why people can forgive you, Nove. Because you _know_ what you did was wrong, and you feel guilty about it. It's normal."

Feeling her tremble in her arms, Lindy rubbed her back. "Does it hurt, Nove?" Feeling her squirm lightly, Lindy rocked back and forth slowly. "Does it hurt to hold it in?" She didn't get a verbal answer, but she felt Nove nod. "Let it out... It's okay..."

"But... I..."

"Everyone needs to lean on someone else occasionally, I won't tell anyone."

That seemed to do it as Nove finally gave up and buried her face into Lindy's chest, tears falling down her face as sobs wracked her body.

Lindy held her gently, letting her cry. She didn't say anything, simply rocked and rubbed her back. She knew that at times like this, words wouldn't help anyway.

And maybe, just maybe Nove would be able to let the past go, if even for a little bit.

* * *

Poor Nove, she has to deal with various emotional problems... And she doesn't really know how to.

Lindy sure is having a fairly hard time lately, isn't she? She always struck me as someone who would be willing to listen to people that were close to her family with their problems.

Almost forgot, for those who don't know, Subaru, Ginga and Nove are all technically blood-siblings. They're all based on Quint's DNA. Nove had something done to her DNA that resulted in her hair and eyes being different than Subaru's. The part about Subaru and Wendi not able to see that Subaru and Nove look alike is based on the fact that in real life, even people who grew up together can't always tell that they look like their siblings or parents.


	4. Chrono

Day in the Life

Chapter 4

Co-Written with RadiantBeam

This one's much shorter than the last chapter. Chrono gets some time to shine.

* * *

It was late at night, even the night owls had gone to bed. One person, however, was just starting to get home. Rubbing his shoulder, Chrono looked at the bed and grimaced, how long had it been since he and his wife had been in the same bed? _Too long._ His mind supplied as he stripped out of his clothes. Sighing as he slumped into his bed, Chrono groaned lightly. Dealing with the upper brass had been tiring, painful and most of all, time-consuming. In the end, it had been worth it. Yuuno would thank him... Or want to kill him. He wasn't quite sure yet.

"Chrono?" Amy blinked as she felt her husband crawl into bed with her. "What's wrong?" She asked him sleepily, it was obvious that he had woken her up, but she didn't sound too sleepy.

"Just worn out..." He sighed and hugged her tightly. "Remind me, again, why I put up with those idiots in charge?"

She smiled and crawled on top of him. "Because you love your sister and care for her happiness." She kissed him on the lips. "And whatever else you say, Yuuno's one of your best friends."

He smiled at her, his hands squeezing and feeling her body. "Thank you."

"So, how is it going?" Amy squirmed as he worked her clothes off her body, groping and feeling every inch of the way.

"Got it taken care of. Yuuno won't have to go out and be a bodyguard for newcomers at least."

Amy moaned softly as his hands squeezed and dug into her soft flesh gently. "They'll be thrilled to hear that at least."

Chrono smirked. "Yeah, but he's going to be a teaching aide for new recruits while Nanoha's out."

Amy flushed as the remainder of her clothes were quickly stripped off of her. "Oh my... Seems someone's rather... Needy right now."

Chrono smirked at her. The two didn't waste words after that.

(---)

Amy groaned as the sunlight crept into the room. "We need darker curtains." She muttered and snuggled up closer to her husband.

(---)

Fate blinked as her mother and brother were at the door. "Mother, brother..." She smiled, though they could both see it was a little strained, no doubt from worry and stress that she had suffered for the last few days. "How are you?" She shook her head. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Come in, please."

Chrono nodded and stepped inside, but Lindy immediately went to Fate, gently drawing her daughter into her arms. "You don't look well," she murmured, studying Fate's face.

Fate smiled tiredly. "It's been hard," she said calmly.

Lindy nodded, Fate was hugging her lightly, her eyes closed as she tried to relax. "Hasn't been easy on anyone, has it?" She murmered, getting a shake of Fate's head against her chest.

Fate nodded and yawned slightly. "I haven't gotten much sleep." Neither had Nanoha or Yuuno, the three of them had spent many nights up late, just holding each other and trying to not think about what was going on.

Lindy could have cried. "Vivio?" she asked.

"She knows something's up. We never actually told her... we've been trying to figure out what would be the right way." Fate stepped back. "But she knows, definitely, that something's wrong."

Chrono wondered if it would be possible for him to jump back in time and beat up his superiors. "Speaking of Vivio, are Yuuno and Nanoha around?"

At the mention of Yuuno, Fate's shoulders stiffened. Clearly, she was expecting the worst.

"Nanoha is, she's actually taking a nap in the living room. Yuuno is..." Fate blinked as she looked out the still-open door. "Coming back from the park with Arf and Vivio."

Chrono looked over his shoulder and saw the haggard look on Yuuno's face. "Maybe we should wait..." He muttered.

Fate shook her head. "No..." If it was what she thought was going to happen, she'd rather get it over with. "Hello, Vivio."

"Mama." She smiled and hugged Fate.

"Were you a good girl?"

"Mmmn!" She had a large smile on her face. "Yuuno-papa gave me big pushes on the swings and Arf was fun on the jungle gym!"

Fate smiled and rubbed Vivio's back. "Come on inside. Could you wake up Nanoha-mama? She's taking a nap right now."

Vivio nodded and ran into the house. Fate stood up and looked at Yuuno, hugging him desperately.

Looking at the two, Lindy and Chrono could see the two were just so exhausted by the events that had been transpiring.

Loosening his grip slightly on Fate, Yuuno noticed Chrono and Lindy, offering the pair a smile that was slightly strained at the edges. "Hi," he greeted.

Arf gently bumped him with her hip before she darted inside to find Vivio, leaving the four alone. Even the little familiar wasn't unaffected by everything that was happening; she looked exhausted, as if she hadn't stopped thinking for a moment.

Chrono and Lindy exchanged a look. "Hey, Ferret," Chrono said with a smirk.

"Hello, Yuuno." Lindy gave him a light nudge.

They both noticed that while Fate loosened her hold on Yuuno, she didn't let him go.

"Lindy, Chrono... You two..." Yuuno sighed as his shoulders sagged as it looked like the weight of the world was crashing down on him. "Shall we go inside?" He didn't want to hear what was going to happen, but he knew what was going to happen.

The four made their way into the living room, where Nanoha was sitting on the couch, looking tired and holding Vivio. "Lindy-san, Chrono-kun..." She smiled lightly, there was a tremor in her voice as Yuuno and Fate sat next to her, Fate in Yuuno's lap as the three looked at Lindy and Chrono expectantly.

"Well, we had a long, long talk with our superiors..." Chrono sighed, even as an Admiral, he still had people he had to answer to. It was such a pain in the ass. "And Yuuno isn't going to need to go out on any missions."

The silence that followed was stunned. Chrono had to take one look at their faces to know they were torn between believing him and thinking he was lying.

"It's the truth." Lindy smiled. "I was there, too. The superiors grumbled, but they backed down when we informed them that Yuuno would be much more helpful as a mentor than as a guardian."

"We did agree though, that we will need someone to replace Nanoha for awhile."

"Vita has more than enough experience and credentials." Nanoha protested for her friend. Vita might not have been quite as good as she was for training people, but the small knight went through the training program to become an instructor and had worked with Nanoha in the past, she knew what she was doing.

"We know... But one person training a bunch of people isn't the easiest."

"So, I'm Vita's assistant?" Yuuno blinked a few times. Well, that would be interesting. He idly wondered how often she'd be using him to prove a point about defenses, since no one else could actually stop her attacks like he could.

"You could say that." Chrono smiled as the tension seemed to just drain out of the three of them.

Vivio looked between the five curiously before she shrugged and slid off Nanoha's lap, leaving the area to do something a little more fun.

Plus, she recognized that look in her Nanoha-mama's eyes. She could bet that Yuuno was about to get jumped.

She was proven wrong when she heard Yuuno's startled yelp from the room. "Nanoha? _Fate_?!"

Well, Fate getting in on it was new.

Lindy and Chrono followed her out of the room quickly enough. "Ha ha, oh my." She laughed a light blush on her face. "I wonder if they're like this all the time."

Chrono shook his head, he did _not_ want to see his little sister doing _that_, practically married or not. "I'm glad though."

Lindy nodded and patted his shoulder. "Come on, I think we should give them some more privacy." She smiled at him as Arf stumbled out of the living room.

Chrono patted Arf on the head. "You all right, Arf?"

Arf twitched.

Just twitched.

"My poor, poor eyes..."

Lindy laughed as she got Vivio and Arf out of the house. "Come along now."

Vivio smiled at her. "Lindy-grand-mama..."

"Yes, Vivio?"

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa are happy aren't they?"

When they stepped outside, Chrono left a message for both Fate and Nanoha on their devices while Lindy smiled and knelt down next to Vivio. "They were worried about something really bad happening..."

"To Yuuno-papa, right?"

Lindy nodded. Vivio was a lot more observant than most people gave her credit for. "Yes. But they don't need to worry any more."

Vivio looked up at Lindy's voice. "Really?"

She asked it softly, with an air of seriousness that wasn't like her, and Lindy nodded. "Really," she assured her.

"I'm glad." Vivio said, still softly.

"Me too. Me too."

* * *

A lot shorter than the last chapter to be sure. But, things are looking up for the group. Poor Yuuno, being a trainer now. Well, trainer's assistant at any rate.


	5. Time Skip

Day in the Life

Chapter 5

Time Skip

Neither RadiantBeam nor myself own any of the characters involved.

Note: This takes place a bit after the last chapter.

Warning: This is a VERY long chapter, make sure you don't have anything going on while reading this.

* * *

The room was white, chilly, clean, several bright lights were turned on on the ceiling, bathing the room in a bright light. Near the middle of the room was an examination table, and on it was a blond woman, wearing gray sweat pants and a sweat shirt, with her shirt pulled up, revealing her belly as she sighed and waited for the doctor to come in.

Fate sighed as she layed on the table. "Shamal! Hurry up, please?" She called to the woman as she heard the door open. A moment later, dressed in a white doctor outfit, Shamal shook her head in bemusement at the tone Fate was giving her.

"So impatient." The other blond smiled at her patient, a scanning device in one hand, her other hand was moving around a floating diagnostic tablet.

Fate rolled her eyes as she gave Shamal a flat look. "I'm in sweat-pants and my shirt is rolled up to my chest, I'm getting cold, okay?" The room just HAD to be cold, didn't it? She needed to tell Shamal to get these rooms heated for future visits. She had goosebumps all over thanks to the temperature.

"Well, I apologize." Enjoying herself immensely, Shamal set about to getting the scan started. "We do things a little differently from Earth, you know."

"I know, I know. Have to check for the baby's Linker Core and all." Despite her complaints, Fate couldn't ignore the small thrill she felt at the thought of the tiny life inside her.

Shamal chuckled. "You say that, but this is your favorite part."

"Guilty."

Shamal's chuckles became laughter. "The linker core scans are mostly just to make sure that there's no damage. Whether your baby will become powerful or not isn't something we can really test." Shamal had no doubt that Fate's child would have considerable talent as a mage.

Fate smiled at Shamal and looked at her belly. "I know... I'm just more concerned that my baby is healthy."

Smiling lightly, Shamal went about her work. "Well, Fate, I need to ask, have you been eating enough?"

"I would hope so." Ever since Shamal gave her and Nanoha a dietary plan and told them to stick to it, the two had been changing their eating habits. Well, mostly, occasionally they'd grab food that wasn't on the menu.

"Any weird cravings?" Fate blinked as Shamal smiled at her. "Fate, I've been helping doctors and been a doctor for awhile now. You wouldn't believe the stories I've heard." Not to mention what the neighborhood women had said to her when she lived back on Earth, some of the things they ate while pregnant with their children was just weird.

Fate considered it for a moment before she coughed, a light blush coming to her face. "Uhhh..."

"Yes? Don't be shy, I've heard some pretty crazy things."

"Does... does craving Nanoha and Yuuno count?"

Shamal blinked.

Now she'd heard _everything_.

Actually, Nanoha had mentioned once that pregnancy made her eager to jump Fate and Yuuno, too... but she'd never expected Fate to experience it!

Shamal giggled and smiled at the blushing woman. "No, it's alright."

"But, I'm pregnant, shouldn't I not..."

"Fate, it's okay." Shamal smiled at the confused look on her face. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to stay sexually active during your pregnancy."

"But, the baby..."

Shamal placed a hand on Fate's shoulder to keep her from getting to worked up. "Just take things slow and easy, Fate. Having a healthy relationship with both Nanoha and Yuuno is important. If the three of you want to get intimate, go right ahead, but you might want to take it easy and slow."

Fate was blushing bright red. "Ah... Shamal..." She almost, but not quite, whined out, causing the other blond to chuckle at her.

"I imagine that there are parts of your body that are rather tender and sore at times, hmm?" Seeing her nod, Shamal winked. "Perfectly normal." Looking down at the diagnostic screen in her hands, she nodded. "And speaking of normal, well, looks like your baby's Linker Core is developing normally."

Fate sighed in relief. "That's good."

"So..." Shamal had a small grin on her face. "Wanna see if it's a boy or girl?"

Fate blinked. "You can do that now?"

Shamal had to resist the urge to start laughing again. Fate was like a little kid who'd had her greatest wish granted when it came to her baby. It was cute.

"Yes, I can. You and Nanoha are both far enough along now for me to tell if you'll be having a boy or a girl."

Shamal paused. "Unless you want to be surprised. Most mothers want to be surprised."

Fate frowned thoughtfully, contemplating it. She was happy to know her baby was healthy and developing normally, but she had to admit she was a little curious.

Plus, Vivio had been asking about it lately...

After a moment, Fate smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Shamal nodded and pulled out a screen, there was a small twinkle in her eyes as she saw Fate look on in wonder. "Are you ready?"

"Just... So surprised..." Fate said, awe in her voice as she looked at the screen.

"Well, as you see, the baby... There's the head... and the hands... there's the feet..." Shamal moved the scanner to the other side of Fate's belly. "And here... Congratulations, Fate... You're going to have a baby girl."

Stunned, Fate could only watch Shamal. "How can you tell?"

"Well, for one thing, she's developed enough for me to figure out what she is." Shamal chuckled. "For another, her Linker Core's developed a certain feel and pulse of its own, so it's uniquely hers now."

Shamal gave Fate a pat on the shoulder as she teared up. "It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Fate sniffled and nodded.

"Just... So happy." Fate smiled, tears falling down her face. "I was hoping my first-born was going to be a girl."

Shamal didn't say anything as she went to her desk and wrote down some information on a piece of paper. "Here."

"Hmm?" Fate blinked as she took it. "An appointment for Nanoha?"

"You know how she gets. I have to make sure that she's doing everything I told her to do as well."

Fate smiled softly. "Of course." She was practically bursting with excitement, she couldn't wait to get home!

Shamal giggled at the look on Fate's face. "Okay, okay. You're good, Fate. Just take care now and get home safe, okay?"

Fate nodded and pulled her shirt back down over her belly and shivered. "Ack! Goosebumps!" She complained as she went out to the lobby.

Shamal smiled and opened up communications. "Hayate-chan!" She smiled at her mistress, who was dressed in a light brown shirt, and that was all that Shamal could see, considering that she could only see the upper half of Hayate's body.

"Ah, Shamal." The brown-haired woman smiled at her knight. "How are you?" It was always nice to hear from her Knights, no matter how busy she was, hearing from them always made her day brighter.

"Quite well..."

Hayate blinked at the look on Shamal's face. "So... What are you hiding?" Signum was the only one who was capable of hiding back emotions to any real degree, Shamal might be able to keep a secret, but hiding emotions was not her forte.

Giggling, the blond couldn't hold it in any longer. "Well, Fate just got scanned, she and her baby are fine... And, we know the gender now."

Hayate's eyes gleamed as she heard that. "Hoo boy, I bet some people aren't going to be happy... So..." She really wanted to know what gender so she could start collecting on those bets that were made.

"She's going to have a baby girl."

Hayate clapped her hands and practically fell back laughing. "I knew it!"

"Yes, indeed." Shamal nodded. "Though I think Vita's going to be disappointed, she was holding out for a boy."

"Oh, man, I love this." Hayate snickered. "I really, really do."

"You'll have to share your happiness with Signum, too. Remember? She also predicated Fate would have a girl."

"Yeah, well, Signum is one of Fate-chan's best friends, that's expected." Hayate grinned. "Any word on Nanoha yet?"

"I told Fate to send her in, so we'll probably find out soon enough." Shamal looked at her mistress. "You said a boy and a girl, right?"

Hayate smirked and nodded. "I bet Fate-chan's on cloud nine right now." Hayate giggled as Shamal nodded.

"Oh yes, she looked like she was floating out of here."

Hayate giggled as Agito came on screen. "Ahh! Shamal! What's this I hear about Fate having a girl?" The mini redhead smirked at the screen. She was dressed in blue shorts and a red shirt as she hovered in mid-air.

"Just got done scanning her today, Agito."

The redheaded unison device smirked. "Ah! Good. Maybe she can learn something from the great Agito-sama!" Both Hayate and Shamal laughed at the boast. "Mouuu... At least she won't be alone like Lulu was."

At the mention of Lutecia, Hayate's eyes softened slightly. "Have you been talking to her, Agito?"

"When I have time, you know." Agito shrugged. "Someone has to keep her company when Caro and Erio are busy."

"How's she holding up? I haven't had a chance to speak with her recently." Hayate wondered how Lutecia would react to the news that Fate was going to have a girl.

"I just talked to her the other day." Agito admitted with a small smile on her face. "She seemed really happy. Her mom's doing better at least." Personally, Agito was hoping that Lutecia would be allowed to get off that colony soon, even if just for visits.

"That's good." Hayate smiled as a thought came to her mind. "Maybe in a month or two we can arrange a visit to go see her?"

Agito whirled on Hayate, her eyes wide. "M...Meister... You mean it?" She hadn't seen Lutecia in person in months, the chance to see her old friend was something that she looked forward to every day, even if it was just a slim hope.

Hayate nodded with a smile. "Yeah." She reached up and rubbed Agito's head softly. "You were always there for her, right?" Hayate knew, even if it was for a short amount of time, that having someone nearby to hang around with would alleviate any loneliness that Lutecia might have been feeling.

"Besides, the babies are going to be born soon." Hayate smiled. "I think Lutecia would like to be around for that, wouldn't you?"

Agito nodded slowly; her eyes lit up. "Thank you! Thank you, Meister! I'll go contact her and tell her!" And she was off as fast as her wings could go.

Hayate smiled as she watched Agito go.

"You like Lutecia, don't you, Hayate?"

"More like I feel sorry for what she had to go through... Fate-chan... Myself... Vivio... We all could have gone through something like that growing up if Nanoha-chan hadn't saved us."

Shamal's eyes softened and she nodded. "I'm glad that we were found by such a kind master, Hayate." She smiled, both of them knowing how things could have gone and did go for the Wolkenritter as well. "To think that it was just one person, a girl who didn't have any idea what magic was that caused us all to come together like we did."

Hayate smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's why it's important for us to make sure that we protect the future we've fought for, so that those children never have to face the problems that we did."

(---)

Fate was amazed she didn't just float home; she could barely even feel her feet touching the ground.

Her first natural instinct, of course, was to go home and tell the news to Vivio and Nanoha, but a moment later she remembered that Yuuno would be closer since he was currently still in session training recruits with Vita.

She smiled as she came across the training field, several recruits on the ground panting and groaning in exhaustion.

"Oi... You guys..." Vita shook her head. "Well, it's lunch time, so, hurry up and eat before they close the cafeteria."

"Yes, Vita-sensei!" They yelled, got up, bowed to her and walked off.

Smiling, the short redhead turned and blinked as she saw Fate looking around. "Oi! Fate... What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to find Yuuno here..."

"Ah... He got called to the library this morning."

She blinked and frowned lightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. Even with him helping me train, he's still the head librarian after all."

Fate sighed and shook her head. "He does a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he'll be back really soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he said something about just being needed to find some books that Chrono needed for a case that came in, that's all." Vita sweat-dropped at the look Fate had on her face. "Hey, if Yuuno said he'll be back by lunch, he'll be back. Come on, he might even be in the cafeteria right now."

Fate nodded and followed Vita into the cafeteria. "See? He's over there." Vita pointed to the corner where Yuuno was sitting, eating his lunch and looking over a book.

Fate sighed and smiled. "That's good." She couldn't help but feel relief that Yuuno was there and alright.

Vita smirked. "Fate, if anyone wanted to take Ferret-Boy away, they'd have to get through me first, all right? Relax."

Fate nodded, smiling slightly at Vita before heading towards Yuuno. She started out at a walk, but her excitement got the better of her.

Yuuno, who had been focused completely on the task of eating his meal and looking at his book, yelped as he was suddenly tackled from behind. Even as his mind instinctively yelled _Nanoha_, he recognized Fate by her touch. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

Fate laughed and stepped to his side, tilting his head up to kiss him soundly. "Hello," she murmured softly.

The pair was starting to attract some attention from the young ones; Vita sighed good-naturedly before turning her attention to the recruits. "All right, all of you! Nothing to see here! If you have the energy to gawk, you have the energy for more training!"

Vita smirked as the recruits turned away and went back to eating quickly. Still, she needed to have a talk with both Nanoha and Fate about not tackling the guy they were in love with in public so often.

Smiling as he hugged his lover, Yuuno pulled her into his lap. "So, how did the visit with Shamal go?"

Closing her eyes and smiling, Fate rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Perfectly."

"Oh?" Yuuno looked down at her, amused and curious. "You sound happy."

"I **am** happy." Fate pulled back slightly to meet his gaze. "Shamal-san gave me a sonogram." She couldn't fight back the grin even if she tried. "I'm having a girl."

"Mou, those two," Vita grumbled as Yuuno pulled Fate into a tight kiss that left little to the imagination as to what the pair liked to do when they were alone or with Nanoha. She raised her voice again. "Oi! I see you staring! You want to play Hide from Graf Eisen again?!"

Vita was immediately satisfied when the recruits finished up their food and headed for the door. "Take the time to warm up, I'll be there in five minutes, and you all better be there!" She turned to the two and groaned. "Oi... You two... You cost me that bet, you know?!"

Breaking the kiss, the two looked at her, before sticking their tongues out at her.

"Ack! Keep that in your mouths! I don't want to know what you two do with those at home." She said in mock-disgust, getting the two of them to chuckle at her. "Okay, okay, fine, I asked for that." She smiled at Fate. "So, you're going to have a girl?"

"Mmmhmm!" She nodded, smiling happily.

Vita smiled slightly despite herself. "Congrats, even if you made me lose the bet."

Yuuno sighed. "Hayate?" He really couldn't see why that girl bothered making so many bets, designing cosplay outfits. He had _seen_ some of the bets she made. _What is her obsession with making bets all the time?_ He wondered idly to himself.

"Always," Vita confirmed. "At this point now the only one who is still fair game is Nanoha." Vita paused, considering. "Actually, I think Hayate even had a betting pool set up on the three of you..."

Yuuno and Fate both blushed at that.

"As much as I would love to leave you two alone and have to go and erase the security footage of what you two are about to do..." She smirked as they both blushed more at that. "Yuuno, we have to get back to training those nosy punks."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Vita rolled her eyes. "Fine. But at least keep your pants on, both of you." She laughed as the two glared at her lightly.

After Vita left, Fate sighed. "Is she always like that?"

Yuuno chuckled and nodded. "She teases me every chance she gets." Not that he minded too much, he knew it was in good humor, plus he could always find a way to make her face turn redder than her hair with a few words.

"So, what did my brother have you look for?"

"Hmm? Oh, just some old statutes on people who were arrested for various crimes. He said something about working on a new case."

"Ah..." Fate nodded and kissed him again. It didn't take too long for the kiss to start going from just kissing into heavy petting and fondling between the two.

"Dammit, Fate!" Vita howled from the doorway. "I appreciate your love and all, but don't tire him out on me! I still need him for training!"

She broke the kiss and glared at the doorway. "Not funny, Vita."

"I'm not trying to be, seriously, I need him on the practice field."

Yuuno sighed and rubbed Fate's back. "I'll see you at home tonight."

She nodded and gave him one last kiss before standing up. Walking past Vita, she gave one last parting glare, causing the redheaded knight to gulp slightly at the intensity. "Ah... Sorry, Fate, but we do have to train them..."

Sighing, she shook her head and walked off.

Looking at Yuuno, who chuckled, Vita could only stare at him. "You put up with that every day?"

"Yep."

"From both her and Nanoha?"

"Yep."

"...You are the bravest soul I know."

He smiled. "They aren't that bad." Never let it be said that he wasn't ready to defend his lovers.

Vita stared at him.

Just stared.

"Really. They aren't."

Vita rolled her eyes. "Love makes you blind." She muttered. "Come on lover-boy." She smirked at him. "Time to knock some idiots into your barriers."

Yuuno rolled his eyes. If he didn't know any better he would swear that Vita got off on violence sometimes.

(---)

"Mama!" Vivio, dressed in her school uniform, smiled as she got in the house.

"In the kitchen, Vivio!" Nanoha's voice called out, causing Vivio to smile as she slipped off her shoes and walked in. "How are you?" Nanoha asked as she put in a roast pan for supper.

"Good. School was a little boring but Corona was great to hang out with." She recited excitedly to her mother, who was smiling as she took her apron off, revealing that she was wearing dark pants and light blue shirt.

Nanoha smiled and laughed as Vivio put her small hands on Nanoha's growing belly. "They aren't active, right now, Vivio."

"Aww... I was hoping to feel the twins." She mock-pouted, getting a small laugh from Nanoha.

"Come on, you..." Nanoha tickled Vivio, causing the girl to squeal happily. "Can you help Nanoha-mama with the laundry?"

"Okay!" Vivio smiled but blinked as she realized that people were still missing. "Where's Fate-mama?"

"She's visiting Shamal." The thought made Nanoha cringe slightly. Shamal had, of course, insisted on regular visits when news had broken that the pair were pregnant, to ensure the health and happiness of the mothers and children.

It wasn't like she did anything painful, but Nanoha never liked going to the check-ups herself, and only consented to it because she knew it helped her babies. In the end, Yuuno and Fate had still had to do quite a bit of bribing to soothe her.

_That made it worth it, though._

_Actually_, now that Nanoha thought about it, _Fate-chan's been gone for a long time, I hope she's okay._

"And Yuuno-papa is helping Aunt Vita with the recruits today, right?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Nanoha paused as Vivio ran to check the machines. "Vivio, I've noticed lately that you've been spending a lot of time making video messages..."

Vivio nodded. "Uh huh..." She had a small smile on her face as she thought about it. "Erio-nii and Caro-nee wanna know how Fate-mama is doing. And Lindy-grandma and Uncle Chrono like knowing what's going on. And... I became a pen-pal with someone."

"Oh?" Nanoha blinked as she started folding clothes as Vivio handed them to her. "Would I know this pen-pal?"

"Mmmhmm..." Vivio nodded to her. "Lutecia Alphine."

Nanoha blinked again. "When did that start?" She remembered that little purple-haired summoner. She seemed like a nice girl, just a touch sad and lonely, a lot like Fate had been when the blond had been that old.

"A little while ago." Vivio didn't pause in handing clothes to her mother. "Caro-nee and Erio-nii spend a lot of time working, so they can't always talk to her. She gets lonely."

"Ahhh...." Nanoha nodded slowly. "Lonely."

"Mama?" Vivio frowned softly. "Are you okay?" She wasn't used to seeing her mother melancholic too often, even if her emotions were slightly out of control lately.

Nanoha nodded and smiled softly, rubbing the top of Vivio's head. "I know how it is to be lonely. Just be her friend, that's all."

Vivio smiled brightly. "I will, Mama!" She meant it too, Lutecia was a rather nice girl when she started talking. She was just too quiet at times.

They worked together in silence for several minutes before Vivio spoke again. "Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know you were going to have twins? I mean... you started saying 'they' and 'them' before Aunt Shamal even managed to get you scanned." Vivio frowned. "Uncle Chrono says you have to be far along to be scanned, and you weren't."

"Nyahahaha..." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I didn't. I was actually referring to both Fate and myself having babies at the same time. I got into such a habit that I never stopped."

Vivio giggled and put her head against Nanoha's belly. "Mouu... They still aren't moving." She pouted, getting a laugh from Nanoha, who rubbed her head.

"Yes, they aren't moving right now, Vivio..." Actually, Nanoha was thankful for that at the moment. It was hard to sleep at times.

"Hey, Mama..."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Fate-mama will have a girl?"

Nanoha nodded at Vivio's question. "I'm certain that Fate-mama will have a girl." Vivio tilted her head and blinked at her. Smiling, Nanoha ruffled Vivio's hair. "If I know Fate-chan like I think I do, she really wants a daughter."

"Really?"

Nanoha nodded as Vivio smiled at the thought of a younger sister. "Yep. Fate-chan even has a name ready if it is a girl."

Vivio looked at Nanoha curiously. "She does?"

"Yeah, but it's a secret." Nanoha grinned. "She'll tell you when the baby's born."

Vivio didn't seem to mind the thought. After several moments, she spoke again. "Hey, Mama?"

"Mmmm?"

"Now that you talked to Uncle Chrono and Lindy-grandma, does Yuuno-papa still have to go away?" She hoped not. Yuuno-papa was too important to her mothers.

Nanoha shook her head. "No. He's helping Vita train new recruits so that he won't need to go out there."

Vivio smiled happily and hugged Nanoha. "I'm glad. You, Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa were so sad."

Nanoha hugged her daughter and held her. "Vivio... Did we worry you?"

Vivio nodded. "Mama..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why did the thought of Yuuno-papa going away make you and Fate-mama so sad? I mean, I felt sad because I knew he wouldn't be able to play with me anymore or be there to see the babies..."

She could lie. It would be so easy to lie. Or even just put off the explanation until later. To easy to do that as well.

But Vivio was different. She was her daughter. And the little girl was a lot smarter than people thought, if a little selfish at times.

"Vivio... Do you remember what happened when that bad lady hurt you?"

Vivio nodded and frowned lightly. "The bad lady hurt me, made me fight against my mama and make that ship fly into the air."

Nanoha nodded, the less they thought about Quattro the better. If Nanoha hadn't been on her last clip of cartridges she would've put more into that blast. Then again, she might not have been able to save Vivio then. "Yes... But, that ship was really dangerous. It could have hurt a lot of people." Vivio nodded, she knew that, she hated the thought of hurting so many people just because she couldn't control that ship. "Well, it was really dangerous and a lot of people got hurt..." She sighed. "Well, could you imagine Yuuno-papa having to go instead of me to rescue you?"

Vivio shook her head. Her Yuuno-papa was strong, but she didn't know if he could have saved her like Nanoha-mama did.

Smiling lightly, Nanoha ruffled Vivio's hair. "And that's why Fate-chan and I were so sad. People wanted him to go out and do stuff like we did."

"Ne, Mama..."

"Yes?"

"If Yuuno-papa had to go away, would he... he wouldn't have come back home, would he?"

Nanoha teared up and nodded, she wasn't surprised as Vivio hugged her tightly. Even if he had Arf there supporting him, she and Fate... They knew he could watch himself perfectly, it was the other people that he would have been working with that would have had him getting badly hurt.

"Mama..."

"Vivio?"

"I don't want Yuuno-papa to go away like that."

"Neither do we, Vivio, neither do we." She whispered and rubbed Vivio's back softly.

(---)

Walking into the house, a very happy Fate smiled as she had several bags on her arms. "I'm home!"

"Fate-mama!" Vivio's voice yelled as a small girl barreled out of the living room and stopped just short of tackling her. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Vivio."

"Fate-chan..." Fate looked up to see Nanoha pouting at her. "You were gone all day."

"Ah ha hah... I'm sorry, Nanoha, Vivio." She chuckled lightly, smiling softly at the two. "I just got busy."

Nanoha's pout faded, and she walked across the room to lightly kiss Fate on the mouth. "Welcome home," she murmured.

"Glad to be home." Fate smiled. "Vivio, could you help me with these bags? I have something to tell you and Nanoha-mama." There was an unmistakable sense of excitment in her voice that hat both Nanoha and Vivio perking up in response slightly.

Vivio's eyes lit up. "You do?"

Fate smiled at her. "Yes, but let's get these clothes inside." She handed Vivio a couple of bags of clothes, giggling as the little girl nearly stumbled trying to carry them. The bags were rather large, but not too impossible for her. She smiled as Vivio ran them into the living room with the inexhaustable energy that all little children seemed to have, before she ran back to help out.

"New clothes, Fate-chan?" Nanoha blinked a few times as she took a look in one.

She nodded. "Nanoha, our old clothes are getting a little hard to fit into. These are just easier to fit into." Plus they were really light, so they didn't irritate her as much as her normal clothes did.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio grabbed one of the bags. "There's ice-cream in here!"

Fate giggled and nodded. "Yes." She had cravings for the stuff on occassion too. So she had lied a little to Shamal about following the diet plan, but she couldn't help it. She had SUCH a sweet-tooth since she got pregnant.

"Yay!" Both Nanoha and Vivio yelled happily.

Fate chuckled. Nanoha had always loved ice cream, but her new childish addition to it could be contributed to her extra love of it.

Which reminded her.

"Nanoha, by the way, Shamal-san wants to see you soon."

At that, Nanoha pouted, the joy seemingly leaving her body.

Fate giggled. "I went through it today, Nanoha. It's not so bad."

"Says you." Nanoha grumbled, she did _not_ like being scanned like that. It was embarrassing to her.

Fate gave her a light smile. "Yes... Says me. And, yes, you need to go in. We need to make sure that your babies are growing right."

Nanoha sighed and nodded, she knew that it was important.

"Besides, don't you want to know if you'll have boys or girls? Or maybe you'll have one of each..."

At the thought, Fate's smile became a grin. Nanoha noticed immediately.

"Fate-chan... don't tell me..." A slow smile spread across Nanoha's face as it hit her.

Fate nodded as she and Nanoha went into the kitchen to put away the frozen goods.

"Fate-mama?" Vivio could only blink as she felt the raw... Happiness coming off of her mothers. "Did something good happen?"

Fate nodded, her grin seemingly plastered to her face. "Well... Shamal did a sonogram today."

"Sono..." Vivio blinked, unsure of the new word.

"A special device to help see babies before they're born, to make sure that they're healthy."

Vivio's eyes widened in clarity. "Oh! Okay!" That sounded really neat, maybe her mama would let her see the next time she went to get one?

"And?" Nanoha couldn't keep the excitement off of her face.

"I'mgoingtohaveagirl!" Fate said in one breath, unable to keep it in anymore. There was a large grin on her face as she giggled happily.

Nanoha blinked, the only thing she caught was... "A girl?!" Her eyes lit up as Fate nodded. "Fate-chan!" She hugged her female lover and best friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

Vivio blinked. "I'm going to have a little sister?"

"Yes." With a laugh, Fate wriggled free from Nanoha's grip and knelt down to Vivio's height. "You're going to have a little sister."

Vivio flew into Fate's arms and held on tightly, giggling. "Now if Nanoha-mama has a boy, this will be perfect!" Vivio couldn't help feeling really happy with how things were going.

"You must have told Yuuno-kun. That's why it took so long." Nanoha couldn't stop smiling. "How'd he react to the news?"

Fate giggled and gave her a wink, though her face was slightly flushed. "Vita had to keep us from doing more than kissing."

Nanoha giggled and put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"That's why you need to go in, Nanoha." Fate smiled lightly at Nanoha as her friend bit her lip lightly.

The brunette sighed and nodded. "I know..." She rubbed her belly, smiling softly. "I just don't like having to sit there in that chilly office with my shirt up to my chest waiting for her to come in and rub it with a cold machine."

Fate shrugged. "Well, you know, if you go in now you'll probably catch Yuuno during his break..."

Seeing Nanoha's eyes light up, Fate knew the bribe had worked. Nanoha loved both her lovers equally, but Fate was home all the time, and Yuuno wasn't.

Fate couldn't blame her, really. Honestly, Vita had kept her from actually making things messy back in the cafeteria with Yuuno. If Vivio wasn't home at that moment, she might be tempted to do the same with Nanoha at that exact moment.

Nanoha giggled. "Okay, okay... I'll go see Shamal then."

Fate smiled at her. "Drive carefully."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Of course I will." She smiled as Raising Heart floated over to her, its wings flashing lightly. "Raising Heart?"

"Be well, my master. I shall assist."

Nanoha pouted as both Vivio and Fate laughed lightly. "Mouu... Even you, Raising Heart?"

"My job is to assist, my master."

Nanoha smiled and kissed Raising Heart. "Okay, you win... We'll be back in a few hours, Fate-chan, Vivio."

The two smiled as Nanoha left. "Vivio..."

"Fate-mama?"

"Let's get the clothes put away before Nanoha-mama gets home."

"Okay!" She smiled at her as the two went into the living room to get the clothes folded and put away.

(---)

Nanoha was half tempted to skip her visit with Shamal and just find Yuuno. She didn't have anything against making sure her babies were healthy, but the check-up was so _uncomfortable_...

"My master."

She blinked as Raising Heart flashed. "Raising Heart?"

"Shamal-san has requested you come to the medical ward immediately. And if you see Yuuno, to please resist the urge to jump him until after your check-up. That is all."

Nanoha blinked.

After a moment, she pouted.

"Mou..." _There goes that idea._

Several minutes later, Nanoha found herself in Shamal's office, on her back and her shirt up to her chest. "Shamal..." She pouted as Shamal wasn't there, Raising Heart watching over her to make sure that she didn't go and try to leave early. "I'm cold..."

"No worries, my master."

Nanoha smiled softly at her floating gem. It was nice to have it capable of helping out around the house and float around.

Hearing a rustle of movement, Nanoha tried to turn. "Shamal?" She couldn't see Shamal, but the door was open, so she could only hope it was her doctor and friend and not someone else. Those annoying tabloid photographers loved to try and catch her when they thought she wasn't aware of what was going on around her.

"I'm here." Shamal smiled. "Stay put, Nanoha. Hello, Raising Heart."

"Greetings."

"Thanks for watching Nanoha for me." She smiled at the Intelligent Device.

"Not a problem."

"You make it sound like I would run away." Nanoha pouted and jumped slightly as Shamal put the scanner on her belly. "S...Shamal! That's cold!"

The blond shook her head as she looked at the datapad, sighing. "For someone who strives to make sure that others don't get hurt doing stupid things, you sure complain a lot, don't you?"

"Don't like hospitals or clinics..." Nanoha muttered, causing Shamal to blink in slight surprise.

"Nanoha?"

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "My father got badly hurt when I was really little. I spent a lot of time on my own. Miyuki took time to be with dad and mom and Kyouya worked to keep the house afloat." She never liked to think about what happened back then.

For a long moment, Shamal said nothing.

Then...

"Is that why you broke down when you thought Yuuno would be sent away?"

Nanoha was silent for a long moment, before she nodded. "Yeah... I... I didn't want my children to deal with the same thing that my family did... And dad managed to survive... But..."

"You don't want your children to suffer like you did, am I right?" It wasn't hard for Shamal to figure out what Nanoha was thinking, since so many parents wanted their children to not have to go through the same problems that they had when growing up.

Nanoha nodded, sniffling. "Uh huh..."

"Well then." To change the subject, and quickly before the water works started, Shamal stepped over to Nanoha. "I actually just finished talking to Vita, and she and Yuuno just got done training. If you're good and don't complain, you might catch him before he heads home."

Nanoha's eyes sparkled and she nodded. "Okay."

Shamal smiled as she continued her scans. She felt a little bad manipulating Nanoha's emotions like that, but she really didn't want to deal with Nanoha crying heavily at that moment. Especially since the scan would go faster if Nanoha was calm instead of upset. "This will take a little longer than it did for Fate, she only had one, you've got twins and we need to check your babies Linker Cores."

"I know." Nanoha sighed, shivering slightly.

"Cold?" Shamal frowned as she nodded. "I'll try to hurry up, Nanoha, I can't scan this accurately with your shirt in the way."

"Yeah, okay." Honestly, Nanoha had heard it a hundred and one times before, but it still didn't change the fact that she didn't like it.

Shamal checked the scans carefully, noting everything about the babies and their Linker Cores; after a moment, she chuckled. "Vita's going to enjoy this after being disappointed by Fate..."

"What was that?"

Shamal smiled. "Congratulations, Nanoha. You've got two healthy little boys inside you right now."

Her eyes were wide with wonderment. "You... You can tell?"

Shamal smiled and nodded, pulling up a viewing screen for her to look at. "See for yourself."

Nanoha looked at the screen in wonderment. "...Those... They... They're growing inside of me?" She couldn't keep the awe out of her voice as she looked at the growing fetuses inside of her.

Shamal nodded and smiled as she squeezed Nanoha's shoulder. "Yes... So taking good care of yourself is important."

Sighing, the pregnant woman nodded. "I know. I know, Shamal. I... I'll try, but..."

"It's hard to sit still, I know." Shamal patted her shoulder. "Play some card games or video games if you need to."

Nanoha nodded, but flushed slightly. "Shamal?"

"Yes?"

"Um, what if... What if I want to..."

Shamal smiled and chuckled. "If you want to get intimate with either Fate or Yuuno, you're more than welcome. Just make sure to be gentle with yourself, and with Fate."

She blushed heavily as Shamal rubbed her belly gently. "You have two new lives growing inside of you, Nanoha. Your body must be rather sensitive at times, isn't it?"

Nanoha nodded and smiled at her, still blushing. "Yeah, it is. There are times I want to just jump Yuuno-kun or Fate-chan and do unspeakable things to them and sometimes, when I get like that, parts of my body are really sore and tender that all I want to do is cry. Shamal is this normal?"

Nodding, she smiled at Nanoha. "Yes, perfectly normal." She put the scanner away and pulled down Nanoha's shirt to cover her belly. "Have you been following my diet plan?"

"Yeah, with the occasional odd craving." Nanoha smiled sheepishly. For all her complaints, she was determined to do everything right to ensure the safety of her babies. "Did Yuuno-kun ever tell you about the time Fate-chan and I ate a ramen stand out of business?"

Shamal chuckled. "No, but he wouldn't. Everytime someone tries to bad mouth you or asks how he survives it, he always comes to your defense."

She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing as Nanoha blushed brilliantly. "He... He does?"

"Of course he does, silly." She grabbed Nanoha's hands and helped her sit up. "Now, while I don't see anything wrong with you or Fate... I want you two to come in regularly. And by regularly, I don't mean every ten months, Nanoha." She gave a stern look as Nanoha laughed that nervous laugh of hers. "I'm serious, Nanoha. These check-ups aren't just for your health, they're for your babies as well. We have to check to make sure that they're growing normally, that you're eating right and enough of everything, and that you and your babies aren't at risk."

She blinked at that last one and paled. "R, risk?" She asked, trembling slightly.

Shamal nodded and sighed. "There's a lot that can go wrong, Nanoha, these check-ups are just going to make sure that everything goes well."

Nanoha bit her lip but nodded, her eyes had a determined look in them. "I won't fail them." She rubbed her belly. "I promise."

Suddenly, Shamal smiled at her. "Good! Now, have you decided on any names?"

"Ah..." Nanoha shook her head. "Not yet."

"Well, you might want to decide, before people start giving you "suggestions"." Shamal said with a giggle, causing Nanoha to blink. "Vita, Rein and even Signum were sitting around the house the other day discussing what kind of names to give your babies."

"Moouuuu..." Nanoha groaned and rubbed her face. She just knew that Subaru would drop "hints" on what she thought was a good name too. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Shamal smiled brightly.

"Which reminds me, Vita will be thrilled." Shamal chuckled. "She was betting you'd have boys. This'll really brighten her up after Fate learned she'd have a girl."

Nanoha blinked. "Uh... good for her?"

Shamal laughed at that. "Indeed." She turned to Nanoha. "Well, other than that, everything looks good, so I'll say we're done here. Remember what I said."

Nanoha nodded, laying a hand on her belly.

"Oh, and..." Shamal's eyes gleamed. "Between you and me, I heard from a little birdie that Vita and Yuuno just finished training for a light snack before heading home."

Shamal had to bite back a laugh as Nanoha's eyes lit up and she practically ran out of the office. "Take it easy, Nanoha!" She called out after the exiting woman. Shaking her head she closed the door, calling up Hayate again. _Boy, won't some people be surprised?_ She mentally giggled. "Hayate!" She called out as her master's face came into view on the screen.

"Shamal?" She blinked and looked at her watch, before looking back up. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no... But you can start collecting on those bets now." The blond winked, causing her mistress's eyes to light up.

"Oh! What is Nanoha having?" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. True, she wasn't having them, but that didn't mean anything to Hayate, she was just so happy for her friends.

Shamal laughed. "Fate's little Alicia is going to have two brothers to keep her company."

"Oh my!" Hayate giggled, smiling. "Subaru called it." True, she was disappointed that she had guessed wrong, but that was fine, considering it was her best friends having children. It wouldn't stop her from teasing the three of them every chance she got, however.

Shamal nodded. "Oh yes." She smiled, chuckling. "I say give a few days before you tell everyone though. Nanoha doesn't need to have a bunch of "suggestions" on giving her boys names."

Hayate giggled some more and nodded. "Yes, the last thing we need is for Nanoha to have to Divine Buster someone for annoying her." The two of them shared a laugh at that and the mental image that accompanied it.

(---)

Yuuno sighed as he rolled his shoulder and popped his neck by moving it side to side. "Yeesh... Vita, did you have to see if your Gigant Form could smash my best sheilds?"

"Why not?" She shrugged un-apologetically. "Your barrier survived and another blow to my fragile ego has been struck." Her eyes widened as she felt Yuuno's fist dig into her scalp as he gave her a noogie. "Oww!" She glared at him as he pulled his hand back. "What was that for?!"

"Nothing about your ego is fragile," Yuuno said with a laugh. "You're one of the toughest people I know."

Vita huffed. "You're in a good mood."

"I can't help it. Ever since Fate visited, I feel like I've been on cloud nine."

The small Belkan Knight rolled her eyes, but even so she smiled. "You're hopeless, lover boy."

He was about to say something as the hairs on the back of his head stood up. There was a danger, of unbelievable danger heading his way. And he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it once he felt those arms wrap around his body and that soft body press against his. "Yuuuuuuno-kun!"

Vita practically jump out of her clothes at hearing that. "How does she DO that?!"

Any other person would have been completely knocked over by Nanoha's tackle; Yuuno was so accustomed to being hugged by her and Fate that he didn't even stumble. "N-Nanoha?"

That was all he had time to say before Nanoha stepped to his side, turned his head face to her, and kissed him soundly.

Vita yelped. "Hey! Hey! Nanoha! Nothing against public displays of affection or anything, but..." She blinked. "... Whoa.... you're worse than Fate..."

It probably didn't help that Yuuno kissed her back just as deeply and wrapped his arms around her, molding their bodies together.

"Yeesh! Okay, okay, you two, enough!" Vita sputtered, her face as red as her hair. Idly, Vita wondered if she should start carrying a bucket full of water whenever Fate or Nanoha was around Yuuno.

Vita was thankful that the recruits had left earlier than she and Yuuno had. This display would have earned their undivided attention, no matter what she did.

...

Was Nanoha attempting to undress Yuuno?

"OI!" Vita's face was hot enough to set fire to the building. "None of that, you two!!"

Nanoha broke the kiss and blinked in slight confusion. "Huh? Vita? When did you get here?"

Grumbling even as Yuuno laughed, Vita glared at her. "I've been her before you got here and decided that you wanted to jump Yuuno and try to screw his brains out." Vita was gratified as both Yuuno and Nanoha turned as red as she was. "I'm glad Fate came by earlier, at least all she did was kiss Yuuno."

Chuckling and scratching the side of his head, the blond-haired man couldn't help but smirk at Vita, causing her to blink in surprise. "Well, to be honest, I wanted to bend Fate over the table and take her then and there."

"ACK!" Vita's face was trying to outdo her hair in terms of redness. "You... You... You did that on purpose!" She accused, pointing her finger at him, her mind full of images at that moment.

"Mouuu..." Nanoha pouted and looked at Yuuno, her eyes all watery. "And you wouldn't for me?"

Pulling her close, he kissed her on the lips gently. "For you, I would have pushed you against the wall and did many, many wicked deeds to you in front of everyone, Nanoha." He was rewarded with a blush from the two females and a kiss from his lover.

Vita rubbed her forehead. "Oi! I've got horn-dogs for best friends!"

Nanoha broke the kiss and looked at Vita again. "You say that like it's an insult."

"It was supposed to be!"

Nanoha shrugged and kissed Yuuno again.

"_Dammit_, Nanoha!!" If Vita turned any redder, all the blood in her body would be directed to her face.

Yuuno broke the kiss softly and hugged Nanoha gently. "Okay, Nanoha, no need to see if she'll set her hair on fire."

"Moouuu... Then maybe I won't tell you the good news." She pouted and sniffed, looking away.

Both Yuuno and Vita blinked. "Good news?" They asked in unison, blinking as Nanoha slipped out of Yuuno's grasp, grinning softly.

"Yep." She giggled at them. "I went to see Shamal today." Their eyes lit up in understanding as she just beamed at them. "I'm going to have twin boys!"

Vita groaned and shook her head as Yuuno spun Nanoha around, who clung to him laughing, before the pair kissed again.

"Oh, hell, I give up." Despite that, she couldn't help but feel happy for Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno.

(---)

"We're hoooooome!" Nanoha's voice sing-songed into the house.

"Mama!" Vivio cried happily and ran out, hugging her mother. "Yuuno-papa!"

He grinned at her and picked her up, smiling. "So, how's our big girl today?"

"I was good!" Vivio happily wrapped her arms around Yuuno's neck. "I helped Fate-mama with the laundry after Nanoha-mama left!"

"She was a great help." Fate smiled as she came to the door, still dressed in her sweat pants and shirt, pausing to kiss Nanoha and Yuuno each. They looked happy, she mused, though not too tousled up, so she didn't think Nanoha had jumped her male lover on the way home.

Either that, or they were getting better at hiding the evidence.

Yuuno smiled at the both of them. "That's great, Vivio." He smiled when she giggled. "Well, Nanoha..."

Grinning, the brunette nodded. "Come on, I'll tell them when I'm inside."

Yuuno went in first, carrying Vivio still; Fate easily stepped to Nanoha's side. "Did you two do something while I wasn't around?" she murmured curiously.

Nanoha blinked. "How come every time I look happy around Yuuno-kun, everyone assumes I jumped him?"

Fate looked at her.

"... It's not my fault he looks so adorable in that uniform! You like it too, Fate-chan!"

The blond-haired woman flushed slightly but nodded. "Mmmhmm... The way it shows off parts of his body..."

"Yeah... Or how it just shows off his eyes?"

Fate grinned at Nanoha. "So..." She smiled as Nanoha blinked at her, before she leaned forward and kissed Nanoha on the lips softly. "Did it go well at least?"

Nanoha didn't answer, instead she grabbed Fate's head and pulled her into another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. "Mmmhmmm..."

"Must be good news," Fate said breahthlessly as the world around her spun.

"The best." Nanoha was practically bouncing off the walls now. "Though I think I might have scarred poor Vita-chan for life, I kind of over-reacted when I told Yuuno-kun..."

Vivio twisted in Yuuno's arms as her mothers came in, eyes curious. "How would you scar Aunt Vita for life just by telling Papa something, Mama?"

Yuuno laughed lightly. "Vivio, let's just say that Vita saw something she might not have wanted to see, okay?"

Vivio blinked in confusion. "Okay!" She didn't get it, but she went with what she was told.

"Nanoha, what do you want to tell us?" Fate looked on curiously as Nanoha BEAMED at the three.

Nanoha grinned. "I went to see Shamal today!"

Fate raised a brow. "Okay, and?"

Nanoha couldn't contain it any longer; with a whoop she tackled Fate, laughing. "I'm going to have boys!"

Fate laughed and hugged Nanoha tightly. "That's great."

Vivio blinked and looked at Yuuno, who was smiling brightly. "Ne, Yuuno-papa..."

"Yes, Vivio?"

"I'm going to have a baby sister and two baby brothers?"

He nodded at her, still smiling. "Yep."

Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "I can't wait!" At least Erio wouldn't feel like the only boy around anymore. "Did you tell Aunt Vita, too?"

Nanoha blinked.

"Well, she was standing there when I told Yuuno-kun, so I imagine she heard me..." Honestly, Nanoha had been a little too preoccupied to notice Vita at the time.

Vivio giggled. "She must be happy. She told Aunt Hayate that you'd have boys!"

"She probably did." Yuuno chuckled as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go get changed..." He winked at Nanoha and Fate, before getting up and heading to the bedroom.

Vivio shrugged as her mothers followed her father into the bedroom. It wasn't the first time that they had done something like that. She calmly walked over to the television and sat down, turning it on. After all, Yuuno-papa needed to have some fun time with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama and Vivio was a good girl and let them have that fun time.

* * *

Boy, that was long.

RadiantBeam was a GREAT help with this chapter!

We're constantly working on more chapters, but between her going to school and my going to work, it'll slow down somewhat. We'll still do what we can to get new chapters out for everyone to enjoy.

Honestly, I forgot what post-chapter notes I was going to say, that was a LOT of editing.

Just look forward to more chapters in the future. I hope you people enjoyed this one.


	6. Reactions

Day in the Life

Chapter Six

Reactions

Disclaimer: Neither RadiantBeam nor myself own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters held within.

Notes: This chapter has two events happening at the same, so the chapter is broken into "sides". The first part is for Nanoha, the second part is for Fate.

Nanoha Side

* * *

"Nanoha-chan!" Momoko, dressed in a dark purple skirt and a blue shirt smiled as she saw her youngest child stand on the other side of her door. "You look so stunning! Come on in! Come on in!" She couldn't help but gush over her daughter's appearance, dressed in light blue pants and a maternity shirt, though Momoko thought she might have been able to wait a little bit more before needing to wear that. "How are you?"

"Mom, who's there?" Miyuki's voice was heard from the kitchen.

Nanoha smiled. "Hi, Onee-chan."

"Nanoha?" Miyuki poked her head out of the kitchen; she grinned and darted out to greet her, calling for her father as she passed the stairs, before hugging her sister. "Hey! You look great!" She stepped back, studying her sister before she sighed.

"I can already tell you'll be one of those women who doesn't show much, even with twins. Shinobu-san will be jealous."

Nanoha blushed heavily. "I feel like a balloon sometimes." She smiled at her sister, who was dressed in a dark purple shirt, dark pants and had her long black hair done up in a ponytail.

Momoko laughed and kissed Nanoha on the forehead. "I felt the same way when I was having you. Although I never had to deal with having two babies at the same time." She shared a small chuckle with Nanoha, who slipped her shoes off as she came inside.

Miyuki smiled and squeezed Nanoha's hands. "Come in, come in! I wanna hear all about my little sister's life right now!"

Nanoha gave Miyuki a blank look. "You just want to hear about my sex life."

Miyuki smirked. "Well, that too. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones..."

At that, Nanoha returned Miyuki's smirk. "Let's just say Yuuno-kun's floating on cloud nine right now." Of course, that was just taking into account how happy he was from knowing what children he was going to have.

Momoko giggled and went into the kitchen to get some tea ready, and to give her girls some privacy.

"Oh my... I hope that you don't work the poor guy too much."

She shook her head and flushed deeply. "No... Fate-chan's a lot more aggressive than I am when we get going." Fate wouldn't deny it, no matter how much she flushed, sputtered and tried to shy away from the truth.

Miyuki laughed at the thought. "Oh dear. The two of you wear him out or do you and Fate-chan have some fun and let him watch?"

Nanoha was blushing heavily at the words. "Mooouuu... Onee-chan, you're embarrassing me."

"It's true though, isn't it?" She winked and giggled as Nanoha flushed more.

"Y...Yes... Yuuno-kun loves watching Fate-chan and myself give each other pleasure." With each and every word, Nanoha's face turned more and more red.

Miyuki laughed as Nanoha tried to spontaneously combust. "Just like any guy I've ever heard of." She giggled as Nanoha seemed to try to sink into the floor.

"We wear him out sometimes," Nanoha mumbled.

Miyuki laughed, delighted. "I'm sure you do! Ne, Nanoha..."

"What?"

For a moment Miyuki almost didn't ask; she rather enjoyed seeing her baby sister bright red, attempting to sink through the floor and disappear.

But she'd wanted to ask this for awhile, actually.

"Did you ever think things would turn out this way? That you'd be with Yuuno-kun _and_ Fate-chan, and making it actually work? I mean..." Miyuki hesitated. "When you guys first started, a lot of people thought it wouldn't last."

Nanoha was actually grateful for the change in topic, as it allowed her to get her blushing under control. "Well..." She sighed and shook her head. "No. I didn't." Sighing, Nanoha sat down on the couch and leaned back against it. "I... I was always more worried about my job, about Vivio than I was about my own happiness."

Miyuki sat down next to her. "Nanoha-chan?"

"We... We had a long talk after we started to give it a chance... Fate-chan didn't want to push me... Yuuno-kun thought that Fate-chan and I were lovers. And me? I'm a moron."

"Nanoha-chan!" Miyuki gasped in surprise.

Blinking, she shrugged as she looked at her older sister. "What? I am. I have a hard time reading people's emotions when it comes to relationships and romance." She sighed and laughed bitterly. "The three of us were worried about too much... We might not have... We might not have gotten together without getting drunk like we did." She sighed and shook her head, looking into her lap. "I... I might not have ever gotten together with them..." She muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't think of my life without them in it. But looking back, we were heading that way."

Miyuki's eyes softened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah... though of course, I never even noticed it. Fate-chan was spending a lot of time off-planet, trying to get away from me and Yuuno-kun... honestly, I don't even know when her feelings changed and she started loving both of us. Yuuno-kun was working at the library, and I'd heard rumors that he'd be transferred if he got a promotion... They were both trying to get out of each other one's way." There was a heavy depression settling over Nanoha with each word as she thought about how sad they would have become. "They would have been alone and I would have Vivio, but neither of them."

Miyuki went silent for awhile, before she grabbed Nanoha's shoulders and pulled her baby sister into a hug. "They both would have disappeared on you, wouldn't have they?"

Nanoha hugged her back, sniffling and nodding. "Uh huh... I... Vivio... We would've been left alone and it's my fault." She started to sob out softly.

After several minutes, Miyuki sighed. "I'm not going to say alcohol solves all your problems, little sister, but... you should be grateful you three got drunk."

Nanoha laughed shakily. "Actually, we might still have run away from it in the morning if Yuuno-kun hadn't been so determined to make Fate-chan stay and talk..."

Miyuki smiled and rubbed Nanoha's back. "He's a good man." Nanoha nodded against her. "I'm glad you have him."

"So am I." Shiro's voice spoke up, startling them both as he smiled them. "I'd be worried if my little girl ended up living alone."

"Dad." With a smile Nanoha rose from the couch, meeting her father halfway. "You look good." He didn't look like he aged too much since she last saw him, his white shirt and dark pants looked a little more worn than the last time she had seen them, but they looked good still.

"So do you." Shiro hugged her tightly, taking in everything he could. She seemed happy, his youngest girl; happier than she'd ever been.

He could live with anything that made her so happy.

"So what's up?" He chuckled. "It isn't like you to drop by without warning."

As he said this, Momoko slipped out of the kitchen.

She smiled at him, beamed really. "Uh huh... I got some good news." Her happy emotions were starting to bubble up again as she thought about the two little lives growing inside of her. Knowing that she was going to have twin boys filled her with more happiness than she thought was possible.

Momoko perked up at hearing that as she set the tea down on the living room table. "Good news, Nanoha-chan?"

"Yes. Well, you know that I'm pregnant with Yuuno's children..." There were nods all around. "And, well... Mom, dad... You're going to have two grandsons running around in a few months." She wasn't surprised as both of her parents hugged her tightly. She couldn't hug them back as much, but she tried. It didn't help when Miyuki got in on the hug. Honestly, Nanoha was just happy, really happy that her family was taking the news so well.

"We have to call Kyou-chan." Practically bouncing off the walls like Nanoha had done ealier, Miyuki stepped back. "He's going to throw a party when he hears!"

* * *

Fate-side

* * *

Arf, dressed in blue shorts and a white and blue shirt, couldn't help but have a grin on her face as she saw Fate and Vivio on the other side of the door. "Fate! Vivio!" She smiled, pouncing Fate and hugging her tightly. "How are you?"

Fate, wearing a white shirt and jeans, laughed and hugged her small familiar tightly. "Doing well. Very well."

Arf smiled and hugged Fate more before blinking as her tail was tugged. Looking down, she smiled at Vivio. "Hey, kiddo!" The girl in question was wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt.

"Arf!" The young girl smiled brightly. "How are you?"

Laughing, Fate put the familiar down, letting Arf hug Vivio. "Is Lindy-mama here?"

Arf nodded and let go of Vivio. "Uh huh... So is Amy. Chrono's at work though."

Fate bit her lip and sighed lightly. Oh well, they were in the military, being home at any point and time was a miracle some days. "I'll just have to tell him later then." She muttered to herself softly, before standing up. "Shall we go inside then?" Arf nodded, leading the both of them inside.

"Fate!" Amy, dressed in brown pants and a white shirt, smiled as she walked into the hallway. "I was just coming to see who was at the door... Oh, how are you?" The short-haired brunette hugged her sister-in-law. "And how is Vivio and the little one?"

Fate smiled as her sister hugged her. "I'm doing fine." Letting go of the hug, she looked at Vivio, who smiled brightly at her. "So is Vivio."

"Uh huh!" Vivio nodded. "Fate-mama hasn't stopped smiling for three days!"

"That long huh?" Amy chuckled lightly as Vivio nodded. "Well, something good must have happened then."

Fate gave Amy a look as the brunette led her into the living room. "My daughter's standing right here, Amy."

Amy smiled innocently. "I said nothing."

_You were thinking it._ Fate shot back mentally, smirking when Amy jumped.

"Mou, Fate, don't _do_ that! You nearly scared a year off my life!" She panted, putting a hand to her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. She It had been so long since she had been anywhere near the front lines that she nearly forgot about the telepathy that mages had.

"What's that about my daughter and scaring the life out of people?" Lindy called from the living room, having overheard the fuss.

"Lindy-grandma!" With a cry of delight Vivio darted ahead to meet her grandmother.

Fate narrowed her eyes but still had a smile on her face. "So, why do you want to bring up that when my daughter's nearby?"

"Ah... Just a joke." She giggled nervously.

"You shouldn't tease Fate, Amy." Arf admonished, wiggling her finger at the brunette.

"I can't win, can I?" She asked, laughing as both Fate and Arf nodded to her question. "Okay, okay, I get it, I won't do that again."

"Good." Fate smiled serenely at her.

"But I'm serious." Amy lowered her voice slightly as Arf darted ahead to find Vivio and Lindy. "I _am_ curious, Fate."

"About...?"

"What's it like?"

"AMY!" Fate yelped, immediately blushing.

Amy pouted. "What? I'm curious! I don't have two lovers, and you're always strutting around like you're on top of the world!" She couldn't be blamed for being curious, could she?

"You're married!"

"So? I can still wonder!"

"Do you really need to?" Fate asked, her face a deep shade of crimson. Seeing her nod, Fate sighed deeply. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Amy smiled at her. "I mean, it's a little unbelievable that you got both Yuuno AND Nanoha..."

"We were drunk..." Fate admitted, her face still flushed.

"I know that... But, what's it like... With the both of them?"

"Well, Nanoha... She can get pretty rough when she takes charge, but then there are times where all she can do is just..." Fate was turning more and more red. Amy idly wondered if it was healthy to be glowing that brightly. "Well, there are times when she lets me take charge and... Um... It's a lot of fun when she does that... And then Yuuno pleasures me from behind and..."

Amy flushed and hugged Fate tightly. "It's okay, Fate... You can stop." She could tell it was getting harder and harder for Fate to talk about it, besides, there were kids around.

"Thank you." Fate let out a sigh of relief. Partly because she was so shy and partly because she didn't want Vivio to come out and overhear what they were talking about. She didn't need to explain about sex just yet.

Arf, well... She was on the ground, passed out, a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

Amy noticed Arf belatedly. "Ah, poor little thing," she mused, scooping the familiar up into her arms. "That's what you get for eavesdropping." She smirked at Fate, though she was a little red still. "Sounds fun."

Still blushing madly, Fate nodded. It was fun, when she wasn't talking about it though.

"And to think you almost ran away from it..."

In Amy's arms, Arf twitched feebly.

"I... I didn't want to cause problems... I never thought too much about Yuuno before."

"Fate?" Amy blinked in surprise.

"I mean, he was cute, good looking, but there was always a mental wall that stopped me, I think." Fate held her hands up, waving lightly. "He... he always seemed closer to Nanoha than he did to anyone else, so..."

"So you never tried to form any romantic thoughts about him, even if you found him attractive, right?" When Fate nodded, Amy sighed. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Amy?" Fate blinked in confusion.

"The three of you were so close growing up, your feelings for each other were strong but... So fragile, weren't they? You were afraid of hurting them, Yuuno was afraid of doing something that you and Nanoha wouldn't want. And Nanoha couldn't see it very well."

"Amy... You..." Fate looked at her sister in surprise.

Amy chuckled. "You forget, I've watched you three grow. You aren't the little nine-year-olds you used to be, and I figured out what was going on pretty quickly. Don't you remember? When Yuuno mentioned that promotion that could take him away from Mid, you and Nanoha both looked crushed."

Fate blinked. "You... saw that?" That was actually surprising, she thought that she had hid her reaction well.

"Honey, you're Chrono's little sister. I see everything." Amy smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh... sure..."

"I knew that you were in love with Nanoha all along." Amy looked at Fate. "When did you fall for Yuuno, too? Somehow I missed that. I saw the emotion come into your eyes, but I could never tell what put it there."

It took a few moments before Fate could actually say anything. "...Remember when Nanoha got badly hurt?" When Amy nodded, Fate continued, "I was there, every day, unable to do anything but sit and watch over her... I failed my Enforcer exam simply because I was so worried about her... Yuuno... He was there, nearly as much as I was... We... We talked, a lot. To each other, to Nanoha, just talked... Somewhere along the line during those three months Nanoha was in a coma... I... I came to need him."

"Fate..." Amy said softly as she smiled.

"One time... I fell asleep there... I woke up with my head in Yuuno's lap on the couch outside of Nanoha's room..." Fate smiled lightly. "He looked so cute asleep... And... I realized that I liked him a lot."

"But he never replaced Nanoha?"

"No, not once. I just... I loved them both. Whenever I was with them, I was the happiest girl in the world."

It dawned on Amy a minute later. "Wait... if you realized you loved them when Nanoha was hurt, then that means..."

Fate smiled. "Yeah. Back then, I thought Yuuno was only in love with Nanoha." It wasn't hard to imagine, considering no one ever asked her if she was going out with either Nanoha or Yuuno, but people kept pestering Yuuno if he was going out with Nanoha.

Amy shook her head. "Amazing... Just... Amazing... Fate, you, Nanoha and Yuuno... The three of you should write a book."

"Or make a bad soap opera." Fate giggled as she and Amy finally left the hallway and walked into the living room. "Lindy-mama." She smiled as her mother, in blue pants and a blue shirt, got off the couch and walked over to hug her. "It's nice to see you."

"Fate-chan." Lindy smiled as she hugged her daughter. "It's so good to see you again. How is everything at home? How are Yuuno and Nanoha doing?"

"Nanoha's visiting her family for a few hours, and Yuuno's helping Vita train the recruits again. I think he enjoys it." Fate smiled. "It's making him bulk up a little."

Amy snickered at that. Fate looked around, noticing Vivio wasn't in the room. "Where'd Vivio go?"

"Oh, she wanted to use my communication equipment to talk to someone. She said it works better than what you have at home; it's faster or something."

Fate chuckled lightly. "Well, we don't really need the high-end stuff too often these days."

Lindy nodded, smiling at her. "You look well, Fate-chan."

"Thank you, mother." She smiled softly. "Oh, I can't hold it back... Amy, mother... I'm going to have a baby girl."

Amy reacted first with a whoop, tackling Fate. "I knew it! I knew it!" she crowed, hugging the blonde tightly. "Oh, she'll be gorgeous!!"

Hugging her sister tightly, Fate nodded, smiling. "My little Alicia..." Though, at least now she knew how Yuuno felt when she or Nanoha tackled him.

She made a mental note to do it more often.

Lindy hugged her daughters happily. "I'm so happy for you, Fate-chan."

"Thank you, mother." She smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness.

(---)

Slipping back into the communication room, Vivio turned on the monitor and smiled as her friend answered. "Hi, cia!"

"Vivio... Hello." The purple-haired girl smiled at her friend. Lutecia tilted her head to the side curiously. "You seem happy."

Vivio giggled. "Fate-mama just told Aunt Amy and Lindy-grandma that she's going to have a girl."

The purple-haired girl smiled at that. "They must have been thrilled."

Vivio nodded, giggling. "Uh huh. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama have been really, really happy since they found out. Ne, Cia..."

"Yes?"

"How is your mother?"

"She's doing better. She still can't walk very much without hurting, but she's getting better... Say, Vivio... Hayate and Agito were going to come by and visit me in a month... I was wondering if maybe..."

Vivio's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes! I'll ask Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa if they'll let me go with to see you."

"Thank you." Lutecia smiled softly. "You're such a good friend."

"Nyahahaha..." The little girl giggled, her eyes closed as she smiled happily.

* * *

Ending notes: Go blame Radiantbeam over the last bit there. I don't mind it myself, especially since in ViVid, Vivio was shown sending a video card to Lutecia, Caro, Erio, Nanoha's parents and a few other people. So, at the very least, in four years time, Vivio and Lutecia at least became contacts.

This is a bit of a short chapter, I won't deny it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Planning

Day in the Life

Chapter Seven

Planning

Disclaimer: Neither RadiantBeam nor myself own these characters. We're just borrowing them.

Notes: Signum makes her debut into the series. And that's all I'm going to tell you until you read the rest of it.

* * *

At an out-door cafe, she sipped her tea as she typed on the portable screen, Signum, dressed in blue jeans and a black casual shirt, held back a slight sigh. "Always late..." She muttered, thinking about last night. A small smile came to her face as she saw the blond walking towards her. "Testarossa."

"Signum." Fate, in black pants and a purple shirt, smiled and took a seat across the table from her close friend and (former) sparring partner. "How has work been?"

"Tiring." She admitted wearily. "I just got back last night from a long mission." She said as she turned off the portable screen.

"Report on the mission?" It was a reasonable belief, Fate had often times found herself doing something similar when she had gotten back from missions and was too tired to write a report the day before.

Signum shook her head. "No, I already took care of that." Fate blinked in surprise as Signum took another sip of her tea. "That was an observation report on something that I saw last night."

"Huh?" Now Fate was curious, Signum didn't often find it too important to make reports on observations that she had seen when they weren't too important to her mission.

"I drove by the business district last night and stumbled across a jewelry store that was robbed."

Fate frowned lightly at hearing that. "I've heard that there was a rise in theft crime lately... How much was stolen?"

"That's the weird thing, only one gem in the whole store was taken, nothing else was touched." Signum shrugged and shook her head. "It's not important enough to worry about. I'll just forward my information to the police and let them deal with it."

"Of course." Fate nodded at her. "I'm glad you could meet with me though."

Raising a pink eyebrow, Signum smiled lightly. "Testarossa, you know that I would meet with you whenever you need to talk. So, how are things with Yuuno and that thing?"

"I really wish you would stop calling Nanoha that." Fate sighed.

"If the shoe fits." Signum shrugged lightly. She didn't mind Nanoha, but ever since she had referred to Nanoha as "that thing" it had stuck with her and she never stopped calling the White Devil that thing since.

"We're all doing fine, thank you for asking." Fate nodded at the waiter who brought her some water. "But that's not why I asked to see you here today."

"I would hope not." Signum smiled lightly. "You do have a little girl on the way." At Fate's look, Signum chuckled, "Hayate told me about your family." It was nice, keeping in the loop, since she had been gone for several months in deep space. Some missions just took forever to deal with.

"Yes, well... Signum..." Fate took a deep breath. "I know that I'm going to get out of shape while pregnant and... Well... Will you help me... After I give birth... To get back into shape?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Signum smirked at her.

"It's only polite." Fate said with a shrug. "Also..."

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to be my daughter's god-mother?"

Signum blinked. For a moment, she wondered if perhaps her hearing was starting to go.

"Wait, what?"

Fate resisted the urge to laugh. It was rare to see Signum out of sorts. "You know what a godparent is, right?" she teased gently.

"Don't insult me, Testarossa." Signum finally managed to regain her bearings and cleared her throat. "Obviously, you've thought about this."

"Actually, you were the first person who came to mind for me." Fate smiled. "I talked it over with Yuuno and Nanoha, and they both agreed with me."

Signum blinked again.

Hell, she couldn't figure this woman out.

"Why me?" She needed to ask. She didn't think that she was the best person to watch over children.

"You're one of my closest friends."

"No offense, but you tend to end up sleeping with your closest friends." Signum chuckled as Fate pouted at her.

"Signum!"

"What? It's true. But I'll assume that you mean ones you aren't sleeping with." She smiled and took a sip of tea.

Fate sighed, there was no figuring Signum out sometimes. "Because... I want to make sure that if something happens to me, that my girl will have someone that can take care of her."

Signum blinked and leaned forward. "What about your lovers?"

"She'll have them, I just want someone to personally be responsible for my girl." Fate rubbed her belly softly. "I... We do dangerous work all the time, Signum. I just want peace of mind knowing that she'll be taken care of."

"Why not Hayate?"

Fate smiled lightly. "She told Nanoha that she preferred being an aunt to a god-mother." Why exactly? Fate wasn't sure, but it might have something to do with her cosplay and groping fetishes. Best friend or not, Fate wouldn't let Hayate ever grope her daughter.

Signum nodded, that sounded like her mistress. "Well, I... Testarossa, you look a little pale, are you okay?" She was concerned, it wasn't too often that Fate's face lost all color and her breathing became irregular.

"I... I think..." Fate took a moment to sniff the air. "Oh gods... Is there alcohol somewhere?"

Signum paled, Hayate had mentioned the disaster that had happened the last time Fate had been around alcohol since she was pregnant. "How about we get out of here?"

Fate nodded, her face pale and sweaty. The last thing the blond wanted to do was throw up all over the table, Signum and the sidewalk because someone had some sort of alcohol nearby.

"So noted. Come on, let's go." In a flash Signum was by Fate's side, guiding her away from the offending scent and hovering like a mama hen. "The last thing I want is to be lectured by Yuuno and that thing because I let you get sick." Plus there would be Vivio giving her such a look that Signum would either laugh or feel bad, depending on what emotions Vivio was showing her. That girl knew how to guilt-trip someone without trying at times.

Fate laughed weakly. "You'll call Nanoha that from now on, eh?" Actually, Fate was almost certain that Nanoha preferred being called "that thing" by Signum rather than her "White Devil" nickname from other people.

"When it suits me. Feeling better?" Signum thought she was, in any case; as they got further and further away from the scent of alcohol Fate's color slowly returned, and she seemed to straighten up and walk easier, her breathing even again.

It seemed disaster had been averted.

"See?" Fate chuckled. "This is why I want you to be her godmother. You'd get her out of dangerous situations without even pausing."

Signum pursed her lips and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, huh?" She smiled lightly and ruffed Fate's hair playfully. "Very well, Testarossa." She liked Fate enough that any child of hers couldn't be bad. Well, as long as Raising Heart and Nanoha didn't corrupt her daughter too much.

Smiling, the blond hugged her softly. "Thank you, Signum."

Suddenly the pink-haired woman smirked at her. "Now as for me helping you get back into shape..." There was a slightly devilish look on her face that had Fate gulping slightly.

"Yes?"

"You'll see." Signum chuckled at the look that she was given.

"Now I see why Nanoha hates it when people pull this on her." Fate grumbled. For some odd reason though, she felt as if the gates to hell had opened up with that request.

Oh well, Signum wouldn't kill or seriously injure her.

Bruises, serious pain and humiliation on the other hand... That was something Fate wasn't sure about avoiding.

(---)

Vita stared.

Blinked and stared some more. The scene before her just defied description. Bodies all around, burned and cracked earth, it was amazing.

"Ferret boy, what the _hell_ did you just do?"

Confused, Yuuno dropped his shield. "I didn't do anything. You told me to put up a shield so they could practice their strongest attacks." It wasn't _his_ fault that their reflected attacks tended to do more damage to them than his attacks did.

Vita raised a brow before scanning the training area. Recruits were sprawled on the ground, Barrier Jackets dissolved, panting like they'd just run a seven mile race at a sprint.

Yuuno scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oops," he murmured.

"Honestly, you and your barriers." Vita shook her head. "How strong was that?"

"I don't really know, you never gave me specifics for how strong it had to be."

"Incredible." Vita threw up her hands. "You're a piece of work, Yuuno, really. Why don't you ever use that barrier on Nanoha or Fate? It would keep them from tackling you in public so much."

"Because they'd bounce off of it and get hurt and I'm not going to hurt them because they just want to be friendly."

Vita rolled her eyes and looked over the recruits. "Oi... You guys alive?" There was a general groaning consensus from the group on the floor. "Okay, get up and walk it off, take the rest of today and tomorrow off."

"Thank you..." They groaned out pitifully as they stumbled off the field.

She turned on Yuuno and walked with him over to a tree. "Do you have any idea just how dangerous your barriers are?"

"I do." He sighed and turned to look at the recruits. "I'll remember not to use my better shields against them for awhile."

"Yuuno, they're barely B-rank right now." At least now she could see why he and Nanoha got together. _No kill like overkill indeed._ She thought to herself sardonically.

He sighed loudly. "I know. Guess I got too into the training."

"Well, there was no harm done... I guess..." Vita muttered and chuckled. "Well, at any rate, if they ever break one of your barriers, then there's no way that anyone could stop their attacks." They both had a chuckle at that.

After a moment, Vita absently scratched the back of her head. "Oi, Yuuno..."

"Yes?"

"Was that barrier one of the reasons the higher brass wanted to send you out?"

Yuuno blinked at that; Vita had never asked much about the incident with the higher-ups. In a way, she'd never seemed very curious about it. After a moment of thought he said, "One of the reasons, yeah."

"So... wouldn't you have been okay? I mean, everything just bounces off that."

Yuuno smiled tiredly. "You know how a defensive mage is usually killed?"

Vita shook her head.

"They're attacked again and again while maintaining a shield. Holding up the stronger barriers takes a lot of concentration and power, and it drains energy like nothing else." He frowned contemplatively. "If I was out on the field, fighting someone who knew that, they'd just keep attacking me until I started running out of power. The shock to my system would kill me instantly."

"Seriously?" Vita asked after a moment, her eyes wide.

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "One of the things I looked up when I did research for offensive uses of my abilities was the limits of them defensively..."

"And since your offense sucks..." Vita muttered, frowning. "Did you tell Nanoha and Fate?"

"No." Yuuno opened his eyes. "They never asked, and I never had a chance to tell them." He sighed. "I know I have to, eventually, so that if I ever get into a fight they know the risks, but... I'm not looking forward to it."

Vita winced. "Well... at least it sounds like a painless way to go."

Yuuno laughed at that. "Not really," he confessed. "I'd be exhausted and falling apart from maintaining the barrier, then at the end I'd feel this huge surge of pain, and then..." He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.

Vita stared at him, really stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes. In a way, a defensive mage has it the worst off. I might be good, Vita, but, I'm only human and I have limits." He was just very, VERY good about making sure that he never hit those limits.

"Have you told Nanoha and Fate yet?"

Yuuno grimaced and shook his head. "Not yet. I'll have to tell them soon though." For a moment, he could have sworn he just suffered a sense of deja vu.

Vita stared at him.

Just stared.

After a moment, she patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck," she said simply. "You'll definitely need it."

"Don't remind me." He muttered, knowing he was in a world of hurt... Or worse when he told them... Then again, they could take it well, but he didn't hold up high hopes for that.

Vita shrugged slightly. "Well, if they kill you... Can I have your library card?" She said jokingly, getting a snort from Yuuno.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He deadpanned as she laughed at him. "Actually, Vita... Nanoha and I had a talk the other day..."

She blinked at him in confusion. "About what?"

"Well..." Yuuno hesitated. "You're one of our closest friends, Vita, and we talked it over with Fate too, and she agreed with us..."

Vita nodded slowly, she couldn't really tell where Yuuno was trying to go with this.

"... And since I'm just making you more confused, I'll get right to the point." Yuuno smiled sheepishly. "Nanoha wants you to be the godmother of our boys."

"Eh? Why me?" Vita scratched the back of her head. "Shamal, Zafira and Hayate would be better choices I think." She was secretly thrilled that Nanoha had chosen her over everyone else, if she was honest. It filled her with warm and funny feelings that she couldn't completely identify.

Yuuno smiled softly. "Maybe... But, Vita..."

"What?"

"Wasn't it you that requested a transfer away from Hayate to watch Nanoha more closely? Didn't you become an instructor just to make sure that she didn't do something stupid to herself again?" He chuckled at her steadily reddening face. "And didn't you willingly take over for Nanoha as head special instructor so she wouldn't have to worry about new recruits?"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it!" She grumbled out, her face as red as her hair. "Yeah, I got worried about her."

"I know..." Yuuno smiled softly at her. "That's the reason that Nanoha wants you to be the godmother of our boys."

"I don't know..." Vita muttered and turned away from him.

"Vita?" Yuuno blinked, surprised, he would have thought she would jump at the chance.

"I don't think I'm a good candidate. I might be able to help raise kids, but I'm too gruff. Plus I might be too hard on them and they'd come to hate me. Or I'll try to avoid that and do the opposite and..."

"Vita..." Yuuno interupted her, causing her to stiffen in slight surprise, since Yuuno hardly ever did anything like that.

She turned to him, blinking as he smiled at her. "What?"

"That's exactly why you'd be a good godmother."

Vita stared at him. "It is?"

"Exactly." Yuuno nodded. "You're already worrying about them before they're even born, just like you always worry about Nanoha."

She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Well... I guess..."

"Besides, Nanoha would be really happy if one of her best friends became her sons' godmother."

Vita hesitated a moment before she shrugged and cleared her throat. "Well, you know, those boys will be half of you and half of Nanoha," she said. "That's just begging for trouble. Someone's gotta be able to keep an eye on 'em and keep up with 'em so they don't get killed."

Yuuno chuckled. "My thoughts exactly. Is that a yes?"

Vita smiled slightly. "What the hell, why not? It'll be interesting."

"Thanks, Vita."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, smiling at him. "But since I know how you defensive mages get killed now, I'm going to have to work you hard so that you don't run out of energy."

Yuuno blinked as Vita grinned at him. "E...Excuse me?" She didn't say what he thought she said, did she?

She nodded and crossed her arms. "Well, if I don't work you hard then you might get worn out from just your bedroom activities." She smirked as he blushed. "Besides, you need to work out more."

Yuuno chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, I guess I better work hard, huh?"

(---)

"Mama..."

"Vivio?" Nanoha blinked at the sound her daughter was making. Getting off the couch, she nearly ran to where her daughter was stumbling into the living room, looking pale and holding her stomach. "What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on Vivio's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"My tummy hurts... I'm hot... I don't feel good..." The poor girl looked completely miserable, sweating, pale and shivering slightly.

Nanoha nodded and picked up Vivio. "Come on, we're going to go see Shamal."

Vivio nodded as Nanoha put her shoes on and made a call to Shamal.

(---)

At the same time, on Mau Gram, Lutecia was starting to get a little worried.

She hadn't heard from Vivio for a few days, which wasn't really unusual; she'd talked to Caro, Erio, and Agito enough to keep her from getting too lonely.

But still, for some reason, she was concerned.

Maybe she could give Vivio a call tonight? Or at the very least call Caro or Erio, they were close enough to Vivio that they would likely know what was going on if something was wrong.

"Lutecia..." Her mother called, causing her to blink and smile. "Come inside, I've got lunch ready."

"Okay." She followed her mother inside.

On a near-by hill, Garyuu, Lutecia's personal summon, said nothing as he watched his mistress go inside. At least everything was peaceful, if a little boring. If he was honest with himself, he preferred it this way. At least compared to what life was like before.

Still... He wanted to smack that redheaded knight for breaking his spike and helping the pink-haired summoner beat his mistress.

(---)

Back on Midchilda, Shamal looked at Vivio, who was trying to relax against Nanoha and groaning pitifully. "Well, good news, bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Nanoha rubbed her daughter's back gently, trying to not upset her stomach and getting Vivio to relax in her arms.

"She'll need to stay in bed for a few days." So saying Shamal went to a medicine cabinent and pulled out a small bottle of medicine and walked back over to Nanoha.

"The good news?"

Shamal smiled and gave her the bottle. "Just a small stomach flu. I've got some medicine I can give her. Just make sure that she sleeps, eats soups and crackers to keep her stomach from getting too upset. She'll be fine in a week at most."

Vivio groaned and snuggled against Nanoha. "I don't feel good..."

Nanoha nodded, hugging Vivio gently and trying to hide her concern.

She was failing. Miserably.

Seeing the look on her face, Shamal smiled. "It isn't a serious case, Nanoha-chan," she assured the younger woman. "It's a very mild case. At most she'll probably be uncomfortable for a few days, nothing more."

"But she was fine yesterday..."

"It's that time of the year." Leaning over, she gently ruffled Vivio's hair, earning a weak smile from the small girl. "More than anything I'd bet she caught this bug from one of her classmates."

Nanoha nodded, but still looked worried. "If you're sure..."

"Don't worry, Nanoha. She isn't the first child that I've had come in complaining about stomach flu. Just have her rest and she'll be all better."

"Mama..."

"Vivio?"

The girl shifted and looked up, trying to smile bravely. "I'll be okay. I'll get better real soon."

Nanoha nodded, smiling softly. "You do that, Vivio. And Mama will make sure that you can rest." She wouldn't let her daughter suffer any worse than she already was.

Shamal smiled slightly. "If it helps, Vivio, you can contact a friend to talk to. It could keep you from getting too bored when you're in bed."

Vivio blinked. "But what if I make them sick?"

"You can't pass the stomach flu through a communication screen." Shamal chuckled.

"Oh..." She said, blushing as both adults laughed lightly.

"She'll be fine, Nanoha." Shamal smiled. "If her condition worsens at all, give me a call, I'll come right over."

"Thank you, Shamal. I'm sorry that I've been a bother to you."

She shook her head and waved it off. "Not at all. I'm just glad that you're showing up more often these days."

At that, Nanoha pouted. "Mou..."

Vivio snuggled closer to Nanoha. "Ne, Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can we visit Yuuno-papa and Aunt Vita?"

Nanoha almost said no despite Vivio's pleading face, but before she could say anything Shamal spoke up.

"It should be fine. Our link to Hayate helps us in more ways than just healing after a battle, so we don't really get sick like everyone else. And since Yuuno's from a different clan on a different planet, he's probably immune to it."

Shamal wasn't sure if he was, but she was still in awe of the fact that he'd never fallen ill to stomach flu even when Fate and Nanoha had both been infected by it; he'd shrugged and said it had something to do with how immune systems worked on his planet.

Nanoha bit her lip but nodded. "Okay, little one, we'll go see Yuuno-papa and Aunt Vita." Besides, she wanted to give Yuuno a hug for some reason.

Vivio smiled at her tiredly and closed her eyes, sighing softly.

Shamal waved her hand up and down, smiling. "It's okay." She whispered. "Vivio's going to be tired. Just let her sleep. Give her the medicine and make sure that she takes it two to three times a day."

"Thanks, Shamal."

"No problem." Shamal gently rubbed Vivio's back. "I think Yuuno and Vita are going over the reports for the recruits, so they should be out in the training area. Some of the kids have tests today, and those two were asked to oversee the event."

Nanoha nodded, lifting Vivio into her arms. "Thanks again, Shamal."

"Mmmm. Oh, and Nanoha-chan?" Shamal smiled. "If Vita acts extra shy around you, it's because Yuuno asked her about that thing you wanted him to ask her."

Nanoha's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I take it Vita said yes?"

Shamal nodded as Nanoha nearly yelled out in happiness. "Yes. Feel better about it?"

"Oh yes." Nanoha smiled softly and stood up, Vivio in her arms. "I'm glad to know that my children will have someone to look over them."

"Nanoha?" Shamal blinked at the girl, who shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just planning for the future, that's all. I just want to make sure that my children all have someone to look out for them."

Nodding, Shamal gave Nanoha a soft hug. "Listen, there isn't a single one of the Wolkenritter who wouldn't take care of yours or Fate's children if, for some reason, the two of you were unable to do it; that includes Vivio, Caro and Erio."

"Thank you, Shamal." Nanoha hugged her back as best she could, considering she still had Vivio in her arms.

Letting go of the hug, the doctor smile and winked at her. "We all care about you, Nanoha. Don't you ever think that you're a burden on someone if you have a problem."

Nanoha smiled and nodded quietly before she left the room. As they exited, Vivio opened her eyes and shifted in her mother's arms, waving goodbye to Shamal tiredly.

Shamal smiled and waved back, but her mind lingered for a moment on what Vita had told her about Yuuno. She sighed. "Yuuno... I'll be sure to say something really teary at the funeral."

(---)

"Hmm... These two didn't do so badly. They managed to get to the end in time."

"True, but there was the whole deal with breaking the wrong targets."

Vita and Yuuno were looking over various results from the different new recruits, determining which ones got to advance and which ones had to learn more.

"What do you think, Vita?"

"They all suck." She grumbled and leaned back into the couch. "I miss the days when a crazy purple-haired roller-blader and her gunner partner caused me headaches."

Yuuno laughed at her. "You only miss them because Subaru was such a good student." Vita shrugged, not denying it. "She was a fast learner, wasn't she?"

"Yeah... Too bad there aren't more like her and Teana." Vita grumbled and put her face in her hands as she leaned forward slightly, making her look like a slightly pouty kid.

Yuuno shrugged slightly. "Of the billions of people that the TSA watches over, only a small handful can ever get past the B-rank hurdle." It was sad but true. Still, a small handfull of billions was still a lot of mages.

"Yeah, but it's so frustrating when so many of them have potential and can't realize it."

Yuuno frowned. "I could throw up one of my stronger barriers..."

"Hell no!" At that, Vita glared at him. "After that horror story you told me about how defensive mages die, you'll be lucky if I even let you use a puny shield!"

"Vita, that'd only happen if I was trapped by a seasoned pro, not a group of kids who can't even make B rank."

Vita scowled at him. "You want me to be the one telling Nanoha and Fate that sorry, you can't come home anymore because maintaining a shield killed you? Thanks, but no thanks!"

Yuuno smiled; he knew Vita was partially serious, but most of what she said was born from her frustration over the students and the thrill she still felt about being chosen to be a godmother.

"Vita, I might not look like it, but I am pretty strong."

"But..."

"And you were wondering why we chose you to be a godmother." He chuckled as she flushed lightly. "Vita, this would just be for testing purposes, I wouldn't try to push myself that hard. Besides, you've broken your hands trying to break my barriers in the past, haven't you?"

She grumbled slightly. "Fine, but I'm still not letting you work yourself too hard."

"What's my ranking?" He asked her softly, referring to his mage ranking. He wasn't trying to get her to tell him to go out into the field or deal with cases like the Book of Darkness on his own, but he needed to prove that he was capable.

"AA, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"How many AA-ranked mages do you know?"

Vita blinked, opened her mouth, then slowly closed it. Grumbling, she slumped down on the couch. The only one she knew was Shamal and the legendary Admirals, and, well, none of them were pushovers and could handle near anything that came their way. Hell, the one admiral had knocked around Nanoha and Fate when they were nine, both AAA-rank mages at the time, with ease. "I asked for that."

Yuuno chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

"I know it's stupid." Vita rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I _know_ it is. But pretty soon, you and I will have to take the stronger kids out on missions, and I'm terrified that you'll get pinned in a corner while I'm not there."

Yuuno's lips twitched. "I'll try my best to stay alive until you come back."

Vita cracked open an eye to glare at him. "You want me to practice my funeral speech now or later, ferret boy? Fate and Nanoha will both kill you when they hear this." She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah, yeah, come in."

The door opened, revealing Nanoha holding a sleeping Vivio in her arms. "Hi." She greeted quietly. "Am I interrupting?"

Vita smirked lightly. "Nope..." Actually, she was glad for the interuption, it kept her mind off of things.

"Hi, Nanoha." Yuuno smiled and walked over to her, kissing her on the lips lightly. "How are you and Vivio?"

Nanoha smiled. "I'm fine. Vivio seems to have a mild case of the stomach flu, according to Shamal..."

Hearing her name, Vivio stirred sleepily, opening her eyes; she blinked groggily before tilting her head, looking up at Yuuno. "Hi, Papa." She reached for him.

"Hey, you." Yuuno easily lifted her from Nanoha's arms, cradling her close and lightly kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Hot... my stomach hurts..." Vivio snuggled into Yuuno's chest, peering over Yuuno's shoulder at Vita. "Hi, Aunt Vita."

Vita smiled and stood, walking over to her. "Hey, kiddo. You look like you've seen better days."

"Uh huh..." She groaned, squirming. "Papa... I... I don't... Nnngh..."

Yuuno didn't waste time and got her to the bathroom, just before her stomach decided it couldn't handle anymore movement.

Vita winced at the sounds. "Poor kiddo."

Nanoha nodded, frowning lightly. "She covered the sidewalk outside when we got here too."

"Oh, the janitor isn't going to be happy about that." Vita chuckled. "Why didn't you take her home?"

"She missed her father and aunt Vita." Nanoha sighed and went to the bathroom, wincing at the mess on the floor as Vivio was being cleaned up.

"I'm sorry, papa..." Vivio sniffled as Yuuno washed her face and tried to clean her dirty shirt.

"It's okay, Vivio." He smiled lightly at her. "Your body is just trying to get rid of the bad stuff so you get better."

She sniffled and pointed to his shirt. "I got you messy too."

Yuuno chuckled. "This shirt has had worse things mess it up, believe me."

Vita raised a brow.

"Really?" Vivio asked as Yuuno finished wiping her face off.

"Uh huh." He smiled at her and looked at Nanoha, who was smiling at the two of them. "Besides, Vivio, this can be washed out, okay?"

She nodded and sniffled. "Still got papa messy."

Yuuno smiled at her and patted her shoulders. "Vivio, it's okay. What do you think a father is for?"

Vivio blinked in confusion. "For getting messy?"

Vita chuckled, though she thought the scene was rather sweet. _He's really good with Vivio, isn't he?_ She thought to Nanoha, who nodded.

_Yes, yes he is. Every time I watch him, I fall more and more in love with him._

Vita nearly gagged at the sweetness radiating from Nanoha. She made a mental note to see a dentist in the near future.

Yuuno chuckled lightly. "There's that, Vivio... But I'm here so that I can help my little girl feel better."

Vivio sniffled and reached for her father again. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure. I beat Fate's wondering where we are, anyway." Carefully Yuuno lifted Vivio up again, smiling at Nanoha.

"I'll take her home. You can hang back if you want to talk to Vita, Nanoha."

_Oh, hell no, _Vita thought. _Don't leave me ALONE with her!_

_I smell, Vivio's sick, we both need a change of clothes, and Nanoha probably wants to talk to you._ He shot back mentally.

_Fine, but don't complain to me later then._ Vita sighed as Yuuno left the room. She blinked as Nanoha raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Alright, Vita... What was that about a funeral speech earlier?"

Vita blanched lightly. "You... You heard that?"

"You nearly were yelling when I came in." Nanoha crossed her arms under her breasts, narrowing her eyes slightly at the smaller mage. "So why would you be telling Yuuno to prepare for his funeral, Vita?"

If it was possible, Vita paled several more shades. After a moment, she sighed heavily.

"Crap, I need to sit down."

Ignoring Nanoha completely, Vita made her way out of the bathroom and back into the room where she'd watched the test take place, dropping onto the couch with a groan.

She heard rather than saw Nanoha enter the room behind her, but she stayed by the door. Vita rubbed her eyes before she straightened up.

"Nanoha, how much do you know about defensive mages and their limits?"

"Other than being very limited offensively, I don't know much, sadly." She made a mental note to look into it more. A good defense was sometimes the best offense.

Vita sighed and grimaced. That made things a bit more difficult. "You know what happens when a mage pushes themselves too much for too long."

Nanoha nodded, she knew that personally, her body hadn't been able to do anything more and gave out on her.

"Yeah, those are normal mages. Defensive mages... It's different."

"Different how?"

"Defensive mages don't have much of an offense, or if they do, they tend to suck at it." Vita leaned back against the couch. "Don't you remember? Yuuno never outright attacked anyone, he was always on the defense."

Nanoha nodded slowly, but Vita could tell she was still confused.

"In a normal mage, their power is split evenly between defense and offense. Going either way can severely weaken them, but that's about it. For a defensive mage, though, all their power goes directly into channeling a barrier or shield."

"Yuuno-kun told me that once. The more powerful the shield, the more energy it takes to maintain it."

"Right." Vita closed her eyes. "And when a shield is being bombarded constantly, it takes even more energy to keep that shield up."

Here, she took a deep breath.

"Now, Nanoha, let's just say that maybe, on a mission, Yuuno got pinned into a corner by a mage who could match his rank. How do you think that confrontation would end?"

"Depends, I guess... Yuuno-kun's shields are top-notch. They only were broken three times when we were younger and never since..." Nanoha trailed off, knowing that she was responsible for two of those barrier-breaking instances. "But... If Yuuno-kun was as strong as I was... And we were going against each other, I'd keep trying to pound on his barriers until he wore out and dropped the barrier."

"There's the problem." Vita sighed as Nanoha blinked in confusion. "Yuuno told me... That exact reason is how most defensive mages get killed."

Nanoha's eyes widened as she paled and stiffened in fright.

"It isn't just that, either." Vita shook her head. "Even if by some miracle or force of will Yuuno can hold the shield, the effect it has on his body is fatal. Once he reaches that limit, once he uses every last bit of power in his body, he's done for." She sighed. "At that rate, you don't even need to break the barrier. He'll drop dead on his own."

"Oh... Oh gods..." Nanoha trembled and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor, a shell-shocked look on her face. "And... And he never... Never told me?"

Vita shook her head. "Honestly, he was going to tell you, but it didn't come up."

"But... How... Why couldn't he?"

Vita shrugged and shook her head. "He never really told me. He might not have wanted to stress you when our higher ups were being morons though."

A moment later, Vita looked up. The look on Nanoha's face had her bounding from the couch, scrambling to the other woman.

"Oh, crap. Oh, hell. Nanoha, please, don't look like that. He was going to tell you. I swear he was going to tell you and Fate both. I think he only just found out about it all himself and never had a chance to bring it up. He was going to tell you today, somehow, and I only know about it because I forced it out of him."

"Why? Why? WHY?!" She screamed, hugging Vita tightly. "Vita... I... Oh gods..." She broke down, sobbing against the small knight. "I can't... I can't imagine my life without him... And..."

"Nanoha!" Vita's yell caused her to look up before her head was snapped to the side from the slap that Vita delivered. "Listen, and listen well, you idiot!" Vita twitched, panting slightly. "Yuuno loves you, he loves Fate, and you saw how much he loves Vivio. Don't you dare think that he would leave you for any reason. He was going to tell you what he found out," She sighed and took a breath to calm down, "Nanoha, he's worried, not about himself, but about you, about Fate, about Vivio, Caro, Erio and his unborn children. He's scared for his family."

Nanoha took several breaths to get her emotions under control as she rubbed her cheek. "Vita... Thank you." She sighed, tears silently falling down her face. "I... I'm so stupid..."

"No, you're in love." Vita sighed. "I heard love makes you stupid, and, Nanoha, you, Fate and Yuuno are quite honestly the three stupidest people around right now." It didn't help with the pregnancies that they were more worried about things than normal, but that was normal.

Nanoha laughed shakily. "You're too kind."

"I think I'm softening up. Oi. Look at me." Vita forced Nanoha to meet her gaze. "Listen to me, Nanoha. You're going to go home, and you're going to figure this out. Now, you can talk to Yuuno about this yourself, or you can tell Fate, let her cry a little, and you two can figure out where to go from there. Got it?"

Nanoha gave a watery smile. "Okay, Mommy."

"You're damn right I am." Even so, Vita softened. "Nanoha, that man loves you both so much it should be a crime. He wasn't trying to hide this from either of you."

"Thanks, Vita-chan." Nanoha smiled and hugged her. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Meh..." She snorted, smirking at Nanoha. "If I didn't worry about you three, I don't think I'd be a very good friend." She chuckled and hugged Nanoha back. "Now, you get going. You've got a sick little girl at home and two lovers to talk to."

"I will, thanks." Nanoha let go of the hug and went to the door. "Vita..."

"Yes?"

Nanoha smiled at her one last time. "I'm so glad that you're going to be my sons' godmother." She left a blushing Vita behind in the room.

(---)

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha smiled as she saw the blond walking towards her.

"Nanoha..." She smiled and hugged her when they got close together. "I was just about to head home."

"Can I get a ride, I don't think I can walk the rest of the way." Nanoha chuckled nervously.

"Of course. But, why not use your own vehicle?"

"Yuuno-kun stole it to take Vivio home. She got sick."

"Vivio?" At the mention of her daughter, Fate frowned. "She's sick?"

Nanoha smiled slightly. "I took her to Shamal earlier. She said she's fine, it's just a mild case of stomach flu." She chuckled. "Of course, Yuuno-kun might beg to say differently since she threw up on him."

"Oh dear." Fate covered her mouth. "We should get home then." The two of them quickly went to Fate's car, before getting inside and taking off.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha started, getting her lover to blink in surprise at the worried tone in her voice.

"Nanoha? What's wrong?"

"This... this is going to sound really weird, but..." Nanoha took a deep breath. "Do you think Yuuno-kun would ever hide something from us? I mean, you know, intentionally, if he thought it would worry us?"

Fate was silent as she drove down the streets. "Maybe..." She said softly. "I don't want to think of him as someone who would hide something from us, but... we all have secrets we can't tell people, even those we love." She stopped at a red light before looking at her passenger. "Nanoha, what secret did you find out?"

"Yuuno-kun... I'm worried about him."

Fate nodded quietly, saying nothing as the light turned green and she started driving again; but Nanoha could tell from her posture that she was listening, waiting for her lover to continue.

Nanoha smirked tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Defensive mages die so easily," she murmured. "All you have to do is pin them into a corner and give them no chance to attack. Did you know that, Fate-chan?"

"No, I didn't."

"It's so easy." Nanoha wondered if she'd start crying again. "Once you have them in a corner, you just have to apply enough force to break their shield and kill them when it drops, or..."

"Or?"

"Or you need to force them to hold that shield until their magical power runs out and they die from the shock of it. Did you know that, Fate-chan?"

Fate's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "No, I didn't know that."

"Imagine... Imagine if Yuuno-kun had to go out and protect rookies... No back-up, no help... And there was a seasoned mage who knew this weakness..." Nanoha couldn't stop the tears from falling. "He... He wouldn't fail, he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't but..."

"Nanoha..." Fate was trembling, doing all she could to not steer the car into another car or off the road. "How... How did you find out?"

"Vita... She found out today and told me..." The brunette trembled in her seat, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. Or find Yuuno and hold him tightly and never let go.

"How did Vita find out?"

"I think she bullied it out of Yuuno-kun." Nanoha swallowed hard. "She said he'd just found out recently himself, and he was going to tell us today when he had the chance..."

There was a long moment of silence; then, Nanoha spoke again.

"I just heard it by accident," she whispered. "When I came to visit with Vivio, I could hear them arguing through the door. The last thing I heard before I opened the door was Vita asking him when he wanted her to practice her funeral speech."

"F...Funeral speech?" Fate asked, her eyes wide as her arms shook.

"Yeah... Fate-chan... I... I don't know what to do..."

"We need to talk to Yuuno..." Fate said after a few minutes. Thankfully the house was coming into view by this time. "Hopefully Vivio's resting." She said softly as she pulled the car in.

The two got out in silence and walked into the house. "Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha called out softly.

Almost on que, Yuuno popped out of the living room wearing just a pair of black pants, his hair was a little damp. "Hi Nanoha, Fate."

"You're wet." Fate blinked as Yuuno chuckled.

"Vivio and I needed to wash up when we got home. She just fell asleep."

"You washed her?" Nanoha smiled softly as he nodded.

"She still had an upset stomach and it took a bit to get her to settle down."

Nanoha chuckled. Even with an upset stomach, Vivio seemed to view bath-time as an opportunity to have as much fun as she possibly could with her family. The ensuing water fight must have been entertaining to watch, in any case.

Fate raised a brow, studying Yuuno. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Casualty of war," Yuuno replied, shrugging. With it being wet with water and vomit, he didn't want to put it on, and he just felt it would be easier to go without a shirt around the house at the moment.

"So Vivio's asleep?"

"Yeah, she felt a little better after the bath and nodded off as soon as I put her to bed. My guess is she'll sleep through the night."

"Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha trembled lightly, causing the blond to blink at the dramatic change in her demeanor. "Vita... Vita told me what you told her. Why didn't you tell us?"

"About the leading cause of death in defensive mages?" He asked as they both nodded at him.

"Yuuno, I... I can understand that you didn't want us to worry..." Fate said softly, her eyes glistening with tears that weren't falling, yet. "But, when we find out about information like that, we can't help but get worried about you."

Yuuno hesitated for only a moment before he spoke.

"I only found out about it recently, when Chrono warned me about the higher ups looking my way," he murmured. "I wasn't planning to hide it, but so much happened so quickly that it never seemed like the right time."

"But Vita-chan..."

"Forced it out of me." Yuuno chuckled quietly. "It's something she's good at."

He blinked as he saw both of them wringing their hands tightly. Biting his lower lip lightly, he opened his arms and was immediately rewarded with both of his lovers practically launching themselves at him, hugging tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to them as they trembled while holding onto him. "I wish that I hadn't found out so late."

It took a little bit of work, but the three managed to work their way into the living room, sinking into the couch as the day's exhaustion started to catch up with them.

"Yuuno-kun, if you had known sooner... Would you have told us?" Nanoha asked as she rested her head against his shoulder, Fate relaxed her head on his chest, taking comfort in the feel of his body.

Yuuno didn't even have to think about it.

"I would have. Somehow. When I found out, it was right in the middle of everything with the superiors, and then you and Fate with our babies... and somehow everything seemed so happy, and I couldn't bring myself to say 'Oh, hey, by the way guys! Did you know the top way to kill a defensive mage?'"

"Nyahahaha..." Nanoha giggled lightly. "When you put it that way."

Yuuno nodded and sighed, shivering slightly as Fate kissed his chest, nuzzling him lightly. "In some ways, I'm glad Vita forced the issue... I wouldn't know when to bring it up."

Fate nodded and kissed him again. "Yuuno." She looked up at him as he smiled at her softly. "Please, don't worry us like that again."

Yuuno sighed. "I wasn't trying to do it on purpose."

Fate nodded and kissed him on the chest again, before going up to his neck and kissing him there softly.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha smirked and shifted slightly so she could kiss Yuuno on the lips.

Yuuno shivered into the kiss, his hands squeezing his lovers in various places on their bodies, getting moans of delight from them.

There wasn't many wasted words afterwords as the three released stress that had been building up.

As the three lay there, naked, sweaty and panting lightly, Nanoha smiled at him. "Thank you, Yuuno-kun, for loving us."

"I couldn't not love you two."

Fate blushed and sighed happily against him. To the three of them, there was nothing but that moment between them.

* * *

I think that couch is going to need to get thrown out.

Poor Vivio got sick. Can't be helped sometimes.

Man, I bet Fate and Nanoha are extra glad that Yuuno didn't go out into the field now, huh?

Well, I'm off. Until next time, read and enjoy. Or read and don't enjoy. But, I hope you enjoyed.

As always, reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	8. Saint Church

Day in the Life

Chapter Eight

Saint Church

Disclaimer: Neither RadiantBeam nor myself own these characters. We're just borrowing them and playing with them. This chapter is rather short, I'll admit. Future chapters get longer.

* * *

It was a slightly over-cast day on Midchilda, the sun was out, but there was a fairly thick covering of clouds in the sky.

_At least it doesn't look like rain._ A girl with long brown hair sighed as she walked next to three people she was rather surprised to see. "Hayate-san..." She glanced at the brown-haired woman walking next to her over the short distance from the parking lot to the building that they were heading to.

"Hmm?" The short woman blinked at the cyborg. "What is it, Dieci?" Hayate was dressed in her military uniform, so Dieci doubted that she was there for fun.

Fidgeting, the cyborg, dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt continued to walk. Hayate was an incredibly nice person, but she still was nervous about talking to her. "Well, I know it's not my place to really know what's going on with the military, but I was wondering why you're going to the church today."

Hayate smiled and chuckled lightly at the nervousness that the cyborg had radiating off of her. "I'm just going to go see Knight Carim and discuss a few things." What they were, she wasn't going to tell.

"Rein just wants to see Carim-nee!" The small white-haired unison device smiled happily as she floated next to Hayate, also dressed in a brown outfit like Hayate. On the ground under her, plodding along silently was a large blue wolf, which was probably the real reason for Dieci's nervousness.

"What about you, Dieci? What brings you out to the Saint Church?" Hayate smiled softly as they entered the building.

Chuckling, the cyborg waved at the people coming to see her. "Well, I wanted to see my sisters." She smiled lightly and walked forward on her own. "Deed, Otto, Sein!" She called out to her three sisters, Deed and Sein both wore nun outfits while Otto wore a butler outfit as she was prone to do.

"Sister Schach." Hayate greeted the other nun, who smiled and bowed to her. "Carim's waiting for us, I believe."

"Of course." She smiled and led the three deeper into the church while Dieci went off with her sisters in another direction.

Sitting down at a table, Dieci smiled as her sisters sat down with her. "Dieci, what brings you here? Where's Wendi, Nove or her majesty?" Sein asked in curiosity.

"Wendi and Nove are playing games with Subaru, Ginga and Cinque-nee." Dieci pouted lightly, she wanted to keep playing with those paintball guns, they were fun! "And Vivio... She got sick."

At the mention of Vivio being sick, Deed, Otto, and Sein all seemed to stiffen.

"Her Majesty is ill?"

Dieci had to resist the urge to chuckle at the identical worried expressions on the faces of her three sisters.

"She's fine. I spoke to Yuuno before I headed over here, and he said according to Shamal she just has a mild case of the stomach flu. All she needs is some rest, and she'll be good as new in no time."

For a father with a sick child, Yuuno had looked unusually cheerful; but Dieci knew when to not ask questions she wouldn't like the answers to.

Otto blinked and looked at Deed, both of them nodded. "In such a case, we should get her some gift cards to let her know we are worried."

Dieci smiled softly. "She'll be happy. Yuuno said that she's been sleeping soundly since last night."

"I do hope her majesty will feel better soon." Deed said softly, "I rather miss talking to her when she's not here."

"Shamal said more than likely she picked the bug up at school, and it should pass quickly." Dieci smiled. "She'll be fine in a few days if she rests."

Otto nodded quietly to herself, seeming to think about this deeply.

After a moment, Sein spoke up again. "So how are Yuuno and the two Aces?"

"They're doing fine, Yuuno's still alive at any rate." Dieci shared a laugh with her sisters.

"Do you know what genders of their babies the two Aces are going to have?" Deed asked, her eyes betraying how calm her words were.

"I wasn't told." Dieci pouted slightly, well, she didn't ask either, so it was partly her fault.

Sein snapped her fingers. "Drat." She had wanted to know. "So, how are things with the rest of our sisters?"

"Pretty good, actually, Nove especially." Dieci had to admit, ever since Nove had that talk to Lindy, she seemed a lot less stressed out and calm.

"Has she gotten more excited about the babies?"

At that, Dieci had to chuckle. "She's warmed up to the idea," she confessed, "but she isn't half as excited about it as Wendi and Subaru."

"How about you? Have you finally calmed down at the thought of Nanoha-san having children?" Otto asked, blinking as Dieci suddenly twitched and fell over. "Dieci! Are you okay?" Otto and her sisters quickly went over to their brown-haired sister where she was on the ground.

"No... Pink beams... City-destruction... Everything goes boom!"

Sein groaned as she, Otto and Deed tried to calm down their sister. "Darn it, Otto, and I thought she was doing so well too."

The boyish cyborg blushed as she tried to sooth her sister. "I didn't know that she was still this bad."

(---)

"Hayate." The blond leader of the Church smiled as she saw the younger woman. "How are you?" Behind her, Zafira and Rein came into the room as well. "Rein! Zafira! It's good to see you."

"Hi, Carim!" Rein was quick to fly up to the blonde woman, while Zafira merely nodded a greeting. "We came because we have big news! Really big news!"

"Oh?" Carim lifted a brow, looking at Hayate curiously. "Is it good news or bad news?"

When Hayate simply smirked, Zafira sighed. "It's good news," he rumbled. "Hayate just enjoys being a tease."

"Mou, Zaffy, you're no fun," Hayate muttered.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" If it was possible, the blue wolf seemed to pout at her, getting a giggle from the women in the room.

"You never complain when Vivio calls you that."

"She's a little girl." The wolf said as he sat on the floor. "You're an adult."

"You still love me." Hayate smiled at him and gave him a hug. Zafira didn't say anything but he leaned into the hug a little.

Carim coughed lightly, smiling at the two. "Hayate... What is the news?"

Smiling at her older sister-figure, Hayate giggled and let go of Zafira. "Well, I know what children Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan are going to have."

"Oh?" She smiled at the brunette who had the largest smile on her face. "So, do I lose another bet?"

Hayate giggled and nodded. "Fate-chan's going to have a little girl and Nanoha-chan's going to have twin boys."

Carim sighed. "Darn it, I was hoping Nanoha would have girls too. Pretty much anyone who knew Fate called for a girl."

"Yep. So you know what that means." Hayate smirked and held out her hand. "Pay up."

Grumbling, Carim reached into her pocket. "Are they healthy?" She asked as she gave Hayate her part of the bet.

"Perfectly healthy and developing normally, according to Shamal. There's no way of knowing how strong they'll be yet." Hayate's smirk became a smile. "Signum and Vita are going to be godmothers."

Carim covered her mouth, holding back a laugh. "Oh my, I bet they were surprised to be offered the chance."

Hayate nodded with a small laugh. "Yes..."

"Rein was hoping that Hayate would get the role." The small unison device pouted. "But she didn't want it."

Hayate giggled at her Unison Device. "I'll have more fun as an aunt than a godmother."

Carim giggled at Hayate. "Oh, please don't tell me that you're going to be designing clothes for them."

"She already made clothes for their children." Zafira chimed in, getting a small blush from Hayate as Rein and Carim giggled.

"Zafira..." Hayate pouted at her Guardian Beast.

"What? They look rather cute, you just can't wait to be their aunt, can you?" Zafira said with the best equivilant of a shrug that a blue wolf could give.

Hayate shrugged sheepishly. "What can I say? They'll be adorable kids. And I can't help being happy about it! So many people thought they wouldn't last..."

"I'm honestly surprised it took them so long." Zafira muttered, causing the three to look at him in surprise. "What?"

"When did you notice?" Hayate asked him, still surprised that he said that as though it was obvious.

He seemed to shrug and smirk at the same time, despite not doing either. "Looking back, it's pretty obvious. Plus the greatest love comrades can have for each other is to jump to the other one's rescue."

"But I called it," Hayate said smugly. "I saw it coming from a mile away."

Carim and Rein both blinked as Zafira sighed.

"She did," the guardian beast muttered. "It was amazing to hear the theories she came up with to get them together."

"What theories?" Carim blinked as Zafira groaned.

"Now you did it."

"Well," Hayate started, her eyes practically sparkling in mischievousness, "I was tempted to use binds on the three, throw them into a room with one door, naked for a weekend and see what would happen."

Carim and Rein sweat-dropped as Hayate giggled. "I was thinking of finding an excuse to get the three on a long mission together, deep space, by themselves... Or maybe I would just play porn while they were together."

Both Carim and Rein face-faulted, it was more painful for Rein, since she was in mid-air.

"Getting them drunk didn't even enter my mind."

Zafira blinked.

"Wait... you had _nothing_ to do with it?"

"Absolutely nothing." Hayate shrugged. "I mean sure, it was my party, but I didn't throw it with the intention of getting them together."

"But you saw them leave!"

"So? It never occurred to me that they'd finally do something. I just thought they were drunk and helping each other home, they've done that a million times before." She smirked. "Imagine my surprise when I finally got a call through Raising Heart to ask why Nanoha-chan had missed her training session..."

"What did Raising Heart say?" Carim was curious, she didn't know too many of the details involved.

"She said, and I quote, "Master is busy with Fate and Yuuno". I asked her what she meant and she said "My master is having sex with Fate and Yuuno"."

Carim laughed slightly. "Oh my." Leave it to an Intelligence Device to speak so bluntly.

Hayate giggled and nodded. "Yeah, Vita was shocked stupid when she heard."

Carim giggled. "She was?"

"Stupid and silent. I think she spent at least a half hour just staring at the screen, trying to process what she'd just heard, while Signum and Shamal were trying not to laugh."

Hayate laughed as she recalled that day. "I had to go ahead and cancel the classes for everyone that day."

"Should I go and spread the word to everyone about the news?" Carim did look forward to seeing the reactions people were going to have when they found out about this news.

Shaking her head, Hayate winked at her older sister-figure. "No. I think that it would be better for Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun to tell people."

"Of course. Now, Hayate..."

"Yes?"

"We need to discuss choosing clothes for the babies." Carim smiled in such a way that Hayate couldn't help but grin.

Zafira groaned and slipped out the door. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled into a discussion about clothing. _What did they call it on Earth again? Oh yeah, cosplay. _He thought to himself as he slipped out of the room.

* * *

Very short chapter, but hey, Zafira, some more numbers, and poor Dieci falls over at the thought of Nanoha having babies.


	9. Yuuno

Day in the Life

Chapter 9

Yuuno

Disclaimer: Neither RadiantBeam nor myself own these characters, we're just borrowing them.

Hey, it's Yuuno's turn to star for an entire chapter. If you don't like the thought of Yuuno having a chapter to himself, then don't read it. If you like the thought of some character development, then you might like this chapter.

This is another fairly short chapter.

* * *

Yuuno had decided to eat outside today, near the lift-off pad; training sessions had been light today and ended early, due to Vita had commented that the students would need the rest of the day to recover from the hell that they had been going through lately. Honestly, Yuuno didn't think it was that bad, after all, Nanoha had pushed herself far worse, and when Nanoha and Vita were back in Riot Force Six, they had managed to take four B-rank mages and get their abilites and technique up to the level of taking on S-Rank mages and winning. And Nanoha and Fate were having a girls' only day.

Yuuno didn't mind it when the two did something just for each other, but it left him with nothing to come home to and, quite frankly, just a little bored.

He would be at home with Vivio, but Zafira had volunteered to watch her. Thankfully the worst of her flu had passed by now, so she just needed to sleep a couple more days to recover fully.

"Oi, Yuuno." He blinked in surprise as a green-haired man in a white suit walked up to him, smiling lightly. "It's been a long time."

"Verossa." Yuuno smiled as he shook Verossa's hand. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I imagine that running the library's rather hard these days."

Yuuno chuckled and nodded. "Arf's a big help at the library and they only call me in if they really need help." Which wasn't too often, since Arf knew what she was doing and was the head librarian while he was away.

"I see... So, how are things with Nanoha and Fate?" Verossa asked as the two of them walked towards the building.

"They're doing fine. Just taking a day to be by themselves, a "girl's day out" sort of thing." Yuuno shrugged, he needed to call home and check on Vivio sooner or later.

"Ah." Verossa chuckled. "Carim gets like that sometimes as well..." He blinked as he saw a certain brown-haired man walking to them. "Vice, how are you?"

"Just fine." The pilot smiled at the two of them. "What are you two up to?"

"Discussing Yuuno's girls." Verossa chuckled as Yuuno groaned.

"Oh really?" Vice smirked at Yuuno. "How are your girls doing?"

"They're fine." Yuuno made a vague gesture with his hand. "Out doing girl things. Zafira volunteered to watch Vivio, so they won't be back until about dinner time."

"Oh really?" Vice smirked more at him. "So, Yuuno... What's it like, having two of the three Aces as your lovers?"

Yuuno blinked. "Um... what?" He didn't just hear that, did he? Seeing the look on Vice's face, yep, he did. The guy was pretty decent and a nice person, but he tended to want too much information some times.

"Have pity on us?" Verossa smiled sheepishly. "We don't have girlfriends at the moment, so we're kind of curious as to what you do with two."

Yuuno sweat-dropped at the look the two were giving him. "You two do realize that if Nanoha and Fate find out about this, they'll kill the both of you." It didn't help when they both nodded at him.

"Come on." Vice slapped Yuuno on the back lightly. "Can you blame us?"

Sighing, Yuuno shook his head. "To be honest, it's not as though we're intimate as often as people think we are." Although, he had to admit it seemed like it sometimes. "I love the two of them a lot, I'm just glad to spend any time that I can with them."

Verossa smiled at him. "It's good. I was actually a little worried that those two would get drowned in their work and not find time for their own happiness." He really was glad, Nanoha looked like she was on her way to burning out, and Fate seemed like she was trying to push people away from her at times before that night had happened.

Vice raised a brow. "Seriously? How often do you three get intimate, as you put it?"

Yuuno sighed. "I don't keep count, Vice. It's not something that's constantly on my mind whenever I'm around them."

As Vice snickered, Yuuno had the distinct feeling that the other man didn't believe a word he was saying.

"You'll have to forgive us, Yuuno." Verossa chuckled as the three of them wandered into a small lounge area, small in only having one table, a small television in the corner and a few chairs around the table. "Considering how beautiful both Nanoha and Fate are, plus the fact that you do love them, and they're carrying your children..."

Yuuno groaned at the two of them. "They aren't that bad..."

"The rumors I've heard say otherwise." Vice chuckled as Yuuno twitched. He was having fun teasing the blond man.

Verossa nodded. "I hate to put you on the spot, Yuuno, but... Fate and Nanoha seem to enjoy tackling you."

Yuuno twitched again.

Sighing as he looked at the bemused pair. "Yes, they do, I don't mind it too much, honestly. It's just their way of being affectionate." Okay, so sometimes he could do without being tackled to the ground, it made him feel he was on a sport's team or something similar.

Vice smirked at him. "Just their way?"

Yuuno blushed slightly. "Yeah, just their way." He sighed as they both chuckled lightly. "Fine, they do get intimate with me a lot." And then there were times that he started it, so maybe they were intimate as much as the rumors said, but he didn't think so.

"Is it only one who does it or do they double-team you?"

Yuuno gave Vice a look.

The pilot lifted his hands innocently. "Hey, I'm just curious. Verossa wants to know too, he's just too kind to ask!"

At that, the afore-mentioned Belkan mage had a sudden coughing fit.

"I can't believe you two want to know about my sex life." Yuuno groaned.

"Well?"

"Fine... It really depends. Sometimes it's both of them, sometimes they take turns, sometimes they go at each other, and I love them all the same."

Vice had a noticeable blush on his face as rather... Steamy images entered his head. "Ah... Wow..."

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you two perverts because I knew you two would react like this!" Yuuno was starting to get irritated with them, even though, if he was in their position, he would be curious as well.

Vice cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, it's just... I mean, how could you even leave them alone? I'd want to be with them all the time!"

Yuuno shrugged. "They need time to themselves, time with each other, time when I'm not there. It's just part of our relationship."

Vice tilted his head curiously to the side. "Ne, Yuuno..."

"What?"

"How do you think they'd react if another girl flirted with you?"

Verossa raised a brow. "That hasn't happened yet," he murmured. "Girls barely even spare a look for Yuuno."

"I know, but let's just say it happened! What would Fate and Nanoha do?"

Leaning back into his seat, Yuuno thought about it for awhile before sighing. "Well, that depends, I guess... If it was someone that they knew and liked, like Hayate or Signum, they would tell them to back off." Not that either of those two would flirt with him these days, since they knew better. "If it was someone that they didn't know and didn't know about my being with them, the same thing, I guess... They'd tell the girl to back off... While glaring heavily." Actually, that was the least they would do. He honestly thought that they were going to kill that poor clerk who was doing her job and smiling at him politely. And that was just at the grocery store for crying out loud!

"What if the girl keeps trying to flirt with you?"

Yuuno raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I... I'm not sure, to be honest." Actually, he thought Raising Heart and Bardiche both wanted to hurt the people trying to upset their masters.

Vice seemed to think about this a moment before he smirked.

"Uh oh," Verossa murmured and looked around, wondering if maybe he should find a way back to the Saint Church, Carim would protect him from death from above, wouldn't she?

"Hey, Yuuno, why don't we take this discussion to the cafe nearby? I promised my friend I'd stop by and check the place out, he just opened for business."

Yuuno hesitated, then sighed. "Sure, why not..." What was the worst that could happen if he went to have lunch there?

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Vice said happily as the three left the building.

Quietly, Verossa stepped to Vice's side. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

Vice chuckled. "Just a little experiment, is all."

Verossa blinked and nodded, he wondered if Vice's insurance was paid up, for that matter, was his insurance paid up? Verossa wasn't sure. He made a mental note to look into that in the future.

The three found themselves outside of the cafe in question in short order. "So, what's in here?" Yuuno asked, getting a chuckle from Vice who patted his back.

"Just some good food and good sights."

Yuuno sighed. "You just dodged the question," he muttered.

Vice simply smiled and waved to an older, middle-aged man and a young girl who couldn't have been older than her late teens/early twenties.

"Miki, make sure that you take care of our customers." The man smiled at the blue-haired girl, who was in a short skirt and a shoulder-less top that clung to her body and showed off her feminine beauty to anyone who looked.

"Of course, boss!" She smiled at him and went to the trio, showing them to a booth.

Once they were seated, however, that was when the real fun began.

"Hey, Vice!" Miki greeted, all but bouncing around the booth. Clearly, Vice visited this cafe quite a bit. "How have you been?"

"Doing good, Miki." Vice smiled. "Just thought I'd bring some of my friends to one of the best places around."

Miki giggled and glanced at Verossa, scanning him in a matter of seconds; her gaze caught on Yuuno and lingered, and a small smile formed on her face.

Yuuno gulped and pressed back against the padding of the booth. "Uh, hi," he all but squeaked.

"You're cute." She winked at him, leaning forward and causing Yuuno to gulp and sweat. While he could appreciate people being friendly, there were limits to things. "So, what will you three have? The special? Some of the soup? Or maybe some good pie?" She said with a wink, getting a smirk from Vice and a blush from Yuuno, who was looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Just bring us some water, Miki, and then some soup." Verossa spoke up calmly. While he could appreciate the humor in the situation, he really wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the same room as Vice and Yuuno at that moment.

"Sure thing." She grinned at him and bounced, literally, away from the table.

Vice snickered. "I think Miki likes you, Yuuno."

Yuuno, meanwhile, had to resist the urge to quietly slip under the table, turn into his ferret form and sneak away. He could tell Miki was interested, but he didn't want to be rude and just leave, maybe she was just naturally friendly to everyone? She sure knew Vice well enough.

Yuuno swallowed hard and prayed that the torture would be quick and painless.

It wasn't meant to be. The waitress came back, often enough, and kept asking how things were, like a good waitress would, but Yuuno wished, desperately, that she would stop trying to hit on him.

It wasn't easy, especially since she put her breasts near his face.

Vice was having a hard, HARD time holding back his laughter and Verossa, while amused, kept glancing towards the door, fully expecting a combination of yellow and pink magic to start bombarding the inside any second now.

"Look, Miki... I appreciate that you're friendly and all, but... I've already got a couple of lovers." Okay, it was blunt, and he probably could have said it a nicer way, but he needed to get her to stop hitting on him. And, honestly, he was getting really irritated by her constant attempts at flirting with him.

She blinked, before smiling coyly. "A couple of lovers huh? They must not be too good if you can..." She stopped at the cold look that came across his face.

"What... Did... You... Say?"

Vice and Verossa stared, wide-eyed at the utterly cold tone in Yuuno's voice as he stood up and looked at her, his eyes seemingly covered in the shadow of his hair and his glasses gleaming white. The defensive mage seemed to tower over the suddenly scared Miki. "I... Uh... I meant no disrespect, but I thought..."

"You thought, you thought you could tempt me, didn't you? Let me tell you something." He leaned in, his eyes narrowed, causing her to gulp in nervousness. "My two lovers are the kindest, sweetest and nicest people on the planet. They've gone through enough crap in their lives to drive most people insane. I've been there with them through the high points in their lives, I've been there when they've hit some of the lowest points. No matter what people say about them, those two are two people who would fight someone tooth and nail one moment, then go through hell to save their lives the next moment. If you think for one moment that they're not good enough for me, then you're quite wrong. I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me and let me get back to my soup."

Miki nodded, trembling as she walked towards the kitchen.

Yuuno sighed and sat back down, suddenly, he lost all interest in eating. Putting his face in his hands, he side and tilted his head, blinking as both Vice and Verossa looked at him in shock. "What?"

After a moment, Vice let out a low whistle and slapped Yuuno on the shoulder. "Damn, Yuuno, never thought you had it in you."

Yuuno blinked. "What? I said the truth and nothing more." Though now that his emotions weren't running high, he was feeling exhaustion from that confrontation creep up on him.

Verossa chuckled. "That, my friend, was an incredible moment," he said lightly. "It's a pity your two lady friends weren't here to watch you defend their honor."

Yuuno smiled tiredly. "Can we just go? I'm not really hungry right now." All he wanted to do was go home, find Nanoha and Fate and hold onto the both of them all night long.

"Sure." Verossa smiled and turned to Vice. "You'll take care of the check, won't you?"

"Ahh... Sure..." Vice grumbled as he watched them leave. He made a mental note to apologize to both Yuuno and Miki later for what he did.

(---)

An hour later, after Yuuno had left for home, Verossa raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Fate and Nanoha in the shopping district. "Ah, good day, Nanoha, Fate."

"Verossa." Fate smiled and waved at him as the two of them walked over to him. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

Verossa chuckled. "Yes, well... I've been busy." He noticed the two didn't have many bags, and figured they were just walking around enjoying each others company. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Nanoha smiled. "We've been looking around. What were you doing before you came here?"

Verossa smirked. "Watching Vice grovel before Yuuno. It was quite entertaining." Okay, so Vice hadn't done that, but it was still an amusing image, and he did hope a rumor of Yuuno making people grovel to him got started. It would be amusing.

Nanoha blinked in confusion, a look that was mirrored on Fate's face. "Why was Vice-kun doing that?"

"Let's just say that Yuuno was rather impressive today." He wondered how much he should... _Heck with it, it's better that they know what he did._ "I wonder..."

"What?" Fate was curious as Verossa smiled at her.

"If someone insulted either of you, even unknowingly around Yuuno, how do you think he would react?"

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm not really sure." Nanoha shrugged. "I mean, I know he'd probably say a few words to defend us."

Verossa smirked.

"A few? My, my, Nanoha," Verossa shook his head, chuckling lightly, "do you think so little of your lover?"

"No, but, we know that he would say a few words that we weren't as bad as people seem to think we were and..."

Verossa cut her off and chuckled. "A few words about the "kindest, nicest, sweetest people on the planet who would go through hell just to save someone that they had been fighting a moment ago"? Or maybe a few words about how the person should shut up because they didn't know anything?"

They stared at him, shocked looked on their faces. "Yuuno-kun... What happened to him?"

Verossa smirked at them. "Someone decided to try flirting with Yuuno, heard he had two lovers and insulted you two slightly. Yuuno flew off the handle, tore the person a new one and never raised the tone of his voice. I have to say, it was the most incredible thing to watch." Smiling at the looks of awe on their faces, Verossa chuckled. "If you head home, I think Yuuno needs you two right now."

"Thank you, Verossa." Fate and Nanoha bowed to him and ran off to Fate's car.

(---)

Several minutes later, Yuuno blinked as he saw Nanoha and Fate walk into the house. "Nanoha? Fate? What are yoomph!" He was tackled to the living room floor and hugged tightly. It was times like these that he was glad for the fairly thick carpet in the living room.

After several moments, when Yuuno was relatively adjusted to his new position, he rested on hand on Nanoha's back and the other on Fate's back.

"Hi," he said weakly, still kind of catching his breath from the fall. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha sighed happily as she held both her lovers close to her. "Sorry about today."

"Nanoha?"

"We heard about it, from Verossa." Fate said softly, one of her hands squeezing Nanoha's while her other hand squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha blinked as he smiled at them.

"I love you two, and I don't like it when people insult you two the way she did." He smiled as the two blushed heavily, almost burying their faces into his chest as warm feelings filled their bodies.

"Did Zafira go home?" Fate asked after laying there on the floor in comfortable silence for awhile.

"No, he's in Vivio's room, watching her." Watching was a nice way to put it when he looked in and saw Zafira, in his puppy form, being cuddled tightly by a sleeping Vivio.

Nanoha closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling close to her lovers, just happy that they could be together.

* * *

Go, Yuuno! You're the man!

Zafira in puppy form being hugged by Vivio is a shout-out to TheShinySword.

Again, RadiantBeam is great to work with.

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.


	10. Alphine

Day in the Life

Chapter 10

Alphine

Disclaimer: RadiantBeam and I are making no profit from these characters that we're borrowing, all demon lawyers go bug someone else!

Another short chapter. Trust me, the next one's much longer.

* * *

Lutecia blinked as there was a knock on the door. Putting down the paper, there wasn't much in terms of news anyway there, just another short story how theft crimes were still on the rise on Midchilda, she went to the door and opened it slightly, before smiling and opening it all the way. "Hayate-san, Vivio, Agito... Hello." She hadn't expected visitors, so seeing them was nice.

"Oi! Lulu! You look bored!" Agito smirked at her. "The great Agito-sama is here to make sure your boredom goes away!"

Lutecia laughed and held out her hand, delighted when Agito ignored it completely and instead landed on her shoulder. "I see," she said.

Agito crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm serious! The great Agito-sama even brought you extra company!"

Hayate and Vivio both giggled at the scene. "Hi, Cia." Vivio smiled at Lutecia.

"Vivio." She smiled and squeezed Vivio's hands as the younger girl shook hers fiercely. "I am glad to see you." She nodded at Hayate. "Hello."

"Hi, Lutecia. I thought you would enjoy some company today." Hayate smiled at the young summoner. Technically, Lutecia was supposed to be in isolation, but Hayate didn't care too much for that rule, she had business here anyway.

Lutecia's smile practically became a grin. "I was a little bored."

"See? My point exactly." On Lutecia's shoulder, Agito huffed.

As they came inside, Lutecia fell back to Vivio's side. "How are you feeling, Vivio? Caro told me you were sick."

"Mmm... I'm feeling better now. Just needed to sleep most of it off. I feel bad for Yuuno-papa though, I made his shirt all messy."

"I'm sure he forgives you." Lutecia smiled as the two of them wandered into the living room and started chatting.

Hayate smiled as she watched. _Reminds me so much of Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan..._ Maybe she was just searching for parallels when there was none, she wasn't sure.

"I'm glad you're okay though." Lutecia smiled at Vivio softly.

Giggling the blond couldn't help but smile. "I would have called, but I was so tired that all I did was sleep."

"It's fine, you needed to recover." Lutecia chuckled. "I did the same thing when I had the stomach flu."

At that, Hayate perked up. "Jail took care of you?" She didn't think he would have, but it would have been an interesting piece of information to know.

"Hell no!" Agito flared up at that. "He wanted nothing to do with her while she was sick! Zest and I stayed with her the whole time!"

Lutecia rubbed Agito's head, getting her to calm down. "Yes, Zest and Agito took care of me and made sure I was safe." She sighed, seemingly slumping. "I wish I had listened to them about the doctor before though."

"It wasn't your fault." Hayate was quick to reassure her. "Scagiletti manipulated a lot of people to get what he wanted."

"I still hate what I did." Lutecia sighed and looked down at the floor. "I hurt a lot of people back then. Tried to kill Caro and Erio too." She blinked as Vivio hugged her tightly. "Vivio?" She blinked in surprise, though, she definitely couldn't complain about it, since it felt nice.

"You shouldn't be sad." Vivio tilted her head slightly to look up at Lutecia, smiling. "The Doctor used a lot of people to get what he wanted. You weren't the only one."

"I know." Lutecia smiled softly.

"Actually, Lutecia..." Hayate smiled at the summoner, getting her to blink at her in confusion. "I've been doing some side work lately with Admiral Lindy and Admiral Chrono. And we've managed to work your case, based on observations from the parole officers here, and well, I'll need to talk to your mother. Where is she?"

"Outside, in the garden, Garyuu is there helping her." Lutecia was slightly confused, what was Hayate up to?

At that, Hayate blinked. "Garyuu does housework?" That was interesting, she didn't think that summons liked to do stuff like that.

"He likes working in the garden. It relaxes him."

Hayate nodded to her. "Very well. I'm going to go see her then. You three have fun." She smiled and left the house.

Lutecia frowned. "Do they want Mom for something?" She hoped not. Her mother was free to leave her any time she wanted at any time after all.

At that, Agito shrugged. She knew Hayate well enough to know that the woman was pulling some serious strings for a case at the moment, but she couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Outside, Hayate walked around the house and smiled as she saw Megane and Garyuu pulling a few weeds, well, she hoped they were, out of the ground. "Hello." She called out, causing the summon and the woman to stop and look at her. "Megane Alphine, may I have a moment?"

"General." Megane rose and wiped her hands on her pants for a minute before offering a hand to Hayate, smiling. "I figured you'd come. When Lutecia told me Agito was visiting, I knew you'd probably be with her."

Smiling, Hayate shook the woman's hand. "Well, I thought Agito wouldn't mind seeing her first friend again."

Megane smiled at Hayate softly. "Thank you." She sighed slightly. "It... It's a bit hard, sometimes. Lutecia and I don't seem to connect like I want to some days."

It didn't help that the guy that was responsible for her injury and Zest's death had raised Lutecia, and then the poor girl had to go around with the undead knight for a few years, denying her a true childhood with her mother and growing up around friends. At least it was Zest, Megane knew that Zest would have taken care of Lutecia no matter what, that was the kind of person he was.

"I know... Would you like to come back to Midchilda?" Hayate asked suddenly, getting a shocked look from Megane.

Megane blinked, slowly, as if to make sure she'd heard correctly. "You... are offering to take us back?"

Hayate smiled gamely. "I know the contract says Lutecia's out here for eight years, but..."

Hayate sighed lightly and shook her head. "After talking with the parole boards for the past few weeks, we can get you and your daughter back to Midchilda, granted, your daughter will be under some heavy surveillance, her limiter still on, but we can at least integrate her into society. If you want to that is."

"How... How did you get them to agree to that?" Megane asked, surprised at what Hayate had said.

Smirking, Hayate started to chuckle. "I threatened to sick my Knight Vita on them after keeping away her sweets for a month if they didn't at least give the option."

Megane blinked. "That's... that's all you did?"

Hayate pondered it for a moment. "Well, that and I set up one of the member's daughters on a date with Yuuno." She smirked as she remembered how easily she'd tricked the man into playing into her scheme. "She liked him, but needless to say, the aftermath of that little date gave them all a pretty good idea of what would happen if I sent Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan after them instead of Vita."

Okay, it was cruel of her to do that to everyone involved. At least Fate and Nanoha had forgiven her... Kind of, she still owed them a night on the town over that incident.

"I... See..." Megane blinked and sighed. "Hayate, I... I thank you for the offer but I don't know."

"You don't have to give me a response right now." She smiled lightly at the other woman. "If you want to move back to Midchilda, give me a call anytime and I'll arrange for transport for you."

Megane hesitated before nodding. "I will, thank you." At the sound of laughter, her eyes drifted towards the house, and she smiled. "You brought Vivio."

"Yeah, well..." Hayate smiled sheepishly. "She begged, and I promised her I'd bring her out one of these days."

"Thank you." Megane closed her eyes, happy to hear her daughter laughing again. "I'm glad every time I see her smile, laugh and be happy. Vivio makes her so happy..." Megane sighed heavily, slumping a bit. "Some parent I am, huh?"

Hayate didn't hesitate, lightly patting Megane on the shoulder. "You can't blame yourself," she murmured. "In your condition, there was no way you could have stopped Jail from using her the way he did."

"She didn't have a childhood." Megane's eyes hardened, chilled. "He robbed her of her childhood." If it hadn't been for him, Lutecia would be living happily on Midchilda instead of being forced to live on this penal colony.

"Yeah." Hayate smiled sadly. "She'll probably never need you the way she would've if he hadn't. But Megane, you have to remember... she was willing to break her own soul to save you. That has to mean something." It really did, Hayate wasn't just saying it to make Megane feel better.

Megane sighed and closed her eyes. "Hayate, she never _knew_ me when she was little. She didn't even know if I was her real mother or not. She... She told me one time that she... That she only did it because she was tired of being lonely. What am I supposed to do, Hayate? She cares for me, but, I'm worried that she doesn't really love me like she would if I had been there for her."

"Megane..." Hayate frowned lightly and squeezed the distraught woman's shoulder.

"I can't really connect to her like I would like to. I know she's trying her best, but I think that there's this invisible wall that keeps us from connecting."

Hayate hesitated only a moment before speaking.

"Megane, I can't say you're wrong. Considering how she was raised, it's only natural that Lutecia wanted to save you because she felt she had to, or because she was lonely. But I think... I think somewhere along the line, she genuinely believed in what she was doing. Somewhere, somehow, she began to believe you were her mother, and that if she saved you everything would be okay. She wanted to save you because... because in the end, she needed you more than anything. I know she doesn't express it well, but she wanted to save you so badly at the end."

Hayate smiled as Megane blinked at her in confusion. "This isn't something that's well-known, but when she was fighting against Caro and Erio, she said she was only doing it because she wanted to save you, because she wanted to have someone precious that could take away her loneliness. I think you're giving yourself too little credit, Megane."

Megane hesitated a moment before she smiled, slowly and almost timidly. "I... I suppose so." She paused. "Hayate..."

"Yes?"

"The one who looked after Lutecia... Zest, not Agito. I know you didn't see them often, but did he seem to look after her well?"

Hayate shook her head slightly. "I never saw them interact. From what Agito's said though, he tried his best to keep her from seeing the nastier side of things, did his best to help her find a way to heal you, and tried to get her to stop following Scagiletti."

"Oh." Megane had been hoping that Hayate knew anything personally.

"To be honest, the only people that your daughter was seen associating with was Agito, Sein, Deed, Otto and her summons. But I'd like to think that Zest managed to save some of Lutecia's innocence." She was still surprised that there hadn't been a single casualty that day, she had come so close to losing Rein, Shamal, Zafira and Vita that day that it still scared her when she thought about it.

Hayate paused, thinking. "Well, actually..."

Megane blinked. "Yes?"

"Agito mentioned it briefly inside, but when she heard that Vivio had the stomach flu for the first time she went off into a story about the time Lutecia got sick with it." Hayate smiled slightly. "She said Zest never left Lutecia's side, unless he absolutely had to, and stayed up with her all night when she was having a rough time."

"R...Really?"

"You'll have to ask Agito for all the details, but that's what she told me." There was another sound of laughter from inside, getting a smile from both women.

"Vivio's a good girl." Megane smiled softly as Hayate nodded.

"She has good family and friends supporting her. Whatever she wants to do in life, I'm sure she'll go far." Of that, Hayate was certain. Vivio was too much like Nanoha for her to not go far.

Megane smiled sheepishly. "I know what I'm about to say will sound selfish, but I hope that wherever Vivio's going Lutecia can follow her. She considers Vivio one of her closest friends, with Erio, Caro, and Agito."

Hayate chuckled at hearing that. "Oh, I think that wherever Vivio decides to go, people are going to follow her. If Lutecia wants to follow her where she goes, I don't think Vivio would stop her." Heck, if Vivio was like Nanoha, she would probably grab Lutecia's hands and drag her, kicking and screaming to wherever she went.

Megane smiled. "That's a relief."

Hayate sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, we cannot stay too long." It was a problem with going anywhere when she was busy being a high-ranking member of the military.

"I understand." Megane nodded to her before wincing slightly. "My body still isn't up to par for doing much these days anyway." She still needed her wheelchair once-in-awhile. At least it had gotten down to the point where she only needed it when she got tired, not because her muscles couldn't help her walk anymore.

Off to the side, Garyuu sat, quiet, though he was just glad that his mistress was happy.

* * *

I swear! The next chapter will be longer! But I thought it would be nice for Vivio and Lutecia to talk a bit and be friendly. Plus it gives us an excuse to have Hayate get more screen time.


	11. Carnival

Day in the Life

Chapter 11

Carnival

RadiantBeam and I aren't making money off this story. Though, I'm almost convinced as we write this story that some of the characters involved would like this story as the new canon.

Note: Funhouse mirrors in a magic world are fun. In addition, this is rather cute and funny piece that we did together.

* * *

Vivio smiled, today was a nice day. Her papa was busy helping Aunt Vita and Aunt Hayate with some important work. Her mamas were spending time together and Nove, Wendi, Dieci and Cinque were taking her to the carnival in town. She had been wanting to go for a few days now, but the chance had never came up. "Come on, Cinque!" She called out to the one who was going the slowest. The carnival wasn't going to be there for much longer and she wanted to go before it left town again. After all, it wouldn't be back for months! That was just unacceptable to the young girl.

Smiling lightly, Cinque picked up her pace slightly, happy to spend the day with her majesty and her sisters. "It is a nice day." She sighed lightly. It was nice just to be out.

Though, neither she, nor her sisters, had any real idea what to do once they got inside the carnival.

Vivio smiled at Cinque happily. "Thanks for agreeing to take me to the carnival," she said, and looked to Nove, Wendi, and Dieci. "All of you."

"No problem." Wendi gently ruffled Vivio's hair. "It sounds like fun. It's too bad Subaru and Ginga couldn't come along."

"What were they doing again?" Nove asked Cinque, who shrugged as she replied.

"Ginga had some work and Subaru was on a date with Teana."

Nove nodded, she was privately disappointed, but could understand.

When the group got inside, the cyborgs all had fairly wide eyes as they looked around, there was so much... Everywhere. "Uhh..." Dieci wasn't too used to being around so many people, it made her a little nervous. "What first?" Everything looked like fun, or rather, everyone seemed to be having fun, she couldn't tell.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Vivio pointed at the thing, causing the rest of her group to shrug and follow her.

As they got closer and closer, and the sisters got a better look at it, Dieci cleared her throat nervously. "Er, Vivio..."

Vivio smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Just... what _is_ a roller coaster?"

Vivio blinked and looked at the four of them, their faces blank as they didn't know. "You... Never been on one?"

They shook their heads. "We... Well, we don't get out too much..." Nove said, slightly embarrassed, as she looked at the thing.

"Father, Subaru and Ginga have been helping us re-adjust to society, but they're busy too..." Wendi rubbed the back of her head slightly.

"And the doctor never let us out like this." Cinque said, causing Vivio to frown lightly.

"Well then!" She put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at the group. "I have no choice... We're going to have to go on every ride and play every game we can!"

At that, the four seemed to pale slightly.

"All of them?" Cinque asked weakly.

Nove looked around nervously. The place didn't look _too_ bad, even if some of the rides were scary-looking to her.

Vivio nodded. "Yep! First thing first! The roller coaster!"

"Uh..." Wendi gulped slightly, but followed. She and her sisters were tough, if they fell out, they'd be okay. Worse came to worse they could just go to a scientist and get fixed.

"Vivio..." Dieci blinked as the line moved forward.

"Yes?"

"Are the lines supposed to be this long?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. Lots of people wanna go on the ride. Nanoha-mama said that she prefers flying to the roller coaster."

Looking at it, Nove shook her head. "I can't imagine why..."

Vivio was eager to explain. "Well, with roller coasters you have to be strapped in, and you only follow one path with a few loops and twists. Flying, you can do all of that as much as you want, wherever you go." That and Nanoha didn't really like to have no control over how she moved through the air.

Wendi swallowed hard. "Nove?"

"Yes?"

Wendi latched onto Nove's arm. "I'm scared. Who would be more willing to save us, you think, Ginga or Subaru?"

The shorter redhead scratched her head in confusion. "Well, uh... I think Ginga might, just a little, since she helped us while we were in lock-down, but I think if we were about to get hurt, they both would try their best to help us. Why?"

Cinque blinked as they got closer. "You must be... What's with the sign?"

Vivio pouted, great, she and Cinque were too short to go on this ride. "It's to keep people from getting hurt."

Cinque blinked as Vivio explained that this ride might have been too dangerous for shorter people and that the size of the seat-belts designed to keep people strapped in conformed to a certain size and neither she nor Vivio were that tall. "Oh..." She said, slightly disappointed.

Vivio saw her disappointment and smiled. "Don't worry, though! Nove, Wendi, and Dieci are tall enough to go on, so they'll tell us all about it!"

Dieci took one look at the ride and whimpered softly. If it went as fast as she thought it was going to go, well, she was glad that she didn't have anything to drink before she got here, she didn't feel like changing her pants.

"Wendi?" Nove squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get ready to call Ginga and Subaru."

"Don't worry, miss, we'll make sure to strap you three in good and tight." The man, fairly muscular and burly smiled at the three as the roller coaster came to a stop. "It helps to yell as you're going down, throwing your hands up in the air also helps."

"Helps what?" Nove asked as she was strapped into the harness, her feet dangling on the ground slightly.

"Keeping your stomach steady, of course." The man smiled as more people got on. "First times, huh?" The three nodded at him. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. As long as you don't suffer motion sickness."

"What's motion sickness?" Dieci asked just as the ride started up and they pulled out of the boarding deck.

Cinque stared at the carts for a moment, then lifted her eyes to the first big drop of the roller coaster. She felt her stomach roll just looking at it.

"... I wish all three of you the best of luck."

Vivio waved and smiled as the roller coaster started to take off. "I hope they have fun." She said as she waited on the ground for the three to get done with their ride.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** They could hear Wendi's scream as the ride took off and started to pick up speed.

Cinque shuddered as she watched a few loops that the ride went around. "...Vivio..."

"Yes?" The little girl blinked at the eye-patch wearing girl.

"Promise me that you'll never force me on that kind of ride."

"Uh... Okay." She shrugged, the Nakajimas were afraid of heights? Who knew? Then again, Nanoha-mama didn't like the roller coaster either, said that it made her tummy feel bad.

"I bet Nanoha loves roller coasters," Cinque mused as Wendi's screams were joined by Nove's and Dieci's.

Vivio shook her head. "Actually, she hates them a lot, even before she got pregnant. But it's okay, because Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa take me on the smaller ones."

"Really?" Cinque blinked in surprise. "The Ace of the Sky hating a roller coaster?"

"Mama can't control it and she doesn't like not having control when she's in the air."

Cinque blinked, but nodded, that... Was actually pretty reasonable. "Oh, look... It... Nope, I thought it was done..." What kind of torture did people submit themselves to just to have fun? It was a good thing that Quattro had never known about these things, she might have tried to find a way to torture her younger sisters with it back when they all worked together.

"They go twice before ending it." Vivio smiled at her.

"...I bet they aren't too happy about that.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** They heard Nove's screams as the roller coaster continued.

"Er, Vivio..."

"Yeah?"

"Is it normal to scream like that?"

Vivio considered this for a moment before she replied. "Well, yeah, kind of. Sometimes you just scream when you're on a roller coaster because you're having fun."

Nove... _didn't_ sound like she was having fun.

Neither did Dieci or Wendi, for that matter.

A little bit later, the ride stopped and the three walked out, twitching, their eyes wide and hair all over the place. It was actually extremely funny, since they hadn't fallen down, gotten hurt or anything like that.

"Have fun?" Vivio asked, smiling brightly at them.

"That was the most horrific, terrifying and scary experience I had since living with Dad..." Wendi muttered, before her eyes sparkled. "I wanna do it again!"

Nove twitched. "Are you _insane_?" She couldn't believe her sister, she didn't want to do that again. She didn't mind the speed, but she rather hated the fact that she couldn't control where she was going.

"Actually..." Dieci was struggling to catch her breath. "Despite the overwhelming fear, it was... rather addictive."

Cinque shook her head. "Well, we have other rides to go on... What next, Vivio?"

"Hmm... Ooh! How about that one?" Vivio pointed to the area with the bowl-like shapes where people sat in them and they spun around and around.

Nove shrugged, couldn't be worse than what they just went through. "Sure."

As they walked towards that ride, Dieci blinked as she saw another ride. "Um... Bumper Cars?"

Vivio grinned. She always enjoyed explaining things.

"That's a ride where you drive around little cars and crash into people," she said. "You bounce right off them and get to do it again. It's lots of fun."

"Really?" Dieci blinked as she watched some of the people laughing while smashing into each other. "Wow... Looks fun."

Vivio grinned as Nove and Cinque both looked over there, getting interested, Wendi had already taken off in that direction. "Let's have fun!" She giggled as they all got into different bumper cars.

"Be careful." Cinque warned Vivio as the one-eyed girl's car got bumped by Dieci's. "Ooomph!" She narrowed her good eye and drove after Dieci, slamming into three other cars along the way.

Cinque quickly found herself loving bumper cars.

It didn't take long for the Numbers to fall in love with the concept of bumper cars. They'd spent plenty of time destroying things and crashing into stuff, but they'd never experienced a time when they could bounce back unaffected and do it _again_.

Wendi was a scary driver, though. Even within the confinements of the ride, she was insane. Nove, Cinque and Dieci made a mental note to never, _ever_ let Wendi get behind the wheel of a real car, even if she was the only person capable of driving. They wanted to make it to their destination alive after all.

When they got off, Vivio's eyes were swirly, her hair frazzled from the various crashes. "Dieci... No... No crashing Nove into me... Ugh..."

The sisters were chuckling and helping Vivio to stay on her feet.

"Where to next?" Dieci asked, spying the Ferris Wheel nearby. "That goes up high..." Not as high as Quattro had taken her those few times when she was playing nice, but still it did go up high.

"Wanna go?" Nove asked as Wendi went off in that direction.

Cinque shrugged as Vivio smoothed her hair out. "Shall we?"

Vivio nodded and giggled as Dieci walked with her and Cinque.

A few minutes later, the group found themselves at the Ferris Wheel, Nove and Wendi in one car, Cinque, Dieci and Vivio in another car.

Forever curious, Wendi pressed against the window as the Ferris Wheel lurched into motion, eyes glued to the scenery. She gasped with pleasure. "Nove! You've got to check this out!"

"What?" Curious, Nove leaned in, looking out the window and blinking as she saw the breathtaking sight. It wasn't something that you could see unless you could fly, and most of the time, people flying only cared about getting to their destination, to stop and see the scenery, that was something else. Especially since the view of the park was changing; the higher the car went, the more they could see the park and whatever lay beyond it.

"Beautiful." Nove said softly before the cart jerked to a stop. "What the?"

_"We're sorry, everyone, the Ferris Wheel is having a small malfunction, we apologize for any inconvenience experienced while we repair the ride."_

Wendi blinked and looked around. "Wait, what? We're stuck here?"

Nove shrugged. "Ah... I guess..." She leaned back. "So, now what?"

"I guess we could... talk..."

"What about?"

"Uh... stuff?"

Nove blinked at Wendi, then sighed. "I guess so." She glanced out the window again. "Hey... is that a mage out by the water?"

"Where?" This time, Wendi was the one leaning in.

"There, see?" Nove pointed to the mage, they couldn't see any details, but there was definitely one there training some sort of abilities out there.

"Oh yeah." Wendi giggled as she watched the mage playing with the water. "Neat, huh?" She turned to Nove, who turned to her.

"Yeah..." Nove blinked as she realized just how close they were. "Ahh..." She jumped back, her face flushed.

Wendi looked at Nove, genuinely confused. "What's wrong?" Had she done something wrong again? She didn't think so, and Nove generally would yell at her if she did.

"N-nothing..." Ever since walking in on Subaru and Teana, Nove had gotten a crash course on romantic relationships. Needless to say, it hadn't been good for her.

Before Wendi could ask, a gentle tapping on the window made them both scream and cling to each other as they looked, only to see Ginga smiling sheepishly from outside the car, wearing her Barrier Jacket; she waved in quiet greeting.

"Ah... Ginga!" Wendi said, breathing a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, they thought it would take a long time to get the Ferris Wheel repaired, so I'm helping to get people out. You two are the only ones left."

Nove pouted as she heard that, had no one cared to get them out? Maybe she really didn't have anyone that cared about her, despite what Lindy said to her.

"Really?" Wendi blinked in confusion.

"Well, you two are at the very top." Ginga chuckled nervously. "Sorry if that came out wrong. Come on, I'll give you two a lift down." She offered her hands to her sisters.

Nove raised a brow. "Are you sure you can handle both of us? It's a long drop down." Plus they could just jump down without getting hurt, well, to hurt at any rate, they might have needed to get their legs checked out from the fall afterwords.

Nove hadn't expected Ginga to laugh, or for it to sound so warm and gentle; just like her moment with Wendi, it made her feel weird.

"I'm stronger than I look," Ginga promised. "I won't let either of you fall, I swear."

Taking their hands, she pulled them against her body, laughing softly as she rolled down her Wing Road. "Sorry that you two got stuck up at the top."

"Eh, it's okay." Wendi smirked. "There was a mage playing on the water, it was neat to see." So was the sloshing water and the way it moved around.

Ginga laughed quietly. "That was me, Wendi. I had some free time, so I was practicing out over the ocean."

"Oh cool!" Wendi's eyes sparkled. "Wait, how'd you get here so fast?" She blinked, that had only been a minute or two at the most ago.

Ginga giggled. "Wing Road airlines, the only way to travel!" It was, in her opinion, better than flying, you were still bound by gravity, but it was much prettier and there were neat tricks that could be done with it that couldn't be done from just pure flying. Plus it was just so much fun to rollerblade on.

Nove didn't say anything, she did notice that she felt rather safe at that moment. It didn't take long for the trio to get to the ground. "Ah... Thanks Ginga."

Ginga nodded slightly, with a quick smile, before trying to make a hasty exit; but Vivio saw her first. "Ginga!" she called, running over. "I didn't know you were called to help!"

"Did you bring down Nove and Wendi?" Cinque asked, bemused as she looked at the three.

Ginga's eyes flickered to the pair briefly. "Yes, I was," she said.

Cinque laughed slightly. "Leave it to them to get stuck at the top."

"What about you?"

Cinque shrugged. "Was near the bottom, just got a ladder and climbed down."

"Lucky you." Nove grumbled softly.

Vivio smiled at Ginga. "Ne, Ginga... Can you stay and have fun with us?" The little girl grabbed Ginga's hand and squeezed it, trying to melt the mage's will-power through sheer cuteness.

Nove and Wendi were both stunned to see tension seep into Ginga's body; her smile even became strained even as she dissolved her Barrier Jacket.

"Well, I'm off now. I have nothing better to do." She smiled. "If you don't mind having me tag along, that is."

"Is it just me, or is she acting weird?" Wendi whispered to Nove.

Nove shrugged, she wasn't sure. "Well, if something's wrong, we can figure out what's going on, don't you think so?"

Wendi nodded as the group went over to play various game. "So, what game first?"

Vivio tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, before we went on the Ferris Wheel Dieci, Nove, and Wendi went on a roller coaster, than we played bumper cars..." She trailed off before grinning. "Why not let Ginga pick?"

Ginga blinked. "Well... If no one minds... How about we try some shooting games?"

Wendi giggled. "Odd choice," she said lightly. "You used shooting magic to try to keep Nove and Cinque and I at bay when we attacked you."

Ginga shrugged. "What can I say? Good memories." Even if she did end up bloodied, beaten and brainwashed, she never did blame them, though she wished that she could have put up a better showing for herself back then.

"Sure." Vivio smiled as the group went over to play some games. Holding a gun, Vivio aimed at the target. "Divine..." She whispered.

"Stop!" Cinque grabbed her shoulder, after sensing the magic buildup. "No using magic for a game like this."

"Aww..." Vivio pouted.

Ginga laughed softly. "You haven't been taught shooting magic yet, have you?"

Vivio blinked. "Well.. no, not yet."

"Then what were you thinking?" Cinque asked as Vivio giggled nervously.

"I... I couldn't help myself."

Cinque shook her head. "Maybe Nanoha and Raising Heart need a talking to?"

"Nanoha-mama didn't do anything wrong." Vivio pouted and went back to the game, and started shooting, this time without using any magic at all.

With the attention on Vivio, Ginga seemed to relax; at least until Wendi slid up close and leaned against her casually, as she was prone to do.

"So, what prize do you think she'll win?" Wendi asked.

Ginga shrugged slightly uncomfortably as she looked at the prizes. "I'm not sure... Though maybe she'll win the large red wolf plushy."

Wendi giggled at that. "Maybe. I think she'll go for the ferret."

When Vivio was done shooting, she walked away with two prizes, the red wolf plushy and ferret plushy. "Hee hee hee... This is so fun!"

"I think he just gave them to you because you and Cinque looked so cute standing together." Dieci said softly, getting a soft laugh from Cinque in response.

"So, where to next?" Wendi asked, still leaning against Ginga; either she didn't notice the other girl's discomfort, or she simply chose to ignore it. "We've been on a roller coaster, bumper cars, the Ferris Wheel..."

Cinque stopped and looked around, winking as she saw something interesting. "Hall of mirrors?"

Vivio giggled. "Fate-mama didn't like that one, one mirror made her look short and one mirror made me look tall."

Ginga laughed as she imagined a small Fate and a tall Vivio. "Hey, guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

As they got closer to the hall of mirrors, Ginga smirked as something came to her.

Nove blinked at her. "What's so funny?"

"When we were small, Mom and Dad brought Subaru and I into the house of mirrors for fun." Ginga chuckled at the memory. "Subaru didn't particular enjoy the kind of reflections she saw staring back at her."

"Oh?" Wendi blinked as she walked slightly behind and between Nove and Wendi. She was curious as to what her sister had seen then.

"Yeah, some of the things..." Ginga giggled. "She was pouting for weeks because one mirror made her look fat."

Nove frowned. "Really? I can't see something like that putting her down."

"Well, fat _and_ short. It didn't help that most of the mirrors I walked by made me look tall and thin."

Wendi nodded, she could easily see how that could get a little girl down. "That had to suck." She muttered as they walked in.

"Oh, it's a maze in here, so be careful not to get lost." Ginga called out as Dieci, Cinque and Vivio took off into the place.

Nove shrugged and walked past a few mirrors, blinking. "Is my nose that big?" She stared, what the heck was going on?

Wendi blinked as she looked into another mirror. "I don't think my breasts are larger than my head."

Ginga laughed at them. "That's what the mirrors do."

Nove turned slightly and scowled. Was her butt really that _small_?

"What do you mean?" Wendi asked.

"It's all a trick of illusion. The mirrors are built a certain way so they reflect different things when you look at them. It distorts your original reflection and makes you look sillier than you really are," Ginga explained, snickering.

Hell, watching the two of them was hilarious.

"Easy for you to say." Nove said and pointed, causing Ginga to turn and look, blinking as it made her look wide.

Ginga started laughing. "Wow, I'm going to need bigger pants if this mirror was accurate."

"Nah, you look fine." Wendi smiled happily as she stood in front of another mirror. "Oh, wow, I'm short, but my hair is long." She laughed as the reflection made her look like someone had shrunk her down to Agito's size, but her hair stretched up forever.

Nove smirked. "Nice hair, Wendi."

"You're one to talk!"

Nove blinked and looked at her reflection; she was about as small as Agito, but her legs were so long that she looked like she was wobbling on stilts.

Ginga snickered as she looked at the two of them, it was funny to see a chibi with super tall hair and a chibi with stilt-like legs. It was even more amusing to watch them look at the mirrors in awe.

The two looked at each other, nodded and pulled Ginga over, just to see what she would look like.

The three of them nearly fell over laughing as her reflection made her look like an orangutan.

(---)

Vivio smiled as she heard the laughter. "Sounds like they're having fun."

Dieci nodded, but she was still looking at the mirror she was in front of. "Is my butt really that big?"

"Yes." Cinque said as she looked at a mirror, it actually made her look like a supermodel, it was.. Quite interesting. "It's why you need belts in your pants all the time."

"Moouuu... Cinque..." Dieci pouted at her. She honestly didn't think her butt was that big, but Cinque never lied to her about stuff, so maybe it was true.

"She doesn't mean it, Dieci," Vivio assured her. "Your butt looks fine."

Cinque snorted at that.

Vivio was still innocent, but... she couldn't help it if what the kid was saying implied something else.

"You sure?" Dieci asked, before laughing as she saw Vivio's reflection in the mirror. "Vivio, your head looks huge!"

Vivio turned and started giggling heavily as she saw it. "I am an alien, take me to your leaders." She droned in a zombie-like voice, getting a giggle from the two sisters.

Cinque stepped in front of another mirror and blushed heavily. "Do they use magic here or something?" The reflection that stared back was what she might have looked like if she was physically a few years older. She honestly could say that she looked rather beautiful.

Vivio blinked and walked in front of the same mirror, her eyes widened and she fell on her butt...

Her reflection as the Saint Kaiser was on the ground as well, staring back at her.

Dieci blinked and stood in front of the mirror, behind Vivio and Cinque. She blinked, her body looked a little fuller, her face a little older, but she didn't change much. "Um, wow..."

Cinque nodded as Vivio stood up. "...I'm still the shortest one." She said, pouting slightly.

Vivio giggled and hugged Cinque, which looked incredibly weird as her mirror image did the exact same thing. "Don't worry, Cinque, I love you anyway."

Cinque hugged her back with one hand. "Thanks." She said softly as the three left those mirrors and went to look at other mirrors, laughing as some made them look old and decrepit, one made Dieci look like a baby, another one made Vivio look as though she had scars on her face, and another one made Cinque look like she had warts.

"I swear that there has to be magic in these things." Cinque said softly, getting a nod from Vivio.

"Uh huh. Most of them are normal ones, but some have magic in them to give pre-set images in them, only changing because of what the person looks like." She giggled as the two looked at her. "Yuuno-papa explained it to me once."

"I... Guess?" Cinque blinked as she walked into an area, surrounded by mirrors, all of them were showing Nove off. "Nove?"

"What?" Nove called, somewhere deeper in the maze.

"... What the hell happened to your butt? Why are your arms so long, and why do you seem bald? How do you have such a fat body and such long legs?"

Ginga howled with laughter.

"Ginga! Not funny!" Nove yelled as she ran to the side, her image disappearing from the mirrors.

"Help! I look like a spider!" Dieci yelped as she stood in front of a mirror. "I got six arms! That shouldn't be possible!"

"Better than me." Vivio giggled. "It looks like I've got six eyes."

Cinque winked and looked around, stopping as she got in front of another mirror. "I've got huge hands and feet."

"I have six wings!" Wendi called from deeper inside the maze. "Ah, Nove, no tackling Ginga, you'll break one of the pretty mirrors..."

"Dammit, tell her to stop _laughing_, then!" Nove's aggravated voice was heard over the thumps of someone trying to crash into someone else. Privately, Cinque was just _so_ glad that there wasn't anyone else in the hall of mirrors right then and there, or if they were, they were ignoring what was going on.

"It's not like I'm doing on purpose! The look on your face is priceless!"

"Maybe we should find them?" Dieci suggested, a slightly worried look on her face as Cinque snorted.

"Nah, let them have their fun." The eldest of the trio said as she pointed down another part of the maze. "Let's see what... I do NOT look like a one-eye monkey!"

Vivio laughed as she saw her image. "I look like a catgirl! Meow!" She "batted" her hands at the image, giggling as it looked like a yellow-furred catgirl was doing the same. She brought up one hand to rub over her eye while her other hand continued to bat at the mirror. It made her wish she had a camera, she could show it to her mamas when she got home, they would probably find it insanely cute.

"...Why am I the raccoon-girl?" Dieci asked as she spun around a couple of times, getting a look at herself. Though that tail did actually show off her butt more, maybe she did have a big butt? She wasn't sure. Still, this mirror almost did make her want to make a raccoon tail and clip it onto the back of her pants.

Cinque shrugged as she walked in front of another mirror. "...Now I'm invisible." Well, she was, her clothing wasn't. It looked quite weird and interesting to her. If she could look like this in real life, she could sneak around a lot easier. Tilting her head to the side, it was weird when her eyepatch did the same.

"Really?" Dieci scrambled into the sights of another mirror and froze.

"What's wrong?" Vivio asked as she looked at another mirror, giggling as she now looked like Arf's big sister.

Dicei frowned. "... I didn't know vampires _sparkle_."

Cinque gave her a weird look. "They really aren't supposed to," she mumbled.

"Maybe you should offer a vampire a cinnamon roll and see if they sparkle?" Vivio spoke up, getting a look from both of them. "Nanoha-mama said that cinnamon rolls can make a vampire sparkle."

"And how does she know that?" Dieci asked as she looked at another mirror. Green, she decided, was not her favorite color. After all, looking like some sort of green monster with bolts out of the neck was not pleasant.

"Nanoha-mama said Fate-mama dressed up as a vampire one Halloween and then Nanoha-mama offered Fate-mama some cinnamon rolls and Nanoha-mama said Fate-mama just sparkled brightly." Vivio giggled as she moved to another mirror, this one making it look like she had wings on her back.

Dieci and Cinque blinked.

"Uh, Vivio, honey..." Cinque started, since Dieci looked fairly confused.

Vivio grinned innocently. "Yeah?"

"... Never mind, I'll let your papa explain it to you when you're older. Or Ginga."

"Why me?!" Ginga protested.

The three spun around as they saw Ginga, her hair and clothing all looking like they went through a tussle or two, Nove, who looked like she had slept in her clothes, and Wendi, who was readjusting her clothes, walked up to them.

"What happened to you?" Dieci blinked in confusion.

"Nove tackled Ginga and they crashed into me and I think I got a wedgie over that." Wendi said, grinning as Nove blushed hard.

"I said I was sorry." Nove pouted. "Can we get out of here, please?" She hadn't seen any good images of herself, though it looked like Cinque, Dieci and Vivio had fun.

Ginga smiled before grabbing Nove's shoulders and pushing her in front of one last mirror. "Here."

Nove blinked as she looked into the mirror, Ginga was smiling over her shoulder, but the image that came back was... "It... It's me..."

Ginga nodded, smiling more. "Yeah, this is the last mirror, if people feel bad, this mirror is completely normal, to let you see that you aren't horrible looking, fat, short, scarred, bald or any of those other things."

Nove stared wordlessly at her reflection for a moment before she sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

A minute later she whirled around and tackled Ginga in a tight embrace that put Subaru to shame.

"Ack! Nove, you... You okay?" Ginga was surprised as she crashed onto her butt onto the ground.

"Sorry... Sorry about getting upset at you." She said softly, causing Ginga to shake her head and hug Nove back.

"Hey, it's okay. Subaru didn't even stop to look at the last mirror, she ran out crying and it took us a few hours to make her see that she wasn't any of those things afterwords." Ginga smiled softly, while she hated embarrassing Subaru when her younger sister wasn't there, Nove did genuinely feel like she needed some reassurance right then and there. "And, I'm sorry for laughing at you, Nove."

"Aww! That's sweet!" Wendi grinned at them. "Now kiss and make up!" She laughed as Nove glared at her, getting to her feet quickly. "Ack! Nove, it was a joke!" The taller of the two yelled as she was chased out of the mirror maze.

Dieci blinked and looked at Cinque. "Why was Nove getting so upset?"

"I think she was a little embarrassed, that's all." Cinque said softly as the rest of the group left the mirror maze. "So, where next?"

Vivio looked down at the paper in her hand that listed the attractions.

"They have a haunted house..."

Dieci shrugged, it was getting rather late too. "Why not?"

"We should get Nove and Wendi for this, they'll be upset if they miss it." Ginga said as the small group went looking for the two redheads.

They found them next to a test of strength contest, various prizes around Nove's feet as Wendi hugged her, the shorter redhead's face turning nearly as red as her hair.

"I guess they made up." Cinque said softly as she watched bemused by what was going on.

Vivio frowned as she looked at the prizes. "Hey, where did my prizes go?" She had realized that she didn't have them after she went into the mirror-house maze.

Ginga chuckled. "Sorry, put them in a storage pocket, Vivio. I'll give them back to you when we leave." She had seen them and knew that Vivio would be upset if she had lost the toys. Heck, Ginga would be upset herself if she was Vivio's age and lost her prizes.

"Okay!" Vivio grinned happily after she heard that.

Ginga watched the red-haired pair return and made her decision swiftly.

"Uh, Vivio..."

"Yeah?" The girl turned to Ginga, blinking a few times.

"I think I'll skip out on the haunted house." She smiled sheepishly. "I was the one who ran out screaming when we went inside."

Vivio pouted, but nodded. "Okay."

"Huh? Ginga doesn't want to go in to a haunted house?" Wendi blinked, she liked the thought of trying to get scared, it was kind of neat.

Nove rubbed the back of her head, looking a little nervous herself. "Um... I don't think I'll go in either." When she saw the others look at her, she turned and blushed slightly. "Wendi gets grabby in the dark."

"Do not."

"Remember last month?"

"Hey, that was just an accident." Wendi pouted as Nove glared at her.

"You grabbed my chest."

"I thought I was grabbing your shoulders." Wendi held her hands up, trying to deflect Nove's irritation at her.

"From behind me." Nove said, giving her a flat look.

"Well, yeah," Wendi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "it was so sudden and my eyes didn't adjust to the sudden darkness. I heard you and.. Well..."

"Still grabbed me."

"It wasn't that bad."

Cinque rolled her eye. She recalled that, after the lights came back, somehow Wendi had Nove pinned on her back, holding her close. "If the side-show is done, shall we go in?"

Wendi pouted and turned to Nove. "You really won't come in?"

Nove shook her head and subtly inched behind Ginga, keeping some space between her and her sister; and Ginga would make an excellent body blocking post.

"I see what you're doing," Ginga mumbled.

"Just play along."

"Okay, well, we'll go in." Vivio grabbed Cinque's hand, then Dieci's, and led them inside, Wendi following a moment later.

Nove sighed as the small group disappeared into the building.

"So why didn't you want to go in?" Ginga asked, getting Nove to jump in surprise.

"Ah... That is... Um..." Nove cleared her throat before sighing. "Well, I still want to apologize over what I did in the mirror maze, I... Over-reacted, sorry."

Ginga shrugged. "It's all right. I'm used to it. When we were kids, Subaru used to have reactions you wouldn't believe." Some of them were so funny that both she and her younger sister couldn't help but laugh as they looked back on it.

Nove blinked. "... I can believe that, actually."

Ginga nodded and smiled. "Yeah. So I'm pretty used to it." She looked at Nove curiously. "But... you're afraid of the dark because Wendi groped you by accident?"

At that, Nove blushed. "Didn't feel like an accident," she muttered.

Ginga blinked at Nove as her face turned redder. "What do you mean?"

"If it was an accident, she would have let go... Instead of squeezing like she did."

Ginga shrugged and looked Nove over. "Well, you do have some nice breasts at least." She chuckled as Nove looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Isn't that a little... Weird to say that?"

Ginga shrugged and smiled at Nove. "Nah, it's just a compliment after all."

Nove's blush deepened, if possible. "That's... a little forward, isn't it?"

"The whole idea of complimenting people is being honest, right?" Ginga shrugged. "You have nice breasts. There's nothing wrong with it. I know women who would be jealous of you or want to be your lover."

Nove choked. "B-Because of my breasts?!" She couldn't imagine anyone who would want to be anywhere near intimate with her, just because she had some nice breasts didn't mean anything...

Did it?

Ginga laughed softly. "Well, that would be the first thing that would attract them, I think. Plus you've got a pretty face, especially when you aren't frowning."

"Ah..." Nove blushed and turned away. She pouted as Ginga laughed. "You were just teasing me then?"

Ginga blinked, seriously considering it. "Well... No. Not completely, anyway. You _are_ beautiful, Nove."

"You sure?" Nove asked, her shoulders slumping.

Ginga nodded and blinked as an idea came to her. "You know, we could head to a single's bar, I'll be that you could get any guy or girl to come up to you and ask to spend time with you."

Nove bit her lips and shook her head. "I... Uh... I don't think I'd like that too much." She honestly had no idea what to do if someone came up to her and asked her on a date or anything similar.

Ginga looked at her, before blinking as something clicked. "You've never been on a date before, have you?"

Nove squirmed.

"Wendi tried to set me up a few times, but it didn't feel right," she admitted. "It felt... really, really weird being out with someone I didn't know. I couldn't even relax."

Ginga blinked again. "Really?"

Nove nodded, lowering her eyes. "Yeah, really," she muttered. "Stupid, right? The whole idea of a date is to get to know someone..."

Ginga shrugged and scratched her head slightly. "Well, I hear that if you meet the person that you're meant to be with, you open up pretty easily to them." Not that she had ever met anyone like that... Yet. Then again, she had to admit, she wasn't trying too hard to look.

"Maybe..." Nove trailed off as she thought about her life, she really didn't have too many friends outside of her family. Maybe she should talk to Lindy again? Maybe the older woman would know some people that she could hang out with and expand her circle of friends, even if just slightly.

"That's what I hear. But, you know, there's no need to force yourself, right?" Ginga smiled and patted Nove's back softly.

Nove thought about it for a moment. She had a crazy, weird idea; she'd actually thought of asking Wendi once, but she thought Wendi would laugh.

"Hey, Ginga..."

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Ginga tripped over nothing and fell to the ground with a crash. "Wh...What?" She looked at her sister in shocked surprise.

Nove pressed her fingers together nervously. "Well, uh... I... If you don't think that we should, that's fine..." She turned away, her face as red as her hair, it was the first time she had ever asked anyone out on a date before.

"Wait, Nove, I... I was just surprised, that's all." Ginga got up and shook her head and dusted her clothes off lightly. "But, um, I wouldn't mind taking you out for a night on the town." Besides, Ginga honestly didn't mind the thought of going out with Nove.

"W...Really?" Nove blinked as she turned around, surprised.

Ginga nodded and smiled. "Sure. It's been awhile since I went on a date."

"You wouldn't mind?" There was hope in her eyes as she looked at the taller blue-haird girl.

"Well, no." Ginga shrugged. "Besides, maybe it would help if you went out with someone you knew. It might make you more comfortable."

Nove timidly returned Ginga's smile, feeling encouraged.

"So... what time, do you think? After they come outside?"

"Well, maybe." Ginga blinked as she recalled something. "Hey, when it gets pitch black out, we need to go over near the Ferris Wheel."

"Huh?" Nove blinked as Ginga's eyes sparkled. "Why?"

"The fireworks display!"

Nove blinked again. She wondered if she'd missed something. "Fireworks?"

"Yeah." Ginga looked at Nove curiously. "You've never seen fireworks before?"

"Not really... Agito did some once, but that was it..."

Ginga would have said something more but Dieci called out to them, Vivio in her arms, shivering. "Vivio? Are you okay?"

"Fate-mama was right! It was scary in there!" The little girl trembled and held onto Dieci tightly.

Wendi rubbed the back of her head, her hair looking frazzled beyond belief. "Yeah, it's a good thing you two didn't go in. Even Cinque..." She pointed to the twitching, one-eyed cyborg. "Well, even Cinque got scared by what we saw in there."

"Uh, Cinque?" Nove slowly rose and went over to her sister. "You all right?"

Cinque twitched. "No more," she said simply. "No more dark places, no more tunnels."

"Uh... okay..."

Still frazzled, Wendi turned to Ginga. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Ginga shrugged.

Dieci sighed. "So, what were you two doing while we were in there?"

"Nothing much, talked, I asked Ginga out on a date, there's some fireworks pretty soon."

"Oh..." Dieci said, fireworks sounded pretty nice, maybe Vivio would stop trembling in her arms if she watched some fireworks for awhile.

"Wait, what?" Wendi's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two. "You two... Dating..? Like... Go out to the movies, eat dinner, come home and kiss kind of date?"

Ginga shrugged. "Well, maybe not kiss, but yeah. Nove wants to feel more comfortable when she goes out with people, and she knows me. So she asked."

Wendi pouted at Nove. "What about me?"

"You'd laugh!"

"No I wouldn't." Wendi pouted some more.

Ginga chuckled and shook her head. "Well, Wendi, you do kind of rile her up, maybe she just wanted a date that wouldn't rile her up?"

Sure, she didn't mean it to be mean, but she never expected the look of hurt in Wendi's eyes from that.

Ginga felt her heart sink.

_Ah, crap..._

"Wendi." She stood, gesturing for the other to join her. "Come walk with me a minute."

Dieci blinked as Wendi and Ginga walked away. "What's wrong with Wendi?" She asked Cinque, who had recovered.

"I'm not sure... If I didn't know any better, I'd say... Nah, it can't be." Cinque shook her head. Wendi was acting a bit like Quattro had been when the Doctor ignored her. _It's almost like she's jealous or something._ Cinque thought to herself.

Nove, for her part... She was confused, heavily confused, why was Wendi acting like that? Why did Ginga act like she did something wrong? Why did she feel so weird?

(---)

Wendi looked at Ginga when they were far enough away. "What?"

Ginga hesitated a moment. For all her experience, she knew she was stepping into unfamiliar territory, and what if she had misunderstood the look in Wendi's eyes?

But she was so sure of what she'd seen...

"You and Nove have always been close, haven't you, Wendi?"

Wendi blinked and shrugged. "Yeah. What about it?"

"And, well, you seemed a little upset that Nove didn't ask you out..."

Wendi went silent and looked away.

"Wendi?"

"I... I don't know... We've always done so much together, I... I just kind of kept expecting to keep doing everything together." She finished in a fairly soft voice.

Understanding hit Ginga then; Wendi and Nove were no different from how she and Subaru had been when they'd been younger.

She softened slightly. "Wendi." She put her hand on Wendi's shoulder, getting the redhead to tense slightly.

"What?"

"I'm not trying to take Nove away from you."

Wendi's eyes widened as she looked at Ginga, who was smiling at her softly. "W...What?" She was confused slightly. What exactly did Ginga mean?

Ginga smiled and squeezed Wendi's shoulder. "Well..." The sky lit up at that moment as the fireworks started, startling both girls. "Darn it." Ginga sighed, she had been hoping to be a bit closer. "Wendi, I promise, it's just one date, okay? Nove's never really had a good one, has she?"

"Well, no..." Wendi bit her lip. She was feeling a bit worried though, she had heard what happened when people started to go on dates, they started spending more and more time with their dates and started to ignore their friends and... She blinked as Ginga hugged her. "Huh?"

"I promise, I'm not going to make her choose between us, okay?" Wendi felt her cheeks flushing slightly. "Come on, let's go watch the rest of the fireworks."

"Ah... Sure."

* * *

Sparkling Vampires is a shout-out to Satashi's Vampire!Fate fanfiction. Satashi did a little omake where Nanoha teased Fate with cinammon rolls and Fate just sparkled when they were close.

Hope that you people enjoyed this chapter. Could have had it up a couple of days ago, but stuff kept coming up to stop it from getting out.


	12. Support

Day In The Life

Chapter 12

Support

Note: Warning, this chapter can be considered very controversial. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: Neither RadiantBeam nor myself are making money off this, so suing isn't going to get you any money.

This is also the longest chapter to date.

* * *

"I'm glad..." Hayate smiled as she leaned back in her seat as she saw the landscape fly past her at quick pace.

"Hmm?" Vice was curious, he was just doing his job, why would she be glad about that?

"I'm glad that you're a friend to myself and my knights."

"Ah, I hardly know any of them." Vice commented with a chuckle. Sure, he talked to Vita and Signum from time to time, but he really didn't know all that much about them, now that he thought about it. Maybe he should at least strive to get to know some of them better. They were decent people to talk to at any rate.

Hayate shook her head. "No... Signum actually talks about you from time to time." Vice was surprised, Signum talked about him? "You're one of her few men that she knows that she would call a friend." Besides Yuuno and Chrono of course. "She rather likes hearing about different things. Plus she told me that you don't keep trying to ask her out on dates."

Vice blinked, but didn't ask about that last quip, since they were touching down at that moment. "Ah, thank you." Hayate smiled as she started to get out. "Sorry for asking you to fly me out here. I'm going to be here for the rest of the day, so feel free to leave." She giggled slightly as she got out of the helicopter and left, Sister Schach meeting her part way.

Vice shrugged as he watched Hayate walk into the Saint Church with the nun and took his helicopter and flew off. If Hayate didn't need him to wait, who was he to argue with her? Though he idly did wonder why she didn't drive herself over to the Saint Church.

That last comment Hayate made about Signum, well, he could see why men would ask her for dates, she was incredibly beautiful. If it wasn't for the fact that he really didn't know her too well, he might have tried himself. _Wait, doesn't Verossa know Hayate pretty well?_ Maybe it was time to visit his old friend, maybe he knew something about the Wolkenritter?

Well, it was certainly worth checking out, wasn't it?

As they walked into the church, Schach turned to Hayate. "Why didn't you drive here?"

Hayate giggled. "My car is in the shop and Shamal and Signum both took their cars out today." Vita and Zafira didn't drive for various reasons and Agito and Rein just tagged along with whoever they wanted to. "I didn't feel like walking up here, so I asked Vice-kun to give me a lift.

"Ah." Schach nodded and opened the door to Knight Carim's inner sanctum. "Well, please enjoy your meeting today, General."

"Thank you."

Once the door was closed, Hayate moved forward to embrace Carim. "It's been a long time," she sighed. "I wish we were meeting for a different reason."

"So do I, but..." Carim shrugged. "The Admiral already filled me in on what's happened."

"Good, then I don't need to waste time explaining myself." Hayate said, her cheer leaving her.

"Hayate," Lindy spoke up, drawing attention to her, "just why do you want to do this, exactly? What you suggested..."

Hayate shook her head. "Lindy-san, I know what I suggested, but, I do think that it needs to happen." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I know, I know that my superiors have their hands in all sorts of things, that many times we have to do stuff for the safety of the people, but, when their dirty little secrets get out of hand... Information needs to be given out, especially when it comes to matters of security of the people."

Lindy blinked. "You mean things like what happened to Agito, and the pressure on mages now to have children, and putting Yuuno on the field?"

Hayate nodded. "Those and a few others." Her mind flashed to what Fate had told her about Erio. She didn't need to know that there were others that had suffered similar problems that those two had.

Chrono cleared his throat. "Even so, how would we go about this? We can't just go head-first into this."

"I know." Hayate sighed. Everything in politics was so dammed complicated. "But we need to do something."

"I agree." Carim spoke up as she looked at the two Admirals. "Stuff like this... It can't go on forever." Which it would, if things didn't change, and they all knew it.

(---)

Vice had a lunch break after landing, but even though he unwrapped his food he made no move to eat it. He was still lost in thought, pondering what Hayate had said.

Was it possible that what she said as true? It was hard to go by Signum's reactions; Signum treated pretty much everyone the same, with the exception of her small circle of friends and family.

"Well, you're thinking deeply about something." Verossa chuckled as he stepped outside.

"Why isn't Yuuno with you?"

Verossa chuckled as he sat down next to Vice. "He had to run to the Library, something about a new intern nearly getting killed by a falling bookshelf."

"Oh..." Vice chuckled softly. "I bet that was an interesting call."

"I've never seen Arf so frazzled before." Verossa chuckled as he remembered that video call.

"I bet... Hey, Verossa..."

"Yes?" The green-haired man blinked at Vice looked at him seriously.

"You know Hayate, right?"

"Well, yes. She's very close to myself and my sister."

"How well do you know her knights?"

Verossa shrugged. "Well... she's like a little sister to me. She reminds me a lot of Carim. And since she spends so much time with us, it's only natural that we get to know her Knights well."

"So... you're friends with them?"

Verossa chuckled. "In an odd way, yes, I suppose I am. Zafira and I have very entertaining conversations, Vita always wants tips on what Hayate likes, Shamal is constantly cooking food for me when she's over...."

Vice noticed he hadn't mentioned Signum.

Verossa blinked as Vice seemed to look at him expectantly. "Well, then there's Rein, cute as a million buttons, a little too technical at times." He chuckled, it was rather cute getting scolded by her sometimes. "Agito's pretty upbeat when she's not angry."

"And Signum?"

"Well..." Here Verossa leaned back and shook his head. "She's a little more difficult to figure out. She's always polite, but she tends to be a bit distant to myself, at least compared to how she is around Schach, Carim or even Fate."

Vice blinked. "So... you aren't friends with her?"

"Well, no... we're friends, in our own way, I guess. I know she holds me in high regard, even if at times she isn't very friendly to me. She's sought me out a time or two for conversation."

"Oh." Vice muttered, he had been hoping for a little more information than that.

"Something wrong?" Verossa blinked in confusion.

"Well... There was something that Hayate said that's been bugging me since I heard it."

"Oh?" Verossa held a drink in his hand and looked at Vice through one eye. "What would that be?"

"That she didn't have many male friends... I thought maybe you would know the reason for that."

There was a long pause.

"Vice."

"Yes?"

"Are you... looking to become closer to Signum?"

"Ah, well..." Vice scratched his head lightly. "Partly, but, when I was talking to Hayate earlier today, I found that I really didn't know Signum at all." Oh, he knew of her battle record, he knew she was a good fighter, but he really didn't know too much beyond that.

"I see..." Verossa took a sip of his drink, making Vice blink at him a few times in confusion. "That... It's a bit loaded."

"How so?" The brown-haired man blinked in confusion as Verossa stared at his drink seriously.

Verossa hesitated only a moment before he spoke again. "Vice, why do you want to get to know Signum better?"

Vice blinked at that. "Eh?"

"You already have a rather good relationship with her, much better than most. Why do you want to change it?"

Vice was silent for a moment before he took a breath. "Knowing more about Signum would cause me to look at her differently, wouldn't it?"

Verossa said nothing, his face surprisingly neutral from that.

"Well, it's just... Yeah, I have a good relationship with her, but, we never really talk about anything at all. I hear a few things, she thanks me for the lifts, but I still feel like she's got some sort of barrier up keeping me from really being close to her."

Verossa raised an eyebrow as Vice flushed.

"Ah, I meant being closer as a friend." He wouldn't mind being more than friends with Signum, but, he really just wanted to get to know her better.

Verossa sighed heavily.

Dammit, but Vice sounded sincere. And for all his flairs and faults, Vice never lied.

"If I tell you, Hayate will probably get mad at me."

Vice blinked before chuckling slightly. "Ah, guess that getting her mad at you wouldn't be a good thing." He was disappointed by it, but maybe it wasn't his place to know.

Verossa shook his head. "Nope." He rather liked not getting blown up by a tactical nuke... Or getting Vita after him, that girl was so over-protective of Hayate it wasn't funny sometimes. Idly, he wondered if maybe there was something more going on between them.

After a moment, Verossa took a deep breath. "They had other masters before Hayate," he said. "You know that, right, Vice?"

Vice nodded. "Well, yeah. I always figured. None of them talk about it much, but it's not a secret that they had other masters."

Verossa sighed. "Those masters... many of them didn't care about the Knights the way Hayate does. Some of them saw them as nothing more than tools, a means to an end. And some... some would look at Signum, or Shamal, and see more."

Vice looked at him weirdly, before his eyes widened as he figured out what was being implied. "You mean..." Verossa nodded as the weight of the situation just crashed down onto Vice like a ton of bricks. "...They were forced to do whatever the master told them to do, right?"

"Yes." Verossa said as he watched his friend for reactions.

"So... Even that?" Vice looked at the green-haired man, who nodded seriously. "...I see..."

"You aren't blind, Vice. You know how they both look."

Vice nodded slowly. He understood how the Book worked, but he couldn't imagine how horrible that had to have been.

"Is that why she's so distant?"

"Part of it. She's never had a truly healthy relationship with a man, not so far as I can tell. I imagine the closest she ever came was Zest, and he was our enemy. But she understood him very well; to an extent, she even respected him."

Vice nodded, he remembered hearing about Zest from Signum, it wasn't often that she talked without being asked a question, but when she talked about Zest, he could hear the respect she gave the man. Part of it might have been for Agito's sake, but Vice genuinely thought that Signum thought highly of the man.

"I don't know all the details." Verossa sighed and leaned back. "Even Hayate doesn't know all the details, but there was enough implied and inferred that we could piece together what happened." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Verossa... Signum wouldn't like me if I treated her any different, would she?"

Verossa smirked lightly and shook his head. "She even told Hayate that she never wanted to be treated differently than she had before, just because Hayate knows a dirty secret doesn't mean that she should treat them any differently."

"Kind of hard though, isn't it?"

"Yes is it." Verossa shook his head. "It took me awhile to not look at them with pity when they weren't looking."

"They're a lot stronger than most are." Vice nodded, though it made sense why Signum didn't socialize very often. If she saw any sort of relationship with a man as one where she had no say, then it would be pretty easy to see why she didn't have too many male friends.

"Yes." Verossa sighed. "Sometimes, I don't think it's a good thing. I imagine they'll have quite a bit of trouble in the future, if they ever decide to pursue relationships."

Vice blinked. "Why?"

"They never had a choice. They aren't used to taking the first step in relationships, and they'd always be afraid that they're just being used."

"Are you guessing or..?"

"Partly guessing, but it's not hard to figure out." He sighed and shook his head. "Vice, just some advice from me to you."

"What?"

"If you do really want to get to know her and become her friend, don't bring up what we just talked about. If she ever brings it up, feel free to talk about it, but until then..."

"Until then, don't say anything, she might think that I'm just using what I know to force her to do something, huh?" Vice murmured softly, thinking about what he just heard.

Verossa nodded at him. "However it turns out, I do wish you luck though."

Vice nodded to himself.

After a moment, he smiled. "Hey, Verossa?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Verossa said as he stood up to leave. "I think that Signum was asked to help Vita show some of the recruits new moves today, if you want to head that way and talk to her."

Vice nodded as he got up and left the area.

_Good luck, Vice. Signum needs someone that she can trust, even if it's just as a friend._ Verossa thought to himself.

(---)

"Shamal-sensei, is that you?" Miyuki blinked as she saw the blond looking over some of the various food products in the grocery store, picking some up and putting them into her cart.

Blinking, the blond turned and smiled at Miyuki. "Hello, there, Miyuki. How are you? Your arm hurting still?"

She shook her head. "Nope, good as new thanks to you." She still couldn't believe she hurt her arm during practice that one day, oh well, that would teach her to practice a new move too much. "And I'm fine, just shopping for food with Nanoha-chan." She guestured to the cart of food that she had on her.

Shamal giggled. "Oh my, I bet that Nanoha-chan has to buy a lot, doesn't she?"

Miyuki laughed. "I practically live there these days. Hayate-chan's been busy arranging her meetings, so she hasn't been able to help Yuuno when Nanoha or Fate-chan get weird cravings."

At that, Shamal blinked. "I didn't know you cooked, Miyuki."

"I try." Miyuki shrugged sheepishly. "I've gotten better at it. You should have seen what I did when I was a teenager. I'm amazed Mom never lost faith in me."

Shamal laughed softly. "Oh, don't worry about that, I still can't really cook." She was thankful Agito and Rein could. It still irked her that she couldn't do anything more than the most simple of simple dishes and even then she screwed them up sometimes.

"Maybe you need more practice?"

Shamal shook her head. "After ten years, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of cooking... At least I don't set boiling water on fire anymore." Seeing the look on Miyuki's face, Shamal laughed. "Oh yes, one time I tried making pasta for Hayate when we first met her and the metal pot nearly exploded." She had felt so bad and had expected Hayate to scold her, the girl smiled, said that she needed to replace that one anyway and told Shamal not to worry about it.

Such a different master had really been a shocker to her. It was the reason that the Wolkenritter would do anything for Hayate, anything.

Deep down, Shamal was just glad to be a part of such a loving family.

Miyuki chuckled. "Well, that's still better than me. I set fire to cookies one time."

Shamal stared.

"I did!" She chuckled nervously.

"Don't they bake in the oven?" Shamal asked as Miyuki nodded. "Sounds like the time I accidentally burned ice-cream."

"How do you do that?"

"I have no clue." Shamal said, chuckling nervously.

Miyuki laughed. "Did I ever tell you what Nanoha did once when Mom was teaching her how to bake a cake?"

"What'd she do?"

"I don't know _how_ she did this... I think she forgot a recipe or something... but the cake just melted. Right before we even pulled it out." She smiled at the memory. "We ate in anyway, just for the heck of it."

Shamal giggled. "Oh my, I bet she didn't feel good about that, did she?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Poor girl looked like she was about to run off to her room and cry. She tried really hard. Though, I have to admit, that was the best melted cake I ever ate in my life."

Shamal covered her mouth and nearly broke down laughing. "Oh my... Speaking of Nanoha, does she stick to my diet plan, or does she and Fate sneak a lot of sweets when no one's looking?" She'd ask them directly, but getting the truth out of Nanoha sometimes was like pulling teeth from a shark, only less painful.

Miyuki smiled. "They stick to it very well. Occasionally they sneak some sweets when they really can't stand not having them, or they have a strange food craving and walk halfway across town to find what they're looking for, but they've been following it."

If there was one thing Miyuki couldn't get used to, though, it was her sister's craving for her lovers. It was _strange_, and... incredibly awkward to walk in on.

"That's good." Shamal smiled softly. "I keep getting worried that they're not eating healthy."

"Other than maybe eating too much." Miyuki muttered, getting a soft laugh from Shamal.

"I bet... So, does Nanoha still get odd cravings for Fate and Yuuno?"

"How did you..?"

Shamal laughed so hard that she nearly doubled over, she was thankful for holding onto her cart. "I was mostly joking, but they were both commenting on it to me."

"Laugh all you want, but walking in on them by accident..." Miyuki went red, getting another peal of laughter from Shamal.

"Oh my... I think I better stop or I'll have people wondering what's wrong with me." The blond continued to giggle at Miyuki.

Miyuki shrugged, but it was a good-natured shrug. Even her grumblings were half hearted.

"I think you just enjoy teasing me, Shamal-sensei."

"Just a little." Shamal giggled. "It's not often I get to tease people like that."

"Miyuki-nee..." Nanoha called out, smiling as she waved at Miyuki. "Eh, Shamal? What are you doing here?"

"Nanoha, hi." Shamal gamely swallowed her laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm holding your sister up when she said she was shopping for you."

"I didn't mind, I had fun." Miyuki walked over to Nanoha, smirking at Shamal. "Though you enjoy teasing me just a little too much, for the record."

Shamal giggled again.

Nanoha looked between the pair curiously. "Just what were you talking about?"

"Bad cooking attempts and little sisters who embarrass their older sisters." Miyuki giggled and ruffled Nanoha's hair while her younger sister's face turned bright red.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I'm almost done shopping." Shamal said as she walked up to the register. "We should meet again, Miyuki, I had fun."

"We should, talk to you later, Shamal." Miyuki smiled brightly at the doctor, getting Nanoha to blink a few times.

Miyuki noticed Nanoha's confusion. "What?"

Nanoha blinked again and looked at her sister, then at Shamal, then back at her sister. "Onee-chan, I've never heard you talk to anyone like that before."

Miyuki shrugged and pushed up her glasses. "Eh, Shamal's pretty easy to talk to. That's all. Now, come on, we have to get you more stuff."

"Mouu... Onee-chan!" Nanoha followed her, but mentally, she noted how her sister had avoided the conversation, she never really did anything like that before. _I wonder why?_ She thought to herself idly.

Nanoha had to trot to keep up with her sister's long strides, and upon noticing it, Miyuki slowed down. "Ne, Onee-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"When did you and Shamal get so close?"

Miyuki shrugged. "We aren't. She's just tended my injuries from time to time when I push myself too hard, and we ran into each other by chance."

Nanoha blinked and nodded and pulled a few things off the shelves. "Oh."

"Yeah, now let's hurry up before you start craving Fate or Yuuno."

"I'm not that bad!" Nanoha exclaimed, her face beet red as Miyuki laughed.

"Yesterday you got through the door after walking with me and pounced Fate-chan and couldn't even wait to get to the bedroom." Miyuki smirked as Nanoha turned more and more red.

"Okay, so maybe I am." She said in a soft, meek voice.

"Maybe? Nanoha, mom and dad might act like newlyweds at times, but I don't think I ever saw them get so... Well, randy like you three do." At least she couldn't recall it. Then again, her parents did do a lot of flirting together, even now, they never stopped flirting with each other all the time. "Though, you do take after dad when it comes to showing affection."

"I do?" Nanoha blinked as Miyuki smiled and nodded at her, putting more stuff into their baskets.

"Oh yes. Just the other day, I swear if I wasn't in the room that mom and dad would have tried to christen that couch we have and dad started it."

Nanoha hesitated. "Ne, Onee-chan..."

"What?"

"Do you ever feel... I don't know... lonely?"

Miyuki blinked, looking at her younger sister curiously. "Lonely?"

"Well... I have Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan, and Mom and Dad have each other. You chose to come to Mid-Childa with them, but... you never really had anyone to be with, did you?"

Miyuki shrugged. She'd never really thought about it before, at least not that way. "Never thought about it."

Nanoha frowned lightly, now that she thought about it, Miyuki spent a lot of time taking care of her, Fate and Vivio when Yuuno wasn't around. "You know that you don't need to play maid for Fate-chan and myself, Miyuki."

Her older sister smiled at her as they finished getting what they needed. "It's kind of fun, actually, Nanoha-chan." She didn't say it, but she had wished that she had spent more time with Nanoha when they were younger, instead of having her live alone for awhile when she was so little. Deep down, it was her way of making it up to her little sister.

Nanoha pouted. "Well yeah, maybe, but you should have your own life, Onee-chan! Go out, meet people, maybe date someone..."

Miyuki shrugged. "I've never been good at romantic relationships, Nanoha. You know that. I haven't had that many of them."

"... You think we inherited that from Dad, too? Being totally blind to the people who love us?"

"Well... Mom did say it took her awhile to win him over..."

Nanoha giggled softly. "I bet that must have been an interesting courtship..."

"Well, at least it didn't start with them waking up after getting drunk." Miyuki teased, she honestly didn't expect Nanoha to stop and start tearing up. "N...Nanoha-chan?"

"Do... Do you think that I shouldn't have? That I made a mistake?" She asked, trembling lightly.

_Oh hell..._ Miyuki forgot how sharp her emotions could go out of control at times. "Nanoha."

With the ease of an older sister to her younger sister, Miyuki stepped closer and gently hugged Nanoha. "What brought this on, huh? I thought you were happy that it happened."

"I am..." Nanoha sniffled as she hugged Miyuki softly. "But what you said... It... It makes me think that maybe I'm not good enough for Fate-chan, for Yuuno-kun, that I couldn't see that they both loved me until we all got drunk and ended up sleeping together like we did." She trembled lightly.

"Nanoha..."

"I... I'm worried that they... That they aren't really happy with this... That they resent it on some level. Maybe they resent each other? Maybe they resent me?"

Miyuki hugged Nanoha tighter and rocked back and forth slowly, trying to get her to calm down. It was easy to forget that despite the fact that Nanoha was happy with them, and all that she had done, Nanoha was still a young woman, and she the relationship was still young. That and Nanoha was pregnant, those hormones wrecked havok on her mind.

It never helped that Miyuki did know that most relationships that were started like the way Nanoha did with Fate and Yuuno didn't always turn out so well.

Miyuki sighed, gently stroking Nanoha's hair.

"Nanoha, if you're really worried about this, you need to talk to Fate and Yuuno. I think that would help a lot. They wouldn't lie to you."

Nanoha sniffled and looked up at her sister. "Really?"

Nodding, Miyuki smiled at her softly. "Yeah. The two of them would never lie about that."

"Thanks, Onee-chan." Nanoha smiled softly as her sister let go of the hug. "Let's get this stuff home."

Miyuki chuckled and stepped back. "Sometimes I wonder what you would've done if I'd stayed on Earth," she teased.

"You'd probably be dating someone by now." Nanoha smiled at her softly.

Miyuki shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows."

The two of them gathered everything together at the register and had it paid for before too long. "Ne, Onee-chan?" Nanoha asked as they put their groceries into the car.

"Yeah?" Miyuki looked at her, smiling.

"I'm glad you came to Midchilda... I don't know if I would have made it without you these last couple of weeks." Nanoha smiled at her sister, who shook her head.

"You give yourself too little credit, Nanoha. You're doing fine." Granted several days Miyuki did feel like a maid around Nanoha's place, but she didn't hate it.

Nanoha giggled. "Yeah, but you handle my crying jags a lot better than Mom or Dad."

Miyuki smiled and shrugged, happy to help in any way she could.

"I'll drive." Nanoha smiled as she got into the driver's seat, Miyuki taking shotgun next.

"Say, Nanoha..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you decided on names for your boys yet?"

The question had just the reaction Miyuki had been hoping for; Nanoha's face positively lit up, her past fears and sadness forgotten for at least the moment.

"Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan and I think it would be good to name them Isamu and Sora." She was quick to explain. "Isamu means courage, and Sora because of my love for the sky."

"Isamu and Sora, huh?" Miyuki smiled brightly. "Those sound like great names, Nanoha-chan!" Her sister was practically glowing with happiness with that remark, it was incredible to watch. "Better hope that they aren't identical twins, otherwise you'll never be able to tell them apart."

Nanoha laughed softly and rubbed her belly softly. "I think I'll be able to tell, hopefully."

"A mother's instinct, eh?" Miyuki chuckled. "I hope the same applies for their aunt. I'd be mortified if I couldn't tell my own nephews apart."

She smirked. "Those boys are going to keep Alicia busy, in any case. Did you tell Shamal yet?"

"Tell her the names?" Nanoha shook her head. "No, not yet. We just decided them last night and I forgot to tell Shamal when I saw her."

Miyuki nodded as they pulled up to Nanoha's house. "Well, I suppose I can go talk to her and let her know." She said as the two of them got out of the car.

"Really?" Nanoha blinked as they started taking out groceries from the car.

Miyuki nodded, partly because she had nothing better to do, and partly because she wanted to give Nanoha some time to talk to Fate, whose car was parked in front of the house when they drove up.

Nanoha smiled. "Thanks, Onee-chan." Even though she knew Miyuki meant well, Nanoha couldn't help feeling curious as her sister drove away. Since when had Miyuki become so interested in Shamal?

Pushing aside the thought, Nanoha took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Fate-chan? Yuuno-kun? Are you home?"

"In here, Nanoha!" Fate called out from the living room as Nanoha walked into the house with her groceries. Fate walked out a moment later, smiling at Nanoha as the other woman put the groceries onto the table and started to put them away.

"Hi, Fate-chan. Is Yuuno-kun home?"

Fate shook her head as she put away groceries. "He had to save some interns from evil books."

Nanoha giggled, that sounded so like him. "Fate-chan?" She blinked as Fate hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "Mmmm... Feels good..." She moaned softly as she leaned into the kisses.

"Mmmhmm... I missed my Nanoha... And all the perishables are put away now... So..."

Nanoha blushed heavily as she felt Fate's hands rub all over her body. "Mouu... Fate-chan..." She gasped out as Fate nibbled on her ear.

"Yes?"

Nanoha knew she had something important, something she desperately needed to ask, but it was hard to think straight when Fate was nibbling on her like this. It was rare for Fate to be in such a mood. "I, uh..."

"Yes?"

Dammit, Fate needed to stop doing that. Nanoha's mind was starting to go cloudy.

But maybe it was okay? What if she waited for Yuuno to come home? That would be easier, right? Talking to both of them at once, instead of having to talk to one and then talk to the other later...

So it wasn't wrong that she wanted to just go along with Fate, was it?

When Fate's fingers slipped under her shirt, she really couldn't think straight. "Mmm... Fate-chan..." She gasped, feeling those fingers rub against her sensitive flesh.

"Nanoha... My Nanoha..." Fate bit Nanoha's neck lightly and suckled on it. "I've got my Nanoha, what am I going to do with her?" She asked, getting moans and whimpers from her lover as she slowed down her ministrations.

"If Fate-chan doesn't...mmm...Doesn't stop teasing me, I'm going to go crazy."

"Crazy Nanoha?" Fate's eyes seemed to light up as a grin settled across her face. "I think I like the thought of that."

"Mooouuuu..." Nanoha gasped, her eyes wide as Fate squeezed and caressed her breasts. "F...Fate-chan..."

"Just you and me right now, Nanoha..." She grinned and as Nanoha turned to look at her, she kissed her lover on the lips.

She was going to take every moment she could to enjoy the rest of this day with Nanoha.

(---)

Agito, in her help around the house mode, blinked as she opened the door. "Miyuki." She smiled. She rather liked Nanoha's older sister. It was too bad, in her opinion, that Miyuki didn't have any magical aptitude, it might have been interesting to unison with her just once. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Miyuki smiled. "Is Shamal around? I have some news Nanoha wanted me to tell her."

"Oh?" Agito blinked curiously and stepped to the side, gesturing for Miyuki to come inside. "I think she's video conferencing with someone about moving up an appointment for an earlier date."

Miyuki winced. "Well, I can wait."

"I'll let her know." Agito sent out a mental message. "So, what's the news?"

The dark-haired girl smiled. "Nanoha chose names for her boys."

Agito's eyes widened. "Oh?" She grabbed Miyuki's hands. "Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Miyuki laughed. "I will, I will. I'm just waiting for... Ah, Shamal... Zafira?" She blinked at the blue wolf who was padding along side the blond.

The wolf nodded at her and sat down as Shamal smiled at Miyuki. "Hello, what brings you here?"

"Well, Nanoha-chan just told me what names she picked out for her boys."

Zafira's ears swiveled forward. "Oh?" Shamal didn't respond, but she looked just as curious.

Miyuki nodded. "Isamu and Sora. Courage and the sky."

Agito frowned. "I've never heard of those names..."

"They're Japanese. I thought you'd want to know." Miyuki sighed. "Besides, I had a feeling Nanoha was going to get jumped, and I didn't want to see _that_."

Shamal giggled at hearing that. "Well, either she got jumped or she did the jumping."

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Having sex is one thing, watching it when it's your sister is something else."

Miyuki blinked as Shamal lost traces of her humor, her face getting somber. "Um, sorry, I say something wrong?"

Shamal shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She didn't feel like reliving some of those memories at the moment.

Miyuki shrugged again. "It's stupid," she sighed. "I still look at her and see a little kid. And I think she might start playing matchmaker with me soon."

"Now why would she do that, I wonder?" Agito asked, scratching her head as the four of them went into the living room.

Miyuki shrugged. "I dunno, I think she just doesn't want me feeling lonely." Seeing Agito look at her curiously, Miyuki sighed. "It... It's something of a personal hang-up for her..."

"Personal hang-up?"

Miyuki shrugged again, looking awkward and uncomfortable. She didn't mind talking about her family, but the situation that had caused Nanoha to become so independent was still a bit of a sore spot.

Shamal noticed and smiled. "Ne, Miyuki, why don't I check that injury of yours? It should be bothering you right about now."

"Sure." Miyuki shrugged as Shamal went to work on her arm.

Agito frowned slightly as Shamal rolled up Miyuki's sleeve and used her devices to help her scan it for injuries.

She might have wanted to know, but... "Hey, Zafira, care to help me in the kitchen? Rein's a klutz sometimes."

"I heard that!" Rein's voice yelled out from the kitchen as Agito and Zafira walked in there. "I am not a klutz!"

"They always like that?" Miyuki asked Shamal, who nodded at her. "It almost sounds like Agito's flirting with Rein."

Shamal laughed lightly. "Possibly."

"You know, Shamal, my arm doesn't really hurt," Miyuki murmured. "What are you up to?"

Shamal smiled. "I'm curious, I guess."

"Curious...?"

"About why you're so protective of Nanoha." Finished scanning the injury, Shamal set about to changing the bandages. "I know it's natural for sisters to be that way with each other, but you and Nanoha are... very close."

Miyuki sighed and slumped into the couch. "I... It's because I abandoned her when she was four."

Shamal blinked, she didn't think Miyuki was the kind of person to do something like that. _Wait a minute..._ "Miyuki, does this have to do with the time your father was injured?"

Miyuki nodded quietly.

"Yeah. When Dad was hurt, Mom needed Kyou-chan and I to help out around the house and the coffee shop, since we're the oldest. Nanoha was too small to do much of anything at the time, and we left her alone because we were trying so hard to keep things from falling apart." She sighed again. "By the time we realized what had happened, Nanoha was already completely independent and didn't need us. I guess... I know it's too late, but I guess I'm trying to make up for it."

Shamal nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Mistakes of the past... they always come back to haunt us, don't they?"

Miyuki nodded, her eyes sad. "Yeah, I suppose you would know, huh?"

Shamal nodded and sighed, she had too many mistakes in her past. "I know... All too well."

Miyuki had a feeling there was more to this, but chose to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't her place to ask, not unless Shamal was willing to talk.

"Miyuki, have you ever tried talking to Nanoha about this?" Shamal asked.

"Uh... no." Miyuki shifted uncomfortable. "I never... no. And I really, _really_ don't want to go back to her house right now."

Shamal couldn't help noticing that even though Miyuki practically lived at Nanoha's house these days, she never once referred to it as home.

Shamal sat down next to Miyuki and smiled softly. "Miyuki... Do you not feel at home here on Midchilda?"

Miyuki blinked in surprise at that question. "What?"

"Well, you never refer to Nanoha's house as home, and sometimes I get the feeling that you're just here because you feel like you need to be."

"...Did you take psychology? Because, right now, you sound like a psychologist talking to a patient."

Shamal shook her head. "Oh no. It's just a life-time of experience speaking here. And don't dodge the question."

If possible, Miyuki became even more uncomfortable than she'd been before. "I didn't mean to dodge the question," she muttered.

"Yes, dear, I'm sure." Shamal chuckled.

Miyuki shook her head. "I... I like Mid-Childa a lot. I like being close to Nanoha, and being close to Mom and Dad. It wasn't like I had anything or anyone on Earth. I guess I don't consider Mid home because... even though I have Mom and Dad and Nanoha, I don't... I don't really have much else."

Shamal sighed heavily, nodding. "I know that feeling. Until Hayate became our master... None of us ever felt at home anywhere. It just takes time and finding the right person to make you feel like you have a home."

Miyuki looked quietly at her hands. "I really don't want to tell Nanoha about any of this," she murmured. "She has enough problems as it is."

"You realize she'll worry until you tell her," Shamal replied gently. "She knows you well enough to know you're hiding something."

"I know. I'll think of something." Miyuki said as she smiled at Shamal. "Thanks for talking with me."

"No problem."

(---)

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha panted, her body covered in sweat from the last round that the two of them had. At least they had made it into the bedroom. "That was... Wow..."

Fate giggled and smiled at her. "Yeah... It was... So, what's wrong?"

Nanoha blinked at the blond, who giggled and squeezed her butt. "Eek! Fate-chan, just... what do you mean?"

"Nanoha... I know you... You were looking a little down when I saw you... And I needed you..." Her hands didn't stop squeezing and fondling Nanoha's rear, getting a soft moan from the brunette. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Nanoha sighed and slid down slightly, gently nuzzling into Fate's neck, closing her eyes. "It's stupid," she murmured.

"Nanoha?" Fate's arms came around Nanoha naturally, holding her close. She placed a light kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Please," she said. "It'll make me feel better. Either tell me now or I'll double-team you with Yuuno when he comes up."

Nanoha chuckled quietly and sighed again. "... Yuuno-kun... Fate-chan, do you love him? I mean, you know... really love him for who he is, and not just because of me?"

"Nanoha?" Fate blinked in confusion at the question. Did she love Yuuno? She thought she did. She loved being with him, spending time with him, and loved the way he made her feel.

"Please, Fate-chan... Do you love him? Or was it just because we ended up sleeping together and ended up pregnant?" She took a shuddering breath. "Can you say that you love me?"

Fate shifted so that Nanoha was on her back and Fate leaned on top of her, a serious look on her face. "Nanoha, what brought this on?"

"I... I was talking to Miyuki-nee today..." The naked brunette trembled lightly as Fate hugged her tightly. "We... We were talking about how mom and dad got together and she made a comment how we only got together because we ended up drunk together."

"Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand what she was saying?" Fate searched Nanoha's eyes. "You know she doesn't mean anything bad by it."

"I... I know, but then I started thinking... I mean, the only reason we _did_ talk and get together was because we got drunk... and what if that had never happened? What _then_, Fate-chan? Would I still be with you, with Yuuno-kun? Would we have fallen in love like this? Or would we have just drifted apart?"

Fate sighed and closed her eyes. "I... I'll be honest, Nanoha, if... If we hadn't... I don't think... I don't think we would have ended up together... And, yes, maybe the three of us are only staying together out of convenience because there's babies on the way." She could see tears welling up in Nanoha's eyes, as well as pain and fear. "But..." She leaned in and kissed Nanoha on the forehead. "I'm happy."

"Fate...chan?" Nanoha was looking at her lover in confusion, even as Fate smiled at her.

"I'm happy because two of my best friends are here with me, caring for me and loving me, and, things would have been different, and we would have separated if we hadn't gotten drunk." Fate took a deep breath. "While it isn't how I would have wanted it to happen ideally, Nanoha... I am not unhappy about this situation we're in."

"You.. you aren't?"

"No. I can't speak for Yuuno, but I know I'm the happiest I've ever been." Fate lightly kissed Nanoha's forehead again. "Because I have both of you."

"Fate...chan?" Nanoha blinked, tears slowly falling down her face. "You... You mean that?" Seeing her nod, Nanoha hugged her tightly.

"If... If we hadn't gotten together, Nanoha... I think... I think I'd be alone, and wondering what could have been... And... Well... It would be tearing me apart inside." She sighed and kissed Nanoha on the lips softly. "And I think that Yuuno would be in the same position as me."

At the mention of Yuuno, Nanoha hugged Fate even tighter and buried her face into the blonde's neck. "I'm scared to ask him," she whispered. "I know he'll probably say the same thing, but... I'm scared, Fate-chan. I don't _want_ to ask him, but I know I _have_ to!"

"Nanoha... Nanoha, look at me." The brunette blinked and looked up at her, blinking in confusion and sadness. "Nanoha, I can't speak for Yuuno... But, I don't think he complains about the situation that we're in."

"Because of the sex..." She muttered, getting a soft laugh from Fate.

"Not just that. Nanoha, you couldn't make anyone feel as good as you make myself and Yuuno feel if you didn't feel strongly for them."

Nanoha was about to reply when she heard the door open, signalling Yuuno's return.

(---)

Yuuno was tired.

He was still sore from having to save that intern, and his ears rung from the speech Arf had given him about leaving her alone with newbies. Perhaps the only real highlight of his day so far had been seeing Miyuki; he never minded seeing his potential sister-in-law.

They'd talked for a bit, but Miyuki had seemed distracted by something.

On a better day, Yuuno might have been curious about it. But right now, he was just tired.

The only thing he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and relax the rest of the day away. At least Vivio wasn't going to be home until tomorrow, since she was spending the day with Nakajima sisters.

He honestly didn't know whether he should be surprised or not that he saw his two lovers, in bed, naked and holding each other. "Hello..." He smiled at them.

Fate was the first to react, sitting up; she frowned, concerned. "Are you all right? You seem tired."

Yuuno chuckled. "Rough day," he confessed. "We had a new kid working in the library, and I got a few scrapes from saving him... then Arf gave me the telling off of a lifetime for leaving her _alone_ with him. She was pretty frazzled."

He smiled as he looked at them. "You two are so beautiful." He was happy when Fate smiled and blushed, but when he focused on Nanoha, he was surprised when she seemed slightly upset. "Nanoha? What's wrong?" He was in the bed in an instant, holding her gently to him in a soft hug.

Nanoha knew she should have asked right away, but the minute Yuuno put his arms around her she curled against him. She knew she had to ask, but she was still scared.

Understanding, Fate sighed and leaned against Yuuno slightly. "Nanoha's a little concerned," she said quietly. "She's afraid that there isn't much holding us together after Miyuki made a little joke about how we got together."

"Oh..." Yuuno said softly as he shifted so that he could hold her in his lap. "Nanoha..."

"Yuuno-kun...?" She sniffled and snuggled up to him. "I'm sorry. It's stupid, I know. But..."

"Nanoha..." He held her softly and rocked back and forth slowly. "I wasn't lying when we sat down and talked back then."

"Yuuno-kun?" She looked lost, confused and scared at that moment, her mind wasn't really able to understand it.

"Nanoha... I truly, deeply, love you. I love Fate. I love you both so much that some days it hurts to be away from you, and some days, it hurts to be near you, because I'm afraid that I'll ruin the love we share."

Nanoha shook her head and snuggled closer, even as the first tears started to fall. "You could never ruin anything, Yuuno-kun," she whispered. "Neither could Fate-chan. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "I just, I love you both so much, and when I started thinking about it I got scared that maybe I was forcing you into something you didn't want..."

"Nanoha... If... If I didn't want to be with you and Fate... I would have let Fate leave and slipped off on my own..."

"I thought you just wanted to talk about it?" Fate asked him, blinking in surprise.

"I did... But... I wanted to talk about it because I actually wanted to tell you both how I felt about you two." He sighed and closed his eyes. "If... If you two hadn't wanted this... I would have left you two alone and never had stuck with you. I would never force either of you into a situation that you didn't want."

"Yuuno..." Fate said softly, hugging him tightly.

Without even thinking about it, Yuuno drew Fate into his arms. The three stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other.

After several minutes, Nanoha laughed softly. "Nyahaha... it looks like we were thinking the same thing," she murmured. "None of us wanted to force each other into something we didn't want."

Yuuno shook his head and quirked a smiled at her. "Nope..." He shifted so that Nanoha was sitting up more. "We respect each other too much."

Fate smiled at the two of them. She could have said something to Nanoha about the situation, but she didn't, instead she leaned forward and kissed Nanoha on the lips softly, before breaking the kiss and kissing Yuuno on his lips.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha blinked, she liked the kiss, but she could feel Fate's hands getting grabby and moving again.

"I still need you, Nanoha." She blushed heavily and kissed Yunno on the lips again. "And Yuuno. Please? Both of you, make love to me?"

Yuuno was slightly surprised, he thought Nanoha had started it. Oh well, he wasn't going to complain.

"Nyahahahaha... Naughty Fate-chan..." Nanoha gasped as she felt Yuuno's hands join Fate's in fondling her body.

"You love it." Fate and Yuuno both said at the same time, getting a blush from Nanoha.

"Guilty!" Nanoha smirked at Fate. "I think Yuuno-kun's over-dressed."

"I think so too." Fate smiled, getting a chuckle from Yuuno.

"Well then, I guess I need to dress for the occasion." Yuuno chuckled as he slipped his clothes off.

(---)

After talking to Shamal, Miyuki was lost as to where, exactly, she was supposed to _go_. Her first thought had been to head back to Nanoha's house, which she did, but she saw Yuuno had returned home and... she didn't want to walk in on that.

She thought about going to Momoko and Shiro's house, but her parents had been getting rowdy and fliratious ever since she'd spent more time away. She really, _really_ didn't want to walk in on _that_.

So she didn't head anywhere, not for a good hour or so; she left her car at Nanoha's house and simply walked, going wherever her feet felt like taking her, and ended up at the tiny outdoor cafe by chance, sitting down and watching the people pass her by.

It wasn't much, Miyuki mused, but it was entertaining, in its own way.

Still, with how late it was getting, Miyuki was just glad that no one decided to bother her.

"Hello." She blinked as she heard the female voice speak to her. Turning, she blinked at the pink-haired woman dressed in a military uniform standing across the table from her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Ah, Signum, sure." Miyuki smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"Decent." Signum shrugged slightly. "Just a little tired from today. I had to help Vita train while Yuuno got pulled to the library."

"I heard that he had to go there." Miyuki shook her head in amusement. "Poor guy has to do a lot."

"Well, he did take two of the best out of the field for awhile on his own." Signum said, getting a laugh from Miyuki. "The great Ace of Aces felled in such a way, the tabloids had a field day with that one." Finally Signum stopped trying to hide her amusement as she started chuckling lightly.

Miyuki raised a brow. "There were tabloids about that?"

Signum continued to chuckle. "You missed it," she said lightly. "There was so much speculaton flying back and forth for the longest time over who Nanoha would end up. It was quite hilarious to read about. It was evenly divided between Testarossa and Yuuno."

Miyuki snorted with laughter. "Then Nanoha turned around and ended up with both of them."

"Exactly." Signum's chuckles faded away, and she looked at Miyuki curiously. "Why are you still out, Miyuki? It's getting quite late. Shouldn't you be heading home?"

Miyuki blushed heavily. "I'd rather not walk in on my parents or my baby sister doing adult things together."

Signum blinked and nodded in understanding. "I see." Her eyes seemed to dull slightly.

"Signum?" Miyuki blinked, getting a shake of the pink-haired woman's head. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. Just an old memory."

"Ahh." Miyuki had her fair share of bad memories, and knew better than to ask. After several minutes, she got up with a sigh. "Well, I'm off."

Signum smiled slightly. "Heading home?"

"Not yet." Miyuki shrugged. "Just going to walk around. I'll be back at Nanoha's house by nightfall."

Miyuki blinked as Signum got up as well. "Signum?"

"I only stopped here because I thought I saw someone familiar, I'm glad I was right. I was going to head home myself." She nodded at Miyuki as she started to leave. "Although, if you want some company..." She trailed off, leaving the invitation open.

Miyuki hesitated. As much as she didn't want to be alone--she couldn't explain why, but suddenly she was being swept away by a large surge of lonliness--she knew it wouldn't be fair to keep Signum away from home.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking, though." Miyuki smiled slightly. "Shamal was wondering where you'd gone."

Signum nodded and left, causing Miyuki to blink a couple of times before shrugging and walking off. It was still a peaceful day at least, the people out were friendly, the stores were starting to close and people seemed to be out enjoying the remainder of the day.

She spotted a young girl, couldn't be more than four or five, crying and standing by herself. "Hello..." She said softly as she crouched down near the little girl. "What's wrong?"

"Mama... I lost my mama..." The little redhead sniffled, tears falling down her face. "And I can't find her."

Miyuki looked around. She didn't think the girl's mother could have gone too far, if the child had just wandered out of a store or something. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Do you want me to help?" she asked gently.

The girl sniffled, wiping at her eyes, and nodded.

Miyuki offered the girl her hand, which she took, squeezing tightly. "Where did you see your mama last?"

The girl sniffled and shook her head, and pointed at various stores. "I don't know."

Miyuki nodded. "I remember when I got lost from my mommy." She said soothingly. "I was really scared."

"Really?" The girl sniffled and looked at Miyuki. "But... You're really strong, aren't you?"

Miyuki chuckled. "I like to think I am," she said lightly. "But I used to be just as small as you."

The little girl looked at Miyuki with awe, and after a moment she tightened her grip on the dark-haired woman's hand. She wasn't so scared, not anymore.

"I have an idea." Miyuki gave the girl a quick smile. "Why don't we walk by the stores? I'm sure your mama has to be somewhere nearby."

The girl nodded as they walked into a clothing store. "How about we look around for your mama in here."

The girl sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

The two looked around, but it became more and more obvious that the girl's mother wasn't in the store, getting a dejected and sad look from the little girl.

"Come on, we'll look in another store."

"Okay..."

Miyuki's heart went out to the little girl as she heard how sad she was. It reminded her too much of another little girl that she had let down all too long ago.

The girl sniffled and wiped at her eyes, still tightly holding onto Miyuki's hand. "Hey, Miss?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we can't find my mama?" If possible, the girl looked even more dejected than before. "Will you leave?"

"Hey." Miyuki paused, kneeling down to the girl's level so they were eye to eye. "I won't leave you alone. I'll stay with you until we find your mama, even if it takes all night." She smiled.

The girl smiled timidly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The two walked around, trying different stores, but with each failure, the girl got sadder and sadder.

Miyuki sighed, she was about to call it a night when the girl perked up. "Is everything okay?"

"Mama!" The girl cried happily as she saw a middle-aged redhead looking around, calling for a Mylene.

The woman suddenly turned around, her eyes sparkling as her daughter ran to her. "Mylene!"

"Mama!" She glomped her mother, tears falling out of her little eyes as she got back with her mother. "I was so scared and then this nice lady found me."

Holding onto her daughter tightly, the woman smiled shakily at Miyuki. "Thank you," she whispered. "I swear, I only looked away for a second, and she was..."

Miyuki slid her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "It's all right," she said. "I was happy to help. She's a sweet kid."

Mylene giggled and buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you again." The woman smiled at her. "I was so worried."

"Don't mention it... She reminds me of my little sister when she was that age."

"Your sister?" The little girl blinked as Miyuki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, my sister. Takamachi Nanoha."

Miyuki was just trying to be friendly, she honestly wasn't expecting the look of near worship to appear in the woman's eyes.

"You're... her _sister_?"

Miyuki nodded slowly, rocking back on her heels and wondering why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable. She was familiar with being admired by people, but the worshipping light in the woman's eyes freaked her out a little.

"Well... I'm glad she's back with her mom. I'll just go now. Bye."

"Mama?"

"That woman's sister is a legend." Miyuki heard the two talking as she quickly vacated the area.

_Note to self, never mention Nanoha's name around people at random._ She quickly thought to herself.

Realizing it was starting to dark, Miyuki looked up at the sky for a moment, watching the clouds, before she sighed.

"... Guess I'd better head back to Nanoha's." She smirked. "At least she should be done doing anything with Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan."

Shuddering slightly at the thought, Miyuki headed towards Nanoha's house.

(---)

Hayate sighed as she walked through the door to her house. It was late, it was night, the meeting with Chrono, Lindy, and Carim had taken an incredibly long time to finish. She blinked as she saw Agito floating in the air and looking at her. "Agito?"

"Hi, Meister..." She said softly and yawned.

Hayate frowned lightly and after kicking off her shoes, she walked over to Agito and ruffled her hair lightly. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." Agito said after a moment. "I tried, but I had that dream again..."

Hayate didn't need to ask what dream she had before she grabbed Agito and rubbed her thumb over the unison device's back, getting a soft hum of appreciation from her. "It won't happen, I won't let anyone do that to you again."

"I know... It... It's just that this was the day that Zest and Lulu saved me."

Hayate nodded and sighed. "Agito... Never forget you're not alone anymore. I'll watch over you, Rein, Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira for as long as I can."

Agito sniffled and nodded. "Uh huh..."

Hayate's eyes softened. "Did you talk to Lutecia-chan today?"

At the mention of the purple-haired girl, Agito perked up slightly. "Yeah, for a little bit," she said. "We were talking about the old days, you know... when it was just her, me, and Zest. It was nice."

Hayate smiled softly at her. "I bet it was." When Agito yawned, Hayate shook her head. "You should go back to bed."

Agito nodded and floated away. "Goodnight, Meister."

"Night, Agito." Hayate smiled, before blinking slightly. _Isn't that Rein's room?_ She shrugged, maybe Agito didn't want to sleep alone tonight? Slipping off her jacket, Hayate yawned and walked to her room. "What a day..." She whispered to herself softly and blinked as she saw someone sleeping in her bed already. "Vita-chan..." A soft smile came to her lips as she stripped out of her clothing and into pajamas.

"Nnngh... Please...."

Hayate blinked as she pulled her pajama pants up. Walking to the bed, she was surprised to see tears in Vita's eyes.

"No more... No..."

The way she was twisting, tossing and groaning, Hayate wasted no time grabbing the redhead and waking her up. "Vita-chan!"

Her eyes snapped open, fear, confusion and sadness reflected in her blue orbs before she realized what was happening and clung to Hayate desperately.

It tore at her heart to see Vita hurting so much. Hugging Vita tightly, Hayate rubbed her back and made soothing noises to get her to calm down.

_No one stays strong forever._ Hayate thought to herself. _We all need support._ Rubbing Vita's back, Hayate re-affirmed the vow she made a long time ago, that she would take care of the Wolkenritter and make sure that they had a nice warm home to come back to.

(---)

It was late, the moon was out, the water was crashing against the rocks that over-looked the ocean and beach. Sitting on top of the rocks was a blue wolf, looking over the ocean with a serene gaze.

"Hello." He didn't even turn as a little girl, or at least she appeared to be, sat next to him, her tail sashaying behind her as she leaned next to him. "How are you, Zafira?"

"I'm okay, Arf." He said in a slightly gruff voice and whined softly as Arf scratched behind his ears.

"Be friendler," Arf scolded gently, still scratching. "You forget, I know your weak points. _All_ of your weak points."

Zafira tried to growl, but it just came out as a whimper. "Playing dirty," he muttered.

"Oh, of course." Arf smirked. She paused. "Zafira, do you ever get tired of that wolf form?"

"Do you ever get tired of that child form?" Zafira shot back soundly.

"I could go to adult form, but I don't want to put any pressure on Fate."

"She would hardly notice it if you were in Adult form." Zafira said, blinking as Arf suddenly shifted, gaining height, curves, bust and a smirk on her face.

"Fine... I'm in adult form, now your turn, Zafira."

He sighed and closed his eyes, turning to his buff human form a moment later. "Why do I let you talk me into this?" He asked as she looked at him coyly.

"Because I'm a great friend?"

"More like you're stubborn," Zafira sighed.

"Oh, come on." With an easy laugh, Arf sat down on the rock, pulling her legs up to her chest as her tail curled around her. "You have to remember you're more than a wolf sometimes, Zafira."

Zafira raised a brow. "And you're the one who'll remind me?"

Arf smirked. "Oh, yeah. You won't listen to anyone else."

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "Fine, fine..." He sighed.

"Oh, don't be like that." She punched him in the arm lightly. "I'm never in my adult form much anymore."

He looked at her curiously. "So why around me?" He was surprised as she started to blush.

"A-ah, no important reason." Arf cleared her throat awkwardly. "Most of the time it's just easier to move around in my child form, and it doesn't take as much mana from Fate."

Zafira blinked. "... Arf..."

"Yeah?"

"You just dodged the question."

Arf's blush deepened.

"I like you, okay?" She finally spat out after stammering and blushing a lot.

Zafira blinked a few times. "Well, I like you too, but..."

"No!" Arf shook her head, getting a blink from Zafira. "I like you a lot, okay? Like Fate likes Nanoha and Yuuno like!"

Zafira seemed rather stunned as Arf blushed as red as her hair. "Why... Why tell me?"

Arf grumbled, still blushing, and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm not one to beat around the bush," she muttered. "Besides, it's easier to just tell you instead of hiding it. Otherwise it'd end up like some dramatic soap opera with no resolution."

Zafira blinked again. "_That's_ why you told me?"

"Yeah." Arf shrugged. "The worst you can do is reject me, anyway."

Zafira blinked and looked over the ocean, before sighing. "I'll admit... I never thought about a relationship, like that at all. I honestly don't have any idea what to do in a relationship like that."

"You... Don't?"

He shook his head. "No. My only relationships that I've ever had was one of being under the control of someone else. At least until Hayate."

Arf was silent and looked at him curiously. "To be honest, I don't have any idea what to do in a relationship either." Oh, she knew that there was a lot of physical stuff, and that it was better to go with someone that you knew and were attracted to, but other than that... "So, you've never..?"

Zafira shook his head. "Nope. I actually have no idea what two people who like each other do together."

Arf was dumbfounded, she honestly didn't know either. There had to be more to it than what Fate and Nanoha did with each other and Yuuno, didn't it?

"Well..." Arf thought about it deeply. "It doesn't have to be... just that, you know."

Zafira looked at her curiously. "What could it be, then?"

"I dunno, but... maybe.... just being happy whenever you're around that person? Going out on fun dates and laughing together? Holding hands just because you feel like it?" Arf shrugged. "That's what Fate always does with Nanoha and Yuuno, when they aren't doing the other thing."

Zafira blinked as he thought about it. "I guess... I never thought about doing anything like that."

"Hey, Zafira..."

"Yeah?" He looked at her, wondering why there was a confused look on her face.

"Something's been bothering me for a long time, why does Signum and Shamal not get upset ever when Hayate gropes them?"

"At first, I think it did." He admitted as he thought about it. "But Hayate never did more than grab a quick feel of their breasts, and the way she would giggle and compliment them on how they felt. I guess Signum and Shamal decided that it wasn't too bad." At least Hayate had never gone any further than just a simple feel of the two, nor had she forced anything more. "Plus, Hayate, the first thing she did was buy us clothes, gave us our own beds and rooms, fed us, kept us warm and safe." He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "It was so different that..."

"I know." Arf interrupted him. "I know, you would do anything just to keep her alive." She smirked at him. "Even attack your future friends."

"At the time, you weren't a friend."

"Neither were you." Arf snorted. "We got off track, didn't we?"

"Yeah..."

"Zafira... Um... Do you want to meet here more often at night?"

Zafira blinked again, looking at Arf. She was asking an innocent, simple queston, but she looked so nervous and shy; gazing out quietly at the horizon, waiting for him to answer.

His lips twitched slightly even as he sighed.

"Well," he murmured, "I do enjoy the view here. It relaxes me."

She nodded and smiled as she looked out across the ocean. "Yeah, I can see why." She said as she yawned lightly.

"Tired?"

"A little..."

Zafira paused for a moment before he scooted closer to Arf. He tensed a little when she leaned on him, but relaxed when that was all she did. "Sorry."

"Don't be... You've had a bad life... Fate flinched every time that she got near an adult for awhile after the problems with Precia were over with. I'm glad Lindy helped her."

"So am I. She's a great friend for Hayate."

Arf nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah... Zafira?"

"Hmm?"

"Even if we never... Do that..." She said with a blush on her face, one that was mirrored by him. "I still just want to spend time with you."

He smiled lightly. "Thank you."

* * *

Like I said, chapter can be considered controversial.

Pregnancy hormones, hoo boy, fun stuff.


	13. Omake Special

Day in the Life

Omake Special

RadiantBeam and I are making no profit off of this story. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and ViVid are owned by 7Arcs, not either of us.

Note: As a fanfiction reader and writer for the better part of a decade now, I've seen a lot of plot devices used, most of them badly, but they're still viable ideas. Besides, now that we've introduced the kids by name, it wouldn't be fair to not actually _use_ them in some way, shape or form, right?

So... Sneak peak into the future... Possibly.

* * *

"Darn it, Isamu! I swear! You have all of mom's recklessness and none of dad's brains."

Vivio blinked as she heard the noises in the alley-way. The large flux of magic drew her there, the noises kept her looking in.

"Not my fault, Sora... I swear. I didn't mean to activate that Logia..."

"Nanoha-mama's going to kill both of you." A female voice spoke up, sighing, causing Vivio to blink as she saw two boys, a little older than her, and a girl about the same age as the boys, arguing over something.

"Um... Hello?"

The three turned to her, the girl had blond hair and green eyes, the boys had blond/brown hybrid hair and blue-green eyes. "Hey, sis." They all said at the same time before going back to arguing.

The girl suddenly stopped and stared at Vivio. "Vivio?! is that you?!"

The boys blinked and turned, staring. "Holy! Onee-chan's so young!" The one with the long hair said, his eyes wide as he stared.

"Darn it, Isamu!" The one with the short hair said and slapped the other one on the back of the head. "This is all your fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?" Isamu whined, rubbing the back of his head. "Neither of you tried to stop me!"

"Alicia told you not to touch it, dummy!"

"Since when do I listen to Alicia?!"

The girl--Vivio assumed her name was Alicia--sighed heavily. "You know, sometimes I wonder why Nanoha-mama gave you a name that meant courage, Isamu. At least Sora's name makes sense because he loves the sky."

Isamu scowled at that as Sora chuckled. "It's because he's so brave that he charges into things without thinking," he replied lightly.

The trio stopped talking and paused when they saw Vivio had assumed her teenage form, fully prepared for trouble. Immediately the three pulled close together protectively, clearly ready to defend each other despite their argument.

"Why are you three talking about Nanoha-mama like you know her?"

Sora blinked and blinked again. "Vivio, you... You don't recognize us? At least the names?"

"I've never met you. I'm Nanoha-mama's only daughter."

Alicia rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Okay, so we somehow ended up back in time AND in an alternate universe." Privately she was glad that their father had taken the time to explain the theories about the universe to the three, otherwise this would be rather hard to accept.

Without hesitation, Sora's hand flashed out and gave Isamu another smack.

"Ouch!"

"Nice job breaking it, dummy," Sora said.

"I didn't break it, for the last time!"

Ignoring her brothers, Alicia sighed and cautiously stepped closer to Vivio. "I know you aren't going to believe us," she said slowly, "but we aren't from your timeline... or your universe, for that matter." She straightened up slightly. "My name is Alicia T.H.T. Scrya," she said, and motioned to the two boys behind her. "The two dummies behind me are my brothers, Isamu and Sora."

Vivio blinked slowly. "Scrya?" she repeated.

"That's right." Alicia nodded. She paused. "My mother's name is Fate T. Harlaown," she continued.

Sora looked up from Isamu long enough to add, "And our mother's name is Takamachi Nanoha."

Vivio's jaw dropped.

_"HUH?!!"_

Isamu sighed. "Vivio, please, we're not making this up..."

"Bu...But your last names are Scrya, right?" The teenager looked at them with a weird, slightly scared look in her mis-matched eyes as she pointed back and forth between them. "But the only Scrya I know is Yuuno-san!"

Alicia nodded, and Vivio couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Fate-mama. "Yeah... He's our father."

**_"WHAT?!"_**

Sora smirked. "Alicia, I think you're going to break her," he said lightly.

Alicia sighed again, heavily. "Look," she said softly, "can we please talk to Nanoha-ma... er.... Nanoha-san and Fate-san? They're the ones who can probably get us back home since Isamu messed with the Lost Logia."

Isamu grumbled. "I didn't hear you two complaining," he muttered.

Vivio nodded and led the trio, still in her teenaged form, to her home. "Nanoha-mama! I'm home."

"Vivio!" Nanoha's voice was heard from the kitchen. "I'm in here." She walked out, in her clothes and an apron and smiled. "Welcome... Home?" She blinked as she saw the three beside Vivio, and her daughter in her transformed state. "Vivio, just why are you transformed and who are those three?"

Isamu leaned next to Sora and whispered quietly. "I've seen the pictures, but, wow, mom never changed much did she?" Sora shook his head, all three of them could see just why their father had fallen so hard for Nanoha.

Vivio sighed. How was she supposed to explain this?

"I transformed because these three came out of nowhere, and I was suspicious of them." Even now, she was still suspicious of them. She glanced at the trio again, more specifically, at Sora and Isamu. "These three... well..."

Isamu grinned. "Hi, Mom," he said.

At his side, Sora and Alicia both groaned, though Sora's groaning sounded like muffled laughter.

Nanoha blinked and looked at the three. "M...Mom? What?"

Alicia rubbed her head and sighed. "Cat's out of the bag now..." She muttered, before clearing her throat. "My name is Alicia T.H.T. Scrya, these two are my brothers, Sora," she pointed at the short-haired boy, "and Isamu," she pointed at the long-haired boy, "H.T. Scrya."

"You know we don't like to use our full names." Sora muttered and blinked as Nanoha seemed to go stiff. "Mom?"

"Scrya? Mom? I need to sit down." Nanoha rubbed her forehead and wandered into the living room, leaving four children, now that Vivio had turned back to her normal form, confused, before they followed her into the living room.

"Nanoha-mama?" Both Vivio and Alicia said at the same time, getting Nanoha to jump as she looked at them.

"Sorry it's just..." She looked closer at Alicia. "Wow... You... You look so much like Fate-chan did when she was little..."

Alicia smiled softly. "She's my mother."

Nanoha blinked and Alicia could practically hear the woman's brain short-circuiting. "Fate-chan's your what?"

Sora and Isamu exchanged looks before Sora stepped to Alicia's side, lightly tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Ali," he said softly, "maybe we should wait until Fate-mama comes home too, you know? Do it all in one clean sweep and such."

Alicia sighed. "Sora, to do this in a clean sweep, we'd need Dad to be here too."

"Wait, dad?" Nanoha blinked, her mind running over everything, before her eyes widened. "The only Scrya I know... Yuuno-kun's your dad?" The three nodded and the only thing keeping Nanoha from passing out was the sheer improbability that this was happening. "I... this can't be happening... I've never..."

"Mom!" Sora called out, getting her attention and stopping her from continuing her speech. "We're pretty sure that we ended up in an alternate history than the one we come from." Seeing the blinks, he sighed. "Sometimes, dad's knowledge is a curse. Basically, we got thrown into the past somehow, but instead of our past, we ended up here."

"And... How do you know that this isn't your past?"

Alicia shrugged and pointed at Vivio. "She wasn't able to transform until after we were born. And since she doesn't know our names, then that means we're not in our own past."

"Your... past?"

Alicia sighed. "I'd explain it fully, but I think it'd be better for me to wait until _my_ mom comes home, so we can tell all of you right away instead of having to repeat the same story."

Nanoha blinked, then looked at Sora and Isamu. "You... both of you are my sons?"

The boys shuffled their feet and nodded.

"And Yuuno-kun is your father?"

Another quick nod.

"I... Wow, this isn't what I expected when I took a leave of absence to raise my family."

Isamu looked at Vivio, who still looked at him with confusion and some suspicion. "Sis, please, we... We're not trying to cause problems."

"Says you." Both Sora and Alicia spoke up at the same time.

"I'm not at least!" He groaned, why couldn't they have ended up in their own past at least?

Alicia sighed and turned back to Nanoha. "We're from an alternate reality," she explained. "You won't be having us in the future, not unless you and Mom suddenly get the urge to jump Dad."

Nanoha was about to ask as the door opened.

"Nanoha!" Fate's voice rang through the house. "I'm home!"

"Fate-chan... We're in the living room... You might wanna bring a chair to sit down in."

"What are you..?" Fate trailed off as she saw three kids she had never seen before. "Oh, hello, I see we have guests." She smiled and bowed at them.

Alicia stared. She couldn't help it.

After a moment, Isamu let out a low whistle. "Damn," he whispered. "Fate-mama didn't change that much, either."

"Now I see why Dad fell for _both_ of them," Sora murmured.

The fact that Fate was a younger-looking really didn't register to Alicia. She looked at those eyes of her mother, those same soft, sweet, beautiful and caring eyes that caused her Nanoha-mama to fall for her mother. "...Mom..." She said softly, smiling at Fate.

Fate blinked and looked at the three. "Mom?" She looked at Nanoha. "What... What's going on, Nanoha?"

The twins shared a hasty look; Sora was the one who stepped forward, gently touching Alicia's shoulder. "Sis, hey," he murmured. "Don't go doing that. She's not... that isn't _our_ Fate-mama, remember?"

The girl seemed to slump and she nodded. "I... I know, but, her eyes..."

"I know..."

Fate looked at the three, then at Nanoha and quirked a small smile. "I think that maybe I should get some tea so that we can relax, huh?"

"That... Might be for the best." Nanoha said, nodding at her and looked at Isamu, then at Sora.

"Mama?" Vivio leaned in close to Nanoha.

"Yes, Vivio?"

"This is weird." She said, looking at the trio in front of her.

The trio, for their part, seemed to only be getting more dejected now that they fully understood what they'd gotten themselves into. They didn't mind seeing a younger version of their sister and their mothers, but it was somehow painful when they weren't recognized.

"You think they know we're missing yet?" Isamu asked quietly.

"Are you kidding? If they haven't figured it out yet, Aunt Hayate or Aunt Miyuki definitely has. They'll probably ground us as soon as we get home," Sora replied.

"Why all of us?" Alicia asked. "Isamu broke it."

"Yeah, but we didn't stop him."

"Hey!" Isamu pouted at his two siblings as they chuckled at him.

Nanoha took one look at them and shook her head, it didn't matter, it really didn't. The three of them, Alicia looked so much like Fate had when she was younger, Sora looked so much like Yuuno that it was almost painful to look at them being so sad, and Isamu really seemed to be like she was when she was younger; brash and straightforward. Looking at the two boys, she could actually bits of herself there. The faces on the boys, they looked so much like her own, and Alicia, she seemed so much like Fate. She could easily see the bits that were Yuuno there.

"You three really are our children, aren't you?" Nanoha said softly, getting them to turn and stare at her. "Don't look so surprised, you," she started giggling as Fate came back with the tea, "you three remind me so much of myself, Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun when we were so young."

Sitting the tea down, Fate looked at Alicia, who fidgeted slightly. "What is your name?"

"Alicia Testarossa-Harlowne-Takamachi Scrya." The girl said, quirking a small smirk as Fate blinked at her. "You like long names, mom. The name I give everyone is Alicia T.H.T. Scrya." She shrugged helplessly and fidgeted slightly.

"I see..." Fate smiled softly, for some reason, she wasn't surprised that she would have named her first daughter Alicia. "Alicia... That was the name of my sister."

The girl in front of her nodded. "I know. You were born through the technology of Project F and Nanoha-mama helped you find a place where you truly belonged." She took a deep breath. "Erio-nii and Caro-nee are always talking about how you're the greatest mother in the world, and Vivio-nee always told us how cool her Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama really are."

"Suck up," Isamu muttered, yelping when Sora gave him another light smack.

Amused, Alicia stepped back and lightly pushed the twins forward. Even as Isamu froze up comically, looking at the small family nervously, Sora cleared his throat. "I'm Sora Scrya, and this is my twin brother, Isamu," he said. "We aren't fans of our full names, so we won't tell you."

Isamu looked at Nanoha nervously. "Dad always told us about how pretty and brave you were when you were young," he murmured shyly. "He likes to tell us stories about your battles, and the things you did that made him fall in love with you."

"_Now_ who is being a suck up?" Alicia grumbled.

"Yuuno-kun... He with myself and Fate-chan?" Nanoha blinked as the trio nodded. "How did that happen?" She cared for Yuuno and Fate, but she honestly had never thought about doing that with either of them.

"They got drunk." The trio said at the same time, getting a confused look from the adults.

"Excuse me?" Fate stuttered. She had gotten drunk and ended up pregnant with Yuuno's child?

"Well..." Sora scratched the back of his neck.

Alicia shrugged. "Dad fell in love with Mom and Nanoha-mama, and Mom had fallen in love with Dad and Nanoha-mama," she explained.

"But Dad thought Mom and Fate-mama were lovers, so he was planning to leave," Isamu added. "At the same time, Fate-mama thought Dad was just in love with Mom, so _she_ was planning to leave."

"Why was Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun planning on leaving?" Nanoha frowned softly. She didn't want to cause problems for Fate or Yuuno, but if they were planning on leaving, she wanted to know why.

Sora shook his head. "A lot of problems with your bosses. There was political fallout from the events that happened a few years ago and the events with the Relics scared some of the higher ups..."

Alicia spoke up. "And there was some pressure by those people to get mom to leave Nanoha-mama and get dad with Nanoha-mama..."

"Dad didn't like the thought." Isamu muttered softly. "So he was planning on leaving because he was worried about forcing mom or Fate-mama into doing something that they didn't want to do."

"And Mom was..." Alicia thought about it for a moment. As much as she didn't want to insult her mother, she knew how her thinking had been back then. "Mom was scared and a little stupid, I guess."

"And our Mom never noticed anything." Sora shrugged. "She loved them both and just never did anything about it."

"She was married to work at the time," Isamu said, remembering how Nanoha had explained her thinking to her sons. "That's why she never noticed, or at least, she didn't notice until it was almost too late."

"To be honest, that does sound like Nanoha."

"Mouu! Fate-chan!" Nanoha pouted, getting laughter from the kids in the room. "I'm not that bad!"

"Mom, sometimes dad or Fate-mama needs to use binds on you to drag you away from work some days." Isamu piped up, of course, it didn't help that Nanoha had kept going on about how Yuuno or Fate were taking her away to do perverted, kinky things to her body.

Nanoha pouted. "Mou..."

Starting to better accept the idea of an alternate reality, Vivio was eager to ask her own questions now. "What about me?" she asked. "What am I like?"

The trio exchanged looks, wondering how much they should reveal about their older sister to her mothers.

"_You_ do it," the boys said in unison, pushing Alicia foward.

"Why?!"

"You're a girl, they won't want to hurt you."

Alicia groaned. "Cowards..." She sighed. "Well, sis... You like martial arts in our timeline... You took it up shortly after we were born, some sort of big event happened on Midchilda while our mothers had taken us to see Uncle Kyoya and their high school friends."

Vivio nodded, she was like that right now, actually.

"You turned Alicia into a battle maniac!" Isamu spoke up, getting a glare from his sister. "What? You did! You love fighting and beating us up in sparring!"

Alicia sighed. "Fine, yeah, you took special interest in me after I got hurt when I was little and taught me what you knew... And aunt Miyuki taught me sword arts..."

"Which she can only get away with because Aunt Shamal is always willing to heal her," Isamu muttered.

"That's it?" Vivio liked the idea of learning how to fight with swords, but she'd kind of been hoping to hear more.

The trio exchanged a look.

"Well..." Sora cleared his throat. "You're kind of... engaged...."

"Wanted to get married young," Alicia teased lightly, "just like our parents did. Nanoha-mama almost had a breakdown when you told her."

"I am?" Vivio blinked, her eyes lighting up. "Who?"

"Well..." Sora shook his head and Isamu quieted down.

"What?"

"Well, if we told you, you might change how you look at the person. Just us telling mom and Fate-mama that Yuuno's our dad might change things here." Sora sighed. "Dad always said "son, if you ever find yourself back in time, don't say anything that might screw up the future." He said it as a joke, but dad was right." The short-haired boy shook his head.

"Oh, come on, she's dying to know, and this isn't our time-line anyway!" Isamu rolled his eyes. "Sis, you got engaged to Lutecia Alphine."

There was a long, awkward pause. "Lutecia Alphine?" Nanoha asked slowly.

"Yep, yep." Isamu nodded. "She came back from Mau Gram when she was eighteen, and I swear sis swallowed her tongue the minute she came off that ship."

Alicia smiled slightly. "You pursued her all throughout high school, though she claimed she was too old for you." Alicia looked at her brothers for confirmation. "Sis won her over, when... junior year of high school, I think?"

"Summer before, wasn't it?" Sora asked.

Vivio blinked. "Me... And Cia?"

The trio nodded and smiled at her. "Yep." Isamu smirked. "I'd give you a picture of her but..."

"Don't you dare!" Sora yelled at him.

"Fine, fine..." Isamu grumbled at his brother.

Alicia shook her head. "Before you ask, yes, we're like this all the time... I'm surprised poor Dieci never went insane after babysitting us when we were babies."

"Hey, Dieci always says we were very good babies," Isamu muttered. Under his breath he said to Vivio, "You sure you don't want that picture? I've got a good one of her with you in it..."

Alicia grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt. "Sora, this is a different reality altogether. We can't mess it up."

"Uh..." Nanoha cleared her throat. "Is... is anything else different in your world?"

"Well... Grandpa Shiro and Grandma Momoko came to Mid-Childa when you were pregnant with us... Aunt Miyuki too..."

"Why did they..?"

"They said that they wanted to make it easier on you, give you support and help before we were born." Sora said softly.

"Oh..." Nanoha smiled, that sounded like her family. It seemed like some things never changed between realities at least.

"Uncle Kyouya stayed on Earth with his family to run the coffe shop..."

"You worried about Aunt Miyuki a lot," Isamu added. "It took her awhile to settle down."

"She settled down? With who?"

Sora rolled his eyes and pinched his brother's ear and pulled. "No."

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Alicia giggled. "Let's just say that it surprised everyone."

Nanoha pouted, she had been hoping to know a little more about her sister in that timeline.

Vivio seemed to think about something deeply for a moment before she sprang to her feet and hastily darted to Isamu's side, whispering something into his ear. The boy smirked before he produced a picture and handed it to the girl, who hurriedly made her way back to her original seat.

Sora glared at his twin.

Alicia sighed.

Fate looked over Vivio's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, Lutecia really would fill out when she got older, at least Vivio's other self had good taste.

There was a knocking on the door, getting a blink from everyone. Nanoha got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Vivio, an older Vivio, she was taller than Nanoha was for crying out loud, standing there, dressed in a black pair of pants and a black t-shirt, all of which was fairly tight and hugged her body gently, letting anyone who looked know that she was a good-looking woman. "V...Vivio?" Heck, Nanoha was almost certain that Vivio was almost her age.

The other woman nodded. "Yeah..." She smiled at Nanoha. "Hi, mama... Tell me, are there three little kids here, all about age 12, two boys and one girl?"

"Ah, Isamu, Sora and Alicia?"

Vivio grinned. "Cover your ears." She said before taking a deep breath. "BRATS! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, MAMA IS **_SO_** GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Nanoha winced, even with her covered ears, her daughter had a hell of a set of lungs on her.

"Ack! Sis!" The three yelped as they ran around the corner, looking at her. "How did you get here?" Isamu asked, gulping at the look in his older sister's eyes. Those dammed eyes were scary as hell when Vivio was angry.

"Same way you three did, but I was smart enough to have the technicians at home keep a portal open." She crossed her arms and glared at them as Fate and the younger Vivio walked into the hallway, blinking at her. "Hi, mama, hi, myself."

"Uh, sis, these aren't..."

"I know, I know. Alternate reality timeline." Vivio smirked. "Unlike you three, I actually _did_ my research before screwing around with a Lost Logia."

"Isamu did it," Sora and Alicia chorused.

"Oh, _come on_!" The long-haired boy protested at the treatment he was getting.

"Wait, I'm confused." Alicia blinked as she realized something. "I thought you couldn't make those kind of jumps without a partner."

"Who said she's alone?" Amused, Lutecia Alphine walked through the door, pausing to say a quick hello to Nanoha as she made her way to Vivio's side. Her appearance garnered a quick reaction from Isamu.

In a flash the boy was in front of the older woman, grinning up at her even as he lightly kissed her hand. "Lu, when are you going to get over my sister and run away with me?"

"No running away allowed," Vivio said lightly. "She's already engaged, kid."

The younger Vivio and Fate looked at Lutecia and the younger girl blinked. "Wow... She's prettier in person." The purple-haired woman was slightly shorter than her other self, her chest was about the same size as the other Vivio, but since she was a little shorter, they looked bigger, her purple hair was long and seemed to reach down to the middle of her back.

Fate nodded, though she was amused by the young boy trying to romance Lutecia.

Sora sighed and shook his head. "Must you always do this?"

"It's not my fault that my love can't see that I'm perfect for her!" Isamu said dramatically, getting a chuckle from the purple-haired woman. "See, she agrees with me!"

The older Vivio suddenly put her knuckle against Isamu's head and started rubbing it back and forth rather hard. "Stop hitting on my fiance, brat!"

"Oww! Sis! Come on! Can't I get some loving?" Isamu whined as he fell to the floor.

Lutecia rolled her eyes, grabbed her fiance by her shoulders, dipped her down and kissed her full on the lips, much to the shock of Nanoha, Fate and the younger Vivio.

"Mouuu... She always does this to me." Isamu pouted, getting a chuckle from his siblings.

"I'm sure she means well," Alicia said lightly as Lutecia finished the kiss, pulling Vivio back up with her so that the taller woman stood with a dazed, goofy expression on her face.

"Sorry about that," Lutecia said, shrugging. "It's the only way I can really ever calm her down."

"When's our wedding day again?"

"Patience is a virtue, Vi."

Sora cleared his throat hesitantly. "Uh... sis? How mad are...?"

Vivio raised a brow. "Let's just say Papa had to use every trick her knew to keep Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama from coming after you themselves," she replied. A wicked grin came onto her face. "And I do mean _every_ trick."

"Aw, sis..." the trio whined, not wanting to hear the details of their parents' still healthy and active sex life.

Fate coughed and caught Vivio's attention. "Can I ask you something?" Seeing her nod, Fate took a breath and continued. "In your world, I heard how these three came about but, I am just curious..." She trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

"How my papa, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama stuck together?" Seeing her nod, Vivio smiled softly. "Papa had to grab Fate-mama and talk her out of leaving, Nanoha-mama said that she was never upset about it and was just happy that it happened with two people she knew, rather than total strangers."

"I did?" Nanoha blinked and thought about it. Well, if she did have to have someone's kids, at least they were Yuuno's and not someone else's. Looking at Sora and Isamu, she could honestly say that the thought didn't bother her too much. At least they seemed to be good boys, if a tad reckless at times. _Then again, I wasn't any better when I was their age._ She thought to herself.

Lutecia shook her head and looked at everyone. "I truly am sorry, I know that you are all curious about our timeline, but we need to get back."

"Hey, sis, how did you know we were here?" Alicia asked, getting a smirk from the taller blond.

"Simple, I can feel your auras from nearly anywhere if I'm nearby."

"So _that's_ how she always found us when we played hide and seek!" Isamu groaned and pouted. "She cheated!"

The older woman shrugged and put her hands on her hips, smirking. "What can I say? Aunt Hayate's a bad influence, she cheats at nearly everything."

"How did _you_ find us, though?" Sora asked, looking at Lutecia curiously.

Just as Lutecia was about to respond, Isamu rushed foward again. "She followed her undying love for me!" he exclaimed dramatically. "She wouldn't have stopped until she found me!"

As Lutecia laughed, Vivio gave her brother an amused, if narrow, look. "Watch your step, brat," she warned.

"Says the girl who took oh so many years to win her over," Isamu sighed, shaking his head. "I would've won her over in a week."

Shaking with laughter, Lutecia buried her face into Vivio's shoulder to muffle it.

"She followed me," Vivio replied. "Besides, Aunt Shamal actually tracked you. The three of you still had the aura of that Lost Logia you messed with, and since it was shaped like a sword it was similar to how Aunt Miyuki's aura always feels to her. So she tracked it pretty easily, especially since Aunt Miyuki was right by her side the whole time."

Nanoha blinked. "Why would Shamal know Onee-chan's aura so well?" she asked.

"Aunt Miyuki got hurt a lot during practice." Alicia spoke up, cutting anyone else from speaking off. "Aunt Shamal got so used to fixing her up that she could pick Aunt Miyuki from a crowd of thousands while looking around for a minute or two."

"Oh." Nanoha blinked and smiled, that sounded a lot like Shamal and her sister.

Sora stood at the door, ready to go, as he looked at the others. "If we stay any longer, we might spill the beans about _that_." He stressed, not really wanting to explain.

Vivio chuckled as Nanoha gave her a confused look. "Let's just say that calling papa a ferret isn't too far off from the truth some days." She laughed as Nanoha, Fate and her younger self blinked in confusion, but Lutecia and the trio blushed hard as they knew what she was talking about.

"Sis," Sora whined.

"All right, all right." Amused, Vivio ruffled his hair. "I've just got to do something before we go anywhere."

Lutecia looked at her fiancee curiously. "What kind of some--"

The next instant her question was warped into a muffled squeal as Vivio pulled her into her arms, dipped her back, and kissed her deeply.

"They're worse than Mom and Nanoha-mama," Alicia murmured as Sora blushed and Isamu pouted again.

"What was that for?" Lutecia asked breathlessly when Vivio pulled back.

"Just returning the favor." Vivio smirked, lightly kissing Lutecia one last time before straightening up, still holding her close.

"If it helps." Nanoha spoke up, getting the attention of the displaced group. "Tell my other self to not go too hard on them. They were well-behaved while here."

"Okay, Nanoha-mama, I'll tell my Nanoha-mama that she wanted me to tell herself to not punish them too badly." Vivio said with a chuckle, getting a laugh from the kids.

The younger Vivio looked at the group, before walking up to Lutecia.

"Yes?" The purple haired woman knelt down, blinking as Vivio smiled and hugged her. "Vivio?"

"I'm glad that you're happy, Cia."

Lutecia smiled and hugged the little girl back. "I am too." She let go as Vivio went to her other self and hugged her when she knelt down.

"Don't hurt your siblings too much." The small girl said, getting a chuckle from the older woman.

"Don't worry." The taller Vivio said as she hugged her younger self. "I won't, they sometimes need a good kick in the pants sometimes though."

Vivio stood up and glanced at her siblings. "All right, let's go," she said. "Knowing Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama, they'll probably want to hug you before they even think of trying to punish you."

"Speaking from experience?" Sora asked.

Vivio just smirked as Lutecia sighed.

"Let's just say that I've done a lot of crazy things too..." The older Vivio muttered as her siblings and fiance walked out the door. She blinked as she realized something and turned to Nanoha, Fate and her other self. "Oh, almost forgot. If you see any hand-held mirrors that radiate magic, don't cry into them, also, if you come across any belt buckles with a phoenix symbol on them, don't read the Latin on the back; don't power any giant keys with a red orb on the top with magic, don't get into any flying Delorians and stay away from any telephone booths that appear out of nowhere." Seeing the blinking the trio was giving her, Vivio smiled. "Trust me, time travel's a pain." With that, she left.

The trio sensed a large amount of magic, rushed outside, to see a glowing green portal appear in the street, on the other side, they could see Yuuno, and, themselves, except, they looked a bit older. It wasn't much, but they could tell, there were some marks on their faces, Nanoha was shocked to see that her other self had cut her hair, it was only half as long as her own ponytail was currently. The other Fate didn't look much different, though she was wearing a military uniform that was different than the one she was used to seeing Fate wearing all the time.

And then there was Yuuno, he was, "Woah..." Nanoha's eyes widened as she saw Yuuno, he was rather buff. He wouldn't win any body-building competitions, and she was sure that most casual weight-lifters were more ripped than he was, but the extra muscles made him look pretty good.

Lutecia took one last look, since the rest of the group had gone through, before smiling at them. "Take care, Takamachi family. Tell Ixy that she has friends, goodbye." She stepped through the portal, causing it to close.

With a muffled yelp Isamu crashed to the floor, grumbling; an instant later he grunted as Alicia and Sora both landed on top of him. He groaned.

"Very graceful," Vivio murmured as she stepped out of the portal, Lutecia by her side.

"S-shut up, sis..."

"Sora? Isamu?"

"Alicia?"

At the voices of their mothers, the three froze up comically.

"For the record, it's all your fault," Alicia hissed into Isamu's ear.

"You've been saying that since we got there." Isamu whispered as the trio were pulled into tight hugs by their mothers.

Yuuno shook his head and smiled at Vivio. "Thanks for bringing them back."

Vivio rolled her eyes. "The last thing we needed was for Nanoha-mama or Fate-mama to blow that place up because they were worried sick about their babies."

"Hey!" The trio yelped, getting a chuckle from everyone in the room.

* * *

If you couldn't figure out the plot device used, it was the "AU children suddenly dropped into the canon storyline". In this case, the children were dropped into the canon ViVid storyline. Just assume that there's a couple of days between chapters 2 and 3.

Omake chapters are fun. You don't need to be serious about it. Heh....

Time Travel Devices named for those who don't get it...  
Nanban Mirror (Ranma 1/2)  
Phoenix Stargate (Gargoyles)  
Time Key (Sailor Moon)  
Delorian (Back to the Future)  
TARDIS (Dr. Who)/Time Booth (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure)


	14. Beach

Day in the Life

Chapter 13

Beach

Or

How to push the limits of the "T" rating on this website in one chapter.

RadiantBeam and I aren't making money off of this, we make money by working hard.

Notes: This chapter has a huge section in the middle that is pure T&A fanservice. You can skip it if you want to. Nothing _explicit_ happens, but, it's a fair bit of warning.

I warn you again, there's a HUGE chunk of fanservice in the middle. You can skip it and miss out on nothing for the chapter over-all, but there is some character development involved.

Also, don't blame me over how you feel after you read it if you **do** read it.

I do have reservations about that part. Let it be known that RadiantBeam was willing to write it as well. And by reservations, I mean that I thought it was fun to write, not sure about posting it.

Okay, I've given a lot of warnings, so, no complaining about it.

* * *

"Mama!" Vivio, dressed in a gray one-piece bathing suit with red vertical stripes on it, called into the changing room. "Come on! Let's go! I wanna go swimming!"

"Moouu..." Nanoha's voice was heard in the room. "Fate-chan, I don't wanna go out. I look fat."

"Nanoha..." Fate's voice was heard as she was trying to talk her into going out of the room and onto the beach. "You're pregnant, not fat."

"I still look like I swallowed a beach ball!"

At that, Vivio giggled.

From inside the room, Fate sighed. "Nanoha, you look no different from the other pregnant women out there. No one's going to say anything, and I'll sic Arf on them if they do, okay?"

"I still look..." Vivio blinked as Nanoha's voice was cut off. "Mooou... Okay, okay..."

Yuuno, in black trunks, walked up to Vivio. "Are they still in there?"

Vivio nodded at him. "Uh huh. Nanoha-mama doesn't want to come out."

Yuuno chuckled as Nanoha finally came out, dressed in an orange one-piece, Fate following her, dressed in a black two-piece suit, both of their bellies were showing off that they were pregnant to everyone who would look at them.

Yuuno smiled. "Don't see what the problem was," he said, smiling down at Vivio. "All I see are two beautiful women."

Vivio giggled as Nanoha pouted, but the brunette couldn't resist giving him a light kiss on the lips. "You're such a flirt, Yuuno-kun," she sighed.

"How come you believe him and not me?" Fate asked.

"Because you don't look any better than I do."

Fate pouted at her. "That's not nice."

"You look great, Fate." Yuuno smiled at her before walking over to her and hugged her gently.

"Please, can we go swimming?" Vivio pouted at the three adults.

Nanoha laughed weakly and walked over to Vivio. "You might have to ask someone else to take you into the water, Vivio," she confessed. "Fate-mama and I wouldn't be much use."

"Unless you want flotation devices," Fate quipped.

Vivio pouted and looked at Yuuno. "Papa..?"

Yuuno laughed slightly. "Okay, okay, let's just find a place to set down and I'll take you swimming."

"Yay!"

Fate chuckled. "So set on her papa, when we have your family, my family, the Wolkenwritter, and Hayate coming here in a short while."

Nanoha smiled. "She loves him. Let her have fun."

Fate chuckled some more as the four headed further out onto the beach, avoiding some of the people that were strayed out across the sandy beach until the four found a large enough open area for them to put their umbrellas, towels and lounge chairs down.

"Fate!"

Hearing Lindy's call, Fate turned and waved, motioning for her mother, dressed in a teal one-piece with a white summer jacket over it, to join her as the former Admiral led the way to the spot, the others in her family following her. Chrono, in blue trunks and a white t-shirt reached her first, and smirked as he hugged her gently. "Someone's starting to show," he teased, and winced when Fate elbowed him gently.

"Did you say that to Amy when she was pregnant?"

"Are you kidding? She would've killed me."

"So you go and call your sister fat?"

"I don't think I called anyone fat." Chrono said as Fate narrowed her eyes at him. "I never said you were fat, I said you were starting to show..."

"That's the same thing." Fate said softly.

Chrono looked around nervously, and was saved when his boy asked him to help build a sandcastle. Fate smirked as Amy, dressed in a brown bikini, came to her side. "You just enjoy putting him through the ringer, don't you," Chrono's wife murmured.

"I've been worried about him." Fate smiled as his sandcastle-building lesson morphed into wrestling with his son. "He's been working very hard lately."

"Well, regardless, you look great, Fate." Amy smiled at her sister-in-law. "Alicia kick a lot?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Fate groaned. "Some nights I can't sleep." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "How did you handle it?" She asked, smiling lightly as Nanoha was talking to Lindy off to the side.

Amy chuckled. "Patience," she replied. "Lots and lots of patience and telling myself it would all be worth it when I gave birth."

Fate laughed softly. "Nanoha has it harder than I do. Isamu and Sora can't wait to come out, but she never complains."

"Even when they're restless?" Amy chuckled as Fate nodded.

"Yeah... Though she keeps getting self-conscious about her looks these days." Fate sighed softly. She could understand, some days she didn't want to leave the bed and face the world, because she was worried about what people were going to think about her some days. "Oh..." Fate smiled and giggled getting a soft smile from Amy.

"Guess Alicia wants some attention, huh?"

Fate giggled and nodded. "You should see Yuuno at home, he's always talking to our children, I think it's kind of silly, but it's so cute."

Amy laughed at that. "Chrono did that. He used to read them bedtime stories, then he'd get insulted if I said they couldn't understand what he was saying."

Fate laughed softly. "Oh, Yuuno says that the babies can understand, even if they can't understand the words."

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Men." She and Fate giggled as they thought about the silly actions men took.

Nanoha was smiling as she leaned back against her chair and spoke to Lindy. "How are things?" Lindy asked her, looking her over. "You look well at least."

Nanoha laughed. "I thought it'd be a little harder with twins," she admitted, "but so far the boys are pretty quiet. When they get started, though..."

Lindy laughed softly and nodded. "Oh yes. Chrono was much the same way. Resting, peaceful, then all of a sudden, he'd wake up and just start thrashing around. Sometimes I think he just wanted to get out and enjoy the world."

"But if I let them out too soon, they wouldn't like that." Nanoha said, getting a laugh from Lindy.

"Oh, I know." Lindy chuckled. "Babies are just so impatient to get out and get into the sun, wanting to see the world."

Nanoha giggled. "I asked Mom about it once, and she said I was always moving around, even when I wasn't kicking her."

Lindy smiled and laughed lightly. "Oh yes, that's hard, but it's always worth it when the baby is born."

"It is..." Nanoha smiled softly.

In the water near the edge, Yuuno was splashing water at Vivio, who was laughing and splashing back at him, both had to jump away as Chrono and his son joined the fun.

Amy and her daughter had picked up on the abandoned attempt at building a sandcastle, doing a much better job of it than the boys were. Arf, in puppy form for the day, curled up by Fate's chair, perfectly content to lounge.

"Speaking of Momoko-san, is your family coming?" Lindy asked Nanoha. "I got a call from Hayate-chan saying she was on her way, she just got caught up at work."

Hayate had also told Lindy to tell Arf that Zafira said hi, and the cloud nine the familiar had been floating on after hearing that amused the older woman to no end.

"Yeah, Miyuki-nee would get to the beach these days with or without any car to ride in. She worries a lot about me and Fate-chan." Actually Nanoha was grateful to her sister for practically becoming her maid, but, she really didn't want her sister to feel obligated over this.

Lindy nodded and laughed as she saw Vivio splashing her grandson more than he was splashing her. "That's so cute."

Nanoha smiled, but it was slightly strained. "I suppose so," she murmured.

Lindy blinked, looking at the younger girl curiously. "Nanoha?" She asked, looking concerned as Nanoha looked at the play-fighting that broke out between Chrono and Yuuno in the water, eliciting much cheering from the children and general eye-rolling and laughter from Amy and Fate.

"What's wrong?" Lindy asked, shaking Nanoha's shoulder lightly.

"I... I think Onee-chan's forcing herself to being a practical maid for myself and Fate-chan." Nanoha said, sighing lightly.

Lindy blinked. "Forces herself?"

"Yeah... she's been on Mid for awhile, but she never refers to any place as home, not my house and not even Mom and Dad's house. She doesn't have many close personal friends here, with the exception of maybe the Wolkenwritter..." Nanoha sighed again. "I'm worried about her."

"Have you asked her why she does it?"

"Well... No..." Nanoha blinked as she realized that she, in fact, hadn't talked to Miyuki about this. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"Up to you. But if it's bothering you, maybe it might be a good idea to get it off your chest."

Nanoha smiled lightly. "Thanks, Lindy-san."

"Oh, you can call me mother." Lindy winked. "After all, you are my daughter-in-law."

"Not yet." Nanoha said with a blush.

Lindy laughed and patted Nanoha on the shoulder. "So, when's the wedding?"

Nanoha's blush deepened, if possible. "After the babies are born," she murmured. "We know that much, and Mom and Dad agreed with it."

Lindy was delighted. "So Momoko finally talked you into it, huh?"

Nanoha nodded and she rubbed her belly. "We... We do want to get married, and we're looking into marriage laws and customs... We've found a few that look promising at least."

"Oh?" Lindy raised an eyebrow, she hadn't had to deal with this sort of thing before, so she was curious.

Nanoha nodded and smiled. "Yeah... Mostly, just where do we want to get married... And, I want my whole family and all of my friends that I had in high school to show up for it."

Lindy smiled. "Sounds like it will be fun," she said, then paused, looking over Nanoha's shoulder before she smiled. "Speaking of fun..." She waved.

Curious, Nanoha turned, and grinned as she saw her family making their way towards them, Hayate and her Wolkenwritter not far behind. Amazingly, like Arf, Zafira was in his puppy form, obviously deciding the smaller body worked better in a crowd.

"Nanoha-chan!" Momoko, Miyuki and Hayate called out at the same time, getting a smile and a wave from Nanoha as they made their way over, making the area slightly more crowded, at least Shamal, Vita and Signum had brought coolers full of food and drinks.

"Please tell me that Shamal didn't cook." Nanoha groaned out, getting a sigh from the blond and a round of laughter from the others.

"No, no. Shamal didn't cook anything." Hayate, dressed in a tan bathing suit and a light brown summer jacket, smiled and patted Shamal, who was dressed in a modest yellow two-piece, on the back. "Momoko-san, Miyuki-san and myself made the food."

"I'm getting better." Shamal pouted, but she knew that she wouldn't try cooking this much food at once. "Miyuki-chan's been a great help."

Nanoha looked at Miyuki, wearing a black one-piece, stunned. "You've been teaching Shamal how to cook?"

Miyuki shrugged. "She asked," she replied. "I don't do a lot as it is, so I have a lot of free time."

Nanoha gave her sister a critical eye, but she was distracted as Lindy came up to greet Momoko and Shiro, both in light blue swim-suits, and Vita, in a red bathing suit, made a beeline for the water; as the tiny Knight passed by, Nanoha thought she heard her muttering something about Yuuno's defense and wondering how good it worked in water.

Zafira slipped quietly away and wandered over to Arf, supremely uncomfortable in his puppy form, but he seemed to settle when she lifted her head. "Hi," she greeted. "You look cute."

He grumbled and stretched out laying down on the sand. "I prefer my wolf form." Other than Vivio, most people weren't likely to try and pounce him, petting him and cooing at him like he was a cute little puppy that didn't have any intelligence.

"I get that at the library a lot, no matter which form I'm in." Arf said, seeming to shrug in indifference.

"Doesn't make it any less annoying."

"I know." Arf muttered as Zafira settled down on the sand.

"How do you handle it?"

"A lot of time and a lot of patience." The two trailed off, simply content to be near each other at that moment.

Noticing the look Nanoha was giving her, Miyuki blinked. "What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Miyuki-nee... Can we talk, please?" Nanoha asked, standing up and walking off to the side so that the conversation would be a little more private.

"Uh... Nanoha! Wait up!" Miyuki called after her.

Hayate blinked and looked at Lindy. "What was that all about?"

Lindy sighed. "Just between them," she replied, before smiling and shaking her head. "We'll let them be, but I think Vita's getting a little out of hand right now."

Hayate blinked, then glanced at the water. "Vita! I know you want to test Yuuno's defense in the water, but please, don't use Graf Eisen in front of the kids!"

"Aww!"

(---)

"What's up, Nanoha?" Miyuki easily caught up with her sister, walking by her side. "You seem troubled about something."

"Neechan... Are... Are you happy?"

"Nanoha?" Miyuki blinked at the sudden question.

"Miyuki-nee..." Nanoha sighed and looked her sister in the eyes. "Please, tell me, why are you forcing yourself to be my maid?"

Miyuki blinked, confused. "... I'm not forcing myself to do anything, Nanoha," she said slowly. "What makes you think I am?"

She blinked in confusion as Nanoha nearly started tearing up in sadness. "Nanoha?"

"Don't lie to me. You... You never call mom and dad's place home, you never call my place home, it's always "house" or "place", you never call it home at all. And, I love you, sis, I do, and, I can see something... Sometimes, I catch it in your eyes when you think that I'm not looking, some sadness, or regret that you have. Why?"

Miyuki blinked. After a moment, she sighed and crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "It's nothing important," she muttered. "I'm still adjusting to Mid, is all. Still learning my way around and stuff."

Nanoha looked at her sister and sighed. "No, this is something important. Miyuki-nee, you didn't need to come to Mid-Childa. I'm glad that you did. I am, I don't think that I could ask for anyone to do as much as you have for me, Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun. But, you always seem slightly sad when I see you. Why?"

Miyuki hesitated a moment before she sighed heavily. "Nanoha," she said, "how much do you remember from when Dad was hurt?"

Nanoha blinked. "When Dad...?"

"You were four or five at the time. Do you remember anything about it?"

Closing her eyes, the woman took a deep breath. "I... I remember being alone in the house... Mom said that she had to go watch the shop and asked me to be a big girl. I felt so lonely, but, I knew that mom, dad, you and Kyoya were so busy, I couldn't just bother you with how I felt. I needed to be strong so that the rest of my family wouldn't have to worry about me." Those were her first memories that she could recall, they were also so vividly stuck into her head.

Miyuki nodded and sighed. "I know. When dad got better and out of the hospital, we all realized what we had done to you, completely ignoring you, but... It was too late."

"Onee-chan?" Nanoha blinked in confusion. "Too late?"

"Yeah... You were already completely independent by that point. You didn't need us anymore, and just a couple years later, you were a mage, fighting against other mages and a Cosmic Horror." She blinked as she was hugged by her sister. "Nanoha?"

"No! Don't you dare think that I didn't need you!" Nanoha shook her head. Sure, she felt like she was the odd one out in her family a lot of the time, simply because she didn't get as much attention as the rest of her family gave each other, but she still loved them. "I was only able to be strong because I had a strong, loving family behind me."

"But..."

"Onee-chan, you remember when I brought Yuuno home that night? And Onii-chan was ready to scold me about it, but you lied a little to calm him down?"

Confused, Miyuki nodded slowly.

"That's when I knew you guys loved me. Onii-chan was worried about me being out so late, and you wanted to keep me out of trouble." Nanoha swallowed hard. "Even Mom and Dad went out of their way to show it. I _know_ you love me. I never felt abandoned."

"Nanoha... It was just that I can't help but imagine how sad you were with no one around." Miyuki sighed, blinking as Nanoha smiled at her softly.

"I was sad... I was lonely and it hurt... But, if I hadn't gone through that... I would never have been able to help Fate-chan when she needed help." Nanoha took a deep breath and smiled softly. "Neechan, please, don't ever force yourself to help me now if the only reason you're doing that is to try and appease your conscious."

"Nanoha..." Miyuki blinked as Nanoha smiled more. "I..."

"Please, I'm okay now, I know that you all love me. I'm happy with how my life turned out. So, please, don't force yourself to do anything, okay?"

Miyuki sighed, then gently hugged Nanoha back. "You're the boss," she teased lightly. "But I never forced myself to do anything, for the record. I like helping you and Fate-chan."

Nanoha blinked, confused. "Then why do you..." Her eyes lit up a moment later. "Onee-chan, don't tell me you're lonely!"

Miyuki shrugged awkwardly. "I only have family here," she muttered. "Maybe a few friends. It doesn't feel like home yet because, you know, I don't have much else yet."

"So you _are_ lonely!"

"Maybe a little... But I'm okay, Nanoha-chan, I swear." She smiled. "Maybe I'll find someone to be good friends with. But, I promise you, Nanoha-chan, I'm happy here, helping you and Fate-chan." She smirked lightly. "Besides, you're going to need a lot of help with the babies are born. You were pretty excitable for a baby."

Nanoha blinked. "I was?"

"Are you kidding? Everytime we looked away you were heading off in the opposite direction. You were excited by everything when you were a baby. I can only imagine how you'll keep up with twins, especially if they're anything like you were."

"Nyahahaha... I can't believe I was like that." Nanoha laughed softly.

"So, come on, let's get back under that umbrella before we burn." Miyuki smiled and walked back to the group, Nanoha followed her a moment later.

(---)

A few miles down the beach, in a secluded area, three people were walking down a slightly rough path, which would have been easier if they hadn't all been holding onto large items to spend the day where they were going.

"See, I told you that this place was secluded!" Wendi smiled as she looked at Ginga and Nove. Wendi was dressed in a bikini top and short shorts, Nove was dressed in a red one-piece that was slightly too small, showing off her body, Ginga was wearing a white t-shirt that she had tied under her breasts and a blue bikini bottom on.

Nove nodded and looked around the area, this area of the beach was surrounded by fairly high rock cliffs on three sides and the cliffs went out into the ocean a bit, cutting off anyone from seeing this place from the water unless they were right in front of it. There was a small path from the road down to the beach, but unless you knew where to look, you wouldn't find it. "And you found this place by accident?"

Wendi nodded. "Yeah! Just going swimming, got caught in the tide and went out a bit too far, swam back and saw this place. It's so nice." She put down her towels and other stuff.

Even as Nove smiled, she couldn't resist making a crack. "Trust Wendi to get pulled out by a tide because she swam out too far and find something like this."

"Hey!"

Thankfully, before Wendi could jump Nove and start a spectacle that would certainly attract all sorts of attention, Ginga hooked an arm around the redhead's waist and held her tightly to her side to keep her from acting on her impulses. As Wendi glowered, Nove stuck out her tongue.

"Ginga," Wendi whined, squirming. "Nove's being mean to me."

Ginga sighed, but didn't let go, even if she loosened her grip slightly. "I'll let you rub suntan lotion on her as punishment, all right?" she offered.

"Traitor," Nove muttered as Wendi's eyes lit up and she tackled Ginga, who had let go of Nove, showing just how much she approved of this compromise.

Ginga laughed and hugged Wendi. "Okay, okay, this sand's a bit hot..." She smirked lightly. "I'll rub some lotion on you when you're done."

"Sweet!" Wendi grinned and smirked at Nove as she got up and off Ginga. "Okay... Off with it!"

Nove blushed. "You... Sure?"

Wendi nodded and grinned. "Nude sunbathing! No need for tan-lines!"

"Ginga?" Nove all but whimpered the purple-haired woman's name.

Ginga shrugged. "It's a small, private area, Nove. No one's going to see you but me and Wendi."

"Unless you're just shy..." Wendi grinned wickedly.

Nove sighed and pulled her swimsuit off her body, exposing her body to her sisters. "Fine..." She did bathe with Wendi and Ginga at times, so they had seen each other naked.

"Great!" Wendi grinned and kicked off her shorts, the thong bikini under it and her top, before getting Nove to lay face-down onto the beach chair that Ginga had set up. "Just lay still!" Wendi giggled and grabbed the suntan lotion and poured it on Nove's back.

"Ack! Cold!" Nove tensed as Wendi started rubbing the lotion into her back.

Ginga took her own clothes off and put all the clothes together in a neat pile so that they wouldn't lose the clothes soon.

"Nove's so pretty." Wendi smiled as she finished rubbing Nove's back and went to rubbing the other redhead's butt down.

"Ginga!" Nove's face turned bright red as she felt those hands wandering. She nearly looked ready to bolt at Wendi's touch.

"Calm down, Nove, she didn't mean anything by it." Ginga had to stifle her laughter behind her hand. "It was a compliment. You _are_ very pretty."

Nove blushed and grumbled at that, but gradually she relaxed underneath Wendi's hands. Surprisingly, the redhead was very gentle. "You aren't half bad at this, Wendi," she murmured.

Wendi smiled as she rubbed down Nove's legs. "Why thank you, Nove."

Ginga shook her head and stretched, enjoying the sunlight on her body. "Don't forget sunblock too."

Wendi nodded. "I know, but first... Roll over!"

Nove blinked and yelped as Wendi rolled her over. "Wendi!"

"What?" She smiled at Nove softly. "Gotta make sure that you tan evenly." So saying, she dumped some lotion on Nove's belly, before starting to rub her down.

"Fine, fine..." Nove's breath caught as Wendi started rubbing her breasts with those slippery, slippery fingers, getting the lotion all over her chest. "Nnnngh..."

"What?" Wendi smiled innocently. "Something wrong, Nove?"

"Don't tease her," Ginga murmured, closing her eyes.

"Awww, but it's so fun!"

When Ginga didn't respond, Wendi pouted slightly. She'd been hoping to get a rise out of her calmer, more level-headed sister. She'd made it her personal mission ever since the three had started to spend more time together since that carnival, a little over a month ago.

Nove started breathing erratically by the time Wendi was done with her breasts and moved to her shoulders, back down over her breasts and down her body, rubbing and making sure that Nove's body had an even coating of suntan lotion on her. Nove's breath caught in her throat as Wendi's hands trailed on her thighs, massaging and pressing against her inner thighs, before she moved down her legs, letting the shorter redhead to let a breath of relief out.

"Okay! Time for the sunblock!" Wendi grinned and grabbed a different bottle and poured it on Nove's belly, getting a soft groan from the other redhead as she went back to rubbing and teasing her.

"Nnngh, can't you go faster?" Nove asked, her face as red as her hair while her breasts were rubbed again.

Wendi blinked a few times while rubbing her down. "If I went faster, it wouldn't go on evenly."

Briefly Wendi glanced at Ginga, surprised the other girl hadn't said anything yet; you'd have to be blind and deaf to not realize what the redhead was up to at this point, as far as Nove was concerned.

But Ginga didn't seem very interested in what her sisters were up to. In fact, she seemed to be asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even.

"I don't care about it being uneven!" Nove's strangled voice brought Wendi's eyes back to her. "Just _finish_ it already!"

Wendi pouted. "You're really no fun, Nove."

Nove frowned as Wendi finally got done with her breasts and went back to rubbing down her legs. "Why do you do that so much, Wendi?"

"Do what?" Wendi asked as she rubbed down Nove's legs and rolled her over.

"Tease me so much." Nove said, shivering as the sunblock was poured onto her back, before Wendi went back to rubbing down Nove's back. "And why couldn't you get the suntan lotion with the sunblock mixed in?"

"That stuff doesn't work as well, and I couldn't rub you down twice." Wendi smiled as she continued rubbing Nove's back, her arms, and down to her butt, caressing and rubbing it.

"Dammit, Wendi!" Nove yelped as she felt the redhead's hands.

At her cry Ginga cracked open an eye to survey the situation, but when she saw nothing too worrisome she closed it again.

Wendi noticed and smirked before leaning down, whispering into Nove's ear. "Hey, Nove."

"What?" Nove snapped, heavily irritated with Wendi and just wishing this embarrassment was over with.

"I have an idea." Wendi's eyes drifted to Ginga again.

"What kind of idea?" Nove asked warily.

Wendi winked at Nove. "Think we should rub Ginga down?" She whispered softly.

Nove blinked. "Rub... her down?" She asked, her face flushing more.

Wendi smirked as she caught some signs that Nove was giving out. "Come on, you know that you want to."

"Fine... But you still never told me why you liked to tease me."

"You're funny," Wendi replied simply.

Nove blinked.

Then she blinked again.

"Uh..." She wasn't going to question it. Shaking her head, she glanced at Ginga. "So how are we going to do this without waking her up?"

Looking at the dozing naked blue-haired girl, Wendi chuckled. "She's supposed to rub me down... So... Should we use binds on her?"

"She might notice..." Nove muttered but smirked. "Why not?" After all, it could be fun.

Wendi stared at Nove. After several minutes, Nove began to squirm. "What?" she muttered.

"I never knew Nove was so naughty." Wendi smirked.

"Am not." Nove muttered, getting a small laugh from Wendi.

"It's okay, just a joke." Wendi said, smiling at her as she put some binds on Ginga's wrists, strapping them to the chair's arm-rests and some around Ginga's ankles, binding them together. "...Wow, that... That looks..."

Nove was blushing so hard that her upper body looked totally red. "Didn't expect this..." She muttered. "Now what?"

"You want to cover her upper or lower body?"

Nove hesitated. "Uh... I guess I'll get her upper body..."

"Okay, then I'll do her lower body!"

In the back of her mind, Ginga wondered if maybe she should speak up and let them know she was still awake; but she didn't bother. Honestly, she was curious to see what the two would do if she gave them the freedom.

Nove took the bottle and squirted the liquid into her hands and rubbed them together, before putting her hands on Ginga's shoulders and working the lotion into her skin.

Wendi, her hands still covered in the liquid, went to Ginga's feet and started rubbing them, getting the purple-haired bound girl to squirm lightly. "Hey, Nove..."

"Yeah?" Nove asked as she worked down Ginga's arms, marveling, slightly, at the rather thick muscles she was feeling. Considering that Ginga and Subaru both didn't show it, it was impressive how muscular they both were.

"Hand me the lotion?"

"Sure." Nove stopped for a moment and tossed the lotion back at Wendi, who poured some onto Ginga's legs directly and went about rubbing them down.

"Wow..." Wendi muttered as she felt Ginga's smooth, long legs. She could feel minor scars, but they didn't detract from how pretty Ginga's legs were.

Nove didn't say a word, though she was just as amazed as Wendi was. Ginga's whole body, it seemed, was touched in some way by small, minor scars; the young woman had clearly led a full, active career in the TSAB.

"What are you thinking about, Nove?" Wendi asked.

Nove blinked and after a moment, she sighed as she realized something. "Hey, Wendi..."

"Yeah?"

"How many of these scars did _we_ give her? When we... you know, helped Cinque fight her."

Wendi was silent for a moment as she rubbed down Ginga's upper legs. "I... Check her hands, I think you crushed them, didn't you?"

Nove winced and looked over Ginga's hands, there was scar tissue there, far thicker than anywhere else on her body, in fact, it was why Ginga had taken to wearing gloves at all times, now that she thought about it. It wasn't just on Ginga's knuckles, but all over her hands, including on her palms, Nove noted as she felt them down.

Wendi winced as she rubbed the outsides of Ginga's legs, to her the sides of her rear, she could feel some scars there from where Cinque had cut her. "...Man, I really feel bad about what we did."

"I think Subaru gave her some of these too," Nove murmured, moving further down to rub Ginga's belly. "Remember? When they fought while she was under the Doctor's control?"

"Yeah, I remember." Wendi chuckled. "She gave us a hell of a fight when we first met, though."

Nove smiled slightly. "Yeah, she did. It took all three of us to get her down."

"Cinque did all the work." Wendi said as she rubbed Ginga's thighs down. "You got badly hurt due to Subaru's getting pissed off, I never fought her." Wendi sighed. "If we had stayed though, Subaru might have killed us."

Nove sighed and nodded. "I still feel horrible about what we did to them." It still haunted her at night some nights.

"You know that we don't blame you."

"I know, but I blame my...self?" Nove blinked and looked up at Ginga's smiling face, her eyes open as she looked at her naked sisters rubbing her body down.

"Hi," Ginga greeted, her face smiling and impressively calm.

Wendi began to snicker as Nove stared at her face. "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, the whole time." Ginga had to resist the urge to laugh. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Oh, well..."

"Are you going to rub my breasts down, or are you just going to stand there looking silly, Nove?" Seeing the look on Nove's face, Ginga smirked. "What? I can't want to get a full-body rub-down too?"

Even as Wendi's smirk became naughty, Nove swallowed hard. "You don't, uh... you don't mind?" she asked.

Ginga rolled her eyes. "If I minded, I wouldn't be here sunning in the nude with you two. Besides, it's easier for someone else to work your body over. So, come on."

Nove nodded, gulping as she cupped Ginga's breasts and worked the lotion in to the under-side.

Ginga rolled her eyes. "They aren't going to hurt you, Nove, go ahead."

"I, uh..."

"If it helps, Subaru's groped them a lot harder than you're touching them right now."

Wendi blinked. "She has?" Why was she not surprised? And why did she feel upset about that?

More amused by it than anything, Ginga nodded. "Yeah. Even when we were kids, she was... grabby, I suppose, for lack of a better word. Always gentle, though."

"Oh..." Nove trailed off and started rubbing her hands all over Ginga's breasts, just marveling at the feel of them.

Ginga chuckled as Wendi stood up and watched, seemingly pouting softly. "Like the feel?" She asked Nove, getting a blush from the redhead. "Hey, I was teasing." Ginga said as Nove let go. Her eyes widened as Wendi poured sunblock between her breasts, getting a shocked look from Nove.

"What? Now you can put the sunblock on her so she doesn't burn." Wendi said, smiling brightly.

Nove blinked, then swallowed hard. "Uh..."

"You've been doing well all this time!" Wendi grinned. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet just because she's awake? We could always call Subaru and ask her to do it..."

Even as she said it, Wendi wondered why the thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

Ginga rolled her eyes at Nove. "I promise, I'm not going to get upset at you. And if you're still upset about giving me some new scars, stop that. Just rub me down, okay, I'd rather not burn."

Nove nodded and started rubbing the sunblock into Ginga's skin, running her hands over Ginga's shoulders, arms, hands, before going back to her body and rubbing over her belly and, with a deep breath, back to Ginga's breasts, making sure that it was evenly covering them. "...Would Subaru rub you down?"

"You kidding? If Subaru was here, she would have stripped all three of us naked herself and rubbed us all down." Ginga rolled her eyes.

"Why is she like that?" Wendi asked as she rubbed down Ginga's thighs.

"It's just how she is. We spent a lot of time together as kids, and Mom wasn't around to explain a lot of things to her. Dad was always working or didn't know how to explain things right, so it was usually my job," Ginga explained.

"Oh." Nove said, unsure how to feel exactly about that.

"So, can you undo my hands and roll me over? I'd like to have both lotions onto my back so that I don't tan unevenly or burn." Ginga smiled at them.

"I dunno, I kind of like you like this." Wendi smirked at her. "Big, tough Ginga, all bound up and helpless..."

"Or maybe you just like staring at my breasts." Ginga smirked at Wendi.

"I don't hear you complaining." The redhead shot back, grinning at her.

Nove didn't say anything, she just watched the two go back and forth.

"Of course I'm not complaining, I got naked here, I'm not going to complain just because you two want to stare. I'd like to think that I'm pretty good looking." If they couldn't stop staring, then she was pretty sure she was. "Someone staring at me is a compliment."

"Even a stranger?" Wendi shot back.

"Depends on how long they'd stare." Ginga chuckled. "If it's someone I don't know and they do it for a long time, I get nervous. One time I had a guy who wouldn't take the hint that I didn't like him."

"Hey, Ginga..."

"Yeah, Nove?"

"Have you ever dated a guy before?" She asked suddenly, getting a look from both Wendi and Ginga. "I'm curious."

"Well..." Ginga considered it. "I've gone out on a date or two, but I've never really had a serious relationship before. Mostly I've just gone out with friends."

"So, you've only just dated, nothing else?" Nove asked, a warm, funny feeling filling her body as Ginga nodded.

"Yeah... To be honest, the guys, they didn't interest me at all... We can keep talking if I'm on my front, you know."

Wendi chuckled and undid the binds on her wrists, the two redheads rolled Ginga over and started rubbing her backside down, Nove rubbing her back while Wendi started rubbing her butt directly. "So, Ginga..."

"Yeah, Wendi?"

"Have you ever let a guy touch you like we are?"

"Not willingly," Ginga said. "One time a suspect tried to rape me on a mission. Needless to say, not much of him was left by the time Dad and Subaru were done with him."

"He... What?" Nove asked softly, her eyes seemingly shrinking as anger welled up in her.

"Almost succeeded, to be honest, the guy was a tricky mage. If Subaru hadn't been nearby, I think he would have." Ginga sighed, squirming lightly. "Hey!" She squirmed as her butt was slapped.

"Well then, I think Nove and I need to make sure that Ginga doesn't go through anything like that again." Wendi smiled at Ginga as she worked the sunblock into Ginga's legs and rear-end.

Nove nodded and rubbed Ginga's shoulders. "I don't want Ginga to go through that again."

"Hey, hey." At the sudden change in attitude, Ginga frowned. "What's wrong? You both sound upset."

"You nearly got raped and you wonder what's wrong?" Nove asked, blinking as Ginga rolled over and frowned at her. "Ginga?"

"Nove..." Ginga grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her down, hugging her tightly. "I'm okay, he didn't get me." She said, rubbing Nove's back.

Nove blushed, not from the hug, but from the way that Ginga's bare breasts pressed into hers. "Ah, if you say so..." Suddenly she felt another pair of breasts press against her as Wendi hugged her and Ginga.

"We're just worried about you, Ginga, that's all." Wendi said softly.

"Thanks." Ginga smiled, before smirking wickedly. "Hey, I've got an idea..."

"Huh?" Wendi and Nove blinked at the sudden change in Ginga's attitude.

"Well, Wendi hasn't been rubbed down yet... And it would go quicker with the both of us, Nove."

"Yeah?" Nove gulped as Wendi's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"So, Wendi, undo my ankles and we'll start rubbing you down."

"Yay!" Wendi jumped up, causing a tremendous amount of bounce to happen, before she undid Ginga's ankles.

"So, Nove..." Ginga asked as she got up and Wendi lay down on the chair on her back, smiling in anticipation. "You want her top or bottom?"

"Bottom," Nove said without hesitation, making Ginga chuckle and Wendi blink.

"Why?"

"I did top already!" She yelped, her face flushing heavily.

Wendi shrugged, doing some interesting things to her chest. "Just make sure to rub everywhere."

Nove nodded and started rubbing Wendi's legs down while Ginga poured the suntan lotion onto Wendi's breasts and started working there, massaging the lotion into Wendi's skin, getting a slight shiver from the redhead. "Don't like?"

"Just, surprised." Wendi said, panting as Ginga made sure to rub and cup her breasts several times, making them bounce. "Even I wasn't that forward..."

Ginga shrugged, her chest bouncing slightly while she moved from Wendi's breasts to her shoulders and down her arms. "Are you complaining?"

"Nope." Wendi grinned as she felt Nove's hands start to rub on her thighs. "Make sure to get the inner thighs covered to, Nove."

Nove glared.

"I'm not asking you to do anything else, don't look at me like that!" Wendi yelped, she didn't like it when Nove glared at her like she wanted to murder her some days.

Nove glanced at Ginga, who nodded once before going back to her own business. Grumbling and taking a deep breath even as she blushed, Nove started to work on Wendi's inner thighs.

Ginga leaned down and whispered softly to Wendi. "You enjoy teasing her too much, don't you?" Wendi nodded, smirking. "Maybe I should bind you up and make out with Nove while you watch?" She said a little louder, catching Nove's attention, her hands stopped, squeezing Wendi's legs tightly.

"Wait, what?" Wendi's eyes widened as Ginga smirked at her, binds appearing around Wendi's wrists, binding them to the chair and around her ankles, binding them together.

"Well, Nove?" Ginga asked as she turned to the other redhead. "It seems that Wendi's all tied up at the moment."

Nove blinked.

For a moment, she looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Wendi's all tied up." Ginga smirked. "What should we do about it?"

Wendi wasn't appeased by the smirk that appeared on Nove's face, mirroring Ginga's.

"Well, if you wanna make out, I wouldn't mmmph!" Nove's eyes widened as Ginga grabbed her by her butt, pulled her forward and kissed her fiercely.

Wendi's eyes widened. "Woah!" She hadn't expected that, nor did she expect Nove to actually start returning the kiss, their bodies pressing up against each other.

"Uh..." Wendi knew she should probably look away, but her eyes refused to move. "You guys are... whoa... where did you learn to do _that_?"

Vaguely, she wondered if they even heard her.

She swallowed as she watched Nove hug Ginga tightly, further pressing their bodies together, and, woah, was that _tongue_?! She shivered and squirmed, this time it wasn't from being chilled.

After a few moments, the two broke the kiss gently, both blushing and Ginga chuckled softly. "Woah... That was... Wow..." She honestly hadn't expected Nove to go along with it as well as she had.

"Nove." Ginga's blush deepened. "Was that... your first kiss?"

The redhead nodded with a fierce blush. "Uh huh... Never kissed anyone else..." She suddenly put her face against Ginga's chest, trying to hide herself.

"You embarrassed?" Ginga blinked as Nove nodded slightly. "Why?"

"Just... Never thought I'd kiss anyone..."

Ginga frowned softly and rubbed Nove's back. "Well, if it makes you feel better, that was a better kiss than most I've gotten in my life."

"Really?" Nove asked, pulling back and looking at Ginga, who nodded at her. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Subaru." Ginga smiled softly as Nove's eyes widened. "We were curious as to why people kissed, so, one day at home, we were alone and Subaru just suddenly hugs me and kisses me full on the lips."

"You let her kiss you?" Wendi asked, squirming slightly.

"Well, yeah." Ginga tried to understand why they both looked so hurt and... jealous? "I mean, we were just kids at the time, and it only happened once. We did a lot of stuff like that since Mom wasn't around and Dad didn't know how to explain things to us."

Although, that may have been why Subaru didn't look at guys in any way other than friendship but had latched onto Teana like she had. Or why Ginga preferred being around women than men.

She wasn't sure.

Wendi pouted slightly as Nove suddenly grabbed Ginga's head and kissed her again. "Mouu..." She whined as she watched Nove push her tongue into Ginga's mouth again while they kissed.

After a few moments, they broke apart, panting slightly, Ginga had a dazed and slightly goofy look on her face. "Ha ha... wow..."

Nove nodded and looked at Wendi, blinking at the look of hurt and... Well, Nove didn't know what to call it. "Wendi?"

"Nove... Please... Kiss me?"

Nove blinked, then slowly smirked. It was a strange expression for her and, in a way, almost predatory. "Wendi wants a kiss?"

Ginga backed off then, knowing this wasn't her place. She wouldn't do anything unless she had the okay from Nove _and_ Wendi at this point.

Wendi nodded, there were tears welling up in her eyes. "Please? I know I tease you a lot and make you angry, and sometimes I can be selfish, but, please, kiss me, Nove."

Nove suddenly laid down on top of Wendi, pressing their bodies together and she looked the other redhead in the eyes. "Then tell me, why do you tease me so much?"

Wendi blushed heavily, her face as red as her hair, the feel of Nove's naked body pressing against hers felt rather good. "I like you! Okay? I've liked you since forever, but you always are so angry that I just want to make you laugh, or at least not be so angry at everything."

Nove blinked, several times. "Like me... Like... Really, really like me?"

Wendi nodded, that was all she could do since she was bound up at the moment. "Yeah, I do. But, sometimes, I get worried that you don't like me back like I like you, so I tease you."

"Go Wendi," Ginga murmured, touched and impressed by the redhead's confession.

"I can hear you," Wendi shot back.

"Oh?" Ginga chuckled. "Would you like me to be quiet, then? Or I can just leave if the two of you want to be alone...."

Nove didn't say anything, but she wiggled her body on top of Wendi's, causing Wendi to gasp from the sensations, before she leaned down and kissed her on the lips fully.

Ginga smiled as she watched, sitting on the other beach chair. It was rather sweet. Smirking softly, she undid the binds on Wendi's wrists, and wasn't surprised when Wendi immediately wrapped her arms around Nove in a tight hug that caused their bodies to truly meld together.

Noticing that the two were getting more intense, Ginga stood up with the intention of dressing and leaving; she'd certainly done enough.

As she headed for her clothes, she was surprised to hear Wendi and Nove call after her, rather breathlessly, "Ginga?"

"Huh?" She turned to look at them, blinking as they smiled at her. "What?"

"You aren't leaving yet." Nove said as she slipped off of Wendi, before running, and bouncing over to Ginga.

_That's rather distracting._ Ginga thought to herself as Nove grabbed her hands. "I'm not?"

"Nope!" Wendi grinned and sat up, her ankles still in binds. "We're going to spend the day together, so that's what we're going to do. Besides, I haven't kissed Ginga yet!" She pouted at that last part.

Ginga blinked and chuckled. This wasn't how she was expecting to spend her day, but looking at the happy faces on Wendi and Nove, she really couldn't complain about it. "So, I guess that the three of us are going out now?"

"Guess so." Nove smirked, she wasn't complaining. For once, she... She felt really happy, she didn't want to lose that feeling.

(---)

Shamal smiled at Momoko and Shiro as the three sat on beach towels, watching Yuuno play in the water with the children. "So peaceful." She murmured, getting a nod from the other adults. "I'm glad that you're here. I'm so afraid Nanoha will try to over-work herself some days."

Momoko chuckled. "She takes after Shiro," the older woman said softly. "He was always so driven to finish his work before he retired."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Shiro grumbled, but he seemed to be at ease when Momoko leaned up and kissed him.

Amused by the two, Shamal turned her attention back to the beach. Hayate was with Nanoha and Fate, just talking, while Vita had finally convinced a reluctant Signum into the water. Arf and Zafira were wrestling in the surf, and Miyuki was busy finishing a sandcastle with Amy and her daughter.

Despite herself, Shamal felt her gaze linger on Miyuki for a moment.

"So, Shamal-san." Momoko spoke up, getting the blond's attention. "You've been Nanoha-chan's doctor for awhile now, haven't you?"

"Oh yes. I took up the position after our days at Riot Force Six. Nanoha pushed herself so hard at that time, I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't attempt to make sure that she was alright."

Momoko smiled. "I'm glad. Sometimes Nanoha forgets that she needs to worry about herself as much as she worries about others."

At that, Shamal laughed. "Actually, Nanoha's been very good since she got pregnant," she said. "It's your other daughter who's giving me trouble lately."

Shiro blinked. "Miyuki?"

"Yes. I swear, she gets herself injured in practice more often than mages do in battle."

"Well, she does work herself hard." Shiro frowned slightly. "I'll have a talk with her so that she doesn't over-work herself too much anymore."

"I don't mind fixing her up, I just wish that she wouldn't keep coming in with injuries so often."

Momoko sighed. "She's always been like that," she murmured. "She and Kyouya were very close, and when we chose to come to Mid she decided to do it to help Nanoha. I can't remember a time she ever did anything because it was what she wanted."

Shamal frowned. "I thought she wanted to fight?"

"She was taught that by Kyouya and I when she was old enough," Shiro explained. "It isn't something she likes, but she goes along with it so she can be strong enough to protect her loved ones if she ever needs to."

"Really?" Shamal blinked in surprise as she shifted her body to face them. "I thought she liked it."

"It's something that she both likes and dislikes." Shiro admitted, sighing. "After my injuries, she took up the blade so that she would be able to protect the family. She told me that she feels alive when training and sparring but if I hadn't gotten injured..." He sighed.

"Would you mind explaining it to me?" Shamal asked him, getting him and Momoko to blink at her. "Nanoha told me that you got hurt badly, and so did Miyuki, but, they never told me just why. Someone who owns a dojo and runs a coffee shop shouldn't have gotten so hurt."

Shiro looked around and sighed, shaking his head. "I've retired, and it has been well over a decade..."

"My husband... He was a bodyguard. His last job went bad and while he protected the client, he got badly hurt and retired after that."

"Oh..." Shamal blinked and sighed. "I know how that goes." She knew all too well, being a Knight of the former Book of Darkness, just how badly guarding someone could go.

Shiro gazed quietly ahead, not really seeing anything.

"The kids... they each handled it differently. Kyouya became more focused on his swordsmanship and training so he could learn to protect people. Nanoha became more independent, more able to support herself. Miyuki... Miyuki just followed along with whatever Kyouya did, even if it wasn't something she wanted to do. She adored him when she was young."

"She's never found her own path then?" Shamal blinked, and looked at Miyuki again. Suddenly, she felt as though she had a lot more in common with Nanoha's older sister than she had previously thought.

"She's much more of a follower than Kyouya or Nanoha ever were," Momoko explained. "Miyuki is more laid-back, so it comes naturally to her to follow another person's whims. It isn't a bad thing, but..." She sighed, looking at her daughter. "I worry for her. She doesn't really have anything she can call hers."

Shamal sighed and nodded. "Until Nanoha saved us, I don't think many of us had anything we could call our own." Technically, Hayate had saved the Wolkenritter, but Nanoha had saved Hayate, and thus the Wolkenritter. Nanoha had saved Vivio and before her Fate, who in turn saved Erio and Caro. "You should be proud of her."

"We are." Momoko smiled, looking at her daughter. "We're proud of all of our children."

Shiro smiled slightly. "If only she could save some of her family members, too... but she's hardly in the condition for it anymore."

"Considering that Fate, Yuuno, Arf, and Vivio have all asked her to keep calm and even Erio and Caro take time off from work to come and spend time with Fate and Nanoha, I don't think she's inclined to push herself too hard." Shamal smiled lightly. "Plus Vita would hit her with a harisen fan if she tried to push herself these days."

"So, Shamal, when are the babies due?"

"In two to three months." Shamal smiled softly. "It's funny to watch some days."

"What is?" Momoko asked, blinking in confusion.

"Vita keeps worrying about if the babies are going to be healthy, she keeps trying to make sure that Yuuno's in good shape, and she's always double-checking with Nanoha at least twice a day to make sure that she's alright. Signum's just as bad." Shamal giggled softly. True, Signum didn't seem to stress out as much as Vita, but she had requested to not be on any extended leave unless there was an emergency so she could be around when Fate had her daughter.

Momoko chuckled. "They sound protective."

"They're both so close to Fate and Nanoha, and it's all taken on a new meaning to them ever since they became godmothers." Shamal chuckled. "I could have sworn I saw Signum looking at baby clothes the other day."

On the beach, Miyuki got to her feet and wandered over to the water, not entering it yet, just watching the others who were playing.

"Ack!" She threw her arms up as she was suddenly splashed by the small puppies playing in the water. "You two!" She mock-growled at them, getting them to look at each other, nod and run around Miyuki, kicking up water and mud at her.

"Okay, that's it!" She growled, chasing after puppy-Arf and puppy-Zafira, causing the people who were watching to start laughing.

The fun ended when Miyuki tackled Arf, wrestling the pup in the water, only to yelp and go on the defensive as Zafira sprang to her aid. Miyuki didn't seem to mind being double-teamed, if anything, she seemed to be having fun.

Momoko glanced aside curiously at Shamal's laughter, and blinked when she saw the look in the blonde's eyes.

"Ack! Yuuno!" Vita's voice called out, causing Miyuki to blink and turn, just in time to cover her face as a small tidal wave came her way. "No fair!" The small knight yelled at the blond.

"Wow, that was cool, Yuuno-papa. How'd you do that?" Vivio's eyes were sparkling and Yuuno winked at her.

"Special shield trick."

"Hey, hey!" Miyuki coughed and surfaced, clinging tightly to Arf and Zafira's tiny bodies. "Give the non-magical people a chance to get out of the way, won't you?"

Vita blinked. "Oh, sorry, Miyuki. Didn't see you there."

"I figured." Miyuki muttered and got out of the water with Arf and Zafira. "How do you two take this?"

"Eh, it's easy." Zafira muttered. At least people weren't asking him for rides, the beach was crowded and he didn't want to scare anyone.

"Smaller bodies make it easier to get out of the way, too," Arf said.

Amused, Miyuki shook her head and headed back to where Momoko and Shiro were, pausing when she saw Shamal with them. She smiled. "Shamal, hi."

"Hi, Miyuki." The blond smiled at her. "You three look like you had fun." She laughed as they nodded, the two puppies slipping out of Miyuki's grasp and running around on the beach, playing.

"It's easy to forget that both of them could seriously hurt someone if they wanted to when they're like that." Miyuki muttered and took the towel that her father tossed to her, before wiping her face and hair down with it.

Shamal giggled. "Zafira doesn't mind the puppy form. You wouldn't believe the problems that we had on Earth while he was in wolf form with animal control."

Miyuki blinked. "Nanoha said he used it the whole time he was on Earth."

"He forgot sometimes." Shamal laughed. "He... gathered quite a crowd whenever he was in his wolf form when we were still on Earth."

"I bet that was fun." Miyuki giggled.

"Well, at least it was easy to prove that he was friendly when Hayate or Vita would ride on his back." Shamal smiled, Zafira still gave Hayate rides on occasion, though very rarely, since Hayate was worried about hurting Zafira's back.

"I imagine." Miyuki chuckled, then paused when she noticed Momoko looking at her. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Rising, Momoko walked over to her daughter and gently cupped her face, studying her quietly; she sighed. "Miyuki, how late have you been training lately?"

Immediately, Miyuki started squirming. "Um, kind of late..." She said, getting a soft frown from her mother. "Okay, very late, everyone's still asleep when I get done... Sometimes I mess up at times and hurt myself."

Shiro frowned. "Miyuki... You should know better about doing that." He might have been retired, but he could still teach people a thing or three.

"I know, dad."

"So why?" Momoko asked, frowning softly.

Miyuki winced and glanced quickly at Nanoha to ensure she was distracted. "Um... bad habit?" she squeaked.

Momoko gave her daughter a look.

"... Really, _really_ bad habit?" Miyuki tried.

"You really are too much like Nanoha, I swear." Shamal sighed and shook her finger at Miyuki. "Don't make me find a way to tie you down so that you don't hurt yourself anymore."

Miyuki shrugged. "Yeah, but if you did that, you'd lose one of your best patients, wouldn't you?"

Shamal rolled her eyes. "I'm actually glad that I don't need to fix up Nanoha all the time since she got pregnant." She smiled softly at Miyuki. "I'd prefer it if you didn't run around hurt like Nanoha did for awhile."

Miyuki blinked at that last bit. "Nanoha was hurt?"

Shamal sighed and glanced at the woman in question, who was laughing at something that Hayate had said. "Shortly before Nanoha came to Riot Force Six, she got hurt in a training accident. She recovered, or so we thought, but she never seemed to run or move very fast without using magic. A year ago, I finally was able to get a physical done on her." Shamal sighed and shook her head. "She's always pushing herself so hard, and her body needed to recover. She couldn't even run without limping some days."

"Nanoha-chan was that badly off?"

Shamal sighed. "Honestly, it's not uncommon. A lot of people actually have minor injuries to their bodies and don't realize it. They build up and build up until the body forces itself to rest, although that takes years usually." She shook her head at Miyuki. "That doesn't mean that there's any reason to force yourself to work when you're hurting, you just accelerate the process."

Feeling completely scolded, Miyuki rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm fine, really," she muttered. "I just have some cuts and bruises, old scars... I don't limp all that much..."

"Miyuki-chan..." Momoko hugged her daughter softly.

"Well, Miyuki... If you need something to do..." Shamal trailed off, getting Miyuki's attention. "Have you ever thought about getting a job?"

"Well, no... Not really, been helping Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan at their house..."

Shamal smiled. "Well, my secretary is moving away soon... I could use a new one."

Miyuki blinked. "I didn't know you had a secretary."

"You'd be surprised." Shamal laughed softly. "I get rather busy, and Hayate actually assigned her to me because I was getting so overworked. But she's moving away soon to be with her family."

"So, what kind of hours are you looking for?" Miyuki blinked, she hadn't expected to get hired while at the beach.

"Standard hours, extra pay for after-work hours, I just need someone to help schedule appointments, file reports and keep things organized." Shamal giggled softly. "I'd rather have someone that I know, and, if you're even half as hard of a worker as Nanoha-chan is, I know that I'll have nothing to worry about."

Miyuki thought about it for a moment before she shrugged, smiling. "Why not?"

"Great! You can start tomorrow!" Shamal smiled happily.

Vita walked by, grumbling about unfair pink haired boob monsters, her body was covered in seaweed and dripping wet.

"Signum beat you again?"

"Yeah... I thought something was pulling me under and panicked a bit." Vita grumbled, she couldn't believe she had over-reacted like that.

Shamal sighed. "That's what you get for trying to ambush Yuuno in the water."

"How was I supposed to know the ferret's shields did fine in water? I was just testing out a theory I had!"

Yuuno chuckled as he walked by with Vivio in his arms. "Sorry about that, Vita."

"Yeah, yeah..." The redhead muttered as she picked off the seaweed.

"Papa... Tired..." Vivio muttered, yawning as she snuggled against Yuuno, getting a soft chuckle from him.

"You've been playing hard all day, haven't you?" Amused, Yuuno adjusted his grip on Vivio slightly. "I'm going to go check on Nanoha and Fate real quick."

"Go ahead." Shamal had to laugh. "They haven't done much though."

Yuuno nodded and walked over to his lovers. "Nanoha, Fate." He said softly, getting a smile from both of them as he sat down on a chair, holding Vivio, her eyes closed. "She wore herself out today."

Nanoha smiled and reached over, softly rubbing Vivio's back as she rested against Yuuno's body. "That's good. She'll sleep all the way home."

Yuuno nodded, smiling at them. "How have you been, Nanoha?"

Nanoha laughed and rested a hand on her belly. "They've been very quiet today," she said. "I'm a little suspicious."

Yuuno chuckled before turning to Fate. "And Fate?"

Fate smiled. "A few quick kicks, but she's been good."

"Maybe they're just saving it up for tonight?"

"Please don't joke, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha pouted, it was hard to sleep when her boys were rambunctious.

Yuuno tapped his chin. "Well, if they get out of hand, I can always read them a story."

"I told you, they can't understand a word." Fate said with a small smile on her face.

Yuuno grinned. "They just want you to think that," he replied, earning laughter from both of his lovers.

"No, I'm pretty sure that they can't understand what you're saying." Nanoha giggled at him.

"Can you blame me for wanting them to know my voice?"

Nanoha giggled and leaned up, lightly kissing Yuuno. "You're so cute," she murmured.

Fate nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Why thank you." Yuuno smiled and kissed Nanoha on the lips softly. "Should we head back?" He asked, looking at the sky as the sun started to get late into the sky.

Hearing that, Momoko stood up. "Why not have dinner together at our house?" she asked, smiling. "It's big enough to hold everyone."

"Sure." Hayate smiled. "I haven't cooked for a large group in a long time. Want help cooking?"

"Sure." Momoko smiled as the group started to get their stuff together. "I'd like the extra help."

Yuuno looked around. "Hey, Hayate, where are Rein and Agito?"

"They said that they wanted to spend some time at home today. Agito doesn't like the water too much." Hayate said softly, pouting. She had been hoping that they would have come today.

At that, Zafira quietly nuzzled his face into Arf's mane so he wouldn't look into his mistress's eyes, his tiny body trembling with puppy laughter.

"What?" Arf blinked. "What's so funny, Zafira?"

"Nothing." Zafira chuckled. "Nothing, Arf."

The red puppy blinked and nodded. "Well, I want to get some meat, I'm hungry too!"

"You two might wanna take your human forms." Fate said. "Wet fur smells up the car."

Arf rolled her eyes and shifted to her child form. "Fine, fine, Fate." She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm good to go." She blinked as everyone was already heading to the cars. "Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled while running after them.

* * *

I wonder if maybe I should bump the rating to "M" now?

Don't worry, this is the most... "Ahem" it gets.

I promise future chapters won't get nearly as steamy.

And, yes, there _is_ a reason for the fanservice, not just for the T&A there, but it comes into play in later chapters.

The "Relationships" series that RadiantBeam and myself are working on, it isn't about Yuuno, Nanoha and Fate's 3-way relationship, even if it started that way. It wasn't meant to destroy canon or break up a happy family. Shee... The "Relationships" series is about the interactions and reactions of the characters to each other. Don't believe me? Go look at "Carnival" or at "Nakajima". Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno didn't show up there, and I think that there was plenty of character interaction and development there. _THAT_ is what the "Relationships" series is about. Yes, Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno get a lot of screen time (it wouldn't be the series if they didn't), but many other characters get screen time, development and growth.

Shee, what a rant...

But, just one last thought to take home with you...

Why read or write fanfiction, if you just want a re-hash of the plot? Isn't our jobs as fanfiction writers to explore ideas that are different than what the creator did and flesh them out, showing changes and actually HAVING those changes affect the story? I've been writing fanfiction for nearly a decade, reading it even longer, and one of the most boring things is when people write something, make a big change, and nothing they change affects the plot of the story.

You want to read a Nanoha/Fate story, fine. You want to write a Nanoha/Fate story, go for it. I have nothing against either of those. If the thought of Yuuno being a character, getting characterization and some love offends you, I'm sorry, but that's what's happening in this story.

... I need to stop, otherwise these notes will be as long as the fic itself. Just, please, stop using the review function to reply to each other. Keep it up and I will have to block unsigned reviews. And I don't want to do that.


	15. Motions

Day in the Life

Chapter 14

Motions

RadiantBeam and myself are not making money off of this, so suing is a waste of your time.

* * *

Chrono frowned as he looked at the purple-haired man sitting in the cell in front of him. "I heard that you've been asking for me for the last few days."

"Ah, Admiral." Scagiletti smiled at him, a slightly deranged look in his eyes. "I've been idly curious, but I was wondering how those dear cyborgs that you didn't throw away have been doing."

"They aren't around you."

"I suppose that means that you think that they're doing better, then?"

"I would think so, yes." Chrono said as he thought about Nove, Otto and Deed, all three had really blossomed into their own people these days. He really needed to make sure that both Carim and his mother knew just how much they had touched those three's lives.

"Ah, whatever." Jail shrugged, he wasn't too concerned about the Numbers that didn't stay loyal to him, he was actually glad for them, making their own lives. "But that isn't why I asked for you."

"Then why did you ask for me?"

"I heard that your sister was going to have a baby."

"How did..."

Jail shrugged and smirked. "It's all I heard about from the guards." Chrono twitched, he needed to have a word with the guards to keep quiet about stuff like this. "I must say... I'm actually happy about hearing about this."

Chrono blinked, Jail was happy about that? Maybe he wasn't as horrible as Chrono thought. "You are?"

"Yes. Because it proves that people are born from Project F can give birth to natural-born children. Don't you see?" He started to laugh. "Don't you see? This proves that I was right all along! My research was correct! Ha ha ha!"

Chrono twitched and it took a LOT of his willpower to not just summon S2U and blast the idiot in front of him.

Hearing the laughter, Chrono couldn't stand it.

_**"Stinger shot!"**_ S2U called out as Chrono blasted Jail into the wall.

"Listen to me, you worthless, insane little man," Chrono's eyes were practically glowing as he pointed his staff at the downed man, "I don't care what you think about your experiments, but my sister is not some sort of experiment that was in your lab that you can throw away when you're done. She's her own woman, with her own thoughts, dreams, ambitions and desires, and none of them are brought on from you." He took a deep breath and recalled his device. "You ever talk about my sister again, I'll make you sorry that you ever thought about becoming a scientist."

Jail didn't stir as Chrono left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him with such force that it vibrated.

After a moment, he smiled.

-------

Hayate was sitting outside by one of her favorite little cafes, enjoying the nice weather; Mid-Childa was very similar to Earth, and she knew that soon winter would kick in and bring cold and snow with it. Until then, Hayate planned to enjoy all of the warmth she could get.

"Hayate." She looked up and smiled, raising to hug Verossa. He looked tired, she noted, and gestured for him to sit down, fighting back the usual urge to ask him what was wrong.

"It's been awhile, Rossa." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to put you on the spot like this."

Verossa shook his head. "It's fine, it's part of my job description. But first, talk to me about what's happened lately... with anyone." He shuddered slightly. "I need to forget what I've been reading."

Hayate frowned softly, but nodded. "Well, Shamal took Nanoha-chan's sister, Miyuki, you know her, she's the one that wears glasses." Seeing him nod, she continued. "Well, Shamal took Miyuki as her secretary," Hayate giggled softly, "I swear, when I walked in to see how Shamal was, it was like looking at a fish out of water when I looked at Miyuki." Seeing no reaction from Verossa, Hayate got really worried. "Well, Agito and Rein are spending more time together, I'm really happy about that. Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are really, really looking forward to being mothers."

"That's only a couple of months away, isn't it?"

Hayate nodded, still smiling. "I had to pull some strings, but I managed to get Erio and Caro time off to come home for the last few months to help Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan out."

Verossa nodded and sighed. "That's good," he murmured. "That's really good. I needed to hear some good news after what I learned?"

"Oh?" Hayate leaned forward slightly.

"The higher-ups are grumbling," Verossa said simply. "Some of them still think it would have been best to send Yuuno out into field, and some are pushing to have Nanoha and Fate back on active duty not long after they give birth."

"While I can see why, no one's body would be recovered after giving birth so fast."

"I know. They still want to do that though." He sighed. "It's making no sense to me, honestly. There are others who are clamoring for Fate and Nanoha to stay at home and just make the next generation of children."

"...What?" Hayate said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Verossa nodded. "Some of them think it would be better that way. Fate and Nanoha are certainly still young, but every mage has their limits. They think those two have passed that limit, so they want to focus more on the next generation. They're hoping that they'll get powerhouses like their mothers."

"Anything else?"

"That's the biggest complaints. The worst part is..."

"What?"

"The people complaining are different groups in the higher ups."

"Different groups?" Hayate blinked in confusion.

"Yes." Verossa groaned and slumped against the chair.

"What do you mean, different groups?"

Verossa rubbed his eyes. "The younger group wants Nanoha and Fate back on the frontlines, fighting like they've always done. The older group wants them to stay home and make more babies."

"Please tell me that you at least found stuff on them..."

"A lot." He sighed. "Let's just say that if even a quarter of what I found got out to the public, there would be a mass lynching by the public."

Hayate's eyes widened. "That bad?"

"Very." He sighed. "There's a lot people with their hands in pies that they don't belong in."

Verossa hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "It isn't just that either, Hayate."

"What else can there be?"

He squirmed. "Some of the... some of them remember Fate's past as a child of Project F."

"So?"

"They... they wonder how her... her children would function."

Hayate's eyes were narrowed as she thought about what she had heard. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it means."

"If you're thinking that they want to see what a child of someone born from Project F can really do, then yes, that is what it means."

Hayate cursed as she squeezed the table tightly. "Sunnva... I don't think I need to tell you to keep this close to your chest."

He nodded, being a spy was a problem at times. "Yeah, you don't." He looked a little nervous.

"What?"

He sighed. "I... I think I may have found something that would interest you personally." He said and produced a sheet of paper and slid it across the table.

Blinking, Hayate took the paper, her eyes widening. "Seriously?" She looked at him and saw that he was serious as he nodded. "Thank you." She smirked slightly. Agito would be happy to know about this.

For the first time in awhile, Verossa smiled. "Yeah, seriously," he said. "It was probably the only bit of good news I could find."

"What else?"

"People are looking, digging into files, looking for something."

"That's not uncommon." Hayate frowned softly, anyone could find any files on anyone if they had enough clearance.

"Yes, but how many of them were looking into files about all the Earth-based mages in the TSAB?" Verossa nodded as Hayate went silent. "Not too many, I know... Hayate, did you know that in the past 100 years that every single mage that has come from Earth has been no less than a AA-rank mage?"

"No... No I didn't." Hayate frowned softly. "Please don't tell me that they're planning of doing a witch hunt of Earthlings."

Verossa shook his head. "No, thankfully. They aren't allowed to, that was the only thing that most of the higher ups can agree on. Finding you and Nanoha was a freak of chance thanks to Yuuno finding those Jewel Seeds."

"Thank God, some sanity prevails." Hayate sighed heavily. "I was afraid they'd turn their eyes to Kyouya's kids, since he's Nanoha's brother."

"They aren't looking that way, so don't worry about it."

"What else can you tell me?"

He looked around and leaned in close. "Project F is far more wide-spread than I had ever suspected."

Hayate's eyes widened as that sank in. "What?"

He nodded. "You know that there's a lot of worlds that are dealing with wars, right?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "We don't administer those planets... Officially."

"But we look at them." Hayate said, nodding, it was how Lindy had checked the Earth while searching for the Jewel Seeds.

"Exactly. There are a lot of children on those worlds... Born through Project F... and used as nothing more than weapons of war..."

"...What?" Hayate stared, feeling as though she had gotten hit by a bus.

"Expendable weapons of war." Verossa grumbled.

"How long?" Hayate asked quietly.

"It wasn't so common before the JS incident because no one knew these kids existed." Verossa sighed. "It's become much more popular now."

Hayate sighed. "How many kids?" She was praying that it wasn't that many.

"Hayate..." Verossa sighed. "I didn't get an estimate, but... It's a lot."

Hayate groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Dammit, what makes them think they can do this?"

"I have no clue. Hayate, I'll be honest, very honest with you. This is a political landmine field you're walking into."

She nodded, sighing heavily. "I know." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I know. Thank you, Verossa."

Verossa sighed. "Hayate, if I could do more..."

"It's fine." Hayate smiled at her old friend. "You've done enough, believe me."

It wasn't enough, she thought, but it was a start. A start was better than nothing.

(---)

Miyuki, dressed in a black pair of pants and a black shirt with a white coat over it, looked over the various appointments and shook her head. "Slow day." She muttered, oh well, at least she could get caught up on filing. She blinked as a young man, in blue jeans, a white shirt and short blond hair walked in. "Ah, the 2:15... You're a little early."

"Yeah, well, I was worried. Traffic and all." He shrugged and flashed her a smile that, she mused, would have killed the girls in high school. "Plus, I heard there was a new girl working here, so I got curious."

Miyuki nodded absently, not really paying him much attention; she could recognize when she was being hit on, and she wasn't interested enough to even pretend to go along. She had work to do.

"So, you, uh..." He was a little put off as she didn't pay him too much mind. "So, are you seeing anyone?" Seeing her look at him, he swallowed slightly, gods, she was pretty.

She looked at him, surprised. "Why are you asking?"

He shrugged. "Just, you know... curious. All my friends say I treat my girls well."

Miyuki raised a brow. "I'm sure," she said, "but I'm not interested, sorry." She went back to memorizing her schedule, which she'd been doing for nearly three days straight.

"Oh come on." He leaned in, smiling softly. "I promise you a really good time."

Sighing, Miyuki looked at him. "As fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to say no," she said. "Not interested. Sorry."

He frowned, not used to rejection. "You sure you aren't dating someone?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, no I'm not."

"Well, if you're not dating anyone, then you should have no problem, right? I mean, you don't have anything or anyone to do, right?"

Miyuki blinked. "What?"

"You know... you aren't dating anyone so it isn't like you're sleeping with anyone, right? So going on a date with me wouldn't be a bad thing, right?"

She mentally groaned as she leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't really that cool." Why couldn't more men be like her brother?

"Ah, Miyuki, what... Excuse me, is something wrong?" Shamal asked as she walked in, dressed in her doctor outfit and blinking as she looked at the situation.

"Your 2:15 patient is here," Miyuki muttered. "All dressed up and ready to go too, from the sound of him."

He smiled at her. "Are you flirting?"

"How does it even sound remotely like I'm flirting?" Miyuki snapped, starting to lose her temper.

Shamal frowned lightly. "Miyuki, has he been bothering you since he got here?"

"Unfortunately." Miyuki grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get a date from a very pretty woman."

Shamal felt her eyes twitching.

"Are you always this charming?" Miyuki grumbled, wishing she had her katana nearby.

He winked and made her gag. "That's what all the ladies say, beautiful. And hey, bonus, I don't have to fight anyone for you!"

Something inside Shamal snapped.

"Well, since it seems that our patent is healthy enough to try to pick up my secretary, he doesn't need to be here." She said, smiling, a soft green glow surrounding her fingers. "So, please, leave now."

The man glared. "What are you, her girlfriend or something? Isn't there some rule that bosses can't date their staff?"

"I wouldn't complain," Miyuki muttered. "Some rules are worth breaking."

"What?" The man turned to her, incredibly. "You'd rather go out with this old lady than with me?"

"Well, she doesn't annoy me like you are." Miyuki frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"You have no taste, do you?" He spat at her.

Miyuki's eyes went dark and deadly in a heartbeat.

"For the record, this 'old lady', as you so kindly call her, has more sincerity and compassion in her pinky than you do in any bone of your body. For another, clearly you're blind, as she's much more attractive than I am."

The man gaped.

Before he could say anything, he felt a strong hand grab him by the back of his shirt, dragging him to the door, before he was spun around and kicked out. "Go find another doctor." Shamal frowned at him. "I don't appreciate people who insult me or my secretary. Don't ever come back."

Behind her, Miyuki sighed heavily and slouched back in her seat. "Is it always this entertaining?" she joked weakly. "I think you need a bodyguard, Shamal, not a secretary."

Shamal twitched and walked back to her office, nearly slamming the door.

Miyuki blinked, Shamal shouldn't have been that worked up... Maybe that insult got to her more than she was letting on?

Logic told Miyuki to stay at her desk and go back to work; if Shamal was angry, then it was clearly something she didn't want to see.

Emotion, however, urged her to go after the woman.

Miyuki sighed and stalled for several minutes before heading after her, lightly knocking on the door. "Shamal?" she said. "Can I come in?"

There was no sound and a few minutes later, Miyuki opened the door, blinking as Shamal was sitting on her chair, leaning back and sighing heavily. "Shamal?"

"Sorry, Miyuki... I needed to step in here before I did something I would regret."

Miyuki blinked and slowly closed the door behind her, leaning against it slightly. "Something you regret?"

"He... annoyed me." Shamal rubbed her eyes. "Really got under my skin. I'm sorry, you aren't used to seeing me like this."

Miyuki chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not." She laughed softly, blinking as Shamal didn't return her humor. "Look, Shamal, it's okay. I'll start bringing a practice sword to work."

"No need," Shamal murmured as her rings flashed dangerously.

Alarmed, Miyuki moved around the older woman and gently rested her hand on her shoulders. "Shamal, come on, really," she said. "It's fine. He's not the worst guy I've met, believe me."

Somehow Shamal knew that, but she still felt the hot, scaly anger in the pit of her belly.

"Look, Shamal, we don't have any other appointment scheduled for the rest of the day... Why don't we just close up and you can go home? I'll finish up the paperwork here and if there's an emergency, I'll give you a call, okay?"

Shamal smiled tiredly. "What would you do, then?"

"I don't know, I'll just wander around or something. You're all tense. You need a break."

She nodded. "Alright. But if there's an emergency of some sort, call me right away. If anyone schedules an appointment today..."

"Don't worry Shamal, I'll make sure that you get it." Miyuki smiled at her. "Now, get changed and go home and relax, okay?"

Shamal nodded, then sighed. "Miyuki..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not usually like this. Really. On a normal day I can really care less if one of our patients feels flirty."

She shrugged. "Hey, he insulted you, calling you old, shee... You look younger than me, I think, so, go home and get some rest, okay?"

Shamal blinked and smiled softly. "Thanks."

"No problem." The dark haired girl winked at her.

As she left, Shamal realized her anger had faded completely. In it's place, she felt strangely warm and content.

(---)

"Come on, Zafira!" Arf, in her adult form, wearing some cargo shorts and a black tank top, called to her companion.

"Hold on, hold on!" Zafira called back down, followed by several loud thuds.

Arf sighed. "It doesn't have to be fancy!" she called.

Rein, in her help around the house mode, giggled as she looked at Arf.

"What?" She blinked.

"I'm just glad that you're going on a date with Zafira."

The wolf girl rolled her eyes. "We're just heading out, seeing places to eat and dance, nothing too serious."

Agito, also in her help around the house mode, smirked at Arf. "Uh huh... That's why he's been running around worrying about not looking good for you."

Arf sighed. "It's not my fault he takes things seriously."

Rein giggled. "Wasn't he the one who asked?"

"Well, yes, but he said we're going as friends." Arf slid her hands into her pockets. "I'm okay with that. I like being around him no matter what."

Agito smirked at her. "You should know that he does everything seriously." It was actually amusing to her.

Rein frowned at Agito. "That's not nice." She turned to Arf and smiled. "Just go and have fun."

"I'm here."

"Finally." Arf sighed and smirked. "And here I thought it was supposed to be the woman that took... forever... Wow!" Her eyes widened as she saw Zafira in black pants and a white button-down long-sleeve shirt, a chain on his pants. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone and his bushy hair was combed back. "You look... wow..."

Zafira squirmed slightly. "Is it okay?" He'd never tell Arf, but he'd spend almost all night with Hayate, learning what women liked when they went out with guy friends. It was a secret he'd take to his grave.

Arf blinked a few times before she grinned. "Now I feel underdressed," she joked, but she was smiling. "You look great, Zaffy."

Behind them, Agito and Rein exchanged amused looks. "So, how much longer until Arf wins him over?" Agito whispered.

Rein giggled.

"Thanks... You look... Nice too.." Smiling nervously, he opened the door and the two left to go out on the town.

Rein smiled. "So cute!"

"Ten bucks says that they don't do much of anything because they're too nervous." Agito smirked.

"You're on!" Rein grinned at her.

"Speaking of you're on..." Agito grinned in such a way that Rein blushed. "No one else is in the house..." She trailed off, grinning at Rein, who, despite blushing, grinned back at her.

(---)

"So, where do you want to go first?" Arf asked as the two of them walked down the street, looking at various buildings.

Zafira shrugged sheepishly. Honestly, he hadn't given much thought to _where_ they would go; he'd just wanted to ask Arf to see what she'd say.

Arf look at him, surprised, before she started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I've never... oh, man, you're cute." Still laughing, Arf leaned against Zafira slightly. "I've never seen you not sure of where you want to go. It's really sweet."

Zafira shrugged again and smiled.

"How about we just walk then?" Arf suggested, smiling at Zafira. "If we come across some place that looks good, we go in."

Zafira nodded, it sounded good to him.

"Come on, lighten up a little." She smirked. "You're over-dressed, I'm under-dressed, I think we can split the difference somehow."

Zafira rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, this is my first time doing this."

Arf paused, looking at him. "Really?"

"Yes... not counting the time I went to prom with Hayate."

Arf giggled softly. "Yuuno wanted to take Nanoha to the prom, but he got caught up with important work. I swear, I never saw him so upset with himself before."

Zafira chuckled. "At least Fate took Nanoha to the prom, they were the most popular couple there."

"I bet." Arf rolled her eyes. "Hey, Zafira..."

"Yeah?" Zafira blinked at her curiously.

"Why is it that you like children so much anyway?"

After a moment of thought, he said, "I... don't really know, myself. Something about them just draws me in and makes me want to protect them and make them smile." He chuckled. "Hayate always says I'd make an excellent father."

Arf giggled. "Well, considering that Vivio loves playing around you so much, I would think so, though you spend a little too much time as a wolf, I think."

"I'm comfortable with it." He shrugged. "You spend a lot of time in your puppy and child forms."

She nodded, not arguing it. "I know. Then again, Fate's three children, plus her niece and nephew seem to like me more in my child form."

"They like playing with your tail."

"You don't want to?" Arf gave him a coy look, giggling as he coughed and blushed. "Lighten up, I'm teasing you, Zafira."

Despite himself, Zafira couldn't help quickly glancing at Arf's tail.

She saw him and smirked. "Don't even try it, pal. My tail is reserved for little children only until further notice."

"So noted." Even saying that, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

Arf smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them just walking and enjoying the day. "Hey, Zafira..."

"Yeah?"

"If the book hadn't been killing Hayate, just where do you think you'd be right now?" Arf asked curiously.

Zafira blinked. "You mean if we'd never had to fight you?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." He thought about it. "I'm sure we would have been able to build our lives. We would have been happy. I don't know if we would've met you the way we did, but..."

She nodded and sighed. "If Fate had never met Nanoha..." She closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought. "I owe Nanoha so much..."

"You know that she doesn't see it that way." Zafira knew where she was coming from. "Nanoha's the least selfish person I know of."

"I know." Arf sighed and shook her head. "So... Is Hayate planning on throwing a baby shower anytime soon?"

"Well, actually..."

"Yeah?" Arf blinked as Zafira smiled.

"Hayate's pulling some strings to get Caro and Erio pulled away from their assignment, since they want to be home when the babies are born, so, she wants to wait until then."

Arf grinned and laughed. "Oh, Fate will be thrilled! She's been wanting them to come back!"

"Yes, I know. Don't tell her, though, it's supposed to be a surprise for her."

The busty wolf girl nodded at him. "Of course." She giggled. "That would just be wrong to ruin it." Of course, she wanted to tell Fate now, but she wouldn't, since she wanted to see the look on Fate's face when Erio and Caro would show up.

"Yeah... So, Arf, how are things at the library?" He realized that he never asked about how she was doing in her life, he, he wanted to correct that.

Arf shrugged. "It's good. A little bit more annoying than it used to be, since Yuuno has to split his time between the library and training with Vita, so most of the time I'm the one who has to deal with the new kids." She chuckled. "They mean well, though. They try. Except for that one kid, I accidentally walked in on him while I was in adult form..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I want to know?"

"It's nothing..." She muttered.

"No, it's something, what is it?"

"Well..." Arf rubbed the back of her neck. "He wasn't one of the library kids, I think he was just poking around for a book or something, and the way he looked at me was just..." She shuddered. "It made me feel like a piece of meat."

Zafira twitched, he knew that feeling all too well. "I see..." He frowned deeply. "Did he say anything?"

"No... But he was just staring at my chest... And my ass when I had to look for something..." Even her tail didn't cover up her ass too well, and she was rather proud of her rear end, but at that point, she just wanted to hit the guy, or turn back into her child form, not that she thought it would help.

"Thankfully Yuuno came in to help out, and the guy ran off after he got a glare from him." Arf chuckled, but she still felt disturbed by it. "I'm used to getting looks, but..."

"It's not fun, is it?" He said softly, getting a shake from her head. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's okay..." She shrugged. "At least he didn't try anything. One guy pinched my butt once." Which wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't hurt so much.

Zafira blinked. "He what?"

"It was quick, and I didn't even see his face. It just bugs me a lot for some reason, because I don't like being touched like that unless it's someone I _want_."

"Oh..." Zafira nodded slowly. "I see..."

"Yeah... Hey! Wanna go into that place?" Arf pointed at a dance hall. "I hear that they have a lot of old Earth music there that's great to dance to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's... Techno or something... I don't know."

"Techno?"

"I don't know, it's got a good beat, it's loud and lots of people dance to it."

"Techno?" Zafira repeated slowly.

Arf nodded. "Yeah. Fate said they had some techno songs at prom, and they were a lot of fun to dance to."

"Oh, so _that's_ what Techno is." Zafira blinked. "Hayate just liked dancing to it."

Arf giggled and nodded. "Oh yes. So, shall we?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

Despite himself, Zafira followed Arf as she led the way inside; she walked much more confidently than he did, and he didn't like walking into a crowd like this.

Still, once they were inside, it wasn't too bad, the music was loud, but it was far more open than Zafira had thought it would have been.

Taking a seat that was pretty far from the dance floor, Arf smiled as she relaxed. "So, Zafira..."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me out on a date today?" She asked, grinning impishly.

Zafira blinked. "Date?"

"I don't think it's one," Arf said hastily. "I don't call a date a date unless the guy is specific. But Rein and Agito seemed pretty gung-ho about the idea that we were dating behind their backs."

Zafira blinked again. "Really?"

"Yeah." Arf nodded. "They thought it was cute that you were nervous and all."

Zafira chuckled and shook his head. "I gave up trying to understand those two awhile ago." He shook his head. "Anyway, I just thought you wouldn't mind spending some time with me."

"Well, you got that right." She smirked at him. "You're a decent guy to hang around with."

Zafira gave Arf his best wounded expression. "I'm only decent?"

Arf laughed and clung to his arm, giggling into his shoulder. "Fine," she said between bouts of laughter. "You're the best guy to hang around with, happy?"

"You wound me." He mock pouted, getting another giggle from Arf. "You're fun to hang out with." He said, getting a soft blush from Arf.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled at him. "Though I must say..." She spoke up a moment later and paused, pressing a little closer to him as more people pushed through the crowd. "I never knew you were such a flirt, Zafira."

Zafira chuckled. "Neither did I."

"Hayate must be a bad influence."

Zafira chuckled and shook his head. "So, now what?"

"Dance?" Arf looked at him hopefully and nervously.

Zafira shrugged. "Why not?"

Once again, Zafira let Arf led the way; she moved with a confidence that claimed she'd been to places like this before. He jolted briefly as he was bumped and nudged on both sides.

Quickly, Arf glanced back and grabbed his hand. "Don't want you getting lost in here," she teased. "You might never come out."

He chuckled. "I can believe it." He said as she led him out to a small area not claimed yet. The two soon started moving and shaking with the beat. It wasn't too hard, considering that this was just a fun dance, and most everyone was moving like idiots, but having fun doing it.

Arf stepped to the side, shaking her head and clapping with the beat, before spinning around and stepping forward, her body swaying and moving with the beat, casting a slightly hypnotic vision to anyone watching.

When Arf's hands rested on his shoulders, Zafira reacted the way he'd seen men do in the movies and put his hands on her hips, moving with her and letting her lead the dance. It wasn't very hard; in fact, Zafira was having much more fun than he'd imagined.

It was almost funny, too, to see the looks Arf was attracting. Zafira was amused by the stunned, lovestruck faces, but he kept an eye out for that one who wasn't as friendly.

Arf gave him an amused look and leaned in slightly. "Thanks for coming here with me. It's never that much fun by myself."

"Come here a lot then?"

"Not really, but I've been here enough that the bouncer never checks for ID anymore." She giggled slightly.

"Who do you come here with?" Zafira asked, deciding it was perfectly friendly to be a little curious.

"Oh, I used to come with Nanoha and Fate when they had girl nights, but that stopped because... well, because." Arf laughed happily. She didn't feel like explaining that since Fate had discovered that she couldn't stand the smell of alcohol anymore places like this were off-limits to her. "Then Amy came here a few times with Chrono, and Lindy checked it out once or twice. Sometimes I just came by myself for the heck of it."

"Well, at least you're having fun."

"And you aren't?" She raised an eyebrow, getting a chuckle from him.

"It is pretty fun." He admitted. "Even if a little loud." Then again, Hayate's prom had been just as loud at times, but she admitted that she liked his dancing when they did dance.

She nodded. "Yeah... The whole point is to come here, relax and just be free of responsibilities and worries." She said as she spun away from Zafira, still holding onto his hand before she stretched it as far as he could reach, then she spun herself back, pressing her back against his front. "You're good at this."

Zafira chuckled. "I learned from those romance movies Hayate and Shamal like watching so much."

Arf looked at him, impressed. "Seriously?"

Zafira nodded. "I was the only one who paid attention to the dance scenes for the moves and not the romantic vibes." He smiled. "Of course, mostly I did it to drown out Vita's grumbling when Hayate forced her to watch them with us."

Arf giggled as the two swayed with the music. "Oh, I can just imagine Vita sitting there... Did Signum watch?"

"Yes, she did." Zafira nodded as he spun Arf around, going faster as the beat picked up. "I don't know if she got into it too much, but she sure loved American movies."

"Oh?" Arf blinked as she was pulled in close. "Which ones?"

"Star Wars." He said honestly, getting a peal of laughter from the wolf-girl.

"Seriously?" Zafira nodded, sending Arf into another peal of laughter. "I didn't peg her for a Sci-Fi otaku."

"Neither did I, but she liked it."

Arf giggled. "That's so cute," she said. "I can just imagine her getting Alicia hooked on those movies now."

The thought made Zafira chuckle, pausing when Arf looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"What kind of movies are your favorite, Zafira?"

"To be honest, none really... I'll watch most anything that the others watch." He chuckled. "Want to know what Vita likes to watch the most?"

"What?" She blinked, curiously as the two of them slipped off the dance floor for a bit.

He nodded and smirked. "She likes fairy tale movies."

Arf giggled. "Why doesn't that surprise me, knowing her?"

"She's going through a 'waiting for my prince' phase."

Arf laughed softly. "Someone should tell her that all the princes are stuck up or dead." She then thought about it. "Well, there's Vivio, I guess... Wouldn't she be a Princess? No, wait, she's the Kaiser, so, yeah, Vivio's the prince she was waiting for."

Zafira started to chuckle. "Don't tell Vita that her prince is a little girl, she might start crying."

"Actually, accordng to Yuuno, when Vivio starts training she'll be able to access her teenage form at will, so she won't always be a little girl." Arf grinned.

"Really?" Zafira smirked and shook his head. "I do hope that she won't use it to get into trouble. It's hard to pin anything on someone who can change forms freely after all."

Arf nodded, she knew that from personal experience. "Come on, let's get back out there, I wanna dance some more."

He chuckled but blinked as someone bumped into Arf, sending her tumbling into him, both of them crashing to the floor, he on his back, she on top of him, getting a few wolf whistles from the people around them.

Arf blushed as she found her face inches from Zafira's. "Ah... Sorry..."

Zafira nodded dumbly, staring at Arf's lips. He knew the natural thing, the _right_ thing, to do would be to wiggle out from under her and help her up, but...

For some reason, though his brain was commanding, his body wasn't moving.

She was giggling softly. "You want to get out of here?" She asked him, squirming on top of him slightly.

Zafira nodded again, swallowing hard. "Sure," he murmured.

She smiled and got off of him, letting Zafira get an accidental look down her shirt and at the clevage inside. "Come on." She helped him up as the two quickly left the dance hall.

"Thanks." He sighed as they got outside and away from the music.

She shrugged slightly. "It's better to get away from there when people start getting drunk." She didn't feel like fighting off roaming hands all night.

Zafira looked at Arf curiously. "Why?" He'd been around drunks before, but it had never been an uncomfortable experience.

Arf shrugged again. "Well, you know... the brain gets all fuzzy, they aren't thinking, and then the hands start getting grabby..."

"Really?" He blinked at her as she nodded and rubbed her butt in remembrance.

"Yeah. They pinch and squeeze to hard." Arf grumbled.

"Oh." Zafira looked at her as she rubbed her butt. "Well, if it helps, I would have bit them for you."

Arf laughed as she imagined it. "My own personal knight in shining armor." She said melodramatically and hugged him softly.

Zafira put an arm around her shoulders without thinking. "What's wrong? You sound sad."

"Not really..." She smiled up at him, blinking as he didn't let go of the hug. "Zafira?"

"Arf, what's wrong?"

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "I... I dunno, I'm just a little lonely, I guess... Yuuno's busy, so I don't see him at the library very much. And all the interns are idiots at times."

"I heard that there were mutated books that would eat your flesh if you didn't feed them the spirits of the dammed."

Arf started laughing. "Wow, how did that happen?"

"New kid," Zafira said easily. "But why are you lonely? You spend a lot of time with Fate and Nanoha, don't you? And I always thought you helped around the house with Lindy or Amy when you weren't working."

She sighed. "I do. It's great to feel wanted, but... Sometimes I feel like they don't need me, myself... That they just like me around... I don't know, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

Zafira sighed. "It isn't stupid. Why haven't you talked to Fate about this?"

"I don't wanna bother her." The familiar said, before blinking as Zafira gripped her shoulders. "Zaffy?"

"She's your master. No matter what else, she will listen to you and your problems. Hayate's always there for myself, Signum, Vita and Shamal, even when we don't know it, she's there for us and talks to us."

Arf blinked, then laughed. "Why, Zaffy, if I didn't know better I'd think you're really worried about me."

Was he? He wasn't sure, but he rather liked spending time with her and he didn't like seeing her upset. "Well... Maybe. At the very least, I'd hate to see you alone and upset."

Smiling, Arf kissed him on the cheek quickly, it was just a peck, but it left Zafira blushing hard. "Thank you, Zaffy." She smiled at him.

Zafira hesitated before slowly smiling back, wondering why seeing her so happy made him feel good.

"No problem, Arf."

* * *

Kind of short, but I hope you all enjoyed.

Oh, and to everyone who keeps reading this and complains and wants RadiantBeam and I to stop, you won't get us to stop, we're having fun with this.


	16. Agito

Day in the Life

Chapter 15

Agito

Neither RadiantBeam nor I are making money off of this. Suing isn't worth it. Go blame SevenArcs for making such a wonderful world to play around with.

Another character-focused chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Stretching as the sunlight crept into her room, a small redheaded, winged unison device smacked her lips as she slowly woke up. "Nnngh..." She groaned, blinking at the arm over her chest, holding her down. Looking to the side, she saw the sleeping Rein, who was curled up to her side.

Agito smiled softly and untangled herself from Rein's embrace and got dressed, before floating back to the bed, tucked Rein in, smiled and floated out of the room and into the living room, blinking softly as she saw Zafira, in wolf form, laying on the floor. That wasn't what surprised, her, the fact that he turned to her and looked at her was. "Just get in?" She whispered, the sun was barely over the horizon, thus they were the only two that were up at the moment. She had no doubt that Hayate, if she came home, would be the next one up and about.

"Yep." He spoke to her, just as softly.

She blinked and blinked again, before a small grin came to her face. "Wow... You two really did stay out for a long time."

Zafira shrugged. "Arf wanted to hang out," he said. "I didn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself."

Agito grinned. "So, come on! I want details!" She floated closer to the wolf, who shrugged at her.

"We walked, talked, went dancing a bit, went to the park, heard some music and started dancing there."

"Oh?"

Zafira was a little put off by the grin on Agito's face as she looked at him with a bemused expression. "Yeah. Was some soft music, spent hours just dancing to it."

Agito giggled as she imagined it. "Wow... Must have been nice."

"I guess." Zafira muttered, though he did enjoy what had happened on that "date" between the two of them.

"You guess? You went out, spent all night with Arf, only now getting in and you guess?" Agito stared at him incredulously. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered, yawning slightly. "Urgh... Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have spent all night out with Arf."

"Gee, ya think?" She deadpanned at him.

"You're one to talk," Zafira said.

"Huh?"

Zafira blinked innocently. "Did you hear something?"

Agito glared at him, annoyed. "What are you trying to say?"

Zafira blinked again. "Nothing. I was just asking if you heard something." He smirked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Come on, just what do you mean?"

"Well, what about you and Rein?"

"Eh?!" Her eyes widened at the sudden question reversal.

He smirked and took a sniff of her. "You've got Rein's smell all over you."

Agito scowled. "So? She's always hugging me."

Zafira's smirk widened. "It's _all_ over you," he clarified. "More so than it would be if she was just hugging you. Believe me, I can tell."

She stared at him, her eyes wide as her face slowly turned red as she realized that he knew. "Okay, yeah... She's cute, even if she annoys me sometimes..."

Zafira chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, I think I'm the only one who knows right now."

"You sure?" Agito gulped slightly as he nodded. "I'm not embarrassed about it but..."

"It's fine." Zafira shook his head.

"Just don't be surprised if Arf asks about it," he added. "Her sense of smell is as sharp as mine, so she'll definitely figure out what you two are up to."

Agito's blush deepened. "Uh... thanks for the warning."

"So, how long?"

"I... We... Not long..."

"So..." Zafira was wondering as Agito blushed more.

"Remember that bad storm a few months ago?"

Zafira nodded, the following morning had been a mess outside.

"I think Rein wanted to get into Hayate's room, but she ended up in my room..."

"So..."

Agito floated down and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't just kick her out and... I just let her stay... And we just started sleeping together..." She snorted at his amused chuckle. "We just sleep, okay?"

"Doesn't really explain the scent..."

"We're naked and she likes cuddling... A lot..."

"So that's what it's called, huh?" Zafira was privately amused by all of this. Still, it was fun to tease the firey redheaded device.

"Oi!" Agito's body was bright red as Zafira laughed lightly. "It's the truth!" Agito was determined to prove her innocence. "Rein's always grabby, and she's even worse when she's asleep and dreaming!"

Zafira chuckled and nodded at the embarrassed redhead. "Grabby huh?" He took another sniff of her. "Uh huh..." He said, not believing it. "Look, Agito, I won't tell Hayate or the others about this."

"Tell me what?" Hayate muttered as she walked in, rubbing her eyes as she walked around in her pajamas and a robe. "Zafira... I didn't see you when I went to bed last night."

Zafira nodded. "Yes, I apologize for that. I was out with Arf and lost track of time."

The light that came into Hayate's eyes made Agito smirk. "Arf, huh? Since when do you go out with Arf all night?"

Zafira shrugged. "We were just hanging out."

Hayate giggled at him. "That's fine, Zafira... I don't have much to do today... Agito, want to help me make breakfast for everyone?"

Her eyes sparkled. "What kind?"

"I was thinking of a Western Earth breakfast." Hayate smiled at Agito as the redheaded device shifted from her small form to a larger helper form, she was still shorter than Hayate, but taller than Vita, if only by a couple of inches, perfectly designed for helping with cooking, cleaning or anything else that needed to be done around the house.

Zafira gave Agito a look as she followed after Hayate. "We'll talk later," he murmured, amused when she grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked Agito as the two went about preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Yeah, Zafira's just teasing me."

Hayate blinked and smiled softly. "He must have had a good night then."

Agito snorted. "You really think Zafira would go that far with Arf?"

Hayate shook her head. "No. If anything, I think Arf would try something with him." She said as she got the mixing bowls out, Agito was in the cupboards above the sink, grabbing a few items out and putting them on a plate on the counter, making sure that they wouldn't fall off and onto the floor.

Agito snorted. "That girl might know how to do stuff, I don't think she's got any experience."

"And you do?" Hayate giggled and turned to the fridge.

It was too bad she looked away, she might have seen the blush on Agito's cheeks as she dropped to the floor.

After a moment, Agito cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure as long as Arf's really patient and stuff she'll win him over."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Hayate giggled again. "Actually, I'm looking forward to it. Zaffy deserves to be happy."

"Yeah..."

"Agito?" Hayate blinked and looked at the unison device, which was in her helping mode. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I, I don't know... Hey, Meister..?" Agito sighed as she looked at Hayate.

"Hmm?" Hayate blinked as she whipped up the batter.

"Why did you take me in? Was it just because I became partners with Signum? You could have just left me anywhere... Why?"

Hayate paused for a moment, looking at the Unison Device curiously. "What brought this on?"

"I... I don't know, I'm just curious, I guess."

After a moment, the mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky smiled. "Well, it's true you became Signum's partner, Agito... but Signum's part of my family, too. So you became part of my family."

"I guess I'm still nervous... That one day I'll wake up and find that everything in the past four years was a dream and I'll still be in that laboratory being experimented on and forced into doing things."

Hayate gently ruffled Agito's hair with her free hand. "It's all right to have nightmares," she murmured. "But that's all they are. You're never going back to that place, Agito."

"Meister, I... Some days, I feel so happy that it hurts, I want to scream that I'm under drugs or that I finally did die..."

"Agito?" Hayate blinked, even her knights hadn't said anything like that to her.

"But... You always look at me, smile and offer me a place to sit and relax..." Tears slowly fell out of her eyes as she wiped them away. "So I know that it's real, but... I never thought..."

Without hesitation Hayate immediately abandoned what she was doing, going to Agito and pulling the Unison Device into a tight hug as she trembled.

"This..." Agito was fighting back tears, rather unsuccessfully, as she hugged her Meister back and buried her face into Hayate's chest. "This is what I'm talking about... I'm so happy... It hurts, but I don't want it to go away. Meister, is that wrong?"

Hayate shook her head. "No... Happiness is important, Agito..." She rubbed Agito's back softly. "I know this as well as you do. When you've been sad and alone for so long like we were, happiness like what you have now is so strong that it becomes painful, but you can't let go, because you need it."

"So..." Agito blew out a long breath. "It's a good kind of pain?"

"Yes. It's the best kind of pain there is." The look the sniffling device gave her as she pulled back was seriously cute, full of wonderment and surprise.

Hayate smiled at Agito and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's a complex feeling, isn't it?" Agito nodded at her and hugged her again. "Maybe what you're feeling isn't happiness Agito... Maybe it's love?"

"What?" Agito blinked as Hayate smiled and rubbed her back.

"Love is... It's complex, there's all sorts of love. But, at its most basic, love makes us feel good and makes us want to do all that we can to protect those that we love, no matter how that love is."

"...Really?" Agito blinked several times against Hayate's body.

Hayate nodded at her. "Yeah... But because of those feelings, it also hurts, a lot. But we can't help but want more of that pain, because it means we still can feel it."

Agito thought about it, "... I think I like feeling love."

Hayate smiled at her. "Agito, I'm not the best for knowing all the kinds of love, but I know that love makes people do crazy and stupid things..."

"...Thanks, Meister." Agito smiled at her.

Hayate smiled and kissed her on the forehead again. "That's what I'm here for. Come on, let's make breakfast for everyone."

"Right!" Agito grinned as she wiped her face and washed her hands, the two working fast to make breakfast for everyone, since it wouldn't be long before they all woke up.

* * *

Another short chapter, very short chapter. I promise you, this is just a lead-in to the next chapter... Which is insanely long. I've read chapters in professional books shorter than the next chapter will be. Editing's going to be a pain.

Hope you enjoyed a little foray into the Yagami household with Agito there.


	17. New Days

Day in the Life

Chapter 16

New Days

Neither RadiantBeam nor myself are making money from this. This is just for fun.

Warning! Warning!

If you are diabetic and you read this chapter, take some insulin.  
If you are not diabetic and you read this chapter, double check to make sure that you aren't.  
When you are done reading this chapter, you may want to see a dentist.

Don't say that I didn't warn you.

This chapter is also insanely long. There's a bonus segment at the end.

* * *

Nanoha pouted as she sat down on the couch in the living room. "Faaaaate-channn..." She whined out. "Erio-kun won't let me in the kitchen."

Fate, on the recliner, sighed and rubbed her belly. "I know... Caro and Arf don't want me on my feet at all these days." Of course, considering that Alicia, Isamu and Sora were all due any day now, maybe it was for the best. "Alicia's getting very restless."

"So are my boys." Nanoha smiled, and rolled up her shirt, allowing her to rub her fairly large belly. "It's like I swallowed a watermelon whole."

Fate nodded and looked at her fingers, they looked so large compared to what they were before. "I know." The pains that she felt was something that she would put up with if it meant that Alicia could come into the world as a healthy girl. "Who do you think will be born first?"

Nanoha thought about it. "Between the two of us, I can definitely see Alicia coming out first for some reason." She chuckled. "She's been good to you, but I think she's getting curious. As for me... I can't say."

"I bet it'll be Isamu." Fate smiled. "He's always been the most active one."

"Watch Sora come out first!"

The two started laughing softly as Vivio came into the room. "Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, do you need anything?"

"I'm a little thirsty." Fate admitted, smiling at Vivio.

"Okay!" She smiled and ran back into the kitchen.

Nanoha giggled softly. "Our children are good kids, aren't they?"

Fate nodded, her smile not leaving her face. "All three of them are. They'll be good role models for these three." Though, the pain that her body felt at times from the way it filled out preparing for having Alicia, she could go without some days.

"Ne, Fate-chan..."

"Hmm?" Fate blinked as Nanoha smiled at her. "What is it, Nanoha?"

"You think that they'll all be born on the same day?"

Fate giggled. "Knowing your luck, one will be born 1 minute before midnight, one ten seconds after midnight."

Nanoha pouted. "Don't make fun of it... I'm actually worried that could happen."

Fate giggled again. After a moment, she paused. "Hey, Nanoha..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think they'll look like?" Fate blushed slightly. "I kind of hope Alicia looks at me... though it'd be great if she had Yuuno's eyes."

"I don't think that there's any way she can't look like you." Nanoha smiled at her. "With both you and Yuuno having blond hair, she's going to come out with blond hair, bright eyes, smiling and laughing at everything."

"You think so?" Fate smiled, such a thought, it was a happy thought. She liked that thought. "You think she'll like me as a mother?"

"I'm sure she'll love you, Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled warmly. "If anything, I'm worried about Sora and Isamu!" She laughed sheepishly. "Mothering doesn't come as easily to me as it does to you."

"Fate-san." Caro's voice spoke up as she and Arf walked in, both holding some trays with food on them. "If you and Nanoha-san are worried about being mothers, I think you will both do fine." The pink haired girl smiled at them. "Fate-san raised us and Nanoha-san raised Vivio, we all turned out alright."

Arf, in a teenaged form, grinned at the two pregnant women. "Besides, you both have your mothers here to give you advice. Don't think for one moment that you two are going to have children that do anything but love you."

Fate and Nanoha both smiled at that. "Thank you," Nanoha said softly. "I appreciate it."

Caro smiled. "I only say the truth," she said lightly, and gently set the tray down. "Do you need anything else?"

"Feel free to ask," Arf added, amused as she studied the pair. "You two can barely move as it is, so right now you're our queens."

"I can still move." Nanoha pouted at the two, getting giggles from both of them. "You would have never spoke to me like this when I was your instructor, Caro."

"Well," she blushed and smiled softly, "back then, Nanoha-san, i was worried you might blow me and Friedrich up if we didn't listen to you."

Nanoha pouted as Fate giggled while Erio and Vivio walked in, the small girl stopping right behind Arf, both having trays with drinks. "I didn't know you knew Nanoha's reputation back then, Caro." Fate raised an eyebrow at her pink-haired daughter.

"I didn't, but Nanoha-san was really strong with shooting magic and I was afraid of upsetting her."

Erio nodded. "I remember watching Subaru-san and Teana-san's training sessions when they were just learning. Subaru-san threw Teana-san over the wall so far and I was worried that Nanoha-san might throw a wall at us."

Nanoha groaned as everyone else started giggling.

"Nanoha-mama blew me up for being bad." Vivio pouted as the others in the room laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" Nanoha protested. "Fate-chan!"

"You tried to bash my skull in when we were kids and you blew me up with a Starlight Breaker."

"Arf?"

The teenaged wolf-girl shrugged and smirked. "Your ferret liked to bind me up and teleport me away."

At that, Caro flushed.

Arf realized why a moment later, and hastily held up her hands. "Not like that! No way! Yuuno was only nine, and all he cared about was keeping Nanoha safe!"

Vivio blinked in confusion. "Not like what, Arf?"

"Ahhh..." The wolf girl blinked and looked at Nanoha and gulped as the brunette looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Nothing, Vivio. You'll understand when you're older."

The little girl blinked and nodded, pouting. "Okay."

"Come on, Vivio." Still blushing, Caro gently touched the girl's shoulder and turned her away. "Let's, uh... go back and clean up the kitchen."

Vivio nodded, still confused. "Okay."

As the pair walked away, Arf laughed nervously. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't think she'd ask about that, and she's sneaky."

Fate giggled softly. "It's okay, Arf. Vivio learned how to be really sneaky from Miyuki."

Nanoha grumbled softly. "It was easier to pay attention to her when she didn't have ninja feet."

Erio chuckled softly as he handed Fate some water. "Ne, Fate-san..."

"Yes?"

"Can I feel?" There were sparkles in his eyes as he looked at her and then down at her belly.

Fate smiled and nodded as she pulled up her shirt over her belly, letting Erio put his hands on it. Almost as if she was sensing her older brother, Alicia seemed to kick and move.

"Wow..." Erio's eyes were wide as he felt that. "That's so... Wow... Fate-san!"

Fate nodded, smiling. "She's happy right now."

Erio's eyes widened more. "You can tell?" he asked in awe.

Fate laughed. "Yes, I can definitely tell. She has different ways of kicking, she can be fast or slow, hard or gentle depending on what mood she is."

Erio nodded slowly before turning timidly to Nanoha. "Nanoha-san, may I...?"

Nanoha smiled and nodded. Erio stepped closer and gently rested his hand on her belly. His eyes brightened, and he grinned at Nanoha. "I can feel them! They're _both_ kicking!"

Nanoha nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they are." She winced lightly.

"Nanoha-san?"

"Sorry, just a tremor." She smiled, getting concerned looks from everyone. "I'm fine, really... Well, I think..." She blinked as a weird sound made itself known, not once, but twice. "I... I honestly think... Fate-chan?" She looked at the blond, who nodded, her eyes wide. "Caro! Vivio! We have to go! Now! Arf, please, you need to drive us! It's time!"

Before Arf headed out, she managed to leave a call for Yuuno. She only had a chance to leave a short message for Verossa to find Yuuno before she ran off.

----

In another area of Midchilda, two people were having a very important meeting. One that couldn't be put off any more as they sat around a table with a bunch of papers around them.

"So, what do you think?"

Vita scowled and slumped back in the couch, grumbling. "They've improved," she said finally. "Somewhat."

Yuuno chuckled. "You love them."

"I worry about them. If they don't have the skills, they shouldn't go out on the field."

Yuuno would have said something, but the door to the room they were in suddenly burst open. "Verossa?"

"Yuuno..." He gasped. "Just got a call from Arf... Nanoha, Fate... it's time!"

Both Vita and Yuuno's eyes widened, they looked at each other and rushed out, nearly running Verossa over.

Verossa shook his head and started making calls to everyone who wanted to know.

The next person Verossa knew he would need to track down was Hayate. He was lucky in that regard; he knew Hayate was having lunch when Signum, Zafira, Agito, and Rein.

He sprinted all the way there.

Hayate looked up curiously, while Signum raised a brow as Verossa nearly slammed into the table, practically gasping for breath at this point. Zafira sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, while Rein and Agito floated nervously.

Verossa slumped against the table. "Fate... Nanoha... babies... time..."

The group looked at him with wide eyes, before quickly leaving the table and rushing for the hospital.

Verossa panted, why didn't they have communication screens all over the city? He blinked and groaned. "Oh yeah, they do." He groaned, he was _such_ an idiot.

Still slumped against the table, Verossa decided to use a communication screen to contact Fate's family and Nanoha's family. He needed to catch his breath, dammit.

(---)

Rushing into the maternity area, Hayate wasn't surprised to see Vita there, pacing in front of the doors. "Vita-chan?"

"They won't let me in! Yuuno's in there, but I think Nanoha's going to need to break more than one set of hands." Vita grumbled. "They won't let me in there..."

Hayate sighed and shook her head. "Please tell me that they have video cameras at least." She smirked as Vita nodded. "Good."

"How's Yuuno holding up?"

"He's been a real troper." Vita smiled shakily. "He's been going between the two of them like the worried, loving father that he'll probably be to these kids."

Signum hesitated, then sat down on a chair. "So what do we do now, wait?"

Vita scowled, annoyed. "I guess so. That's all we _can_ do, really."

Rein sighed. "I'll go contact Shamal." She floated off to find a communication array in the hospital.

Hayate sighed and sat down, smiling softly as Vita continued to pace back and forth. "So... Who wants to make one last bet?"

"What?" Vita looked at Hayate curiously as the brown-haired woman smirked softly.

"Who do you think will be born first? Alicia, Sora or Isamu? And how long apart?"

Signum and Vita exchanged a look. "Alicia," Signum said immediately. "Fate's always been very fast."

"Sora first, then Isamu." Vita grinned, getting caught up in the excitement. "Just a feeling I've got."

"And how far apart?"

Signum thought about it. "I think that Alicia will be born at least a day before the boys."

"No way." Vita shook her head. "Besides, the boys will be about ten minutes apart at most."

Hayate smirked. "You both sound so confident."

Signum and Vita exchanged another amused look, glancing back up when Shamal came through the doors with Miyuki and Rein in her wake. "Hi," she said breathlessly. "Sorry I'm late, some of my appointments ran overtime."

"You were running off another flirt again." Miyuki chuckled. "I had to drag you off of her."

"They really should stop trying to hit on you when you tell them to stop." Shamal muttered, grumbling as she sat down. "How long?"

Vita shook her head. "They beat us by five minutes." She pointed to the room. "I've been here for ten minutes now."

Shamal grinned at Hayate. "How are the bets going?"

Hayate returned the blonde's grin. "Signum thinks Alicia will come first. Vita thinks the twins will be first, and that Sora will come out first and Isamu later. You have any ideas?"

Shamal just shrugged, smiling. Hayate turned to Miyuki. "What about you?" she asked. "Any bets?"

Miyuki blinked and laughed nervously. "I'd rather not take my chances," she said.

Hayate laughed softly. "Fine, fine..."

"What about you?" Zafira looked at her, causing her to blink. "Why don't you place a bet?"

"Well..." Hayate smirked. "Okay, I think that Sora's going to come first, then Alicia and Isamu right after that."

"Really?" Everyone blinked at her.

She nodded and shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I like going for the weird odds here."

They all just kind of stared at her.

All stares were distracted as another group of people came into the room; Momoko, leading Shiro by the hand, followed by Lindy, Chrono, and Amy. "Is everything all right?" Momoko asked anxiously.

"It's going well, right?" Lindy was right behind her.

Seeing the worried look on the mothers' faces, Hayate had to smile.

"Well... I don't think that they've been in labor for very long." Hayate smiled softly, trying to calm them down. "It's been less than an hour, so, I think that it'll be awhile." At least that's what she had heard after reading up on it.

Shiro stepped to Momoko's side, gently pulling her close. "She'll be fine, Momoko," he whispered. "She's strong. She's been through tougher things than this."

Momoko nodded quietly. Lindy, for her part, took a deep breath to calm herself and sat down. Chrono didn't hesitate to sit beside his mother, offering her his support in his own way.

Amy grinned at Hayate. "How are the bets going?"

Shamal sighed. "You had to ask," she grumbled.

Miyuki chuckled. "Shamal's still grumpy because of that friendly young lady she had to chase off today."

"She was too friendly! You told her to stop. She pawed your butt!" Shamal protested, maybe a bit too loudly.

Everyone else started chuckling.

Agito shook her head. "Oi... Vita, you might wanna stop... You're going to put a groove in the floor."

"I want to be in there, I want to help somehow!"

Signum raised an eyebrow. "You just want to know if you won the bet."

"Please! You want to have Fate crushing your hand as much as I want Nanoha to crush mine!" Vita pouted and looked at Hayate. "Hayate, if you have children, can I be there with you too?"

Hayate had to laugh. "Of course, Vita. I'll make it a point of having you hold my hand specifically so I can crush it and break every bone in it."

"Momoko did that to me," Shiro murmured, smiling sheepishly when his wife hit him lightly.

Vita rolled her eyes at the laughter. It wasn't like she was ever going to have children after all.

Chrono blinked as Caro, Erio, Vivio and Arf walked in. "Where were?" He trailed off as he saw them holding balloons and gifts.

"We had to run home and get Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama their gifts when the babies are born." Vivio smiled.

Arf smirked and ruffled Erio's hair. "This little genius had us hide them from Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno so we could surprise them when the babies are born."

"What kind of surprises?" Vita asked curiously.

Arf grinned. "That's just the point. They're _surprises_. You won't see them until we give them to Fate and Nanoha."

Vita pouted.

Signum shook her head and looked at Shamal. "Why aren't you in there?"

"Eh heh... I'm not specialized enough to help them give birth." She rubbed the back of her head. I can go in if they need someone to help, but I'm useless for this."

Signum looked at her, surprised. "Seriously? I thought you were a super-doctor or something."

Shamal shrugged. Miyuki snickered quietly to herself.

"Don't say it," Shamal muttered. "Don't you dare say it."

Miyuki snickered again. "Okay."

"To answer your question, Signum, I'm excellent at healing and defense, this is a different specialty and I never took the time to learn it."

Vivio went to Amy and looked at her as she held a balloon. "Is Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama going to be okay?"

Amy smiled as she held Vivio. "Yes, your mamas are going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Amy giggled and nodded. "Oh yes. I had twins, I know how it goes."

"Where are your twins?" Zafira asked.

"Babysitter." Chrono said softly.

"Ah..." Zafira muttered and padded over to Arf, enjoying as she sat down and started scratching behind his ears.

_So, Zafira._ Arf smiled. _Do you have any bets running on this?_

Zafira simply chuckled and closed his eyes. _I say Fate first_, he said mentally, between him and Arf only.

Arf grinned. _Me too. Which one of the twins first?_

_Sora._

_Really? I was thinking alphabetical, Isamu for me._

_What will you do if you lose?_ Zafira mentally asked her.

Arf blinked. _... Loser has to kiss the winner?_

Zafria thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. _Okay, why not._

She stared at him. _Seriously?_.

_Yes, seriously._

On the other side of the room, Rein frowned as something came to her mind. "Um, Hayate-chan?"

"Yes, Rein?"

"How do we know which one of the twins will be Isamu and which one will be Sora? Won't they look the same? And won't they need Nanoha-chan or Yuuno-kun to name them before we know who came first?"

"Nanoha-mama will know." Vivio said, nodding seriously. "Nanoha-mama always knows which one's awake, she'll know who was born first!"

Rein's frown deepened as she became a little more confused. "But don't twins look exactly the same?"

"Well, there are two different kinds of twins." Hayate chuckled. "But I'm sure Nanoha-chan will be able to tell apart, especially when they're old enough to start developing personalities of their own."

"Different types?" Rein blinked. "But, they both have the same mother and father, right? How can they be different? I can see Alicia looking different than Isamu or Sora..."

Hayate smiled at her confused unison device. Rein was nearly encyclopedic for rules, regulations, magic and history, nearly anything else though and she was just as confused as some people were. "Well, even if they come from the same parents, not all twins look alike. There's identical twins, and fraternal twins."

Rein blinked a few times. "Oh! So they can look completely different even if they're twins?"

Hayate nodded and blinked as she tapped her chin. "Things get confusing with identical fraternal twins though."

"How does that work?" Agito blinked.

"They're identical twins, but they're not the same gender." Hayate winked at Agito.

Agito was confused slightly. "There are different kinds of twins?" She thought they had to be the same gender, that's how it worked, right?

"Yes." This time Shamal spoke up, chuckling. "It's quite complicated, actually."

They all fell silent as Yuuno stepped out of the room. The poor man looked dazed, somewhere between amazed over what was happening and terrified for his life. "They, uh, kicked me out," he said weakly. "Fate and Nanoha didn't want me to go, but the nurses said I was in the way." He flexed his hands and winced.

Shamal rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come over to her as she worked on his hands. "I suppose it would be, for now."

Yuuno nodded, wincing as his hands were being healed, they weren't broken, just squeezed rather hard, his hands felt slightly bruised. "Oww... Hey, Amy..."

"Yeah?" The woman blinked at her childhood friend. "What is it, Yuuno-kun?"

"How long were you in labor with your twins?"

"Twenty seven hours." Amy groaned. "I don't think Nanoha-chan's going to get out of it any shorter than twenty hours."

Yuuno seemed to pale slightly. "Twenty hours?"

Amy smirked. "Believe me, Nanoha? She'll be remembering carrying those boys and realize that was the easiest part of the whole experience."

"How are they?" Vita asked anxiously. "Nothing's going wrong, right? Everything's happening the way it's supposed to?"

"I think so..." Yuuno said cautiously. "The doctors seem to think so, but said that the babies aren't ready to come out yet."

Vita nodded and went back to pacing.

"So, which do think will be worse?" Momoko asked Lindy, who shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. I think that Nanoha might have a more painful back labor than Fate will."

Yuuno stared at them in horror. "Wait, what?"

Lindy giggled. "I hardly had any frontal labor pains, but when I got back labor..." She winced and shook her head. "That stuff hurts." Seeing everyone look at her, she shrugged. "That's the way it is."

Chrono raised a brow. "You never told me that."

Lindy smiled. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Amy giggled and shook her head. "When it's all said and done, though, those two will be out cold for awhile."

"You slept for ten hours straight." Chrono smiled at Amy, who nodded at him.

"Yep."

"Testarossa's tough, she won't be out for that long." Signum spoke up, getting a snort from Vita.

"Please, even if it takes her 36 hours, Nanoha would wake up sooner."

"That a bet?" Hayate smirked at the two.

"Fate-san's tough." Caro spoke up. "She won't be asleep for too long!"

"Uh, Caro..." Erio sweat-dropped slightly. "Fate-san hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"You think Nanoha-san will wake up faster than Fate-san?"

"Uh, maybe?" Erio rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, is that a bet?" Hayate grinned.

"You're relentless, Hayate-chan," Momoko murmured, getting a soft laugh from Lindy.

"I never miss a good opportunity."

Erio and Caro exchanged a look before they both shrugged. "Okay," they said in unison.

"So, Caro-chan thinks that Fate-chan will wake up sooner and Erio-kun thinks that Nanoha-chan will wake up sooner... Signum and Vita... Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan as well?" They both nodded and Hayate turned to Vivio, smiling. "What about you, Vivio?"

"Ah... Ah...." The poor little girl looked around frantically before pouncing on Zafira. "Zaffy! Save me!"

Hayate started laughing. "Okay, okay. So Vivio can't choose." She turned to Shamal. "Well, you and Zafira have a choice..." She pouted as they both shook their heads negative, they didn't want any part of this.

"What about the rest of us?"

Hayate waggled a finger at Shiro. "Everyone else is biased here."

At that, Shiro laughed. "Good point," he said lightly. "Besides, I'd base my bet on Momoko's experience. She woke up pretty fast."

"Ne, Aunt Amy?"

"Yeah, Vivio?"

"Do you think mama will be okay?" She looked concerned over the new information she was hearing, she didn't want her mamas to be hurting so badly that they passed out forever.

Amy smiled at the curious look and nodded. "Uh huh. Your mama's going to scream, that much I know, but she'll be okay."

"Mama's going to scream?" Vivio's eyes widened. "I don't want mama to get hurt!"

Amy chuckled and lightly pulled Vivio up into her arms. "It's a good kind of pain, Vivio. It won't hurt very long, and it'll be worth it when it's over."

Vivio looked doubtful. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." Amy nodded. "Because all the pain both your mamas are feeling right now will help bring your sister and brothers into the world."

"But, why does it hurt so much?" Vivio asked, confused.

"Well..." Amy trailed off slightly before shaking her head. "Your brothers and sisters have to come out of your mamas' bellies, okay? And it's not easy for them." Vivio nodded slightly.

"But, they'll be okay?"

Amy nodded, smiling. "Oh yes. Your mamas might be new at having children, but they aren't the first ones to go through this."

At that, Lindy and Momoko both laughed. Amy gave the pair an amused look.

"Shinobu-san would have some interesting stories to tell if she and Kyou-chan were here," Miyuki murmured.

"I sent them a message before we left." Momoko swallowed her chuckles. "They're both waiting patiently for more news."

Vita sighed and blinked as Erio handed her a can of lemonade. "...Thanks, kiddo."

He shrugged at her. "You looked thirsty and worried like that, Vita-san."

"Yeah, yeah..." She muttered, drinking the stuff.

"Hey, Vita-san..."

"Yeah?" She looked at the redheaded boy, who shuffled nervously next to her. "What?" She asked while drinking.

"Do you think Fate-san and Nanoha-san will be okay?"

Vita had to resist the urge to groan. Why was the kid asking her this? She didn't know anything about giving birth!

But he looked worried, and she softened.

"They'll be fine, kiddo. Those two have been through tougher things than childbirth, believe me." She smirked, glancing at Yuuno, who seemed to still be in a daze. "Now, their future husband, on the other hand..."

"I can hear you," Yuuno muttered.

"Oh, good, I thought you were broken. You've been so quiet."

Yuuno shook his head and twitched slightly. "Excuse me for worrying about Nanoha, Fate and our children."

Arf rolled her eyes. "You basically pulled me from the library so that I could make sure that they were okay while you were working."

Amy, Momoko and Lindy all giggled, they recalled their husbands acting the same way as Yuuno was when they were giving birth.

Signum looked at Hayate, who was giggling softly. "Do you think all men are like this or just the ones crazy enough to become fathers?" She asked while taking a drink of a canned beverage.

Hayate shrugged and smirked as a twinkle came to her eye. "You could always have a baby and find out yourself, Signum." She was rewarded as Signum did a spit-take. It wasn't often she saw Signum so out of sorts.

"E-excuse me?" Signum sputtered.

"Oh, I wanna be a granny!" Hayate giggled, enjoying herself immensely. "It's one of my lifelong dreams!"

"G... good luck with that."

"You're no fun." Hayate pouted at Signum before she turned a winning smile in Shamal's direction. "What about you, Shamal? Anyone you're interested enough in to have kids with?"

"Don't you have to be a little older than 21 to want to be a grandmother, Hayate-chan?" Shamal asked, sweating slightly. She hadn't honestly thought about having children anytime soon, herself.

The brown haired woman crossed her arms and pouted slightly. "What? I can't dream?"

"Well, feel free to dream, but..." Shamal coughed. "You're still so young. Besides, what if we don't choose men?"

Hayate grinned. "That's what magic and technology is for!"

Miyuki looked at Hayate with a bemused expression. "Should I be worried that you know this stuff?"

"Yes, yes you should." Agito and Signum deadpanned at the same time, getting Hayate to pout.

"You're no fun," Hayate complained.

"I'm telling you, Dieci, they won't blow you up the instant that they see you." Wendi's voice was heard from down the hallway.

"Says you. They're boys, they're Nanoha's boys, they'll take one look at me and hit me with Starlight Breakers."

Hayate heard that and couldn't help it, she doubled over, laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

Yuuno chuckled. "I'd like to say, in their defense, that they'd have to be taught Starlight Breaker before they can fire it."

"I've been trying to tell her that." Wendi muttered as Dieci shook her head.

"Nah uh... They'll touch Raising Heart, then I'll explode in pink again."

"I thought she was getting better." Shamal blinked as she looked at the sweating Dieci.

Wendi shrugged. "She relapses from time to time. Subaru wanted me to tell you all she's on her way, she just has to go get Teana because she just got back from a mission."

Lindy shook her head. It was going to get crowded in here. "Please tell me that there's no reporters outside, waiting to storm in."

"Not that we saw. If there were any, they were probably chased off by the Saint Church or something." Wendi said with a grin and a shrug.

Behind them, a large teddy bear walked towards them, getting a weird stare from the people in the room.

"Why do I have to carry this again, Cinque?" Nove's voice was heard, muffled slightly.

"Because I'm carrying the flowers." The short silver-haired girl said as she carried a small bundle of flowers in a plastic vase. Nevermind that they were plastic flowers, Cinque didn't know what kind were Nanoha and Fate's favorites, and she didn't want the flowers wilting and dirtying up the place.

"Oh, right."

Wendi snickered. "Nice teddy bear," she said lightly.

"Oh, shut up," the teddy bear groused, making the group chuckle. "It was Cinque's idea. She bought it herself and everything."

Cinque just shrugged and put the flowers down on a nearby table.

Nove grumbled and put the Teddy bear by the wall.

"I thought you were in it." Miyuki blinked as she looked at it.

"It's big, and it's pretty heavy, actually... Been carrying that for thirty minutes now." Nove turned to Cinque. "Why such a big one?"

"So the three of them have something large and cuddly to play and sleep on." Cinque looked at it curiously. "Can I name it Bonta-kun?"

"Call it whatever you want, just don't make me carry it again!" Nove rolled her shoulders and tried to get her muscles to relax a bit more. That thing was heavy after awhile.

Cinque chuckled and turned back to the group. "How's everything been going?"

Yuuno shrugged helplessly. "So far so good, according to the doctors. They kicked me out. Said I was a distraction."

Cinque nodded at him and took a seat next to Signum. "That's good. How long?"

"A couple of hours now." Signum said softly. "The real fun hasn't started yet." The pink-haired woman leaned back slightly and smirked. "Already Yuuno has had his hands broken."

"No they weren't." He muttered as she smirked at him.

"Seemed like they were."

Cinque nodded and lightly chuckled as Erio and Caro were talking to Arf, Zafira and Wendi, the small group laughing about something that Arf said. "What do you think?"

"They're all crazy." Signum said softly and shook her head. "At least nothing's gone wrong so far."

The one-eyed girl nodded. "Yes."

"My hands aren't broken," Yuuno said. He flexed his fingers and winced slightly. "Nanoha and Fate just held on really, really tight."

Momoko laughed and gave him a light hug. "Oh, Yuuno-kun, you're a sweetheart. You'd never complain about them, would you?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, not really. Even when they kick me out of the bed because they're so sore."

"Been there before." Shiro and Chrono both muttered, the latter getting a light punch from Amy in the shoulder.

Wendi tapped her chin and looked at Nove.

"What?" The shorter redhead didn't like the look her eyes.

"If you were having my baby, would you kick me out of bed?"

Nove's face turned redder than her hair as she growled at Wendi. "What kind of question is that?!"

Wendi considered it some more. "Actually, would Ginga kick me out of bed too if she was having my baby?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THESE KIND OF QUESTIONS?"

Several of the people in the room started laughing at Nove's red face.

"What? I can't be curious?" Wendi shrugged. "They all know we're dating." Wendi and Ginga saw no reason to hide it. Genya was a little dismayed, but shrugged and said something about just hoping that it was a phase or that it was just helping Nove and Wendi get experience and more comfortable.

"Yeah, but why are you bringing this up here?" Nove pouted slightly, she'd rather that people didn't know about them doing more than just dating.

Wendi shrugged, grabbed Nove by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. It didn't take long for Nove to get into the kiss, quickly ignoring the people around her, though she was still blushing hard.

"Wendi, did you embarass Nove again?" Amused, Ginga came into the room, pausing to say hello to Lindy before she found herself tackled by Wendi, who proceeded to kiss her just as senseless as she'd kissed Nove.

Nove raised a brow, still blushing. Why couldn't Wendi be a little more normal with her greetings?

Yuuno chuckled. Despite himself, he had to admit this was all a nice distraction.

"Wendi-san acts like Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama when they see each other or Yuuno-papa." Vivio piped up, getting few more bits of laughter from the adults.

Nove grumbled, blushing more as Dieci looked between the three of them, a slightly confused look on her face. The brown-haired girl stepped to the side and leaned against the teddy bear. Idly, she wondered if she could distract the babies with the bear and run for it if they started blasting at her.

"I see you, Dieci."

Dieci whimpered as Cinque smirked at her.

"They're babies! They won't blast you right away! At least give them ten years!" Nove rolled her eyes, Dieci's paranoia was getting annoying. Still, she was curious, what kind of insanity could Nanoha and Fate's children bring to Midchilda?

...Then again, maybe she didn't want to know.

Arf was just petting Zafira, giggling at the antics of everything going on. _This is rather amusing, huh?_

Zafira chuckled quietly. _Indeed. Just watch, everyone's going to forget why we're here until later, when they come out to say the babies were born._

_That sounds like a very good thing, actually, considering how worried everyone is._

Zafira nodded as he watched the conversations going on. At least things settled down, though Nove was blushing hard as Wendi pulled the shorter redhead into her lap as she sat next to Ginga.

(---)

It was hours later when they heard Fate screaming in pain, getting everyone to tense and look at the door.

Even though she was worried, Signum chuckled softly. "I win, Vita."

The smaller redhead grumbled and pouted, she was so SURE that Nanoha was going to give birth first.

"And you said I'm bad," Hayate muttered as Caro and Erio exchanged nervous looks. After several minutes, a nurse came to the door. "Yuuno Scrya?"

He was on his feet in an instant and moving forward. "Fate? The baby?"

The nurse chuckled. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself, Daddy?" She smiled at the others. "I'll let some of you in as soon as he gets a moment to make sure they're all right," she promised before leading Yuuno inside, closing the door behind her.

Vivio was a little sleepy, having fell asleep a couple hours ago, but was woken up by the sound of her Fate-mama screaming. "What? Fate-mama?" She looked around worriedly, Lindy smiling as she held her grand-daughter. "Lindy-grandma?"

"It's okay, Vivio." Lindy smiled. "Fate just gave birth to Alicia."

"But, Fate-mama never screamed like that."

Lindy nodded, smiling softly. She actually felt bad for Nanoha, since it wasn't even half a day since they had gotten there.

Amy winced. "If Fate sounds that bad, Nanoha's going to be in a world of hurt later on," she murmured.

After several minutes, the nurse came back outside. She took one look at the full room and sighed. "I can't take all of you," she said. "I'm sorry about that. But who wants to see little Alicia?"

Even the _nurse_ was smiling.

It was no surprise that Vivio was there in an instant, Caro right behind her, looking nervously at Erio, who nodded at her. The others smiled softly at the two kids.

"Rein wants to go."

"Oi... Rein, just let them go." Agito rolled her eyes as she held Rein back. As curious as she was, herself, she would just leave it for now.

After a moment, Chrono gave Lindy a light nudge. "Go on," he said softly.

"I don't want to..." She started to protest as he shook his head.

"Mom, you almost broke several speeding laws to get here. Go." He smiled. "I can wait."

Lindy nodded quietly and rose, following the three children.

Vita grumbled, she wanted to go in, but the nurse shook her head. Oh well, she was more interested in Nanoha's boys herself.

Arf had wanted to go in, but she could wait... Just a bit. Besides, she could feel overwhelming happiness coming from Fate at that moment. It was incredible.

(---)

Fate was smiling, panting as she held a little crying bundle in her arms, Nanoha wasn't able to be seen at the moment, due to a privacy curtain being pulled up around her. "Mama..." Her smile grew as she saw her mother and three children come in to see her. "Erio, Caro, Vivio..." She was panting, her face was sweaty, hair matted down, her eyes were tired, but she was still content and happy. "Meet Alicia." She moved the blanket away from Alicia's head, letting the group see the little baby and a stock of blond hair on her head.

Lindy was smiling, but the real action was the three children, who looked at Alicia in wonderment as Alicia started to settle down and made noises while she squirmed and moved around.

"Wow... Fate-san..." Erio smiled, his eyes were wide and sparkling with interest and happiness.

"She's so tiny," Caro murmured, cautiously creeping closer when the baby didn't seem to mind her presence.

"Don't say that," Fate groaned. "You wound my ego." She looked at Lindy. "I have a whole new respect for you, Mom."

Lindy chuckled, glancing up as Yuuno came back from around the curtain; the poor man was rubbing his hands again. "That bad?"

Yuuno nodded mutely and paused, staring at Fate and Alicia. While he'd seen them already before, he still couldn't get over... how _beautiful_ they both seemed to be.

Noticing him, Fate smiled. "Come here, Yuuno," she said. "Come say hi."

He walked up to her, smiling and touching Alicia's small hands with his finger, chuckling softly as his daughter squeezed his finger tightly. "She is so beautiful... Just like her mother." Fate smiled tiredly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"Fate-san?" Caro asked as she helped Vivio up to get a better look.

"I'm just tired, Caro, that's all." She smiled at her daughters softly. "Alicia was hard to bring into the world."

Vivio looked at her sister curiously. "Really? But she's so peaceful now..."

Fate chuckled. "You weren't here when she came out." She looked up at Yuuno. "How's Nanoha?"

Yuuno winced as his hands throbbed. "Managing," he said weakly.

"Yuuno-kun.. This hurts so much! Owww!" Yuuno winced at the words from the other side of the curtain.

Fate yawned and the nurse came over, shaking her head and smiling. "Okay, we've got to move you out of here, we've got a nice room for you, Miss Harlaown."

"Alicia?" Fate asked, she could feel herself fading due to exhaustion. "What about her?"

"She will be safe." The nurse smiled as if she had seen it many times before, which, she had.

"Will Fate-mama be okay?" Vivio asked worriedly.

The nurse nodded. "Oh yes. She just needs to sleep this off. She'll be okay after taking a nice nap."

"What about Nanoha-mama?"

The nurse chuckled. "She'll be fine," she assured the little girl, herding the group out. "She's going through a rough time right now, but she'll forget it when her boys are born." She glanced back, amused. "Come on, Scrya-san, there isn't much you can do unless you want her to break your fingers."

"I'm a little worried about your bed, if Nanoha squeezes the rails any harder she'll break them."

There was a groaning sound, followed by a snapping sound and a whimper.

"...And there goes the bed rail." Yuuno muttered, sighing softly. "Sorry about that, Nanoha's a lot stronger than she looks."

The nurse chuckled. "She isn't the first one that did that. Now, out..." She got the group out before talking to a passing nurse to move the sleeping Fate and awake Alicia to the appropriate rooms. The nurse nodded and went about moving the two.

"Well?" Miyuki asked as she looked at the group. "How is Fate-chan?"

"Both happy and healthy." Lindy couldn't keep the grin off her face even if she wanted to. "Fate needs to sleep, and Alicia is adorable."

There were smiles all around, except for Nove, she was sleeping soundly in Wendi's arms.

Arf shook her head. "Sounds like my master." She said softly, getting a nod from Zafira.

A moment later, the nurses came out, one pushing a sleeping Fate past the group, the other one holding Alicia gently. As the people started to crowd around, she shook her head. "We need to do some checks on her, you can all look at her in the observation room with the rest of the babies."

"How's Nanoha?" Momoko asked as the nurse left.

Yuuno winced. "She broke one of the bed rails..."

Wendi shivered and leaned against Ginga at that, causing the purple-haired girl to chuckle.

Amy leaned against Chrono, smiling softly. "Remember when Karel and Liera were born?"

He nodded, he could never forget the day that his son and daughter were born.

"Sorry we're late!" Panting, Subaru practically flew down the hallway and barely avoided crashing into the nearby wall. "Traffic was insane. I swear! And Tea wouldn't let me transform and use Wing Road!"

"That's because transforming without good reason is against the law!" Teana wasn't far behind her girlfriend. "Is everything going all right?"

Wendi grinned as Nove woke up, rubbing her eyes. "You just missed it... Fate's girl was just born."

"What?!" Nove, Subaru and Teana yelled at the same time.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Nove nearly yelled at Wendi, who held up her hands and tried to appease the shorter redhead.

"They wouldn't have let you in anyway."

"I still wanted to know."

"What about Nanoha-san?" Subaru asked, slightly worried. She relaxed as there were shakes of heads all around.

Ginga chuckled as Nove pouted and scrambled over into her arms this time, clearly still a little annoyed at Wendi. "You'd have to ask Yuuno-san for more details."

"She broke the bed rail." Yuuno shook his head.

"Don't worry," Chrono said lightly. "You don't have to pay for it."

Subaru nodded and spied Caro, who had a look of wonder and happiness on her face. "Oooh Caro!" Subaru sing-songed, getting the pink-haired girl to look at Subaru as if she was a pac-man and Caro was a ghost turned blue.

"Y, yes?"

Subaru giggled as she got close to Caro. "Come on, tell me! I know you went in there."

Caro hesitated. "It was just... they were both so pretty," she said. "Fate-san looked really tired, but you could see how happy she was. And Alicia... she was so tiny."

Subaru nearly squealed and hugged the pink haired girl, much to the amusement of several people watching.

"Hey! Tea! Tea!"

"No, I am not going to give you a baby, Subaru."

The blue-haired girl blinked, several times and scratched her head. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I know you." The orange haired girl said, getting a pout from Subaru.

Hayate looked at Signum and Shamal, nodding, the three of them got up and started to leave. "We're going to go look at the newborn babies, Alicia should be there now, if anyone wants to look." She wasn't surprised as Chrono, Amy, Agito, Rein all moved with Caro and Erio behind her, she was surprised, though, when Cinque followed behind Signum. Oh well, the more the merrier.

Subaru smiled as Teana looked like she wanted to go, but didn't. "Go on, Tea, I know you want to see Fate-san's baby too."

"What about you?"

Subaru shook her head. "It's okay. I'll look later."

Vita snorted. "You're just like me, you want to see Alicia, but you want to stick around in case Nanoha gives birth so you can see the boys." She looked at Yuuno. "If Nanoha needs a hand to grab, I think we should let Subaru be the one she grabs. Her hands are less likely to break than yours."

Yuuno smiled shakily. "It really wasn't that bad," he said.

Vita snorted again. "I swear, you're lovesick, ferret boy. Completely, utterly lovesick."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Yuuno teased.

"It is! I swear being around you is enough to give someone a toothache or diabetes!" Vita exclaimed, getting a laugh from Yuuno and Arf. "Oi! What are you laughing about, Scooby?"

Arf twitched and glared at Vita, who smirked at her. "Stop calling me that! Just because I was a wolf when you were watching that American show!"

Vita smirked. "Scooby."

"Stop that!"

Subaru blinked as the two began to bicker. "When did they get this close?" she asked Yuuno.

He shrugged. "Arf spends a lot of time over there with Zafira."

"... About time."

Yuuno chuckled softly as Vita and Arf went back and forth. "Okay, come on, stop it. We're in a hospital."

"Fine." They both muttered settling down.

"How much longer do you think she'll be in there?" Momoko asked. She knew it was hard to give birth, but she couldn't help but worry. Nanoha was her baby.

"They said it takes longer with twins." Yuuno shrugged helplessly. "I wasn't exactly given a specific timeline."

"She'll be fine, Mom," Miyuki murmured.

"I know Nanoha-chan's tough, but, I still worry." Momoko chewed her lip nervously.

Shiro squeezed her hand, smiling. "You were labor with her for over a day, dear, and you turned out okay."

"I know, but I'm just worried, it's her first child, and she's having twins."

Vita snorted at Momoko's worry. "Nanoha could have triplets and she'd still be okay, she's tougher than she looks." Which was good, since Nanoha had one of the kindest, nicest faces in the world.

"She'll be fine." Shiro put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Trust her. All we can do at this point is wait."

Momoko nodded, she still couldn't help but worry. It was her youngest having a baby after all.

"Momoko-grandma..." Vivio spoke up, getting Momoko's attention. "Nanoha-mama will be okay." She said with such conviction that anyone looking at her really couldn't disagree with her words.

"Go Vivio," Miyuki murmured, earning a soft laugh from everyone in the room.

Teana sat next to Dieci and looked at her. "Nice teddy bear." She said, motioning to the large yellow teddy bear that Dieci was sitting next to.

"Cinque got it... Nove carried it... Cinque named it Bonta-kun."

"Bonta-kun?" Teana blinked as the brown haired cyborg shrugged at her. "Weird name."

"Yeah."

So they waited. They couldn't do much else, even as a young male intern came into the room to sit down and fill out some forms. Miyuki eyed him warily and scooted away, finding his physical resemblance to the infamous 2:15 appointment man a little nerve wracking.

Arf frowned as she looked at the guy, he looked way too familiar to her. Her eyes widened as he smiled and looked at her. "Hey! I remember you! You're the one who left the bruise on my butt!" She pointed at him.

"No I didn't. I left a bruise on an older wolf girl's butt!" He defended himself hastily, getting a look from everyone in the room. His eyes widened as the girl in front of him gained a couple inches, a few curves, and her face matured a bit. "Oh... It was you then..." He sweat-dropped at the hostility heading his way.

"Uh..." The guy looked around, desperate to find a friendly face, and noticed Miyuki two seconds later. "Hey, aren't you that secretary?"

Miyuki could have groaned. "Yeah, hi," she muttered.

"Uh, hi... So, what brings you here?"

"My baby sister is having twins right now." She smirked at him.

"What? Really?"

Zafira looked at Arf. _Want me to bite him?_

_No, you might catch something._ She snorted and wished that she could get away with hurting him... At least leave him a small bruise or something.

_Alright._ Zafira thought to Arf and settled back down.

"Oh... I see..." The man nodded quietly to himself. "So, uh... are you alone?"

"Alone...?"

"I mean, you know... is your girlfriend with you?"

Miyuki nearly fell off the chair. "My WHAT?"

"That blond that got all jealous over you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Miyuki coughed with a blush on her face. To the side, Wendi and Ginga were both amused, Nove just thought that this looked familiar for some reason, that and Ginga's lap was nice to sit in.

"Really?" He asked, blinking and scratching his head as Shamal walked in quietly. "I mean, she was all upset that I was hitting on you, dang, she might be nice looking, but she's scary when she's upset. It looked like she just wanted to..."

"Throw you into a wall a few times until you stopped hitting on Miyuki?" Shamal added helpfully, smiling from behind the man.

"Yeah! I mean, if she wasn't your girlfriend, she wouldn't have..." He blinked as he realized just what he heard. "...She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Miyuki giggled and nodded. "Hi, Shamal."

"Hello, Miyuki. It seems everytime I leave you alone you attract unwanted attention." The short-haired blond shook her head, sighing softly.

"Sorry."

The man swallowed hard. "You sure she doesn't like you?" he whimpered.

Miyuki shrugged, smiling.

"I just don't appreciate people forcing themselves on others when they ask them to be left alone." Shamal said cooly.

The man gulped again and looked at Miyuki pleadingly, who shook her head. "I'm not getting you out of this," she said. "It's something you'll have to talk to Shamal about."

"Can I use Graf Eisen on him?" Vita asked, sounding just a little too hopeful.

"No, I'll handle him." Shamal hooked a finger in the man's collar and pulled him out the door, ignoring Signum and the others as they returned to the room.

"What was that about?" Signum blinked as Miyuki shrugged, seemingly amused by it.

"I have no clue." Miyuki chuckled softly. "That guy annoyed me and Shamal got all upset for some reason."

Signum blinked a few times, and nodded. "I see..."

"How's Alicia?" Wendi asked, smiling at Signum.

"Looks very much like Testarossa when she was little."

"Oh, how sweet." Momoko smiled, clearly remembering how Fate had looked when she was younger.

Signum nodded. "Yes. Lindy, Chrono, and Amy stayed a little longer. They can't get enough of her, especially Lindy." Despite herself, the pink-haired woman had to admit, it had been an amazing thing to see her godchild. She hadn't expected to feel so connected to her so quickly.

Miyuki sighed and rose. "I have to go after Shamal," she said. "She'll really hurt him if he says something out of line."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Vita muttered.

"Guilty conscience. I'll be back." Miyuki left to find the blond.

Erio was pouting slightly, he wanted to hold his baby sister. "She looked so cute, didn't she, Caro?"

The pink haired girl nodded, smiling brightly. "Uh huh! I wanted to hold her too!"

Momoko smiled at the two. "You'll be able to hold her when Fate-san can bring her home," she assured the pair. "Alicia wouldn't get big that quickly."

"Yeah, but still!" Caro couldn't stop smiling, it seemed.

"Do you think Fate-mama will let me hold her?" Vivio asked.

"Of course she will," Yuuno said, opening his arms as his daughter climbed into his lap. "You're her sister too."

"Really?" Vivio asked, her eyes sparkling brightly as Yuuno nodded.

"Yep. You just have to be very careful with her, she's still a baby, she's not as tough as you are." Yuuno cautioned Vivio, who nodded. Both Caro and Erio were listening in carefully as well. All three wanted to be the first one of Alicia's older siblings to hold her.

"Remember when Nanoha was born and the fights Kyouya and Miyuki had over who got to hold her first?" Shiro asked, getting a soft laugh and nod from Momoko. "I thought those two would never come to an agreement."

"Miyuki won that in the end." Remembering it made Shiro laugh. "She was so small that Kyouya didn't want to seriously hurt her, and all she had to do was give him a heartbroken look and he let her do anything. She had him whipped when she was younger."

Momoko giggled softly. Those were some real fun days.

Subaru smiled and sat next to Teana, before she picked up her girlfriend and plopped the orange-haired girl in her lap.

"S..Subaru?" Teana blinked at the grinning girl. "What?"

"Can't I hold Tea like Gin-nee's holding Nove?"

"Don't drag me into your arguments!" Nove shook her hand at Subaru, who laughed softly.

Dieci blinked at the argument, wondering just why it was such a big deal to sit in someone's lap.

"Don't let her bother you, Nove." Amused, Ginga ran a hand through Nove's hair to soothe her. "Subaru's just being Subaru."

Teana blushed and grumbled, but everyone noticed how she made no move to get off Subaru's lap once she was comfortably settled.

"I heard my name." Miyuki walked back into the room, gently leading Shamal by the hand. "I have a feeling Mom and Dad were talking about me."

Momoko giggled softly and pointed to the three children who were talking with Yuuno. "Those three want to hold Alicia... I was just remembering how you and Kyouya fought over who got to hold Nanoha first."

"Ah, I remember that." Miyuki smirked. "I won that one."

Signum glanced at Shamal. "Feeling better?"

"Can I use Graf Eisen on him now?" Vita demanded. She needed a way to relieve her stress.

"No, you'd kill him." Yuuno said to her.

Vita growled and went back to pacing.

Signum shook her head. "Vita, you're going to burn yourself out at this rate."

"Not nearly as bad as Nanoha, she's been in there for over half a day already!" Vita muttered and looked at Lindy and Momoko. "Oi... How did you two stand having children if it takes so long for them to get out?"

Lindy chuckled and sat back down as Chrono and Amy came into the room. "A lot of patience," she said. "Having Clyde there to yell at helped, too."

Chrono stared at his mother.

"Pretty much the same." Momoko shrugged and smiled. "Though the doctors took Shiro out of the room."

Signum snuck a glance at Shamal.

"What?" Shamal asked her fellow Knight. "I didn't hurt him, I just moved him to another area of the hospital."

"Shamal, his hair was white, I think he was crying when I got there."

"He just had an overactive imagination. I never laid a hand on him."

Miyuki sighed, and without really thinking draped an arm along Shamal's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "Really, what am I supposed to do with you? It's a nice distraction from Nanoha, but still."

"Wow, Tea, they look like girlfriends, don't they?"

"Only if they're both as friendly as you are." Teana rolled her eyes and snuggled against Subaru slightly. The girl might have been grabby and cuddly, but at least she was comfortable to sit on.

Subaru looked at the pair curiously. "How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?"

"How should I know? I don't bet on people's love lives like Hayate-san does."

Dieci looked at the two, blinking in confusion. "I don't think that they are in a relationship like Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Yuuno-san are." She didn't know all the mechanics behind that relationship, but she knew that they were in one. "...Am I the only one getting hungry?"

Shiro smiled sheepishly. "It is starting to get late," he admitted. "None of us have left the room much, and Hayate-chan is still looking at Alicia. I didn't even notice how much time was passing."

Dieci squirmed. She felt kind of childish for saying it, but it was true; she was starving.

"Well, there is the cafeteria... We can always order food to come here." Vita muttered softly.

"Try the cafeteria first?" Yuuno suggested. "Would save us some time." Not to mention that there was a lot of people in the group.

Signum smirked softly. "You know what Hayate's going to do in less than four days, right?" Seeing the blank looks on everyone's faces, she chuckled. "She just brought it up, but she's planning on either making a banquet feast at home for everyone or going to a fancy restaurant."

"It's a surprise, though, so don't tell Fate and Nanoha."

The group murmured their general approval, but that didn't change the fact that they were getting hungry. After a moment Yuuno stood, Vivio in his arms. "I'll go check it out," he said, and smiled. "I need to keep my mind off Nanoha, anyway."

"I'll come with you." Vita smirked. "Who knows, that guy Shamal scared off might mistake you for a girl and hit on him."

"For the last time, I didn't do anything to him!" Shamal protested.

It was quite obvious that no one believed her as they laughed and filed their way out of there down to the cafeteria.

Subaru was the last one out, she took one last look back at the door, as if Nanoha was going to give birth at any moment, before following the others.

(---)

The hospital staff was rather shocked as they looked at the large group and the large amounts of food being consumed in front of them. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that none of the eaters were complaining about the quality of the food.

"They must be really hungry," one of the staff members whispered.

"How long do you think they've been here?"

"Who knows?" The first one shrugged. "I'm more curious as to who can eat the most between the red and blueheads over there." The staff member pointed to Subaru, Erio, Nove, Wendi and Ginga as they ate at a different table, a large, large stack of used plates and bowls in front of them.

"Twenty bucks says that blue-haired girl eats them out."

"Which one? The one with the short hair?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, you're on."

"How about you?"

"I'll go for the boy."

"Fine."

Unknowing of the betting going on, the group continued to eat, talking quietly among themselves. Zafira and Arf sat under the tables, both in wolf forms and eating out of bowls that they were given. It was easier on both of them to be in animal form and it saved room at the table.

"You know, now that I'm really looking at you, you look like you've been through hell." Chrono jabbed his fork at Yuuno, who blinked. "Just what did Fate and Nanoha do to you in there, ferret boy?"

"Like you don't know," Yuuno muttered.

"No, actually, I don't. When Amy went into labor I was on duty and didn't arrive until later, and the doctor wouldn't let me in. I'm curious."

"Chrono," Amy scolded gently, but she was smiling.

"They nearly broke my hands, I'm worried sick over both of them and the babies, and I can't help but sweat nervously at the pain that Nanoha's going through, and Fate's sleeping right now and I feel like I should be there with her." He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes lightly. "In short, yeah, I'm a mess right now."

"You're doing fine, Yuuno." Vita thumped him on the back lightly. "I've been through here before with Shamal and seen other new fathers, and I tell you, some of them are so pathetic. You're holding yourself together just fine right now, believe me."

Yuuno and Chrono both stared at her. "What? He is." Vita shrugged.

"No, not that..." Yuuno was still surprised. "When did you start coming here?"

"Since Nanoha and Fate have been pregnant. I wanted to watch stuff that happened. I was curious."

"Seriously?" Yuuno blinked in confusion at her as she scowled at him.

"What? I was curious!"

"She's been very sweet, actually." Shamal chuckled. "She likes sitting with the new fathers and talking to them. She'd disappear for hours and I'd find her checking out babies or talking to family members."

Vita blushed. "Oi, Shamal."

"Oh, I think it's sweet."

Chrono and Yuuno both chuckled heavily as Vita blushed more. "It's okay, Vita. I'm actually glad."

Vita blinked. "Really?"

Yuuno nodded. "Yeah, because if stuff goes wrong, you can yell at Nanoha and myself for messing up."

Vita smiled timidly before she nodded. "Damn straight I will."

"Good." Chrono smirked. "I won't be able to yell at him for making my baby sister go through that kind of pain for awhile."

"Now, now, Chrono. I never blamed you for what I went through with our children." Amy admonished her husband, smirking softly.

Vivio sat up, always willing to defend her papa. "Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama never blamed Papa for anything! They love Papa a lot!"

Chrono grumbled softly. "Fine, fine, it seems that the ferret's got the fan-club and the admiral has nothing."

"You still have me." Amy hugged her husband and kissed him on the lips softly. "You'll always have me and any more children we might have together."

Lindy gave Amy a curious look as Vita gagged. Briefly, the green-haired woman wondered if she'd need to have a chat with her daughter-in-law... and soon. Shrugging it off, she turned to Momoko and Shiro. "Did Nanoha tell you she's found loopholes for getting married?"

"She mentioned it." Momoko smiled. "She's really pushing for it to go through. She wants to be with Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun."

Lindy nodded and smiled at them. "Well, one good thing, I've done some looking into it myself. It seems that there's special provisions in place for this sort of thing."

Yuuno looked at her. "Really?" He hadn't heard much, being busy so often meant that he didn't get much a chance to talk about it with Nanoha or Fate.

"Oh yes... Though I wonder how the order of your names will go." Lindy chuckled softly at the confused looks.

"You think they'll keep all their names?" Chrono asked before taking a bite out of his food.

"I can't say... though I know Fate is very fond of long names, for some reason." Lindy giggled softly before taking a drink of water.

Yuuno laughed softly. "Fate likes long names and taking pictures of everything."

Vita rolled her eyes. She still recalled the pictures of the time Hayate got her dressed up in various school clothes. "She's good at taking pictures too... Especially embarrassing ones." She snorted as she caught Caro blushing at that last bit. Idly the redhead wondered just what pictures Fate took of Caro, Erio or Vivio.

Noticing Vita's curious look, Caro shrugged. "Fate-san likes capturing moments," she said. "Even if those moments seem really embarrassing."

Vita nodded and went back to eating, that just confirmed what she already knew, now she had to find a way to convince Fate to let her see.

One by one, the group got done eating and started filing back to the waiting area to see if Nanoha had given birth yet.

The staff members who were betting, one was happy, the other one wasn't.

Subaru hadn't been too hungry that day, so Erio out-ate everyone.

"You owe me money now."

"Dammit!"

(---)

Cinque blinked as she saw the presents and the teddy bear was still where they were left. "I'm surprised..." She honestly thought someone would have stolen Bonta-kun before Alicia, Isamu and Sora could have had a chance to play with it. Still...

Knowing that no one was there, yet... She plopped down in the lap of the teddy bear and placed the arms of the thing around her, sighing happily and snuggling against it.

"Papa, can we visit Fate-mama yet? It's been a long time."

Yuuno smiled slightly and gently squeezed Vivio's hand. "I could ask the nurse, but she might still be sleeping. You're mama did a very hard thing today."

"Okay." Vivio smiled, before giggling as she saw Cinque. "Funny."

"Ah..." Cinque's good eye was wide as she blushed heavily as the group started filing back into the waiting area.

"Wow, Cinque, why didn't you just get it for yourself?" Dieci asked as Cinque blushed harder and harder. The small silver-haired girl didn't want everyone to know that she liked soft and fluffy things.

Ginga took pity on her sister, since it looked like Cinque was about to break down crying, with the way her eye was watering up. "I'll ask Dad if we can check out the stores for another one, all right?"

Blushing horribly, Cinque nodded and squeezed the teddy bear tightly before sighing softly.

She was about to get out when Yuuno put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah...."

"It's okay." Yuuno smiled softly. "You were enjoying yourself, Cinque, it wouldn't be fair to make you get up."

The one-eyed girl blushed more, but didn't move. It made it easier as people stopped paying attention to her. She couldn't help it, she liked the soft and cuddly giant teddy bear. It was her own slice of heaven.

Vivio yawned and climbed into Yuuno's lap, snuggling against him. She wanted to stay awake in case anything happened with Nanoha, but she felt really sleepy. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Wake me up if something happens with Nanoha-mama?"

Yuuno smiled and gently stroked her hair. "I will. Go to sleep."

Vivio nodded and yawned, snuggling up to Yuuno and drifted off to sleep.

Ginga chuckled as she sat on the bench that was a bit away from the other seats, Wendi resting against her as Nove sat in Wendi's lap. Wrapping an arm around Wendi, she was gratified as Wendi sighed happily.

"Cuddle monsters." Nove muttered softly with her eyes closed.

"You love us anyway." Wendi giggled softly.

Hayate strolled into the room, pausing. "Whoa, I leave and everyone starts falling asleep."

Lindy giggled as she walked in after her. "Hayate-chan, it's been a long day, and we did just eat... Plus it's late."

Hayate looked at her watch, blinking and nodding, it was late.

"Meister, you were staring at Alicia all day."

"She's so cute! I couldn't help it!" Hayate pouted softly.

Lindy giggled and sighed. She knew that the hospital wouldn't be happy about this, she'd have to make sure that people wouldn't get upset about them here.

Chrono knew what his mother was thinking. "Guys... some of us need to go home and rest. Nanoha won't be giving birth for awhile at this rate."

There were sighs and grumbles all around, though at least they there were promises to make calls if Nanoha gave birth while everyone was out.

It was no surprise that Yuuno, Vivio, Caro, Erio, Vita and Arf stayed behind. Hayate was the last one out as she talked softly to Yuuno. "I promise that you'll be the first person I call after seeing the babies." Yuuno said, smiling softly at the brown haired woman, who nodded at him.

"Alright. Although I am surprised that Fate-chan is still asleep."

Yuuno nodded, he understood what she meant, Fate didn't sleep too long normally, this was rather unusual for the blond. "I know, Hayate, I know."

"Take care, Yuuno-kun." Hayate smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad that Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan have you to be there for them."

Yuuno smiled. "Thanks."

"And get some rest when you have the chance. You look dead on your feet."

"Maybe... But it wouldn't be fair to Nanoha if I went to sleep while she's awake trying to give birth to our children."

"You're one of a kind, Yuuno-kun. One of a kind..." Hayate got a gleam in her eyes. "Hey, Yuuno-kun..."

"Yeah?" Yuuno got an uneasy look in his eyes as Hayate giggled and grinned.

"Can I play dress-up with your babies?"

Yuuno blinked. "Uh... I think you'd have to talk to Nanoha and Fate about that..."

Hayate pouted softly, she had been hoping that Yuuno would give her the go ahead for that.

"Hayate..." Vita spoke up, getting her master's attention. "Please, you should get some sleep."

"Vita, are you sure you'll be okay?" Hayate looked at her concerned, sighing as she nodded. "Okay. If you want to come home, please do."

Vita shrugged. "I'll be fine. Gotta keep an eye on the new daddy since no one else will. Who knows, I might even free up his hands so he can go visit Fate." She smirked at him.

"Thanks." Yuuno said and Hayate smiled softly before kissing Yuuno on his other cheek. "What was that for?"

"A kiss on both cheeks for good luck." Hayate smiled and winked at him before she left.

After awhile, Vita sighed, stood up, making sure to not disturb Erio and Caro, who were starting to drift off, before she took Vivio from Yuuno. "Go..." She whispered. "I know you want to go see if Fate's awake and tell her how much you love her."

Yuuno blinked. "Are you sure?" As badly as he wanted to see Fate, he didn't want to leave Vita alone.

Vita chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go."

Yuuno nodded as the small redhead held the little girl, who was about her size, before he got up and left. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

(---)

"Nnnngh..." Fate groaned as she cracked an eye open. "I feel like I worked harder than I ever did."

"You did." She blinked, hearing Yuuno's voice, her hand being squeezed by his hand. "Alicia's so beautiful, just like you."

"Yuuno?" She slowly opened her other eye.

"Hi," Yuuno murmured, giving her hand another squeeze. "Vita kicked me out of the waiting room. She said I was worrying about you too much."

Fate giggled softly and squeezed his hand softly. "I am not surprised, you worry so much about Nanoha and myself..." She smiled at him, she still looked so tired, but there was just a look to her that made him fall in love with her all over again. "Yuuno?"

"Fate... I... When I saw you holding Alicia earlier today... I never thought you could look more beautiful than you did at that moment." Fate blushed at the words, she didn't feel it, but it felt good to hear.

"Flirt," she teased gently.

"Are you kidding? I ran away from the girls in high school. They scared me. I couldn't even hold a decent conversation with one without getting mauled because everyone thought I was so sweet and cute." He smiled sheepishly. "Not much material to become a flirt."

"Chrono's a bad influence on you." Fate rolled her eyes and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. "Has Nanoha?"

"Not yet." Yuuno shook his head. "She broke the bed rail though."

"Oh my." Fate's eyes widened. "And she still hasn't?"

"Amy said it takes longer because she's having two of them."

"Poor Nanoha." Fate pouted softly. "Can I?"

"Maybe... But I think I'd rather you be in a wheelchair."

"Why?" She blinked as he smiled at her.

"Then I can push you around. I think your body is still recovering, Fate."

Fate looked up at him for a moment before she smiled and pulled him down into another kiss, this one lasting significantly longer than the first. "You really are a sweetheart," she murmured when she pulled back.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "I'll be right back." He whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Fate nodded and leaned back into her bed, sighing happily. She'd rather have Alicia in her arms, but she could live with how she felt at that moment.

A few minutes later, she felt herself being lifted out of bed. "Yuuno?"

"Yeah?" He smiled at her.

"When did you get so strong?" She asked as she was sat down into the wheel chair and started to wheel her out of the room.

"You aren't that heavy, Fate."

"I'm still fat from being pregnant."

"You'll work it off." He smiled as he pushed her out. "Signum will make sure of that." Yuuno chuckled as they turned a corner. "...You want to see Alicia again?"

Fate's eyes lit up. "Can I?"

Yuuno chuckled. "The babies area isn't too far from here, so it'd be a short trip."

"Please?" Fate looked over her shoulder at him, her red eyes practically begging to see her daughter.

"Of course." Yuuno smiled at her as he pushed her towards the area, the window showing several babies that were laying in little beds, covered in little blankets as they slept. "There she is." Yuuno rolled Fate up so that she could get a closer look.

Fate was silent as she looked at her daughter. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she looked at the baby. "So... So beautiful." Tears fell out of her eyes silently.

"Sleeping soundly," Yuuno murmured. "Seems she's just as tired as her mother is."

Fate laughed softly, gently resting a hand against the glass. "What color do you think her eyes will be?"

"I haven't thought about it, actually... I could see her looking exactly like you."

"I hope she has your eyes."

Yuuno blinked. "Really?"

Fate nodded, smiling at him. "Yes. Because then it would be easy to say that she's our child." Her eyes were showing just how happy she was.

"Even if she looked exactly like you, Fate, I could easily say that she's our child."

"I still hope she has your eyes. You have very pretty eyes, Yuuno." Fate smiled at him, getting a soft blush from him.

Yuuno laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You do? When I was growing up, I used to get picked on for them. Everyone said they made me look like an underdeveloped girl."

"I don't know." Fate smiled at him and reached up, taking his glasses off. "When I first saw you, I thought you were a little bit like a girl..." He pouted and she continued. "But when I got to know you... You were so nice to me and Arf... You and Nanoha both came to see me when I was locked up by Lindy-mama. I'm glad you did."

"Fate?" He blinked as she wiped away some tears and handed his glasses back to him.

"I'm sorry, I... I was just remembering how much it hurt back then..." She turned to her daughter and trembled lightly. "What if I turn out like mother?"

Yuuno's eyes softened. "Hey." He knelt down, gently hugging her. "Fate, don't worry. You won't be like her."

"But what if--"

"Precia became the way she was because of circumstances." Yuuno's voice was soft, his hug gentle. "She was a kind woman who was too kind, and she broke. It doesn't mean you'll be the same way."

"I'm so worried though, Yuuno. I'm so worried." Fate trembled. "Scagiletti was right about one thing... I am so much like my mother. I even named my first born Alicia... Yuuno... What if... What if I turn into mother?"

Yuuno rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Fate... Fate..."

"Yuuno?" Fate sniffled out softly.

"I love you. Nanoha loves you. Erio, Caro, Vivio, they all love you. We won't let you become like Precia."

Fate swallowed hard and snuggled closer to Yuuno. "I'll take you up on that," she said softly.

Yuuno smiled. "Of course. Ready to go see Nanoha now?"

"Please." Fate smiled at him as he wheeled her down to where Nanoha was. "Yuuno?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost nine hours."

Fate nodded as Yuuno wheeled her into the hallway where she saw Vita holding Vivio, while Caro and Erio snuggled up to Arf, everyone but Vita was apparently asleep.

"Oi... You over-slept, Fate." Vita smirked at her.

"Well, I..." Fate stopped and stared as she heard Nanoha scream from the next room. "Nanoha!" She cried out worriedly.

"Oh, yeah." Vita cringed, opening her eyes. "She's done that from time to time."

"Has she?"

"Not yet, she's almost there though, at least for one of them." Vita said, smiling at them, though she winced as Nanoha screamed again, though that was much, much louder than the previous one had been.

The scream was loud enough to wake up the three kids, who all looked disoriented. Arf sat up. "What's going on?"

"I think Nanoha just had her last kid." Vita shrugged. "Not sure though."

The nurse came out a few moments later, looking extremely tired and sweaty. "Well, I'm glad that there's not too many of you here right now... You can all come in, just don't crowd her, she's had a busy, busy day." She smiled and let the door open, allowing the group, Fate and Yuuno first, into the room to see Nanoha and the twins.

A quick look at the innocent bed made Yuuno wince. The sheets were tangled and in tatters, both bed rails broken completely and still creaking.

The nurse noticed Yuuno's look and chuckled. "We're used to it," she said lightly. "She's not even the worst we get."

Still, none of that mattered as they saw the sweaty, panting and tired form of Nanoha Takamachi, holding two squirming bundles in her arms against her chest. "Fate-chan... Yuuno-kun..." She smiled, panting, her hair matted to her face. "I'm so sorry that it took so long."

Yuuno swallowed hard and wheeled Fate closer as the two bundles began to settle down, whimpering occasionally and trying to get as close to their mother as possible. "Hey, Nanoha," he said softly.

Nanoha chuckled. "Hi," she said softly as she managed to finally catch her breath.

Erio, Caro, and Vivio all had looks of utter astonishment on their faces. Arf and Vita were both moving to the other side of the bed so that they could get a better look. The hair wasn't heavy on the babies, but it was a slightly darker pitch than Yuuno's hair, but lighter than Nanoha's.

Vita reached in and poked the baby in Nanoha's left arm, getting it to turn to her and open its mouth. "Do they always do that?" She wondered.

"Don't tease Isamu."

Vita blinked at her. "You can tell?"

"Told you that Nanoha-mama would know." Vivio nodded, her eyes narrowed at Vita, who could only stare at Nanoha.

Giggling, Nanoha nodded. "Oh yes... Sora's the older of the two by three minutes."

"You could tell?" Caro asked, amazed.

Nanoha giggled again. "Oh, yes." She paused as Vita timidly leaned forward, gently resting her hand on Sora's head. "What do you think of your godchildren, Vita?"

"They're so little." Vita swallowed hard. "Are these kids really gonna get big enough for me to beat on them one day?"

She gulped as Nanoha glared at her and she jumped back, getting caught by Arf. "Ah, I meant in training, Nanoha. Training! I wouldn't beat them just to do that." Vita trembled as Arf held her bridal style.

Yuuno would have laughed, since it looked like Vita was playing the part of Scooby or Shaggy, but he gave Nanoha's shoulder a light squeeze. "She was kidding, Nanoha. I know she was."

Nanoha nodded, yawning. "That... Was so tiring."

Fate smiled and squeezed Nanoha's arm. "It was. You and our boys will be fine."

"Our boys, Fate-chan?" Nanoha blinked as the nurses came over to Nanoha, offering to take the babies from her and telling her that she needed to rest and that her babies would be okay.

"I'm their mother too." Fate smiled softly. "You get some sleep now." Nanoha really had to be out of it, if she smiled, yawned and drifted off to sleep afterwords. "Poor girl..."

"Twenty-one hours in labor." The older nurse shook her head and blinked as Vivio tugged on her coat. "Yes, dear?"

"Can I see them closer, please?" Behind Vivio, Caro and Erio both nodded.

The nurse smiled and knelt down, letting the three look at him. "You three are their children?"

Erio nodded. "Uh huh. Fate-san adopted me and Caro, but since Fate-san is Nanoha-san's co-wife with Yuuno-san, Nanoha-san is our mother too. Vivio was adopted by Nanoha-san and Fate-san." Technically, the three newborn children were born out of wedlock, but Nanoha and Fate didn't want to risk having the children during the wedding. But that was a minor detail. The family loved each other, raised Vivio together and just gave birth to children together. Getting married was just a formality at this point as far as Erio was concerned.

She smiled more at them. "You three are very lucky to have them as parents."

Vivio nodded. "Uh huh..." She smiled as she felt her baby brother squeeze her finger. "Wow."

The nurse chuckled. "Seems he recognizes you," she said, and looked at Erio and Caro. "Come on, you can look closer too. They don't bite."

Timidly the pair stepped closer. Caro gently touched her brother's cheek, giggling when he turned his open mouth and caught her finger. "They're so funny."

"They'll recognize you pretty quickly once they're old enough." The nurse smiled. "Contact with them right now is very important for building the bond."

Erio lightly touched the dark hair on the baby's head. "Do you think we'll be able to tell them apart when they're older? They look exactly the same right now."

The nurse laughed. "Yes. It'll only take them a little while to develop their own personalities. You'll be able to tell them apart in no time."

"They're so cute." Caro smiled as she got her finger back and gently rubbed her brother's belly.

"Why don't they open their eyes?" Vivio frowned softly. She wanted to see the eye colors.

"They will soon enough." The nurse smiled at her. "It takes longer for some than others. Some are wide eyed right away, some keep their eyes closed for a day before opening them. And some just seem to sleep forever."

"Oh..."

"Yes." The nurse chuckled. "And sometimes you can't even tell what color their eyes will be right away. It takes them a few weeks." She looked up, smiling at Fate and Yuuno. "You two want to take a closer look at your boys?"

They nodded and Yuuno pushed Fate closer. He took his son from the other nurse and held him while Fate gently held the other boy in her arms. "Hi, little guy... I know I didn't bring you into this world, but I'm your Fate-mama." She said gently as the baby squirmed in her arms. "Yuuno... He's so beautiful." She sniffled happily.

The baby Fate was holding slowly opened his eyes, blinking, before focusing his dark, sleepy gaze on her face. He cooed softly and reached out, grabbing her finger and pulling it close. On some instinctual level he knew the blond wasn't his biological mother, but the feeling of love was the same.

Fate couldn't describe the happiness she was feeling. Her heart felt ready to burst from all the feelings she had flowing through her. "Yuuno... Our children, they're all so beautiful."

Yuuno nodded as he held his son, Vivio and Vita close to him while Arf, Caro and Erio stood near Fate, the six of them were so awe-struck by the new lives that they were holding that the nurse couldn't help but shake her head, bemused as she smiled. She may have seen it many times before, but new families were always fun to watch.

After a few minutes, she finally went over to Fate as her assistant went to Yuuno. "We're sorry, but we do need to move them."

Fate nodded, she knew. "Can you please put them next to Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown?"

The nurse smiled at her. "Your daughter?" Seeing her nod, the nurse nodded as she stood up with the baby in her arms. "We will." After all, it would be wrong to separate family.

"Thank you." Fate smiled softly.

The nurse smiled and nodded as another nurse came into the area, wheeling a small table with two small beds, blankets in them, where the babies were put on and pushed out.

"I hope we can tell them apart soon," Erio whispered to Caro as the nurses left. "They look the same right now."

Caro nodded before blinking. "How about we have one of them have short hair and the other one have long hair?"

Yuuno chuckled and shook his head. "Caro, there's no guarantee that either Isamu or Sora will grow long hair."

"But, you, Fate-san and Nanoha-san all have long hair." Caro was confused, it was almost the most natural thing in the world for her to see that the children would all have long hair.

"You're one to talk," Fate murmured, reaching up and gently twirling Yuuno's hair around her fingers. As he blushed, she smiled. "I like your long hair."

Vivio giggled at the two. "I like my hair too!"

Caro pouted slightly and tugged on Erio's hair. "It's not fair, Erio-kun has longer hair than I do." Though her hair was starting to grow long, it was just taking a bit longer than she had wanted it to.

Fate laughed. "Give yourself a few years, Caro."

Vita coughed. "I'm gonna go call Hayate," she said. "She's gonna be so annoyed that she missed this!"

"I'll come with you." Arf said, stretching lightly.

"Why?" Vita looked at the familiar as she smirked while walking with the hammer knight.

"Oh, I owe Zafira a bet... or he owes me a bet. One of us owes the other one a bet." She pouted, she couldn't recall if she had bet on Sora being the first one born or Isamu, but since Nanoha said that Sora was first, she was at least going to let Zafira know.

Vita shrugged and walked out, Arf following.

Yuuno smiled down at Fate. "Ready to go back to your room?" he asked.

Fate nodded, she was still tired, she took a look at Nanoha as she slept soundly, not even moving as a nurse came in and put her in a different bed, wheeling her out. "Erio, Caro, Vivio, are you three going to be okay?"

They nodded at her. "Fate-san, you and Nanoha-san did a lot of work today, get some rest, then we can all go home."

Fate smiled at Erio, before grabbing him and pulling him against her, hugging him gently. "Fate-san?" He looked up at her as she smiled, rubbing his back.

"You're a good son, Erio." She said softly, getting a soft blush from him.

Erio nodded, scratching his cheek. "I'll, uh... I'll go ask Arf-san if she can bring us home," he said, and left the room with Caro and Vivio trailing him.

Yuuno raised a brow. "Why Arf?" he wondered. "I can take them home if they want to go."

Fate smiled at him tiredly. "You're a good father, Yuuno... Please... Can I be selfish?"

"Fate?"

"Please stay with me until we all leave?" She asked him with a soft blush on her face. "I sleep better when you or Nanoha are holding me."

Yuuno looked down at her before he laughed softly and leaned down, lightly kissing her forehead. "If you want me to stay, then I'll stay," he said. "You already know that, Fate."

She had a blush on her face as she nodded at him. "I know... I worry about our children though."

Yuuno nodded and smiled at her. _Hey, Vita._ He called out mentally.

_Yeah?_

_Can you and Arf make sure that Caro, Erio and Vivio are alright? I'm going to be staying the night with Fate and Nanoha._ He thought to her as he pushed Fate back to her room. He wasn't too surprised as he saw Nanoha there, sleeping in another bed, mumbling softly.

_Sure._ She thought back to him. _Someone needs to make sure that they're alright_. Granted, they both knew that Caro and Erio could take care of themselves, those two were still kids after all.

_I owe you one._

_You owe me three._ Vita snarked back at him as she cut off the communication.

"Don't worry about them, Fate." Yuuno said as he lifted Fate out of her wheelchair and placed her gently onto the bed. "Vita will watch them."

Fate laughed softly.

In the other bed, Nanoha slowly cracked open an eye. "Fate-chan? Yuuno-kun?"

"We're both here, Nanoha," Yuuno said.

"Yuuno said he'll stay." Fate smiled at him as he pulled the sheets up.

"Oh... that's good... but where will he sleep?" Nanoha yawned.

Yuuno went over to Nanoha and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll find a place, Nanoha, okay? You get some more sleep."

Nanoha nodded and sighed as she fell asleep again.

Yuuno turned to Fate, smiling softly as she was asleep as well. "Good night." He said softly and went to the door, grabbing a chair and putting it in the middle between them. "I'll be here until you wake up." He said softly and closed his eyes.

A couple hours later, a nurse walked by, checked up on the group and sighed as she saw the three asleep. "That won't be good for his back." She muttered and walked out, returning with another bed on wheels. "Sir?" She shook Yuuno slightly, getting him to startle awake. "If you want, I can put this bed between them and you can sleep here."

"You sure?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "You had two women have children on the same day, I don't know if you've slept at all but you look really tired."

Yuuno smiled slightly. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem. You're an incredible man, sir." He blinked as her smile got wider. "Not only do you have beautiful lovers, their children are just as beautiful. Not many men would stick around when they got one lover pregnant, never-mind two. They're lucky to have you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm more lucky to have them." He said as he pushed the bed between their beds and crawled up on it, his body asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The nurse chuckled softly. "Good night, sir."

(---)

Fate cracked an eye open as the sunlight broke through the blinds. Groaning, she stretched and sat up, smiling softly as she saw Yuuno asleep in a bed, where he got it, she wasn't sure. On the other side, Nanoha was squirming lightly as she stretched and started to wake up. "Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan? Where's my babies?" Nanoha blinked, looking around in confusion and worry.

"It's okay, Nanoha. We'll see them soon, okay?" Fate reassured her softly.

Nanoha nodded, though she still looked a little confused and lost. "Yuuno-kun..." She said softly as she saw Yuuno sleeping next to her. "He slept here?"

Fate's eyes widened. "I asked him to stay, but I didn't think he'd actually stay all night," she whispered.

Even in sleep, Yuuno looked exhaused. His clothes were wrinkled, his glasses lopsided and starting to fall off his nose. At some point during the night he'd undone his ribbon so his hair spilled freely down his back, still gripping the ribbon tightly in one hand as he snored softly, completely dead to the world around him.

"Poor Yuuno-kun." Nanoha smiled sadly and shifted in her bed. "He must have been up the whole time while we were in labor."

Fate nodded and smiled softly at Yuuno. "He's stupidly sweet, isn't he?" She asked as she reached forward and took his glasses off of his face, holding them close.

"We both love him for it." Nanoha smiled at her.

"He's usually such a light sleeper, too." Fate frowned slightly. "He must have been really worried."

"It just makes me love him more," Nanoha confessed with a soft laugh.

"Me too... You're a bad influence on him."

"How am I a bad influence, Fate-chan?" Nanoha pouted as Fate giggled at her.

"You're always pushing yourselves too hard."

"Seems to be a common theme with all three of us." Nanoha smiled at her. "Ne, Fate-chan..."

"Yes?"

Nanoha smiled at her. "When we get home, I want to do something nice for Yuuno-kun."

"N..Nanoha!" Fate said with a blush.

Nanoha blinked at the blond. "What? I was thinking of giving him a back massage or making breakfast for him. Was Fate-chan thinking naughty things?"

Fate pouted as Nanoha laughed softly. "You're a bad influence on me too, Nanoha."

The brunette grinned impishly. "And you love me for it too."

Fate smiled, not disputing it. "That's fine. But you should be asleep, Nanoha. Your body has to be tired."

"Nyahahahaha... Fate-chan, even after having a baby, is still a worry-wart."

"If I didn't worry about you, you might hurt yourself." Fate narrowed her eyes as Nanoha laughed at her.

"I love you too, Fate-chan."

* * *

Insane monster of a chapter for me. Never written one this long before, ever!

So many characters, trying to remember who was where at what time was starting to become painful. Hope that I gave everyone enough screentime. Wasn't easy to do in the slightest.

Before anyone yells at me for inconsistancies about hosptial stuff, the last time I went to the hospital was just for stitches. As for the length of the labor, well, technically labor lasts from when the water breaks to when the baby is born. But, I don't have children and neither does RadiantBeam, so, forgive us for not knowing everything exactly.

Oh, and this chapter formally introduces Cinque, the lover of all things cuddly and fuzzy.

And... A bonus!

New Days Omake Special

Or rather...

Why Arf doesn't like to be called Scooby.

* * *

Chrono looked at Nanoha, wondering how the little girl had talked him into this. "Why are we doing this again?"

Nanoha smiled as she walked with her friends. "Because you, Yuuno-kun, Arf-san and Fate-chan have never had a halloween on Earth before, and you liked that show."

"Fine, but... Why am I Scooby?" Arf grumbled as she walked around in her wolf form.

"Well, you are that size." Yuuno chuckled nervously as he tugged at his neckerchiff. "Besides, this isn't that bad..."

"You aren't Shaggy." Chrono muttered, looking at his loose green t-shirt and bell-bottom pants.

"Lindy-san thought it would be good for everyone." Nanoha smiled and put an arm around Fate's shoulders. "Don't you agree, Velma?"

"I guess... Daphne." Fate was actually amused by all of this, especially the way Chrono and Arf were grumbling. "Chrono, you don't have blond hair, you couldn't pass as Fred."

"So you let the ferret be Fred?" Chrono muttered.

Arf rolled her eyes. "Fine, but just don't expect me to jump into your arms... Shaggy."

Nanoha laughed and smiled. "All we need now is a mystery and it would be really weird."

Yuuno shook his head as the group walked down, collecting candy. "What? You think someone's going to run out of the next house, screaming about ghosts and we'd have to investigate? That only happens in the show."

"HELP! GHOSTS!" A girl ran out of the next house, getting the group to stop and stare at Yuuno.

"...For the record, I had no clue that this would happen."

"Well, let's investigate!" Nanoha said with a bright smile, getting a stare from the others. "What? If it is a ghost, we can blow it up. If it's just someone scaring kids, then it's no big deal right?"

"I guess..." The rest of the group said as they entered the house, determined to keep Nanoha from blowing the place up.

(---)

"And so the true mastermind behind scaring everyone is..." Nanoha declared as she looked at the group that was tied up in front of her. She could have sworn the short one before. She reached forward and pulled the mask off revealing...

"Miss Lindy?!" Yuuno, Nanoha and Fate's eyes were wide staring at the tied up woman, who smiled at them.

"Mom?!" Chrono couldn't believe it, just what his mother doing?

"Then this one is..." Yuuno pulled off the mask of the one next to her. "Miss Amy?"

Chrono pulled the mask off the shortest one. "Vita?"

"Signum?" Fate blinked in surprise at the amused look on Signum's face.

"You mean I jumped into Chrono's arms for no reason?" Arf yelped as the others laughed.

"Just, why?" Nanoha blinked in confusion.

"Oh, we caught you watching that Scooby Doo marathon, heard you wanting to dress up as them for Halloween and..."

"Well, we talked Hayate-chan into letting us borrow Vita and Signum for this." Amy laughed softly at them.


	18. Hayate

Day in the Life

Chapter 17

Hayate

RadiantBeam isn't making money off of this. I, on the other hand make lots of money, but not from this story, I wish I was, but then I would be sued, and I don't have the cash for that.

Not the longest chapter by a long shot, much shorter than the last chapter, but I hope that you all enjoy this.

* * *

As Hayate, dressed in her General uniform, a briefcase in her left hand, walked into the room, she had expected a number of things, the General opposite of her was known for many things, and he was one of the people that had decided the fates of known criminals that the TSAB judged. It was the main reason that she had wanted to see him.

He stood there, a giant of a man, short, gray hair, a clean-shaven face, and more medals in the display case in the corner than Hayate thought a person could get. _Then again, I'm only 21, and I'm a general._ She thought to herself as she stood in front of the other General and saluted.

He nodded and saluted back. "General Yagami. I am glad to see you in good health."

"Thank you, General Lenard, for agreeing to speak with me." She put the briefcase down as the two of them took a seat on the opposite sides of the desk.

"Of course. Someone who's rising through the ranks so fast, well, it's an honor to be able to meet with someone who will probably be the Grand General within ten years." He laughed softly as she chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yes, well, I need to talk to you about a few things." She said with such seriousness that he stopped laughing and looked at her calmly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A number of things," she began before pulling out a folder and flipping it open, "but the first thing I want to get to is something that only you can help me with."

"And that is?" He wondered just what it was that she was looking at.

"Two years ago, you were in charge of the committee that judged Jail Scagiletti, the combat cyborgs that worked with him, some deciding to help and the rest deciding to go to prison, the unison device Agito, as well as the little girl Lutecia Alphine. Of all of the ones that agreed to help with the investigation and wanted to make up for what wrong doings they did, Lutecia Alphine was the only one exiled from Midchilda until such a time that she became an adult." Hayate took a deep breath as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "In addition, there was some talk that she may be exiled for the rest of her life to that penal colony. You were the one who handed out that decision to her."

"And what makes you think that I was the one who decided that on my own?"

"Please do not insult me, General." Hayate frowned at him lightly. "We both know that you could over-ride any decisions made by that committee. So, why was she the only one of the agreeable criminals that was sent out to a penal colony?"

There was a long pause; Lenard leaned back in his chair. He had to admit, however grudgingly, that he was impressed. "You've done your homework."

"I invest my interests in where they seem most fit. Alphine's possible exile is of great concern to me."

Another long pause passed. Finally, Lenard sighed.

"Let me tell you a story, General Yagami. It's a story of a powerful little girl; a girl who had her powers forced upon her and was manipulated, for much of her life, by one man. The girl fell into the hands of the heroes, the so called 'good guys', and a powerful seal was placed upon her. This seal was for her own good, yes, but it left her defenseless. And for a very long time, the girl was sealed, alone, with no one to defend her or take her in. You know how corrupt the government was at the time of the JS incident, yes?"

Hayate nodded.

"Imagine a little girl, incredibly powerful, sealed and defenseless, with no one to look after her. Making her disappear for all the wrong reasons would be... incredibly easy, don't you think?"

Hayate slowly nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "I see. So easy in fact that someone would just need to... "Volunteer" to watch after her and then when no one was looking, slip her away."

"Indded." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Yagami, there are a lot of worlds out there, a lot of places that such a little girl could be... "relocated" to and no one would ever find her."

Hayate nodded softly. "And by the time anyone did find out that she was missing, it would be too late and no one could find her."

Pleased that she understood, Lenard nodded. "Yes. It took a great many pains for us to help Megane gain custody of her daughter. Call me paranoid, but sending Alphine away seemed like the safest bet. The time limit was put in place so that no one would get any funny ideas of trying to visit her and take her away, or anything else. My hope is that by the time she returns to Mid-Childa, the interest in her will have died down somewhat."

Hayate rubbed her chin thoughtfully. The time limit hadn't stopped her from visiting Megane and Lutecia, nor had it stopped her from making that offer all those months ago, thankfully Megane hadn't taken her up on that offer yet. "I see. Such a punishment for someone who was caught in a situation similar to Enforcer Harloawn or myself and my own knights and punished that way seemed very unusual to me."

He nodded to her. "It was, I will admit that, but I would rather she be somewhere relatively safe and under the protective custody of her mother than in a laboratory getting experimented on, or turned into a weapon of death with no feelings or emotions." None of that made it any easier to deal with, but at least she would have a small chance at having a normal life.

"Thank you." She nodded back at him. "There is other information that I was curious about."

"That is?"

"You know of the wars being fought on various planets using the Project F data to make children who can fight and be easily replaced, do you not?" The look in his eyes and the way he sighed, she knew that he did.

"Yes," he said softly even as he could tell Hayate already knew his answer. "I know about that."

"Do you also know..."

"That the number of children increased after the JS incident? I know that, too." He smiled tiredly. "At this point, there isn't much I _don't_ know about, Yagami."

She nodded, having expected as much. "Tell me something then, General. If you knew about it, why didn't you stop it?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Yagami, let me tell you something... As we move up in rank in the military, the laws we bend, break and ignore, as well as our own crimes, increases." He sighed and pulled his hands away from his body, holding them in front of himself. "These hands have done so much bad, Yagami, that I can only do a little good for people."

"General..." She said softly as she looked at him, really looked at him. As a towering figure, he looked... So old to her right now.

"There is only so much that I can do, Yagami. The wars that are happening, the children born from Project F, none of that is in my direct jurisdiction. Even if I was to get the usage of Project F on those worlds to stop, it would not stop the wars that were happening." He paused for a moment to look at her, seeing that she was hanging onto every word he spoke.

"The more you get promoted, the faster you move through the ranks and the higher you climb... the more you realize that you're only so powerful." He sighed heavily. "I want to stop what's happening, and I know I can't. It's not in my jurisdiction, and I'd be yanked if I tried to intervene. I choose to _not_ intervene because I can still do _something_ for the people, even if I can't directly stop the cause of it. It's like sticking a Band-Aid on an injury that deserves hospital treatment."

She nodded and got up. "Thank you, General." She shook his hand and started to leave.

As she walked to the door, Lenard called out to her. "Yagami."

"Yes?"

"If you asked to talk to me because of the corruption in the TSAB and you want to fix it, I wish you luck. I'll support you in this endeavor." She smiled at him as he stood up and turned to the window to look out it. "But, before you leave, Yagami, ask yourself this. Are you doing this because cleaning up the corruption in the TSAB is the right thing to do? Or are you doing this because the incidents hit a little close to home?" When she was silent, he turned to see her stunned face. "I know about your family and your friends being hit hard by certain things, Yagami. Never go into a situation where your emotions will get the better of you."

"...Thank you." She saluted, before leaving the room.

Turning back to the window, General Lenard looked, and wondered what direction the TSAB was heading in these days. _Hayate Yagami. No doubt, wherever we're heading, you'll be the one to lead us there._

(---)

Signum, dressed in a pink sweater, and a white scarf sighed in the cool air, winter was getting closer. Considering that Nanoha and Fate had their children only a couple days before hand, it was almost as if nature itself knew of the changing times and changed appropriately.

"Signum!" She turned, seeing a purple haired woman, in a white coat walk up to her slowly.

"Ah, Megane." The taller woman nodded to the purple-haired, red eyed woman as she hobbled closer.

She stopped and smiled at her. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Of course. Where is your daughter?"

"Lutecia is back on Mau Gram, Garyuu is making sure nothing will happen to her." Megane sighed, she would be back in only a few hours, but she needed to take care of something first.

Signum nodded as the two got into Signum's car and drove off. "...Why did you wish to see him?"

"You're the only one that I know of that knows where he's buried. I just want to thank him."

"Ah." Signum nodded as they pulled into the cemetery. They were silent as she led the other woman to Zest's grave. "Here he is." She said silently and backed up, letting Megane kneel in front of the grave, touching it softly.

Something told Signum that Megane needed more privacy and space. She cleared her throat, getting the purple-haired woman's attention. "I'll go stand by the car," she said quietly. "Take as long as you need."

Megane smiled slowly, but there was a tinge of sadness to it. "Thank you, Signum."

Signum nodded, then turned and walked away.

"Hello, Zest." The purple-haired woman smiled softly as she looked at the grave. "I wish I had gotten to thank you, for watching over Lutecia while I was out. She's grown up to be so strong these last couple of years. She smiles occasionally." Megane closed her eyes and sighed. "I wonder if it was just irony or if maybe it was fate itself that let you take care of my daughter. Did you know? Or did Scagiletti just give her to you and told you to watch her? I'd like to think that you did know, at least on some level, who she was."

Why was it so hard to talk? She didn't know. Maybe she would never know. "Lutecia's made a few friends since those days. They're all good kids, they make her really happy when she talks to them. When she gets a chance, she's said that she wants to come your grave and see you too."

There was no answer, but the wind picked up softly. "You were a good father to her, Zest, she thinks so highly of you." Her fingers trailed over the name as she sighed sadly. "I'm the only one of our group still alive. You're dead, so is Quint... If only Regisus hadn't held back that information and told us what was going on, we might all still be here."

She closed her eyes. "And I heard in the end, even Regisus was killed. In the end, the only one of us who survived that time, who understood the original wish, is me." Megane laughed softly. "As it is, I'm hardly in any condition to carry it, Zest. I wish I was; I'd do it for your sake, for Quint..."

A breeze nipped lightly at her skin, toyed with her hair.

"I've seen Quint's girls... Subaru and Ginga, you might remember, they were so small. They've gotten so big, and so strong; they both resemble her, in so many ways. It's like she's still alive in them, like she never even died."

Megane opened her eyes. "Your little Unison Device is doing well, too. Agito. Signum takes very good care of her, and General Yagami's practically adopted her into the family. She visits Lutecia a lot, says she doesn't want her to get lonely, but I think she misses the time when it was just the three of you."

"I think... I think Zest, you would be happy with how they both turned out." She smiled at the grave, blinking as a new breeze came and blew her hair forward, obscuring her face. "I'd like to think that that's your spirit, telling me you agree with me, Zest." She smiled softly. "The goals that you, myself and Quint had... They've passed on from us, to our children. Subaru and Ginga both work so hard to help people, Lutecia said that she wanted to be around her friends when she got older, to make sure that they would be safe, and Agito, she wants to protect the same sky we all did."

Sighing, she stood up, smiling softly. "Take care, Zest, I need to get back to Lutecia now. But, I am thankful that you watched her. I heard that even though you were dying and your body decaying, your last thoughts were on making sure that Lutecia and Agito would be taken care of." She turned, tears falling out of her eyes silently. "You were a great father, to both of them."

(---)

It was hours later that Signum, after bidding a farewell to Megane, who departed for Mau Gram, found herself walking next to Hayate, who seemed deep in thought.

"Signum?" Hayate asked as she suddenly stopped, the cool air puffing in front of the shorter woman as she took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"...Do you think that I'm doing the right thing?" She asked suddenly, getting her Knight to blink at her in confusion.

"What... What do you mean, Hayate?"

"Going after the higher ups." Hayate shoved her hands into her pockets. "Do you think I'm wrong to go after them?"

Signum blinked. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Hayate, why are you asking?" It was hard to figure Hayate out some days.

"Because.... when I was talking to General Lenard, he asked me if I was doing this to genuinely change the TSAB for the better or if I was doing this because it hit close to home. Signum, I..." Hayate took a deep breath. "I know one of the reasons I got so interested in this was because originally the superiors were eying Yuuno. I knew how much that would hurt him, Nanoha-chan, and Fate-chan if he went away."

Signum closed her eyes and took a breath before exhaling, letting the air mist around her, she turned and looked Hayate in the eye, getting the brown-haired woman to stop and look up. "Hayate, whether or not you're doing the right thing, I cannot tell you. But letting things go the way they are, with nothing changing, is not what the TSAB needs. For better or worse, things need to change. The events with the Relics, Jail Scagiletti, and Vivio would have gone over much better if information was given out by people who knew."

"Signum, I..."

"Please, let me continue." She said, interrupting Hayate, who nodded at her. "You're an incredible woman, Hayate. You're moving up in ranks so fast that it's astounding. And because of that, your hands are relatively clean. But even you have bent the law to suit your whims when you made Riot Force Six." Hayate grimaced, now that she thought about it, she did do that, hadn't she? Signum nodded at her. "I may not understand everything, and I cannot give you an answer for everything, I can tell you that as you go up in rank, you'll be seeing and dealing with things that are far, far worse than what you've seen so far. If you just sit back and do nothing, the festering corruption will get out of hand and destroy the TSAB."

Hayate sighed. "So basically, what you're saying is it's a no-win situation."

"No, I suppose it isn't." Signum blew out a breath, amusing herself by watching it mist in front of her. "As much as I want to, I can't protect you from the fact that your outlook on the world will probably change the higher up you climb in the ranks. But, Hayate..."

"Yes?"

"You're doubting yourself." The pink-haired woman smiled briefly at her master. "When you stop doubting yourself is when the real problem begins." She smiled softly. "Do not let your doubts prevent you from moving forward, but make sure that you never think that your way is the best and only way."

She blinked, several times, before smiling softly. "Thank you, Signum." She suddenly felt better. "I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing, but, you're right, standing around and doing nothing won't help anyone." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Signum, if, if I start to become like Regisus, please, I need your word that you will smack some sense into me."

Quirking a small smirk on her face, Signum nodded. "Very well, Hayate. If such a time happens to come that you stray from your path and become corrupted, I, the leader of the Wolkenritter, will do my very best to knock some sense into you."

"Thank you." Hayate suddenly giggled as Signum saluted her. Signum was right, as long as she didn't believe that her way was the only right path, then maybe, just maybe she could bring about the change needed.

"Besides, Hayate, you are not alone in this. If you choose your allies carefully, I'm sure that you can find people who think the same." Signum said as the two continued to walk. "Admiral Lindy, Admiral Chrono, Knight Carim and Colonel Genya are all with you in this endeavor. Seek advice from people who have been doing this for awhile."

Hayate smiled. "Thank you," she repeated quietly. "I'll keep that in mind, Signum."

"Anytime." She said softly. The two walked on in silence before getting into Signum's car and driving off.

"Signum."

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow as Hayate got a serious look in her eyes.

"I'm going to need your car, and Agito, for something."

Signum blinked and nodded. If Hayate felt the need to tell her, she would. "Very well. Please do not crash it."

Hayate chuckled softly. "No worries there."

(---)

Hours later Hayate and Agito found themselves in a five story building, the outside was slate gray as the windows seemed to look out at the world, telling people to go away, that they didn't want to be there. The inside hallways were white, had very little lighting and pipes that hung from the ceilings seemed to drip water down onto the floor from above.

"Meister... Why are we here?" Agito asked, in her small form as she floated behind Hayate. She looked around nervously as the two walked down a hallway with several heavy metal doors aligning it.

"There's someone... Someone you need to meet, Agito." She said and opened one door. The two went inside.

There wasn't much there, white walls and a ceiling, a small light on the top illuminating the room, a small window allowing light in, a desk and a chair. Sitting in the chair was a man, wearing a scientist outfit and sunglasses, his hair was dark as he looked at the two emotionlessly.

"Meister?" Something about that man just made Agito want to punch him.

"Agito, I want you to meet Scientist Chas. He was the man in charge of the laboratory that you were found in." Agito's eyes widened, her body felt numb from shock.

Hayate, without revealing any emotion, closed her eyes for a moment. "Agito..." She trailed off, opening them and finding that Agito had turned into her full-size form. "Whatever you choose to do with him, I won't stop you." She knew that Agito needed this. Deep down, Agito needed closure of some sort from her past.

Agito looked at Hayate warily. "Whatever I choose to do?"

"Whatever you choose to do." Hayate nodded. "You have that right. I won't stop you."

Agito looked at the man, her body trembling lightly. She had dreams, back when she was traveling with Zest and Lutecia, of what she would do to him if she ever found him. Make him suffer through fire, make him eat parts of himself, rip him apart. But, those were dreams of someone who had no power and was forced to do things that they couldn't control.

She had power now. She had people around her.

The man looked at her, smirking lightly.

Agito frowned at him. "What?"

"If I had known that you could do that, I would have forced more tests on you." He chuckled as she grabbed him by his clothes and picked him up, her eyes shining in anger and tears.

"You... You tormented me! You caused me so much pain that all I wanted to do was die! But you... You wouldn't allow me to die, would you?!"

He chuckled, smirking at her. "If I did, I would have lost a valuable experiment."

Screaming in rage, Agito threw him against the wall, before rushing up, grabbing him and pressing him hard. "You'll pay!" She screamed, tears falling down her face as she reached back, her hand burning red as fire engulfed it. "I'll make you PAY!" She screamed, punching forward.

*Flash*

_"You killed him!" A smaller, younger, and sadder Agito looked at Signum, who could only stare at her sadly. "But, you gave him a warrior's death at least."_

_"What will you do now, Agito?" Signum asked Agito, who blinked a couple of times, being one of the few times that Agito was ever given a choice in the matter._

_"I'll go with you, for now. But so help me, if you betray his wish, I'll burn you alive!"_

_"If such a time comes, I'll gladly take the punishment."_

*Flash*

_"Agito!" Rein smiled at her as the two made dinner for everyone. "Come on, help me with this, it's heavy."_

_"Oi! Just hold your horses!" Agito smiled softly at Rein, getting behind her and helping her lift the pot out of the sink._

_"Thank you!" Rein smiled as they put the pot on the stove to boil it. "Rein is such a klutz."_

_Agito shrugged, but blinked as Rein hugged her. "Rein?"_

_"You're a good person, Agito."_

Agito's punch rang true, hitting Chas in the face and rocking his body, leaving him with a cracked jaw and unconscious on the floor. "You... You aren't worth it..." She trembled as she looked at his fallen body. The only reason he was still breathing was because she had canceled the fire in her hands moments before the punch had landed.

When a hand touched her shoulder, she suddenly turned, hugged Hayate tightly and sobbed. "I couldn't! I couldn't! I wanted to, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to, but I couldn't!" The tears falling out of her eyes started dampening Hayate's clothes, but Hayate didn't care. All she cared about was holding the upset girl, letting her emotions bleed out.

"Yeah." Hayate sighed softly, gently hugging Agito and stroking her hair. "I didn't think you would."

"B-But... he tortured me... he hurt me... I should be able to do it!"

"It's not a bad thing that you can't, Agito," Hayate soothed. "If anything, it proves I was right about you all along."

At that, Agito sniffled and looked up at Hayate, confused. "Meister?"

Hayate continued to stroke Agito's hair and smiled at her. "I took you in, not just because you were Signum's partner, not because I felt sorry for you, but because I thought you could be a member of my family, that you were a good person. I'm glad that I was right."

"But..." Agito sniffled as Hayate kissed her on the forehead.

"Despite our pasts, Agito, we're a family now. Whenever one of us is hurting, we do our best to find out why and fix it. Whenever one of us is sad, the rest of us will want to help, make the sadness go away. When you're hurt, confused and lonely, never forget that you have us now. We all love you, Agito."

Agito sniffled, her eyes tearing up as she hugged Hayate again, crying heavily, but happily as she felt so much pain and hurt that had been bothering her for so long finally leave her.

(---)

Carim Gracia didn't get out too often, being the leader of the Saint Church and someone that military leaders looked to often for advice didn't give her much free time compared to many others. However, exceptions were always made in some cases.

Cases such as the reborn Saint Kaiser, Vivio Takamachi, having two new-born brothers and a new-born sister at home were cause for such exceptions. Besides, she, Sein, Otto and Deed had never gotten the chance to see the babies on the day that they were born, so, they were here, a couple of weeks afterwords, at the Takamachi-Harlaown-Scrya house, wanting to check in on the new family. "Hello." She smiled at Fate, who had lost a _lot_ of weight and was nearly back to the size she had been before getting pregnant. "Wow, you look so good."

Fate blushed and smiled as she let the four in. "Honestly, I don't think I do, I still feel so big."

Carim giggled and gave Fate a light hug. "It will pass. A couple of months and you'll be completely back to normal."

"Um, can we go see her majesty's siblings?" Deed asked, slightly nervous. While she had a lot of respect for Fate, she was just a bit nervous about calling Vivio "her majesty" in front of her majesty's parents.

"Of course." Fate smiled, knowing that they weren't the only ones who did that. Nearly everyone from the church called Vivio "majesty".

Sein poked her head in curiously. "Is Vivio with them, too?"

"Yes." Fate laughed. "She's quite taken to the idea of being an older sister. She's upstairs with Nanoha playing with them." She turned away, leading them inside. "I should just warn you now, Isamu's especially curious about anything. He's already starting to move around much more than Sora or Alicia."

The three nodded as Fate led them to the baby room. It had pink on one side, where Alicia was, and soft blue on the other side, where the boys were. In the corner, by the window, was the giant teddy bear. Around it was various baby clothes, some toys and a book, that Vivio, Erio, Caro and Arf had gotten for the newborns.

"Sein, Otto, Deed." Vivio smiled as she spoke softly. She was by Isamu's crib as he rolled around on the soft blankets, getting a giggle from Vivio as she watched him. Nanoha smiled at them from her place next to Alicia. Like Fate, she had lost a lot of weight herself.

"Where are Caro and Erio?" Carim asked Fate, who sighed softly.

"They had to go back to their mission. Hayate couldn't extend their leave any longer and they both wanted to go back onto the field." She couldn't blame them, of course. They were lucky Hayate had gotten them as much time as they had to be around and see their younger siblings. "You just missed them by a day, actually."

Carim nodded, smiling as the three numbers looked at the babies, cooing in delight.

"Whoa, look at him go." Sein giggled as Isamu continued to roll. "He looks like he's having fun."

"He finds it entertaining." Nanoha smiled. "Isamu never slows down." He could even outpace Sora, who was sleeping in his own crib. Alicia was awake, but she seemed content to just watch and coo at her visitors.

Timidly, Deed reached a hand in, grinning when Alicia grabbed her fingers. "Hey! She knows me!"

Fate laughed. "Seems so. You can actually see their eye colors now, if you look closely."

Vivio grinned and nodded. "It's even harder to tell Isamu and Sora apart! They have blue-green eyes. Alicia has green eyes."

Carim pouted as she heard that. "Drat. I lost _another_ bet with Hayate." There were chuckles all around at the gambling sister's grumbling.

"Knight Carim, maybe you should stop gambling, you suck at it." Sein said, sweat-dropping at the stern look given to her. "Ah, but if you don't want to, that's fine too."

Fate patted Carim on the shoulder. "Now now, Carim, Sein, calm down, it's not good for the babies."

Otto, having walked over to Alicia's crib, looked at Nanoha, who blinked at the boyish cyborg. "Yes?" She wondered just what was going through Otto's mind. She didn't mind any of the cyborgs, well, save a couple, but Otto was a pretty good kid, if a little too formal at times.

"You've recovered quite well, Nanoha-san."

"Nyahahaha... I'm so out of shape right now." Nanoha giggled softly and rubbed the back of her head. "Vita-chan and Yuuno-kun are going to need to work me hard to get me back into shape."

Otto shook her head. "Really, Nanoha-san, you look very good. You and Fate-san both."

Nanoha laughed again. "Thank you, Otto."

"So where's Yuuno-san?" Sein asked, wandering over to Sora's crib and leaning down to gently stroke his head, causing him to stir sleepily.

"Yuuno-papa had to go to the library today." Vivio pouted, she had been hoping he could have spent the day with his family, but between training people, which wasn't needed too much at the moment, since the new recruits were about to start going on missions, safe missions, thankfully; and the library, Vivio only got to see Yuuno when he came home at night some days. "He was supposed to have today off too." She pouted more, her eyes tearing up. "But some doo-doo head was being chased by a zombie."

Carim blinked several times. "A Zombie?" She looked at Nanoha and Fate, both of whom shrugged helplessly.

"There was screaming, groaning and books flying, I commented that it sounded like a Zombie festival was going on." Nanoha chuckled nervously.

Carim giggled and smiled at Vivio. "I doubt that it's a real zombie, but maybe someone tried a summon spell that didn't go right." She doubted that, maybe she should look at the infinity library, if it was truly that dangerous. "Or someone read something that they shouldn't have." Actually, that sounded more reasonable. The library _was_ infinite after all.

Carim turned back to Fate and Nanoha. "So they asked him to come in?"

"Arf begged." Fate smiled sheepishly. "She's very good at her job, but she's feeling a little trapped with handling new kids and keeping an eye on what people read. Yuuno didn't mind it."

"Hope he's having fun." Carim gently ruffled Vivio's hair. "You can tell everyone at school how your papa slayed the zombie like a brave hero."

"Really?" Vivio seemed to brighten at the thought.

"Yes, really." Carim laughed softly as Vivio cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

Deed walked over to Sora's crib and smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. "He doesn't move much?"

Nanoha sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He's up a good chunk of the night." It was hard to have Sora, Isamu and Alicia sleep in the same bed as the adults, even if it was traditional for where she was from, Nanoha just couldn't get over the fact that she might accidentally roll over on her babies and crush them. She might not have done that to Vivio, but she was still really worried. Plus, at Riot Force Six, there hadn't been any other bed in her room, and it would be cruel to force Vivio to sleep anywhere but a bed.

Carim nodded, smiling softly. "Don't worry about that, Nanoha, he'll grow out of it soon enough."

"I hope so." She smiled softly. "I love my sons so much."

"Not when they have dirty diapers." Fate giggled as Nanoha blushed.

"Mooou... Fate-chan..."

Suddenly Sora woke up, squirming and crying. Nanoha was picking him up a moment later, rocking him and taking a whiff. "Well, I don't think you need your diaper changed... You hungry?" She asked and walked out of the room, wanting some privacy. She might not have minded Fate or Vivio watching, but she didn't feel comfortable having Otto, Deed, Sein and Carim watch her.

"Breast feeding?" Carim blinked as Nanoha walked into her room.

Fate nodded at her. "Yes. It's better for the babies anyway."

"Ah..." Carim glanced in the direction Nanoha had gone.

"I heard it helps strengthen the bond, too," Fate added. "We read that in some books."

"Would make sense." The Knight chuckled. "Seems Nanoha had nothing to worry about. Mothering came to her naturally."

Fate giggled softly and shook her head. "Oh, no... Bonding with the children is easy, she still finds it hard to change dirty diapers."

Vivio made a face. "Alicia stinks up the place too much, Fate-mama."

Fate giggled, nodding, oh, she knew. She knew all too well.

"So, have they tried to blow up Dieci yet?" Sein asked, grinning as she could imagine just how her younger sister would twitch if there was the slightest hint of pink around these children.

"No, actually, Dieci is fine." Fate chuckled. "The boys are extremely fond of her."

"Really?" The three sisters spoke up at the same time.

Vivio giggled and nodded. "Uh huh. Nanoha-mama gave Sora to Dieci to hold while she needed to do something fast and Sora smiled at her." It was probably the only reason that Dieci hadn't passed out with shock yet.

Sein snapped her fingers. "Wish I could have seen that."

Vivio giggled softly and nodded, it was fun to watch. Dieci would still twitch at times, but she seemed to slowly be getting better.

"Subaru loves Isamu and Sora." Fate smiled softly. "She thinks that they're the cutest babies ever."

"She would," Sein said with a chuckle. "Nanoha-san is her hero, after all."

Otto smiled. "Actually, I heard recently she's been trying to convince Teana to go for having a baby when they're ready."

Fate blinked. "You can do that?"

Carim shrugged. "Not much you _can't_ do with our magic and technology."

"Oh." Fate blinked and giggled softly. She was actually glad that she and Nanoha had never known about that before. "I suppose it helps with the fairly large female population on Mid-Childa."

Carim nodded and chuckled softly. It really did help, that much was certain.

Deed looked at Alicia and then up at Fate. "Fate-san, may I... May I pick up your daughter?"

Fate nodded and went to her side. "Just be careful, just like that, support her head, hold her upright. There you go." She smiled happily as Deed held her daughter gently and carefully, getting a coo and gurgle of happiness from Alicia.

Sein smiled before looking at Vivio. "Hey, Vivio, who got to hold the babies first between you, Caro and Erio?"

"I got to hold Sora, Caro got to hold Alicia and Erio got Isamu." Vivio smiled softly. "They like to squirm sometimes."

Deed swallowed hard, holding Alicia carefully and smiling as the baby snuggled against her. "I never knew humans started out so tiny," she murmured.

Vivio frowned. "You didn't?"

"No. The Doctor never raised any of us from infants. I was born at the age he needed me to be."

"That's no fun." Vivio muttered, she wished that Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama had found her sooner, she would have loved it.

Fate nodded and sighed softly. "I know what she means, Vivio."

"Fate-mama?" The little girl blinked as Fate knelt to look her in the eye.

"My first memories, my real memories, were when I was a little older than you were." It wasn't hard to explain it, since the events of the cradle, Vivio had found out that Fate had been born a little differently than most children were. "Those were the memories that I consider to be when I was born, Vivio."

Vivio blinked and nodded. "Okay, Fate-mama." She didn't truly understand, not yet, but Fate-mama was like the cyborgs, she knew that. "Um, Fate-mama..."

"Yes, Vivio?

The girl smiled and hugged Fate tightly, surprising the blond. "I'm glad you and Nanoha-mama are my mamas."

Fate smiled and hugged her daughter back, tightly. "Thank you, Vivio," she murmured. "I'm glad I got to be your mama."

"Otto..."

"No, Deed, I will not bear your children." The boyish cyborg said flatly, getting a sweat-drop from everyone, including Vivio, who was listening.

"Ah, that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, what?" Otto blinked as she looked up from looking at Isamu and looked at her sister.

"I think that Isamu wants to be held, Otto." She smiled at her sister, who looked at Sein, who was looking at Fate questioningly.

"Is it alright, Fate-san, that we hold Isamu too?"

Fate nodded, got up and helped Sein pick up Isamu, causing Otto to pout softly, she had wanted to hold one of the babies.

Patting her on the shoulder, Fate smiled softly. "When Nanoha gets back, you can hold Sora."

"Thank you." Otto smiled at the blond.

"I heard Sora's name." At that moment Nanoha came back in, holding her son. "What did you say about him?"

Fate smiled. "Otto wants to hold him."

Nanoha hesitated only a moment before she carefully shifted Sora over into Otto's arms, quietly murmuring for her to be careful. The transition was enough to stir Sora sleepily, and he yawned, blinking as he looked up at Otto with sleepy blue-green eyes.

Otto smiled shakily. "Hi," she whispered, and grinned when his tiny hand reached out and fisted in her shirt.

Carim smiled and squeezed Nanoha's shoulder lightly. "You have very beautiful children, Nanoha."

"Thank you." Nanoha smiled softly as she looked at her boys. "I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to them, not at all."

Fate nodded as she looked at Alicia as well. She knew exactly what Nanoha was talking about.

If anything happened to Alicia, Sora or Isamu, Fate didn't know what she would do.

(---)

Lutecia looked up as the door opened, she smiled as she saw her mother limp into the house, which caused her smile to fade. "Are you okay, mother?"

Megane nodded, wincing slightly. "My legs are hurting, Lutecia, that's all." She smiled after she closed the door as Lutecia came to her with her wheelchair, offering it to her. "Thank you." She sat down in it as Lutecia wheeled her into the living room, helping her onto the couch, where she sat down and relaxed.

"Mother, how was your trip?"

Megane smiled and pulled Lutecia into a hug suddenly. "It was good. I wish you could have come with."

Lutecia nodded and hugged her mother back softly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the close contact with her parent. "I'm sure that Zest would be happy to know that you went to see his grave."

"I think he was." Megane murmured softly as she stroked her daughter's hair. "He was a great man. I'm glad that you got to know him."

"So am I, mother, so am I." Lutecia sighed softly, not letting go of the hug.

Right now, that's all she wanted.

(---)

Zafira looked at Arf, bedraggled and worn out looking as she slumped against him. The two of them were sitting in the park as Arf yawned. "Long day?" Zafira asked, getting a soft chuckle from the wolf girl. "Tell me about it." He said and rubbed her shoulders.

"Urgh... Thanks." She sighed and rolled her shoulders. "There was something weird at the library today."

"What?"

"A zombie." She groaned and rolled her shoulders as he massaged them. "Some sort of decaying zombie showed up at the library, looking for a book on how to prepare raw dead meat and people started freaking out."

Zafira raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Just the memory of it made Arf shudder. "Turns out he'd been summoned by some kid still learning how to use his mage powers."

"And he summoned a zombie?"

"Hell, don't ask me how it happened. It was like something out a bad horror movie, I swear."

"Anything special happen after that?" Zafira wondered as he worked the tension out of her shoulders, getting a hiss in relief from the wolf-girl.

"Something about the body of Hercules, the brains of Mahogany, the legs of Hermes and a Horse Wiener."

Zafira blinked, several times and looked at her as if she was crazy while she giggled softly. "You're kidding."

"I _wish_!" Arf started laughing. "Eventually some blue-haired kid in shorts showed up, grumbled about Zombies running away on him, grabbed it and left in a puff of smoke."

"Oh..." Zafira was unsure of how to respond to that.

"Yeah..." Arf sighed. "It was really weird. I was glad Yuuno was there to handle it. He's much better at this kind of stuff than I am."

"How is he?"

"He glows." Arf laughed. "It sounds weird, but it's true. The man can't ever stop smiling. I swear he'd sing a showtune if I let him."

Zafira chuckled and shook his head as Arf moaned while he got a tough knot out of her shoulders. "Thanks, Zaffy."

He chuckled as she settled against her. "So, how are the kids?"

Arf giggled. "Oh, gods, they're so cute." She couldn't help but smile brightly. "Isamu's a little rolling devil, Sora likes to sleep during the day and Alicia likes to grab everything. I swear, Fate's so happy that she would need to take happy pills to feel sad."

He nodded and hugged her from behind. He really needed to take some time and let those kids see him soon.

"Mmm...Zaffy..." Arf closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Yes?" He blinked as she looked up at him. "What?"

"I owe you a bet."

He blinked. The look of confusion in his red eyes was actually cute. "A bet?" he repeated.

"Yeah." Arf nodded. "Remember? You said Sora would be born first, and you were right. I lost the bet, so now I owe you."

"Oh, right." He blinked as she stood up, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him up and pressed her lips to his, getting Zafira's eyes to widen as she kissed him.

A few moments later, Arf pulled away, gigging at the silly look on his face. "I like that look on your face, Zaffy. It looks good on you."

It took several minutes for Zafira to remember _why_ Arf had kissed him. "Now we're even?"

Arf chuckled. "Now we're even."

Zafira chuckled and shook his head before grabbing Arf, pulling her down and hugging her against him. "Remind me to make more bets like that with you."

Arf snuggled against him. "I'll hold you to that."

Zafira laughed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he'd never been this happy before, not like this. "I know you will."

She smiled and pressed her body against his. "Zaffy..."

"Yes?"

"I hope things just get better." She smiled softly at him. "I really like being with you."

In the past, this would have been the cue for Zafira to do some swift backpedaling, for him to take a step away and re-establish the friendship bond.

Right now, he didn't want to.

"Same here." He prayed he wouldn't mess this up. "I... I really like being with you too, Arf."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Zaffy... I know that you're nervous, very nervous. Take all the time you need." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll wait all the time that you need." She said, her tail waggling behind her happily.

Zafira nodded slowly, but he didn't loosen his grip on Arf. "Okay," he whispered. "Arf?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Just... thank you."

She nodded against his shoulder, closing her eyes as they relaxed. "Zaffy..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad that we got to know each other."

"Me too."

* * *

Yes, Dieci still has some problems. She's getting better, honest! She's not passing out now at least.

Not much else to say, see you next time.


	19. Waking Up

Day in the Life

Chapter 18

Waking Up

RadiantBeam and I aren't making money off of this, this is just for fun.

Another short chapter, but I think that some of you might like it.

* * *

Smiling as he saw his loves sleeping, Yuuno smiled softly as they slept. They needed it, after giving birth a little while ago, they so needed it. Giving a kiss to both of their foreheads, he slipped out of bed to go cook some breakfast for them. They deserved something nice.

Heading down the hall, Yuuno heard quiet murmurs and paused, gently pushing the door to the baby room open. Despite the early hour, Isamu was fully awake and babbling happily to Alicia, who seemed to be listening to whatever he was trying to say with wide-eyed intensity. Sora _had_ been sleeping, but now he seemed content to just glare grumpily at his twin brother, who was making it impossible to sleep because of his "chat" with his sister.

Yuuno chuckled softly and stepped into the room, getting the attention of all three babies. "Hey, little guys." He whispered softly. He chuckled as Isamu turned to Sora and started making noises, Sora grunting and kicking his feet. Alicia seemed to pout at her brothers for ignoring her.

It was cute and he reached into Alicia's crib, rubbing her belly softly with his finger. She was so tiny, but so beautiful. He was so glad that the mistake, one of not using protection, he had with Fate and Nanoha had turned out to be so incredible.

Delighted by her father's attention since she'd been abandoned by her brothers, Alicia giggled and squirmed, reaching up to Yuuno with wide, pleading green eyes. Even if she wasn't as noisy as Isamu or even Sora, she made her wants known perfectly fine.

Smiling, Yuuno picked her up gently and held her against his body, looking at Sora and Isamu, both of whom seemed more interested in making noises to each other than wanting to be held. Which was okay. He couldn't hold all three at once anyway. He blinked as Raising Heart floated into the room. "Raising Heart, hello."

"Hello, Master Yuuno. My Master was wondering where you were at."

He smiled at the device, it was a good device. "I was going to make some breakfast, but these three were up and I needed to make sure that they were okay."

"Alright." Raising Heart said and floated over to the boys, getting their attention as they gurgled and reached up, trying to get the orb.

Yuuno chuckled. "Be careful," he warned. "They're getting faster."

"I shall keep a safe distance." Raising Heart floated slightly higher than before. "I am simply checking their vital signs."

The blond smiled briefly before he left the room, still holding Alicia. Raising Heart liked doing such things, though Nanoha insisted she hadn't programmed her to do it.

"So, what do you say, Alicia?" Yuuno smiled at his daughter. "You feel like making breakfast?"

Alicia cooed, seeming perfectly fine with the idea.

"What do you think Alicia? Think that your mothers would like a traditional Japanese or a Western one?" Yuuno smiled at her.

Alicia squealed happily and kicked her feet.

"Western it is, then."

Yuuno smiled as he put Alicia on a carrier basket on the table and worked on getting the the bowls, the ingredients and a few other things. It was a little hard, but he got a small laugh as Alicia clapped her hands with a small amount of flour in them, getting him and her covered in it. "Heh, you like that, huh?" He asked as she giggled happily.

Alicia giggled again and clapped her hands together happily, entertaining herself with the bits of flour that clouded in the air while her father made breakfast, keeping a sharp eye on the girl all the while.

Putting the ingredients into a blender, he covered the top and hit the button, smiling as Alicia gurgled happily. "You really are liking this, aren't you, Alicia?"

She wiggled and squealed happily as Yuuno chuckled. As the mixture got done, Yuuno went over to her and tickled her belly, making her laugh and thrash around for a few moments before he stopped. "Okay, you stay here and be good, I gotta make breakfast now."

Alicia giggled but stayed put, content to play with her hands and watch her father move around the kitchen. The big humans always fascinated her.

In short order, Yuuno had a stack of pancakes, some juice and syrup all put together. "I'd suggest breakfast in bed, but this stuff's messy." Smiling at Alicia, Yuuno started to make the table, putting plates and silverware, along with glasses down. After putting the food down, he picked up Alicia. "Come on, let's go get your mothers and your brothers for breakfast."

Alicia giggled happily and clung to her father.

Yuuno slowed down slightly as Raising Heart floated to his side. "What's up?"

"Their vital signs are just fine. My master is still curious as to where you've disappeared to."

Yuuno laughed. "Well, Alicia, your mothers are worrying too much, they'll get wrinkles at this rate." He teased, laughing as Alicia grabbed his hair, as if she was trying to tell him to stop teasing her mothers. "Okay, okay, you win." He chuckled and made he way back to the master bedroom.

"Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha pouted as she was getting dressed, being in a pair of loose pants and pulling her shirt on over her head. "Where did you go?"

Yuuno noticed that Fate was currently wrapping a robe around her body, preserving some modesty as she came over and took Alicia silently, smiling at him. "Just decided to make breakfast for my two loves."

Fate laughed softly, kissing him on the cheek. "And Alicia?"

"She wanted to come along for the ride." Yuuno grinned.

"Where are Sora and Isamu?"

"They are fine, my Master." Raising Heart spoke up. Nanoha smiled and kissed her device.

"Good girl." Nanoha kissed her device.

"Thank you, my Master."

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast." Yuuno smiled as Nanoha and Fate nodded.

(---)

Groaning as the light hit her eyes, she opened her eyes and looked at the person who was laying on her. Smiling softly, she rubbed the back of her bed-mate's back, getting a soft moan, before the redhead in her arms cracked a blue eye open. "Hi, Agito."

"Rein... I'm still a little sore... You minx."

Rein giggled and kissed Agito on the lips. "Morning to you too."

Agito grumbled, but returned the kiss willingly enough. "You really need to stop doing this," she muttered. "I don't think Zafira believe me when I tell him you're just grabby in your sleep."

Rein gave Agito an innocent look. "But... I _am_ grabby in my sleep!"

Agito rolled her eyes and climbed on top of Rein, grinning at her. "Well, we're both naked..." She trailed off, kissing Rein's jaw softly. "No one's going to be up for awhile."

Rein giggled and kissed Agito back. "Naughty, naughty."

"You're the one who seduced me the first time." Agito smirked at the giggling Rein.

"You never complained."

"Yeah I did. You just never listened."

Rein giggled and kissed Agito again. "When have I _ever_ listened to you?"

Agito rolled her eyes and sighed. "Never." She murmured and reached underneath to squeeze Rein, getting the ice-using Unison Device to squeal in delight. "And I thought you always hated me when we first met."

Rein shook her head, even as she blushed. "No... I blushed when I saw you, you confused me, I didn't like it, so I got mad. Forgive me?" She asked, kissing Agito on the lips again.

Agito smirked when Rein pulled back. "Dummy," she murmured. "I forgave you a long time ago."

Rein smiled and hugged Agito, squirming as Agito's hands squeezed her. "Mmm... Agito... You..."

Agito nodded and smiled at her, kissing Rein and licking her ear. "Please? I want to be selfish before everyone wakes up."

"Sure." Rein giggled as Agito's hands started moving everywhere, getting a groan, giggle and whimpers in pleasure from the other Unison Device.

(---)

Waking up, she sat up, stretching her arms up and back, grimacing as her back popped out a few of the worst kinks in it. "Stupid kids." She muttered and smoothed her red hair down. Yawning, she smacked her lips and scratched her belly through her night shirt. Looking around blearily, her eyes came across the figure sleeping next to her. "Hayate..." She smiled and lay back down, snuggling up to her master.

Feeling Vita snuggle up to her, Hayate chuckled quietly and opened an eye. "Good morning, Vita," she said softly.

"You're awake?"

"Kind of. Just barely. I've been drifting in and out of sleep all night, honestly. Thinking."

Vita looked up and shifted slightly, blinking at Hayate. "Thinking? All night?" There was a look of concern in her eyes as she looked at her master.

Hayate chuckled. "I guess I'm still thinking about General Lenard and what he said to me." She sighed. "I'm really in a no win situation, aren't I?"

"Hayate?"

"I can't change everything. No one can. There _are_ things I can change, but do I want to change those things because I want to genuinely help people, or because I just want to help my loved ones?"

Vita frowned softly. "Honestly, Hayate, is there much of a difference?"

"Vita?"

The small redhead shifted and sighed heavily. "You want to help people, that's good, but you wouldn't have gotten interested if the people you loved weren't so close to the events."

Vita blinked as Hayate sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Hayate?"

"Vita, that... That's what I'm worried about. If... If these events didn't hit so close to home, would I have just turned a blind eye to them and ignored what was going on?"

Vita blinked again. She opened her mouth, hesitated, then closed it. Honestly, she couldn't think of a response to that. "It's not like that's a bad thing," she murmured. "Not noticing a problem until it effects your loved ones."

"Do I have a right to do this then?" Hayate wondered aloud. "I'm no different from the people that are causing problems, do I have a right to..."

"Hayate!" Vita's suddenly sat up and looked down at her, getting the brown-haired woman to blink in surprise. "If anyone has a right to do something it's you."

"Vita?"

The small knight took a deep breath and sighed. "Hayate, you're one of the nicest people alive. Just because you didn't take notice of something, that doesn't mean that you're a bad person."

Hayate blinked, then laughed softly before sitting up, hugging Vita gently. "Thanks, Vita," she whispered.

A part of Hayate knew her Knight was still missing the point of her worry; that she'd only gotten interested _after_ her loved ones had been targeted. But Vita was trying her best, and it felt nice.

"Hayate, I don't know what's going through your mind, but I know that you're not in the wrong. Doing something to help people is a good thing. Just because it hits close to home shouldn't stop you." Vita smiled at her softly. "If you think that you're doing the wrong thing, talk to someone and get help."

Hayate laughed softly and hugged Vita tighter. "Thank you, Vita."

Vita smirked. "Yeah, sure. If I don't pick you up from time to time, who would?"

It had been too long since Hayate had smiled or laughed. Seeing her do both, Vita realized, was a reward all in itself.

"Hey, Hayate."

"Yes?" The brown-haired woman blinked a few times.

"Wanna just stay in bed today?" Vita asked, smiling nervously at her master.

Hayate blinked, then grinned, grabbing Vita and falling back against the bed, holding the smaller Knight tightly to her. "I think that's the best idea I've heard in awhile," she declared.

Vita giggled against Hayate and sighed happily. She liked this feeling and hoped that it would never go away, at least for today. "Thanks, Hayate."

(---)

Subaru yawned hugely, slowly opening her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to get rid of some of her lingering sleepiness.

Always an early riser, Subaru was quick to sit up and try to get out of bed... only to yelp and be pulled back into the sheets by something firmly latched to her waist.

It took several minutes for Subaru to stop seeing pretty stars and birdies flitting around her head, and when she could think clearly again she pulled the sheets back, searching for the culprit.

The "culprit" was her girlfriend, Teana Lanstar; still asleep and clinging to her favorite snuggle-toy with all her might.

Subaru smiled and kissed Teana on her forehead. She was still a little sore from the events of last night. Subaru rubbed her butt, Teana got so grabby and rough with her.

Still, seeing Teana mumble and lean in and kiss Subaru on the top of her breast caused the purple-haired girl to sigh softly and snuggle closer to Teana. Who knew that Teana would end up being the dominant one in the relationship?

Despite wanting to snuggle, Subaru knew they had to get up. Very gently, she shook Teana. "Tea. Hey, Tea," she said softly. "Wake up."

Teana groaned and buried her face into Subaru's chest, grumbling; but Subaru persevered, and Teana slowly cracked an eye open. "What do you want?" she growled sleepily.

Subaru smiled. "Time to get up," she said.

Teana grumbled, reached behind and pinched Subaru's rear, getting a yelp from her girlfriend. "You're comfy."

Subaru blushed and squirmed, moving down and kissing Teana on the lips. "Come on, let's take a shower."

"Fine..." Subaru grumbled, blinking as Subaru picked her up off the bed, heedless of their nudity. "S...Subaru!!"

"What? Dad's not around and you and I have nothing have that everyone else in the house haven't seen already."

"But... We still smell and are sticky!" Teana said, blushing hard as Subaru opened the door and ran the two of them to the bathroom, saying hello to Cinque as the one-eyed girl stared at the two, before shaking her head.

"You two are lucky Dieci's a heavy sleeper." Cinque said as they went into the bathroom. The white-haired girl sighed. Why was everyone in this house such an exhibitionist?

...And why did Dieci keep looking so confused by all the noise when she was up and heard it?

(---)

"Nove."

_Poke._

"Nove."

_Poke, poke._

**"Nove."**

_Poke, poke. Poke._

"What?" Nove snapped, finally fed up with Wendi's whining.

Wendi pouted. "I can't sleep," she said. It sucked since they had the day off, too. She and Nove were dressed in light pajamas as they tried to sleep the day away.

Nove scowled. "So just close your eyes."

"Don't be so snappy! You're having a hard time sleeping too!"

Nove grumbled and rolled over, pulling Wendi into a hug. "What's wrong, Wendi? I hate when you're upset."

Wendi blushed and hugged Nove back. "Thanks. But, it never feels right without Ginga these days."

Nove sighed and shook her head. "I know, but she's got missions, we're not allowed to do that stuff yet." It would be another six years for the both of them, barring a planet-wide emergency, before the two of them could go out and work for the TSAB.

Wendi pouted and sighed. "I know... And I know that we slept alone before so this should be easy."

Nove snorted and looked at Wendi with half-lidded eyes. "You always slept with me. You and I couldn't ever separate no matter what."

Wendi stuck out her tongue. "I never heard you complaining."

"You never listened!" Nove protested as she shifted under Wendi.

"But..." Wendi shrugged. "Now it feels different since Ginga got involved. It's like... I can't sleep well unless I'm with both of you. Is that stupid?"

After a moment, Nove sighed. "No, because I feel the same way too."

Wendi giggled and snuggled up to Nove. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." She giggled as Nove blushed heavily.

"You... Why do you always do this to me?" Nove asked, pouting as Wendi giggled and kissed her on the lips.

"Because I always thought you were cute, looking at your little butt in those tight spandex... Seeing you fight so hard at all times, when you stood up to Teana when she had you beat..."

"You were awake?" Nove blinked as Wendi blushed hard.

"Yeah, but, I was hurting, if I tried to move, I was worried that you'd get hurt."

Nove was about to rely when a loud crash echoed through the dark room. Wendi yelped even as Nove reacted instinctively, flipping on the light and bracing for attack.

The two redheads blinked dumbly when they saw Ginga, in her TSAB uniform, sprawled on the floor. "Ow," the purple-haired woman groaned. "Jeez, I can barely even see two steps in front of me, I tried so hard not to wake you guys up too..."

Wendi was by her side in an instant, helping her up. "Gee, you scared me." Wendi pouted as she helped Ginga to the bed, stripping the taller girl of her uniform once she was on the bed, leaving her dressed in her purple panties that showed off sides of her rear. Sitting on top of Ginga, Wendi started rubbing her back, getting a moan of appreciation.

"Thanks..." Ginga sighed and closed her eyes, sighing softly. "How did you know I needed this?"

"Felt the tension all over your body, Ginga." Wendi smiled as Nove moved to Ginga's feet and rubbed them, getting the dark-purple-haired girl to squirm in delight.

"How'd the mission go?" Nove asked.

Ginga groaned just thinking about it. "Badly," she said. "I think the guy we're after must have had a clue that we were on to him and ran. I sat there all night and all I did was get bruised up by some of his thugs."

Wendi could see them, dark bruises along Ginga's neck, shoulders, and back. She traced them gently with her fingers. "Do they hurt?"

"They wound my pride," Ginga joked. "And according to my partner I'm a regular rape magnet now."

"What?" Nove asked, turning and staring at Ginga, well, Ginga and Wendi's asses, since they were the only thing to look at.

"Ginga?" Wendi stopped, startled. "What happened?"

Ginga shrugged as best she could. "Nothing much. One of the thugs got frisky in the fight, thought it'd be fun to try and pin me down and have his way with me. I introduced him to the business end of my Device and he realized it wasn't such a grand idea after all."

Wendi frowned and got off Ginga before rolling her over, causing Ginga to blink as her two sisters looked at her in concern. "What?" Ginga was surprised as they hugged her, kissing her on the lips, first Wendi, then Nove, both of them stopping after that and just hugged her softly. "Wendi? Nove?" She blinked as the two continued to give her kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Even though it felt very nice, Ginga was concerned. Her arms came up, wrapped around Nove and Wendi both, and hugged them closer. "Hey," she said softly. "What's up with you two? You aren't usually like this when I come back."

"You usually aren't nearly raped." Wendi said softly, looking up at Ginga, kissing her on the jaw.

"I'm selfish." Nove muttered, closing her eyes and not looking at either of them. "I... I can't stand the thought of not having you two being near me... Allowing me to touch you, feel you, sleep next to you."

Ginga studied her sisters quietly, her eyes softening. "You two didn't sleep very well last night, did you?"

Nove and Wendi both shook their heads.

"And I thought it was just me." She sighed. "I tried napping a little during the stake-out, but I couldn't do it. I think I know why now."

"So, what do we do?" Nove sighed and looked at the two of them. "We can't do this forever. You're going to have missions. Eventually, so will Wendi and I. What can we do?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I don't want to keep hurting like this."

Wendi reached out, pulling Nove into a gentle hug, so she was holding both her and Ginga. "It's not a big deal, Nove. We'll figure something out. As long as we're together we'll be fine, you know?"

Nove nodded and sighed. "Wendi, Ginga... I... I just want to sleep today, please?"

Ginga nodded and pouted at them. "How come I'm nearly naked and you two are in pajamas?"

Wendi shrugged and stripped herself and Nove down to their panties, Wendi wearing a red thong and Nove wearing yellow bikini-style underwear.

The three found themselves, Ginga in the middle as Nove, being the shortest of the three, rested on her and Wendi curled up to Ginga's other side. Reaching up, Ginga turned off the lights, before putting her arms over Nove and Wendi's shoulders, all three quickly falling asleep in the darkness.

(---)

She groaned as the light hit her eyes. "What were we doing last night?"

The bed seemed to shift, no wait, that was the person she was laying on. "Pulled an all-nighter, again..." Oh yeah, she had, hadn't she? It had gotten really late and she didn't leave, just collapsing into bed with the person that was there with her at that moment.

Lifting her head up, the dark-haired girl groaned and looked at her bed-mate. "Shamal, you really need to stop doing that."

"You didn't need to stay, Miyuki."

"What, and leave you here by yourself?" Miyuki yawned. "Please. I'd be second guessing myself the whole time. I don't like leaving you alone at night. You get some weird patients after dark."

Shamal quirked an eyebrow as Miyuki got off of her. "You know, we should be glad that Hayate's not here." Miyuki chuckled. "She might think that we're lovers or something."

Shamal laughed softly. "Please, if we were lovers, we'd be naked in bed."

"That's not always the case." Miyuki grabbed her ribbon from where she'd left it on the table, threading it through her hair expertly. "I've spent a lot of time at Nanoha's house, and let me tell you, those three spend just as much time clothed when they're in bed as they do naked."

Shamal smirked. "And your parents?"

Miyuki shuddered. "Please, don't give me mental images. I like to pretend my parents don't have a sex life."

Shamal laughed and got up and went around the room and put what few clothes she had around the office on her. "What? You don't like thinking that they have sex?"

Miyuki blanched. "The thought makes me sick to my stomach, thank you very much."

Shamal laughed again. "Do they know that?"

"We have an agreement." Miyuki shrugged. "I like to pretend they don't have sex, and they like to pretend I'm still a virgin. It evens out."

Shamal raised an eyebrow at her as she put her coat on. "You aren't?"

"Shamal, do you honestly believe that I wouldn't at least try a few things out in my life?" Miyuki asked with a raised eyebrow as she smoothed out her clothes.

Well, no, she hadn't, but...

"You don't look it." Shamal said honestly as she finished smoothing out her clothes, getting the wrinkles and creases out.

Miyuki laughed. "I'm actually pretty mellow. I burned out all my steam during my last two years of high school."

Shamal chuckled. "Well, shall we face the day?"

"Sure thing, boss." Miyuki chuckled at her as the two left Shamal's office and went to organize the schedules for the day.

(---)

Cracking an eye open, she lifted her head, looked around, before laying her head back down and leaning into her source of warmth.

"Back in your child form, I see." Zafira muttered softly, not bothering to move.

"You're in wolf form, it balances itself out."

Zafira chuckled quietly, a rumble that ran through his whole body and made Arf grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled with a happy sigh, perfectly content to stay there all day.

"You know, if someone saw us, they'd probably want to save you," Zafira murmured.

"Why? You're a well-known martial and magical arts instructor for children." Arf shrugged against him, nuzzling her face against his fur. "If anyone saw us, they would think that I'm just a kid that you're letting hug you."

"You'd be surprised." Zafira shrugged, letting Arf snuggle closer. "A few brave souls have been so convinced that I'll eat children, they've actually come within striking distance to try grabbing them away."

Arf laughed as she lay by Zafira's side. "If anyone tried to pull me away, I'd bite them." She liked the feel of his fur, it felt nice. Especially since the two had spent all night outside in the cool air.

"Even as you are?" He chuckled as she scratched his body with her fingers gently.

Arf grinned. "I still have my teeth," she said. She shrugged. "Though..."

"Yes?" Zafira was finding it hard to think as Arf stroked his fur.

"It'd probably look less weird if you used a child form too, you know."

Zafira shook his head. "Nah, you'd freeze."

"Aww..." Arf grinned, hugged Zafira and kissed him on the head. "You do care for me!" She said in a childish tone of voice.

Zafira cleared his throat. "Well, that and my child form... attracts odd people..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... old grannies..."

Arf suddenly rolled off of Zafira, giggling hard and kicking her legs up and down in the air. "Oh, wow! They all coo over you and pinch your cheeks?"

"Far too often." Zafira grumbled as Arf started laughing even harder. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"I'm s...I'm so...Hahahahahahaha!" Arf started rolling around on the ground. "I'm sorry, it's too funny!"

"Don't they do that to you, too?" Zafira asked.

"Haha! N-no, no one's ever... oh, man, heheheh.... done that to me!" Arf sat up, wiping at her eyes. "But seriously, Zaffy, you know I'd protect you if you ever decided to take on your child form."

Snorting slightly, Zafira got up, getting a blink from Arf. "Zafira?"

"I just want to go for a walk right now." He blinked as she jumped on his back. "Getting a free ride now?"

Arf giggled and hugged him. "Yeah... You gave them to Nanoha and Hayate, I want one."

"You're acting like a kid." Zafira rolled his eyes.

Arf suddenly grinned and leaned in close to his ear, whispering. "I can be an adult the next time we sleep outside if you want me to."

Arf thought it was impossible for wolves to blush, but Zafira proved her wrong spectacularly when his face went a deep, dark red.

"I was just kidding, Zaffy."

Zafira shook his head and started walking. "Arf..."

"Yeah?"

"The only time you'll ever get to sleep as an adult with me is when I'm an adult, too."

Arf blinked, her eyes widening as she blushed heavily. "Ah... Zaffy, are you... Are you serious?"

Zafira chuckled as he suddenly started running, getting Arf to grab his fur so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Zaffy?"

He couldn't resist. "What if I _am_ serious?"

She'd leaned in closer. "If you are serious, Zaffy, I'll hold you to it." She took a deep breath and held on tight to him.

Zafira said nothing as he ran, enjoying the wind through his fur, the weight on his back, the person close to him. It just felt good to him.

* * *

Short chapter, just a bunch of people waking up after a long day.

Some people really can't keep their hands off of each other.


	20. Lyrical Magical Babysitters

Day in the Life

Chapter 19

Lyrical Magical Babysitters

RadiantBeam isn't making money off of this. I am not making money off of this. No point in suing. Credit goes to TheShinySword (also on this site) for the title name.

* * *

Sighing as she gripped the dimensional phone, she knew that she needed to, she put this off for far, far, far too long...

Pushing the numbers, she waited as it rang a few times for the person on the other side to pick up.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

_"Hello?"_ The voice on the other end spoke up.

"Hello. Arisa, it's me, Nanoha."

_"Nanoha?! Where have you been, girl?! The last time I heard news about you, it was that your parents and your sister moved to Midchilda to help you out."_

"Ah, yeah... You know that Yuuno-kun got Fate-chan and I pregnant, right?"

_"Oh yeah! Now I remember, Kyouya mentioned something about that. Why didn't you call me sooner?! I would have loved to come and help out!"_

"We had a lot of help, but thank you, Arisa." Nanoha smiled, her friends in high school really could be counted on to help out a lot.

_"Yes, well, that was months ago. So, when are they going to be born? I wanna come and see them. Maybe I can give that punk a few hard hits for getting you pregnant too."_

Nanoha sweat-dropped, that sounded like Arisa. "Well, ah..."

_"Nanoha? What's wrong? You sound nervous."_

"Arisa, if I said that Fate-chan and I had the babies nearly a month ago, would you forgive me?"

A long, long moment of silence. Then...

_"WHAT?!!"_

Nanoha yelped, yanking the phone away from her ear as Arisa exploded on the other end. "To be fair," she said weakly, "I really _was_ worried about what you'd do to Yuuno-kun if you saw him."

_"That still doesn't give you the excuse to not call home and at least tell me you were going to have children soon!"_

Wincing, Nanoha knew that she should have called sooner, she really had no excuse for not going home, or at least finding someone who could get Arisa and Suzuka to Mid-Childa by the time the babies were born. "I suppose... Arisa, I'm sorry, everything was so new to me that I forgot to tell you." Heck, when she told her parents and Miyuki that she was in a relationship with Yuuno, she had only done so because she and Fate had a couple days off and managed to find a ship that was close enough to Earth that they could relay off of it and warp down to her home world.

_"...That's no excuse, Nanoha. Why couldn't you call me? You even brought those students of yours to Earth and spent time during a mission to see me, Suzuka and your family."_

"I didn't know back then. Fate-chan and I had a feeling, but it wasn't much to go by. That's why I didn't mention it then." Nanoha sighed. "Arisa-chan.... I'm sorry. A lot of things happened very quickly when I found out, not all of them good. With everything going on, I just... I completely forgot about you and Suzuka-chan. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, before Arisa sighed heavily. _"Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"_

"Because we're friends and you'd hate to be mad at me for so long?" Nanoha said softly, smiling even though Arisa couldn't see it.

_"I love you, you silly girl. I guess that's why I can't stay mad at you. But you and Fate-chan better bring those children of yours to Earth so we can see them soon, or I __**will**__ get upset."_

Nanoha laughed softly. "We will. Soon," she promised.

_"And bring Yuuno, too."_

"Oh?" Nanoha raised a brow.

_"Yes! I still have to give him a few hits for getting two of my best friends pregnant, even if they wanted it!"_

"Nyahahaha... I'll see what I can do, right now, Fate-chan and I are getting ready for a date with Yuuno-kun."

_"Oh? What for?"_ Arisa sounded very interested.

Nanoha smiled, even though her friend couldn't see it. "Yeah, Yuuno-kun's such a sweet-heart, and Fate-chan and I thought we should do something nice for him tonight."

_"Oh really?"_ Nanoha could almost hear the smirk in Arisa's voice.

"What?"

_"That's ALL you're planning to do tonight with those two?"_

"What makes you think that I was going to do more than just take them on a date?"

_"Honestly, Nanoha, I would be more surprised if you didn't. But, enough of that. When you get here, you're so going to give me details!"_

Nanoha's eyes widened as she blushed. "A...Arisa-chan!"

_"Consider this your payment for not inviting me to see the babies born."_

"B-but..."

_"Don't try to act like you don't have a sex life when you have two lovers and just gave birth! I expect full details, and no skimping!"_

Nanoha whimpered as she just imagined Arisa's grinning face. "Can't I just tell you over the phone?"

_"Nope! You're telling me when you get here! I want to see you and Fate-chan and I want to see your faces as you blush and stammer through it."_

"Arisa-chan!" Nanoha gasped, blushing suddenly.

_"One, I'm curious. Two, I want to see those kids you and Fate-chan had. And three, I miss you."_

Nanoha sighed. "Oh, fine," she murmured. "But don't you have a sex life of your own?"

There was a long, pregnant pause on the other end of the line.

"Arisa-chan?"

_"Um, sorry, Nanoha-chan, I need to do something, I'll call you later, bye."_ There was a click and Nanoha blinked as she held her phone away from her ear. Why had Arisa been like that?

Nanoha blinked again and looked at the phone with confusion as it hummed in her hand before she shrugged and hung it back up.

"I wonder what that was all about..."

(---)

Cinque, wearing a light blue shirt and blue pants, blinked as she went over what Genya was telling her and Dieci. "They want us to do what?"

The older man nodded and took a drink of his coffee silently. "Yes. Nanoha and Fate asked me if any of my daughters would like to baby-sit Vivio, Sora, Isamu and Alicia for the night." He pointed at Dieci who shivered slightly. "It might do you some good too, to see that those babies aren't going to blow you up."

"But, dad!" Dieci, in a green shirt and a skirt, protested, getting a shake of Genya's head.

"I'm asking you and Cinque both to watch over them."

"And Subaru, Nove, Wendi and Ginga are out right now." Cinque shook her head and looked at Dieci, who was trembling at imagined horrors that those children could inflict on her..

"Actually." Genya shifted in his seat to lean forward. "I might be able to use this."

"Huh?" The two looked at him in curiosity.

Genya nodded and smiled softly. "If you two can prove to take care of children, especially Nanoha's and Fate's children, I might be able to help you two get out of protective custody quicker."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Dieci asked softly, getting a shake from the older man's head.

"No. But I would like it if you two could have a real chance to live your own lives without needing supervision at all times."

Cinque nodded quietly. "That's a good point," she said. "We can't do much right now... not that I'm complaining, but a little freedom would feel wonderful."

Dieci whimpered. "B-but... her boys... Starlight Breakers.... pink..." Watching the babies when people were around was one thing, watching them when she was supposed to be alone? That was something else. Okay, so maybe she was still worried that Nanoha would get upset at her and blow her up.

Genya smiled. "They're only babies, Dieci. Even if they wanted to blast you, they'd need to wait ten years or so before they can learn."

"Who knows?" Cinque shrugged. "Maybe they'll like you."

"Or they'll blast me."

"Or maybe you'll like them." Cinque sighed as Dieci shook her head negatively.

"Or get blasted by them."

Genya chuckled softly. "Or you'll like getting blasted by them."

A moment later, he was forced to clean the jelly off of his face that his two wards had thrown at him. "I deserved that." Genya admitted with a chuckle. Still, it was good to see them react like that, it meant that they were closer to being their own people.

Despite herself, Dieci went around the table and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad," she murmured before stepping back, looking at Cinque.

Cinque raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Let's go." Dieci sighed. "At least death by Starlight Breaker is relatively quick."

Cinque chuckled lightly and got up. "I'll make sure that she'll be okay with watching them." So saying, she put her eye-patch on and slipped on her long coat, she never went anywhere without either really.

"At least they can't wander around yet." Genya chuckled softly. "Just wait till they can start walking."

Dieci paled. "What happens when they start walking?" she asked weakly.

Before Genya could reply, Cinque grabbed Dieci by the collar of her shirt and pulled her out the door, kicking it shut behind her on the way out.

Genya started chuckling softly. "Ah, Dieci, good luck." He meant it too.

(---)

Dieci squirmed as Cinque basically dragged her towards the Scrya-Takamachi-Testarossa home. "Hey, Cinque, you can let go now."

"No."

"But--"

"Nope. I know you, Dieci. You'll run the minute I let go."

Dieci deflated at that. "I can't help it," she pleaded. "They scare me."

Cinque shook her head. "Dieci, please, they can't hurt you. They can't do anything more than gurgle, cry, eat, drink, and mess their pants."

"I'm sorry, but... Their mother blew me up, okay? Blaster 1 Excellion Buster... I still have nightmares about it!" Dieci whimpered as Cinque continued to drag her down the street.

"That's why you need this." Cinque rolled her eyes. It was actually amusing to watch, seeing the much taller Dieci get dragged around by the incredibly tiny, by comparision, Cinque.

"Huh?"

"You need to get over this. You've recovered, but not enough. Be around the kids, relax, have fun with them. They won't do anything to you, Dieci, not yet at least."

"Not, yet?" Dieci whimpered as Cinque stopped dragging her as they stopped right in front of Nanoha's home. "What do you mean?"

"Wait until they decide to spit up all over your clothes." Cinque smiled softly as Vivio opened the door.

"Ah, Dieci! Cinque!" Vivio grinned at them. "You're early. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are still getting ready."

"Yes, I apologize for that." Cinque chuckled and pulled Dieci to her side. "I had to come early, or Dieci would have tried to hide under the bed where I couldn't reach her."

Vivio blinked, looking at Dieci curiously. "You can fit under the bed?"

"If I try hard enough," Dieci grumbled as Cinque took her jacket off and hung it up as the two kicked their shoes off.

Vivio giggled at her. "We should try it sometime then." She led Dieci to her siblings' room, getting a gulp from the taller girl as she walked Dieci right up to Isamu's crib.

"Ah..." Dieci seemed to pale and sweat as Vivio grinned at her. She didn't notice that, all she noticed was the wide-awake devil-spawn grinning at her. She expected, any moment, that the baby would open its mouth and blast her with a pink beam or something.

Isamu looked up at her curiously for several minutes, his blue-green eyes flickering, before he squealed and kicked, reaching up for Dieci, making grabby motions with his hands.

It took all of Dieci's willpower not to jump. "What's that mean?"

"Means he wants to be held." From the doorway, Yuuno chuckled. "Isamu is very loud when he wants something."

Taking a breath so she wouldn't tremble, Dieci reached in and gently pulled the baby out slowly, as if she were afraid Nanoha would appear, glowing pink and blasting her for touching her kid.

After all, it happened once already.

Even if Dieci was scared out of her mind, Isamu knew how to do this right. He giggled and curled closer to Dieci, grinning up at her as his eyes sparkled, his tiny hands gripping her shirt.

Vivio started giggling as Isamu gurgled happily. "He likes you, Dieci!"

"Ah..." Dieci started to smile as she rubbed her finger up and down the baby's back. "He... Is pretty cute."

Yuuno laughed as he watched the girl relax as she held Isamu.

"He's shaping up to be a womanizer." Nanoha glided to her male lover's side. "He watches Yuuno-kun and learns."

"How many times do I have to tell you and Fate I've never been a womanizer or a flirt during my high school years?"

Nanoha giggled as she hugged Yuuno. Turning, Dieci got a good look at Yuuno, who was dressed in green dress clothes and Nanoha, who was dressed in an orange dress, some make-up on her face, her hair done up in such a way that Dieci found herself blushing softly at the smile she was getting.

"Nanoha-Mama! Yuuno-Papa! You two look good!" Vivio's eyes sparkled as she looked at them. "Is Fate-mama done yet?"

"Fate-chan had to help me." Nanoha chuckled nervously. "I'm not good with make-up or dressing up."

Isamu gurgled and got Dieci's attention again, making her blink as he reached up and played with her hair; not tugging it, but running his tiny fingers through it, feeling it. He giggled softly.

"Flirt," Nanoha murmured. "Better watch out, Vivio, he'll go after your friends when he's old enough."

"Nah uh!" Vivio stuck her tongue out, her eyes widening as Fate walked in, in a yellow dress, her hair rolled up above her head, rolling down her back as she had a touch of make-up on her face. "Wow! Fate-mama!" Yuuno and Nanoha turned to the blushing woman and smiled brightly at her.

"Wow, Fate-chan, you look prettier than me." Nanoha gushed as she gripped Fate's shoulders, smiling happily.

Fate chuckled, then looked at Yuuno. "What? No comment?"

"I'm resisting the urge to say anything." Yuuno's lips twitched. "If I do, Nanoha might claim I really _was_ a flirt in high school."

"Nanoha-mama says Papa is just really shy," Vivio whispered to Dieci and Cinque.

Cinque nodded and smiled lightly at them. "You three, go on your date. Vivio and Dieci will help me make sure your babies are taken care of."

The three nodded and after making sure that the two and Vivio could get in contact with them at any time, plus emergency numbers to Shamal, Lindy and Momoko if needed, the trio finally set out for their dinner date.

"So, Dieci..." Cinque smirked. "You going to hold him all night?"

Dieci blinked, before looking down. Honestly, she'd gotten so accustomed to holding Isamu that she'd completely forgotten about him. He was so quiet.

And asleep too, by the look of it.

"Wow! Even Nanoha-mama has to sing to Isamu to get him to sleep." Vivio's eyes sparkled softly. "He likes you, Dieci." Then again, her brothers and sister seemed to like everyone who looked at them.

Cinque chuckled softly. "And you were worried about a pink explosion."

"You never know," Dieci muttered, but somehow she doubted any pink explosion would hit her anytime soon, at least from Isamu.

(---)

"Do you think that Dieci and Cinque will do okay?" Fate asked her lovers as she squeezed Yuuno's hand tightly while Nanoha walked on the other side of Yuuno, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

Nanoha nodded softly, smiling. "Yes. I'm sure that they'll be alright."

"I'm surprised that you trust them so easily." Yuuno commented, getting a shake of Nanoha's head.

"Not that I trust them easily, but I'm willing to give them another chance. I've got some devices at home recording everything, just in case. And mom promised to check in on them over the night."

Fate chuckled. "No pulling the stops with your kids, huh?"

Nanoha smirked. "Nope."

Yuuno shook his head as the three were led to a corner table. "I think they're good kids. I'm sure that our children will be safe." Still, he had called Vita up to check in on his children at times, just to be safe.

He believed in second chances too, but they were newborns, and he was just a little worried as a new father.

(--)

Dieci watched curiously as Isamu snuggled against her, yawning slightly. "You always said he was so lively," she said to Vivio.

Vivio giggled. "He gets sleepy at night. Sora gets more active, and Alicia pretty much stays the same. It's just how they are."

Cinque nodded and slipped off to check on the other two babies.

"Um, Vivio..." Dieci knelt down to look the little girl in the eyes. "How come you can forgive me so easily? After what I and Quattro did to you, I've always wondered why you can just forgive me for hurting you."

Vivio shrugged. "You didn't want to hurt me. I remember. You kept asking Quattro about it when she was setting up the tests."

"Yeah, but..."

"You regretted hurting me." Vivio grinned. "It's easy to forgive someone who feels regret."

Dieci smiled, tearing up and hugging Vivio softly with one hand. "Thank you. I wish we hadn't met that way."

"Me too." Vivio said as she hugged the brown-haired cyborg gently, both of them making sure not to harm Isamu. "But, I'm glad we met. Because you and all your sisters are really, really cool."

"Thank you," Dieci murmured, then blinked when Isamu snuggled even closer.

Vivio giggled. "See? Even Isamu likes you, and he's just a baby."

Dieci smiled softly and stood up gently. "What does your parents do at night with active babies?"

Vivio shrugged. "Talk, go to bed, try to get Sora or Alicia to go to sleep..."

"Busy?"

Vivio nodded as Dieci blinked. "It's hard on Nanoha-mama some days. She just wants to sleep in but she doesn't because Sora or Isamu wants her attention..." She pouted slightly.

"Vivio, are you okay?"

Vivio nodded. "Uh huh. Cuz Nanoha-mama always asks me to help her and always thanks me for helping her."

Dieci smiled. "You like helping with your brothers and sister, huh?"

"Uh huh." Vivio nodded. "They make a lot of noise, but they're fun to play with." Her pout returned. "Though Nanoha-mama keeps teasing, saying Isamu will start flirting with my friends when I'm not looking..."

Dieci chuckled and blinked as Cinque walked into the room, two baby carriers with her, one holding Alicia and the other one Sora. "Cinque?" She blinked as the shorter cyborg pulled out some bottles and formula.

"We're going to need to feed them sooner or later... How does your mother do it, Vivio?"

"Both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama breast feed."

The two cyborgs looked at her silently.

"What?" Vivio blinked in confusion.

"We can't feed them that way." Cinque muttered softly. "Know how to make this?"

Vivio shook her head. "No..."

Vivio thought about it for a moment. "Well... when it's just me and Papa, he makes them a bottle... since he says that breastfeeding is a girl thing, and I'm still too young to do it."

At that, Cinque and Dieci both blushed.

Suddenly Vivio's eyes widened and she pointed at Dieci. "Maybe you can do it!"

"Ah... No, I can't..." Dieci sweat-dropped as Cinque looked torn between laughing and falling over.

"Why not?" Vivio pouted at her.

"Uh, because I can't... Cinque, help please." Dieci looked at her older sister pleadingly.

"Why can't you?"

Dieci looked at Cinque, but the woman just smirked.

"B-because, my body isn't built that way... the Doctor created me to be a certain age, and when he did that it threw off some of my more... normal... body functions..."

Cinque was snickering.

"Plus, I, uh... don't know how to."

That did it. Cinque started roaring with laughter.

Vivio blinked at her. "Don't know how to?"

"No, uh... No, I don't know..." Heck, she wasn't really certain how everything worked anyway. She knew some of the basics, but that was about it.

Cinque started laughing harder, she was glad that she put the babies down before Dieci started talking, otherwise they would have been dropped to the ground, which was no good.

Vivio scratched her head. "Huh... Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama just open their shirts up and put the babies up to their chests."

Dieci coughed. "Yes, well... I can't do that."

Twitching feebly, Cinque swallowed her laughter. Oh, but her ribs _ached_, and her poor lungs.... "Why don't we just give them a bottle?" she choked out. "If Yuuno's done it, I'm sure they won't even notice the difference." The small silver-haired one-eyed cyborg managed to get out between peals of laughter.

Vivio nodded as the babies started squirming and crying softly. "I think they're getting hungry."

Cinque nodded and went to the kitchen, Vivio following her.

"Hey, what about me?" Dieci asked as Cinque turned back and smiled at her as Dieci put Isamu down and picked up Alicia, rubbing the baby's belly softly.

"Just make sure that they don't try to eat you." She laughed as Dieci paled heavily.

Dieci swallowed hard.

"... They won't eat me... They aren't big enough yet... I think...."

Plus they didn't have teeth yet, so the worst they could do would be to gum her fingers off.

Idly, she wondered and put the tip of her finger in Alicia's mouth, the girl seemingly trying to suck something out of her finger.

It was tickling her softly, getting a small giggle out of the brown-haired girl.

At Dieci's giggle Alicia paused, looking at the older girl curiously. She released Dieci's finger and grabbed onto it with her hands, giggling as she played with it gently, and seemed delighted when Dieci let out a soft laugh.

"Well, aren't you just a regular charmer?" Dieci murmured as Alicia giggled again. "You put your brothers to shame."

It was a good thing that they couldn't understand what she was saying, otherwise the boys would be very jealous.

In the kitchen, Vivio smiled happily. "They sound happy."

Cinque nodded, though she really wished that she knew what she was doing with the formula. "This stuff is messy."

Vivio nodded, both of them were covered in powder and liquids as they tried to make some formula for the infants. "Yuuno-papa has an easy time with this."

It wasn't so much that it was hard; it was actually quite easy. It was just extremely messy, mainly because of their inexperience. Vivio had helped Yuuno make a bottle from time to time, but he'd done most of the hard work.

Eventually they got three bottles made and out to the babies, feeding them and getting them to stop crying softly. Of course, they left a rather large mess in the kitchen that Cinque made a mental note to clean up later.

"Keep their heads up." Vivio said, remembering Yuuno's words. "They don't have good neck muscles yet."

"Okay," Cinque and Dieci said dutifully, holding the babies carefully in their arms as the little ones latched onto the bottles, sucking hungrily. Their cries faded away and they stopped squirming, even going so far as to lean back against their respective babysitter as they fed.

After they were fed, the babies started squirming more, causing the three to blink before Vivio's eyes widened. "Oh! They need to be burped!"

"Burped?" Cinque and Dieci asked her as Vivio put Alicia on her shoulder and patted her sister's back gently.

Vivio nodded. "Yeah, because once they eat they have a lot of gas building up inside them and they have to let it out," she explained.

"Oh," Dieci murmured, while Cinque nodded.

"Well, that's what Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama say all the time after feeding them, anyway. It helps them feel better."

Cinque and Dieci started patting Sora and Isamu's back softly, all three babies burping softly, before spitting up slightly, and messing up the clothes of all three girls.

"...so that's why Nanoha-mama always has a towel." Vivio pouted softly.

Dieci nodded before grimacing slightly as something came to her senses. "I think this one needs a diaper change."

Vivio blinked. "Uh... I don't know how to."

Dieci paled at that. "You don't?"

"No... Nanoha-mama or Fate-mama do it, or Papa when they're too busy."

Cinque sweat-dropped, heavily as the two looked at her. "I never changed any diapers before."

"One of us has to do it." Dieci said as the three babies started squirming and crying.

"Uh... I know where the clean diapers are!" Vivio said as she put Alicia back down into her carrier and ran to get new diapers.

Cinque looked at Dieci as the taller girl whimpered. "...We should change them in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Tile floors, easier to clean up."

"You think it'll be that bad?" Dieci asked weakly.

"No."

Dieci sighed with relief.

"I _know_ it'll be that bad."

Dieci grimaced, she didn't want to think about it.

(---)

Dieci was right, she didn't want to think about it. She was in the bathroom, cleaning up the room, being very thankful for paper towels and disposable diapers as she threw the last of the mess into the garbage bag, got up, and left the house, throwing it into the garbage can outside in the alley way. "Disgusting." She shuddered, went back to the house and started washing her hands and arms, scrubbing hard. She looked at Vivio, who was slightly pale, her eyes wide. "Your parents do this all the time?" Seeing her nod, Dieci shook her head. "I suddenly have more respect for any parent with babies."

"Amen," Cinque said reverently. She'd never been particularly religious, but that whole experience deserved a prayer of thanks for survival.

Vivio blinked. "It isn't that bad, usually..."

"I have never seen a mess that horrible and smelly before." Dieci whimpered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do that ever again.

Vivio yawned softly.

"Go to bed." Cinque ordered her. She grimaced as she saw the mess on Vivio's shirt, knowing that she had one as well. At least they could all wash their shirts in the machine easily enough.

"But, I need to take a bath, and I always bathe with Nanoha-mama or Fate-mama..."

Sighing, Cinque grabbed Vivio's hand and led her to the baths. "Will you be okay, Dieci?"

The taller girl nodded. "Yeah, just don't fall asleep."

"I won't, I won't. Keep an eye on the kids, all right?"

Dieci smiled. "Yes, mother."

Cinque chuckled as she left the room.

(---)

Hours later, Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno found themselves at home, laughing softly as they walked into the house. "Shhh..." Fate smiled as they slipped their shoes off.

The other two nodded and looked into the living room, smiling as they saw Dieci and Cinque there, sleeping on the couch as they sat up, leaning on each other with Vivio on their laps, sleeping soundly, Alicia, Isamu and Sora in their carriers around the floor, half-empty bottles of water on the table. Vivio was in her nightgown, and Cinque and Dieci had slightly damp shirts on, having washed their shirts from the mess eariler.

Nanoha smiled softly. "You know, I think we made a good decision."

* * *

Admittedly, Dieci's fear was played up more on the Rule of Funny than anything else. She's better now. I swear!

Fairly short, hopefully kind of humorous. Hope you all enjoyed. See you all next time.


	21. Learning

Day in the Life

Chapter 20

Learning

No money is being made, please don't sue either RadiantBeam or myself.

You'd lose more money than you'd get in court anyway.

A fairly short chapter. Don't worry, all the upcoming chapters are much, much longer than this one is.

* * *

Cinque winked, as she lacked the second eye for blinking, as she saw Dieci walk into the living room and sit on the couch next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Ginga let out a yell in her room, I wanted in, but the door was locked. Nove yelled out that they were okay, but they won't let me check up on them." Dieci seemed to pout as Cinque looked at her weirdly. "Wendi said they were playing some VR games and didn't want to be disturbed." She blinked as Cinque snorted and had to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"VR games?" Cinque swallowed to hold back her laughter. "Honestly, Wendi, Subaru uses that excuse all the time..."

Dieci blinked. "So... they _aren't_ playing VR games?"

Cinque shook her head, snickering. "If they were, Dieci, they would invite you."

The brown haired girl scratched her head and pouted softly. "Then why won't they let me in? It sounded like they were having fun."

Cinque nearly fell over laughing as she heard that.

"What?" Dieci, poor Dieci, she looked so confused at that moment.

"Dieci..." Cinque wiped away a tear. "What they're doing right now... they didn't invite you in because you wouldn't understand what's so fun about it."

Dieci blinked. "... I wouldn't?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well..." Fortunately, Cinque was saved from needing to tell her as Subaru and Teana walked in the house. "Why don't you ask Subaru and Teana?"

"Ask us what?" The orange-haired girl blinked at the two in confusion.

"Why won't Wendi, Nove and Ginga let me in their room when the door is locked and they're having fun?" Dieci asked, pouting softly, her face completely confused as to what was going on.

Cinque suddenly started laughing again, oh gods, those questions were so funny to her.

Teana nearly fell over at that. "WHAT?"

Subaru blushed. "That's kind of hard to explain, Dieci," she said evasively.

"Why? It sounds like they're playing, but they won't let me in."

"Ah, well..." Teana blushed hard, what was up with Subaru's family and embarrassing her? "Um, well, you know that they're dating and that Subaru and I are dating, right?" Seeing her nod, Teana continued. "They're doing stuff together that only dating couples do."

"What? If they wanted to go on a date, they shouldn't be at the house." Dieci looked at Cinque, who was now howling and rolling on the floor in laughter. "It's not that funny."

"Well..." Subaru scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Sometimes, when people are dating, they do things together that wouldn't count as a date, but... it's still something they do just between them. That's why they didn't invite you in."

"Oh." Dieci muttered and Subaru and Teana both assumed that the matter was closed. "Just what are they doing specifically though?"

Cinque rolled over and started pounding her fists into the floor, laughing so hard that tears were falling out of her good eye. She couldn't believe how incredibly funny this was.

Teana whimpered. "Subaru."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Subaru frowned, trying to figure out how to word this properly. "Dieci, you've played Twister, right?"

"Yes..."

"See, that's whay they're doing. It's a special Twister that only people who date each other do."

Dieci scratched her head. "But Wendi said that they were doing a VR game and Cinque said that they were lying... What's the truth?" She asked, looking at Teana pleadingly. "Please, what's the truth here?"

"Ah... You know where babies come from?"

Dieci blinked and thought about it. "I know that you need a man and a woman and something about nine months and the hospital, but I don't know much more than that." And that was if it was a normal birth, with the way Mid-Childa was, a lot of children could be born in laboratories and never have real parents.

"...Are you that clueless?" Teana asked, her face slightly flush.

"The doctor never taught me anything like this!" Dieci yelped, tears falling down her face. "And everyone's hiding the truth, what am I supposed to know?!"

"Ah, crap." Immediately Cinque was scrambling to her feet. "Dieci, don't cry. Please don't cry. It's not your fault."

"Yeah." Subaru didn't know why, but Dieci's tears scared her. "It's just... we're lying because we don't really know how to explain it. I was taught in school. You've never been to school, and you're a lot more innocent than I ever was. We just... we don't want you to lose that innocence, so we don't really know how to explain it."

Teana sighed and went to the couch, sitting next to the cyborg who was being hugged by her shorter sister. "Dieci, they're doing something very intimate and private and the only people they want in there right now are themselves. It's a type of fun that is special between people who are dating or are married, okay?"

"But _why_ is it special? Why is it intimate and private? That's what I don't understand!"

"Um... You know that Subaru and I spend a lot of time here, right?" Teana said softly as Dieci nodded. That was mostly because Subaru had taken one look at her apartment and said that either she was moving into Teana's apartment or Teana was going to move in with her.

They were currently working on getting Subaru moved over there so that they could have more private time to themselves.

"Dieci, well... It's special because... Well... Subaru's really, really special to me, and I spend a lot of time with her. Because she's special to me in a way that friends aren't, it makes it more special when I have that sort of fun with her. And, I would rather have it with her than with anyone else."

"You mean... kind of like how Dad had something special with Subaru and Ginga's mom before she died? And how Nanoha-san has something special with Yuuno-san and Fate-san?"

Seeing the others nod, Dieci sighed. "Okay, I get it." She didn't really, but it was a little clearer. "But... How are babies made between a man and woman exactly?"

"Uh, well..." Teana scratched the back of her head. How had _she_ become the one explaining everything?! "You know how a man and a woman can do that special thing together, and a woman and a woman or a man and a man can too?"

Dieci nodded.

"See, a man and a woman can have a baby because they have... let's see here... the proper, uh, parts, I guess? The proper parts to do it. A man and a man can't have babies, and a woman and a woman can't have babies because they have the wrong parts. Think of it as trying to build a cyborg, but not all the pieces fit together right. That's kind of what it's like."

"Oh... Um... How?"

Cinque sighed and shook her head. "Dieci, please, it... Explaining everything is hard, complicated and kind of messy."

"Messy?"

Subaru sighed. "Cinque, Tea, should we just show..."

"NO!" The two yelled at her, making her fall down onto her butt.

"But, Sein, Otto and Deed know how it works... I thought we should let Knight Carim or Sister Schach explain it to her."

Teana and Cinque both blinked. "... Oh..."

"Yes." Cinque nodded. "I think they would explain this much better than we could."

Subaru giggled at the other three. "What? You thought I'd let Dieci watch _those_ videos of mine?"

Cinque shrugged. "Why not? I watch them all the time." Seeing Subaru and Teana blush horribly and look at her, Cinque rolled her eye. "Please, I'm not into girls, I was just curious."

They both still blushed.

Cinque shrugged again and turned back to Dieci. "So anyway, if you really want details on where babies come from, you should go to the Church and as Sister Schach about it, or Knight Carim, or one of our sisters there. They can explain it much better than we can."

"Really?"

Cinque nodded as Dieci got up. "They are a school, after all, go there and ask them, they'll show you all the information that you ever want or need." Dieci nodded and left a note for Genya, in case he came home, got her shoes and coat on and left for the Saint Church.

"...You look at my lesbian porn?" Subaru asked after Dieci left.

Cinque shrugged. "Just comparing it to the stuff that Hayate gave me." She smirked as Subaru and Teana face-faulted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Teana muttered, nothing around her with her friends surprised her much anymore.

(---)

"Ah... Vice." Signum blinked as she walked to the grocery store. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Just picking up some stuff for my little sister. Mind if I tag along?"

Signum shook her head. "No. You are pleasant company... When you aren't annoying people."

"Hey!" He pouted as she smirked at him. "You're rather teasing today."

Signum shrugged slightly. "Saw Alicia again... That girl does something to me."

"Oh?" Vice smiled softly, it was rather good that Signum could feel stuff like that, since she seemed so stand-offish to everyone except Hayate and Fate.

"Yes. I think she recognizes me already, even though she's still so small." Signum smiled softly. "She always seems so happy when she sees me."

Vice chuckled softly. "She sounds like she'll be a real sweet-heart when she grows up."

"I think she'll be a lot like Testarossa was when she was small. There's already such a strong physical resemblance, and she has Yuuno's eyes. It's an interesting contrast."

Vice chuckled softly. "Better hope that she's not exactly like her mother, it might get weird when she gets older..."

Signum shrugged. "Well, if she puts in red contacts, then no one could tell the difference."

Vice laughed. "Now that would be a great way to confuse everyone."

"I'm sure Yuuno and That Thing would be able to see a difference, and I like to think I'd be able to tell."

Vice smiled. "You're going to make a great mentor when she gets older. You're already worrying about her."

Signum chuckled and shook her head. "I doubt that I'll be too useful in teaching her much, but I am glad that Testarossa allowed me to be Alicia's godmother."

Vice shook his head. "I'm sure you can teach her a lot, Signum. Especially if she gets interested in the sword arts. You're one of the leading experts on that style." Suddenly he smirked at her. "You never know, she might try swiping Laevantine when you aren't looking."

Signum rolled her eyes. "Laevantine wouldn't work like that, even if she did, I doubt she could make it work properly."

Vice chuckled. "Though, it would be funny if she had a natural gift for it." He smirked as Signum nodded to that.

"I'd be surprised at first." Signum smiled at the thought. "But if she had a gift for it, I wouldn't mind teaching her how to use it properly if Testarossa lets me."

Vice nodded at hearing that. "You're a good friend to Fate."

"Possibly." Signum said as the two got various groceries.

"No, I'm pretty sure that you're her closest friend after Hayate and Nanoha's her lover, so that doesn't count."

Signum shrugged, unconvinced.

"You don't think you are?" Vice was surprised as he put some meat into his cart.

The pink-haired woman was silent for a long time before answering. "I've never thought about it before, honestly."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're a great person." Vice smiled at her softly.

Signum blinked, looking at Vice curiously; when she saw only genuine truth on his face, she smiled back. "Thank you," she said. "I don't hear that very often."

"You should, Signum." Vice smiled at her.

"Now you're just being charming." Not that Signum minded. Vice wasn't making her uncomfortable, even if she could see what he was doing from a mile away.

Vice grinned. "I've been told," he said, and made Signum chuckle.

Still, it was nice just talking to him, it wasn't bad, not at all.

"So, Signum..."

"Yes?"

"How are things at your home these days?" Vice asked, extremely curious about that.

Signum shrugged. "They've been good. Hayate spends a lot of time in her office, working on things, talking to her fellow generals. Vita tends to split her time between training, hanging out with Hayate, and visiting the boys. Arf and Zafira spend a lot of time together, so do Agito and Rein... Shamal goes out with Miyuki from time to time."

Vice nodded, smiling softly. "I bet Vita's feels frazzled." Signum chuckled, nodding as she recalled Vita complaining about needing ice-cream some days.

"I bet... Say, Signum..."

"Yes?"

"A couple years ago, you and Nanoha had that demonstration fight."

"Ah, that fight with That Thing." Signum chuckled softly. "It did get a little out of hand. I'm a little disappointed that it will take awhile before she's back to full fighting form. I won't get a chance to do that in a long time."

Vice nodded. "Yes, but... Signum, I was wondering... Why did you and Nanoha go all out at the end?"

Chuckling the pink haired woman smiled at Vice's confusion. "Well, it wouldn't be a good demonstration unless we had for one. And for another thing, the fight went to a higher level."

"Higher level?" Vice blinked in confusion as Singum nodded at him.

"It's a theory I heard from various martial arts masters that I knew and sparred with back on Earth. There's a time when fighters go beyond their normal limits, when they push themselves so far that the only way to walk out of the fight is to totally crush your opponent, leaving them bedridden and hurting."

Vice stared at her, she blinked at him. "What?"

"Seriously? Is that true?" Vice had never heard anything like that before.

Signum chuckled. "I've had a few fights on Earth that went to that level..." She rubbed her side absently. "Not often, but I understood what they meant. That Thing and I just went to such a level. If time hadn't run out, we wouldn't have stopped for at least awhile longer... Or until Testarossa dragged us away from each other."

Vice frowned, seriously contemplating it. "Well... I guess so, but..." He scratched the back of his neck. "You really went hard on her, even by those standards."

Signum chuckled. "Nanoha reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age," she said softly. "I suppose in a way, she's the person I never became, and a small part of me resents her for it."

"You resent her?"

"A little bit. She got to have chances I never did." Signum sighed softly. "I saw my best friend, she was a lot like Testarossa, die in front of my eyes when I was a little girl..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter though."

"I see," Vice said softly as he stopped and frowned.

"Yes?" Signum blinked as she saw that Vice wasn't walking near her anymore. "What is it, Vice?"

"... I'm sorry."

Signum blink at him, surprised. "Why?"

"I don't really know. I just am. You look sad. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. So... I'm sorry."

Signum shook her head. "While I thank you for listening to that, I got over it a long time ago. It was just a little childish jealousy welling up inside me." She said softly as the two shopped around in the store.

Vice shook his head. "No, I mean... losing a friend is painful, no matter how old you are or how long ago it happened." He had seen plenty of his own friends shot down back in his younger days, and sometimes it was even worse because a body was never found.

Nodding, Signum went about getting the rest of her groceries as the two went about their business. "Vice..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you wish to talk with me today?" Signum wondered as he chuckled softly.

"No reason, I saw you and thought to talk."

She blinked, most people never wanted to talk to her unless they wanted something. "I... See..."

Vice chuckled again. "Does that sound so weird?"

"Well... a little bit. I'm not used to it, honestly."

Vice nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, feel free to tell me if I say or do anything else that seems a little weird to you."

Chuckling, Signum nodded. She would do just that.

(---)

Sein looked at Deed and Otto, they looked back at her. As one, they turned to the closed door where Knight Carim and Sister Schach were showing Dieci various... Information.

"How long has it been?" Deed asked, glancing worriedly.

"Five hours..." Sein muttered. "How long do you think she'll be blushing?"

"You couldn't look at anyone, especially Schach and Knight Carim for weeks without turning bright red, Sein." Otto said softly.

"Quiet you." Sein muttered, before the doors opened, a shivering, twitching, and blushing Dieci walking out.

"Now, remember, if you have any questions at all as to how anything works, come back and we'll show you again." Schach said, smiling at the poor girl.

"Y-yes ma'am," Dieci squeaked, still shivering and twitching as her face attempted to light the building on fire. The poor girl couldn't look anyone in the eye, not even her sisters.

Sein shook her head, she knew the feeling. "Dieci..."

"Thing... to big... How the hell can someone stretch so much?!" Dieci asked, twitching.

Otto and Deed both nodded, they knew exactly how she felt. "Well, think of how Nanoha-san and Fate-san gave birth, they're both fine." Deed said softly, rubbing Dieci's back softly.

"...Can I cry?" Dieci asked, as her sisters nodded. Sitting on a chair, Dieci slumped to the table and did just that.

Watching, Schach shook her head. "She'll be fine, she's just still in shock."

"You sure?" Sein asked worriedly.

Schach sighed and nodded. "Yes. It'll take her some time. Most of it is because of the shock to her system, since Jail never bothered to teach any of you about this kind of thing."

The three nodded, they knew what Dieci was feeling. Thankfully, the taller girl had stopped crying by this point, but she was twitching and mumbling something about graphs, charts, extreme details and other things that she really didn't want to know anymore.

Schach sighed. "Just stay with her." They nodded again, trying to sooth Dieci, who kept blushing as she looked at them.

Schach left, having other duties to attend to, and much to Dieci's relief Carim didn't come out.

"You all right?" Sein asked softly. "A bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"I... It... Big... Stretching... Milk..." Dieci finally gave up and passed out, getting caught by Sein, who shook her head sadly.

"Well, at least she wasn't any worse than you, Deed." Otto commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brown-haired girl asked her twin.

"You passed out with a nosebleed every time you looked at Sister Schach or Knight Carim for more than three seconds for a month."

"Oh, be quiet," Deed muttered as she blushed.

Sein shook her head and rubbed Dieci's back. At least her sister knew how these things worked now.

(---)

"Amy..." Lindy smiled at her daughter-in-law, getting a nervous smile from Amy in return. "There's been something that's been bothering me for a month now.. Maybe you can explain it to me?"

Amy gulped. "Uh, sure, go ahead," she said weakly.

True, she was a member of the family, but that didn't change the fact that she'd always be just a little bit afraid of Lindy no matter how much she tried.

"Now, now, you don't need to be nervous, dear... But, I was just remembering a conversation that you and Chrono had a month ago and I was wondering if I was going to be a grandmother again or not." Lindy had a predatory smile on her face, which was weird, since she was trying to go for a comforting smile.

Amy was about to say something, but the look in Lindy's eyes was both comforting and demanding. "...Well..."

"Yes?" Lindy smiled, tilting her head at her stammering daughter-in-law.

Amy sighed and smiled sheepishly. "If I said yes?" she asked.

"I'd pout, wonder why you haven't told anyone yet and give you a big hug." Lindy smiled at her as Amy nodded. "Congratulations." She said and hugged Amy tightly. "How long now?"

"About seven weeks by now." Amy said, sighing softly. "I was suspicious when I was late, but I wasn't sure until a couple of weeks ago. I was planning on telling Chrono tonight when he gets home from work."

Lindy chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He adores his kids."

Amy nodded, smiling happily. "I know."

"Mom!" Her daughter Liera ran into the room, holding up flowers and covered in dirt, her older twin brother Karel was covered in dirt as he ran in as well, holding flowers for his mother and grandmother.

Torn between amusement and the motherly urge to scold, Amy knelt down. "Hey," she said. "What were you guys up to?"

"We heard you talking to Grandma," Liera explained, shoving the flowers she held into Amy's arms. "Daddy said whenever you have good news you deserve flowers..."

"So we went out into your garden to get you some," Karel finished, handing Lindy flowers as well.

Amy smiled at her children and hugged her daughter, uncaring of the fact that she was getting messy from this as well. "You're both good children." Granted, she didn't like the mess that they dragged into the house, but she could deal with it. "How about the three of us go and take a bath?"

"Okay!" With that the pair darted away, heading upstairs.

Lindy smiled at Amy and kissed her on the forehead. "They're good children."

"I know." Amy said with a smile as she went upstairs after handing her flowers to Lindy.

Lindy shook her head and chuckled. Ah well, children would be children.

(---)

Making sure to close and lock the door behind her, Cinque slipped her coat off and hung it up on the rack near her door. Pulling the window shades down, she walked to her closet, opened it up and smiled at what was inside. "Bonta-san." She mumbled softly, before sitting in the yellow teddy bear's lap, wrapping it's large arms around her and snuggling against it.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, wrapped around her own version of heaven.

* * *

Poor Dieci. It doesn't help that I fully imagine that Carim and Schach would have fully detailed charts, graphs and books.

And, yes, those are, in fact, Chrono and Amy's children's names canonically. Only mentioned in the Sound Stages, I believe.


	22. Triangle Hearts

Day in the Life

Chapter 21

Triangle Hearts

Hey! We're going back to the origins of Nanoha in this chapter here. That's right, Triangle Hearts 3 characters get a chance to show up and have fun!

One character, however, is not from Triangle Hearts 3. She's... a cross between a cameo crossover character and an OC. You'll see.

* * *

It amused Miyuki to no end that apparently, the new cell phone Nanoha had gotten her when she first came to Mid-Childa actually had a connection to Earth phones. She always had to do a double-take when she saw Kyouya's name on the screen.

Since she had the day off she'd been practicing her fighting moves, mostly just to stay in shape. Panting slightly as she set down her practice sword, Miyuki flipped the phone open. "Kyou-chan," she said. "Long time no talk."

_"Hey, Miyuki."_ He laughed. _"You sound winded."_

"I was practicing. I don't want to lose my edge."

_"That's good."_ Kyouya's voice became more serious. _"I'm going to need your edge."_

Miyuki stood up straighter. "Oh?"

_"You remember Fiasse, right?"_

Miyuki smiled slightly at the thought of her childhood friend. "Yeah, I remember her. What happened, she needs some help?"

_"Yeah. She's had a few terrorist threats for her latest concert because she's traveling with a controversial artist, and Iria's a little concerned. You up for it?"_

"Oh yeah." She smiled softly. "It's been a long time since I saw Fiasse."

_"Good. Just remember, it's not a social gathering, as much as I'd like it to be one. How are mom, dad and Nanoha doing anyway?"_

"They're doing great. Mom's settled in very well. She spends a lot of time with Lindy-san, helping Nanoha and Fate-chan out. Dad just opened a dojo, and it's doing very well. He gives Yuuno-kun tips on fathering." She chuckled. "It's sweet to watch. Nanoha glows, I swear. She loves her babies so much."

_"That's great, Miyuki. I'm glad things are going well."_

"How about you and Shinobu? How are things between you two?" Miyuki had to bite back a little bit of jealousy. Sure, she had accepted it, but she still got jealous of Shinobu at times.

At the mention of Shinobu, Kyouya laughed; and Miyuki recognized the tone of it. He'd laughed like this when he'd swept Shinobu off her feet when she'd told him she was pregnant.

_"We're expecting another baby!"_ He sounded like a little kid at his ideal birthday party. _"She just told me a few days ago. I meant to call, but I can't make the connection to Mid-Childa as easily as you can to Earth."_

Miyuki blinked and shook her head, smiling ruefully. "Congrats, Kyou-chan. Do you want me to tell Nanoha-chan or do you want to wait to tell her yourself?"

_"Huh?"_

"Well, she was planning on coming back to Earth with Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun and the babies soon."

_"Uh... Miyuki..."_

"Yeah?"

_"This isn't going to be a short bodyguard job. We'll be gone for a month, at the most. We'll probably have to leave before Nanoha visits."_

"Really?" Miyuki grimaced and sighed. "Alright, I'll tell them. Although, Kyou-chan..."

_"Yeah?"_

"She'll be upset if she doesn't get to say goodbye. I'll let her know what's going on, okay?"

_"That works, but I'm going to need you in two days, at the most."_

Miyuki blinked. "So soon?"

_"Yeah, I know. Sorry. But from what Iria says, it sounds really bad... I don't know all the details, but I've heard rumors that these guys might have some prototype Intelligent Devices."_

"Alright. I'll get ready. I'm going to have to tell Hayate about this." Especially since the brown-haired woman was a general, was from Earth and this had to be something that would interest her.

_"There's nothing concrete on it, but give her a heads up anyway in case we need some mage back-up."_ Kyouya sighed. _"I'm sorry to just dump this on you Miyuki. You must have only just started settling in, too."_

Dammit, how the hell did he do that?

"Alright. Don't worry, Kyou-chan, I'll be there in two days at the most." Miyuki said before giving her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. Now came the _hard_ part. Telling everyone what was going on.

Sighing, Miyuki grabbed her practice sword and stood, stretching slightly. Well, telling her family would be easy enough; Nanoha had come to visit her parents and had brought Sora and Isamu with her, so she'd be in a good mood, at least.

Miyuki didn't see her family minding all that much. Being who they were, they'd accept the fact that she'd have to return to Earth.

The person she was most worried about telling was Shamal, and she didn't know why.

Still... Sighing as she wiped the sheen of sweat off of her face and neck, she walked into the house, smiling as she called out. "Mom, Dad, Nanoha, are you around?"

"In the living room, dear." Momoko called back to her.

Miyuki heard the giggles and squeals before she even entered the room, and she paused, raising a brow at what she saw. Nanoha and Momoko sat on the couch, laughing while Shiro lay on his belly on the floor, letting Sora and Isamu crawl all over him and have fun. "Oh, Dad," she sighed out, even as she smiled.

"I can't help it." He grinned up at her. "They jumped me. I never had a chance."

"They're only two months old, dad." Miyuki shook her head, it was amusing to watch.

"It's still two on one!" Shiro protested lightly, getting a laugh from Nanoha and Momoko. "I had no chance against these two."

Miyuki raised a brow. "And you used to be one of the best guards in Japan, too," she murmured.

Shiro just smiled innocently. "They move fast. I could barely even see them."

As Nanoha and Momoko laughed again, Miyuki smirked. "I imagine." She took a deep breath. "I just got a call from Kyou-chan."

"Big brother? Is he alright?" Nanoha asked, frowning softly. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, she rather missed him, now that she thought about it. Well, she, Yuuno and Fate were going to head home in a short while to see him, Shinobu, Arisa and Suzuka soon.

"He's fine." Despite knowing what she had to say, Miyuki smiled. "Shinobu-san's pregnant again. He reminded me of Yuuno-kun. It was sweet to listen to."

Momoko giggled as Nanoha smiled at the thought of having more nieces and nephews at home. "Now I need to go see Kyouya-nii as soon as possible."

"Yeah..." Miyuki sighed, getting everyone to blink at her in confusion. "He didn't call to let me know that."

"Sis?"

"He needs my help." The tone of her voice wasn't a happy one, even Sora and Isamu stopped crawling as they looked around, everyone had gone silent, it was different than usual.

Shiro looked at his daughter. "Bodyguard help?"

Miyuki nodded. "Our friend... Fiasse, she's on another concert tour, and she's traveling with a singer who... attracts terrorist threats. Kyouya said it'll take a month, at most. I need to head out in two days, and we'll be gone when you visit Earth."

Nanoha frowned softly, before shaking her head. "No you won't."

"Nanoha?" Miyuki blinked as her sister smirked at her.

"I'll call Fate-chan and tell her and Yuuno-kun to get ready to go to Earth in two days. I want to see Kyouya-nii before he leaves, it's been too long."

"We'll do the same," Momoko added, and smiled at Miyuki's look. "I want to see my son before he goes out and risks his life again."

Miyuki blinked again, then shrugged. "Well... okay. Whatever you guys want to do." She sighed. "Now... I just need to talk to Hayate-chan and Shamal..."

Nanoha nodded to her. "Thanks for telling us, Miyuki-nee..." She got up and went off to call Fate and Yuuno.

"I need to get ready myself." Momoko said as she got up and rushed to get things packed.

"Hey! What about me?" Shiro pouted as the three looked at him. "I'm a grandfather! Treat your elders with respect!" He said in a mock old man's voice that had the boys giggling as they started to crawl over him again.

"Just stay there, grandpa." Momoko smirked at him.

"No one takes me seriously anymore," Shiro mumbled, but he was smiling.

Miyuki laughed before she left the room, wondering how she was going to deal with Shamal now... and how she was supposed to pass her information on to Hayate.

(---)

Hayate, dressed in casual pants and a shirt, looked up as she heard a knocking on the door to her house. It wasn't too often that she got a day off, even if it seemed like it. Half days were great for having time off and still work. Getting up, she walked to the door, smiling as she saw Nanoha's sister there. "Miyuki! Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Miyuki returned Hayate's smile, feeling herself relax. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Well, come in..."

At Hayate's gesturing Miyuki stepped inside, sitting down. She waited for Hayate to sit as well before she spoke again. "I have to return to Earth," she said. "Kyou-chan needs some help with a guarding job, and it's an old friend of ours."

"I see..."

"And... I don't know where he heard it, but Kyou-chan mentioned that the terrorists might have gotten their hands on some prototype Intelligent Devices."

Hayate frowned softly, her eyes showing her seriousness of such information. "Have you told anyone else about this yet?" Getting a shake from Miyuki, the General nodded, sighing. "Good. They couldn't have them on Earth normally." It could just be that they got their hands on a device or two that ended up there by accident like Raising Heart or the Tome of the Night Sky, but she needed to look into it. "I'll check all traffic to Earth, see if there's anything that might indicate any Intelligent Devices being shipped there."

Miyuki nodded. "Kyou-chan has nothing solid, but he's heard rumors..."

"That's enough." Hayate shook her head. Just the fact that there were rumors was bad enough.

"Hayate... Do you think that there are devices on Earth?"

"It's possible. We might luck out and it was just an accident that they got there. If they're being shipped to Earth to test them out without the TSAB knowing about it, there _will_ be hell to pay." She said, her eyes glinting as she mentally contacted Rein to meet her at the office soon. "Thank you for telling me."

Miyuki nodded, then sighed and seemed to slump slightly. "Now I need to tell Shamal I'm leaving."

Hayate perked up at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." Hayate blinked as Miyuki sighed softly and looked slightly away from her.

"You don't seem happy about that."

Miyuki shook her head slowly. "Not especially, no. I like working with her, so, not seeing her nearly every day is going to feel weird."

Hayate raised a brow. "You like working with her?"

"Well..." Miyuki scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I just... she's easy for me to be around. She makes me laugh sometimes, and she's really sweet. I like being around her, so it'll feel weird not having her around, I guess."

Hayate nodded and chuckled. "It's okay, Miyuki. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Understand what?" Miyuki blinked as Hayate smiled at her.

"That you have something that you need to do. We're in the military, we know how things go in life."

Miyuki hesitated, then nodded. "Thanks, Hayate-chan."

"Anytime." Seeing Hayate smiling at her, Miyuki wondered why that didn't make her feel any better.

--

Shamal sighed and leaned back in her chair, checking her appointment book one last time and wondering if maybe she could close up early today. She'd just finished her last appointment, and it was only four.

She blinked as Miyuki walked in. "Hey, isn't it your day off? I swear, you Takamachis have too good a work ethic." She joked lightly.

Miyuki laughed at that. "I've been told," she said, then looked around. "Uh... can I sit? I need to talk to you."

Curious, Shamal sat up and nodded, and Miyuki sat down at the chair in front of her desk. After a moment, the dark-haired girl cleared her throat.

"I, uh... I have to go back to Earth for awhile."

Shamal blinked a few times. "Is something wrong with your brother?"

"Not quite... He... He needs my help."

"Help?"

"For a bodyguard job." Miyuki wondered why she wanted to squirm. "Our friend, Fiasse, she needs some help. It's a serious job, I'll be gone for at least a month."

Shamal blinked, before slowly nodding. "I see..." She trailed off. "I wish you luck then."

Miyuki blinked a few times. "That simple?"

"Well, knowing you, it doesn't sound dangerous..."

Miyuki coughed at that. "Ah, yes, well..."

"What?" Shamal blinked as Miyuki fidgeted slightly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Kyou-chan... He..." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He said that there's a possibility of Intelligent Devices being used on this mission... Against us."

"... Intelligent Devices?"

"Rumor only, says they're prototypes, so they might not even be that strong."

"You know how Midchildan and Belkan magic works, right?" Miyuki shook her head, she didn't know the exact details. "There are formulas and equations done for each spell, like high-end math. Even a basic Intelligent Device is like a super calculator, it can retain all formulas and equations used in it, making it easier and easier to use spells."

"Even the prototypes?"

"Yes...."

"Hmm. I'll have to keep that in mind."

Shamal sighed at her. "Just be careful. One mistake will cause you to end up dead."

"Shamal?"

"...I would like to go with, I would."

"But you're busy here."

Shamal nodded before sighing and shaking her head. "Do you need help with everything?"

Miyuki raised a brow and smirked. "Everything? Why, Shamal, I think you're worried about me."

Shamal laughed. "Sorry, meant 'anything', but, yes, I am worried. If something happened to you, I'd have a hard time getting a replacement secretary. Good help is so hard to come by." She said, smiling and winking, letting Miyuki know that she was just joking around.

Miyuki grinned, then slumped back and clutched her heart dramatically. "You mean I'm nothing more than a secretary to you?" She fixed a hurt look on Shamal's face, amusement dancing in the depths of her eyes. "You wound me, Shamal, deeply."

"Why yes. You're just a hot piece of eye candy that I use to attract the horny patients and keep them coming back. Haven't you ever wondered why your skirt was so tightly molded to your body?" Shamal smirked at her.

"Ah, the truth comes out." Miyuki laughed and straightened up. "I have to admit, seeing Fiasse again will be fun. I was sweet on her for awhile after I got over Kyou-chan."

Shamal raised an eyebrow at Miyuki. "Oh? You were sweet on her?" Seeing her secretary nod, Shamal smirked at her. "Details."

"Like what?" Miyuki chuckled. "I was sweet on her, and at the time she was interested. We were young, things happened, and I think it'll be interesting to see her again, is all."

Shamal chuckled softly. "Well, just be careful, okay? I really would hate to have something happen to you."

Miyuki laughed. "Thanks. But just watch, I might end up falling madly in love with Fiasse and decide to stay on Earth."

"Well, if that happened, I would wish you luck." Shamal sighed softly and shook her head. She did feel a little weird that Miyuki was leaving her, but could accept it. "Just remember, if it doesn't work out, you're always welcome back here."

Miyuki blinked and cleared her throat, wondering why that touched her so much. "I'll keep that in mind," she said softly, then hesitated. "Shamal."

"Yes?"

"... Thank you."

"Not a problem." Shamal smiled at her.

(---)

Two days later...

"Are you sure that it's okay that you're watching Vivio for us?" Fate asked her mother as Yuuno, Nanoha and her family and their children were getting ready to board the ship that could take them close enough to Earth to warp down.

Lindy nodded and smiled at Fate, her hands on Vivio's shoulders as the small girl waved to the rest of her family. "Yes, Fate. It won't be a problem. She can't miss school after all."

Fate nodded and knelt down, looking her daughter in the eyes. "Vivio, you be a good girl while we're away, okay? I wish you could come with."

Vivio shook her head. "Don't worry, Fate-mama. I'll be good, I don't want to miss school."

"Now that's something you don't hear very often." Fate chuckled softly, getting a laugh from both Lindy and Vivio.

"I think she gets it from Yuuno," Lindy confessed.

"I heard that," Yuuno called as he walked out of the house.

Fate and Lindy both laughed. "Just say hi to everybody for me when you get there," the green-haired woman continued. "Tell Kyouya I wish him luck." She frowned. "Speaking of which, where's Miyuki?"

"Practicing in the dojo." Shiro came outside to help. "She's been going at it ever since Kyouya called. She hasn't said anything, but I think she's nervous."

Lindy nodded, Hayate had filled her in on what was going on. Officially, they couldn't do anything unless it was confirmed, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have a ship in the area scouting for Lost Logia though. If they happened to find any proto-type Intelligent Devices in use, well, that was just coincidence.

Looking at Nanoha and Fate, they nodded at her. "Well, do take care, and tell your family "hi" for Vivio and myself." Lindy smiled at Nanoha.

"Of course." Nanoha smiled as Momoko and Yuuno went onto the ship, followed by Shiro. "Vivio, you be a good girl now, okay?"

"I will, Nanoha-mama." Vivio waved at Nanoha.

"I'll call, okay?" Nanoha smiled as she pushed her two boys in the stroller to the ship, Fate and Alicia following a moment later.

"Okay, mama!" Vivio smiled brightly while waving.

--

Hayate considered it a true, honest blessing that her communication network was as fast as, if not faster than, Lindy's at times. It gave her all sorts of information for her job as the General, and made it easier for her to keep a clear head.

And sometimes, it was just fun.

"You know, I think you missed the point Miyuki was trying to make."

Shamal blinked and looked up from her desk. "Hayate? I didn't feel you."

"Of course not, as engrossed in your... Ledger as you were." Hayate sighed and sat down near Shamal. "What's wrong? You usually aren't out of it like this."

"I'm fine." Shamal pushed the ledger aside with a scowl.

Hayate raised a brow. "... I see."

"What do you mean, I missed Miyuki's point?" Shamal didn't bother asking how Hayate even knew about it; Hayate knew everything eventually.

Hayate sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that when she mentioned Fiasse yesterday, she did it to see what kind of reaction she'd get from you?"

"Huh?" Shamal asked after several moments of just staring at Hayate. "What do you mean by that? If she finds someone to love and stays on Earth, I should be happy for her, not upset."

Hayate could have slammed her head against a desk. "Shamal, be honest. How exactly did you feel when Miyuki, even if she was teasing, said she might end up falling in love with Fiasse and staying on Earth?"

"Well..." Shamal trailed off, thinking about it. "I would miss her, honestly. And, yes, it would be sad, but I should be glad that she would be happy and settling down. She's..." Shamal stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well, she's always seemed like a fish out of water some days."

This time Hayate dropped her head to the desk with a thunk and a groan. "Shamal, you're giving me a headache," she whimpered.

"Uh... I'm sorry?"

"Okay, fine... let's just say, hypothetically, Miyuki falls madly in love with Fiasse and calls you up to let you know she's staying on Earth. What would you do?"

"Well, I'd be sad, because I got used to seeing her around, but I guess that I would wish her luck." Shamal blinked as Hayate groaned. "Hayate? Please, what's wrong? I might get upset when people flirt with her, but she's the one not responding to them in the first place."

Hayate groaned again. "Shamal, did it _ever_ occur to you that maybe she doesn't respond to other people's flirting because she likes _you_?"

Shamal was silent for awhile, before shaking her head slowly. She honestly hadn't ever thought about it and Miyuki never said anything to that effect. "Not really... I... I never was looking for a relationship like that either."

Hayate sighed. "Maybe Miyuki was waiting for you to make the first move?" she offered. "She's had her fair share of relationships, I can imagine she's good at waiting."

"I... I couldn't imagine her wanting one with me, though." Shamal sighed and shook her head. "Maybe you're reading into this too much, Hayate."

"...Why don't you ask her on a date when she gets back?" Hayate suggested to her softly. "Just watch her face for a reaction, you might be surprised."

"Hayate... what makes you so sure?"

Hayate chuckled. "For one thing, you chase off her suitors like a wolf. For another, unless you're having a flaming affair with your ledger that I don't know about, you've been reading the same name for the last ten minutes."

Shamal didn't say anything and Hayate shook her head and sighed, before patting Shamal's back. "Just think about it, Shamal. You might be surprised if you ask her."

Shamal raised a brow. "You're awfully confident."

"Because I went by Nanoha-chan's house, and Miyuki's miserable. She's hiding it very well, but she isn't too happy." Hayate chuckled. "It's quite amusing, really."

Hayate took a sudden deep breath and shook her head. "As much as I would love to stay here and needle you about this, I have to check on things. Shamal, whether you go or not is up to you, but it might do her some good to see you say goodbye to her."

With that, Hayate smiled and practically sailed out of the room, leaving Shamal blinking in her wake.

---

Miyuki sighed and lowered her practice sword, blowing out a long breath. She knew pushing herself to train so close to a mission was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. She felt horribly frustrated for some reason, and she didn't know why.

Sighing, she looked at the time and grimaced, she had only a few minutes to get changed, cleaned up and onto the ship before they left her. Well, maybe they would. Nanoha might get upset if she was left behind.

Chuckling softly, Miyuki did go into the house to take a quick shower and get cleaned up. She idly wondered how guys could clean up so quickly all the time and make it look so easy too.

She almost envied them... almost.

With a sigh, she put her practice sword back into its place on the wall and headed out of the dojo, cutting across the yard to reach the back door, shivering slightly as a gust of wind picked up and blew across her body.

Despite herself, she realized she still felt annoyed and frustrated.

As she got into the house, she wondered if maybe she was more frustrated and annoyed with being frustrated and annoyed than anything else. Shrugging, she made her way to the bathroom, shucked her clothing off and started washing up. She didn't know how much time she had before the ship left and she wanted to at least not stink up the place.

The shower didn't take half as long as she'd feared, and since she was already packed it was a simple matter of getting her stuff together and taking it outside. Thankfully no one seemed ready to abandon her since Nanoha was still talking to Lindy, so after putting her stuff down she sat down in the grass beneath a tree, watching the interaction and waiting for the call to go.

Sighing, she went over a mental list of things that she needed to double check on, just to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She shivered as a breeze picked up, causing her to curse and wish that she had put on her jacket before coming outside. At least she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and long pants to keep warm.

"Miyuki." She was broken out of her thoughts as Nanoha called for her. "Come on, it's time to go."

Miyuki nodded and shouldered her bag, before blinking as her phone started ringing. Flipping it open, she answered the call without really checking who it was. "Hello?"

_"Miyuki?"_

"Shamal?" Miyuki blinked as she walked to the ship. "What's wrong?"

_"Nothing, but I didn't know if you were gone or not."_

"Just leaving now, actually."

_"So soon?"_

"Yeah, we're moving pretty fast." Miyuki laughed sheepishly. "Mom and Nanoha are determined to see Kyou-chan again before we head out. It's like they're afraid we won't come back or something."

_"Well, it is a dangerous business after all, right?"_

Miyuki nodded as she stopped and waved to Nanoha, motioning that she would be up soon. "Yeah, it is. Dad was in the business before he got hurt and retired."

_"Well... Miyuki, I just want to tell you that I hope everything goes well on this mission for you."_

Miyuki blinked, then smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said. "Who knows, maybe now you'll finally have some patients flirting with you instead of always going for me," she joked.

_"You think?"_

"Well, I certainly won't be there to chase them off."

Shamal laughed over the phone. _"Oh, I dunno, I think I did a lot more chasing off than you ever did. Maybe I should wear my jacket less. What do you think?"_

"I think if you take off your jacket I'll either be kicking guys and girls to the curb to keep them off of you or chasing them down the street with a practice sword." Miyuki smirked. "Take your pick."

Shamal's laughter was heard again. _"I might take you up on that. But, good luck, Miyuki, and come back safe, okay?"_

"Yes ma'am." Miyuki chuckled.

Shamal hesitated, then cleared her throat. Hell, maybe Hayate was on to something. _"Say, Miyuki?"_

"Yes?"

_"Um, when you get back... Do you want to go see a movie or something later?"_ Shamal's voice was hesitant, nervous.

Miyuki blinked several times before she smiled, and at that moment she felt light, warm, and incredibly happy. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. "Really gives me something to look forward to."

_"Ah, good, so, goodbye, Miyuki and good luck."_

"Bye, Shamal." Miyuki smiled as she hung up her phone.

Looking as her sister came out of the yard, Nanoha smiled at her happily. "Must have been a good phone call."

"Very good," Miyuki agreed with a laugh, and followed her sister.

---

Shamal slowly set down the phone, blinking when she saw Hayate leaning casually against the doorway. "I swear, you have the strangest timing."

"I never left." Hayate smiled innocently. "I was just exploring your clinic. I've never actually been in it before. So, how'd it go?"

Considering the smile that came to Shamal's face, Hayate had to guess that it went pretty well. "She said she'd go out to a movie with me after she gets back." The blond said, smiling softly at Hayate. "How did you know?"

"That she liked you?" Hayate smirked. "Biggest clue was she never tried to actually stop you from chasing off anyone who flirted with her. Honestly, why do you doubt yourself?"

"Because compared to so many people I'm kind of plain? I tend to blend into the background and am overlooked by everyone?" Shamal shrugged uncomfortably at Hayate's look. "What?"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Sometimes." She said softly. "Regardless of what you think, Hayate, I know that I blend into the background at times."

Hayate continued to give her a look. Shamal squirmed. "Hayate, you're making me nervous...."

"I swear, all of you." Hayate sighed. "Vita's as protective as a pit bull, Signum's afraid to truly trust people, Zafira never talks, and you think you blend in with the wall. What do I have to do to prove you mean something to people?"

Shamal chuckled nervously as Hayate ranted about the problems that her knights seemed to have with the rest of the world. "Well, it's hard, sometimes, to know what you see in us." The blond seemed to wilt as Hayate stared at her in disbelief. "Well, maybe not, but Hayate..."

"Don't go "but Hayate" with me..." The brown-haired woman sighed and cupped Shamal's cheeks gently. "I know that the four of you have had a hard life, that it's hard for me to truly grasp what you've gone through, but that's in the past, not here, not now. I know that you can't just forget it. But, please, Shamal, for yourself, for me... And for Miyuki... You need to give her a chance."

"Hayate?"

The brown-haired woman sighed heavily and hugged her blond knight. "I love you, Shamal. You, Vita, Signum, Zafira, Rein, Agito... The six of you filled a void in my life that I was missing. I want the six of you to find someone to fill the voids in your hearts."

Shamal blinked as she hugged Hayate back. "What makes you think we have voids?"

Hayate smiled sadly. "Because I had a similar void before the six of you came into my life," she replied. "I know how it feels to be happy, but not totally complete. Be confident, Shamal. Miyuki clearly saw something in you that she liked, or you're not giving her enough credit."

Hayate pulled back and smiled softly at Shamal, who just looked at her slightly blankly. "Hayate?"

"Regardless of what's happened in your past, it's in your past. This is your life now, live it. Enjoy it. You, Signum, Vita, Zafira, the four of you need to enjoy it, be with people, have fun."

"Hayate, do you think maybe you're pushing too hard?" Shamal blinked as Hayate chuckled softly.

"Only when I see you making a mistake. I can wait for Signum, Vita, Zafira, Rein and Agito to find someone that they like, but you've already found someone, don't let her go." It would be too sad if Shamal lost her chance at happiness.

Shamal blinked again. "What makes you think I'm letting her go? It's only one date."

Hayate just chuckled.

"I swear, Hayate, you're weird sometimes." Shamal said with a chuckle as her master just chuckled some more.

"Maybe... Hmm, that reminds me, I need to talk with Carim about making more outfits for those cute babies of Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Sweat-dropping as Hayate left her office, Shamal wondered just what was up with her friends some days. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, for some reason, though, she felt a lot better.

(---)

The trip was much shorter than Miyuki had remembered it being. A couple of hours, a flash of light and they were on Earth, near the Midyoriama Cafe. "I swear, Nanoha-chan, it's like you moved to Star Trek or something."

"Nyahahahahaha..." Her sister laughed and adjusted her coat as the wind picked up. Making sure that her boys were covered warmly, Fate doing the same with Alicia, the four followed Momoko and Shiro into the cafe.

"Welcome to the... Mom? Dad? Nanoha? Miyuki?" Kyouya's eyes widened as he smiled. "It's good to see you guys again! Fate! Yuuno! How is everyone?"

"Sorry." Miyuki shrugged sheepishly. "As soon as I told them we had to leave quickly, they insisted on coming."

"I don't mind!" Kyouya was grinning as he rushed to his family. "How is everyone? How are the babies? Shinobu's going to be thrilled when she hears!"

Nanoha grinned and hugged her brother tightly after setting her babies on the table. "They're fine, really, they are. How are you doing, brother? It's been too long."

"I'm fine." Kyouya smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to see you're doing alright." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Yuuno. "Well, you could do a lot worse, I suppose." Yuuno groaned and shook his head, why did everyone think that he wasn't good enough for Nanoha and Fate anyway?

"Kyou-nii!" Nanoha pouted and stepped on his foot on purpose. "Yuuno-kun's a great guy, just because you knew him first as a ferret." She pulled back and motioned to her babies. "Well, say hello to your nephews, Isamu," she pointed to the one on the left, "and Sora."

"How do you..?"

Fate laughed as she sat down in the cafe, thankfully it was nearly empty right then and there. "Trust me, she always knows. Kyouya, I'd like you to meet Alicia, my daughter."

Kyouya smiled and gave Alicia a small bow, holding out his hand. "Hello there, miss," he said, and smiled when Alicia giggled happily and grabbed onto his hand. "She likes me."

Fate laughed again. "She responds well to flirting. I'm a little concerned for her, I'm afraid."

A gurgle made Kyouya look up, and he noticed Sora and Isamu--he _still_ couldn't tell them apart, no matter how he tried--watching him curiously. Sora was quite content to stay still and just watch, but Isamu squealed and giggled, reaching for Kyouya with grabby hands.

Nanoha smiled and picked up Isamu gently and handed him to her brother. "Say hello to your uncle, Isamu."

"Courage, huh?" Kyouya smiled and took Isamu into his arms. "Cute name. Aren't you afraid he might live up to his name though?"

Nanoha giggled a little nervously and held her hand up and her fingers apart slightly. "Just a little bit." She admitted sheepishly as Yuuno grabbed her shoulders softly from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that between Alicia, Sora, Erio, Caro and Vivio, he'll have enough people to worry about him." Yuuno smiled as he slipped his hands around Nanoha's midsection, hugging her.

"I hope so." Nanoha smiled nervously. "At the very least, I hope Sora and Alicia can keep him calm if no one else is around. He's always the most likely to go off and start something new."

"Oh?" Kyouya didn't even blink when Isamu grabbed for his hair, remembering how his kids had been at this age. Shinobu would adore him.

"Yeah." Yuuno smiled over Nanoha's shoulder. "He was the first one to start moving, the first one to make noises... he's curious about everything. Hopefully that curiosity will keep him out of trouble."

Kyouya shook his head. "Nah, if anything, this one's going to cause you the most problems, being active and running around." He turned, smiling as his purple-haired wife came into the room.

"Nanoha-chan? Fate-chan? Oh my! It's been so long!" She squealed and ran over to Fate, since she was closer, and hugged the blond tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You look well." Fate laughed, returning Shinobu's hug as best she could. "Say hello to your niece, Shinobu-san."

Shinobu knelt down, grinning as Alicia reached for her. "Oh, hello, sweetie. Oh, aren't you beautiful. May I?" she asked, and when Fate nodded she lifted Alicia into her arms like an old pro, making the baby squeal with delight. "I'm sorry, ever since I found out I'm pregnant again I can't get babies off the mind."

Momoko laughed. "How are the kids?"

"They're working in the back right now with the older employees. It's slow, so they don't mind helping out."

Shinobu looked at Yuuno and smiled softly. "So this is the man that got you two to settle down, huh?" She didn't move, just chuckled as Yuuno laughed softly.

"I wouldn't say settle down, I'm actually expecting Nanoha and Fate to go back to work soon."

"Yuuno-kun." Nanoha pouted as he held her closer and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you mean by that?"

"You and Fate got very antsy around the house the last month before the children were born, Caro and Erio had to make sure that you two didn't try anything while I was at work."

"Mouuu..." Nanoha pouted as Kyouya and Shinobu laughed at her.

"I've been pretty good," Fate muttered.

Yuuno gave her an amused look.

"... I said _pretty good_, didn't I?" Fate said with a soft blush on her face as Yuuno chuckled at her.

Nanoha chuckled and turned to kiss Yuuno on the lips softly, before disengaging herself from him and walking over to Fate and kissing her in front of everyone. She didn't care what others thought, she loved Fate and Yuuno, she would show her love to them in front of everyone whenever she wanted to.

Fate blushed but softly returned the kiss. Thankfully it didn't go any further than that as Nanoha pulled back, smiling at her. "See? Fate-chan's been a good girl."

Kyouya looked at Yuuno and stepped over to him. "I take it back, there's no one she could have found that was better for her than you and Fate."

Yuuno laughed softly. "Thank you, Kyouya." He meant it too, it felt nice to have his brother-in-law's approval over this matter.

Satisfied, Kyouya turned to Miyuki. "So, what about my other little sister?" he asked.

Miyuki smiled pleasantly. "Go back to dissecting Nanoha's love life, Kyou-chan, I've got nothing interesting to tell you."

"Liar." Nanoha grinned. "You got off the phone before we left with a huge smile on your face. Something good definitely happened."

Miyuki chuckled softly. "Okay, okay, you got me. Yeah, I did get off the phone before we left. It wasn't anything big, really. Just set up a date if I came back, that's all."

"Oh?" Nanoha leaned forward. "A date with who?"

Miyuki blinked and smiled innocently as she mimed zipping her lips.

"Mou, Onee-chan, no fair! You teased me relentlessly about Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun when you first found out!"

Miyuki chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, not going to tell you anything unless it goes beyond one date." She laughed as Nanoha pouted at her.

Shinobu smiled at Fate as she held Alicia. "Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan are going to be so happy to see you three again, and your babies."

Yuuno chuckled nervously, he was actually dreading what Arisa would do to him when he got there.

"Actually..." Nanoha frowned. "Speaking of Arisa-chan, is she all right? She was acting kind of weird the last time I talked to her."

Shinobu blinked a few times at hearing that. "What? Last time I saw her, which was just the other day, she had the largest, happiest smile on her face I had ever seen before."

"Did she?" Nanoha scowled now. "I suppose I'll have to ask her what happened. She worried me."

Shinobu laughed at that. "Oh, don't worry, she just acts like that when she gets embarrassed about something."

Fate shook her head, blinking as Alicia started groaning and squirming in Shinobu's arms. "Oh, she's hungry... Shinobu... I need to feed her." She said with a small blush and indicated her breasts.

Blinking, the girl smiled, blushing softly as she gave the baby girl back to Fate and motioned for the blond to follow her out of the room where she could nurse in private.

Kyouya smiled softly. "Shinobu's so excited."

"And you aren't?" Nanoha asked him, smiling as he held his nephew at arm's length, smiling brightly.

"Okay, I admit, they are cute. Aren't you? You're going to grow big and strong and squash all the bad guys so your mama can rest easy, aren't you?" He asked Isamu, who gurgled happily, waving his arms and kicking his feet.

"Don't say that, Kyou-nii, he might actually understand you." Nanoha said, her face slightly blue at the thought of her boys rushing into a fight like that.

Kyouya chuckled and pulled Isamu closer. "And if you can, do your best to protect Alicia with all you've got," he whispered. "It's a brother's job to protect his sister."

"I can _hear_ you, Onii-chan! Don't give him ideas!" Nanoha looked ready to deck her brother over what he was telling her son.

Kyouya chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Nanoha, it's not like you're going to go on a mission and he's going to stow away somewhere and sneak in when you aren't looking."

Nanoha whimpered and picked up Sora. "You'll be the good boy, right? You'll try to keep Isamu from being corrupted by your bad uncle, right?" She asked, tapping Sora on the nose, getting a laugh from the baby. "See? Even Sora thinks that you're a bad uncle."

Kyouya grinned as Isamu giggled and clung to him, amused by the antics of his brother and mother. "I don't know, Nanoha, Isamu seems to favor me."

"He does that a lot," Shiro said with a laugh.

Yuuno laughed softly and sat down next to Nanoha, sighing happily as he looked at his boys. It was still a wonder to him, sometimes, how those two came from him and Nanoha.

Noticing how close Yuuno was, Nanoha spent no time snuggling against him with a happy sigh.

"They're such a mix of you both," Kyouya murmured, gently touching his nephew's hair. "I swear, Nanoha, you really went both ways with these boys."

Nanoha blinked in confusion as Yuuno spent that time touching and playing with his other son, getting a giggle from the normally quiet boy. "What do you mean, Kyou-nii?"

"Well, physically is the most obvious one..." Kyouya ran his fingers through Isamu's soft hair. "Darker than Yuuno's, but lighter than yours. Their eyes... a mix of blue and green." He smiled. "But their personalities, too. Sora, he's already shaping up to be just as intelligent and quietly dangerous as his dad. Isamu's taking after you, Nanoha, all eager to explore and curious about everything."

"Really?" Nanoha said, smiling softly as even Yuuno blushed at the praise.

"No, I just made it up."

"Kyou-nii!" Nanoha yelled at her brother, who chuckled and shook his head.

"I was kidding, Nanoha, lighten up." He laughed nervously as she pouted at him.

"As interesting as this all is, Kyou-chan..."

Miyuki's soft voice changed Kyouya's mood. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Sorry." She apologized not to Kyouya, but rather the others in the room.

"It's all right. That's the reason you're here, anyway." Kyouya nodded and gently put his nephew down in his carrier. "I'm glad you could come though, Miyuki, Nanoha, mom, dad, Fate, Yuuno; it was good to see you all again."

Shiro frowned. "Leaving so soon?"

"Fiasse really needs our help." Kyouya sighed. "The reason her partner singer is so controversial? Apparently, she's a retired mage from the TSAB who had several questionable dealings with the generals and outside sources. I looked into her a bit with my contacts, but I only scraped the surface."

Nanoha nodded, got up, gave Sora to Yuuno and walked to her brother, hugging him. "Be careful, please? I don't want you, any of you, to get hurt."

"We will, Nanoha." Kyouya hugged his sister back. "We'll be careful."

"Nanoha." Miyuki smiled. "We'll be fine."

Nanoha hugged her tightly. "You have to tell me who asked you out when you get back, okay?"

Miyuki laughed and returned the hug. "I will," she promised.

And with that, the two were gone.

Nanoha bit her lip in worry, she had a bad feeling about all of this.

(---)

It didn't take long, with Kyouya driving, for the two of them to get to a hotel. "So, Kyouya..."

"Yeah?" He asked as they walked up to the hotel room.

"If the co-singer is so controversial, why does Fiasse work with her?"

Kyouya sighed. "You know how Fiasse is. She believes in singing for others, even if sometimes what she has to do puts herself at risk. This singer is controversial, but a lot of people like her a lot, and she doesn't perform very often because of threats."

Miyuki nodded as they came to a room. "215..." _Why does that number keep making it feel like bad things are going to happen?_ Miyuki wondered as she knocked on the door.

Privately, she just hoped that things worked out without any problems as the door opened up slowly.

A young woman about Kyouya's age stood in the doorway, long light brown hair falling well past her shoulders. She was dressed casually, in a shirt and jeans, though she still wore a cross around her neck. She was about a couple inches taller than Miyuki and had a pleasant demenor on her face.

When she saw the two Takamachi siblings, her blue eyes eyes lit up and she smiled. "Kyouya, Miyuki!"

With a laugh, Miyuki stepped forward to hug her friend. "Fiasse, long time no see," she murmured.

Hugging Miyuki, Fiasse smiled softly. "It has been too long. What? Twelve years now?"

Kyouya chuckled softly. "Yeah, well, when one of us is always on the move," he gestured to Fiasse, "one of us gets married," he gestured to himself, " and the last one of us went and moved to another world to watch after her pregnant sister," he gestured to Miyuki, "we can tend to drift apart."

Fiasse smiled softly. "Yes... I'm just glad that I can see you two again."

"We're glad to see you too." Kyouya smiled slightly. "Even if I kind of wish it was for a different reason."

Fiasse winced at that. "Yes." She sighed. "I really am sorry. I didn't want to bother you, but these threats have been getting out of hand, and Iria's worried since Elise is on vacation right now."

Miyuki raised a brow. "She doesn't know?"

"She left before the threats came in, and I haven't let Iria contact her. Elise needs some time to relax."

Kyouya nodded, now he knew why they had been asked by Fiasse to bodyguard her. "Don't worry, Fiasse, we'll make sure that the two of you will be safe." Fiasse grinned at him and nodded.

"Of that, I have no doubt, the two of you can still slice a bullet shot at you in half, right?"

"He can," Miyuki said with amusement, gesturing to Kyouya. "I'm not so sure about myself. I've been out of it for awhile since moving to Mid-Childa with Mom and Dad."

Fiasse nodded softly. "As long as you can still keep people in check..."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mid-childa does have a decent martial arts community at least, so I can find someone to spar with if needed." Miyuki smiled softly at her friend.

Kyouya nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Fiasse, I hate to ask, but how bad have the threats been getting?"

Fiasse winced. "Bad. Death threats."

"At her, you, or both?" Kyouya had to wonder just why they waited... _Wait a second..._ "Fiasse, you said that the threats came in after Elise took a vaction from being your bodyguard, right?" Seeing her nod, he frowned softly as he leaned against the wall. "The timing's a little convenient."

"I agree, it's like someone knew that Elise wasn't going to be around when I did this tour."

Miyuki frowned. "Fiasse, are you monitored by anyone?"

"Well, no, not that I know of. But my companion checks in regularly with the TSAB and speaks with several of the generals so they know her whereabouts and what she's up to."

Both Kyouya and Fiasse blinked as Miyuki suddenly cursed. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"Sorry, it's just... The TSAB has a lot of problems right now, apparently. I don't know all of the details, I won't, I'm a civilian, but Nanoha mentioned to me about how the last major incident, involving a lot of people, could have been avoided if people didn't have so many skeletons in the closet." And that was all she knew too, other than the public attacks. Too much was classified at that moment and even the amount she knew might have been too much for any civilian to know.

"Miyuki, do you know anything else?" Fiasse asked softly, worry on her face.

"Not much..." Miyuki sighed and sat on the bed, looking at the floor for a moment. "If there are prototype devices in use, it's possible that someone in the TSAB, or someone with connections at the least, is using Earth as a means to test them... Or to find other mages like Nanoha-chan or Hayate-chan." She knew Earth was an non-administrated planet, she had heard that when she first moved to Mid-Childa, so it was possible that no one from the TSAB really looked at Earth very often. And since Nanoha and Hayate were supposedly once-in-a-lifetime mages with power and ability like theirs, both the same age, it just wasn't hard to imagine someone trying to scout for 'talent'.

"Then again, I could be totally wrong about everything." Miyuki said as she looked up. "It could be that the devices, if there are any, found their way out to the planet due to a shipping accident or someone screwing up with a spell or something." After all, didn't Yuuno, the Wolkenritter and several Lost Logia end up on Earth by sheer chance?

Fiasse blinked. "I'm sorry, this all sounds so complicated..."

Miyuki sighed. "Let's just say some things happened two years ago that shouldn't have happened, and the Mid-Childan government is still recovering from it. It's a long story."

Kyouya frowned. "And Nanoha told you about this?"

"Some of it's from Nanoha. Some from Yuuno-kun, some from Hayate-chan or Shamal... I just hear stuff."

"Hear stuff, huh?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her. "Sounds to me like you're still snoopy."

"Am not." Miyuki muttered and looked at Fiasse. "So, how is she controversial anyway?"

Fiasse sweated slightly. "Well, she's a good singer and she's a fairly nice person, but she's got an attitude... It's a bit hard-lined, I guess... Things she says, people just take them the wrong way, and the way she looks at them..."

"That's it? That's a stupid reason to..."

Fiasse interrupted Miyuki, "Well, that and the fact that she's an open bisexual and has little tolerance for people who don't like that kind of lifestyle."

"How little?"

"She beat up a guy and his dog for talking bad about her once."

"...She beat up a dog?" Miyuki sweat-dropped as Fiasse nodded at her.

Miyuki grimaced. "I need to talk to Hayate-chan then, somehow. Sounds like enough to piss off anyone on Earth, but not enough to actually warrant death threats unless some idiot got his hands on a Device without knowing how to use it."

Kyouya looked at Fiasse, curious. "Fiasse, not to sound nosy, but why are you traveling with someone like that? I know you've always been open about your music, but..."

"She's a really good singer, I'll admit she has problems, but she's a good singer. I can't fault her for having some problems."

"Some?" The Takamachi siblings deadpanned at the same time.

"Okay, a lot of problems, but she's really a nice person, just a little on the violent side." Fiasse chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Fiasse..." Miyuki cleared her throat. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Marona... She's got lovely emerald eyes and long green hair. She got bullied a lot when she was younger, just because she can see and talk to spirits, it hurt her, a lot, and she grew up alone, so, she ended up becoming a little violent..."

Miyuki blinked. "And she was in the TSAB?"

Fiasse nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "I honestly didn't know about her problems until after she beat that man and dog up. We sat down and talked about it. She's gotten a lot better, but, the threats... I think that they're mostly aimed at her and her spirit abilities."

"Hold on." Miyuki blinked. "Someone like her was in the TSAB, and the generals just let her go?"

Fiasse nodded and sighed. "She told me that she needed to leave, she could see so many spirits... Dead people... She went into a lot of battle fields and there were a lot of ghosts that hung around, she really couldn't stand it anymore, she retired because of it."

"I see..." Kyouya sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter, we'll do our best to protect the both of you.

Fiasse smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Kyouya just shrugged. "It's no problem. We're friends."

Even as Miyuki nodded, she wondered if there was a way for her to contact Hayate and figure out what the hell was going on.

The door opened, causing the three to look at it. "I'm back, Fiasse, the pool was..." The person blinked and looked around. She had green hair that went past her shoulders, emerald green eyes, a modest chest, slender figure and long legs, she was wearing a black and purple one-piece swim-suit and had a white towel around her shoulders. "I didn't know we had guests, and such good-looking ones at that."

"Ah, Marona, these are my friends that I've told you about." Fiasse smiled at her. "Kyouya and Miyuki Takamachi."

Kyouya smiled. "Hello," he said easily.

Miyuki nodded briefly in greeting, but for some reason she felt strangely reserved around Marona.

"Wow, Fiasse, you should have told me that they were so good-looking, girl. If I had known that, I would've tried to talk you into a four-some." Marona smiled brightly, getting a blush from the two women and a snort from Kyouya. "What? Not interested?"

"One, Miyuki's my sister."

"She's still hot." Marona grinned at Miyuki, who fidgeted slightly.

"Two, I'm already married and have kids and I'm expecting more children soon."

"I hear it's hot to be watched, heck, get your wife, we'll make it an orgy."

"And three, I wouldn't cheat on my wife with anyone." Kyouya said, sighing and looking at Fiasse. "When you said open bisexual, I didn't think she was this open."

Fiasse chuckled nervously. "Well..."

Marona shrugged and chuckled as she closed the door. "Well, I'm just stating that I wouldn't mind it, I don't force people into doing things they don't want. I hear enough of how badly that turns out from various spirits. And you two have to be good people if Fiasse considers you two her best friends."

Kyouya smiled in spite of himself. "Thank you."

Marona shrugged again and turned to Miyuki with a small smile. "I didn't hear you objecting to any of the mentioned suggestions," she said lightly.

Miyuki blushed. "Ah, not really looking for an orgy right now." Miyuki said, blushing even as she looked around. "So, um... We're going to be your bodyguards for this tour."

"Ah, great! I get eye-candy protecting me!" Marona giggled even as Fiasse threw her arms up in disgust. "Oh, come on, I'm just teasing, Fiasse, you know that I like your eye-candy the best."

Fiasse flushed scarlet at that. "Marona, keep saying that and they'll think we're lovers," she muttered.

Marona blinked and gasped. "You mean we aren't? And all this time, I thought you loved me!"

The songstress whimpered even as she smiled, letting Marona fling herself dramatically against her.

"You're wet." Fiasse pointed out the obvious as her clothes were getting damp.

"Damn right I am." Marona grinned at her, getting a stammer from the singer. "Okay, okay, fine, no making love in front of your friends..." She looked at Miyuki and winked. "Unless you want to watch of course."

Miyuki swallowed hard and suddenly found herself missing Shamal's overprotective ways. "Uh, sorry, not interested," she muttered. "I have a date back home."

Marona pouted even as Fiasse perked up. "Oh really? Do tell! Do tell! I want to know!"

Miyuki laughed nervously. "It's our first date. I'm kind of nervous talking about it."

"Oh, so you aren't taken then!"

"Marona!" Fiasse yelped out, before getting a quick kiss on the lips.

"Heh heh, sorry, you're just too cute like that." She giggled softly and got off of Fiasse. "I'm going to shower, if I scream... Well, pay attention to how I scream." She winked and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"She's... Kind of brazen." Miyuki said, twitching slightly. "Are you two lovers?"

Fiasse cleared her throat awkwardly as Miyuki twitched. "Currently, we're trying to figure that out."

Kyouya shook his head. "Brazen or not, Miyuki, we have to protect her, okay?" Miyuki nodded and sighed, grumbling about it being easy for him, since she stopped hitting on him.

In the bathroom, soaking in the tub, Marona sighed as she listened in to the conversation. "Please, don't think badly of her..." She heard Fiasse's voice, since she left the door open a little bit. "She's a good person, it's just how she deals with her past."

"Some past." She heard Miyuki mutter.

Marona sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes and tuning out the conversation. _You have no idea, girl, just how bad my home world was. I'm sorry that you're here though. Fiasse's the only person that's ever been around me that's known about my powers and didn't kick me out._ She thought to herself, sighing. Even the TSAB found her abilities freakish, it was why she was sent to Earth after all. Even the spirits bothered her, since they all had their past hang-ups and none of them were too friendly.

"Marona, are you okay in there?" She heard Fiasse's voice, startling her as she sat up.

"Huh? What?" She blinked as the door opened. Strange, she must have fallen asleep, the water was cold now.

"Are you okay?" Fiasse asked, still wearing her clothes from before as she walked into the bathroom. "You've been in here awhile now."

"I'm fine." Marona slid back down into the water, ignoring how chilly it was. "I must have fallen asleep or something." She smirked. "How are Kyouya-san and Miyuki-san?"

Hearing the way Marona said Miyuki's name, Fiasse bit back a groan. "Leave her alone," she scolded gently. "I don't know who this person back on Mid-Childa is, but Miyuki seems genuinely interested in her. It might be for the long haul."

Marona chuckled. "Just admit it. You're jealous."

Fiasse rolled her eyes and splashed Marona in the face. "No, I'm not. I'm happy for her. She and Kyouya were my best friends growing up, why do you think I asked for their help?"

"Because their father was considered one of the best in his prime and you know that they're good at fighting?" Marona raised an eyebrow, smirking at the look on Fiasse's face. "I have my hobbies."

Calmly, Fiasse leaned down and dunked Marona. She held her down for several seconds, ignoring the way she thrashed and sputtered, before letting her back up again. "Did the cold water clear your head?" she asked sweetly.

Marona sputtered. "W-what the hell?"

"Shiro-san was an excellent bodyguard in his time. He guarded my father on many occasions, including the accident that killed him." Fiasse's eyes darkened. "Kyouya and Miyuki are dear friends to me, regardless of their abilities. I would trust them with my life."

Marona nodded softly, gulping at the look in Fiasse's eyes. She hadn't seen this look in her eyes before, and, honestly, it scared her. "Fiasse?"

"Don't insult them again." She stood up and left the bathroom, leaving a blinking and saddened Marona behind.

Marona was silent and looked at the water. _Way to go, you stupid idiot. You hate being alone, why the hell do you try to push everyone away from you?_ Of course, there was no one to answer her as she started at her reflection, sighing. _Put up all the walls and attitude you want, Marona, you're still an idiot that's pathetic._

After several long minutes, there was a quiet cough. "Marona-san?"

Marona blinked, looking up. "Miyuki-san?"

"Uh, yeah." Miyuki coughed again, awkwardly. "Can I... come in?"

"You sure? I'm naked, wet, I might try something that you, Fiasse or your girlfriend back home might not like. But if you still want to, go right ahead."

Miyuki stepped inside. "The mood you're in, I highly doubt that."

Marona glared. "What makes you think so?"

"Oh, I don't know, that glare you're giving me? Or maybe the fact that Fiasse just stormed out of here, looking ready to cry the minute she was alone?"

Marona snorted and slumped. "I screwed up, okay? I insulted her relationship with you and Kyouya-san and now she's pissed at me and it would probably be better if I didn't spend the night here." Miyuki didn't say anything and Marona rolled her eyes. "See, even you agree with me. I'll finish this bath and then go hit the bar or something all night."

"... And I thought I was dense," Miyuki murmured.

"Excuse me?"

Miyuki sighed. "Marona-san, Fiasse doesn't think like that. You should know that if you've been with her for so long. I'm sure you hurt her, but she's probably mad at herself, too."

Marona was silent for awhile before sighing. "I know... I just don't want to deal with it."

"What?"

"It's hard, alright? Dealing with emotions, with people. Never had to do that in the TSAB. Always worked alone, never with people. It's tiring, and I got used to it."

Looking at the singer, Miyuki suddenly wasn't so sure that dismissing what Fiasse had said before was the right thing. "If it's so tiring, why don't you try?"

"I _have_ tried, Miyuki-san." Marona sighed and suddenly seemed incredibly old and tired. "Fiasse's the first person that didn't throw me out after finding out about my powers, okay? I can summon, see, and talk to spirits that are floating around. My parents died when I was six, I lived alone the rest of my life." She sighed and got up. "Can you get me a towel? I'll just leave for the night."

"You know, I asked Fiasse if you two were lovers." Miyuki shrugged. "You know what she said? She said you're still trying to figure that out."

Marona sighed again, stepping out and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. "I know. We are. It's hard." Miyuki nodded at that. "I want more from her... But considering how much flak she's gotten for having a bi-sexual woman as a singing partner, I don't want to think about the problems she would have if we went further..." She shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if maybe it would be better to just disappear and let her go back to her peaceful life."

Miyuki sighed. "Look," she said gently, "I'm not the leading expert on love. Currently, I'm tripping my way through it myself. But I don't think it's fair, to either of you, if you just disappear without at least talking to her and letting her understand what you're thinking."

Marona sighed, looking sad. "What should I do? Talk to her? I... I'm worried, okay?"

"You?" Miyuki chuckled before getting a glare from the green-haired girl.

"Yes, me. I'm worried, okay? I'm used to being alone, of having no one around me at any time simply because of how I am. I kept pushing people away because I knew that they would just leave me once they knew."

"I see..." Miyuki trailed off. "Fiasse pretty much took you in then, didn't she? She never questioned you, never said anything... just took you in."

Marona nodded, sighing heavily. "I know, oh gods, i know..." She slipped down to her butt and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm scared... Scared of losing her over this... Scared of going further and scaring her off."

Miyuki sighed, leaning back against the counter. "You know, a long time ago my dad said to me the only person who can hurt us best is the person we love the most." She looked at Marona quietly. "You're hurting, and Fiasse was definitely hurting when she left. You need to talk to her, even if you decide to leave."

Marona said nothing and after watching her for a few minutes, Miyuki sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll catch a cold. Why don't you get some clothes on?"

"Black suitcase is mine... Just bring it here." Marona said, sighing heavily.

"All right." Miyuki quietly slipped away to find it. She could only hope things would work out now.

Fiasse looked away from the window and at Miyuki as she came out of the bathroom, Kyouya had left to get some take out and bring back to the room. "How... How is she?"

"Hurting... She's upset, Fiasse, she hurt you, she knows she did." Seeing her friend slump, Miyuki shook her head. "Actually... She needs to get dressed, why don't you take her some of her clothes and talk?"

Fiasse hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Fiasse, talk to her." Loving her old friend and former flame, Miyuki hugged her gently. "The worst she can do at this point is reject you."

With that, she walked away and out the door, looking up and down the hallway, checking for people who were suspitious.

(---)

Days later, Miyuki sighed as she and Kyouya stood outside the dressing rooms. "Well?"

"Haven't seen anything." He said as he stood there. "I took a look around, saw nothing and security said that no one looked weird."

"Right." Miyuki nodded and looked down the hallway. "I'm surprised though."

"What?" Kyouya looked at her curiously.

She looked at him and smirked softly. "That Fiasse and Marona can sing so well together after all the problems." Especially since it didn't seem like either of them had talked much at all.

"They work well together at least." Kyouya smiled softly.

"Yeah." Miyuki frowned, wondering if that was the only thing that linked them together at this point.

"Did you speak to Hayate-chan?" Kyouya's voice was soft.

"Briefly." She nodded. "Those scandels Marona was involved in? Mostly because whoever she was working with or trying to help couldn't accept her power. None of the incidents were her fault specifically, but she got a lot of flak for it because she didn't fit in."

"So, she took all the blame over everything, huh?" Kyouya sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah." Miyuki sighed. "Some of the generals realized what was going on and got her away from everything, here to Earth. I can only assume she met up with Fiasse not long after that happened, and they started traveling together."

The two stood straighter as the door opened, Fiasse and Marona walking out, Fiasse in a tube top and an orange over shirt, an orange skirt that went to her knees and platform shoes, making her look a few inches taller. Marona was wearing a similar outfit that was green instead of orange.

"Alright, let's go!" Marona grinned as Kyouya took the lead and Miyuki followed the to stars to the stage. "Let's sing our hearts out."

Fiasse smiled, she rather liked it when Marona was chipper, loud and brash.

The two bodyguards stopped and let the singers go to the stage, where they grabbed the mics, smiling as people cheered. "Are you ready?!" Both Fiasse and Marona yelled out, getting more cheers as the music started.

Off stage, Kyouya smirked at his sister. "You ever wanted to get into that?"

"Nah, I wasn't that good. You had all the singing talent..."

Kyouya laughed softly. "Remember when Nanoha took up the guitar?" Miyuki nodded, smiling, that girl was a natural for the guitar.

"Remember the concert she, Fate-chan and Hayate-chan had in high school?"

"That was fun." Kyouya smiled softly.

"Yeah." Miyuki chuckled. Nanoha hadn't had many of those moments, but she'd damn well made the most of them when she could. "They had fun with that."

Kyouya nodded, sighing as he watched the concert. "Honestly, the way those two sing together, you'd never know they were having problems."

"They bounce off each other. They can't help it. You can't deny something like that when you're in love." Miyuki commented with a small smile as she looked away, frowning at one of the stage hands, who had dropped a wrench onto some loose pipes and apologized as he picked it up and scampered off.

"You think they are?" Kyouya asked amused as Miyuki nodded and looked back at the two. "Well, whether they are or they aren't, I don't know, but they are good together."

Miyuki nodded and blinked as she looked up. "Hey, Kyouya... Is anyone supposed to be above the stage?"

"No..." He looked up frowning. "How fast can you climb?"

"Fast enough, I'll check it out." She said and rushed away.

Kyouya nodded and watched as she left. Still... He pulled out a radio and contacted security and told them to watch out for people in places that they weren't supposed to be.

Moving lightly on her feet, Miyuki easily climbed up and vaulted onto the area over the stage, pausing as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could make out the flashing of lights below, see bits of dust floating in the air...

She heard the footsteps before she saw anything and whipped around, barely avoiding a direct shot to the chest. She tripped, stumbled, and managed to keep her footing long enough to dodge a second shot, but she didn't know her way around the top and didn't have her footing.

The third shot did her in.

(---)

Shamal's eyes widened as the glass she was reaching for suddenly shattered.

Vita and Signum looked at it, then looked at Shamal. "Not a good omen." They muttered as one.

Rein and Agio, both in their normal small size, stopped eating the food on their plates, just staring at Shamal as she trembled. "Are you okay, Shamal?" Rein asked, concerned.

Shamal shook her head, sighing. "I should be... Just surprised is all."

Signum raised a brow. "I wondered if something happened to Miyuki," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Agito asked curiously.

"Just an old legend I heard once, about bad things happening as an omen or warning when one's lover was killed or critically wounded in battle."

Signum shrugged at the looks she was getting. "Just an old legend. Some of the fighters I hung out with back on Earth swore that it told them when bad things happened to their loved ones when stuff like this happened. Of course, they would then laugh it off and say that their loved ones always came home fine a few months later."

(---)

Amazingly, Miyuki was still semi-conscious enough to grab onto the railing even as her legs went wobbly and weak, desperately clinging even as blood soaked the railing. Her grip loosened slightly as her brain went fuzzy and blank, and only dimly could she hear the approaching footsteps of her attacker.

She heard a dim cli-clack of a gun being primed. "You shouldn't protect such scum like her." The voice said, before crying out in pain. "DAMMIT!" He screamed, a sword through his hand and his gun falling into pieces.

It was too easy for Miyuki to let go, her grip finally slackened as she fell. Idly, she wondered if it would hurt when she landed, or if it wouldn't.

"Got you." She heard Marona's voice as arms wrapped around her and her descent slowed down.

Despite her rapdily fading eyesight, she chuckled. "Am I in hell?"

"Haha." Marona gently set her down as the other man, dressed as one of the stage hands, was handled by Kyouya as he rushed out onto stage. "I don't think he was the only one, dammit, I think..."

Miyuki saw it out of the corner of her eye then, the flash of a Device, a small one, being aimed at Marona.

The next instant, Fiasse was in the way.

There was a green glow of energy from the device as a circle appeared in front of the device. "...No... NO!" Marona screamed, her eyes flashing green as Miyuki's fallen sword suddenly changed forms, becoming a green dragon that was as large as a semi-truck.

"What the hell?!" The attacker stopped, his eyes wide.

"Dragon... Spirit... Confined!" Marona panted, her eyes glowing. "Get him!"

**"GRAAAAAAAAH!"** The dragon screamed and moved towards the one attacker.

"Damn," Miyuki wheezed out. "Why couldn't it do that before?"

Fiasse stared, just stared, as the dragon attacked her would-be murderer. "Never seen you do that before," she commented faintly. Suddenly, she was glad the concert had ended.

"I can confine the spirits of the dead into any object for a short amount of time, letting them help me in battle." Marona said, ignoring how her freshly summoned dragon smashed the person on the ground before letting out a slow blaze to the person in the rafters, and tended to Miyuki. "Damn... I can't get a bullet out of you..." She muttered, her eyes glowing a little. "I can slow the bleeding." She muttered, knowing some basic healing. "But you need a doctor."

Miyuki nodded as Kyouya blinked as the dragon suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but the sword behind. "And you needed us?"

"I can't confine spirits to flesh, and I'm no good as a fighter." She panted. "I can turn an entire battle field into an army for a short time, but I'm useless if someone gets the jump on me."

"I see." Fiasse still sounded a little faint. "You do this, when someone could just as easily die for you without having such a negative impact on your body."

Knowing this wasn't the time, Marona looked at Kyouya. "We need to get her to a healer, or a doctor, or something. Do you know anyone?"

Kyouya nodded grimly as he finished dealing with the attacker that had stopped at the appearance of the dragon. "Yeah." He sighed as he dragged the person with him and tossed him to the stage roughly.

Miyuki groaned. "Oh, hell," she whispered. "Shamal's going to kill me." With that, she passed out.

(---)

One day later Fiasse looked up as Marona and Kyouya walked into the waiting room. "How is she?"

"The doctors said she'll stabalize, she'll be alright." Kyouya said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that this had happened. At least his sister would be fine in a few days at most.

Fiasse nodded and blinked as a short brown-haired woman in a brown military outfit walked in, a tall blond wearing a doctor uniform following her a moment later. "Um... Hello?"

"Fiasse, this is Hayate Yagami and Shamal." Kyouya motioned to the two. "This is Fiasse, the other one we were hired to watch."

Fiasse stood up and offered her hand, smiling weakly. "Hello," she said weakly. "I'd apologize for being such a mess, but I haven't been home since Miyuki was shot."

Hayate nodded to the older woman. "That's fine," she sighed heavily. "Between the mess with what's going on back home right now and this..." She groaned. "Signum and Vita are looking over the remains of the device right now."

"What's going on back on Mid-Childa?" Kyouya asked, blinking as Hayate shook her head.

"I don't know the full details, right now, but there's a lot of suicides going on. I had to call all of Nanoha-chan's old students in to deal with what's going on." At least Teana had gotten a new partner as they looked over the case.

"You had time to come out here?" Kyouya blinked as Hayate nodded at him.

"They need someone who's high ranked enough to deal with the fact that there are devices being used for crimes out here. Subaru's an Ace, Teana's an enforcer, I can trust them. Erio and Caro were trained by Nanoha, they'll be fine."

Kyouya nodded quietly. "I see."

Hayate looked between him and Fiasse. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Fiasse shrugged helplessly. "I just heard gunshots," she said. "Next thing I knew, Miyuki was dangling from the railing."

Kyouya grimaced. "I saw some movement up above the stage as the concert was ending, and she went up to check it out. Looking at the scene, it seems the guy she went after only used a normal gun. He shot once, threw her off, but she managed to keep her feet under her to avoid the second shot. The third shot hit her right where it counted."

Fiasse shuddered. It had been many years since she and Miyuki had been old flames, but the genuine friendship she felt for the younger girl still made her wince.

Hayate nodded and looked at Shamal, who was silent. "Go, go see her."

"I'll take you," Fiasse offered, standing up. "Security recognizes me. They won't let in strangers."

Hayate nodded in understanding as the singer led the doctor out of the room.

Hayate sighed after they left and grimaced, looking at Kyouya. "What happened? One was skewered by something that looked like a claw and the other one was burned to death."

"Fiasse's lover," Kyouya deadpanned.

"I'm not her lover," Marona grumbled.

Hayate shook her head. "Look, right now, I don't care who is who's lover, who pregnant with who's child, who does what, just what happened? There's a damaged Intelligent Device on Earth, a former TSAB member, what looks like a Dragon destroying things and I need answers and I need them now." Her eyes narrowed at the two.

Marona sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "Sit down. It's a long story."

"With a happy ending, hopefully," Kyouya murmured.

"Stop that!" Marona snapped at him as Hayate crossed her arms and waited for the whole story.

--

"She's in this room." Fiasse nodded quietly to the door and gesturing to the security guard. "I apologize, I know you probably want to see her alone."

Shamal sighed and thanked her as she went inside. It was weird, seeing Miyuki hooked up to a respirator. "...You're awake." She said softly, surprised.

"Yeah... Sorry." Miyuki said softly as she groaned softly.

Shamal shook her head. "You have an amazing body," she murmured.

Miyuki would've shrugged, but she wasn't capable of it. "I wake up fast, especially when I'm fearing for my life," she joked quietly. "I didn't really know how to react when Kyou-chan said you were coming."

"So, what happened out there?" She asked, wondering as she sat down.

"Bad area, lost my footing, got shot. I'm lucky that I'm alive." She groaned and winced as a flare of pain came through her body. "I'm lucky."

"How bad...?"

"Missed my heart by this much." Miyuki winced again as she held up her hand, her fingers inches apart. "Not to mention once she got over seeing a dragon, Fiasse was pretty quick to patch me up. Probably saved my life, since she slowed down the bleeding."

"I told you... I told you, didn't I? I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

"I was, I just lost my footing... I should have taken a rock or something to throw at him at least." Miyuki groaned at the look Shamal was giving her. "I'm a good shot."

"You went up onto unfamiliar territory."

"Maybe." Miyuki wilted at the look Shamal gave her. "Okay, fine, I didn't know my way around all that well. I avoided his first two shots."

Shamal nodded and sat down near the bed. "Well, I'm just glad that you're alright. You do, realize, of course, that you can't play bodyguard for the rest of the tour."

Miyuki chuckled. "And I was totally in the mood to have a catfight with Marona over Fiasse, too," she joked gently.

Shamal shook her head, chuckling. "I guess, as long as you're capable of joking, then I guess you'll be okay, won't you?"

"I guess. The doctors said I won't be up and about for awhile." Miyuki sighed. "Man, but that was scary. I closed my eyes, and I didn't even want to wake up."

"It would be easy, wouldn't it? To fall asleep and never wake up again, wouldn't it?" Shamal sighed heavily.

"For what it's worth, Shamal... I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you more." Shamal looked at Miyuki. "... And I, uh, woke up. Yeah," Miyuki said weakly, trying to understand the look in Shamal's eyes.

"Maybe Signum was right..." Shamal muttered and sighed. "Miyuki... I... I don't know right now."

"Shamal?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten invovled."

Now Miyuki was confused. "Gotten involved in what?"

Shamal shook her head. "No... I don't know... Honestly, I... I have some reservations about being in a relationship... No matter the relationship."

The pain in Miyuki's chest seemed to sharpen and flare up at that, and she closed her eyes. "All right," she said softly. "I can understand that."

After all, what was she supposed to do? Argue? Force Shamal to accept her feelings? That wasn't fair to either of them.

Shamal closed her eyes and sighed. "I... I... Miyuki, I'm nervous, okay? I..." She took a deep breath. "I wouldn't mind giving us a chance."

Suddenly Miyuki's eyes opened and looked at Shamal as a warm feeling rushed through her body. "S...Seriously, Shamal?"

The blond nodded at her. "Yeah. But, I... I don't think I can go very far right now, if we have a relationship together."

Miyuki laughed at that and opened her eyes. "I can understand that, Shamal. I'm saying it's fine. I don't mind waiting."

"Well, we're going to have to wait for that date." Shamal chuckled. "Since you're hurt."

Miyuki nodded, laughing slightly, before she realized that Fiasse hadn't left. "Sorry I can't be more help."

Her friend shook her head, smiling softly. "Don't... It's okay. I'll have cancel..."

"No." Miyuki shook her head. "Just because I got hurt, you can't stop the concerts..." She trailed off as she looked at Shamal. "Actually, Shamal, who came with you?"

"Hayate, Rein, Agito, Vita, Zafira and Signum, why?"

Miyuki chuckled. "Well, if there are more people with devices going to each concert and want to attack you... Who better to protect you than some knights?"

"Uh, Miyuki..." Fiasse spoke up softly. "You can't just volunteer..."

"Actually, she's right." Shamal smiled at Fiasse. "There's some dangers going on right now, you can't cancel your concerts, can you?" Seeing Fiasse shake her head in protest, Shamal nodded at her, "besides, if more devices show up, at least all of us can fly to deal with someone in the rafters."

Miyuki chuckled softly. "Sorry about this, Shamal."

Shamal smiled. "I don't mind."

Noticing the look in Shamal's eyes, Fiasse blinked before a small light bulb lit up in her head. "I'll just, uh, leave now," she said hastily, backing out of the room. "I need to go see how Marona's holding up anyway, and security knows who you are Shamal, so you shouldn't have a problem. Bye."

With that, Fiasse was gone.

Miyuki blinked. "Weird..."

"Yes... Miyuki..."

"Yeah, Shamal?"

The blond smiled softly at her. "Do try to not get hurt so often on me. I would have a hard time dating you... Unless you want all our dates to be in the hospital?"

Miyuki chuckled and shook her head. "No worries about that." She said softly. Still, a warm feeling filled her, she was glad that she had a chance to still date Shamal.

While Shamal was talking to Miyuki, Fiasse wandered around the hospital, idly noticing that a tall pink-haired woman in a brown outfit, a short redheaded girl in a similar outfit, and a blue wolf seemed to slide up near her as she walked around. "Um, hello." She said to the pink-haired woman, who nodded at her. "...You must be with Yagami-san."

"Yes." The pink-haired woman nodded. "My name is Signum."

"Ah, I see." Fiasse cleared her throat awkwardly. "Do you know if Yagami-san is done speaking to Kyouya and Marona yet?"

"She should be." Signum glanced down the hallway. "Though I heard some raised voices earlier, but she assured me all was going well. Don't be surprised if she asks you questions about Marona, though."

Fiasse nodded quietly, then headed down the hall to find her partner and see what kind of shape she was in. She knew Marona had been acting out of sorts since their argument, and she'd been hoping to resolve things.

They turned a corner, there they saw Hayate looking up at Marona, talking about a few things, before they turned and waved to the approaching group. Fiasse was surprised to see two incredibly small beings floating around Hayate's head, seemingly engaged in a conversation about something involving tomatoes. Nearby, Kyouya was standing, looking around for people who looked suspitious.

"Ah." Fiasse cleared her throat.

Hayate looked up at her. "I have one question for you, Fiasse-san..."

"Yes?"

"Did you realize how _dangerous_ this was?"

Fiasse blinked, then shrugged. "Marona's a good singer. I enjoy her company. I figured the pros outweigh the cons."

Hayate rubbed her forehead. "It's far too dangerous to continue these concerts normally, you know that, right?" Seeing her nod, Hayate shook her head. "But stopping because you were threatened isn't the way to go, is it?" Getting a shake of Fiasse's head, Hayate sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't be able to do this, but since there's been a threat on your life, with a device and a former TSAB mage involved somehow... I can authorize any currently active member of the TSAB to guard you."

"Hayate..." Vita spoke up, getting Hayate, Fiasse and Marona to look at her. "These devices... They're more advanced than most of the ones made by the TSAB... But unstable. Otherwise this one wouldn't have broken from that attack..."

"My guess is that the thought of someone using this world to test them isn't far off..." Signum sighed. "However, it's unlikely that someone in power is doing this. They would use one of the worlds that have access to magic and are in a state of war."

"So, either a rogue agent or the one who built them wanted to test them and didn't want the TSAB to know about it." Hayate sighed and shook her head, walking back and forth slowly. "Vita, where is the device?"

"On the ship. It's a potent thing, if it had been reinforced a bit more, it wouldn't have broke." Vita muttered, impressed by what had been discovered. "Those guys that had it didn't have much of any magic ability, yet they could still use it." Not well, but they still could.

"I see..." Hayate muttered softly.

Vita glanced at Kyouya. "You should be grateful Miyuki was just shot. A blast from one of these things would've killed her instantly."

Kyouya frowned. "I don't understand that. If they had these Devices, why use a gun? I know they're smaller and easier to use, but the power is less."

Suddenly, Hayate paled. "Unless..."

"Hayate?"

"Unless they took that power and found a way to put it in a bullet," Hayate whispered. "It would have a delayed effect. It'd take at least a day or two for the power to hit Miyuki."

"Hayate?" Vita was nervous. "What do you...?

The brown-haired woman started to run down the hallway, yelling at Signum and Vita to stay there even as Zafira and Rein followed her, Agito just hovered near Signum, surprised.

"Oi... Signum, what did she mean by that?" Agito asked, completely confused.

Signum shook her head. "Magic is channeled through a medium to be used," she said. "That medium can be just about anything, so long as it can handle the extra pressure of the magic."

"So..."

"So somehow, whoever constructed these devices found a way to put that same magical force into bullets that could handle holding them... with the intention of killing its victims later." It was rather ingenius and incredible. But, it wasn't exactly a stable or exact science yet. Not to mention that it was a rather brutal way of using magic.

(---)

Hayate rushed into the room, Zafira and Rein behind her a moment later as they saw Miyuki gasped and gripped her chest, which started to glow red. "Shamal! That bullet that shot her... It was magic laced..."

Shamal's eyes widened as she went to work trying to stop the damage, there was a green flash and she was in the poofy dress of her Knight armor, her rings glowing as she worked to stop the damage. "Rein, I'm going to need some help."

"Right!" The small device said as she floated over. "Unison... in!" She disappeared, Shamal's hair turning completely white, the light green on her knight outfit turned a silvery-blue color, the deeper green color turned a gray-blue color, and Shamal's brown eyes turned a shade of yellow as the unison completed.

"How did you find out?" Shamal asked as she moved to Miyuki.

"Kyouya mentioned it. Said it was odd that two men who were capable of using Devices was using a gun, and it triggered something in my head..."

She nodded and went to work forcing her magic in to stop the spreading damage. "Rein..."

"On it. Got it, here." Shamal heard Rein's voice in her head as the two worked and purged the magic and healed the damage on Miyuki's body.

"How does that work?" Zafira asked quietly as Miyuki whimpered.

"It's destructive magic, plain and simple." Hayate gritted her teeth. "The bullet must have passed some of it on when it hit Miyuki, and it's been festering inside her since the injury was inflicted."

"But can Shamal--"

Zafira's question died when Miyuki jerked once, shuddered, and her eyes closed.

Shamal cursed and went about doing what she could. Between her and Rein, the two of them managed to quickly slow and stall the damage. "Hayate... I don't know how these people had these kind of weapons, but that changes some things, doesn't it?" Zafira asked his master, who nodded at the question.

"Shamal?"

Shamal didn't know if she wanted to curse, cry, or do a little bit of both at the moment. "She's all right," she said tightly. "She's lost conciousness, but she's all right, at least for now. I managed to stabilize the worst of the damage..."

Miyuki was still beneath Shamal's hands, though she trembled occasionally.

Hayate nodded and sighed heavily. "Alright. This is more than enough. I am officially launching an investigation into this matter. And since it seems that this matter is attached to both Fiasse and Marona, we'll have to stay close to them to find out just what's going on." Hopefully there wasn't many of those devices on Earth, it could be a pain otherwise.

Rein squeaked as she felt frustration and fury coming off Shamal in waves. "Shamal? What's wrong?" It wasn't like her to be so angry or annoyed; the healer was usually the calmest member of the Wolkenwritter.

Hayate's eyes softened. "Shamal, you didn't know."

"I know, I know. It doesn't make it any easier, but..." She sighed. "I was... Actually looking forward to going on a date and then this happens."

"You knew it could." Hayate blinked as her phone started ringing. "Excuse me." She stepped to the side and answered it. "Yes? No... No... I don't care... What? Alright, I can't get back to Mid-childa for a month. No, no. Look, just get whatever information you can. There's a situation here on Earth. Yes, it could have repercussions for everyone on Mid-childa. Yes, I will send update and file reports when this is over. Goodbye." She sighed and shook her head. "Looks like there's something insane going on back home."

"Something insane always happens," Rein murmured.

Shamal didn't reply, but she felt slightly comforted when Miyuki continued to breath.

(---)

"Fiasse." Kyouya's soft voice made the songstress look up. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"You should." She smiled gently and leaned up to hug him, sighing. "You pushed yourself hard."

"I'm fine." His arms came around her, squeezed briefly. "You're still such a midget."

"It's not my fault you never stopped growing."

Kyouya laughed, then left to go get his drink, leaving Fiasse alone with Marona.

"Sorry that you had to see that." The green-haired woman said, noticing that the two knights were at the end of the hallway, talking softly. "I never was good with dealing with some situations."

Fiasse chuckled. "Actually, I've always wanted to see a dragon. It's one of my dreams from childhood." She shuddered. "Though I never actually dreamed about getting in the way of a Device like that. I did it on my own."

Marona nodded and leaned back. "I... I'm sorry... If I wasn't here, I doubt you'd be in trouble right now. The spirits, they're taunting me, telling me that it's my fault that everything that happened to Miyuki-san is all my fault."

"Miyuki's strong. She's done this for a long time. She knows the risks, and so does Kyouya." Fiasse sighed. "It isn't your fault this happened. I could've been traveling with a rainbow unicorn and they still would've ended up hurt."

Marona shook her head. "They wouldn't have looked at you if it wasn't for me. They know that I'm a former TSAB member..." She trailed off shrugging. "It wouldn't be hard to look up former members of the TSAB, most of us migrate to Earth anyway."

"They do?" Fiasse blinked as Marona nodded at her.

"Non-administrated planet, fairly comparable level of technology to Mid-Childa for most things, fairly comfortable and relaxing..." She shrugged. "It's basically a giant vacation spot for most of us."

"I see."

"Yeah..."

Fiasse shrugged. "So?

Marona blinked. "... Excuse me?"

"What? You can summon a dragon... Big deal."

"Uh... It's dead... It's been dead for thousands of years by now." Marona pointed at the lamp. "See that? Right next to it is a patient who died here because the doctor was an idiot. Not useful in a fight, but next to him is a wolf that died hundreds of years ago of rabies."

"Really?" Fiasse blinked, surprised. "It... It must be hard on you, huh?"

"Yes. Now do you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"How dangerous I am?" Marona sighed. "You're much better off with Miyuki-san."

Fiasse laughed.

"What?" Marona blinked at the laughter she was receiving. "It would be better, I think. Then you wouldn't mmmph!" Her eyes widened as Fiasse kissed her for a moment.

"Miyuki and I shared beds for awhile when we were younger, I won't deny that. Marona, you saved both of us though. We've been working together for awhile now. So... Just because someone's targeting you... I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with this, okay?"

"B-but..."

"Besides, I don't think Miyuki's looking in my direction." Fiasse chuckled.

Marona blinked. "You, uh..."

"Yes?"

"You just kissed me." There was a stunned look on her face as Fiasse smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes..."

"I thought you were mad at me." Marona said with a soft blush.

Fiasse shook her head. "Upset that you insulted my friends, I was never mad at you."

"...Oh... For what it's worth, they're really impressive. I've never seen anyone dodge bullets or throw a katana from that distance so accurately before." Marona chuckled softly. "I'm still sorry that you got involved in this."

"Don't apologize." Fiasse waved a hand. "I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to let you travel and sing with me."

At that, Marona blushed. "You know..."

"What?"

"You're talking like we're dating..."

Fiasse chuckled at hearing that, before she nodded softly. "Yeah, it does... Look, Marona, I know that you've been hurt, and I haven't been in many relationships myself... But, it's fine... I like you."

"So..." Marona started blushing hard. "You won't leave me then?" Fiasse shook her head, causing Marona to start pressing her index fingers together. "Well, if that's the case, well.. You should know that you're going to have fans hate it when you announce this."

Fiasse blinked innocently. "But Marona, I have nothing to announce."

"Eh?"

"It wouldn't be fair of me to announce anything if you don't feel the same way, you know?"

Marona blinked and chuckled, nodding softly. "Yeah... So, Fiasse... Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at the green-haired woman, nodding softly.

"WHOO HOO!" Marona pumped her fist into the air, getting an odd look or two from the people in the hospital, but she ignored it.

Fiasse laughed softly. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I was scared out of my mind? That I honestly couldn't bear the thought of being rejected by you?" She blinked as Fiasse took her hand and smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I can."

"Ah... Thank you." Marona smiled and squeezed Fiasse's hand. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Chuckling, the orange-tinted brunette shook her head. "It's okay, Marona, it's okay."

Down the hallway, Signum looked at Vita and sighed, pulling out some money and handing it to her. "How did..?"

Vita chuckled, grinning. "I'm just that good."

* * *

Yes, for those who know, that is Marona from Nippon Ichi's "Phantom Brave" video game for the PS2 and the Wii. This is a Marona that lived without meeting Castille and making friends with her as a young girl and grew up to become the way she is in this chapter.


	23. Proposal

Day in the Life

Chapter 22

Proposal

Disclaimer: Not making money, I am. Sue, please don't. Okay, enough Yoda-speak.

Notes: This happens at the same time as the previous chapter, so the events in the last chapter aren't going to be known in this chapter. Just a head's up.

Sorry it took longer than normal to get this chapter out.

* * *

It was a bit windy and chilly outside, much like it had been back home, Fate thought to herself as she snuggled in deeper to her white coat. She had black pants on that were a little tight to her, she was still working off some of the fat she had put on when pregnant with Alicia, after all. Fate didn't mind the walk at all, but she just wished the wind didn't threaten to cut into her skin through her clothes all the time. She could only imagine how it would be for Alicia if she wasn't so tightly bundled up in a dark purple, mostly because Fate didn't think that Alicia would like bright pink, blanket, a hood over her head, and her carrier had its cover pulled up and above Alicia's head, keeping the wind off of her baby. "I always did find this season sad." She said softly as she looked at the trees, the leaves turning a golden color as they dried up and were blown off the trees. One such leaf flew off a tree, danced in the wind in front of her and floated across the street, and up into the air, out of sight.

She blinked as a gloved hand, Yuuno's, she realized, since Nanoha was walking just ahead of her, touched her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, his long hair, like hers and Nanoha's, was blowing in the wind. He smiled at her, dressed in his green jacket, blue pants and black gloves, light ones, covering his hands, two baby bags on his shoulders as he felt the need to carry something; she couldn't help but smile back at him gently as cars passed them by every so often. "I know, it is sad, isn't it? Seeing the lively green turn to such colors, beautiful, yet sad."

She smiled as the two started walking again, Nanoha, dressed in a white coat and red pants, turning and waving for them to hurry up. Not that either of them blamed her, since they were heading to Suzuka's estate, but both blonds were dreading, for different reasons, the meeting with their high school friends. Fate, because she was worried about the reaction her friends would have for taking so long for her and Nanoha to play "show and tell" with their babies; and Yuuno, well, he was dreading the "Burning Arisa Punch" that might be heading his way.

"You know, you could've stayed with Shinobu-san." Fate smiled. "We wouldn't have blamed you."

Yuuno shrugged even as he grimaced. "I'd rather get it done now," he said. "It might hurt less."

Fate giggled softly. "It will be okay. Just hide behind Alicia, Sora and Isamu, they'll protect you." She smiled as she walked towards the house. "...Is it just me, or did the yard get bigger?" She asked as she looked through the gates, Nanoha was looking around as she waited for her lovers to catch up.

"Maybe. Suzuka-chan always did love a big yard for her kittens to play in." Nanoha smiled and shifted her two boys in their carrier slightly. "Not often that they're both asleep." She said softly, knowing that they would wake up the instant that Arisa and Suzuka saw them.

"Should we ring the doorbell or..." Yuuno trailed off as a limo drove up to the gate from the street and stopped, allowing the gates to open. It drove forward a few feet before stopping again, the black doors opening as a purple haired woman and a blond woman stepped out from the two back doors. They were both dressed in black hooded coats and blue pants as they smiled brightly at the trio. Nanoha on one side of the car, Fate and Yuuno on the other side.

"Nanoha!"

Arisa reacted first, which surprised no one; she wasted no time, tackling Nanoha in a tight hug, thankfully not causing the two to spill to the ground as Nanoha was still holding her babies. "You're _so_ lucky we're best friends," she said. "I would have never forgiven you otherwise."

Nanoha laughed weakly. "I know."

Suzuka chuckled and turned, smiling warmly. "Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun, it's been awhile." She stepped closer. "So this is Alicia?"

"Uh huh." Fate nodded, smiling.

"And these handsome boys must be Sora and Isamu." Arisa smirked. "Oh, Yu-un-o," she called out in singsong.

The male blond of the group gulped as Arisa seemingly jumped over the trunk of the limo and walked up to him, a peculiar look on her face. "Now, you wouldn't hit a man with glasses would you?" Nevermind the fact that he was a hell of a mage, Arisa was a friend and she didn't have magic, or at least he didn't _think_ she had magic. The flaming aura around her body was a neat trick though.

Fate and Nanoha were about to say something when Arisa pulled Yuuno into a headlock and started rubbing her knuckles on her skull hard and fast. "How dare you get my best friends pregnant?! I don't care if the three of you were drunk! That's no excuse to have children before marriage!" She ranted as she continued to give Yuuno the noogie of his life.

"Arisa-chan, we should go to the house before the babies get too cold." Suzuka spoke up, offering Fate into the car, before nodding to Nanoha, who followed Fate's example and got inside as well.

"Hmph! You're lucky, ferret-boy," Arisa let go of the headlock, letting Yuuno re-adjust his glasses. "If it wasn't for the babies, I would have done that until you cried uncle!" She pointed at finger at him, looking sternly, before she broke down and started to laugh. "It's been too long, Yuuno..." She smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Yuuno hugged her back, relieved she hadn't hit him. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Does this mean you won't hit me?"

Arisa smirked and pulled back, lightly flicking him on the nose. "Maybe. I might be tempted if you don't make Nanoha and Fate into honest women, you know?"

Yuuno blushed. "Uh..."

"Or maybe I'll just flirt with you and see what they do." Arisa smiled sweetly. "They wouldn't hurt me, after all."

Yuuno sweat-dropped and shook his head. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't. Arisa, I have nothing against you, and, wow, you've grown up, but I'd rather they not get upset and blow something up."

Smiling, she got into the limo and helped him and the baby bags he was carrying into the car, before shutting the door, the car rolled forward towards the house.

Inside the limo, Nanoha shivered slightly and smiled at her first two friends. "Thank you, it was a lot colder outside than I thought it was." They shook their heads, smiling.

"It's okay, we just out of the movie theater." Suzuka smiled brightly as she looked at the dozing Alicia. She blinked as it seemed like Alicia wasn't dozing, but starting to wake up. "There was a new American movie in and Arisa had wanted to see it."

"Oh, quiet you," Arisa rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby boys, both of them started to squirm and move around slightly in the car, "you wanted to see it too."

"Which one?" Nanoha asked as the limo stopped in front of the mansion.

Arisa shrugged. "Honestly, I can't remember the name of it. It was very interesting, though. The plot was about a young man, who had fallen in love with his best friends who were both female." She winced. "Didn't end well."

Suzuka sighed softly as their three friends suddenly stiffened and gave Arisa funny looks. "Honestly, I doubt that it would happen for you three. Don't worry, it's not like what you have." Maybe, Suzuka didn't know what those three had, she just didn't want to see them upset.

Arisa grimaced and nodded. "Sorry, but you did ask." She pointed a finger and Nanoha and waggled it back and forth as the group got out of the limo and walked into the mansion.

Yuuno paused at the door and smiled at Nanoha and Fate. "Go on," he said. "I know this is a girls only thing from here." So saying, he stepped inside, just long enough to put the baby bags down, nodded to the two girls inside and stepped back out.

"Are you sure?" Fate frowned. "We don't have to..."

Yuuno kissed Fate gently before he turned and kissed Nanoha as well; he was smiling when he pulled back. "I'll be fine," he promised. "I'll find Shiro-san and ask him to show me around. You need time alone with Arisa and Suzuka, it's been a long time."

Inside, Suzuka sighed. "You know, now they're going to ask why we watched that movie."

Arisa shrugged good-naturedly.

"Just call us, Yuuno-kun, if you need anything." Nanoha smiled softly, though she honestly did wish he would stay. _Can't convince you?_ She thought to him.

Yuuno shook his head as he walked down the steps, communicating to the both of them. _No, it's alright, I needed your dad to show me something in town anyway. I promise I'll see you two later today, Nanoha. Your brother still owns your childhood house, right?_

_As far as I know._ Nanoha smiled to Arisa as she and Fate took off their jackets, revealing that Nanoha was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt and Fate was wearing a light yellow short-sleeved button-up shirt; the four women walked into the living room, where they could un-bundle the babies and let Arisa and Suzuka get a better look at the three.

_We'll meet back there, okay?_ Yuuno said as he walked out of the gate and down the street. _I promise, I just need him to help me get something, that's all._

_If you say so._ He could still hear the worry in Fate's voice.

Arisa sighed as the two began to un-bundle their babies. "Look, I didn't mean to rattle you guys up."

Suzuka nodded hastily as she helped Fate get Alicia unbundled. "Yes, we were just curious as to what the movie-maker thought a three-person relationship was like." She sighed heavily. "People around them didn't support the relationship, it wasn't good." She paused as she got Alicia down to her baby clothes. "Oh! She's so beautiful!" The purple-haired woman gushed and gently, very gently, picked up the little baby. "Oh wow! Green eyes, huh?"

Fate smiled and nodded. "Yuuno's eyes. I was hoping for them, to be honest."

Meanwhile, Arisa was helping Nanoha with Sora and Isamu; Sora was perfectly content to keep still, but Isamu, having woken from his nap, was already groggy and curious about his surroundings. "Oh, jeez," Arisa laughed, grabbing him gently as he wriggled in her lap, trying to get away. "this one's a handful."

Nanoha giggled softly and nodded. "Yeah, Isamu can be."

"I can see why you named him courage, though." Arisa smiled at her, acknowledging the play on the little boy's name, Nanoha shrugged it off, she had no idea that Isamu was going to be like that.

Nanoha giggled as Arisa started boucing Isamu up and down on her lap gently, but after a moment she couldn't resist asking. "How did the movie portray the relationship?"

Arisa fidgeted as she stopped bouncing Isamu and adjusted him in her lap. "Well, the three wanted to try it, make it work, but the first girl, her parents were totally against the idea, since they wanted their daughter in a single relationship or none at all. The second girl, her friends couldn't get behind the idea and started leaving her. The guy had nearly nothing to begin with and those two were the only reason that he actually did anything in his life."

Suzuka nodded as she played with Alicia, the little girl squealed happily and tried to get the woman's fingers as they tapped her on the nose and then went to her belly, tickling her lightly. "In the end though, they ended up being alone, all alone and sad, moved apart and the guy... He ended up committing suicide at the end." She shook her head as she leaned back into the couch she was sitting on. "Too, too tragic."

Arisa cleared her throat, lightly flicking Isamu's nose and getting him to focus on her hand so he'd stop moving around. "It was... all right, I guess. Kind of hard to watch knowing you two had such a good relationship with each other and with Yuuno."

"You went anyway."

Arisa nodded at Nanoha. "We, okay, I, was just curious as to seeing if it would work out, considering that there had to be a lot of problems with such a relationship..." She shook her head. "It wasn't good. Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, believe me when I say that if I had known how it would have ended, I wouldn't have gone to see it." There was sincerity in her eyes, that caused the two to smile at her softly.

"We know." Fate said, looking at Arisa, but keeping her daughter in her field of vision. She might have trusted and liked Suzuka, that didn't mean that she didn't worry about her baby girl all the time though. "I understand."

Suzuka, noticing Fate's look, laughed. "Fate-chan, I'll be careful with her. I promise."

"Okay." She didn't look away.

Amused, Nanoha turned to Arisa, who was gently tickling Isamu and making him squeal. The blonde blinked when she saw Sora. "He's awfully calm."

"It takes a lot to get him started." Nanoha chuckled as Sora started to doze again. "So, Arisa-chan..."

"Yes?"

"When you called, did I offend you? You hung up so suddenly..."

Arisa shook her head, chuckling softly. "Ah, sorry about that..." She had honestly forgotten about that, since it was a little over a month ago.

Nanoha, apparently hadn't, which was why Arisa loved her so much. "Well, to be honest, Nanoha-chan, I... It just surprised me, that's all."

"So you hung up?" Nanoha gave her a weird look as Arisa giggled nervously. "Why? You know I'm not one to judge someone by their relationship with other people."

Suzuka giggled softly as she tickled Alicia more, the girl was squealing and kicking her legs up and down in delight. "Nanoha-chan, not all of us announce our romantic relationships to everyone."

Nanoha just shrugged. She wasn't offended, she knew she was pretty open. It just came naturally to her; she couldn't resist whenever Fate and Yuuno were around.

"Speaking of relationships, where did Yuuno go off to?" Arisa asked. "I still owe him a few honorary future husband hits."

"He needed to see my dad about showing him something." Nanoha said softly. She looked at Arisa and smiled as an idea came to her head. "Actually, Arisa-chan... There's something I need some help with myself, later on."

Fate perked up. "What is it, Nanoha? I can help."

Nanoha turned to her and laughed nervously. "It's okay, Fate-chan, it's been so long since we were last here that I just need a quick reminder of where things are, that's all, plus I wanted to make up for not being around Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan for so long."

"Oh?" Arisa blinked, raising a brow. "Well, I have a lot of free time, so whenever you're ready, Nanoha."

Nanoha smiled at her, and looked at her boys. "Well..." She looked at Fate, who shook her head softly. "Well, we'd either have to leave them here, with my mom or take them with us..." She trailed off, looking at Arisa, who's eyes lit up.

"We're totally going to take them with us." Nanoha blinked and smiled at the expressive and happy attitude in her friend's eyes. "I know a lot of the neighborhood mothers will just die to see the kids they saw growing up having kids of their own."

The other three women started to giggle at the imagined look on the faces.

--

Yuuno wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to do this. He knew traditionally that a man would ask his girlfriend's father if they could get married, but Fate didn't exactly have a father and Shiro had already made it clear that he approved of the relationship.

He figured the next step was to propose, but he didn't exactly know how to do that, either. He'd never proposed before.

Which was why he was immensely relieved when Shiro opened the door at his knock. "Yuuno," the older man greeted, and Yuuno saw the surprise in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Wanted Fate and Nanoha to have fun." Yuuno resisted the urge to squirm and suddenly wished Chrono was there. He was Fate's brother, he was close enough to a father, wasn't he? "Um, Shiro-san, do you think you could help me out?"

Shiro blinked. "With what?"

"Well..." Yuuno took a deep breath. "I went back to the cafe and Momoko-san said you went to check on the house and dojo, make sure that everything was alright."

Shiro nodded, smiling. "Yeah, just making sure that it's taken care of since we moved to Mid-childa, it looks great. I'm proud of him. So, Yuuno, you avoided my question."

"Ah, sorry." He chuckled, fidgeting as the wind blew his hair around. "I... I was thinking about proposing to Nanoha and Fate... Asking them to marry me, but... I don't know how to." He slumped, finishing lamely.

Shiro blinked again; his eyes softened even as he smiled. "Ah, yes, I remember doing that with Momoko."

"Were you scared?"

"Only to death." The older man laughed softly. "What do you need help with?"

"Ah... Only finding a place that won't heckle me for getting rings for the two loves of my life." Yuuno chuckled nervously at the man's look. "I do love them."

Shiro couldn't resist the laugh. "That _would_ be hard to explain, wouldn't it?"

Yuuno nodded and tried not to shiver.

"I might know a few places that won't ask." Shiro smiled at Yuuno. "And, I'm glad."

Yuuno blinked as he heard Shiro say that. "Glad?"

"Because my daughter has people like you and Fate looking after her." Shiro shook his head slowly. "I was worried about her."

Yuuno smiled slightly. "Nanoha has a bad habit of pushing herself too far," he murmured.

"I know that better than anyone." Shiro chuckled. "I know she'll never stop doing it, but at least I know now that she has a family to come back to, so hopefully she'll think twice before passing her limits."

Yuuno nodded as Shiro grabbed a jacket, locked the door and walked with him. "Even if not for myself or Fate, she'll at least keep herself from getting too hurt because of Sora, Isamu, Vivio and Alicia." Yuuno knew that, he could accept that. At least Nanoha had mentioned that she had been planning on taking time off to raise Vivio before this had happened.

Nodding, Shiro patted Yuuno on the back as the two walked to the older man's car. "Huh, my car is still here." He blinked in surprise before shaking his head and getting in. "But, Yuuno..."

"Yeah?" The younger blond asked as he buckled himself in and closed the door.

Starting the car, Shiro was pleased to note that it still worked like it had when he left. "She'll always have you, Fate and your children, all of them, on her mind first, even when taking the field and fighting against a powerful enemy. The first thing on her mind, even if it's just something that's below the surface will be that she has to finish her job and come home safely. She knows that she has people waiting for her." He smiled as he drove the car downtown. "And, that's a large difference than what she had before. Friends might have been waiting for her before, but family's a bigger draw than friends are."

"You think so?" Yuuno was genuinely curious.

"No. I know so."

Suddenly Shiro stopped the car and narrowed his eyes at something in front of him. Blinking, Yuuno looked around, not able to see anything, other than a red light. "What's wrong?"

"This light's red." Yuuno blinked at Shiro. "I swear this thing has a mind of its own. Every time I try to get through here, the light is always red."

Seeing the utterly convinced look on Shiro's face as the light turned green, Yuuno had to laugh softly. "A light with a mind of its own?"

"Just watch, we'll come back this way and the light will be red when we get here too." Shiro chuckled as he shifted lanes. "I know it doesn't but it seems that way. I've been gone for months and it still seems to know that I'm coming through."

Yuuno smiled sheepishly. "The few times I was ever off planet before I confessed to Fate and Nanoha, we used to have the worst traffic heading out. We'd be sitting on that ship for hours, and eventually I'd get so bored that I'd push my feelings aside and call them."

"Oh?"

"Yep. The minute we started talking, the ship would move, but by then we were so into it that we didn't stop until I got to my destination." Yuuno chuckled softly. "Saying goodbye was the hardest part."

Shiro nodded as he found a parking spot in a rather large parking lot. "I know how that was. Back when I was dating Momoko before we got married, it was always hard when work called and said that I needed to be gone for more than a few days." He sighed as the two got out of the car. "Let me tell you, if Momoko wasn't so enamored with me, we wouldn't have gotten married. It was hard those first few months." Shiro and Yuuno crossed the street, heading for a corner jewelry store.

Nodding as they walked in, Yuuno sighed. "It was hard for Nanoha, Fate and myself as well, a lot of pressure from our bosses." He could have done a lot without that pressure.

"I heard about that." Shiro nodded.

"Yeah. It was part of the reason why I wanted to leave... I didn't want them to feel pressured. I was convinced they were lovers and wanted nothing to do with me, at least beyond friendship. I didn't want to be used against them like that." Yuuno sighed.

"For what it's worth, Yuuno, they seem really happy with you."

"Thanks." The blond man smiled as Shiro patted him on the back.

"Welcome." A short dark-haired woman in a blue dress-suit smiled at the two. "And what can I do for the two of you today?"

Shiro smiled. "Well, Yuuno here is in a rather interesting spot. He's in love with two women who love him back. Any suggestions?"

At that, the woman couldn't resist giggling.

"Well, this is an interesting situation, this doesn't happen too often." The woman smiled. "So, are you planning on proposing to both?" She suddenly wagged a finger at him as he nodded to her. "You should know that marrying more than one woman is illegal here." She shrugged. "Well, it's none of my business. Let me show you some engagement rings."

Yuuno blinked, several times. "You... Took that well..."

"You kidding? Last week a guy came in asking for six engagement rings. Someone asking for two is no big deal." She smiled as she got behind the counter and pulled out some rings. "So, why don't you explain what kind of women they are?"

Yuuno smiled at that. "Well, Nanoha is... she's so strong. She always wants to protect people and support them, even if it means pushing herself past her limits, and she never likes to admit when she's having a problem or needs help, which can be a little frustrating for Fate and I." He laughed. "Fate's much calmer, very sweet and motherly, but she's just as determined to protect her loved ones and she's always so supportive no matter what."

"Sounds like two incredible women." The woman said softly as she looked carefully at the rings, before picking up a gold and platinum band, a purple gem in the middle. "This... This one seems more fitting for your Fate..." She trailed off, before settling on a gold ring, a green gem in the middle that sparkled brightly as the light hit it at the right angle. "I don't know, this... This seems to feel like something that would fit what you described your Nanoha to be like... What do you think?"

Yuuno swallowed. Hard. "They're beautiful," he murmured.

Shiro laughed. "You okay?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "It... I don't know, I just feel really, really nervous."

The woman chuckled softly, smiling at him. "Don't worry, sir, I see it all the time, what you're feeling is very normal."

"R-really?"

"Yes." The woman chuckled again. "And to be fair, sir, I don't know you all that well, but you seem like a very sweet man. Don't worry."

Yuuno smiled at her in thanks as she took the rings and started ringing them up. "Now then, I'll need the sizes of their fingers."

Yuuno blinked a few times. "Huh? Sizes?"

The woman smiled softly. "These are just display pieces after all. It will take a little time, but I need to know their sizes for accuracy. After all, when you propose and the ring falls off or doesn't fit, it would be very embarrassing, wouldn't it?"

Shiro laughed at the look on Yuuno's face. "Don't worry. I'll help out, okay?"

Yuuno nodded as he and Shiro managed to figure out the finger sizes, thankfully the woman had a reference guide to help them out.

The woman nodded and made a quick call. "It will take a little while, if you want to wait..."

"I think so... Can we pay now?" Yuuno asked as the woman nodded and started ringing up the rings, causing Yuuno's eyes to widen slightly. "Wow, that... That's a lot more than I thought." Not that he couldn't pay for it, having the foresight to exchange his money on Mid-Childa for Japanese yen.

At that, Shiro couldn't help himself. He started laughing. Yuuno was just too much like he had been when he'd decided to marry Momoko.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled as she took his money and gave him some change back. "Please, just sit down and relax. It will take awhile."

"Thank you." Yuuno and Shiro did just that.

(---)

"Oh... Oh my! Is that... Nanoha-chan? Oh wow! You've grown up so much!" An older lady, with shoulder-length grey hair, some wrinkles from age, smiled as she saw Nanoha and Arisa walk into the mall.

"Miyazaki-san?" Nanoha blinked, smiling as she saw the older woman. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I'm surprised you remembered me, after moving away after high school." She smiled at Nanoha kindly. "Oh... Are those... Those little babies..." She put her hands on her hips and gave Nanoha a stern look. "Don't tell me that you went and had two babies and don't know who the father is."

Nanoha couldn't help the nervous laugh. "I live with their father, Miyazaki-san."

"Ah, good." The older woman nodded, satisfied, before she knelt down to look at the twins. "Well, they certainly are handsome little devils."

"You can tell their boys?"

She laughed. "The clothes kind of give them away."

Nanoha chuckled softly. "I'm glad." She pointed to the one that started squirming and held his arms up. "This is Isamu, Miyazaki-san, and his quieter brother is Sora."

She chuckled and looked at Nanoha, who nodded softly as she picked up Isamu gently. "Oh wow, he's a little cutie, isn't he?" She smiled and looked at the baby, who giggled and squealed happily.

"He's lively." Nanoha smiled. "I swear, he never slows down even for a minute."

Miyazaki smiled. "Well, you know what they say about the curious ones."

"They become great adults?" Arisa guessed.

"They get in the most trouble." Miyazaki gently rubbed Isamu's head. "Courage, eh? I hope for your sake he doesn't live up to his name, Nanoha-chan."

Isamu smiled guilelessly and gurgled happily. He loved the attention he was getting.

Arisa giggled softly and patted Nanoha's back. "Oh, don't worry, Nanoha. I'm pretty sure that Sora will either keep him in line or go with him to make sure that he doesn't get hurt."

Nanoha pouted at the two softly as Miyazaki sat down, the kind older lady smiled at the younger woman. "You two make it sound like my boys are going to be a complete handful just before they start school."

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Nanoha, knowing you, those boys _will_ be handfuls before school. You'd better double-check your ships before going on missions."

Miyazaki laughed and looked down at Sora, who was still asleep. "And he's still so quiet," she murmured.

"He takes more after Yuuno-kun."

Isamu made his displeasure known that he wasn't being played with by grunting and kicking his legs up and down, getting a laugh from the older woman, who went back to teasing and tickling the boy's belly. "He demands attention."

Nanoha laughed softly. "If we put him on the carpet at home, he's perfectly content to roll all over the room. We have to make sure that we don't lose track of him."

Arisa giggled. "You'd better keep a sharp eye on him when he gets old enough, Nanoha."

"Yeah, that or hope Sora and Alicia are with him all the time!"

The older woman looked up curiously at that. "Who is Alicia?" she asked.

"You remember Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, smiling softly.

The older woman blinked and thought about it, before her eyes widened. "Oh! That cute blond girl that was your best friend? I heard she moved back home. How is she doing?"

Nanoha smiled, nodding. "Fate-chan's doing fine. Yes, she did move home, she's visiting here with me. Alicia's her little girl."

"Ah, I see." Miyazaki smiled. "So she's with a man, as well? Or did she...?"

"No!" Nanoha yelped, blushing. "Fate-chan also lives with Alicia's father."

"Ah, that's nice. Is it anyone I know?"

Arisa blinked and wondered if maybe she should start reaching for Isamu as Nanoha cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ah... Alicia's father is Yuuno-kun."

The older woman stared at Nanoha, completely stunned. She didn't even notice as Arisa grabbed Isamu from her arms, taking the baby and stepping back. "She has a baby... With the same man as your children's father?" She frowned softly. "That doesn't seem like any qualities of a good man that I've ever heard of. What kind of man gets two women pregnant?"

"You haven't met Yuuno-kun." Nanoha struggled to control herself; she could see the apprehension in Arisa's eyes, and she didn't want to scare her boys.

"He's really a very nice man," Arisa added nervously. "A bit slow on the uptake, but he's... very loyal and loving."

"Maybe I haven't met him, but I've never met a so-called good man that openly has relations with two women at the same time. What the heck goes on in that country you moved to anyway?" Miyazaki just couldn't believe this, nowhere on Earth would something like happen normally.

"It doesn't have anything to do with where I live," Nanoha said sharply. "To be honest, even on Mid-Childa my relationship with Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan is considered a little unusual."

Arisa put one of her hands on Nanoha's shoulder. "Hey, come on... Let's go." She said softly, giving the older woman a sharp look herself. "You knew that this was going to happen."

Nanoha nodded and took her baby carrier, holding Sora, who seemingly woke up at his mother's distress, and walked into the mall, Arisa holding Isamu, following her a moment later.

"Nanoha, calm down, please?" Arisa said as she caught up with her childhood friend, Isamu resting against her shoulder lightly, he liked the feel of everything moving so freely. "Don't mind her. Some people just can't handle the thought of you with two people, that's all."

"I know. It isn't a normal relationship. I just..." Nanoha sighed. "I can't help it, Arisa-chan. I don't want to hide what I feel for Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan. They both make me so happy that I can't hide it or feel ashamed of it even if I tried. Is that wrong?"

Arisa shook her head as the two continued to walk down the mall at a slower pace. "No, no it isn't Nanoha-chan, it's alright that you feel that way, but there's a lot of people who can only see a healthy adult relationship as a man and a woman." She shook her head, she was so glad that she didn't look at relationships that way herself.

Nanoha nodded quietly.

In Arisa's arms Isamu blinked, then squirmed and kicked, making soft whimpering noises, reaching for his mother. Arisa laughed softly, getting Nanoha's attention. "Check it out," the blond said. "He doesn't like it when he can tell you're upset."

Nanoha smiled softly and held out one hand to rub Isamu's belly softly. "Thank you, baby." She smiled gently as Isamu seemed to calm down. "Don't worry, mama will calm down now."

In the basket, Sora started squirming and whining, raising his arms up and wanting attention himself.

Nanoha laughed, stepping to the side so she could lift Sora up into her arms, put the baby carrier on the ground and cuddle him close. "What's with you two, huh?" she whispered. "You don't like seeing your mama upset?"

"Such mama's boys." Arisa chuckled as she handled Isamu over to Nanoha, both hugging and cuddling their mother, pawing at her chest with their hands and opening and closing their mouths. "Uh... I think they might be hungry too."

Nanoha blushed, looked around and sighed as she saw a restroom to the side. "Arisa-chan..."

"It's okay, they need to eat, I'll watch your stuff." Arisa smiled as Nanoha bowed in relief and left the area quickly.

The whole situation amused Arisa, to be honest. She'd always suspected at some point that Nanoha would have to choose between Fate and Yuuno, and in general the main support had gone to Fate in that area. That she'd ended up with both had been strange, but not completely unexpected.

Blinking as her cell phone rang, Arisa fished it out and opened it. "Hey, Arisa here."

"Arisa-chan." Suzuka's voice was breathless, as if she'd been laughing. "Fatec-chan and I are going out for a little while, so don't be upset if the house is empty when you come back. Noel-san convinced Fate-chan to leave Alicia with her and Falin-san, but you should see the look on her face..."

Arisa faintly heard Fate yelp a protest.

"I'll... Take your word for it." Arisa sweat-dropped heavily. "So, Suzuka-chan, just what are you guys doing?"

"Ah! That's a secret!" Arisa blinked as Suzuka giggled through the phone.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that anime." Arisa grumbled softly.

"Oh, come on, it's fun."

"It was, until you tried casting a Dragon Slave." Arisa rubbed her forehead. "Just promise me you won't loan that to Hayate-chan or Nanoha-chan." She had heard that those two liked big explosive spells, the last thing she wanted was for them to emulate some of the magic used in that anime.

Suzuka giggled again. "As much fun as it would be to see those two trying to cast a Dragon Slave, I'll have to pass on it. Fate-chan and I are on a mission."

Arisa looked back towards the bathroom, but didn't see Nanoha appear just yet, "what kind of mission?"

"A secret one. If I told you, you might tell Nanoha-chan."

"Fine, fine..." Arisa rolled her eyes. "Just take care, Suzuka-chan."

"I will. Oh, and Arisa-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Nanoha-chan, okay?" Arisa could practically hear the grin in Suzuka's voice. "Fate-chan wants to surprise her."

"Fine, I won't tell her... Sorry, looks like I'm needed, so, talk to you later, Suzuka-chan." Arisa heard her friend speak an affirmative as she turned off her phone.

Floating towards her, white wings and all, was the little gem Raising Heart as it floated out of the bathroom. "My master requests that the diaper bag be given to her."

Arisa nodded and grabbed it from the under-side of the stroller, she didn't need to ask just what Nanoha would need it for. "Those boys are messy, huh?" She asked as she picked up the bag, before moving to the bathroom. She took three steps, stopped, grabbed the stroller and pulled it after her.

"Yes. Sora, Isamu and Alicia do make large messes for beings their size." Arisa couldn't help but giggle softly at the way Raising Heart was talking.

"Is something funny?"

"No, no." Arisa swallowed her giggles. "They're just young, Raising Heart. It's how they're built until they get older."

Raising Heart flashed in what Arisa assumed was agreement or understanding, she honestly couldn't tell. Amused, she pushed the stroller inside. "Nanoha, I brought the stuff." She smiled as she saw Sora and Isamu on the changing tables, Nanoha had a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she looked at Arisa.

"Thanks, Arisa-chan. Sorry."

"Hey, no problem."

Arisa stepped back and would've gone back to her old spot, but she tensed up when she saw Miyazaki coming her way.

Raising Heart seemed to float near her, uncaring if she was seen by people. Still, looking closer, it didn't look like Miyazaki was looking for a fight, she seemed rather sullen as she walked her way. "Arisa-chan..." She trailed off seeing the floating device next to her shoulder. "I know that I probably don't have the right... But is Nanoha-chan in there?"

"She's taking care of her baby boys." Arisa said, still tense and narrowing her eyes slightly. "As upset as I am, I can only imagine that she's worse off. If you had insulted her, she would shrug it off, but you insulted the two people closest to her."

The older lady sighed and nodded softly. "I can't say that I support such a relationship. I won't. But... Is she happy?"

"My master has never been more relaxed or happy in her entire life." Raising Heart spoke up, causing the older woman to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Ack! It can talk!"

"Yes." Raising Heart said in the closest approximation of a smug tone it could get.

Panting, Miyazaki put her hand over her chest, trying to steady her breathing. "I... See..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Arisa-chan, tell Nanoha-chan that... As long as she's happy, that's all that matters." She smiled softly as Arisa blinked at her in confusion. "I'm old, I'm set in my ways, you young people today all have your own ideas about happiness and what makes a family."

"That... Was awfully fast..." Arisa muttered softly, blinking as she saw sadness creep into Miyazaki's face.

"My... My eldest daughter met a man that I didn't approve of, but she was in love. She ran off with him, had a family, without my approval. That was years ago and I didn't know about the family until a few months ago, to be honest." There was genuine sadness in her features, it made Arisa's heart ache.

"Oh..." Arisa honestly didn't know how to react to that. "I see..."

"Alright, Arisa-chan, I'm... Miyazaki-san..." Nanoha blinked, several times seeing the older lady standing there. She held Sora and Isamu, both against her chest, closer to her.

Seeing the way she was holding her twin boys, Miyazaki sighed heavily, the look was similar to what she would have imagined her eldest daughter to look like if she had been there holding twins. "...I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan. Such a relationship, it was just so shocking to me. I'm just an old fool that's too set in her ways to accept something like that so easily."

Nanoha hesitated before nodding slowly. "It's all right, Miyazaki-san. I understand. I just..."

The older woman smiled sadly. "I know. It didn't upset you that I made such an assumption about you, it upset you that I made an assumption about the people you've chosen to be with."

"How did..." Nanoha blinked in confusion.

Miyazaki chuckled and nodded to Arisa. "You have a great friend, Nanoha-chan. When your children grow up and find someone that they love, support them fully, it will help in the long run."

"Ah..." Nanoha blinked again, still confused. "Thank you, Miyazaki-san."

Miyazaki nodded and turned away, pausing. "You know, I think I might give my daughter a call today after all," she said after a few minutes. "What more do I have to lose at this point?"

Watching her leave, Nanoha turned to Arisa, who was blinking a few times. "What was that all about?"

"Her stubbornness cost her the chance to see her grandchildren years ago..." Arisa sighed heavily. "I think she wants to try and open up, she's just really scared."

"Oh." Nanoha shivered slightly; suddenly, she was glad her parents and Lindy had been so eager to accept her relationship with Fate and Yuuno. She could've lived without Momoko and Shiro if she had to, but it wasn't something she wanted to do.

"So." Arisa smirked. "Why'd you drag me out here, anyway?"

"Well..." Nanoha put her boys into the stroller and the baby bag that was on her shoulder underneath it again as she pushed her boys out, Raising Heart dropping into her coat pocket silently. "I want to propose... To Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun..."

Arisa's eyes sparkled. "Oh really?" Seeing her nod, Arisa grinned at her friend. "Great! I know just the place, Nanoha-chan." So saying, Arisa nearly dragged Nanoha and her boys through the mall until they got to a large jewelry outlet there. "This is where my dad went when he got rings for mom."

"Really?" Nanoha was surprised, the store was well-lit and decorated but small.

"Yeah. Dad says it has a great selection, and its small size makes it easier for you to find what you want." Arisa grinned. "So, what brought this on?"

"I wanted to marry them shortly after we found out about us being pregnant... But with how long it could take to plan it out." Nanoha trailed off, shaking her head and smiling at her boys, both of which were looking around, gurgling happily as they looked at all the shiny things. "We didn't want to risk having the wedding just before our babies were born."

"Understandable," Arisa murmured, and laughed as Isamu pressed a tiny hand against the glass. "What's up, little guy? You like the shiny things?"

Heck, even Sora was cooing curiously, kicking his feet as he looked at the rings and jewelry on display.

A sales clerk came up to the two ladies, smiling softly. "Hello, ladies, what can I do for you?" He asked, trying to ignore the babies in the cart. Though, if he was honest, he could say that it was easy enough to ignore, with two very pretty women in front of him.

Arisa saw the look in his eyes and had to resist the urge to smirk. Suddenly, she wondered how good the chances of Yuuno walking it right now would be. "I'm here with my friend," she said, motioning to Nanoha. "She's in a rather interesting situation, being in love with two people who love her back."

He smiled. "Well, that sounds unusual, but if anything it means she needs two rings instead of one."

Nanoha nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah... A man and a woman, can you help?"

Chuckling, the man nodded, though he was disappointed, such a lovely woman was taken already? "Follow me." He was suddenly VERY envious of the lucky bastard that managed to land someone like her as a future wife.

Arisa giggled. "I think he likes you," she whispered to Nanoha, who simply shrugged in reply.

Now that he knew she was taken, the man noticed her boys. "Well, now, you two are cute." He grinned as he saw what had caught their eye. "Like the shiny stuff, huh? Remember that when you're old enough to start dating."

Nanoha rolled her eyes at hearing that. "Even if they could understand you, they aren't going to be dating until they're at least fifteen, if then."

"What about Vivio? She's a lot older than they are." Arisa giggled. "You might have more trouble keeping her from dating people." Seeing Nanoha roll her eyes, Arisa smirked. "Just watch, six years from now, she's going to find someone very interesting and start chasing that person through hell and high water just to be with them."

Nanoha snorted. "With any luck she'll be as dense as I was. It'll make my life easier."

Arisa laughed. "Don't count on it!"

"Might I show you a selection of engagement rings then?" The man smiled, though he grimaced slightly from the little hand prints that Isamu left behind on the glass.

Nanoha nodded and pushed her babies away from the shiny stuff, making them both start gurgling and grunting as they kicked their feet up and down.

"Pay close attention," Arisa whispered playfully. "You never know when you'll be in here one day helping Vivio pick out a ring!"

"Stop giving them ideas." Nanoha muttered as she looked over the selection of rings. There were so many, of various sizes, colors, gems, metals... "That one." She pointed to a gold band with a purple gem in the middle. It fits Fate-chan so much..." Since Fate loved black and purple more than any other color. Looking more, her eyes settled on a simple gold band. She didn't know why, but the thing was simple and it just seemed to fit Yuuno so well for some reason.

Arisa noticed what Nanoha had chosen and nodded her approval. They were both simple, but they fit Fate and Yuuno well, respectively. "You make this look so easy."

"Nyahahaha... I can't explain it, those two just seem best."

The man smiled at her. "Sounds like she knows exactly what her lovers are like. Now then, do you have their sizes?" When Nanoha shook her head, he pulled out a reference book for her to look through. "Take your time."

After she found the correct sizes, she pointed out and the man nodded, ringing up the total for her.

Nanoha stared and shook her head softly. "Wow... More than... Arisa-chan?" She blinked as Arisa put down a credit card for her. "I can't..."

"You're my best friend, Nanoha-chan." Arisa winked at her. "Just think of this as an early wedding present."

Nanoha smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Arisa-chan."

"Hey, no problem." Arisa pushed the credit card towards the man, who took it. "It's not so expensive here, plus this gives me some practice."

Nanoha blinked a few times. "You have someone in mind?"

Arisa winked at her as she got her card back, signed the receipt and stepped back. "I'll tell you when I propose." She giggled softly. "I'm going to wait until after you're married." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I _better_ be invited, Nanoha-chan, or there will be hell to pay."

"Nyahahaha..." Nanoha laughed and hugged Arisa. "Of course. I won't forget this time."

"Good." Arisa smirked at her.

(---)

Fate looked around the very, very upscale jewelry store as she and Suzuka walked in. It had a cozy, though very upscale feel to it. "I'm not used to such places." She admitted, blushing slightly.

"Sorry." Suzuka giggled. "But this is the best place I know. Mom said Dad brought her here when he decided to propose to her."

"I see..."

"And Fate-chan, stop fidgeting. Alicia will be fine. Noel-san and Falin-san are very good at what they do."

The blond nodded, sighing heavily. "I know, I know that they're good. But... I don't like leaving my baby girl alone very often. I want her to know how much I love her at all times." It wasn't just that, she wanted her daughter to feel the same love that she had wanted from her first mother. She couldn't deny Alicia that.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Suzuka shook her head. "Fate-chan, you have to let her have some breathing room. And she does love you, she knows that you love her too. I can see it in the way that she always is watching you, even when other people are holding her. She's always looking at her mother more than the person giving her attention."

Fate sighed again. She knew that was true, but more than anything, she wanted her daughter to know she loved her.

"Fate-chan." Suzuka patted Fate on the shoulder gently. "You're a wonderful mother, to Alicia and to Isamu and Sora. Don't worry so much." She smiled. "So, what made you decide to do this?"

"I love them both... I want to marry them both..." She smiled, her eyes misting up. "And, mostly, I want our children, all of them, to have a place that they can call home with a loving father and two mothers. And that's why I want to marry them both."

Suzuka laughed softly. "And let me guess, Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun were moving a little slow?"

"Maybe a little." Fate chuckled softly as they went to look for engagement rings. "I had to wait until they were both asleep to get measurements."

Suzuka blinked and chuckled softly. "Sounds like you, for some reason." She shook her head, signaling for a clerk to help them.

"Well, hello there." The clerk, a young man, put on his most radiant smile when he saw who his customers were--even if he had a girlfriend, he never missed a chance to seize up others. "What can I help you both with today?"

"I'm looking for two engagement rings." Fate said, smiling pleasantly at him, her red eyes were neutral to him, but friendly enough. "I know the sizes that I need, but I'm not sure exactly what to get them, just yet."

Seeing the look in Fate's eyes, the man wisely chose not to ask or comment. "Very well," he said with a friendly smile. "Follow me."

Suzuka let out a low whistle, impressed. "Way to go, Fate-chan," she murmured.

"I've had practice." She whispered to Suzuka softly, mentally smirking as she looked over the rings in front of her. "That's a lot of choices." She muttered softly, looking over each one carefully.

"My dad said it was pretty easy when he had to choose." Suzuka stepped closer, studying the rings curiously. "He said he just thought of what Mom was like, and picking one became easy."

Fate nodded and looked around, before stopping on a gold ring, a small, but bright, green gem in the middle that sparkled brightly as the light hit it at the right angle. Picking it up, she nodded and looked for another ring, before settling on a gold band with platinum edges to it. "Nanoha and Yuuno... These fit them." She said softly, smiling as she looked at them.

Suzuka smiled. "Very nice," she murmured. "Pretty, but simple. It fits them, Fate-chan."

"Think so?" Fate smiled at the purple-haired woman, who nodded at her. "Okay..." She held the rings to the man and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to him as well. "Here are their sizes."

"Alright, just sit tight, this might take a little while." He smiled at her softly.

As the man went to work, Suzuka chuckled. "I'm still impressed," she murmured. "You shut him down before he could even make a comment or ask why you had two lovers."

Fate blushed softly at the praise. "I don't like it when people hit on me. I have two people I'm very happy with, I'd rather not have any others." She said as the two of them made their way over to some chairs and sat down, waiting on the order.

"Bad experience?" It wouldn't surprise Suzuka to know Fate had been hit on by others, even if she was taken. She was very beautiful.

"I had to go undercover a few times and some men would always try to "spend the night" with me." Fate grumbled. Sure, they might have been good-looking, but they were all creeps.

"Ah..." There were plenty of good men out there, of course, but sometimes they were amazingly hard to find. "Yuuno-kun and Nanoha-chan musn't have been very happy about that."

"Most of it happened before we got together, so they don't really know." Fate shrugged and leaned back, sighing softly. "I had to get really good at developing a "you-might-be-very-good-looking-but-I-am-not-interested-in-you" look very fast." Some of those assignments had been hell.

Suzuka smiled and patted Fate's back gently. "It'll be okay..."

Fate nodded, smiling, she knew it would be, she just had to wait a bit more, and then... Well, she was actually extremely nervous. Not that they'd say no...

Who would she ask first?

"So, are you going to ask them both at the same time?" Suzuka asked.

Fate blinked a few times and looked at Suzuka, who was smiling sheepishly. "I... I hadn't thought of that. Thank you." She smiled at her long-time friend.

"Don't mention it." Suzuka smiled happily.

---

Yuuno didn't know whether he was relieved that the whole trip had been a laugh to Shiro or a little annoyed. Since he was generally a nice guy, and he liked staying in one piece, he decided he was relieved as he waved goodbye to his future father-in-law and headed back to Suzuka's house, saying every prayer he knew.

Still, it didn't take long for him to get to Suzuka's house, which he didn't know if he was grateful or not for. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the gates and pressed the call button.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me, Yuuno Scrya, I'm here to see Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Harlaown, are they in?"

_"Ah, Yuuno-kun! It's me, Falin, just a moment."_ He smiled as the gate opened up.

"Thanks, Falin." He said as he walked past the gate and towards the house.

The younger maid came out to greet him, giving him a friendly smile. "You're just in luck, they came back only a few minutes ago."

Yuuno laughed sheepishly. "I've been told that I always had the strangest timing."

Falin laughed at that. "Well, they were asking about you, but you should be safe for awhile since Fate-chan's fussing over Alicia."

Yuuno blinked at her as she took his jacket and led him to Fate and Nanoha. "Did something happen to Alicia?"

Falin shook her head. "Other than leaving her with us for a couple of hourse, no." She smiled as recognition dawned in Yuuno's eyes. "I take it that she gets worried often?"

Yuuno nodded, smiling softly. "She hates leaving Alicia alone, it's pretty hard on her, I think. She just wants to be around her children at all times."

Falin chuckled. "I'm far from offended, Yuuno-kun, and neither is my sister. We've done this before. We know how mothers can be." She gave him a friendly smile.

"I see..."

"Though you would probably appreciate having the two of them alone for what you want to ask, right?"

"How did..."

She pointed at his hands, where he was holding the ring boxes. "You may want to hide those a little better if you're going for a surprise." She smiled and leaned closer to him. "They'll love them." She whispered. "Just don't lose your nerve."

Yuuno swallowed. Hard. "Thank you."

Falin smiled, pulling back as Nanoha and Fate came into the room. "I did nothing," she said innocently when she saw the looks she was getting.

"You were awfully close to him." Nanoha said, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I was fixing his collar." Holding back laughter, Falin gently toyed with Yuuno's shirt collar. "There. All straight." She patted him lightly on the shoulder, humor gleaming in her eyes.

"Thanks, Falin." Yuuno smiled as she nodded and left the room silently.

The three looked at each other nervously, all of them holding something in their hands as they tried to collect their thoughts now that they were together.

_Who should I ask first?_

_What if they don't like the rings?_

_I've never been in such a situation before, what do I do?_

_Should I go first? Last? I can't stand this._

Those were the thoughts that crashed through all three of their heads at the same time.

"Yuuno-kun, Fate-chan..."

"Fate, Nanoha..."

"Nanoha, Yuuno..."

"Will you marry me?" The three said at the same time, blinking as they realized that they had the boxes in their hands and open, revealing the rings to each other.

From outside the door, Falin couldn't contain herself any longer and collapsed into soft giggles, thankfully keeping quiet enough so she wasn't heard by the nervous trio.

"What happened?" Arisa hissed as she and Suzuka stood in the living room. "Did they...?"

Falin nodded, grinning. "At the exact same time."

Suzuka and Arisa both started to giggled hard. "Oh... Oh wow, that's priceless!" Suzuka said with a laugh.

Looking up from where she was giving the three infants attention, Noel smiled softly. For some reason, she really wasn't surprised. Looking back down, she smiled and tapped each baby very lightly on the nose. "Well, it seems your mommies and daddy just did a very silly thing together. If you find someone that you like in the future, you shouldn't try to hide it, otherwise they'll never know how you feel."

It was weird, it was almost like all three were hanging on every word she spoke. Oh well, they couldn't understand her after all.

"So..." Suzuka giggled. "How do you think they'll react?"

Arisa smirked. "Wait for it..."

Back in the room, the three were staring at each other, before there was a collective sigh of relief from each of them.

"You know..." Yuuno started, chuckling softly as the situation crashed down on him.

"...We really are..." Fate continued, laughing slightly.

"A bunch of idiots, huh?" Nanoha finished, giggling. "We all wanted to surprise the others and we all got rings... Fate-chan... Yuuno-kun..."

"Nanoha..." They both smiled at her.

"I think," Fate smiled at them both. "I think this means yes?"

The two of them nodded. "I think the real question here is... When should we have the wedding?" Yuuno asked them both softly.

"Well, you know..." Nanoha smiled. "We're on Earth right now... and it wouldn't be too hard for Lindy-san to bring Vivio down... with Chrono-kun and Amy-san, and everyone else."

Fate nodded. "Mom's been saying she wants to visit Japan again. She hasn't had a chance to since Hayate asked her for help."

Yuuno scratched his head slightly. "I hate to bring this up, but... Don't these things take some time to plan and everything? And, who would we find that would be willing to be a priest for us?"

"I know someone!" Suzuka all but sang it from outside the closed door.

Nanoha groaned, why was she not surprised. "Alright, come on... In?" She blinked as Suzuka, Falin and Arisa practically burst through the door. "Now, Suzuka-chan, who do you know?"

Suzuka grinned. "An old family friend. He's done a lot of marriages for our circle of people, and he's very open to the times and all kinds of couples."

"That's good." Fate smiled at them. "The question I have is, when are we going to have the wedding? I think Nanoha would want her brother and sister there for it, and they're gone for a month."

Nanoha frowned. "I haven't heard from Onii-chan and Onee-chan for awhile now, actually."

Yuuno chuckled softly. "They've only been gone a couple of days, Nanoha. They'll be fine." At least he hoped so, they could take care of themselves, but if there was magic involved, well, he just hoped that it was only a rumor.

"Besides, if anything happened we would've heard about it by now," Fate said, trying to soothe the brunette.

Nanoha sighed and nodded, before smiling. "Well, then... Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan... Will you do us the honors and help us get this wedding planned out?"

The two nodded in agreement with her.

* * *

The wedding's going to be delayed, of course, there's the whole, need to plan it out stage, that takes a long time. It took my mom almost a year to get her wedding planned out and everything.

Hoo boy, all three proposing at the same time, who saw that coming?

The next chapter's longer than any previous chapter. Way longer.

But, hey, it's got action at least.


	24. Partners

Day in the Life

Chapter 23

Partners

Neither RadiantBeam nor myself are making any money off of this.

* * *

Teana Lanster shivered as she walked past the ship-port. The autumn winds were getting slightly worse these days. She didn't know why she was walking this way, what with that incident a couple of weeks ago. "And to think, I almost had a new working partner out of it too." She muttered, shaking her head. She still felt bad for that little girl, to live with such a curse for the rest of her life.

Stretching, she yawned slightly. Subaru had a few missions lately that kept her away from their shared apartment and Teana just found it too lonely in her apartment without her girlfriend these days. She could spend time at the Nakajimas, but Dieci seemed to be curious about too much about her relationship with Subaru for Teana's liking.

_Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean..._ Her thoughts trailed off as she saw Hayate and Signum walking out of the ship-port, followed by the rest of Hayate's Knights, Nanoha's sister Miyuki, Rein and Agito. "General Hayate." She called to the shorter woman.

"Huh?" Hayate blinked and smiled at Teana. "Hello, Teana, it's been awhile since I saw you last. How have you been?"

Teana shrugged as she fell in step next to her former commanding officer. "Pretty good, actually. Solved a major case while you were away, I have the paper-work done and everything."

Hayate nodded and made a note to read the report when she had a chance. "Do you have any missions coming up?" Seeing her shake her head, Hayate nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "I'm going to be heading to the Saint Church, Signum, Agito, I need you two to come with me." They nodded as she turned to Teana. "If you aren't busy Teana..." Seeing her shake her head, Hayate smiled softly. "Come along then, Admiral Chrono and Colonel Nakajima are going to be there as well."

Teana nodded, wondering just what was going on as she, Agito, Signum and Hayate got into Signum's car. She watched as Shamal, Vita, Zafira, Rein and Miyuki got into the car ahead of them and drove off before Signum pulled out. At the corner, the two went their own ways.

"Ah, General, might I ask why you want me to go with?" Teana asked from the back seat as Hayate nodded.

"You may." Hayate said as she sighed. "There was an incident on Earth involving a new type of Intelligent Device and a former TSAB member who was targeted by someone. You'll hear the details in a bit."

Teana nodded as the Saint Church came into view. This sounded very important.

---

It felt strange to be standing in the Saint Church with the likes of Genya and Chrono. Teana knew she was at a point in her life where she could easily be admired by the two older men, but her training still made her a little jittery around them both.

"You called us here on emergency, Hayate." Chrono leaned back in his chair. "What happened?"

Hayate nodded once before she spoke. "You may remember Marona, a former member of the TSAB."

"Yes." Chrono frowned. "She retired several years ago and retired to Earth."

"Is she in trouble again?" Genya asked.

Hayate shook her head. "No. She's fine, as of now. According to Vita, she even has a girlfriend, but I digress." Hayate took a deep breath. "It seems that during her travels she was threatened by a group of Earth men who somehow got their hands on low-grade Intelligent Devices; not horribly strong in design, but they held a lot of power."

Teana raised a brow. That was new. "A new design?"

"A leaked one. That isn't all." Hayate sighed. "It seems whoever decided to develop these kind of Devices also took the time to develop a method of implanting magic power into things like bullets to inflict magical damage."

"How did--"

"Nanoha-chan's sister was shot with one of those bullets while defending Marona and her companion."

The others nodded as Carim cleared her throat. "Hayate, what do you know about these devices? Do you know who made them?"

"Unfortunately no. We had as many people looking over them as possible and we even captured a few people who were using the devices over the course of the last month. No real details from any of them." Hayate sighed and shook her head as she looked at the others in the room in turn. "The people that had these devices had almost zero magic potential, and yet were capable of using these devices and using magic."

"How?" The other four asked as the same time as they thought about it. If there were devices like that floating around these days...

Shaking her head, Hayate frowned softly. "Unfortunately, we don't know any of that, but we did find something promising... Signum?"

The pink haired woman stepped forward from her place against the wall as a star map, one that showed a rather large section of space lit up at the table. "We have managed to track down where these weapons were coming from at any rate, but the distance is rather surprising." She pointed to a blue dot nearest to everyone. "This represents Mid-Childa..." Then she pointed to an orange dot that was around five feet, or rather, the other side of the map as she continued, "this represents where we think the devices came from, at least, before they got to Earth."

"But that's..." Teana stared, her eyes slightly wide.

"Nearly a week's travel away even on the fastest ships, yes." Hayate murmured. "Which is why this puzzles me."

Nodding, Chrono looked from the map to Hayate. "What do you need?" He didn't like the way that she pursed her lips softly.

"If it's alright..." She turned to Teana. "Teana, I would like for you, Signum and Agito to go check this out."

"Just the three of us?" Teana blinked a few times as Hayate shook her head.

"No, choose at least one other person, whoever you think would work best for this mission, to help you out. But I need to know what's going on. We all do."

"One person?"

Hayate nodded. "Someone you can trust. Someone with a clear head, if possible."

Teana winced. Well, there went her suggestion for Subaru; her girlfriend hadn't been in the best state of thinking ever since the whole incident with Ixy had exploded. After a moment, she said softly, "Is Ginga currently on a mission?"

Genya shook his head. "No, she has the day off right now. She's home with Wendi and Nove."

Teana nodded. "Ginga, then. We'll take Ginga."

Hayate nodded and looked at Signum. "I'm sorry, I know that you just got back..."

"It's okay." Signum smiled softly. "I'll get plenty of rest on the way over. If you'll excuse me." Seeing Hayate nod, Signum slipped out the door with Agito following her a moment later.

"Make preparations, Enforcer Lanster, you leave in three days." Chrono said to her as she straightened up and saluted him.

"Yes, sir."

Outside the room, Signum blinked as she saw Schach walk to her. "Ah, Schach, how are you?"

Smiling, the nun walked up to her friend and fell in line. "I'm well, actually. How about you? I haven't seen you in almost a month, I was beginning to worry."

Signum smiled softly as the two walked down the hallway. "Just cleaning up a small mess on Earth. Unfortunately, I leave for another mission soon."

"So soon?" Schach frowned softly. "We hardly talk these days anymore."

Signum shrugged, slightly uncomfortably. "I know. But this is something that has to be done." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Schach nodding slightly.

"Please tell me you have time to stop for some tea at least. Sein's gotten really good at making some these days."

Signum nodded, smiling softly. "I think I would like that."

"Also, I think it would help Vice."

Signum blinked at that. "Vice?"

"Yes. He's been coming around here and hanging out. I think he's lonely." The thought made Schach giggle softly. "Apparently you two talked quite a bit before you left, and he misses your companionship."

"Is he here now?"

"I haven't seen him." Schach admitted as the two walked into the commons area, where Sein was serving her sisters some of her new tea. "Like I said, Sein's gotten good with the tea."

"Ah! Sister Schach, Signum." Sein smiled at them. "Come on, sit down, I'll get you some tea too."

Signum nodded at the shorter, petite blue-green haired girl as she went to get some more glasses. "They seem to be doing well."

"Yes." Schach smiled. "They've settled in amazingly. It's a relief, honestly."

Signum nodded again and made a mental note to call Vice when she had the chance. She hadn't known people could really miss her, especially someone like Vice, and it felt kind of good to know that.

---

Ginga sighed and had to resist the urge to laugh; she'd never been in such an interesting position before.

Said 'position' was wedged between Nove and Wendi, both sound asleep and clinging to her tightly like she was some kind of human-shaped body pillow. Not that Ginga was complaining; ever since her missions had started up, she rarely got much time to spend with her lovers.

They were still working on that, she thought. It was hard, and it took a lot of talking to make their feelings known, but they were working on it.

It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't just in their underwear and nothing else... And the blanket was on the floor, away from them. At least cuddling against Wendi and Nove kept her warm.

Though, she did wish they weren't hugging so tightly, oh well, she could put up with it, especially with the way Nove was giving her soft kisses to her breasts in her sleep and Wendi was nuzzling her side affectionately. _And Nove complains about Wendi and myself being too affectionate with her._ Well, maybe she could stop fondling Nove in the living room when they were watching movies. But it was always fun to watch the short redhead blush and bite back a moan. Besides, getting her worked up always led to interested bedroom moments.

Ginga grimaced as she felt a gentle mental prick at her mind, and wished she could sit up. _Yeah, I'm here,_ she said.

_Ginga? Hey, it's Teana._

_Tea, hey. _Ginga blinked. _What's up?_

_I hate to ask this of you on such short notice on your day off, but... we need another person for our mission..._

_Really?_

_Yeah, we need to leave in a couple of days and I needed someone with a clear head for this one. It's going to be a long trip too._

Ginga nodded and rubbed Wendi's side and Nove's back. _Sure. I'd start right now, but Wendi and Nove are pinning me down a bit._

_...I do hope that you mean that they're laying on your sides and hugging tightly and not that you're having sex._

Ginga nearly started laughing. _If we were having sex, the two of them would be broadcasting what they were doing to you, just to get you worked up._

_...Now I know why Subaru's the way she is..,_ Teana's voice groaned in dismay. _You like to tease a lot, Ginga._

_I know, but don't worry, I'll be there._

_Thanks._

_Oh, and Tea..._

_Yeah?_

_Don't wait too long to tell Subaru... She's going to want to give you a goodbye present._ Ginga smirked as she imagined the younger girl blushing hard.

_Fine, fine._ Teana was grumbling, but Ginga knew it was only a show. _I'll figure something out._

_Okay. See you soon._

Teana echoed her goodbye before cutting the link, and now Ginga found herself with the very interesting task of waking her lovers and telling them what she had to do.

First things first. Waking them up.

Ginga could do a million and one things to wake Nove and Wendi up in a heartbeat. Most of them were naughty and led to R-restricted activities.

But to do this quickly and easily, without any distractions...

Ginga took a deep breath and sat up. Or tried to. She was pulled back down seconds later with a startled yelp and a laugh.

"Trying to slip out." Nove muttered and looked up, her eyes slightly tired, but also a bit frustrated. "I don't like waking up alone anymore." She said as she crawled on top of Ginga and pressed her body fully against Ginga's, getting a shiver from the taller girl as their chests pressed tightly against each other. "I think Ginga needs to stay in bed..."

"Me too..." Wendi grinned and kissed Ginga's neck. "Think we can convince her?"

Damn.

Begin emergency evacuation procedures.

Or at least that was what Ginga _should_ have been doing, but it was hard to think straight with Nove on top of her and Wendi kissing her neck.

"Hold on, hold on." The taller girl struggled to keep her head from clouding. "Look, I... I'm sorry, I just needed a way to wake you two up."

"Oh?" Nove blinked a few times as she looked at Ginga. "You could have done it more pleasurably..." She trailed off, shivering as she felt Wendi's hand slip under her panties and rub her rear directly. "Like what Wendi's doing right now..."

The taller redhead grinned at Ginga and Nove. "So, why did you want to wake us up, Ginga?" She smirked as Nove gasped and squirmed due to what her fingers were doing to the other redhead.

Ginga sighed and smiled. "But see, if I woke you up that way, I'd never get out of the bed."

Wendi grinned. "Maybe, but, you never know, right?"

As entertaining as this was...

"I... kind of have to go."

The two stopped and blinked at her. "Go where?" Nove asked, blinking as Ginga sighed.

"A new mission. I'm going to be working with Teana this time." Ginga sighed at the looks she was getting. "I'm sorry, I might be gone for awhile too..." She blinked as Nove kissed her on the lips gently. "Nove?"

"We'll miss you..." She gasped as she felt Wendi's fingers start to tease her again.

Wendi nodded. "Yep... but for now..." She grinned at the two. "Let's have some fun."

"But, I need to..." Ginga groaned as the two started to work her over. Hell with it, Teana did say it would be a couple of days after all.

(---)

Sein was heading back to the table with some more glasses when she blinked at who was walking her way. "Ah! Vice! How are you?" She smiled at the short-haired man.

"I'm fine." He laughed sheepishly. "Hoping you aren't sick of me yet."

"Ah, no, we all enjoy your company. Come in, come in, you're in luck! Signum's actually here having tea with Sister Schah, you caught her just before she headed out."

His eyes seemed to light up. "Really?" He smiled as she nodded. "Well, lead the way."

"Of course." She grinned at him.

Deed and Otto shared a look before getting up. "Excuse us." Deed said softly as she and her sister left the table. "We forgot something. Sein, we need your help with it too."

"Sure thing!" She grinned and left as soon as Vice was seated at the table with Signum and Schach looking at him. Agito was sitting on the table, enjoying the small amount of tea she was drinking.

Agito grinned the moment she saw Vice. "Hey, Vice," she greeted. "How's everything going?"

"Good enough." Vice laughed sheepishly. "Mostly just been doing some light errands and cargo transports for Hayate and the others... though I got shot at once."

Signum blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Shot at? What happened?" She wasn't too worried about him being hit, he was an excellent helicopter pilot.

"I don't know, honestly." Vice frowned. "I was delivering some materials for building Intelligent Devices, and while I was at the drop-off point someone shot at me and tried to make away with some of the stuff."

Signum blinked. "... Wait, they shot at _you_?"

"Well, yeah. I was making a ground delivery."

Schach frowned softly. "Did they get away?"

"Hell no, I sniped all of them in the leg." Vice chuckled softly and took a sip of the tea. "Sein's gotten good at making this stuff, hasn't she?"

Schach nodded at that. "Oh yes. To think that just a few weeks ago she couldn't boil water without causing problems... At least that was just because she didn't pay attention to it."

"Her concentration's gotten much better," Vice agreed. "She actually listens when she asks me for a story now instead of zoning out."

Agito snorted at that.

Signum shook her head. "It sounds amusing."

"She's very child-like at times, I think she would have rather had been causing mischief rather than terrorism." Schach said, getting a soft laugh from the others.

Vice nodded and looked at Signum. "So, Signum, what have you been up to this last month?"

Signum shrugged. "After Miyuki was injured, we were asked to guard Fiasse and Marona in her and Kyouya's place." More like Shamal had signed them up for it, but she wasn't going to complain.

Though sometimes she felt that for a woman in a relationship, Marona was... amazingly open.

"Ah... Must have been fun." Vice shook his head.

"It was... I think Vita had a lot of fun interrogating some of the people we caught." Signum took another sip of her tea. "There were more devices than we had thought in use."

Schach frowned softly. "What do you mean?"

Signum sighed softly and shook her head. "It's why we went to Earth, apparently somehow, someway, prototype devices ended up getting shipped to Earth..." She looked around before leaning in and whispering low. "We may have found where they're coming from... But the place is on the very edge of the TSAB's control."

Vice winced as he thought about that. "Oh... That's..." He trailed off as Signum nodded and sighed. "Be careful out there, it's practically lawless, being so far from the main headquarters."

Signum blinked at that before she smiled, slowly. "Thank you. I'll try my best to be, though I make no promises."

Vice shrugged and smiled. He knew he'd worry about her either way, but at least she seemed willing to try for his sake.

Schach nodded at her. "Good, but do try to not get hurt too badly. It wouldn't be good to find out that you got hurt badly out there." Oh, she knew that Signum might get hurt, that was the price that they paid for being fighters, mages, and TSAB employees.

"Teana, Agito and Ginga are going to be going with me." Signum said softly as she leaned back. "I'm fairly certain that nothing more than checking out a few activities that aren't totally legal. We'll check for any Lost Logia that might be getting dealt as well." She just hoped that it would be simple in and out.

...

Why did she suddenly feel a chill down her back?

"Signum?" Vice blinked. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You just shivered like a cold breeze blew by, and it's decently warm today."

"I think I am." Signum sighed softly. "I think I might be a little paranoid, that's all."

Agito blinked curiously up at her master, then shrugged and went back to her tea.

Vice nodded at her, smiling softly. "Hey, you'll be fine. I can't think of anyone tougher to go on such a mission. Just be careful and watch your back."

Signum nodded, smiling softly at him. "Thank you."

"Hey, don't forget, Signum, Vice and I are here if you need to talk to us." Schach said to Signum, smiling softly.

"Thank you." Signum smiled softly, a warm feeling going though her body.

(---)

Days later, on a small ship, Teana found herself sighing as she sat in a small room reading a book as Ginga lay on the bed, playing a game, as they waited for the ship to get out of hyper-space. "Sure is taking awhile, huh?" Ginga, dressed in a tank-top and panties, said as she turned off her game and sat up.

"Yeah..." Teana nodded and marked her page. "Sorry I'm not much for company."

Ginga giggled softly. "It's okay..."

"...Hey, Ginga, I was wondering something."

"What?" Ginga blinked at her as Teana gave her a curious look.

"How come you got so close to Wendi and Nove anyway?" Teana was curious, since she couldn't figure it out herself. "For that matter, why did Wendi and Nove get together? Weren't they raised as sisters?"

Ginga chuckled. "Why are you so close to Subaru?"

Teana blinked. "Ah... well..."

"To be fair to them, Jail didn't exactly enforce sisterly feelings." Ginga sat up on her bed slightly to better focus on her game. "He said they were sisters, but he never really did anything to make them realize the true meaning of _being_ sisters."

"So... they never knew...?"

"Well, I'm sure they love their sisters like I love Subaru, I don't doubt that. It's just... for them, it was a much blurrier line."

Teana frowned. "So... why did you get close to them?"

Ginga chuckled softly and shook her head. "I have no clue, honestly. Nove asked me on a date because she was worried about Wendi laughing at her. Honestly, I think that the two of them only wanted me to be with them because I helped Nove out and I didn't try to take her away from Wendi..."

Teana shook her head. "Sounds complicated..."

"It was." Ginga sighed heavily. "Nove's actually very insecure about everything around herself. She wants stuff, but she's afraid to go for it. Wendi's more secure about herself, but she's afraid of losing what she has." Ginga shrugged slightly. "It was hard for the first little while. Nove and Wendi... I honestly think that they're soul-mates... If you believe in that, that is."

"Really?" Teana blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, I think so."

Teana hesitated. "Then..."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you fit in?" Teana's voice was timid. "I mean, I've never heard of someone having more than one soul-mate, not counting Nanoha-san."

---

Back home, Subaru wondered if she should've taken the time to mention that she'd messed with the room's security and such so that Wendi and Nove could hear what was being said. The sounds were starting to become harder and harder to hear. If Subaru had come from Earth originally, she could recognize the effect of a FM radio moving outside of the short broadcast range and the static and sound that came with it. Even though she wasn't, she could recognize that it was getting a little hard to listen

_"I don't know, to be honest, I thought they were just letting me come along until they figured themselves out. Then we went to the beach one day..."_

Teana's voice was heard next. _"What happened there?"_

_"We got close... Things might have gotten a little out of hand, but when the two finally stopped beating around the bush..."_ Ginga was heard sighing. _"So, things got heavy between the three of us, I was about to leave, but Nove pulled me back and things happened... Lots of things, we became lovers that day."_

_"Oh... Wow..."_

_"So, Teana, when did you and Subaru become lovers?"_

_"..."_

_"Teana?"_

_"You know, you just kind of dodged my question..."_

_"Huh?"_

At Ginga's curious tone, Nove stirred. "Come on, Wendi, this is--"

"SHHHH! I wanna hear what happens next!" Wendi tried to get her sister to be quiet, there was a bit of a pitching sound now.

_"You just said you didn't know... if you think Wendi and Nove are soul mates, why do you stay with them? If that's true, they can leave you at any time... just wake up one day and realize they love each other and not you..."_

_I know... I can see them leaving me if they want to... But they make me feel really good. Even if they don't feel that way about me in the end, I'm glad that i helped them out..."_

_"Ginga... You... You're taking this well..."_ Teana sounded surprised.

_"Hey, they kicked my butt when we first met, I think I've got a scar on my butt somewhere from that, but anyway, I honestly don't know why they stay with me. I'm glad that they do, but if they wanted to leave me, I wouldn't stop them."_

_"You love them... Don't you?"_

_"Enough to not hate them if they left me."_

Wendi looked at Nove. "You wouldn't leave her, would you?"

Nove shrugged and grimaced. "No... Why would she think we would?"

_"...ion, Teana... Why did you fall for Subaru?"_

_"Other than her being stubborn and persistent?"_ Teana asked dryly.

Ginga laughed. _"She is rather stubborn. She got it from Mom."_

_"Believe me, I know."_ Teana sighed. _"I... she makes me feel so good. I always feel so confident, even if I'm just thinking of her. She loves me a lot, which honestly amazes me because I know I'm not as kind to her as I could be..."_

_"Ah..."_

_"Yeah... and, you know... when Nanoha-san was having her babies, and Subaru was all excited... I really wouldn't mind having her baby in a few years. If, you know, there was a way to do that."_

Listening in, Subaru blushed hard and started poking her fingers together. If she had known that Teana would allow that, she would have brought it up. She blinked as Wendi clapped her on the back, grinning at her.

"Good job!" Wendi grinned at her as Subaru blushed more.

_"Really? I honestly see Subaru as the one carrying your child more than you carrying hers."_

_"Wait? There is a way?!"_

_"Possibly, you'd need to see a doctor first, but yes. But you seem more like the one who would get Subaru pregnant rather than she get you pregnant."_

_"Ginga!" _That last bit was harder to hear and the three eavesdroppers tried to adust the radio-like box to hear what was being said.

_"..hat? It's true. You seem more masculine than Subaru is at times."_

_"Okay, so I take charge in the bedroom, Subaru's submissive. What about you?"_

_"Wendi's actually the one who's the most forward between the three of us. Nove likes getting back at her though."_ Ginga's voice was heard laughing.

_"And you?"_ Teana was clearly amused.

There was a long moment of silence; finally, Ginga coughed quietly.

_"Honestly, I... I don't really do so much..."_ Ginga's voice softened. _"I thought maybe that would make things easier if they ever asked me to walk away. Mostly I just let them do whatever they want and take what they want to give me."_

_"Kind of passive, huh?"_

_"Yeah, I know... I'm actually a little worried."_ Ginga was chuckling softly.

_"About what?"_

_"That... That if they do leave me... That I'll end up being hurt badly."_

_"Do you love them?"_

_"I... I don't know, honestly." _Ginga sighed. _"I think I do, I really think I do, and, it scares me that they don't love me."_

_"You think they don't?"_

_"I honestly can't tell... I just know that when it's the two of them, they seem so happy, like everything's right in their world, and I think... I'm afraid that I'm just something they're used to and don't need." _Ginga sighed softly. _"I could live without them, I know I could, but I really don't want to."_

_"Ginga..."_

There was a knock on the door, the sound of the door opening and someone stepping in. _"Signum, what can we do for you?"_

_"We're almost there. Get dressed, we arrive in two hours."_

_"Yes, ma."_ Both Ginga and Teana said at the same time as the sound cut off, making it impossible to hear anything but static anymore.

"Turn it off..." Wendi sighed as Subaru did so. "Ne, Subaru..."

The blue-haired girl looked at Wendi. "What?"

"Why did you choose Teana? She seems mean to you sometimes? Why fall in love with her?"

Subaru frowned. "Well, yeah, she is sometimes, but... she was the one who always supported me, even when we were training with Nanoha-san. And we're alone and it's just us... she's so loving and sweet. It's hard for her to be public about it."

Wendi nodded and looked at Nove. "What's wrong?"

"Does... Does Ginga think that we'll just leave her?" Nove frowned, she couldn't imagine just leaving her lover like that.

"Sounds like it." Subaru shrugged. "Honestly, Gin-nee's only been one or two serious relationships... and she's never been in love before."

"Oh... Hey, Wendi..."

"Yeah?" The taller redhead looked at Nove, who had a contemplative look on her face.

"We should take Ginga out on a date when she gets back."

Wendi grinned at that thought. "Yeah... A night where she gets anything she wants?" Seeing Nove nod, she chuckled. "Awesome."

(---)

"So, how close are we?" Teana asked as she walked up to the bridge with Signum, Ginga on her other side.

"Getting close, I think." Signum shrugged. "I just know they want us to come and meet on the bridge for something."

"Ah, good, you're here." The captain, an older man with a gray beard and hair said as he stood up, dressed in a blue uniform. "This is the planet, Ukuro." He said and gestured to the planet as it came up on the view screen. "A completely industrialized planet. Heavy pollution, smog, the rain's slightly acidic, so don't stay outside for too long if it does start to rain."

The three nodded and looked over the planet. "There's no vegetation here, how do people live here?" Teana asked no one in particular.

"Food's mostly imported in. There are factories that can grow food for cheap, so people can survive." The captain said and pressed a few buttons. "You'll need to blend in, make it look like you're the scum of the universe." In front of each of them, some worn brown clothes that would hang loosely around their bodies, materialized in mid-air. "Anyone goes in looking like they belong to the TSAB, they aren't going to come out alive, or at least, not as pretty."

"You sound like you've had some experience with this." Signum said as she picked up her clothes. "I take it we should keep our devices on us."

"If you didn't, I'd say you're stupid. I know you can do magic without them, but it's better to be safe than sorry after all." The captain said as he pressed a few button, a display screen popping up, displaying a one-story building that was rather long. "This would be your best bet to start. It's a remodeled meeting hall that's used for auctioning off stolen goods. If anyone would have unstable or prototype TSAB tech, it would be here."

"What about Agito?" Teana gestured to the tiny Unison Device as she struggled into her clothes, grumbling and muttering all the while. "She kind of stands out."

The captain sighed at that. "Keep her close to you. You can't hide her completely, but don't let her attract attention to you. Unison Devices aren't common on this planet, so she'll attract attention either way. Try your best to keep her low-profile." He looked at Agito. "You got that? No crazy stunts, no flashy fireworks."

Agito nodded.

"What about your full form?" Teana asked as Agito shook her head.

"Can't manage magic too well with it." The redheaded device muttered softly.

"At least if she's near your group, you shouldn't be bugged too much. Unison devices are rare enough for the TSAB, if, say, criminals have one, other criminals are less likely to bother them." The captain spoke up. "Ladies, we'll arrive in 45 minutes, go get changed and head down there."

"Yes sir." The three said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and ladies..."

"Yes?"

"Good luck." The man smiled at them. _You're going to need it._ He thought to himself.

"Suddenly, I'm not looking forward to this mission," Teana murmured.

Ginga just shrugged as Agito finally got into her clothes, landing on Signum's shoulder. "So..." The purple-haired woman looked at the pair. "How do we hide Agito, or keep her from attracting attention?"

"My shirt has a pocket on the left front side. She can hide in there." Signum said. "Plus she's closer in case I need to unison."

"You all right with that, Agito?" Teana asked.

The small Unison Device nodded. She didn't mind hiding in Signum's pocket, it was actually quite comfortable.

"Alright." Signum said as she entered her room. "Let's get changed and get down there."

The younger two nodded at her as they went to their room to change.

(---)

Teana, dressed in brown, slightly ragged, clothing, grimaced at the air. "Bleah." She knew that she'd get used to it if she planned on staying very long, but it was still pretty repugnant. It didn't help that the skies were fairly darkened by various smog clouds and other things.

Signum nodded and looked at the buildings, they were fairly unimpressive, slate gray, some windows, mostly metal and square. "Let's go." She said as she saw the building that they were looking for in the distance.

"It's close by?" Ginga asked.

Signum nodded again. It was one of the few blessings for the mission, in any case; they didn't have to go very far to get to where they wanted to be.

All in all, it only took them a few minutes to reach the building, having to move through the crowds, avoid the crazy senile drivers. Thankfully, everyone seemed more interested in minding their own business than checking out the newcomers.

The inside was dark, but that was due to the low lighting and the dark paint on the walls than anything else. It was larger inside than Signum had thought, lots of round tables in the place. Finding an empty table, the group sat down, just as someone walked onto the stage on the far end.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for waiting. Our next item for bid is this lovely control console for any space ship. Using this would allow anyone to plot a course anywhere in the universe easily. Salvaged off of a patrol ship that somehow exploded last month." There was a general chuckling from the people in the room. "The bidding shall start at 90."

_Somehow exploded last month?_ Teana hissed.

Ginga sighed. _My department's been tracking this. It's a black market trade for weapons and new Devices._ Thankfully nothing of significant value had shown up yet, plus there was no real way to prove anything that disappeared ended up here.

Signum nodded as she watched people bid for it. _I'm not surprised about this at all. The law doesn't apply as much out here. It's like a cockroach den. Squish a few, there's millions more in hiding._

"Sold to the man in the blue fur coat for 200. Next on our list is this interesting Storage Device. It's said to be able to turn anything into ash within a moment of being exposed to its heat. I don't know where this one came from, folks, it's a total mystery to me. The bidding starts at 250!"

Teana raised a brow. _You know..._

_Yes?_ Signum glanced at her.

_I hate to be picky or anything, but this is some pretty low-grade stuff they're pawning off. I see these kinds of things back home all the time._

Ginga nodded. _It's incredibly hard to get the rare stuff, but if we poke around a bit..._

It took hours, but by then the low-grade stuff had gotten away and new stuff came up.

"And this... This is a fairly rare find, folks. An actual Intelligent Device from a TSAB mage that disappeared a month ago." The announcer held up a black cube. "As you know, Intelligent Devices are rare even within the TSAB, so finding one out here is a near miracle. Bidding starts at 10,000."

Teana nearly stood up but Ginga grabbed her and stopped her. _Don't. You'll blow our cover._

_But..._

_That's not even the best they could have._ Ginga's voice was soft. _Sit. Wait. That's important, but there's more to come._

Agito squirmed slightly in Signum's pocket. She was starting to get warm.

"And sold for 30,000. We're going to take a small break now folks. When we come back, a really rare treat! An actual Belkan Unison Device, just sit right back and relax."

As applause erupted, the three exchanged stunned looks. "Did he just say a Belkan Unison Device?" Teana whispered.

Agito growled, to her, that was more than enough to check out the back. "We have to check it out."

Ginga nodded at her. "Right, but if we all slip back there, it would be suspicious..." She trailed off and looked at Teana. "You can do it, right?"

Teana smirked and nodded. "Stealth and spying are a specialty of mine after all." At least they were with that invisibility power of hers.

Signum nodded at her and leaned close. "Keep us updated..." She looked around and saw that no one was paying attention. "Go, now."

Teana nodded and in a flicker, she vanished.

Agito grumbled. "I wanted to go..."

Signum sighed. "Fine. Just stay close."

Agito nodded as she slipped out of Signum's pocket, flew to the floor, then over to the wall and raced over it, knowing that most people wouldn't look down for a small, speedy object, and then disappeared after Teana. Hopefully they'd just confuse her for a rat or something.

Slipping past the door to the back, Teana was glad that it was already slightly open. She had Cross Mirage in single gun mode out and held in front of her. Looking around the stuff, she grimaced, most of it wasn't very rare, but there were a few things that could be found here and there. Books, tomes, magical artifacts, a small cage with a whimpering blond-haired girl in a skin-tight black suit that looked weak, an orb that hovered in mid-air, a...

Teana blinked and turned back to the cage. "The device..." She whispered and went to the cage, making sure not to rattle it too much. "Hey..."

"Don't... Don't hurt me..." The girl whimpered and curled into a ball and trembled slightly.

Flickering, Teana came back into view as she undid the lock on the cage and gently, very gently pulled the device out of the cage. "Hey, I won't hurt you... I'm..."

"Teana!" Agito yelled and zipped over to her.

"Agito?"

"Hey! You!" Teana looked up, seeing a balding, fat, hairy man in a tank-top and black pants, yell at her. "Let go of that property!"

Teana sneered at him, pointed Cross Mirage and shot for his leg, only to curse as a shield appeared in front of him.

"Nice try, girlie, but I've gone up against my fair share of TSAB mages, you're nothing but a little girl with a fancy gun." The man sneered at her. "I'll be glad to sell that for you once I'm done having my fun with your body." He grinned lecherously at her.

Agito knew the captain had said no fancy tricks, but this bastard deserved it. "Teana, stay put!" she called, zipping past the shooter.

The bald man blinked as Agito hurtled towards him. "What the.. hey, another Unison Device! I can--"

At that moment, Agito set off her pride and joy-her fireworks.

Right in the man's face.

Teana cringed. "Ouch," she whispered, before turning back to the Unison Device in her hand. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please.." The device whimpered and looked at her. "Help me."

"Don't worry, I will." Teana said and held her close. "They won't get you anymore."

She didn't look like Rein or Agito, which meant she probably depended on a different element... shaking her head, Teana looked up. "Agito, come on, we've got to go."

The redhead nodded and flew after Teana as she ran for the back of the room, only to stop and curse as she ducked behind a few boxes as more people piled in from the outside. "Agito!" She cried out as the device flew next to her. _Signum! Ginga! There's a problem! I'm cut off._

_What do you mean, cut off? _Ginga asked.

_There's a lot of people down here, and they're coming in fast. _Teana cradled the Unison Device closer protectively. _I can try to fight my way out, but I'm outnumbered and I can't tell if they have Devices with them._

_We'll be there, just hang on._ Signum's voice was heard over the communication.

The device opened her eyes, which were green. "I'm sorry... This is my fault." She whimpered.

"No it ain't." Agito growled and tossed a few fireballs out.

"Just be silent and get close." Teana muttered as Agito grabbed her shirt as she flickered and disappeared. Hopefully they could slip out without getting into a fight along the way.

Considering the way that her leg was hit as she moved by a thrown pipe, that threw that theory out the window. "Oww..." She grunted as her illusion flickered.

"Teana?" Agito asked nervously.

"I'm fine, give me a minute." Teana grimaced as she rolled to her knees, her barrier jacket appearing around her a moment later. To hell with secrecy right now. She pulled up Cross Mirage, smiling as it went to Dagger mode and sliced through oncoming debris. "Agito, cover fire." She said as several balls of energy floated around her. "Crossfire Shoot!" She cried out, the balls lancing out and smashing through several of the debris and into people.

"Behind." Agito grimaced as she fired several flames at some guards coming from behind Teana.

"Damn, where is..?" Teana sighed as the doors to the outside were blown off their hinges as Signum and Ginga broke through. "Thanks." She called out, shooting one of the guards in the knee, making him fall to his knees.

"I swear..." Signum shook her head and punched an oncoming guard in the face before blocking a piece of debris.

Ginga had rolled forward on her blades, dodging a crate thrown at her before she kicked one of the people in her way. "Come on!" She frowned as Teana limped slightly. "Hang on." She grabbed Teana and lifted her up and put Teana onto her back as she rolled out the door.

Signum twitched, grimacing slightly. This was all shot to hell. Finding out information... Why did things have to go to hell like this? She blocked a box with Laevantine as she covered the backs of everyone else, before blinking as a few devices fell to the ground. "Thanks." She said as she grabbed a couple of them and ran. There wasn't enough room to fight effectively here.

"Signum!" Agito went back to her master.

"Oh, hell." Teana winced. "Should I..."

"Let her go," Ginga muttered. "She can probably help more than you, in any case."

"Gee, thanks so much." Teana blinked at the small whimper before she remembered her cargo. "Wait, Ginga, put me down. She's hurt."

"Huh?"

"The Unison Device. She's really weak, and this is hurting her. Put me down. I'll limp."

Ginga nodded at hearing that and put Teana down gently as more people started piling out of various buildings, waving weapons at the small group.

"Holy hell, what's going on here?" Ginga yelled as she rolled forward, dodging an attack, before kicking the person in the face.

"Arrrr! Get the theives! They're stealing the goods!" An older man with one eye, a greasy white beard and wearing blue, ratted clothing called to the others, working them into a frenzy as his sword suddenly flashed and with a downwards slash, a wave of magical energy lashed out, slicing through the ground and a few people as Ginga and Teana jumped to the side to avoid it.

"They sound like cheap pirate imitations," Teana gasped out, pulling Cross Mirage up to her face and held in a defensive position.

"Yeah, well, they're pretty damn dangerous--" Ginga muttered as she dodged another swing at her head and kneed the woman in the gut, driving the air out of her attacker's lungs, driving her to her knees.

Teana heard the shot before she saw the flash of light; cradled in her hand, the Unison Device let out a small cry. "Look out!"

Teana turned around and braced herself.

Just in time to see Ginga stand in front of her, her hand held forward and take the shot, the bullet ripping right through her back, causing her to fall in a spray of blood.

Ginga gasped and stumbled backwards. "Barrier... Piercing... Great..." She mumbled, the bullet piercing just above her right breast, blood pooling out of both holes. Slumping to her knees, she grimaced. "Heh... Well, if I have to go, at least I'll go down fighting."

"I'm sorry..." The small device said in Teana's hands as Teana got close to Ginga and shot at a few of the criminals, some of them pulling out various magical and non-magical weapons.

"Just be quiet." Teana grimaced as she saw Signum fly through the air, flaming wings blazing as her unison powered through as she rained flaming destruction on various enemies. "We'll get you out of here."

"But..."

"No buts." Teana knelt over Ginga. "Are you okay?"

"... Ow..." Ginga twitched feebly. "Oh, man, my karma sucks. First I'm worried about my relationship, then this happens." She laughed weakly.

"Hey, as long as you can laugh about it." Teana pressed her free hand to the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. It wasn't as bad as she had thought, but it wouldn't stop flowing.

"I can help." The device said softly as she winced and stood up. "I can fight them..."

Teana shook her head. "No... You're hurt, my ankle hurts and Ginga's injured, you can't do much."

"I can do this much..." The device floated up and tossed an arm to the side as she looked at Teana. "Unison..."

Teana's eyes widened. "Wait..."

"In!" In a flash, the device merged with Teana, getting a gasp from the orange-haired girl as she felt filled with a new sense of power rip through her. Winds ripped around her as Teana's orange hair turned blond, her eyes green, her uniform went from white and red to blue, green and yellow as the unison completed, even Cross Mirage looked slightly yellow.

Looking at the people around her, Teana shifted Cross Mirage to dual-hand mode and fired a few shots, they were far faster and far more deadly as the bullets went ripping with the speed of the wind, spiraling, twisting and skewering people, objects and attacks, rendering them useless.

Above her, Signum and Agito looked down and were surprised at the unison that had happened. "Quite a strong device." Signum muttered as she turned and lashed down with Laevantine's snake form, knocking several people away with ease and injuring some of the others. "I think we're going to need a clean up crew..."

"Or we can burn them all to ash!" Agito grinned suddenly, one that was nearly mirrored on Signum's face as she smirked softly.

"Indeed."

_If you're going to do that, please watch your aim_, Ginga pleaded mentally as she focused her efforts on stopping her blood flow.

_Will do._ Signum smirked, then blinked as the men crashed into barriers. "Huh?"

Ginga smirked as she sat up, ignoring the blood that gushed from her wound as she did that. "I can do _something_, at least," she murmured.

Teana was surrounded by a soft breeze, one that was visible to people as she walked forward slowly. Slowly, because she was fighting back the urge to run forward as fast as she could, become one with the wind. "Tornado Burst!" Both Teana and the Device said at the same time as Teana held her guns apart, holding her arms in a 'V' formation as she fired a few shots, the magic bullets suddenly stopping, exploding and turning into tornadoes which sucked various people into them and sent them and various debris spiraling up and away.

Teana blinked as she could feel everything on the battlefield, everything, from every hair on Ginga's body to the heat that was radiating from the Unison'd Signum. "How?"

"I control the wind... I can feel everything... You and I are now one, you feel what I can feel." The device whispered to her softly.

Teana smiled to herself. "You're a heck of a partner... Uh, do you have a name?"

"No..." The device said sadly. "No one has ever named me before."

Teana nodded, she actually thought as much. Suddenly, she blinked as a name came to her. "Very well, your name from now on... Is Teela."

"Teela?" The device blinked as Teana shot a powerful hurricane gust at some people trying to get her from the side.

"Like it?" Teana asked as she threw up a shield, one of wind, that caused incoming magic attacks to collide against each other in the spiraling mass of energy winds.

The Device repeated the name a few times before she smiled, timidly. "It's a pretty name," she whispered.

Teana smirked, her newly green eyes glinting as she fired more shots. She crossed her wrists and fired a few close shots, blinking as the wind pooled together, spinning out of control as people were pulled into the vortex and then thrown out before the winds died out. "This... This is incredible..." Teana muttered as she jumped to avoid an attack, her eyes widening as she could feel herself not falling to the whims of gravity. "How?"

"I said, I control the wind. That includes how heavy you are in it." Teela said as she pointed a finger out, making a gun motion, Teana following it and pointed at a nearby building. "Now watch this... Vacuum blast!" She and Teana cried out at the same time as Cross mirage shot something that wasn't air, she couldn't see it, which was weird, she could actually see air currents now, but she couldn't see this. It was almost as if...

"An absence of air?" Teana asked, blinking a few times as the shot sliced the building in twain, destroying it completely.

"Yes, an elemental device can control all aspects of their element perfectly. The fire device, I have no doubt, can strip heat away from something, causing it to freeze, or extinguish fire that is heading towards her and her partner."

Teana winced. "That... sounds a little cruel, somehow."

"It kind of is. It depends on what kind of personality the Device has."

Teana shot a look at the Unisoned Signum and Agito. "Somehow, I can see them doing that... Ginga! How are you?"

Gripping the wound with her hand, Ginga smirked at Teana. "This, this is nothing, been hurt worse before." Still, watching Teana command the winds was rather awe-inspiring, now if only she could find a unison device some day...

Still, this wasn't the time nor the place to worry about that. Staggering to her feet, Ginga rolled forward quickly, making sure to take a few stragglers out. Thankfully with Teana throwing tornadoes and Signum flaming everything around her, Ginga didn't have to worry about too much. Even that wannabe pirate with the deadly sword wasn't bothering her at that time.

Suddenly Ginga paused, blinking. "What the..."

Her vision was blurry. It only last a minute--she blinked and it was gone, she could see clearly again--but for a moment, she'd almost been blind.

_Blood loss must be going to my head..._

She shook her head. Oh well, it could be worse... Maybe she needed to get out of here and let the two power-houses deal with everything? No, she couldn't. What kind of TSAB mage would back down when she could still fight?

Spying a straggler, one that was trying to snipe at Teana, Ginga dashed forward as fast as she could, her gloved hand spinning in it started to resemble a drill. "Revolver... Spi..." She faltered as the world went blurry, causing her to stumble and trip over a loose stone before she crashed to the ground, tumbling end over end and crashing into some debris, distracting the sniper long enough for Signum to make barbequed sniper. "Wha... what..?" Was all she could say as her world went dark.

"Ginga?!"

Cursing, Teana put a halt to her attack and ran to her friend's side, kneeling down beside her. "Hey! Ginga! What's wrong, are you okay?"

Ginga opened her eyes slowly and blinked groggily, trembling slightly as blood seeped out of her wound. "I'm fine," she said weakly. "I just... for a minute, I couldn't..."

"Don't move." Teana's voice was tense. "You're trembling like a leaf. What's wrong?"

"I... Heh, I'm not sure to be honest..." Ginga chuckled, her eyes were buzzing softly as they flickered on and off.

Teana cursed as Signum landed near her. "Go."

"Signum?" Teana blinked as the Signum flame flashed, a wall of fire spreading out in front of her, blocking people from getting to her.

"You two are hurt, the device is injured as well. Get Ginga to the drop-off point and call the ship to pick her up. Protecting allies is also a job of an Enforcer."

"... Fine." Teana hated doing it, but she saw no other option. Swooping Ginga up into her arms, she started to run. "You stay awake, Ginga! I'm not going back to Mid-Childa to tell Nove and Wendi that you got yourself killed protecting me!"

"I thought we already established that they don't..."

"You don't know that!"

Watching them go, Signum narrowed her eyes at the remaining combatants. "Agito..."

"Right!" The unison device called out as the two, in synch, held out their left hand, a mass of fire surrounding it, before bringing it across her body, where the glob of fire became a lancing sword, which she swung out horizontally, setting people, items and even buildings ablaze.

(---)

Teana grimaced, she could feel the Unison starting to wear down. "Are you okay, Teela?"

"I... I'm fine..." The device said softly as she panted. "Guess this is straining me and you both, huh?"

"I'm a Mid-Childan-style mage, not a Belkan-style mage, I don't think that Belkan unison devices merge well with my style." Teana joked softly. "Ginga would have been a better choice, I think." She said as she hobbled to the area in question and radioed the ship for emergency pick-up. "This mission's gone straight to hell..." Teana muttered, still, a new ally would be worth something out of it... If she survived the trip home that was.

"Uh... Teana?" the device said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Even if your friend is a better Unison, I don't... I want to stay with you."

Ginga laughed weakly. "I'm hardly useful right now as it is..."

Teana nodded, sighing as she saw Ginga suddenly fade and warp away to the ship. "We need to help..." Her eyes widened as she dodged to the side as a powerful magical beam ripped through where she was a moment ago. "What the?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the man who was doing the auctions from before.

"You dammed TSAB freak! Doing an honest auction and you just had to stick your freaking nose where it wasn't wanted, didn't you?" The man screamed at her, holding a device in his hands. "Destroy..."

"Atomic buster!" The device said in a monotone voice as a white beam of energy snaked at Teana, who dodged and fired back a few powerful wind shots. "Barrier." The device called out as the shots hit a white shield.

"Is that the new Intelligent Devices that were encountered on Non-Administered planet 97?" Teana asked him as her barrier went up while she slowly circled him. He was the only one near her, she could feel it. The wind power that Teela granted her was incredible.

The man froze. "You know about those?"

"Your goons are horrible at keeping their testing a secret." Teana smiled thinly. "Who gave those to you? Did you steal them?"

"All I know is that these babies were given to me, I was told to send them to some non-administered planets, ones that weren't in a constant state of war, and gather data on how they worked." The man shrugged and patted his staff, it didn't look very dangerous, being no different in looks than a typical shooting-staff that trainees got back in the academy. "So, you know, don't ask, don't tell. When the person wanted the data back, they'd ask for it back. Too bad you took so long though... We've been doing this for almost three years now." He smirked as several lancing shots shot into the air. "These things... They're insane... Even someone with barely any magic like myself can use power on par with an Ace like you.."

Teana would smile at the compliment, but the wind wasn't able to block the lancing shots as they tore through her passive shield and even her active shield were straining to stop the attacks.

"Teana!"

"I'm fine, Teela... Your abilities are incredible... When we get home, I promise you that I'll introduce you to Hayate and Rein, you'll like them." Teana could feel Teela smile at her. "Just one question for you." She called to the other man.

"Yes, what?"

"If those devices are so strong and intelligent devices, how in the world can you use them?"

He smirked at her and chuckled softly. "These things... They aren't too smart for anything but battle... Stripped of nearly anything but the most basic AIs... They'll grow, but then they need to have their AIs stripped again... But they're able to allow any weak mage to use magic that you'd expect from an A-rank mage or higher. Imagine of an S-Rank had one of these!"

"Yeah, I can." Teana muttered as the energy in those attacks finally dissipated. "You're under arrest for illegal selling of stolen property, mistreatment of a Unison Device and probably a dozen other crimes when I figure them out." She called out as she pointed Cross Mirage at the man, charging up a green energy shot from both guns and firing them at him, the energy turning into blades of wind that cut the man up and made him drop his device, his hands too bloody and messy to hold anything anymore.

"That Unison Device?" The man let out a harsh bark of laughter even as Teana swooped down on him. "Hell, you can't get me on that. She's nothing but damaged junk."

At that, Teela whimpered.

Teana narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?" She asked as she kicked his bloody body to the ground with her foot, turned Cross Mirage to one gun mode and picked up the Intelligent Device. At the very least she could let someone give this thing a good home after it was examined.

He laughed again. "She's so damaged from forcefully Unisoning with other masters that she's barely strong enough for anyone anymore! Hell if I know how a Mid-Childan mage like you managed to Unison with her so well in the first place..."

Her eyes widened. "Teela!"

"I... I didn't want to worry you... I... I might not last long." She said softly. "But... I can feel her... The one that gives you strength... So beautiful and strong... She's the one you love..." The blond device said softly. "Thank you, for showing me this little bit of happiness.."

"Teela, stop... Cancel it, right now... Please? I promised you! I'm taking you home and you're going to meet Rein and Hayate, and Subaru, Nove, Wendi and the rest!" Teana said, slightly hysterically as she could feel her strength from the unison ebbing away softly. "Don't you dare die on me!"

He smirked at her. "What? Already bonded to such a defect?"

"But..."

"Teela! Cancel it, _now!_ That's an order!"

"Okay," the device said, her voice tiny. There was a brief flash, and Teana blinked, looking down to see her clothes were back to normal, Teela kneeling in the grass, trembling and panting softly. Without hesitation, Teana knelt down and scooped her up into her arms, cradling her close.

It was weird, not feeling the wind, seeing the currents, feeling everything, it was like she had suddenly gone blind, deaf and mute at the same time, still, that wouldn't matter if the device died all of a sudden without getting some help. "Teela... You'll be fine." Teana said and cast a binding spell on the man. "You, on the other hand, are not."

"Indeed." Signum's voice was heard as she and Agito floated down to the ground, in Signum's hands was a crate full of various items. "A small sample mixture of devices of various levels, go and call the ship to take us home..." She looked at the man and smirked softly. "As for our lovely guest... This wasn't a total bust after all."

"Signum, we need to take Teela back. She's hurt pretty bad."

Signum nodded as she saw the Unison Device. "I wasn't going to leave her behind anyway." Signum said softly as Agito floated to the other device, looking concerned. A screen popped up in front of Signum. "Ah, Captain."

"What in the hell is going on down there?"

"Things went south, but we have critical information and what we were looking for, and more. Get us out of here."

"Too many to do an individual lock... Hold on." The captain muttered as the whole area around Teana, Agito, Teela, Signum, the devices and the injured criminal lit up, before they were warped out of the area.

Most of the people left on the planet were burned, traumatized, in need of hospitalization, but would live. The nightmares about a gun-toting Wind Goddess and the rumors that the outskirts of the TSAB's control and through the criminal underworld would remain for years after this however.

---

Ginga groaned. "I don't want to go to Medical."

"Ginga, don't be a baby." Despite her worry for Teela, still cradling her tightly, Teana smirked at the purple-haired woman. "That wound needs treatment, and Nove and Wendi need to fuss over you."

Ginga sighed. "Teana..."

The orange haired girl shook her head. "Look, Ginga, I'll go with you, if you want me to, my ankle needs to be looked at anyway and Teela needs to be put in a recovery pod until we get back to Mid-Childa." She sighed, and smirked sardonically at Ginga. "Why are you so against this anyway?"

Ginga looked away. "I'm scared, okay?"

"About getting your body fixed? That's kind of silly for a mage, Ginga..."

"Not that!" Ginga yelled at her, shaking her head. "Telling Nove and Wendi..."

Teana just blinked...

---

Back on Mid-childa, Nove blinked as the communication system came back online, letting them hear what was going on on the ship again. "Oh, hey, they're back on..." Weird, it had only been about a day.

"Really?" Subaru jumped over the couch and landed next to Nove, leaning in eagerly "I hope it went well!" The box whined and let out static, but they could hear what was going on finally.

_"Sorry, Ginga, I thought you were nervous about getting that bullet hole fixed up."_

_"Nah, this is easy to fix, just a patch job. Your ankle's going to need some ice though."_

_"I might need to get it looked over by a specialist when I get back, I keep spraining it badly, I think the tendons and ligaments are getting weaker in it."_

_"Fine, fine, what about Teela?"_

Subaru frowned and looked at Nove. "Who's Teela?"

"I don't know, this just came back on." The redhead shrugged as she frowned softly. Ginga had been shot? It didn't sound bad at any rate if she was still talking like this.

_"She just needs to recover in a pod, but you dodged the question again."_

_"What question? You didn't ask one."_

_"Huh? Oh, right. Why are you scared about talking to Nove and Wendi anyway?"_ Teana asked, curious as their voices faded away.

Nove frowned softly. "They're moving away!"

Subaru grinned and flipped the channel on the box. "Yep, but I bugged the whole ship." She giggled softly. "Did it as a joke just to listen to Teana so I wouldn't miss her."

Nove looked at Subaru with new-found respect. "Nice... How did you know which ship..?"

"Wasn't hard..." Subaru shrugged uncomfortably, if anyone of her superiors knew that she did this, she could get into serious trouble. "Just looked for ships that were going to head out into deep space that wasn't a normal patrol ship and bugged it."

_"Why do you want to know?"_ Ginga's voice was heard on the box.

_"Maybe because I care about you?"_ Teana shot back. _"You're Subaru's sister. You're part of her family, so I happen to care about you."_

There was a long, long pause on the box; then...

_"... I'm just scared... Whenever they open their mouths I'm waiting for them to ask me to leave... honestly, I kind of hoped the bullet wound would kill me..."_

_"If they ever heard about this, they would smack you for talking like this... But, honestly, Ginga... I can relate."_

_"You can?"_ Ginga sounded surprised as Nove and Subaru looked at each other in worry before turning back to the box completely.

_"Yeah... I always knew that Subaru preferred girls over guys... I... When I started to feel the same way, I knew that she wouldn't mind if I asked, but... I was worried... Worried that she would only want me for the sex... Not for love or companionship."_ Teana sighed on the other end of the communications. _"I miss her so much right now, actually."_

"Tea..." Subaru nearly teared up as she listened in. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Why tell Gin-nee?" She knew that Teana couldn't hear her, or tell her since she wasn't there.

_"Why didn't you ever tell Subaru that?" _Ginga asked, seeming like she'd read her sister's mind.

_"... Because... I hated myself for doubting her..."_ Teana sighed. _"Subaru's just... she's so open, about everything, and I'm not. I've always known she loved me, even if I can't always show how much I love her, or say it, or... but there's a cynical side of me that still believes she's just in it for the thrills, or because I'm familiar, and I hate knowing that..."_

_"...You've been used before, haven't you?"_

_"My last partner on the Marriage Incident. I'd rather not talk about it too much though. I feel so bad for Subaru and Ixy though."_ Teana sighed as the two eavesdroppers heard a door open up. _"Hello, doctor."_

_"Ah, here's the injured three."_ An older female's voice was heard. _"Ah! A unison device! Oh, she's in bad shape, isn't she?"_

_"Yeah, she needs treatment before she passes."_ Ginga said there was noise heard, sounding like footsteps, rustled clothes and tubes moving.

_"Don't worry, as long as nothing bothers her, she'll be fine. She'll need some time to recover fully though."_

There was some silence, other than clothes being removed, or at least it sounded like it to the two as they looked at each other.

"Hey, Nove..." Subaru said softly as she looked at the redhead.

"Yeah?"

"A unison device... Sounds cool, huh?" She grinned, trying to take her mind off of what she had heard from Teana. She made a mental note to try and ease the worries from her lover as soon as she got back home.

"Yeah..." Nove nodded, but it was clear her heart wasn't in it. "Cool. Wonder what element it is."

At that point the doctor spoke up again, getting their attention. _"Well, well... looks like you got shot straight through, Ginga. It missed your vitals and your spine, so you shouldn't have any lasting effects..."_

Ginga laughed softly. _"Thanks, Doctor."_

_"Good, go get some rest, it will take a several days to get back to Mid-Childa, you should be mostly healed by then. As for you, young lady... Let's have a look at that ankle."_

Nove sighed and turned off the box.

"Nove?" Subaru blinked in confusion as the redhead got up and wandered away slowly.

"I... I need to talk to Wendi." Nove said softly, the energy seemingly leaving her body with each step.

"Ah, okay." Subaru nodded. "Uh... have fun."

"Yeah..."

(---)

Several days later, Nove found herself bundled up in the cold air, waiting with Subaru, Wendi, Rein and Hayate, all bundled up similarly. "Um, General Yagami..."

Hayate smiled at her and shook her head. "It's okay, Nove. I'm not on duty today. Just here to greet Agito and Signum, just like I suspect the three of you are here to greet Teana and Ginga."

Rein grinned as she saw the ship in question coming in. "Hey! I see it!" She started to get more and more excited as it got closer. "I hope everyone's alright."

Hayate nodded, Signum had said last night when she had reported in that the mission went decent, a few bumps along the way, but they had a distributor for the Intelligent Devices, several Intelligent Devices and a new ally. She had been tight lipped on the subject but there had been some injuries.

It only took the ship a few minutes to dock, and in a matter of minutes the whole crew was out.

Signum was positively swaggering; Hayate couldn't recall a time when her Knight had ever looked so smug and pleased with herself. Agito was no better than her master, with a grin on her face.

Teana walked with a faded limp in her gait, a blue ankle bracelett around her injured foot, but otherwise she seemed largely fine, speaking quietly to a small blonde Unison Device that sat perched on her shoulder. The poor thing looked nervous, and had one tiny hand tangled in Teana's hair.

Ginga was moving the slowest of them, which was understandable considering her injury, but overall she looked no worse for wear. She smiled weakly and lifted a hand when she saw Nove and Wendi, even as she felt the familiar ball of fear in her stomach. She had obvious bandages on her body, but at least it didn't seem too bad.

_Good luck,_ Teana said mentally.

_Thanks. You too._

Hayate smiled at the group as they got closer. "Welcome back, everyone." Her smile widened as she saw the Unison Device try to hide in Teana's hair. "This must be your new partner, Teana. Congratulations."

Teana nodded and gently lifted the device off of her shoulder. "Everyone, this is Teela, I met her on the mission and she was a great help."

Rein's eyes went wide and sparkly before she shot towards Teela, and the tiny blond yelped and nearly dove into Teana's hair when she saw the ice-based Unison Device coming. "Hi!" Rein greeted enthusiastically. "My name's Reinforce, but you can just call me Rein!"

Hayate blinked, then laughed as Agito scowled at Rein from her place with Signum. "Oi, Rein, give her some space. She's scared."

Teana giggled softly and pulled Teela away from her hair. "It's okay, Teela. Just say hello. Rein's a good person."

The device nodded and waved gently at Rein. "Hello." She smiled shakily as Rein suddenly threw her hands up in the air joyously.

"Yay!" Rein cheered and smiled happily. "Your name's Teela?"

Teela nodded shyly.

"It's a pretty name! I like it." Rein nearly gushed at her, getting the long-blond haired device to blush shyly

"Thanks." Teela smiled timidly. "Master named me when she found me."

Teana blinked. "Master?"

Behind her, Agito nearly started laughing as she clutched Signum's shoulder tightly, mostly to keep her from falling to the ground, but also to keep her from laughing hard.

Teela poked her fingers together and looked at Teana, nodding. "You saved me. You named me and we unisoned together..."

Hayate raised an eyebrow as she heard that. "Unison, huh? Impressive," she smiled at the two, "congratulations, Teana, you now have a powerful and loyal partner to help you. And you, Teela, welcome to Mid-childa."

Subaru nearly was bouncing on her feet before Teana sighed, walked up to her and smiled. "Hey, I'm back."

"Tea..." Was all Subaru said before she hugged Teana tightly, getting a gasp from the girl.

Teela, floating right behind Teana sweat-dropped. "Should I be worried about master?"

Rein shook her head and smiled. "No, because Subaru just missed her, that's all."

Signum stepped up to Hayate, her features becoming more somber. "Hayate, I hate to bring this up... But we did capture the person dealing the prototype devices and Teela here."

"Oh?" Hayate blinked as her mind slipped into its military mode. "What do you mean, Signum?"

"It seems that they've been shipping them to non-administered planets for at least three years now, testing them. He doesn't know where the devices come from or who makes them." She shook her head. "In other words, we're no closer to figuring it out than we were before."

"I see..." Hayate muttered, twitching slightly. She had been hoping that finding out more from where they had come from would shed some light on them. "I'll read your report on them later, Signum. Right now, you and Agito should go home." She smiled at the two of them. "I'll make you two some dinner tonight."

"Thanks." They both said, smiling at her as they walked away with Rein following.

Hayate turned to Teela and smiled at her. "I know that Teana's your partner and master, Teela, but you and her are going to need to get registered."

"It's all in my report, ma'am." Teana interrupted as Hayate nodded at her.

"I know it will be, Teana. Just procedure, that's all. Don't worry, just have her registered before your next mission, that's all."

"Yes, ma'am." Teana wondered if something was wrong with Subaru. Even when the girl was at her most affectionate, she never held on this tightly.

Ginga shook her head, amused, before walking over to where Nove and Wendi were standing. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, Ginga..." Nove said softly, looking at the way she was grimacing. "How did the mission go?"

Ginga felt the knot in her belly come quietly undone, at least enough for her to breathe normally. "Pretty okay," she said with a laugh. "I got shot, but I'm fine. How have you two been while I was gone?"

Ginga blinked as Wendi suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, the redhead's tongue pushing past her lips as she gave her lover a deep kiss. Ginga might have been surprised, but it didn't take her long to get into the kiss, returning it fully as Wendi rubbed Ginga's lower back.

After a few minutes the two slowly separated, panting for air. "W...Wow... What a way to say hi." Ginga blushed as Wendi grinned at her.

Wendi shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? I missed you."

Ginga raised a brow. She'd heard a lot of things from her lovers before, but they'd never explicitly said they'd missed her when she was away.

Wendi blinked at her. "What?"

Ginga shrugged uncomfortably. "Nothing, really, just kinda surprised is all, feels nice to be missed like that."

"Hey, Ginga..."

"Yeah, Wendi?"

"Are you happy?" She asked, getting a stunned look from her lover. "Are you happy with me and Nove as your lovers?"

Once again, Ginga's eyebrow shot up. "What brought this on?" she asked.

Not that she minded all that much, honestly, but still. She was concerned.

_I'm taking Subaru to my place._ Teana's mental voice made her blink. _She's acting weird, and Teela needs to spend the night in observation anyway._

_Alright, take care, Teana, rest your ankle, okay?_

_No worries._

Ginga shivered slightly. "Can we go home and talk? It's getting cold out here." She was relieved as both Nove and Wendi nodded and the three left the area.

---

Ginga sighed as she found herself topless and on resting on her front, her head resting on her crossed arms as she got her back massaged by Nove while Wendi was sitting on the floor, looking at her. "So... right there, Nove... So what was with that question, Wendi anyway?"

Wendi blinked, then looked at Nove nervously over Ginga's head. The purple-haired girl saw the look and cringed, slowly closing her eyes as her heart clenched painfully. _You knew this was coming, don't act so surprised, _she chided herself mentally. _You've known this would happen from day one._

"Uh... Ginga..."

Dammit, it still hurt. "Yes?"

"... How mad would you be if I told you that Subaru kind of messed with the ship... and we heard you talking to Teana?"

Ginga blinked, of all the things she was expecting, this... This wasn't it. "Subaru did what?"

Nove sighed and slowed down with her back massage. "Ginga... We... Do you really think that Wendi or I would just ask you to get out of our lives like that? You're precious to us."

Ginga blinked again. Her words had made sense when she'd spoken them to Teana, but now that she was speaking to Nove and Wendi she felt much less secure. "I... you don't need me." She kept her voice neutral, but the pain was in her eyes. "Neither of you need me, not the way you need each other or..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "The way I need you both. You'd be perfectly happy without me. I've seen you two together."

"Maybe..." Nove said softly. "But.. Ginga, if... If it wasn't for you... We wouldn't have gotten together, and... Even if Wendi and I need each other... We need you too."

Wendi nodded as she got close to Ginga and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ginga... It just wouldn't be right if you weren't here with us. I love Nove... And... I love you." She cupped the back of Ginga's head and kissed the stunned Ginga on the lip again, gently, tenderly, lovingly.

Ginga returned the kiss without even thinking, it came as naturally to her as breathing. Even as she kissed Wendi she could feel Nove hugging her quietly from behind, nuzzling against her as close as possible.

After several minutes, Wendi slowly pulled apart. "How did you ever think about this by yourself?" she asked softly. The thought that Ginga had been harboring this inside and hurting because of it was painful to both redheads, even if Wendi was being more vocal about it.

Nove said nothing, but she tightened her grip on Ginga.

Even if she was certain while talking to Teana about her worries, now... Now she wasn't so certain. "I... I just thought that the two of you didn't need me. I always caught the way that you gave Nove more attention when we made love... Or how you would hold her close. I never thought you really wanted or needed me as much as you two needed each other. If something happened to me, you two would be fine, but..." She stopped as she was rolled over onto her back suddenly, her breasts swaying from the motion as Nove suddenly captured her lips fiercely, robbing her of her ability to speak anymore, Nove's clothed breasts pressing against her naked ones as they kissed.

It didn't take long for the kiss to rob her of her ability to think coherently, as well. Nove had never been the most affectionate of the three, but she was doing a swell job of making Ginga's mind go cloudy.

Nove only broke the kiss because she desperately needed oxygen, and Ginga inhaled deeply, trembling. "N-Nove?" she squeaked.

Normally such a comment would have been enough to anger Nove as it was, but after hearing Ginga explain to Teana _why_ she'd acted the way she did when the three of them had sex was enough to make her blood boil.

"Do you honestly think... For one moment... That you aren't important? That we don't love you?" Nove narrowed her eyes at Ginga. "I'll let you know right now that if you weren't important I wouldn't share my bed with you. I wouldn't hold you at night, I wouldn't make love to you." She leaned in and rested her forehead against Ginga's. "I love you, dammit!"

Ginga was stunned and shaken, deeply. She could see the truth in Nove's eyes, could hear it in her voice, and hesitantly she reached up, cupping the redhead's cheek. "Nove, I..." She blinked and jolted briefly as Wendi crawled in next to her hugging her tightly.

"Wendi?"

"Ginga, don't you dare think we'll kick you out of our bed. This bed... The three of us share it. That's how it's going to be, understand?" Nove narrowed her eyes slightly. "Don't you dare... Don't you dare thing that we would kick you out of the bed..."

Wendi nodded as she gave the side of Ginga's breast a soft kiss. "Ginga... If we kicked you out... The bed would be cold." She teased lightly. "And I like holding you and Nove, smelling you both after a long, hard day, or when we're done making love. So, Ginga... Don't you doubt yourself... or us again, please?"

Ginga nodded slowly even as she pulled them both closer and held them tightly. "Okay," she whispered.

"Oh, and..." Wendi gave her a slow, lazy smile. "You can be more assertive in bed, you know. You won't hear us complaining."

Nove got a smirk on her face and leaned down, kissing Ginga again, deeply.

She didn't think about it anymore after that.

---

Teana sighed as she stepped out of the shower, brushing her hair back and dressed in only her panties and a long, loose shirt. She frowned.

Subaru had been acting strangely ever since they'd gotten back to the apartment; she just kept _looking_ at Teana, like she was afraid she would disappear, and besides her greeting hug, she hadn't touched her once.

It was annoying and a little troublesome. Teana was suddenly grateful Teela was staying away overnight this time.

Spotting Subaru dressed in boxer-style yellow panties and a tank top talking to Teela over a communication screen, Teana walked up to her girlfriend and suddenly put her into a headlock, pulling her back so that she was laying down next to her. "Okay, Subaru, what's wrong with you? Normally you would have kissed me or at the very least offered to shower with me, are you feeling alright?"

"Master?" Teela blinked, surprised, as the communication screen flickered.

"Hey, Teela." Teana didn't even loosen her grip on Subaru as she smiled at her new partner. "Do you mind if I talk to you tomorrow? I need to ask Subaru something."

Teela shrugged, then nodded and ended the connection.

"Ack! Tea... Why?" Subaru tried to get out of the headlock, not too hard, but she tried.

"Why are you acting weird, Subaru?" Teana asked, irritated at her girlfriend. "It's not like you."

Subaru winced and squirmed, but Teana had a strong grip, even if it was gentle. "I'm not acting weird."

"Then why haven't you kissed or groped me since we got back? Hell, Subaru, you didn't even try to join me in the shower..." Teana sighed sadly. "I could have used some relief."

Subaru looked at her girlfriend as Teana's face was flushed slightly. "T...Tea?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to jump in the shower with me and help me get some relief, okay?" Teana was blushing harder with each word. "What's wrong, Subaru? You're acting like you did something you shouldn't have."

Subaru looked up at Teana nervously for a moment before she squirmed and managed to get free of Teana's grip. "Well, I... kind of..."

Teana sighed. "What now?"

"I just... was playing around, and rigged some of the audio on the ship as a joke to hear things..." Subaru took a deep breath. "And I... heard you talking to Gin-nee..."

Teana blinked, her face paling slightly. "S...Subaru... You..." She paled worse as Subaru nodded at her. "You... Subaru, I never..."

Subaru shook her head. "No... You... I know it... You were serious, weren't you? You think I'm only using you because your familiar or just using you for sex relief."

It was amazing how pale one's face could go in such a short amount of time. In that minute, Teana's strength failed her completely; she sat quietly on the floor, trembling, and closed her eyes.

"Tea?" Subaru was off the bed and by her side in a heartbeat.

"I... I didn't mean it... Subaru..." Tears started to slip from Teana's eyes as she opened them to look at her girlfriend. "Deep down, I worry that maybe you don't love me, but... I never tell you, because..." She trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

"Because?" Subaru prodded as she looked at Teana curiously, and a little worried for her girlfriend.

"...I'm scared..." She said in a soft, weak voice.

"Scared?" Subaru blinked.

"Yes... that maybe I'm right, and you don't... love me, you just see me as something familiar, or just for fun..." Teana swallowed hard. "And I know it's so stupid, but... it scares me to think that..."

"Why?"

"... Because I love you..."

"Tea..." Subaru said in a soft, gentle voice as she moved one hand to Teana's cheek, cupping it softly as she lifted up her girlfriend's face to look her in the eye. "Tea... You aren't a one-night stand like those other girls were back in the academy. I understood that back then, so did they. You... I... When I first saw you, I thought you were so beautiful, so strong... I wanted, more than anything, to be someone special to you." A small smile appeared on her face. "Maybe it's just because you're so familiar to me, that we've worked together for so long... But, I'd like to think that it's because we have worked together for so long that we can become something more, Tea..."

Teana took a deep breath. "What's the difference?"

"Tea?"

"For you, what's the difference between... I don't know, a one night stand and a real relationship?" Teana blushed slightly. "I never had either while I was at the academy, so I don't know the difference, if one exists at all."

Subaru smiled softly. "A one night stand... Just what it sounds like. One night, no attachments, no commitments, just fun, pleasure, and if you're lucky, you'll wake up to find your partner still there with you. But, a real relationship..." She took a deep breath. "It's one where you know you can trust them, watch them, love them, knowing that they feel the same way. One where you can talk about how you feel, your worries, your fears, complain, argue and fight, and still be there for them when they need someone to lean on." She shifted uncomfortably as Teana looked at her with a slightly weird gaze in her eyes. "At least, that's what it's supposed to be. Those girls," Subaru shook her head, "they were just for fun. But, Tea... maybe I'm young, maybe I don't know everything, maybe I shouldn't say this but... I love you too."

Something inside Teana tightened painfully, then released. She blew out a long, ragged breath and closed her eyes, stunned to realize she was trembling.

"Tea?" Subaru scrambled closer, afraid she'd done something wrong. She seemed prone to doing that sometimes, especially with Teana.

"I... Those words..." Teana kept her eyes closed as she felt her eyes start to burn. "I... Do you mean it, Subaru?" She needed to hear them, one more time.

Subaru nodded, even though Teana couldn't see it. "Teana Lanster... I love you... So much... Just looking at you, right now... My heart flutters and I want to hold you... If yoummph!" Her eyes widened as she was tackled to the ground, Teana's lips pressed to hers as Teana's warm body pressed against hers tightly.

Subaru was quite used to the sensation of being pinned down like this; it hadn't taken too long for Teana to establish that she was the dominant one in the relationship when it came to these kind of matters, a fact that amused Subaru to no end. So for her, this wasn't a new thing.

What _was_ new, though, was the way Teana was kissing her. It was a deep, hungry kiss--but in a way gentle, soft, even as she pressed closer. Teana had never kissed her like this before, like she was afraid that the moment she pulled away, Subaru would disappear.

So Subaru held her, even after Teana ended the kiss gently, Subaru held her girlfriend to her, not letting go as Teana clung desperately to Subaru, trembling softly as Subaru rubbed her back. "Tea..."

"Don't leave me... Please don't leave me."

Subaru shook her head. "I won't, Tea. I won't leave you." She blinked as Teana raised her head, tears falling out of her eyes. "Tea?"

"Subaru... Please... Show me... Make love to me... Be in charge tonight."

"Tea..." Subaru whispered softly, before lifting her girlfriend up and walked to the bed. "I'll make you feel special tonight." She whispered, kissing Teana on the lips as her hands started to roam her lover's body.

At the end of it all, when they finally ended, Teana let out a sigh of bliss as she cuddled up to Subaru. The purple-haired girl was right; she had made Teana feel special.

---

There was a soft chuckling noise, a low baritone spoke up in the darkened room. "I wonder... General..." The voice, unmistakably male, continued softly. "I wonder if you'll find out before it's too late."

* * *

So, Teana's got a new partner, Teela, to work with. Hooray! And with her being wind, I realize that there are three Unison Devices in this story, Ice (Rein), Fire (Agito) and Wind (Teela). Should I name the trio "Magic Knight Rayearth"? For those who don't get it, Magic Knight Rayearth is a Manga and Anime series by CLAMP that has three girls with elemental powers Water/Ice (Umi), Fire (Hikaru) and Wind (Fuu). Great series to read and watch.

As for Teela, we... RadiantBeam and myself talked about this before-hand, when we planned out this chapter. We actually planned on killing her off in this chapter, but when the time came, we couldn't do it. (I actually gave in sooner than RadiantBeam did for this.)

That being said, I, and RadiantBeam, honestly don't like to make up OCs. One-shot OCs or using them to explain some plot, that's fine. Having them be a central (or adding them to the cast in a semi-permanent manner) element isn't something that I enjoy, honestly.

I feel kind of bad for what we did to Ginga here. I really, really do.

And, yes, I know Subaru shouldn't have done that. I really do. Don't ask me why she did that, she went and did that before I could stop her. Or maybe Wendi talked her into it?


	25. Surprises

Day in the Life

Chapter 24

Surprises

Disclaimer: We own nothing here. Nope, nothing, if you wanna sue, go bother someone else, I'm broke.

Despite the fact that neither RadiantBeam nor myself really like OCs, Teela is, in fact, going to be part of the story. However, we'll try to keep her from stealing too much spotlight on her own.

* * *

Walking into Shari's office early in the morning, Teana blinked as she was suddenly glomped by Teela, who was shaking slightly. "Teela?"

"Master!" The small blond trembled and hugged Teana tightly as Teana rubbed the small device's back.

Teana looked at Shari, dressed in her usual suit and lab coat, who was looking on helplessly. "What happened to her?"

"I'm sorry, she just got so nervous that she didn't want to do anything. I told her that the scans were just normal, I do them to Rein and Agito all the time, but she didn't want to do anything without you around."

Teana nodded and rubbed Teela's back some more. The small device was in a simple small nightgown still. "Teela... Come on, Teela... It's okay. The scans don't hurt." She turned her head and looked at Subaru, who had followed her to the office.

Teela just trembled and held on to Teana tighter.

Teana felt her heart ache. "... You've been hurt before, haven't you." It wasn't a question.

Teela nodded. "Yes..."

The emotions on Shari's face ranged from worried, to horrified, to furious, and back to worried in the space of five seconds. Teana nodded quietly to her before speaking to Teela again. "I know it's hard to believe, but Shari's very sweet," she said gently. "She won't hurt you, Teela. We just want to make sure you're working properly so you and I don't have any problems when we Unison again."

"But..."

Subaru walked up and rubbed Teela on the top of her head softly. "Hey, it's okay, Teela. It doesn't hurt at all." Her eyes widened as she pulled out Mach Calibur. "Actually, Shari, could you do a scan of Mach Calibur? I think that our timing is a little off lately."

Shari nodded as she took the blue device, easily seeing what Subaru was trying to do. "Okay. Teela, just watch. This is the same scan that I would do to you, Rein, Agito or any other device, okay?" She smiled as the small girl turned to her, looking at her with teary eyes.

Shari grimaced mentally, she really wanted to know who had hurt the girl so much. Maybe Teana had made them pay a bit back on that mission. Putting Mach Calibur onto the table, Shari pressed a few buttons and smiled as the machine did its job to scan the Intelligent Device, showing how it was operating and any other hidden problems. "Hmm... I don't know Subaru, I think the timing's just in your head." She blinked as she read over Mach Calibur's latest data. "Or not... I think I'm going to need to reinforce the frame slightly, your rate of growth is insane, keep going and we're going to have to double the weight just so that you don't go rushing down the street at Mach 10." She said lightly, getting an embarrassed giggle from Subaru.

"See, Teela? She's only going to ask you to lay down while she scans you." Teana smiled at the Unison Device.

"She wants me naked." Teela said, her face turning red.

Shari blinked and chuckled. "Well, if you want, I can put up a small curtain to keep you covered while you get scanned if it's embarrassing."

Teela nodded softly. "Please?" She blinked as Teana gently pulled her away, smiling softly at her. "Master?"

"It's okay, Teela. I'm here. Shari won't hurt you, okay? You'll be safe now."

"She won't. I promise. Shari would much rather be run over by a car than harm anyone." Subaru reassured Teela, who nodded slowly.

"O...Okay." Teela said as Shari went and got a small screen for modesty purposes and put it up in front of the scanner as Teela floated behind the screen and pulled off her clothes slightly.

"Okay, now, just lay down on the table, this won't hurt." Shari smiled softly as she saw Teela's outline nod and do just that. As the scan worked her over, she turned to Teana. "So, you're her master now?" Seeing Teana nod, Shari frowned softly as she looked over the diagnostics she was getting. "How? If she's a Unison Device, she shouldn't have too much compatibility, if any, with a Mid-style mage."

"She kind of forced it." Teana said and rubbed her hair softly. "I was actually apprehensive about it, to be honest. How is she?"

"...To be honest, I'm surprised she's still alive." Shari muttered. "There's a lot of damage done to her."

"Really?" Teana and Subaru both looked at the screen, their eyes widening as they saw the damage done to her body.

"Yeah..." Shari sighed. "Whatever you did to her on the way back kept her alive." She looked at Teela, who was peeking out past the curtain nervously. "It'll be okay, Teela. You'll have to stay here for awhile, but I think we can get you fixed up really fast."

"Okay..." The small Unison Device didn't sound happy about it, but she accepted it.

"What _did_ you do to her?" Shari whispered quietly, glancing at Teana. "She should have been killed the minute she canceled the Unison with you."

Teana winced. "I just... I kept telling her how I'd bring her home and introduce her to everyone."

"Hmm..." Shari blinked, that didn't... Her eyes widened slightly. "Teana, did you feel slightly sore, tired, drained or hurting after she canceled it?"

"Um, yeah, actually, I felt like I was about to pass out from when she canceled it, and I felt sore all over too."

"I don't know, but maybe Teela was absorbing some of your life to keep alive." Shari shook her head at Teana's stunned look. "If you two had kept it up longer, you would have both been in danger. You're lucky."

Teana was stunned. "Unison Devices can do that?"

"If they aren't strong enough on their own or Unison with someone who can't match their styles, yes, it isn't uncommon for them to absorb their partner's lifespan." Shari sighed. "I'll need to do a more detailed check on her, it might happen again if you Unison."

"Oh." Teana blinked. "Well, that's not a problem--"

"Yes it is!" Subaru yelped.

Both Teana and Shari looked at her as she trembled. "Subaru?" Teana blinked a few times at her lover. "We needed to Unison there. I was hurt, Ginga was hurt, Teela was hurt. We might not have made it out of there if we hadn't unisoned.

"That's not what I mean!" Subaru cried. "What will happen if you have to Unison again?"

Teana blinked. She hadn't thought of that, honestly.

Shari sighed. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but... "In all honesty, until I can figure out exactly what makes Teela tick, any Unison she does with Teana will probably shorten Teana's lifespan to compensate for her weakness and the meshing of the two styles."

Teana looked at Shari, then at Subaru, and sighed. "Would you excuse us?" she asked before grabbing Subaru's collar and dragging the girl outside, where they could talk privately and not scare Teela.

Teela looked at Shari nervously and gulped. "I... I didn't mean to hurt master like that..."

Shari shook her head. "It's okay. We'll find out what's wrong. I'm hoping that it's just because you were hurting so much and if you're healthy it won't hurt you two again."

"But..."

"It's fine." Shari smiled. "We'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry about it."

---

Teana dragged Subaru as far as a deserted corner before she let the short-haired girl go, scowling at her. "All right, what's going through your head now?"

Subaru took a deep breath and tapped her fingers together. "Tea... you... You know how I'm different than you are..."

Teana blinked as Subaru talked to her. "Yeah, I know that, it's no big deal."

"YES IT IS!" Subaru screamed, getting a startled look from Teana. Subaru never yelled like that, ever. "Tea... I... I can live far longer than a normal person... I can only age if I take treatments... If I stopped taking aging treatments and kept up maintenance... If Ixy slept for 1000 years, I'd still be there when she woke up."

Teana felt the tremor run down her spine, but she fought to ignore it. "So?" Her voice was soft. "Subaru, whether I Unison with Teela or not, I'll die. It'll just happen sooner if I do."

Subaru teared up and trembled. "I don't want to go without Tea... If... If you die... Then... Then I'll be alone." She looked away and Teana nearly missed what she whispered next. "Alone forever..."

Teana hesitated. She wasn't good at this comforting thing; it came to Subaru much more naturally than it did to her, but seeing Subaru like this, she knew she wanted to try. She stepped closer to Subaru, gently cupping her cheeks so she was looking at her. "Tea?" Subaru asked.

"... You're... you're really scared about this, aren't you?"

Subaru took a deep breath and hugged her girlfriend. "I... I'm scared... I'm scared of being alone.... All alone with no one around me." She closed her eyes and trembled. "Unless... Unless I get killed or my systems malfunction badly, I don't think I can die." She buried her face into Teana's shoulder as the orange-haired girl held her gently. "I... I don't want to be alone, Tea..." She sniffled softly.

"But... if you're taking aging treatments...?" Teana was confused as Subaru shook her head softly.

"They... They don't help me die, just physically age slowly so I can pass off as normal." Subaru pulled back and sighed as Teana blinked at her. "I'm a coward, Tea..."

"Subaru?"

"I don't want to be alone... But... I'm scared... Scared of actually being dead." Subaru shuddered slightly and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be alone, but I'm afraid to just go and die... Just a coward."

"You're not a coward," Teana said softly. "I don't know anyone who actually wants to die. It's just something we have to accept."

"I... I can accept it... But, Tea..." Subaru sighed and took a step back, before starting to pace. "If I died helping to save someone or doing something that made people's lives better, I could accept that. But... I... If I died and was gone, then I couldn't help people... That... That scares me the most."

"So then why are you so scared if Unisoning with Teela kills me?" Teana asked. "If I died that way, I'd die helping people, too."

"I know... I know..." Subaru took a deep breath. "I... I'm scared... Scared of... Being alone without you..."

Teana blinked. "Subaru..."

"I mean, I'm scared of dying, but... It isn't so bad, you know, because I know there will be other people there waiting for me when I die. If you die now, I..." Subaru's voice softened. "I'll be alone."

Subaru shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm being confusing, aren't I?" She looked down to the ground and sighed softly. "I'm just so afraid of being alone."

Teana had never been good at offering support like this. It wasn't the way she was built, and for her, it was hard to express. Swallowing hard, she gently stepped closer and hugged Subaru tightly. "Subaru, I can't promise I won't die," she whispered, tilting her head back to look up at her lover. "If I have to Unison with Teela and the problem hasn't been solved, then I'll Unison with her. But I won't leave you alone." Her eyes promised it, holding Subaru's steadily. "For as long as I can, I'll never leave you alone."

"Tea..." Subaru said softly and hugged Teana tightly. "If... Just promise me that if you can avoid it, you won't hurt yourself."

Teana nodded and smiled softly as Subaru grinned at her. "Sure, I, Teana Lanster, will do my very best to come back after every mission so that you won't be alone anymore." She wasn't surprised as Subaru hugged her tightly. "Okay, should we go back to check on Teela?"

Subaru nodded and the two went back into the room.

Shari smiled at them as she saw them re-enter. "Welcome back. I was just looking over Teela's vitals here, Teana... I'm not sure what, I'm going to need a second opinion as well as Rein or Agito here to double-check this, but I think that Teela should be alright soon enough." She smiled at the small blond that was still behind the curtain. "I still don't know how she could unison with you so well, she told me that all her previous users were Belkan-style mages and she couldn't unison very well with them."

Teana frowned. "Were the Unisons forced?"

From behind the curtain, Teela moved her small shoulders in a shrug. "Well... that bad man, he always made me Unison with someone... sometimes it was painful and I didn't want to do it, but he wouldn't let me cancel the Unison until the mages had finished their contract with me."

Teana blinked. "The bad man?"

"He never told me his name, he always had a grin on his face, and he had this woman that looked like him nearby. I never got a good look at anything really." She said helplessly. "His grin scared me."

"It's fine, Teela." Teana frowned. "Can a Unison actually be forced like that? I always thought it was a mutual thing."

"It's supposed to be mutual." Shari said, shaking her head. "But there are cases where the unison isn't mutual. Generally if the will of the user or the device isn't high enough, they're completely taken over by the other one. However, I don't know how you could force a device to link up, honestly, but if someone did find a way to do it, they could exploit it for all its worth. However, it seems that forcing a unison with a device causes undo stress to the device and damages it pretty badly." She nodded to Teela. "Right now, Teela should be fine, just needs to get her body recovered and she'll be alright. Regular check-ups of course." She winked at Teela, who turned away as her face turned red.

"Don't tease my partner, Shari," Teana said lightly.

"You're no fun..."

Teela blinked. "Partner?"

Teana nodded and smiled as Teela turned to face her. "Yeah. Like Cross Mirage. I'm not your master, I'm your partner. We're equals."

Teela blinked again, slowly; she'd never heard that word before, at least not applied to herself. "Equals."

"Yep. Which reminds me." Teana smirked. "No more of this 'Master' business. Everyone calls me Tea. You're no different, okay?"

Shari giggled softly. "Well, you three can be here all day if you want, Teela needs to stay though. I'm going to make a few calls..." She turned to Subaru. "As for Mach Calibur, just come back in about three or four hours, the upgrades should be done."

The two nodded and Teana looked at Teela, who shrugged her tiny shoulders. "It's okay... Tea..." The small blond smiled softly. "If you have something you need to do today."

"I promise that I'll be back, Teela." Teana said softly as Subaru moved to the door. "I'm going to go visit my old teacher and see her and her family, okay?" It had been a long while since Teana had seen Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno and had been curious as to how they were doing. That and Subaru wanted to see Sora, Isamu and Alicia again. Teana couldn't believe just how much Subaru gushed when she talked about the infants.

"... Tea?"

"Yeah?" Teana paused as Teela looked at her.

"Will I get a chance to meet your teacher?"

Teana blinked, then smiled slowly. "As soon as you're done here, I'll take you to meet her," she promised. "Her babies are adorable."

As Teana and Subaru left, they heard Teela asking Shari what babies were.

"I'm glad that you have someone to help you. I just hope that she wasn't hurting you." Subaru said as the two got on Teana's motorcycle. It used to belong to Vice, but he had given it to Teana after she had gotten her Enforcer license.

Teana shrugged. "Who knows? I think they may have to do some tests with me unisoned with her to know for certain."

"Eh? Unisoned Tea?" Subaru's eyes sparkled. "I want to see that!"

Teana rolled her eyes as the bike roared to life and the two drove down the streets, heading to Nanoha's house. "We'll see, hang on!" She smiled as Subaru hugged her tightly and gunned the motor, accelerating fast as she weaved through the traffic.

(---)

Opening the door, Nanoha smiled at her two former students. "Subaru, Teana... How are you two? I haven't seen you two in so long that I thought you moved away on us."

The two laughed as Nanoha let them in. "I just got back from a mission last night." Teana smiled as she, Subaru and Nanoha went into the living room, the orange-haired girl blinked as she saw Dieci in the living room, bobbing some string above the infants heads. "I didn't know Dieci was here."

The brown-haired girl smiled at her. "Well, as long as the boys don't start glowing pink, I think I'll be okay."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I blasted you so hard that you thought I was a devil too."

Dieci shrugged and went back to playing with the babies. "You needed to save Vivio, I was trying to stop you, that's all there was to it."

Nanoha smiled despite herself. "Thank you for understanding, at least."

Dieci shrugged again.

Subaru raised a brow. "How often do you come here to play with the kids, Dieci?"

"I don't know... whenever I feel like it."

Nanoha laughed softly and smiled at her. "Dieci's actually a great help. I've been working pretty hard to try and get back into shape lately, so it's nice that I don't need to worry about Sora, Isamu or Alicia too often."

Dieci shook her head. "And you heard Lindy-san, that working too hard isn't good for at least another month. You've still got a lot of milk to give the boys."

Teana chuckled as Nanoha blushed and laughed nervously. Walking over to the babies, she smiled softly at them. "Hey, little guys. You three are lucky, you have the strongest mothers in the world." She then waggled a finger at them. "But you better be careful, otherwise your Nanoha-mama might blow you up if you don't listen to her."

"Teana!" Nanoha yelped, exasperated as Teana looked at her with a smirk on her face. "I have enough time trying to convince Vivio and Fate-chan to stop telling Sora and Isamu to worry about me blowing them up. Honestly, blow your friends and family up once and they never forgive you for it."

"It's such a wonderful experience," Teana joked with a laugh, blinking as one of the babies--she assumed it was Sora, she honestly wasn't sure yet--looked up at her from his belly before latching onto her ankle. "Ah, hello there."

Nanoha chuckled. "He wants some attention. Sora gets bored very easily."

Teana shrugged and sat down, easily lifting the boy into her arms. Subaru grinned and followed her, and Nanoha smirked. "You know, sometimes I think you just visit for the babies."

Subaru grinned up at her and didn't bother to deny it as she picked up Isamu.

"So what have you two been up to? It must have been important if you didn't take the time to visit your old teacher."

"I just got back from a mission last night, you weren't around when I went on the mission, so I didn't get to say goodbye to you." Teana said as she rubbed Sora's back, the little baby squealing in happiness.

"How did it go?" Nanoha asked, smiling as she watched her sons get picked up and played with by her former students. Dieci, not needing to give the boys any attention, turned to Alicia and started giving her more attention, playing with her and causing her to giggle and laugh loudly.

"Pretty good, honestly, found out where some new Intelligent Devices were being shipped from, blew up some bad guys, found a unison device and found out what it's like to unison with someone, found out that Signum's rather scary on the battlefield and..."

"Wait... A unison device and unison?" Nanoha's eyes widened as she thought about all that she knew about unison devices, which, sadly, wasn't too much. "But don't you need to undergo a lot of testing to see if you're compatible?"

"She... Kind of forced it, actually." Teana said nervously as Nanoha looked at her worriedly. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I think that I saved her life by doing so."

"Still..."

"See, Tea? I'm not the only one who worries about you." Subaru pouted at her girlfriend, who rolled her eyes and kicked Subaru in the rear lightly. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For worrying too much, you'll get wrinkles."

Watching them, Dieci couldn't help but chuckle as she turned to Alicia. "When you get older, try to find someone who doesn't want to kick you in the butt."

Alicia giggled and cooed happily, clinging to Dieci. The brown-haired woman couldn't really tell, but she liked to think the baby could understand what she was saying in her own way.

Nanoha frowned. "What do you mean by she forced it?"

Teana started to squirm. "Well, she was really close to death when we Unisoned, and she was trying to stay alive instinctively... apparently she was draining some of my life to keep the connection."

"Unfortunately, I don't know too much about that." Nanoha shook her head. "I take it that she's getting looked over right now?"

"Shari's giving her a total look-over right now, actually." Teana shook her head. "Teela was just hurting so badly that I think she just wanted it to end, but she didn't want me to end up getting badly hurt to save her."

"Teela?" Nanoha asked.

Teana blushed at that. "Uh... that's what I named her. When we found her she was in a cage, and she didn't have a name, so when we Unisoned I thought it would be a good idea to name her something... I couldn't just call her 'you' or 'Device'..."

Nanoha smiled at her, nodding as she crossed her left arm under her breasts and squeezed her right arm. "I'm glad she found someone like you to help her then."

"EH?!" Subaru's voice perked up as her eyes widened. "N...Nanoha-san!" She pointed to Nanoha's left hand, seeing two rings on there that she hadn't seen before. "Are... Are those engagement rings?"

"Sharp eyes," Nanoha said with a laugh. "Yes, they're engagement rings."

Subaru's eyes lit up. "So then... you and Yuuno-san and Fate-san...?"

"Yeah, we are." Nanoha couldn't keep the smile off of her face if she tried. "We were going to have the wedding on Earth, but then Miyuki-nee got shot on a job, and I didn't find out until later." She sighed and shook her head.

"So, when's the date?" Teana asked as Sora gripped her shirt, squeezing it.

Rubbing the back of her head, Nanoha chuckled softly and shook her head. "We haven't set an exact date yet... But I think I want it in the spring. I don't know about Fate-chan or Yuuno-kun though, when they want the wedding."

"Where are Fate-san and Yuuno-san, anyway? I know Vivio's at school, but I'm surprised they aren't around." Teana was slightly confused as she looked around the house.

"Yuuno-kun has to work and Fate-chan's just visiting her mother right now." Nanoha suddenly grinned as she looked at her babies. "And Amy's going to have another child too, so Fate-chan is going to get more nieces or nephews soon, and Alicia, Isamu and Sora are going to have playmates too."

Subaru giggled softly as she bounced Isamu in her arms gently. "It seems you and Fate-san having children got everyone else interested in having children." Subaru laughed softly as Nanoha giggled at her.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Nanoha grinned. "When we went back to Earth Shinobu-san was pregnant too, so you might be onto something with that thought, Subaru."

At that, Teana squirmed slightly. Subaru didn't notice, and Dieci was too busy playing with the children, but Nanoha saw it, but, thankfully for Teana, didn't comment on it. Teana cleared her throat. "So, how is Miyuki-san, anyway? It feels weird to not see her practicing with her sword."

Nanoha sighed and grumbled softly as she sat down on the love-seat. "She's better, she'll be able to practice again in a couple of days, but until then, she's been working full time as Shamal's secretary for now." Plus if she had a relapse or something similar Shamal would be right there. Though, privately, Nanoha thought that Shamal just wanted to keep Miyuki all to herself.

"Really?" Teana blinked, surprised. "Shamal must be keeping her on a tight leash, then. Even when she was injured in the past, Miyuki-san always found a way to sneak down and get some training in."

"Yes, well..." Nanoha laughed. "Shamal hasn't let Onee-chan out of her sight since it happened."

Teana nearly said something as a call screen appeared in front of her. "Huh? Shari? What's wrong? Is Teela okay?"

"She's fine! She's better than fine, but I think I might have found something out. You need to get back here." The Engineer was practically bouncing from foot to foot as she looked at the screen. "I think I found out just why she could Unison with you even though you're a Mid style magic user."

Teana frowned. It didn't sound like anything bad, Shari was much too excited about it if it was bad news. "Okay. I'll be right there."

Shari grinned, then nodded and clicked the screen off.

"... That was weird," Subaru said slowly.

"Ah, looks like..."

Nanoha smiled and nodded at her. "Go, Teela sounds like a valuable partner and friend, Teana. I'm just glad you could come and see the babies."

Putting down Sora and Isamu back onto the floor carefully, the two nodded to Nanoha and left the house.

(---)

Teana blinked as she saw Shari smiling at her as she came into the room; Teela, dressed in a small gown, was blushing hard as she poked her fingers together. "Shari? Teela? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I don't know how, I don't know why, but someone did something I thought was impossible!"

"Shari?" Teana blinked in confusion as Shari nodded to the Device, who started to glow, a small wind coming around her as a bright green rune circle appeared at her feet. That wasn't unusual except...

"That's a mid-style circle!" Subaru's eyes widened as she gasped. "But, I thought Unison Devices were Belkan only."

"Apparently not, Teela here seems to be Mid-Childan style." Shari patted Teela lightly on the head. "Partially explains why her past Unisons caused her so much damage. Forceful Unisons are bad, but she was hurt so much that I didn't think it could be just that."

Teana scratched her head and blinked. "When the announcer said you were a Belkan device..."

Shari shook her head. "I don't think that he knew what he was talking about, or Teela here never used any magic outside of Unisoning. If I knew who could make a Device like this in the Mid-style instead of the Belkan-style, I think I would have to shake that person's hand for being such a genius."

"Well, that explains why we Unisoned together so well." Teana smiled ruefully at Teela, who blushed more.

Teela rubbed the back of her head gently. "Everyone always told me that I was a Belkan style device, I thought my magic-style was Belkan... I didn't even know that there was a different style that was used other than Belkan-style magic."

Shari grinned and nodded. "It also means you don't have to worry about the life draining problem. Teela only did it the first time because she was trying to live. As long as she's strong enough, she won't tap into your life like that again when you Unison."

Behind Teana, Subaru let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Teela, giving her a thumb's up, the small device returned the gesture.

"So, is she still..?" Teana trailed off, causing Shari to sigh and nod.

"Still hurting, yes. It's going to take at least a day to fully recover, but the good news is, she's healthy enough to do a few tests now."

At the mention of tests Teela tensed and flew to Teana, gripping her tightly as she trembled.

Shari blinked, then winced. "Ah, sorry."

"Teela." Teana gently brought a hand up, cradling the tiny Device close. "Shari needs to run some tests just to make sure you're functioning properly. They won't hurt at all."

The Device looked at her with big, scared eyes, eyes that nearly caused Teana to wish that she had done more to everyone on that planet for causing her partner such pain. "R...Really?"

Teana nodded at her. "Yeah... They won't hurt. If you say they hurt, she'll stop, okay?" Seeing Teela nod and slowly relax, Teana smiled. "I can stay here if you want me to."

"Please?" Teela looked at her partner pleadingly.

"Yeah." Teana gently rubbed her head. "If you want to."

---

Miyuki sighed and rested her head in her arms, quietly sneaking a glance at the clinic doors. She knew Shamal was working in the back in her office, filling out some paperwork, the door closed. She snuck a glance down the hall, then eyed the doors speculatively.

_Maybe I can make a break for it before she comes out and she won't hear..._

She got up from her chair and took three steps to the door outside before Shamal's office door opened, the blond looking at her with narrowed eyes. "And just where do you think you're going? Not to train, I hope. You need at least two more days."

"You said that two days ago." Miyuki pouted at her.

Shamal's eyes stayed narrow. Sighing and grumbling to herself, Miyuki returned to the desk and sat down, wincing briefly. Her wounds were healing well, but occasionally they still stung; just to remind her of their presence.

"See?" Shamal frowned. "You're still hurt."

"Not as bad as my pride." Miyuki sighed and leaned back. "Can I at least do some light running?"

"Light for you and Nanoha or light for a normal person?" Shamal quipped back, having learned awhile ago that Miyuki definitely had Nanoha's work ethic.

Miyuki groaned. "Not fair, Shamal." She usually didn't mind the blond's overprotective ways, but lately she was getting the urge to do more and more with her wound healing; and as much as she understood Shamal's concern, she was starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry, but I know you... Or rather, I know Nanoha, I've had to order Fate to tie her down a couple of times in the past to make her lay down and rest when she got sick, I imagine you aren't much different." Shamal shook her head and sighed. "What is up with you Takamachis anyway?"

Miyuki shrugged. "Maybe we don't like being cooped up?" Despite her annoyance, she couldn't really feel angry at Shamal for it. "Honestly, Shamal, I've trained with worse injuries than this."

"And how many times have you needed a doctor to unison with a powerful device to make sure that you pull through an injury?"

"Okay, fine, but why are you acting like I'm about to suddenly fall over dead? We're so slow today, you don't have any appointments for three days, so what's the big deal, Shamal?" Miyuki really couldn't stand being cooped up and treated like a china doll, she wasn't that fragile, dammit!

"I'm not making a big deal." Shamal came out of her office and closed the door behind her, leaning against it as Miyuki glanced at her. "I'm understandably concerned. Having you go still like that beneath my hands wasn't a fun experience."

"Okay, I can accept that, and really, feeling my body going cold wasn't fun either. But you seem a little more worried about me more than you would be if I was just a random patient." Miyuki crossed her arms under her breasts. "So, what is up with that, anyway, Shamal?"

"Maybe because you aren't just a random patient?" Shamal shot back, narrowing her eyes again at that. She understood Miyuki's frustration, but it was annoying to realize that the dark-haired woman believed she meant so little to the blond.

"Isn't that breaking a few codes of conduct, Shamal?" Miyuki said, chuckling softly that trailed off as Shamal didn't laugh back. "Okay, okay, fine. So, why, just why are you so dammed protective of me? I mean, it's nice that you care and all, but... Isn't this a bit much?"

"I don't think so." Shamal barely repressed a shudder. She'd be perfectly happy for the rest of her life if she never saw Miyuki get hurt again, for any reason.

"Don't think so? Shamal, you won't let me go home unless you're with me. I'm nearly afraid to try to go to the bathroom sometimes because I'm afraid you might jump into the room and try to help me out." Miyuki chuckled softly as Shamal shook her head and blushed softly.

"I can't help it." Shamal resisted the urge to squirm. "I... I care about you a lot, Miyuki. Seeing you get hurt like that was hard for me."

Miyuki sighed and stood up slowly. "Look, Shamal, I'll be honest, this is getting annoying. I'm glad that you care, I do. But I need to at least run. It's been almost two months since I did anything more than hobble around the house. I need to do some exercise and sweat a bit."

Shamal tapped her chin before a thought came to her. "Well, let me close up then..."

"Shamal?" Miyuki blinked as Shamal smiled at her softly and took off her jacket.

"I think I'll join you." Shamal winked at the dark-haired, light blue-eyed woman. "I think it would do me some good too. Besides, this lets me keep an eye on you too."

Miyuki blinked, slowly, before she nodded. "Uh... okay."

She was confused; Shamal had never shown much interest in working out, per se, though the dark-haired woman knew she had to do _something_ to keep a figure like that.

Either that or it was just part of being a former magical program. Miyuki honestly couldn't say.

She still felt confused.

It didn't take long before the two were at one of the gyms, both dressed in biker shorts and a tight tank tops as they stretched and gained some appreciative looks from the people around them.

Shamal twitched at some of the looks she was getting. "Do you always put up with this?"

"Unfortunately." Miyuki shrugged. She was used to it, honestly; one only could after being ogled like a piece of meat enough times.

Shamal shook her head and sighed, at least there was a lot of room to run around in the room they were in. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course." Miyuki smiled as the two started jogging around the track.

Despite the fact that each step caused flashes of pain through her body, Miyuki honestly was enjoying herself. It was always a lot more fun to jog with someone rather than alone.

Still, she wondered why Shamal was behind her more often than not. Oh well, at least if she fell, Shamal would be there to help her back up.

Shamal, for her part, was blushing as she looked at Miyuki. Those shorts were starting to get tighter from the sweat that was going down her body, molding them tighter to her rear. _Why is she teasing me like this?_ Shamal wondered helplessly.

Miyuki lasted a good while, at least she liked to think so, before the pain became too much and she slowed from a jog to a brisk trot, and finally from a trot to a walk, grimacing.

Shamal was by her side in an instant, worried and relieved for the distraction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just hurts a little." Miyuki grimaced again and couldn't help feeling a little frustrated; it was always hard for her to work herself back into her previous condition after she'd been hurt and out of it for awhile.

"Well, I think your body is trying to tell you to take it easier." She smirked as Miyuki groaned and sighed. "See? Even your body agrees with me."

"Only because it's out of shape..." Miyuki panted and shook her head, she hated trying to get back into shape when she was out of action for awhile. Two months was too dammed long, in her opinion.

"It's out of shape because you're still hurt." Concerned, Shamal rested a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "You need to rest."

Miyuki smiled sheepishly. "At least let me walk so I can cool down. My ego's already sustained enough damage." She could only imagine the kind of training she'd have to endure to get her body back to its former condition.

Shamal nodded and let out a breath. "Sure. I need to cool down as well."

Miyuki nodded, grimacing, she hated that her body was so out of shape...

She couldn't even imagine how bad it was for Nanoha or Fate right now.

(---)

Zafira, in wolf form, blinked as he looked over the Infinity Library. He didn't go by very often, but he was a bit bored and Hayate hadn't asked him to stick around, so he decided to see how Arf was doing. "What the heck? Did a war happen out here?"

Spotting the familiar, in her child form, covered in red stuff as she grimaced. "Arf? What happened?" He asked as she shook her arms gently. "Did a war happen?" He repeated himself, hoping to get an answer.

Arf shook her head and grumbled. "I am never letting anyone practice summoning here ever again."

"What happened?" He blinked and looked around as red goop fell off of a book shelf and splattered onto the floor.

"Someone tried summoning... There were killer tomatoes that attacked everyone." Seeing the look on Zafira's face, she nodded and groaned. "I swear, there are nothing but idiots around here some days."

Zafira blinked. "Killer tomatoes?"

"I dunno, maybe they were extreme vegetarians or something." Arf sighed. "It's going to take me awhile to clean this up, Yuuno's training with Vita again..."

Zafira blinked, then coughed again. "Then I'll help you," he said.

"Zaffy, you only use your wolf or adult form. You're a little big too--"

Arf froze as, before her disbelieving eyes, Zafira assumed a child form.

He was wearing black shorts and a black tank-top, reminiscent of his original uniform that he wore when they first met and fought, but it was on a smaller, thinner, frame. Honestly, Arf could put him next to Erio and probably swore that they were cousins, though his skin was darker than Erio's, his hair was white and blue.

"Wow, Zaffy..." She giggled. "Why don't you use this form more often?"

He rolled his eyes. "I prefer my wolf form, okay? Let's get started."

Arf muffled a giggle behind her hand and nodded, turning back to the library with a sigh. "Well... first things first. I need to get cleaned up myself, and we need to take the tomato gunk off the books, which shouldn't be too hard..."

Zafira nodded and started to work on cleaning the books. "Bleah... This stuff stinks." He grumbled softly. "How the heck did something like this happen anyway?"

"The way it always happens; someone read something in a book that they thought was cool and decided to try summoning it." Arf sighed. "At least the tomatoes weren't really dangerous."

Zafira nodded as Arf disappeared for a few minutes. It didn't take long for her to come back, her skin and hair slightly damp, her clothing changed. "You keep spare clothes here?"

She shrugged as she helped him clean some of the books off. "Yeah, I do. Sometimes no one's home at all, so I just spend the night here. Fate and Chrono have missions, and sometimes Lindy got pulled to the office needing to help someone and Amy was busy sometimes, so I just spend my time here somedays." To Arf, it really was no big deal, she knew that Fate cared for her, but she didn't want to worry Fate, so she just spent her time in the library when not helping Amy to raise Karel and Liera.

Zafira nodded as the two went about cleaning the mess. It took a lot longer than they had both thought, even with various interns helping out. By the time they were done, most of the day was done and people were heading out for supper.

Arf slumped on one of the "floors" that existed, panting slightly. "I stink, I'm sweaty and I smell like wet dog." Arf was grumbling slightly about needing to clean this up when Yuuno wasn't around to help.

"At least the place got cleaned... Didn't you say that it needed to be dusted anyway?"

"Still annoys me that people are so stupid so often." Arf said with a nod and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up."

Zafira frowned. "I'm not as bad as you."

Arf grinned at him. "True, but honestly, I just want to take you outside and see what happens when everyone sees your child form."

Zafira rolled his eyes, why was he not surprised? Still, maybe this wouldn't be too bad... He just wished that Arf didn't want to see the reaction everyone would have to his chibified form.

(---)

Hayate walked into the room and looked around, sighing as the scientists in the room ran around, comparing notes, looking at charts, graphs and other things. It wouldn't be so bad if the rest of the room wasn't such a horrible mess. Shaking her head, she smiled thinly as one of the scientists noticed her and motioned for her to come over. "Hello, General Yagami. I'm surprised you came so soon."

"You gave me a call about the devices, I had to come." She didn't know who this scientist was, she didn't take the time to learn, he looked like most of the rest, just with short brown hair instead of black like most of them. "What did you find out about these things?"

"Most of the ones that were brought back were Armed Devices and standard devices, but the ones that aren't, well... They're interesting devices, that's for sure. There isn't as many as we thought. I think maybe fifteen at most, since we have eight here. But, the point is, these things have been made over the course of many years." He guestured to the one on the table in front of her. "This one, it's nearly forty years old, but this one..." He pulled out a device that looked similar to the other one, but had a different color scheme. "This one's only about two years old."

"So they weren't mass-produced then." Hayate muttered as the man nodded.

"Right. If anything, these things are closer to Storage Devices than Intelligent Devices. But, what I find interesting isn't that they can't make mana per-say, if they did, then what would be the point of making other Intelligent Devices, but they can actually super-compress, focus and heighten the usage of mana." Seeing Hayate blink a few times, the man chuckled softly. "Sorry. what I mean is... Well, do you mind if I use you as an example, General?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you. Anyway, you have a lot of power, and you can toss it around easily, but control, you lack a bit of that. Compare to the Ace of Aces, she has a lot of power, but a lot more control, so she can do a lot more with it, right?"

Hayate nodded, that was a pretty accurate analysis between her and Nanoha after all.

"Okay, these devices can draw ambient magic from around the user and focus it to such a point that they can take mages who are at most a C-Rank in power and have them throw around stuff that would give most B and even some A-Rank mages trouble." The man shook his head. "I don't know who made these, but whoever it was, was a genius. The newer models are better at it than the older models, but it still works that way."

"Genius, huh," Hayate murmured, thinking. There weren't many geniuses that could build this kind of Device, at least not without some prior knowledge to how the weapons worked and what adjustments needed to be made to reach their goal.

"At least I think so." The man shrugged. "The older devices weren't really that good, test models at best. Whoever built these things did it with the intent on making them better with each version." He lifted up the newest one. "To be honest, General, if someone like you had any of these devices, you could probably fire a Buster Beam that could reach from Mid-childa to Mau Gram."

Hayate sweat-dropped heavily as she thought about it. "To be honest, I want those things registered, categorized and put in safe keeping until we know what to do with them."

"Of course, General."

"So, what's the key difference between the first model and the most recent model?" Hayate was curious, plus she could order the devices taken apart just to find out what make them tick and how they worked if it was needed.

"Just the ability to focus magic, honestly. Plus, there's some sort of data-gathering ability in them. It's shut off now, has been for almost two years now, but from what we've found out is that it was sending data back to whomever made it."

Hayate frowned as she thought about the current situation. New types of Devices, a new Unison Device, something that seemed to have been going on for longer than she had been alive? Something really needed to be taken care of and soon. "Thank you. Make sure that those are taken care of." She needed to talk to Lindy, Carim and Chrono about this.

(---)

Miyuki sighed in the shower as the hot water sprayed off the sweat on her body. "Urgh... Feels good..." She sighed out pleasantly as she washed her body down.

"Ah, Miyuki?" Shamal's voice was slightly uncertain next to her as the two showered down. "Are you sure this is safe?" She didn't mean to sound so nervous, but she was uncomfortable with this whole scenario.

"They're harmless, Shamal. At most, you just need to kick a kid's ass when he peeks in." Miyuki sighed in relief as the shower pounded on her sore body.

Shamal looked out of the shower down the locker room, grimacing slightly as she saw a clear shot of the door. "Fine, but why do they have to have the shower in plain sight of the door to the locker room?"

Miyuki shrugged, her chest bouncing in the water. "Meh, it happens, now just relax, okay? The worst they can do is take pictures or video. As long as you're not having sex with someone, there's no real problem."

At that, Shamal stiffened. She was suddenly immensely grateful that Miyuki wasn't a mage and therefore wasn't capable of creating a mental link to hear her; her thoughts, at the moment despite her best intentions, weren't very clean.

"You all right, Shamal? You just went real quiet."

Turning away as Miyuki looked at her curiously, the two missed someone slipping into the room. "Y, yeah, I'm fine, Miyuki, just don't talk like that suddenly." Shamal said with a blush as Miyuki smirked at her.

"Fine, fine... Here, let me wash your back." Miyuki said softly. "It's hard to clean, after all."

"Sure, thanks." Shamal said after a few moments of silence.

Miyuki was a little puzzled by Shamal's silence, but otherwise paid it no mind as she quietly slipped in with the blonde, adjusting to the change of area easily. Her body still ached slightly, but it was soothed by the water and she had an easy enough time of grabbing the soap and reaching for Shamal's back.

Only to pause, blinking, when she saw the scars lashing their way along the flesh. She blinked once, twice, before gently resting her hand on Shamal's back. "What happened here?"

Shamal winced slightly. "I thought those healed." She muttered, shaking her head and sighing. "Let's just say that to some of our former masters, failure resulted in being severely tortured... It's not so bad for me, Vita or Zafira... Signum though..." She sighed and slumped heavily.

"I thought you healed too fast to get scars back then?"

"The book only healed serious damage. Scars weren't serious enough for it to not bother healing us." Shamal said with a small shrug.

Miyuki was quiet for a long, long moment, and Shamal blinked. "Miyuki?" This wasn't the usual silence she was accustomed to when the dark-haired woman around. It was a cold, nasty, dangerous silence that twisted around both of them like a snake, coiling up as if it wanted very badly to lash out at something.

Shamal turned around and looked at Miyuki as the water sprayed down on the two. "Miyuki? Come on... Tell me what's going through your head right now." She said as she gripped Miyuki's shoulders gently.

The two never noticed as a camera went off, taking several quick snapshots of the two from around the corner, a door-less wall separating the shower area and the locker area provided a perfect hiding place for the peeping tom.

Miyuki blew out a long breath and closed her eyes. "What are the chances that some of your former masters are still alive?"

"Impossible."

"... Damn."

Shamal smiled softly at her. "Come on, I'm okay now. Hayate takes really good care of us. The past is the past, I'm fine now." She blinked as she turned to the side as something caught her eye. "Hey!" She yelled and rushed out of the shower, in time to catch the peeping tom taking pictures of them. "Just what were you doing..." Shamal trailed off as she noticed just who was taking pictures of them. "A girl?"

The girl was maybe thirteen or fourteen, had short green hair, wore glasses, black shorts and a gray t-shirt with a camera in her hand. "Yeah, I'm a girl..."

"Ah, good, now I can work out my frustration." Miyuki came over and gave the girl a light smack over the head. "I was expecting this from boys..."

"Ow! What kind of person hits a girl?!"

"A very frustrated person." Miyuki smirked. "Sorry, kid, today's not one of my good days right now."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" The girl whimpered pathetically as Miyuki grabbed her wrist, twisted and pulled.

"All right, all right." With another sigh, Miyuki let the girl go. She wasn't mad at her, not really. "Just keep in mind what I said. There are people who do worse than this if they find you."

The girl whimpered at that. "W-worse?"

"Yep. I knew a woman who chased a peeping tom down once because she caught him and beat the life out of him." Miyuki winced. "Wasn't a pretty sight, especially since I was guarding her at the time. Had a hell of a time explaining that one." She held out her hand.

Understanding it and sighing, but knowing better than to complain, the girl passed her camera to Miyuki. Honestly, she'd expected much worse.

"Now, get out of here." Miyuki said as the girl whimpered as she left.

"Not bad." Shamal said as she sat next to Miyuki and gave her a towel. "If she tells..."

"She'd have to explain what she was doing and why she was taking pictures." Miyuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Still, maybe she'll actually learn from this experience."

"So, what are you going to do with the camera?"

Miyuki smirked at Shamal. "I think I'll just keep it. Who knows? I might like looking at naked pictures of you."

At that, Shamal blushed brilliantly.

"But more than likely not." Miyuki set down the camera. "I imagine that would make you uncomfortable, so I won't do it unless you say it's okay."

To which Miyuki had resigned herself to the fact that Shamal would say no. They'd been on a date or two since the incident, but otherwise, not much progress had been made in that direction.

"Do you want to?" Shamal asked her, still blushing as she looked at the naked dark-haired woman.

Miyuki blinked and looked at the blond, surprised. She opened her mouth, closed it, and smiled nervously before she blushed. "If I said yes?"

"Well..." Shamal trailed off, blushing harder as she turned away shyly. "I think I'd prefer you having naked pictures of myself than someone I don't know."

"Oh?" Now Miyuki was blushing hard and _really_ curious. "Well, I guess your friend/part-time secretary having naked pictures of you is better than a stranger having naked pictures of you," she joked.

Shamal nodded and chuckled. "I think we should get dressed and get out of here before you catch a cold, Miyuki."

"Sure, I guess." Even as she relaxed at Shamal's chuckle, Miyuki couldn't help feeling like she'd been cheated out of something; that at the last moment Shamal had done some serious back-pedaling.

"You okay?" Shamal blinked as Miyuki nodded and wiped herself down.

"Yeah, this is a little colder than I thought..." She trailed off and looked into the shower. "Drat, forgot to turn it off." She dropped the towel to the floor and went back to turn the water off.

Shamal blinked at Miyuki as she went to turn off the shower. "What was that all about?" She wondered aloud.

(---)

"Come on, Tea... I wanna see!" Subaru pleaded to her girlfriend, who was looking slightly nervously at her.

"But... Shari..." Teana looked at the scientist, who shrugged and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, I want to see this as well." She chuckled and looked at Teela. "Teela's healthy enough to do it, so it won't hurt you, at least if it's not for long and you don't cast any magic."

Teana sighed and looked at Teela. "Do... Do you want to?"

Teela nodded at her. "Uh huh..." She smiled and floated up to Teana and reached out to her partner. "Unison... In!" She called out as she merged with Teana again.

Subaru's eyes widened as she watched as the wind itself napped up around Teana, her orange hair turned blond, her eyes green, as the wind lazily swirled around her. "Oh wow... Tea... So pretty!" Her eyes sparkled happily as she gripped her girlfriend's hands.

Teana smiled nervously at the look in Subaru's eyes. "Uh, thanks."

"Can you..."

"I'm not Unisoning so we can have sex!" Teana snapped at Subaru, blushing slightly.

As Subaru pouted, Shari chuckled and stepped closer, examining the newly Unisoned partners. "Not bad, not bad," she murmured. "Wind based Device by the look of her, quite strong."

Teana nodded and smiled softly. "Very strong, actually. It's like I've got a radar in my head right now."

"Anything else?" Shari asked as she looked Teana over, before pulling out a scanning device and ran it over Teana's body.

"Nothing too much, except that I can actually see how air flows around me."

"Air flows?" Shari blinked as she finished the scan. "Okay, you can break the unison if you want to."

Teana nodded as their was a small flash and Teela appeared in front of Teana. "Yeah, I can literally see how air flows, moves and circulates around me, I guess it's a side-effect of that radar that lets me know where everything around me is."

"Impressive," Shari murmured. "Definitely strong, for a prototype."

Teela rubbed the back of her head softly. "Thank you." She blushed at the praise.

"So is she okay now?" Teana asked.

Shari nodded. "She still has some damage, but it's easy to repair and won't be much of a problem. I should be able to release her to you by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Shari." Teana smiled at her and rubbed Teela's head softly.

"Hey, thank you for bringing her here." Shari smiled at Teana. "Oh, and Subaru..."

"Yeah?"

"Mach Calibur should be good to go shortly."

Subaru grinned. "Yes!"

"Just do me a favor," Shari sighed.

"What?"

"STOP GROWING SO MUCH!"

Subaru giggled softly and nervously. "Ah... I'll try to slow my magic growth rate."

Shari sighed and shook her head. "Just be more careful, okay. If you grow too fast we may need to redesign your Barrier Jacket or something."

Subaru just laughed.

(---)

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have run so hard." Miyuki grimaced in the cold air as she rubbed her wound through her fluffy coat softly.

"I told you," Shamal sighed, dressed in a black long coat. "But did you listen? No. I'm starting to think you Takamachis have a natural stubborn switch from birth."

Miyuki grinned at her. "I wonder what that means for Nanoha's boys, then."

Shamal shook her head and shuddered. "Don't say that." She knew it would be impossible, but she kind of hoped she would never need to treat any of Nanoha's children for nothing but an occasional sickness.

Miyuki chuckled softly, before laughing. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that they'll give you plenty of headaches in the future."

Shamal twitched and shivered. "No... Don't say that. Please! I don't think I could stand having to patch up Nanoha, her boys and you after getting seriously injured. I might just tell Fate to tie her family down just to keep them from doing anything."

Miyuki laughed again and spun around so she was walking backwards, grinning at Shamal. "With any luck, most of my serious injuries will happen when I'm on a job, so you won't need to worry about having to patch me up." Smirking as her eyes gleamed, she turned back to face front and kept walking, humming a soft tune.

Shamal blinked, stunned at hearing that. "What?" She was stunned, her eyes wide as Miyuki laughed at something. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Well, I could get killed on a mission, at least then you won't need to fix me up so often."

Shamal could only stare as Miyuki continued to walk, not even realizing she'd stopped. "You... sound calm about it."

Miyuki shrugged. "I'm a bodyguard. Death is part of the job. It's something I've accepted as a possibility. Dad and Kyou-chan are no different about it."

Shamal sighed and started walking again to catch up with Miyuki. "Hey... Miyuki..."

"Huh?" The woman turned to Shamal, blinking as Shamal caught up to her. "What?"

"I've got an unused apartment above my clinic. It's pretty big at least. Would you be interested in moving in?"

Miyuki blinked again, slowly, wondering if she was hearing things right. "Alone?"

"Well, if you want, I can move in too... I still live with Hayate... But haven't you said that you don't consider either Nanoha or your parent's houses your home? Maybe you need your own place?"

There was a long, long silence before Miyuki turned around to face Shamal. "Shamal, what exactly is going through your head?"

Shamal blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I get cut up, and you get overprotective like I'll step on a crack and snap my back. I make a joke about dying, you want me to move in. What exactly are you thinking?"

"...I..." She took a deep breath. "I care for you, Miyuki. Is that wrong?"

Miyuki softened despite herself. "Shamal, there's nothing wrong with caring for someone. But the way you do it... kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"Gives me an impression that you... care a lot."

Shamal realized right then that Miyuki was trying to give her an escape; she hadn't once said the "L" word, though she could if she truly wanted to pin Shamal in a corner. But she hadn't.

Shamal took a deep breath, even still... Something Hayate said awhile back got to her. "...Yeah... I do care, a lot... And... It scares me, to care this much."

"So... why not just stop caring?" Miyuki blinked in confusion.

"I... I don't know... I don't want to stop though." Shamal took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Yeah, it hurts to care... But... After so long, so long of feeling nothing until I met Hayate... I think... I think I rather like it."

Miyuki slowly slid her hands into her pockets and wondered how to word this right before she finally gave up and threw caution to the wind. "Shamal, when you care about someone that much, that usually means you're in love with them. Usually."

She had been prepared, she thought she had been, the words were still a shock to hear. Shamal took a deep breath. "Miyuki... I... I don't... I don't know what it's like to be in love, I don't, I've only known what true friendship and family love was for the past twelve years." She was silent for awhile as Miyuki studied her face curiously. "So, I don't know what it's like to be in love with someone special alone. But..." She trailed off, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "I, I want to try... I want to try to learn what it is."

There was no response, and for a moment Shamal was afraid that she'd done something wrong, said the wrong thing, somehow offended Miyuki. She jolted as a hand gently brushed her cheek before lifting up to run through her hair, shivering but keeping her eyes closed; she didn't want to see Miyuki walk away, she didn't want to see her anger, she didn't...

Warm, soft lips pressed gently against Shamal's and made her eyes pop open, shocked. The kiss didn't last long before Miyuki pulled back, smiling.

"Uh... Wow... Miyuki..." Shamal chuckled softly. "I... I didn't expect that."

"Is it okay?"

Shamal smiled softly, nodding at her. "It... I rather liked it." She said with a blush.

"That... that sounds good." Miyuki didn't blush, but she looked nervous enough to make up for it. "Uh, about that apartment, I guess it won't be so bad if I'm... not alone..."

"Okay then, let's... Let's look at it. It might be a bit dirty though."

Miyuki's eyes widened slightly as Shamal smiled. "So, you will?"

Shamal nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah. Besides, Hayate's been trying to get all of us to expand our friends and find someone special. She'll like this, of course, she'll want us to visit a lot." She started chuckling as Miyuki smirked at her.

"You know, I think I could live with that."

* * *

I don't know what prompted a Mid-style Unison Device, but it's different at least.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Trust

Day in the Life

Chapter 25

Trust

I own nothing, RadiantBeam owns nothing. We own a pile of nothing! Hooray!

* * *

Blinking as she saw Nanoha walk into the waiting room, Miyuki smiled at her sister and stood up to leave the secretary office and walk up to her sister. "Nanoha-chan! How are you? Where are Sora and Isamu?"

"Fate-chan's watching them with Lindy-san and mom." Nanoha said as she hugged her sister tightly. "It's been awhile, Miyuki-nee... Where have you been? I went over to mom and dad's and you weren't there and you haven't visited my home..." Nanoha trailed off, giving her sister a wry look.

"Ah..." Miyuki blinked. "Mom didn't tell you?"

"No, I haven't heard anything." Nanoha frowned worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Miyuki was suddenly grateful Shamal had decided to go out for lunch with Hayate during her break. "I kind of... moved in with Shamal a little while ago."

"Eh?!" Nanoha blinked at her sister. "You moved into Hayate-chan's house?"

Miyuki shook her head, chuckling softly. "Ah, no. There's an apartment just above the clinic here. We moved in there, actually."

Nanoha stared. "When?"

"Uh... about two weeks ago or so..." Miyuki laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I meant to tell you, but I've been so busy trying to get back in shape and all..."

Nanoha pouted slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She could understand why her sister wouldn't tell, but she would have liked to have known about it at some point before coming here and finding out like this.

"It slipped my mind, honestly." Miyuki chuckled softly and rubbed the back of her head.

Nanoha sighed before she gently hugged her sister. "Mou, Onee-chan, you're worse than Dad sometimes."

Miyuki laughed sheepishly. "Thanks... I think."

"But really, living with Shamal... can't say I'm surprised." Nanoha chuckled. "You two were rather obvious."

Miyuki blinked, staring at her younger sister in surprise. "Wait... Obvious? To you?" That was shocking to her, insanely shocking. Especially since Nanoha admitted that she couldn't figure out that both Fate and Yuuno had feelings for her until they slept together.

"Apparently I can actually tell when people are in love as long as they aren't in love with me." Nanoha laughed sheepishly. "So, how's it been so far?"

"It's always obvious to everyone but the two people involved, huh?" Miyuki sighed and smiled at her. "As for how it's going, it's going pretty good, honestly. Two bedrooms, a nice-sized living room, the kitchen and bathroom are a bit small, at least compared to the rest of the rooms. It's rather nice, honestly. I'll show it to you after work today."

Nanoha laughed. "Two bedrooms, huh?"

Miyuki winced. "Ah, well... it hasn't been that long, and..."

"Onee-chan, it's fine." Nanoha smiled. "I'm just a little surprised. Normally when two people move in together..."

"I know, I know." Miyuki was suddenly grateful she was having this discussion with Nanoha and no one else. "It's not like I don't want to or haven't thought about it, but Shamal isn't exactly pushing for anything yet."

"Oh?"

Miyuki chuckled softly and nodded at her. "Yeah. She's pretty nervous about things like that, honestly. It's kind of cute, honestly."

Nanoha giggled softly. "Sounds like Fate-chan... So, Miyuki-nee..."

"Yeah?"

"What caused you to move in with her?" Nanoha was just curious, not upset that her sister had decided to just up and move without telling her. Miyuki was old enough to decide things like this.

"Well... she was acting really funny after I got hurt while protecting Fiasse and Marona, and I didn't understand why. Next thing I know, I made a joke about dying on the job and she asked me to move in with her." Miyuki smiled. "Or, at least, move into the apartment. Then we started talking and..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Miyuki-nee?" Nanoha blinked at the blushing. "Didn't you just say that you two didn't..?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, sis." She smirked as Nanoha blushed softly. "The truth is... She... We talked and," Miyuki took a deep breath and slowly let it out, blushing the whole while, "she confessed that she liked me... A lot... She doesn't know much about love like that but she wants to try and give us a chance."

Nanoha grinned. "You figured it out?"

Miyuki laughed nervously. "I guess I'm not as dense as I thought... but to be honest, I think she's happy." Suddenly, she looked a little worried. "I want her to be happy, even if I don't really know how to _make_ her happy."

Suddenly, Nanoha started laughing, which caused Miyuki to blink in total confusion. "What?"

"Miyuki-nee..." She took a deep breath, a ear-splitting grin on her face as she got her breathing under control, and grabbed her sister's hands, squeezing them happily. "That's how I felt about Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun for so long. When we first got together that is. As long as they were happy, that's all I wanted. It wasn't easy though, I was so worried about driving them off..." She shook her head. "I'm just glad that it worked out for us. So, Miyuki-nee... Just give her some time."

"All right." Miyuki smiled.

"But to be honest, Onee-chan, I'm surprised you can control yourself." Nanoha smirked. "I remember how you were with Fiasse-chan."

Miyuki blushed.

The two made their way over to the chairs in the waiting room and began talking, chatting, getting caught up on the past two weeks and how things were going for each other.

There was surprisingly a lot to talk about.

(---)

Nove blinked as she saw Cinque sitting on the couch, seemingly engrossed in a picture she was looking at. That wasn't too unusual, it was the slight blush on her face that caught Nove's attention. Sneaking up behind Cinque quietly, she peered over the top of the couch. She wasn't doing this just to be snoopy, but she was wondering just what could get Cinque to blush like that.

Nove's eyes widened as she saw what, or rather who, the picture was.

The picture was Erio, in his uniform, holding Strada with two hands and smirking at the camera.

"You like little boys?!" Nove yelped, causing Cinque to jump off the couch and turn to look at her, her face red.

"N...No! Not little boys!" Cinque stammered and blushed brightly.

"You were just looking at a picture of Erio though." Nove pointed to the one-eyed girl.

"Yeah, I was. He's cute, and strong and in a few years he'll make someone a very lucky lady, okay?" Cinque was blushing harder as she started to look away from Nove.

"Wait... You... You like guys?"

"I know, big shock in this house considering that four out of the six females living here are all open lesbians." Cinque said dryly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go see our sisters at the church." She said as she put on her long coat, slipped her picture inside her inside coat pocket and walked out.

Nove was still standing there, staring dumbly as Subaru and Ginga walked into the room. "Nove?" Ginga blinked at the short redhead. "What's wrong?"

"... Do you think maybe Cinque-nee wants a boyfriend?"

Subaru blinked at the question and scratched her head. "Uh... I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I caught her looking at a picture of Erio and blushing, when I asked her, she just said that she found him cute and said something about making some girl lucky in a few years..."

"Well... she hasn't really mentioned if she likes anyone like that..." Subaru frowned.

"Probably doesn't help that a majority of the girls we know happen to like other girls," Ginga murmured. Or were involved in threesomes, but that was something for another day.

Nove frowned thoughtfully. "You know, I think she had a crush on Zest..."

The two looked at Nove in shock. "Eh?!" They were incredibly shocked at hearing that.

"Yeah. I think so anyway." Nove rubbed the back of her head slightly. "It's hard to figure out Cinque-nee sometimes, but I think she felt something for him, he was incredibly strong and took her eye after all."

"That's one way to fall for someone, I guess," Ginga said after a moment.

"Well... that and for awhile, Cinque-nee _was_ looking after Zest before the Doctor used him." Nove shrugged. "Maybe she developed a crush on him then."

"Really?" Ginga blinked a few times. "Well, I guess if she was looking over him after he beat her up a bit..."

"Well, Nanoha-san makes most of her friends by blowing them up, so I guess that it works for others." Subaru said, giggling softly.

"Well, I can say that's certainly true." Ginga aimed a smirk at Nove that made the redhead blush.

Subaru giggled softly. "Ne, Nove, you better be careful about people younger than you. Get into a fight with someone like Nanoha-san did with Vivio and you might end up becoming "Nove-mama"."

"Like that would happen." Nove said, shaking her head. "You're looking into Nanoha's situation too much, sis."

Subaru grinned and ran with the thought; she quite liked it, herself. "Ne, Gin-nee, what would you and Wendi do if Nove befriended some little kid and started being called Nove-mama?"

"Subaru!" Nove yelped.

"What? I'm curious! They're your lovers, haven't you thought of having kids?"

Ginga laughed softly and shook her head. "It's okay, I don't want to have kids just yet. But, anyway, Nove... What do you think we should do to help Cinque out?"

"I... I have no clue." She admitted reluctantly. "...Should we follow her?"

Ginga shook her head. "I don't think that would help. She probably wanted to get away from us if she went to the church."

Nove deflated slightly at that. "Makes sense," she murmured.

"Hey." Ginga gently put an arm around her. "I didn't say she's mad. She just needs time to herself right now."

Subaru frowned thoughtfully. "Think we can find her a boyfriend?"

"Well, she likes Erio, that much we know... And she liked Zest... So... Someone who's easy on the eyes and fairly strong then?" Nove grimaced as she thought about that. Who did they know like that?

"Makes sense, I don't think that Cinque would be interested in someone who was too weak, honestly. Plus they'd have to be able to overlook how small she is."

"Erio's a no go." Subaru shook her head. "Caro's already staked a claim on him. Those two have been together for as long as I can remember."

Nove frowned. "Vice?"

"I think he's making moves in Signum's direction..."

"Really?" Ginga blinked at Subaru. "Never saw that..."

Subaru shrugged at her. "I think so. Who else do we know?"

The three went silent and looked at each other helplessly. "You know, I think this is the first time I honestly think being a lesbian sucks." Nove grumbled softly, and she wanted to help Cinque out too.

Subaru blinked a few times before she chuckled softly. "Well, we could always just go looking for guys."

"Like shopping?" Ginga laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Subaru grinned. "It will be fun!"

Nove shrugged slightly. "Why not?" She didn't mind the attention, honestly. It was kind of fun to watch Wendi get all jealous and upset at people for hitting on her.

And to be honest, Nove was curious to see how far she could push Ginga. The purple-haired woman was definitely the most laid-back of the three when it came to such things, and she wondered if she could make her snap.

"All right, let's go!" And with that, Subaru led the way out of the house.

(---)

"Shamal!" Hayate smiled and hugged the taller blond, who happily hugged Hayate back. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much these last two weeks. How have you been?" The two had called and agreed to meet up at the food court of the local mall, since meeting outside in an outdoor cafe was impossible, due to how cold it was lately.

"Not living in your house." Shamal laughed and sat down, delighted when Hayate sat with her. "I moved into the apartment above my clinic."

Hayate's eyebrows went up. "Oh?" That was news to her, having spent the last couple of weeks either in her office or meeting with people. It was a miracle that she got any sleep some days.

Chuckling the short-haired blond nodded at her master. "Yeah... I asked Miyuki if she wanted to move into the apartment above my clinic, and she wanted to have someone there with her, so, I moved in with her."

Blinking a few times, Hayate smiled brightly. "I'm so glad for you."

Shamal shrugged. "I just remembered what you said to me, before Miyuki got hurt, and she was talking about death so easily that I just... asked her."

"Oh?"

"Yes... though she wanted to know why, of course." Shamal laughed. "It's been about two weeks since then. It's going well."

Shamal gulped as Hayate got a gleam in her eyes. "Uh... Hayate?"

"So, have you done it yet?" Hayate said with a giggle as Shamal blushed hard.

A person who was not used to Hayate's direct method of asking questions would have fallen clean off the chair. Shamal was used to it, but she still had to grab the table to steady herself. "Uh, no, not yet," she muttered.

"She isn't interested?"

"No..." Shamal's blush deepened as she remembered how Miyuki had made it abundantly clear, on several occasions, that she was _quite_ interested.

Hayate nodded at her and smirked softly. "So, she's interested, you're interested, but you haven't gone that far yet?" When Shamal shook her head, Hayate sighed softly. "Shamal... Are you afraid of committing fully?"

This time, Shamal didn't blush. "I... it's not like I don't want to, I really do. And Miyuki's been really great about it... just so patient and gentle, but I know she has those needs. And I want to, I really do, I just... I don't know how to, not properly."

Hayate scratched her head slightly. "Well, why don't you ask her to show you?" She giggled as Shamal blinked at her in confusion. "Never thought of doing that?"

Shamal blushed again. "How do you ask something like that?"

"I never had that problem. Haven't done anything like that myself yet." Hayate smiled softly at her. "You could ask Momoko-san or Lindy-san, they might know better. Or you could just go up to Miyuki and tell her that you want to go further in your relationship."

"Who wants to tell me what about my relationship?"

The amused voice made Hayate look up and Shamal turn, and the brown-haired girl grinned. "Nanoha-chan! Miyuki-san! I didn't even hear you approach."

Nanoha laughed. "Sorry, we didn't mean to invade your privacy like this, but we just finished shopping and saw you two." Nanoha nudged Miyuki gently. "Onee-chan wanted to say hi."

"She dragged me out," Miyuki muttered. "I thought it would be all right, since it's a slow day and you were planning to close anyway."

Shamal smiled and shook her head, but now she was really blushing.

Hayate smiled and told the two to take a seat. "Well, we were just talking about how Shamal moved out when I was busy with a new case." She mock-pouted at the blond, who fidgeted slightly. "You could have called at least." She gave a wry smirk as Nanoha giggled at her.

"Ne, Hayate-chan, you shouldn't be so hard on her. After all, Miyuki-nee moved out without telling anyone either."

"That's not true, Nanoha-chan, mom and dad knew." Miyuki rolled her eyes as Nanoha laughed softly.

"Still, you didn't tell me." Nanoha accused her gently. It was just teasing between sisters, they both knew that they didn't need to tell anyone about anything that was going on.

"You never asked," Miyuki replied, and sighed. "I swear, you're nosier now than you ever were as a kid."

"Oh?" Hayate grinned.

"Yes! She's asked me just about every question she possible could!" Miyuki groaned and threw her hands up into the air in near disgust. It was a good thing that she and Nanoha hadn't bought anything while they were out shopping, otherwise anything in her hands would have went flying into the air.

Nanoha pouted, but her eyes were gleaming.

"No. No talking about that." Miyuki pointed to Nanoha, who held up her hands and backed off on her questioning.

"Fine, fine." Nanoha pouted more and turned to Hayate, smirking.

"Nanoha-chan?" She blinked as Nanoha chuckled.

"So, Hayate-chan... Are you seeing anyone now?" Nanoha asked with a smirk and gleam in her eyes.

Hayate simply smiled. "Nope. Go back to dissecting your sister's sex life, Nanoha-chan."

Miyuki groaned and slowly slid down in her chair.

"Mou... Hayate-chan's no fun." Nanoha pouted as Hayate giggled softly.

The shorter woman rolled her eyes as her best friend sulked. "Now, now, don't be like that." Suddenly, she grinned and her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Or I'll dress up your boys in various cute outfits, take pictures and whip them out to embarrass Sora and Isamu for the rest of their lives."

Miyuki snorted at that, but held back her laughter when Nanoha gave her a look. Snickering still, the dark-haired woman stood. "I'll leave you two alone to finish this," she said lightly. "It seems like serious business."

"Where will you go, Onee-chan?"

"Home, I guess. The clinic's closed up, and I trained a little bit this morning."

Nanoha groaned and looked at Hayate's smug face. "Hayate-chan..."

"Yes?" Hayate blinked as Nanoha suddenly grinned at her.

"I get to approve any pictures before you take them." Nanoha might have been a mother for about a half a year, but she knew the importance of embarrassing her children in the future.

Hayate grinned. "Deal."

Shamal watched Miyuki go, then hastily got to her feet. "I think I'll head home to," she said lightly. I pulled an all nighter last night, so I didn't sleep much."

Hayate smirked, switching to the mental link. _Go get her._

_Thanks, Hayate._ Was Shamal's reply as she left the two women conspiring with each other.

(---)

"How about this one?" Momoko asked as she pointed to a white dress, smiling at Fate, who was looking at a cake book.

"It looks really pretty." Fate couldn't help but return Momoko's smile; the older woman's excitement was almost like a disease.

"I'm sorry." Lindy laughed and leaned back slightly against the wall, watching her daughter. "If I'd known it would get this crazy, I wouldn't have asked if you had a minute of free time."

Fate smiled at Lindy as Momoko, Lindy and herself looked through various wedding books, cake books and decorations. "It's okay, mother. This is actually rather fun." She smiled and got up as she heard one of the three children start crying. "Oh, Sora, are you okay?" She picked up the baby boy, taking a whiff and shaking her head, he didn't have a dirty diaper so... "Are you hungry?" She asked him as she carried him to the couch and sat down, smiling and blushing as she moved her clothing to help him breast feed. "Oh goodness, you are hungry." She giggled as he started suckling. "How Nanoha deals with you, I don't know." At least Lindy and Momoko both turned away, smiling softly as she breast-fed Sora. Fate might have been a proud mother, but she just got so embarrassed so easily some times.

"I think Sora's trying to compensate for Isamu," Momoko murmured to Lindy while Fate fed her son. "I swear, I've never seen such a pair before. Isamu's always crawling around and getting in trouble, but Sora stays in one place and is the easiest baby to look after."

Lindy laughed softly.

Fate shook her head and looked down at Sora. "You're just a good kid who doesn't want to cause his mothers trouble, aren't you? Someone's got to look out for his sister and brother, right?"

Sora didn't answer as he fed, his only response was to gently pat Fate's breasts as he fed.

"I heard that," Momoko called, earning another quiet chuckle from Lindy.

Fate smiled at her mother-in-law as she rubbed Sora's back while he fed. Closing her eyes, she just loved the feel of being so close to her son. Technically, he was Nanoha's son, but that didn't matter, as far as she and Nanoha were concerned, the babies were all of theirs and no one could take that from them, ever.

"You aren't falling asleep, are you?" Momoko joked.

"Sorry. Sora's always hungry."

"You just want an excuse to cuddle with your son," Lindy muttered, but she was smiling.

"Do you blame me?" Fate asked, smiling softly at her mother. "I feel so close to him like this."

Lindy and Momoko both shook their heads, smiling softly. They didn't blame Fate, they were much the same way when their children were born years ago.

"Sora _does_ get hungry a lot, though," Momoko admitted with a laugh. "He gets that from Nanoha."

"I think he just wants the snuggle time, too." Lindy smiled. "Usually everyone's focused on Isamu and Alicia because they're the most active."

Fate smiled down at Sora, who had his eyes closed as he fed. "Is that it? Is grandma right? Are you jealous of your brother and sister?" Oh, she knew that Sora couldn't tell what feelings were what, it just helped develop the bond between the two of them. "You're always so quiet that it's hard to tell what you want sometimes." She said softly while rocking back and forth slowly.

A minute later Sora let go and started squirming slightly. Fate re-adjusted her clothes for modesty and stood up, walked over to the nearby corner table, grabbed the towel that she had there, put it on her shoulder and rested Sora on that shoulder while she gently moved him around and patted his back softly.

Fate raised an eyebrow and giggled softly as she heard Sora burp. "Wow, that was big, are you trying to be surprisingly loud, Sora?" Sora's only response was to gurgle at her.

Momoko's eyes softened slightly. "You're good with all of them, Fate-chan."

"I helped Amy and Chrono raise their children. I looked after Caro and Erio when they were younger." She smiled as she pulled Sora back, her smile widening as he squealed and kicked his legs back and forth. "And mother has been a great help. I... I never want my children to go through anything like I did. Never..." She said softly, her red eyes shined with happiness as she looked at Sora. "You'll always be loved, Sora, never forget that." She said softly.

Sora's only response was to keep kicking his legs in the air.

Fate laughed softly as she saw him do that. "You're a little young to try running. You might want to crawl first."

"Try telling that to Nanoha." Momoko chuckled. "She was trying to run long before she could even crawl."

"He gets it from Yuuno, too." Fate sighed. "Honestly, I never knew just how stubborn that man was until we I got together with him and Nanoha."

"Oh really?" Lindy raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I never knew he was that stubborn." Now that she thought about it, he did go along with many of Nanoha's ideas, so maybe he was almost as bad as Nanoha was.

"He's incredibly stubborn. It makes me grateful he never got sent out into the field, because I know he wouldn't have returned." Fate shuddered. "When we were young I thought he was just that way because he was going along with Nanoha, but he's got plenty of stubbornness and determination on his own." It scared Fate sometimes, to know that her lovers were the kind who placed the well being of others before themselves.

Sensing her mood shift, Sora gurgled and stopped kicking his feet, reaching for his mother.

Fate blinked and smiled as him as he seemed to reach out. "I'm sorry, Sora..." She said and pulled him against her, rubbing his back softly as he rested his head on her chest. "Fate-mama's just worried about your mom and dad." The blond sighed softly and smiled as he seemed to reach up and tug at a loose strand of hair. Fate's eyes misted up as she looked at him. "You're a good boy, Sora."

Lindy chuckled as she motioned for Fate to come over to her. "How about this gown?" It was white, strapless, not a whole lot of frills, and it looked fluffy.

Fate studied it and smiled. "It looks nice," she said. "Very simple."

"I thought you'd like something simple." Lindy chuckled. "It would fit you, I think."

Fate looked at it a moment longer before she smiled down at Sora. "What do you think?" she asked softly. "You think this is a nice gown for me?"

Sora blinked at her, before smiling and squealing happily.

"I think that's a yes." Fate laughed softly at the squirming baby.

Momoko laughed. "Good fashion sense for one so young."

Suddenly there was a crying sound from one of the cribs. Before Fate could move, Lindy smiled and got up, walking over to the crib. "Alicia..." She said softly and picked up the baby, getting her to calm down right away. "Looks like you just wanted to be held by grandma, huh?" The girl whimpered softly. "Must have been a bad dream, huh?" Lindy rubbed the baby's back. "It's okay, no dreams can hurt you while grandma has you."

"Can babies have bad dreams?" Fate asked.

Lindy chuckled. "Well, they certainly can't say they do, but I don't see why not. Even babies are scared of some things."

"Or she just realized that she wasn't being held and wanted to be held." Momoko said, smiling at the two. "Miyuki was like that, actually. Sometimes, she'd wake up, crying simply because she wasn't being held."

"I'm surprised Isamu hasn't made any noise yet," Fate murmured. "He's usually the loudest one."

From his crib, the boy blinked innocently.

Lindy laughed softly at the boy. "He's just planning to get loud later, just watch him."

Fate pouted at her mother. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that, it might give him ideas, mother." Lindy's only response was to laugh at her gently. "I'm just hoping that our children don't have to go through anything too dangerous for at least ten years."

Lindy laughed. "Fate, that's not fair to them. You were involved in dangerous things when you were nine."

"I can still hope. Besides, at least they'd be about the age I was when I started, or the age that Caro and Erio were when they were in Riot Force Six." Fate shook her head and rubbed Sora's belly, getting a happy squeal from him. "Isn't that right, Sora?"

Momoko laughed. "Somehow, I feel we've completely forgotten about the dresses," she said, but she didn't mind it. Getting to spend time with her family like this was rare, and she would take as much of it as she could get. "When are you and Nanoha planning to return to work, Fate-chan? The babies are almost six months old."

Fate nodded and sighed. "I know. We were going to go back to work in a couple of weeks." She honestly didn't like the thought, but at least Hayate had assured her that she wouldn't be sent on any missions until she felt she was ready to go back out. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of desk and paper work.

Still, it was worth it. "Signum promised to help us get back into shape, and I think Vita's looking forward to working Nanoha over." Fate didn't know what was worse, the thought of her babies being without their mothers or the fact that she was dreading the training Signum and Vita were going to put her and Nanoha through.

"Ah, I remember." Momoko laughed. "I was always that way with any of my babies. I hated leaving them behind when I had to go back and help with the coffee shop. Even Shiro had a rough time of it."

Lindy smiled. "It was the same for me after Chrono was old enough for me to leave him alone. Clyde actually had to comfort me through the first few weeks because I felt so guilty for leaving him by himself."

Fate sighed and nodded, before smiling slightly. "Hey, mother, how is Amy doing?" She hadn't seen her sister-in-law in a while and was curious.

Lindy smiled brightly. "She's showing more and more these days and complaining about her back hurting, but she's incredibly happy." Not that Lindy wasn't happy too, more grandchildren for her to spoil.

"How's Chrono handling it?"

"I think this is the only time he's ever actively despised his job." Lindy swallowed a chuckle. "He's always been especially protective of Amy during times like these, even if she insists she's fine. He was the same way before the twins were born."

"Speaking of overprotective husbands..." Momoko got a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh oh..." Fate sweated slightly at the gleam in Momoko's eyes. "Yuuno's not that bad, honestly. He's just a sweetheart."

Sora grunted and kicked his legs up and down, seemingly trying to agree with his mama.

"I'm not saying he's bad." Momoko smiled. "I'm just curious. No offense, but sometimes it seems like you and Nanoha overwhelm him a bit. You're both certainly very protective of him."

Fate blushed softly and chuckled. "He never complains, and, yes, we do worry about him. I can't say for Nanoha, but for me..." She sighed softly. "I just don't want our children growing up without loving parents. It hurts too much."

Lindy's eyes softened. "Ah, yes..."

"Where is Nanoha, anyway?" Momoko wondered, looking at the clock. "She said she wouldn't be out long."

"I'm..." Fate's words were cut out as the door opened and Nanoha called into the house. "We're in the living room, Nanoha." She called out, smiling as Nanoha and Hayate came into the room, the two rubbing their hands together, though they both had a lot of bags hooked on their arms for some reason. "Have fun with Miyuki today?"

Nanoha smiled and nodded at Fate as she put her bags down. "Yeah, then we went to the mall and found Hayate-chan and Shamal in the food court. I think Hayate-chan just followed me home to see our children today." She smiled at Fate, before going over to her and kissing her on the lips gently.

Nodding and grinning, Hayate didn't deny it as she looked at the baby in Fate's arms. "...Is that Isamu?"

"No, Sora."

"Ack!" Hayate waved her arms side to side. "Sorry, Fate-chan, I can't tell the difference yet." She then grinned and pulled a camera out of her pocket. "Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, come on, I want to play dress up with your babies."

Fate blinked and looked at the bags in Hayate's arms. "Oh, so that's what they're for." Her shorter friend grinned and laughed, nodding at the blond. "Please try to not terrorize them, Hayate."

"Good luck with Isamu." Momoko chuckled as Lindy came over, carrying Alicia. "He hardly ever stands still unless one of his mothers or Yuuno-kun is holding him."

Taking Alicia from Lindy, Nanoha nodded and smiled at the two older women. "Oh, we will, at least I will..." She trailed off and glanced at Hayate, who was grinning at her. "I'm not too sure about Hayate-chan though."

"You think too little of me." The short-haired woman chuckled at her friends.

"Remember that time you managed to get Signum and Shamal into those bunny-girl outfits?" Fate rolled her eyes as Hayate giggled.

"Hey, I got good pictures out of it."

"Or that time you had Vita dress up as anime characters." Nanoha giggled softly.

"Or that time..."

"I get it, I get it." Hayate rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's not like you two don't want to play dress up with them as well."

Fate and Nanoha both grinned.

Hayate chuckled. "Actually, Yuuno was quite good about it too. I remember once... it was before you three got together, I called him up as a last minute date for some social event I had to attend because Rossa was busy." She smirked. "He dresses up very well in a suit."

"Oh really?" Nanoha smirked at her. "You'll have to tell us about that."

Hayate giggled and nodded. "Sure thing."

(---)

"Uh, Subaru." Ginga coughed. "I think when you use the term 'shopping for boys' it doesn't mean literally _going to a mall to look for them_."

"But malls are always so crowded! There has to be one guy here who matches Cinque!" Ginga groaned as Subaru grinned at her.

Nove rolled her eyes and smirked. "Hey, Ginga, it's better than being outside too long." Was too dammed cold out there, her skin tingled after being outside for too long.

"I guess..." Ginga muttered as the trio walked around the mall. "So, where should we look?"

Subaru giggled and pointed to a sports store. "I could use some new gloves myself... How about you two?" It didn't hurt that there were several guys in the store.

Ginga groaned again, but followed Subaru as the short-haired girl led the way. "Subaru, I swear, if you ever wake up one day and realize you're bi, or break up with Teana and go out with a man, you and I need to have a serious discussion about finding them."

Subaru blinked a few times and stopped walking. "Huh? What do you mean, Gin-nee?"

Ginga could have banged her head against a wall. "I'm saying that just finding a guy isn't that simple. It's the same with a girl. You have to talk to them, get to know them, understand their likes and dislikes..."

"You know a lot about that," Nove murmured, feeling a nasty flash of jealousy.

"Let's just say that I've done my fair share of dating with different people, Nove, okay?" Ginga smiled at the short redhead.

"Oh." Nove really didn't know why she felt the urge to find someone and hurt them over that.

"Gin-nee..." Subaru chuckled softly. "I wasn't going to do that... I was just thinking we could just look for a guy that Cinque might be interested in, that's all. Those guys over there are pretty cute after all."

Ginga sweat-dropped as Subaru turned and started walking away. "...I swear, I think Subaru's bi."

Nove shrugged, it honestly wouldn't surprise her. "Eh, maybe she's just Teana-sexual."

"Huh?" Ginga blinked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She only gets aroused by one person, regardless of their gender." Nove smirked at her as the two started to walk into the store after Subaru. "I thought you knew that."

"Sorry, the term was different than what I'm used to hearing is all." Ginga chuckled as they looked for their sister. After a few moments, something came to her as she turned to Nove and just had to ask, "... So wait, you mean that if Teana became a guy, Subaru would still be attracted to her?"

Subaru ignored Ginga's question as she wandered into the store, checking out the gloves they offered. The material looked nice, but they seemed expensive...

Keeping one eye on the boys just for the heck of it, she wasn't surprised when all heads turned once Ginga entered the store. It wasn't the usual place for a girl to be, at least not a girl who looked like Ginga, and Subaru would willingly admit that her sister was more attractive than she was in some aspects.

Nove slipped back away from Ginga as the taller blue-haired woman was surrounded and bombarded with questions ranging from if she was free to what her number was, to someone asking if she wanted to go on a date.

Smiling Ginga just shook her head, she was used to this. Quietly and gently she answered each question, though she really wished she knew who had just grabbed her butt when she wasn't looking.

Nove quietly wandered over to Subaru's side, feeling an uncomfortable feeling burn at her belly. "Does this happen a lot?" she asked quietly.

"What, Gin-nee attracting boys like flies? Yep." Subaru kept examining the gloves. "She can handle them."

Nove nodded, though she still felt uncomfortable as she sighed. "Hey, Subaru..."

"Hmm?" Subaru asked as she bent over, looking at some gloves that were on a lower shelf. "What is it, Nove?"

"You ever wish that the attention that those boys were giving Ginga was on you instead?"

"Sometimes." Subaru said softly. "It was harder when I was younger, on days off and I spent time with Gin-nee, I always wanted someone to just realize that hey, I'm pretty too, you know? But, in the end, I found Tea, and I realized that I don't need to worry about what others think." She then smirked and stood up fully. "Though it would be nice to get some attention too. I don't mind it." She winked at the shorter redhead.

"I guess..." Nove's eyes drifted back to Ginga.

Subaru chuckled. "I think she needs some help," she murmured. "These guys must not be used to seeing a girl. They aren't giving her any breathing room."

Nove nodded and walked over to the group, trying to slip in and trying to get Ginga away from the group of boys. She didn't feel like getting in trouble by beating someone up because they wouldn't get away from Ginga. Her eyes widened and she spun around. "Who just grabbed my butt?" No one but Ginga or Wendi was allowed to do that, and only when they were alone or not being looked at.

"Hey there." Wendi grinned. "I thought I recognized your cute butt. I saw the crowd and got curious." She craned her neck, trying to see. "Who is at the center? Some performer or something?"

Nove bit back a sigh. "Ginga."

The taller of the two redheads blinked a few times. "Eh? What's she doing surrounded?"

"She caught their attention and we're in a sports store with a lot of guys, you do the math." Nove grumbled as Wendi tapped her chin a few times.

"Well, we can't have that, can we..." Wendi muttered and smirked as she looked out into the mall. "Hey! Is that Nanoha Takamachi in casual clothing just outside of the door there?"

"WHERE?!" The men yelled and started to pull away from Ginga.

Ginga blew out a quiet breath as the men pulled away and left; only to blink and groan, softly, as she saw one of them, a tall hunky guy, come over to her. "Hi," she said lightly.

"Hello." He smiled. "It seems we're finally alone."

"What are we, chopped up cars?" Wendi groaned, getting the guy to turn and smile at the two redheads.

"Well, I didn't know that you had such beautiful friends." The man smiled charmingly at Wendi and Nove. "If I had known I would have said hello to them as well."

"Leave them alone," Ginga muttered.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, we can go somewhere private if you like."

There was a loud cracking sound and the man found himself on his knees, clutching his stomach. Ginga blinked as Nove as she glared at the fallen guy.

"Hey, come on, you didn't need to hurt him like that." Wendi said and tried to pull Nove away before she did anything more to get into trouble. She wanted to do that to the guy as well, but she really didn't want to cause trouble for their dad.

"At least let me break his ribs," Nove growled.

Ginga sighed and turned back to the man. "Are you all right?" she asked. "I'm sorry, my girlfriends can be a little overprotective at times..."

The man grunted and looked up, twitching. "G...Girlfriends? Dammit, someone as pretty as you playing for the other team? Always this way, isn't it?" He snorted softly as he stood up. "Too bad, I could have always made an honest woman out of you."

This time, amazingly, it was Wendi who twitched. "Are you saying Ginga isn't honest?"

"Could have been better... Someone so beautiful... Waste of genetics, honestly." He found himself on his back, this time due to Wendi punching him in the face and laying him out. "Oww..."

"Wendi!" With a yelp Ginga grabbed the tall redhead by the waist, pulling her back. "Calm down!"

"What?" With a groan, the man sat up, rubbing his nose. "It's the truth! Someone as beautiful as her... she'll never have children. It's depressing."

"I'd rather Gin-nee not have children if it meant not having children with someone like you." Subaru said as she walked up to them. "I'm a lot more patient than Gin-nee's girlfriends are, it might not be a good idea to stick around too much longer, ne?" She winked at him as he nodded, it sounded like a good idea, honestly.

Ginga sighed as the man left and went over to her girlfriends. "Come on, that happens a lot, I'm fine."

"Ah, Gin-nee," Subaru coughed, noticing they were attracting attention.

With another sigh, Ginga grabbed Wendi and Nove and dragged them to a more private place for them to talk about what had just happened and leaving Subaru to explain to the store managers what had happened out there.

She took them near the back of the store, near the door that led directly outside, which was empty, into one of the dark corners before turning to them. "All right, what happened in there?"

"I don't really know, Ginga." Wendi rubbed the back of her head nervously. "But that guy insulted you and I didn't like that."

"So you punched him out?" Ginga looked at her incredulously, both redheads winced at the look on her face, it wasn't a nice look.

"Nove wanted to do it, too," Wendi muttered.

"Leave me out of this!"

Ginga raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting patiently. She appreciated her lovers' protectiveness, but up until she'd gone on the mission with Teana they had never reacted this way whenever she was flirted with.

Wendi sighed and grimaced. "Sorry, I was just upset at how they were crowding around you and then that guy just got under my skin for some reason." She couldn't explain it, and, honestly, it upset her knowing that she couldn't explain it at all.

Ginga nodded slowly. "Uh huh," she said.

There was a long moment of silence before Nove suddenly burst out, "I was scared."

Ginga blinked. "Nove?"

"I... I don't know about Wendi, but when I look back on how we treated you and how scared you were..." Nove squirmed. "I'm afraid now that you'll find someone else, and leave us, because it took us so long to realize how you felt..."

"Nove, I..."

"I know that you like guys and girls, Ginga." Nove took a deep, shuddering breath. "You don't hide your porn very well." She smirked softly as Ginga blushed at her. "But, I..."

"I was too." Wendi interrupted, getting the two to look at her. "Maybe not as much as Nove, but, Ginga... I don't want to lose you to some guy like that either. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't there with us."

Ginga blinked. She'd never expected to have the situation reversed; she'd always thought she'd be afraid of losing Wendi and Nove, not the other way around. She sighed. "Come here," she said gently.

Wendi and Nove both cringed and walked to her, fully expecting to get whacked; only to blink as they were gently pulled into her arms. "Ginga?" Wendi asked.

"Dummies." Ginga's voice was soft. "Do you really think I would have stayed with you for as long as I have if I didn't want to?"

The two stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and hugging her back tightly. "Sorry," they both mumbled as they held her, relaxing against her. So much tension that was building up in them seemed to finally bleed out of their bodies, their muscles seemingly becoming more and more loose with each moment that they held onto Ginga.

"So, no more getting jealous, okay?" Ginga said as they nodded against her as she let go and the two stepped back as Ginga smiled at them. "Wendi, care to join Nove, myself and Subaru? We're trying to find Cinque a boyfriend."

Wendi blinked. "A boyfriend?"

"Yep." Nove nodded. "Apparently, Cinque is straight."

Wendi laughed softly. "Well, that's surprising, I honestly didn't think she was interested in anyone. How'd you find out?"

"She was looking at pictures of Erio." Nove said with a shrug as she shook her head softly.

Wendi could only stare at Nove weirdly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but she didn't mean anything by it," Ginga said quickly. "She knows she'll never have a chance with him. She just thinks he's cute and he'll grow up to be attractive."

"She had a crush on Zest, though," Nove added.

"Huh, really?" Wendi had a slow smile appear on her face as she tapped her chin. "So, find someone who's pretty cute and strong then?" She giggled softly. "This will be interesting."

Ginga smirked. "So, want to tag along?"

Wendi smiled, then kissed Ginga before kissing Nove. "Shall we, then?"

---

Miyuki yawned softly and opened her eyes, blinking. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness for a moment before tilting her head to the side, smiling slightly when she saw Shamal curled up beside her, one hand resting gently against her chest as the blonde slept.

They'd come home after speaking to Nanoha and Hayate and collapsed on the bed together. Shamal had fallen asleep instantly, grabbing onto Miyuki like she was a snuggle toy, and it hadn't taken long for the dark-haired girl to nod off.

Honestly, Miyuki wouldn't have complained if Shamal had wanted to do more than just sleep in the same bed, but she didn't mind. Smiling softly, she pushed a stray hair out of Shamal's face, getting a soft sigh and squirm from the blond. She couldn't help herself and leaned in to kiss Shamal on the forehead gently.

She was delighted when Shamal sighed softly and snuggled closer, nuzzling her neck sleepily.

It had taken a few days for Shamal to even trust Miyuki when it just came to sleeping; Miyuki didn't know all the details of Shamal's past, but she knew enough to understand the blond had been hurt, badly.

Just the fact that Shamal trusted her enough now to sleep with her like this, to Miyuki, was plenty to be happy about.

Still, she wondered just what had happened in Shamal's past. She couldn't help but be curious as to what had happened to make Shamal so jittery and nervous.

"no..." Shamal mumbled in her sleep. "No..."

Miyuki blinked, then looked back down at the blonde. "Shamal?" She gave her a light shake, but if anything, Shamal clung to her tighter, not even opening her eyes. Since it was contact that Shamal seemed to want, Miyuki hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blond. "Shamal, it's okay," she said softly. "I'm here. No one's going to hurt you."

Suddenly Shamal's eyes snapped open as she took a deep breath, gasping for air. "I... Wha... what? Miyuki?" Suddenly she hugged the dark haired woman tightly. "Oh... Thank god... Just a dream."

Feeling Shamal hug her tightly, Miyuki relaxed slightly and gently stroked her hair, feeling her tremble. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Shamal took a deep breath, sighing as she felt Miyuki rub her back, taking in the scent of the woman in her bed, and the complete zone of comfort around her. "I'm sorry, I... Just a dream..." She sighed as she started to relax.

"A nightmare, huh." Miyuki laughed softly, relieved as Shamal relaxed in her arms. "I've had those before. They really suck."

Shamal nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Miyuki asked softly, rubbing Shamal's back gently.

Shamal hesitated before her grip on Miyuki tightened and she snuggled closer, closing her eyes.

Miyuki sighed and laughed again. "Okay, snuggling works too." Honestly it hurt a little that Shamal didn't seem to trust her with this, but the dark-haired woman wouldn't push her.

The two lay in bed, just relaxing against each other before Shamal finally sighed and shifted slightly. "I'm sorry... I just had a dream about... Before..."

"Before?" Miyuki blinked as she rubbed Shamal's back. "Before you knew Hayate?"

"Yeah... Haven't had one of those in years, honestly."

"Ah... I see..." Miyuki continued rubbing Shamal's back gently. "Must have been a bad one... you were whimpering no in your sleep..."

_Don't ask_. Miyuki repeated it like a mantra. _She'll tell you when she's ready, don't ask._

"Really?" Shamal didn't think she was muttering in her sleep. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Miyuki shook her head and smiled softly. "It's okay, it was just a dream after all. I wasn't going to leave you to face that alone."

Shamal shuddered. "I'm sorry, it just... it seemed so real. I thought I was living through it again... then I heard your voice..."

Miyuki nodded and rubbed Shamal's back as she trembled softly. "Hey, it's okay. We all have them from time to time. It's what makes us human after all." She smiled softly as Shamal slowly started to relax.

Shamal nodded and closed her eyes, murmuring something against Miyuki's neck.

Miyuki blinked. "Shamal? I didn't catch that."

The blonde took a deep breath. "I said... the dream... was of an old master who took... a special interest in me when we were under his control."

She deserved to know, Shamal thought. Miyuki deserved to understand just what she was getting into.

"Shamal? If you don't want..."

The blond shook her head. "It... You need to know, Miyuki. You need to know." She sighed softly. "Those scars you found on my back?"

"Yeah?"

"Was from that master." Miyuki blinked as Shamal turned her face away, it burned red with embarrassment and shame. "He... He loved tormenting me a lot. Had a thing for blonds apparently." She trailed off, wondering how to explain something that happened so, so long ago.

"Shamal..."

Shamal tensed up, prepared to be rejected, or told off, when she'd only just scrapped the surface of her past hurts. She was stunned as Miyuki's hand gently brushed her cheek, so their eyes met again. "Miyuki?"

"Don't look away," Miyuki said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Shamal took a deep, shuddering breaths as she slowly smiled at Miyuki. "...Thank you." She whispered gently as Miyuki rubbed her back softly.

Miyuki nodded quietly, gently rubbing Shamal's cheek with her thumb. "He did worse than that to you, didn't he? He wasn't the only one."

"Am I that easy to figure out?" Shamal asked with a soft laugh.

"No, but it makes the most sense, I think." Miyuki smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead gently. "If you don't want to talk, Shamal, I'm not going to force the issue, okay? It might help, but if you're really really nervous, it's okay."

Shamal hesitated, took a deep breath. "No... no, you deserve to know," she murmured.

"All right." Miyuki gently pulled Shamal closer. If Shamal wanted to talk, she wouldn't say no.

"Some of them," she sighed and shifted slightly in Miyuki's arms, "some of them were real pieces of work. Beatings were just one thing they liked to do."

"...You were forced to kill people, I know that."

Shaking her head, the blond let out another soft sigh. "I... We all were forced to do things that we didn't like. Forced into..." She didn't want to continue, but Miyuki did need to know.

"Shamal?" Miyuki blinked as Shamal turned red and pressed her face against Miyuki. "Forced into..."

"We were forced to have sex with them after they beat us, quite often." Signum had suffered the worst, in her opinion, but the rest of the Wolkenritter had all suffered throughout the ages.

There was a long, long pause that, for Shamal, seemed to last forever. Despite her fears, she tightened her grip on Miyuki and buried her face into the dark-haired girl's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I should have told you sooner, but I was scared..."

"I know..." Miyuki whispered softly, rubbing Shamal's back. "Stuff like that, it's hard to talk about, isn't it?" When Shamal nodded, she could only rub the blond's back gently and hum softly, getting her to try and relax.

Realizing Miyuki wasn't going to push her away, Shamal slowly relaxed. "I'm still sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"I... know I haven't been fair to you..."

Miyuki blinked. "Shamal?"

"I..." She gulped slightly. "I know that you have needs, Miyuki. And, honestly, I... I've wanted to help you with them, but... I was scared, so I stopped myself."

"It's okay." She smiled at Shamal, who shook her head and frowned.

"No, no it's not. It's not fair to you at all. I, I want to have a fair relationship, Miyuki." Shamal said, stuttering out the last bit as she blushed heavily.

Oh, boy. Miyuki felt a blush rising.

"Shamal." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm... I'm not going to deny, I have needs, but... I can wait. I don't want to push you if you aren't ready yet."

Shamal took a deep breath as she blushed hard. She... She didn't know if she was but... "Miyuki..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I don't know if I'll ever know if I'll be ready." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "But, I know... I know that... That I'm very curious... About the difference between what I went through... And, what it's like to want it."

Miyuki didn't think anything in the world could make her blush at this point, and was soundly proven wrong as her blush deepened. It was pretty obvious what Shamal wanted, even if she'd somewhat danced around the issue with her wording.

"Tell me when to stop," she murmured, and leaned down, giving the blond a deep, gentle kiss.

Shamal's eyes widened, before she relaxed into the kiss, moaning softly, before she gasped as Miyuki's fingers danced across her chest gently. "M...Miyuki..."

"Yes?"

The blond gulped and took her hand and placed it on Miyuki's, forcing the hand, gently, to cup and squeeze her chest. "Please, show me."

Miyuki smiled and nodded at her. "Just remember, if you want to stop, just say so, okay?"

Shamal nodded and gasped as Miyuki started to apply slightly more pressure, still being gentle, but allowing her to feel what she was doing.

Throughout it all, Shamal never once asked Miyuki to stop what she was doing. Not once did she feel the need to.

Later, as the two lay there sweaty, naked and smelly, Shamal had the biggest smile on her face as she cuddled closer to Miyuki. Her eyes were closed, but she really, really felt like years of pain, torment and hurt had been washed away at once.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it wasn't normal. Maybe she shouldn't be feeling this way.

And maybe she just didn't care.

* * *

Whoo, finally Shamal and Miyuki's relationship comes to a head. Phew! Okay.

As for the Wolkenritter's past, well, honestly, they're all pretty good-looking, save for Vita, she's just cute. But, anyway, it's not hard to imagine that some of their former masters would have things for them, huh? I mean, look at them.

Yes, Cinque is straight. Yep, this is going to cause a problem, I think.

And now, for an Omake that I wanted to get into the chapter, but it didn't fit the theme.

* * *

Omake:

Don't Let Idiots Into the Library

"What happened this time?" Zafira asked Arf who was pouting and slumping against him.

"One of them summoned someone with a white mask over his face. All he had was rope. You couldn't say his name or you'd get tied up!" Arf, in her adult form, groaned as Zafira hugged her from behind.

"What was his name?"

Arf looked around and gulped. "Promise me that you won't say it no matter what?"

Zafira blinked and nodded. "Uh, okay..."

"His name... Was Candle Jack and I swear that..."

Zafira blinked as a man in a white mask suddenly appeared in front of him, grinned and tied up Arf before running away. "Hey! Give her back!" He yelled at the running creep.


	27. Clan

Day in the Life

Chapter 26

Clan

Disclaimer: By now you know that no one here that's writing this owns anything.

This took a bit longer to get out, had to re-write a good chunk of it. Mostly due to it not meshing with established canon from the first season of Nanoha. Even with AUs, you need to follow canon somewhat, or at least use the history of the series properly.

* * *

Panting as she slumped to her knees, sweat dripping down her face as she gripped Bardiche, she had to wonder what in all of creation that made her want to go through this, it was a lot harder than she had imagined it would have been. Her bangs slumped down and matted against her face as she looked up at her opponent, one she had never truly beaten when they were enemies and one who had always beaten her when they fought against each other as allies.

That wasn't the worst of it all. The worst of it all was that she couldn't even breach the pink-haired woman's defenses like she used to. She knew she was out of shape, taking over a year off from doing anything too strenuous would do that to a person, but this was a little ridiculous, even by her standards.

Looking at the panting blond, Signum shook her head as she held Laevantine in front of her. The two were dressed in training clothes and using actual weapons today instead of training ones. Fate was sporting a few bruises, cuts and nicks on her body, nothing serious, otherwise that pretty skin of Fate's would have been marred and Signum didn't want that.

Mostly because both Yuuno and Nanoha would be after her if she had left anything more than minor cuts and bruises. Visible scars were never that appealing to anyone, even warriors who dedicated themselves to fighting and training didn't like to have major scars on their bodies.

"Testarossa, I think that's enough." At least she could see what Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno had in common, all three were hard-headed idiots when it came to their own health and pushed themselves too hard too often. It wasn't as noticeable with Yuuno, but the man seemed to try and push himself as hard as Nanoha and Fate did, at least between training people with Vita, looking after the library and helping raise a family. Signum honestly had respect for him for being able to do that.

Fate shook her head and got up unsteadily, using Bardiche as a walking stick to help her stand up. The two were inside one of TSAB's more private training areas, this one was weather controlled, which really helped in the cooler days of late fall and throughout winter. "Not... yet..." Her black shirt was in tatters and even her blue pants were sporting lots of cuts on them. "I can do much better than this..."

Signum nodded, oh, she knew that Fate could, but the biggest problem Signum saw wasn't that Fate was out of shape, even though she was, the problem was timing. For someone who had taken time off to give birth to children and raise them, Fate was in pretty good shape, but her mind wanted to do stuff that her body couldn't keep up with, yet. The timing was off just a little too much and it showed with each blow that Signum could get in that she shouldn't have been able to. "Very well, Testarossa." She said softly, before spinning Laevantine around so that the blunt end was facing Fate, rather than the bladed side, otherwise the next move might accidentally kill her.

Fate watched as Signum shifted her stance, her left leg back and turned her body to that side as she seemed to sheathe Laevantine, before she just... moved.

It wasn't like Sonic Move, or even her speed when in her Sonic Drives, but she seemed to blur so fast that Fate really lost track of where she was, and was a bit too tired to do anything more than try to block as Signum seemed to materialize in front of her before slashing out at her and disappearing again, stopping a foot behind her. Dimly, Fate heard the clink of Laevantine getting sheathed again, before the pain began. Her body seemed to jerk several times through invisible blows before she finally gave up and fell to the ground.

Well, she would have if Signum hadn't been there to catch her before she fell. "Sorry about that, Testarossa, but you really were going to push yourself until you dropped."

"What... Was... That?" Fate asked in between pants for air.

"That looked like something Kyou-chan knows." Miyuki's voice spoke up as the glasses-wearing woman, wearing a black shirt and blue pants, walked onto the training field. She was mostly there to make sure that the two didn't kill themselves, and to monitor Fate's health, just in case something happened. "Is that what you two did that one night?"

Signum nodded softly. "Yes. He saw Laevantine and wanted to test himself against my sword skills." It had been alright, since Signum, Vita, Agito, Rein, Hayate and Zafira had been watching over Marona, Fiasse and the injured Miyuki at the time. And if anything serious had been about to happen, the two of them could have been down to the scene in less than thirty seconds.

"Ah." Miyuki nodded as she realized what that move was. It wasn't anything too special, being something that both she and Kyouya had learned when they were kids, they just needed to have the speed for it, before she shook her head at Fate. "I think you're better off than I would be if I had little kids, Fate-chan." It wasn't much consolation, but it was something. "I hate to say this, Fate-chan, but I think your style is a little too rigid."

"...Huh?" Fate blinked, her red eyes showing confusion and curiosity. "That's something I've never heard before."

Miyuki giggled softly. "I think that Signum knows your style so well that she was reacting to how you would be if you were at full ability, but since you're not, she was able to beat you much faster."

The taller woman nodded silently and smirked. "Most people aren't able to keep up with your speed, Testarossa, it gives you a great edge, but your style is mostly dash in, strike, dash back out for close range fighting."

"I'm not that good at defense and you know that, Signum."

Miyuki raised a brow. "Then why is your main weapon capable of becoming a sword?"

Fate blinked. "Excuse me?"

"A swordsman needs to have a defense that matches his or her offense. If one is lacking, it hurts the other."

"Huh?" Fate blinked a few times as Signum spoke up in her defense.

"What Testarossa meant was that in comparison to her abilities in speed and offensive power, her defense is rather weak and incapable of staying in at close range for very long."

"Bad habit, I'm afraid. I prefer to avoid taking hits by not being there and devoting more time to offense than trying to block like Nanoha, Vita or even Signum does." Fate shook her head as she was helped to her feet.

"You actually waste a lot of energy doing that." Miyuki looked at Bardiche before a slow smile came to her face. "Actually, Fate, since you're going to be part of my family now, I think that you should learn at least a few of my family's sword techniques. I think maybe Nanoha should as well."

Signum had a momentary flash of something across her face, neither woman noticed, as she thought about Nanoha actually having more skill with her weapon.

"Uh..." Fate blinked slowly. "I don't think..."

"You need it," Miyuki replied lightly. "I'm not saying your form is horrible, but the way you are right now, a skilled sword fighter like Signum could knock you over with a toothpick. You need to learn to relax a bit."

Fate staggered slightly as Signum let go before her shoulders were grabbed again. "I don't know if I can... Hey!" She blinked as Miyuki grabbed her, spun her around and helped her onto Signum's back. "Hey! I can walk, I just need to recover a bit."

Signum rolled her eyes. "I have no doubt about that, Testarossa, but I think you want to take a bath and thanks to me doing this, I'm going to need one as well." She was actually worried that Fate would pass out in the bath tub or in the shower too. "As for Miyuki's suggestion, I think you should take her up on it."

"Signum?" The blond blinked as Signum carried her back into the locker area. "What do you mean?"

"I know your style far too well to lose to it, Testarossa, perhaps mixing in a little bit of Miyuki's sword-style will help you when you use your Zamber forms."

"I'm still here, Signum."

Signum chuckled, sneaking a look at Miyuki. "Shouldn't you be home with Shamal or something?"

"She's busy making sure that Vita doesn't accidentally injure Nanoha-chan too much."

Signum chuckled and shook her head. She highly doubted that Vita would hurt Nanoha, especially since Vita got defensive whenever there was a chance that Nanoha might accidentally end up getting hurt. "Well, either join us for a soak, or find something to do." She didn't mean to chase off Miyuki but she didn't see much of a point of the dark haired woman following them into the locker room.

Miyuki laughed. "I can take a hint, Signum. Have fun."

Fate groaned. "Please don't say it like that."

Rolling her eyes, Signum quietly entered the locker room and put Fate down, who sighed and grimaced. "Sorry, Signum..." She was so out of shape that it wasn't funny at all.

The taller woman shook her head. "No, it's fine. You can't help it when you have children after all. Come on, I'll make sure that you don't fall down in the shower or something stupid like that."

Fate laughed softly. "Thank you."

(---)

"Oi... Nanoha... Are you okay?" Vita asked as she looked at Nanoha, both were in their training outfits, but Nanoha was on the ground, seemingly out cold after blocking that last attack from Vita. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have tried to push your limits today, but come on, Nanoha!"

"Nyahahahaha..." The woman laughed softly. "Sorry, Vita-chan, just a little out of it, I guess." She cracked an eye open and smiled softly. "Guess I have a long road ahead of me, huh?"

Vita raised a brow and rested Graf Eisen against her shoulder. "Either that or you tried pushing yourself too hard. Again."

Nanoha groaned. "I didn't."

"Nanoha, you've been off for at least a year. Just the fact that you can keep up with me this long is incredible."

"I know, I still feel... So weak right now."

Vita shook her head, if she wasn't holding Graf Eisen, she would have crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, Nanoha, I can't tell you to take it easy, I know you won't, but you don't need to rush yourself back into shape, there's no war or conflict going on right now. I know that it sucks going from the top instructor and being in tip-top shape to trying to get back into shape after doing nothing hard for a year."

"Yeah..." Nanoha panted softly.

"So, why push yourself so hard?" Vita asked, genuinely curious. "You're in really good shape for just starting out again, and didn't you say that you were going to roll back how hard you worked to raise your family anyway?"

Nanoha nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I did. But, if I'm out of shape and can't fight if something bad comes up, I'll be of no use to anyone, Vita-chan, and if that happens, it's worse than what being in the hospital, recovering. Because at least then I did all I could to help out."

"Ha! you sound just like ferret-boy." Vita grinned at her friend.

Nanoha blinked as she slowly stood up. "Vita-chan? Why are you grinning like that?"

"Oh, because I was remembering how out of shape Yuuno was when I first worked with him." She grinned savagely. "It was a lot of fun to whip him into shape."

"Speaking of Yuuno-kun where..."

"Nanoha, Vita!" Yuuno called out as he walked over to the two with a bag full of stuff. "I went to get some drinks for the two of you."

"Ah, there he is." Vita smirked. "You have such odd timing, ferret boy."

"Ha, ha." Yuuno smiled. "How are you, Nanoha?"

The brunette just groaned.

"Ah..." Yuuno nodded, he knew of Vita's training methods, they were about as bad as Nanoha's to most people.

"I'm having fun, anyway." Vita shrugged and grabbed a drink when Yuuno offered it. "Thanks. Where were you, anyway?"

Yuuno hesitated, then cleared his throat. "Ah... I got a call from my clan."

Nanoha blinked a few times as she took the can that was offered to her. "You never speak about them, Yuuno-kun. Did something happen?"

Yuuno shrugged awkwardly. "They..." He sighed. "The clan elders are calling me back, saying that they want to see me again."

"Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha frowned softly. "Why do you look like you don't want to go?"

Yuuno sighed softly, he knew that it was stupid, really, it was but still, he just...

"I'm kind of nervous about going back."

"Eh?" Vita blinked as Yuuno sighed at her.

"My clan... When we reach a high enough level of ability, we're sent out... what's the word I'm looking for here?" Yuuno muttered and frowned before snapping his fingers. "A pilgrimage."

"A pilgrimage?"

Nodding at Nanoha, Yuuno continued, "That's the closest analogy, really. But, each member of the clan is required to strike out and find their place in existence before being allowed to go back to the clan."

"You aren't allowed to contact them?" Vita asked, frowning. She had heard rumors but...

Yuuno shook his head. "No, I could still call them if I needed help or there was a major dig that I was a part of, but we tend to only do that when it's dangerous."

"A bunch of nomads then." Vita shook her head and smirked sardonically at him. "So, what's the problem then?"

"Ah..." Yuuno scratched his cheek. "Would you believe that I'm nervous and worried about how they'd view Nanoha, Fate and our children?" Hearing that, Vita fell over laughing.

Nanoha blinked a couple of times before tapping her chin. "So, why don't you tell me a little more about your clan, Yuuno-kun?"

"Nanoha?"

She smiled at his confused look. "It might help if you talk about it. Tell me a little more about your family structure and how it's different for us."

Yuuno blinked, slowly. "You... want to know?"

Vita snorted.

"Well..." Yuuno began slowly, "I don't know how large my clan is, honestly. Sometimes, I think that most of the members of my clan just had children because they felt that they had to, not because they wanted to, or because they loved their partners. Heck, I don't even know if my mom and dad were married, honestly." Hell, he hadn't even known his parents, both had been dead from before he could remember.

Nanoha looked at the grass in front of her. Sure, it was simulated grass due to them being in one of the inside training facilities, but it still felt like grass to her. "I... I guess it's a lot different than the family I'm from. Dad said something about being from a clan once. It's a lot different with lots of family around. You don't form as tight of a bond as you do with a smaller family apparently."

He nodded at her. "Yeah. I mean, I love them like a family, but, it's not like I'm really... Connected with any of them as deeply as I am with you, Fate and our children, Nanoha."

"Sounds completely reverse of some of the Earth clans I've heard about." Vita said, getting attention to her as she sat down across from them. "Well, from the way I hear it, clans on Earth, at least those not in some western hemisphere countries, tend to stick pretty close together a lot and not move very far from each other." Seeing the looks she was receiving, Vita shrugged and chuckled softly. "What? Hayate explained a lot about Earth customs to us over the years."

Yuuno squirmed slightly. "It's not like they don't care about us, it's just..." he trailed off. "Actually, in my clan, it's considered quite shameful if you can't make a name for yourself somewhere." He figured that he had already done that, considering that he helped solve two dimensional cases at age nine, was in charge of the Infinity Library these days and had started his own family.

So why the heck was he still so nervous about going back to them?

"Actually, Yuuno, I honestly don't see why you're so nervous about it." Vita smirked at him. "Because, ya big lug, I think you've proven yourself to be someone who's made his way in life."

Yuuno laughed. "If you say so." If he was honest with them, he would have told them that talking to his clan mates again had brought up pangs of sadness that he honestly hadn't known were there. Random feelings and emotions that really didn't make sense, but, he honestly was nervous about going to see them again.

Especially if they didn't accept Nanoha, Fate and his children.

Vita nodded, before getting up. "As much fun as it was to pound on Nanoha again, I gotta go and write up a training schedule for later." She waved to the two as she walked away.

"Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha asked softly after spending several minutes just cuddling up to his side. "How did you feel when you saw them again? Your clan that is."

Yuuno laughed softly. "Honestly, I felt... like I don't know, honestly. I'm glad that they contacted me again, it feels nice but... I kind of felt like an odd one out around them sometimes, like I wouldn't fit in or that they wouldn't want me." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I know, it's stupid but..."

"Really?" Nanoha looked at him, her face surprisingly neutral as he nodded. She was silent for awhile and Yuuno thought he had screwed up before she sighed and leaned against him more fully. "I guess you, me and Fate-chan are just so much alike, Yuuno-kun."

"Nanoha?"

"The three of us... We all wondered and worried about finding our own place in the world, would we find what we were looking for? A place to call home? A path in life that called out to us? In the end, would there be someone there for us?"

Yuuno blinked, then smiled. "You could say that," he said at last. "We really kind of stumbled into this, didn't we?"

"Yeah..." Nanoha smiled and leaned on him. "Ne, Yuuno-kun..."

"Yeah?" He blinked as she turned and smiled at him. "Nanoha?"

"I hope that you don't expect our children to go live on their own at age nine now."

He sweat-dropped, before chuckling softly. "Only if you don't expect Sora or Isamu to throw around Starlight Breakers at age nine like you did. I think Dieci would have a heart attack."

"No promises, if they want to learn and can handle it, I won't stop them from learning it." Nanoha chuckled as Yuuno pouted softly. "At least we can make sure that they don't stupidly over-exert themselves, huh?"

Yuuno raised a brow. "Hey, I never overexerted myself."

Nanoha gave his shoulder a light smack. "Hmm... Hey, Yuuno-kun..."

"Yeah?" He blinked as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips gently. "Nanoha?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Yuuno blushed at that, hard. "When I was nine... and you defeated the Book of Darkness." He looked away. "Before I'd felt really close to you because honestly, no one had ever cared for me like that, and when I saw you come back with Fate after Reinforce something clicked and never went away."

"Really?" Nanoha blinked a few times, before smiling at him. "You... Silly ferret!" She grinned and pounced him from her position, knocking him to the ground as she hugged and kissed him softly. "You know... I don't know when I fell in love with you exactly... I think I started when we went to go against Precia. But I can't recall when I truly fell in love with you or Fate-chan..." She giggled softly. "Maybe I always loved you, even before I knew you."

"If the next words are "I must have breathed you into life", Nanoha, I'm going to take away your music privileges for a month." He grinned at her as her eyes seemingly watered up and she mock-pouted at him.

"Oh! Woe is me! My music's being threatened!" She threw her head back dramatically and put her arm over her eyes. "Oh! Curse you, bad luck, for you are threatening my very livelihood!"

"I'll do it."

Nanoha slowly lowered her arm and smirked. "I'd like to see you try." Her eyes gleamed with playful challenge.

Further down the hall, Vita suddenly shivered. "Was I right to leave those two alone in there?" she wondered aloud to herself.

(---)

There was an important meeting happening. It was very important, so important that it needed to happen at an undisclosed location to happen.

There was going to be a major problem soon, Teela just knew it as she sat in the living room, watching the television, but keeping her attentions on the group at the table.

"Why are you four using my apartment again?" Teana asked as she looked at Subaru, Ginga, Nove and Wendi. "And why are.... You know what? I don't want to know why you four are comparing notes about guys." She threw her hands up into the air and walked to her room, closing the door.

"...Excuse me." Subaru got up and went after Teana, hoping to explain things before she got too upset.

Ginga's brow went up. "I think you were right, Nove," she murmured.

"Huh?" The redhead blinked. "About what?"

"Subaru _is_ Teana-sexual." Ginga chuckled as Teela, sitting in the living room, blinking in confusion and wondering why Teana was so upset at that moment.

---

"Ah..." Subaru cleared her throat awkwardly and wondered how to do this. "Tea?"

The girl was standing there, her back to Subaru, silent.

"Tea, come on... I..." Subaru's eyes widened as Teana suddenly turned around and put her hand over Subaru's lips.

"Just... Shut up." Teana wasn't looking at her and Subaru wondered just how to fix this, with or without getting clobbered by Teana. "When I let go, just tell me what it is about me you don't like."

Subaru blinked in total confusion as Teana let go of her mouth. "Uh... What?"

"You're looking at notes of guys and comparing them, something's wrong with me, isn't there? Am I not good enough? What?" Teana trembled lightly.

"You... You think I'm cheating on you?" When Teana nodded, Subaru frowned softly and cupped Teana's chin and made her look up. "Look at me, Tea... Look at me." When her girlfriend finally did, Subaru smiled softly. "Silly Tea, I would never cheat on you. I was helping Gin-nee, Nove and Wendi find Cinque a boyfriend."

The look of stunned shock on Teana's face nearly made Subaru fall over laughing, it was nice to see that other than hurt or anger, in the blue-haired woman's opinion. "W...What? Cinque?"

Subaru giggled and nodded. "Yeah, Cinque's interested in guys, Nove, Gin-nee, Wendi and myself were trying to help her and find her someone who might be interested in her, that's all."

"Cinque's straight?"

"Yes." Subaru giggled again. "It's kind of weird, huh? We're so used to being around girls who like other girls or people involved in threesomes, so none of us really knew how to handle it when she told us."

Teana raised a brow. "You sure it's just Cinque? I think Signum's been making some moves in Vice's direction lately..."

Subaru scratched her head slightly. "Really? Because Sein told me that she thought Signum and Sister Schach were getting pretty close together lately."

Teana suddenly sweat-dropped slightly. "You don't think..."

"Another three-way relationship?" Subaru finished as the two thought about it.

"Naaah!" They denied at the same time. Besides, Signum didn't seem like the kind of person to do what Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno or Ginga, Nove and Wendi did. And with both Vice and Schach? That was beyond the scope of impossible.

"So... does that mean Vice is single?" Teana wondered

"... I don't honestly know..." Subaru had also heard through the grapevine that Vice spent a lot of time with Schach and Signum, and that both women lately seemed to get snarly whenever the thought that he was dating someone else came up. Well, Schach got snarly, Signum just glared.

"Hmm... What about Verossa?"

"Who?" Subaru blinked, trying to place the name with people she knew.

"Oh, right, you don't spend as much time around some of the people I do." Teana chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, he's a bit taller than me, has green hair, nice guy and..."

"Oh! Rossa!" Subaru laughed softly. "Yeah, I know Rossa."

"Rossa?" Teana blinked a few times. "Who calls him that?"

"Knight Carim, Sein, Otto, Deed, Hayate, myself, I think maybe a few more..." Subaru trailed off while ticking off each person by name on her fingers.

"The General calls him Rossa?" Teana asked.

"Ah, yes, why?"

Teana blinked. "... Never mind. I suddenly get the feeling he's off limits."

Subaru blinked and nodded, before smiling at Teana.

"Ah... Subaru?" Teana gulped slightly as there was a twinkle in her girlfriend's eye. "What are you... Hey!" She yelped as Subaru picked her up and put her on the bed and rolled her over. "Subaru! What do you think you're doing?" She looked over her shoulder as Subaru straddled her waist.

"You're tense Tea..." Subaru said softly and started rubbing her hands into Teana's back, getting a hiss from her lover. "At least let me make up to you by doing this."

Teana groaned and slumped against the bed as Subaru worked out the knots in her back. If there was one thing Subaru was really good at, it was making sure that her back felt good. "Hey, nnnngh, Subaru..."

"Yes?" She blinked as she worked on a tough knot, not pushing too hard, mindful of her own strength, but enough that she was working it out. "What is it, Tea?"

"When did you start to get so interested in massage therapy?" Teana was honestly curious. Subaru had, at various points, given her, Nanoha, Vita and even Hayate back massages when she thought that they needed them. The weird thing was, they always did need them when she thought they did.

"Would you believe that I actually wanted to do this, back before Nanoha-san saved me?"

"Really? When did you find the time to learn how to do this?" Teana blinked as Subaru chuckled softly.

"Not much time, I'm afraid, I'm just lucky that I can feel tension as well as I can. I used to give Gin-nee back rubs all the time and I found knots and tension in her back that she didn't know she had." Subaru was actually embarrassed by how natural it felt for her to be able to give out back massages.

"Ah..." Teana sighed softly and relaxed.

"Yeah. I actually taught Wendi and Nove how to do it themselves when they came out and confessed they were dating Gin-nee. I thought they'd like to do something like that for her."

To be honest, Subaru kind of missed doing those kind of things with her sister, but she could understand why Wendi and Nove had wanted to learn.

"That's..." Teana sighed and relaxed as Subaru worked out a really tough knot near the middle of her back that caused her spine to seemingly crack and pop as tension just melted out of her body. "wow..." Teana gasped out softly as she twitched and trembled on the bed.

"Tea... Are you okay?" Subaru had never seen that happen before and was relieved when Teana nodded softly. "I'm sorry, I was just working the muscle knot out and I must have gotten too close to your spine and..."

"Felt good." Teana muttered sleepily. "Felt really good..."

Subaru blinked. "Tea, are you falling asleep?" It was rare for Teana to ever relax and actually take a nap; Subaru could never recall a time when she'd done it.

"Just a little bit... this feels so nice."

Subaru smiled softly and continued her massage. "Tea, I love you." She leaned down close to Teana's ear as she said that. "I'm sorry that I upset you, forgive me, please?"

There was a long moment as Teana considered this before she sighed softly and reached back, gripping Subaru. The next instant she flipped, pulling the short-haired girl tightly to her side.

Subaru yelped at the sudden change in position. "Tea?"

"I'm sleepy now." Teana nuzzled Subaru's hair tiredly. "Stay with me for awhile."

Subaru smiled and hugged Teana, nodding as her girlfriend drifted off to sleep. "Night, Tea..." She whispered and shifted slightly, before finally getting into position to kiss Teana on the lips gently.

(---)

Wendi smirked as she looked through the slightly opened door before closing it softly and motioning for Nove and Ginga to be quiet as she slipped back to the table. "It's so cute. I wish I had a finger camera like Sein does."

Ginga blinked. "Sein has a finger camera?"

"Yep." Wendi chuckled.

Nove squirmed. "So, if Subaru's asleep... what do we do now?"

"Want to go see a movie?" Wendi shrugged after thinking about it for a bit. "I mean, we could do stuff here, but this is Teana's place and I don't think, well, I think she'd be upset if we messed it up."

"Why not?" Ginga said with a shrug as the three picked up their notes, grabbed their coats and left, though not before Ginga left a note on the table for Subaru and Teana to find. She knew just how crazy her sister could get with worry some days.

"What about me?" Teela asked as she blinked at Ginga, who smiled softly.

"Just relax, Teela. This is your home too now." With that, Ginga left, leaving Teela blinking a few times, before smiling softly, she rather liked the thought of having a home of her own now.

(---)

Later that night...

"Are you sure that it's okay to leave them at home alone?" Fate asked Nanoha as she drove the two in her car down the streets. The two were dressed in casual dresses, Fate wearing a dark purple dress while Nanoha wore a lighter brown and yellow dress.

Nanoha nodded, smiling at her female lover. "Yuuno-kun and Vivio both told us to get out of the house and have some time to ourselves, Fate-chan. And I bet you worked pretty hard today against Signum, didn't you?" Fate chuckled softly, she didn't deny it.

"Still..." Fate couldn't help feeling a little guilty about leaving Yuuno and Vivio alone with the babies.

"They'll be fine. Zafira and Arf are there too, so it isn't like they're by themselves."

Fate shook her head to avoid thinking about it, she still didn't feel right about leaving Yuuno and Vivio with the babies, but they had said that she needed a little time to herself, well, Yuuno had, Vivio had just said that she could look over the babies too. "So, where are we going?"

"Ah, Vice-kun mentioned this diner he liked to go to once and I wanted to check it out." Nanoha smiled softly. Granted, that had been months ago, and she nearly forgot about it, but it just suddenly came to her when Yuuno had suggested that she and Fate take some time off to themselves.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said it had good food and nice servers." Nanoha frowned contemplatively. "Though Yuuno-kun got all fidgety and muttery when Vice-kun mentioned it."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say."

Fate blinked a few times, idly wondering why as she parked the car up to the diner. "Well, should we find out then?"

Nanoha nodded as the two got out of the car and headed in. Once they got inside, they blinked, the place wasn't that big, nor was it too busy at that moment, but at least it seemed rather friendly and comforting.

"Hey, Miki! You've got some customers to seat!" An older man yelled out, causing a rather well-endowed blue-haired girl to practically bounce out of the kitchen and smile at the two.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at them. "Where would you like to eat? A table, a booth or up at the counter?"

"Ah, booth is fine," Nanoha said. Miki smiled happily before leading the two along, practically bouncing the whole time.

_Look at her go_, Fate commented mentally.

Nanoha smiled. _I can see why Vice-kun liked this place so much. It fits his tastes._

_Though I still wonder why Yuuno got so out of shape when you asked about it.._ Fate wasn't stupid, but nothing about this place really seemed like it would bother Yuuno too much. Unless someone was smoking, but she didn't think that would bother him too much.

"Here you go." Miki smiled at the two as she sat them down and gave them menus. "I can recommend the soup, it's really good, and the salad is fresh, if you're interested."

Nanoha smiled. "I'll have the soup, thanks."

Fate shook her head. "Nothing for me. I can wait."

Miki nodded and jotted it down before leaving; Nanoha smirked at Fate. "I swear, you don't eat enough sometimes."

Fate shrugged. Maybe she didn't, but she didn't feel that hungry some times. "I'm not that frail, Nanoha, I can go a little bit longer while I look over the menu." She ignored Nanoha as she giggled and looked over her menu a bit more. "Besides, I eat healthy enough, so I never truly go hungry."

Nanoha laughed. "If you say so."

Fate looked around. "You know, I still can't see why Yuuno dislikes this place so much. It's very nicely kept, and everyone seems friendly."

In short order, Miki had returned with Nanoha's soup and two glasses of water. "So, ladies, what can I get for you?" The two smiled at her and made their orders as she jotted them down, smiled and took their menus. "It will be right out." She said as she went back to the kitchen.

Nanoha blew on the soup, using her spoon, took a sip of it, before her eyes widened pleasantly. "This is rather good, Fate-chan. You should have some."

The blond shook her head, she could wait. Sighing softly, she took a sip of her water and blinked as she heard her waitress talking in a nearby corner to someone.

"I'm telling you, Natie..." She was saying to someone that Fate didn't notice. "That blond guy was so cute. And he was Vice's friend, and those glasses..."

"But didn't he say that he had two girlfriends already?"

Miki snorted slightly. "I tell you, I still don't think that they were good enough for him, if he needs two to help satisfy anything."

Fate glanced at Nanoha curiously and motioned for her to scoot closer; they weren't eavesdropping, exactly, since the waitresses were talking right by the booth, and being rather loud about it.

The girl called Natie sighed. "Honestly, Miki, it's been what, several months? I can't believe you're still hung up on it. He was so thin and lanky-looking, like a breeze could knock him over."

"Oh, come on, Natie, you should have seen him. He was so cute, such a soft voice, but then he got all upset, I mean, okay, I could have said it better than that, but did he have to get so upset and leave like that?"

Nanoha frowned softly, what was she talking about?

"Miki..." Natie was heard sighing. "Look, let's not talk about this here, okay? Besides, did you even get his name?"

"Vice told me his name." Miki sighed.

"Oh, for the love of..." Natie sounded ready to bang her head against a wall. "Miki, it was months ago, the guy has two girlfriends, and it seemed like he really loved them. You don't have a snowball's chance in hell."

"It's not my fault that Yuuno Scrya is my destined! I swear it."

The two in the booth suddenly stiffened, their eyes wide as they looked at each other in utter shock. No _wonder_ Yuuno looked insanely nervous when this place was brought up.

"Master?" Raising Heart spoke up from around Nanoha's neck. The small gem sounded like she wanted to kill someone.

"Sir?" Bardiche asked in his incredibly polite tone of voice, yet even he had an under-current of anger in his tone.

"Your... destined." Natie sounded as if she was choking on laughter. "Okay, Mikki, no offense but, he hasn't been here in months. He had two girlfriends last time he was here. I'll be fair and say that he seemed to love them a lot and didn't just keep them around for pleasure."

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't change the fact that if I knew where he lived, I could just go and apologize to him and tell him the truth of everything and..."

"Excuse us." Miki blinked as her friend suddenly paled and pointed behind her. Turning the blue-haired woman had to wonder just why she felt like she was about to meet someone she wouldn't like. Standing behind her were the two ladies in the booth she had just sat, neither one looking particularly happy at her.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Nanoha said slowly. "And it sounds like you were talking about the father of our children."

Miki blinked. "Children?"

Natie groaned. "Oh, now you did it," she whimpered, and tugged on Miki's arm. "Miki, come on. Don't pick a fight. They look upset."

"Children... What?" The blue-haired girl blinked several times in utter bafflement and confusion as she looked at the two of them. "But... Children... Destined..."

Nanoha and Fate both blinked, several times as they watched their waitress's eyes suddenly roll up into the back of her head and she passed out and would have hurt herself if it hadn't been for her friend grabbing her.

"...I didn't expect that." Nanoha muttered softly.

"Uh... sorry about that," Fate murmured.

Natie sighed. "Nah, not your fault. Miki's been hung up on this Yuuno guy ever since she met him. She isn't really used to rejection, and he put her down pretty soundly."

"I see..." Fate said softly. "Please, tell her that we do not appreciate our lover getting hit on by other women." That was putting it mildly, Fate was nearly tempted to take Miki outside and calmly, completely, and utterly terrify the woman into leaving Yuuno alone and never think of him again.

She nodded and tried to smile softly. "Please, do not think badly of our facility. Miki's just fixated on that Yuuno person. I never met him, so, please, I apologize for her."

Natie must have read Fate's unspoken thoughts, because she nodded one last time before gathering Miki up and taking her into the back.

"... Now I can really understand why Yuuno-kun squirms when this place is mentioned," Nanoha murmured.

Fate rubbed her forehead with closed eyes as she tried to fight off an upcoming headache. "Nanoha, would it be wrong of me to want to leave, right now, and just find a different place to enjoy an evening out?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No, I feel the same way. And, Fate-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Would it be wrong of me to want to go home and really, really snuggle with you and Yuuno-kun when we're done?"

"I was about to suggest that, honestly." Fate smiled, before blinking as an older man came up to them, smiling softly. He was dressed in a slightly dingy white shirt, black pants and wore an apron around his body.

"Sorry about Miki, ladies, she's a good worker and a good kid, she just tends to get things into her head that she shouldn't at times." His voice was a bit rough, but he sounded sincere. "Tell you what, if you come back, I'll make sure to not let Miki serve you and give you a free meal out of it, okay?" Suddenly his eye twinkled softly. "Actually, you have kids, right? Miki was muttering something about that." The two nodded at him as he laughed softly. "Good, good. Come by during lunch. Our lunch cook, Mavis, she loves kids, has a few grandkids of her own and always loves to see more."

Nanoha and Fate exchanged an amused look. "We'll keep that in mind," Fate promised.

"As for tonight, meal's free. I would hate to see such lovely ladies have to go home upset on an empty stomach." He smiled at them. "That is, if you want to eat here still."

Nanoha and Fate exchanged another look before they both smiled, and this time it was Nanoha who spoke up. "Why not?"

He grinned at them. "Sit down and enjoy yourselves, ladies, I'll have your food out in a moment." He disappeared back into the kitchen as Nanoha and Fate sat down, the blond leaning back and sighing heavily.

"Fate-chan?"

"Remind me to give Yuuno the largest hug he ever had when we get home." Nanoha nodded at her and smiled softly.

"Only if you remind me to do the same, nyahahahaha..." Nanoha giggled softly.

(---)

"Red truck, banana, fire escape, and television..." Yuuno blinked as he looked at the cards, chuckling and flipping over Fire Escape. "This one."

Arf, in her child form, raised her arms up into the air. "Victory is mine." She said softly, trying to keep her voice down so that she didn't wake the babies sleeping in their cribs in the room.

Sitting in a circle, Arf, Zafira in his child form, Vivio and Yuuno were playing a card game, Apples to Apples, or so the back of the cards said. It was a rather funny and silly game.

Shaking his head, the young-looking Zafira sighed softly. "Been playing for several hours now..."

"It was either this, Risk or Monopoly." Yuuno chuckled getting a blanch from both Vivio and Arf.

"No thanks." Zafira muttered, he recalled some of those games and how long they would last from when Hayate had the Wolkenritter play those games.

Yuuno chuckled again before glancing at Zafira. "Though I must say, I'm surprised to see you like this, Zafira. I didn't even know you had a child form."

Zafira shrugged. "It's just like my puppy form, just applied to my human form. I honestly don't use it too much."

"You should use it more often." Arf grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "You look cute."

The guardian beast scowled a little, but he didn't push her hand away.

Vivio giggled before yawning softly. "Sorry." She pouted as Yuuno shook his head. "Come on, Yuuno-papa..." She whined softly.

"Sorry, you should go to bed, Vivio." He smiled as she pouted. He knew that she wanted to stay up to see Nanoha and Fate, but it was getting late. "I'll tell Nanoha and Fate to see you when they get home, okay, dear?"

She nodded sleepily as Yuuno got up and picked her up. "Can you two clean up?"

"Not a problem." Arf smiled at him as she and Zafira picked up the cards.

"She tries so hard sometimes," Zafira murmured.

"Vivio?" Arf chuckled. "Yeah, she's a sweet kid. She did a world of good when Nanoha found her. I've never seen anyone who could make Nanoha give up the sky willingly."

"I don't think she made Nanoha give up the sky." Zafira said softly, getting Arf to blink in confusion. "If anything, it made her realize that the sky wasn't the only important thing." He smirked softly, which looked a little weird on his young-looking body. "I doubt that Nanoha's given up the sky. If anything, she's going to pass on that love to Vivio, Sora, Isamu and Alicia, so that they can join her in the sky."

Arf winced. "That's a scary thought."

"Oh?"

"With those three? Yes, I think so."

Zafira chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'm not worried about it." He put the cards away and blinked as Arf suddenly grinned at him. "What?"

"You have a lot of faith in her children."

Zafira rolled his eyes at her. "Nanoha's not as bad as the rumors make her out to be, regardless of what she did to Fate, Vita and Vivio." He chuckled as Arf started to laugh.

"Well, maybe not, but I just hope that Vivio doesn't take after Nanoha and makes friends that way."

"Why not? It worked for us, didn't it?"

"Well, yes, but when I think back on all the trouble we caused Nanoha..." Arf sighed. "I just hope Vivio won't have to go through that."

Zafira shrugged and went back to what he was doing, and for a long moment silence stretched between them.

After a moment, Arf coughed softly. "Ah, not to sound strange, Zaffy..."

"Go ahead." He wasn't even listening, to be honest.

"But the way you are with Vivio and the babies... you'll make a good father someday."

Zafira sighed softly. "Some of our earlier masters used me as a guard-dog for their children. They weren't too bad over-all."

"I thought Hayate was the only master that was good?" Arf blinked a few times in confusion as Zafira sighed.

"She was the only one that treated us like we were people, yes. Not all of our masters made us go out and fight all the time though. Some of them used us as slaves, live-in maids, butlers, but none of them saw us as people, just something to use and abuse if they wanted to." Hell, there were a few masters that were actually decent people, even if they used the Wolkenritter to their own ends. But those masters were few and far between.

"Oh... So you looked after some children at times?"

"It wasn't hard, and I enjoyed it, honestly."

Arf nodded quietly. Zafira had a good personality for watching children, and she'd always known that he'd probably learned his skills from someplace, though she never thought about it too much. She'd just noticed how well he handled Vivio.

"Like I said... you'll make a good father someday." She shrugged. "If, you know, familiars can have kids."

Zafira chuckled softly. "I don't know if familiars can or not, but you're pretty good with children yourself." He smiled at her as Yuuno came back into the room. "She asleep?"

He nodded at the two of them. "Thanks for all your help, Zafira, Arf. I'm glad you two helped me out tonight."

"No problem." Arf shrugged. "I didn't like the thought of leaving you alone with the kids, even when Vivio's on her best behavior."

"I just wanted to help," Zafira admitted.

Yuuno smiled. "Still, thanks again. I really appreciate it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Arf frowned. "Are you okay, Yuuno? You seem a little stressed."

Sighing, the man nodded at her. "Ah... My clan called, they want to actually see me again..."

Arf frowned softly, before blinking. "When?"

"Whenever I can find the time, honestly." Yuuno sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Why not?" Arf asked, blinking a few times at him. "They're your clan, don't you want to go back to them?"

"Well, I kind of do but..." Yuuno looked increasingly more uncomfortable as Arf talked.

Zafira's eyes softened in understanding. "You're worried you won't live up to their expectations, aren't you?"

Yuuno nodded quietly.

"Yuuno?" Arf blinked a few times in confusion at him.

"I don't know. It's rather stupid, but it's been years since I last saw them." Yuuno said as he went to the couch and sat down, shaking his head. "I don't know if any of the rest of the clan has any problems like I did. Maybe I'm just worried that they won't think enough of me."

"Nothing wrong with that." Zafira said, smirking softly. "Hayate helped myself, Vita, Shamal and Signum realize that we were worth something, that we deserved more. Maybe you should go, Yuuno... Go with Fate, Nanoha and your children, show the rest of your clan who you are and how far you've come."

"You mean show off?" Arf smirked at him as Zafira shook his head.

"No, I mean, from the way it sounds, your clan has extremely high expectations." Or Yuuno thought they did, but perception was a major part of family life after all. "I honestly think that they'll love your family, or at the very least, won't find you a disappointment."

"How could I ask that of Fate and Nanoha, though?" Yuuno wondered. "My clan is... it's different from the families they're used to."

"So?" Zafira shrugged. "Fate and Nanoha love you. They can accept anything if you're there with them. They don't want to judge you, Yuuno, they just want to support you."

Yuuno hesitated, then scratched the back of his neck. "I guess... I guess I could ask them about it and see what they have to say. I don't know if my clan will do much, but it would be nice for them to meet the women I love." He blushed lightly.

Arf laughed at Yuuno softly. "You're cute."

"What? And I'm not?" Zafira said lightly, getting a weird look from both of them. "What? I like to be complimented too."

Arf laughed happily and tackled Zafira in a tight hug, snuggling againt him with a giggle. "You're cute too, Zaffy," she said. "You're really, really cute."

Yuuno chuckled as Zafira blushed, but he made no move to push Arf away.

"We're home." Nanoha called out as she and Fate walked into the door. "Yuuno-kun," she smiled as she saw Yuuno on the couch, Arf and Zafira hugging and, she blinked. "Zafira? As a child?"

Fate grinned at him. "So cute!" She gushed as she looked at the two of them. "Hold still." She pulled up Bardiche and held it out. "Image capture."

"Yes, sir." Bardiche said politely as it captured the image.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Arf asked eagerly.

Zafira groaned. "Fate, don't show that to Hayate. I don't know what she'll do to me if she learns I have a child form."

Fate giggled softly and smiled at him. "I won't tell her, but if she finds out about this picture Zafira, I'll have to give it to her."

"Fair enough." Zafira sighed softly as Arf ruffled his hair. "Though, if I'm not needed right now, I think I'll head home. Hayate's going to be home tonight and I don't want to worry her."

"I'll head back to Lindy's too," Arf added. "She needs a pair of extra hands around the house since Amy's getting further along and Chrono's flipping out like an expectant daddy." She chuckled.

"Okay." Fate smiled, walked up to Arf and picked her up to hug her. "Take care out there, Arf, you too, Zafira." Arf smiled as she hugged Fate back.

"We will, Fate. You just be careful too." Arf smiled at her and kissed Fate on the cheek gently as she was put down. "Come on, Zafira."

Fate smiled as she watched the two head to the door. She was about to say something when the two opened the door and shifted to wolf forms and ran out. "...Well, that's one way to stay warm." She said softly and closed the door.

Yuuno chuckled. "I think they like the speed of it," he said. "Plus, Zafira isn't really all that fond of his child form. I don't even know how Arf manages to get him to use it." He shook his head, amused, before he smiled at his lovers. "So how was your evening?"

Nanoha and Fate exchanged a sheepish look. "Sorry, Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha said softly, blushing as Yuuno blinked at her.

"For what?" Yuuno blinked as the two suddenly walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Nanoha? Fate?"

"It's nothing." Fate sighed. "We just... Nanoha and I understand now, why that place Vice always mentions makes you twitch."

"Oh." Yuuno said in understanding as he smiled softly. "If it makes you feel any better, Sora, Isamu and Alicia all slept pretty soundly most of the night."

"Vivio?"

"Wanted to stay up to see you guys return, but she got tired." Yuuno chuckled. "She went to bed without any complaints, though."

Nanoha nodded and let go of the hug gently. "I'm going to go check on her, I'll be back." The two blonds nodded as she left.

"Yuuno? Why are you so tense?" Fate asked after Nanoha had left the room.

Yuuno hesitated. "Did Nanoha tell you anything?"

"She said your clan called..."

Fate trailed off as Yuuno nodded. "Yeah. My clan called, they want me to come back, to check up on me." He sighed. "Is it wrong of me that I don't want to go?"

"I would say yes, but that's just a part of me wishing that I had a large family to be a part of when I was growing up, like I am now." She sighed and hugged him tightly. "Even if you feel like it's hard on you, do you think that it would be easier to hide from your clan or face them?"

Yuuno gently stroked Fate's hair. "I'll need to ask Nanoha about it too, but Zafira said... it might, you know, be a good chance for me to introduce you and her and our kids to the rest of my clan."

"What do you want to do?" Fate asked him softly as she leaned on him. "Do you want to go and show us off? Or maybe you just want to hold us close?"

"... Would it be selfish if I said I just want to hold you and Nanoha as close to me as I can?"

Fate shook her head and hugged him tightly. "I wanted to come back and hold you all night." She said and rocked slightly. "Want to just sit on the couch?"

"Yeah..." Yuuno said softly, blinking as another pair of arms slipped around the both of them. "Nanoha?" He blinked as he saw her still dressed in her evening wear.

"We're here, Yuuno-kun." She smiled at him and kissed Fate, and then him, on the lips gently and quickly. "Let's just cuddle tonight."

Yuuno nodded, giving a real smile for the first time in awhile.

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve Nanoha and Fate, but he knew he'd love them both until the day he died.

* * *

Well, there you go! Nanoha's a large ham and Subaru's good with massages (inspired by a pic where Subaru's on the beach on Nanoha's back and giving her a massage while Teana is right next to them, looking on.).

Oh, and Apples to Apples is a real card game. Funny as hell too.

Not much else to say, see you next time.


	28. Zafira

Day in the Life

Chapter 27

Zafira

Disclaimer: I own the disclaimer. RadiantBeam owns the title. That's all we own.

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was just rising over the horizon as Schach smiled as she saw Signum sitting at the table in the commons area at the Saint Church. "Morning, Signum."

"Morning, Schach, thanks for inviting me for breakfast." She smiled at her friend and blinked as she saw Sein grinning from behind Schach. "Good morning, Sein, how are you?"

"Signum, Schach, good morning." Sein grinned at them. "No Vice today?"

Signum shook her head. "He got called away on a supplies run. He'll be back soon, though. Probably by afternoon."

"We were planning to meet him then," Schach added.

Sein grinned at them, chuckling softly. "Maybe he's got a girl waiting for him and that's why..." She trailed off at the twin looks the two were giving him. "Ah... It was a joke. A joke!" She whimpered and backed up. "I'll... I'll go and get Deed and make breakfast, bye!" She couldn't get out of the area fast enough.

Signum sighed. "Sein likes to pick trouble still, apparently."

"She's a good girl, just a little open about things she shouldn't be." Schach shook her head, amused.

But neither of them could ignore the small burning in their stomachs.

"... You think it's true, Signum?"

"Hm?"

"You think Vice is dating someone?"

Signum blinked a few times and grimaced as she thought about it. "I... I would rather not think about it." It was worse, in her opinion, because Vice was generally a very nice guy and any girl that caught his attention would be rather lucky, in her opinion.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Schach sighed even as the thought made her grimace. "He really is a very sweet man, once you take the time to sit down and talk to him."

Signum nodded as Schach sat down at the table with her. "He is. When he's not trying to be too charming." She chuckled softly at her own attempt at a joke.

"Honestly, I think he tries a little too hard; he always wants to impress the ladies he meets." Schach chuckled. "He was the same with me when we first met."

"Oh really?" Signum leaned in close to her. "This is interesting, I never knew that." It didn't surprise her, honestly, but it was still interesting to find out that Vice had flirted with Schach.

"Yeah." She laughed softly. "I think Carim scared him slightly, he backed off on the flirting though." Schach chuckled softly. "How about you? Did he try to charm you too?"

"A bit, but I never really feel uncomfortable when he flirted with me." Signum shrugged softly and chuckled as she leaned back in her seat.

"Really?" Schach blinked.

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little bit, I guess. You never seemed like the type who enjoyed being flirted with."

"I don't." Signum said honestly, getting a blink of surprise and confusion from Schach. "However, he didn't try flirting with me just to see if he could get somewhere with me. Vice was rather playful about it."

"Playful?"

"Yes. I've never felt like he does it specifically on purpose. Most of the time he just talks to me and goes along with however the conversation is going."

Schach shook her head and smiled at Signum. "Oh, so that's how it is." She chuckled at the look of confusion on Signum's face.

"How what is?"

Schach narrowed her eyes and leaned in, grinning softly. "I think you rather like our dear friend, Vice more than just a friend."

"Eh? What?" Signum wasn't often taken off guard. Schach had a rare privilege in seeing her with a completely stunned look on her face. "What makes you say that?"

"You can tell that he's flirting with you from time to time, which doesn't surprise me because we are, after all, talking about you." Schach chuckled. "Yet you don't seem to mind his attention. I do recall a time when you put one young man down quite soundly for hitting on you."

Signum was silent for awhile as she thought about that. What had changed? She wasn't sure anymore. Vice wasn't that bad of a guy, nice looking, a decent role model for younger mages, and charming when he wasn't trying too hard. But, she didn't know what changed, why she didn't mind it.

Schach blinked as Signum didn't say anything and seemingly stared into nothingness for awhile. "Signum?"

"I... didn't notice, to be honest." Signum shrugged. "Vice was the one who wanted to talk to me more, and I had no problem with letting him do that."

"Really?" Schach blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What if he did have a girlfriend though?"

She expected Signum to blow it off. Or at the very least not react very much.

Seeing a flash of hurt in her eyes and a grimace on her face, one that was on her face and gone so fast that she nearly missed it, wasn't something she had anticipated.

"I would be happy for him." Signum seemed as if she was pretending the hurt, the grimace had never been seen. "He's mentioned every now and then that he would like to have a girlfriend, and it's not my business if he manages to find one."

Schach wondered why it felt like Signum was lying.

"What?" Signum blinked as Schach looked at her for a long moment.

"Signum... Do you like Vice?"

Something flickered in Signum's eyes before fading away, so fast that Schach almost missed it. "I care about him," she said at last. "He's been a good friend to me and has never pushed my boundaries."

Schach nodded at her friend before smiling as Deed and Otto came out with some breakfast. "Thank you." The two younger girls really were helpful around the place. It was too bad that they had to go through what they did before ending up here.

"No problem, though I think you scared poor Sein stiff." Deed said, smiling softly, getting a chuckle from Schach.

"Ah, my bad." Schach laughed softly. "I'll talk to her later."

"I wouldn't say stiff," Otto said after a minute. "I think more than anything she was surprised." She smiled. "She's used to getting such reactions from Schach, but Signum was new."

Signum blinked. "Well, then I apologize."

Deed chuckled softly and smiled at the two. "It's okay, but maybe you two should try to not be so jealous over the thought of Vice being with a girl. He doesn't really strike me as someone who would want a bunch of girlfriends at once." She blinked at the looks she was getting and she blushed. "Then again, neither does Yuuno, but he has both Nanoha and Fate."

"How do you..."

"I read a lot." Deed interrupted Schach as she blushed a lot more. "When I'm not helping people here or in training with you, Sister Schach, I read a lot."

"She does." Otto said and patted her sister's back.

"To be fair to Yuuno, he didn't see it coming," Signum added.

"I know, I know." Deed smirked. "Though it's still fun to read. The press was having a field day with it, you remember there was such a big debate over who Nanoha would end up with..."

Sigum rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Please don't remind me. I had people asking me questions that I didn't want to answer."

"Well, you are publicly known as Fate's sparring partner and someone that she spends a lot of time with off duty, so, people were curious." Deed shrugged slightly. "Fate and Nanoha are basically celebrities after all, so people get curious."

Schach looked at Signum curiously. "I didn't know the press went after you."

"Like bloodhounds." Signum shuddered just remembering it. "Vita and I both. We're very close to Nanoha and Fate, as sparring partners and as friends, and a lot of the reporters thought we were... more than that." She coughed lightly. "Even now I meet a person or two who thinks I'm heartbroken because Fate went with Yuuno and Nanoha."

"You could always lie and say it dented your armor," Vice called cheerfully as he strolled into the conversation.

Both Schach and Signum looked at Vice and smiled softly. "Good morning, Vice." Signum said softly as he sat down next to them. "I'm surprised, I thought you had a delivery today."

"Not for another hour." Vice chuckled softly. "I was up early enough and thought to come over here to have breakfast. Deed, Otto and Sein are better cooks than most of the restaurants in town." He smiled as Otto and Deed blushed, stammered and excused themselves from the group.

"Flirt." Schach chuckled at him. "You shouldn't hit on those two, they don't know how to handle it."

"I don't mean them any harm. Besides, they should get used to it so that when some guys come sniffing around they'll know how to react." Vice grinned at the thought. "So what was this I heard about Signum possibly being Fate's lover?"

Signum cringed.

"It was just some people in the press being stupid and looking into things too much. They thought that Vita was Nanoha's lover." Signum rolled her eyes. "The only person Vita would let touch her like that would be Hayate anyway."

"Really?" Both Schach and Vice blinked in confusion as Signum shook her head.

"Yes, but I honestly don't think either Vita or Hayate would do that." Signum rolled her eyes at that thought and brushed it off. "No matter how much it looks like, I highly doubt that either Vita or Hayate are doing that with each other."

"Ah, media idiots," Vice shook his head and chuckled.

"And even if they _do_ do that eventually, Zafira and Shamal and I would know before anyone else." Signum sighed.

Schach raised a brow. "Really? I heard that Shamal moved out of Hayate's house, but I didn't want to seem nosy."

Signum nodded at her. "You heard right. Shamal moved into an apartment above her clinic with Miyuki."

Vice rasied an eyebrow at hearing that. "She moved in with Miyuki, huh? Didn't see that one coming."

"Miyuki is Nanoha's older sister, right?" Schach asked, and Signum nodded. "Huh. I'm surprised. You'd mentioned once or twice that Shamal liked someone, but..."

Signum shrugged and smiled softly as she ate some food, before nodding after swallowing it. "Yes. I was rather surprised that she likes That Thing's sister so much." Her smile widened slightly as her two friends groaned at her.

"Must you always call Nanoha that?" Schach asked as she rubbed her forehead in dismay.

"But it's such a fitting name for her." Signum smirked.

Vice shook his head, amused. "And here I was reading the news and hearing so many crazy theories about your love life, Signum..."

"Oh?" Signum looked at him curiously.

"Yes. Either you were in love with Fate or you were in love with Shamal depending on what paper you read."

Signum shook her head. "As close as I have been with my fellow knights, I'm not _that_ close with them. What about you, Vice?"

"Huh?" Vice blinked as Signum looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"I heard rumors, back when we were in Section Six, of you being in a relationship with either Teana or Subaru, depending on who was saying them."

Vice laughed. "As much as I'd like to say I'm the stallion the papers make me out to be, none of it's true. Subaru never even looked at me that way, and Teana's more of a little sister to me. She still likes to come to me for advice sometimes, and not just on shooting these days."

"Oh?" Signum raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of advice?"

"Would you believe advice on how to be a better girlfriend for Subaru?" He chuckled softly at the two as they blinked in surprise. "I know, surprised me too."

"You're serious?" Schach asked.

"Completely. Honestly, it's a little harder for me because I'm a guy and not a girl, but I try to help her anyway." Vice shrugged. "She really wants to be good for Subaru, and she doesn't feel comfortable talking to anyone else about it. I was actually pretty flattered when she told me."

"Speaking of rumors..." Signum trailed off and looked at Schach, who blinked a few times. "I heard rumors that you and Knight Carim were a little closer than most."

"Funny, because the rumors I heard was that Knight Carim and General Hayate being lovers." Vice said, smiling at Schach. "Any truth to those rumors?"

"Just rumors." Schach rolled her eyes at them. "Knight Carim is more interested in cosplay with General Hayate than sharing her bed."

"And the rumors about you?" Vice asked.

"Completely false." Schach shrugged. "So far as I know, anyway. If Knight Carim is interested in me that way, she's done nothing to indicate it."

Signum chuckled softly and shook her head as the trio ate. Rumors were rather stupid, honestly. But still, something that Sein said still bothered her. "Vice... This might be another rumor, but I heard that you were seeing someone right now."

"I wish." Vice said with a sigh. "It would be nice to have someone to go on dates with or just sleep in the same bed and help keep the bed warm."

"So.. you're single?" Schach believed him, she liked to think that the three of them were close enough that he'd mention it before he dated anyone.

"Still single, yes." Vice didn't mention it, but he had tried to give Alto a chance, he really had, but he just couldn't see the girl as anyone but his subordinate and a good friend.

Schach laughed softly. "Look at us, the three of us are subjects of rumors that fly left and right."

"And no one's going to believe us if we tell the truth, either." Signum said and smirked her friends.

"Of course not."

"It'd still be fun to try, though," Vice said, more to himself than anyone else. "I'd love to see the look on the reporters' face when we say no, really, we're single."

"Which reminds me..." Schach glanced at Signum curiously. "Has the media caught wind of what Shamal's been up to lately? All I see is more speculation about the apparently hot, sex-filled affair you have with her."

"They should look at Miyuki more than they look at me." Signum shook her head. "Honestly, can't these people be a little more interested in something other than our sex lives?"

"It's not nearly as entertaining." Vice chuckled as he ate. "Schach, tell Deed, Otto and Sein that they're getting better at making breakfast."

There was a crash as Otto tumbled out of the hallway, causing the three to look at her, as she blushed, got up, stammered and ran away.

"I think she heard you." Schach said dryly as she smirked at Vice. "You need to tone down the charm around those three."

"I wasn't even trying that hard," Vice said with a laugh. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew it'd have that effect on them."

"They aren't used to being praised like that. It's a new sensation for them." Schach turned to Signum. "Why _hasn't_ the press looked at Miyuki, anyway? Do they just not know she exists? Or are they really that interested in the thought of you... and Shamal..."

Signum shuddered.

"I think it's more along the lines of the fact of who her sister is and who Shamal is. Miyuki, in comparison, isn't nearly as interesting as Nanoha, Shamal or Signum are." Vice said and blinked as Storm Raider warned him of the time. "Ah, sorry, ladies, as much fun as I have with you two, I do have to get to my delivery now. I'm free this afternoon if either of you want to spend some time with me."

"Of course." Schach smiled as Vice got up and left the table. She then looked at Signum, who was trying to fight off a soft blush. "I think he just asked you out on a date."

"He offered it to you too." Signum said, coughing slightly.

"Maybe, but I wasn't the one he was looking at." Schach smirked. "He's trying to be a gentleman about it. It's rather cute, to be honest."

"What about you, though?" Signum looked at her. "Aren't you interested in him?"

"Yeah... But I could be happy if my best friend was happy with him." Schach smirked at Signum softly. "Though, if you don't make a move soon, I might just swoop in and steal him away from you."

"... That isn't fair," Signum groaned, dropping her head to the table with a clunk.

"All's fair in love and war, remember?"

Signum twitched and groaned again.

Schach chuckled and patted her friend's shoulder. "Good luck, Signum. Vice is a good guy."

Signum smiled and nodded in thanks, before she smirked softly. "You better make sure that Sein, Otto and Deed don't pass out with a blush when they start talking to boys." She then thought about it for a moment. "Or girls, in Otto's case, if they don't know that she's a girl."

"I think Otto and Carim prefer it that way." Schach admitted with a soft chuckle.

At that, Signum could only chuckle as she stood up, bowed softly and left the Church.

(---)

In the Infinity Library, Arf, in her small child form, blinked as she saw Dieci, dressed in a skirt and brown shirt, sitting at one of the tables and reading several books. "Dieci, what are you doing here?"

"Studying the combat cyborg body system." Dieci flipped another page. "I got curious about it after that talk I had with Knight Carim and Sister Schach, so I've been looking for books on the subject."

Arf blinked and leaned in, looking at the books she was reading. "Basic anatomy?"

"Want to compare how we're different to normal people." Dieci said softly. "Plus, you know, it would be nice if I could repair my sisters if they got badly injured or were shutting down and make things easier."

"None of you can fix each other?" Arf blinked.

"No, only the Doctor did those kinds of things. He never taught us how to do it ourselves."

"But, aren't there a bunch of scientists that can do that?" Arf was confused as Dieci sighed softly.

"Yeah, there are. But, I would just like to be able to fix my sisters in case something goes wrong." Dieci put her books down and groaned. "It's a lot of work, to be honest."

"So... why do it?"

Dieci sighed. "Because if something happens and we can't reach a scientist or doctor to help, I want to be able to do something instead of just sitting there as one of my sisters shuts down."

"Oh..." Arf said softly and smiled. "I can help you find books if you need more."

"Thank you." Dieci smiled at the small familiar.

"Is that your only reason?" Arf checked the computer.

"... Well..." Dieci hesitated. "I've been thinking a lot, lately, about how the Doctor brainwashed Ginga..."

"Yeah, what did he do, exactly?"

"I... Didn't see or know, exactly." Dieci scratched her cheek lightly. "I don't want to bring it up, but I want to help in case something like that happens again."

"You think it could be bad?"

Dieci shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I know Ginga snapped out of the trance when Subaru saved her, so unless the Doctor gets his hands on her again or planted something in her that we haven't detected she should be fine." She went back to the book. "Though..."

"Huh?"

"According to this book, the place where Ginga was hurt when she and Teana saved Teela? That's... close to one of our operating circuits."

"Huh?" Arf blinked as Dieci pointed out the graph in the book to her. "That regulates the controls to your nervous systems." Arf gulped slightly as she read what would happen if the damage wasn't treated. "...Okay, slowly shutting down because it's not repaired, that sucks."

Dieci nodded at her. "Thankfully, Ginga was fixed before it got out of control."

"Was she, though?" Arf was suddenly worried.

"I don't know. I'd need a way to check the medical records of the ship to be sure if she was treated or not, but I don't have clearance for that. Hopefully if it was bad, she'll start showing symptoms sooner rather than later... it could pass by undetected for years."

"You'd have to open her body up to know for sure, wouldn't you?" Arf sighed as Dieci nodded. "Let's just hope that she doesn't have anything wrong with her."

Dieci sighed and went back to reading. "Yeah..."

She was still nervous, but for Ginga's sake, as well as Wendi's and Nove's, she hoped she was wrong.

---

Ginga sighed sleepily and slowly opened her eyes, blinking, and grimaced. _Well_, she thought, _this was rather annoying._

It had started a little awhile ago, after her mission; sometimes her body was a little slow to move after she woke up, or her vision didn't clear as quickly as it usually did.

The doctor on the ship had said nothing was wrong with her and she hadn't thought anything about it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go in and get looked at to see if everything was running smoothly after all.

...Well, as soon as she could get out from under her lovers, who were using her breasts as pillows.

This was a regular occurrence, Ginga thought with a slight smile as she lifted her hands, one gently stroking Nove's hair while the other rubbed Wendi's back. Ever since the beginning, her lovers had always liked sleeping on top of her.

A small tremor ran through her hand, and she frowned.

Her stomach growled and she blushed slightly. "That explains that." She muttered softly, she always twitched if she got too hungry. "Nove, Wendi... Come on, I'm hungry."

They both mumbled sleepily and, if anything, snuggled closer to her. Ginga sighed. "You two really are such snuggle monsters," she murmured, but there was no bite in her voice.

Still, she was hungry, and she needed to get up. "Okay, you two. If you don't get up..." She sighed as they just cuddled closer. "Sorry about this." She muttered and reached down to pinch them both on their butts.

"Oww!" Wendi groaned as she shot up.

Nove rubbed her butt and glared lightly at her naked lover. "What was that for?"

"I'm hungry. You two wouldn't move." Ginga smiled. "Come on, get up. I'll make you guys something." Amused by the glare Nove was giving her even as Wendi's eyes lit up, Ginga sat up.

Only to yelp and fall back against the bed, a hand flying to her chest as she trembled. "Oh, hell," she rasped as sharp, bright pain ripped through her spine and made a beeline for her chest, shoulders, and legs. "What the heck?"

"Ginga!" Her lovers looked at her worriedly as Ginga winced.

"Call... Scientists... Hurry..." She groaned and bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming out.

Wendi was just about to leap off the bed and call a screen, with or without clothes, when the pain suddenly stopped. Ginga slowly winced, lowering her hand from her chest, and flexed her fingers a few times. Feeling no punishment, she slowly sat up, but the pain that had wracked her body seemed to have subsided.

"Ginga?" Nove asked as she put an arm under Ginga's back to steady her lover. "Are you okay?"

"Not sure..." Ginga frowned softly. "Let's get dressed, I'll eat something and then go see the scientists." She just hoped that the worst that was wrong was that she needed a tune-up.

"What happened?" Wendi asked softly.

"I don't know... I just started to sit up and the pain came out of nowhere."

Nove nodded and helped Ginga stand up out of bed. "Come on, let's hit the shower."

"Huh?" Ginga blinked as Nove blushed at her.

"I can at least wash your body down and if you feel pain again, at least we can make a call quickly, okay?" Nove was blushing softly but Wendi grinned at the two of them.

"I love washing the two of you down!" She chuckled as she grinned at them.

Ginga couldn't fight the laugh even if she tried. "Sure," she said. "Let's go take a shower."

The delighted pair of smiles she received from her lovers made her chest warm.

It didn't take long for Ginga to find herself naked on an examination table, with her eyes closed as her body was deeply scanned and probed by the machine that was scanning her over.

In the examination room, Mariel looked at Nove and Wendi and frowned slightly. "You're saying that she only complained about the pain today?"

Nove nodded. "Yeah. She woke us up and said she was hungry and that she'd make us something because we weren't too happy about waking up, but then when she sat up she fell back down and started shaking." The memory of seeing Ginga like that made the short redhead tremble, and Wendi gently pulled her closer.

"Really?" Mariel frowned softly. "Because the damage I'm seeing is almost two months old."

"Two months?" Wendi blinked a few times. "She'll be okay, won't she?"

"If she had waited any longer, no, she wouldn't be okay. But, I think we'll have to do some repairs to her body, but I think she'll be able to function normally after a little bit of work."

"It isn't like she did it on purpose," Nove said softly. "I don't think she even knew she had a problem."

"Probably didn't." Mariel shook her head and sighed. "This was just a very damaged nerve in her, but it was connected to a bunch of nerves that were connected to important systems, so it slowly broke down until it became a real problem for her."

Wendi and Nove both shuddered at that. "She'll be okay though, right?" Wendi asked.

Mariel sighed again. "Depending on how bad the damage is and how long it's had to spread, I can't say. Right now the best we can do is repair the damaged connections and monitor her closely, and hopefully that's all she'll need."

"So..." Nove started slowly as she looked at Ginga through the window. "How long?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on how bad the damage truly is, this is just a preliminary scan, we have to do a deep scan to know for sure." Mariel sighed softly at the looks of concern in Wendi and Nove's eyes. "Look, it's going to take a few hours for the scans to finish, and after we're done, we'll have to do some surgery."

"You mean repair her." Nove grumbled out, she hated how it made her, Ginga, Wendi and their sisters look like nothing but machines, but it was the truth of the matter.

Mariel's eyes softened as she put a hand on Nove. "Please, don't say it like that. You make it sound like you aren't anything more than a machine. Nove, you are yourself, not a machine. Just because you and Ginga are cyborgs doesn't mean that you're not people."

"I know, it's just... We're so... So different than normal people. Things like this, it's just a slap in the face to keep reminding us." Nove sighed as Wendi hugged her from behind, trying to get her to relax.

"Nove, come on. Mariel knows what she's doing. She's been working on Ginga and Subaru for a long time." Wendi was just as worried about Ginga, but she knew that Nove needed someone to hold her right now.

Mariel sighed again. She could understand Nove's frustrations, but there was very little she could do. Even when a problem was caught, the combat cyborg's system could never fully be repaired to how it had been before that problem. The fact that Subaru and Ginga were the prototypes that had inspired Jail's Numbers didn't help the situation.

"Nove, I'm going to do the best I can for her. I can't make any promises. In terms of design and structure, Ginga is much older and less developed than you or Wendi. I can help her, but it's going to take time."

----

Ginga blinked, lifting her head up as the door to the room opened and Mariel came in. "Anything yet?" she asked.

"Still scanning." Mariel shook her head. "Sorry, Ginga. We haven't gotten any faster at this."

"It's all right." The purple-haired woman blinked when she looked through the glass and saw Nove and Wendi, still waiting. "They're still out there?"

"I told them it would take a few hours, but they're stubborn." Mariel shook her head. "Why couldn't you fall in love with a nice, sweet, mild-mannered boy?"

Ginga cracked a small smile at her. "Sometimes I wonder that myself." She took a deep breath and smiled up at the window. "But... I honestly do love them. Plus, mild-mannered would be boring. Tell me, Mariel... What's the worst-case scenario right now?"

Mariel sighed heavily, there was no point in lying to her. "Absolute worst case, the damage is too horrible and you start to shut down permanently while we work on you. But that's so unlikely that you shouldn't worry about it. The most likely thing is that you won't be able to access your IS, magic and would probably have to retire from active duty."

"I see..." Ginga closed her eyes and sighed. "Mariel, I'd rather not have to be stuck at home for the rest of my life because I got hurt like this. Please, do what you can."

"I'll do my best, but no promises." Mariel shook her head. "You've taken a lot of hits, Ginga. I didn't want to worry your girlfriends out there, but your system's completely shot. If you take another hit like this, you'll shut down completely. You won't even have time to get to me."

Ginga snorted softly. "I bet." Getting beat up by Nove, Wendi, Cinque and Subaru within the span of a week probably wasn't the best for her. "Listen, Mariel, if you can't do anything for my systems... Don't lie to be about it, okay?"

Mariel paused in what she was doing. "You're asking me to shut you down."

"If it comes to that... yes."

There was another long pause before Mariel sighed. "Your lovers would kill me."

Ginga nodded at her. "Before you do though, let me talk to them at least." She sighed and lifted her left hand up and Mariel watched as it twitched nearly uncontrollably. "I don't think that I'll be much use to anyone if I can't control this, Mariel."

"You're something else, you know that?" The scientist shook her head. "Thankfully, you don't need to worry about shutting down anytime soon. But... I'm going to have to open you up to get at the worst of it."

Ginga sighed and winced, she figured as much. "Fine... It's not like we have a spare body for my brain to be put into anyway."

"You watch too much science fiction." Mariel said, getting a laugh from the both of them.

"It's not my fault, Wendi loves those old movie marathons."

Mariel laughed again before sobering up. "At the very least, let me tell them what I'm going to do. I don't think they'll be too happy with me if I cut you open without any warning."

Ginga cringed and sighed. "Let them in," she murmured. "I'll explain it to them. They need to be prepared."

"That's fine. I need to call in a few people to come in and help me out." Mariel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What a mess." She shook her head and went to get Nove and Wendi.

Ginga sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing slightly until she heard someone clear their throat slightly. "Hey... You two look like you're looking at a dying person."

"You can't see yourself right now," Wendi joked gently, and Ginga smiled as she opened her eyes. Despite the joke, the tall redhead looked genuinely worried. Nove looked worse, even as Wendi held her close.

_I'm not looking forward to this..._

Quietly Ginga held up her hand, watched it tremble. "If this keeps up, I'm having Mariel shut me down," she said softly.

She was honestly surprised how stiff the two got. Hell, she could see that Nove's hands had turned white from squeezing them into a fist too hard. "Why?" Wendi asked, her voice cracking up as Ginga smiled softly.

"Because," Ginga took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, "because I'd rather not suffer." She smirked slightly. "But that's the worst-case scenario, you two. Mariel's going to have to operate on me. Which means..."

"She's going to have to open you up, isn't she?" Nove said softly as Ginga nodded.

"I was worried you two would be upset if they started operating on me without knowing the truth." Ginga took a deep breath. "If... If they have to shut me down... Please... Tell dad and Subaru that I'm sorry that I couldn't come home."

"Stop that." Wendi said and grabbed Ginga's hand. "Look, that's the worst-case scenario. Mariel said that she should be able to fix this. You might need to take some time off from field work, but I don't think you're going to die."

Wendi could still feel Ginga's hand trembling slightly in her own and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm just warning you." Ginga closed her eyes. "My system isn't as well developed as yours or Nove's, Wendi."

Wendi nodded and squeezed Ginga's hand. "But, they are the best in the business, Ginga." Wendi smiled at her. "I'm sure that they can stop this. Just promise us not to give up, okay?"

Ginga opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "I can promise that."

Wendi nodded and let go of Ginga's hand. Nove hadn't said anything at during the time, and Wendi still didn't look settled.

Ginga sighed. Ignoring her nakedness and current position, she sat up and gently pulled her lovers into a hug. "I'll be all right," she said softly. "I'm just thinking worst case scenario. I've always been that way."

"Gin...Ga..." Nove trembled and hugged Ginga tightly, shaking as she did so. "Please... Please... Come back to us."

"I'll try. I'll try." Ginga promised them. "I'll do my best. I know that Mariel and whoever else that will work on me will do their best as well, okay? So stop crying, you silly girl."

Nove nodded, but she still snuggled as close to Ginga as she possibly could. Wendi wasn't as bad as her shorter lover, but she was holding on tightly.

"You two should go home." Ginga's voice was soft. "This is going to take a few hours, and you didn't eat."

"But..." Wendi spoke up, only to quiet down as Ginga tightened her hug.

"No, I... I don't want you two to see this. Plus, you need to tell Subaru and dad what's going on, okay? They need to know and Subaru might actually listen to you before rushing down here." Ginga smiled softly at them. "Please... Just go make sure that they know what's going on, okay?"

Nove and Wendi exchanged a look. They were reluctant to leave their lover, but...

Wendi sighed. "All right," she said, and gave Ginga a gentle kiss on the forehead. "But we'll be back for you in a few hours, okay?"

"Thank you." Ginga smiled, though her smile was slightly nervous as Mariel came back into the room. "I don't think I'm going to be in trouble, I should be okay, but just be prepared for the worst, okay?"

"Ginga..." Nove shuddered and squirmed. "Don't give up on us, please?"

"I won't. I promise." Ginga said softly and kissed Nove on the forehead.

(---)

"Amy..." Lindy smiled at her pregnant daughter-in-law. "You really need to take it easy." She shook her head as the two of them were cooking dinner, Amy was on a chair reaching for the higher stuff as Lindy hovered around her, to catch her if she fell.

Amy laughed softly and managed to get her hand on what she'd been reaching for, gingerly stepping off the chair with Lindy's help. "I feel fine, Lindy-san. This is actually easier than when I was pregnant the first time around."

Lindy shook her head. "I'm still standing by what I said. I swear, you're worse than Nanoha and Fate sometimes."

Amy rolled her eyes at the older woman. "Please, I'm fine, Lindy. And I wouldn't push myself anywhere near as hard as Nanoha or Fate push themselves all the time." Hearing complaints about how hard Nanoha and Fate were pushing themselves to get back into shape often enough was enough to convince both women that motherhood hadn't changed either of them.

Lindy giggled softly. "Oh, I know. But let this old woman worry about her daughter and grandchildren, please?"

Amy laughed again. "You and Chrono, I swear. He's just as afraid that I'll fall over and break as you are."

Lindy laughed at her. "Fine, fine, you win. I won't worry as much as him. But I had to make sure that you didn't fall down when you're on a chair, you can't use magic to catch yourself, after all."

Amy pouted. "Mou, now you're just making me feel like I'm clumsy."

Lindy laughed softly and patted Amy's shoulder as she smiled at her. "I'll have you know that it's just a safety concern, Amy. If you fell, you might end up hurting the baby."

Amy sighed and nodded, oh, she knew, it was just so freaking _annoying_ right now.

"Speaking of the baby... Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet." Amy smiled slightly, then paused. "Well... we do have one name for if it's a boy..."

Lindy rasied a brow. "Oh?"

"Yes... Chrono was thinking of naming him Clyde."

Lindy's eyes widened slightly, before smiling brightly. "After his father?" When Amy nodded, Lindy nearly squealed and hugged Amy tightly.

"Lindy?"

"Sorry, it... I'm just so happy that Chrono decided that." Lindy had tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"It was something he really wanted to do, but he wanted to ask you first before we decided anything in case you didn't like it." Amy smiled as she hugged her mother-in-law back.

Lindy shook her head while smiling. "No, I'm glad, honestly, that he wanted to name his son after his father." Idly, she noticed that it seemed to be a common thread lately. "I just hope that more people don't decide to do that." She giggled softly as Amy laughed at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Makes it easy to name them, huh?"

"I suppose so." Lindy chuckled. "But a name is a very valuable thing."

"True." Amy nodded at her. "Well, enough about names, Chrono's just going to be so happy that you liked it. How about making lunch?"

Lindy laughed and nodded as the two went about making the food.

(---)

"Hey, Zafira." Vita smiled at her fellow knight in wolf form as she saw him coming to the training area. Turning to her students, she smirked at them. "Well, you need to thank Zafira here for volunteering to come down and help me give you all a workout."

"Um, instructor..." One of her students raised a hand nervously. "Aren't you and Instructor Scrya enough?"

Vita shook her head. "One, Instructor Scrya was called to the Infinity Library for the rest of the day. Two, you need to get used to facing down people with different fighting styles. And three, this will let me figure out weaknesses in your abilities." She smirked as they groaned in dismay. "And, trust me, Zafira's good at fighting."

The students whimpered.

Zafira saw their reactions and sighed, shaking his head. "Be thankful she didn't ask Arf to tag along," he rumbled. "She's even better at hand-to-hand fighting than I am."

The students paled.

Zafira shook his head and smirked wolfishly. "Shall we begin?" He asked rhetorically.

Vita chuckled as she watched her students prepare to face down Zafira. Oh, they didn't have a chance against him, but it would be fun to watch. "Begin!" She yelled, bouncing away as she watched the sparring begin.

(---)

Thirty minutes later...

Zafira shook his head and took a few breaths to steady his breathing. "You've trained them well, Vita. They lasted longer than you said they would."

Vita laughed. "Don't thank me, thank Yuuno. He's absolutely merciless with these kids."

Zafira shook his head as he looked at them. "Don't worry about how you did against me. I can give Vita a hard time in my wolf form, you kids did pretty good."

The students smiled softly before Vita walked up to them. "Not bad, that's for sure. I want you kids to go and run for ten minutes, cool off, then hit the shower and get some lunch."

"Yes, instructor!" The students yelled and took off.

"Thanks, Zafira." Vita shook her head. "A lot to go through though."

Zafira gave the equivalent of a wolfish shrug. "I liked it. It's a nice change from what I usually do."

Vita raised a brow. "From what you do?"

"Yes. That and lately I've been helping Arf around the library."

"You spend a lot of time with her, huh?" Vita asked as Zafira nodded, causing the small redhead to smirk at him. "So are you two dating or what?"

A long, awkward silence. Zafira squirmed. "We... haven't really talked about it much," he muttered.

"Really?" Vita blinked at him as he nodded. "Look, Zafira, it's none of my business, really. I just want you to be happy."

"I kind of..." Zafira coughed and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "I don't really know how to ask her about it, to be honest."

Vita sighed and sat down next to him, shaking her head. "I wish I knew how to ask. We knights, we never had a chance to learn how to do anything like that." She blinked as Zafira's tail wrapped around her body. "...Thanks." She smiled and leaned against him, sighing softly. "You always did make me feel good when I was depressed."

"It was just the four of us, back then, Vita."

"Yeah..." Vita sighed softly. "But, Zafira, why don't you just ask her straight up?"

"I... don't really know how to," Zafira admitted at last.

There was a long moment of silence before Vita spoke again. "I think, you know, you should ask Shamal about how to do that," she said. "Since she's the only one of us who's really had success so far with confessing and relationships."

Zafira chuckled softly and nodded at her. "I guess so." He said, blinking as Vita snuggled against him slightly. "You okay?"

"Just remembering all the times that you would carry me out of a battlefield on your back."

Zafira's eyes softened. "If you want, I can carry you to the cafeteria on my back."

"Thanks." Vita smiled and climbed up on his back, leaning on him, sighing softly.

Zafira said nothing as he stood up and walked to the cafeteria. He honestly had missed this, he had forgotten just how close it made him feel to Vita. "...I never told you, did I?"

"Hmm?" She blinked as they entered the building.

"That you're like a sister to me."

Vita blinked, then buried her face into Zafira's fur, trembling slightly.

"Vita?"

"I'm not crying." Her voice was tight.

"Okay," Zafira said softly.

"I just got some dust in my eyes from training."

"Okay." He smiled softly, taking his time getting to the cafeteria, and letting Vita compose herself before he arrived.

(---)

Teela blinked as she opened the door. "Nove and Wendi, right?" She wasn't sure about everyone around Teana just yet, the only person other than Teana she knew straight up was Subaru, and that was because the other woman lived here.

Wendi smiled at Teela and ruffled the small device's hair gently. "Yeah. I'm Wendi, that's Nove." She motioned to the short redhead next to her. "Is Subaru in?"

Teela nodded at her. "She's in the kitchen, cooking me and Teana something to eat. Want to come in?"

"If we could." Wendi laughed. "We've been trying to make stuff on our own, but everything we've been doing at home keeps reminding us of Ginga."

Teela blinked as she let the two in. "Is Ginga okay? She was with you last time you were here, right?" She honestly didn't know too many people and didn't recognize many people by their names just yet.

"That's... That's what we're here for." Wendi sighed softly. Nove was silent as she took her coat off.

"Oh." That was all Teela could say to that.

Nodding, Teela quickly flew back to find Subaru, calling "Come in and sit down! I'll go get Subaru for you!"

Nove and Wendi exchanged a look before tentatively coming inside to sit down on the couch.

It didn't take long for Subaru, smiling happily, to come out into the living room. "Nove! Wendi!" She was cheerful as she hugged her sisters. "What's up?" She blinked as she looked around. "Where's Gin-nee? Did she get called in for some work or something?"

Nove and Wendi exchanged a look before Wendi took a deep breath, quietly taking Nove's hand. "About that," Wendi began.

"She's getting treated," Nove cut off, closing her eyes.

Subaru blinked several times as she looked at them, her face slowly paling as she rolled the words through her head. "...What?" She asked, gulping softly.

"The injury she received when you guys rescued Teela." Wendi's voice was soft. "I don't know all the details, but it was a lot worse than she thought. Apparently it was close to one of her major nerve connectors."

"Gin-nee... Will she..."

"Mariel and a bunch of other engineers are working on her right now." Nove looked away, sighing, her eyes down-cast as she slumped against the couch.

Subaru let out a breath, relaxing as she heard that. "Thank goodness."

"No... Subaru... she said if it doesn't work, she... she wants to be shut down." Nove sighed, still not looking at her older sister.

Subaru's eyes were wide, her face pale as she thought about it. "Gin...nee... dead?" She trembled and slumped to the floor, her eyes tearing up. "She... She can't... Nove!"

"I don't like it either!" Nove exploded. "But what are we supposed to do? None of us can fix her, and she said she..." Her voice cracked. "She said she doesn't want to be... a burden..." Tears started falling from her eyes then.

"Wendi..." Subaru looked at the taller redhead, who shook her head.

"I... I don't think she'll have to get shut down. But, she said... Just in case, we needed to let you and dad know." Wendi slumped, looking down at the floor, trembling softly. "She woke up this morning, her body in pain and she couldn't even keep herself from shaking hard."

"Ginga said it would take a few hours, and she didn't want us to worry, so she told us to go home." Nove scrubbed furiously at her eyes, hating her tears. "But... it's hard being there, and thinking that she'll never come back!"

"Hey, Subaru, what..." Teana blinked as she came into the room. "Wendi, Nove... Why do you two look like you're preparing for a funeral or something?"

Teela floated out and clung to Teana's shoulder; the tiny Unison Device had only heard snatches of the conversation, but she could understand what it meant. "Your friend," she explained. "The one that was shot. She was hurt really badly."

"Ginga?" Teana blinked as Teela nodded. "What happened to her? I thought the bullet passed right through her."

"It nicked one of her control systems, just enough damage that it caught up to her later." Wendi said softly. "At least that's what Mariel told us."

"... Is it bad?" Teana asked softly.

Nove shuddered. "She was in a lot of pain before... and even when we brought her to Mariel, she wasn't moving right, like she couldn't control her body.

"Gin-nee..." Subaru sniffled softly, trembling. She couldn't imagine her sister not being there. She had always been there, helping her, encouraging her, how could she just...

"Look, guys, we don't know how bad it is, right? And Mariel's one of the best in the business. Give her some credit, okay?" Teana smiled softly getting attention drawn to her. "If they can fix Intelligent Devices like Raising Heart or Unison Devices like Rein, I'm certain that they can at least keep Ginga alive, okay? So, please, stop worrying so much."

"But..." Wendi shook her head. "Teana, Ginga... she wants to be shut down if she can't be fixed."

"Wendi, Nove, Subaru, do you three... Do you three think that it would right if she was alive and suffering?"

"But, Tea..." The three said at the same time as Teana held up a hand and shook her head.

"I know, I know that it's not good. But would you three rather her suffer and unable to do anything but be alive, or would you rather she be able to rest easy?" Teana hated asking this question, she did. She honestly didn't want Ginga to die either, but she didn't want the older woman to suffer horribly either.

Judging from the silence that greeted her question, it was obvious that the three of them had given that matter such thought; and, from the looks on their faces, they didn't like it.

"It's just..." Nove swallowed. "For a long time, Wendi and I... we didn't understand what Ginga was afraid of, and now that we do..."

"I still don't like it." Wendi sighed softly. "I can't... I can't stand the thought of not having Ginga in bed with me and Nove."

"I'm sorry if I sound insensitive," Teana murmured, "but why can't you stand that thought?"

She knew why, of course. She loved someone, too. But she was still curious to hear what Nove and Wendi would say.

"I..." Wendi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "For me, she... She and Nove... They make me feel so... So alive. I... I can't help but be scared if she wasn't there."

Teana nodded quietly, then glanced at Nove.

Nove squirmed slightly, before she looked up. "She... She helped me... She helped me get over my nervousness about being in a relationship. At first, at first I was with her because I thought I owed her... But, I love her. I don't want to lose that."

Teana sighed. "How many hours before you can go back to her?"

"A few more... We need to talk to dad." Nove sighed and rubbed her forehead, she wasn't looking forward to that. "Not to mention Dieci and Cinque too."

Subaru shook her head helplessly. "Dad got called into work to do some stuff for a new case, Cinque went with him because she was bored, and Dieci's at the library again."

Teana shook her head. "Look, have you two eaten anything yet?" Seeing them shake their heads, she sighed softly. "Alright, why don't you two come on and sit at the table. You'll feel better after you eat. That includes you, Subaru."

"Okay." The three said and made their way for the table.

Teana sighed, when did she get the job of being the one to keep everyone's spirits up?

Which reminded her....

What the hell was she supposed to _cook_?

----

Zafira wondered why he was here.

'Here' being the door to Shamal's apartment, seeing that the clinic had been closed for the day. He raised a paw to scratch at the door, or just nudge it open, and wondered if maybe it would be better for him to ask this in his human form.

The door opened after a moment, and Shamal, dressed in slacks and a fairly large t-shirt. "Hey, Zafira, what's up?" She asked and smiled at him. "Want to come in?"

Zafira almost fell over. "S-Shamal?" He knew it was her, but she looked so utterly relaxed, so _happy_. Of course, she'd always been happy before, but this kind of happiness was.... different. "You look... different."

"I do?" Shamal blinked a few times and shrugged. "Come on in." She turned and walked away, causing Zafira to blink a few times, watching her walk away. She seemed so... So relaxed, even in the way she walked. Incredibly relaxed, happy and, well, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was glowing with happiness.

"Maybe I should get some sunglasses." He muttered as he walked into the apartment after Shamal.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important," Zafira murmured. "Ah, Shamal..."

"Yes?"

"Is Miyuki around?"

Shamal shook her head. "No, she went out to get some groceries, pester her sister and make a call to her brother. Why?"

"Ah.... I thought she was somewhere nearby, you seem really happy."

"She was here until about an hour ago, then she left." Shamal sat on the couch and flipped her hair on her shoulder, smiling. Zafira, honestly, couldn't recall a time that he had seen her so happy or beautiful. "So, what brings you here, Zafira? Everything okay?"

Zafira flicked his ear briefly before springing up onto the couch and curling up quietly beside Shamal, leaning against her legs. "Zafira?" Shamal's voice was soft as she gently rested a hand on his back.

"... Shamal.... you love Miyuki, right?"

Shamal blinked as she rubbed Zafira's back, but she never hesitated in answering. "I'd love to think so, I only moved in with her, made love to her, so, yeah, I love her. Why do you ask?"

Zafira closed his eyes, he really was nervous about this, but he needed to ask her. "I... I think I'm in love with Arf."

"Oh?" Shamal continued to gently rub Zafira's back.

"I think so, yes. How did you... how did you realize you were in love? Or what made you think you were?"

Shamal leaned back and took a deep breath. "Honestly, I... I don't know. I found myself just liking spending time with her, wanting to spend more time with her, and she made me happy when we did spend time together. I could relax around her, joke with her and laugh at any time she was around."

Zafira nodded slowly; he knew he liked being around Arf a lot, that he could laugh and joke around her, and relax like he never did around any of the others. "Ah, Shamal..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I know it's kind of early for you to tell, but.... do you think you could spend the rest of your life with Miyuki?"

Shamal laughed softly. "I honestly think I could, Zafira. Why?"

"...I honestly want to spend time, a lot of my time, with Arf." Zafira said softly.

Shamal smiled gently. "And you don't know how to tell her, right?"

Zafira blinked and looked up at her. "You... oh, right, of course you know." He lowered his head so his cheek was against her knee. "How hard was it? Telling her, you know?"

"Hardest thing I ever did." Shamal said honestly. "It felt like a ball of ice was in my chest and it was hard, felt like my chest was about to burst with feeling. Does it feel that way to you when you feel like you want to tell her?"

"... Yes." Zafira's voice was soft.

"I thought so." Shamal scratched his ears.

"... How did you feel when Miyuki returned your feelings and agreed to move in with you?"

Shamal was silent, she really couldn't explain it. There was no real way to explain it, not in words. She just rubbed Zafira's head softly. "It... So much relief. I just felt so tingly, happy, and relieved that I couldn't help but feel so good. Zafira... What do you want?"

Zafira was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "It's not like... I want to get physical with her or anything. I just... I want to be around her because I like being with her. I want her to be happy with me. Maybe we can do the physical stuff later, but right now, I just... I want her to know."

"I can't say for sure, Zafira. Just let her know how much you care for her. As for the physical stuff, I wasn't even thinking of that. It takes a lot to go from friends to more than that." Shamal scratched behind his ears softly. "But, you've known her for twelve years now, so, I honestly think that you have a chance."

"Just a chance?" He asked, raising his head slightly.

"Better than none." Shamal said softly.

"I suppose it is." Zafira chuckled quietly and lowered his head. "Shamal..."

"Hmm?"

"Does... does Miyuki seem happy? When she's around you, I mean."

The two of them were so entrenched in their conversation that they didn't hear the door open, or Miyuki's entrance, as she moved quietly so as not to disturb the pair, having heard their voices from outside the door.

"I hope so." Shamal said softly as she rubbed Zafira's back gently. "I really do. She's the one who waited for me and she let me know that she was interested in me. So, I'd like to think that I make her happy. She certainly makes me happy." The blond sighed softly and closed her eyes. "But... Zafira, if I wasn't making her happy, I'd hope that she'd tell me at least."

For Zafira, that was his greatest fear; that he couldn't make Arf happy, if he came clean and confessed to her. But was it really any better to keep it to himself?

He sat up. Maybe he was nervous, but.... "Thank you, Shamal," he murmured. "I know what I have to do right now."

She smiled at him and gave him a soft hug. "Hey, Zafira, take care, okay? I don't think she'll reject you, you're too good of a person for that."

"Thank you, Shamal." Zafira said softly, "Miyuki's lucky to have you."

Shamal chuckled at that. "I think it's the other way around, Zafira. I'm lucky as hell to have her in my life."

Zafira nodded; he could understand how it went both ways, though it still didn't change his opinion that Miyuki was lucky to have Shamal. Giving himself a quick shake, he sprang down off the couch and darted for the door, nudging it open, kicking it shut, and leaving.

A soft laugh drifted from the kitchen, and Shamal looked up to see Miyuki leaning against the counter. "Lucky to have me in your life, huh?" she asked.

Shamal gulped and wondered just how much Miyuki had heard. "I'd like to think so. You make me feel so happy, and that's just when you're around. Even if you frustrate me sometimes, I still feel good when you're around."

Miyuki smiled slightly. Well, if Shamal was being so honest.... "I actually heard the last few minutes of that conversation," she said lightly. "We have a rather thin door, and it was quiet outside when I came up."

Shamal blushed softly at that. "Oh. I guess we weren't too quiet, huh?"

"It's okay." Miyuki smiled at her. "I'm rather happy to know that I make you feel good just by being around you." In fact, she couldn't say that she felt better knowing she did that.

Shamal's blush deepened; she knew Miyuki wouldn't have minded being talked about like that, but sometimes she was still a little nervous about pushing the other woman's boundaries; afraid that if she did, she'd do something that drove her away completely.

"Shamal?" Miyuki was confused by Shamal's sudden silence. Shaking her head, Shamal got up and went to Miyuki, gently wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist before she kissed her.

Deeply and hungrily. It made Miyuki's head spin and the world tilt under her feet. Shamal was steadily getting more aggressive when it came to that aspect of their relationship, but it still surprised and delighted Miyuki when she did such things. She took a deep breath when Shamal pulled away, needing to fill her lungs with air. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

Shamal blushed hard, smiling softly. "Because I wanted to show you just how much I love being around you."

Hearing that, Miyuki blushed, but smiled and hugged Shamal around the waist tightly. "You could show me another way, you know." Her hands squeezed Shamal's rear-end gently. "How about it?"

Blushing, but laughing softly, Shamal nodded and grinned. "Sure!"

It was the first time Shamal had been so open, so excited about the thought since their first time together, and if she hadn't been holding the blond Miyuki probably would have fallen over from the shock and delight.

She didn't fall over, obviously, but the emotions reflected in her eyes despite her best attempts to hide them.

Shamal blushed and kissed Miyuki on the lips again as she pulled her lover to the floor. She didn't care if they made their way to the bed, the couch or anything else, right now, she just wanted her lover and nothing else mattered.

She just hoped that she didn't get an emergency call while she was busy, that would really suck.

(---)

Arf, in her child form, groaned and stretched as she stood up. "Oh gods... Today is so boring!" She griped and looked at Yuuno. "I'm almost tempted to find some idiot summoner and let him in here just to see what he can summon."

"Don't tempt fate like that." Yuuno said, shaking his head. "Last time it was a giant crab."

"Hey! I blew up its weak point and made it explode, didn't I?" Arf sighed and tilted her head side to side, popping her neck softly.

Yuuno gave her a look. "Only after it almost destroyed one section of the library, injured several people here, and slashed both of us up pretty good." Going home covered in blood hadn't been a fun experience, especially since Nanoha and Fate never spent much time at the library, so they didn't know this was a regular thing.

Arf growled and sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't help being bored," she muttered.

"If you're so bored, why not just switch forms? That could keep you entertained."

Arf rolled her eyes. "Last time I just changed because I was bored, I went to my adult form and forgot to have my clothes shift with me." Being naked, even for a few minutes before she went to her puppy form, hadn't been fun. "Bored familiars are distracted familiars." She shook her head. "Sorry, it's just, I got so used to having those weird things happening around here lately that when it doesn't happen, it feels weird and boring."

Yuuno laughed softly. "I know. Look, Arf, why don't you just go home, okay? Go see Zafira, Fate or Lindy, I'll be fine today."

"Are you sure?" She asked, blinking as he nodded at her, smiling. "Well, okay..." She said and left. "Call me if you need help."

Yuuno nodded again before he turned away and sighed. Hopefully Arf wouldn't be so prone to boredom when she returned.

----

Zafira had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to say to Arf.

He knew what he _wanted_ to say, of course, he just didn't exactly know how to go about it. At all.

He could be excused for not noticing a small redheaded wolf girl barreling out of the Infinity Library, engrossed in his thoughts as he was, as she crashed into him, causing him to fall over. "Oww..." He muttered and blinked as he saw just who ran him over. "Hello, Arf." Well, at least he didn't need to look too hard for her now.

"Zaffy!" She grinned and hugged him tightly. "I was bored. Wanna have some fun?"

The poor blue wolf couldn't help it; the way Arf was hugging him and the tone of her voice had his mind spinning in a completely different direction from what he knew she probably meant. He couldn't help whimpering, "Fun?"

Arf nodded and sighed as she cuddled close to him. "Just the two of us, alone, and no one to bother us. That could be fun."

Zafira was glad he had fur, otherwise his face would be bright red at that moment.

It especially didn't help that he was having those kind of thoughts when Arf was still in her child form. Her adult form it was perfectly fine, heck, even her wolf form was acceptable, but her child form...

Zafira coughed. "Ah, Arf..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could take on our adult forms and... talk?"

Arf shrugged and shifted, growing height, curves, her clothes barely fitting her as she shifted to her adult form and she smirked at Zafira. "Better?"

"Much." He said as he took his adult form, wearing his black pants and shirt combo that he was prone to wearing when in this form. "Come on, let's walk and talk."

Arf shrugged and wrapped her arms around his arm, cuddling up to him as they walked off. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

Zafira suddenly wished he'd taken the time to actually think about how he was going to do this. "Ah, Arf..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You... you like me, right?"

She blinked and nodded against him. "Yeah. I wouldn't have wanted to spend more time with you like this and kissed you if I didn't." She frowned softly and stopped, getting Zafira to blink as she stepped in front of him. "Zafira? What's wrong? It's not like you to be so nervous."

_Dammit._ Zafira had been hoping she'd give him at least _some_ time to think, even if only for a few seconds, before she'd confronted him. "You, uh..."

Arf's eyebrow went up. "Yeah?"

"You said you liked me," he said at last. "As in... really, really like me. Has that changed?"

She blinked at him, but shook her head. "No. It hasn't. I still like you a lot, Zafira..." She hugged him gently, blushing hard as she did so. "I like you, Zafira, I really do."

Zafira felt himself slowly relax. He tentatively returned Arf's gentle hug before taking a deep breath.

Why was he still scared?

"Arf, I... I like you, too."

The look of sheer happiness on her face nearly blew Zafira away. The kiss she planted on his lips stole his breath and the way her tail wagged behind her just made his heart melt.

He honestly wasn't sure why he had been so nervous.

Watching from a short distance, Yuuno and Vivio smiled as they saw Arf and Zafira. They couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious that something good happened.

"Ne, Yuuno-papa?"

"Yeah, Vivio?" He blinked at her as she smiled and tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on, I don't want to bother Arf and Zaffy right now."

Yuuno laughed softly. "You were the one who wanted to ask her something."

Vivio pouted at him. "Mouu... Yuuno-papa!" She shook a fist at him and started to run at him, causing the older blond to laugh and playfully run away from her.

(---)

When Mariel had told Nove and Wendi to go away for three or four hours, the two redheads had been at a loss as to what to do. To them, that amount of time had sounded long, and the thought of coming back to hear bad news made it longer.

It was perhaps a bitter irony, then, that when they arrived at the clinic to hear about the success of the operation it felt like only minutes had passed since they'd last been there.

Wendi took a deep breath and grabbed Nove's hand, giving her a shaky smile. "You ready?" she asked.

Nove nodded. "Let's go get Ginga," she said.

The two walked into the clinic and blinked as they saw Ginga laying on the operating table, a white blanket over her body, her eyes closed and for a long moment, the two thought that Mariel had failed, but then they saw the rise and fall of Ginga's chest as she breathed.

Nove slumped and smiled, her eyes tearing up as she looked at Ginga recovering. "I'm so glad." She whispered.

"She's resting." Mariel emerged from the operating area, looking exhausted but pleased. "It was rough, but she pulled through it. She should wake up in a few minutes."

"So... She'll be okay, right?" Wendi asked, looking both nervous and happy.

"Oh yes." The older woman smiled at them. "Just make sure that she gets plenty of rest. She can exercise and practice, but I'm putting her on injured reserve for any official duties outside of desk work, and even that's limited for a few days. Of course, that means anything beyond just sleeping is ill-advised." Mariel said with a small smirk on her face.

Nove and Wendi both nodded. They didn't mind the thought of going a few days without doing anything, they were just glad Ginga was alive.

"Mariel, stop scaring them." Ginga's voice was soft, but amused. "You make it sound worse than it is."

"Well, excuse me for nearly losing you a couple of times during the operation." Mariel sighed and shook her head. "Your control circuit was worse than I thought it was. You needed it to get replaced years ago." She looked at Wendi and Nove. "You two might want to get a deep scan as well, just to make sure everything's working well. And tell Subaru to come in for a check-up too."

Wendi and Nove both nodded. Nove cleared her throat. "Ah... can we bring Ginga home now?"

Mariel chuckled. "Just remember what I said. She needs to rest a few days before she can do anything."

Ginga sat up gently, the blanket falling down, revealing that she had bandages around her torso, covering her breasts and the scars on her body. "I'll be fine, Mariel, I'll take time and relax, okay?"

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about your lovers and what _they_ could do to you," Mariel muttered. She knew Wendi and Nove genuinely loved Ginga, but she'd seen the trio together enough times to know how things probably worked in the bedroom.

Ginga laughed as Nove blushed, Wendi just looked pleased as she reached behind the shorter redhead and gave her rear a hard slap.

"Oww! Wendi!" Nove yelped and glared at her lover.

"What? I just like grabbing your butt." Wendi grinned at Nove.

Mariel sighed. "Can you resist doing that to Ginga for a little while, please? Or at least keeping it to a minimum? You two can have sex all you want, just leave her out of it until she recovers."

"Of course." Wendi grinned at Mariel. She might have been excitable and liked to have sex with Ginga and Nove, but she would never put either of them in any real danger if she could help it. "I'll be good with Ginga..."

Nove gulped as Wendi leered at her. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

Mariel raised a brow. "How good is good?"

Wendi winked at her. "Ginga gets to rest while I get to play with Nove all to myself!" She grinned as her two lovers blushed heavily.

Ginga groaned. "Not while I'm in the same room, please," she whimpered. "I'll want to join in and I can't right now."

Honestly, she knew it was going to drive her crazy. She wasn't jealous of Wendi _or_ Nove, but the thought that they could do things that she couldn't frustrated her.

"But it's so much fun to have you watch." Wendi giggled before rubbing her rear. "Oww... Nove! Why'd you pinch me?"

The shorter redhead rolled her eyes. "Come on, hornball, let's get Ginga home first, okay?"

"Sorry about them." Ginga apologized to Mariel.

Mariel laughed softly at them. "This is nothing, you should have seen Chrono and Amy when they finally got together." She could have sworn that those two had enough hormones between them to fill up three ships worth of TSAB members back then.

"That must have been when they made another baby," Wendi murmured. Mariel laughed again and shook her head.

"No, that was the first time!"

Ginga sighed. The next few days were going to be very, very long. Especially with the way that Wendi was grinning and Ginga really, really didn't feel good looking at that grin, nor did she like the twinkle that was in Nove's eye.

Laying back down, she mock-glared at the ceiling, as if she could see whatever higher power was in charge and was tempting her so badly. _I hate you so much right now._ If there was a higher power listening, Ginga wasn't sure, but if they were, well, then they heard her.

Still, it would be nice to be at home recovering, rather than here.

* * *

Please don't complain about the combat cyborg stuff. Nothing in canon indicates much of anything, but from what I recall in the Sound Stages... Cinque had to get a new body after Subaru was done messing her up. Or something like that.

The bonds of the Wolkenritter run deep, huh?


	29. Ginga

Day in the Life

Chapter 28

Ginga

Disclaimer: ...You should know this by now. We're just borrowing everything. We'll return them when we're done.

I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do. You'll see when you read. Also, sorry about taking two weeks to update, things just happened and boom, two weeks had passed.

Also a little bit shorter than the others.

* * *

Ginga sighed as she took a sip of coffee, drinking slowly to let it warm her throat. It had been several days since she'd been treated for her injury, and already she was pleased to discover she could move around extremely well; though Mariel was still being stubborn and insisting she rest.

That and Nove and Wendi seemed to really enjoy enforcing Mariel's rules. They'd stayed as true to them as possible and had still found a way to keep Ginga in bed for pleasure.

Ginga chuckled and shook her head. Honestly, the two of them were lucky she loved them both so much...

"Ginga?"

She blinked and looked up, smiling. "Hey, Dad. What's up? I thought you were at work. Or did Subaru take Cinque and Dieci in today?"

Genya shook his head and sat at the table, looking slightly grim. "Ginga... How long have you been dating Nove and Wendi?"

"Um... Lemme think..." Ginga blinked and leaned back, thinking hard. "I think it's getting close to nine months now." Honestly, she was surprised that there was no snow yet. Even though it was definitely cold enough to have snow. It was probably for the better right now anyway. "Why do you ask, dad?"

Genya sighed heavily. To be honest, he'd never been particularly involved in Ginga's relationship with the two redheads, but he was becoming increasingly concerned as he realized that the three weren't close to leaving each other.

"Please hear me out." He closed his eyes. "I think... you need to break up with Wendi and Nove, now."

Ginga stared at her father, her face pale as her eyes widened slightly. "D...Dad?" She had thought that her father was okay with the relationship. He certainly didn't disapprove of Subaru's relationship with Teana. "W...Why?"

Genya sighed, he really hated to do this too. "Ginga, you really should try to find someone, someone who's not related to you."

"Only through adoption." Ginga protested. "Hell, Nove and Wendi aren't even related by blood, so, we're just adopted, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Ginga." Genya tried to interrupt as Ginga started to frown at him.

"I mean, yeah, it would be frowned upon a bit, but at least we're not biologically related." Ginga was shaking now as she looked at her father. "Dad, why? I thought... I thought you were more accepting of lesbian relationships. You aren't upset about Subaru and Teana."

"I accept them, Ginga." Genya was grateful she'd gone quiet, extremely grateful that she still had a mind to let him talk. "I never had a problem with the fact that Subaru was more inclined to girls and you went both ways."

"Then why now?" Ginga swallowed hard, knowing that if she didn't she'd either cry or yell; and she didn't want to do that. "Why say something _now_ when it's been so long since we got together?"

... And she'd backed him into a corner again. Ginga was good at that.

Genya shook his head. "I honestly didn't think the relationship would last this long."

Ginga laughed mirthlessly. "Neither did I. But they want me with them. And I _like_ being with them, dad. They make me feel good, they hold me when I sleep, they comfort me when I'm down, they help me when I'm hurt. Isn't that what it means to be in a relationship, dad?" Her voice was breaking now. She loved her father, she really did. But, if he asked her to choose between him and her lovers, she couldn't do it. She couldn't choose between them.

Despite knowing what he had to do, Genya's eyes softened. "You love them."

Ginga nodded, her eyes burning as she tried to rub away her tears. "Is that so wrong? I mean, yeah, we're sisters, but only because you adopted us, dad."

"Ginga..."

He didn't know what to tell her without coming clean about it. He'd hoped, for her sake and for Nove's and Wendi's, that he would never have to say this.

"I'm not saying it's wrong," he said at last. "I just think..." He sighed. "I need to talk to them about this, too."

Ginga nodded and rubbed at her eyes. "They're still in the room, so..."

"Can you get them?"

Ginga nodded and left Genya alone, who sighed and looked at a nearby wall, which had a picture of his late wife hugging a young Ginga and Subaru. "How would you handle this, Quint, if you were still here?" He asked softly as he stood up and went to the pictures of his wife, one of which was a picture of him and Quint on their wedding day. "...I miss you, I do, but at least Subaru and Ginga are living reminders of you... So is Nove." He finished quietly, his fingers tracing the frame gently.

(-)

Through willpower alone Ginga managed to swallow her tears as she went back to the room she shared with Nove and Wendi; she didn't want them to worry right away, or go off on Genya.

They were both still asleep, dozing lightly by the look of them, huddled tightly together to make up for not having Ginga in the middle. For a moment the purple-haired woman paused, just watching them sleep. Something in her chest tightened painfully.

It was worse, because she could recall exactly what was said to her... That she should break up with Nove and Wendi, not that the three of them should break up. Did Genya prefer Nove and Wendi to be together over her with them?

She sighed and hugged herself. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that the only other person she had ever had any romantic interest in had children and lovers now.

If maybe that hadn't happened, she might have gone after that person.

She heard a soft groan from the bed and looked at it, blushing slightly as she saw Wendi move slightly and start kissing Nove in her sleep. Other than their panties, the two never slept in any clothes, and even then, sometimes they slept naked.

Maybe they would be better off without her. Maybe they would be just fine if she went along with Genya's request to end things. They always said otherwise, but looking at them now, she could imagine they'd be happy by themselves, without her there. Maybe they'd be a little hurt and angry and confused at first, but if they stayed together...

Feeling the pain in her chest increase, Ginga pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a rising sob.

Maybe after she got well enough to go back on active duty she could request a long-term deep-space mission or something? "That would work." She said softly as she trembled. No, she... She couldn't wake them, not to tell them this. It was too much.

She never realized that she slumped to the floor and pulled her knees up to her face. She never noticed when the tears started to fall. She never noticed the time slowly tick by as she quietly sobbed.

She did notice, however, when she was pulled into an embrace by her two lovers.

She hadn't even heard them wake up and come from the bed to the floor. Swallowing hard, she tried to stop her tears, but now that she was crying she couldn't make it stop.

It made things worse, somehow, that Nove and Wendi were just holding her; no doubt confused by her tears, but they seemed to know not to ask. She knew she should push them away, should establish distance if Genya was going to be stubborn about this and make it end...

But all she did was cling tighter to them and sob.

The way that Wendi would rub her head as she cried into the redhead's chest made her hurt, the way that Nove whispered softly, she couldn't make out the words, into her ear, she... She needed to push them away, tell them the truth.

She just ended up holding onto them and clinging for dear life, trembling as she sobbed.

Nove looked at Wendi, completely confused as Ginga cried. She had no idea what to do, what to say, but she still had the urge to try and tell Ginga that it would be alright.

"Ginga?" Wendi's voice was soft. "Hey, come on. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be all right."

"Yeah." Nove nodded. "Even if we don't know what it is... you know we'll be here."

Ginga swallowed hard at that, thankful as her tears finally ran dry. Hearing those words, though, the pain came back, sharp and fresh.

Dammit, why did they have to care so much? It would have been so much easier if they didn't care so much, if they hadn't pulled her in with them at the beach that day. Why couldn't they have just been happy together?

"I... You two... Get dressed..." She said in stuttering breaths. "Dad needs... He needs to talk to us."

Nove and Wendi exchanged confused looks, but they both nodded.

(-)

Genya glanced up as Ginga came back down the hall quietly, leading Nove and Wendi. He didn't ask why it had taken so long; he only had to look into Ginga's eyes to see how badly this was hurting her, and hated himself for it. It was the right thing to do, but...

He saw confusion come into Nove and Wendi's eyes as Ginga leaned back against the counter instead of sitting down at the table with them, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finally, he sighed. "Wendi, Nove... do you think you could be happy together, with just the two of you?"

Ginga grimaced and looked away, feeling ice flow through her veins. Why did her dad have to do this?

Wendi scratched her head as she blinked in confusion. "Um, I'm not sure... Why?"

"Because... I don't think Ginga should be with you anymore." Genya was blunt. "If it causes a problem for you two with her around, I don't think she'd mind going on a deep space mission for a few years."

There was utter, stunned silence for awhile.

Then...

**"WHAAAAAAAT?"** Nove yelled as she stood up, punching the table hard enough to split it in half, sending it to the ground in a pile. "Dad? How... How can you ask us to do that?"

Ginga winced. She probably should have warned Genya that Nove wouldn't take it well. Wendi was gaping, just gaping at him, but it wouldn't take much for her to explode too if given the chance.

Genya barely even seemed fazed by Nove's outburst. "I was under the impression that Ginga was only with you to make the change easier. It's been nine months now, and you and Wendi should be fine without her."

Wendi twitched at hearing that. "But... We're happy together. Why can't we stay happy together?"

Genya was trying his hardest to not come clean. "Don't you think you could be happy without Ginga?"

Ginga winced and closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

"I don't **want** to be happy with anyone but Ginga and Wendi!" Nove exclaimed, glaring at Genya. "Why ask us now, dad? Huh?"

Ginga didn't know what was worse: that her lovers looked confused, hurt, and angry, or that her father looked exhausted and much too small and old.

"Dad." Her soft voice made him look at her. "You really want this? You don't mind Wendi and Nove being together, as long as I'm not involved?"

Genya nodded quietly.

"... Fine." Ginga literally felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. "If you want that so badly, then I'll back off. Happy?"

Genya was silent, even as Nove and Wendi looked at Ginga in shocked horror.

"Ginga... You don't mean that, right?" Wendi said, trembling softly.

Ginga was silent as she got up from the counter and walked back to her room, before closing it.

"DAD?" Nove glared at him. "WHY!"

Genya sighed softly and stood up. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked away, leaving two very confused and upset girls. _I know that you must hate me, I'm sorry, but this is better in the long run._ He thought to himself. He honestly didn't think that Nove and Ginga were ready to know the truth. At least not with them as close as they were.

...

It didn't ease how much he hated himself at that moment.

(-)

Amazingly enough, Ginga still felt at home in her old room, even if she'd more or less abandoned it in favor of Wendi and Nove's much larger shared room. She'd locked the door and was on the bed, staring quietly at the ceiling as she tried to figure out why she felt so cold and empty inside now.

The pain was gone, but somehow this emptiness... it was worse.

She couldn't close her eyes. Every time she did, she saw the horrified, shocked looks on Wendi and Nove's faces. Every time she closed her eyes and saw black, she heard Wendi's trembling voice asking her why.

She knew why she did it. She did. She just... She just couldn't go against her father in this instance. He supported her, Subaru and their other sisters in everything. But, it felt... So weird... So... So odd that he would be so against her being with Nove and Wendi, but not against Nove and Wendi being together.

"Why, dad? What are you thinking?" Ginga asked, trying to stop the emptiness from hurting so much.

Honestly, she would rather feel something, anything, rather than the emptiness that she was feeling.

She nearly fell asleep as the time slowly ticked on before blinking as someone knocked softly on her door, and automatically dismissed Wendi and Nove from her mind as potential candidates; the sound was much too gentle. "Go away," she muttered.

"Gin-nee." Subaru's voice was soft. "Hey. Dad called me and... he told me what happened." She hesitated. "Tea's with Nove and Wendi right now."

Ginga's heart throbbed painfully. "... How are they?"

"Let me in, please?" Subaru asked, causing Ginga to sigh and get up, undo the door lock and open the door.

The instant that the door was open Subaru hugged Ginga tightly. "I'm sorry, Gin-nee..." She said softly, not even able to imagine how bad Ginga felt at that moment.

"Am I a coward?" Unashamed, Ginga clung tightly to her sister, needing the support. "Should I have stood up to him, told him I wouldn't do it?" The pain was back, but the tears wouldn't come.

"I... I don't know, Gin-nee... but, I don't think you're a coward." Subaru said softly as she hugged Ginga. "Dad has to have his reasons, even if he won't tell us." She sniffled softly as she hugged her older sister. "Gin-nee, I don't know what's right or wrong here. Dad didn't sound like he was happy about what he did."

"How are they?" Ginga's voice trembled. "When you saw them and left Teana with them, how were Nove and Wendi holding up?"

"They're pissed." Subaru was blunt, no sense in hiding it. "Nove punched a tree out of the ground."

Ginga winced. "How badly pissed is pissed?"

"I think Nove wanted to hurt someone." Subaru sighed as she rubbed Ginga's back. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"No!" Ginga couldn't lie. "A part of me wants to go back and beg them to let me come back, and another part of me wants to go after Dad and yell at him!"

"Do you think he had a reason for this?" Subaru was sure he did, but sometimes her father was just weird.

"He has to have one!" Ginga pulled away from the hug and started pacing. "Dad's always supported us in everything that we did. He fought to let Dieci, Cinque, Nove and Wendi live here with us! He tries so hard to make sure that we live normal lives! So..." Ginga slumped and sat on the bed, burying her face in her hands. "Why?"

"He didn't tell you why?"

"No!" Ginga shook her head. "And that's the other thing, it was just me! Not Nove or Wendi, he wanted me away from them! Why?"

Subaru shook her head, sighing softly. "Did you want to leave them?"

"No!" Ginga looked at her, tears falling down her face again. Why wouldn't they stop. "Dad's not making sense! I... It feels too dammed weird to lay in my bed without Nove or Wendi right next to me. I close my eyes and I see their faces... Why? Should... Should I just leave?"

Subaru felt ice run through her veins. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, move out, maybe go on a deep space mission for a few years... something to get me away."

"Gin-nee..." Subaru frowned at her. "Do... Do you really think that would be better?"

Ginga sighed and flopped back on her bed. "I think it might be better, at least right now, just to get away, to let things calm down right now."

"Gin-nee..." Subaru said softly and crawled onto the bed, straddling her sister and looking down at her. "Do you think that would be best?" Her green eyes were soft and misty.

Ginga broke. "I _don't know_, Subaru! I don't _know_ what's best for me to do right now! I just know that if I'm around them, I'll never be able to stay away from them like Dad wants! It hurts! Being away from them like this hurts too much!"

"Gin-nee..." Subaru was slightly scared at the glare on her face. "Don't... Don't do something..."

"What? Stupid?" Ginga glared, tears falling out of her eyes. "Subaru, if... If I stay here, I'll just go crazy! It would be easier if I wasn't here with them all the time." She pushed her sister off of her and sat up. "I'll get packed and request a mission."

"But, you just got out of surgery! You can't..."

"Subaru!" Ginga yelled, causing Subaru to shut up, staring at her sister. "I... I'll just take a mission looking over some out-posts, no actual work for a few weeks, I promise." She sighed. "Please... Help me get packed."

After a moment, Subaru sighed and nodded. "All right."

(-)

"Did they crash?"

Teela's soft voice made Teana glance down at her. The tiny blond Unison Device was clinging to her shoulder, just watching Nove and Wendi lay dejectedly in bed. They'd only come inside after Teana had convinced them that no, uprooting all of the trees in their backyard wouldn't change anything.

"No." Teana sighed. "They're just sad."

"Oh."

_Tea, we have a problem._ Subaru's mental voice was tense. _Gin-nee wants to leave._

Teana couldn't keep quiet even if she tried. "What do you mean, Ginga wants to leave?"

**_"WHAT?"_** Wendi suddenly shot up, Nove was behind her, but her voice was hoarse, so she couldn't yell like Wendi had.

Teana winced at hearing that. "Yeah, Subaru just..."

_Gin-nee wants to leave, she's hurting and I can't stop her. She yelled at me. Gin-nee never yells at me!_ Subaru's voice as getting louder in her head.

_Hold on, hold on! Subaru! Listen, don't try to stop her,_ Teana ordered. _Just help her, talk to her, keep it slow and give me time._

"Are things getting worse?" Teela asked weakly.

"You could say that." Teana sighed and turned back to Nove and Wendi. "Well, it's just as you heard. Apparently, Ginga wants to leave. She's hurt and can't stay here."

"Ginga..." Wendi sniffled softly. "Why does this... Why couldn't Dad just let us be happy?"

Teana raised a brow. "... So you're just going to let her leave?"

"If she wants to..." Nove sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't want her to, but... She broke up with us. Just because Dad told her to."

Teana rubbed her forehead, what the hell was Genya thinking? "Do you two not care enough about her to just let her go? If you let her leave, I guarantee you that she's going to be completely alone out there. I've seen some people who come back from long-term missions after being alone and by themselves, they're just shells of their former selves." Hell, she was almost certain that until Fate had slept with both Yuuno and Nanoha that she was starting to have a mental breakdown.

"But..."

Teana threw her hands up and glared at the two. "Look at you two! You're wrecks! Let me talk to your dad, you two should talk to Ginga. If she does go on a long-term mission, at least talk to her, make things right. You let her go... You two won't have her ever again."

"But..."

"No buts! You! Out! Now!"

Nove and Wendi exchanged nervous looks before they got off the bed and slipped past Teana, all but crawling down the hall.

Teana finally lost her temper. "RUN, dammit!" They bolted as if their lives depended on it.

Teana sighed and went to her kitchen before calling up a portable communication screen. "Genya Nakajima, please."

After a few moments, Subaru's father appeared on screen. "Ah, Enforcer Lanster, how are you?" He asked politely, but Teana could see the tiredness and weariness in his features.

Teana raised a brow. "Should you be working today?" she asked quietly. "You don't look well."

Genya smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Enforcer Lanster. Just a little under the weather, but I'll live."

"If you say so." Teana sighed, feeling Teela scramble for a better position on her shoulder. "It's about Ginga."

Genya sighed and slumped as he leaned back. "I suppose that Nove and Wendi couldn't keep silent about this..." When Teana was silent he grimaced slightly. "So, aren't you going to ask why?"

"I figure you have your reasons, Colonel." Teana crossed her arms under her breasts. "But, please... Enlighten me. What is going through your head?"

"I simply want what's best for them." Genya's voice was weary. "Nove and Wendi would be quite happy on their own, and Ginga would do better to find someone else who isn't such a major part of her family life as well."

"Oh?" Teana raised a brow. "Well, if you consider Ginga wanting to go into deep space for a few years a good thing and Wendi and Nove heartbroken, then yes, you did what's best for them."

Genya rubbed his forehead. "Agent Lanster, do you honestly, honestly think that I'm happy about what I did?"

"I don't know, Colonel. It seems that way to me."

"I'm not..."

Teana shook her head. "Listen, I had Nove and Wendi over here, crying their eyes out because Ginga broke up with them. And Ginga's planning on taking a long-term space mission and you, of anyone, should know just how bad those can turn out for anyone."

Genya winced at that. "...Do you really want to know my reasons?"

"It would help."

"...Subaru, Ginga and Nove are related."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, you adopted them and..."

"No." Genya cut her off and leaned forward. "Quint is their biological mother. All three of them." Seeing Teana's stunned look, he nodded. "I couldn't... Just tell them like that. Do you know how much that would hurt them?"

Teana was quiet for a long, long moment before she sighed and groaned. "Dammit..."

Genya nodded quietly. "Do you understand now?"

There was a long moment of silence before Teela coughed. "But, mister... didn't you just hurt them more by forcing them to make that decision?"

"Teela?" Teana blinked.

"I just think, you know, you should have told them that and let them figure it out themselves instead of forcing them to break up." Teela shrugged. "Maybe that's just me."

Genya sighed and looked down. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt them." He was silent for a long time. "I screwed up with them."

"It's not too late." Teela smiled at him. "You can always tell them the truth, apologize to them."

"Do you think they'd want to see me, after what I did?"

"You're their father." Teana smiled softly. "You made a mistake, own up to it, tell them why you did what you did. I don't think that they'll hate you."

Genya hesitated, then nodded. "I suppose I'll tell them when I come home."

Teana smiled as the screen turned off. She then looked at Teela with a raised eyebrow. "Since when are you an expert on relationships?" The small device usually couldn't even tell one person apart from another.

Teela blushed and started poking her fingers together. "I... Uh... Saw it on television?"

"You are too cute, you know that?" Teana smiled at Teela and lightly ruffled her hair.

(-)

Subaru sighed as she stepped out of Ginga's room. It was nice to see her sister energized again, but she was energized for all the wrong reasons. Wanting to go away from home and into deep space for several years was _not_ something to be excited about, dammit!

She shook her head helplessly, then blinked as she saw a flash of red. "Wendi? Nove?"

The pair froze.

"You're back." Subaru stated the obvious as she blinked at them.

"Your girlfriend can be rather insistent, you know that right?" Nove said flatly as Subaru grinned, chuckled and nodded at her.

"Isn't she great?" Subaru giggled as the two redheads sweat-dropped heavily.

"That's not the word I would use, exactly," Wendi muttered. Nove nodded.

"Ah, well." Subaru shrugged. "In case you're both wondering, Gin-nee's in there making a mess out of her room and trying to pack so she doesn't cry. Have fun."

And with that she walked down the hall, giving the three privacy to talk.

Subaru stopped in the living room and pulled a picture of Quint, herself and Ginga off the wall and walked to the couch, gently tracing her mother's face with her finger. "Mom... Gin-nee... I..." She sniffled and hugged herself, sobbing softly. Not for herself, but for her sister. What could she do? All she wanted to do was help, but it wasn't something that she could beat down with her fists.

Things like this always sucked.

(-)

"Ginga?" Wendi peeked into Ginga's room and winced at the mess that was on the floor. "Ginga!"

At the sound of Wendi's voice, Ginga went deathly still. She seemed almost frozen in place for a moment before she took a deep, shuddering breath and went back to what she'd been doing before. "What do you want, Wendi?" she asked tightly.

"Ginga... Please." Wendi whimpered, tears in her eyes. "Don't... Don't go just because dad was harsh on us."

Nove took one look at Ginga and couldn't help herself, she rushed into the room and hugged Ginga for all she was worth. "Don't run... Please, don't run from us."

Ginga froze again, eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest as Nove hugged her, tightly. Common sense ordered her to push the girl away; she was just making this more painful.

Instead, Ginga slowly felt herself relaxing into Nove even as a muffled sob escaped her. "Nove, let go," she whispered hoarsely.

Nove shook her head and squeezed tighter. "Not letting you go. Not till you talk."

"Nove..." Ginga shivered, before looking at Wendi, who was trembling. She needed to push them away, she needed to tell them to go, she needed to...

Open her arms and let Wendi hug her too.

_Dammit! Why can't I just let them go?_ Ginga berated herself as Wendi and Nove hugged her tightly, the three of them trembling as they held each other.

_Maybe because you love them?_ The small voice in her head sound exasperated.

_That doesn't change what Dad said! _She shot back at herself before wondering if maybe she was losing her mind. Despite herself, though, she clung to Wendi and Nove tighter as they trembled. "Wendi, Nove..." She trailed off, swallowed hard. "I..." Dammit, what was she supposed to say?

She really didn't know what to say as they clung to her tightly.

Ginga honestly couldn't say that this felt wrong. If anything, it felt so right. She just couldn't let them go, no matter what her dad said.

"Gin-nee... Nove... Wendi..." Subaru spoke up from the door, rather timidly. "Can you three come to the living room, please?"

When Nove and Wendi made no move, Ginga sighed. "What is it, Subaru?" she asked softly.

"It's Dad... he says it's important."

At that, the trio stiffened.

"What does he want?" Wendi said, her voice tight.

Subaru shook her head. "I... I don't know. He showed up, with some papers and wanted to see you three and me..." She took a deep breath. "He told me that he needs to show something to us."

"Tell him to give us a couple minutes." Ginga said as Subaru nodded and left.

Ginga waited until Subaru was gone before she turned back to her lovers... or were they really her lovers anymore? She honestly didn't know. "Wendi, Nove..." Her voice was soft.

"I don't want to go." Nove's voice was hoarse as she clung to Ginga and Wendi. "I don't care what he says, I don't want to go!"

Wendi shook her head and shivered softly. "Nove... Ginga... I... I think if he wanted to talk about us, he wouldn't want Subaru there. He wanted to talk to her too."

"Maybe he wants her to break up with Teana?" Nove grumbled, twitching slightly.

Ginga sighed. "Nove, we have to go."

Nove sniffled, trembled and shook her head. She didn't want to go. She really didn't. "...okay..." She said softly. "But one word about making us break up, I'm leaving."

Ginga smiled weakly. "Aren't we technically already broken up?"

"Don't joke, please?" Nove muttered softly as she tightened her hug. "I don't want to break up."

Ginga trembled softly, she didn't want to either.

(-)

Genya wasn't surprised how long it took the three to make it out to the living room. He sighed as he looked at the looks on their faces. "Before we begin, I want to say, I screwed up."

"Dad?" Subaru blinked in confusion as Ginga, Nove and Wendi sat down, utterly confused just like she was.

"I should have told you three why I wanted you to break up." He took a deep breath and looked at Nove and Wendi seriously. "When you two were in the detention center, you had blood work done, to see if you had any relatives that existed out there."

"Oh, so that's what that was for." Wendi muttered and rubbed her arm as phantom stinging pulsed slightly. "What about it?"

Genya sighed and passed out a sheet of paper to each of the girls at the table. "For the most part, none of your sisters had any living relatives out there, Otto and Deed are blood related, and, you, Nove..."

"...Mother... Quint... Nakajima..." Nove's face paled as her eyes widened, her body trembled as she looked from the paper to Genya. "This... This was..."

"I've known since Ginga was helping you and your sisters get reintroduced back into society. I never told anyone, I was worried that Ginga might give you preferential treatment, or that you would demand special treatment from me, Subaru or Ginga. I wanted you to grow as a family without knowing this." He sighed as he saw the rather stunned looks on everyone's faces. "I should have told you when you announced that you were dating. I really should have. I'm sorry that I put it off for so long, and, even if you can't forgive me for what I did earlier, I'm sorry that I hurt you three so much."

There was a long moment of silence as Wendi coughed. "I've heard of kissing cousins, but..."

"Why?" Nove's voice trembled. "Why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out we were dating?"

"I should have." Genya admitted with a heavy sigh. "And I should have told you, Ginga and Wendi earlier when I asked Ginga to break up with you two. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking properly earlier."

"So that's why." Ginga's voice was soft, but it all made sense now. "That's why when you talked to me you were so adamant about my getting away from them. Wendi and Nove dating wasn't the problem, it was because I was involved."

Genya nodded as he looked over the papers. "I was planning on telling everyone sooner or later, but I never could find the time."

"Plus you were worried how Dieci and Cinque would take it, weren't you?" Wendi said softly as she looked at Subaru and Nove. "...Now I see why so many people said that you two looked and sounded alike."

"And why the three of us have similar Inherent Skills..." Nove muttered as she put the paper down and looked at Genya. "You couldn't... You couldn't bother to tell us? Couldn't find the time to tell me that Ginga and Subaru were my real sisters? That I had family that I was related to!" Her eyes started to water. "I would have loved to have known that I was related to them by blood this whole time!"

Genya sighed softly. "And then what would you have done if I told you that one of the women you loved was a blood relative?"

"I... I... I..." Nove slumped back into her chair, losing the anger she felt building up. "...This isn't fair."

"It never is." Genya said softly. "I honestly wish that I never had to do this."

"No..." Ginga said, taking a breath and smiling shakily at her father. "It... it's better that you tell us... Instead of someone who would use it to hurt us."

Genya sighed again. "So what do you intend to do now?"

Ginga glanced briefly at Nove and Wendi before she sighed. "I _was_ going to get a date with deep space, but now I don't know..."

Genya nodded and stood up. "I need to get back to work. But you four needed to know about that." His face looked so old and tired at that moment as he got up and left his daughters alone. He didn't know if he had made amends, or if he had made things worse. The worst thing that was going to happen was that Ginga was going to go and leave them for a few years in deep space.

Subaru blinked before she slowly stood up. "I'm, uh, going to find Tea," she said. She smiled weakly at Nove. "Welcome to the family again, I guess." She bolted, leaving the three alone.

Wendi looked at Ginga and Nove and sighed softly. She really didn't have anything against what she had just found out, and she was _so_ going to get Dieci, Sein, Cinque, Otto and Deed together to let them know what she had found out at a later time, but for now...

"Look, if you two want to kiss, I don't mind." She smiled at them, enjoying it as the two blushed and looked away. "Hey, Nove, Ginga... Is it really a big deal?"

Never let it be said that Wendi knew the finer points of being a part of a family.

Either that or she just didn't care. One of the two.

Ginga hesitated for a moment, but when she spoke her voice was sure. "Not for me, no," she whispered, and glanced at Nove. Even as she blushed, she continued. "I... I love you, Nove, as much as I love Wendi. You two are the only people I can imagine being with. Even if we're..." She hesitated. "Even if we're sisters, or related by blood, that hasn't changed."

Nove took a gulp of air before letting out a shuttering breath. "Are... Are you sure, Ginga? What if Dad objects again?"

"I... I don't think... No, I don't know." Ginga wanted to say that Genya wouldn't press the issue again, that he'd let the three of them work it out now that they knew the truth. Considering his actions earlier. "...Nove, Wendi, can you two forgive me for not demanding he tell me why earlier?"

Wendi shrugged. "Hey, not your fault, you know? You can't mind read, and he was messing with you."

"Was he?" Nove said, sighing softly. She didn't think Genya was messing with them, but, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't object to them, now that they knew the truth? "But, Wendi..." A slow smirk came to her face. "Ginga broke up with us."

"Hmm... You're right." Wendi giggled softly. "I think she needs to make it up to the both of us if she wants to be our girlfriend again."

"You two... Still want to be my girlfriends?" Ginga asked, blinking as her eyes misted up.

"Well... I think you're going to have to prove that you're not just going to drop us when Dad gets upset, Ginga..." Wendi said, nodding sagely as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "What do you think Nove?"

Nove chuckled softly. "Perhaps Ginga didn't think enough about our feelings when she broke up with us last time?"

Ginga groaned. "In my defense, he was working me long before I went to get the two of you," she muttered. "He sat down at the table and started talking to me about it before I went to wake you up." Facing that, alone, had been the hardest, most painful thing for Ginga to do.

"Still, it wasn't very nice to just go and break up with us." Nove pouted at Ginga before looking at Wendi and nodding. "So, I think she really has to make it up to us."

"Oh yes, definitely." Wendi grinned as Ginga groaned.

"Hey, I was hurting too." Ginga pouted at them. "Don't you think you're being unfair?"

"Hmm... Nope!" Wendi grabbed Ginga in a tight hug and smirked at her. "Come on, Nove, she needs to make it up to both of us."

Ginga did not like the direction this was going, and sighed, amused and resigning herself to the fact that she was probably going to suffer now.

Only she noticed that Nove, despite teasing with Wendi, looked nervous and... scared.

"Nove, hey." Ginga gently stepped out of Wendi's embrace and went to the shorter redhead. "What's wrong?"

Nove took a deep breath and looked at Ginga. "I'm upset, to tell you the truth. I... I'm so worried about the next time someone comes along and challenges the three of us together. Then what? Will you break up and get back together with us again later? Will you leave us just to make someone else happy?"

Ginga raised a brow, sighing. "And here I was thinking you were hung up on us being blood relatives," she murmured.

"Well, yeah, that changes things between us." Nove sighed at that. "I... I just like being around you, Ginga. I don't care if we're related. Is that wrong?" She asked softly.

Timidly, Ginga stepped closer and gently brushed her hand against Nove's cheek, making the other girl sigh; when she didn't complain, Ginga drew Nove into her arms, holding her tightly. "I don't know, to be honest," she admitted quietly. "I just... I know I like being around you, too. I want to be with you and Wendi, no matter what."

Wendi suddenly grinned and hugged the two of them. "Aww... I love you two so much too." She gave both Ginga and Nove a kiss.

Laughing, Ginga gently managed to slip away from the two redheads. "I think I need to go back to my room and clean it up," she said sheepishly. "I really made a mess of it, and a part of me is wondering if I'll be staying there for awhile."

She knew Wendi and Nove had said they wouldn't kick her out of the bed, but she could forgive them in this instance. She was the one who had broken up with them, after all; she was the one who needed to get their trust back.

"Hey..." Nove said as she and Wendi got up. "Hold up, we'll help you."

"Thank you." Ginga smiled at them.

"Just a warning." Ginga led them down the hallway and opened the door. "It looks like a battlezone."

"Oh come on, how bad could it-" Wendi blinked. "Whoa."

Ginga laughed sheepishly. The room was a mess. It had actually taken awhile for the pain to fade to emptiness, and until then she had more or less destroyed whatever she could get her hands on. Clothes and other items were strewn about the room, the narrow bed completely messed up and tangled.

"Like I said, it's bad." Ginga shrugged. "But I should clean it up. You guys can go back to your room when we're done."

Nove chuckled softly. They had been so focused on Ginga that they hadn't seen the state the room was in. "It's easy to make a mess, it's hard to clean up a mess by yourself." She smiled softly at Ginga. "I was paying attention back then when you thought I wasn't."

Wendi sighed and started grabbing clothes off the floor and folding them up. "Besides, Ginga, it will go faster with help."

To be honest, Ginga didn't want it go by fast; she didn't want it to end, for Nove and Wendi to leave to go their room and for her to stay here. Because she couldn't see them accepting her back that quickly, and she was too scared to ask them if they would.

"Ginga?"

Shaking herself, the purple-haired woman moved to help Wendi and Nove.

It didn't take long, only a little over an hour, before the room was clean. Ginga found herself on her bed, laying down as Nove and Wendi were sitting on the floor. "So, now what?" Nove asked Wendi, who shrugged. She sighed and looked at the bed. "Ginga..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I'm still upset at you, at Dad, at this whole stupid situation." Nove sighed and slumped against the wall she was leaning on. "It hurt... A lot when you agreed with Dad. How do I know you won't do that again?"

Ginga shrugged. "You don't." It was as simple as that.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Nove sighed softly.

"So, where does that leave us?" Wendi asked and sighed. "Do we go back to the way things were? Walk on egg shells around each other? Or maybe actually discuss what we want for the future?"

Ginga sighed again. "You weren't there," she murmured. "He started on me alone on purpose. He knew what he was doing." Exhausted, she rubbed her eyes. "Dad knows he has that kind of leverage with me. It's why he got me alone before he asked me to bring you two in. He wanted to rattle me up first."

She wasn't proud to admit it, but it was the truth.

Suddenly, deep space looked incredibly inviting.

"Ginga?" Wendi blinked as Ginga sat up, looking slightly upset but determined.

"Nove... Wendi... I've decided."

"Huh?" They blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"I'm going on that deep space mission."

There was a long, long silence that passed before...

_**"WHAT?"**_

Ginga cringed, but she'd made up her mind. "I won't be gone long. Only a couple weeks, maybe a month or two at most."

"But-"

"You two need time." Ginga's voice was soft. "I love you both. I do. But you need time to see if... if you can forgive me for this."

"Why?" Nove looked at Ginga, her lips trembling. "You don't have..."

"Nove." Ginga sighed and slumped. "It's not fair to either of you. I hurt you, I know that this might hurt all of us for awhile, and, honestly, I don't want you two to want to make up with me simply because I'm here. It's not fair to you two that I hurt you so badly."

"But that's not the point!" Wendi protested, scrambling to her feet. "Maybe you hurt us, yeah, but you going off into deep space for awhile won't make things any better! Can't we just talk about it instead of you going away?"

Ginga sighed at that. "It might be. No, it would be, but, can you two honestly look at me and not feel betrayed somehow?"

Wendi opened her mouth, then slowly closed it as the protest died. No, she couldn't deny it. Being reminded of it now, she still felt hurt.

But that didn't change the fact...

"I don't want you to leave." Wendi's tone was pleading. "I don't know about Nove, but Ginga, I want you to stay here. I want to figure this out _with you_, not while you're away on some deep space mission."

"Aren't you being unfair to yourself, Wendi?" Ginga sighed and looked away. "If I'm still here, then you'd feel obligated to accept me back. At least," the purple-haired woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "at least if I was away, and you two wanted me back, really wanted me back, then you made your decision without me around to influence it."

Judging by the long silence that answered her, she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"It won't be an extreme long-term thing, I promise that much." Ginga sighed again. "Only a few weeks, a month or two, and then I'll be back. Okay?"

"You promise?" Nove asked, sighing as Ginga nodded. "Ginga, I... I don't think that you need to go, but..."

Wendi sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you really want to go?"

_No!_ Ginga wanted anything _but_ to go on a long mission. She really didn't want to, she didn't. "I think that, honestly, I think that maybe I need to get away from Dad for a bit too. I promise, this won't be dangerous work. It's mostly desk-work stuff with an occasional scuffle."

Wendi and Nove still looked upset and Ginga sighed. "I'll take pictures, I promise. I'll be back. Eight weeks, no later, okay?"

"Okay." Wendi said, looking glum. As for Nove, she honestly looked like she was about to start crying.

Ginga looked at them both and sighed. She knew the best thing to start establishing the necessary distance was to gently ask them to leave, but...

They both looked so miserable.

Ginga shook her head before slipping off the bed to the floor, gently pulling the two redheads into a tight hug.

The two stiffened before hugging her back, tightly. "I promise, I'll be back." Ginga said softly as Nove and Wendi held onto her tightly. "Just, do me a favor... If you two find that you enjoy yourselves a lot without me here, don't hold yourselves back. I don't want to hurt you two more than I already am." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, small amounts, she was able to blink them away.

Nove shook her head violently. "That won't happen."

"Nove..."

"She's right," Wendi cut in. "It won't happen, Ginga. We'll just wait for you to come back. It doesn't feel right without you."

Ginga nodded and smiled softly at them. "Alright."

Maybe it was foolish. Maybe it was crazy.

But Ginga didn't care. She felt rather warmed by the fact that they were willing to wait on her. Still...

"Just, just promise me that if you two do forgive me, it's not because you miss me."

"We promise." They echoed it at the exact same time, and made Ginga laugh softly.

Ginga just hoped that it worked out. They did spend a lot of time together, so, this was probably just what they needed. To see if their relationship was a real one, and not one of mere convenience.

* * *

Sorry to all Genya fans out there. Things happened in this chapter that caused him to be like that. Really, we were going to save the big reveal until much, much later, but things went south in this chapter, so it got spilled out in this chapter instead.


	30. Normalcy

Day in the Life

Chapter 29

Normalcy

Another update? That was fast. I still feel bad about the two weeks off thing, so I'll post this chapter up to make it up to everyone. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one was.

As usual, RadiantBeam and I own nothing.

* * *

Yuuno sighed as he lay on his back in bed, Fate curled up beside him as close as she could get. Normally Nanoha would have been with her lovers, but she'd gotten a call from Chrono asking her to come in for a meeting. The brunette had grumbled about the late hour and timing, but she'd gone anyway.

At least the children were still sleeping, which was perfect, honestly. Yuuno was quite tired from the library lately. Whatever idiot decided to summon a million lemmings really needed to get his head examined.

"I'm sorry..." Fate murmured, catching Yuuno's attention. The blond had her eyes closed as she whimpered and trembled in her sleep, before tossing and turning on the bed.

That didn't get Yuuno to move too much...

Not until he saw the tears starting to leak out of her closed eyes.

Yuuno blinked and reached out, gently drawing Fate into his arms. "Fate, it's all right," he said soothingly. "You haven't done anything wrong." When she trembled in his arms, he tightened his grip on her slightly. "Fate, it's okay. You're just dreaming. You're home right now, with me and the kids."

Suddenly she gasped, her eyes snapping open as she looked around, unseeing, her breathing fast and uneven as she clung to Yuuno tightly. She didn't say anything, her body was tense as hell as she squeezed him tightly, tears leaking out of her eyes slowly.

To say he was confused was the understatement of the century, but Yuuno didn't ask yet. He simply held Fate close, stroking her hair gently, and let her cling to him. He liked to think that at this point, she would tell him if something was wrong.

"Yuu...no?" Fate said, slightly confused as she started to blink, her eyes finally gaining clarity and recognizing him. "W...Where am I?" She was a little out of sorts at that moment.

He continued to gently stroke her hair. "You're home, in bed with me. Nanoha got called away to go to a meeting. Vivio and the babies are still sleeping right now."

"oh... Oh.. Oh gods..." Fate clung to him, starting to sob. "I... I'm sorry... I... I thought..." She whimpered and sniffled.

"Fate?"

She took a deep breath and shivered slightly. "I thought.. I thought I was on a mission... Alone, just on a mission in space and that I had no support..."

Yuuno blinked. "You were dreaming about before?" It had never been a secret that for a long time, Fate had gone on one deep space mission after another. It had never seemed to bother her much, and even when she had admitted why she'd done it, she seemed to have no bad memories of the situation.

Fate nodded, sighing. "I think... I think I was getting to the point that... That I felt completely alone, that I had no one to rely on, or support me."

"But you kept going back out..." Yuuno wasn't trying to offend her, he was honestly surprised.

"Didn't want to cause anyone problems." Fate said softly. She gulped slightly. "Yuuno... I... If I had gone out one more time... I think... I think I might have lost my mind."

"I'm not surprised," Yuuno murmured. It honestly didn't shock him; Fate had always been distant and cool to her friends, even when she'd returned home from a mission. Near the end, when she'd confessed to Nanoha and Yuuno, nothing much had been holding her together.

"Yuuno... What... What was wrong with me?" She asked, shivering slightly as she held him tightly.

"I don't think anything was wrong with you. You just reached your limit." He continued stroking her hair. "You can only keep your feelings inside for so long."

He honestly wasn't surprised as she started crying again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whimpered out, crying hard.

Yuuno still felt sleepy, but he ignored it to soothe his lover. Briefly he wished Nanoha was still with him; when it was two of them, the comforting was easier because it went both ways.

Her absence didn't stop him from trying, though.

"Fate, you don't have to apologize." He wiped away her tears gently. "You weren't doing anything wrong."

She shuddered and cuddled against him closely. "I... I was hurting myself."

"We all were." Yuuno sighed as he rubbed Fate's back gently. "Fate, what you did wasn't wrong, you were scared." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "So was I. How could I compete with you for her? I couldn't. I cared too much for you and her."

She blinked in slight confusion at him, she knew about this, but something about the way he was saying it... "Yuuno?"

"I never saw you as my rival, Fate, in anything. Especially not for Nanoha. Maybe it would have made my life easier if I had, but... I loved you just as much as I loved her, back then. I still do. I couldn't compete for her against you when I loved both of you too much. It hurt me, but I didn't try."

Sighing, Fate rolled on top of Yuuno and smiled at him gently. "I think... We really are two of the biggest idiots alive, huh? You couldn't tell Nanoha or myself how you felt. I couldn't stand the thought of being left alone by either of you, so I tried to leave... and Nanoha..."

"Wouldn't have noticed until we were both gone." He sighed softly as he moved his hands to rub her back gently. The three of us... We wouldn't have been happy if we did leave."

Fate sighed and leaned down, gently resting her cheek against Yuuno's chest as her arms came around his neck. "But we would have left anyway, huh? We were heading for it, all three of us."

"Afraid so." Yuuno laughed softly. "If we hadn't gone to Hayate's party..."

It wasn't how he'd imagined any of this happening, but in the end, waking up after a night of drinking and being with Nanoha and Fate had given him a chance he never would have had otherwise. He knew Fate felt the same, even if she never said so.

And if it hadn't been for that night, Sora, Isamu, and Alicia wouldn't have even been born.

That honestly was the scariest part, in Yuuno's mind, that he wouldn't have those three children with Fate and Nanoha.

"Yuuno..." Fate sniffled slightly, catching his attention. "Why... What did I do to deserve someone like you and Nanoha in my life?" She asked him, sounding like she was about to cry.

Yuuno blinked before his eyes softened, and he continued to stroke Fate's back. "I honestly don't know. I wonder the same thing when it comes to you and Nanoha. We both must have done something right."

"We met Nanoha." Fate said with a soft laugh. "Yuuno, just... I was wondering something."

"Yeah?" He blinked as she got a slightly scared and nervous look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"If... If Nanoha had never found us and there was no Jewel Seeds involved... Where do you think we'd be right now?"

"Well... I don't know about you, but I'd probably still be at digs, trying to find new artifacts, moving from place to place... I know that much."

Fate sighed softly and nodded. "The three of us would have never met... I would be dead, I think. I honestly think I would be dead right now." She sighed, blinking as Yuuno gave her a squeeze.

"I don't think so." Yuuno said to her, causing Fate to blink and look up into his green eyes. "I think Arf would have saved you long before you died, at least from Precia's hands."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Yuuno smiled. "Arf loves you, Fate. She would have found a way to get you away from Precia, with or without me and Nanoha there to help."

Fate smiled softly. "I need to remember to give Arf something special next time I see her."

"She's down at the library a lot, though lately Zafira's been keeping her company." Yuuno chuckled; honestly, the two weren't fooling anyone when it came to why they spent so much time together now.

Fate smiled softly. "You think that something's going on between them?"

"I'm pretty sure." Yuuno smiled as he rubbed her back, before he blinked as Fate kissed him on the lips gently. "Fate?"

"I love you, Yuuno." She smiled as she blushed softly.

He blinked several times, then smiled. "I love you too, Fate," he said softly.

It always delighted Fate to see the surprise in his eyes when she and Nanoha said such things to him; like every time they did it was new and fresh for him, something he never got tired of hearing.

Fate moaned softly as he rubbed her back. "Tease." She teased him, smiling as he massaged her back lightly. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

Yuuno blushed softly. "Would you believe that when we were kids, I used to rub Nanoha's back and legs after she worked herself too hard?"

Fate blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. She never wanted to ask you because you already did so much for her, but she used to come back so sore and tired from her missions that I couldn't just leave her like that. So I used to rub her down to help her relax." He laughed softly. "Apparently, she trusted me enough to believe I wouldn't take advantage of the situation."

"Well, you didn't," Fate teased gently.

"That's right."

Fate smiled at Yuuno. "You're something else, love." She sighed softly and squeezed his back softly. She blushed softly as she felt something... Interesting against her body. "Um, Yuuno..."

He blushed as well. "What can I say? You're so beautiful that I can't help it. And I love you a lot."

Fate nodded, but she was still blushing.

"Uh, if you want, I can go check on the kids or something..." Yuuno had been with Fate before, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

She kissed him on the lips. "While I'm sure that they would love to know that their father is watching over them..." She was blushing more. "Can I be selfish, Yuuno?"

"If you want to be selfish, I won't say no." He smiled, but he was just as red as she was. Somehow, the feelings always managed to still surprise him when it came to his lovers.

She blushed as she reached under the sheets and felt him, causing him to gasp and groan. "Please?"

He smiled at her. "Sure." He kissed her on the lips.

(-)

Nanoha yawned softly as she looked at Chrono. "So, what did you call me here for?" She asked, slightly tired, but used to it.

Chrono chuckled. "I woke you up, huh?"

"You have no idea." She stifled another yawn. "What's going on now?"

The dark-haired man sighed. "Ignoring all the other problems Hayate is currently dealing with, I thought I should warn you that some of the higher-ups are making eyes at your sons."

Her eyes cleared in an instant. "Already? They can't even walk yet." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "What the heck are they expecting? Combat Cyborgs and Artificial Mages that can walk and fight as soon as they're awake?" Nanoha couldn't believe this, it was insanity.

"No." Chrono shook his head. "What they _are_ expecting is that one or both of them will either inherit your talent for fighting or Yuuno's talent for defense. If they inherit both, all the better. Don't be surprised if they start putting pressure on you when Sora and Isamu are old enough to start training."

"Good." Nanoha said, shaking her head. "Chrono, do you honestly think I wasn't going to have my children train?" She sighed. "I want to see their magical potential as well. And, I just know that people are going to try to get to me by going through my children."

He blinked and she smirked sardonically. "Remember Quattro? She had no problems using Vivio to fight against me, hoping that I wouldn't be able to fight against my own daughter. If she did that, there have to be others who will do that."

"... Nanoha, when I say that, I mean they want you to start with them as soon as their bodies can handle it. Four or five, at the youngest."

She rubbed her forehead and grimaced. "I figured. If you need to give them my response, tell them that I'll be the one deciding how far they go and how fast they go with their training." She sighed and narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law. "I will not push anyone, especially my children, to the point where their bodies fail them when they need it the most."

"I know you won't, Nanoha." Chrono leaned back in his chair. "I just wanted to give you a warning so it doesn't come as a surprise when the superiors start asking you about it."

"Thanks." Nanoha sighed. "Was that it?"

"No. Hayate managed to get a trace on who made the bullets that were used to shoot your sister during her job."

"She did?" Nanoha perked up, immediately interested. "What did she find?"

"That's the thing, she traced it back to a man who died." Chrono grimaced. "Apparently he got wind she was heading his way and swallowed a bottle of pills before she got there."

Nanoha grimaced at that. "Not pleasant." Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "Chrono, did Hayate-chan find anything out at all?"

Chrono shook his head. "All the files, data, even hard copies, all destroyed. We've got technicians working on the stuff that was on the computers, but..." He shook his head. "Doubtful we'll find anything, sadly."

"So you don't know what he did to Onee-chan?" Nanoha suspected that from time to time Miyuki's old injury still bothered her, but she tended to shrug it off more often than not.

"We have a vague idea. Basically, imagine taking your Divine Buster or Starlight Breaker, fixing it in such a way that it fits in a bullet, and triggers itself days later because of residue still left inside the victim's body. That's more or less what happened to your sister, though the attack was a basic magic one and not on the level of something you can do."

Nanoha winced, before paling. "Wait a minute... Hayate-chan mentioned that they were using planets like Earth to gather data..."

"Ginga got hit with a barrier-piercing bullet a bit ago." Chrono muttered, his face slowly paling as his eyes widened. "If someone managed to figure a way to combine the two..."

Nanoha's eyes widened. "Chrono-kun, that wasn't that long ago, you don't think...?"

"It might work differently on a combat cyborg... Dammit! And she just went off on a deep space mission, too!"

"Can't you recall her?"

"I'll try, or at the very least call to tell her that she might be in more danger than we thought." Chrono grimaced as he punched up a screen, before blinking. "...This isn't right."

"Chrono?" Nanoha blinked and looked at the screen he was looking at. "...I don't think that's right."

The screen was showing nothing but static.

"Dammit." Chrono scowled. "Don't tell me she's that far out already..."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha frowned in confusion.

"Nanoha, you remember how Fate would go a long, long time without contacting you or Yuuno or Mom?" At Nanoha's nod, Chrono continued. "It's because at a certain point, the ships out in deep space go out so far we can't contact them again, not until they circle around closer."

"But if she just left, she wouldn't have that problem, would she?"

Chrono blinked, thought about it and nodded, before he grimaced as a thought came to him. "Unless she passed by some sort of gravity well."

"Like a Black Hole?"

"Not as intense." Chrono shook his head. "But intense enough that it would screw up communications from here to there."

"So soon?"

"Yes." Chrono frowned. "They're more common than you think, and re-establishing communication when a gravity well is passed is a difficult thing to do."

"And by the time that it can be re-established..." Nanoha trailed off, grimacing as she realized that Ginga might be well out of range. "That's what? A week? Two weeks worth of travel?"

"A week and a half." Chrono grimaced, who knew what else would happen. "I'll see if there are any ships near communications range to relay a message at least."

"Will she still be all right by then?" Nanoha asked, concerned now.

"I honestly don't know." Chrono shook his head. "We've come a long way in building combat cyborgs, but how their systems fully work is still a mystery to us."

"I think she'll be okay, honestly." Nanoha sighed. "As long as she takes it easy."

"You aren't one to talk about that." Chrono smirked at her softly. "But, thank you."

Nanoha laughed quietly. "I'm hoping she will be, for Nove and Wendi's sakes. They haven't taken her leaving very well."

"How so?" Chrono blinked, he hadn't heard everything, being more concerned about his wife's pregnancy and his job.

"Subaru comes over a lot to look at Sora, Isamu and Alicia, she's been whining about Ginga being an idiot and not sticking around to talk about it." Nanoha laughed softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I didn't hear the whole story, but apparently something pretty big happened and Ginga thought it would be best for them to spend some time apart."

Chrono nodded at her. "I guess the two of us were lucky to find people that we can love, huh?" He smiled as she nodded. "I haven't been home the last few days, have you seen Amy lately?"

Nanoha smirked. "She's doing just fine, Daddy. Lindy-san's been staying with her and the kids while you've been away, and she's bouncing off the walls."

Chrono laughed at hearing that and smiled. "I'm glad she's doing fine, Nanoha. How about you, Fate and Yuuno? How are you three doing?"

Nanoha's smirk became a full fledged grin as she rested her hand on the table, her rings flashing dimly in the light.

Chrono's jaw dropped. "You're engaged?"

"Yes. Fate wanted to tell you sooner, but you were always so busy." Nanoha smiled at him, she had Fate's ring on her middle finger and Yuuno's ring on her ring finger.

"Wow... I... I really need to get out of here more often." Chrono sighed, he felt happy that Fate had gotten serious with Yuuno and Nanoha now, but he wished that he wasn't so busy all the time. "Thank you, Nanoha. Is Fate happy?"

Nanoha's eyes softened. "I hope she is. I like to think she is. She's certainly excited about it, and she loves our babies."

"Thanks." Chrono smiled at her, before sighing.

"Chrono?" Nanoha blinked, that sigh didn't seem to be normal, at all. "What's wrong?"

"I think there's more going on than I know." He frowned and punched up a screen. "Ever since the days of Riot Force Six, there's just too much that pops up with no real explanation of what's going on."

She shook her head. "We both know that there's a lot of cover-up with our bosses, Chrono. The best we can do sometimes is deal with what comes up and hope for the best."

"Yes, I suppose." Chrono sighed, then smiled. "That reminds me, Nanoha, Vita and Signum were looking for you. It's late, but they wanted to talk."

Nanoha yawned softly. "Thanks, Chrono. Was there anything else that you needed to tell me?"

"No. I didn't want our conversation to be overheard though." He motioned to the darkened room. "It's why I called you in, to talk in person."

"Ah, I see." Nanoha rubbed her eyes. "That explains the late hour."

Chrono winced. "Sorry about that."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. This was more important anyway. I'll go see them, then I better get home, okay?"

"Sure." Chrono nodded as she left. Sighing, he opened up a view screen and looked at various logs and ships that were out on parole.

(-)

"Hayate, do you really think Nanoha will come?" Vita frowned and checked her watch, raising a brow. "It's really late."

"Oh, she'll come. She always comes." Hayate chuckled. On her other side, Signum squirmed uncomfortably but made no move to get up; she'd been oddly fidgety since arriving.

Sitting next to Vita, Shamal sighed. "Why am I here again when you didn't even call Zafira?"

"He was busy helping Arf at the library." Hayate smirked softly.

"Doesn't answer the question as to why I'm here." Shamal said, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you when Nanoha-chan gets here." Hayate smiled at the blond. "Just be patient."

Vita smirked at the blond. "She's just grumpy because she was snuggling with Miyuki when you called and didn't want to leave."

Shamal shrugged. "What can I say, it's an addicting sensation."

If anything, at that, Signum started to fidget even more.

"Oi, Signum..." Vita drawled as she looked at the pink haired woman. "You're fidgeting worse than Vivio does when she sits around reading for too long. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Signum snapped, blinking as Vita jumped back, blinking at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"You don't get snappy too often." Hayate muttered as she stared at Signum. "What happened?"

Signum blinked several times. "Ah..."

At that moment, someone tapped Hayate lightly on the shoulder; the brown-haired woman looked up and beamed at Nanoha, who smiled tiredly. "Hey, Hayate-chan," Nanoha said softly. "Chrono-kun said you wanted to talk?"

Hayate nodded and grinned at her. "Yep."

"About what, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha blinked in confusion at her.

Hayate smirked and gestured at the small private bar booth they were currently in. "I heard from a little birdie you got engaged, and when Chrono told me he'd call you out to a meeting I thought we'd have a little celebration afterwords."

Nanoha shook her head. "Hayate-chan, while I'm glad that you're happy for me, I'm not..."

Hayate smiled and patted Nanoha on the shoulder. "You don't need to drink anything alcoholic, Nanoha-chan, this is just a celebration of your good fortune, okay?" Besides, as far as Hayate knew, Nanoha was still breast feeding and getting drunk wouldn't be good for the babies.

"I guess that wouldn't be bad," Nanoha said slowly.

"Besides, I wanted to grill Shamal about how life is away from home and thought you'd help since she lives with your sister." Hayate grinned, completely unashamed.

Shamal sighed. "Hayate, there's really nothing to tell."

Judging by the look she was getting, she knew her mistress didn't believe her.

Nanoha had a twinkle in her eye as she sat down. "I see." She chuckled at the nervous look Shamal had. "So, spill it. How is my sister doing with you right now?"

Shamal groaned. "Aren't you supposed to pretend Miyuki doesn't have a sex life?"

"Shamal, I walked in on my sister enough times to know she had a very healthy, active sex life when she was young." Nanoha smirked even as her eyes darkened. "And that after high school, it died down on her last mission while she was a teenager. So spill. I'm curious."

Shamal sighed softly. "Fine, the two of us have a sex life. There? Happy?"

"Nope." Nanoha chuckled as Shamal blushed hard.

Shamal sighed again. "I don't understand what you want."

"Your blush says otherwise." Hayate smirked. "Come on, Shamal, just a few details. We're all curious."

It was true. Vita was sipping her drink but still listening avidly, and even Signum was keeping still long enough to tune in for Shamal's response.

Shamal sighed. "Fine, just a few details." She muttered softly. "Miyuki... She makes me feel so alive, so wanted, so needed. I can't help but feel tingly for hours after we make love. Did you know that Miyuki has a tattoo of a heart on her butt?" She asked Nanoha, who blinked several times.

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I don't know when she got it, but it's there." Shamal shrugged at Nanoha's bewildered look.

"Huh, I took baths with her all the time and never noticed..." Nanoha frowned. "She must have gotten it after I left Earth."

"Maybe..."

Hayate smirked. "So, who's dominant in bed?"

"Hayate!" Shamal yelped.

"What? I'm curious! I know Miyuki had to make the first move to get you to open up, but how is it now?"

Shamal looked around at the others, Nanoha was definitely curious, as was Hayate, Signum had a raised eyebrow at her and even Vita, dear gods, why was Vita openly grinning like that? "..." She muttered something, rather low, getting blinks from the people around the table.

"Shamal, I didn't catch that." Hayate chuckled softly. "What did you say?"

"I am, most of the time." Shamal said, her face so red that it could be confused for a tomato at that moment.

There was a loud thud as Signum fell clean off the booth. Vita buried her face in her arms, trying to hide her blush as her mind was flooded with all kinds of mental images.

Shamal's blush deepened, and she squirmed; only to blink when Hayate laughed softly. "Hayate?"

"So you're the dominant one, eh?" She smirked. "I can't say it surprises me. Good for you."

Shamal was blushing more, before she turned to Nanoha and smirked softly.

"What?" Nanoha blinked as Hayate turned and smirked at her too. "What now?"

"Okay, I gave some details, Nanoha... Now your turn. Spill." Shamal giggled as Signum got back up and gestured to the bartender to send a pitcher of beer to her table.

Vita groaned. "I don't want to hear this. I really, really don't want to hear this."

"Too bad." Signum muttered and put her hand on Vita's shoulder. "If I'm going to sit here and listen, you need to as well."

"Which reminds me..." Hayate smirked at Signum.

"What?"

"Why were you so fidgety before? I got distracted by Nanoha-chan."

Signum twitched slightly. She really didn't want to talk about this. "Ah. It's nothing."

"Weren't you talking with Vice when I found you?" Vita asked offhandedly, not really expecting much.

She certainly didn't expect Signum to stiffen like a board and blush while turning away.

"Oh-ho." Hayate smirked. "Signum, have you been doing something with Vice? I've heard the rumors."

"What kind of something?" Signum yelped, sounding or looking nothing at all like herself.

The others at the table stared at her as Signum blushed harder. "What?"

"...You really are having a relationship with Vice-kun?" Nanoha blinked and smiled at Signum. "Wow, I didn't know that you two were dating."

"...It's only been one date." Signum looked almost ready to bolt for the door.

Hayate raised a brow. "Then why are you acting like you two went and had sex already?"

"That wouldn't happen!" Vita was quick to defend her fellow Knight's honor. "Signum wouldn't just sleep with a guy after one date!" She blinked, then looked at Signum. "... I'm right, aren't I?"

Signum groaned and rested her head against the table with an audible thunk. "It hasn't gone that far yet, but things were... Getting warm when Vita came."

Vita stared at Signum, blinking hard. "Seriously?" She blushed as Signum nodded. "Don't tell me that you were planning on sleeping with him..."

"..." Signum's face was so red that it was nearly glowing as she tried to look away.

Vita's face went red before she hid it in her arms again. "Dammit, Signum!"

"I didn't say it was going that far! We were just talking, and the subject kind of came up accidentally and Vice tried to change it, but I was curious..."

Hayate laughed softly and grinned at Signum. "Congrats, Signum." She was honestly surprised that Signum would have made the first move. "Just don't force yourself to doing anything that you'll regret, Signum." Hayate smiled at her. "I want you to be happy, don't force yourself because of what I want."

"I'm not forcing myself." Signum's voice was muffled, as she refused to raise her head from the table. "You can believe me when I say that, Hayate."

Hayate smiled softly at her. "Okay, Signum, just be happy, that's all I want for you."

"Thank you." Signum looked up, her face was still tinged red, but she was smiling softly.

"So... What drew you to him?" Vita asked, looking up, her face still as red as her hair.

Signum groaned. "Vita..."

"What? I'm curious!"

"I am too." Shamal smiled at Signum, who gave her a startled look. "What? I knew that you two were friends, but I didn't think you would try to do _that_ with Vice." She chuckled as Signum blushed more. "Plus, it's not often I see you blushing so hard."

"We didn't _do_ anything, we've only been on one date." Signum sighed. "The subject's come up once or twice, but we're waiting to see where this goes."

Nanoha laughed. "Signum, you must be spending a lot of time with Vice if you've only been on one official date and you're still considering it."

Signum rolled her eyes. "Listen, you... I don't get to spend as much time with Vice as you would like to think. We're both pretty busy, so we only get a few minutes most of the time, and today was one of the few times we both weren't busy most of the day."

Nanoha blinked and reeled back. "Um, sorry." She really didn't mean to hit a sore spot with Signum.

Sighing, the taller woman shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I just don't get to spend anywhere near as much time with him as we would like."

Hayate frowned thoughtfully. "So when you said 'date' you meant actually getting to go out with him and be with him for a longer period of time, right?"

"Well, yes..."

Vita scratched her head. "Wait, I'm confused. Just what was going on when I walked in on you and Vice?" She couldn't figure out if Signum was talking about sleeping with Vice or just going on a date with him. "I mean, it looked like you were about to kiss him but..." She blinked as Signum turned bright red again and turned away.

Signum cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ah... we haven't kissed yet," she confessed quietly.

"Oh." Vita muttered and sighed, before taking the glass in front of her and filling it with alcohol. "I need a drink." She muttered, at least while she was drinking she wouldn't need to think about anything.

Hayate started chuckling and smiled at Signum. "Oh, so that's what you were talking about... I thought you were..."

Signum nodded. "It wasn't sex, we... Just kind of brought up the subject of kissing and..."

Shamal blushed but laughed softly at her friend. "Sorry about assuming that, Signum."

"It's all right, I know I wasn't being clear about it." Signum shrugged. She honestly couldn't blame them, what with how tongue tied she'd become.

"So you haven't thought that far ahead yet, huh?" Nanoha asked.

Signum shook her head. "We're just taking it a day at a time right now."

Nanoha yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Look, Hayate-chan, I'm sorry, but, I really need to get home." She said softly, getting a nod from her best friend, who moved to let her out. As she stood up, Hayate gave her a hug, causing her to blink as she hugged back. "Hayate-chan?"

"Take care of them, Nanoha-chan." Hayate whispered to the brunette softly. "Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun, your children. Take care of them all."

"I will, thank you, Hayate-chan." Nanoha smiled and kissed Hayate on the cheek. It was just a quick kiss, nothing spectacular, and Hayate smiled at her.

"I'm going to leave as well, I don't think Miyuki would like it if I came home smelling of booze." Shamal said as Signum moved out of the booth to let her go. "Come on, Nanoha, I'll come with you." At least her apartment and Nanoha's home were in the same general direction from this bar.

As the two left, Vita pouted while Hayate sat back down. "Whatever happened to the good old days when we could all stay up for hours on end at a bar and laugh about everything?" Thinking about it, the small redhead grabbed another glass of beer and started drinking it.

"We all got older and have other responsibilities now." Hayate smiled softly and poured herself some alcohol before holding it up. "To our friends and their new lives." She smiled softly as Vita raised her glass up and lightly tapped it against hers. The brown-haired woman took a drink of her beer and sighed.

"Hayate?" Signum blinked as she looked at her master, who shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little envious of Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun, that's all." Sure, she was happy for the three of them, it didn't take away certain pangs when she was alone after all.

"You loved them, didn't you?" Vita asked as Hayate laughed and shook her head.

"Not like that, Vita-chan. I couldn't see myself, now anyway, with Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun or Nanoha-chan like that." Hayate grimaced as Signum narrowed her eyes and leaned in. "Signum, what?"

"You're a bad liar, Hayate." Signum shook her head. "Why didn't you ever tell them?"

Hayate sighed and shook her head. "What? That I had a crush on Nanoha-chan since as far as I can remember? Or how I envied Yuuno-kun because of how close he was to Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan? Or how I wish I was as beautiful as Fate-chan? Or..."

"You are beautiful." Vita muttered, getting Hayate to blink and look at her. "Just because you're not as tall as them, or your breasts quite as big, Hayate; I think you're beautiful. There's a lot of people who do, I bet. Nanoha and Fate just grab people's attention first, that's all."

"Thank you, Vita-chan." Hayate smiled at the redhead, who winked and took another drink of her beer. "Sorry, childhood crushes are hard to give up, I guess."

"So, Hayate, you know that I'm interested in Vice... How about you? Are you interested in anyone?"

Hayate paused. "That's an odd thing to ask when I've confessed my childhood crush."

"Childhood and adulthood are two different things." Signum chuckled. "Besides, I've heard rumors. Call me curious."

"I'm not making eyes at Carim, despite what the papers say."

Vita snapped her fingers in an overly dramatic fashion. "Aww, too bad. You know that our bosses would have loved that." She said, sarcastically and got a laugh from Hayate out of it. "Besides, I always thought that Schach..."

"No." Signum said, shaking her head. "Schach isn't making any moves on Carim either."

Vita blinked a few times and groaned. "Sorry, I gotta stop listening to rumors." Hell, the only rumors she ever heard about herself was that she had used her hammer to sink some sort of lost continent on another world.

"It's okay, Vita-chan." Hayate smiled softly. "And despite how much time I was spending with him, I'm not making a pass at Genya Nakajima either." She blinked as Signum snapped her fingers and smirked at Hayate. "Signum, please tell me that you didn't believe that rumor."

Signum chuckled softly and shook her head. "The only way I would have believed that Hayate is if you told me or if Subaru told Nanoha that she caught you in bed with him."

"At least some sanity remains." Hayate murmured softly. "As for who I'm looking at..." She trailed off, sighing and taking another drink of her beer. "I honestly don't know." She finished and sat her empty glass down.

"Well, you know there's no rush, Hayate." Signum shrugged. "You have plenty of time."

Hayate nodded, but there was a contemplative, almost lonely look in her eyes.

(-)

"Ne, Shamal..."

The blond blinked as Nanoha glanced at her. "Yes?"

"I'm not going to lie, I appreciate the company and I know your home is along the way, but..." Nanoha sighed. "There's a reason you wanted to walk with me, right?"

Shamal blinked, then squirmed. "Ah..."

Nanoha gave her a look.

"Let's just say that I don't feel totally comfortable about talking about my sex life... And... I wanted to ask you something."

Nanoha blinked as Shamal looked decidedly more and more uncomfortable. "Yes?" She shivered as the wind passed by, chilling both women. "What is it?"

"You said, Miyuki's sex life dropped off when she was a teenager... What happened?"

Nanoha blinked, then hesitated a moment. It was brief, but Shamal saw it.

"I was still pretty young when it happened, so it took awhile for Dad and Onii-chan to tell me exactly how it had gone, but... there was a job, one of the last ones she did during her high school years, and it didn't go well." Nanoha sighed. "Honestly, even now, I don't totally understand what happened. I just know that Onee-chan came home bloody, bruised, and pale, and after that she didn't date for a few years."

Shamal sighed at hearing that. "Really? Was that all?"

"She... got a bit jittery whenever a guy got close to her physically."

Shamal blinked. "Jittery?"

"Yes. She was perfectly fine around Dad or Onii-chan, or some of her guy friends... but if it was someone she didn't know very well who was making a pass at her or starting to get physical, she'd find a way to get out of it. It took her a long time to stop jumping every time a guy touched her."

Shamal stared at her blankly and Nanoha wondered just what was going on. "Shamal?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, just thinking." Shamal shook her head. "Nanoha, how long was she like that?"

"Um... it was a few years, I think. A year or two before she settled down around a guy, though... if I remember correctly, you're the first person she's seriously dated since then."

"Really?" Shamal frowned softly. "Nanoha... Do you think that Miyuki..." She trailed off, wondering how to say it.

"Do I think what?" Nanoha blinked as Shamal went quiet. When Shamal didn't reply, Nanoha shrugged. "I don't know what happened, I just know it was pretty bad. Even now Onee-chan doesn't like talking about it much."

"Even so..." Shamal sighed and looked down. "Think that she'll tell me?"

"Huh?" Nanoha blinked as she turned to see Shamal had stopped a few feet behind her. "What? Shamal? What do you mean?"

"If I asked her about what happened... do you think she'll tell me?"

There was a long pause before Nanoha replied. "I... honestly don't know."

Miyuki sighed and closed her eyes, rolling over onto her side. Sleep was evading her; it wasn't so bad, but it was rather annoying since she was exhausted. It was still late, and she liked to think she could get some sleep before the day started.

She sighed as she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her close, the feel of two rather full breasts pressing against her back and Shamal's scent made her relax more fully. "Welcome back." She said sleepily and cracked an eye open to look at her lover, who apparently decided to come to bed wearing nothing on her upper body at least. "How was the meeting with Hayate-chan?"

Shamal's laugh was soft. "Somehow it went from being a celebration for Nanoha's engagement to an all out tell-all about our love lives and who we like."

"Oh my." Miyuki closed her eye. "Sounds like you had fun."

"Not really. I don't like talking about our sex life, even if I found out that Signum and Vice were interested in each other."

Miyuki nodded, she didn't know who Vice was, but at least that was interesting. "I see." She hadn't thought that Signum would be interested in anyone.

"They found out about the tattoo on your butt." Shamal smirked as Miyuki blinked and looked at her accusingly.

"Traitor." She said, no real venom to her voice. "What else did they or you find out that was interesting?"

Shamal sighed softly. "Miyuki... On a mission in high school... Were you raped by someone?"

Miyuki blinked before looking back at Shamal. "What gave you that idea?"

"Just something Nanoha said... about how after high school, your love life died down..."

There was a long moment of silence.

Miyuki sighed and rolled over so that she could face Shamal. "No. Not raped. Came really close though." She sighed and blinked as Shamal hugged her tightly. "Shamal?"

"I'm sorry... For bringing up old scars."

Miyuki shook her head and hugged back. "No... You... You deserved to know that much about me, at least. I'm sorry that I held it back, but, it's not something to bring up easily."

I know." Shamal stroked Miyuki's hair gently. "I'm still sorry."

Miyuki laughed softly. "It's not your fault. Though, to be honest, originally I think he was just going to kill me... he'd certainly beaten me badly enough to do the job. Raping me didn't occur to him until I was bloody and bruised."

Shamal frowned at that. "Sounds like a piece of work."

Miyuki chuckled softly. "I'm lucky that I was on my back, not face down, I would have been raped then." There was no humor in her words as she spoke them. "Shamal... Please... I... I don't want to talk anymore."

"Okay..." Shamal whispered softly and rubbed Miyuki's back. "I... I'm sorry I asked too." Her eyes misted up as she tried to blink away tears. "I couldn't help it though, being curious."

Shamal's tone of voice had Miyuki looking up at her; seeing her lover's eyes begin to mist, the dark-haired girl leaned in and kissed her, gently. "Hey, don't cry," she said. "It's not your fault. You had the right to be curious."

"Sorry..." Shamal smiled softly. "Can't help it when I think about you sometimes. I just tear up for no reason."

Miyuki smiled at her. "You are so beautiful, Shamal." She whispered and kissed Shamal on the lips.

"That's an odd thing to say, right now," Shamal murmured when Miyuki pulled away, but she was smiling.

"I think it's fitting. You really are very beautiful, Shamal."

"Thank you." Shamal smiled at her. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." Miyuki smiled at her. "But, thanks for showing up to hold me tonight." She closed her eyes and yawned, snuggling against Shamal.

Shamal sighed and squeezed Miyuki tightly. No, she couldn't imagine what would have happened if Miyuki hadn't been able to fight that guy off at the end.

...

No, she could. She really could.

And that, honestly, scared her, a lot.

Nanoha slipped her shoes off as she came into her house, before hanging up her coat. She had no doubt that Fate and Yuuno were asleep already. Smiling softly, she slipped up the stairs to check on the children. Slipping into Vivio's room, she smiled as she saw her eldest daughter hugging that rabbit toy that she had for the past two years. She leaned down and kissed Vivio on the forehead gently. "Sleep well, Vivio." She whispered softly and slipped out of the room quietly.

Quietly walking down the hallway, she slipped into the baby's bedroom, just to look at the sleeping trio and smiled as she saw Sora and Isamu sleep quietly, but as she got to Alicia's bed, she blinked as Alicia looked up at her, blinking, squirming and groaning.

"Shhh... Nanoha-mama has you." Nanoha whispered as she gently picked up Alicia and held her softly. "Are you okay?" She asked, blinking as Alicia tried to move towards her chest. "Hungry, girl?" She smiled, moved to a chair, sat down while opening her shirt up and letting Alicia feed. "There you go." She whispered softly, rubbing the baby's back, while Alicia closed her eyes and suckled softly.

Sora and Isamu continued to sleep soundly as their sister nursed, quite content to just suckle and be cuddled by one of her mothers. Nanoha honestly thought the girl might have fallen asleep, but when she looked down again she saw tiny green eyes looking up at her.

"Hey." She smiled softly. "Feel better now, Alicia?"

Alicia didn't respond, but she rested a small hand against Nanoha's chest.

Even if Alicia wasn't hers by blood, Nanoha couldn't see her as anything less than her own daughter. "You, your brothers and sisters are precious to Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun and myself." She smiled at Alicia, thinking about Vivio, Erio and Caro in that group too. "Just promise me that you won't become like your mothers and be a battle maniac." Granted, Fate wasn't that bad, but she could be, especially when she fought against Signum.

Alicia blinked innocently up at her mother, and not for the first time Nanoha wondered if the little girl could, indeed, understand every word she was saying. "At the very least, if you become a battle maniac, take your brothers with you," she said. "They'll help you when you need them."

Alicia tapped Nanoha's chest twice as she continued to suckle. Nanoha wasn't sure if Alicia was agreeing with her, or just moving about to feel everything around her. If Nanoha was honest, she would have to say that she was just happy that she could feel so close to her children, all of them. "You're a good girl." She said softly, smiling as Alicia blinked up at her. Even if Alicia did hear and understand things, she probably had no idea just what the words meant exactly.

After a few more minutes had passed, Alicia seemed to have had her fill; Nanoha took a moment to re-button her shirt before she went over to the counter and picked up a towel, placing it over her shoulder and gently patting Alicia's back until the little girl burped.

Laughing, Nanoha brought her back down into her arms. "I bet you feel better now, huh?" she asked softly, and smiled when Alicia curled closer to her chest.

Nanoha rocked Alicia gently in her arms, humming a nameless tune, just getting her to relax and drift back to sleep before she put her in the crib again.

After tucking Alicia in, Nanoha checked on Sora and Isamu and was glad when they didn't stir, before she quietly slipped out of their room and to her bedroom.

Opening the door, she blinked and pouted as a smell came to her. "Mouuu..." She was a little upset that they hadn't waited for her, but seeing the contented looks on Fate and Yuuno's faces, and the small amount of sweat on their bodies, she couldn't bring herself to be upset at all. "Good night." She whispered as she stripped out of her clothes and slipped into bed, smiling as Fate and Yuuno silently pulled her to them, cuddling against her in their sleep.

(-)

It was a relatively nice night, all things considered. Clear and quiet, with no clouds or storms outside, and the temperature wasn't unbearable.

It was a nice night...

But Wendi and Nove couldn't sleep. Not that they weren't trying.

Wendi gave up and sat up, ignoring the way she was nearly naked, save for her underwear, she went over to the window, sat down on a chair and looked out the window at the stars. "...This sucks." She muttered, causing Nove to get up and glare at her lightly. "It does!" She protested as she looked back and caught the look on Nove's face.

"Look, Wendi, it's two in the morning." She yawned. "We're finally going to be able to start working for real soon, let's at least get some sleep."

"Why? It's just grunt work." Wendi muttered and looked away, sighing.

Nove was silent, before she got out of bed and walked over to Wendi, before tapping her on the shoulder. When Wendi turned to look at her, Nove leaned in and kissed her on the lips, their bare chests pressing against each other as Nove hugged Wendi tightly.

After a few minutes, the shorter redhead broke the kiss, getting a soft blush from Wendi. "What..."

"I don't like this either, Wendi, but... I don't want to think about it right now." Nove sighed and rested her head on Wendi's shoulder. "You, me, Ginga..." Her body trembled in Wendi's arms. "I want her back too."

It wouldn't have been so hard if Ginga hadn't purposely timed her leaving during times when she knew Wendi and Nove would be busy and wouldn't be able to stop her one last time before heading out. She genuinely seemed to believe they needed this, even if she'd been just as miserable as Wendi and Nove before heading out for the mission.

The two redheads couldn't get used to not having her around. The house was too quiet, and the bed felt too big and cold.

Wendi sighed, she really didn't want to talk about this, not yet, but the loneliness was starting to... She blinked as something came to her. "Hey, Nove... Wanna go sleep in Ginga's room tonight?" It wouldn't be the same, but it still had Ginga's feel to it, so, maybe that would ease the loneliness a bit.

Nove blinked at the suggestion before she nodded slowly. "Sure... why not," she said. It wouldn't hurt anybody if she and Wendi spent the night in Ginga's room. It wouldn't be the same, but maybe at least it would feel better than trying to sleep in their room.

The two grabbed some blankets, wrapped themselves up and slipped down the hallway to Ginga's room before climbing onto Ginga's bed. It was much smaller than the one that the three of them shared, but, there was a scent, soft, subtle, but it was definitely Ginga's scent. And the way that the two of them had to practically lay on top of each other.

In all honesty, the two actually did feel a lot better in Ginga's bed than they did in their shared bed. There was just the feel of Ginga that this room had that their bedroom didn't have for some reason.

"Hey, Wendi?" Nove asked softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did Ginga move out of this room?" Nove didn't see any reason why Ginga would move out of this room, it was just so... So perfect to her.

Wendi shrugged. "Our bed was bigger, I think. If we came in here we would have been crowded."

"Probably." Nove sighed and gave Wendi a kiss on the jaw. She blinked as Wendi rubbed her back, squeezing her muscles gently and tracing a finger down to her rear. "Wendi?"

"Can we... Just the two of us tonight?" It wasn't often that Wendi blushed, but when she did, Nove honestly thought that when Wendi did, she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Nove blushed deeply; she didn't have to ask what Wendi meant. "Uh... sure," she whispered, wondering why she suddenly felt so shy and nervous. It wasn't like she and Wendi hadn't done it without Ginga before; they had, often enough.

Wendi smiled and slipped her hands under Nove's panties as she kissed her shorter lover. "Thank you." She whispered to Nove as Nove rubbed Wendi's chest gently.

(-)

Stretching as he woke up, Erio smiled and took a deep breath. "Hey, Caro! Fried!" He called out to his two friends. "Come on!" It wasn't often that they had most of the day off, and they wanted to hurry up and make their rounds, before heading over to Lutecia's place and spend some time with their friend.

There was a moment of silence before Caro timidly opened the door to the outside. "Erio-kun?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think something's wrong with Fried." Caro cradled the tiny Dragon in her arms. He wasn't moving much, just dozing quietly in her arms; she wanted to say he might even be sick, though she honestly couldn't tell. He'd never been sick before.

Erio scratched his head and looked at Fried. "I honestly don't know, Caro... There's a doctor not far from here, let's go see her, okay? Maybe this is normal for Dragons?"

"I hope so." Caro said, sniffling, she didn't want her Dragon to be hurting.

"Was he like this when you woke up?"

"Yeah... he was acting weird last night, too. He wouldn't eat anything and just wanted to sleep." Indeed, if she hadn't gently called his name, Caro didn't think he would have even stirred this morning, he'd been sleeping so deeply. "He feels a little warm."

Erio frowned. "Has he been sick before?"

Caro shook her head helplessly.

He nodded at her. "Come on, it's twenty minutes to the vet if we hurry."

The way she trembled and whimpered, it really made him hope that Fried was just going through some sort of growth cycle and wasn't actually sick.

(-)

"Well, how is he?" Erio asked, since Caro was trembling, fearing the worst for the first companion she had since she was little.

The vet gave Caro a reassuring smile. "He's yours, right?"

Caro nodded.

"He should be fine." The vet checked the notes she'd taken. "It looks like he just caught a small case of some kind of animal flu. You must have exposed him to a sick animal and he got infected. He'll be fine, he just needs some time and antibiotics to recover."

Caro looked almost ready to start crying, even when the vet assured her that Fried would be alright, it still didn't make it easier. "Can... I can I see him?"

The vet nodded. "Sure. But don't be surprised if he doesn't react, this took a lot out of him."

Caro nodded and went into the room where Fried was. When she left the vet looked at Erio, who grimaced at the look on her face. "What didn't you tell her?"

"Dragons don't get too sick too often." The vet shook her head. "But, I wasn't lying about her Dragon getting better with some rest. But... How old is her Dragon?"

"Not old." Erio shook his head. "Younger than we are, at any rate. Caro found him when he was a new-born."

The vet nodded and smiled. "Then it's okay. Looks like the Dragon's just going through a small change right now. It just had some bad luck to get sick at the same time."

"So Fried will be all right?"

"It will take time." The vet sighed. "Dragons don't get sick often, and when they do, even if it's a small thing, it really knocks them out. He'll be fine, but it will take some time for his immune system to catch up with him and beat this."

Erio nodded and smiled in relief. "So... What did you mean by small change?"

The vet laughed softly. "What I mean is, he's physically growing and gaining new powers. If he's as young as you say he is, then he's just going from the equivalent of a human toddler to a young child."

Erio frowned, trying to think. "So he's... what, the equivalent of a teething infant right now?"

"More like a little kid who caught his first cold." The vet smiled. "Feels like crap right now and will probably be out of it for several days, but once it's done and over with he'll be much stronger and healthier."

"So... Dragons age slowly?" Erio scratched his head, blinking in confusion.

"Oh yes." The vet laughed. "An adolescent Dragon is generally a couple hundred years old." She laughed at the dumb-founded look on Erio's face. "It takes somewhere from five to eight hundred years for a Dragon to become the equivalent of a young adult."

(-)

"Fried..." Caro said, looking at her Dragon. "I'm sorry. I should have seen it sooner."

"Ku ku..." The small Dragon lifted a wing slowly as if trying to tell her that it was okay.

Caro reached out timidly, gently resting her hand on Fried's head and rubbing it, scratching him behind his ears just like she knew he liked it. He didn't react much, but she felt a little better when he purred weakly. His wing gently brushed the back of her hand as he nuzzled closer to her, as if trying to tell her he'd be fine.

The small pink haired girl had her eyes mist up. "I'm so, so sorry, Fried."

"Ku...Ku..." The small Dragon shook his head.

"I'm still sorry." Caro wiped at her eyes. "I should have known. I should have been able to tell."

Fried whacked her hand gently with his wing, as if telling her to knock it off.

"Caro..." Erio said as he walked into the room. "The vet said that Fried will be okay. He just got sick and is growing up a little at the same time."

"Growing?" Caro blinked as Erio nodded.

"Yeah. Dragons age really slow. It takes them a few hundred years just to become a teenager." On the bed, Fried seemingly nodded at hearing that.

"So he isn't sick?"

Erio scratched the back of his neck. "Well, no, he's sick, but... according to the vet it's a normal thing for a dragon to go through while its growing up."

"So, what should we do?" Caro said, looking quite confused.

Erio looked at Fried and Caro. "I think we should go see Lutecia. It'll take some time for Fried to recover. Is it okay, Fried?"

"Kuuuuuu," the little dragon replied, nodding his head. He didn't like the thought of missing a chance to hang out with Garyuu, but he didn't think it was fair for Erio and Caro to not go just because he was sick.

Caro looked at Fried. "Get well soon, Fried." She kissed her fingers and rubbed the top of Fried's head.

"Kuuuu..." The small Dragon purred softly.

(-)

It was after lunch when Megane heard a knocking on the door. Blinking, she picked up her cane and hobbled over to the door, opening it up. "Caro! Erio! How are you two?" She blinked as she realized someone wasn't there. "Where's your Dragon?"

Caro smiled weakly. "He wasn't feeling well. We took him to the vet, and apparently he's just going through a growth spurt or something."

Megane nodded thoughtfully. "I heard it takes them a long time to be considered adults."

"I guess so. Fried's having his first growing pains."

Megane smiled at that. "It's okay. Are you looking for Lutecia?" Seeing them nod at her, she pointed to the back of the house. "She's playing with her summons out back." She winced slightly. "My leg..." She grimaced, smiling as the two helped her hobble into the living room. "Thank you. Just... Don't tell Lutecia right now. I want her to have some fun without worrying about her injured mother."

"Are you sure?" Erio frowned worriedly. "I'm sure Lu wouldn't mind helping you if she knew."

Megane smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, really," she said softly. "But it comes and goes. I'm still not as strong as I'd like to be, but I'll be fine."

Erio frowned softlyi and nodded. "If you say so..."

"Besides, I want her to get as much happiness as she can. And she's always happier when you two are here."

Erio nodded and looked at Caro. "Um... Megane, maybe you should come outside... Just in case your leg hurts worse?" He really didn't think that Megane should be alone if her legs were hurting so badly that she couldn't walk very well.

Megane chuckled. "Very well, then."

The three made their way outside.

Lutecia looked up and smiled softly, blinking as she saw her mother limp out. "Caro, Erio." She said softly, happy to see them. "Are you okay, mother?"

"My leg hurts a little, but I'm okay." Megane assured her daughter.

Lutecia frowned. "Are you sure? Garyuu can help you if you need it."

Megane chuckled. "I'm fine, really. Just a little sore today."

Lutecia nodded slowly before turning back to Caro and Erio, blinking. "Where's Fried?"

"He's not feeling good." Erio said to her. "He got a little sick, but he'll be better in a couple of days."

Lutecia nodded at hearing that. "I hope he's alright." She said softly. "I'm glad that you're here though." She smiled softly. "I missed you two."

"We missed you too." Caro darted forward and gave Lutecia a quick hug, making the other girl stiffen a moment before she relaxed. "Besides, we have some messages from Vivio."

Lutecia blinked and smiled softly. "How is she?" She missed her friend and hoped she was alright.

"I think she wants to visit soon." Caro sighed. "She had a rough time back home with a friend, and it made her miss you."

Lutecia nodded and smiled at Caro. "Thank you."

"Ah... Lu..." Erio rubbed the back of his head. "Fate-san called us last night... She, Nanoha-san and Yuuno-san are engaged now."

"Really?" Lutecia's eyes lit up as she smiled. "That's great news! It must have happened recently."

Caro grinned. "Yeah! I can't wait for the wedding."

Hearing that, Lutecia sighed and seemed to get melancholic.

"Lu-chan?" Caro blinked as Lutecia looked away.

"I won't be able to go." She said softly, she would have wanted to go to see Caro and Erio's mother get married.

Caro blinked. "Why not?"

"Because. I can't come back to Mid-Childa until I'm eighteen." At the very least. Her punishment was a bit vague, she might have been banished forever.

"Lu-chan..." Caro hugged her friend tighter. "I'm sorry." It wasn't fair that she had to go through such a harsh punishment when everyone else who had confessed got off much easier than she did.

Megane frowned thoughtfully, leaning slightly against her cane. "I think I can speak to Hayate-san," she said at last. "She offered her help if Lutecia and I ever wished to return to Mid-Childa."

Lutecia shook her head. "I messed up." She looked away, softly, sadly. "I don't deserve that..."

Caro shook her head. "We'll ask Hayate-san. I know Vivio would like to see you there, too."

"Caro..."

"You didn't mess up." Lutecia blinked as Caro smiled. "You did no worse than any of the cyborgs did, Lu-chan. You have every right to return to Mid-Childa."

Lutecia shook her head. "I was told I can never go back until I was eighteen at least."

Erio scratched his head. "But that's just to Mid-Childa, right?"

Lutecia blinked and shook her head. "I'm banished to this world... I don't see why going to another world would change that."

"But that just holds up for Mid-Childa specifically, right?"

Lutecia nodded slowly. "Well... yes, I assume so. No one ever said I was banished from anywhere else."

"Then you can come to Earth!" Caro exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I... I don't think I'd be allowed to go anywhere." Lutecia was trying hard to not get excited at the thought, even if just for a bit, of leaving and seeing everyone again... But...

"Would my friends and Agito be there too?"

"Yeah! Everyone would be there!" Caro paused. "Well, almost everyone, I don't know if some people will be around, due to missions."

Erio scratched his head. "Um, Caro... I think that our friends would try to make sure that they had that time specifically off." At least he would, the instant that he knew of the time and date, he was going to put in his request to get it off. He was almost certain that he'd get that off at least. His eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Aunt Amy was going to have another baby soon!"

Megane smiled. "Really? How nice. Boy or girl?"

"She doesn't know yet." Erio grinned. "But if it's a boy she wants to name him Clyde, after Lindy-san's husband and Chrono-san's father."

Megane nodded and looked at Lutecia, who blinked and squirmed slightly. "Mother?"

"Nothing." Megane smiled softly.

"Um, how are Fate and Nanoha's babies doing?" Lutecia asked, curious and saddened that she couldn't go to that.

Caro laughed. "They've gotten so big! Alicia is always making noises at you, and Isamu never stops moving. The two of them always get into some kind of trouble."

"Sora's really calm, though," Erio added, and smiled. "He just lets you hold him."

"They sound like good children." Lutecia smiled softly and looked at her mother. "Mother... How was I when I was a baby? When you had me."

Megane laughed. "Oh, you were so quiet and good, but so stubborn. Once you wanted something, you found a way to get it no matter what you had to do. It drove me insane. I swear I'd leave you alone with Quint for baby-sitting and she'd almost have a heart attack."

"Subaru, Ginga and I knew each other?" Lutecia blinked, knowing who Quint was from her mother's stories of the other woman.

"When you were all quite young, yes. Though I'm not surprised none of you remember, it was a long time ago."

Lutecia nodded at that. "I see..." She just wished she could have remembered it. "...Caro, Erio... You were there when the babies were born... What was it like?"

Erio and Caro exchanged looks. "It was just so..." Erio trailed off.

"Amazing," Caro finished. "They were so little, and sweet, and everyone was gathered together and so excited and nervous... it really felt wonderful."

Lutecia smiled at that. "They sound good." She sighed softly. "They'll be six when I can go to Mid-childa, won't they?"

Megane sighed softly as she sat down. "Please, Lutecia..." She got her daughter's attention. "Please... Just have fun with Caro and Erio right now."

Lutecia hesitated, then she smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mother." Honestly, she couldn't help but think about it, but maybe there was still some hope yet.

Megane sighed and leaned back as Caro, Erio and Lutecia went around the back yard and actually started playing with each other, forgetting everything other than actually being children for once.

Six years was still a long time, she mused. But right now, all that mattered was the present; and that Lutecia got the chance to live the childhood she'd never had.

(-)

Stretching as she woke up, she stretched and blinked as there were a pair of strong arms around her body. "Huh?" Looking to the source of them, she gasped and smiled. "Chrono..." Amy teared up and hugged her husband, who smiled at hearing his voice. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Sorry I was at work so much."

"It's okay." Amy smiled and snuggled happily. "This is such a lovely surprise."

"I figured I'd come home and surprise you after letting Nanoha go."

Amy kissed Chrono on the lips. "Thank you, Chrono. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chrono kissed her softly. "I'll try to be home more often after our next baby is born."

Amy giggled. "That would be great, though if you did that I don't think Lindy-san would know what to do with herself. She's made a career out of fussing over me."

Chrono laughed at that. "I know mom can be slightly crazy about worrying about you. How are you holding up?"

Amy smirked and tapped him lightly on the nose. "Neither of you give me enough credit. I'm feeling just fine."

"Sorry, we're just worried about you, and your baby." He smiled at her. "I can't help but worry and love you. I wish I had been here last time you gave birth."

Amy laughed softly. "Thank you, but the doctors would have probably kicked you out of the room like they did to poor Yuuno when Nanoha and Fate were giving birth."

He gave her an amused look before kissing her. "My gods, you're so beautiful." He smiled more as she blushed in the low light.

"Liar. I'm all fat and pregnant." She said, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

He shook his head. "No... All I see is the an extremely mature and sexy woman that's giving birth to my child." The way her face lit up in embarrassment was more than he had hoped for, but he enjoyed the sheer enjoyment that shone in her eyes as he spoke.

"You're just being a flirt," Amy said lightly, but Chrono saw the delight on her face.

"Guilty as charged. What's my punishment?" There was a leer on his face as he chuckled softly.

Amy smiled sheepishly. "As tempted as I am to hold you down and punish you right now..." She trailed off, wincing slightly. Her body was still sore from the pregnancy, and the baby was especially active tonight.

Chrono nodded, smiling as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips softly. "Rain check then... How's he doing?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "So convinced it's going to be a boy, aren't you?" She hadn't found out just yet what gender her baby was going to be, she wanted to be surprised when the baby was born.

He smirked at her. "Why shouldn't I? Fate managed to call her child, why can't I call mine?"

She narrowed her eyes as she smirked softly. "Oh, I don't know, because I'm the one having the baby and you aren't?"

"But can't a father trust his instincts, too?"

"Instincts?" Amy stifled a laugh. "What kind of instincts?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

Amy laughed softly and kissed her husband. "You're a good husband. I'm glad we got married."

He smiled and hugged her gently. "Me too." He said softly, rubbing her back. "How are Karel and Leira?"

"Doing fine. Both are doing well in school, though they make a mess out of the house some days." She laughed, not upset about it. "Plus they're getting excited to have a little brother or sister running around with them. I think they're jealous of Vivio."

Chrono blinked. "You think?"

"Well, I don't know if jealous is the right word, but they always have a lot of fun with Alicia, Sora, and Isamu when they go to visit." Amy smiled. "And they always talk about them a lot. So I think they're looking forward to becoming older siblings."

"It'll be good for them." Chrono smiled at her. "I think the best thing in my childhood was when mother adopted Fate."

"I think so too. You relaxed a lot after that happened." She smiled and snuggled up to her husband. "But, Chrono... Thank you. I missed this." She closed her eyes as she relaxed against him.

Chrono closed his eyes with a smile, sighing softly as the two drifted off to sleep. The warmth, the feeling, the heartbeat of his wife... He had missed it.

(-)

Cinque yawned and stretched as she came out of her room, her one good eye was barely open as she trudged her way to the kitchen, put a pot of coffee on and then sat at the table "...mrnn..." She muttered out to Dieci, who was chewing on a bagel.

"Hi, sis. How're you?"

"...trd..." The small cyborg groaned softly. "...hngy... bgl..."

Dieci nodded and gave Cinque the uneaten half of her bagel.

Cinque took a huge bite out of it. "How are you even awake this early in the morning?" She asked as her speech patterns got back to normal, rubbing her good eye sleepily.

Dieci shrugged and took her bagel out of her mouth to reply. "I've been up. Still studying the books Arf let me borrow from the Infinite Library."

Cinque blinked, or winked, depending on how you looked at it. "You mean that combat cyborg stuff?"

"Yeah."

The silver-haired cyborg nodded at hearing that. "Too bad none of us know the full details on how our bodies work."

"At least for the cybernetics." Dieci shook her head and leaned back in her seat. "There might be a few people that know a lot, but there's a few details that we don't know all that much about." Which made her wonder just how making combat cyborgs could be made.

"... Hey, Dieci, are you thinking of getting some experience with scientists like Mariel? They know a lot about the system... more than any of us do, anyway."

Dieci chuckled softly. "I need to get trained in a lot of things. It'll probably take me at least six to eight years to even be able to do basic work on any of our systems."

Cinque smiled softly. "You should be able to do it. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Cinque." Dieci smiled and got up. "Want anything in your coffee?"

"Nah, just black is fine. I need to wake up."

Dieci nodded as she got a cup of coffee and poured Cinque some, before giving it to the small cyborg.

"Thank you." Cinque smiled and took a drink of the godly confection. Really, whoever had discovered coffee and tea was the best person to ever live, in Cinque's opinion.

Dieci chuckled. "You know, I never expected you to get hooked on coffee."

"It's Ginga's fault." Cinque lowered her cup slightly. "Sometimes when we couldn't sleep or I was thinking she'd have the bright idea of going out at night, and she got me hooked on the stuff."

"You were already hooked on tea, so one more caffeinated drink wouldn't hurt, huh?" Dieci said with a small laugh.

Cinque rolled her good eye as she got another bagel to eat before Wendi and Nove woke up. The two were surprisingly pretty good at cooking large amounts of food.

"Hey, Cinque, you've been home a lot lately, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"How are Nove and Wendi doing? Dad's been worried about them."

"He should come home more often." Cinque said, shaking her head. "As for our lesbian sisters, I have to say that they're acting like someone died." She sighed. "I rather miss Wendi's hyper-activeness and Nove's attitude."

Dieci frowned. "... Honestly... I'm kind of surprised they're taking it so badly."

"I'm not." Cinque said, getting a blink from her taller sister. "I read a lot. There are magazines on relationships all over the place. One of them mentioned something about how people that are new to relationships take things like this harder than those who have been in relationships longer."

Dieci hesitated. "... You know, honestly, I kind of expected this... because Ginga always felt like the odd one out, remember? Nove and Wendi together made sense, but Ginga was just... there."

Cinque shrugged and shook her head. "I wouldn't know. Does Ginga fit with Wendi and Nove? I can't answer that. I wouldn't know. Sometimes things happen that we don't foresee but can't complain about when it's over."

"So... What are we going to do with them?"

Cinque shrugged as she took another drink. "What should we do? Get them riled up, get them out of their current funk."

"...You want to get them angry?" Dieci sweat-dropped at her sister, who shook her head.

"Pissed off, not angry. I want them to lose their tempers and vent." Cinque said absolutely calmly. "I'll get Subaru and Teana before we do this."

"Subaru and Teana?" Now Dieci was confused.

"In case it gets out of hand." Cinque admitted to Dieci. "I'd rather have someone to pull out of the fire if they lose their tempers completely and try to kill someone."

Dieci nodded. "... All right, I'll go bug them, then." She stood up. "At worst, even if I can't get them angry, I can at least get them to talk a little bit."

Cinque smiled softly. "You do that, I'll give Subaru and Teana a call."

"All right, wish me luck." Dieci darted down the hallway, praying she wouldn't walk in on something incredibly awkward like she tended to do.

Knocking on the door, she didn't hear anything, so she opened the door and blinked at the empty room. "Uh..." What the heck? Wasn't this the room that Nove and Wendi slept? "Cinque-nee!" She called down the hallway.

"Yeah?" Cinque asked as she came down the hallway, wondering what Dieci needed. "What..." She trailed off, blink, err, winking as she looked at the room. "This is weird."

Dieci frowned. "Do you think they went out?"

Cinque shook her head. "No, I would have seen them heading out, or at least heard them." Wendi and Nove were not masters at moving silently, at all; she definitely would have heard them.

"So... if they're still in the house, where did they go?"

"Check the bathroom?" Cinque suggested and Dieci shrugged and did just that, the two stopped at the door, which was open, and there was no sign that anyone had been in the bathroom at all. "...This is weird." Cinque muttered and scratched her head. "...You check the guest room, I'll check Ginga's old room."

Dieci nodded and darted down the hall to the guest room as Cinque headed for Ginga's old room, shaking her head. This really was strange; where had those two gone?

She pushed the door open and blinked; a minute later, her eye softened.

The two were cuddling against each other on Ginga's bed, Wendi was on her beck while Nove was curled up to her side, Nove's head on Wendi's chest as the two slept. At least it was cute, even if both were naked.

Moving lightly on her feet, Cinque stepped into the room and went over to the bed, laughing softly when she saw just how squished together Nove and Wendi were; Ginga's bed wasn't as big as theirs. Very gently, she ran a hand through Nove's hair, knowing the short redhead woke sooner than Wendi. She'd seen Ginga do the gesture enough times to know it worked.

Groaning, the short redhead cracked an eye open and rolled over onto her back and blinked as she looked up. "Cinque...nee? What time is it?"

"Almost breakfast time." Cinque said softly and rubbed Nove's head gently. "Nove... We need to talk."

"About what?" Nove blinked at the serious look in her older sister's eye.

"Ah..." Oh, hell, no point in lying. "Ginga." Cinque said softly.

The effect was instantaneous, Nove sat up, looking at the short cyborg. "What? Is she okay?"

"Haven't heard anything." Cinque shook her head. "But... Aren't you taking Ginga's breaking up with you and Wendi... A little hard?" There was no point in dancing around the issue at hand.

Nove's eyes went dark and dangerous.

"I mean... to be honest... Ginga always seemed like the odd one out. You and Wendi never seemed to notice her much, it just seemed like... you kept her around for kicks or something."

Nove's face started to turn red as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"I mean, sure, Ginga's beautiful and there are guys and girls lusting after her all over the place, but maybe you two were just using her as some sort of sexual relief and..."

Cinque fell to the floor as Nove tackled her to the floor. "Ack!"

"How... DARE... YOU... THINK SO LITTLE OF HOW I FEEL?" Nove glared, her eyes glowing as she straddled her smaller sister.

And for the first time since Subaru nearly killed her, Cinque actually found herself afraid for her life.

In the bed, Wendi stirred sleepily. "Nove? What's going on?"

So much for sleeping through an atomic explosion, Cinque thought. Despite her position, she kept talking. "Am I wrong? It's not like you or Wendi ever spent much time thinking about what Ginga means to you. You didn't even realize how she felt until after her mission with Teana."

Nove glared at her sister. "How... You..." She trembled, wanting to hit Cinque, but not able to will herself to do so. "Why are you asking me this?" She yelled at Cinque, tears starting to fall down her face.

Cinque sighed. "I'm asking because unless you two think long and hard about what she means to you, she's going to come back and you'll both just hurt her more if you want her to come back without considering what she is to you." She cleared her throat. "You hear me, Wendi?"

Nove blinked a few times before growling and punching down.

"Nove!" Wendi jumped up, before sighing as Nove's fist was just hitting the floor, and not Cinque's head.

"...What would you do, Cinque?" Nove asked, trembling and causing the silver-haired cyborg to sigh at her.

"I've never been in a relationship before, Nove, I can't tell you. But, you have to think about what she means to you. Do you need her, can you live without her? Or is she just there for the fun of it?" Cinque reached up with a hand and gently cupped her younger sister's cheek and rubbed gently. "I care too much for you and Wendi to see you hurt again." Strangely enough, she felt rather calm, despite the position she was in. Maybe it was because she trusted Nove not to try and kill her right now.

"And it isn't just you." Cinque smiled sadly. "I love Ginga, too. Seeing the three of you hurt like this is hard. I don't doubt that you love each other, but is it really fair to her if you could live without her? Is it really fair to you two, to keep hurting because she's hurting?"

Nove slumped helplessly. "Cinque..." Her voice was anguished.

"I know you love her. I know that. I know she loves you, too. But she's gone away to figure herself out, and I think it's only fair that you and Wendi do the same thing before she comes home."

Wendi sat back, sighing before smiling softly. "Cinque... Always looking after us..." She sniffled softly. "What... Do you think we should give up?"

Cinque's eye softened at hearing that. "...I can't say that it's right to give up. But, if you two can't..." She trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next. "If you two, after taking a good hard look at the relationship, can't see Ginga as anything more than something as someone that you need to help be comfortable, then... Maybe it wouldn't work out in the long run." She sighed heavily. "I... I don't want you three to hurt worse than you are now."

Cinque squirmed out from under Nove. "With that in mind, I'm going to go find Dieci. We panicked when you weren't in your room. What brought you two in here, of all places?"

"...We were missing her and our bed felt too big without her with us in it." Wendi rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Cinque smiled at her. "Get dressed you two, let's have some breakfast and then you two... Sit down and talk about it."

The two redheads nodded quietly. Satisfied, Cinque stood up, brushed herself off, and went to go find Dieci, leaving the pair alone to get dressed and gather their thoughts.

(-)

Nanoha smiled as she dismissed the students from training. "I missed this." She said, looking at Vita, who grinned at her.

"Glad that you're back." Vita smiled as Nanoha laughed.

"Not completely. But I can train students normally." Nanoha smiled and ruffled Vita's hair, causing the small redhead to flush slightly.

"Motherhood's screwed with your mind." Vita chuckled at her friend.

Nanoha rolled her eyes at that. "I think you're jealous."

"Bah!" Vita snorted. "No way." She shook her head, smirking as she saw who was coming to the training grounds. "Hey, Ferret-boy." She waved at Yuuno. "I'll.. I'm just going to head in and do some paperwork. See you two later."

Nanoha blinked. "Ah, Vita-chan?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Vita waved a hand as she left. "I just remembered, I have stacks of paperwork to do. Don't worry about me."

And with that, Vita was gone.

"... Weird."

Yuuno laughed softly. "She doesn't have that much paperwork I bet." He looked at Nanoha and shook his head. "So, how was training?" He asked as Nanoha recalled Raising Heart back to its gem form.

"Not bad." She smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck softly and kissing him gently. "I'm a little out of shape, I think, but the new kids are pretty good."

"Oh?" Yuuno chuckled. "Any potentials like Subaru or Teana?"

"A couple caught my eye, but those two were once in a decade kind of kids." Nanoha smiled. "You look happy."

"Just finished talking to some of my old clan members, actually."

"How'd it go?" Nanoha asked, completely curious.

"Good. They actually want to meet you, Fate and our children." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face if he wanted to.

Nanoha laughed. "And you were so nervous."

"Can you blame me?" Yuuno smiled sheepishly. "It's been years since I saw any of them after meeting you and Fate."

Nanoha laughed softly. "I guess so. I remember when I told mom and dad about Vivio. I was rather nervous about how they'd take to me having a daughter."

"How'd they take it?"

Nanoha smiled at the memory. "Mom took one look at Vivio, picked her up, and carried her into the kitchen asking her if she wanted homemade caramel milk."

"Sounds like your mother." Yuuno smiled at Nanoha, before kissing her softly.

Closing her eyes, Nanoha smiled into the kiss as she returned it, pressing her body against his. Groaning softly, she rather liked this feeling.

Remembering where they were-just barely, it was always hard for Yuuno to think straight when Nanoha was pressing so close-Yuuno managed to break the kiss and keep his head from spinning. "Ah... what's Fate up to?"

Nanoha sighed softly. "She got called in on a case." Seeing Yuuno's blink and the way he tensed, she shook her head. "Not field work. Just overseeing some paper-work and investigating the after-math of the case and helping some people out."

"Awfully soon for her to go back to that kind of work, isn't it?"

Nanoha sighed. "Chrono-kun said it's odd, but there's nothing she can do about it since she was on leave for so long. She's one of the TSAB's best Enforcers, after all."

Yuuno nodded and let go of Nanoha, smiling as she took his hand. "So..." The two started to leave the field together. "Will she be okay?"

Nanoha nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah, Fate-chan's just helping the clean-up and dealing with the paper-work. That's all."

"I thought Fate didn't like paperwork."

Nanoha winced. "She doesn't, to be honest, but she really has no choice since she isn't strong enough yet to go on active duty." Well, she could, but Fate didn't want to risk it, not just yet at any rate. "And right now, I think she prefers the paperwork to being out on duty."

Yuuno nodded at hearing that. "So... What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Nanoha smiled. "Actually, I have some free time so I was going to go check on Fate-chan..."

Yuuno saw the way she was looking at him and shook his head. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I have to go back to the library and help Arf. Some kid was checking out our summoning books, and who knows what will happen if I don't go back."

Nanoha blinked a few times. "...How bad could it be?"

Yuuno sweat-dropped, he really didn't want to know.

(-)

"Get the treasure booty, boyos!" A pirate captain yelled as he pointed his sword out to the library.

"I'm a girlie, fat-ass!" A large-breasted pirate yelled and kicked the captain in the butt.

Arf groaned. "Summoning Leprechaun pirates that have human-sized robots?" Okay, the robots were big for the Leprechauns, but it was still ridiculous. She glared at the book. "What the heck is in these things?" She ducked a blast from one of the robots. "And what's with that Ninja Pirate!" She screamed, wondering why that guy had a sword strapped between his legs.

"Pirate Ninja!" One of the Leprechauns "corrected" her.

"Whatever!" Arf yelled at him.

(-)

Yuuno groaned. "Nanoha... You just doomed Arf, I swear it."

Nanoha pouted and nodded at him. "Alright, Yuuno-kun. Tell Arf hi for me."

"Assuming she's still in one piece." Yuuno gave Nanoha a light kiss before he left to return to the library, having a bad feeling that he was about to walk into something he wouldn't like.

Nanoha smiled and shook her head, then left the area. She knew Fate's office was nearby, and she still wanted to visit her and see how she was doing. It had been hard for Fate to leave the babies behind; hard for Nanoha as well, but Fate seemed to take it worse.

(-)

Fate sighed and looked over the paperwork. The case wasn't too bad, just a lot of messed up stuff was going on. Still, it didn't look like anyone was going to need to get arrested or be put on trial. "Just some kids who grabbed a Lost Logia by accident." She shook her head, smiling softly. At least some people had come together over the events.

"Almost like looking in a mirror of our pasts, huh, Fate-chan?" Nanoha said from behind her, causing the blond to gasp and jump out of her chair.

"Nanoha." Fate took a deep breath. "You startled me."

"Nyahaha, sorry." Ever curious, Nanoha gently wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and rested her head against the blond's shoulder. "I just wanted to check on you. I know you don't like doing paperwork."

Fate chuckled and stretched. "Just a big pain of formalities right now. Just some kids that found something they shouldn't have and it went a little crazy, that's all." She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing serious is going to happen to them, they just need to answer some more questions, but they'll be fine."

"I'm glad." Nanoha smiled at her lover. "So... Fate-chan... If you're done... Wanna spend some time with me? Yuuno-kun had to go check on the library to make sure that Arf was okay."

Fate smirked up at her lover. "Oh? You have something in mind?"

"Maybe some time around town, a little fun with just the two of us, catch a movie, you know, just spend some time together." Nanoha smiled softly. "How about it?"

"What about Vivio and the babies?" Fate asked, frowning slightly.

Nanoha rubbed the back of her head. "Eh heh... Mom and Lindy-san said that they'd watch them tonight."

"Oh?" Fate smiled as Nanoha nodded. "What's wrong, Nanoha? You aren't like this normally."

Nanoha blushed softly. "Um..." She poked her fingers together. "Can I just spend some time with you for now? I... I just want to spend some time with you and Yuuno-kun, that's all."

Fate lifted a brow before she turned in her chair, gently pulling her lover into her lap, stroking her hair. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'm just surprised. It isn't like you."

Nanoha pouted softly. "Why do you say that?" Seeing the look she was given, Nanoha sighed. "Fine... I... I just wanted to spend some time with you, no children, no responsibilities, just two adults having fun."

Fate had to laugh. "So first you looked for Yuuno since he's usually free, but he's busy with the library."

Nanoha nodded.

"... I swear, Nanoha, I think you got spoiled from being off of work." Amused, Fate kissed her lover gently.

Nanoha chuckled after they let the kiss go. "Maybe, maybe... But I think having lovers and children spoiled me more."

"Oh?" Fate smiled, gently running her fingers through Nanoha's hair in a gesture that pleased them both as she pulled her lover closer. "You think?"

Nanoha nodded, sighing happily as she leaned against Fate. "Yeah, I do." Nanoha smiled and kissed Fate on the cheek. "Love you so much, Fate-chan."

"Love you too, Nanoha." Despite herself, Fate sighed. "I still have some reports left to look over, but I don't think Onii-chan will mind if you keep me company so long as I get them down. We can go out together when I'm done, does that sound good?" She kissed Nanoha lightly on the nose.

Nanoha giggled and got off of Fate. "Sure. I can do some stuff while I wait." She blushed at the raised eyebrow. "I can put it off till tomorrow, but I might as well work on it now."

"Training schedules?"

"Just over-looking what Vita-chan and Yuuno-kun have set up, that's all." Nanoha chuckled nervously.

Fate blinked. "Is it very different from what you were doing before?"

"Not really, but they set up a certain system to balance things out, so I want to take a look at it and see how it works just so I know I'm not messing anything up."

The two were working at their consoles for longer than they had originally thought, but in the end, everything was taken care of and the two stretched as they got up. "So... Where should we go?" Fate asked Nanoha, smiling softly.

Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze even as she laughed softly. "Would you be mad at me if I said I honestly have no clue? I just want to spend time with you."

Fate laughed softly. "No. But, would it be wrong if I wanted to give Vivio a call?"

Nanoha smiled and shook her head. "No... I was going to tell Vivio that we were gone too." She giggled softly.

"And the babies?"

Nanoha chuckled. "Mom and Lindy-san wanted to watch them for tonight. Dad's coming along just for fun."

Fate nodded, smiling and pulled up a communication screen and punching a few numbers. "Still, I just..." She trailed off, smiling as Vivio's face, and her one friend, Fate couldn't recall her name off the top of her head, appeared on the screen. "Vivio."

"Fate-mama! Nanoha-mama!" Vivio smiled brightly. "Is work going good?"

"It's going very well. We're actually done for the day." Fate smiled gently. "What are you up to right now?"

"Oh, just hanging out and keeping Grandma Momoko and Grandma Lindy and Grandpa company while they play with Alicia and Sora and Isamu." Vivio grinned. "Isamu was really fussy when he woke up. Grandma Momoko's holding him right now, she said he had a bad dream or something."

Fate frowned softly. "Is he okay?" When Vivio nodded, she sighed softly. "Nanoha and I are going to spend some time alone tonight. Will you be okay with your grandparents?"

Vivio nodded and grinned at Fate. "Yeah. You're always so happy when you spend some time with Nanoha-mama or Yuuno-papa."

Fate laughed. "Thank you, Vivio. Be a good girl for your grandparents, okay?"

"I know!" Vivio nodded and grinned.

"Vivio, make sure you get plenty of sleep, okay?" Nanoha smiled at her daughter. "Help your grandparents get your brothers and sister to bed too, okay?"

"Okay, Nanoha-mama!" Vivio smiled happily. "I'll be a good girl!"

"All right, good girl." Nanoha smiled, then blinked. "Ah... I'm sorry, but who is your friend?"

Vivio laughed softly. "It's Corona, don't you remember, Nanoha-mama?"

Nanoha laughed at that. "Oh yeah, sorry. You grew your hair out, last time I saw you, you had short hair."

The other girl smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Nanoha-san."

"Anyway..." Nanoha laughed sheepishly. "You both be good girls, okay?"

"We will!"

Fate smiled as the screen turned off. "I'm glad." She smiled softly. "I still feel guilty when I'm not there for our children, Nanoha."

"I know." Nanoha gave Fate's hand a gentle squeeze. "I do too, but they'll be all right, Fate-chan. You know they'll be all right."

"I know." Fate smiled softly. "So... Should we just head to town then? See what's up and take our time?"

Nanoha grinned at her blond lover. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Commentary notes now...

I don't know if I mentioned it before, but the chapter titles are generally chosen by the central theme of the chapter after we've written it up.

Sorry if Fate seems OOC in this chapter, but there was a reference to it in the previous chapter of Fate on her way to a mental breakdown. And, trust me, people who suffer those or get close to them don't recover for a long time. The best that they do is put it off for awhile until they finally do break down and vent it out.

This chapter has some ret-conning of a previous chapter (the deep space mission with Signum, Teana and Ginga) that we didn't think of when we wrote it. I had to edit the chapter to make it more in tune with this one for the communication range thing.

Hayate's a pervert. Such a pervert. We still love her.

The tattoo came from nowhere. I have no clue what prompted it.

Nanoha and Shamal walking, eh... Can you believe that we honestly forgot about Nanoha owning a car? Sorry.

HAD to have a scene with Nanoha caring for Alicia, just to show that she considers all of Fate's and her children to be her family.

Erio and Caro weren't in the story for so long that we felt that we needed to at least include them in this chapter.

I honestly don't know how Dragon's age in the Nanoha universe. But Volitare is an ancient Dragon and we saw how big he was. And in common mythos, Dragons take a LOOOONG time to age to adult hood. Heck, a Dragon that is 500 years old in most mythos is considered a young pup by others.

Yes, Lutecia's punishment *is* incredibly vague. The way I read it, it was forever. The way that RadiantBeam read it, it was just till she was eighteen. Others backed up RadiantBeam on it, but still...

And I still think that it's a stupid punishment. None of the other former criminals had to be banished anywhere.

Originally Caro and Lutecia were going to refer to the cyborgs as "the Numbers" but then I realized that they wouldn't do that, not to the ones that reformed anyway. It would be an insult to them. And I don't think those three ever insulted anyone at any time in canon.

Before anyone says anything, most people don't remember things from when they were really little. Plus, there's nothing in canon that says that Quint and Megane didn't watch each other's children at times.

Amy and Chrono, what can I say? They needed more love in StrikerS, darn it! Especially since they're one of the few CANON couples in this series!

Cinque's talk is just how some people are in the mornings.

I don't know why Cinque's good at this, but Cinque does care so much for her sisters that it hurts her, I mean, if she didn't would she have stayed behind while Subaru was beating her senseless like she did?

The pirate leprechauns (Ninja-Pirate/Pirate-Ninja!) is a shout-out to my favorite American Comic "Gold Digger" by Fred Perry. No, that's not a crossover I'm throwing in, just a cameo reference. (Like how Signum and Agito mentioned "Gespent" in Nanoha Force, yet I don't think that there's going to be giant fighting robots piloted by old men with a fist that "May not be able to destroy the world, but it can sure destroy "you".")

Corona is a canon character from ViVid.


	31. Talk

Day in the Life

Chapter 30

Talk

You should know by now what the disclaimer is. If I owned any part of Nanoha, I would have had Subaru do a "Hell and Heaven"-like attack at the end of StrikerS instead of just punching the door open.

Technobabble warning from an old coot ahead! That is all.

* * *

Hayate looked at the door silently, thinking about what she had been told.

(-)

_"I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, we found out something about the devices. The bad news is, we found out about them."_

_"How is that bad?" Hayate asked the technician, who shook his head._

_"The bad news is, we found out the origin of the devices. The man who originally made them, well..." He trailed off, sighing. "He's a bit hard to understand, you'll see when you meet him." The man gave her a slip of paper with an address on it._

(-)

So now, Hayate was holding onto the paper and looking at the door, Zafira by her side. "You sure about this, Hayate?" The blue wolf asked as she nodded and opened the door, expecting anything, well, nearly anything.

The equivalent of a school chemical lab complete with chalkboards on the walls, notes strewn around, and parts laying around as an old man, who was bald, save for a ring of long white hair around the back of his head, a white coat over his shoulders, grungy black clothes under the coat as he ran around from one half completed experiment to another.

"Professor Sarland?" Hayate asked, getting a blink from the guy as he looked at her. "You are professor Sarland, are you not?"

"Sarland, me? Yes. Maybe... No time, no time to talk! Must complete these devices. Yes. Complete them, yes, change the way things work." The man rambled on as he went to the chalkboard and started writing down equations. "Yes... Super Compression. Yes, just like that. Powerful yes!"

"Super Compression?" Hayate asked, blinking as he turned to her.

"Oh? You know of it too?" He smiled and shook his head. "Powerful, but so unstable. Too much power right away, yes."

"How does it work?" Hayate asked, looking on as he went to a small box and flipped a few switches.

"Magic leaks... Lots of leaks, why it's able to be sensed. Compression magic takes the leaked magic, turns it to power, then fires. Still leaks, not much though." The man rambled on and pulled out a remote, pointing it at the box, flipping a switch on the remote when a blue gem suddenly flared up and fired a super powerful shot, blowing a hole into the wall. "Wow, never did that before, must be strong magics around, yes..." He looked at Hayate and then down at Zafira. "Familiar?"

"Guardian Beast, actually." Hayate corrected the man. Zafira hated it when people called him a Familiar instead of a Guardian Beast.

"Guardian Beast? You're a Belkan Knight? Don't look it." The man frowned and shook his head, and sighed as he went over to the device, frowning as it was destroyed, the gem melted. "Damn, first time that's happened in a long time."

"Belkan mage actually." Hayate corrected him. "How does Super Compression work?"

"Belkan mage? No, they all died out long, long ago. Inherited rare skill, maybe."

Zafira sighed and looked at Hayate. _"He's senile, he can't tell us anything."_

_"Maybe..."_ Hayate agreed and cleared her throat. "Professor, Super Compression, what is it?"

"Like normal compression magic, just all the time. Yes, yes. Just modify current devices, but, no, doing so burns them out faster. Not capable to handling the stress of magic constantly gathering, burns out devices, mages die if they can't handle the shock." Sarland grumbled and threw the gem to the floor. "Just modify the buffers! Not hard to do! Just a little more expensive!"

Hayate blinked as Sarland turned and blinked at her. "You? You're a general. Who are you?"

"Hayate Yagami."

"Hayate... Never heard, you're young for a general, yes... Uniform always gives it away." He shook his head. "Maybe I was too hasty? Power is unstable, too much strain on people to use Super Compression, devices break down. Modifications to standard bodies is needed, never done." He sighed.

Hayate blinked as Sarland turned away and turned away tuning her out. "I... See... Have a good day, Professor Sarland." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Day? Yes, day... One day, I'll make devices that can withstand the stress of constantly holding a charge. Yes. One day constantly gathering magic to the device won't break it."

"Did you learn anything from that?" Zafira asked as they left the room.

"The devices... They constantly gather latent energy around them... It actually solves some problems that Compression Magic suffers."

Zafira blinked. "It... does?"

Hayate nodded. "Think about it, Zafira. Compression magic takes the energy that's floating around in the area before putting it all together in one attack, right?" Seeing him nod, she sighed. "Imagine if it was always concentrating, loosely, around the device..."

He blinked a few times. "Wouldn't that cause them to burn out fast?"

Hayate nodded and grimaced. "Especially if the devices were standard devices and they weren't adjusted to handle the modifications." But if the devices had been modified... Her eyes widened. "Zafira... How hard do you think it would be to modify an Armed Device to be able to super-compress magic?"

"I'm not sure." Zafira thought about it and shook his head. "Aren't the cartridges based on that theory?"

Hayate nodded at him. "Now, imagine, if you will, devices doing that without burning through cartridges."

Zafira was silent for a long, long time. It was an unsettling thought. "Was that what they used to hurt Miyuki and Ginga?"

"Possibly. New technologies happen all the time." Hayate shook her head. "Sometimes we never see it coming until it's too late, you know?"

"So, what should we do?" Zafira asked as the two left the building.

"...For Ginga and Miyuki, hope for the best, as for this technology..." Hayate trailed off, looking at him. "I want to see just why it hasn't been used widespread yet. Sarland mentioned deaths of mages, I want to look into that."

"Hayate?" Zafira blinked as she smirked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know if it's possible to make it wide-spread for everyone yet, but, Zafira, if we could just figure out why it's not used widely yet..."

"Hmm... But, wouldn't it suffer some problems if there were more than one person in an area using it? There's only so much magic in the area at one time after all."

"Good... Point." Hayate murmured, she'd need to really look into it before making any movements.

"Maybe you should ask Chrono or Lindy for help," Zafira suggested. "They have a wide influence in the TSAB, more so than Carim does."

Hayate nodded, quietly considering it.

(-)

Ginga blinked as klaxons blared, the lights turning red as she got out of her bed. "What's going on?" She yelled as she ran down the hallway of the ship. "What's happening?"

"We're losing engine power!" One of the technicians yelled at her. "Hurry up and help me get these relays fixed before we lose too much power or we'll never make it where we're going."

Ginga didn't know the first thing about engines or how to fix them when they started to malfunction, but she wasn't about to just stand there helplessly when she could do something to help. As other crew members rushed in she ran to the technician's side. "What do you want me to do?" she asked breathlessly.

The technician pointed to a nearby console. "Just make sure to keep an eye on the power levels and see if you can stop any more leakage. At the rate we're going, we're not going to make it to the outpost."

Ginga nodded. It didn't sound too hard, but even so she went over to the console and bit her lip. Other people were rushing out to help now, but she saw the technician shoot her a pleading look to stay put.

There was an explosion and the ship rocked, Ginga nearly fell over from the force. "That didn't feel good."

"Dammit! Something exploded in sector three!" One of the other technicians yelled at someone who Ginga couldn't see. "Hurry up and fix it!"

Ginga was confused, more so than scared, to be perfectly honest; she braced herself as the ship rocked again and wondered what had gone wrong in the first place; everything had seemed to be running smoothly up until just now.

"When did this happen?" The captain yelled as he ran past the room, grabbing the walls as the ship shook. "Hurry up and get those explosions under control!" He looked at Ginga and the technician near her. "You two, stabilize the power relays as best you can, we have to get this ship to the nearest planet before it explodes!"

Ginga paled as the technician came to her side. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Don't panic." She was given a weak, shaky smile. "Just follow what I say, all right? We'll be okay."

Ginga swallowed hard and nodded. She believed him, for some reason; something in his voice, in his eyes, made her believe.

It took some work, some luck and a lot of quick actions on the part of everyone involved, but the explosions finally stopped and the power was no longer dropping, even though the ship had to slow down a bit to compensate for the loss of power.

"Are we going to make it?" someone called from the back.

The captain glanced at them. "It's going to be slower than we planned to make up for the power," he admitted, "but we should make it to the outpost in one piece and get our repairs." He smiled. "Good job, everyone."

There was a general good feeling amongst the crew of the ship and even Ginga was smiling at that. At least they wouldn't explode in space.

(-)

"So, Lindy-san..." Hayate said softly. "What do you know about Professor Sarland's work?" She was sitting around a table with Lindy and Carim, a bunch of papers were strewn all over the top of the table.

The older woman shook her head and sighed softly. "Unfortunately, I was only a little girl when Sarland made his initial proposal of the idea of Super Compression. However, about ten years before Chrono was born, I heard that most of his research was stolen."

At that, Hayate blinked. "Stolen?"

"Yes. All of his data, everything he ever figured out and put together was stolen from his lab one day." Lindy grimaced at the memory. "It was a mess in there. Completely destroyed. Left no trace of anything, no clues for us to follow."

"Did you try?"

"Yes, of course. But we kept hitting dead ends. Whoever did it covered their tracks well."

Hayate nodded and looked at Carim, who shook her head. "What do you know about the Super Compression, Carim?"

"From what I gathered, what you said and the notes that I gathered from the reports..." The blond trailed off and shook her head. "It looks to me like the devices were modified to constantly gather magical energy, to allow use of incredibly strong magic very fast without the need of time to gather the energy for compression magic. However, the devices weren't modified enough, there was no way for the devices to shut off the compression power, so it continually builds and builds, until it explodes. Thankfully most people that use them don't let the magical pressure build to that point, since it's constant and gradual in most situations."

"Exploding devices aren't good to anyone." Lindy muttered and shook her head. "However, the constant gathering of magic isn't just from the environment, it's also from the mages themselves."

Hayate grimaced, she recalled the reports of what Nanoha had put herself through when she was training as a little girl. "And I bet most of those devices wouldn't stop like Raising Heart did for Nanoha."

"They wouldn't be able to." Carim shook her head and sighed passing some papers to Hayate. "But it wasn't the same as what happened to Nanoha. This is much more gradual when they weren't activated."

Seeing the confusion in Hayate's eyes, Lindy spoke up again. "Hayate-chan, you heard, I'm sure, about how the first time they Unisoned, Teela was draining Teana's lifespan to support herself."

Hayate nodded. It was common news among the group; Shari had seen no reason to hide it from any of her superiors, and Teana had agreed.

"Basically, imagine that we never figured out what was wrong, and every time she Unisoned Teela continued to shorten Teana's lifespan. It would be a slow, gradual thing until eventually Teana would have no more life to give, and her body would collapse." Lindy grimaced. "Granted, explosion is quick and painless while life draining is a slow, painful way to die, but it's more or less the same concept at its core."

Hayate grimaced and nodded. "Got it. So, the guy creates a new, powerful compression magic that can change things, but it's not safe to use, huh?"

"Exactly." Lindy nodded at her. "The idea is still sound, Nanoha uses it, herself, so we know it can be done, but..."

"Starlight Breaker still strains the body to use." Hayate shook her head. "Even if you don't use a beam variant like Nanoha-chan does, it still wears you out to cast it." She grimaced, such a thing... "How come scum have it then?"

"Most likely, whoever stole the information from Sarland, built the devices and gave them to scum to test. If they died, no big loss, if not, then it was a success." Lindy sighed, looking over the papers. "Still, why has it taken so long until now before it came up again?"

Carim frowned. "Is it possible that whoever stole that information went into hiding or got distracted by something else?"

"That would make the most sense, I think." Hayate sighed softly as she flipped through some loose papers before blinking a few times. "That's interesting."

"What?" The two other women asked her as she put the paper on the table.

"Look at this..." Hayate trailed off, as the two looked at the paper in question.

Carim frowned. "They actually tested these things out before they were stolen?"

Lindy shuddered. "I remember that," she said softly. "They were only prototypes, so it didn't go very far. They kept malfunctioning and were considered too dangerous at the time."

"Malfunctioning?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. The power was building up too fast when they were being used, leading to faster explosions. No one was killed, but the injuries were pretty severe."

"I see..." Hayate trailed off, sighing. "I wonder if the straining effect was ever addressed properly?"

"Most likely not." Carim frowned softly.

"Strange, though." Lindy frowned. "From the reports I read of recent cases, they don't seem to be having the same problem. It's there, but it seems more controlled."

Hayate nodded, before turning to Lindy and frowning curiously. "Lindy-san..."

"Yes?" She blinked as the curious and confused look on Hayate's face.

"If you knew about Professor Sarland's work, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Would you believe that I forgot?" She said, chuckling softly. "It was so long ago that it simply never crossed my mind when the situation came up."

"For some reason, I do." Hayate giggled, before sighing. "Still, it is troubling, this... Super Compression... If the flaws in it could be fixed..."

"It could be very powerful." Lindy nodded. "I doubt whoever uses it now has completely worked out all of its problems, but whoever it is seems to have dealt with the issue of exploding."

Hayate nodded, sighing as she leaned back. She just hoped that the worst was _not_ yet to come.

"What worries me..."

Hayate perked up as Lindy spoke, her voice contemplative. "Yes, Lindy-san?"

"What worries me most is that whoever is doing this has found a way to shrink the magic down to bullet size without reducing the power." Lindy frowned. "Our research on the subject never got that far, so we know next to nothing about how it works."

"Troubling, to say the least." Carim sighed and shook her head. "Sadly, I haven't seen much of anything for the future." Seeing the two look at her curiously, she blushed. "I... I saw something, it wasn't much, and it's vague, so vague I didn't want to bring it up."

"What is it?" Hayate asked her friend and "adopted" sister.

Carim took a deep breath and pulled out a stack of cards, before undoing the string that held them together. "I... It's weird. I've never gotten something like this..." She cleared her throat as she read aloud.

_"The time will come,  
when the darkness presides,  
people will fall to the false light.  
A new age appears,  
a Demon arises, terrifying everything.  
Lives will rise, weak and hurt,  
others will simply fail to realize what is in front of them.  
Death awaits around the corners,  
truths, hidden and not, will come to light.  
Those lost, shall be found, those found, shall be lost."_

"That's all it says." Carim said, slightly nervous. "I... I don't know what to make of it."

Hayate winced quietly. "Sounds as bad as your prophecy when Riot Force Six was still in one piece," she joked, but it was a weak joke.

"I know, and that's why I'm worried, Hayate." Carim sighed softly. "I'll keep looking, I just hope that it's not any time soon." Seeing both women nod, she smiled softly at them.

"All right, then." Hayate sighed and stood up. "I'll have to call in Signum and the others so I can give them a head's up and let them know what's happening." She almost wished it was like the old days before her Knights had fallen in love; she would never deny them happiness, but it was easier to call them when they were all together and not scattered.

(-)

Signum blinked as a portable screen appeared in front of her. "Hayate... How are you?" She frowned as she saw the worry in Hayate's eyes. Sure, it wasn't easy to see, but Signum knew her master very well. "Hayate? What's wrong?"

"Carim had another prophecy." Hayate grimaced. "It's about those Devices you and Teana and Ginga fought against when we sent you out for information. If you could find the others, I'd appreciate it." She smiled weakly. "Oh, and... could you ask Miyuki to come along, too?" Something about what Lindy had said about the magic in bullets scared her.

Signum nodded at her. "I can get Shamal and Miyuki easily enough, I think Vita's at home right now and Zafira might either be at the Library or at an orphanage."

The shorter woman smiled at her knight. "Thank you, Signum, I'll give Vita a call." Signum nodded and the screen turned off, before Hayate left to go to her house, hoping to catch Vita there.

She was in luck; Vita was indeed home, flipping boredly through television channels. For a moment, Hayate just stopped and stared. "You're home early," she said at last.

Vita shrugged. "Yuuno's in the library and today is Nanoha's day to have her fun with the recruits, so I'm not really needed. What's up?"

Hayate hesitated, then sighed. "Can you wait until everyone else comes, please?"

Vita was concerned, but she nodded.

Vita looked as Hayate paced back and forth slowly, before she finally sighed, grabbed Hayate and pulled her to the couch. "Sit down, Hayate."

"Vita?" Hayate blinked as Vita jumped onto her lap and smirked at her. "What are you..."

"Keeping you still..." Vita muttered and looked up as Rein floated into the room with Agito following. "Oi, where were you two?"

"The basement." Agito muttered as she and Rein sat down on the table. "We were just playing some games down there."

"Checkers is a lot of fun!" Rein grinned happily.

Hayate blinked. "Checkers?"

"Yep!" Rein nodded eagerly.

Vita snorted to hold in her laughter; it was a funny mental image to consider when Rein and Agito currently weren't much bigger than the pieces they'd probably played with.

Hayate heard the door open and smiled slightly despite herself. "In here," she called.

"I found Shamal and Miyuki." Signum called out as she walked in. "I see Zafira isn't here..." She trailed off, sighing. "I'll give the library a call."

"You wanted to see us too, Hayate-chan?" Miyuki blinked, wondering why she was called in on this meeting.

Hayate didn't know how to go about this without worrying Shamal, but she knew that being direct about the problem was the best solution to resolve it quickly. "Yes, thank you for coming." She glanced at Shamal. "Shamal, has Miyuki been checked on for her wound since you healed her?"

Shamal frowned. "She had a basic check-up when she got back to Mid, but it wasn't anything serious, why?"

Hayate... really didn't want to say this. "I talked to Carim and Lindy-san, and whatever they shot Miyuki with is new technology to us. We might have missed something that could come back to haunt her."

Miyuki groaned at hearing that. "You have _got_ to be kidding, Hayate-chan, we took care of that on Earth, and Shamal's been watching me better than any hawk could ever hope to look over someone. I'm fine." She really, really didn't want Shamal to get into an over-protective streak again, it was hard enough the last time.

Hayate gave Miyuki a look. "And if you're wrong? How am I supposed to look your family in the eye if this ends up killing you?"

It worked, just as Hayate had hoped it would; Miyuki winced and squirmed, but she went quiet.

"So... What do you propose then?" Miyuki asked the younger woman.

"Thorough scan, every aspect of your body will come up, telling us what we would need to know for sure." She sighed.

"Fine, just one thing, Hayate..."

"What?" Hayate blinked a few times as Miyuki chuckled at her.

"Do you enjoy having Vita sitting on your lap all the time?" Miyuki asked as both Hayate and Vita shrugged at her.

The calm shrugs made Miyuki chuckle again, only for her to get a good look at Shamal's face; and wince.

Sighing, she went to Shamal and hugged her lover tightly. "Look, Shamal, I'll be fine. The worst that you'll find is something lingering in there, and since you'll find it, you can get rid of it, right?"

"It's not that, Miyuki, it might be something that..." She was interrupted as Miyuki put her lips on Shamal's and silenced her with a kiss. Rein looked away, blushing hard as Hayate put a hand over Vita's eyes jokingly.

"I have faith in you, Shamal. I know you can do it if something goes wrong."

Shamal didn't respond, and she didn't let go of Miyuki, either; the black-haired woman sighed again, knowing they'd have to talk about this when they got back home.

At that moment the door opened and closed, and everyone heard the click of claws against the surface of the floor. "Hayate?" Zafira called into the house. "You wanted me? Signum said it was important."

Hayate nodded and smiled as Signum walked into the room and sat down, idly reaching her hand out against Zafira's back as she paid attention to her master. "Well, Carim had another vision of the future. It didn't sound good, honestly."

"What did it say?" Vita blinked, looking over her shoulder at Hayate, who had a serious look on her face.

"To keep it short and simple, a great dark time is coming."

"That's it?" Signum raised an eyebrow as Hayate nodded. "Sounds very vague, even for one of Carim's prophecies."

"It is, Carim even commented that she couldn't get much out of it herself."

"Think it's tied to what's going on?" Shamal asked as Hayate shrugged at her.

"I'm not sure. I've got a meeting with the higher ups soon to discuss the current situation, hopefully more information will be available by then."

"And you wanted to warn us because...?" Zafira liked that Hayate kept them in the loop, but he was still concerned.

"Because if this comes to pass, you all have much more to lose than you did the first time around." Hayate sighed. "I want all of you to be careful."

"Thank you." The others in the room said quietly, Vita grabbed Hayate's hand and gave it a small squeeze, showing her support.

Hayate could only smile at them, and just hoped that the prophecy was off, or that it wouldn't affect her knights. They suffered way too much to go through something like that.

(-)

Miyuki was honestly amazed when Shamal kept her composure long enough for the two of them to get back to their apartment; she seemed to be getting better at controlling her emotions lately.

Sighing, the elder Takamachi shrugged off her jacket and hung it up. "Shamal, you know I trust you."

Shamal sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know, Miyuki, I know. But, I can't help but worry."

"I know." Miyuki smiled at her. "Look, we've got a machine down in the clinic that can do the full scan, right?"

"Well, yes, but it might be better if I take you into the medical ward." Shamal frowned. "There are other doctors there, they might notice things I'd miss."

Miyuki shrugged at that. It wouldn't be the first time she was surrounded by doctors in her life. "Alright."

"If I said that you'd have to be naked, other than a paper-thin gown, what would you say?" Shamal said, fighting back a small blush as she thought what Miyuki would look like in a thin, short gown on her body.

"I've been in them before." Miyuki honestly couldn't understand why Shamal was suddenly squirming and blushing.

Shamal nodded and sighed softly. "Okay then. Should we go then?"

"Yeah." Miyuki smiled. "I'll be all right, Shamal."

(-)

Vivio smiled at the sleeping form of Ixpellia as she visited the Saint Hospital. "Hi, Ixy. It's been awhile, I'm sorry I haven't visited since the event. You should see my brothers and sister, they're so active lately. Always crawling around over everything." She squeezed Ixy's hand softly, patting it gently. "When they get a little older, I'll bring them to meet you, okay? You'll like that, I know."

Nove looked at the two small girls, sighing softly as she looked at Ixy. She honestly wished that she could help the little girl more than just visiting her.

"Hey, Nove." She looked up as Vivio smiled at her. "Say hi to Ixy."

Nove hesitated a moment, then awkwardly cleared her throat. "Hi there," she said softly.

Nove wasn't sure if the little girl heard her, but she seemed to sigh in her sleep and move slightly. "Um, I helped in the case, if you didn't know. Subaru, the one who saved you, she's my sister. I'm sorry that you're sleeping right now, Ixy. Subaru really was torn up after you were brought here."

Vivio smiled encouragingly at Nove. Feeling more confident, the short redhead continued. "Uh... my girlfriend Wendi wanted to come visit you too, but Dad called her in to help him with some paperwork. I bet she's still grumbling about it." Nove's lips twitched slightly. "And if you're wondering why Subaru doesn't bring Ginga in anymore these days, it's because..." She hesitated, sighed. "Ginga went away on a deep space mission for awhile."

"But Ginga will be back soon." Vivio piped in, smiling happily. The little blond girl continued for Nove. "Ginga just needs to get away from here for a little while. When she comes back I'll bring her here so she can tell you everything."

Behind them, Sein smiled at the two as they talked to Ixy.

It really was sweet, she thought with a sigh. Maybe it wasn't much, but a child's innocence made everything easier to handle.

(-)

Signum didn't know why the thought of the prophecy bothered her so much; or why she was so stuck on what Hayate had said earlier about how they now had more to lose.

It made sense when she said such things to Shamal and Zafira; both were actively involved in relationships. But she didn't understand why it had been directed at her, too; her relationship with Vice was much more touch and go and not quite as steady.

She thought about it and grimaced, she didn't really like the thought of something happening to him, but that was probably because he was helping her walk through a stumbling relationship right now. No, that was a lie, if anything, she was rather glad Vice was willing to give her a try... Even as used as she had been.

"Well, here's a first." Schach chuckled. "Signum almost walking right past me because she's so lost in her thoughts. Never seen you do that before."

Signum stiffened before turning to her friend and smiling softly. "Hello, Schach, how are you doing?"

"Carim asked me to go shopping." Schach showed off her bags. "I was surprised when you went right by me, you usually offer to help."

"Sorry, I was thinking of something that Hayate told me a little bit ago." She apologized to her friend.

"Well, that's a relief." Schach smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I thought you were having trouble with Vice."

Signum sweat-dropped as Schach smiled at her. "What makes you say that?"

The nun shrugged slightly. "Can't I care for one of my best friends?" When Signum nodded, she shook her head. "You're always trying to hide how you feel sometimes, Signum, I worry about you, that's all."

"It's... just something Hayate said."

"Oh?" Schach's eyes lit up.

"Um, yes..." Signum's sweat-drop grew larger at the look on Schach's face.

"Did she tell you that she and Carim are going to have a day trying out new costumes on Deed, Otto and Sein?" Schach chuckled, oh, those days were so much fun.

Signum sweat-dropped even more heavily. "Ah, no... No she didn't. It was about something that Carim told her."

"Ah, I see." Schach nodded, understanding even though Signum wasn't specific. "So Carim said something to Hayate, which made her say something to you, which is now making you think about your relationship with Vice?"

"More-or-less..." Signum didn't like the look in Schach's face. "What are you thinking right now?"

Schach tilted her head curiously to the side. "You and Vice _are_ in a relationship, aren't you? Or is he still free?"

"I'd like to think we were... At least partially." Signum sighed softly before looking at Schach with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me, you're interested in him still."

"What can I say? I think he's good looking, charming and pretty funny." Schach winked at her friend. "Maybe I should make a move on him soon?"

Signum winced. Deep down she knew she had no real reason to tell Schach to stay away from Vice, since they didn't really have much of a relationship at this point thanks to their busy schedules.

Still...

"Schach, can I at least try to date him before you charm him away?" Signum asked softly, getting the nun to blink at her a few times. "I've never sought out someone to date before, and Vice is interested, so, please?" It wasn't often that Signum asked someone to let her do something outside of battle. This was one time that she thought it was appropriate.

Schach blinked again. "Signum, I was just joking. I'm not going to make a move on him if you're still trying to figure things out." She shifted her bags and took a closer look at her friend before she sighed and turned away. "Come with me," she said lightly. "It seems we have much to discuss."

Signum blinked at Schach and followed her, wondering what she wanted to discuss with her.

Satisfied that Signum was following her, Schach took a few minutes when they reached the church to put away her shopping items before going back to her friend, who had sat down at a table and was now more than just a little confused.

"If you wanted me to come to the church, you could have just asked me to show up here instead of asking me to follow you." Signum said with a roll of her eyes, but there was still a confused air about her.

"I asked you to follow me because this isn't about the church." Amused, Schach sat down. "I've never known you to ask for something outside of the battlefield, Signum."

Signum sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Because I typically don't ask for anything outside of the battlefield. And, well..." She sighed, and looked away, blushing softly. "I... I've never tried to be in a romantic relationship with someone before."

Schach frowned, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. "Are you having a hard time of it, and that's why whatever Hayate said is bothering you?"

Signum turned away, blushing softly. "I..." She sighed and was quiet for awhile as she gathered her thoughts. While she did, Schach was silent, knowing that it took awhile, sometimes, for things like this to be sorted out mentally.

"A little bit of a hard time, yes." Signum finally said as she sighed and turned back to Schach. "He's likeable, but there are times that..." She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Bad memories flash through your mind?" Schach guessed and slumped slightly as Signum gave her a curt nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just pain from the past that's hard to deal with right now."

Schach frowned. "Has Vice...?"

"No, never." Signum shook her head. "Honestly we haven't gone that far at all, we're still trying to figure out how to balance everything. But he's never tried to push me for anything."

Seeing Schach raise an eyebrow, Signum blushed at her. "He might have suggested making out and I might have pushed the issue with him, but he never asked or tried to get more physical with me more than I'd like." Hell, he hadn't even tried to feel her up, which was a miracle in and of itself, in her opinion. Most guys would have by now. If they knew she was interested in them that is.

Schach nodded slowly. "That sounds like him, honestly." She sighed. "So what's the problem, then? You wouldn't look so troubled if that was all there was to it."

"It's because of what Hayate said to me, it's got me thinking too much." Signum said, groaning. "Carim had another prediction. Hayate said that it sounded at least as bad as the day when we were attacked two years ago. But she said it was even worse for us, because..."

"You, Shamal and Zafira are in relationships, aren't you?" Schach finished softly as Signum nodded at her. "...Oh." What could she say to that? That information really did sound horrible.

"Though to be fair, of us, Shamal is probably the only one who actually has a full relationship." Signum shrugged. "Zafira likes being with Arf and they go on dates, but it's stayed there. I don't spend as much time with Vice as I'd like."

"Even so..." Schach said softly. "It makes you worry. If you do go further than what you have right now.." She trailed as Signum grimaced softly.

Schach's eyes softened. "You've already thought about that, huh."

"Yes." Signum shrugged. "I suppose it was easier for Shamal because Miyuki is a much gentler person than any of our masters, and to be honest, not many of our mistresses were interested in us that way."

"Does Vice..." Schach trailed off as Signum shook her head, smiling softly.

"Only physically, and even then, it's just a passing resemblance. His personality and the willingness he has to back off. It more than makes up for any slight resemblance he might have had." Signum smirked softly. "And before you ask, it's just the fact that he's a pretty-boy that makes the passing resemblance."

Schach laughed softly at that, Vice was, indeed, a pretty-boy. "So... then what's the real problem? You look like you're thinking deeply about something."

Signum nodded and grimaced slightly. "...Schach... I..." She took a deep breath. "Is it wrong that I like him, a lot, but I really have no idea what to do?" There was a helpless look on her face as she looked at her friend.

Schach blinked.

Then she blinked again.

"... Don't know what to do?" she repeated slowly, obviously confused by how Signum had worded it.

"Do I tell him how I feel? I want to, but... My stomach twists into knots when I think about telling him." Signum sighed and shuddered softly.

"Well... has he asked you about it? Is he forcing the issue of why you aren't spending much time with him?"

Signum shook her head. "He's not forcing any issue. It... feels weird to me."

Schach blinked and straightened up. "Oh?" Now she felt like they were getting to the heart of whatever was bothering Signum.

Signum nodded and sighed, going silent for awhile as she looked away from her friend.

"Signum?" Schach blinked a few times, it wasn't like Signum to blush and go silent like she just did. "Come on... Talk." She said softly, trying to coax her friend to speak to her.

"I... I never thought that I would be in this situation, willingly." Signum sighed, looking down at her hands as she squeezed them in her lap. "I... I got used to the thought that if a guy was interested, he would start trying to force stuff on me."

Schach blinked as Signum started to tremble, before she went around the table and put her hands on Signum's shoulders, squeezing them as she tried to console her trembling friend.

"Is... Is it wrong that I'm shocked that he doesn't want to press the issue at all?"

"... Well, no," Schach said slowly. "You're used to having it always go one way. Once you get used to it, it's something you expect from every relationship."

Signum took a few shuddering breaths. "I... I don't like being used to that thought." She took a gulp of air and grimaced. "I really hate this feeling."

"Have you tried talking to Hayate about it? Or Shamal and Zafira? I'm sure they'd help you if you told them."

"I would just worry them." Signum took a deep breath, before smiling softly. "Schach, thank you, for listening though."

Schach nodded slowly. "Of course. You know I'll always listen if you need to talk to someone."

"I guess I'm just more nervous than I thought I was." Signum took a deep breath and smiled shakily. "I just don't like remembering the past is all."

"Ah..." Schach nodded.

"I'm sorry, just... What do you suggest?"

Schach shrugged and sat down next to Signum, smiling softly. "I'm not in a relationship, but, I watch children stumble through relationships all the time. All I can say is, just go as fast as you feel comfortable going. I don't think Vice would force you to go further than you want to go."

Signum blinked a few times, slowly smiling. For some reason, she felt a lot better after hearing Schach say that.

"Oh, and..." Schach smirked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't be afraid to ask for help, okay?"

"Sure." Signum nodded at her, thankful for her advice.

(-)

"I'm telling you, miss, you aren't cleared for this." The man on the other side of the booth was telling Wendi, who twitched and was about to say something when Dieci placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down as she shook her head.

Cinque rolled her eye and looked at the man flatly. "And why can't my sisters and I use the shooting gallery for fun?"

The man, a teenaged kid, really, rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, miss, but the computer is saying that you three aren't allowed to shoot here. I'll call my manager, maybe she can clear this up."

Cinque nodded at him. "Please do."

Shaking her head as the boy left, Cinque sighed. "Why are we doing this again?"

Dieci shrugged. "Because Nove is visiting Ixy with Vivio and Wendi needs a way to work off her frustration since Dad still hasn't heard any news on Ginga."

"And blowing stuff up is fun." Wendi grinned as Dieci nodded.

"That too."

Cinque chuckled, oh, she knew that, all too well. She idly wondered what would happen if she used her IS on bullets, before banishing that thought from her head. After all, that path lay to madness, explosions and lots of problems.

Wanting to start some casual conversation while they waited for the manager, Dieci sighed.

Dieci looked at Wendi. "How'd you get out of helping dad anyway?"

"Eh heh... He just said he wanted some help moving some heavy boxes, really." Wendi chuckled softly. "He uses the paperwork excuse a lot."

Dieci nodded before frowning softly. "I heard from Shari that one of the ships out in deep space had some trouble."

Cinque raised an eyebrow at that. "I haven't heard anything."

"It's weird, but that's what Shari told me." Dieci shrugged as Wendi looked at her curiously. "Don't know who's on the ship, but apparently they made it out okay, just need to make their way to an inhabited planet or outpost, but the ship should be okay."

"No idea who it is?" Cinque blinked.

"No, no other details." Dieci shrugged. "Well, if it was Ginga's ship, I'm sure they would have told Dad by now if anything had happened to her."

Cinque nodded and turned as the manager, a middle-aged, slightly heavy-set and graying haired woman, came up to the counter. "Hello."

"Hi, so, you three wanna use the shooting gallery, huh?" The woman pushed a few buttons and frowned softly. "Seems that you three are on probation and aren't allowed to use the shooting range without your guardian, your Parole Officer or someone of equal status watching you." She shook her head at the trio. "Sorry, ladies."

Wendi looked ready to argue the point and get physical about it, but Dieci grabbed onto the redhead as Cinque nodded. "All right, we understand. Thank you." She nodded once more before walking out, Dieci all but dragging Wendi behind her.

Cinque sighed. "Wendi, relax. I'm sure you can find another way to forget your issues." _Like, you know, confronting them, maybe._

Wendi growled and rolled her shoulder from Dieci's grasp. "Sorry, just... Just let me be alone for a bit, okay? I need to run." Wendi sighed and started to walk away from her two sisters.

Dieci sighed as she watched Wendi leave before turning to Cinque. "She and Nove aren't handling this properly, I think."

"What do you expect, huh? Neither of them know anything about romance or how to deal with emotions so strongly like this." Not that Cinque knew much about this either, but she honestly had thought that Nove and Wendi had jumped into a sexual relationship a bit too fast, but they had seemed happy and she didn't think to bring it up at all.

Dieci sighed. "It's not like running will solve her problems."

"She knows that, I think." Cinque watched Wendi go until she couldn't see her anymore. "She just doesn't know how to confront it."

(-)

To say Wendi was frustrated would have been a gross understatement. She hadn't been able to spend much time with Nove today since she was with Vivio, and once Genya had let her go she'd found herself restless.

Normally in such cases, with Nove busy, Wendi would have sought out Ginga. But Ginga was gone, too-and she would be gone for a long, long time.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she ran down the sidewalk, groaning as she tried to drive what was bothering her from her mind. It wasn't helping. She trembled and kicked at a can, causing it to fly up into the air, before coming down and...

"Oww..." Wendi blinked and looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Yuuno rubbing his head.

"Oh crap!" Wendi quickly looked around, worried that one of his lovers was nearby and decide to blow her up for hurting their male lover.

"Wendi?" Yuuno chuckled softly as he re-adjusted his glasses. "Are you okay?" He frowned as he looked at the way she was torn between screaming out in anger and frustration and finding a place to hide in fear.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Wendi muttered, shifting from foot to foot as if she was wishing she could run away and never look back.

"Oh, I'm fine." Yuuno chuckled again. "That was a light hit, really."

"Oh?" Wendi was amazed she was still alive.

Seeing the look on her face, Yuuno understood. "Nanoha and Fate aren't here. They're having a girls day only in town right now."

Wendi let out a sigh of relief and nearly sagged to the ground as she chuckled. "Um... How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just taking a walk right now. Amy and Arf are looking over the babies until I get back."

"Ah." Wendi nodded at him, before sighing as he started to walk away. "Yuuno-san?"

"Hmm?" Yuuno turned to look at her. "What is it, Wendi?"

She sighed and looked at him. "I... I don't know what to do, and... Can I ask for some advice?"

Yuuno smiled. "Well, I can't promise it'll be good advice, but I'll help you if you want it."

Wendi nodded and gulped softly. "Yuuno-san... Um... You and Nanoha-san and Fate-san... The three of you have a good relationship, right?"

"I'd like to think so." Yuuno smiled at her, before frowning softly. "Is this about what happened between you, Nove and Ginga?"

"...yeah..." Wendi said, sighing softly.

"...Come on. Let's go find a place to eat, we can talk there." Wendi blinked as Yuuno smiled at her. "You want some advice or just some words or someone to listen to, it's easier if we're sitting down and relaxing."

Wendi hesitated, then nodded slowly. "What if your lovers see me?"

"They know I have friends." Yuuno started to walk. "And they know what happened with you and Nove and Ginga."

"..." Wendi winced. Were she and Nove really that obvious about it?

The two made their way to a small restaurant and sat down in a small booth, and Yuuno looked at Wendi as she looked rather depressed. "Wendi..."

"I... How do you three do it? How do you make your relationship work so well, Yuuno-san?"

"Well..." Yuuno rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how it was for you and Nove and Ginga, but Nanoha and Fate and I knew right away what we were getting into. We knew it wouldn't be easy, and that if we wanted it to work, we'd have to try to balance it out."

"But... You three made it seem so easy." Wendi looked at him in confusion.

"Believe me, it wasn't." Yuuno chuckled at her and sighed. "It wasn't just them, there was Vivio to consider as well. I was actually worried that she wouldn't like her mothers dating me. I'm glad that Vivio took kindly to me, but I think she honestly didn't know what to think about me at first."

"And, to be honest..." Yuuno sighed. "When we first moved in together, it was hard. Fate was used to being alone for so long, but at most she and Nanoha were used to being together like that. I was new to them."

Wendi blinked in surprise as she heard that. "What? But... You three seemed so natural together."

Yuuno chuckled and smiled at her. "Thank you, but no, it wasn't easy at first. Whenever Fate or Nanoha saw me around the house, I swear that they had the most shocked looks on their faces ever."

"And when we first started sleeping together..." Yuuno laughed softly.

"Didn't you three sleep together before you moved in with them?" Wendi asked, blinking and scratching her head in confusion.

"Well, just the first night and the day after, yes." Yuuno nodded at her. "But after that, it took us a bit longer before we slept together again. We had to make sure that we weren't just together for the sex and because we really did care for each other."

"So... you weren't in the same bed?"

"Not right away, no." Yuuno laughed softly. "It would have been weird for the three of us to sleep in the same bed from the get-go. There's a big difference from having sex after a drunken night together and just sleeping together, holding and cuddling all night long."

Wendi blinked and frowned in confusion. "I... I'm not sure I understand."

"Well... The three of us knew that a relationship, even between just two people is a lot of work. Between three people, it has to be a lot more work." He sighed softly. "It took time and effort for the three of us to get used to waking up in the same house. But, one night, Nanoha pulled me into her bed and had me sleep between her and Fate."

Wendi blinked. "And you just slept?"

"Yes. It was hard enough to get used to sleeping in the same bed."

Wendi was silent as Yuuno chuckled softly. When he looked at her in confusion, she sighed. "Did... Did we jump in too fast? Without thinking about how things might turn out?"

Yuuno shook his head. "I don't know, Wendi. But, if you think that your relationship with Ginga and Nove is just based on sex... Then, then maybe the three of you really don't have one, deep down."

Wendi looked at the table in stunned silence. "But... But I like them, a lot. Ginga and Nove and... I want it to work out between us. I... Is it wrong?" She sniffled softly and looked at Yuuno. "Ginga and Nove are blood-related, does that make it wrong?"

"I can't tell you." Yuuno shook his head. "But, Wendi, talk to Nove about your feelings for her and Ginga."

"Will... Will it be enough?" Wendi asked as Yuuno shook his head. "You don't know, do you?"

"I can't tell you if it will be enough. But, Wendi. You and Nove need to talk and think long and hard about your relationship with each other and what Ginga really means to you." The blond smiled softly at her. "Fate, Nanoha and myself talk all the time. When they told me that they were pregnant, I was happy, shocked, but happy. And, yes, their mood swings were interesting, to say the least, but many times, we just sat and talked about what we wanted for the future, things that bother us, things that worry us. We still do, in fact." Yuuno smiled at her softly. "There are times we have fears that creep up on us and we spend time comforting each other."

Wendi looked at her hands. She'd done that, often enough; but the comforting had often been for Nove, and vice versa. Neither of them had ever realized how insecure Ginga was until she'd confessed it to someone else.

"Yuuno-san?"

"Hmm?" He blinked at her as she looked up at him and gulped.

"If... If Nanoha-san or Fate-san had concerns, worries about the relationship because one of their parents were against it, what would the three of you have done?"

Yuuno blinked, the way she had worded it...

"You mean, back when we announced that the three of us were in a relationship, right?" When she nodded, he sighed. "Well... I can't say for certain about Nanoha or Fate. But, my clan sounds like they want to meet Nanoha and Fate, it... It makes it a lot easier though, to have a relationship, when your family supports you." Seeing her slump, he grimaced slightly. "Wendi, I don't know what's going through Genya's mind, I can't tell you that. Maybe he should have kept it to himself. Maybe he should have told Nove and Ginga right away."

"How..?" Wendi blinked as Yuuno chuckled softly.

"Subaru."

"Oh." That made sense, at least, since Subaru would most likely go over to talk to her former teacher and idol, and probably just want to see the babies to get her mind off of the problems.

"Yeah," he nodded at her, "but this is bothering you, a lot, isn't it?"

She nodded as she looked at her hands again. "...Yeah..."

"Besides the fact that Ginga's gone for a couple of months, Wendi, what about the situation is bothering you?"

There was a long moment of silence before Wendi spoke again, her voice soft. "I can read Nove like an open book. Even when she tries to hide it, I know her better than anyone. It's the same with her; she can always see right through me." Her shoulders slumped. "For as long as we were with her, neither of us seemed able to know Ginga like that. We didn't even know about her fears until... until she confessed to Teana."

Yuuno was silent for a second, pondering this, before he sighed. "In that case, the blame goes both ways."

Wendi looked up, surprised. "Yuuno-san?"

"It's true that you and Nove are at fault for not taking the time to fully understand Ginga or her insecurities, but it's also Ginga's fault for not being honest with you about her thoughts. I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you, but she wasn't doing herself or you two any favors by keeping quiet."

"Do you... Do you think that maybe we... Maybe we shouldn't have had a relationship?"

Yuuno shook his head at the confused cyborg. "No. I honestly think that you three could make your own decisions in that regard. But, what I think about your situation... I think that you three needed this. As a chance to learn, grow and find out if you can handle serious matters like this."

"What if... What if we can't?" Wendi asked, trembling slightly as her eyes teared up.

Yuuno sighed and looked at her, before getting up and moving to the other booth, sitting next to Wendi and hugging her.

At first, Wendi stiffened up, fearful that Nanoha or Fate or Nove would walk in at that moment, but as Yuuno just held her, she trembled, sniffled before burying her face in his shoulder and crying hard as her body became wracked with sobs.

Yuuno rubbed her back, letting her cry as he held her. _No one is strong on their own. Everyone needs someone to help shoulder their burden at times._ Yuuno thought to himself, knowing how true it was as he held the distraught girl in his arms as she cried against his shoulder.

"It's not my place to say if you shouldn't have had the relationship, Wendi, and I'm not the one who can decide if you can handle it. That's something you and Nove have to discuss, that's something Ginga has to figure out."

Wendi nodded against his shoulder, sobbing for a bit longer, until she finally calmed down and just relaxed against him, shivering.

Through it all, Yuuno just held her, rubbing her back and letting her vent against him.

"I think it would help if you talked to Nove," Yuuno said softly. "You're only hurting yourself by keeping it all inside."

Wendi shuddered and sniffled before sighing against him. "Yuuno-san..." She muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I can see why Nanoha-san and Fate-san are in love with you." Wendi said, pulling back, her reddish-pink eyes more red from her crying, as she smiled shakily at Yuuno. "You're a great guy. If... If you were having the same problem that I do... What would you do?"

Yuuno thought about it. "Well, if it were me, I'd talk to Nanoha and Fate about it, definitely. It helps to clear the air and you'd be surprised at just how easy your feelings are to understand when you're discussing them with someone else."

Wendi blinked at him and nodded, sniffled a few times. "Thank you, Yuuno-san."

"It's okay, Wendi." Yuuno smiled at her. "So, how about we eat something, huh?"

Wendi giggled and nodded, it sounded good to her.

(-)

Nove sighed as she slipped into her house, sighing as she saw that no one was home again. "...Feels so empty right now."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand squeeze her shoulders. Spinning, she glared at the offender. "Dammit, Wendi! You nearly scared me to death!" She panted and put her hand on her chest. She blinked and frowned softly, her amber eyes softening as she saw her girlfriend's eyes. "Wendi, what's wrong? You were crying."

Wendi swallowed hard, trembled, and suddenly tackled Nove in a tight hug, releasing a shuddering sob and nearly knocking Nove to the floor.

"GWAH!" Nove found her face smothered against Wendi's chest as her lover held her and cried against her. "W, Wendi, need.. Air!" She gasped out, taking a deep breath as Wendi moved her body so Nove could breath while Wendi held her, trembling and crying. "Wendi?"

Wendi didn't respond, just kept crying. Confused, Nove shifted slightly and held Wendi close, all the while guiding the taller redhead so she could find a place to sit down. She went to Ginga's room almost out of habit now; she and Wendi slept there regularly ever since Ginga had gone away. Sitting down on the bed, Nove tried her best to wipe away her lover's tears. "Hey, come on, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I... I just needed that." Wendi sniffled and trembled against her. She took a shuddering breath and held Nove tightly. "I... I talked to Yuuno-san today."

Nove blinked. "About what?" Yuuno didn't seem like the type who could reduce anyone to tears.

"About our... Our situation." Wendi took a deep breath and smiled softly. "He... He said we need to talk. Because, we... We're hurting ourselves this way."

"... I kind of already know that!"

Wendi sighed and let go of Nove before pulling away from her. "We... We need to talk."

"So... Talk."

"You first?"

"I... I like Ginga, I like you. But you sometimes drive me crazy, Wendi. There are times that i want to just tie you to the floor so you stop bothering me... But there are times that your annoying me... It... It feels really good when you annoy me, because you're paying attention to me. I feel good when you give me attention."

There was a long pause.

"... And Ginga?" Wendi asked softly.

"I... I'm not sure." The shorter redhead took a shuddering breath and squirmed slightly. "I... She's beautiful. I want to hold her, kiss her... but right now, I want her around to scream at her, ask her why she has to do this, cry, beat someone up, find something to do so I don't have to think about it."

"... Nove, do you... do you think you love Ginga?"

Sighing, the shorter redhead slumped and stared at her hands for awhile. "I... I don't know. Wendi... Love, we... I don't know, I honestly don't know." Nove shivered, her eyes misting up as she shook silently on the bed. "I... I like her, a lot. I... I like you a lot as well."

Wendi swallowed hard. "I... it's the same for me. And I know that isn't fair to Ginga, because she's been through this before... but whenever I try to think of what it would be like without her, it hurts. It hurts a lot."

Nove took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "Wendi... I... I don't know what we should do... I... I want Ginga, but... But if she just... What if we take her back? What if we want her back and she... She does this again?" Nove couldn't stop herself, she lunged at Wendi and started crying into her lover's chest. "I couldn't... I couldn't take it if she did that. It hurts... It hurts so much!" Nove screamed, tears falling out of her eyes freely now.

Wendi hesitated, then softly stroked Nove's hair, swallowing. "Yuuno-san... Yuuno-san said that the reason Ginga did that was because she didn't want to worry us. And we both know what Dad did was unfair. He knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him... that's why he went after her."

Nove shuddered and hugged her lover tightly. "I... I hurt so much, Wendi. I want it to stop. My chest... It feels like a ball of emotions are constricting together wanting to burst through and rip me apart."

"Nove, if you could..." Wendi swallowed. "If you could forgive Ginga for that, would you want her to come back?" She knew how she felt about it, but she wanted to hear Nove's opinion.

"I... I want her back. I do." Nove sobbed against Wendi. "But... But I can't... I don't want to feel this again." She squeezed Wendi tightly. "I don't want to feel this pain again. It hurts too much." She looked up at Wendi, tears falling down her face. "Please... Don't leave me."

"I won't." Wendi cradled Nove gently. "I won't, Nove, I promise. And..." She took a deep breath. "When Ginga comes back... unless you want it to change..."

Nove nodded at hearing that. "Wendi..." She sniffled, trembling softly. "When... When Ginga gets back... Can we just go slow and talk to her?"

"Sure." Wendi smiled and kissed Nove on the lips softly. "We will."

* * *

Does this mean that Nove and Wendi are taking Ginga back when she gets back? Not exactly. It just means that they'll actually _try_ to work their relationship with each other out. When that happens, I'm not telling.

OMG! A character forgetting something in fanfiction? Not possible!

No, it is very possible. You try to remember something from ten years ago specifically or something that was minor in your life. Other than embarrassment, it's not easy to remember stuff from when you were ten years younger.


	32. Revelations

Day in the Life

Chapter 31

Revelations

Insert Standard Disclaimer here.

I have to admit...

I must have been on something good when I came up with some part of this chapter.

* * *

Sighing as the ship started to descend, Ginga was just glad that the worst of it all was finally over. Well, almost over, but as long as nothing exploded...

"Hello." She blinked and looked at the man who called out to her. It was a man with short red hair as he saluted her. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but with all the work that's been needed to keep the ship from not exploding or crashing..." He trailed off, smiling softly. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Private William."

Ginga looked at him, and blinked. For just a moment she could have sworn that man was Nove or Wendi; from a distance, the resemblance was astounding and made her heart race.

"Ah." She cleared her throat and smiled, offering her hand. "Ginga Nakajima. This is my first time on a deep space mission." She laughed softly. "What an experience to start it off, huh?"

He laughed and nodded. "Oh yes. Things like this, happens on occasion, but it's not too often." William smiled at her and chuckled a bit more. "But our engineers are the best around, we'll make it."

"I'll believe you then." Ginga laughed softly. "I have quite a bit left to live for, it would be quite bad if I died now while I was away from home. Especially since it was my idea to go out in the first place."

He chuckled at that. "Don't we all? I personally find that those who have nothing to go back to are the worst to work with, they can't feel the same fears that people who have something to go back to feel."

"I'm glad I'm not that far gone yet, then." Ginga smiled, but deep down she couldn't deny she was scared; she didn't know what she'd be coming back to when her mission ended and she went home.

"That's good." William smiled at her. "So, what brought you out this far? The outpost isn't anywhere near any sort of civilization."

Ginga shrugged, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Some stuff happened at home that forced me to take a look at what I was doing, and I didn't like what I saw." Her lips twitched briefly. "I figured taking some time away would help me sort myself out so I know what I want by the time I get home."

"Ah." William nodded at that. "Sounds like fun." He sighed softly.

Ginga blinked at him, maybe she shouldn't ask but... "What happened?"

He chuckled softly. "Lost my girlfriend in a freak accident, I couldn't stand being anywhere near back home. Just needed to get some fresh air, so to speak."

"You don't... You don't sound too upset, honestly." Ginga frowned as he shook his head.

"It was awhile ago, been on missions since then." He sighed and shook his head. "I try to not think too much about it."

"I'm sorry," Ginga murmured. She couldn't relate to it fully; Nove and Wendi were both still alive, even if she missed them terribly. "I don't know how I'd cope if that happened to my girlfriends..." She sighed softly. "Ironic since we weren't on the best of terms when I left home."

"Two girlfriends?" He raised an eyebrow. "Cheating on both of them?"

Ginga laughed and shook her head. "No, no, they're the ones who dragged me into the relationship with them." She sighed heavily and turned to the window, frowning softly. "I messed up."

William looked at her curiously.

"I guess you could say we rushed into it." Ginga shrugged. "We really didn't know what we were getting into, so I thought... maybe it would be better if we spent some time alone to figure things out."

He nodded at that and shook his head. "First significant others you ever had?"

"I've dated before, but for them it was a first." Ginga smiled slightly. "They're both very innocent in that way. Wendi just likes to jump in and have fun, and she drags Nove along with her."

"Sounds like fun." William laughed and smiled at her. "But, what about you? Did you just go along with it because you could or did you actually like them?"

Ginga was silent for a moment. "At first, I... I think I went along with them because I was worried that they might hurt themselves. If I was there, I figured they could learn and ask me to leave when they were ready. Somewhere along the line, it... changed." She sighed. "I woke up one day, looked at them, and realized that I'd fallen for both of them."

He nodded, before chuckling and snapping his fingers as he mock-pouted. "Drat. Here I was hoping to try to convince you to try dating me, but if you've got two lovers at home..."

Ginga winced slightly. "The thing is... I don't know if I do anymore."

"Oh?"

"We... kind of broke up before I left home." Was it technically even breaking up? She hadn't wanted to do it, and Wendi and Nove hadn't wanted her to leave.

"Ah. Break ups are hard." He sighed and shook his head. 'How long..."

"About nine months before we finally did break up." Ginga slumped softly. "I... I still want them, I really do."

William nodded calmly, saying nothing.

Ginga rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought this would be best, for me to leave for awhile... but I didn't think I'd miss them this much."

"It's been a week, right?" He asked when she nodded. "Just give yourself some time. Emotions like this are the hardest to deal with. Trust me, I know."

"Oh really?" Ginga laughed softly.

He nodded, sighing and looked at the planet as it came into view. "Well, better get back to our stations."

She nodded and smiled softly. "William... Thank you... For this talk." He shrugged and walked away from her.

Ginga might have felt better, but that didn't solve any of the problems she was facing. "What a mess." She sighed softly and walked back to her station.

At least he hadn't tried flirting with her. The way she was now, Ginga honestly didn't know how she'd handle someone making a pass at her.

"Why, hello there." Someone said to her as he walked up to her, smiling.

... Damn.

(-)

Miyuki sighed and shifted on the small bed, dearly wishing the doctor would hurry up and come back inside. Shamal was in the waiting room, and the way the nurse was looking her over made her squirm. She didn't even know nurses could _look_ like that, with shoulder length dirty blond hair and way, _way_ too developed.

...

Was she inching closer?

"The doctor should be back in a few minutes." The nurse smiled.

Miyuki smiled back, then discreetly shifted further away.

The nurse smiled at her gently. "Most of our patients don't like the full scan, calling it too invasive."

Miyuki shrugged, but she did agree, privately, that the scan _was_ incredibly invasive. "Did you guys have to stick probes _in_ my body?"

"Well, no, but the scan isn't anywhere near as thorough without doing that."

"Right..."

"You took it quite well, though. I'm surprised."

Miyuki shrugged. When her family was more or less a family of swordsmen, her little sister was one of the most powerful mages in the TSAB, and her lover was a former destructive program for an out of control Lost Logia, not much startled her these days.

Miyuki blinked, a few times, as she felt the nurse's hand on her shoulder. _When the heck..?_ She wondered just how fast the nurse could move if she was motivated.

"I must say, you are incredibly beautiful, I hope that nothing's wrong. It would be... Tragic if something happened to a cute little thing like yourself."

Very slowly, Miyuki shifted away from the nurse's hand. "Sorry, I'm dating someone."

"Really? Sexy little thing like yourself?" The nurse seemed to pout softly, before smiling at her. "Well, if you don't mind..." She trailed a finger down from Miyuki's shoulder and slowly moved it down to the dark-haired woman's chest.

Frowning, Miyuki pushed the nurse's hand away and shifted so there was more distance between them, eyeing her warily. "Sorry, but I _do_ mind. I already said I'm dating someone."

The nurse frowned softly, before nodding. "Very well." She said, catching the hint and stepping away as the doctor came back in. "Hello, doctor."

The doctor nodded a greeting to the nurse before smiling at Miyuki. "I apologize for the wait. This is a rare case, so it took us awhile to work it out."

Miyuki nodded quietly, keeping one eye on the nurse and another on the doctor.

"Anyway..." He checked his records. "We did a scan, and there's definitely some traces of magical damage in your system. Nothing fatal, but you'd definitely be feeling if it you didn't come in when you did."

Miyuki grimaced slightly. "You have got to be kidding," she grumbled and sighed. "So, what do I need to do?"

"For now, I'd appreciate it if you came in regularly so I could monitor how well your body is handling the damage and to see if it can be healed, either by myself or on its own. Leaving it as it is could have bad consequences."

Miyuki let out a breath and chuckled. "Whew... For a moment, I was worried you'd have to strip me naked, put me asleep for a few hours and operate on me while I'm defenseless."

"Only if it gets worse will we have to do that." The doctor chuckled softly.

The look in the nurse's eyes at the thought made Miyuki shudder.

"So, um... any chances I can go home now? Or at least see my girlfriend?" she asked.

He nodded and gave her a piece of paper. "Just make sure to schedule an appointment in three days."

"Okay." Miyuki took the paper. She doubted she'd forget about it; Shamal wouldn't let her.

The nurse smiled. "I'll escort you out."

_Oh, hell._

"Just let me get my clothes and get dressed in the bathroom." Miyuki said, wanting to get away from this nurse quickly enough.

"I'm sure that she can escort you to the bathroom, it would be bad if something happened." The doctor smiled reassuringly at Miyuki.

_Dammit..._

Miyuki would have liked to protest, say she would be perfectly fine on her own, but she knew she was in no position to say that. Cursing her luck, she nodded and followed the nurse down a hall to the bathroom, keeping a wary distance between them all the while.

"In here." The nurse smiled at her, opening the door for Miyuki to let her in.

Miyuki stepped in. "You know, even with an injury I'm perfectly capable of dressing on my own, thank you."

"I'm sure." The nurse smiled as she stepped in behind Miyuki. "But if you fell and got hurt, you could sue the hospital, that's just not good for us."

...

_Well, fuck._ Miyuki knew she couldn't argue with that kind of logic, no matter how badly she wanted to. She sighed. "Fine, but watch where you put your hands."

"Of course." The nurse smiled and held Miyuki's clothes for her as Miyuki pulled the gown off of her body, leaving her completely naked for the nurse to look at.

Sighing, Miyuki grabbed her clothes from the nurse and dressed in record time, pulling her pants on easily enough and taking a moment to button up her shirt, her back to the nurse as she focused on covering herself.

The nurse shivered and gulped slightly. "You know... For some reason..." The nurse slipped up behind Miyuki, nearly touching her. "You were incredibly sexy when you were changing."

_Danger, Miyuki Takamachi, Danger!_ Was all Miyuki's mind could come up with at that moment.

Swallowing hard, Miyuki turned and took a few steps away from the nurse, finishing with her buttons. "Yeah, um, well, I'm sorry about that. I've had a very, ah, active life..." She took another step back as the nurse gave her a sultry look.

_Ohshitohshitoshit..._

"And, I have to say..." Suddenly the nurse blinked and stepped back, blushing hard. "I... I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what came over me." She stepped out of the bathroom. "Forgive me, please?"

Miyuki shrugged and finished buttoning up her shirt. "It's fine, I'm used to it." Honestly, she only knew a handful of people who _didn't_ have "something come over them", though it only seemed to happen ever since she'd come to Mid-Childa. It made her miss Shamal, desperately.

"Still, sorry." The nurse said as Miyuki left the bathroom and made her way to the waiting room. Maybe she needed to ask her parents about this. She couldn't be the only one in the family who went through this.

...Could she?

Sighing, Miyuki felt it was worth looking into as she walked into the waiting room, flanked by the nurse. As she came into the room, Shamal glanced up, then stood and stepped towards her. "Miyuki?"

Before she could say anything Miyuki pulled her in and kissed her, hard, her hands coming up to cup the blond's face gently.

Shamal was surprised, but kissed back, her arms going around her lover's waist and pulling her close and tight against her. She caught the nurse behind Miyuki suddenly blush and turn away, wondering just what was going on. "Miyuki?" She asked when the glasses-wearing woman pulled back. "I'm not complaining, but, why here?"

Miyuki shrugged, her hands dropping down to the blond's waist. "Just because. It felt weird not having you in there with me." The dark-haired woman figured she was too used to having Shamal treat her herself; that and she'd just missed her lover.

Shamal blinked a few times and chuckled. "Only one doctor to a patient unless it's for surgery or something major. Besides, it wasn't even an hour. You're acting like you haven't seen me in days."

"Am I? I don't know." Miyuki hugged Shamal more and rested against her. "Come on, I need to go talk to mom and dad." Maybe she should call Nanoha too?

Shamal blinked. "Why? Did they find something?"

Miyuki sighed. There was no reason to hide it, she thought. As much as she disliked getting Shamal worried for no reason, she deserved to know. "They did the scan... apparently I have some lasting magical damage. Nothing fatal, according to the doctor, but it would have gotten bad if I hadn't come in."

Shamal sighed and shook her head. "I was a little worried about that. Magical damage just tends to linger sometimes."

"The doctor here wants me to come back for regular check-ups." Miyuki sweat-dropped at the look on Shamal's face and the way she nodded sent chills down her spine. "Right, I wasn't going to miss the appointments anyway, Shamal."

"Sure you weren't." Shamal gave a small smirk at her lover. "You were just going to conveniently be too busy to show up, right?"

"...Darn! My master plan, foiled by the one who can see through me! Woe is me, for I am now doomed." She winked at Shamal, who started laughing hard.

"Okay, you large ham, knock it off."

"Ah, you love me for it." Miyuki smirked. "If not, at least I can make you laugh."

Shamal chuckled. "No comment. You realize you aren't missing a single one of those appointments, right?"

"I can go by myself."

Shamal gave her a look.

"What? I can!"

Shamal shook her head and smiled. "Alright, I'll trust you. Miss a single one of those appointments, and I'll tie you down to the bed and make the doctor come to you."

Miyuki sweat-dropped, she could see that. "Ah, sure... but, I need to talk to mom and dad about something anyway."

Shamal blinked curiously. "What kind of something?"

"Well, about this for one... and just something I want to ask them about." Miyuki hoped Shamal wouldn't ask, it was an awkward thing for her to think about.

Shamal shrugged and nodded. "Alright. Want me there for it or..." She trailed off, letting Miyuki have a way out if she wanted to or not.

Miyuki thought about it for a moment before she sighed. "You can come if you want, but I should warn you..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a really weird question." She glanced briefly at the nurse and shuddered.

Shamal nodded, wondering just how weird the question could be.

(-)

"Miyuki! Shamal!" Momoko smiled at the two. "This is a pleasant surprise, come in, come in!" She motioned for the two to get into the house.

"Thanks, mom." Miyuki smiled at her mother as she and Shamal entered the house. She blinked at the sounds of children laughing. "Watching Nanoha-chan's children again?"

Momoko nodded and laughed softly. "Shiro just loves them to death." Not that she didn't.

Shamal smiled as the three went into the living room. On the floor, Alicia, Sora and Isamu were crawling all over the place as Shrio was on his hands and knees playing and spinning them around, getting them to squeal happily as they just moved across the floor.

Miyuki sweat-dropped and looked at her mother. "Please tell me that I wasn't that bad."

"Oh, no, not until you were one at least." Momoko giggled as Miyuki groaned.

"Thanks, Mom."

Momoko chuckled. Shiro looked up, grinning when he saw his daughter. "Miyuki! I didn't hear you come in."

"You were distracted." Amused, Miyuki stepped in and kissed her father lightly on the temple. "Nice to see you, Grandpa."

Shiro pouted. "I'm not that old."

"Says you." Miyuki sighed. "I... kind of have something to tell you, and a weird question to ask..."

"Oh?" Momoko blinked.

"Yes... First, when I was shot? Apparently there's still some lingering damage. Nothing fatal," she added hastily. "It's just... it's there."

Her parents nodded.

Now came the weird question.

"Uh... Mom, Dad... when you were young did either of you... attract a lot of people for some reason?"

Blinking a few times, Shiro groaned and got everyone, save for the babies who were crawling around and at each other, to look at him. "I **had** been hoping that it wouldn't affect you, seems I was wrong."

"Honey?" Momoko blinked as Shiro stood up and sighed.

"It's from my side of the family, Miyuki." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's kind of funny, actually."

"I bet." Miyuki muttered. "So, what is it, dad?"

"Pheromones." He shrugged at the disbelieving looks he was getting. "It's true," he chuckled at them as the looks got more incredulous, "it affects all females in my family. It's strongest in the oldest females in the family. It sometimes does skip a generation or two, but..."

"So, I'm letting out signals that attracts everyone to me?" Miyuki groaned as he nodded. "NOW it makes sense!"

"So that's why Nanoha has so many admirers then." Shamal muttered and shook her head. "Well, this is interesting."

Miyuki glanced at Shamal curiously, making the blond blink. "What?" she asked, confused.

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just surprised. If what Dad said is true, you never seemed affected by it until we actually spent more time together."

...

Shamal was suddenly very, _very_ grateful that Miyuki couldn't read her mind.

Momoko was about to say something when she felt two hands grab her legs and try to climb up her legs. Looking down, she smiled at Alicia as she looked up at Momoko. "Trying to give your grandmother a hard time?" She chuckled at the blond girl.

"Na!" The baby girl got out, smiling happily.

Laughing, Momoko lifted Alicia up into her arms and cuddled the girl to her chest, making her giggle with delight. "You're lucky you're cute, you."

Shiro chuckled and turned to Miyuki. "Has it been giving you trouble?"

"No trouble, exactly, but... it's kind of weird when even the nurse who monitors me at the hospital starts hitting on me." Miyuki shuddered again at the memory. She was just grateful the nurse had been able to control herself.

"Wait, what?" Shamal looked at Miyuki with wide eyes. "You're kidding right?"

Miyuki shook her head and smiled softly as she went over and hugged Shamal. "No. I wish I was, but, no." She sighed and rested her head on Shamal's shoulder.

"Was she an attractive nurse?" Shiro asked, then yelped when Momoko whacked him lightly over the head. "What? There's no way she was as pretty as you, I'm just curious!"

Alicia giggled, amused by the antics of her grandparents.

"Dad..." Miyuki laughed weakly. "She wasn't Shamal."

"I know, I know." Amused, Shiro knelt down to pick up his grandsons as Sora and Isamu played around his feet.

The two seemed to get the feeling that their grandfather had done something stupid and both slapped him on the chest a couple of times as he pulled them up.

"Hey, hey." Shiro laughed as the boys went from slapping his chest gently to cuddling against him happily. "I can't figure you two out."

Miyuki sighed. "So yeah, anyway, that's what happened and it just made me curious. The nurse was the most forceful one about it, though."

Shiro nodded and chuckled softly. "Sorry, Miyuki, but that is how it goes, at least, that's what I was told from my mother."

"Okay, just wanted to ask." Miyuki sighed. "I'm ready to go home now." She didn't know why, but somehow the whole incident at the hospital had worn her out; all she wanted now was to go home with Shamal and forget about it.

Shiro nodded and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Miyuki."

"It's okay, dad." She smiled softly. "Thanks for the information, though." Miyuki sighed and hugged Shamal more. "Let's go home, Shamal, please?"

"Sure." The blond smiled and nodded to Momoko and Shiro. "See you around."

Momoko nodded at her. "Take care." She smiled at Alicia. "Wave goodbye to your auntie."

"An!" Alicia just clapped at that.

Miyuki smiled and stepped in briefly to give the girl a gentle kiss before she and Shamal left.

There was a long pause.

"... Technically I know Alicia isn't related to us by blood, but do you think she'll have the same problem?"

(-)

Miyuki had never been happier to be home; she had gone in early to the clinic with Shamal, and the examination had taken most of the morning. She didn't even bother going to the bedroom, just flopped out on the couch with a sigh.

"That's not good for the couch, you know." Shamal said teasingly, getting a shrug from Miyuki.

"After the day I've had, I don't think I care very much." She said as Shamal sat down next to her.

Shamal raised a brow. "Are you talking about your injury or the nurse?"

Miyuki winced. "The injury itself I can deal with," she said. "I'm used to having injuries that can last after my jobs. I just don't like it when someone looks ready to jump me and he or she isn't you."

Shamal chuckled and sat down next to Miyuki. "So..." She began and pulled Miyuki close to her, forcing her lover to rest her head on Shamal's chest while she rubbed Miyuki's back. "What did happen?"

Miyuki shrugged. "The doctor asked her to watch me after he did the scan, so he could go and check the results in the back room. It wasn't so bad at first, but she kept making eyes at me and moving closer to me." At least she'd been able to take the hint, unlike the infamous 2:15 patient.

Shamal's eyes glinted slightly. "Oh really?" She asked, as she ran her hand up and down Miyuki's back gently. "What else happened?"

The glint in Shamal's eyes would have had Miyuki moving if not for the fact that she trusted her story, and that Shamal still had her hand on her back. "I told her I was dating someone and I wasn't interested. She pouted and backed off, then apologized for being so forward. Still freaked me out."

"I see..." Shamal said as her hand went lower and lower and...

Miyuki's eyes widened as she felt Shamal squeeze her butt tightly. "Uh... Shamal?"

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked while squeezing more.

"Uh..." Miyuki almost commented on how odd it was for Shamal to do something like this, normally, but that glint was still in her lover's eyes. She settled for asking, "Are you all right?"

Shamal nodded and leaned down, kissing Miyuki on the lips. "mmmhmm..."

Miyuki's confusion increased, but it was hard for her to think clearly when Shamal was kissing her like that; and unlike her sister or her lover, she didn't have the ability to speak up mentally and ask if Shamal was really okay or just trying to distract her. Despite herself, she pulled back. "Shamal?"

It felt good, but she was still worried.

Shamal shook her head and chuckled softly. "You drive me crazy, you know that? And... Is it wrong that the thought of that blond hitting on you makes me jealous?" Shamal blushed slightly, but was smiling at Miyuki. "And I want... I want to make the jealousy go away."

Miyuki blinked, then laughed softly. "No, it isn't wrong. I was just worried about you, but wanting the jealousy to go away isn't wrong."

Shamal laughed and kissed Miyuki again. "So... It's agreed then?"

"Yeah..." Miyuki smiled at her and kissed back, moaning softly as Shamal started squeezing and feeling her up. She really had to admit, if Shamal got this way after getting a little jealous, maybe it should happen a little more often.

Not that Miyuki really wanted it to, she rather preferred that it didn't.

(-)

In the past, training had always been an escape for Signum. Taking up the sword and going out to spar or practice fight, in the past, had always worked wonders for clearing her mind. The ache of her muscles and the heat of sweat had always calmed her.

Usually.

She sighed and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and started rubbing the sweat off of her neck and face. She really didn't understand why it was so hard to get her mind clear today. It made no sense to her, really.

It annoyed her. Battle was the one moment in time when she knew she could think clearly and concisely; even when she was battling an opponent, the mental clarity she felt at times was amazing. She just wasn't reaching it today.

Maybe something was distracting her?

Taking a deep breath, Signum shook her head and grimaced slightly. "How I wish for the days when I didn't have things to worry me." She muttered, before chuckling. As much as it annoyed her, she actually did like her current life a lot. It was a lot better, having things to worry about, than having to only go out and battle for life and death.

Still...

Signum scowled and put the towel away. She was still thinking about things much too deeply, and it wasn't her style. No, when something bothered her, she found a way to confront it.

The question was...

"What the heck is wrong with me?" She asked, sighing as she couldn't get the answer.

Despite asking her question aloud, Signum had a damn good idea of what was wrong with her. She was worried for her mistress, knowing that Hayate was getting into something she might not be able to handle; she was worried for her fellow Knights, knowing that Vita, Zafira, and Shamal had much more to lose this time around.

But most of all, she was worried for Vice, and she didn't know why.

... Or she did, and just didn't want to confess it.

Signum twitched slightly before sighing and leaving the gym, she had to go talk to him, these emotions she was feeling were just getting annoying.

Not that she minded emotions, she just hated these confusing ones.

Thinking about it was reducing her mentality to that of a school girl, and that annoyed her.

Grumbling, Signum took a few minutes to get out of her training clothes and change back into her customary day outfit, since she currently wasn't doing much in the way of TSAB duty. She knew that right now Vice would be having lunch with Yuuno and Verossa, unless he was extremely busy.

Finding two of the three didn't take much time, since they were eating at one of the small cafe's. [I]At least the weather's warming up.[/I] Signum thought to herself. Thankfully the winter weather had been unseasonably mild, which most everyone was very thankful.

"Ah, Signum." Verossa smiled at his friend. "How are you?"

"Verossa." She gave him a brief smile, then blinked. "Where's Yuuno?"

Vice chuckled. "Vita dragged him off for extra training. She says he's been spending too much time in the library monitoring summons."

Signum laughed softly at that. "Oh, I bet he is. Vice... You mind if I speak with you?" She asked, looking at the pilot.

Verossa smiled softly and got up. "Go ahead, Signum, I'll just be leaving now." He chuckled and left the two alone, mentally wishing them luck with whatever happened next.

Signum nodded briefly to Verossa before she sat down beside Vice, who smiled at her. "What's up?" he asked. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes," she said, and wondered how to word this right before finally giving up and being blunt. "You confuse me."

He blinked a few times at her, before chuckling loudly. "How do I confuse you?"

Signum blinked, then frowned. "Honestly, I don't know how. You just do."

Vice shook his head. "Well, that makes it easy." He said sarcastically while chuckling.

Signum scowled. "I care about you," she said at last. "I don't quite know how to deal with it since we aren't like Shamal or Miyuki, or even Zafira and Arf."

"Oh." Vice blinked a few times before sitting up straighter. "Well... Signum, I guess... Well, I like you too. What's confusing about it?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I never felt that way about anyone like that before, it's confusing and annoying how I'm starting to act like one of those little school girls who just got their first crush."

Vice chuckled softly. "Is that a bad thing?"

Signum sighed again. "It is when it goes against how I usually act and carry out my business, yes."

"Well then, I suppose the only way to stop that is to either go on a date or tell me that you don't want to see me ever again." Vice said lightly before blinking as Signum slowly smiled at him.

"Very well then, Vice... Would you like to go on a date today?"

Vice blinked, then smiled slowly. "I'd love to go on a date today. Actually, I have a free lunch break right now..."

Signum smiled at that, feeling a warm feeling rush through her body. "So... Where shall we go then?"

Vice grinned. "Actually, I know this nice little place..."

(-)

Nanoha shook her head as she watched the recruits leave the field slowly. "Good job, everyone." She chuckled as they groaned and nodded while leaving.

"For someone still out of shape, you're working them over really well." Vita smirked at Nanoha as Yuuno stretched behind her.

Nanoha laughed. "It's easier for me to push my students than it is for me to push myself, for some reason."

"Gee, I wonder why." Vita gave Nanoha a look before she turned to Yuuno. "Up and at it, ferret boy, you owe me a spar."

Yuuno chuckled and nodded at her. "Okay, fine, but don't complain to me when you break your hands like last time."

"Eh, I'll get you this time, just watch!" Vita smirked and shook Graf Eisen at him.

Nanoha blinked at Yuuno. "You broke her hands?"

"Oi! He fractured them! Shamal said so!" Vita scowled. "He never broke anything that was mine."

"So you say, but Shamal took awhile to heal them." Yuuno teased Vita, who scowled.

"Oi! That's it, Ferret boy! You're going down!" Vita snarled at him as she jumped at him, Graf Eisen in her hands as Nanoha sweat-dropped.

"Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha laughed softly. "Maybe you went too far?"

She chuckled as she watched the two spar, or rather, Vita try to smash Yuuno's barriers while Yuuno laughed and jumped back to avoid the worst of what Vita could dish out. The way that they were grinning, smiling and laughing belied any anger that either of them might have been feeling towards each other.

Nanoha shook her head. "Please don't kill each other," she called lightly.

Vita snorted. "Says you."

Vita's eyes widened as she felt a chain around her ankle. "Oh crap." She muttered as it tightened and she was flung into and through a tree, her barriers taking the brunt of the damage for her. Grimacing as the chain let go of her ankle, Vita rolled to her knees in mid-air and smirked at Yuuno. "Graf Eisen!"

"Jawohll!" The device yelled as it used a cartridge and changed forms to the faster, sharper rocket spike form.

Yuuno winced. "Ah," he said softly and hastily summoned a barrier. He'd known that little attack would annoy Vita, but he hadn't been able to resist getting in a shot while she was distracted.

Vita grinned as Graf Eisen slammed into Yuuno's barrier. "I'll break it this time! Break!" She screamed as she applied more pressure with Graf Eisen. "Better give it up, Ferret boy! I'll get you!"

Yuuno just grinned.

Nanoha groaned. "And I get scolded for how bad I am with Signum... Vita-chan, don't kill him, please?"

"Oh, I won't kill him." Vita smirked. "No way."

Nanoha winced.

"By the way, Vita..." Yuuno smiled at her pleasantly as she blinked. "How are things with you and Hayate?" He only meant it as a joke, as a way to tease her.

He didn't expect her to go completely still and stare him dumbly, Graf Eisen slipping from her hands numbly and dropping to the ground.

Nanoha blinked. "Vita-chan? Are you all right?" She looked at Yuuno, concerned, before stepping out onto the battlefield, Yuuno dropping his barrier behind her as she went to the smaller Knight.

Vita twitched, grabbed Graf Eisen and frowned at Yuuno. "What the hell, Ferret boy?" She yelled, her face as red as her hair as she twitched.

"It was just an innocent comment!" Yuuno yelped. "I wasn't trying to imply anything, I was just curious! I didn't think you'd react that way, believe me."

Vita twitched and turned to leave, still blushing. "Excuse me, I need to... See someone about something."

"Vita-chan, hold on." Nanoha gently grabbed the shorter girl's shoulder. "Did Yuuno-kun do something wrong? You know he didn't mean anything by it."

Vita sighed and shook her head. "No..." She seemed to slump a bit. "It's nothing, just..."

"Vita-chan..." Nanoha frowned. "Come on, you can talk to me." When Vita gave Yuuno a look, the man chuckled softly and nodded.

"That's fine, if you two don't mind, I need to go and talk to someone." Or someones as he had in mind. Seeing them nod, Yuuno quickly left the field.

Vita sighed and sat down as Nanoha looked at her in concern. "I... When he asked how things were between me and Hayate..." She sighed softly. "I... My chest suddenly started hurting when he said that."

"Did... did he offend you?"

Vita's head snapped up. "No! No, no way! Yuuno couldn't insult me even if he tried!" She shook her head. "I just... reacted to it, is all."

Nanoha sat down near her and smiled softly. That was good, she didn't want her lover and her friend to be fighting. "So... Why?"

"Like I know." Vita grumbled and sighed. "But it just felt weird when he said that for some reason."

Nanoha nodded slowly. "What kind of weird?"

"I don't know... just real sharp and painful. It didn't feel nice." Vita grimaced. "I know he meant no harm by it, but still."

"All because he asked about how you and Hayate-chan were doing?" Nanoha blinked a few times as Vita suddenly stiffened before sighing and relaxing slightly. "Vita-chan?"

"Nothing." Vita shook her head and stood up. "Look, I have to go. Shamal wanted to meet Zafira and I for lunch. Probably wants to gossip about Signum or something. She sounded like she was in a good mood when she called."

"Vita-chan, wait!" Nanoha called out, getting her small friend to stop and pause. "If you need to talk, Vita-chan, please, just talk, okay? I want to help, okay?"

Vita hesitated, then nodded and continued on her way. Nanoha sighed quietly.

(-)

Yuuno had a good excuse for being by the Takamachi household; he had come to pick up the babies, since he was off from work at the moment and had some time before he went to help Arf in the library.

Hoping no summoning disasters had occurred there while he was away, he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Yuuno smiled softly as Shiro opened the door. "Ah, Yuuno, come in. Your children are relaxing right now." Shiro smiled and chuckled softly.

"Thank you." Yuuno smiled as he walked into the house as they passed the living room, they saw Momoko reading to the three babies, their attention fully on their grandmother.

Yuuno blinked as he listened to what Momoko was reading. "Treasure Island?"

Shiro chuckled and nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, those three are getting a kick out of it." He could see why, since Momoko was able to change her voice just enough to simulate different people as she told the story.

"Oh?" Yuuno looked back to his children and chuckled. "They look ready to jump right into the story themselves."

Shiro laughed. "Knowing them and where they come from, they probably would if they could."

"I'd hope not." Yuuno smiled softly. "Because then I'd have to jump in after them before Nanoha and Fate found out." Hearing that, Shiro started chuckling as he nodded. Oh yes, he could see that.

After a moment, Shiro nodded. "So, why are you here?"

Yuuno blinked. "Er..."

"Oh, I know you came to grt the kids." Shiro chuckled. "But you're early. Even for you."

Yuuno chuckled softly. "Okay, you got me. I was hoping to talk to you and get some advice."

Shiro smiled. "Can I guess?"

"Feel free."

"You want advice on how to be a good husband, right?"

...

_Am I really that obvious?_ Yuuno wondered.

Shiro chuckled as Yuuno asked how he knew. "Kyouya came to me for advice after he had gotten engaged. The fact of the matter is, Yuuno, the best advice I can give you is simply talk."

"Talk?" Yuuno blinked as Shiro nodded and smiled softly as he looked at his wife lovingly. Honestly, this sounded a lot like what he had told Wendi a little bit ago.

"Yes. Just talk to them. The biggest problems you'll have is if you stop talking to them. Let Nanoha and Fate vent; cry, scream, yell if they need to."

Yuuno laughed softly. "That's not like them, but I get that."

"And, just show that you love them as often as possible." Shiro smiled as he looked at Momoko some more. "It sure helped my marriage out."

"I think you tried to give all of us cavities when we were children." Yuuno accused him, but smiled none-the-less as Shiro chuckled.

"Hey, you learned well." Shiro smiled. "And I've seen what Nanoha and Fate do to you when given the chance... or each other."

Momoko looked up as Yuuno laughed. "Well, children, looks like daddy's here for you." She laughed as Isamu rolled around to his knees and started crawling at high speeds, rushing straight for his father.

Momoko wasn't sure, but it sure seemed like these children knew what was being said to them with perfect clarity.

Smiling, Yuuno knelt and lifted Isamu up into his arms. "Hey you," he said softly. "Were you a good boy while I was away? Did Sora and Alicia keep you out of trouble?"

Isamu gurgled happily and lightly thumped a hand against Yuuno's chest before he grinned, cooed, and snuggled closer. If he'd done anything naughty, he wasn't telling.

Shiro laughed as Alicia and Sora crawled towards Yuuno, fairly quickly as they tried to catch up to their brother.

Laughing, Yuuno, knelt as his children got close to him and pulled them up to a gentle hug. "Hey, you three. You were good kids for your grandparents, right?"

Momoko chuckled and nodded as Yuuno cuddled his children. "They were perfect angels, Yuuno."

Yuuno smiled. "Thank you. Sorry for calling you like this suddenly, I wasn't expecting to get called in..."

Shiro chuckled and nodded as Momoko smiled brightly. "That's fine, Yuuno. I love watching over my grandchildren."

"They make him feel young again," Momoko said with a smirk, and made Yuuno chuckle.

"Hey." Shiro grinned. "With any luck, one of them will want to learn how to use swords in a fight, and who will teach them?"

"Miyuki." Momoko smiled at her husband as he groaned at her.

"I'm almost certain that Signum would want to teach them her skills if one of them wants to take up the sword." Yuuno laughed and leaned back to smile at his babies. "So, which of you three wants to learn how to beat up people with sharp and stabby objects?" Amazingly, only Alicia clapped her hands while Sora blinked and Isamu laughed at his father.

"Not interested, I see," Momoko murmured.

Yuuno laughed again. "Isamu's already shaping to take after Nanoha, so I wouldn't be surprised if he goes the route that lets him blow up the most stuff. It's harder to say with Sora."

Shiro laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about that, Yuuno. Those three will take whatever path comes to them. Just don't force their hands and you'll find that they might just surprise you." He smiled and looked at the three. "Especially if Isamu does take after his mother, you'll be surprised at the path he takes, since it won't be one you expect."

As if he understood his grandfather, Isamu grinned.

"Now you're making me worried," Yuuno muttered.

"Da!" Isamu laughed out, getting laughs from the adults.

(-)

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Vita said as a greeting as she slid into the booth beside Zafira, the large man shifting slightly to accomodate her. "Got caught up sparring Yuuno... why couldn't Signum make it, again?"

Shamal chuckled. "Private reasons, she said."

Vita rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever." She frowned softly. "Where's Hayate?"

"On her way." Zafira remarked to her, raising an eyebrow as Vita seemed to slump slightly. "She'll be here in ten minutes, Vita."

"I'm not disappointed," Vita mumbled.

"I never said you were." Zafira blinked.

Shamal laughed softly. "Vita, calm down, Zafira means nothing."

"Yeah, yeah." Vita grumbled and sank into her chair, twitching slightly and caused the other two to blink at her in confusion.

"You okay, Vita?" Zafira asked, blinking at the small knight. "You're acting like someone did something to wrong you."

Before Vita could respond, Hayate appeared in front of the booth and sagged down in the seat, groaning. "Oh, this is heaven," she whimpered.

Shamal blinked. "Hayate?"

"Sorry, I've been in one meeting room after another all day and it feels nice to be somewhere else where nobody's questioning me or challenging me."

Vita reached out and patted Hayate's back, getting a sigh from the General. "Thanks, Vita." She smiled at the small knight, getting a smile in return.

"Anyway, no more of that." Hayate smiled. "What have you been up to while I've been dealing with the higher ups? I want all the details."

Vita chuckled softly. "Well, Yuuno, Nanoha and myself were training a bunch of kids. Then I tried to see if I could break his shield again."

Hayate rolled her eyes at that. "Vita, do you have to keep trying to do that?" She asked, smirking at her smallest knight.

"Hey, he has fun!"

Hayate laughed softly before turning to Zafira and Shamal. "And how are things with you?"

"Going well." Zafira nodded briefly. "I help Arf around the library when I have free time."

"How's that going?" Hayate asked curiously. "I heard that there were a lot of weird things going on over there."

Zafira laughed softly. "Actually, none of the summons are fatal. It just tends to happen a lot for some reason or another, no one can really figure it out. It's driving Yuuno insane."

Hayate laughed, imaging it. "Sounds fun. How about you, Shamal?" She asked the blond knight, who smiled at her.

"Not a whole lot, the most exciting thing was Miyuki's check-up and finding something out about her that I didn't know before."

"Oh?" Hayate leaned forward. "What kind of something? How are you coping with it?"

Shamal laughed softly. "It's actually a little embarrassing."

"... What, is she cheating on you or something?" Hayate asked, frowning softly, before sighing. "I'm sorry, Shamal, I'm just really tired, I can't figure out what you want to say right now."

Shamal sighed softly. "No, she's not cheating, Hayate. It's... It's weird, apparently she has a way to attract everyone to her without even trying."

Hayate blinked. "... Seriously?"

"Yeah. Apparently she and Nanoha both inherited it from their father's side of the family. Miyuki got curious after the nurse who was watching her started hitting on her." Shamal scowled at the thought.

Hayate giggled softly. "Sorry, Shamal, I know it's not funny, you're reactions are just hilarious." Maybe it wasn't that funny, but she was rather tired and this felt rather good to her.

Shamal pouted. "It isn't funny."

"I know, I know." Hayate smiled slightly. "So, how did you handle it? The flirting, I mean. Once she told you about it."

"Ah..." Shamal blushed hard. "Not something to talk about in public."

"Oh, come on! Now you've made me curious!"

"Let's just say that we had some fun at home and tried to forget the whole incident." Shamal said with a blush as Hayate grinned more.

"Actually, that reminds me, Shamal." Vita glanced up curiously. "You always had a thing about letting someone sleep with you, unless it was one of us. How did you ever get used to having Miyuki in the same bed? I know it took you two weeks to do anything, but..."

Shamal twitched slightly, before shaking her head. "Yeah, I know." She sighed and grabbed a bottle of beer, before taking a swig of it. "She was patient, very patient, but she made it pretty clear that she wanted me. Plus she was really nice to me."

"Well... I don't mean the sex, I mean just sleeping together in general. You never liked having anyone next to you when you were asleep unless it was Hayate or one of us." Vita was blushing slightly as Shamal sighed and quirked a smirk at Vita.

"You could have said that, Vita." Shamal sighed and looked at Hayate. "So... What kind of butt-kissing have you been having to deal with lately?"

"No fair," Vita grumbled. "You dodged the question."

Amused, Hayate laughed. "Many different cases. Some of them are genuinely good people who want to help, but most are just afraid of losing their jobs and their place in office."

Shamal frowned softly. "Hayate..."

Hayate waved it off. "No, it's fine. I honestly expected this. " She sighed and grabbed a bottle of beer, taking a swig of the alcohol inside. "Even if it doesn't make things easier."

Zafira frowned. "Are you sure you don't want us to help? We wouldn't mind..."

"No. I want you to stay out of this, at least as much as you can." Hayate grimaced. "Some of these people are really powerful and know how to hit where it hurts."

Vita frowned at her. "Hayate..."

"No." She shook her head at them. "Listen to me, please? These people are powerful, they have friends, high-ranking friends and I can't help you if you go against them right now."

It was obvious that the three didn't want to listen to that, but they also knew that Hayate could deal with it better than they could.

Still...

"Hayate... What's keeping them from..."

Hayate shook her head. "I'm not sure, myself. But I think it's because you three, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun aren't going against them directly right now that keeps them from going after you... For now."

"But..." Shamal started.

"I said no," Hayate said. "They have a lot of power, and what they can do is scary. If I told you what they could do, you'd be afraid to let Miyuki out of your sight, and Zafira, you'd never want to be away from Arf's side."

"That bad?" Vita asked as Hayate nodded to her.

"Yes, so, you three, do not bring this up to Signum, do not bring this up to Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan or Yuuno-kun, okay?" Hayate said in all seriousness as she looked at them. "Right now, it's just me."

"Aren't you worried... That they'll..."

"I am." Hayate nodded to Zafira and sighed. "I really am, but that's why I need to do this, to stop situations like this from happening again."

Vita sighed. "All right, fine."

Hayate sighed and suddenly pulled Vita into a hug, getting a shocked yelp of surprise from the small redhead. "I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have brought this up to you three." She said and rubbed Vita's back, getting a blush and sigh of contentment from the small girl.

"Hayate." Shamal smiled across the table. "It's okay. Thank you, for trusting us."

Hayate smirked. "Right. So, I'm going to bug you some more."

Shamal groaned. "Why?"

"Because Zafira getting with Arf was actually predictable. I thought you'd end up with Signum, honestly."

Suddenly Vita started laughing against Hayate's body, causing her master to blink in surprise. "Vita?"

"Sorry, sorry. The thought of those two together is rather funny."

Shamal rolled her eyes as she took another swig of her beer. "Sorry to say, but she's right. Signum never, ever, once looked at me like a potential lover."

"I didn't think she had. I would have noticed." Hayate chuckled. "It's actually quite funny. All of the newspapers were betting Signum would end up with either you or Fate, and now they're scrambling to figure out who your lover is."

Shamal blinked. "Why just me?"

"Well, they know Vice pretty well, so they can make all the rumors they want concerning him and Signum. Miyuki's still relatively unknown to them, so it's driving them insane to figure out who she is and why you chose her."

"It's more like she chose me." Shamal said, chuckling and shaking her head. "I'd rather not have all the tabloids around me right now."

Hayate giggled softly as she rubbed Vita's back, who sighed in contentment. "I can understand that, Shamal." She would rather not have to deal with all the tabloids and reporters when she was tired.

"Hayate..." Vita murmured against Hayate's chest softly, catching her master's attention. "Are you okay? You're tense."

Hayate laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, a little tired, that's all, Vita." She rubbed Vita's back with one hand as she used her other hand to help her drink some beer.

Zafira chuckled and sighed. "You know, I wonder sometimes what we did to deserve them."

Hayate blinked, looking at him curiously. "You mean Arf and Miyuki?"

"Yes. Honestly, I didn't do much of anything to encourage Arf, even when she told me how she felt. I can't understand how she was so patient." Zafira glanced at Shamal, wondering if she had the same thoughts. "I always thought there were people who would suit her better than me."

Hayate shrugged and smiled at him. "Sometimes it's stuff we didn't expect to happen that causes us the most happiness." Squeezing Vita tighter, she looked at her knights fondly. "After all, I didn't expect to get a family when I was paralyzed, alone and by myself, and you three and Signum made me so happy."

Zafira chuckled. "Maybe you're right. Sometimes the unexpected things are the best that can happen."

Hayate nodded as she looked at her knights. She didn't know how she could have lived without them, and she definitely didn't want anything to happen to them now. She blinked as Vita sighed against her. "Vita?"

"Hayate... Are you busy?"

Thinking about it, the brown-haired woman shook her head. "No, not till tomorrow, got some more meetings, why?"

"Can we go home, Hayate?" Vita asked softly, getting a smile from Hayate as she nodded.

"Sure."

Shamal chuckled. "I should head home too."

"I'll go back to the library." Zafira stood up. "Yuuno went to pick up the kids, but he and Arf are going to work late tonight and could use an extra hand."

Hayate smiled at them. "Go, I'll just pay and head home." They nodded and quietly slipped out, leaving Hayate and Vita, who was still resting against Hayate. "Are you okay, Vita?"

"Hmm?" Vita blinked up at Hayate, who was looking at her in concern. "I am."

"You sure?" Hayate frowned softly and put a hand to Vita's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm not sick, I'm just worried about you." Vita frowned softly.

Hayate smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Vita, really. It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into when I started this." She sighed. "I just want to keep you and Shamal and Zafira and Signum out of it. You all have too much to lose, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Vita sighed and slipped out of the booth. "Come on, Hayate. Let's go home, please?"

"Sure." Hayate smiled, got up and paid the bartender for the beers before leaving the bar with her Knight.

* * *

Convenient excuse #32: When in doubt, blame pheremones. Uh... Yeah. We'll go with that. Yeah...


	33. Threat

Day in the Life

Chapter 32

Threat

Disclaimer: We own nothing, I wish I owned something, but I'm broke. I think RadiantBeam is as well.

Special bonus for this chapter. There's a character in this chapter that NONE of you will expect.

* * *

Teana, dressed in black pants and a warm coat, blinked as she walked by the local park and smiled as Teela, who was riding on her shoulder and dressed in a smaller version of what Teana was wearing, flew off of her shoulder and up to a small kitten who was mewling. "Careful." Teana cautioned her as she followed from a short distance away.

Teela nodded and went up to the kitten, who stopped mewling and looked at the Unison Device. Tilting its head, the kitten mewled and pounced a surprised Teela, pinning her to the ground, nuzzling her with its head and licking Teela's face.

"Teana! Help!" Teela cried out as she was licked and nuzzled.

Trying her hardest not to laugh, Teana rushed forward and gently shooed the kitten off of her stunned Unison Device, scooping Teela up into her arms. "Are you okay?" she asked, gamely swallowing her laughter.

"What _is_ that?" Teela twisted around in Teana's arms to take another look at the kitten, not even frightened by her encounter with it. "It didn't attack me or anything, it just startled me!"

The kitten purred.

"It's a kitten, Teela." Teana chuckled. "He's just a baby. They're really playful and grow up to get pretty big as cats. I wonder where his mama is."

"Mrew!" The kitten purred and trotted up to Teana, rubbing against her legs.

Teana twitched and smiled as she knelt down. "Hey, little guy..." She said softly and started petting the kitten gently, causing it to purr louder.

"How can it make that noise?" Teela asked as she floated down and started rubbing the kitten's head.

"It just means that it's content." Teana said, smiling softly.

"Can it make other sounds?" Teela asked curiously.

"Yes, but it mostly depends on the situation."

Teela nodded and blinked as the kitten suddenly stopped purring, turned and ran, a larger gray cat walking out from behind a tree, mewling out as it looked around.

"Must be the mother." Teana murmured and smiled as she saw the two nuzzle their bodies against each other.

Teela blinked. "Mother?"

"Mmmmhmm, yeah." Seeing the confusion on Teela's face, Teana smiled. "It's kind of complicated to explain, but that little baby is part of her, so we call her his mother."

Teela still looked confused and Teana smiled softly. "It's okay, Teela. It's confusing." Seeing her nod, Teana shook her head. "Come on, we need to go to Subaru's place and pick her up."

Teela scratched her head. "Wasn't she having dinner with her sisters?"

"Yep." Teana nodded as the two continued to the Nakajima household.

"So... why are we picking her up?"

"Because..." Teana sighed. "She's not just having dinner. She needs some help."

"Why?"

"She's talking to Wendi and Nove, too."

"The... Ones with red hair, right?" Teela asked, smiling as Teana nodded. "Sorry I'm bad with people." She blinked as Teana ruffled her hair gently.

"Yeah, the ones with red hair. You're getting better at this."

Teela blushed as the two made their way to the Nakajima household. "Well, I... I'm not stupid, I just have..."

"It's okay." Teana smiled at her. "No one's perfect."

Teela still blushed, but she nodded as Teana went up to the door and knocked, smiling slightly when it opened. "Hi, Cinque," she greeted.

"Hello." Cinque smiled slightly. "I imagine you're here to pick up Subaru."

Teana nodded at her. "Yeah. Partly, I also wanted to see how Nove and Wendi were."

"Well..." Cinque trailed off and winced as the explosion in the background.

"What was that?" Teela yelped as Cinque chuckled softly.

"Sorry, they're just playing some video games that General Yagami got for them to pass the time when we had nothing to do."

"Video games?" Teana raised a brow.

"What are video games?" Teela asked.

"Well... it's hard to explain." Teana rubbed the back of her neck. "Subaru might explain it better... how did she convince Nove and Wendi to play?"

"She didn't. She forced them."

"Look out for that tree!" Wendi was heard yelling.

"I am! Dieci! No team killing!" Nove snapped, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry."

Teana raised a brow. "Sounds like they're having fun to me."

Cinque chuckled. "They got into it."

"Gah! Subaru!" Nove yelped, getting a laugh from her sister. "I'll get you!"

"Got'cha Wendi." Dieci said calmly as Wendi yelped loudly.

"... Are you sure Subaru had to force them?" Teana asked. Cinque just shrugged before leading the young Enforcer into the living room, Teela still riding on her shoulder.

The scene was two televisions on the other sides of the room, Subaru and Wendi at one while Nove and Dieci were at the other one, all four were playing some sort of shooting game against each other.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised." Teana laughed, getting a startled look from the four of them.

Subaru pouted at her girlfriend. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Nove took advantage of her distraction to fill her character full of bullet holes. "Ack! Nove, no fair, I wasn't paying attention."

"You deserved it, then!"

Teana sighed. It was nice to see Nove and Wendi so happy, but somehow she had the feeling not much disucssion had taken place. "Any ideas when Ginga will be coming home? Amy-san should be giving birth soon, and the wedding isn't too far off."

Nove sighed. "She said she'd only be gone for about six to eight weeks, so..." She shrugged and sighed. "When is Amy due anyway?"

Teana blinked. "I... honestly have no clue."

Teela blinked as she looked at the controllers that the four were using to play the game, then up at the screen. "Is it fun?" She asked, getting a smile from Dieci, who nodded at her.

"Yeah. Well, it's more fun for us, since it lets us be violent without hurting anyone." She giggled softly, getting a confused blink from Teela. "Well, um..." Dieci looked at her sisters, who all nodded at her. "See, it's been, what? Almost three years now?" Seeing Teana nod, she sighed. "About three years ago, myself, Wendi, Nove, and Cinque were all pretty bad guys and did a lot of bad things." Seeing Teela tense up, Dieci waved her hands back and forth. "We're different now, we realized that we did bad things and want to make up for what we did."

There was a long moment of silence before Teana sighed. "Nove, Wendi..."

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

The two didn't even look away from the screen.

Teana sighed again. "Look at me, please? There's something I need to tell you."

Wendi finally sighed and turned to face Teana. "Yeah? What is it?"

"It's about the ship Ginga's on." Teana hesitated. "I was helping Fate-san with some of the paperwork today and she had to talk to someone about it."

"What happened?" Wendi and Nove were looking at her in concern as Teana sighed. Dieci, Subaru and Cinque were also looking at her in concern.

"The reports are a bit sketchy right now, but from what we've gathered, the ship did make it to where it was going, but..." Teana trailed off, shaking her head. "There was an accident, things exploded, that's all I know, really."

Judging by how quickly Nove and Wendi both paled, it probably wasn't the best thing she could have said.

"Look, I don't know Ginga's condition. I don't know if she's alive, dead, or got sucked into a magical black hole when they landed. I just thought you deserved to know what happened, because it'll probably delay the return trip."

Nove twitched and sighed. "So... That's it then?"

"That's all that can be done." Teana said, shaking her head. "I don't know what you want me to do. Warp half-way across the universe to find her?"

"Could you?"

"No!" Teana yelled at Wendi, who pouted and sulked from hearing that. "Look, the most we can do right now is hope that she's alright. Ginga's pretty tough, maybe she's alright."

"Isn't there _something_ we can do?" Nove sounded agitated.

Teana shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. The ship is too far out of range for communication to get through."

Subaru shook her head. "Look, I know how you feel, Gin-nee being gone worries me too, but... Gin-nee's really strong. She'll be okay."

"But!" Nove stopped as Subaru shook her head.

"Look, Gin-nee's really strong, she'll be fine." Subaru insisted, though no one was sure who she was reassuring at that moment.

"And what if she isn't fine?" Wendi muttered.

Teana winced. Such wonderfully positive thoughts.

Subaru shuddered at the thought, but even so she shook her head again. "Then she isn't fine. Gin-nee's always been a lot like Mom when it comes to that kind of stuff. She said if it happens, it happens, and at least she'd die doing something she loves."

The two redheads sighed, they weren't happy about it, but they knew Subaru was right. "Fine..." They said at the same time.

_I take it they've figured out what they want?_ Teana asked mentally, raising a brow.

Subaru shrugged. _Kind of, I think. I'm honestly not sure. They don't talk about it much._

Teana shook her head and sighed. "Look, Subaru..."

She nodded and smiled at her sisters. "Sorry, Tea and I had plans today."

Cinque smiled at them. "That's fine. You two have fun."

Subaru smiled and nodded, getting up and going over to her girlfriend. Teela gave the group a little wave before the two left.

Wendi pouted. "So who will be my partner now?"

(-)

"So, Yuuno, what do you expect when we go and see your family?" Fate asked as she and Yuuno packed things up in various suitcases.

"Would it be cliche if I say I honestly don't know what to expect?" Yuuno smiled sheepishly. "I haven't been home in a really long time, and I was never especially close to anyone in my clan before I went to look for the Jewel Seeds."

Fate nodded, she expected as much. "Well, it could be worse." She was about to say more when she heard Isamu's rumbling pitter patter as he crawled across the floor at high speeds to get to his parents. "Hey, you." Fate laughed and picked him up. "Just what are you up to, hmm?"

Isamu giggled happily and kicked his feet before reaching for Fate, obviously wanting some snuggle time with his second mother. Laughing again, Fate drew him to her chest and cradled him close. "What's with you, huh?" she asked softly. "Do you know something's happening and it's making you nervous?"

Isamu squealed and patted her chest while he made baby noises, getting a laugh from Fate. "We're just going to go see your father's family, that's all, Isamu, we'll be okay. You're coming too."

"Niii!" He "said" happily.

"I swear he understands us," Yuuno murmured.

"I hope not." Fate laughed. "That means he actually listens when Nanoha tells stories of what she did when she was younger."

Yuuno couldn't help it, he shuddered at the thought. "The last thing we need is a little kid who wants to blow things up more than Nanoha did when she was little." Fate could only nod at that.

"Na!" Isamu seemed to pout at them.

Fate sighed and gave Isamu a light kiss on the head. "At the very least, honey, wait until you're older before you start blowing things up, okay?"

"Na..." Isamu still didn't seem happy with this compromise.

Fate giggled softly. "Good boy." She said, getting a giggle out of the boy. "But your father and Fate-mama need to get packed now."

Isamu seemed to consider this before he reached up and tugged gently at Fate's hair, making the blond laugh. "Yes, yes, I know you want to help," she said, carrying the boy out of the room and smiling at Yuuno's chuckle, "but you need to stay with Nanoha-mama and Vivio right now, okay?"

"Niii!" He squealed, giggling as Vivio rushed down the hallway, looking around for her little brother and sighing as she saw him. "Sorry, Fate-mama, he got away on me."

Fate laughed softly. "It's okay, Vivio." She handed Isamu off to his sister. "Just make sure that you don't lose sight of him again, okay? You'll make Nanoha worry." She smiled as Vivio nodded, a determined glint in her eyes.

Vivio nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I only looked away for a second and he was gone."

Fate raised a brow, looking at Isamu. "Oh really?" she asked, making the baby squirm and giggle in Vivio's arms. The moment was interrupted when Nanoha came down the hall, clearly looking for Vivio and Isamu.

"Vivio!" Nanoha sighed and smiled.

"I found him, mama." Vivio smiled at Nanoha, who nodded and looked at Isamu, who smiled at her. "He just wanted to see Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa."

Nanoha laughed and looked at Fate, smiling brightly. "I hope Isamu was a big helper."

Giggling softly, Fate nodded and smiled at her lover. "Oh yes, he helped me get away from the suitcase monster."

Nanoha laughed again. "I hope he only helped you get away from it and didn't try to fight it himself."

Fate giggled softly. "Oh yes. He was a brave boy for helping his Fate-mama get away, weren't you, Isamu?" She smiled at the baby in Vivio's hands.

"Gaaa!" He squealed happily.

Nanoha laughed and patted Vivio's back. "Come on, we better get back to Sora and Alicia, okay?"

"Okay, mama." She smiled at Nanoha and started walking back to her other brother and sister.

Fate chuckled and went back to Yuuno, wondering not for the first time just how Isamu had managed to get away from the usually vigilant Vivio.

(-)

"I'm still sorry." Vivio shifted Isamu in her arms as she walked beside Nanoha. "I only looked away for a second."

Nanoha stifled her laughter. "Vivio, it's all right. He's fast." Amused, she leaned down and lifted her son from his sister's arms, smiling at him. "Aren't you, Isamu? You might inherit Fate-chan's speed, with any luck." Seeing him squeal and laugh made it all worth it, in her opinion.

Vivio looked confused. "How can he get Fate-mama's speed if he was born from you and Yuuno-papa, mama?"

Never let it be said that the Saint Kaiser never got confused like normal children did. At least, that's what the members of the Saint Church would say if they were there at that moment.

"Fate-chan's speed isn't something he can get anyway, Vivio. He has to learn it on his own." As if he understood her, Isamu let out another small squeal. "But you never know. He might adopt some of Fate-chan's characteristics when he's older."

"Like how she thinks of others before herself?" Vivio guessed.

Nanoha shuddered and gave Isamu a slight squeeze. "With any luck, he and Sora and Alicia will be a little selfish."

Vivio blinked a few times. "Mama?"

Nanoha sighed softly. "I sometimes wonder, Vivio... How my mother and father could stand me running out and being a mage."

Vivio thought about it as they went back into the living room where Sora and Alicia were crawling around on some soft blankets. "Maybe because mama is mama and is really strong?"

Nanoha chuckled. "I'd like to think so."

Vivio smiled and took Isamu from Nanoha and put him on the blankets so that he could get back to Alicia and Sora and sat him down, giggling as he crawled back to them and gurgled something, causing her to nearly laugh as she watched the scene. "Mama."

"Yes?" Nanoha asked, looking at her eldest daughter curiously.

"Do you think I'll be a good big sister?"

Nanoha knelt down next to Vivio and smiled, nodding at her. "Yes, yes I do." Hugging her daughter, she looked at the three babies crawling around happily. "You'll be the best big sister those three could ask for. Plus, you'll have Caro, Erio and Arf to help you if you need it."

"Thanks, mama." Vivio smiled as she hugged her mother back, before letting go and looking at the babies as Sora started to crawl towards the tables. "Hey! Sora! No trying to hide on me!" She needed to figure out a way to find them whenever she wanted to, otherwise they'd be able to hide on her all the time.

And that was just no good to the little girl.

Sora paused mid-crawl and looked back at Vivio curiously, making a soft cooing noise at her call. After a minute, he turned himself around and headed back to his sister and mother, completely bypassing his siblings to go to them and reach for Nanoha.

Nanoha smiled and knelt down to pick up Sora. "And how are you, hmm?" She asked as she picked him up and held him close to her. "You'll be the big brother, won't you? You're going to be the one who will keep Isamu and Alicia safe, aren't you?"

Sora looked up at his mother with a tiny smile before he squealed and reached up, patting both of his hands against his mother's cheeks, his eyes nearly glowing in happiness.

Nanoha blinked and smiled at Sora as she lifted him up a bit. "Promise me that you won't start dating for sixteen years, Sora." She knew he couldn't understand her, but she just had a feeling that he could charm the pants off of any girl, literally.

Sora giggled at her and snuggled happily.

"... Do you think he understood you?" Vivio asked.

"I like to think he does. It would save me a lot of heartache."

Vivio nodded and looked at Nanoha. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I got to wait sixteen years before I can date someone?" She asked innocently.

"No, you get eighteen."

Vivio blinked. "Why?"

"Because you're older than Sora."

Vivio frowned and thought about it for a moment. "I can't date until I'm twenty-six?" She gasped, her eyes wide. "But... I'll be old!"

Vivio honestly had no idea what dating involved, but she sure as heck didn't want to wait until she was older than her mother was right now to start dating.

Nanoha laughed. "Twenty-six isn't all that old, Vivio."

Vivio blinked at Nanoha. "But, mama... Aren't you and Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa and Aunt Hayate all twenty-one?"

Nanoha sweat-dropped as Vivio looked at her curiously.

"Nyahahahaha..." Nanoha laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe that's why I don't think twenty-six is so old... I'm only five years away from being twenty-six myself."

"That's a long time." Vivio said, nodding and laughing as she saw Alicia crawling over Isamu as the two seemed to play together.

"Actually, five years isn't all that long." Nanoha tried to reassure Vivio, who pouted as she looked back at her mother.

"But I'm only eight. Five years is big!" Vivio said, stretching her arms wide and getting a laugh from her mother.

"Maybe for you, but you'll see that five years isn't long."

Vivio pouted at that. "How do you know?"

Nanoha chuckled. "Trust me, I know. Sometimes it feels like the years just fly by."

Vivio nodded and gave her sister more attention as the baby squealed at her.

Nanoha smiled as she watched the scene. She knew days like this wouldn't last forever. As sad as it was, she knew here children would grow up on her and move out.

It didn't mean that she wasn't going to enjoy the time she had with them for now, that was for sure.

(-)

Sighing as she looked over the display panels, Ginga shook her head. She wasn't doing much with the ship at the moment, mostly since she didn't know a lot of ship engineering, so she wasn't too useful for fixing the ship. Even so... She...

"I miss them all." She sighed to herself.

"Miss who?"

Ginga yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around. "William! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She was only grateful she'd been distracted, otherwise the red-haired man would have been at the business end of her Device.

"Ah..." He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ginga panted and put a hand on her chest to steady her breath. "Dammit, I think you scared five years off of my life."

Chuckling, the man rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Again, sorry. So... who do you miss?"

Sighing, Ginga let her hand drop from her chest. "Everyone back home," she said simply. Which wasn't a lie, really; she _did_ miss them.

William nodded and pulled up a seat to her desk. "Not used to being so far away, huh?"

She sighed and nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Yeah. I mean, yeah, we're in the military, so we don't get to be home too often, but..." She trailed off, getting a nod of understanding from William.

"But they're close normally."

"Yeah." Sighing, Ginga turned off the screen and rubbed her eyes. "Getting a headache."

"Take a break then." William said as he looked at her. "Come on, let's go walk and get some fresh air."

Ginga looked at him, before nodding and smiled softly. "Sure." She needed to get out of the office for a few hours anyway.

William led the way out of the ship, Ginga following him. The planet they'd landed on for repairs and other things was actually quite similar to Mid-Childa, ignoring a purple sky and blue grass that made Ginga think of her old childhood songs.

She darted to William's side and walked next to him, noting that they weren't heading towards the city. "Uh, William? Why are we going to the woods?"

"I find it more peaceful to walk there than in the city, to be honest." He gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't really like how crowded the city can get."

"You really are a loner." Ginga chuckled and getting a laugh from the redhead as he nodded.

"Like I said, I took a lot of missions after my girlfriend died." He shook his head, trying to banish the bad memories. "I got used to being alone and away from people."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "A lot of dangerous missions?"

"I wish!" William laughed. "I'm only a B-Rank mage, never took any tests to get stronger. I took only long-term missions that were far from my home, that's all."

There was a moment of silence before Ginga cleared her throat. "William..."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"How did she die? Your girlfriend, I mean."

William sighed and looked into the sky.

"William?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering, that's all." He sighed and seemingly slumped. "Been so long that I nearly forgot. But... When I say it was a series of freak accidents, I mean it. She was getting out of the grocery store, slipped on a glass bottle and fell onto her back, seriously hurting herself."

"Ouch." Ginga winced in sympathy.

"Yeah. It only got worse." William shook his head. "It ended with her getting hit by a drunk driver when she was crossing the street that day. Or so I heard." When Ginga asked him, he shook his head. "I wasn't there, at all. I was forced to work for twenty hours that day. Only found out when she was declared dead."

"So you heard?" Something about that sounded strange to Ginga; if Wendi or Nove had been killed, she wouldn't have had any doubts about how they'd died; she wouldn't rest until she'd learned the truth.

He nodded and sighed. "I asked, looked into things, but the guy driving the car... He crashed into a stone wall and was flung out, no seat belt, busted his head wide open. Not much I can do." He shook his head, looking into the trees, silent tears starting to fall down his face.

Ginga hesitated, then gently patted his back. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "That must have been hard for her." She'd been young when Quint had died, and in the end she'd gotten the justice she'd so badly wanted for her mother. William didn't even have that chance, apparently.

He sighed and smiled at her softly. "It was a long time ago... I... I guess I never got over it. I've been back at Midchilda for maybe a total of ten days since then."

She blinked, surprised. "Not even to see your family or other friends?"

He shook his head. "No, haven't seen them in years."

"Why not?" She frowned as he shrugged.

"Too painful, to be honest. I just didn't want to think about it."

Ginga blinked again. She could understand the logic behind that, but still... "Is that fair to them, though? They haven't seen you in ten years. They must be worried."

"Probably not, but I really have a hard time even thinking about going back home. I send them letters at least, so they know I'm alive."

Ginga looked at him with sympathy. "But, is that enough?"

William looked at her, amused. "You don't think it is?"

"I just know that if I ever went through what you did... if Nove or Wendi ever died, or if I lost them both... I wouldn't be able to stay away from my family and friends no matter how much it hurt to be home. I love them too much."

William sighed and looked at her seriously. "...It's just been so long... I honestly don't think they'd want me back after being gone for so long."

Ginga smiled slightly. "Well... you never know until you try, right? I think you'd be surprised."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I guess I might have to actually give it a try." Looking at her, he smiled lightly. "Thanks."

She chuckled. "No problem. I just can't imagine how hard that must be for them... only getting letters from you during the ten years you were away."

William chuckled as the two continued to walk. "So, what do you think went wrong with the ship?" He asked her, idly curious as to what she thought about it.

Ginga shrugged sheepishly. "Honestly, I have no clue. I'm not an expert when it comes to running a ship or how things can go wrong. It just looks like something overheated and blew up, I don't know for sure."

"You know, it's weird though, I've been doing missions for ten years, it's very rare that this happens." Seeing the look she gave him, he chuckled nervously. "Okay, maybe not very rare, but it doesn't happen too often. Unless the ship is attacked or something like that."

"What? You think someone made it explode?"

William shook his head. "No... Not made it explode, more like... Someone just forgot to tighten a few bolts or the mechanics didn't look over the engine enough to make sure that it was safe."

Ginga frowned. "But would that happen? I was always under the impression that the ship was heavily monitored by a group of engineers to make sure it kept running smoothly, what with being out in deep space and all."

He shrugged helplessly. "Hey, we're only human. Someone might have just had a lapse of concentration and it just blew up in their face."

"It's happened to you before, hasn't it?" Ginga asked, sighing as William nodded. "Well, at least I heard that it wasn't too bad, they just need some time to fix it is all." She blinked as the two wandered into a grove. "Wow..." She looked and was blown away by how pretty the area was. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

He nodded and sat down on the grass, smiling as the sunlight bathed his body. "Feels nice just to come out here and relax after that stuffy office all day."

She looked at him curiously, standing beside him. "You've been here before?"

"A couple of times, yes." William chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying how the sun felt. "I always like coming here when we arrive on this planet, it's so calm and peaceful."

"So, how come this planet isn't inhabited yet?" Ginga asked as she sat down next to him. "Doesn't seem so bad."

"This is the peaceful part of the year." William said and sighed. "Most of the time, the planet is wracked by some severe weather. Not enough to make it unlivable, but very uncomfortable for anyone who would want to live here."

"Really?" Ginga blinked as he nodded. "Did not know that, it was never mentioned in the briefing."

"Typically the survey groups like us are out of here right when it starts, so they probably never thought it was important to tell you, since this was supposed to just be two months."

Ginga blinked again. "... So it's like Alaska?"

Now it was William's turn to blink and look at her curiously. "Alaska?" he asked. "Is that some planet?"

"OH! No, no." Ginga laughed. "My sister's mentor is originally from Earth, and Alaska is one of the places on that planet that she heard about and read about a lot. I think she actually had a mission take place there once, so she told us a lot about it. What you described reminded me of what Nanoha-san used to tell us."

"Earth?"

"Ah, sorry, got used to calling it that. Non-Administrated Planet 97 is called Earth by the locals."

William nodded at that and tapped his chin. "I guess this is like Alaska then." He laughed softly.

"Yeah. I've never been there myself, but based off how you described it and how Nanoha-san talked about Alaska, it sounded similar."

William nodded at that and chuckled. "You know, I have to say, I'm glad that I decided to come back here."

"Why?" Ginga was curious now.

"I got to meet someone like you." He smiled at her happily.

Ginga blinked again and coughed, looking away and blushing lightly. "Ah, well, I'm sure I'm not the only person you've met."

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Well, I've met none quite as lovely as you, I'm afraid." He was amused as she blushed more. "Well, it is true."

Ginga laughed shakily. "I find that hard to believe. You must have met _someone _during the last ten years."

He shrugged at that. "I haven't been looking, to be honest. You're the first woman I ever met that actually caught my eye in the last ten years."

_Oh shit._ Ginga thought to herself, gulping slightly. "Now... That's gotta be a lie."

William shrugged again. "It's the honest truth. You're the first woman I've spent a lot of time with since my girlfriend died."

_Oh, double shit._ Ginga gulped again and hastily stood up. "I still find that hard to believe."

He blinked at her sudden change of attitude before laughing and slapping himself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strongly. I was just being honest. You are an incredibly beautiful woman."

Ginga blinked and took a deep breath, but she made no move to sit down again. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry. You just spooked me a little, I guess."

"Again, sorry." He stood up. "But, I think we should head back anyway, before they send out a search party for us or something."

Ginga nodded and followed him back to the ship, but she kept a wary distance between them the whole way despite her best intentions.

(-)

In contrast to Ginga's currently far off planet, it was pitch black on Mid; no stars lit the night sky, and it was dead silent. The streets were empty, the day having flown by fast after Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno departed to visit his clan.

The tall office building was almost completely dark, if not for one pure, burning light near the very top.

Hayate sighed and slumped back in her chair, rubbing her eyes as they burned. She knew it was late, and that Signum and Vita would scold her when she got home, but she was once again looking over the smuggled weapons files.

Something about it felt weird.

"I don't get it." She muttered to herself, mostly to make sure that she was still awake. "Technology like this... It makes no sense." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

It wasn't that the technology itself made no sense...

It was the fact who had it made no sense at all.

There was no doubt in Hayate's mind that whoever had constructed these things was some kind of twisted genius, but the risks he or she had been willing to take were staggering. Even refined, the machines had a high risk rate, and it wasn't also ensured that they killed their target: witnessed as how Miyuki had survived being shot by a magical bullet.

She sighed, this was going nowhere, fast. Standing up, she walked to the window and looked out at Midchilda as people slept and went about their nights.

Sighing again, Hayate quietly rested her forehead against the glass of the window, closing her eyes. _Is it wrong of me to hope Miyuki-san's wound starts acting up?_ she wondered. She knew it was, but if Miyuki or anyone else who had been wounded by the Devices started having problems, it would give her something to work with.

"When did things get like this?" She wondered and sat down at her desk. Her eyes felt really, really heavy for some reason. Maybe it wouldn't hurt... Just to rest for a moment. Folding her arms on the desk, she put her head on them and thought a few moments of rest would be nice.

Hayate passed out the instant she put her head on her arms.

In her mind, she could see herself, dressed in casual clothes, surrounded by darkness, just on the edge of her vision she could see Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno smiling at each other before walking away. "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun..." She muttered, reaching out for them as she ran, but she never found them, or reached them. "Of course..." She said, sighing and turning around, blinking as she saw Shamal, Miyuki, Zafira and Arf, in different areas, smiling and holding hands before they walked off in two different directions. "...Everyone's leaving me." She shivered, tears welling up in her eyes as she reached out for them. "Shamal! Zafira!" She cried out, running for them, but no matter how far she ran, she never got to them.

"Everyone's leaving me." She said softly, tears falling down her face. "Signum! Vita!" She called out, looking around, but not seeing them, she shuddered and sat down, curling herself into a ball and cried into her knees.

She stiffened as she felt a hand on her face, lifting her head up, causing her to blink as her tears were gently wiped away. "What?"

"Master... You are so kind that it hurts, doesn't it?" The voice said as Hayate was pulled into a hug.

"R...Reinforce?" Hayate blinked as the silver-haired desceded Device held her tightly. "But... You sacraficed yourself."

"I did it to save you." She said and held Hayate. "But it looks like you still need to be saved, to be held and reinforced." Her pale red eyes danced in the non-existant light softly as she held Hayate. "You're so strong, my master, but sometimes, you need someone to lean on. That's something you taught me." Reinforce couldn't help but hug Hayate, the master that gave her a name, the only master that cared about her true well-being and that of the knights. "Even if it's just your dreams, I'll be there for you, my master. Even if everyone else does, I will never leave you." She kissed Hayate on the forehead. "My body is gone, but I live on. With you, with my successor, with our Knights."

"Re...Reinforce." Hayate smiled, her eyes blinking out tears as she hugged the Blessed Wind of the Night Sky. "Thank you. Thank you." She said as Reinforce rubbed her back.

"I'll always be here for you, my Master. But, you need to wake up now." Hayate stiffened in her arms. "Even awake, my Master, you are never alone."

"Thank you, Reinforce." Hayate smiled, closing her eyes as she felt her mental world slowly disappear.

Groaning, Hayate blinked, several times, as she woke up on the couch in her office. "What?"

"You're awake, I see." She blinked at that voice and looked at the window.

"Rossa." She smiled as he turned to her.

"You okay? You were crying in your sleep." He was understandably concerned as Hayate nodded and sat up.

"...You moved me to the couch." She wasn't upset, but she needed to know for sure.

"You were hunched over your desk, I'm sure that your back would be killing you if I let you sleep like that." He said as he walked over to her and sat down, offering her some coffee.

"...What time is it?" She asked as she took it and drank, sighing as the bitter liquid washed down her throat.

"Six in the morning."

Hayate nodded and looked at him, smiling softly. "So, you just wander around and sneak into pretty lady's offices and houses and move them while they sleep?"

Verossa laughed softly and shook his head. "Regardless of what it may seem, Hayate, I was just walking on the street and looked up, saw your light on and wondered what was going on. So, I came up to see what happened, and when I saw you sleeping, I had to move you."

"Thank you, Rossa." Hayate said, sighing and yawning, leaning on his shoulder. "Sorry." She murmured, getting a shake from Verossa's head.

"It's okay, you're tired." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, letting her rest on him.

Hayate sighed softly. "Sorry if I worried you, Rossa... I was just doing some late-night work." She just knew that Signum or Vita would chew her out for staying out all night.

"About?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hayate sighed again; she saw no reason to lie to him, and she knew that if she didn't tell him the truth he'd just continue to gently bug her until she did. He was like Signum and Vita that way. "About the illegal Devices that were found on Earth."

He nodded and watched as she took another sip of her coffee. "The ones that Carim said popped up?"

Hayate nodded and sighed after drinking some more coffee. "Yes, those ones."

"What's wrong then?" Verossa asked Hayate.

Hayate grimaced. "Even if we know they exist, we still don't know enough about them. Lindy-san said one of their biggest problems was fixed, but we still don't know how they operate or what kind of effect the damage they inflict has on the body."

"And the ones you have are burnt out, aren't they?" Seeing her nod, he leaned back for a moment. "Well... Why not fix them?"

"We've been trying, they're a real piece of work." Hayate sighed.

Verossa blinked. "Oh?"

"Yep. Come full of little traps and quirks... regular mechanics can't make them work, you really have to know these things."

Verossa sighed and rubbed Hayate's shoulder as she leaned against him. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I... I don't know for sure, Rossa... I just don't." She sighed, hating to admit that she was having such a problem.

After a moment of silence, Verossa chuckled quietly. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he teased her gently.

Hayate sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm just so used to having a plan, or at least an idea of what to do, it's weird when I don't have one."

"Sometimes it's best to wing things, you know?"

Hayate chuckled softly. "I guess." She stood up and stretched. "I just wish that it wasn't so annoyingly difficult to figure out."

"Want some help?" Verossa asked her, getting her to blink. "Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes can catch things that you would miss." He then chuckled at her. "Plus, unlike you, I actually sleep regular hours."

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. But, Rossa... Thank you." She smiled at him.

Verossa blinked, then chuckled. "Don't thank me," he said. "Vita and Signum would both scold me if I didn't help you out from time to time."

Hayate chuckled and sweat-dropped. "I'm not looking forward to getting home tonight. I'm sure that Vita's worried about me."

Verossa laughed again. "I imagine."

"You're no help." She smirked at him. "Come on, look at the data we have." She said as she pulled up the view screen for him to look at. "I honestly don't know what to think about this." She sighed softly.

Verossa frowned thoughtfully, leaning closer to study the screen. "You said people sustained injuries from these new models?"

"Yes. Ginga and Miyuki were both shot. In Ginga's case it was a barrier shattering bullet, and with Miyuki it inflicted magical damage on her after the bullet passed through her body."

Verossa stroked his chin for a few moments. "Hmm.. I dunno about you, but, to do something like this... It's almost like a delayed reaction spell that was used on Miyuki. That's hard to do."

"I know." Hayate sighed. "She still sustains some damage from it, actually. I was talking to Shamal a little while ago and she mentioned how Miyuki's under watch right now to make sure it doesn't get any worse. They don't think it will, but it's still there and it's bothering her."

"Hmm..." Verossa looked at the data that was there. "Say, Hayate..."

"Yeah?" She blinked as he pointed to the shield piercing data. "What of it?"

"That data... Shield piercing like that... That shouldn't be possible, unless..."

"Unless?" Hayate blinked at him.

"Unless someone somehow made obscenely focused magic. Most mages could never do something like that in their life-time." He frowned softly. "Heck, most shield piercing that we know is through extremely over-powered buster attacks."

Hayate frowned, latching onto the thought. "Yes, I know that. Nanoha-chan's Starlight Breaker, for example. That can blast the heck out of any barrier placed in its way and still have the firepower to take out an opponent, but it isn't well controlled once Raising Heart lets it off."

Verossa nodded and shook his head. "So, my guess is that someone found the old research, used current data on magic compression and somehow made the bullets that injured both Miyuki and Ginga."

"I know." Hayate sighed and shook her head. "But, who?"

"...Maybe it's more than one person?" When Hayate looked at him in shock, Verossa shrugged. "Stuff like this, it has to be more than one person working this."

Hayate frowned again, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Of course... you'd need one person to take the chance on this stuff, but then you'd need a team of people to get the Devices up and running again. Then you'd need a group of lackeys to pick the weapons up and use them without any questions."

"So, from what I've heard, what I see, the people who have these devices and technology are generally scum, right?" When Hayate nodded, Verossa tapped the screen lightly. "But these devices would be pretty nasty if used in a war, right?"

Hayate blinked a few times and looked, her eyes widening. "You're right... Then maybe someone who's interested in the wars on the non-administered planets.."

"They would be very interested in how these devices worked and would have them get tested all around TSAB-space."

"Or rather, just outside of our sphere of influence." Hayate finished for Verossa.

"Exactly." Pleased she understood and not surprised by it, Verossa nodded. "That explains the places where Ginga and Miyuki were both shot. They were on planets outside the control of the TSAB, where no one thought a mage would be. Perfect place for a test site."

"Hmm..." Hayate pulled up some screens on the data on Miyuki and Ginga. "They got injured due to this type of magic. They both are suffering from some lasting damage, nothing much but..."

"What if it lingers even longer?" Verossa asked her, causing Hayate to shrug helplessly.

"I don't know."

(-)

Miyuki groaned sleepily as she felt gentle hands shake her, trying to get her to wake up. Grumbling and sighing, she slowly opened her eyes and winced as a sharp pain throbbed in her chest before fading, blinking several times to clear her eyes.

Her body felt strange; heavy and almost weighed down, and her mind wasn't clearing as fast as it usually did; in the mornings, generally, she woke long before Shamal did, but right now she could barely get her eyes to open up.

Another shake made her groan again. "I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled. "Give me a minute, please."

"You okay, Miyuki?" Shamal asked and put her hand on Miyuki's forehead. "You're a bit warm."

"Urgh... I think I might be coming down with something." Miyuki groaned as she sat up, everything was spinning slightly. "Urgh... yeah... Sick."

"If you're sick, then don't get up." Exasperated and amused, Shamal gently pulled her lover back down into the bed. Honestly, she was a little surprised to hear Miyuki was getting sick; the black-haired woman seemed to have a killer immune system. "Just stay here and rest."

"But you need help with the clinic," Miyuki protested and tried to get up again, only to grumble in amusement when Shamal grabbed her from behind and held her close. "Okay, now you're cheating."

"How am I cheating?" Shamal asked, genuinely amused by Miyuki. "You're sick. I'd rather you not go down there and get other people sick as well."

Miyuki sighed and groaned softly. "Nnngh... Maybe it's better if I stay in bed today." She chuckled softly and blinked as Shamal put a hand on her head softly.

"You're sweating, warm and clammy, Miyuki. Stay in bed today, doctor's orders."

"Yes, mom." Miyuki rolled her eyes, but was thankful, none-the-less.

"And no sneaking out to watch television when I'm not looking," Shamal joked lightly, laughing when Miyuki rolled her eyes again and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay in bed." Miyuki yawned and shuddered again as another sharp pang of pain ripped through her body and quickly faded. "Maybe if I sleep a little I'll feel better."

Shamal nodded and smiled softly. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay? Just rest."

"Sure, sure." Miyuki mumbled and closed her eyes as she lay on the pillow, falling back to sleep.

Shamal hesitated a moment, lingering as she took a few minutes to double-check Miyuki's fever and gently stroked her hair. Her lover had never seemed out of sorts before, and the blond was worried.

Shamal shook her head. A cold could knock anyone out. It was just weird seeing someone as healthy as Miyuki down from a cold. "Just get better soon." She whispered and left for work.

Despite her best intentions, though, Shamal couldn't stop worrying. It felt strange to work through the day without Miyuki helping her or popping into her office for the odd visit when time was slow, and the day was busy enough to keep the medic away from the other woman for a decent amount of time. Even occupied, though, her thoughts never wandered far from Miyuki. She just hoped she'd feel better after sleeping.

She shook her head and smiled at her patient. "Hello, so, what's the problem?" She asked as she looked over the chart on this patient.

She nodded as she was told the problems that the patient had. "I see..."

It really was a testament to how good Shamal was that she could concentrate on her patients while being worried about Miyuki the whole day.

(-)

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes, winced, and grimaced as once again her vision stayed blurry instead of clearing itself. She honestly felt no better than she had before; in fact, if anything, she was starting to feel a little worse. The shots of pain that rang through her body were coming more often, and bringing more pain with them.

Still...

Sighing and shaking her head, Miyuki slowly sat up and swung her legs off the bed, standing. Maybe she couldn't do much, but she felt guilty for letting Shamal work alone today. If anything, she could go down and see how things were going...

She only took a few steps before another bullet of pain ripped through her body, making her vision blacken and her legs go weak and wobbly. She barely had time to gasp before she passed out.

It was around noon when Shamal slipped upstairs to check on Miyuki.

"Hey Miyuki," Shamal called into the bedroom, to let her lover know she was there, "I'm coming in. If you're not..." She trailed off, not seeing Miyuki on the bed before looking to the floor. "Miyuki!" She gasped and put her hand on Miyuki's forehead. "This isn't good." She muttered softly as she picked up Miyuki and put her on the bed, before making a call to the hospital.

(-)

Groaning slightly, Miyuki cracked an eye open, before grimacing and deciding it was too much of a pain in the ass and closed her eyes again.

(-)

"Well, Hayate, I think we just got an answer to our question, didn't we?" Verossa panted out as he followed Hayate; it had only been a few minutes since the young woman had gotten the call from Shamal telling her what had happened.

He had never seen her move so fast.

Hayate just glanced at him before catching sight of Shamal; ignoring the crowd, she made a straight beeline for her Knight, who from a distance seemed to be holding herself together quite well.

"Shamal?" Hayate asked, blinking as she got closer, Shamal was muttering something softly. "Shamal?"

Shaking her head, the blond sighed as she saw Hayate. "Sorry." She sighed softly.

... Or maybe not, Verossa mused.

Glancing back at him worriedly, Hayate sat down next to Shamal. "It's okay, really. What were you muttering just now?"

Sighing, Shamal rubbed her forehead. "I thought I should have seen this coming. At least after you mentioned that it might not have been the flu or just a cold."

Verossa sat down next to Hayate. "What happened, exactly?"

Shamal sighed again. "She... Miyuki always wakes up before I do. It drives me insane, but today she was really slow to start moving... she had a fever and seemed really tired. I thought she just came down with a cold or something, so I told her to rest and... left her..."

Hayate wasted no time before hugging Shamal tightly. "It's not your fault. If she was sick, just resting was the best thing for her. Did she complain about any pains or anything?" When Shamal shook her head, Hayate nodded softly. "Then it's okay. You didn't know, Shamal, you didn't know."

Shamal sighed and hugged Hayate back. "Thank you. Hayate, hearing that... Feels nice." She still felt horrible about Miyuki though. At least Hayate was right, it wasn't her fault.

...

Why didn't she feel any better about that then?

Verossa frowned. The slowness to wake up and the fever could be contributed to a regular cold, but he didn't think that a cold would be enough to make a seasoned warrior like Miyuki tumble to the ground.

Hayate sighed. "How long have you been here?"

Shamal shook her head helplessly. "Only a few minutes, but no one will let me in or tell me what's happening with her."

"So, you were at work the whole time, right?" Verossa asked her, getting a nod from the blond.

"Yeah. I just got off work and came down here to see if she was okay, since she never came home."

Verossa frowned. A normal cold didn't take so long to treat. "And no one's come out to explain to you what's happening?"

Shamal shook her head and gestured around them. "Look how busy it is here."

"Point." Verossa muttered and stood up. "I'll go and see what I can find out." He caught sight of Hayate nodding at him gently.

Verossa returned her nod and left. He didn't intend to do anything to question the doctors or make them uncomfortable, he was simply curious.

Beside Hayate, Shamal blinked. "Hayate, what is he hoping to find out?" she asked softly.

"Probably to see what's taking so long." Hayate sighed softly. "So, it was just this morning then?"

"Yeah, she never complained about any sort of pain..."

"Or," Hayate said uncertainly, wondering how Shamal would react to what she was going to say, "if she did feel any pain, she might not have mentioned it. She probably didn't want to worry you."

Shamal sighed and shook her head. "Sounds so much like her." She said and leaned back against her seat. "So, Hayate... Why were you and Verossa together?"

Hayate hesitated, then sighed. "We were discussing the Devices that were used when Teana, Ginga, and Signum were on that mission off planet... we also talked about the compression magic that might have been packed into the bullets that broke Ginga's barrier and hit Miyuki."

"What did you find out?" She asked, curious as Hayate sighed heavily. "Hayate?"

"Can't go into details right now. Let's just say that right now, it's all conjecture and theories." Some of which might have been confirmed due to what Miyuki was going through.

Shamal nodded, she knew that. "Just promise to keep me in the loop, Hayate."

"Of course." The smaller woman smiled at the blond.

Hayate wondered if she'd just made a big mistake by not telling Shamal about their theory, but she didn't think it would help the blond to know about it now.

She glanced up, then stood as Verossa came down the hall, his face twisted in a grimace. "Rossa? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Verossa went straight to Shamal. "She never complained to you about pain? Not even once?" he asked.

Shamal shook her head. "No, never. She complained about being dizzy and not feeling well, but nothing specific. Why?"

Verossa shook his head. "That wound of hers has been acting up for awhile now. The damage is pretty bad. She was close to bleeding internally when you brought her in."

"...What?" Shamal looked at him, stunned.

Verossa held up a hand to keep her from speaking and to hopefully keep her calm. "You couldn't have noticed, heck, the doctors only noticed because they did deeper scans than they did normally. She's stable right now, but I don't think you can go see her right now."

"Rossa." Hayate's voice was soft. "How bad was it?"

Verossa hesitated, then sighed. He saw no reason to lie; Shamal deserved to know, and Hayate needed the information to better understand the threat of compression magic. "If Shamal didn't come up to check on her when she did, she probably would be dead right now."

Shamal stiffened and looked at Verossa with wide eyes and a pale face. "...Are... Are you sure, Verossa?"

"Yeah, that's what I was told. She'll need to rest here for a few days. She's not even awake right now. At least that's what the doctors told me."

Hayate winced at that. She knew that compression magic could work slowly, but she'd never suspected it was so dangerous.

Shamal swallowed slightly. "Is it... can I see her? Just for a minute?"

Verossa sighed and nodded. "I'll ask. Come with me."

Shamal nodded as she and Hayate followed Verossa.

(-)

Miyuki was resting, peacefully on the bed, with the lights low.

"Just keep your voices down." The nurse advised Shamal softly. "She was up a little bit ago asking us to turn the lights down, it was giving her a bad migraine."

Shamal nodded, then timidly went into the room. Verossa hung back by the doorway, giving her some privacy.

Unlike before when she'd first been shot, Miyuki was unconscious; her eyes closed, her breathing deep and even, if a little shaky at times. She seemed paler than before, but otherwise all right.

At the door, Hayate looked at the nurse. "Will she be okay?"

"She should, but from what I know, she won't be leaving the hospital for at least a couple of weeks." The nurse nodded to Hayate, who sighed.

"I figured, thank you."

Hayate nodded to the nurse in thanks, then gently brushed past Verossa to go to Shamal's side as the blond stood beside Miyuki. "She won't stop breathing if you touch her, you know," she teased gently.

"I know, Hayate, I know." She sighed softly. "I just... I just want to look at her right now." Shamal gently brushed a strand of hair out of the way on Miyuki's face. "Never seen her so fragile looking like this before."

Hayate smiled slightly. "Not even when she's asleep?"

"She was never so pale like this before." Shamal said and cupped Miyuki's cheek. "...At least she's still warm."

"If she feels cold, it means she's dead," Verossa added helpfully from the doorway.

"Rossa!" Hayate snapped, wincing.

"Sorry." Verossa said, holding his hands up. "I'm just saying that she's alive at least."

Shamal nodded and sighed softly. "I know. Thank you, Verossa."

Hayate looked at Shamal and frowned softly. "Are you okay, Shamal?" The blond nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I am... But, I know... I just know that when it hits me, I'm going to break down crying."

"...You want to come back to my place for a few days, Shamal?"

There was a moment of silence as Shamal gave the matter some thought.

"Shamal?" Hayate asked gently.

Shamal hesitated, then shook her head. "Thank you, Hayate, but... I'll stay in our bed." She smiled sheepishly. "I... it sounds weird, but... I'd feel more comfortable there than I would back in your house. You know?"

"That's fine." Hayate smiled at her softly. "If you need to come over and talk to me, Signum, Vita or Zafira, feel free, okay?"

"Thank you." Shamal smiled at her master.

Hayate nodded, then hesitated. "Rossa and I have to go talk to Lindy-san. Do you want to come, or...?"

"Do you mind if I stay with her a little while longer?"

"Not at all." Hayate shook her head. "If you needed to get ahold of me, you'll know where I am, okay?" Shamal nodded at her.

Satisfied, Hayate went to Verossa's side and gently grabbed his sleeve, dragging him along. "Come on," she said softly. "We need to call a meeting."

Verossa left, following Hayate as Shamal sat down next to the bed and just looked at Miyuki.

"...You enjoy making me worry, don't you?" Shamal asked her softly.

(-)

Sighing as he walked into Carim's meeting room, Chrono looked around, nodding at Hayate, Verossa, Carim, and his mother. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late."

"No you're not." Hayate said, getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Point. So, Hayate, what's the emergency?"

Hayate frowned. "Miyuki's injury acted up again. The compression magic that was left over in the damage left from the bullet was still working at her body, even after all this time. She woke up this morning, and Shamal thought she was sick. She collapsed sometime before the afternoon and would probably be dead right now if Shamal hadn't come up to check on her when she did."

Nodding as he sat down next to Lindy, Chrono looked at the screen that was hovering above the table in front of the four of them. "I see." Narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at a small portion of the screen. "Hayate, what's this part here?" He asked, pointing to the part he was looking at.

Nodding, Hayate enhanced that spot that he was looking at. "These are just some notes and theories that Verossa and I came up with today."

Lindy frowned thoughtfully, leaning in closer. "And then Miyuki had her problem..."

"Yes. What happened to her proved several of our theories, but not all of them."

Carim, quiet until now, tilted her head. "Do you think that the real reason was to see how these devices and technology work in wars?"

"It seems that way, but..." Hayate shook her head. "I just don't think that it's someone building this stuff for the war-torn planets."

"You think someone's going to cause problems on Mid-childa?" Carim asked, alarmed at that.

"With weapons this powerful, it's likely." Verossa frowned. "Compression magic that has effects on the body almost months after the damage was inflicted and supposedly healed? Bullets that can break through barriers and still hit their target? These weapons weren't built to handle some small rebellion on a no name planet."

Chrono frowned softly. "This is really bad, Hayate, have you reported these findings yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, I wanted some more opinions from the rest of you before bringing this to our bosses."

"For another thing, we still don't know exactly how it works." Verossa leaned forward, studying the screen. "The magic is incredibly powerful, some of it on par with Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, but we don't know how it's compressed into a bullet or how it still manages to carry its punch after so much time has passed."

"I managed to dig up some information in the past few weeks." Lindy spoke up and a new screen popped up, replacing the one that they were looking at currently. "The Super Compression magic puts such a strain on both the device and the user that while it can fire magic like what Nanoha can cast, it's very dangerous to everyone involved. But you knew that already." Seeing the nods all around her, she continued. "What you might not have known was something that I had our scientists test."

"And what did you find out?" Chrono asked, heavily interested.

"It's interesting, but with the right seals, you can have Super Compression magic be put on nearly anything for any length of time."

Carim frowned thoughtfully, pondering the thought. "That makes sense, but seals would have to be broken to make the magic take effect. How would that be done if the original bullet was fired months ago?"

"That... We don't know." Lindy shook her head. "I wish we did, it would explain stuff, so well."

"It's okay." Hayate nodded at Lindy and Carim. "Actually, that helps explain things a bit."

"...What if they were decaying seals?" Verossa asked, getting the others to look at him. "I read about it awhile ago, so I can't tell you the full details, but I read that some seals can decay after awhile."

"Which is why they have to be redone every so often." Chrono muttered and looked at him. "Any other details?"

"None that I can recall." Verossa shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Hayate sighed softly. "Is there any way of knowing if that was the last seal for Miyuki?"

"No clue." Lindy shook her head, sighing. "If we had the bullet we could scan it for any details, but it's on Earth..."

"And the bullet that went through Ginga is long lost by now." Chrono finished for his mother, looking slightly grim. "You were right, Hayate. If we turned this in now, the higher ups would have no idea what to do with this information."

Verossa shook his head. "Somehow, I doubt the bullet that hit Ginga carried any compression magic. It shattered her barrier, but the damage that came after it was caused by her nerve system." He paused. "I hope."

"That's all we can do, right now." Chrono said as he looked at Carim, who nodded to him. "Right now, we can't act on this, not yet. But keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary that appears or happens."

Leaving her son to Carim, Lindy turned to Hayate. "Hayate, is there anyway you and Verossa can monitor what happens with Miyuki while she's being treated?"

Hayate hesitated. She knew that Miyuki's condition was vital to proving what they needed to go to the superiors, but somehow she had the feeling Shamal wouldn't appreciate her lover being used like this.

"We'll see what we can do." Verossa spoke up, so Hayate wouldn't need to.

Lindy nodded at him, thankful.

_"You and I are going to have a bit of a talk when we're alone."_ Hayate sent to Verossa telepathically.

_"I figured as much. Shamal?"_ Verossa asked.

_"Yeah. It depends on how we explain it to her... but I really, really don't want to go behind her back for this. I don't think she'd forgive me if something happened to Miyuki because of this."_

Verossa nodded and looked at the others. "I don't know as much as the rest of you on this, I wish I did, but this is all that Hayate and I were able to figure out."

Lindy shook her head. "It's more than we ever had to work with when these things were first developed, and right now we have enough information for a starting point." She glanced at Verossa and Hayate. "Though I think it would help to talk to people before going ahead and focusing on Miyuki as a main lab rat."

Hayate mentally cringed and nodded; in this case, she knew Lindy wasn't just talking about Shamal. "We will, thank you."

Carim looked at everyone as she cleared her throat. "Should we let any information be known now? About the possibilities?"

The others thought about it for a few moments.

Chrono shook his head. "No, nothing along those lines. Letting people know that there might be a possible attack on Midchilda or a possible war coming wouldn't be a good thing to tell people right now. Even with your prophecy, Carim, I think we'd best not let too much information out until we know more."

"It still wouldn't hurt to have the combat instructors and various groups get prepared for the worst."

Hayate nodded at Lindy. "What should we say if someone asks about this?"

Verossa shrugged at that. "How about something along the lines of coming across a smuggling ring for Lost Logia?" It happened often enough, smuggling Lost Logia that is, that most people wouldn't ask too many questions about the real motives.

Lindy nodded after a moment. "We've operated under murkier explainations in the past, so that will be enough for now."

"Also, about Miyuki-san," Carim said. "I know it's a questionable idea at best, but is there some way we can monitor her health while she's hospitalized? She's the only person we have right now, unless we can find a way to call Ginga back."

Chrono sighed. "No, Ginga's out of range at this point, so she's not even an option. I'll contact the meds in charge of the hospital and ask for permission to monitor her progress."

Hayate sighed. "Rossa and I will talk to Shamal and her parents about it."

"I think we're over-looking Miyuki's situation." Verossa said, getting their attention. "Let the hospital know that we need to keep informed about Miyuki's health, nothing wrong with that. If a war does happen, our observations will save a lot of lives."

"Good point." Hayate murmured as she thought about it. When put like that, yeah, it did seem a hell of a lot better than just using her as a guinea pig.

Chrono nodded. "I can do that. Though some of the nosier people might have a few questions, but it's nothing I'm not used to."

Hayate nodded at her friend and looked at Carim. "Have you had any more visions?" When she shook her head, Hayate sighed and smiled softly. "Thank you." That was all she could hope for anyway.

"As much as I don't want to think about it, I do kind of hope that there is a smuggling ring on Midchilda." Lindy spoke up. "This might make them jumpy."

Verossa frowned. "Or not."

"What do you mean?" Hayate frowned.

"Think about it. If there's a smuggling ring here, who's to say they didn't monitor Miyuki or Ginga before this happened? Think about the situation. Ginga is off-planet; if she dies, no one can prove it started here. And Miyuki's in critical condition in the hospital. Something could go wrong there. It's much to easy."

"Let's just leave that in the realm of possibilities right now." Chrono said, holding a hand up and trying to get them to calm down. "Even so, I'll get some extra surveillance over the hospital for anyone who might be suspicious."

"I'll see if I can reach Ginga's ship." Lindy scowled, frustrated by the timing of it all. "I doubt I will, but I have to try and see if I can at least warn her to what's going on."

Hayate nodded at that. "Alright."

"Anything else?" Chrono asked the others.

"I still want to talk to Shamal," Hayate murmured.

"Of course." Chrono nodded. If it was Nanoha or Yuuno in Miyuki's place, he'd want to tell Fate what they planned to do.

Mentally he cringed, because he knew that Fate would allow it, but she wouldn't be happy about it at all.

Hayate sighed and headed to the door. She knew Shamal wouldn't be happy about this, but it wasn't like they were going to test on Miyuki.

She was surprised when Verossa darted to her side. "You're going to need help," he said lightly.

Watching them leave, Chrono sighed and shook his head.

"Chrono?" Lindy blinked at him as he shook his head more. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just imagining Yuuno or Nanoha in Miyuki's position and how Fate would take it."

Lindy cringed. "This... isn't going to end well."

(-)

"Shamal?" Blinking, the blond looked up as Hayate stood at the door.

"Hey." She said softly as she stretched in her chair. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Hayate said as she and Verossa walked in quietly. "Been here all day?"

Shamal shrugged. "More or less. I went back to check the clinic a couple times, but I've been here ever since."

Hayate nodded and sighed softly. "Shamal... We... I need to tell you something." She wasn't looking forward to this, not at all but...

"Hayate?" Shamal was getting concerned now.

Verossa sighed and decided to say it so Hayate wouldn't have to. "It's about Miyuki. We need to monitor her health for awhile and keep an eye on her, in case there's a smuggling ring on Mid that might have been keeping an eye on her condition."

"...It's about what happened months ago, isn't it?" When Hayate sighed, Shamal shook her head. "...What should I do?"

"We just wanted you to know." Hayate spoke up softly. "I know you care for Miyuki. I didn't want you to be blindsided by what we're going to do."

Shamal blinked. "What are you going to do?"

"We need to set up a system to monitor her vitals, and scan her constantly. Not to mention monitor her constantly." Verossa said softly. "In short..."

"You're using her to test theories and gather evidence, aren't you?" Shamal asked him, getting a grimace from both of them. "...Thought so."

"I'm sorry, Shamal." Hayate hated this. Hated it with a passion. She felt like she was crossing some sort of morale horizon. "Ginga is off planet, and Miyuki is the only other person who has been shot with these bullets..."

Sighing, the blond looked at Miyuki fondly. "...I know that she'd say that if it could help for anything like this in the future, she'd let you do anything to her." Shamal looked at Hayate. "Just... Just promise me that you won't try to have her killed."

Hayate shook her head. "I would never go that far, Shamal. If she dies, it won't be because someone ordered it. I promise you that. Chrono's going to have surveillance up at the hospital here to protect her and any other patients that might get hurt in case something does go south."

"And I'll be checking in here from time to time too," Verossa added. "If something odd is going on, I'll notice it and alert the others."

Shamal nodded and looked at Miyuki, sighing heavily. "Thank you, Verossa, Hayate."

Hayate nodded, then gently touched Shamal's shoulder. "Shamal?"

"Yes?"

"Go home. Get some sleep. Miyuki would never forgive herself if you got sick because of her."

(-)

Shamal followed Hayate's advice; she was tired, and she knew that Miyuki wouldn't wake right away, not with such severe damage inflicted on her body.

...

It felt strange, she reflected as she stepped into the bedroom. It felt strange, not having Miyuki there.

Shamal sighed as she sat on the bed and looked at Miyuki's normal sleeping spot. "...Why must you worry me so much? Huh? Why?"

If she was expecting the spot to answer her in Miyuki's place, she was sorely disappointed. All that answered her was silence, almost taunting her.

Shamal took a shuddering breath before turning off the lights, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. "Miyuki..." She said softly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

After a few minutes, she rolled over and grabbed onto the pillow Miyuki liked to use, snuggling it close. It wasn't quite the same as having the woman in her arms, but it was still soothing in a way; it was warm, soft, and it had her scent.

"Maybe I should tie you to the bed when you get back? You won't get hurt that way." Shamal murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I rather liked the scenes at the Takamachi household. Those kids are so funny.

Admit it, NONE of you saw Reinforce showing up, even in Hayate's dreams. So, there! Ha!

The chapter title came to us as we finished the second half of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, see you next chapter.


	34. Seals

Day in the Life

Chapter 33

Seals

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nope, not a thing.

Shorter chapter than most. Also, don't read webcomics that are composed of 90% crack-humor, it affects your writing. Uh... That's all I can say, enjoy!

* * *

Verossa sighed and rubbed his eyes, taking a gulp of coffee from his mug and leaning back in his chair. He'd been keeping an eye on Miyuki's vitals in the hospital, monitoring her health as a favor to Shamal and Hayate.

For two reasons.

The first was for their theories about the device that had been used to injure Miyuki in the first place; what kind of effect it had on the body, how it worked and what made it stop.

The second was because Shamal would kill him if Miyuki died for this.

Still, death might actually be preferable to seeing a sad look on Shamal's face along with a disappointed look on Hayate's face.

That last bit gave him the shivers just thinking about it. Sighing softly, he shook his head and sat down next to Miyuki and chuckled softly. "You're lucky. You knew who you wanted and went right for her." Idly, he wondered...

No, best not let those thoughts surface. If it was going to happen, it would happen.

Verossa glanced briefly at Miyuki, but if the woman could hear him as he spoke she gave no sign of it. For all intents and purposes she appeared to be sleeping; her breathing was even, her heartbeat steady. The only real blot on her monitor was the steadily receding wound within her body, but the damage was fading every day and she should be waking up soon.

Verossa didn't think it would be that easy. Someone who had gone through the pains of developing a bullet this strong wouldn't just let the damage fade without one last attempt at the subject's life.

"Great, now I'm paranoid." Verossa chuckled. "With my luck, someone's going to walk out of a swirling black and white portal right next to me, cold-cock me upside the head and then try to kill Miyuki before we can respond."

He stopped for a moment and turned to look around the room, moving so that his back was to a wall, just to be safe.

On the bed, Miyuki whimpered softly as a small shudder ran through her body. On the monitor the damage, under influence of healing magic, abruptly stopped fading. It got no larger but simply stayed there, almost throbbing on the screen like a sick heartbeat.

Tension crept into Miyuki's body, and she whimpered again.

"Ah great..." Verossa muttered and put a call to the nurse to come in. He didn't know what he was seeing, exactly, but he definitely didn't want to try something and cause Miyuki to get worse.

The nurse was quick to come in and only took a few seconds to check Miyuki's vitals before she scowled. "Dammit..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Verossa asked.

"It's fighting the influence of the healing magic. Damn thing's trying to break a seal, I think."

"Can't you just pour more magic into it?"

The nurse smirked grimly. "She's a normal human. Her body wouldn't be able to handle that."

"What a time for being a normal human to be a hindrance." Verossa muttered as more nurses started to come into the room.

"Sir, step back, please?" One nurse said as Verossa was pushed away from the bed.

"No problem." Verossa grimaced. "I need to make a call."

(-)

Hayate was on her way to pulling off another spectacular all night-er in her office when the holoscreen popped up at her shoulder. She didn't even look at it, so busy was she studying their theories and comments on the devices. "Yeah, I'm here."

"It's Miyuki," Verossa said. "The damage is trying to trigger another seal so it can expand."

Sighing, she turned to look at him seriously. "How bad?"

"Started not too long ago, the nurses are working on it right now."

Turning off her work station, Hayate got up and grabbed her coat. "Those nurses aren't able to handle the delicate natures on their own, get some doctors in there, fast, I'll be down with Shamal soon!" She yelled as she ran out of the building.

Verossa nodded, then closed the screen.

(-)

Shamal groaned as she heard a loud pounding on her door, blinking sleepily. Sighing softly, she released her tight grip on Miyuki's pillow and sat up in the bed, reaching over to flick the light on before climbing out.

"I'm coming!" she called when the pounding went off again.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked through the peek hole before opening the door. "Hayate? What brings you here so late?"

"It's Miyuki," Hayate said. "Apparently the damage reached a point where it's trying to make one last kick and is setting off some kind of seal, fighting the healing magic."

Shamal's face went ashen at hearing that. "But... She was there... For only two days."

"I know, Rossa just called me." Hayate hated that look. "Get dressed, we'll go there and I'll get Rein to meet us there if needed."

Hayate didn't understand how it worked, exactly; what it was that had triggered the magic to begin to try breaking a seal, to fight against the people who were trying to save Miyuki, but...

She blinked as a holoscreen popped up again. "Rossa? I'm getting Shamal, what's going on?"

"The seal broke."

"...Please tell me that you're joking, Rossa." Hayate said as she looked into Shamal's apartment. "Please, for the love of everything that you and Carim believe in, tell me that you're just joking."

"Not joking," Verossa said weakly. "I wish I was, but I'm not joking. The doctor managed to slow down the spread of the damage, but it isn't looking good right now. One of the nurses wants to take the risk of flooding Miyuki's body with healing magic."

"But... She can't handle that." Hayate's eyes were wide as Verossa nodded at her.

"They know. But it's either that or she dies anyway. She might have a chance to survive this way at least."

"But..."

"Hayate, there's no other chance right now." Verossa frowned. "Believe me, I don't like it either, but it's all they can do for her."

"Alright. We'll be there soon." Hayate nodded to him.

Verossa nodded, then the holoscreen closed again. Taking a quiet breath, Hayate sighed and stepped into Shamal's apartment, knowing the blond was still getting ready. "Uh, Shamal?" she called.

"Yeah?" Shamal said as she walked back out, dressed casually. "What's wrong?" She knew something was up when she saw Hayate's face.

Hayate took a deep breath. "Miyuki got worse. They're going to see if flooding her body with healing magic can at least slow the spread of the damage."

"But... But that..." Shamal stuttered, before clamming up and grabbing her shoes and running out, Hayate following a moment later.

It was too bad about the no-flight laws in effect. It would have made getting to the hospital much faster.

Hayate made sure to stay behind Shamal. When the blond reached the hospital, she knew all hell was going to break loose.

(-)

Verossa looked up from the door as he saw Shamal and Hayate running his way. "Hey." He called to them, waving them over to him. "Miyuki's in the room." He had to move to stop Shamal from moving towards the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm..."

"Shamal, stop." Hayate spoke up, getting the blond to blink and turn to her. "Yes, I know you're a doctor, a dammed good one, but you're letting your emotions blind your thinking. Miyuki... She doesn't need that. If you go in there, you'll cause a tense situation to get worse, Shamal."

"I..." Shamal twitched, inching towards the door when she felt Verossa put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I just want to help."

"You came a little late for that," a nurse muttered, stepping out of the room and slamming the door behind her. There was no mistake; it was the same nurse who had flirted with Miyuki at her first appointment. "Her body's already been flooded with healing magic, as much as it can handle." She gave Shamal a look. "You'd just make things worse."

Verossa shook his head as the door opened again, a doctor, covered in a slight sheen of sweat, walked out and looked at the small group. "Might I speak with you?" He asked Verossa, who nodded and looked at Hayate, who followed him down the hallway a bit.

Shamal looked at the nurse pleadingly. "Please tell me that she'll live."

The nurse took a deep breath.

(-)

While the nurse explained Miyuki's condition, the doctor was telling Verossa and Hayate what he saw. "What I saw, well... From what little I can figure out, it was designed to infect a person's aura directly. If it breaks and goes unnoticed..." The doctor trailed off, shaking his head. "I can't tell you too much more right now. I'll need to look over the scans more thoroughly to get a more accurate idea of what we're dealing with."

Hayate nodded, that made a lot more sense, but still... "Doctor, if that bullet had hit someone with an active magical aura, would the effects be worse or not?"

"I can't tell directly, but if anything, it might have taken longer for the effect to happen, but when it kicked in..." He shook his head. "If it was someone with a decent-sized aura, they might not have lasted long enough to get treated, a gigantic aura? Maybe ten minutes."

Hayate grimaced, well, that wasn't good.

"Of course, I don't know for sure until I get more details of the scans back." The doctor shook his head.

Hayate took a deep breath. "And Miyuki?"

The doctor chuckled quietly. "She's strong, for a normal human. That or just stubborn. She's holding her own, but she'll be incredibly weak after this."

The door opened, and the nurse poked her head in. "Doctor, the treatment is complete and the lady wants to see the patient."

Hayate and Verossa both stood.

(-)

The sound of soft, ragged panting filled the air as the nurse led the three into Miyuki's room. While still pale, Miyuki was now slick with sweat, trembling and gasping for breath. After a moment, she shuddered and opened her eyes, slowly tilting her head to look at her visitors.

Though weary, her light blue eyes lit up when she saw Shamal, and she laughed breathlessly. "Hi," she said weakly. "Some cold, huh?"

"Yeah." Shamal said, taking Miyuki's hand in her own and squeezing it. "...you nearly died."

"I didn't go into the light," Miyuki joked weakly, then winced and grimaced. "Ow, _ow..._"

Shamal immediately leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, effect of the healing magic on my body..." Miyuki grimaced again and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Didn't know it would hurt this badly, but apparently my body can't sustain as much magic as they pumped into me."

"But healing magic shouldn't..."

"Side-effect of whatever hit her." One of the nurses said to Shamal. "We got lucky."

Shamal frowned. "Still..."

"Well, that and it's a side-effect of the strain on her body right now." The nurse sighed and glanced at Miyuki. "The magic worked, but not all of it has faded from her system yet."

"Of course..." The nurse looked at Miyuki. "She's still not going anywhere for awhile until we make sure that whatever it is that screwed up her body isn't still laying in wait and trying to make a move."

"Oh, come on," Miyuki groaned. She knew it probably wasn't professional, but she was really ready to go home now. She wanted to be back with Shamal in her own bed, and she didn't like the way that one nurse kept looking at her.

"Nope, you aren't leaving until we're certain nothing's wrong with you." The nurse said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"After that last bout of magic you pumped into me, I'm sure I'm fine," Miyuki muttered. Hell, the process of it had practically made her life flash before her eyes.

The nurse crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "If we sent you home, you're likely to die. At least here we have equipment and scanners to keep an eye on you in case you have a relapse."

"Everyone dies eventually," Miyuki grumbled, near the edge of rebelling and just hitchhiking home when nobody was checking on her.

"That's an incredibly fatalistic outlook that goes against most people's sense of preservation." The nurse shook her head. "Besides, we wouldn't be doing our job if we just let you go home without actually trying to wouldn't have another relapse."

"Plus I might be upset if I came home and found you on the floor dead." Shamal said, reminding Miyuki that she was still in the room.

Miyuki groaned again and gave Shamal a mock glare, but there was no heat in her eyes before she sighed and shook her head; it hadn't escaped her knowledge that Shamal hadn't even loosened her grip on her hand. "How much longer?" she asked tiredly.

"I have no clue." The nurse said and smirked softly. "However long it takes for your body to recover."

Miyuki grimaced at that and looked at Shamal again. "And you, Shamal?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"I'd rather you recover fully before trying to get out and go home." Shamal said as she squeezed Miyuki's hand.

"Cheater," Miyuki muttered, making Verossa chuckle in the background. "You're saying that because you know you're the only person I can never say no to."

"Maybe." Shamal said with a soft smirk on her face.

"...If... I.. didn't..." Miyuki trailed off as she closed her eyes and slumped on the bed.

"Miyuki!" Shamal gasped and looked at the machines, sighing as they were beeping normally.

The nurse shook her head. "Don't worry, I expected this. She just needs to sleep."

Hayate raised a brow. "Are you sure about that?" she asked; the way Miyuki had slumped had made her heart pound for a minute.

The nurse chuckled and nodded. "Yes, she's perfectly fine. Her body's just battered from the damage trying to spread and the magic we forced into her body, but she's stable for the time being."

Hayate rubbed her forehead lightly. "Well, there's one thing I can say for certain." When no one questioned her, she chuckled softly. "Politics is nowhere near as stressful as my friends are."

Verossa smirked. "Oh, you love us."

"I wouldn't be stressed out if I didn't love you." Amused, Hayate laughed softly and turned back to Shamal. "Shamal, I'm going to head back home and add this information with the database. Do you want a ride back to your apartment or...?"

Sighing, Shamal shook her head. "I'll stay here for now."

"Alright." Hayate nodded to her and left to find the doctor, she needed some information from him before she left.

Verossa smiled briefly at Shamal. "She'll be all right," he said quietly. "She seems strong." With that, he followed Hayate out of the room.

Shamal sighed softly again and turned back to Miyuki, smiling slightly as she squeezed the black-haired woman's hand. "That doesn't stop me from worrying."

(-)

"Doctor?"

He looked up at Hayate's soft knock. "Ah, General Yagami. You were the one who requested extra monitoring on the Takamachi patient."

Hayate nodded as she and Verossa walked into the room. "Yes. I'll need you to forward me all of your findings when you have them organized of course."

"Of course." The doctor nodded at her. "Mind telling me what caused this though? You seem to have a better idea than I do."

Hayate turned to look at Verossa, who closed the door behind him. "Well..." She turned back to the doctor. "We have reasons to believe that someone's invented a new type of magic and technology. Or at the very least, modified a spell using magic seals and some weapons to severely injure miss Takamachi."

"I see..."

"Unfortunately, without the original weapon that injured her, we can't do too much right now." Hayate sighed heavily. "I'll need your reports to know anything for sure."

"Sounds like you're going in as blind as we are." The doctor sighed as Hayate nodded to him. "What should I look for?"

"Anything that might look like some sort of symbol for a seal, anything that might affect magic auras, anything that resists healing magic."

The doctor shook his head and sighed, rubbing his temples. "If there are any seals working with whatever shot her, we don't know much about them. We only just detected that one seal when it broke and started to fight the influence of the healing magic."

"Just send what you can. If you can get any details on what that seal might have looked like before it broke, that would be perfect."

Nodding, the doctor took a moment to type down some notes on his report before sending it to Hayate's files, causing a holoscreen to open up beside her. "It isn't much, but that's the basic shape of what it looked like before it broke."

"Three rings interlocking... No..." Hayate's eyes widened slightly. "There's parts missing."

"Might be multiple layers to this seal that dissolve after awhile." Verossa muttered as he looked at it. "If this is the last bit..."

"It still gives us something to work with though." Hayate said, a plan coming together. "It may be common, or, if we're lucky, the base of a rare seal symbol that we can use to find out what's going on."

The doctor tapped the image lightly. "From what we can tell off this basic image, it seems our patient has one last seal to break before she's in the clear. It's smaller and weaker than the others, so this next blast isn't going to be as strong as what happened to her this time, but..."

"It's still going to hit her hard," Verossa said with a frown. "She's worn out from the healing magic, so her body's going to be a little weaker."

"True, but it won't be as bad as this wave was. We just need to monitor how much healing magic we put into her body."

Hayate rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Great, just great... Just... Do what you can to help her."

"I wish that the seal was in her body physically instead of attached to her aura, it would make this a lot easier on all of us." The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Sorry I can't be more of a help right now."

"Forgive me, but I'm confused." Verossa cleared his throat. "How does Miyuki even have an aura to begin with? She isn't inclined to magic like her sister."

The doctor chuckled softly. "Everyone has one. There are different types, but everyone has an aura. It's something that you should have learned a long time ago." Seeing Verossa chuckle nervously, he shook his head and smirked softly. "Easy to forget that even normal people have them."

"Yeah." Verossa nodded, it was easy to forget, especially when you considered that Nanoha was Miyuki's sister.

"What are the chances Miyuki will suffer permanent damage from this?" Hayate asked, frowning. The return of her old injury had been unexpected at best, and she knew for the fact that the flood of magical power would weaken the older woman for awhile.

The doctor shook his head slightly. "I don't know. I'd give pretty even odds, right now, that she'll be fine, but things go south and she still pulls through..."

"It could be a lot worse, huh?" Hayate asked, pursing her lips as he nodded at her.

"Her being a normal human with no inclination towards magic makes it much harder for us." The doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair slightly. "Her body can't combat the healing magic with her own Linker Core, or even balance it out, so what we're using right now to cure her could hurt her in the long run."

"If I was more sarcastic, I'd say either "joy" or "fun" right now." Verossa spoke up. "So, doc, what can be done right now?"

The doctor chuckled softly. "Right now? Monitor the damage on her body and try our best to keep it from spreading when that last seal breaks, make sure we don't use too much magic on her body."

Hayate sighed and nodded at him. "Thanks." There wasn't much else that could be done, at least as long as they were there. She got up to leave. "I'll be expecting more reports from you, doctor." Seeing him nod, she smiled and left with Verossa. "For once, I'm glad that Nanoha-chan isn't around right now." She sighed as she and Verossa walked down the hospital's hallways.

Verossa chuckled. "There's still Shamal to consider," he reminded her lightly.

"I know." Hayate nodded and sighed. "...I think I need to go home right now."

"What about..?"

"I'll let Shamal know." Hayate sighed and walked blinking as Verossa grabbed her shoulder and got her to turn. "Rossa?" She flushed slightly as he put the back of his hand on her forehead and then her cheeks.

"...Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Verossa sighed softly. "Nothing. Just go home and get some rest, Hayate, I'd hate to see you pass out or something because you didn't get enough sleep."

Hayate was still blushing, but at that she pouted. "Mou, Rossa, I'm not a little kid anymore. I get plenty of sleep."

"Sure you do." Amused, Verossa stepped back. "I'll tell Carim what happened."

"Uh..." Hayate swallowed slightly. "Thanks."

(-)

Shamal hadn't moved since being left behind with Miyuki. Stepping back into the room, Hayate wasn't sure if she was surprised by it or not shocked at all.

"Hey." Shamal said quietly as she looked up. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well." Hayate sighed softly. "There's a bit more for Miyuki to go through, but the doctors are sure that if they just watch her closely, she'll pull through."

Shamal nodded. "Anything else?"

Hayate hesitated, then sighed. "There's one more seal to break. The damage won't be as bad as it was the last few times, but they need to watch the healing magic."

Shamal hissed softly and squeezed Miyuki's hand. "...Why is this stuff always happening to you, Miyuki? Can't you just live normally?"

Despite the situation and her mood, Hayate laughed softly. "I don't think you want that. Living normally means sending her back to Earth and keeping her away from you."

Shamal chuckled at hearing that. "Okay, that was kind of funny, Hayate. Thank you." She sighed softly and smiled.

Hayate shrugged and smiled. "It's the truth, you know. And I don't think either of you would like the idea of staying apart."

Shamal shook her head. "No, I wouldn't like that." She sighed and looked at Miyuki's sleeping form. "...Is that all you needed to tell me?"

Hayate nodded; after a moment, she gently rested her hand on Shamal's shoulder, squeezing softly. "The doctor thinks that she'll suffer permanent damage from this," she said quietly. She chuckled. "Personally, I think he's underestimating how strong a Takamachi's willpower is."

Shamal chuckled and nodded. "Oh, don't remind me on how stubborn Takamachis can be. Her sister was bad enough. I'm not looking forward to Nanoha's children when they grow older."

"Hey, think of it this way. At least you'll have Nanoha-chan, Miyuki, Shiro-san, and Momoko-san to help you understand how the kids think."

Shamal laughed at that. "It won't be any easier, I think."

Hayate laughed with her. "Might make your life easier if they don't learn how to fight from their grandfather or aunt."

Shamal shook her head. "With my luck, one of them will like martial arts and swordplay and the other one will like magic and explosions and both will end up in the infirmary all the time and be too stubborn to rest like they should."

Hayate glanced quietly at Miyuki. "Hopefully they'll learn to actually say when they're in pain instead of keeping quiet because they don't want anyone to worry."

Miyuki groaned quietly. "I can _hear_ you, Hayate-chan."

"Oh?" Hayate blinked innocently. "I was talking about Nanoha-chan, too."

Miyuki groaned and cracked an eye open. "And my nephews..."

"Them too." Hayate smiled innocently. "Just as a note, if you die and break Shamal's heart, I'll never forgive you."

Miyuki grimaced. "Thanks so much for the words of support."

"Of course." Hayate said, blinking a few times and rubbing her forehead. "Anyway... You just rest and save up your strength."

Miyuki sighed. "I rest better at home. I hate hospitals."

"Sorry, no go." Hayate shook her head. "If something happens to you, it's better that you're at the hospital rather than at home in case something goes wrong."

Miyuki grimaced again and sighed. "I still hate them," she murmured, more to herself than anyone else. She hated being locked up; she hated the smells, the feel; she hated being away from her loved ones; and most of all, she hated the memories it brought back.

Hayate sighed softly. "As soon as you're out of danger, you'll be allowed to go home, I promise."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I just hate being locked up like this." Miyuki scowled. "Brings back bad memories."

Shamal sighed softly. "When you were little, huh?"

"Yeah."

Hayate sighed. "Maybe it brings back bad memories, but I don't think you'd enjoy it if your family had to attend your funeral because you died from being home too early, right?"

"I know, I know."

Hayate yawned softly. "Well, I'm going to head home, Shamal, do you..."

"I'll stay here, Hayate." Shamal said, looking up and frowning softly. "You should get some rest. You aren't looking that well."

Chuckling, Hayate nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll get some sleep tonight, otherwise Vita might lynch me when I get home."

Shamal smirked. "Good decision."

Hayate blushed. "Oh, be quiet," she muttered. "I swear, I never get a break from anyone here." She glanced at Shamal. "Same goes for you. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"I second that," Miyuki muttered, glancing at Shamal with a tired smile.

Shamal nodded and smiled. "Fine, we all need some sleep then."

Hayate nodded. "Yeah."

Miyuki gave Shamal another look. "Which means you need to leave me and go home."

"I know, I know." Shamal groaned softly. "Is it wrong that I miss you?"

"No, but it's better if you get some rest." Miyuki groaned softly.

Shamal sighed. "It doesn't feel right when you aren't there, though."

"I thought you liked sleeping alone," Hayate murmured, both teasing and genuinely surprised by the blond's statement.

"I did. I got used to having someone to cuddle with at night." Shamal chuckled and smiled.

Miyuki winced. "Now you're making me want to go home more than ever." She sighed again; she knew it was impossible, of course, but still. "I'll be home soon enough, you know?"

"I know." Shamal said as she leaned forward to kiss Miyuki on the forehead. "Just get better."

"I will." Miyuki smiled tiredly, grateful that for the moment, Shamal seemed to be all right. "Something like this isn't enough to kill me."

"Nearly did." Shamal chuckled softly. "Just get some sleep, okay?"

"I will." As if to assure her partner, Miyuki yawned right then. It was obvious that despite her bravado she was fading fast, worn out by what had happened.

Shamal nodded and let go of Miyuki's hand. "Okay. I'll be leaving for now. But I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeah." Miyuki nodded and smiled softly.

"I'll drag her out if she changes her mind and doesn't want to leave right now," Hayate added with a smirk.

Miyuki laughed softly. "Thanks for the offer, Hayate-chan."

Sighing as she left the room with Hayate a few minutes later, Shamal looked at her Mistress who was rubbing her forehead lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a small headache. I'll go get some sleep tonight. You too, okay?"

Shamal gave her mistress a critical look before she nodded; if something was wrong with Hayate, she knew Signum or Vita was more likely to get it out of her than she was. "All right, I will."

Hayate yawned softly and shook her head. "I guess I better get home before I fall asleep where I stand." She said with a soft laugh.

Shamal chuckled. "It's getting late. Vita and Signum are probably wondering where you are, and I bet Zafira's pacing in the hallway waiting for you to return before he goes to sleep."

Hayate nodded and walked off, saying good night as she left the hospital.

Shamal watched her, worried for Hayate for some reason.

After a moment, the blond shook her head, sighed, and headed home to spend another night sleeping alone.

(-)

"Achoo!" Hayate sniffled as she walked into her house. "Urgh, that didn't feel good." She muttered softly.

"Welcome back," Signum called as Zafira padded down the hall, brushing against Hayate's legs.

"Thanks." Hayate stifled a yawn, lowering a hand to gently rub Zafira's head in greeting. "Where's Vita?"

"She went up to your room to get some sleep. It's late, and she was getting tired."

Hayate blinked as Signum put a hand on her forehead. "Signum?"

"Sorry, you weren't looking too well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a fever." The taller woman smiled softly.

Hayate laughed softly. "You too?"

Signum blinked. "Oh?"

"Hmmmm, yes. Shamal also made a comment about how I don't look well." Hayate blinked a few times as she thought back to her day. "Come to think of it, so did Rossa."

"Maybe you aren't feeling well then, Hayate. Get some rest before something goes wrong." Zafira said as Hayate rubbed his head.

Hayate chuckled and gently scratched Zafira behind his ears. "Yes, Papa."

The wolf chuckled at that. "If you get enough sleep, young lady, then you'll have a good surprise when you wake up."

The three of them laughed softly at that.

* * *

I need to say this, I would have preferred to keep Miyuki's condition a secret until the end of the chapter. It didn't work out that way.

The basis of the healing magic problem comes from the fact that there can be too much of a good thing after all. Plus, if Nanoha's injury she got between As and StrikerS is any indication, healing magic can't cure everything.

Yes, there is traditional magic in the Nanoha-verse. It's just typically buried under the technomagic that we see from the devices. We kind of ran with it in this chapter.


	35. Omake Special 2

Day in the Life

Omake Special 2

Hey, it's another omake special from myself and RadiantBeam. This, like the last one, is a possible future that explores what the children might be like and what they go through. Not to say things won't change by the time we get here, but that's the way things go.

Disclaimer: If we owned anything, some changes would have been made to canon a long time ago.

* * *

Looking out of the window as the sun bathed her front lawn, Nanoha smiled softly. It was a good day already. After getting breakfast ready to go and turning down the temperature, she looked at Raising Heart. "It's a bit quiet this morning, huh?"

"Yes, my master. The decibel level is nearly half of what it usually is at this time in the morning." The pink gem stated as it floated next to Nanoha.

Frowning softly, Nanoha started to walk to the back yard, hoping everything was alright.

She stopped and grabbed the wall as she heard a large explosion and some yelling. "Ah... Much better." She giggled as it was obvious that Vivio was just training her siblings again.

_Thud._

"Ow! Sis, no fair! You promised not to use your Strike Arts!"

_Crack._

"I lied!"

Nanoha winced. Apparently, Vivio had inherited her mother's training mantra to a "T".

Ah well, at least things were going good.

Nanoha did want to be out there training them herself, but she promised to let Vivio train her siblings.

Mostly because Nanoha knew that Vivio wouldn't hold back in her training of them and because Vivio would stop herself before actually hurting them.

Still...

"What do you think, Raising Heart?"

"Master?" The device sounded confused as Nanoha took off her apron and giggled softly.

"Think I should have a quick match with them?"

"You definition of 'a quick match' tends to vary wildly from other people's definitions, my master," Raising Heart replied.

Nanoha laughed and nodded as Raising Heart floated to her hand. "Oh, I know." She walked out of the house and headed towards the dojo that her father, Miyuki, Vivio, Yuuno and herself had built. Fate had been away during the time that they had built it, but it worked well for training. Plus they had built in several seals into the walls to keep collateral damage to a minimum.

It was something that Chrono, Hayate and Nanoha herself had agreed on.

Opening the door, she nearly laughed as she saw Isamu ducking under a kick from his sister while Vivio blasted Alicia away and Sora came down from above, actually managing to hit Vivio before she grabbed him and slammed him to the floor.

"Oww..." The short-haired boy grimaced and rolled with the blow. "Mom?"

The others stopped and turned to the door as Nanoha waved at them.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Vivio asked. "Time for breakfast?"

Nanoha laughed again and shook her head. "No, not yet. Still some time before that. I was just wondering if maybe I could join the training session."

Reactions were as expected.

Sora looked slightly nervous at the thought, while Alicia gave her mother a happy grin. Vivio smirked, clearly enjoying the thought of going against her mother for a one on one, while Isamu's eyes positively lit up at the idea.

"I guess that means you four are okay with the idea?" Nanoha chuckled as three of the four nodded, while Sora gulped softly. "So... All four of you against me? Or free-for-all?" Nanoha asked as she willed Raising Heart to its staff form.

"I say free for all," Vivio murmured, giving her siblings a look. Alicia simply shrugged, while Sora gulped again.

"Aww..." Isamu pouted. "I wanted to fight Mom."

Nanoha chuckled softly. "Well, you can, but watch your back, Vivio might snipe you."

"I would not." Vivio pouted before ducking as Nanoha took a shot at her. "Ack!"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were starting." Nanoha said, a pleasant smile on her face as her children scattered across the dojo.

Sora whimpered. He wasn't afraid of Nanoha hurting any of them, but he knew from stories and from looking at the books just how powerful his mother was.

Alicia smirked and zapped her brother with a small lightning bolt, getting him to jump and rub his butt as he glared at her. _"Wanna team up on them?"_ She thought to her brother, knowing that neither of them could actually win against Vivio or Nanoha in a straight-up fight.

_"Sure, what about Isamu?"_ Sora asked, before shaking his head. _"Forget it, he'll provide enough of a distraction."_

Alicia snorted. _"That's a little cruel."_

Sora blinked, then shrugged. _"Fine, you want him to help us? It could be a three against two scenario."_

_"I said it was cruel, not that we shouldn't do it."_

Sora smirked softly. _"So, who should we gang up on?"_ He thought as he dodged a stray shot from Nanoha who was dodging Isamu and Vivio's attacks, before the younger boy was kicked away by Vivio.

_"I say sis, you know how Isamu's been wanting to go one-on-one with Nanoha-mama for the longest time."_ Alicia replied as she formed a few spells in her mind.

Sora nodded as the two _moved_ forward when both Nanoha and Vivio had their backs turned.

Vivio's eyes widened as she felt a blow to the back of her legs and one to the back of her head, causing her to grimace. She was just so lucky that she had that Saint Armor always on, otherwise she'd be hurting.

After landing on the ground, she pushed off and slid into a stance before smirking at her younger brother and sister. "Not bad, brats."

Sora pointed at Alicia. "She did it."

Alicia pointed back at Sora. "He put up the barrier so you wouldn't hear us coming."

Vivio chuckled and her fingers twitched, causing her siblings to jump away as several small magic blasts crashed into where they had been moments previous. "Less talking, more fighting." She smirked and dashed forward, sweeping Sora's legs out from under him, only to have to block as Alicia struck at her head.

Alicia grimaced as Vivio grabbed her leg and tossed her towards Nanoha, who was dodging backwards from Isamu's attacks, just seeing how his skills had improved since the last time she had seen him fight. She grimaced as Nanoha put up a pink barrier, causing her to crash into it.

At least it was a barrier designed to dampen kinetic forces, so she wasn't hurt from the crash.

_"Why did we do this again?"_ Alicia asked Sora.

_"Because we both know how badly Isamu wants to fight Mom?"_ Sora guessed.

Speaking of Isamu... where had he gotten to?

Nanoha chuckled as she blasted at Alicia, who barely got a barrier up in time to block. "Tut, tut, Alicia, distracted?" Her eyes widened as a red flash appeared, lighting up the dojo and causing her to spin around and put up a quick barrier to block her son's attack before she felt some binds wrap around her arms and legs and snap them tightly against her body.

"You're one to talk, mom." Sora chuckled as he tried to avoid Vivio's fast punches and kicks, only to grimace as one of her attacks got through and sent him flying across the dojo.

"Vivio!" Nanoha yelped.

"It's fine, Mom." Vivio rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything to him, he'll be fine-"

The next instant she yelped as she was tackled from behind in an attack that was more physical than magical. Alicia groaned. Leave it to Isamu to bulldog his own sister when he could just use magic.

Sora shook his head as he cleared the stars in his vision and grimaced as he saw that his mother had already broken the chains that had been binding her. It was always so freaking hard to do anything against her, she was just so experienced, skilled and powerful that any of their matches against their mother was nearly impossible to win.

Nearly impossible, not completely. But it still required a lot of luck.

_"Hey, Alicia?"_

_"What?"_ The blond girl asked as she used an electric chain bind on Vivio, getting her older sister to gasp out slightly as she felt an electric current running through her body.

_"We can't win like this."_ Sora stated the obvious as he put up a few barriers to block his mother's attacks. _"We need a new plan."_

Alicia canceled the binds on Vivio before she hurt her sister too much. The small girl's eyes widened as Vivio seemed to get up before she could react and kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the wall and dazing her enough to keep her out of the fight for awhile.

Well, that sucked. Sora grimaced as his mother seemed to disappear before reappearing behind him and put him in a headlock.

"You kids lose." Nanoha said softly as Sora saw Vivio putting Isamu under her foot and keeping him down.

The boy pouted and sighed. "Drat."

Laughing softly at her son's pout, Nanoha released Sora and motioned for Vivio to get off Isamu. Honestly, she hadn't expected any differently, but the kids had done relatively well...

Or at least, Sora and Alicia had.

She sighed softly.

"Sora, Alicia, Vivio, go inside, okay?" Nanoha released her Barrier Jacket. "Breakfast should be ready, so you won't have to do anything difficult."

Alicia and Sora blinked. "But..."

"Come on, brats." Vivio grabbed the pair gently and dragged them out of the dojo as Isamu sat up and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

When her other children were gone, Nanoha sat down in front of Isamu. "What's wrong, Isamu?"

Of all the things that he expected his mother to say, that wasn't it. "Mom?"

"How come you weren't in on their plan? If you had taken a shot at Vivio with magic you could have helped Sora against me."

The young boy sighed and slumped. "They didn't tell me about any plans."

Nanoha blinked. "They didn't?"

Isamu shrugged. "Yeah. They do that a lot. It isn't so bad because most of the time I can just pull something off myself, but they never let me help them."

Nanoha blinked again. "Do you know why?"

"No, not really."

"I see..." Nanoha frowned softly. "Isamu, why don't you run in, I need to have a talk with Sora and Alicia."

The long-haired boy gulped slightly and nodded as he ran into the house.

As her son left, Nanoha sighed, just why would Sora and Alicia keep him out of any plans? Sure, he was more hot-headed than they were, but something wasn't right here. _"Vivio..."_

_"Yeah, mama?"_

_"Send Sora and Alicia out here, will you?"_

_"Sure."_

Nanoha waited for several minutes before she saw her children walk into the dojo, both looking at her sheepishly. "Why didn't you include Isamu?"

The two looked at each other nervously before turning back to their mother again. Sora cleared his throat and hoped the punishment wouldn't be too painful. "Well, we... uh... because..."

"Because we don't want the idiot to get hurt again," Alicia muttered, looking away.

Nanoha looked at Sora as her son gulped and nodded. "So, you two decided it would be better to work together and leave your brother out of it because you didn't think that he could help you out?"

"No!" Alicia snapped, finally losing her temper as her mother _just didn't get it._ "We do it because the dummy always charges into things without thinking because he wants to save people like you do! I'd rather not see my brother run through by an android again, please!"

Nanoha nodded and walked up to Alicia before kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "I know that it was hard, but, Alicia, if you don't keep him in the loop against superior opponents, don't you think that it's just inviting him to get hurt even worse next time?"

"We could always just find a way to keep him from fighting in the first place," Sora mumbled.

Nanoha sighed and shook her head. "That won't help, Sora. He's too much like me. But, you two, you aren't being fair to Isamu. If you two don't include him in with any plans you make, how can you keep him alive?"

Alicia bristled slightly at that. "We can protect him! We're both strong enough!"

"Perhaps you are." Nanoha shrugged slightly. "But don't you think that it would be easier to protect him if he was strong enough to protect himself?"

"Not really." Sora's voice was soft. "He's always throwing himself in the way to try and protect everyone."

Nanoha sighed, it was getting obvious that her children were all pretty stubborn. "Alright, let's try it this way... If he's going to just jump in the way to try and protect everyone, then at least make sure that he's strong enough to survive those times he does."

"But..."

Nanoha stood up and stared at the two with narrowed eyes. "I can understand you two wanting to protect him, I can. I feel the same way with your father and Fate-chan. But you have to realize that your brother is strong too. He might act rash, but he just wants to live up to his potential. And it's not fair to him if you don't at least try to include him in your plans."

"He wants to be like you," Alicia muttered.

"I know." Nanoha sighed softly as she started to walk towards the house. "Come on, let's get some food... Then we'll talk about what I'm going to do to you two after we're done eating."

Alicia and Sora both nodded and followed their mother inside.

(-)

Shaking his head as he finished putting on his shirt, Yuuno looked at Fate, who smiled at him as she pulled up her skirt. "Those kids sure are lively, huh?" Yuuno chuckled as Fate laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes. You can almost set an alarm clock to them being loud in the morning." She chuckled and blinked as the door opened. "Ah, good morning, Nanoha."

"Breakfast is ready." Nanoha said as she walked in and closed the door, causing the two to blink at her.

"Nanoha?" They asked at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Yuuno asked her.

Nanoha grimaced and walked across the room to sit on the bed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I sparred with the kids," she said at last. "Sora and Alicia have a bad habit."

"A bad habit?" Fate frowned. "Like what?"

"They keep Isamu out of their battle plans."

Yuuno frowned softly. "I thought they were better than that." He walked to the bed and sat down next to Nanoha. "What were you planning to do about this?"

Nanoha shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. It isn't because they think he can't fight, it's because they're scared. They remember what happened to him..." She trailed off and shuddered.

Fate was silent as she looked at Nanoha and Yuuno, both of which were obviously remembering what happened back then. "...You're scared about him too, aren't you?" She wasn't surprised when Nanoha nodded at that question.

"What should I do about it?" Nanoha asked, her voice trembling. "I know where they're coming from, it's so hard for me to actually tell them to include him when I just want him to stay home and safe as well."

Yuuno hesitated before clearing his throat. "For you, Nanoha... what scares you?

"He's like me." Nanoha rubbed her eyes. "Isamu is practically a carbon copy of how I was when I was nine, only more reckless and more determined to protect people."

"I think it's safe to say that we both remember how stubborn you were back then." Fate said softly, getting a chuckle from her spouses. "But, if he's as stubborn as you were, Nanoha, you won't convince him to stay home. If Alicia and Sora are leaving him out of their plans, that puts him in more danger than what he's in when he jumps into the fray blindly."

"I know that." Nanoha shook her head. "And I know that if he keeps doing that, he might end up hurting Alicia and Sora, too..."

Yuuno frowned softly before squeezing Nanoha's hand. "Explain it to them then. That what they're doing is going to hurt them in the long run."

"I tried, but they're as stubborn as the three of us combined." Nanoha sighed heavily. "I don't know how to explain it to them any..."

"How about having Teana give them a talk?" Fate suggested, getting a blink from both of her spouses. "If there's anyone who would know what it's like to be in Isamu's position, it's Teana."

Nanoha frowned thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought about that..."

"They have a similar problem," Fate replied. "Think about it. Teana was always trying to prove herself when she was a Star Forward, not all that different from Isamu's determination to charge in with all he has. I think you'd be surprised at how easily they'd get along."

"Well, do you two think it would help all three of them or just Isamu?"

"Maybe just Isamu." Yuuno said as he thought about it. "Why not send Sora and Alicia to Shamal?" He smiled at their slightly confused looks. "Who better to tell Sora and Alicia about what it's like to care for someone who does something incredibly foolhardy and crazy other than Shamal?"

"What about Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked, curious as to why her husband didn't suggest Hayate, since her friend would know how it was with people always willing to try and protect her.

Yuuno shook his head. "Hayate-chan has people who put themselves at risk for her, but Shamal can relate to just how stubborn your family tends to be when it comes to protecting people. She's experienced it herself firsthand, so she could relate to Sora and Alicia."

Fate nodded and smiled lightly. "Plus, they might actually listen to our friends if they're being that stubborn with us." It both annoyed and amused her that her daughter was like that. _Guess stubbornness just runs in the family when you're related to a Takamachi somehow._ She thought to herself.

Nanoha sighed softly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I talked to Isamu and Sora a bit, too," she murmured. She'd always suspected her boys harbored some luggage from what had happened, but she hadn't thought it would go this far.

"I'll ask Alicia about it," Fate offered. "Yuuno can help me if he wants. You tend to bring out her stubborn side, Nanoha."

"Mou, you say that like it's a _bad_ thing!"

The three adults shared a chuckle before they left and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mou... I thought you three weren't going to show up." Vivio smirked at her parents. "I was just about to call Arf, Zafira and Uncle Chrono to authorize a fleet to go searching for you."

The three younger children all shared a laugh from that.

"Sorry Vivio, important adult discussion." Yuuno lightly ruffled his daughter's hair as he sat down at the table. "We lost track of time."

Vivio pouted. "What, I'm not an adult?"

"You're tall enough to pass as one," Isamu quipped, causing Alicia and Sora to snicker.

Vivio rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine... So, what took so long?" She blinked as Fate gave her a fairly sharp, though neutral look. "Mama?"

"Sorry, just thinking..." She looked at Alicia and Sora. "I heard about what happened this morning when you four were sparring with Nanoha."

At that, all three children in question cringed, and amazingly enough, Isamu inched closer to his siblings. "It isn't their fault," he muttered. "I'm not always the best when it comes to plans, anyway."

Fate didn't say anything but she nodded as she looked at him. "If that's the case, Isamu, I want you to go talk to someone today."

"Huh?" Isamu blinked as Fate smiled softly at him.

"Nanoha's former student, Teana."

Isamu blinked, then shrugged. "Okay, Fate-mama."

"Same goes for you two," Yuuno added, glancing at Alicia and Sora. "Sora, Alicia, would you mind paying a visit to your Aunt Shamal?"

The two shook their heads.

Nanoha nodded as the trio agreed and went to eating.

_"Hey, mama?"_

_"Yes, Vivio?"_

_"What's wrong?"_ Vivio was confused as the family ate normally.

_"I'm worried about your siblings, hopefully this can help them."_

_"Um... okay."_ While still confused, Vivio figured her parents had a good reason for their odd request, and went back to eating, occasionally glancing at her younger siblings.

(-)

Later on, Isamu found himself knocking on the door of the building that Teana shared with Subaru. "Ah, Subaru!" He grinned as he saw the purple-haired woman grinning at him. "Is Teana in?"

"She's discussing some strategies with Teela, actually." Pushing the door open wider, Subaru gestured for Isamu to come in before leading him down the hall. "They're still trying to figure out how to handle that time limit of hers, but no luck so far."

"Still hurts them a lot?"

Subaru nodded and sighed softly. "If they go too long, yeah."

Entering the study room, the young boy saw Teana and Teela, the latter was able to take a larger form these days with no problem, wearing a yellow sundress with green flowers on it while Teana was wearing black pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt.

"Tea!" Subaru grinned as her lover jumped. "We got guests!"

Teana blinked and glanced away from Teela, smiling when she saw Isamu. "Hey. Fate-san called and said you'd be coming by."

"Yeah." Isamu smiled nervously. "She wanted me to talk to you."

Teana nodded and spun her chair around. "Fate-san didn't tell me much, but I hear that you've been left out of plans by your siblings lately."

Isamu shrugged, scuffing his foot against the floor as Subaru made a strategic exit stage left, knowing this was something Teana had to do on her own. "I don't see the problem. I can understand why they do it. I don't do well with plans."

"You don't huh?" Teana quirked an eyebrow at the young boy. "What happens if something goes wrong like it did a few years ago, Isamu?"

Isamu flinched at that. "I'll just do what Mom does all the time," he mumbled.

Teana chuckled softly. "Wow, it's like I'm seeing a mirror here." She sighed and looked at Isamu seriously. "Even if you're as strong as your mother, Isamu, she never recklessly jumped into battle without having help if she could help it."

"That's not how it sounds from the way everyone talks about her." Isamu's shoulders slumped. He could still remember what Nanoha had been like when he'd been injured while trying to save Alicia; what kind of son made his mother cry?

Teana chuckled softly. "Your mom might be one of the strongest mages in history capable of fighting alone, but I can't recall a single time that she went into battle alone. She might have ended up fighting someone alone, but she never started a fight by herself." Teana took a deep breath and laughed at the look on his face. "Trust me, as strong as she is, she's always had help. Everyone needs help when it comes to stuff like fighting... or even life."

"... I made her cry."

Teana blinked, before understanding dawned on her. "You hate that you did that, don't you?" When he nodded stiffly, she sighed. "Isamu, you were six at that time, you really couldn't help what happened."

"I made mama cry!" Isamu cried out. "I... I should be stronger than that!"

Teana sighed again. "Isamu, you were _six_. You fought tooth and nail, you and Sora both, to keep Alicia from being taken away, and then you snuck back on to help again. Nanoha-san didn't even do that much when she was six."

"I... I know but..." Isamu blinked as Teana put her hands on his shoulders. "Teana?"

"Why is it, Isamu, that you're so much like I used to be?" She asked rhetorically, knowing that he had no answer to that. "Wanna know something?"

"What?" Isamu blinked as she smiled at him.

"Did you know that I was a lot like you? Always striving to prove myself to everyone around me that I didn't care if I hurt myself as long as I could prove myself. I nearly ended up hurting Subaru on several occasions because of that."

At that, Isamu snickered. "Yeah, she told us about those."

"Oh?" Teana lifted a brow, the look on her face enough to have Teela squeaking nervously and flying down the hall to find Subaru. "Did she? I never knew that, I'll have to talk to her later..."

"Besides..." Isamu shrugged. "Sora and Alicia aren't stupid. They'd be okay without me fighting with them."

"Now that, I don't believe." Teana frowned softly. "Why do you think that they'd be okay without you?"

"Because they're both really smart. Sora knows how to find an opponent's weakness and build a plan, Alicia's patient enough to be guided through it."

Teana nodded as he explained his sibling's strengths. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Isamu blinked a few times.

"Here you are, explaining what makes them so great as a team that you aren't telling me why you deserve to be fighting along side them."

"... I don't?"

Teana was silent and stunned as she looked at the boy. "...You... You don't?"

"I'm not as smart as Sora, I'm not as tough as Vivio, I'm not as skilled as Alicia." Isamu was looking down, trembling as tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't want Teana to see him cry. "I might be able to make things explode, but so what? Anyone can do that, and..."

A moment later he found himself in a hug as Teana held him. "Whaa?"

Teana sighed. "If you were a few years older, I swear I'd slap you for that."

Isamu blinked. "You would?"

"Yep, but you're still young and I'm afraid of what Nanoha-san would do to me if I hit one of her kids." Shaking her head with a chuckle, Teana pulled back slightly to look at the boy. "Isamu, have you ever talked to Nanoha-san about any of this?"

Isamu hesitated, then shook his head slowly.

"Why not?" She asked gently, rubbing his cheek gently. "She's your mother, she'd listen to you."

"What if she hates me?" Isamu swallowed hard. "What if she hates me for making her cry? What if she thinks I'm weak?"

...

Teana wondered how the heck Nanoha had missed this for so many years.

She needed to try another approach here...

"Say, Isamu, do you think that I'm weak?"

He slowly shook his head as he looked at her in confusion. "No... Why?"

"Because when I was young, I was a lot like you were," she said. "I doubted myself just as much as you did. Maybe more so."

Isamu blinked a few times. "...But, but you're so strong and smart and really, really good. Fate-mama keeps telling telling me that you're one of the best Enforcers around!"

Teana chuckled. "That's nice to know, but the truth is I wasn't always that way. It wasn't until Signum punched some sense into me and Nanoha-san actually took me under her wing that I gained confidence in my abilities and was able to build off of them."

Isamu blinked several times as Teana patted his back. "But..."

"You want to know something, Isamu? I was always comparing myself to Subaru, Erio and Caro, I never thought I was that good. I wasn't as strong as Subaru, I didn't have a unique skill like Caro and I wasn't good in combat like Erio and Subaru were." Teana shook her head softly. "That held me back, a lot."

Isamu scuffed his foot against the ground. "You never made Mom cry."

"No, I didn't. At least, I don't think I did." Teana chuckled. "But Isamu, how do you know she thinks you're weak? Have you ever asked her?"

"... No..."

She smirked softly and whacked him lightly on the head. "So, silly boy, why do you think you're weak? Because you can't blast a hole through a trans-dimensional warship? Because you couldn't do everything that your mother can do these days when you were six years old?"

Isamu shrugged helplessly. It wasn't something he could explain, not properly; it was just a feeling he had.

Teana shook her head. "So, Isamu, if you think you're weak... I want to tell you this, you aren't."

He blinked a few times at that.

"You're just reckless, that's all." Teana giggled softly. "Subaru was a lot like you are now. So reckless and crazy at times."

Isamu blinked again. "What happened to her?" he asked softly.

"She got hurt a long time ago." Teana shook her head and let go of the hug and patted his shoulders softly. "She's still reckless at times, but she's tempered with experience now."

"Oh..." Isamu nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Teana nodded and sighed softly. "Just tell me, why didn't you talk to Nanoha-san, Fate-san or Yuuno-san about your fears?"

"It's not Dad or Fate-mama's fault." Isamu shrugged. "And it seemed like a stupid thing to talk to Mom about. I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

"Bad memories make up who we are, kiddo." Teana couldn't help but chuckle at him. "If we don't face them, they tend to corrode our bodies and minds until there's nothing left."

Isamu's shoulders slumped. "What if she won't talk about it?"

Teana sighed softly. "Isamu, I think that if you talked to Nanoha-san about your problems, she would take the time to talk to you about everything." When the boy didn't respond, Teana closed her eyes. Even if that event was major, it was so long ago...

"Did you know that your mother blew me up?" Teana cracked an eye open as Isamu stared at her stupidly. "Yeah, it was a long time ago, but she did. I was hurting myself and Subaru at that time. After that, she sat me down and explained things to me."

"She did?"

Teana nodded.

Isamu frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "Subaru never mentions that. All she ever says is that Mom blew you up."

Teana blinked and narrowed her eyes at him. "So, what was with the shocked look when I said it?"

"...I didn't think you'd tell me?" Isamu said, chuckling softly.

Teana rolled her eyes. "Kiddo..." She sighed softly. "But, yeah, your mother sat down and talked to me about things, why she trained me the way she was, why she got upset with me, and why I needed to listen to her."

"... So you don't think she'd be mad at me?"

Teana gave him a flat look. "Isamu, if she got upset, she'd be more mad at herself for missing this, or for you not telling her sooner. But if I know your mother, she doesn't see you as weak." When Isamu asked her what she meant, Teana chuckled and leaned back in her chair. "Hey, she saw _something_ in an emotionally upset and bull-headed teenage girl who didn't have any real skills. She didn't have to, but she did. And she's your mother."

Isamu blinked several times. "I... I guess so."

Teana looked at his nervous expression. "What's wrong, Isamu? Why are you so nervous about talking to your mother about this?"

"She doesn't really talk about it much." He shrugged. "Even when it was over, it wasn't something she brought up a lot."

"...I can guarantee you that she talked to Fate-san and Yuuno-san about it, a lot."

Isamu looked down and sniffled softly. "I made her cry. Sora and Alicia told me that mom cried all the time when I was hurt. I... I'm not a good son."

Teana groaned. "Isamu, has Nanoha-san ever _implied_ that she thinks you aren't a good son?"

"No..."

"Has she _ever_ said to your face that you're a failure?"

"No!"

"So what's the problem?"

The boy trembled and sniffled. "I... I made my mom cry because I wasn't strong enough to save Alicia! Maybe it would have..."

"Stop." Teana said and frowned as she hugged him again. "Stop right there, Isamu. Your parents would hate themselves if they heard you talking like this."

Once again, Teana wondered how Nanoha had managed to miss this; heck, how Yuuno and Fate had managed to miss it. Apparently, Isamu was better at hiding his emotions than everyone gave him credit for.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Isamu asked as he cried into her shoulder.

Teana sighed. "Because believe it or not, I do care about you a lot. And I know how it feels to not tell someone you love how you truly feel. It hurts."

Isamu clung to her. "...I'm scared." When Teana did nothing more than rub his back, he whimpered. "I heard rumors... About how mom looked when I got hurt, I... I'm scared that I'll hurt her if she remembers, or that she'll look like that to me."

Teana's heart ached. "Isamu, you know you weren't the one she was looking at, right?"

"But... I..." Isamu stopped as Teana put a finger on his lips.

"Your mother loves you very much, Isamu. She's always talking about how brave you are and how she's so proud of you, Sora and Alicia for all that you've done." Teana smiled as his eyes widened a bit. "If there's one thing she's not... It's upset with you. Even if Nanoha-san gets upset, she's most likely worried about you. So, you need to talk to her about how you feel, okay? And you need to work with Sora and Alicia too. Would you have preferred that Alicia or Sora got hurt like you did?" When he shook his head and stiffened in her arms, Teana nodded. "Even though Nanoha-san cried when you were hurt, she's glad that you, Sora and Alicia are alright and healthy now. It wouldn't be that way if you weren't there."

Isamu blinked, then swallowed. "What do you think it would be like?" he asked softly. "If... if I asked her about it."

"I can't tell you, I'm not her." Teana shook her head. "However, if I was your mother, I'd hold you and tell you that the fact that you're still alive means so much to me." Teana chuckled as Isamu turned red slightly. "If I was your mother, I'm not."

"No, you're Teela's mother." Isamu said, laughing softly as Teana broke into laughter.

"I guess I am." Laughing, Teana ruffled Isamu's hair gently. "Just talk to her. I can promise you it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be."

Isamu smiled softly. "Thanks, Teana."

"No problem." The older woman hugged him again. "You're a sweet kid, Isamu. Regardless of what crazy things you and your siblings get into."

"Thanks." He smiled, feeling a lot better.

(-)

Meanwhile, another meeting was about to take place across the city.

"I got it!" A voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Alicia and Sora heard the sound of nimble feet darting down the hallway to the door and exchanged amused looks; even at her age, their aunt was prone to moving as if she was still a teenager. Shamal often claimed she still acted like one.

Their reverie ended when the door opened and Miyuki smiled down at the two, her long black hair undone and falling freely down her back. "Sora, Alicia, hi," she said, gesturing for the two to come in. "Nanoha said you'd be visiting."

"Hi, Auntie." Alicia smiled softly and waved as the two were let in. "We were told to talk to Aunt Shamal."

"She's in, if you were thinking of getting out of that talk." Miyuki smirked as the two flushed in embarrassment.

"Awww..." Sora sighed.

"Aunt Miyuki?" Alicia frowned. "Do we _really_ need to talk to Aunt Shamal about this?"

Amused, Miyuki gently flicked the blond on the nose. "Yes, really."

The three walked into the living room where Shamal was sitting on the couch and smiling as she looked at the trio. "Welcome to my parlor, said the blond spider to the flies." She nearly laughed as the kids looked like they were about to run away in fright.

Miyuki smirked. "Shamal, you promised you'd leave your dominant side in the closet."

"I'm sorry. I saw the looks on their faces and couldn't resist."

Alicia pouted at that. "Not funny, auntie."

"It was to me." Shamal said with a laugh. "So, what's the problem you two have been having with Isamu lately?"

"...Fate-mama doesn't keep a secret, does she?" Sora said with a groan.

"Not when it can be important to her children." Shamal said, shaking her head. "Not including your own brother in your battle plans? Why?"

Sensing this conversation was going to take awhile and wasn't something she needed to hear, Miyuki slipped away quietly and made herself scarce.

Alicia sighed. "Because he's a dummy who just wants to protect other people. He never thinks of himself."

Shamal raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I thought that was a quality that your family enjoyed."

"Not when he goes and gets hurt stupidly!" Alicia yelled at Shamal. "Not when he'd go and throw his life away so easily!"

Shamal sighed. "Alicia, this isn't news to me. I've seen it happen first hand."

"You mean... you've seen Isamu fight, too?"

The older woman shook her head at Sora's question. "No, not Isamu directly. But I've been your mother's doctor for years. I was there through the worst of your mother's injuries, when she needed to recover from pushing herself too hard, when she saved Vivio and you two when you were younger. But even then... It's not her that I'm talking about. It's Miyuki."

Sora and Alicia exchanged startled looks. "Aunt Miyuki?" Alicia said at last, slowly.

"Seriously?" Sora sounded stunned. It was no secret to the children that at one time Miyuki had been just as active as their mother in terms of fighting, but she rarely ever told stories about it, and she had mellowed out over the years (a fact Shamal was always willing to challenge).

Shamal chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes. I swear, she was trying to send me to an early grave through sheer worry." Smirking at the looks on their faces, Shamal sighed softly. "Does that sound familiar to you two?"

Alicia scooted closer to her aunt. "What did she used to do?"

Shamal sighed and chuckled softly. "You mean besides fighting against people who grossly out-powered her in terms of magic with just her skill alone? Or wanting to push herself to exhaustion and keep going simply because she can?"

"...Are we talking about the same aunt Miyuki?" Sora asked, confused.

Shamal chuckled again. "I'd like to think we are, otherwise I don't know her half as well as I like to think I know her."

"But... but..." Alicia was stunned. "Aunt Miyuki never does that! I mean, sure, sometimes she pushes her limits a little and Nanoha-mama scolds her for it, but she's never been that bad!"

"I _wish_ she wasn't that bad." Shamal shook her head and sighed. "But, no, your aunt, she was very, very active when she was younger. Made me worry a hell of a lot."

Sora gulped slightly. "How did you handle it?"

"I didn't." Shamal sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Quite honestly, I wanted to tie your aunt to a bed and leave her there until the dangers had passed..."

"What stopped you?" Alicia asked, now fully intrigued.

Shamal chuckled and had a small grin on her face. "Momoko did."

"Grandma?" Sora blinked as Shamal nodded.

"Yeah. She told me that either you let them go or you don't, they're going to show up anyway. At least if you let them go, you know where they're at."

"But weren't you scared?" Sora burst out.

Feeling like they were starting to make some progress, Shamal's small grin became a soft smile. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of..."

When Sora faltered, Alicia picked it up for him. "Scared that she'd get killed," she murmured. "Scared that if something went wrong, she'd never come back."

"What makes you think I wasn't?" Shamal asked them softly, her smile fading. "Don't you think that Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno worry about each other when they go on adventures, missions and deal with the various crisis that happen?"

"Then why did you let her go?" Alicia was desperate to understand; she couldn't comprehend willingly letting Isamu go to fight, after what had happened. "Why do Mom, Nanoha-mama, and Dad let each other do that?"

"Because we love each other, and part of loving each other means that we trust each other to stay alive and come through dangerous missions." Shamal smiled at them softly. "I'll admit, I was worried sick about Miyuki so many times that I finally asked her to stop and stay home to help me." Not that Miyuki ever gave up fighting or training, since she trained Alicia and even gave Fate some pointers on how to use her Zanbar forms.

Sora blinked. "And she listened to you?" Somehow he found that hard to believe; then again, he sometimes had a hard time believing all the stories about how crazy Nanoha had been when she was younger, too. He just couldn't imagine his mother or his aunt being as people once described them.

"No." Shamal shook her head. "It took years before she finally relaxed enough to even consider settling down here. And, trust me, if it wasn't for Vivio and later you three, I don't think Nanoha would have ever started to calm down." Actually, now that Shamal thought about it, Nanoha was probably worse these days when it came to combat, since she had so much more to live for after each mission.

"Then... how did you get her to settle down?"

Smiling at Sora's question, Shamal shook her head. "It wasn't easy, it wasn't quick, and it was annoying, but, if anything, I think Miyuki only settled down because she was sick of me fussing over her all the time."

"Um, Auntie?" Alicia gulped slightly. "What if Miyuki was still fighting, then what would you do?"

Shamal lifted a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... if she never settled down, if she kept doing what she was doing before... what would you have done?" Sora was nearly dying of curiosity, as was Alicia about all of this.

"I... I honestly don't know." Shamal sighed. "But, if I had to guess... It would involve some yelling at her, some of her yelling back, some making up, and me supporting her and making sure that when she came back all broken down and beaten up that she had someone who could patch her up and take care of her." The older blond smiled softly. "It's partially why your grandparents never minded your parents, aunt and uncle going out and fighting the way that they did."

There was a moment of silence as the brother and sister shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to figure out how to ask their next question.

Finally, Alicia just sighed and said it. "What if... what if Aunt Miyuki was killed because she kept fighting?"

"Boy, you two keep asking difficult questions, huh?" Shamal couldn't help but marvel at them slightly. "You two really are Yuuno's children aren't you?"

Sora laughed sheepishly. "We're just curious," he said softly. "It... it scares us, to think that Isamu could die. It isn't something we like to think about."

"I never liked it when Miyuki went out to fight." Shamal said with a soft sigh. "And death?" Shamal shook her head. "It's not something any of us like to think about, even if it's something that we have to face eventually."

"Yeah..." They murmured at the same time.

"But, do you think that it would be better if you left your brother at home?" Shamal asked them. "Do you think that he'd stay at home and wait for you two to get back peacefully?"

"...We were kind of hoping..." Alicia trailed off as Shamal shook her head.

"If Nanoha and Miyuki taught me anything, it's this... The instant you're not looking, he'll slip out of the house and get mixed up in trouble and most likely get badly hurt simply because he was by himself instead of with help."

"But that means you tried to do the same thing," Alicia mumbled. "At least once or twice."

"With both Nanoha and Miyuki." Shamal chuckled softly. "It didn't work out with either of them. The most I could do was make sure to fix them up and tell them to take it easy."

"But mom's not..." Sora trailed off. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

Shamal laughed. "Oh, definitely. Believe it or not, your mother used to take some wild risks when she was younger, and she actually got worse the older she got. It wasn't until she adopted Vivio that she got the hint and started to settle down."

Alicia stared at Shamal. "...I think you're talking about someone else..."

Shamal chuckled softly. "Oh really? Doesn't Nanoha talk about it?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really, no. All we're ever told is that she used to save people. It's part of the reason why Isamu..." He faltered, then promptly slammed his mouth shut.

"Really?" Shamal raised her eyebrow. "Nanoha told Vivio about what she and Fate were like when they were little kids. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything yet."

Alicia shook her head. "Sis never mentioned anything like that to us. All she ever said was that she and Nanoha-mama got into a bad fight when she was kidnapped."

"I guess with the way that Isamu is, maybe Nanoha was worried what you three would do if you found out what she was like." Shamal sighed softly. "Do you know what your mother's favorite saying when she fights is?"

Sora and Alicia both shook their heads.

"Really?" Shamal blinked before rubbing her forehead. "Oh right, Vivio, Miyuki and Vita train you two and Isamu because Nanoha's worried about going easy on the three of you." She chuckled softly. "Nanoha's favorite saying is Full Power, Maximum Destruction when she fights."

"EH?" The two stared stupidly.

"Why don't you two ask Nanoha to give you a full training session sometime, you'll understand then." Shamal chuckled at their confused and stupidly staring faces. Oh how she _wished_ she was making this all up.

"Ne, Aunt Shamal..."

"Yes?"

Alicia looked at her hands. "What would you do if Aunt Miyuki went back to being like that? Always pushing herself and trying so hard to save others?"

Shamal sighed softly. "If I said I would take it laying down, I'd be lying." She shrugged helplessly. "Your aunt is nearly a decade older than Nanoha is, she doesn't heal as fast as she used to, which is why she finally decided on giving up fighting as hard as she did."

"Wasn't it because she got hurt that one time and almost died?" Sora asked, then blinked when he noticed Shamal's stunned look. "What? Aunt Miyuki talks about it all the time when we ask her why she stopped fighting and went back to just training us and Sis."

"There is that." Shamal shook her head slightly. "But even Nanoha and Fate, when they were little, were like Isamu is."

"You say it like it's a good thing," Alicia mumbled.

Shamal chuckled softly. "It makes them who they are. I'd say it's a good thing." Seeing the dubious looks on their faces, the blond shook her head. "Tell me something, what _has_ Nanoha and Fate told you two about themselves?"

The two were silent for a moment before looking at each other and sighing softly.

"...Not much, huh?" Shamal sighed softly. "Alright. I won't tell you much myself, but you have to realize that when they were about your age, your mothers were nearly crazy sometimes when they fought."

"...Now you're just messing with us, mom and Nanoha-mama are nowhere near crazy, unless we're hurt."

Shamal shrugged good-naturedly. "If you're ever curious, ask Hayate about it. She has tapes." Okay, so they weren't tapes and more like recordings, but the saying still stuck.

Sora was silent for awhile before he cleared his throat. "Auntie, are you... Are you serious? Was mom like Isamu when she was young?"

Shamal nodded at him. "Yes, she was. I don't know why Nanoha hasn't told you about what she was like yet, but I'm sure she has her reasons."

Sora sighed and looked at Alicia. "...Alicia..."

The blond girl nodded softly. "We need to apologize to Isamu when we see him again." She looked at Sora sadly. "You think he'll forgive us?"

Shamal chuckled. "You're really afraid he won't?"

Timidly, both children nodded.

Sighing, the medic smiled at them. "He loves you both. Why do you think he fights so hard? He just wants to protect you. He won't hate you for trying to do the same thing for him."

Alicia took a breath before closing her eyes. "Auntie... Do... Do you think that it would be good for us to have Isamu join us? Knowing that he's like he is?"

Shamal nodded and smiled softly as she looked at the small children. "Trust me, Alicia, Sora... It's never easy, knowing that he'll push himself so hard. But it's always better to know where he's at, instead of worrying that he's where he shouldn't be." Shamal tapped her chin before smiling softly. "When Vivio was six, she was kidnapped by Lutecia, Otto and Deed, and Nanoha had to go get her back."

"We know that." Sora said softly. They didn't get a lot of details from their friends too often, since so many of them didn't like what they were before they became friends with each other.

"I figured." Shamal chuckled at them. "Did you know that Hayate told me later that the only reason she allowed Nanoha to go was because she was worried that Nanoha would go anyway, with or without permission?"

"Seriously?" The children just stared at their aunt, disbelieving. They knew their mother had a habit of chapping at the bit when she felt she was being held back, but they'd never known her to disobey direct orders.

Shamal nodded. "Seriously. Your mother was frantic when Vivio was taken away... not even Fate-chan could calm her down. Hayate knew it was better to send her along then keep her home, because she would have gone out anyway and might have gotten seriously injured."

The two looked at each other before Sora turned to Shamal. "...Can we go home?" They had too much to think about.

Plus, they really wanted to talk to Nanoha about everything.

Shamal nodded and smiled at them. "Go ahead. I'll tell her that you're coming."

The two couldn't bolt out of there fast enough.

Chuckling, Shamal opened up a view screen to call Nanoha. "Hello, Nanoha."

"Shamal." The other woman was smiling at her doctor and friend. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well, actually. But, I need to ask you something, Nanoha." When the brunette blinked at her, Shamal frowned softly. "Why didn't you ever tell them about what you were like?"

Despite having a melancholic look cross her face, Nanoha didn't hesitate to answer. "Shamal... Even though myself, Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun and Vivio were all very mature when we were little... those three... They're normal kids, despite having magic. When Isamu heard about how I helped and saved people..." She shook her head. "I was worried about telling them the full story until they were older."

"Kind of late to be worrying about that, don't you think?" Shamal lifted a brow. "Isamu already wants to be just like you, and he doesn't even know the truth."

Laughing softly, she nodded at Shamal. "I know. But I've worried about it for years now, Shamal."

Seeing her sigh softly, Shamal shook her head and smiled. "I think it's time to tell them, the full truth, Nanoha. How you, Yuuno and Fate first met and what happened, how you three were when you were younger." Seeing Nanoha grimace slightly, she laughed. "Plus Sora and Alicia just don't believe me when I told them what you were like."

"I've settled down a lot since then, Shamal." Nanoha rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh, I know you have." Shamal nodded. "I just find it strange that you never mentioned your childhood to them at least once or twice. I still wonder how Hayate never slipped up and mentioned to them."

From the hallway, Miyuki stuck her head into the room. "Can I come back in?"

Nanoha chuckled softly. "I don't know either, Shamal." She took a deep breath. "Guess I have to tell them now, huh?"

Shamal nodded and chuckled. "That might be for the best." She looked at Miyuki and smirked at her. "Do you need to ask?"

Miyuki blinked innocently. "Hey, I wasn't going to walk in while you were telling the kids about my wild days of youth with Nanoha..."

"Onee-chan!" Nanoha yelped. "I wasn't that bad!"

Miyuki gave her a look.

"... I was only as bad as you were!"

Miyuki laughed softly. "Still, it's probably best to not hide it anymore, sis. They were so confused about it."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Nanoha mumbled. "It wasn't like I was a wild kid when I was young."

Shamal chuckled. "Nope, you were perfectly well behaved, you just liked to blow people up."

"I was not that bad, Shamal, you know that." Nanoha rolled her eyes. "I just couldn't get Fate-chan or Vita-chan to listen to me until I blew them up."

"Got that from us, I'm afraid." Miyuki chuckled softly. "Kyou-chan and I could never make our opponent see our way of things until we gave them a good beating."

Shamal rolled her eyes. "Makes too much sense to me." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, Nanoha, you might want to get ready and tell those two and Isamu everything."

Nanoha winced. "They're going to have questions?"

"Lots of them." Shamal nodded at her and crossed her arms.

Sighing, Nanoha nodded and closed her eyes. "Shamal, tell me... Why didn't they want to include Isamu when they made their plans?"

Shamal winced. "Because they were scared. Scared that he would charge in trying to protect them and get hurt, like he did before. He has a bad habit of running in before he thinks." She smirked. "He reminds me of a few people I know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Shamal." Nanoha said with a completely straight face.

It lasted until Shamal gave her a flat look, causing her to break out in laughter.

Miyuki laughed softly. "Well, for what it's worth, sis... I think that your children should be able to handle it... Plus..." Her eyes softened. "I know that talking about what you, Fate and Yuuno went through as children isn't easy, but they need to know."

"It would help Isamu too, I think," Shamal added. "You know how much he idolizes you, Nanoha."

"I know." Nanoha smiled softly. "Shamal... Thank you... For talking with them." She started to look a bit depressed as she continued. "I just wish that it was easier for me to talk with them sometimes."

Shamal chuckled. "It's only hard because you love them so much, Nanoha. It isn't a bad thing. You're afraid that if you tell them how you were, they'll see you differently. It's natural."

Nanoha chuckled softly. "Maybe I was a bit worried about them turning out like Vivio did for awhile."

"You mean a battle maniac?" Miyuki smirked as Nanoha got a weird and funny look on her face. "Sorry to say, sis, but Alicia's already a battle maniac."

"No she isn't." Nanoha was genuinely baffled.

Miyuki snorted. "Come by our sparring sessions sometime. You'll see differently. It drives Shamal insane at how bruised up we get just from practicing."

"Sad but true, Nanoha." Shamal sighed. "Your sister hasn't calmed down one iota, even since she's "retired"." Shamal had her hands up and in quotation marks as she said retired.

"Hey, it's not like I go on missions and get shot at anymore," Miyuki muttered.

"No, you just train your niece until you're both black and purple." Shamal grumbled. "I swear, you and Signum have some sort of running bet on who can train Alicia harder and better." When Miyuki started whistling innocently, Shamal sweat-dropped and developed a slightly pleading look in her eyes. "...Please tell me that you don't have a running bet with Signum on who can train Alicia better."

"That's a secret we both swore to take to our graves."

Shamal scowled at her lover. "Tell me, or you're sleeping on the couch for a year."

Miyuki sweat-dropped slightly. "...Would you be joining me on the couch?" Seeing Shamal's scowl increase, Miyuki sighed and gave up. "...Would you be upset if I said "yes"?"

Shamal's eyes narrowed. "Define 'upset'."

Miyuki sighed again. "Upset enough to give me the death glare you're currently giving me?"

"Onee-chan..." Nanoha narrowed her eyes and tapped her arms. "Please tell me that you are not putting Fate-chan's daughter through hell in the name of training to one-up Signum?"

"...Boy, you two sure take the fun out of it, don't you?"

"Onee-chan!"

"What? It's not like she's complaining!" Miyuki snapped. "If anything, _she's_ the one who asked _us_ to push her harder! You can't baby them forever Nanoha, they have to grow up and learn how to fight sometime. Signum and I figured it would be better to be rough on Alicia sooner rather than later."

Nanoha sighed and took a deep breath. "Even so... I asked Vita, you, Signum and Vivio to train them _because_ I know that you four wouldn't hold back on them." Or worse, go _too_ hard on them, which was the other end of the training spectrum that Nanoha was worried about, that she'd push her children too hard, because they were _hers_ and _Fate's_ children. "But, onee-chan..." She narrowed her eyes at Miyuki. "You still should have at least _told_ us about the training methods you were going to use."

"Would you have stopped me?" Miyuki asked flatly.

"...I would have at least wanted Shamal to sit in and watch to make sure that nothing happened." Nanoha admitted after thinking it over for a few moments. "Because both Fate-chan and I would have stopped you if we watched it."

"Nanoha." Miyuki's tone was flat and left no room for argument. "Alicia was six years old. She saw her own brother stabbed in front of her, and felt it was her fault because she wasn't strong enough to protect him. She's always been honest to Signum and I about how hard we push her. If we honestly thought we were going too fast, we would slow down. You don't give her enough credit."

Nanoha sighed and chuckled. "I'm a mother, Miyuki. I guess worrying about my children comes naturally when my eldest daughter was kidnapped from her home and forced to fight against me and my son was badly hurt trying to save his sister and twin brother..." Her voice was getting louder and more forceful with each word. "Yeah, I admit, I might not give them enough credit, onee-chan, but I still would have liked to have known what you were putting them through." Taking a deep breath, Nanoha closed her eyes and continued. "Regardless of my own feelings for them, Miyuki, I'm still the top combat instructor on Midchilda. I could have at least given my thoughts on what you were doing."

"Would it have been "you're going too hard on her"?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No. I trust you and Signum to know when to stop. Fate-chan trusts you two as well, even if she worries about Alicia as much as I do. But you don't trust me enough, if you bothered keeping this from me."

"Just like you kept your past a secret from your children, sis?"

Nanoha winced. "That isn't..."

"Don't you dare say it isn't the same thing, Nanoha." Miyuki frowned. "It's about the same as what could have happened if Dad never told Kyou-chan and I what he did for a living when we chose to pick up our swords. You're hardly in any position to comment on what Signum and I do when you don't even give your children the best you could in a warm up mock battle."

Nanoha winced and sighed. "...You're right. It isn't that I don't trust them, Miyuki. I just worry that I might either push them too hard or that I'll push myself and hurt them by accident."

"Stop you two." Shamal rubbed her forehead. "Nanoha, you do need to trust your children more, tell them the truth and explain things in detail. And, you, Miyuki." The way she narrowed her eyes at her lover got Miyuki to gulp in slight fright. "You and Signum should have at least told me. I wouldn't have told anyone unless Alicia got hurt badly. But at least I would have been there right away to make sure that she wasn't horribly injured."

Miyuki cringed. "Would you believe me if I honestly told you we both know our limits?"

Shamal sighed and shook her head. "You're a Takamachi. So, no, I don't believe you." She turned to Nanoha and sighed. "Just tell them the truth, Nanoha. It's better that they learn it now, instead of listening to all those rumors about you."

Nanoha sighed. "I guess you're right. They're on their way home?"

"Right now? Yes. Isamu should be done with Teana, too." Shamal nodded at her.

"All right." Nanoha smirked. "Don't be hard on Onee-chan, Shamal-san."

With that, the screen closed. Miyuki sighed. "... So, how long am I on the couch?"

"Depends..." Shamal narrowed her eyes and tapped her finger on her arm. "What other secrets are you keeping from me?"

Miyuki smiled weakly. "I swear to you that's the only secret." Here, at least, she had some momentum; it was the honest truth.

Shamal got off the couch, walked over to Miyuki and looked her straight in the eyes. After a few moments of looking and Miyuki's growing nervousness, Shamal leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gently.

"...Not that I'm complaining, but..." Miyuki was silenced by another kiss on the lips.

"Two weeks..." Shamal said softly as she pushed Miyuki against the wall. "But on top of that... I'm going to... Punish you."

There was no doubt in Miyuki's mind that she would be a whimpering, quivering mess when Shamal got done with her.

There was also no doubt in her mind that she could stop it... If she wanted to.

(-)

Nanoha sighed as the screen cut out. Perhaps she'd ended the conversation prematurely, but she'd seen the look in Shamal's eyes; and while she knew quite well that Miyuki had an active sex life, she didn't need to see it for herself.

_The irony here being that in the end, SHAMAL-SAN was the one who became dominant..._

Shaking her head, Nanoha grimaced. She had more important things to worry about, now.

"Master?" Raising Heart spoke up, its voice sounding worried. "Are you alright?"

"...I don't know, Raising Heart, I just don't know."

"Do you need advice?"

Nanoha chuckled quietly "If you have some, yes please."

"Your sister did not trust you nor Fate to not get involved and try to stop her training of Alicia. Just like you do not trust yourself to not go easy on your children in training, and how you do not tell your children about how everything truly was when you were younger."

Nanoha sighed, even Raising Heart was criticizing her now?

"But, master, if you do want to tell your children the truth, show them what happened to you as a result of what you did when you were little."

Nanoha grimaced. "You mean like Shari-san did with Tea when she was still a Forward?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Raising Heart's mechanical voice almost sounded approving.

"Mama? We're back!" Vivio's voice was heard as she walked into the house.

Smiling, Nanoha wiped her hands off and walked to the entrance way as she saw Vivio with Sora, Isamu and Alicia. "Welcome home, everyone." Vivio smiled and put the car keys in her pocket. _Someone_ had to drive the brats around.

While Sora and Alicia both looked at their mother, partly with awe and partly with the childish disbelief that Nanoha couldn't be anything except what they knew, Isamu looked completely uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot, not meeting Nanoha's gaze.

"Don't everyone talk at once now." Nanoha chuckled softly. The chuckling died out as her children didn't say anything. "Sora, Isamu, Alicia..." She walked over to them and knelt down, pulling the three of them into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Taking her cue, Vivio made her exit stage left and into the kitchen.

Despite everything that had happened, the three children instinctively returned their mother's embrace. "What are you sorry for?" Alicia asked softly.

"...For not trusting you three enough." Nanoha said softly and held them to her. "...For not telling you the things that I, Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun went through, for hiding things from you."

Alicia and Sora accepted that for what it was and happily snuggled closer to their mother, enjoying a moment to just be with her before the stories started. Isamu, on the other hand, started to squirm in his mother's arms.

"Isamu?" Nanoha frowned softly and let the three go. "What's wrong?" There was a concerned look on her face as she looked at her son. "...Did I do something wrong?"

The boy shook his head rapidly, but he still wasn't meeting his mother's gaze and looked ready to run if she gave him the slightest opportunity.

"What's wrong, Isamu?" Nanoha asked him, cupping his chin so that he would look at her. "Please... I can't help if you won't talk to me."

The look of care, concern and worry on his mother's face did it. Whimpering softly, Isamu grabbed Nanoha tightly and clung to her for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Nanoha blinked a few times and looked at Alicia and Sora, both shrugged helplessly. "About what, Isamu?"

Isamu snuggled. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Nanoha had a stunned, shocked and horrified look on her face. "...Hate you?" She asked in a stunned whisper. "...Why do you think I hate you?"

"Because." His voice trembled. "I made you cry. I was weak, and because I was I made you cry, so I thought..." His voice finally broke. "I thought you'd hate me."

Nanoha shook her head and held him tightly. "Isamu..." She whispered, kissing him on the temple gently. "Let me make it clear, I can never hate you. And, Isamu, you never made me cry. I cried for you, not because of you. There's always a difference." She whispered as she rubbed his back.

Isamu clung to his mother, unashamed now as he finally gave in and cried. "But if I was strong, if I'd protected Sora and Alicia, you wouldn't have cried in the first place."

Nanoha had tears falling down her face silently as she held her son. "Isamu... You were six. Even Vivio, when she was six wasn't that strong." Nanoha chuckled mirthlessly. "You should have seen Vivio when she was that age, she cried when she fell down. When I was six, I was a normal girl who wasn't special at all."

Isamu just shook his head, sobbing on her shoulder. Now that the old fear had been let out, he couldn't stop crying.

"Isamu..." Nanoha murmured and held him tightly. "No matter what you think or anyone tells you, I will never and can never hate you for anything you did. You tried to save Alicia and Sora, that's all I could ask from you."

He sniffled again. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Isamu found himself surrounded by the arms of his siblings. "Dummy..." Alicia said affectionately. "None of us hate you. I... I'm sorry too."

Isamu blinked. "For what?"

"Leaving you out of our plans." Sora shrugged. "Aunt Shamal explained it all to us."

Nanoha pulled back and smiled at the three of them. "I think it's time... Vivio?"

"Hmm?" The taller blond teenager stuck her head out of the kitchen, a sandwich in her hands as she finished her bite of food. "What is it, mama?"

Nanoha smiled softly. "Wanna sit in while I tell them how Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun and I met?"

Vivio swallowed a mouthful of her snack. "Ah, Mama, I already know the truth about that, remember? I kept bugging you and Papa and Fate-mama until you finally gave in and told me."

Nanoha chuckled at that. "Well, why not just sit in anyway?" She asked as she moved back to the couch and sat down. "Let me tell you three... I met Yuuno-kun when I was nine, Fate-chan not too long after I met him." She smiled as the three sat on the floor, entranced by her story. Despite what Vivio had said, she was standing by the doorway, listening in. "It was a magical time in my life, when I met Yuuno-kun, when I discovered magic, and set down a path that lead me to today."

* * *

Don't ask me how we turned something that started silly into something dramatic. I have no clue.

Okay, as for Sora not knowing the full extent of his mother's abilities and still being nervous, well... Okay, the excuse I can give is that he _knows_ just how strong his mother is, at least in terms of rank. And he knows that she trains people in the military. So, he probably figured "we're doomed" just from knowing those two things.

All things considered, this _might_ be set before the last Omake was, chronologically, or not, who knows?

"Full Power, Maximum Destruction" is actually a play at what Nanoha truly says in the series. Since her saying is either "Full Power" or "Maximum Destruction." And since it means both, we just put both up there.

With this chapter, I have to say that "Day in the Life" is going on Hiatus for a bit. No, nothing's wrong, it's just that with Finals for RadiantBeam and the holidays here are straining us a bit. Don't worry, as soon as we can, we'll get back to the future chapters of the story. And hey, since August, we've had 33 chapters, 4 one-shots, 2 Omakes written for the story. We'll pick up the story as soon as we can, so no worries, okay?


	36. Sickness

Day in the Life

Chapter 34

Sickness

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I'd make profit.

Notes: Sorry about the very, very long delay on this chapter. Sadly, as of this chapter, RadiantBeam had decided to stop writing Day in the Life. I respect her choice and hope that I can keep up a high level of quality that you fans have come to expect and enjoy.

Big thanks to Rising Dragon for his help on this chapter.

* * *

"Buh?" That was unusual, getting smacked in the face by blankets when she was sleeping was weird. Sitting up, she blinked and looked at her bed-mate, frowning. "Hayate?" She asked, her eyes widening as she saw that Hayate had stripped out of her pajama pants and even her top was off of her, leaving her in just her panties, groaning and panting. "Hayate!" Vita yelled and put a hand on Hayate's shoulder.

"...Vi...Vita..?" Hayate groaned and rolled over to look at her blearily. "...hot... Too hot..." She groaned and shivered, before grabbing the blankets and putting them over herself. "Cold..." The brunette said softly, her teeth chattering as she tried to get warm, even though she had just been complaining about being cold.

Vita was silent for a moment before slipping out of bed. "Just rest, Hayate, I'll call Shamal." When Hayate just groaned, Vita slipped out of the room to pull up a view screen. "Shamal?" She frowned as she got a "privacy mode" to appear. It meant that Shamal would be able to hear audio and communicate back and forth that way, but no video to go with it.

The sleeping blond groaned and rolled over, cracking an eye open to look at the screen that appeared in her room. "Vita, if you're calling just because Hayate's not home again, I'm going to be very upset." She muttered and slowly sat up. Thankfully only Hayate and the other knights could actually call her there directly. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Hayate. I think she's sick, she's complaining about being cold, then hot and she's groaning and shivering." The worry in Vita's voice was unmistakable. Then again, it did get Shamal to sit up fully.

"I'll be right over." Shamal said softly, glad, for once, that Miyuki wasn't at home right now.

---

"Well?" Vita asked Shamal, who shook her head.

"She's sick." Shamal sighed softly. "High fever too. It's probably the flu." Under the blankets, Hayate could only groan as she shivered and tried to push the blankets off of her before Shamal stopped her. "Don't, you'll make it worse."

"Too hot." Hayate groaned and whimpered.

"What should we do?" Signum asked as she tightened her bathrobe around her body. She hated looking at Hayate being so weak at that moment, but there wasn't much that she could do about it.

"Besides keep me out of the kitchen?" Shamal said with a small smirk on her face. "Just make sure that she gets some warm food, soup's generally a good idea, into her."

"What about her fever?" Zafira asked as he looked at Hayate.

"Try and keep her warm and... No, Hayate, you have to stay covered." Shamal turned to Hayate and pushed the blanket back down as Hayate tried to kick out from under it.

"Too, hot..." She groaned in such a pitiful way that it made Shamal's heart ache just to look at her. "Please?" Suddenly Hayate started shivering and curled up slightly. "C...C...colllld..."

"Zafira." Shamal didn't need to speak twice as he jumped onto the bed and rested his body right next to Hayate's, sharing his warmth with her. "Alright, the most we can do right now is just keep her warm. If Hayate needs to get out of the bed, make sure that she's dressed, in blankets and resting on the couch." Left unsaid that it would be better for Hayate to just sleep in bed and not leave it unless absolutely needed.

Vita frowned as Hayate groaned and tried to toss the blankets off of her. "Hayate?"

"Need... Not going to..." Her face was rather green as she tried to get out of the bed. "Please... Gunna..."

Shamal wasted no time and threw the blankets off of Hayate, picked her up and ran to the bathroom. She had seen this so many times in the past year that she knew exactly what was coming. "Get me some towels." She told Vita and Signum as she opened the bathroom door and got Hayate over the toliet, just in time as her mistress finally gave up holding it in.

Wincing, Shamal rubbed Hayate's back as Vita brought her a large white fluffy towel, which she used to drape over Hayate's back and give her a sense of modesty. "Let it out, Hayate, let it out." The only response she got was a gurgle and groan from her mistress.

"This is normal?" Vita asked as she looked on helplessly. She had seen Hayate sick before, but that was generally a fevor or something minor, this seemed a lot worse.

"No." Shamal shook her head. "Could just be a flu or she could have gotten pnuemonia." The blond could only wince as Hayate coughed up some more and dry heaved into the toilet. "It's okay. Shhh... It's okay." She rubbed Hayate's back, hating how she wasn't able to do much at that moment.

"Shamal?" Vita asked as Hayate finally stopped and started to relax.

The blond sighed as she wrapped the towel around Hayate's chest, leaving their mistress in her panties and a towel, as she motioned for Signum to give her a wet cloth, which she used to wipe at Hayate's mouth lightly.

"Stop..." Hayate moaned, getting a shake from Shamal in response.

"Sorry, Hayate." Shamal said softly as she helped Hayate back up. "You need to rest, okay?" Hayate only groaned in response as she was led back to her room and put under the blankets. She smiled as Vita gave her a bucket and put it down by the head of the bed. "If you feel like throwing up, just use the bucket, but for now, just get some sleep, okay?" She only got a groan from Hayate as the sick woman closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Well?" Vita asked, worried for Hayate as Shamal led the others out of Hayate's room.

"I'll need to do a better scan of her to know for sure." The blond shook her head. "But the best I can say is that she has the flu. If it's pnuemonia, she'll need to go in for treatment." It didn't seem like it, but Shamal didn't want to take any risks, not with anyone's health and especially not Hayate's health.

Signum rubbed her eyes lightly. "You get what you need, Shamal, we'll make sure that she's okay."

"Just make sure that she sleeps, stays warm and eats food that's easy on her stomach." There was a flash of light across the sky, a few moments before a loud crack of thunder ripped across the sky, getting a slight jump from the four of them, as it was rather sudden and loud. "Great..." Shamal muttered as the rain started falling pretty heavily. "Not even morning yet, not a great way to start the day."

"Shamal..." Vita got her attention. "Just make sure to get back here fast enough to help Hayate."

The blond nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, that's fine."

(---)

Sighing as she looked out at the rain, she could only wonder why it felt like a perfect day to stay at home and do nothing. Bringing up a steaming hot cup of coffee to her lips, she sighed as she slowly took a sip and swallowed the bitter liquid. It was starting to brighten up, but it only served to show just how gloomy and dreary the day was.

She had heard that the overcast of the weather could influence people's emotions and attitudes. Looking out at the day, she honestly didn't disagree with them. Sighing, she was about to grab something to munch on and curl up in front of the fireplace reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

"Moment!" She called out, wondering who was out there this morning, especially in this weather. She blinked, several times as she saw the damp, flesh-clinging mop of redhair, the tired eyes, and the shivering body of the girl. "Nove? Come on, you'll get sick."

"Thanks, Lindy." Nove smiled softly and shivered as she was pulled inside.

Sighing, the older woman looked at her dripping guest. "Hold on, lemme get you a towel."

Nove nodded as Lindy left the room. Honestly, she didn't know why she was up so early in the day, she just was.

A few minutes later Nove was sitting in the living room in a large t-shirt, her underwear and a bathrobe that Lindy had given her. "My first question is..." Lindy said as she offered a warm drink to Nove, who took it, smiling softly. "Just why are you up so early and why are you out in the rain?"

"That's two." Nove said, sighing softly as she looked at the drink in her hands. When Lindy only sat down near her, she sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I've been up for about three hours now, I just got dressed and went where my feet took me."

"So, you ended up here?" Lindy asked as Nove shook her head.

"I was about six or seven blocks away when the rain started up."

"That was a half hour ago!" The green-haired woman couldn't believe it as Nove nodded, shivering as her body started to register just how cold she was. "Okay, you're going to stay here until you're both warm and dry and the rain has stopped." The real shocker, to Lindy, was that it took Nove so long to get to her house from six or seven blocks.

"...Thanks." Nove smiled gratefully.

"Not a problem." Lindy nodded at her. "So, what's wrong?"

"What makes you..." Nove trailed off at the look Lindy was giving her.

"Nove, I might not be your mother, but I know that when people are upset, they wake up a lot earlier and easier than they do when they go to bed fully relaxed. So, what's wrong?"

"...I... I'm not sure." Nove sighed after collecting her thoughts. "I'm not sure how to put it, honestly."

"Then just talk." Lindy said gently as she leaned back into the couch. "Sometimes it's best to just talk about whatever." She smiled as Nove took a drink of the warm liquid and shivered slightly.

"You mean how I'm worried about Ginga because she decided that it would be easy to just run away and not face us?"

Lindy nodded at the redhead, who looked at her drink silently and unsure. "Yes, that..." She trailed off as Nove looked at her sharply. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine it's easy..."

"How could you know?" Nove grumbled as she put her drink down, she didn't feel like drinking anything, before looking at the older woman. "You had a husband, a son, adopted someone who's probably candidate for mother of the year, have grandchildren and make having friends and family look easy and..." The redhead's eyes widened as Lindy suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled the shorter girl against her.

"Do you really think that any of it is easy?" She asked softly as she held a stiff Nove in her arms, her hands rubbing Nove's back and the back of her head gently.

"No..." Was all the redhead could say. She could get away from Lindy if she wanted to, but for some reason, she just wanted to stay there. "But, she said things that hurt... And then... Then she just left for no reason, she didn't even try to work it out! She just left and wouldn't say anything to me or Wendi!"

Sighing, Lindy shook her head. "Nove... Sometimes, sometimes we can't always sort out our feelings by just talking, and sometimes we need to get away from each other, to not talk to each other until we can sort out our own feelings." Her hands rubbed Nove's back, trying to get the girl to relax just a bit more.

"But, just leaving doesn't help!" Nove protested, her muscles slowly starting to relax almost against her will. "Going quiet, being alone with your thoughts... It just eats you out from inside."

"I know." Lindy shook her head. "But some people need time to themselves, even if it would be better to just talk about things." She smiled softly as she felt Nove relaxing more and more in her arms. "But holding back emotions aren't the best either." She wondered what Nove would do, she had gone quiet and wasn't saying anything.

"I wish I could shut them off." Nove whimpered softly. "It would be so much easier without them."

"Do you really believe that?" Lindy asked Nove gently. "It's easier to live without emotions, yes, but nowhere near as fulfilling. All you feel is emptiness that needs to be filled."

"So, why couldn't she just stay then?" Nove asked in a soft voice as she seemed to bury her face against Lindy. It felt good, being held like this.

Lindy didn't say anything for a few moments as she rubbed the younger girl's back. "Because she loves you, and she hurt you. We're all people, crazy, emotional, stupid people that hurt the people we love the most with the things we do."

When Nove gave no response, Lindy looked at the redhead's face, before chuckling softly. "Sleep well then." She commented softly, before blinking as Nove hugged her tightly. "Well, this is interesting." Shrugging it off, she leaned back to rest on the couch.

It was this scene that Amy walked in on about an hour later. "Doesn't this look familiar?" She asked, giggling softly when Lindy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Amy, could you be a dear and get me some coffee?" Lindy rolled her eyes as Amy nodded, giggling as she left. "Thank you." She nodded as Amy gave her a steaming hot cup.

Amy laughed softly as Nove shifted in her sleep. "You seem to have a way with young girls, Lindy."

The green-haired woman rolled her eyes at that. "Har har, Amy."

Amy put a hand up to her mouth as she giggled while Lindy took a sip of her coffee. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Nove adopted you to be her mother." Amy just couldn't help but compare Nove resting on Lindy to when she caught Fate taking a nap while laying on a sleeping Lindy all those years ago.

Lindy twitched at that and looked at the giggling woman. "I doubt she looks at me like that, Amy. I'm just giving her advice and guidance."

"Mmmhmm..." Amy had a grin on her face as she got up and went to the kitchen. "I'll make an extra-large breakfast today." She had seen Nove eat before and wanted to be prepared.

Lindy sighed and looked at the sleeping redhead before her eyes softened. "Poor girl." She only got a mumble of something about blueberries in response.

Lindy decided that it would probably be for the best if she didn't know what Nove was mumbling about.

About an hour later, Nove was gently shaken awake by Lindy. "Huh?" She blinked a few times as her vision came back to her. "Uh..." Her face turned red and she scooted away from Lindy, who chuckled at that. "Sorry."

"It's okay, though I think my body went kind of numb from that." Lindy laughed softly. "But I thought that you'd want to be up before Karel and Leira got up for breakfast." She held up a hand to Nove. "Will you be a dear and help this old woman to the table?"

"You look younger than dad does." Nove said as she helped Lindy up off the couch.

"Thank you." Lindy smiled as the two got to the table just as Amy came downstairs with Karel and Leira, who both stumbled after her sleepily. "Morning." She smiled at her grandchildren before turning to Nove. "You might want to call home now, I'm sure that they're worried about you."

Nove nodded and pulled up a view screen to call her home. She just hoped that her family wouldn't be too upset with her disappearing.

(---)

Cinque, dressed in a silver robe over pink kitten pajamas, looked up as she saw the "incoming call" screen. "Yes?" She answered, surprised as Nove, who looked half asleep, look at her sheepishly. "Nove? Where are you?" She didn't even know Nove was gone yet.

"I'm at Lindy-san's." Nove responded and sighed. "Can you tell Wendi, dad, and Dieci not to worry about me?"

The small girl nodded and smiled at her. "Sure. But you shouldn't just disappear like that." She could hear some people in the background laugh as she said that. She guessed that it was kind of amusing to see a short girl with one eye closed chewing out her taller, younger sister. "I'm glad you're okay though."

Nove's face turned a light shade of red as she looked away. "Thanks... I'll see you when I get home later, my clothes are just drying over here and I'm having breakfast."

Cinque nodded and smiled as Amy's two children ran into view on the screen and started making funny faces, getting Nove's attention as she playfully growled at them and "attacked" them by tickling their bellies. "You have fun then." She said before turning off the video screen.

It was a few minutes later when Wendi came rushing down the hallway, looking nervous and scared. "Where's Nove?"

"At Lindy's place." Cinque was glad that Wendi calmed down right after that. "She called a little bit ago, since she didn't want us to worry."

Wendi then got a confused look on her face as she sat down. "But, Lindy lives way across the city."

Cinque nodded as she took another drink of her coffee. She didn't especially care for it, but it was more appropriate than tea this early in the morning. "I know she does. I don't know why or how Nove got there, but if she got there by walking, she would have had to have been out since before two this morning."

"Oh..." Wendi trailed off, sighing as she slumped in her seat

"Wendi?" Cinque couldn't help but be concerned.

"I dunno, I think... I think Nove's trying to distance herself from me right now." The look on her younger sister's face nearly broke Cinque's heart.

"Wendi, I don't..."

"Heh, wouldn't be the first time, I mean Ginga already left, so why not Nove?"

"Wendi..." Cinque was getting more concerned as Wendi's eyes were tearing up. This wasn't like her at all. Then again, this wasn't something that the redhead was used to dealing with fully. Neither was Cinque, now that she thought about it.

"And if that's the case, then who knows when everyone just ends up leaving me and..."

"Wendi!" Cinque yelled, getting her attention. "Good. Now listen, I don't think Nove's trying to distance herself from you on purpose. She wanted to let you know that she was okay."

"Really?" The redhead looked a lot more relieved when the silver-haired girl nodded at her. "Sorry, it's..."

"I know." Cinque said softly, patting Wendi on the shoulder softly. Emotions were raw at the moment for her sisters. Genya hadn't even been around much. The last time she had seen him was three days ago and he looked like hell. Whether that was from the situation that his daughters were going through or stress at work, she didn't know. Stepping away from the table, she smiled at her sister. "Come on, help me make breakfast for everyone."

"You mean, you, me and Dieci, huh? Dad's not here again." Wendi sighed softly.

Cinque frowned softly at that, but nodded. "Yeah." She didn't know if Wendi wanted to see their father right now, but she hoped he was alright. She and Dieci could check it out after after breakfast. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing, really... You going to go see dad?" Cinque nodded at that, "I'll come with."

"Huh?" If she could open her right eye, Cinque would be staring in pure shock at her taller sister.

"What?" Wendi blinked at her as she worked on making breakfast. "I worry about him too."

"I thought you were mad at him." Cinque commented as she went to the fridge to get drinks.

"Well, yeah, I am." Wendi admitted and sighed. "That doesn't mean that I don't love him. He took us all in, he didn't have to, but he took us all in and made us part of his family. And we're all human, right?"

Cinque chuckled and nodded, smiling as she got the stuff from the fridge. Maybe Wendi was upset, but hopefully she'd be able to recover from this.

Or at the very least let their dad get forgiveness.

(---)

Cracking an eye open, Hayate groaned as the brightness bothered her. Which was weird, since the lights were off and all the shades were drawn. Rolling over, she sighed as she felt a nice fuzzy blanket next to her and snuggled up to it. "Comfy..." When she heard a slight chuckle, she opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the blue and white blur in front of her. Blinking a few more times, she reached up to rub her eyes and clear them. "Zafira? What are... urgh..." She groaned and dropped her head back to the bed. "I don't feel good."

"Shamal says you have the flu." He told her quietly. "You were complaining about being cold and too hot, so I stayed close in case you needed another body."

She nodded, grateful he was here. "Where's Vita and Signum?"

"Signum's still here, she doesn't have to leave for work for a bit. Vita had to go in to fill reports for students since Yuuno and Nanoha are both going to be gone soon." More like today, but Zafira didn't care to tell Hayate that at the moment. Less for her to worry about.

Hayate coughed as she heard that. "What about..."

"Shamal cleared your schedule and Vita was rather worried about you." So was everyone else in the house, but he didn't want Hayate to try and tell them all she was okay when she was sick.

"Sorry." She said softly and coughed, groaning as she did so. "It hurts..."

"Shamal said it was a bad flu bug that bit you, but at least it's not pneumonia." If he was in his human form, he'd be frowning as Hayate's face scrunched up in clear discomfort as she groaned in pain. _"Signum..._

_"I got the medicine here. Is Hayate up?"_

_"Up and not well."_ Zafira didn't even hear anything more as a moment later Signum walked through the door with a glass of water and some medicine in her hands, Agito and Rein floated behind her, worried.

"Here." Signum helped Hayate take the medicine. "Shamal wanted me to call her when you woke up."

Panting as she lay there, Hayate could only nod as a view screen appeared in front of her, Shamal's face appearing on screen as she looked at the sick woman. "Hi, Shamal... Sorry."

"You're awake now, that's good." Shamal said, smiling softly. "And you just got sick, nothing can be done about that, though I would prefer it if you didn't work yourself to such exhaustion that your body gets to sick to recover." When no one laughed, though Hayate did smile softly at that, Shamal cleared her throat. "The good news is, it shouldn't take more than a week for you to recover, as long as you get enough rest and all the other good things good girls do when they try to get better."

Hayate giggled at that, before coughing and groaning. "I feel..." Her face was turning green before she was rolled to her side where a bucket was held up to her mouth.

The others in the room paid no attention to Hayate as her stomach expelled its contents until she stopped coughing and slowly lowered the bucket.

"Hayate-chan!" Rein cried out as she offered to wipe Hayate's mouth with a slightly damp cloth.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled as Rein cleaned the trace amounts of vomit around her mouth. "I'm sorry that I'm a being a problem."

Signum shook her head. "You aren't. Agito."

"Yes?" The small device looked at her curiously.

"When I leave for work, I'll need you, Rein and Zafira to make sure that Hayate is taken care of."

Agito nodded seriously. "Sure." She wouldn't let anyone down.

Signum nodded, as much as she hated the though of leaving Hayate alone, she knew that between Rein, Agito and Zafira there wasn't much she had to worry about, even so when she saw Hayate's sick and smiling face, she really didn't like the thought of anything happening.

"I'll be okay, Signum. Go to work." Damn their master, looking at her so pleasantly and smiling so weakly, even though she knew she couldn't do anything at that moment. "I'll just sleep."

Sighing, the pink-haired woman nodded and looked at Zafira, who nodded slightly to her in response.

"Don't worry, no one's going to get Hayate-chan while we're here." Rein said, a determined frown on her face. It only made her look funny and cute, rather than dangerous. Which was probably a good thing, in Signum's opinion.

"If something happens, we'll call you, Vita and Shamal." Agito said gruffly.

Signum nodded and looked at Hayate, who was closing her eyes as her body forced her to go to sleep and rest more. Still, she couldn't help but worry.

"I'll be back later." She said quietly as she slipped out as the others nodded, the view screen with Shamal turning off, promising to look in on Hayate later.

"Rein, we should make Meister something good so she recovers faster." She heard Agito say as she left the room to get ready for work, which caused her to smile softly.

(---)

There was a pounding on the door, or maybe that was his head? He wasn't sure anymore. "Come in." He called out, rubbing his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have been at the office for the past week or so? Blinking a few times, he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as three people walked into the room, all carrying something. "Cinque? Dieci? Wendi? What are...?"

"You look like hell, dad." Dieci pointed out the obvious as she got to his desk and, after setting what she had down, carefully started taking the stuff off of his desk and putting it on the floor. "Wendi and Cinque spent all morning making breakfast for you and I got you a change of clothes." She looked him over and grimaced slightly. "Go get washed up and changed, we'll get breakfast set up."

Genya tried to get a word in edge wise, but Dieci wouldn't hear any of it as she got him up and into the changing room and gave him the new change of clothes. "And don't come out until you've washed up and changed!" The long-haired cyborg ordered him.

A few minutes later, Genya, his face slightly damp and a new change of clothes on, reappeared from the room as he looked the three over. "Didn't expect this..." He trailed off, chuckling as Cinque grabbed his arm and dragged him to his chair.

"Sit down and enjoy yourself, dad." She smiled pleasantly, but looked at Wendi, who was a bit silent as opposed to how she normally was as she served him some food and drink.

Smiling, Genya accepted the food and drink as he and the three girls all sat and ate in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Sir!" Someone that he didn't completely know, though that might have just been his sleep-addled brain, even so, he gave the underling his attention. "There's some work that needs to be done and..."

"Is it needed right now?" Genya interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the underling, who gulped at the annoyed expression.

"Well, no but..."

"Then leave me."

"But sir..." The underling gulped and took a step back as Genya got up and frowned at him.

"Listen, this is the first time in over a week I've seen my daughters, they spent time this morning making me breakfast, getting me a change of clothes and coming down here to see me, and you're trying to bother me before I'm done enjoying myself with them?"

"Uh, well, it's kinda important..." He gulped as Genya frowned more at him.

"Can it wait?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then get _out_ of here before I lose my temper and let me have a meal with my daughters in peace!" The poor underling gulped and nodded, backpedalling so fast that he tripped over his own feet as he backed out of the door.

The three blinked at him as he walked back to the desk and sagged back into his chair. "Um... Wow..." Dieci was stunned, to be honest.

"...Go dad?" Cinque pumped her arm in the air while smiling weakly, trying to encourage him.

He rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that."

Cinque shook her head. "It's okay, we know how it goes." Genya nodded, grateful that she understood at least, and looked at Wendi, who was looking at her plate silently. Sighing, Cinque tapped Wendi on the shoulder, getting a shocked look from the redhead. "Go on, we'll keep the food warm."

Genya looked at the redhead as she stood up in both confusion and slight hope. The two left the room to stand just outside the door in the hallway. "Wendi?" He asked after a few moments of looking at her back with her arms crossed behind her.

"Why aren't you at home anymore?" He honestly never expected that question from her. "You're gone a lot, I know that you're busy, but you always take the time to call home and let us know." She seemed to slump at that. "Everyone's leaving me... First Ginga, then you... Now Nove doesn't even want to spend a full night at home with me anymore."

"Wendi... I..."

"Cinque's going to be joining the rescue corps soon and Deici's getting interested in being an engineer, I know that Nove's interested in helping people like Subaru does and I want to help too, but... It just feels like everyone's slipping away on me." She knew it was crazy, stupid and overly worrisome, but she couldn't help but feel like things were changing for the worse.

"...I thought you were still mad at me." Genya could only say lamely.

She whirled on him, frowning heavily. "Of _course_ I'm still mad at you! You went and withheld information from us! You could have told us at anytime that Ginga and Nove were sisters! You could have tried to stop us from getting too attached but you didn't! And yet..." She sighed and slumped visibly. "It hurts worse when you're not there. I might be mad, but... I hate it when there's no one around. I don't like... I don't like it when I'm alone."

"Wendi..." Genya trailed off before putting a hand on one of her shoulders. He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I told you sooner."

Wendi didn't say anything, she just held him tighter. "I'm sorry too... I didn't... Please... Just come home." She could feel tears leaking out of her eyes at that moment. "I just want my family back."

Genya nodded and hugged her back. "Sure. I promise."

Behind the door, both Dieci and Cinque smiled as they listened in on the conversation. They weren't sure how Nove would take everything, but at least Genya and Wendi had started working at mending the broken bridges between them.

(---)

Groaning as she was shaken awake, Fate looked at Nanoha sleepily. "We there yet?"

Nanoha giggled softly at Fate's comment and shook her head. "Not yet, we'll be landing in ten minutes though." She turned her head to look at the seats behind her. "Vivio, make sure that you have all your stuff."

"Okay, mama!" The girl in question smiled as she went about grabbing her bag that was above her.

Smiling, Nanoha turned in her seat, since she was sitting between Fate and the wall, to see the sleeping baby girl next to the window. "You're a good girl, Alicia." She said softly and leaned forward to check on Yuuno, Isamu and Sora. A soft smile came to her face as she saw Yuuno laying against his chair, sleeping softly while his arms were around both of his sons, both asleep, thankfully, and holding them close to him. "Raising Heart." She whispered softly, giggling softly as the device floated up and snapped a quick image capture. It wasn't quite the same as a photograph. After all, for that, she would need a camera and Raising Heart was no camera.

Nanoha sweat-dropped as she got a mental image of Raising Heart going "this is no camera, girl, no camera!" and wondered where that came from.

"Yuuno-kun..." She smiled, whispering softly as she shook him gently. "Time to get ready to get off."

Groaning, the blond cracked an eye open to look at her. "How much longer?"

"Less than ten minutes." She said softly. "Time to get all our stuff together." She smiled as he nodded and shifted in his seat to get the boys into their carrying seats.

Roughly forty minutes later, mostly due to having to wait for their luggage, the group found themselves walking out of the spaceport. Vivio looked around excitedly. She had been off-world several times, but only to places that her parents knew and allowed her to go, so this was all new for her.

"So, who are we looking for?" Fate asked Yuuno as she pushed the babies in a stroller while carrying a bag on her back. Thankfully the three were still sleeping and not demanding a whole lot of attention.

"I'll tell you when I..." Yuuno began, but was cut off as a voice that had delight dripping off of it cried out.

"Yuuno!" An older, slightly portly woman cried out in joy as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long, nephew!"

Nanoha, Fate and Vivio could only stare in shock at the woman. She had some wrinkles on her face, though her cheeks were slightly round, considering that her body was the way it was, the cheeks looked normal for her. Her hair was black with some graying streaks and she wore a pair of light gray pants and a light blue shirt.

"Air... Air..." Yuuno gasped as the woman let him go. Panting he took a look at her and blinked a few times. "Aunt Rita?" Honestly, he only barely remembered her face and the name was the first thing that popped up in his head.

The woman laughed and nodded. "I'm glad to see that you remembered me, it's been so long." She smiled brightly and slapped him on his shoulders.

"I'm honestly surprised you recognized me." Yuuno chuckled softly.

She waved it off and laughed at him. "Please, it's not hard when the paper's all abuzz with celebrity births..." She trailed off and looked at the women behind him meaningfully. "And then there was that little announcement that popped up in a more recent paper that the two famous aces got themselves engaged to a young man from the Scrya clan. Imagine my surprise when your name popped up." She giggled at his dumbfounded look.

"I, uh..." He stammered out as she laughed at him.

"Oh, don't worry about that." She waved him off and looked at Nanoha, Fate and Vivio more thoroughly. The older woman walked with Yuuno to the two younger women and the children. "My, my..." She looked them over with a critical eye, getting a nervous look from them, before she laughed. "Color me impressed, nephew." Suddenly she smiled and grabbed Nanoha, since she wasn't holding the baby carrier, in a hug. "Welcome to the clan, nieces." She patted Nanoha on the back for a few moments before letting go and giving Fate a much lighter hug, patting her back as well. "I'm glad that Yuuno managed to get such lovely ladies to agree to share him."

Fate blushed as Nanoha laughed softly. "Honestly..." The blond trailed off, looking at Yuuno, who smiled and shrugged helplessly. "This was never a situation that I imagined that I'd be in, ma'am."

"It isn't one that anyone expects to be in." The older woman smiled at them. "And, please, call me "aunt Rita". Ma'am makes me feel old."

Vivio smiled brightly at that. "Okay, auntie!" A moment later she was pulled into a hug as the older woman practically squealed and hugged her tightly.

Yuuno could only chuckle softly. At least it wasn't a bad reaction.

A little while later, Nanoha could only stare in shock at the house that Rita had taken them all to. "Um... Wow..." She hadn't expected such a grand house.

Yuuno chuckled nervously at their awestruck expressions. "Really, Nanoha, your childhood friends had houses that were pretty much the same size, what's the big deal?"

"It's well..." Nanoha trailed off, not really sure how to put it. "You never struck me as well off..."

Rita laughed at her statement. "Dear, just because most of our clan are archeaologists doesn't mean that we're poor. This is just one of the clan's houses."

Isamu chose that moment to wake up and look up, laughing and waving his arms in the air, wanting to get picked up and held, it was made all the more amusing as Fate still had a dumbfounded look on her face as Isamu laughed up at her.

Seeing Fate not making a move, Vivio rolled her mis-colored eyes and picked her little brother up and giggled at him. "Fate-mama's silly, huh?" All she got was a happy look on Isamu's face as he laughed and kicked his feet in the air harmlessly.

Rita laughed softly. "Come on inside. There's not many people around right now. But that'll change in two days."

Yuuno, Nanoha and Fate all looked at her in confusion as she smirked at them. "I'm not sure that I..."

"Family reunion!" Rita exclaimed, grinning happily. "The news of Yuuno getting engaged and coming home has gotten all of the clan abuzz." She sighed softly. "It's too bad that only a small portion of them will make it here in two days, but there will be lots of your cousins that you haven't seen in so long!"

Vivio blinked as she heard that and walked over to Yuuno and tugged on his pant-legs while holding Isamu. "Yuuno-papa?"

"Hmm?" He asked, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "What is it, Vivio?"

"Does this mean that there's going to be a lot of ferrets running around here?" She asked innocently, getting a sweat-drop from Yuuno while Nanoha face-faulted and Fate laughed nervously.

Shaking his head, Yuuno chuckled at her. "No, Vivio. Not everyone turns into ferrets like I can."

"Oh..." Vivio blinked a few times, before nodding. "Okay."

Smiling, Yuuno gently took Isamu from Vivio as he stood up. "Come on, let's get inside and get our stuff put away."

"Okay." Vivio grinned at him as she and her mamas followed him inside.

Watching them walk inside, Rita smiled happily, glad for Yuuno. If anyone in the clan had managed to go out and make a life for themselves, it was Yuuno.

____________

The "Go dad" thing is something I stole, err, borrowed from Kaijo, who wrote a rather humorous fic where Genya ended up married to Megane, Lindy and Shamal.

The "No camera, girl, no camera." came as a shout-out to Rambal Ral from the original Gundam series when he went "This is no Zaku, boy, no Zaku." to Amuro Ray. If you know anything about the original Gundam, then you know that Amuro Ray was called "The White Devil" there, just like Nanoha's called the White Devil in her series by the fans.

Yuuno not remembering who his family is? That goes against fanfiction, right? Well, honestly, yeah, but let's face it, we all have lots of aunts, uncles and cousins in our families (anyone born from the 1970s to 1980s tends to have parents that have at least 8 brothers and/or sisters) and it's not easy keeping them all in order. Doubly so when you don't see them for years.

The title name, when I started this, I had just recovered from a nasty cold myself, so it worked rather well for the chapter title.


	37. Escape

Day in the Life

Chapter 35

Escape

Disclaimer: If I made any money on this, would I need to work until my ankles feel like they're breaking every day?

Big thanks to Rising Dragon and F91 for their help on beta-ing this for me.

* * *

"Hello, Teana." Shari smiled at the orange-haired girl as she and Teela walked into her office. "Hello, Teela." She got a smile and wave in response from the device. "Glad you come in so soon."

Teana shrugged as she took off her light jacket. "It's alright. I've got a meeting with a few people this afternoon, but nothing major right now." Most of her current time dealt with getting Teela fully registered and making sure that she was working properly.

"That's right, you're going to be going out to the field soon, right?" Shari smiled at the enthusiasm that Teela was showing to Teana. Still...

"About that..." Shari hated to do this, but the two needed to know. "I've looked over the information at least a dozen times now..." She trailed off, not really sure how to phrase it for them.

"Shari?" Teana frowned softly. The woman generally didn't withhold information without a good reason and Teana couldn't think of any good reasons she would have to hold anything back.

"Teela, Teana, forgive me, this is going to sound rather harsh." She pushed her glasses up her nose since they were starting to slip down. "I even gave the data to Mari and we compared notes, but, Teela..."

"What?" The blond device looked on fearfully at the brown-haired woman.

"Don't tell me that she's dying still." Teana had a worried frown on her face that turned to confusion as Shari shook her head.

"No... But if anything, she's incomplete." When they looked at her in confusion, Shari sighed softly, this was going to be a problem. "Tell me something, Teana, how many Unison devices do you know of?"

"Just three." Teana answered and frowned softly. "But there are more out there. They're just... very rare."

"Exactly. And until now, all have been Belkan." Shari nodded at Teana before continuing. "Well, Teela here is incredibly powerful, but when you unisoned, one or both of you could have ended up dead." Now that she had their attention she wasn't going to stop. She just hoped that they wouldn't hate her over this. "To use an analogy here, Teela is like a super weapon of mass destruction that was quickly built due to a war. The weapon output is strong, the frame is tough, the weapon can surely destroy anything in its way. The problem is that no one installed any safety devices or programs into her."

Teela blinked a few times. "...huh?" She almost sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I don't know who made you, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say that you were only thirty, no, closer to forty percent complete."

Teana frowned at that. "So, what's missing?"

"A lot." Shari shook her head. "At the very least, several of the safety features that should be there aren't there." There had to be more, but Shari wasn't sure. "To go back to that weapon analogy that I used, she has all the power, but no one made sure that the user would be safe." She blinked as Teela suddenly winced and whimpered. "What?"

"...One time, someone unisoned with me and..." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I don't know what happened. I don't! Suddenly they grabbed their chest and fell over, crying out in pain. Someone came up, grabbed me and said "guess I need to do a little more with you." before something happened and everything went dark."

Sighing heavily, Shari nodded at the Unison Device. "I figured as much." Seeing the look of confusion that was slowly bleeding away to comprehension on Teana's face, Shari continued. "I think whoever it is that built you put enough safety programs into you to keep you from killing your user right away but..." She didn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to. The two understood what she was saying, even if they didn't like it.

"Look, Teana, Teela, I can get the files on Agito and Reinforce, do some comparisons with Teela's information and see what changes were made and what's missing."

"I see..." Teana said softly and looked at Teela, who looked incredibly depressed and miserable.

"I'm going to have to stay here, huh?" She asked Shari, who shrugged at that. "Huh?"

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Shari smiled at the confused device. "I often go with Teana and Fate when they go on missions, or at least I'm just a short distance away." She winked and went over to her bench, picking up a digital note pad and a box. "At the very least, I can compare the data on hand, see the differences and hopefully come up with a way to finish what was started."

Teela blinked a few times, smiling gratefully. "Thank you." Shari waved it off, smiling at the small device.

"Shari..." Teana trailed off, looking at Teela in concern. "If something does come up that forces me to Unison with Teela..."

Shari sighed at that, she had been hoping that question wouldn't come up but since it did. "I can't say don't unison, especially since not doing so could cause a lot more problems in the long run. If you do, try to keep how long you stay unisoned limited, and try not to get into direct combat if possible." After saying that, she shook her head and chuckled softly. "What am I saying? You're Nanoha's student, just make sure to come back alive when you go against what I just said." Seeing their looks, Shari just laughed. "Nanoha always went against what we told her not to do. The best we could hope for is that she came back alive."

Teana smirked slightly. "Don't worry about that, Shari. Unlike Nanoha, I'm not a battle maniac."

Shari just smiled at that and chuckled. "Just don't let her hear that."

(---)

As he walked into the meeting room, Genya had a small smile on his face, his steps were considerably lighter and quicker. He raised an eyebrow as he saw General Lenard there waiting for him. "General."

"Hello, Major Nakajima." The man nodded to him, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Glad you were able to enjoy your time with your family." At the mention of his daughters, Genya had a soft smile on his face as he sat down. "If I had known that they had shown up, I wouldn't have sent someone to bother you."

Genya nodded blinking as the lights were dimmed and a projector appeared in the middle of the table, several images appearing on the screen.

"As of 0945 today, a major prison riot affecting several high-security prisons was quelled." As scenes of various prisoners being put back into prison, one person's image caught Genya's attention.

"That one..." He pointed to the tall pink-haired woman in prison clothes being led back into her cell. "What about..?"

"Her older sisters, Uno, Tre and Quattro, as well as Jail Scagiletti are still in their cells." There was no disguising the look of relief on Genya's face as he heard of that. "That riot started at 0700 and took as long as it did to quell it. As far as we can tell, a few dangerous criminals did escape however."

A man's image appeared on the screen. He had a ridged scar over his right eye, dark hair that was starting to lighten up that reached at least past his shoulders. "This man, Rudal Bernstal, is one of the people that escaped."

Genya's eyes narrowed. "...This isn't good." He remembered that man, then again, he didn't think anyone his age or older could ever forget the man, the former TSAB agent that had betrayed the Bureau, had gone mad with ambition and had done so much damage to everything around him before he had finally been arrested.

What had made it worse was that the man had been one of the stronger mages that had existed at the time.

"If he escaped..."

"We're tracking him. But we're not sure when he managed to escape." Lenard looked at Genya, who nodded, realizing why he hadn't been told that it was an immediate problem that needed his attention. It was, but seeing as they had no real information on the man or anyone else that had escaped...

"I'll get my men caught up on the situation." Genya said to Lenard. "How many more managed to escape?"

"Just three more, but all of them are extremely dangerous." Lenard shook his head. "We're not sure where they are now, but we've already put all administered worlds on alert for them."

Genya frowned softly as he looked at the picture. "If he got the seal on his magic taken off somehow..." He trailed off, he didn't need to explain. Both of them knew what could happen.

(---)

The walls of the room were a combination of yellow and orange, the lighting causing the colors to blend together; pipes lined the walls up near the ceiling as some steam leaked out of them and the large dome-shaped object near the back. There was a large pipe that ran across the floor, before curving up, leaving a small gap between the floor and the pipe as it connected to the object in the back. Maneuvering around some pipes and boxes was Ginga, who had sweat rolling down her face, neck and arms as she looked around the various gauges and pipes, seeing if there was anything that she could do to help get the engines running back to normal again.

Sighing as she finished looking over the engines, Ginga, dressed in shorts and a tank top, mostly because it was so hot in the ship's engine room, blinked as she found something interesting. "What the?" Reaching into the engines, she pulled out some sort of stick. "This thing, what..."

"It's a tool designed to cause machines to break down and stop working for no real reason." A familiar voice spoke up, causing Ginga to gasp and turn, seeing William standing there dressed in more heavily padded clothing than she was used to seeing. "It moved on me." He smirked darkly as he pulled out a bladed weapon and dashed at her, thrusting forward, before he was forced to stumble back from a kick to the gut. "Impressive."

"William?" Ginga gasped and frowned. "Blitz..." She blinked as she remembered something. "Oh shit!"

"Imagine my surprise when I saw your precious device back in your room." He chuckled softly at her dismayed look.

"Why are you doing this?" She grimaced as he swung his blade in a quick arc, a short blade slipping from his fingers flying right at where her head was a moment ago as she rolled out of the way.

"Nothing personal, honestly. I was just hired to kill you."

"What?" She gasped as a tool box got kicked in front of her and William jumped over the pipes, taking a swipe at her head again. Thankfully, his aim was just as accurate as the last time as he missed her while she ducked and kicked up, knocking him in the chin and making him stumble back, grabbing his jaw. She got to her feet and jumped at him, preparing to knock him out before anything worse happened. Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt pain like she had never felt before slam into her body, causing her to scream out in agony as she flew from where she was into the wall behind her, where she stuck for a few perilous moments, before gravity slowly pulled her to the floor.

"Remember that mission you took that brought you out into the boondocks?" He chuckled as understanding slowly dawned on her pain-filled face. "Those pirates you and your kind screwed up? They couldn't afford too much after you destroyed everything they had, but they hired me to kill you, the pink-haired one and the carrot top." He sighed softly. "After looking your information over, I realized that you'd be the easiest one to kill. The pink-haired one would be too much trouble, even for the money they were offering me."

Ginga coughed softly, wincing with each breath as she struggled to stand up. "You..."

"I truly have nothing against you." He shook his head, sighing softly as he walked up to her slowly. "Having trouble moving? This gun's just a stun blast, not meant to kill anyone, but it fucks you up something fierce." He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up. "Not to mention that poison I slipped you last night."

"How... Dare... You..." She groaned, coughing as she felt the blade in his hand push between her breasts and against her skin.

"Again, this isn't personal, I did like you."

"All of it... Was a lie, wasn't it?" Ginga groaned, hoping to get him to hold off just a few more moments.

He shrugged. "Not really. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, it's just too bad that things didn't work out." Ginga gasped, her eyes wide as the blade slowly pushed into her skin. "Sorry, but I do love the look on people's faces as they realize that it's over.." He smirked as he gave the blade a twist, just to enjoy the look of pain on her face a little more. The blade itself was slowly, ever-so-slowly and agonizingly painfully, pushing into her chest. William couldn't help but watch as blood pooled out of her chest from the wound, around his blade and down her body. It really was too bad that he had to kill her. Oh well, money was money after all. "Alas, all good things must eventually come to an end."

The next thing William knew he was on his back, grabbing his face as Ginga pulled the blade out of her chest and gripped it. "GRAH!" William cried out, grabbing his bloodied and broken nose. "Damn you."

She snarled at him, feeling woozy. "How... dare... You..." She coughed, feeling her chest burn horribly.

"I underestimated you." He admitted with a grimace as he went for his gun, before he saw some blue sparkles appear around him and several binds wrap themselves around him tightly, immobilizing him.

"You did..." She admitted before she grimaced and fell down to the floor. "If you wanted to kill me... You should have done it... When I was asleep." She closed her eyes, wondering just what was going to happen next.

(---)

"Hello." Teana nodded as she walked into the conference room, blinking as she saw Cinque, Dieci and Wendi there already. "Sorry I'm late." She turned to the side to see Signum standing against the far wall with Lenard sitting near her. The older man waved her off.

"It's alright, whatever it was, I'm sure that you had a good reason." He cleared his throat as Teana sat down at the table. "Sorry for pulling rank and having all of you meet with me like this, but it's easier to tell you all at once rather than getting reports from different angles, especially since no one really knows much right now." The others waved it off as the lights in the room started to dim, but not darken completely. "This morning, there was a major prison riot across several prisons on different worlds." A holo-image appeared in the middle of the table, getting everyone's attention as they studied it intently. "At this moment, we're not sure if there was any plotting between people or if it was just a giant coincidence, though we're leaning towards the former right now." A few images appeared, showing various criminals being led back to their cells. "Sadly, in the confusion, four criminals managed to escape from imprisonment."

Lenard looked at Wendi, Cinque and Dieci and gently bit his lower lip. "I think you three should see this." An image popped up of Sette being led back to her cell, getting the attention of the three cyborgs. "None of your sisters escaped, nor were they hurt, so you can rest easy about that." Seeing the small amount of tension that the three had leave their bodies, Lenard hid a smile, glad that they were able to relax with that information, though he idly did wonder what the three would do if any of their locked up family had escaped in the confusion. "Of the four, this one catches our attention the most." The others in the room sat a bit straighter as they saw the same man that Genya had seen previously.

"Rudal Bernstal, S-ranked criminal, former TSAB member, betrayed the TSAB over twenty years ago before finally being brought down and in." Lenard shook his head as he looked at them. "None of you know him, so don't worry about that, it was before your time, but he was a very strong S-ranked mage back before he was finally stopped. He would have had a harsher sentence but he cooperated enough to bring down several dangerous criminal organizations."

"I'm guessing that his crimes were far worse than our own?" Cinque asked the older man, who nodded at her.

"None of you killed anyone..." Seeing Cinque wince, he ignored it. He knew that she had killed Zest years ago, but the information that the undead mage had given Signum before dying again had a note saying that he never blamed Cinque for what happened and not to punish her for that. "On the other hand, several people ended up dead and badly injured by this man. He was too dangerous to let loose, but he wouldn't have cooperated if we gave him a harsher punishment, so life in prison was agreed upon by everyone."

"I bet that went over well." Signum said dryly, getting a nod from the general and a sigh from the pink-haired knight. "I thought so." She could still remember the problems that Hayate and her fellow knights had when they were going through trial, though that was mostly because of what she and the other Wolkenritter had done for so long. "Any leads yet?"

"None so far." Lenard shook his head, hating that part. "We've put this as a top priority, but no luck so far."

"You want to keep this fairly low key right now while making sure everyone knew what was going on, huh?" Teana asked, getting a nod from the general.

"If the public knew that a major criminal was running loose with people to help him..." Everyone in the room grimaced slightly, the sheer amount of panic that would have incited would be just horrible.

"You know that the media isn't going to be happy about this." Signum said, getting a nod from Lenard, he knew. "If you don't mind, I'll make sure that the church knows." Lenard nodded as Signum left the room.

"Our dad knows, huh?" Wendi asked as the man nodded at her. "So, why tell us? We're not exactly in the defense forces right now."

"I know, but think of it as part of your community service." Lenard mentally smiled at the slight grimace the three gave him. "But I just want you three to take care, if you get called up to help like you did during the Marriage Incident." He looked at Teana. "Sadly, I'd like to say that it would be easy, but.."

"I understand." Teana nodded and sighed. "Keep an eye out for them at all times." Mentally though, she really hated this, a major criminal running around free? Still, something about this was bothering her. _"Signum..."_

_"Yes?"_ The pink haired woman sent back. _"What is it?"_

_"Can I ask you to do some extra work for me?"_ Teana was looking over the list of crimes that had been committed by the criminal in question.

_"Don't trust what you see?"_

_"With all the problems that have popped up in the past few years, can you blame me?"_

_"Not at all, I'll see what I can do."_

_"Thank you."_ Teana nodded slightly to Signum as they broke off communication. Sure, if she had to, she'd bring him in, but she wanted to know the full story about what she was getting into. She had no reason to distrust the general, but she knew that the government covered a lot of information up. And sometimes, the information that was covered up was information that could have been used to stop a major problem before it began.

(---)

"Sorry for keeping you here, Nove." Lindy said with a smile as the short redhead waved her off as they finished washing dishes.

Shrugging, Nove wiped her hands after draining the sink of water. "It's okay." She sighed and looked outside, not really looking at anything, only to nearly jump out of her skin as Lindy touched her on the shoulder. "Sorry."

Smiling softly, Lindy nodded at her. "Nove, if you're having any other troubles, just feel free to talk to me, okay?"

"Thanks." Nove smiled softly and looked outside, before shaking her head. "I better get home." She went to get her clothes from the dryer. Idly, she wondered just how upset everyone was with her. Grabbing her clothes from the dryer, she quickly changed and went back past the living room, only to blink as she saw Lindy talking to Teana on a video screen.

"Rudal Bernstal?" Lindy blinked a few times. "...I remember him. He was an inspiration to a lot of people way back when." Leaning back against the couch, she tapped her chin. "From what I remember, he was a heck of a mage, one of the strongest at the time. He's more remembered for betraying everyone one day."

"Oh?" Teana blinked a few times on the screen, clearly interested.

"I don't know how much they told you, but, yes, one day he suddenly betrayed everyone, left his squad-mates badly injured and unable to follow him." Lindy sighed softly. "I can't recall all the details, it was over twenty years ago, but the fact that such a prolific mage suddenly betrayed everyone and went rogue is just something that never completely leaves your mind."

Teana nodded on the screen. "I see. That's about what I've heard here. Thanks."

Lindy nodded as the screen cut off, sighing, she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is just another fine mess."

"What is?" Nove's voice got Lindy to jump in surprise as she turned to look at the confused redhead. "This guy sounds bad."

Lindy nodded at that and sighed heavily. "He is, committed a lot of crimes while he was running free and now he's running free again." Though maybe she was over-reacting, twenty years without being able to stretch any magic muscles had to leave him pretty weak at the very least.

"Sounds like things might get interesting again." Lindy blinked at the weird smirk on Nove's face. "No, I'm not going to stupidly go out looking for this guy, I'm not that crazy." Nove chuckled softly as Lindy sighed in relief.

What had Nove smirking weirdly was the fact that she had something to distract her from her current problems at home.

"Don't underestimate him, Nove." Lindy stood up, looking at the shorter redhead in the eyes, her eyes conveying her utmost seriousness. "Just... Don't go looking for trouble, you'll only end up worrying the people who care for you."

Blinking a few times, Nove could only nod, wondering when Lindy had grabbed her shoulders to keep eye contact. "I know that."

"Sorry, I just don't think anyone wants anything to happen to you." Lindy shook her head slowly and stepped back from the girl. "Just be careful."

Nove looked at the older woman for a few moments before surprising herself and Lindy by reaching out and hugging her. "Thank you." She said softly, enjoying the sensation of Lindy hugging her back.

Lindy smiled softly, letting go as Nove pulled away, blushing slightly. "Just take care, Nove."

"Right, right." Nove muttered as she ran for the door. "See you around." She called out as she left, "Excuse me, Amy."

When the pregnant woman entered the house, she raised an eyebrow at Lindy. "Not... One... Word." The older woman shook her head.

"Of course... Mother." Amy laughed as she left the kitchen to head to the living room.

Rubbing her forehead, Lindy wondered if she really was seen as a mother figure by Nove, before she shrugged it off and shoved it out of her mind. She wouldn't mind being Nove's mother, even if unofficially, but she wasn't going to push or even bring it up.

After all, unlike Fate, when she was in need of a mother, Nove had a loving family taking care of her.

(---)

"Man, I can't believe you managed to get us out of there so fast." A male voice was heard as a large door was slid open, allowing outside light into the darkened room, four separate shadows darkened the new light before the people walked in and the door closed behind them. The four of them were wearing gray pants and light gray shirts as they walked calmly, well, most of them were calm, one was acting fairly giddy and excitable. He was shorter than the rest, a bit hunched over, short, greasy gray hair and an obvious overbite when he opened his mouth to speak. He seemed very thin, lanky and weak, at least compared to the others.

"Knock it off, you weasel." One with short, flaming red hair grumbled as he looked at the more excitable person, his body was fairly muscular and fairly tall. "Remind me how you got in prison again?"

"Uh... Murder?" He chuckled at their disbelieving looks. "Hey, I know I don't look dangerous, but I did kill a couple of people."

"Mostly because you have no sense of self control in a car." The third person, this one had slightly darker skin than the others, said as he twitched, flipping a coin that he had found in his hand over and over. "Amazing how you always walked away without a scratch."

"Eh heh... Being double jointed is always a plus, Kagal." He suddenly screamed out in pain as the coin bounced off his head, making him fall to the ground. "That hurt..." He whimpered as Kagal snarled at him.

"I told you, never call me by my name, you'd just dirty it, Weasel." Kagal snarled at the downed escapee, before he was grabbed by his throat and lifted up by the last member. "R...Rudal..." He gasped as he felt his air supply getting cut off.

"Damned idiots, stop this in-fighting." Squeezing, he threw Kagal into the far wall, getting a cry of pain from him as Rudal glared at the other two.

"Hey, leave me out of this." The redhead said as he held up his hands. "I told you to leave them behind." His eyes widened at the sparks of magic that formed around Rudal's hands. "I thought that your magic was sealed."

"Twenty years, you think I wouldn't come up with a way to use some of my magic in twenty years?" He frowned, knowing that even if he did get the seal removed, he was a mere shadow of his former self. "Anyway, we're here to meet someone, that's all, pyrofreak."

"Did you have to call me by that nickname?" The redhead twitched and glared at him.

"Someone who, about ten years ago, nearly destroyed at least one entire city with fire-based magic, is complaining about their nickname?" Rudal raised an eyebrow, getting a sigh from the redhead.

"Fail at destroying a city or two and no one takes you seriously." He grumbled as a door to the back opened up. "Well, I think I know where we're supposed to go." He shook his head as Kagal joined them, twitching slightly as he glared at both Weasel and Rudal. Not that he could do much against Rudal, the man wasn't just a mage, he was a freak of nature. Even without his magic, the guy was dangerous to know in the best of circumstances.

Entering the room, Rudal raised an eyebrow at the rather empty room. The only thing he saw was a desk with some small boxes on it, a man sitting behind the desk and a woman standing near him. "...It's you?"

"How are you, gentlemen?" The man smirked at him as the other three looked at Rudal in confusion. "It's been a long time, I know." He chuckled softly as they walked towards him. "I hear that you have a few nasty problems right now." His smirk became more pronounced as Rudal coughed into his fist.

"So, what'cha got here?" Weasel blinked as he opened one of the boxes. Surprisingly, no one tried to stop him as he pulled out an object. "...A bullet?"

Pyro raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Pitiful, any half-decent mage could easily block a bullet fired at them with no problem."

"Normally, yes." The man behind the table smirked more openly. "If the bullets aren't laced with runes that break barriers and plant delay spells that act up later and cripple more powerful mages."

"Runes?" Kagal, Pyro and Weasel could only blink at the term in confusion.

"Idiots." Rudal straightened up as he snatched the bullet away and looked at it closely. "Runes, long-form magic and ritual-type magic was used a long time ago. It predates ancient Belka even."

"I'm rather impressed with your knowledge." The man blinked a few times as Rudal shook his head in disgust at the other criminal's lack of knowledge, then again, he guessed that there weren't a lot of people that knew this kind of stuff.

"It's powerful, very flexible, but takes a lot of time to even make the most basic of this stuff. Then again, runes can store spells for a very long period of time before wearing out. They're still used, but in the form of seals these days."

"Oh..." The other three nodded as that made sense. Seals were different than most common magic out there. Kagal rubbed his shoulder as he recalled that blond enforcer child and that lighting that she had used to crack him on the shoulder and take him out. What he wouldn't give to get another shot at her.

"This type of magic fell out of style when devices could use combat magic faster and easier than the runes, which took years of mastery to even form one, could hope to achieve." The woman in the room said quietly. "As such, it took us almost an entire life time to make even this small amount."

"Good thing they work." The man muttered as he looked at the confused and interested looks on the faces of the others in the room. "I..." He hesitated for a moment, wondering what they would think, before shrugging it off, what did he care? "I will admit that I've done some shipping of these bullets around with some of my contacts and clients around to various non-administered planets." He started chuckling heavily. "A small group of mages ended up on one of the worlds at the far edge of administered space and stole a rather valuable artifact, but in the ensuing scuffle, someone actually managed to shoot one of them with these bullets." He held back the fact that those bullets had only been laced with runes to shatter barriers, they didn't need to know after all.

"I see..." Rudal frowned at him. "So, can you remove the seals on us?"

"Um, I don't have a seal." Weasel spoke up, getting some glares from the others.

"Then what the hell were you doing in prison?" Pyro snarled as he grabbed Weasel by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Take it easy, man." Kagal shook his head. "As annoying as the little freak is, get him in something that has wheels on the bottom and he's the most dangerous thing ever." Seeing the looks of disbelief, Kagal shrugged at them. "I know, it's weird, but I've seen him turn a golf cart into a flaming ball of debris that turned an armored car into nothing but scrap metal."

"...You have GOT to be kidding me." Pyro looked at Weasel, who chuckled softly and nodded.

"Once, when I was a kid, I was on some roller skates and took out two roller derby teams in four seconds."

Pyro dropped the slimy person and shook his head. "I don't care what you say, that's just stupid."

Kagal shrugged at that. "Well, yeah, but he makes for a great get-a-way driver."

"Heh heh, vroom, vroom, go zoom, zoom, boom, boom, EXPLODE!" Weasel laughed from where he was on the floor.

"I see..." Rudal shook his head, why the hell did he team up with these three again? The answer came to him a moment later as he coughed rather harshly, grimacing at the sensations running through his body. "Anyway, like I said, can you remove these seals?"

"Nope." The man shook his head as Pyro and Kagal yelled in surprise at him. "On the other hand, I do have something that will be of interest to you." The smirk on his face wasn't good as he pulled out a purple crystal gem. "This could do a lot."

To be continued...

* * *

Yeah, I'm tired, been pushing myself lately to write, so I decided to cut off here. Besides, I can do more in later chapters.

And, yes, this is shorter than previous chapters. It's... Harder to write longer chapters by yourself, honestly. At least for me. I don't have a long attention span at times.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Just so everyone knows, when I'm not working on this, I'm working on my "Time Loops" story. Well, that's all from me.


	38. Escape Part 2

Day in the Life

Chapter 36

Escape

Part Two

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd be rich instead of barely scraping by day in and day out.

* * *

"Nnngh..." A groan escaped her lips as she shivered. "Hungry." She cracked an eye open to see her darkened room, before shivering as she moved the blanket off of her slightly. Whimpering, she she flopped down and covered herself up again. She couldn't stand the chill she was getting from taking off her blanket.

"Hayate." A familiar male voice spoke up to her softly. "Feeling any better?"

"Zafira..." She groaned, shaking her head. "I'm hungry though..." There was movement as her bed seemed to slump down before bouncing up. "Zafira?" She looked at the door was opened up, letting in light. "Don't go..." She groaned, causing him to turn back and look at her.

"I wasn't going anywhere." He commented as Rein and Agito, both in their larger forms, walked into the room, their arms full of various foods. "But they couldn't open the door with their arms full."

Hayate smiled as she sat up. "Sorry." She mumbled as trays of food was set over her lap.

"Oh, don't be like that, Meister." Agito shook her head, frowning slightly. "You won't get better without food and Rein and I spent all day making sure that the soup was done just right and kept hot for you."

Hayate giggled softly, before coughing for a few seconds. "Thank you, Agito, Rein, Zafira. Where's Signum, Vita and Shamal?"

"Work, training and running her clinic." Zafira answered her, getting a nod from Hayate. "They said that they'd be here as often as they could."

"It's okay, they have responsibilities they need to attend to."

"Oi! Enough of that!" Agito frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You need to eat, otherwise it's going to get cold and you won't get better."

Nodding, Hayate laughed softly and started in on the food. "Of course." She still wasn't feeling that well, but seeing Rein, Agito and Zafira there for her made her feel better. She knew that Signum, Shamal and Vita would have preferred to have been there, but she would have been more disappointed in them if they had decided to blow off work just to make sure that she was okay. Overall, Hayate had to admit that she was pretty happy, despite feeling horrible.

It didn't hurt that the soup was extremely delicious. The way that Agito and Rein's faces would light up as she complimented them on the food made her even happier. She just wished that she wasn't sick at the moment.

(-)

There was a lot of noise, people moving and saying stuff, but that wasn't important. Nope, the important thing was that he could move around freely. Smiling and laughing, he rushed between the legs as fast as he could. There was nothing that could stop his freedom. Yep, complete and total freedom and he was going to do what he wanted with it.

Which was taken from him as two hands grabbed his sides and lifted him up. "Isamu, you shouldn't be worrying me like this." His blond mother smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she held him aloft.

"Naa!" Isamu practically pouted, kicking his small legs and arms in the air and getting a laugh from Fate in response.

"Silly boy, you can't just crawl around with everyone here." She spoke softly as she walked around, smiling as Yuuno's cousins and aunts commented on her and Isamu and how they were happy for him. Fate couldn't help but feel her face heat up at the comments and praise she was getting, it wasn't too often she found herself at the center of attention for something other than military matters. Well, at least not from complete strangers, and the amount she was getting was rather humbling and amusing at the same time.

"Fate." Nanoha spoke up as she slipped in, speaking politely and simply, managing to get to her and Isamu while giggling softly. "Excuse me, but can I please steal Fate and Isamu from all of you for a little while?"

Laughing, Fate was relieved as the group let out some mock-groans and allowed Nanoha to pull her away from them. "Thank you, I was starting to feel a little smothered in there." While the blond had wanted a large family, she really didn't think Yuuno had _this_ many relatives. It was crazy, weird and at the same time very heartwarming. "Ack!" Her eyes widened as Isamu grabbed her hair and pulled down. "No, Isamu, I need my hair." She laughed softly as he seemed to pout when she worked her hair from his little fingers.

"Come here, Isamu." Nanoha smiled softly as she took him from Fate. "It hurts to pull people's hair, Isamu, you can't do that."

"Where's the rest of our family, Nanoha?" Fate smiled as she smoothed her hair down.

Nanoha giggled at the other woman. "Vivio and Yuuno-kun are watching Sora and Alicia right now." The amused smile on Nanoha's face made Fate laugh softly. "They're..."

"Excuse me..." A smallish woman with long black hair, wearing a black shirt with a red skirt that reached to her knees, interrupted the two. When they turned to look at her, she bowed apologetically. "Miss Fate, you have a phone call from one Admiral Chrono Harlaown."

Fate nodded to her, smiling softly. "Thank you, is there a room where I can take the call?"

"Of course." The woman nodded and motioned for Fate to follow her. After a quick goodbye to Nanoha and Isamu, the blond did just that. "Right this way."

"Thank you." Fate smiled as she followed her.

"It's not my place to say anything, but I'm glad that Yuuno found two lovely ladies." The woman said as she opened the door. "Just press the flashing button."

Fate nodded to her as she left before pressing the button. She was happy to see her brother on the screen, but blinked at the rather serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" There was something in his eyes that she didn't like; not to mention that he seemed rather worn out and tired at that moment.

"I'm sorry to hassle you on your vacation, Fate, but there was information that I felt you needed to know."

"What is it?" Granted it wasn't really too much of a vacation as much as it was supporting Yuuno, but she wasn't going to argue any semantics when her brother looked worried enough to try and send a bunch of Enforcers out to make sure that she and her family was safe.

"Roughly a day ago, four criminals managed to escape from several high-security prisons." Fate went silent as she listened, a picture of a man with slightly dark skin and black hair that was unkempt appeared on the screen. "You may or may not remember this man, Kagal, but he managed to escape at that time. Years ago, you managed to bust his smuggling ring."

"That was one of my earliest cases." Fate looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I recall..." She trailed off as she took on a thoughtful look. "He was a fairly dangerous opponent, but nothing about him really stuck out in my mind." At least as far as she could remember, since all the details turned a bit gray and fuzzy in her memory in regards to this particular person.

Chrono nodded at that as he turned the picture off of the screen. "I just thought that you needed to know about it, in case he remembers you and comes for revenge." There was a beeping sound from Fate's pocket as she took out Bardiche. "I sent you information on the four that escaped."

"Thank you." Fate nodded to him as he told her to give Yuuno a punch in the arm for him.

(-)

"This little girl's so cute." Yuuno shook his head at his aunt as she gushed over Alicia. He, Vivio, Alicia and Sora were outside in the yard. He smiled as he watched Vivio carry her younger brother around, stopping at times to put him on the ground as they looked at various bugs and flowers. It was rather nice being outside and with his children. He felt strangely warm at that thought. He had once over-heard Momoko and Lindy mention that men got silly when they thought about the children they helped bring into the world and could only chuckle, maybe it was true, he certainly felt like he got silly looks on his face when he thought about the children.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around, felt for something dangerous, something powerful, something that shouldn't have been there.

"Got'cha!" A female suddenly glomped his back, giggling. "Been a long time, cousin."

"R...Reiko?" Yuuno blinked, surprised he remembered her name, he hadn't seen her since he was nine years old. Though, all things considered, she was the only one of his cousins that was like this.

Giggling, the woman nodded and got off of his back. "Wow, look at you! All grown up, and what's this I hear about you getting married?" She seemed to pout as he turned to look at her. She was a little shorter than him, with black hair, that extended just past her shoulders while she wore gray shoes, blue pants and a white short-sleeved shirt as she smiled at him.

Chuckling, the blond man nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm going to get married to two lovely women soon."

"Well, you better make them happy, or I'll have to stop by and make you pay for it." She winked and punched him the arm playfully. "Seriously though, I'm glad to see you doing well." She laughed softly, getting a chuckle from Yuuno, who rubbed his left arm and idly wondered just how many more of his cousins he barely recalled or remembered were going to punch his arms to congratulate him.

"Yuuno-papa..." Vivio held Sora with one hand while tugging on Yuuno's pant-leg. "Who's she?"

"Papa?" The woman blinked a few times before Yuuno could answer and got right up in Yuuno's face. "She's what? Ten years old?"

"I'm eight." Vivio raised her hand at Yuuno's cousin.

"Okay, eight years old, you're twenty-one so that means..."

"I'm going to be twenty-two soon." Yuuno muttered and sweat-dropped as his cousin seemed to have the wrong ideas about his situation.

"You had her when you were only thirteen?" Reiko's eyes widened and she seemed to gasp while pointing at him. "My, my! You sure did grow up fast!"

Behind Yuuno, his aunt Rika giggled as she and Alicia watched the confrontation. This was more amusing than some of the soap operas she watched.

Yuuno's face turned slightly red at the insinuation. "Huh?" Vivio blinked at what Reiko had said, getting the adult's attention. "Nanoha-mama adopted me and Fate-mama helps Nanoha-mama and then Yuuno-papa moved in and then we all became a family."

Reiko blinked a few times, before breaking out in laughter. "Ha ha ha! I kind of thought that was the case. I just wanted to tease my cousin." She winked at Vivio and Yuuno. "When you have a lot of family members, you find that most of us take our time to tease each other."

"Or get the runt of the group stuck up in trees." Yuuno muttered, but his voice had no malice in it. Nothing bad had happened because of it, and he had gotten down, plus the cousins that had done that to him had gotten punished by the adults, so it all worked out in the end.

"I remember the time when my cousins got me stuck in a mud hole and left me there for nearly a half an hour." Rika shook her head at the memories. "Good times." Oh sure, at the time, it wasn't that fun, but it was very amusing when she thought back on it.

Vivio looked confused, that didn't sound fun to her, but then again, she didn't have a lot of cousins. Maybe she'd find out what was so interesting about teasing younger cousins if she had any.

"Yuuno! Vivio!" Everyone turned to the house as Nanoha was walking towards them with Isamu in her arms. She smiled at them as she got close. "Hello, Alicia, hello, Sora."

Sora looked up at her and let out a happy squeal as she giggled and gave Yuuno a quick kiss on the lips, before kneeling down and putting Isamu on the ground and picking up her other son, hugging him softly. "And how are you? You've been good?"

Vivio nodded at Nanoha. "Uh huh! Sora's been a good boy and looked at lots of bugs with me."

"Sounds like fun." Nanoha smiled at her eldest daughter. "You'll have to show me before we leave."

"Okay!" Vivio grinned and yelped as she saw Isamu crawling away from her. "Hey! Get back here!" She ran after him, much to the amusement of the adults.

"So this is one of the women you're marrying?" Reiko raised an eyebrow and looked at Nanoha. "Wow, you got lucky, Yuuno. Gotten any death threats from her jealous ex-boyfriends?" Nanoha laughed at that, but blushed when she admitted that she had never had any boyfriends before she had Yuuno move in with her and Fate. "Oh, I see how it is now!" Reiko had a positively amused look on her face as she pointed dramatically at Nanoha. "My cousin charmed the socks right off of you and your friend Fate and managed to get both of you to fall for him!"

Yuuno chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was about to say something when Nanoha hugged his arm and smiled while holding Sora with her other arm. "Something like that. He was always a precious friend to me, who showed me the world of magic and let me spread my wings and find my own path in life."

Yuuno blushed more as both Rika and Reiko practically gushed over that. "You saved my life when I needed help, Nanoha."

She shook her head. "I would save anyone's life if I could, Yuuno. You and Fate, you two are special to me, and I love you both."

"Nnnngh!" Alicia started squirming and grunting, getting a chuckle out of Rika as she brought the little girl over and gave her to Yuuno.

"I think she wants to get in on this moment... Or break it up." Rika laughed at them as Yuuno took Alicia from her. "You're very lucky, all of you." She smiled before heading back into the house.

Reiko chuckled softly and walked up to Nanoha, giving her a hug. "Welcome to the clan... Cousin." She got a smile from Nanoha, even though she couldn't see it, and a light hug in response. "Now, Yuuno!" She exclaimed as she stepped away from Nanoha. "You need to take good care of your future wives."

"I know, I know... Or you'll come after me." Yuuno said with a chuckle, before blinking as Reiko shook her head.

"Nope! All of their ex-boyfriends will be after you for making them cry."

"Actually, Fate didn't have any boyfriends either." Nanoha pointed out, causing Reiko to groan in dismay.

"Ruin a good joke, why don't you?" She said, while getting a laugh from the two of them.

Walking up to them while keeping Isamu in front of her, Vivio just shook her head. Adults were weird, that was all there was to it.

(-)

The next thing Ginga knew she was hearing voices, they were a bit distant to her, but she was hearing them. "...out of it soon." One of them, the ship's doctor if she recalled correctly, was saying to someone else.

"Most likely." Someone else, the captain now that her mind was starting to reboot, spoke up. "It seems she woke up just as you thought she would, doc."

There was a chuckling sound as Ginga opened her eyes, then groaned, the light was way too bright and she was in too much pain right now to function properly. "Just don't have her stay up too long, she's pretty beaten up."

"Of course." The captain nodded to the doctor as he left. The man was pretty tall and had a fairly solid build on him, but Ginga didn't care for much of that at the moment. She was just surprised she was alive. The sheer pain she was feeling was pretty much a testament to that, at least the throbbing pain in her head was telling her that she was alive. "Glad to see you alive." The captain said softly, getting a wince from her, since it sounded like he was yelling to her. "Just so you know, Ginga, we're heading back to Mid-Childa."

"But.." She gasped, wincing as the evil little gremlins and their evil Armed Devices went back to trying to use buster beams in her skull and make it explode from the inside out.

"The ship's engines are practically scrap, thanks to sabotage; we have a spy and assassin on board and one of my crew members nearly died. I think that it would be better to head back and file a report for our superiors to deal with than stay out here." The captain shook his head at her look. "Just recover for now."

"What about..."

"The assassin?" The captain frowned darkly. "We discovered him in several layered binds in the engine room trying to escape. He claimed that you went crazy and tried to kill him."

"I..."

"Don't worry, considering that he was alive and you were more busted up than him, I didn't care to take him at his word." The captain shook his head. "Just rest for now. He's being held up in the brig for now, we'll get back and deal with him properly."

Ginga nodded and closed her eyes. She just hoped that this wasn't a delusion and that she was really going to live and not dying in the engine room.

(-)

Again wondering why their benefactor was helping them, Pyro, now dressed in black pants and red shirt, looked at the white gloves on his hands, each had an weird symbol on the back of his hands and his right gloved hand had a red ball seemingly sewn into the fabric. "Interesting, I don't feel any stronger."

"You're not." The man at the desk said, shaking his head as his assistant sighed softly. "As I explained before, these devices don't make you any stronger, but what you can do with them gets better and more powerful as more magic starts to saturate the area around you."

"And being unable to turn it off is just a side-effect, huh?" Kagal, now dressed in green cargo pants, black boots, a green shirt with a black vest and a green and black bandanna on his head, spoke up as he looked at the pendant around his neck, the gem there was blue in color.

"Of course." The woman smiled at him.

"Uh, could you explain it to me again?" Weasel asked as he sat on some boxes, he was dressed in a blue shirt and long shorts with tennis shoes on his feet. "How can these things work if they need to gather magic from around them to make them stronger?"

The man sighed softly and nodded to his assistant, who pulled up a board with some stick figures on it. "As you can see, everyone has a magic aura around them." The assistant drew some lines around the stick figure, a small bubble followed by some squiggly lines that arched off into various directions. "Even so, magic tends to bleed out of a person at times, which is what those little lines represent, it's how magic can be sensed by people around them, as well as being able to be measured. Generally it's not enough to interfere with a spell or make it harder to cast any magic, it just happens" He shrugged as the assistant then erased the figures on the board before redrawing the stick figure, this time with the bubble, but with noticeable breaks. "Unfortunately, in order to use your magic aura, you can't really have it being disrupted by too much."

"Which is what seals do." Rudal, dressed in light blue pants, a sleeveless blue shirt, showing off his muscular arms and chest as he walked up to them from a closed off area. "I'm surprised you managed to get so much in such a short amount of time."

"It wasn't too hard." The man smirked at Rudal before looking at Weasel, the escaped criminal squirmed slightly under the intense stare he was being given. "As for how these devices work, well..." His assistant drew the same squiggly lines away from the stick figure, but this time, she had them bend in mid air and go to a single point, which she then circled for emphasis. "Your magic is still there, it's not bleeding because the seals are stopping you from using your magical aura, these... "Compression Devices" take the aura you already have and force it out of you so that it can be used."

"Be that as it may..." Rudal interrupted, frowning at the exchange. "How is it that you were able to get everything here. Considering who you are, I doubt that you could have gotten all this freely."

The woman laughed softly, getting Rudal's attention. "I'm sorry, but this stuff here is just a small amount of what we have, sadly the making of most of this is very difficult and time consuming."

"Indeed." The man smirked at Rudal. "The four of you wouldn't know, but while you were in prison, there was a crime wave in TSAB space, lots of different things were stolen, seemingly at random, we were almost discovered when a member of the military stumbled across a crime scene."

"Lucky you weren't discovered then." Rudal intoned, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Oh yes, it was lucky, otherwise this would have taken longer. Speaking of lucky, I hear that you..."

"Whatever." Rudal interrupted and turned away from the man as he started to walk away. "I've got what I want, I've got some stuff to do." He stopped at the door and turned to the man. "You said you don't care what we do, as long as we use these devices and get information for you, correct?"

"That's all I want from you." The man chuckled as Kagal, Pyro and Weasel followed Rudal out of the room.

"Sir..." His assistant spoke up softly. "I don't really care about them, but shouldn't we have told them that those devices are likely to kill them?"

He chuckled and stood up, shaking his head, honestly, it didn't matter. "Come on, we need to get out of here and meet up with her." He was curious to see just how long those four lasted with those devices in use, especially Rudal, considering who the man was.

"Of course." The woman smiled as several small hovering robotic devices floated into the room and started packing away the various merchandise. "Do you think she'll be mad?"

"A little." The man shrugged, not really caring. "We did leave her alone to do this."

(-)

Rubbing her head as she looked over the reports, Carim sighed in exasperation. "How does this happen?"

Signum shook her head, she wasn't sure either. The reports they were getting seemed odd, weird and contradictory at times. "It's almost like someone put an illusion up on the security cameras and then created false illusions to cover their tracks."

Carim was about to say something when a knock was heard on the door. "Yes?" She looked up as Schach came into the room, Verossa following right behind her. "Verossa, what news do you have?"

Rubbing his eyes, he took a seat across from his adopted sister. "Let's just say that someone's good at illusion magic, people thought those four were still in prison just after the riots had ended."

Carim didn't like the look in his eyes. "I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear next, am I?"

Verossa shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "No, you aren't. I don't know who was able to do such a complex illusion, but from what I saw..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Whoever it was, well, they could have kept it up as long as they wanted..."

"And we'd never know that anyone escaped." Carim finished, feeling a major headache on the way. "Did you double-check to make sure that everyone that should be there is there?"

"I looked, from what I can tell, they're all there, but..."

'But..?" Carim, Signum and Schach asked at the same time, getting the green-haired man to shake his head in dismay.

"I don't know how real the illusions were, but I couldn't tell any difference between the illusions on the tapes and the real deal until the illusions were canceled."

"Great..." Signum muttered. They'd need to find out who was capable of doing this, stop them and find out just how many more people could have escaped when no one was looking.

"This means..." Schach's eyes slowly widened as she realized the implications of what Verossa was saying.

"Yeah..." Verossa slumped, feeling like a failure at that moment. Seriously anyone that could make illusions _that_ convincing would be trouble.

Signum suddenly went stiff and pale. "...I need to get home. I'm sorry." She didn't care if Hayate was being watched by several people, she wanted to make sure that her family was okay for herself. She sent a message to Zafira to make sure to double check on Hayate for her.

"Of course." Carim nodded, worried for Hayate as well. "Schach, will you see Signum out?"

"Of course." The nun bowed to Carim and led Signum out of the room.

(-)

"Signum," Zafira blinked as he looked at the pink haired woman as she walked through the door, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"I was worried about Master Hayate." She said as she walked into the house and looked around for a few moments.

"She's fine." Zafira said as he and Signum went towards the kitchen and looked out the glass doors towards the ocean. Zafira couldn't help but enjoy the view of the ocean from the house, but still, he looked at Signum for a moment, before shaking his head.

"That's good, but I need to make sure." Signum said as she turned to move towards Hayate, but stopped as Zafira stood in front of her. "Zafira?"

"Yes, I'm sure that she'd love to see you, but there's just one problem."

Signum raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You're not Signum." Zafira narrowed his eyes and growled before lunging at the faker.

To be continued...

* * *

Man, this took awhile to write, huh? Big thanks to Rising Dragon for all his help pre-reading this chapter. Sorry it's so short though, man I hate set-up chapters. Oh well, at least I can do some action in the next chapter.


	39. Escape Part 3

Day in the Life

Chapter 37

Escape

Part III

Disclaimer: I owned anything, I'd pay to get my housework done.

Got this chapter done pretty fast, eh? Don't expect me to keep up this kind of pace.

* * *

She couldn't shake off her feeling of dread, something bad was going to happen. Hell, she was speeding down the highway at that moment, something bad was going to happen, she just knew it; and why the heck were there five cars piled up on top of each other in the middle of the road?

Slamming on the breaks, Signum grimaced as her car slid and swerved slightly until she was facing the side of the road. "What the..?" She mumbled and got out of the car, looking at the pile-up, until it literally exploded, the large metal frames went flying into the air as a figure walked through the resulting fire. When she could make out the person's frame, she could see that it was a man, a bit taller than her, he was wearing boots, black pants, a black open jacket that seemed needlessly long that revealed a gray shirt on underneath. He had hair that was glowing orange from the fire, it reached down a little past his shoulders, his eyes seemed to glow in the fire that was behind him. He had a two-handed axe in his right hand as he smirked at her.

"Laevantein!" Signum gripped her device tightly. "I am Signum of the Time Space Administration Bureau, identify yourself and state your reasons for doing this."

He smirked at him. "Name's Vince..." He smirked and waved his hand back, sending the remaining flaming cars behind him flying backwards, where they crashed into even more abandoned cars. "As for my reasons? Well, would you believe that I was hired to kill you?"

Signum narrowed her eyes as Laevantein took its normal battle form. "Really?" With a thought, she called up her knight's armor and took a stance against her soon to be opponent.

Holding the axe above his head and spinning it around a few times, he smirked as he dropped it down, taking his own stance in response. "Heh, I was actually the second choice, I'm a bit more pricy than the first guy they chose."

Signum didn't waste any more words as she rushed him. She could talk after he was beaten.

Vince smirked at her and parried her first blow; the look of slight shock on her face was more than worth it. "You'll find that I'm a lot better than I look." He pushed her back and swung his axe down, creating a fissure in the ground which she avoided by flying up; sadly, her car didn't as it fell to its demise on the ground below the freeway. Flying up after her, he grimaced slightly as she anticipated his charge and her blade managed to parry his axe perfectly. "You're strong."

"Like you said, I'm better than I look." She intoned, a moment later, Laevantein snapped off a cartridge and her sword became engulfed in flames, which caused her assailant to grunt at the increased magical power as he was pushed away, his hands and weapon being covered in burns in the process. Narrowing her eyes, Signum followed him, not wanting to let up in her advantage. Her eyes widened as her opponent held up a hand and an invisible amount of force slammed into her body, sending her back. Signum managed to stop her reverse flight after a few meters, only to look up as her opponent was on top of her.

"Panzer Geist!" Laevantein called out, and just in time since she barely had time to block the double-handed strike from him and his axe.

"Aktenvernichtung Zerstörung." Vince's axe intoned as it glowed a bright purple before he pulled it down and pushed Signum away. He smirked as she screamed out in pain as purple lines covered her body, slicing into her arms, legs and torso. "Now you can die!" He cried out as he rushed Signum, his axe over his head as he drew in close to strike her down.

Signum cracked an eye open and, ignoring the intense slicing and burning pain across her body, she twisted Laevantein to the side. "Schlangenform!" Snapping her arm up quickly and biting her lip so that she didn't scream out in pain from doing that, she watched as the whip snapped up and slammed across his chest, sending him flying back and flipping over in mid air. Signum panted as the pain finally subsided and the purple energy dissipated from her body, leaving her deeply cut and bleeding from the lacerations on her body while her sword returned to its normal form.

Smirking as he floated back to an upright position, Vince could only chuckle as he looked at the bleeding Signum. "You really are tough, aren't you?" He had a hint of admiration in his voice, though it was laced with a taunting tone, he then swung his axe to the side, a purple glow covered it.

"Reißen Welle Fetzen." He spun the axe in his hands a few times before bringing it down.

Signum's eyes widened as she saw the wave of slicing energy flash at her. "Laevantein!" She brought up her shields as the energy washed over her.

(-)

"Signum" crashed through the glass doors that separated the kitchen from the outside. "Zafira, what...?"

"Knock it off." He growled at her, a Belkan magic circle appearing under him. "You aren't Signum, now drop the disguise."

"Drat." "Signum's" voice seemed to raise a few octaves as the hair changed from pink to green, her body size and shape didn't change that much, though Signum's worker uniform disappearing as it was replaced by green leggings and a gray-white sleeve-less shirt and fingerless black gloves, her eyes shifted to a shade of gray. "What gave me away?" A red blade of energy snapped into being in the palm of her right hand.

Zafira growled slightly. He didn't know anything about his opponent and she did have a fairly solid fighting stance, plus, he felt some sort of weird magical effect coming from her clothing. "One, you weren't walking the same way Signum does, two, your voice was a little higher than hers, and three, she had contacted me when we were in the kitchen."

She snapped her fingers at that. "Very well then." She did a short bow to him. "I guess I could tell you my name before I kill you and then the woman inside." She jumped back and into the air as several white spikes appeared where she was. "How rude."

"You threatened Hayate." Zafira growled out and took into the air after her. "I don't care about your name."

The woman snarled, before looking up as the sky suddenly lit up in a red hue as a large fireball filled it. "What the?"

Snarling from her position under it, Agito growled at the unknown woman. "You took Signum's form... You aren't worthy of looking like her!" She screamed throwing the large fireball down at the woman who held up her right hand and grimaced as the large fireball smashed into her. She bit back a scream as she felt several stabs to her backside.

"Enough of this!" She grunted out and spun her body around, the blade cutting the fireball in half, detonating it and then using her blade to cut through the white spikes of the Steel Yolk spell. Shaking her arm, she smirked at the disbelieving look on Agito's face and the hesitation in Zafira's movements. "What?" She chuckled at them. "Never thought that I could do that?" Grinning, she flipped back, her energy sword glowing brighter as she did so. "Too bad for you!" She let out a roar as she rushed the two of them.

(-)

"What's going on here?" Subaru yelled as she, Teana and Teela met up with her sisters, all around them there were fires, explosions, people running around, screaming in terror.

"You think I know?" Nove growled at her, not out of anger, but more out of annoyance and slight fear. She was worried that something bad was happening and she didn't know what to do.

"None of us know." Dieci commented as she held her cannon a little nervously. "Cinque, any word yet?"

Turning to them, the shortest girl nodded as a map of the city came up. "There are some escaped prisoners causing problems in the city right now. Unfortunately, we aren't sure where they're at and there are a lot of problem areas spread across the city."

Teana sighed as she looked over the map. "Where are the worst of the problems?" The worst part, in her opinion, was how spread out the problem areas were. From the way she was seeing things, they would have to split up and cover more ground that way.

"Thankfully several of the rescue teams have already responded." Cinque pointed to several red circles. "Sadly this came up so fast that there wasn't any real way to organize everyone."

Teana looked at them and they all looked fairly nervous and anxious. "Alright, we should go to areas that need help." Cinque nodded at her as she pointed to the various points on the map. "Subaru, Nove, Wendi, you three are faster than the rest of us are, head to these points, they're further away than the rest of them are. Cinque, Dieci, Teela and I will take the areas that are closer to here."

"Right." They all nodded at her.

"Just be careful out there. We don't really know who's behind this and we have no clue what's going on, but people are in trouble, so do your best to save them. If you need help, don't hesitate to call, okay?" When the others nodded, the group took off in various directions.

Teana couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen.

(-)

"Ahh!" Signum cried out as she crashed into a building, causing the weakened structure to collapse around her. She grimaced as she tried to stand up, before she fell to her knees and winced heavily. Blood flowed freely from her arms, legs and torso. Even breathing was painful to her at this moment; it felt like someone had taken her fire element and ignited it inside of her lungs.

Looking at her opponent, at least she could take comfort that he hadn't managed to get her into this position easily as his right arm hung uselessly by his side, his left eye was swelling shut from when she slammed the hilt of Laevantein into his skull, and his coat was nothing but tatters. Then again, her own Knight Armor wasn't any better. Hell, she was almost certain that if she tried moving too much, her top would fall apart, leaving her nearly naked. Not that she hadn't been in that kind of situation in the past before and she honestly didn't care if she fought nude, the only reason she even made a note of it was because armor did offer her more protection in battle than fighting in the nude did.

"Well... I have to admit..." Vince said as he moved towards her slowly, his axe blade dragged along the ground as blood fell from his arm to the floor. "I've never met anyone who could give me such a fight... Signum, huh?" He swung his axe to the side. "I'll make sure that everyone knows of who you really were when you die. A powerful warrior."

"How... Considerate." Signum muttered as he nodded at her.

"Enthauptung Schrägstrich." His axe called out as he swung horizontally, right at her neck.

(-)

Subaru grunted as she threw debris from a collapsed building. If there was ever a time that she was thankful for being a cyborg, it was when she was pushing herself to save people's lives. "Is anyone in here?" She cried out, straining to hear any noise. When there was a soft banging noise, she doubled her efforts and found a mostly destroyed car that looked like it had spun out of control before crashing into the building and causing it to collapse. Grimacing, but thankful that it hadn't exploded like they did in the movies, Subaru grabbed the driver's side door and ripped it off before helping the man out of the vehicle.

"Ugh, thank you..." For some reason, Subaru was reminded of some sort of skinny mammal, a ferret or weasel, and not in a good way, as the man spoke up. "I was just driving along when something exploded and sent me flying into this building."

"Right." Subaru nodded and helped him away from the debris. "Just sit here, I'm going to go back and look for more people." When the man nodded, she turned and ran back to the building, jumping over the car and ripping a door off the wall before she disappeared into it.

The man blinked at her as she left, before shaking his head. "Man... Can't believe Pyro nearly killed me like that." Weasel muttered as he got up and walked to the nearest car. When he got behind the wheel and started it up, his eyes got a crazy gleam to them as he hit the gas, crashing through two telephone poles, several fences and causing cars to go flying off in sevral directions as he crashed into and through them. "Hehhehehheheh! Speed, faster, zoom! EXPLODE!"

Most people never thought anything about Weasel, even when he was driving, it didn't seem like he was anything more than a bad driver.

Those people never saw him crash a golf cart through a stone wall while continuing to rush on and run over five golfers while stealing a golf club and cracking someone's ribs with it as he drove by.

As she emerged from the building, Subaru was just glad that no one was inside of it. She was about to head to the next area when she heard a car suddenly pull away from the building. "What the?" She blinked at the car. "Hey! It's not safe!" She called out as she brought up Wing Road to chase after the car. "You can't be here! Get out of here!" She couldn't believe that the driver didn't even slow down as the car went through several cross-roads, through fences, poles and even a few cars on the road, seeing such disregard for property and life, Subaru doubled her speed to get caught up. It still took her several blocks to get caught up to the driver. "Hey! I said!" Her eyes widened as she saw the person in the car. "You..." She gasped out as he threw a pen at her, her barrier blocked it, but the ink inside the pen exploded all over her barrier and some of it covered her hair and barrier jacket. "Gah!" She was forced to push away from the car as the driver swerved it to the side and tried to smash her off of Wing Road.

Weasel shuddered as he drove faster. What the hell was that mage up to? Was she trying to kill them both? He saw her rushing after him on that blue magic road. Chuckling maniacally, he suddenly swerved and spun the car around to face Subaru. Seeing the way her eyes widened as she slammed into the front of his car almost made up for the fact that she crashed through the engine and ruined the car. Slipping out of the car, he made his way down the street as fast as he could, his hands skittered along the ground as he seemed to run on his hands and feet like the animal that he was called.

Shaking her head, Subaru looked up and groaned, she was going to feel that in the morning. Hearing the squeal of tires, her eyes widened as a large pickup truck was barreling at her. "Oh crap." She threw up a shield, a moment before the object crashed into her and the car, sending the car she was embedded in end over end before she got pinned between a wall and the car. She grunted and looked up as the pickup peeled away down the street. "You think I'm done because of THIS?" Subaru screamed, a magic circle appearing under her. "Divine... BUSTER!" She couldn't move her arm very much, so it wasn't a very good punch, but the resulting energy did send what remained of the car flying into another building. Wincing, Subaru hoped that people had good insurance before she activated Wing Road again and chased after the guy. Her side, back and legs all hurt, but that was fine, she could deal with a bit of pain. Besides, if Nove ever heard about her being taken out by someone who crashed a car into her, she'd never hear the end of it.

(-)

"Burn, burn, burn!" Pyro laughed as he launched another fireball into a building and enjoyed the way that it exploded, flames washing out from it and igniting nearby buildings. He had to admit, the compression device that he was given was incredible. It felt a little weird for his magic to float around him before being sucked back into his device, but he couldn't disagree with the effects. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He spread his hands to the side and spun around, thick gushers of flames emerged from his fingertips as trees, cars, buildings, and even animals, were quickly burned to a crisp.

Flexing his fingers, he took several deep breaths and looked at the device he had been given. He hadn't realized just how tiring it would be to cast such magic like that. Mentally shrugging, he rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "This city... It will burn! To hell with Rudal and his plans! Everyone and everything will burn!"

"I suppose asking you to surrender peacefully is out of the question, then." A gruff, young-sounding, and slightly sarcastic female voice spoke up. Turning and looking up, he was slightly surprised to see a redheaded girl in a red dress and poofy hat with a small hammer glaring at him. "Although I do need to tell you, if you fight back, I won't hold anything back."

Chuckling, Pyro smirked at the girl. "Call me Pyro, kid. What's your name?"

She snarled at him when he mentioned "kid" to her. "Iron Hammer Knight Vita!" She held out her small hammer. "And Graf Eisen, the Black Iron Count!"

"Well then, Vita and Graf Eisen..." He said mockingly at them as his hands lit up on fire. "Let's see how well you do." Snapping his hand forward, he let loose with a gout of flame that splashed against her shield.

"Is that all you've got?" Vita yelled at him over the roar of the flame. "Cartridge Load!"

"Rakete Form!" Graf Eisen called out as it changed shapes.

Pyro stared as Vita let out a wordless scream and rushed down at him, her shields leading the way. "No way!" He started pumping more and more fire into his attack, increasing the heat and energy trying to stop her, the ground under his feet started to scortch and burn. His eyes widened as her attack didn't stop, he was forced to abandon his attack and jump back moments before her hammer swung through where his body was. Still, even dodging the attack had left him off balance and staggering. The girl didn't let up, even as her face and hands had some burn marks on them from the last attack.

Growling, Vita charged him again, Graf Eisen erupting behind her as she chased her opponent down. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Cupping his hands above his head, Pyro growled at Vita. "EAT PLASMA!" He screamed, launching a concentrated, super powerful and hot blast of pure burning fire at her. Around the two of them, buildings exploded, the ground spontaneously combusted and all heat seemed to be sucked out of the area as the sphere of heat raced from his fingers towards Vita.

Vita let out a grunt as she put up a several layered barrier in front of her.

"BURN IN HELL!" Pyro's voice seemed to echo from all angles around her as several pillars of fire seemed to erupt from him and converge around her.

"Nnn... No way!" Vita's eyes widened as the flames converged onto her body all at once.

(-)

Zafira let out a yell as he was slashed away from the woman again. Agito was doing far better than he was, mostly because she was so small that the woman couldn't actually hit her. Still, he wished that things were going better for him, no matter what they did to the woman, she seemed to just shrug it off, before laughing at them and counter attacking. At this rate, he was going to fail to protect Hayate. His eyes seemed to gleam as he got back up, he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Stupid pixie." The woman growled as she finally got close enough and grabbed Agito out of mid-air. "Now you can ahhh!" She cried out as Zafira crashed into her side, grabbed her legs with his mouth and twisted his neck, throwing her to the ground and down into a tree in the yard.

"Agito."

"I'm fine." She panted as she rubbed her arm. "Caught me by surprise." They both had to fly to the side as several energy spears flew through where the two of them had just been a moment ago.

The woman snarled at them as she floated back into the air. "You two... You two will suffer, then I'll drag you to your master, I'll kill you in front of her eyes and then I'll take my time..." Her snarl slowly turned to a smirk. "I wonder how cute her screams will be? Maybe she'll like the pain and want more, just before I plunge this sword into her gut and end her life?" The looks of rage on their faces was just so delightful to the woman. "Oh, before I forget..." She grabbed the tree and ripped it out of the ground all the way to its roots. "You might want to do a better job at protecting her!" She screamed as she threw the tree at the house at a high speed.

"No!" Agito cried out, she could set the tree on fire, but that would just make things worse. Zafira growled and several blinding white spikes shot up from the ground, shredding into the tree, but not stopping the momentum. Most of the tree was shredded, but about a fourth of it managed to make it through and threaten to crash into the house.

The woman grinned, before blinking as the tree stopped in mid air and suddenly exploded violently. "What the?" She couldn't believe it, how the hell did that thing explode like that?

"Barrier protection... Complete." The familiar, and very welcome voice of Shamal spoke up as she and Klarer Wind encased the house in a green bubble. The blond panted softly, she was just happy to get there in time to save Hayate. Still, that had been shocking that the woman had so much strength to rip a tree out of the ground so easily and throw it at such high speeds.

Suddenly Zafira cried out in pain as an energy blade stabbed him through the leg, getting their attention to the woman, who smirked at Zafira and kicked him straight into the house.

"You really have no chance to defeat me." She chuckled as Agito flew back to guard Shamal, who was using some quick healing magic on his leg. "Just give up and maybe I'll make your deaths painless." She paused for a moment before smirking at them. "Painless, sorry, forgot that this blade doesn't do painless. But at least you'll be dead before you really suffer."

Shamal frowned at the woman. "You know nothing about the Wolkenritter." She stood as Klarer Wind pulled away from her finger tips. "To give up and fail to protect our master is the greatest sin that any of us knights could make."

The woman smirked at her. "An injured wolf, an incompatible unison device and a support Knight against me?" She started chuckling, before laughing at them. "The three of you together have no chance at all! Your master is sick and weakened and even if she was here, you would still lose! Now you can just..." She trailed off as the air suddenly started to get cool as her sword-hand suddenly froze. "...What the?"

"You won't harm them anymore!" A new voice spoke up as a silver-haired unison device appeared in front of the group. "I won't let any more harm come to my family!" Behind her, Zafira managed to stand back up, even as the woman shattered the ice that surrounded her hand.

She smirked at them. "If maybe that hammer user or the knight leader was here, I'd be worried, but even the four of you together can't win." She jumped back, her eyes taking an insane look as she rushed forward. "So GIVE UP!"

"Rein!" Zafira called out, getting a look from the unison device, before she nodded and flipped back while Zafira jumped up, the two started glowing in power, getting a look of surprise from the woman.

"Unison... IN!" Rein called out as the two were surrounded by a ball of energy and combined into one.

"You're TOO LATE!" She screamed as her blade lashed forward, she ignored the attacks by Agito and Shamal as she plunged her energy blade towards the Unisoned Zafira.

Everyone stopped as they stared as the blade that was blocking hers, it was white in color with a light blue aura surrounding it. She gasped as a kick hit her in the gut, sending her flying back away from Zafira. Clutching her stomach, she looked up as Zafira, dressed in a light blue version of his typical black combat outfit stood there, an energy blade of his own in his right hand. His white hair had darkened slightly while the blue hair on his tail and ears had turned purple, his gauntlets had taken on a blue sheen as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why weren't you fighting like that before?" Agito muttered, but was glad that he was okay.

The woman smirked at them as she stood up. "I'll admit, this makes things more interesting... But it makes no difference!" She cried out as she waved her free hand from right to left, several energy spears appearing in front of her. "GO!" She snapped her sword downwards, the spears flying straight at Zafira, who narrowed his eyes, before snapping his wrist up. Agito, Shamal and the enemy woman's eyes widened as a veritable wall of light spikes shot out of the ground, blocking the spears with ease.

"Impossible." The woman took a nervous step back.

"I think you said something about having no chance..." Agito taunted her before launching out with several fireballs that the woman didn't even bother blocking. Agito practically growled as that attack had just as much effect as all of her previous attacks did.

Smirking, the woman rushed forward, only to blink as Zafira met her charge dead on, his blade clashed with hers. Narrowing her eyes, she used her free hand to punch at Zafira, only to blink as he caught it and pulled on it. "Impossible!" Her eyes widened as she was pulled down so that she was facing the ground before Zafira dropped a heel onto the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground. She didn't stay on the ground very long before she was back in the air. "Where are..." Her eyes widened as a kick landed to the side of her head, sending her tumbling through the air. Growling, she righted herself in the air and pointed her sword at Zafira. "I'll..." She wasn't able to complete her sentence as several binds seemed to wrap around her arms and legs. "What the?"

"Klarer Wind and I won't let you." Shamal said softly as she and her rings held down the woman.

Before she could move, an energy blade was at her throat as Zafira narrowed his eyes at her. "Give up." He growled out. "Your armor won't protect your neck."

"...Fine... I give up." Her energy sword dissipated as she was lowered to the ground. When she was told to take off the armor, she faked a shocked look. "You want to see me naked? My, my! You are forward." Seeing the irritated look on Zafira's face, she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine..." She muttered and looked at her hands. "It's a little hard to take this off if someone's binding my arms."

"Just dispel it." Shamal said as she walked up to the woman, Agito floated near her.

The woman closed her eyes at that. "There's a small problem." She suddenly smirked as the three wondered what the question was. The binds around her wrists snapped as the energy blade snapped back to life as she took a swing at Shamal's head. "You're DEAD!"

Shamal's eyes widened as everything seemed to move in slow motion, the red blade moved towards her neck. She was able to trace the movement fully, but she couldn't seem to get her mind to catch up with what she wanted to do. Even if she could, it was so sudden, so fast that all she could do was curse the fact that she had gotten too close to the opponent without making sure that she was truly incapacitated.

(-)

Nove grimaced as she kicked the door to the roof off and got the children in the building out. "Come on! It's not safe here!" Thankfully the children, all five of them, didn't question her and ran after her as she moved towards the edge. "Stay still for a moment." She stomped on the roof and her airliner went from where she was to the ground below, spinning around a few times before it got to the grass below. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead, follow right after me, okay?" When they nodded, she jumped on the magic road and rolled backwards, making sure to keep her eye on the children as they got on and ran after her. About half way down, there was an explosion and one of the girls got knocked off of the path and started falling. "Dammit!" Nove cursed, but was thankful that she could jump up and grab the girl before she seriously got hurt. "Alright! Hurry up!" She yelled and was gratified to see that the kids had done just that and gotten down from her Airliner. "Okay, follow me! I'll get you all out of here!"

Setting down the girl in her arms, she was rather taken aback by the fact that she seemed more annoyed than scared. "You okay?" She nodded at Nove as the redhead led them away from the fires and explosions. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" The girl shook her head negatively to that. "What's wrong then?"

"I fell off, I should be more balanced than that." When she heard that, Nove nodded in understanding. Now that she looked, she could tell that the girl had some combat training already.

"Don't worry about it, surprises happen and you can't help it." When the girl nodded and didn't say anything more, Nove sighed and coughed slightly. The fires were starting to get out of hand and she had taken a lung full of smoke already. "There's the ambulance and fire truck." She was grateful that most of the children picked up their speed and ran as fast as they could to the paramedics. "You should get going." The girl nodded and Nove couldn't help but admire how stoic the girl was being at this time. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl pointed at herself and Nove nodded. "Einhart. Einhart Stratos."

Nove mock-saluted the girl. "Alright, Einhart, keep yourself safe, okay?"

"What's your name?" The silvery green-haired girl asked, her mismatched eyes showing her curiosity.

"Nove Nakajima." The cyborg smiled at her before turning around and rushing back towards the fires. Even if all she could do was break stuff, she'd do all that she could to use those skills to save people.

"Nove Nakajima..." Einhart whispered softly before closing her eyes. "I will become stronger the next time we meet." She whispered and walked to the ambulance.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, some notes here, wow, where do I start?

Okay, the mystery woman attacking? Her name's Sable. As in Mercury Sable, the car.

Hey! Einhart made a cameo. I really thought that it was funny/ironic to have Nove save the girl that beat her up in ViVid. (Which would be about two years in the future from this point.)

By the way, ViVid and Force are EXCELLENT sources of inspiration.


	40. Escape Part 4

Day in the Life

Chapter 38

Escape

Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing, leave me alone.

Big thanks to Rising Dragon for all his help with this chapter. I know life's hard, buddy. We're all praying for ya.

And this is the last part of Escape.

* * *

Shamal stared. The woman, who had attacked her family, stared, though her eyes were wide for a different reason as the arm holding her magic blade trembled. It stopped mere centimeters from Shamal's neck. The woman's pupils seemed to dilate as she tried to breathe, her hand shaking and going numb as blood trickled from her mouth, the energy sword dissipating completely. "Gud... jub..." She stumbled back and fell to the ground, unmoving as Zafira's blade protruded from her throat.

The Guardian Beast turned to Shamal and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded at the question and closed her eyes, taking several breaths. "Thank you, Zafira. How about you?" She was worried about him; it had been so long since any of them had actually had to kill someone.

Zafira said nothing as there was a quick flash of light and Rein appeared floating near him, looking worried, whether it was for him or something else, he wasn't too sure. "We should make sure Hayate's alright."

"I'll call Carim and let her know what happened here." Shamal told him as he moved towards the house. At the very least, this might cause some serious problems for Hayate if the truth wasn't fully disclosed as soon as possible.

Before getting to the house, Agito grabbed Rein and with a frown on her face, spun the other unison device to face her. "You were supposed to watch Meister! What the heck were you thinking!"

Rein shook her head and trembled as she took shuddering breaths. "You were all hurting... And Hayate... Hayate..."

*Flashback...*

"Rein..." Hayate coughed and looked at the unison device as it floated near her nervously. "Go..."

"But..!" Rein tried to argue with Hayate, who coughed some more, before groaning and grabbing her bucket, trying to expel the contents of her stomach.

Groaning, Hayate flopped onto her back, shuddered and moaned in discomfort. "Go... Rein... Help our family..." She smiled softly before she reached up and gently caressed Rein's face. "You are the Wind of Blessing, Reinforce..." Rein grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I gave you that name... To support and bless our family when they were in need of help."

"Hayate..." Rein sniffled slightly.

"So... Go..." Hayate lowered her hand and closed her eyes. "Save our family, protect all of us... I have faith in you."

Rein nodded, a determined look on her face as she left the room. "I won't let... Anyone hurt my family!" She called out as she flew out to the battle, getting a smile from Hayate in response.

*End Flashback...*

"...Oh..." Agito nodded, before sighing and hugging Rein. "Thanks... We might have been in trouble without your help." When Rein hugged her back, Agito smiled, but quickly let go. "Come on, we need to see how Meister's doing."

(-)

There was a loud clanging sound and Vince's eyes were wide as he stared at Signum as she used her gauntlet arm to block the axe handle, stopping the blade from getting to her neck. Quickly jumping back, he smirked as she got to her feet, blood flowing freely from her. "Normally, this is the time where I'm supposed to say something along the lines of you being too injured to even be able to move." Re-adjusting the grip on his axe, he shook his head. "I think I'd rather see what you can do in the state you're in." Looking at his weapon, he chuckled. "Maybe you can make it back in time to save your master." He had to bring his axe into a guarding position to block Signum's lunge at his head with an overhead strike, his eyes widened and he let out a grunt as he was kicked in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. "Okay, that was wrong of me to say that." He was partially embedded in the wall as he lifted his hand up to put up a barrier, blocking Signum's attack. Her eyes weren't even focused on him at that time.

"Pure instinct?" Vince was suitably impressed, even so, he flicked the wrist on his injured hand, causing several pieces of the broken road to fly at Signum, crashing into her back with a wet slam and a soft cry of pain from the pink-haired knight. Getting up, he head butted her, making her stumble back.

"Thanks for that..." Signum said as Laevantine released a cartridge and lit itself on fire a moment before she swung it at him, a wall of pure fire emerging from it to engulf him. If it hadn't been for that headbutt, she probably wouldn't have been able to focus right then and there.

"Ah, shi—" Vince was cut off as the flames impacted his chest and engulfed him completely, causing him to scream out in pain. His barrier jacket did what it could to hold it off, but Signum's fires were much too great and the autobarrier began to fail. Unable to withstand the pain, he collapsed, dropping to his knees before pitching forward face-first into the street. Despite the pain, though, the mercenary continued to try and fight it off, and as his skin seemed to boil away around his face, his grip on his axe tightened.

"Zerbrechen." Came the voice of the Armed Device, glowing purple as a cartridge was ejected from it.

Signum stumbled a bit as more blood dripped to the ground. Honestly, she didn't know how she was standing, but at least she had... Her train of thought stopped as she heard a yell and chanced a look up at the smoldering form of Vince as he burst out of the dissipating inferno she had just trapped him in, only to get stabbed in the gut by the spike on the top of his axe. Still, centuries of battling hadn't left her that quickly as she seemed to fold around the weapon, minimizing the damage as she crashed onto the ground again.

Despite his skin practically smoldering, his jacket smoking and starting to fall apart and the small flame that was on his pants, which he put out a moment later, Vince couldn't help but be impressed by Signum's fast reaction time. "Impressive." He shook his head and focused on a quick healing spell, it wasn't much, just enough to dull the pain that was throbbing through his body. He happened to look down and blinked as he saw a fragment of metal on the ground. "Wait a second... This is..." His eyes widened as Signum jerked her arm up into the air, the metal of Laevantein's snake form wrapping around his body before she pulled back, tearing at his armor and flesh, causing him to do a spin flip, drop his axe and crash to the ground.

Sitting up and struggling to get to her feet, Signum couldn't even focus for something as simple as flight, her head throbbed horribly and everything seemed to taste like blood while looking like she had that one time Fate had decided to get back at her for a comment she had made when the blond had been pregnant. Signum made a mental note that if she survived this that she was going to dye Fate's hair pink, just to pay her back for turning Signum's hair green, yellow and blue on top of her own natural pink that one time.

Floating over to her, Vince shook his head. "You really were a warrior. If I wasn't paid to kill you, I would've let you live after this, but, orders are orders, and the money's good, so... Sorry." He really did like the way she fought. As he pulled his axe back for the finishing blow, again, he just couldn't help but compare what he was going through right now to what had happened before.

"Goodbye." Vince whispered as he swung his axe forward towards Signum's neck.

Signum's vision was blurring and starting to go dark as the axe swung at her neck. She just couldn't move, too much blood had been lost. 'To think that it ends like this...' She thought, not saddened by the fact that she was about to die, but rather by the fact that she couldn't be around to protect her family ever again. Honestly, she had been looking forward to teaching Alicia how to fight.

The pain rushing through her body was just horrible, she could barely hold Laevantein in her hands and... Why wasn't the final blow coming?

If Signum could think or see properly, she could see that the axe had stopped, just a mere milimeter from her neck as the arm holding it trembled slightly.

"GRAHHH!" Vince screamed as fell backwards, the axe falling from his hand as he let go in shock, his right eye suddenly bloodied as something pierced him there. As he lay on his back, all Vince could do was wonder what the hell that at his eye as he looked up at the sound of a helicopter coming in close. A part of his mind wondered how the hell he missed that as a man with brown hair wearing a standard flight uniform and holding a rifle jumped out of the back of the helicopter when it was close to the ground. "Nice shot." Vince admitted to himself as his eye bled freely.

"You're under arrest." Vice said calmly, though deep down he had to wonder who the hell this person was, if he could injure Signum as badly as he did. Hell, even Nanoha hadn't been able to do anything like this to Signum without severe damage to herself.

Vince smirked at the newcomer before his axe glowed a light purple and turned into a pendant that shot from the ground to around his neck. "I've lost this one." He might have been able to win, even as he was, but the effort would have been too great. But there was more to it than that. Seeing him standing over Signum, despite being out-matched, it was impressive, to say the least.

Vince was suddenly reminded of a young man who had been saved by his mentor from a similar situation many years ago. "History repeats itself, huh?" He whispered to himself as he staggered to his feet, slowly, he didn't want the guy to shoot before he was ready. "Well... Looks like Sable just died." He shook his head at that before wondering if it had been the Guardian Beast, the unison devices or someone else that had gotten to her.

Vice's eyes widened as a Belkan triangle appeared underneath him. "Stop!" He took another shot, only this time it hit a triangular shield. "Shit!"

"I suggest you get her to a hospital." Vince said as he looked at Vice calmly. Oh sure, his eye hurt like hell, but he'd recover from this. "You might be able to stop me, but she'll die by that time, with all the blood-loss she's suffered." He suddenly smirked, but groaned as his left arm throbbed in pain. "She's only conscious right now because of her battle instinct." After getting the coordinates in his head straight, Vince started to fade away. "I look forward to the next time we fight, Signum..."

Vice cursed as the bastard disappeared, but looked at Signum and grabbed her shoulder. "Signum?" Three things surprised him at that moment, one was that he could feel her blood seeping through her armor when he touched her, a second one was that she turned her head to look at him, even though her eyes were blank, and the last thing was that her armor had decided that it had taken enough abuse for one day before finally giving up and falling off of her, leaving her bloody, completely naked and on her knees. Normally it would be an incredible turn on, considering how good Signum looked, but considering her current condition. "Hold on..." He bent over and picked her up, making sure that Storm Raider and Laevantein were secure in the process, and getting into the helicopter. "Storm Raider, get us back to those ambulences."

"Yes." His Device commented as the helicopter took off. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Storm Raider noticing the high levels of magic coming from this area, he would have never made it in time to save Signum. Looking down at her, he grimaced as she finally gave up and closed her eyes, her head rolling to the side as she fell completely unconscious.

(-)

Coughing as the flames got larger and larger, the people in the burning building were starting to panic, everywhere there was fire, and they were so close to getting out too. "Everyone! Get down!" A female voice was heard, where, they weren't sure, but they did what they were told to, before a loud exploding sound was heard and flaming debris and the wall were blown out onto the street. "Alright, let's get you out of here!" The female said as she came into view. She had red hair in a ponytail that was done up against her head. "Get on the board!" She called out, grabbing a few of the children and one of the elderly people. "Dieci?"

"Got these two." The brown-haired cyborg said as she picked up two young children. "That's the last people in this building."

"Good!" Wendi took the people that were on her board outside before dropping them, gently, to the ground below and going back up to get Dieci and the two children.

"One of these days we're going to need to learn how to fly on our own." Dieci chuckled softly, before coughing. "Sorry, lung full of smoke."

Wendi rolled her eyes as she touched down on the ground and made Dieci go to the ambulance with her as they grabbed some spare oxygen to force the smoke out of their lungs. "Dieci, look, we might be cyborgs, but we still need to breath."

"Think I don't know that?" Was Dieci's response as she rolled her eyes. After a few moments the two stepped away from the ambulance as others got on and were carted away. "I feel like we're losing." Dieci sighed and blinked as Wendi hugged her. "Wendi?"

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. We'll find everyone in trouble and get them to safety." She let go of Dieci and smirked at her. "Besides, the Saint Church is helping us too, we both know how good Sein is at saving people when they need help."

Dieci laughed at that. "True." The two suddenly jumped as a car, one that was just a wire frame and engine, drove by with Subaru in hot pursuit.

"STOP!" Subaru launched another blast at the car, only to scream as he seemed to swerve out of the was.

"...I think I'll go help her." Wendi said softly as Dieci nodded. Besides, chasing down a speeding car looked rather fun at that moment.

Dieci chuckled softly as Wendi went after Subaru and the person who was driving crazy. "Wait a sec, how the heck can someone go faster than Subaru on Wing Road?" There was a beeping sound as a screen apeared in front of her. "Huh? Cinque?"

"Dieci, how are things on your end?"

"Pretty good." Cinque looked a bit worn out, but then again, Dieci supposed that she wasn't much better.

"Sein's been a great help and... Sein?" Cinque suddenly ran off to the side and Dieci wondered what happened, hoping that Sein was okay.

(-)

"Sein? Sein?" Cinque shook the girl, getting a cough from the blue-green haired girl in response. Cinque sighed in relief as her sister smiled at her. "You scared me when you passed out like that."

"Sorry, I popped out in a bad spot and took too much smoke in at once." She coughed as Cinque helped her to the ambulance. "But that's everyone in that building."

Cinque shook her head and smiled, ruffling Sein's hair as she was given an oxygen mask and told to breath. "You're a good girl." Looking around, she was rather glad that the fires were starting to get under control. Still, something was bothering her at that moment, she just couldn't tell what it was.

(-)

Pyro laughed, oh how he laughed, as the little redhead was burnt to a crisp. "Hehhehhehhehahahahaha! Now! The rest of the city can, ooomph!" His eyes bugged out as he was hit in the gut hard enough to send him into the air and crashing onto the ground with a thud.

Standing there with Graf Eisen resting on her shoulder, Vita shook her head, her skin was burned, her armor... Looking down, Vita sighed. "Maybe I should ask Hayate to get me something a bit tougher?" After all, it was slightly embarrassing to be wandering around in just her under-clothes. "Stay down!" Graf Eisen changed into its Gigant Form as she brought it down on his head. She smirked as he fell unconscious from such a _gentle_ blow. "Man, I hit Subaru harder than that in training, wimp." Oh well, not everyone could be as tough as Subaru was, after quickly binding him up, she called out for a pickup.

_"Vita! Good to hear from you. What's going on?"_

Vita smiled as she heard Schach's voice. _"Got one of the escaped criminals bound, gagged and ready for someone to torture."_

Schach laughed at that. _"Alright, we're a little stretched right now, but we'll be there as soon as possible."_

_"Alright. Do you guys need any extra help?"_ Vita looked down at herself and grimaced slightly. _"Also, bring me a jacket, this jerk burned my armor off."_

_"Roger that, and no, we've got everything under control."_

_"Alright..."_ Vita nodded at that, but still... _"I'm going to check the buildings that this freak was burning to make sure that no one's hurt, okay?"_

_"Alright, we'll have someone over there in a few minutes."_

_"Got'cha."_ Vita cut off communications and looked at Pyro, before shrugging. "Oh well, you don't need this." A quick release of the binds, a bit of pulling and resealing with binds later, she was wearing his shirt and grimacing. "Well, it's better than being seen in my underwear." She then ignored Pyro, knowing he'd be out for awhile, before heading into the nearest building and hoping that no one was inside them.

Unseen to Vita, someone was watching her as she left Pyro on the ground. As she ran into the building, Kagal stepped up to Pyro and looked at the fallen criminal before he shook his head. "Idiot." Then again, he supposed that the fool was just really excited after being locked up for so long. He looked at where the short redhead had disappeared and shook his head before turning and leaving the fool on the ground. After three steps, he chuckled and snapped his fingers, a magic circle appearing under him as the building that Vita had disappeared into started to crumble, before collapsing violently. Chuckling some more, he turned around, only to blink as he saw two church members, one boy with short, spiky brown hair who was wearing a battle suit and one girl with long, brown hair and a female version of the suit that the boy was wearing. "If you were looking to save your friend..." He trailed off as the girl pulled out two handles and red blades appeared in front of her as she took a stance. The boy held up his hand and a green glow appeared in front of his hands. "Die." He snapped his fingers and an explosion appeared between him and the two, kicking up a lot of dirt and allowing Kagal to quickly rush away from the two.

"Ray Storm." He took a look over his shoulder, only to find that a green powerful beam was speeding towards him. Hastily putting up a shield, he grimaced as the beam connected with his shield, before punching through it and blasting him in the chest and sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Grimacing, he shook his head and blinked as the girl held her blades to his neck.

"I suggest you don't move." The girl said, her eyes narrowed at him. "Otto, go make sure that Vita-san is alright."

Kagal smirked at that, he knew better, most everyone who got caught in his explosions didn't survive, especially when he dropped stuff on them. Oh well. He was about to move his hand to touch the tree when the girl in front of him moved her blade against his neck. "Sharp eye."

"I said, don't move." She narrowed her eyes at him. When he chuckled more, she frowned slightly. "What's so funny?"

Flexing his feet, even though Deed didn't see it, he smirked at her. "You think you've got me." That was all the warning she got before the ground under her feet exploded and sent her into the air and off balance.

Grimacing, Kagal ran from the two, clutching his face from how Deed's blades had cut into him.

"Stop!" Deed called out and flew after him. "Otto, make sure Vita-san's okay, I've got him."

"Right!" Her sister resumed either blowing parts of the top of the collapsed building or throwing debris away. "Vita-san? Are you okay? Answer me!" She jumped back as a large hammer crashed through the roof. "Vita-san!"

The redhead coughed a bit. "Gugh... What happened?" She groaned as she got up and grimaced. "Never mind, we need to make sure no one else is under here."

"Vita-san..." Otto put her hand on the Knight's shoulder. "If anyone was inside, they're likely dead now."

Vita punched the wood. "Dammit." It really sucked, if only the damned building hadn't collapsed around her.

Otto sighed, she understood perfectly, she frowned as she felt the way Vita was tensing, before she turned the knight and looked at her in the face. "...You're badly burned."

"I'm fine." Vita muttered, but Otto wouldn't budge.

"Go rest up before I bind you up and make you wait until the ambulances get out here." Vita was about to say something when Otto continued to speak. "Hayate-san would hate it if something happened to you because you pushed yourself too hard."

That did it. Those words just stopped whatever protests that Vita could have made. Sighing, the redhead nodded and grimaced, yeah, she felt pretty horrible at that moment. She let Otto lead her away from the fires before the boyish cyborg went back to working on finding survivors. Vita hoped, deep down, that there was no one in any of those buildings. She couldn't stand the thought of just sitting around if there was someone who needed help.

Honestly, Vita thought she could go on. If she had to, she wouldn't hesitate to jump in the fire to pull someone out. But, Otto did have a point, as much as it irked her. _"Hey, Otto..."_

_"Yes?"_ The cyborg was curious as she cleared debris away.

_"If you need help or find people, let me know, I'll help you get them out of the fires."_

_"...Just don't push yourself, Vita-san."_ Otto stopped talking as she continued to work on the debris.

(-)

Kagal grimaced as Deed kept dodging around his explosions. "Stand still!" He yelled as he spun around to face her and snapped his fingers several times, making the ground explode around her. He only had one problem with making people explode, they tended to move. Unless he could grab her, which he doubted she'd let him, he couldn't make her explode. He jumped back when she put on a sudden burst of speed and nearly took his legs out, still, she was off balance for more than a second, and that was all he needed.

He smirked as the ground under her feet exploded again. Maybe it wouldn't kill her or even stop her, but it should injure her enough to give him time to escape. Landing on the street, he turned to run some more when his body was flooded with light. "What the?" He looked to the source and his eyes widened. "Oh crap." Was all he could say before a blue sports car smashed into him, causing him to hit his head on the engine hood.

"Kagal?" An oh-so-annoyingly familiar voice was heard. Looking up, he grimaced as he saw Weasel driving the car. The front windshield was destroyed and from the way Weasel looked, he either crashed it through or into something. "Wow, fancy meeting you here." Weasel chuckled nervously before swerving to avoid a magic blast from above.

"Let me off!" Kagal yelled as he saw two females chase after him from the air. When Weasel shook his head and started talking like a deranged chimpanzee on a sugar high, Kagal slammed his hands onto the hood of the car to yell at him, but stopped as he realized that he had made a small, very small, it wasn't big, mistake as the car started to slowly change from blue to red.

"Oh, well, I guess I should let you go, huh?" Weasel chuckled as he opened the door and jumped from the moving death trap.

"You sunnvabiiiitttttcchhhh!" Kagal yelled as the car swerved, hit a mailbox, a bench, a light pole, before crashing into a store. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the car exploded, engulfing him in a massive fireball of heat and shrapnel.

As he ran, Weasel winced, point-blank for one of Kagal's explosions really sucked. Still, Weasel was sure that the instant he got into the white pickup in front of him he could get away for good. "Ahhh!" He was blown away as the pickup suddenly exploded. "What the?" He looked around, was Kagal still alive somewhere and pissed at him? His eyes widened as binds of several layers suddenly wrapped around him and dropped him to the ground. "H...Hey! What's mmmph!" His eyes widened as his mouth was covered in binds.

"Just..." Subaru panted as she and Wendi finally caught up to the bastard. "Shut up!"

Wendi grabbed him and lifted him. "I can't believe how freaking annoying you are!" Not to mention dangerous, at least in a car. "Subaru, I've got him, you wanna make sure that the other guy that he hit is alive?" Subaru nodded and made her way over to the burning car wreckage.

As Weasel struggled to try and get loose, Wendi smirked at him as she pointed her surfboard at his head, the tip started to glow with magic. "You struggle too much and I might not be able to stop it from... Accidentally firing." When he calmed down and stopped struggling, Wendi was relieved, she really didn't want to kill him, but the bastard was crazier than she was!

*Flash...*

"Got him!" Wendi yelled as she and Subaru FINALLY managed to hit that frame of the stolen car. Well, considering that there wasn't much left of it between Subaru's actions and the way that the freak in the car drove, this was probably as great a victory that they were going to get.

The two stared as the frame hit another car and the person that they were chasing went flying into the bushes about thirty feet away. "Dammit!" They cursed at the same time and rushed to get to the bushes before he escaped. It only took them two seconds to get there. Ripping the bushes out of the ground, the two searched for their prey, only to look up as a car's lights suddenly turned on. "Crap!" The two dodged out of the way as a blue sport's car raced through where they were a moment ago.

"I'm going to kill him!" Wendi yelled as she got on her board. Thankfully Subaru didn't say anything about it one way or another as she joined Wendi on Wing Road.

*Flash...*

Looking around, Wendi grimaced at the destruction around them. This was going to be a pain to clean up.

(-)

Sighing as she kicked the door to the roof open, Teana had to wonder who the hell was up here, looking down on the city, instead of running for cover like a normal person. It was times like this that she really, _really_ wished that she could fly, or at least have something like Subaru, Ginga or Nove had, being stuck on the ground really sucked. She could have unisoned with Teela, but doing that just to get to the top of a roof when the building wasn't in any real danger of falling apart, at least not yet, seemed like a big waste of magic to her. Looking around, she quickly found the person that Cross Mirage had detected. "Excuse me, you really need... to..." She trailed off, taking a hesitant step back as the person turned around. "Rudal... Bernstal..."

The tall man smirked at the younger girl, before she shook her head and pointed her gun at him. "You know of me, huh?" Standing straight and tall, he looked her over, before he shook his head. "Sadly, I don't know who you are, so, if you'll just..." He trailed off when she fired a shot at him, which caused him to have to put up a barrier to block. "I see, you just won't leave me alone."

"You're under arrest, if you come peacefully, you..." Teana's eyes widened as Rudal snapped his wrist forward, a wave of magical power escaping from his fingertips and rolling over the roof towards her. Jumping out of the way, she took cover behind a small chimney as the staircase that had been behind her exploded. "Just give it up, Rudal." She called out, taking a few shots at him with her gun in its cannon mode.

"Tea..." Teela was just over her shoulder. "His hands... There's something in his right hand."

"Is so." Cross Mirage spoke up at that time. "Device detected."

Teana frowned before jumping out of the way as Rudal kicked the chimney into dust, causing her to spin and slide away from him, her eyes were narrowed as she looked at his smirking face as he held up his right hand, a purple gem was embedded in the glove on his hand. "So that's your device." She muttered and quickly put up a barrier as another wave of energy crashed into her as Rudal snapped his arm back.

"Tea! That's wind energy." Teela relayed to her as Teana fought against the crushing wave of power. When it finally subsided, she quickly backed up and got some space from Rudal. She knew that he wasn't trying too hard, otherwise she'd probably be a lot worse off, but she needed to know exactly what he could do. Reading about someone's file and seeing them in action were two different things.

"Tell me something, girl, what do you know about me?" Honestly Rudal was more curious at that point than anything else.

"That you went rogue and badly injured your comrades while doing so."

Rudal shook his head as he heard that. "So that's the official story, huh?"

*Flash...*

"You can't expect me to stay calm!" Rudal yelled at the general in front of him. "After what I saw!"

"Just keep quiet about it, Rudal." The general, the old man that he was, shook his head. "We'll deal with it, but you and Vince are to forget what you saw."

Rudal slammed his fist on the general's desk, utterly destroying it. "You can't expect us to keep quiet about this!"

"You'll have to." The general, if he had any reaction to his desk being destroyed, didn't show it as he got up and turned away from his subordinate. "It appalls me too, Rudal, but there's not much that can be done."

Rudal gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "After all those atrocities... Those were citizens! Innocent people! What could you possibly..."

"It's for the good of the Bureau!" The general roared as he spun on Rudal and narrowed his eyes at the mage. "If this is successful, we can save so many lives."

"At the cost of hundreds of lives?"

The general sighed and shook his head. Honestly, why couldn't he see the big picture here? "A few hundred now to save thousands, if not millions later? It's a small sacrifice that needs to be made. If you could just open your eyes, you could see that!"

Rudal twitched and turned to the door, leaving the general in the room. "This is a mistake! You'll see!" He slammed the door behind him, determined to do something about what he had seen.

*Flash...*

Rudal twitched, that memory still haunted him to this day. Still, he wasn't going to let this opportunity leave him. He suddenly charged forward, before leaping up into the air and spread his arms out, magical energy gathering in them before he snapped his hands down, letting out a powerful air blast that tore through the roof that Teana was standing on, causing her to abandon the roof. "You really think you can win against me, girl? I was taking on better than you before you were born!" He blinked as the smoke cleared and Teana wasn't there.

"You're wasteful." He looked up and saw his opponent, no, wait, she looked different, her hair was blond now and her uniform looked blue, green and yellow in color instead of what it had been before. That was all he got to see before she held up her cannon and fired it at him, he managed to dodge out of the way of the shot, but it did graze his body, leaving a gash from his chest down to his leg.

"Heh, so I am..." Rudal smirked at her as he seemed to disappear. He seemingly reappeared behind her and was surprised as she turned around and fired a shot at his head that caused him to twist and move away from her. "Impressive. I'm surprised you could keep up with my speed." If he was honest, he might have had a lot of power to just chuck around freely, but his skills had rusted and dulled considerably, hell, a lot of his fighting abilities were starting to slowly come back to him. Most of the idiots in prison that knew how to fight only knew how to fight with magic and none of them used their heads for anything good. Smirking, he flipped back onto a nearby roof and looked up, only to see a large ball of magical energy heading his way. "Now who's wasteful?" He asked rhetorically as he held up his left hand, a green circular wall appearing at the tips of his fingers. There was a smirk on his face as the energy connected with his barrier, before being launched right back at Teana.

"Dammit!" Teana couldn't believe what just happened as she hovered away from the energy. Maybe she shouldn't have felt so confident at that moment, and she felt that she needed to put him down, the quicker the better.

_"Sorry, Tea, that was my fault."_ Teela apologized to her partner as the two of them engaged in a running battle with Rudal across the rooftops. Even though it was exhilarating, Teana was actually watching Rudal's movements, both with her eyes and with Teela's "radar" abilities.

Rudal narrowed his eyes, something was up, every time he got ready to attack her, she seemed to change direction on him or shoot at him to disrupt what he was doing. It wasn't perfect, nothing was, but it was more than irritating to him. Not to mention that she used blasts of compressed air to get more distance between them. "You aren't much for fighting at close range, huh?"

"You think a gunner is much for fighting at close range?" Teana shot back and mentally smirked as he moved in close, before Cross Mirage changed from cannon mode to dagger mode. The look on his face as she cut across his chest, drawing blood was pretty humorous. Materializing another gun into her left hand, she pointed that one at Rudal and narrowed her eyes at him. "Surrender now." She said as she landed on the roof of a skyscraper, the criminal floating in the air in front of her.

"You said you weren't very good at close range." Rudal grabbed at his chest and felt the slow trickle of blood from the shallow wound.

"I lied." Teana said calmly, moments before she felt a throbbing in her head, her eye sight suddenly became blurred as she stumbled back. "What..." She grimaced and staggered back, grabbing at her chest as she felt major pain coming from within with her left hand as she used her right hand to steady herself.

_"TEA!"_ Teela suddenly yelled, before cancelling the unison. Teana gasped as the pain suddenly disappeared and her vision cleared in an instant. Even so, she felt rather worn out.

"I see..." Rudal muttered as he floated up to look at the two of them. "Unison, huh?" He smirked at them as Teana got back to her feet and fired a couple shots at him as she made her way to the edge of the building. "I think I'll end this now." He said as he floated backwards and landed on a shorter building a few feet away. Holding his hands to the side, he started to gather his magic between them, grimacing at the feel of an extreme strain on his body.

Teana panted a little bit, but closed her eyes, an orange magic circle appeared around her feet as she concentrated on the magic around her. "Cross Mirage... Let's do this. Teela, watch my back."

"Right!" Teela saluted her and floated just behind her, making sure to keep an eye out for anyone else that might attack them and she was idly curious as to what Teana was going to do as she held up Cross Mirage in front of her. Her eyes widened as Cross Mirage started burning through Cartridges and red dots of magic started gathering in front of her.

"Eclipting Wave!" Rudal yelled as he snapped his arms forward, a blue ball of energy flying straight at Teana as she gathered magical energy in front of her.

"STARLIGHT BREAKER!" Teana cried out, pulling the triggers, an orange beam of magic rushing down and crashing into and through the blue energy ball into the surprised look of Rudal, smashing into him and sending him crashing into the ground below with an explosion that kicked up a large dust cloud.

Panting, Teana slumped to her knees and smiled as Teela floated near her. "I'm okay." She chuckled softly, sweat dripping down her face. "Are you okay?" When Teela nodded, she smiled lightly. "Okay, all we need to durrk!" Her eyes widened as felt a powerful cutting sensation on the right side of her body, cutting from her leg up her chest and through her shoulder, nearly separating it. "What?" Was all she could ask before she saw Rudal, in only his pants, which were in tatters and falling apart, dark burns and smudges on his body, reach between her breasts to grab her neck and rush, slamming her through the metal wall she had been using to steady herself before and continuing on until he slammed her into the next building over, letting her explode in a burst of power that had her slumping to her knees and falling over to her side.

Rudal panted and groaned, his body twitching as he looked at her. "You were good. Better than I thought." He turned and started to walk away from her and tried to calm down, before blinking as he heard some female grunting behind him. Turning around, he saw Teana trying to get back to her feet while pointing Cross Mirage at him, even though she was bleeding freely from the wound he had put in her side. "You should stay down." He muttered, before shaking his head and spread his arms to the side, gathering magic in his hands again. "This is the end."

"Tea!" Teela got in front of Teana, her arms wide as she defied Rudal to attack them both.

"Eclipting Wave!" Rudal brought his arms forward and releasing the deadly energy forward towards the two of them.

"TEA!" Teela cried out as Teana tried to push her out of the wave as it came crashing down on them.

* * *

Notes: I honestly wanted to get this chapter as part of the last chapter. I really did but I got convinced to not write this part up until another chapter. Mostly because I was stalled out and I couldn't figure out how to get some of the scenes here working. And, yes, this is how I imagined ending this chapter.

Yes, I know, I know, Signum beat Fate in all their rematches in the Sound Stages and fought Nanoha to a draw, twice. But for someone who has fought against Fate several times and won, and fought Nanoha to a draw twice (and the second time, Nanoha was suffering from a ten percent power loss from her battle against Saint Kaiser Vivio), she doesn't put a very good showing for herself in fights against other named characters. The forwards don't count, since she was training them. Big difference between training someone and fighting to win after all.

One last note. I had this chapter done in June, but my pre-reader had some serious RL problems and couldn't get back to me until recently.


	41. Recovery

Day in the Life

Chapter 39

Recovery

I don't own anything, leave me alone.

I had thought to be closer to an end by now, but plot ideas, characters and other stuff kept jumping out at me, so, the story continues on.

* * *

"You failed me, daughter." An older female voice was heard as the blond girl hung from the ceiling in chains. "I gave you just one simple task, and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry, mother." The little girl said softly and looked at the floor. A crackling sound had the girl stiffen and look up.

"You're not sorry yet. But you soon will be." The woman's voice spoke as she looked at those green eyes. "You won't fail me ever again, will you, Alicia?"

"No, I won't... Fate-mama..."

(-)

Fate awoke with a scream, sitting straight up as she trembled and panted, her eyes were wide as she looked forward and saw nothing. "I can't... I can't..." She held her hands in front of her and shook as if she were a leaf and there was a storm blowing.

She stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Nanoha looking at her in concern. She felt movement on her other side, but ignored it as she hugged the other woman, crying against her. "I can't... I just can't... I can't..." She kept repeating over and over as Nanoha rubbed her back softly.

"Let it out, Fate..." Nanoha murmured and nodded to Yuuno as he rubbed her back softly. "Just let it out."

Neither of them could figure out just what it was that was bothering Fate, but both of them had some suspicions.

After Fate finally stopped crying into Nanoha's shoulder, the two tried to soothe her as she trembled against Nanoha. After a few minutes, Fate had stopped crying, but she was still trembling like a leaf.

"What's wrong, Fate?" Nanoha asked her softly as she stiffened slightly. "We're worried about you."

Fate was silent for a few moments, before whimpering softly. "I... I had a dream... Where I became just like my mother..." There was no doubt just who she meant. "And... Alicia... I was going to whip her, I had her chained up and..."

"Shh...Shhh..." Nanoha tried to get her to calm down even as Yuuno hugged Fate as well. "You aren't Precia, Fate... You aren't, you won't end up like her."

"But..."

"No." Nanoha shook her head, firm on this. "You have me, Yuuno, and all of our friends to keep you from becoming like that."

"Mother was like that, before Alicia died... What if I become like that?"

"As long as you worry about becoming like Precia, Fate, you aren't going to become like her." Yuuno shook his head at her. "We won't let you." He smiled softly. "Besides, Erio, Caro, Arf and Vivio would be so upset at you if you became like her."

Fate smiled softly, but deep down, she was worried.

Her mother had been incredibly kind and loving before the accident. What if something happened to her family and she became like Precia?

It wasn't something she wanted to think about.

(-)

Sitting in just her panties, Vita was getting treatments for the burns she had suffered during the fight just hours ago. "Oi! Oww! Oww!" Vita grumbled as Shamal bandaged her back up. "You're enjoying this!" She had to bite back a scream as Shamal rolled another bandage around her torso.

"Not really." Shamal admitted as she looked out the room and sighed, there were a lot of injuries from that recent attack, thankfully most of them weren't too serious. "I'd heal you with magic..."

"Save it, Shamal. I'm just burned, others need it more than me." Vita grumbled, wishing that it was just her that had been hurt, before sighing. "How's Signum?"

"Thankfully, she's in no danger of dying, but she's rather torn up, it'll take awhile before she's back to full health." Shamal shook her head as she remembered what Signum had looked like when she came in. "Stopping the blood was easy, but she was cut up like raw hamburger."

Vita winced slightly, partly from her burns since she turned a bit too fast, and partly because she could imagine just how bad that was. "At least she's still alive." That was probably the only good thing in what had happened.

Shamal nodded before helping Vita off of the table and into some loose fitting pants and a button shirt. Seeing the redhead groan with each step, Shamal sighed softly. "Stay around the hospital, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, Vita opened the door and left after reminding Shamal that their house wasn't in the best shape at that moment. After a bit of walking, or rather hobbling down the hallway, Vita found herself wishing she could sit down, if only to get off of her feet. "This sucks."

"Need a lift?" She blinked as she turned and saw Wendi there with a wheelchair.

"I'm not that hurt." Vita lied, before she found herself picked up and put down in the chair. "Oww! OWW! Dammit!" She cursed at the taller redhead.

Wendi wagged a finger at her. "Since my sisters and I are mostly okay, we've volunteered to help move patients from room to room until things settle down." Then again, Sein and Nove didn't get out of it unscathed, seeing as the two were still getting smoke cleared out of their lungs. "And you're a patient, so just sit down and let me take you where you need to go."

Vita rolled her eyes, but admitted that this was better, at least she wasn't hurting with each step. "It's weird." She started talking as Wendi pushed her down the hallway.

"What is?"

"Turn left up here." Vita gave her directions as the two reached a turn. "The burns didn't hurt until after Shamal was fixing me up."

"Probably just adrenaline and other things kicking in." Wendi waved to Dieci, who was helping some children and keeping their minds off of what had happened. "Before you say that you don't have anything like that, remember that I'm a cyborg, I've got mechanical parts in me and I still get adrenaline and other hormones when I get too excited."

"Considering how Subaru is, I'm not surprised." Vita said gruffly as the two approached Signum's room. "Speaking of her, how is she?"

"Upset." Wendi sighed as she pushed Vita into Signum's room. "Mostly at herself for not stopping that crazy guy sooner." She winced as she looked at Signum, who was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Ouch. I'm wheeling a live mummy and there's a dead mummy on the bed."

"I'm not dead yet." Signum said as she opened an eye and looked at the two. She smirked slightly as Wendi's eyes widened comically and the cyborg threw her hands back and up into the air in a rather silly pose. "How do I look?"

"Like you lost a fight with a meat grinder." Vita replied as she got up and made her way to the other bed in the room. "Nnngh... I'm just glad that Hayate's not seeing us right now."

"Hey, where is Hayate anyway?" Wendi inquired, wanting to make sure that the woman was okay.

"She's on a different floor where Zafira, Agito and Rein are watching over her," Vita replied, sighing softly and wincing as she lay back. "She's still too sick to do much right now."

Vita prayed Hayate would get better soon, but still... 'I _really_ hope that Signum and I are out of here before then though.' She thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was for Hayate to get stressed by worrying about them right after she recovered from her sickness.

Wendi nodded before she turned to leave. "Hey, just give the nurses a call if you need anything."

Sighing as the other redhead left, Vita just rested her head on the pillow and sighed to herself. "Hey, Signum..." She closed her eyes as the other knight answered her. "What happened out there?" Vita couldn't recall the last time that Signum had been so torn up.

Signum winced slightly as she tried to shift her body, but found herself in so much pain that she settled down slightly. "I wish I knew."

"I can give you an answer." A familiar male voice was heard from the doorway, causing the two knights to look at the door.

"Chrono." Signum gave the barest of inclinations of her head as the man stepped in. "What answer do you have?"

"You took off before we could pull all the information on Rudal, Signum." A screen appeared in front of him as he pushed a few buttons and two smaller screens appeared, one in front of Signum and one in front of Vita. "This man was his subordinate while he worked for the Bureau years ago."

"Vince, the "shredding" knight?" Signum thought that had been oddly appropriate, she was living proof. "Wait a second... He's listed as deceased."

"That's what was thought, apparently," Chrono shook his head and grumbled about missing information and bad record keeping, "while there was a body found, it was pretty much an unrecognizable mess."

"Nnngh..." Signum groaned as she shifted slightly. "Wasn't a typical coroner... So, is this Vince a Project-F clone?" Considering how he didn't seem any different, physically, than what was on the picture, it was possible. Well, there were some small differences, his hair was longer and a different color in person than what had been in the picture.

"I thought about that, and I'm not discounting it, but I found that it's not too important." Chrono shook his head as he pushed a few more buttons. "The real important thing is his combat style."

"Weak... Cutter? What kind of name is, oww!" Vita yelped as she tried to move around too fast.

"There was no name given to it, however, the effects and the way it's described gave rise to the unofficial name." Chrono really wanted to know who was doing the record keeping before he had joined the Bureau fully; such sloppy record keeping just shouldn't be tolerated, no matter who it was.

"According to the reports here, he was disappointed by a mission that had ended up with him getting injured and unable to fight for a couple of weeks." Chrono shrugged at the looks. "The man reportedly suffered from some sort of disorder that made him expect too much from himself."

"I think we call that disorder "Nanoha" these days." Signum said, getting a chuckle from the admiral.

Chrono shook his head to clear the humor out before grimacing at the reports he had managed to dig up. He really wished that Yuuno was around, annoying as it was to think of the ferret with his sister, Chrono trusted him more than almost anyone else. Especially since all the information he was getting was at least third hand, and that was if he was lucky.

"Anyway, reportedly, he had gotten fed up with the contemporary styles of fighting." Chrono pushed a few buttons and another screen popped up in front of the injured knights. "This is probably the only recording we have of it."

The two knights watched the video as the younger version of Vince, though Signum could only tell because his hair wasn't a gray-white, but rather a light brown and he wasn't as muscular. It made her wonder if he was really old or if he had been cloned, either way, she had to wonder about him.

_"Just why have you called us here, Vince?" A female voice, heard off-screen was heard speaking to the man._

_Bowing slightly, Vince straightened himself up. "I have finally completed the start of a new magic combat style." He looked at his axe and shook his head. "Granted, it would work better if I was weaker in power, but it's fine for now."_

_"Just get on with it!"_

_He seemed to growl at her before turning around. Several people walked into the room and surround him. "These people will be my examples." Holding up a hand, a Belkan symbol appeared under him before he blasted at one of them with a dark purple ball, which was easily blocked by the mage's barrier before he rushed in, hitting the barrier with his axe, which was, again, easily blocked._

_"If all he's going to do is demonstrate common fighting styles, then this is a waste of my time." The first woman spoke, still off-screen._

_"Wait." A new woman's voice was heard. "Something's different now."_

_At that moment, the blades on his axe glowed a light purple and it clashed into the shield, but instead of just blocking the attack, the attack seemed to flash brightly, surrounding the mage behind the shield and getting the mage to scream out in sheer pain as the energy seemed to ignore the shield and slice into the person behind them._

_"STOP!" The first woman screamed, getting a halt to the demonstration. "What the heck was that, Vince?"_

_Turning to the off-screen woman, he bowed slightly, behind him, the other mages took the injured one away without a word spoken. "That was a new style I've been working on. Contemporary styles just seem like a waste of energy. Attack, block, bind, that's all it is, the barriers and shields are strong, but what if someone's much stronger? Current styles can't deal with that!" He threw his hands to the side as he glared at the camera, well, at the people behind the camera, but it looked like he was really looking at the camera. "Why do you think we cannot win against foes that are as powerful as us or stronger?"_

_"Enough." The first woman said sternly. "These styles have been in place since before the days of Ancient Belka. If there was anything wrong with them, then we would have changed them."_

_"But you're wrong! The styles are old, out-dated and they aren't working anymore!"_

_"What do you suggest? Dodging attacks that can move at near the speed of sound and give your opponent more time to set up more attacks?"_

_Vince seemed to twitch angrily as others started laughing. Taking a deep breath, he pointed to where the mage that he had taken down had been. "That mage could make some of the toughest shields ever, and yet I cut through him without using so much energy that I felt like fainting." He then pointed at the people that were sitting. "This style could change the way we fight. It could allow even B ranked mages to take on and win against double or even triple A ranked mages and have it be an even fight."_

_"Skill overcomes the lack of power easily." A male voice was heard, getting a growl from Vince._

_"I know that!" He yelled, exasperated with them. "But a B ranked mage lacks both power and skill compared to even an A ranked mage. This style could..."_

_"Enough!" The first female spoke, louder this time. "Even though your demonstration was... Effective, I'm afraid that such a style can never be fully developed."_

_"...What?"_

_"It's too dangerous for the Bureau. If you taught it to some members and they decided to quit and commit crimes, how will we defeat them? If your style can allow for even the weakest mages to take down the strongest with ease, then there is no way that we can allow you to further develop or teach that style to someone."_

_"But..."_

_"Vince! As of this moment, you are no longer allowed to use the style that you have developed. Any further development of this style will have serious consequences for you. I truly am sorry, but for the good of the Bureau, we cannot allow such a style to be implemented."_

The recording went fuzzy after that, getting a sigh from Chrono. "I'm sorry, that's all that I could find.

"Hey, one thing's bothering me, Signum..." Vita sat up slowly. She cursed that dammed fire freak and wished that she had beat him up some more, of course, a whole building falling on top of her wasn't the best thing for her either.

"What?"

"I've seen you look a lot worse than you are right now, how come you're so beat up?" Vita could have asked why Signum was looking like a mummified hamburger, but she didn't want Signum to get any more upset than she was at that moment.

"Feels like all the tendons in my muscles were chopped up." Signum muttered softly.

"Actually, it's not only that, miss Signum, but whatever attack you suffered through seems to also be slowing down the rate of your magical recovery." A nurse said as she walked into the room. When the others looked at her, she shrugged slightly. "I was coming to check up on you, when I overheard the last of your conversation there, sorry."

"Ah." Signum nodded, but grimaced when she did that. "That would explain a few things."

The nurse nodded and got behind Chrono. "As important as the information is, Admiral, I'm going to have to kick you out now. They both need to rest. You can come back in the morning."

Chrono chuckled as the nurse "shooed" him out of the room, but he understood. Neither Vita, nor Signum were really up to giving a report at that time. "What a mess." He sighed softly as he walked down the halls, going to see others and hope they were alright.

(-)

Sighing as she pushed a child into a room, Wendi wondered just how she could have ever wanted to make this world explode. It was just too peaceful when things weren't exploding and idiots acting like the world was their own personal video game. Well, she still wanted to make the world explode, but she would rather do it when no one could get hurt.

Explosions were fun after all.

The next time she saw Hayate or Nanoha, she would have to ask about those "fireworks" she had heard about before. She really wanted to see them, just once. Plus, if she could, she could use her board and make explosions light up the sky and make everyone stand in awe of her awesome exploding prowess.

The gleam in her eyes, the grin on her face and the way she was rubbing her hands together was all she could do to keep from breaking out in maniacal laughter and scaring everyone away.

"Oww!" Wendi rubbed the back of her head as she turned to look at the one who slapped her.

"Calm down, you're scaring everyone." Nove muttered softly.

"Aww..." Wendi pouted before bumping Nove with her hips. _"You could have slapped me on the butt, you know."_

Nove's face turned slightly red as she rolled her eyes. _"Not when people are watching."_

_"At home then?"_

_"Sure, fine, whatever."_ Nove was blushing hard as she looked away from her taller sister, whose face lit up like the fireworks she wanted to know more about.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The two redheads blinked as they turned a corner and saw Subaru standing by some doors to one of the emergency rooms as Teela floated in front of her, bawling her little eyes out. "I tried, I really did, but Tea... Tea..."

"Shhh..." Subaru's face was wracked in guilt, pain and it looked like she wanted to cry as well, but all she did was try to calm the little device down by rubbing her softly. "It's not your fault what happened."

"But I... But I..." Teela sniffled as Nove and Wendi came up to the two of them.

"She's alive, right?" Subaru seemed to want to break down right there, her voice was cracking as she spoke. "That's the important thing."

Teela sniffled as she thought back to that moment.

*Flash*

"_Eclipting WAVE!"_

_"TEA!" Teela screamed as she was pushed out of the way, only for Teana to get hit with a body-sized magic blast, sending her flying through a smoke stack and into a nearby building, where she crashed through another wall before being stopped by some pipes that were jutting out at odd angles._

_Seeing the way she twitched and bled, even from that distance, caused something to snap inside of Teela. "You..."_

_Rudal panted and looked at the device. "What?"_

_"MONSTER!" Teela's body exploded with green magic as a Midchilan circle appeared under her feet the air spun around her right hand violently._

_Rudal gasped, his eyes wide as he felt the air being pulled out of his lungs. "What are you doing?" He screamed at her telepathically._

_"Stopping you!" Teela's eyes were glowing green as tears fell down her face. "You monster! You took her away from me! You took her away from me! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Rudal let out a gurgle as a tornado, as wide as his arms, punctured him in the chest, rending all of his organs into mush. He could only stare stupidly ahead as he fell to his knees, blood seeping out of the hole in his chest, before he fell to the ground, where death embraced him fully._

*Flash*

Teela sniffled more. "If only... If only I had been faster! I could have..."

"Oi!" Nove yelled at Teela, causing her to look up, before she gasped as a small amount of water was tossed at her, causing her to splutter and shake her head.

"Nove!" Subaru stood up, the shock was written on her face as Nove crushed the paper cup in her hand before dropping it into the basket by the water dispenser. "What are you..?"

Ignoring Subaru, Nove marched up to Teela and poked the device in the chest. "Listen, if you think it was all your fault that Teana got hurt, then maybe you should do something about it." Teela, Subaru and Wendi all blinked at her in varying degrees of surprise. "You think that maybe you weren't strong enough, or maybe if you had done that sooner, Teana wouldn't be in the emergency room right now fighting for her life, right?" When Teela nodded hesitantly, Nove shook her head. "You can't predict the future, you can't know how things are going to turn out on missions." The image of Cinque, bloodied, bruised and broken, but still smiling and saying that she was sorry for worrying Nove came to the short redhead. "Teana wouldn't have wanted you to kill the guy, no matter what. And you did the right thing when you did, no one blames you for anything, Teela."

"But I..."

"No buts!" Nove shook her head. "If you think that you weren't good enough, then strive to get stronger so it never happens again!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea..." Nove blinked and turned to Subaru, who was looking melancholic at the doors. "I should have been able to stop that guy sooner, instead of letting him cause so much trouble. I might have been able to get to her sooner, I..."

"Not you too!" Wendi grabbed Subaru by her shoulders and made the other cyborg look at her. "I was there, we both did all we could to stop that guy!"

"I know..." That melancholic, sad smile was still on her face and it made Wendi very nervous. "I'm not going to run off and do anything crazy, I just need some time off to myself, train a little, come back and hopefully see everyone's okay." Plus she didn't want anyone to see her when she finally did let it get to her and she started to cry, or rage, or something.

"You're... Leaving too?" Wendi's face got a bit pale as her eyes widened. "What the hell? You leaving Teana? Us? That's not fair, Subaru!" She felt like shaking her idiot of a sister, and considering that Wendi was often considered the crazy, stupid one, that was saying something.

Subaru shook her head at that. "I won't be gone that long, just a couple of weeks." Right now, she just wanted to break something, but she couldn't do that, not here, not in front of her sisters and Teela. No, she needed to get away and do it where people wouldn't get hurt. "I've already asked Voltz for the time off, he gave me the go ahead for it."

"Subaru..." Wendi had a worried frown on her face, before she pulled her older sister into a hug that surprised the purple haired girl. "You... You're so stupid, you know that?" Subaru was stiff and her eyes began to tear up slightly. "If you're going to go to get stronger, that's fine, but if you're trying to get away and not vent how you feel until later, that's just no good. Look what happened to Nove."

"Hey!" The shorter girl glared, but softened her glare as soon as Subaru put her face into Wendi's shoulder and started crying. "Subaru..."

"I... I didn't want... Anyone to see..." She had promised to be strong, to stop crying all the time, so why couldn't she stop crying right now? Tea would have hit her by now and told her it was no big deal, that she would be fine, so crying solved nothing.

Teela slumped and looked at the ground, tears were welling up in her eyes, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she just couldn't, she needed to be strong and...

Stop holding her own tears in when Nove grabbed her and held her. "Go ahead, Teela." She smiled as the blond device whimpered once before bawling her eyes out into Nove's shoulder.

Despite anything that happened in their pasts, despite their own feelings over things, they were a family, and they cared about each other.

That was all that really mattered at that moment.

(-)

"Hey, Sein." Cinque smiled as she sat down next to her sister. "How are your lungs?"

"Smoky..." Sein made a small "o" shape with her mouth and made puffing noises, getting a giggle from the two of them when nothing came out. "Anyway, you and Dieci are the only two that showed up to see me. Is everyone else okay?"

"Our sisters are fine but..." Cinque sighed softly, causing Sein to look at her worriedly. "Teana got badly hurt and is being operated on."

"Teana?" Sein said softly, her face pale. "But she..."

"Ran into Rudal Bernstal."

"The one we were told to avoid at all costs?" When Cinque nodded, Sein cursed and coughed slightly. "Sorry. But, what do you mean she ran into Rudal Bernstal? She's smart enough to know..."

"She engaged him, they fought, she's in the emergency room and he's in the morgue. Teela was quite upset about the whole thing and we can't get much more information out from her right now." Cinque sighed and looked at Sein with an expression that had the more carefree girl quickly becoming somber. "I saw Subaru trying to calm Teela down though... She had the same expression I usually do when I'm trying to help Dieci, Nove or Wendi calm down."

Sein winced, she knew that Cinque had often times hid her own pain to try and get their more emotional sisters to calm down, but to have _Subaru_ do that? "How bad?"

Cinque shook her head as she put her hands on her forehead. "I could see through it easily. I think Teela did as well. Subaru looked like she was about to cry and I didn't feel like I could do anything to help her and..." She stiffened slightly as Sein hugged her, before she gave in and returned it and buried her face against Sein's body.

"Hey, Cinque, it's okay..." Sein whispered and stroked her sister's hair. Cinque didn't break down and cry, she just held her younger sister tightly. The fact that Sein was giving her support greatly relaxed and comforted her.

"Thanks." Cinque pulled back and smiled at Sein.

Sein shrugged at her. "Hey, you wouldn't believe the times that I've seen Carim hold Otto or Deed when they needed a hug."

Cinque laughed softly. "I can imagine." Smiling, she gave Sein another hug. "Thanks, I needed that." After seeing so much in one night, getting a hug just felt good.

"Not a problem." Sein hugged her back, relaxing slightly.

They both hoped that Teana would pull through this. Both of them liked the girl and saw her as an unofficial sister.

(-)

"Feeling better?" Wendi smiled as Subaru blew her nose.

The purple haired girl nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Still going on that trip?" Nove raised an eyebrow when Subaru nodded.

"Yeah... I think it'll do me some good." Subaru rubbed the back of her head. "Besides training a bit, it'll keep my mind off of things."

"What about me?" Teela asked softly as she looked down.

"Nove, could you and Wendi take care of her for awhile?"

Nove rolled her eyes at her sister. "You didn't even need to ask, sis." She chuckled and rubbed Teela's head softly. "I'll be happy to watch her." Teela smiled gratefully at her. "Still, don't be gone too long, I hear Unison Devices get rather clingy when their masters are gone too long." She laughed softly when Teela's face flushed. So that was what it was like to tease someone good-naturedly.

(-)

"Well, that was a bust." A male voice chuckled softly. "I should have known that even with those devices, those four couldn't do anything, even with the mercenaries I hired to keep the Yagami family busy."

"Well..." The female next to him spoke up. "What are you going to do now?"

"It's simple..." He chuckled as the two of them walked down a hallway. "The devices, at their current settings just can't help me... They can't absorb the magic energy around them fast enough to be effective."

"But if you turn the settings up any higher..." She trailed off as he nodded.

"Indeed, doing that would be useless, since it would kill the user in question." He then smirked and started laughing. "But, what if I didn't use humans?"

She blinked as they stopped in front of a door, which he pushed open. "...I see..." She slowly smiled as well. "Those things need magic to work, and if you turn the devices to their maximum setting..."

"What's lethal for humans won't be lethal for these." A new female spoke up as she walked forward from in the darkness. Her eyes seemed to glint as she smirked. "Humans are too fragile. At maximum strength, the draining power of the devices works too much like a poison that consumes the user."

"But these things..." The man chuckled and started laughing as he looked at them. "They were created in Ancient Belka, along with this spire, near the end of the war... They never saw duty."

The smirking woman shook her head. "Honestly, I think we should just call Ancient Belka "Disaster Central", since it seems that anything that comes from there is nothing but disasters that need overwhelming power to stop."

The man chuckled softly. "Still, it's going to take me awhile to get everything set up properly."

Both women shrugged. They had waited years to get to this point, what was a few more?

(-)

Shamal sighed as she rubbed her eyes. The long day had just seemed to go on and on. "What else could go wrong?" She asked herself.

A moment later, she gasped, a cold sensation running through her body as her skin started to crawl. "What..?" Something was wrong, something bad, she just knew it.

"Miss Shamal?" A nurse spoke up as she looked into the room. "I came to tell you that Miyuki Takamachi... Um, she seems to have taken a turn for the worst... Something about a seal breaking..."

Shamal trembled. She wanted to be there, she did, but she was also worried about interfering at the wrong moment and causing Miyuki to die. 'Please, Miyuki, be alright.'

She didn't know what she would do if her lover died on her.

To be continued...

* * *

Notes: Voltz is Subaru's commanding officer in Sound Stage X and he makes a cameo appearance in Nanoha ViVid.

I was tempted to resolve the Miyuki situation in this chapter, but then I thought it deserved its own chapter, so, just wait on it.

Okay, I need to address something here... It's about Ginga and the whole "shut down" thing that happened earlier. Admittedly, that was stupid and probably shouldn't have been added in. In fact, looking back, I wish I hadn't done that to begin with. However, at the time, the only stuff about cyborgs we saw from StrikerS was Subaru being busted up and all we saw were cybernetic parts and not any bones and Cinque needing the rest of the season in repair tanks. There was even talk, though I'm not sure where, I think it just might have been a joke from the 4Komas, of Cinque getting a new body since her old one was pretty mangled from Subaru's attack.

Looking back, it was pretty stupid, especially after I listened to the Sound Stages where the Numbers talked about how they came around.

I could have gone with "peace has made Signum soft" excuse instead of a new style. I could have. But, for some reason, that didn't feel right to me.


	42. Death

Day in the Life

Chapter 40

Death

Standard disclaimer goes here.

Shorter chapter than usual, but this was just meant to be a part of the last chapter, but I wanted people to comment on this one alone.

* * *

"Where?" There was nothing around, just a dull gray sky and ground, as if no one watered anything, since the trees didn't have leaves and looked like something out of a cheesy horror movie.

The white mists didn't help matters any. "Hello? Is anyone out there? And why are my hands gray?"

"Shut up." A voice finally answered after a long while of walking. "You're loud, you know that?"

"I am?" There was a small camp fire that was actually dull in color. "Is all this drab color normal?"

The person in front of the fire shrugged. "Not really, hold on, your eyes haven't adjusted yet, girl."

She blinked as some color started to come into view, though it still seemed slightly faded. The person who she had been talking to turned out to be a rather slender woman with long blond hair and yellow eyes. "Um, so where am I?"

"Where?" The woman smirked at her. "The land of the dead."

"Then..."

"You're dead." The woman laughed as she felt completely numb, her face showing off her shock. "Must've died recently too if you don't know that you're dead."

"But... I can't be... I was in the hospital... I think."

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't dead." The woman raised an eyebrow as she flinched. "Really, is your being dead," another flinch, "really that surprising?"

"Not really, I guess..." She sighed and sat on a log quietly, trying to fight off the cold shock, she was dead? That couldn't be. "How did you die?"

"My own fault, really. I should have just hurried up and went home to my sisters, instead of killing that man when that knight walked in."

"Uh..." She blinked stupidly at the woman. "...That sounds... Kind of horrible..." She looked behind the woman. "So, what's that way?"

"Hmm?" The woman turned to look behind her. "Oh, that's just the way to the gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?" She blinked as the woman turned back to her and nodded.

"Yep. He decides what happens to you, if you go upstairs or downstairs."

"...Heaven and Hell you mean..."

The woman shook her head. "They're not really called that by the gatekeeper. Heaven's upstairs, Hell's downstairs. Get that right. I'm probably going downstairs when it's my time to go there."

"Oh..." She turned around to look behind her, for some reason the fog was thickening. "Is it normal for the fog to get thicker?"

"Since you're dead," another flinch, and for some reason, the fog thinned out, "yeah, it is. I can't see anything but a fog. You could try to walk back that way, to the land of the living, but you'll get lost and eventually end up here again." She turned to look at the woman, who shrugged. "I've tried, several times to leave. Not possible. My name's Due, by the way, what's yours?"

"...Miyuki Takamachi."

"Miyuki, huh?" Due shrugged and chuckled softly. "Takamachi... I'm surprised your sister didn't kill mine a few years ago."

"What?" Miyuki blinked. She didn't think Nanoha had it in her to kill anyone.

"Oh, just something... You can actually look into the land of the living from time to time around here. I saw my sister, Quattro, take a magic attack to the face that should have killed her, but, she survived..." Due then shrugged. "Not that I blame your sister for what she did. If someone hurt my sisters like Quattro hurt your sister's daughter, I wouldn't hold back either."

"...You seem rather calm."

Due chuckled softly. "When you're dead," another flinch from Miyuki, "your emotions mellow out until you either feel nothing or find everything amusing... Unless you go downstairs..."

"So, do you know what it's like... Downstairs?" Miyuki was curious about what Hell really was like.

"Fire and brimstone is what you're expecting, huh?" Due shook her head. "I caught a glimpse, it's not too bad to look down there, but, it's rather desolate, you hear nothing but screams from souls who are just wanting the torture to end... and that's just level one."

"There's... More than one level?" Miyuki shuddered as Due nodded.

"Oh yes. Before I was allowed to sit and wait for my family, well, there was this one guy, raped a bunch of little girls before he died, was turned into a little girl and sent to... I believe it was the fourth level..."

Miyuki blinked as Due shuddered horribly. "...Fourth level?"

"He got pulled down by tentacles." Miyuki shut her mouth and shuddered as well. That wasn't a pleasant thought, no matter how she thought about it. "Later levels are supposed to be even worse."

Miyuki blanched at that and sighed. "So... What happens to me? I just go forward and receive judgment?"

"If you want, that's up to you. You can stay here for the next couple of decades if you wish, wait for your family and lovers." Due shrugged at her. "But really, why would you want to wait, do you have anything back there?"

"Huh?" Miyuki blinked at Due. "What do you mean?"

"Really, what did you have back in life?"

"I had a lover! And my family supported me! And if I died," another flinch, "then at least it was because of injuries in duty."

"Oh really?" Due grinned lazily at her. "You had a lover, huh? From what I saw, she was kind of overbearing on you, huh?"

"Wait, you saw..."

"Like I said, you get to check in on the land of the living from time to time, I wanted to see how my sisters were doing, sometimes I caught glimpses of other things. But, really, you've got nothing going for you back there. Your little sister has a family of her own, a career, she's a celebrity and has enough connections with people to get whatever she wants done, done. What do you have? A lover who acts like a second mother? A small job?"

Miyuki sighed as she slumped. It was true, she didn't have a lot back there. "Maybe if I wasn't dead..." She flinched again and Due shook her head.

"If you weren't dead," another flinch, "then what? Hmm? Tell your lover to stop being so motherly? Break up with her and go back to where you came from? Talk it out with her? That really helped you before." She added sarcastically.

Due then turned and crossed her arms under her breasts and let out a grunt. "Whatever, it's your life."

"Wait... What?" Miyuki went stiff as Due turned back to her.

"You didn't know?" Due smirked at her. "You're not dead, not yet at least..."

"But you said..."

"It was to find out if you were still alive or not." She shook her head. "If you have no reaction when I say "you're dead", see, you just flinched again, then you would be dead, but since you do, you're alive... If just barely."

"I should go back and..."

"Hold it..." Due held up her hand and pointed behind Miyuki. "Can you see clearly?"

"...No..."

"Then going back is pointless, you're likely dying and can't be saved."

"But, I..."

Due shook her head. "Is it really worth going back?" She held up a hand to stop any comments from Miyuki. "Just... Shut up and think, okay? Really think. Evaluate your life and figure out if it's worth going back, cuz, if you just want to go back to stop your overbearing lover from worrying about you, there's no point."

"...How much time do I have?"

Due shrugged. "As long as you need, I guess. Time doesn't matter here. We're not going anywhere, ever."

Sighing, Miyuki just sat back down and closed her eyes. Why did she want to go back? Was it to live? Was it to see Shamal again? Her family? Did she have any real reason to go back?

Watching her, Due shook her head. Poor kid had to make a decision about living or dying... Such a thing couldn't be easy. Oh well, she could consider herself lucky, most people never got the chance to decide if they wanted to go back to the land of the living, or die straight up.

After awhile, Miyuki opened her eyes and looked at Due. "I've made up my mind."

"Good." Due smiled at her.

(-)

"We're losing her!" Shamal could hear the nurses yelling. She could be in there, she should have been in there, she knew what she had to do.

But she also knew that being romantically involved would cause her to make mistakes and that [i]would[/i] end Miyuki's life.

She looked up as the doors opened and the head doctor walked out, slowly, sighing heavily, before he looked at her and shook his head.

"No!" Shamal gasped, her face pale as she held her hands close to her mouth and trembled.

"I'm sorry... We tried... She just passed away... I'm sorry." Seeing the way that Shamal teared up made him curse days like this. There was only so much that they could do. He glanced at the clock and sighed softly. 'Time of death... 0500 hours...'

He could only imagine how hard it would be to contact the girl's family and let her know.

"I wish I could do more for you..." he put his hand on Shamal's shoulder as she tried to fight back tears. "I know a good therapist and..."

"DOCTOR!" A nurse rushed out, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "You have to come see this! Now!"

"What?" The doctor spun and ran back into the room, Shamal right after him. The two pulled back the curtain and stared at the operating table.

"Hi..." Miyuki smiled softly and waved weakly. "Can you cancel my death certificate?"

"Miyuki, you idiot!" Shamal burst into tears and rushed at the bed, hugging the girl tightly.

"Nurse... What just happened?" The doctor was happy, but this was just weird, even to him.

"It... It's a miracle, doctor." The nurse smiled as she looked at the two. "All of a sudden, she just... Started breathing, opened her eyes and asked if she could get some water."

"Very well... Let's get her to a room so she can rest... If she's well enough, we'll let her go home in the morning." That had been the final seal that had been in the woman, so he doubted there would be any more problems. "Nurse, make sure to get all the data to that Admiral."

She nodded and smiled as she went to do just that.

"Shamal..." Miyuki smiled at her softly. "We need to talk."

(End)

* * *

No, it's not the end of Day in the Life, not yet at least. But there's no cliff-hangers for this chapter, surprising, huh?

What? You thought I was going to kill Miyuki off?

To be honest, I was seriously considering doing just that. Killing her off completely. In fact, when it came time to do it, I actually had to flip a coin to choose.

She got lucky.

I seem to have invoked the "4 is death" trope by accident. But in this case, it's "_**40**_ is death". Go figure.

And now, for an omake by Moczo.

* * *

"DOCTOR!" A nurse rushed out, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "You have to come see this! Now!

"And bring like, a shovel or something! A heavy, blunt object!"

"Dammit, again?" The doctor said.

"Wait, what?" Shamal asked, watching in confusion as the doctor reached into his lab coat and withdrew a small but heavy club. He turned and ran back into the room, Shamal right behind him. They pulled open the curtain and stared at the operating table.

"Braiiiiiiiins..." Miyuki said. She might have been staring at Shamal, but it was hard to be certain due to the thick cataracts over her eyes. A thin trail of blood and saliva dripped from her gaping mouth as she mindlessly struggled with her restraints, seeking the flesh of the living.

"Dammit, another one." The doctor said in annoyance.

"Um... doctor..." Shamal asked delicately. "Is... is my girlfriend a zombie?"

"Yeah. Sorry. This occasionally happens." The Doctor said.

"... really?"

"Yeah. You don't hear about it very often, I guess." The doctor sighed. "Just another rare disease buried by big pharmaceutical companies trying to get [I]rich.[/I] Parasites."

"Braiiiiins..." Miyuki said.

"How... how would they get rich by...?" Shamal asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I don't think like a corporate suit. I _save_ lives." The doctor said. "Okay, time to smash her skull!"

"What?"

"Well, she's a zombie. Gotta destroy the brain."

"Braaaaaains..."

"Yeah, that. See, she agrees!"

"I... I see..." Shamal said doubtfully. "Could I talk to her, a little?"

"No offense, but... what are you gonna say?"

"Braaaaains..."

"I just want some closure, is all."

The doctor shrugged. "Well, that's fine. It's time for lunch, anyway. Here ya go. Bash her skull in when you're done." He said, handing Shamal the club.

"Er... Miyuki? Can you hear me?" Shamal asked.

"Braaaaaains..."

"Um, yes. Brains." Shamal said. "... Look. I'm glad you're back, I suppose, but... well, I've put in a lot of thought. And I'm afraid that this... us... is really not working out."

"Braaaaains...?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that; you were my first love, and I will always care for you. But to be frank, we were having some problems before. I always got the impression you felt smothered by me, and you tried to pull away so I just tried to smother you [I]more...[/I] we always had problems to work out. And now I just don't think it's even worth trying, now. You really aren't even the woman I fell in love with anymore."

"Braaaaaains..."

"... Literally. I hope we can still be friends?"

Miyuki hissed and lunged for her jugular, straining against the restraints.

"That would be a 'no', then?" Shamal asked sadly.

"Braaaaaains..."

Shamal sighed and looked at the club in her hands. "I... I suppose I should break up with you more permanently, now... ugh, I don't [I]believe[/I] this, how am I supposed to just..."

"It's easy! Just keep your eye on the ball, aim for the back of the neck where the head meets the spinal cord, and think of [I]Old Yeller[/I]!" The Doctor shouted from outside the room.

"You are not helping!"

"Braaaaaaains..."

"Oh, shut up."

**_Elsewhere..._**

Due looked upon the material world and chuckled. "Heh, heh... 'evaluate your life and figure out if it's worth going back'... they fall for it every time. Sucker!"

Zest walked up behind her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow. You're totally going to Hell, you know that?"

"Actually, they just call it 'downstairs', here."


	43. Gaiden Chapter Flashback

Day in the Life

Gaiden Chapter

Flashback

I own nothing

Alright, go ahead, call me a hypocrite. I don't like OCs in general and here I am, giving my OCs their own chapter.

Go figure.

For those who don't know, a Gaiden chapter is basically a chapter that steps to the side of the main plot to show the backgrounds of certain characters.

Not a long chapter, but it serves a purpose.

* * *

"Zafira, Rein, Agito..." Verossa nodded at the blue and white wolf and the two Unison Devices as they stood guard outside of Hayate's room.

Agito smirked at him. "Come to check up on Meister?"

"Partly..." Verossa sighed softly. It really sucked, but, they needed to know. "Schach and I went to your house to extract the body..."

"I don't like where this is going." Zafira grumbled softly. The look in Verossa's eyes as he shook his head didn't reassure him in the slightest.

"There was no body found, no clothing, nothing, just some blood on the ground."

"But that's!" Agito couldn't believe it, how could that be. "That woman gave us all a hard time! Nearly killed me, Zafira, and Shamal before Rein helped us out!"

"I don't doubt it, but she's not there anymore."

"What?" Agito snarled. "Did she get up and walk away?" She winced when both Zafira and Rein did their best to calm her down. "I mean, I saw her, she had a Steel Yolk shoved through her throat. How did she survive that?"

"I don't know." Verossa sighed softly. This honestly made his head hurt.

(-)

Staring out at the ocean with his one good eye, Vince shook his head as he sat on the grass before turning slightly and looking behind him. "Just how long are you going to stay dead this time, I wonder?" Behind him, Sable didn't answer as the wind blew past them both.

"Heh, to think my life came to this... From a Knight of the Bureau to a bodyguard of archeologists to a mercenary."

Still, he couldn't help but think back on his life, or at least, think back to that first day, the day he met Rudal...

*Flash*

"You'll be working under this man from today on. Don't mess things up." His instructor, damn that woman, she had to be so annoying, didn't she? He respected her enough to listen to her, but he sure as hell didn't like her. When he nodded, she turned to the tall, muscular blond man. "He's all yours, Rudal."

Nodding, the man waited until she left. "So, Vince huh?" Motioning for him to follow, Rudal started walking down the hallway, ignoring people as they walked by. "I hear you don't really like authority."

He shrugged at that. He was only ten years old and already people were saying that he was some sort of prodigy genius. "Not really, too many of them just throw their weight around and don't even try to help those in need."

"A few bad eggs does not mean that the entire group is spoiled, Vince, remember that." Rudal turned to him with a sharp eye. "There's always going to be someone who lets their power corrupt them, even so, most people in the Bureau are good people and should be protected."

"Even the ones who are worse than the criminals?"

Rudal nodded at the young boy. "Trust me, even those people are worth saving. Sometimes, it's just best to save who you can, if they're criminals, they'll get what's coming to them, eventually. I've been around long enough to know this." Suddenly the larger man smirked at him. "So, I hear that you're pretty good in combat. Let's see what you've got."

"Alright." Vince smirked, this could be fun.

(-)

"Urgh..." Vince crumbled to the ground, his axe lay just out of arm's reach as he looked at Rudal as the man took a neutral stance against him.

"You're the first in a long time to make me have to use some of what I can really do, kid." Rudal smirked at him. "You'll probably be good enough to beat me in about three years if you take it slow."

"Slow?" Vince muttered as he stood up shakily. "I'll show you... SLOW!" He screamed as he thrust his arms forward, several objects behind him suddenly started to move and race towards Rudal.

"Telekinesis?" Rudal blinked, but seemingly teleported out of the way before reappearing right in front of Vince, grabbing him by his shirt and rushing him straight to the wall where he slammed the kid against it, hard. "That's a pretty rare skill... Vince..." He smirked as the kid fell unconscious. "This might be interesting to see what you can do." He chuckled as he dropped Vince to the floor.

He would later awaken to find that he had been out for over three hours. All it did was make him shake his head and smirk lightly. It could be interesting to try and defeat someone as strong as Rudal was.

*Flash*

"I never could beat him in a fight, not when he was training me..." Vince chuckled to himself and sighed as Sable didn't move. "You know, I wouldn't mind some comments from you." He was tempted to find a rock and hit her downed body with it, but he knew just how bad that would turn out in the end.

*Flash*

"You shouldn't judge them too harshly." Rudal said as Vince walked down the hallway angrily. As the younger knight passed him, Rudal stopped leaning on the wall and walked behind him. "It is for the best after all."

"What do you mean?" Vince growled as he spun around to face the taller man, who stared at him impassively.

"You are an idiot, aren't you?" Rudal shook his head. "You do realize that all approved training methods are put onto file and recorded, correct?" He walked past Vince, who looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, so what's the..."

"If your method had been approved, then they would have taught it to others. What would happen if dimensional criminals learned your style?" Vince stopped walking, his face showing off his shock as Rudal continued to walk, before stopping and looking back at him. "I see you finally understand. We have enough problems with things as they are now, criminals with the ability to take down our strongest mages and knights would only make matters worse for everyone involved."

"I... Never thought..."

"Which is why you aren't in charge." Rudal chuckled as Vince walked up to him slowly. "Still, it might be a good idea to fully master that style of yours."

"Huh?" Vince blinked a few times. "But they said..."

Rudal smirked at Vince. "It never hurts to have an ace in the hole. Besides," he turned and walked away from the younger knight, "one day, that style might save your life against the really dangerous enemies that exist out there."

*Flash*

Standing up, albeit with some difficulty, Vince turned and looked at Sable's downed body, before kicking it, rolling her body onto her back. She just stared up at him lifelessly. "...Must be nice, huh?"

Grimacing as he wiped some blood from his missing eye, a magic bullet to the eye really did suck, Vince looked at the blood on his hand and twitched as his bum arm started to throb painfully. "Yeah, you get to lie there, doing nothing... Not like those kids... They never had a chance..."

*Flash*

"Here!" A female voice was heard as the door was kicked down and several mages rushed into the room. A moment later, Vince and Rudal followed after them.

"Why did you..." Rudal stopped as he saw the room. He stared, his eyes wide as the scene became clear to him.

Several mages started throwing up, not that either Vince or Rudal blamed them. Vince felt like doing the same.

In the middle of the room, was a mass of bodies, blood and metal.

Rudal walked forward, his face seemingly set in stone as he grabbed one of the bodies and pulled it free of the rest and dropped it to the floor, rolling it over. Immediately, he wished that he hadn't done that.

Nearly everyone started throwing up as they saw the body. The face, the torso, all punctured with metal and wires, from the insides.

Rudal turned and walked out, his eyes were covered in the shadow of his hair. "Burn this room." There was a tone of sheer rage in his voice. No one questioned him.

How could anyone question that after seeing the bodies of infants and babies only a few months old that were torn up like that?

Less than a week later, Rudal was declared a terrorist and Vince was declared dead.

*Flash*

"If I had known that it would lead to this..." Vince chuckled and then sighed as he saw her body. "I'm not always a patient person, Sable..." Then again, she already knew that.

*Flash*

Looking up slightly as a green haired woman stood in front of his table, Vince fought the urge to sigh. It had been only a few years since he had faked his death and left the Bureau. The hardest part was avoiding being found. He didn't mind the Bureau, overall, but he just couldn't work for them, not after what he had seen. "Yes?"

"I heard you're a bodyguard for archaeologists who go into dangerous places and..."

"Not interested." He turned away from her. She looked like a nice person and all, but he really didn't want to play babysitter to someone. Besides, there was a great chance that someone from the Bureau would find him if he took on more jobs so soon.

"But I'm on the verge of finding something that could..." She began but sighed as he held up a hand to silence her while using his other one to drink some sort of alcoholic beverage. "...What if I told you it was a relic from Ancient Belka?"

He made no obvious indication, however, he pulled his glass away from his lips slightly as he waited for her.

"What if said relic was considered a Lost Logia, even back then?"

"You found the Saint's Cradle?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. Some people would be surprised to hear such a question, though Vince considered such information rather trivial, since his last client wouldn't shut up about how if the Saint's Cradle had been found it would have given lots of information about Ancient Belka that they didn't have before.

"No one knows where that thing is. No, I found something that was supposedly supposed to be made to go against the rulers of Ancient Belka."

[i]Now[/i] she had his attention. "Really?" When she nodded, he turned and gave her more of his attention. "Alright, let's say for a moment that I do go with you, what can I expect?"

"You mean besides the usual old tombs?" She said sarcastically and gulped as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I mean, will there be traps, are there treasure hunters that might have stumbled across this and might be trying to get their hands on it? Or maybe you've got some hotshot rival who decides to sneak up on you, giving you wedgies and leaving you to death traps unless you turn things over to her?"

She shook her head at that. "No, none of that, well, most of that. Look, I just want someone with me in case there are booby-traps or something in the way."

He grunted. He had hoped for a better reason, but... "Fine..."

"You'll do it?" Her eyes lit up in happiness as he nodded.

"Said I would... So, what's your name?"

"Sable." She smiled happily as he shook his head. "Look, Mr. Vince... We can..."

"Just... Stop." He held up a hand to quiet her down. "You'll lead me to the place, I'll help you look around, keep you from falling to your death, but other than that, I don't care to hear about it. I'll tell you my price after we're out of there. The more trouble, the more you'll owe me."

"Fair enough." She nodded. "Well, um, just meet me here by ten."

"Fine."

(-)

A few days later, Vince found himself leaning against one of the walls as he watched Sable work at cleaning some dust off of a carving. He hated to admit it, but he was privately glad that the job was rather dull. The worst that he had to do was stop her from touching something that would have set off a magical attack... Sometimes. He hated it when old carvings and warnings got worn out or broke, it made it hard to figure out what they were warning about.

He really didn't want to deal with magical attack killer bees simply because no one read the warning label on the plate of cookies.

"These... Warning... um... Damn! I can't really read this." Sable sighed, she hated not being able to read Ancient Belkan. It was so hard too..."

"These rooms hold very dangerous artifacts. Warning to all who would enter, leave now." Vince said casually from behind her, which had her hair sticking out odd angles as her skin tingled.

"How'd you do that!" She spun on him, pointing at the wall. "How can you read that!"

He rolled his eyes. "I've been doing this for a few years. Ancient Belkan might be a bit tricky, but it's not impossible to read."

"Why aren't you the Archaeologist then? I can be the body guard."

He shrugged at her. "Not interested in it." He chuckled as she seemed to throw her hands up into the air and kicked the wall. His chuckling stopped as the walls began to shake. "What the hell?" He grabbed her and jumped away as the wall moved, turning slowly, before stopping when it had turned ninety degrees, revealing a hidden room.

"Woah!" Sable got out of Vince's grasp and ran into the room.

Walking behind her, Vince had to agree, the room seemed to be glowing, but there didn't seem to be much of anything here. Looking at the center, he saw some sort of pedestal standing up in the middle. "What the?" Quickly making his way there, he looked at the object on the pedestal. "...Clothing?"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a blue sphere appeared in the middle of the room.

"Fascinating..." Sable watched the events play out.

[i]"Will this work?" One scientist said to another, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know that I'm tired of these wars and the royalty that thinks they can just wage war over us and not expect us to do anything but fall in line for them."[/i]

"Must have been from the later stages of the war..." Vince shook his head.

They watched as several people lined up and tried on the armor. Both of them turned green as the people in the video suddenly started turning into husks of flesh before falling over dead.

"What the?" Sable yelled as she trembled. "This thing... It's only good for killing people?"

"Wait!" Vince pointed to someone who was able to wear it. "She's not affected by it."

[i]"Amazing! You can wear that?"

The woman nodded and created an energy blade out of nowhere. "I feel... Incredible..." She closed her eyes. "Like I can do anything!"[/i] The video blanked out a moment later and Vince shook his head.

"Such a waste, honestly..." He wished that he knew what it was for though.

The blue sphere popped back up a moment later, a man with a mustache appeared on the screen, showing the room off. [i]"We were stupid. This armor, this "Armor of Völundr", though it should be called "Necrid Armor", was a mistake! Almost no one can even wear it. Even if you can wear it, you can never take it off, it will kill you!" He shuddered as several mages put it on the pedestal without touching it. "It has powerful healing abilities, even death cannot slow the wearer down for long. And it nullifies even the strongest magical attacks to nothing." As it was put down on the pedestal, he shook his head. "If you see this, please, never pick the armor up."[/i]

The screen showed static a few moments later before fading out completely.

Sable sighed softly. "Damn, and here I was thinking that this could go into a museum or something afterwards." If it was that dangerous...

"Yeah... We should just seal this whole thing away and..." Vince stopped as he saw her touch the armor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just." She stopped speaking, her eyes went wide as the armor started to glow brightly. "What?" Taking two steps back, she was prepared to run when it suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around. "N..NOOO! HELLLLLP!" She screamed, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live and do things and...

"You're alive." Vince said as he looked at her. "What the..?" He took a step back as her body was flooded with red energy. "Damn, this is a pain in the ass." He grumbled and put an arm up, trying to keep any wind and light out of his eyes.

When the light faded, he looked at her, her clothing was different... Green leggings and a gray-white sleeve-less shirt and fingerless black gloves, her face had an arrogant grin on it as she looked at it. For some reason, he was certain that she gained a few inches in height, her arms and legs got more muscular and her bust increased as he looked at her. "What the hell?"

"Marvelous..." She grinned and formed a red energy sword in her hand. "Simply marvelous..." She walked up to him and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Whatever..." Vince shrugged, she was alive, that was all he was hired to do. "By the way, your fee went way up."

She laughed at that. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that I can cover that... This... Lost Logia, designed to kill the rulers of Belka..." Vince shuddered as she let loose a side-busting laugh. "All the knowledge of the previous users... I have it all... OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Don't... Ever laugh like that again."

She crossed her arms and left, causing him to look at her ass, since the clothing was tight on her body, and he shook his head. That Lost Logia was dangerous... Too dangerous.

*Flash...*

He stopped his trip down memory lane as he heard her groan and slowly sit up. "About time..."

She growled at him. "You fucking bastard! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to revive when you have something stabbed through your neck?" She smirked as she saw his state of being. "Looks like you're about to fall down dead yourself... Signum give you more trouble than you thought she would?"

He shrugged, painfully. "Got sniped in the eye by her boyfriend." He wasn't sure if that sniper was Signum's boyfriend, but considering the look in his eyes, it was a definite possibility. "Hurry up, will ya?"

She growled and slammed a hand on his chest, knocking him down, before a green light covered him.

A few moments later, he blinked, his eye was as good as new and his body felt completely reinvigorated. "Much better."

"Yeah, yeah..." She grumbled and he frowned at her.

"...You're on the last one, huh?" When she snarled and looked away, he sighed. "Figured as much... Even if that thing can bring you back to life, it's got drawbacks..."

"What? Just because it makes me a little dumber each time?" She grabbed his collar and he shook his head.

"A little dumber and it sucks your magic. You're barely an A rank mage right now, you'd probably be lucky if you qualified for a B rank mage. You die again, and you won't be coming back, not like the last few times."

She winced, she knew that, she really did. "Stupid Lost Logias..."

"Yep..." He sighed. "Let's get out of here..."

"Where to?" She blinked as he prepared a dimensional transport spell.

"Anywhere..." He smirked. "I'll be back though... I need to get better... If I'm ever going to beat Signum in a straight up fight." No, he didn't want to kill her, not anymore. Now? Now she was a challenge, someone who could make things... Interesting.

Sable cracked her knuckles. "Next time, little doggie, I'll make sure to kill you first."

End

So, there you have it. Vince, Rudal and Sable's backstories.

I based Sable's armor, not off of the Eclipse stuff that Nanoha Force did, but off of the Zannafar Armor from Slayers, granted, it was heavily toned down, otherwise Sable would have turned into a giant multi-headed panther dragon demon thing and started eating everything when she died.

Lost Logias are hax, by the way.


	44. Reaffirming

Day in the Life

Chapter 41

Reaffirming

Disclaimer: You should know this by now.

* * *

Stretching as she woke up, Vivio rubbed her eyes and took a look around the guest room that she was staying in. It was right next to her parents' and siblings' rooms, so she didn't feel alone, even in the giant room. She didn't mind spending time with Yuuno-papa's family, she didn't, they were a lot of fun. Vivio giggled as she remembered Reiko, that woman was a lot of fun. She didn't know what a "baler" was, but Reiko made crawling through it sound fun, even if she warned Vivio that it was pretty dangerous and she could get badly hurt if she tried it.

Stretching, Vivio got out of her bed and grabbed a towel, before leaving her room. Looking around, she tried to take in every sight she could, since her family would be heading back to Cranagan after breakfast. Her parents looked rather worried about something and she wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't be good if they were looking nervous. Stopping by her siblings' room, she opened the door and blinked as she heard some fussing and squirming. "Isamu..." She gave her brother, who stopped fussing and moved around in his crib until he looked at her directly.

Giggling softly, Vivio went over to the crib and lifted her little brother out. She didn't know why, but those eyes of his were surprisingly intense whenever he looked at her.

Carrying her little brother out of the room, her nose wrinkled as she discovered just why he was fussing. "Eww..." She pouted as he giggled and slapped her face a couple of times. She was just thankful that he didn't have any real strength behind those blows. "Yeah, you think it's funny, don't you?"

Her irritation left her when all he did was smile at her. "You've got it easy, huh? All you have to do is smile, poop and crawl around and everyone thinks you're cute." Still, the smell was pretty bad and she'd have to...

"Hello, Lady Vivio." A maid smiled as she saw the young girl. "And how is Master Isamu this morning?"

"Na!" The little boy squealed, getting a chuckle from the maid.

"Here, Lady Vivio, I'll take him and get him changed." The grateful look on Vivio's face had her laughing softly.

"Um, why do you call me "Lady Vivio" and him "Master Isamu"?" She had enough trouble with people at the Saint Church, particularly Sein, Otto and Deed, calling her "Majesty" that she didn't want others to call her weird titles.

The maid smiled at her. "You are Lord Yuuno's children, are you not?" Vivio gave her a confused look as she nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you're not too used to having servants?"

"Um, we have a house cleaner that helped raise me when I was six years old..."

The maid nodded as she rubbed Isamu's back, causing the baby to coo happily. "Yes, well, as one of the servants of the Scrya clan, it's just habit for us to call members of this clan "Master" and "Lady", that's all. The elders teach the children very early on not to let it go to their heads." She winked at Vivio. "Now, if you wish to have a morning bath, I believe I saw your mother, Lady Nanoha, heading towards the baths."

"Thank you." Vivio bowed and ran off.

"Now, as for you, stinky master, I think you need a new diaper." She smiled as she held Isamu out at arm's length.

The little boy just squealed happily.

(-)

As she relaxed in the warm waters, Nanoha smiled as she and Vivio bathed together. "How do you like it here?"

Vivio nodded and splashed the water a few times. "Yeah, it's fun. Yuuno-papa's family is a lot of fun, but..." She sighed softly and looked slightly apologetically at Nanoha. "Is it okay if I just want to go home and be with my classmates?"

She shook her head and winked at Vivio. "Actually, I miss home too, Vivio. Plus, I don't really like how all the maids call me "Lady Nanoha"." She smiled as Vivio giggled. "You too, huh?"

"Uh huh." Vivio nodded and took a breath before ducking under the water for a moment.

"Well, we're going home today then." Nanoha smiled as Vivio came back up.

"Mama..?" Vivio looked a little uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Um, I heard some of Yuuno-papa's aunts talking and one of them said something about how you, Fate-mama and Yuuno-papa didn't want any of this and are only together because of Sora, Isamu and Alicia..." Her eyes started to tear up as she thought about that. "It's not true, is it?" She didn't like the thought that her family's happiness was a lie and they were only putting up a front for the children.

Nanoha smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Vivio... It was unexpected, but... I wouldn't give up what happened with Yuuno and Fate for the world." She then tapped Vivio on the nose. "We were stupid, we just needed something for us to get over our fears."

"You were afraid?"

Nanoha nodded and sighed softly. "I cared about them both too much... I never could choose one or the other... And having both Fate and Yuuno as my loves didn't occur to me at all."

"Is it confusing?"

Nanoha nodded at her daughter. "Yes, very confusing... Your heart, your mind, your conscience, your worries, they all work against each other and make it hard to make a choice." Seeing Vivio's confused look, Nanoha just shook her head. "It's not something you'll understand until you're older, okay?"

"..Kay..." Adults were just confusing, that's all there was to it. She'd probably understand when she got old, like say, seventeen or so.

(-)

Sighing as she sat down in the kitchen, Lindy was [i]quite[/i] thankful that her house had been far enough away from the fires that it didn't get affected like many other houses had. The last thing she wanted was to have to move into a temporary home while she waited for her house to get re-built.

Then again, she supposed she could have moved back to Earth for awhile. She had only came back to Mid-childa to help Fate out while she was pregnant and offer help to the new parents, but she did miss Earth. Retirement was rather nice. Oh well, Chrono didn't want Amy to be on Earth when she gave birth. After all, it was easier to get to Midchilda for Chrono than to Earth to be there for the births.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard a knocking on the door. Sighing softly, she got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Nove?" She was slightly surprised to see the short redhead.

"Can... Can I come in, please?" There was something in her tone that made Lindy wonder as she let the redhead into her home. "Thank you."

"You want some tea?" Lindy asked her as she sat Nove down. The girl was stiff, there was some tremble in her hands as she was handed a tea cup. "Nove..?"

"Sorry, I... I'm just worried about things, I guess..."

Lindy nodded and sat down. "Go on..."

Sighing, the redhead looked down. "It's just... Between Ginga leaving... This fire happening... Now Subaru left late last night and is going to be gone for awhile and Teana ended up in surgery and we still don't know if she'll pull through or not and..." She took a deep breath. "It... It just feels like Gigna's going to be gone for good, if... If Teana dies, I don't know what Subaru's going to do, and..."

Lindy sighed, Nove looked incredibly worn down and exhausted, as well as a little sad. "What will you do, Nove? If things do go that bad?"

"...I don't know..." Nove sighed as she looked at the tea cup. "I just don't know."

"Okay... So, let's say Ginga never comes back, what are you going to do?" Nove was silent and Lindy just sat there, waiting for her to say something.

"...I don't know... I... I don't want to wait forever, but... If I just give up on her that fast, it... It wouldn't be fair to her."

"What about you?" Nove looked at her, confused. "Don't you think that you're being unfair to yourself? It's important to think of others, Nove... But you need to think of yourself too. Will you really be happy if you wait too long? What about Wendi?"

Nove sighed and shook her head. "I... I don't think she'd be happy, but I can't..."

Lindy nodded and squeezed Nove's arm gently. "Relationships are never easy, Nove... You need to balance the needs of yourself with those of the people in an intimate relationship with you. It's not something everyone can do."

"I know..." Nove looked down, sighing heavily.

"Talk to Wendi... Ask her what she wants." Nove nodded and Lindy shook her head softly. "Come on, let's just have some tea and relax, okay?"

"Kay..." Nove smiled softly. Maybe she didn't know what she wanted exactly, maybe she had no answers for anyone who asked. But hopefully Wendi could help her make a full decision soon.

(-)

"Yuuno?" Fate looked at her fiancée and smiled softly as he rolled over slightly and looked at her. "Hey..." She stroked his face softly. "Thank you... For last night."

He smiled at her and ran a hand over her face gently. "You don't need to thank me for something like that, Fate."

"Still..." She blushed as she shifted her body under the sheets. "I want to thank you."

Yuuno blushed as he felt her hands run over certain parts of his body. "Okay..." He blushed as he felt Fate's naked body, though when she got naked, he wasn't sure, slid across his body. Well, if his fiancée wanted to have some fun, who was he to complain?

(-)

"Nanoha-mama?" Vivio looked at her mother when she stopped just short of opening the door to her room. The two were in clean robes and their hair was hanging down their backs loosely as they waited for it to dry. Her mother's face was slightly flushed as she stepped away from the door. "What's wrong?"

"Ah..." Nanoha coughed slightly. "Fate and Yuuno need some time alone." She winked at Vivio. "Come on, let's go check on your siblings."

As she walked with her mother, Vivio was still convinced that adults were weird. When they entered her siblings' room, her eyes lit up as she saw the maid from before still there. "Hi!"

The maid smiled at them, nodding to Nanoha as she took Isamu from her arms. "Hello, did you two have a good bath?"

Vivio nodded and smiled at her. "Uh huh... It's a big bath and it can bubble!"

The maid giggled at her. "Yes. Don't you just love how it makes soap get really frothy?"

Vivio nodded, grinning. "Yeah! That was great! It was like I was in a tub of soup or something. Is that how vegetables feel?" Her eyes seemed to go blank white as she held a finger to her lips in wonder, causing both adults to laugh at her. "Mouu... Not funny."

Nanoha giggled softly. "Sorry, Vivio, you looked too funny there."

"Um, Lady Nanoha, I know it's not my place, but maybe you should get dressed..." The maid blinked as Nanoha shook her head and blushed. "But surely, walking around in your own clothes would be better than a robe..."

"Fate and Yuuno... Um... They need some time alone." Nanoha didn't mind the thought of her lovers having sex, but taking part in it and walking in on it were two different things.

"Did you talk to them with telepathy, mama?" Vivio blinked in confusion as Nanoha shook her head. "Then... How?"

"I'm not sure... I could just... Tell, I guess. I don't know how but..."

"Ah..." The maid nodded, interrupting. "They seem to be your soul mates."

Nanoha sweat-dropped. "Actually, I'm not too sure about that."

The maid shrugged at her. "Well, it does seem that way." Her face had a small smirk on it as she looked at the increasingly flustered woman. "You three complete each other in ways that you never expected... One of you is an unstoppable force that pulls the other two along, one supports the other two silently and while the last one is there to make sure that if either of the other two falters, they'll be there to catch them while all three of you look at each other as a shining beacon of strength that gives each other the motivation and strength to move on." Seeing the stupefied look on Nanoha's face and the look on Vivio's face, the maid fought the urge to laugh.

"...How?"

The maid winked. "I've met plenty of young lovers, Lady Nanoha, they keep saying the same things to me a lot, so I begin to pick up on things like that."

"Oh..." Nanoha's face was slightly red. Though, she wasn't sure if was from what the maid had said or some sort of weird feelings she had in the back of her head.

(-)

Fate gasped as Yuuno pulled his lips away from her neck. "Yuuno..." She groaned, shifting on top of him and panting as she felt his hands over her body. "That was so good." She was blushing hard, even as she pulled her fingers away from the bed.

Smiling, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips, his hands running through her hair softly. "You were very good, Fate." Idly, he mentally winced from the pain in his back from where Fate's fingers had dug into his skin.

"Should we take a bath before Nanoha worries about us?" Fate caught a whiff of what she and Yuuno smelled like and blanched slightly. She pouted as he chuckled. "It's not that funny."

"No, but the way you're worrying about it is." Smiling, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips gently. "But, if you're worried, let's go."

"Thank you." She smiled at him as they disengaged from each other.

(-)

A few hours later, Nanoha found herself looking at a screen of Shamal with worry. "Is everything okay back there?"

The blond looked tired, but nodded. "More-or-less... Hayate's sick, but she should recover in a day, Zafira's got an injured leg, Vita's badly burned and is in need of treatments to heal, Signum looks like someone carved up some hamburger, but she'll recover too... As for Teana..." She shook her head. "I don't know, she managed to survive the operation, so she'll live, but she's out cold for now."

"You mean a coma." Nanoha said flatly as Shamal sighed.

"Yeah. Look, Nanoha... Don't think badly about her. She just got hit with some bad luck and..."

"Who says I think badly about her or what happened?" Nanoha shrugged at Shamal's look. "I'm proud of her, actually. I'm not happy that she's hurt, but she did very well."

Shamal smiled on the screen, it was one of the few smiles she had in the last few days. Well, when not around Miyuki, but even then it wasn't always smiles, especially after their talk that had lasted well into the morning. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now, but she had other worries to deal with at the moment. "She'll be glad to hear it... If she wakes up."

"How bad was her injury?"

Shamal gestured from her breast up past her shoulder. "Separated completely, then she got slammed hard enough to bruise her spine," not to mention put her back out of alignment, which was something that was going to need to be fixed as soon as they could, "and the last attack she took nearly killed her." Still, even with all of that, Shamal wasn't sure what was the worst part, all of that, or the fact that Teana had hit her head hard enough to cause her to bleed and get a concussion.

Nanoha winced slightly. "Well, we're coming back today." Shamal nodded and the brunette sighed as she looked at her friend. "Shamal... Do me a favor and get some sleep, please?" Seeing the look on Shamal's face, Nanoha giggled. "I know, weird of me to comment on people needing to sleep and rest, but, please, Shamal, if you're tired, you won't be much help to those who need it."

Shamal sighed softly. "I know. I was planning on going back to my apartment and sleeping for a few hours."

"How is everyone else?"

"They're mostly fine. Some suffered from inhaling a bit too much smoke, but otherwise fine. They're at home or here at the hospital right now."

"Okay." Nanoha nodded at her. "That's good to know."

Shamal nodded and bid farewell as she turned the screen off. Nanoha sighed and wished that she had been there. "Seems like I'm never around when people need me lately... Some Ace of Aces I am..."

"Mama..."

"Vivio?" Nanoha turned and knelt down to look at her daughter in the eye. "What..." She blinked as Vivio slapped her cheek, not hard, but enough to get her attention. "...Vivio?"

"You're being selfish, mama!" Vivio frowned at her as she pulled her hand away. "Subaru-san, Teana-san, they're really strong. Subaru-san's sisters, Aunt Hayate and her family, they're all really strong. If they got hurt badly, what would happen if you were there?" The girl started sniffling. "I don't wanna see mama in the hospital because she fought the bad guys and they hurt her badly."

"Vivio..." Nanoha hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry, Vivio... I really am. I just don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

"I don't want them to get hurt either, mama!" Vivio cried against Nanoha's shoulder. "Signum-san is strong, like mama, and she got badly hurt, what if that was you?"

"Shh... Vivio..." Nanoha whispered to her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I... I guess I'm just upset that my students and friends all got hurt when I wasn't around and I wish I had been there to help out."

After holding her for a few more moments, Vivio pulled away and blushed heavily. "I'm sorry, mama..."

"Huh?" Nanoha blinked as Vivio gently grabbed her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh!" Nanoha's eyes widened as she remembered what happened, before giggling. "It's okay, Vivio. I hardly felt that."

"You sure?" Vivio looked at her in concern as Nanoha nodded and smiled at her, tapping her on the nose.

"Sometimes, your parents can be big idiots, Vivio-chan... Just don't go slapping us all the time when we're being stupid." Nanoha chuckled as Vivio laughed nervously.

Even though Nanoha had been Vivio's mother for over two years now, the fact that she had two lovers, soon to be spouses and babies was still new to her. Plus, it was hard for her to go against her instincts to go out and help people as much as possible. Closing her eyes, she couldn't imagine how her family would take it if she died.

Her family... Nanoha chuckled softly and smiled at Vivio's confused look. "I'm sorry, Vivio... I was thinking how our family has grown. It's still so new to me. Please forgive me?"

"Ngh!" Vivio nodded and smiled at her mother.

Nanoha smiled and rubbed Vivio's head. She was still worried for her sister and friends back on Mid-childa, but if Shamal said that they had survived, then things were okay, even if Teana was in a coma.

(-)

Subaru looked at her camp site and nodded to herself. A couple weeks on this world would probably do her a lot of good. A chance to clear her head, vent some frustration and be alone for a bit was what she was hoping would get her back into good spirits when she got back to Mid-Childa. And hopefully Teana would be recovered by then.

Still, the weather on Vaizen was nice at least, though she wished that the sky wasn't so dark out.

Actually, now that she had some time to think about it, she hadn't heard any animals in a long while and things were calm... Too calm.

"Buddy!" Mach Calibur yelled at her from her pocket. "To the south by twenty degrees."

Turning in that direction, Subaru paled as she saw the skies twist and spin, a dark funnel of death and destruction touching down as a twister suddenly formed. "Oh gods!" It was far enough away that Subaru doubted that it would come at her, but... "Wait a second..." Her eyes widened. "Mach Calibur! Set up!"

"Standby Ready."

In a flash, Subaru was in her barrier jacket as she raced along Wing Road towards the twister. There wasn't anything she could do about the tornado itself, but she would do all that she could to save anyone who happened to be there.

Even as fast as she could move, Subaru was partially glad that the twister had disappeared as fast as it had came. Pulling shrapnel out of her body for hours on end wasn't her idea of fun.

Especially if the shrapnel hit any important systems.

As she rolled into the destroyed area, Subaru paled as she saw the village, buildings, trees, everything was destroyed. She couldn't even imagine how bad it was for anyone who lived here. Still...

She raced around the village, calling for survivors and moving debris out of the way. She just hoped that she could find someone alive. So far... Too much had been lost. "Please... Oh please... Someone... Still be alive." She whispered to herself.

Her hopes got dashed with each piece of debris that she cleared away. All she saw were more and more dead bodies, some she couldn't even identify.

"Mama... Papa..." A young voice was heard and Subaru's eyes widened as she heart that. A survivor! She couldn't help herself from hurrying up and moving debris of a small house out of the way, only to stop at what she saw. In pools of blood were a man and woman, both with shrapnel sticking out of their bodies, while a young child with sandy brown hair cried over both of them. The child turned to her, tears falling freely, and Subaru could see that the child was a young boy, just shy of being a teenager at best, and asked her one question. "Why..?"

Seeing the miserable look on his face, Subaru rolled up to him and gently dislodged him from his parents, hugging him tightly as he cried on her. She didn't know who he was, but even she wept silent tears as it started to rain on top of both of them.

As for his question...

She had no answer.

(-)

It had taken her a few hours to get him to calm down and go to sleep and find all the bodies in the village. Not being sure if she should bury the bodies or cremate them, she opted to place the bodies into a cellar that she had found, before putting a large boulder on top of it so that no one would desecrate the bodies, and sighed as she looked at the boulder and then at her clothes and grimaced. Being covered in blood wasn't her idea of fun, but as she looked at the destroyed city, she moved over to where she left the boy and sighed. Unless there were people out of the village, he really had no one left here.

Gently picking him up, she rode Wing Road back to her campsite. "To suddenly lose everyone..." She mumbled to herself as she looked at him, he was still crying in his sleep, not that she blamed him. Everything he held dear was destroyed in an instant...

Hours later, Subaru found herself looking at the fire as it crackled. She blinked as she heard a groaning sound next to her. Turning, she smiled softly as the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hello..."

The boy blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, before looking at her again. Subaru shook her head slowly as his eyes watered up. "Mama... Papa..." He found himself in another hug as she was by his side in an instant, letting him bury his face into her chest as he started crying again.

As Subaru rubbed his back, she wondered what she could say, if she should say anything. Dozens of sayings ran through her head, all of them she could say, any of them she could say.

Despite all that, she just couldn't say anything. The grief she was feeling from him was too intense.

All she could do was keep quiet, rub his back while hugging him and rock him gently as he screamed into her chest.

She didn't know why, but as he calmed down, he didn't push away from her. If anything, he seemed to hug her tighter, and, despite everything, Subaru found herself smiling at that. She wasn't sure why, either. The loss of life, she shouldn't be smiling, she should be screaming in rage and sorrow, why couldn't she?

"...You're crying." He said to her and she looked down at him in confusion. He ran a hand up to her face and wiped away her tears. "Why?"

"I'm sad... For everyone who died..."

"Why are you smiling?"

She shook her head. "I don't know..." She whispered softly as the two of them held each other tightly. She wasn't sure why she was smiling, and she would never be able to answer that.

It took until the fire was almost out for the two to finally separate from each other and sit there, looking at the fire as Subaru poked the embers, trying to get them to heat up again. "…What's your name?" He asked her after several minutes of silence.

"Subaru Nakajima. I'm with the Time-Space Administration Bureau, Rescue Corps..." She then sighed and slumped heavily. "Not that I'm living up to that lately."

"I'm Touma Avenir." He got her to look at him as she nodded, her face had that kind, soft smile on it that he found himself liking, a lot. "...Thank you..." He moved towards her and hugged her again. He was still sad, his parents, his home, his whole village gone in an instant.

Even though Touma hurt, deeply, something in him wanted to make her stop hurting. He could see it in her eyes, the raw pain and sadness that was there, she was so kind... He just wanted it to stop.

Subaru closed her eyes as she hugged Touma. She didn't like the fact that he was hurting so badly. She just wished that there was some way that she could help him recover faster.

Neither of them knew when they fell over and asleep. All they knew was that they felt comforted by the presence of the other one.

They paid it no mind as tears slowly leaked out of their eyes while they slept, cuddled against each other.

* * *

Hey! A full chapter! Alright.

I'm kind of worrying that I'm making Vivio a little too silly. Almost like a Cloud Cookolander. XD

And, hey, it's Touma!


	45. Ponderings

Day in the Life

Chapter 42

Ponderings

Standard Disclaimer can be found on Portobello Road. Portobello Road! Street where the riches of ages are stored. Everything and anything a chap can unload can be found on the streets of Portobello Road.

Bedknobs and Broomsticks, classic Disney movie, now go watch it and come back to read.

* * *

Shamal sat on the couch in her apartment, she knew that Nanoha told her to go to sleep, but, there was just so much on her mind, she just couldn't relax enough to sleep. All things considered, between worrying about Miyuki, having her basically die and come back and the other injured people, she should be out cold.

She should be asleep right now.

_"I don't need a mother, Shamal, I have two. I want a partner."_

**That** had hurt, a lot. Not because of any anger, or malice, but because it was true. "...I'm not really a good lover, am I?" She sighed softly, knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers from her empty apartment.

All she could do was sit there, in silence, as she thought about everything.

(-)

"You sure you should be moving around?" The captain looked at her with some concern.

"It's been a few days, captain..." She winced, her whole body hurt, but at least she wasn't in danger of dying at that moment. "I just want to move around a little."

"Well, I'm impressed..." The ship's doctor walked up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. "If you weren't a cyborg, Ginga, you'd be down and out right now."

Ginga smiled slightly, even as her body trembled. "Heh, I feel like I should be down and out right now. I'm just tired of lying in bed." She wobbled slightly and the doctor had to stop her from falling over. "Guess I should just be in bed."

"Don't worry..." The captain reassured her. "We'll be nearing some travel lanes soon, we'll find a ship to take us back to Mid-childa quickly."

"Now, just get some rest." The doctor led Ginga out. "I know you're tough and I know I can fix you up pretty well, but your body just needs rest."

"Can you at least bring me some new books to read?"

"That can be arranged." The doctor nodded at her.

(-)

"Never thought I'd get that smoke smell out of my hair..." Dieci grumbled as she, Cinque, Wendi and Teela ate breakfast. The Unison device was a new addition to the table, though she was rather quiet, at least compared to Wendi.

"I know what you mean." Cinque, without her eye-patch, smiled at her. Very rarely did Cinque dislike her enhanced senses, but having to smell smoke all the time did grate on her nerves a little bit.

"Do you think Teana will be okay?" Teela asked softly, causing the other three to look at her in slight surprise. "I mean... I'm her partner and all I could do was stand there and watch her... watch her get hurt!" She broke down into tears before Dieci grabbed her. "Why? I... I'm no good... I'm just a..."

"A friend." Dieci said softly, getting a gasp from Teela as she looked up at Dieci's smiling face. "You're a friend, Teela. Teana didn't want you to get hurt, and you didn't want her to get hurt."

Teela sniffled softly and hugged Dieci as best she could, thanking the cyborg.

Watching this, Cinque just smiled softly at Dieci. The girl had come a long way since they had been in lock-up. The same girl who sobbed in her arms over nearly killing three people in a helicopter could give someone in distress comfort. Closing her eye, she wondered if maybe she was becoming unneeded in her sisters' lives.

Oh well, if she wasn't needed, then she wasn't needed. At least her sisters would be well onto their own lives if they didn't need her anymore.

But, even though that was what she wanted for them, why did such thoughts leave her feeling nothing but sadness?

(-)

"Awww! You're leaving?" Reiko pouted as Yuuno nodded. "I was hoping to corrupt your daughter some more before you left."

Even though Yuuno chuckled, Nanoha looked nervous as she stood behind him. "Now, now, I'm sure that you'll get plenty of chances to corrupt her..."

Reiko giggled at him before hugging him tightly. "Good luck, cousin, don't forget to invite me to the wedding... Or I really will corrupt little Vivio."

Yuuno chuckled and nodded as he hugged her back. "Sure..." He honestly had missed his family, but he knew that he needed to get back to Mid-Childa sooner or later... Otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Vita.

Fate looked at Nanoha as she shifted the baby bags on her back and the stroller she was using for all three of the babies. "I'm not sure we should trust someone who threatens to corrupt our children..."

Nanoha giggled at her serious look. "Maybe, but I don't think she means any harm."

"So says the person she got out in that baseball game." Fate chuckled as Nanoha pouted.

"Mou... I was certain that was a home run too!" Fate, and Reiko both chuckled at her while Yuuno shook his head. He didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve such happiness, but he sure wasn't complaining about it.

Sora squirmed in the stroller, grunting as he kicked his legs around. Looking down, Fate smiled softly as she rubbed his belly, causing him to smile up at her, though he still kicked his legs around. "I guess it's time to go now."

After they said their goodbyes, Reiko sighed as she watched them teleport away. "I'm going to miss them." Oh well, she'd see them again when they got married.

(-)

Rein stretched as she woke up and looked over to the bed that Hayate was sleeping in, before gasping as she saw it empty. "Hayate!" She looked all around the room, but couldn't see her. "Agito!" She turned to her bed mate and shook her violently. "Hayate's gone!"

"What?" The little demon shot up and looked around. "But, she shouldn't be anywhere!"

"If you two don't calm down, you'll wake the whole hospital up." The two looked from the shelf they were on to the bathroom and saw Hayate standing there as she spoke to them softly. Smiling, the short-haired woman walked over to them and patted them on their heads. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take that long."

"Are you okay, Meister?"

Hayate nodded at Agito. "Yeah. My stomach's still a bit touchy, but my fever broke finally."

"I'm glad." Rein smiled at her happily. "As soon as the house is fixed, we'll throw you a big party."

Hayate giggled at her. "Rein, I was just sick, I'm okay now." Really, her device was rather silly at times, but she wouldn't trade Rein in for anything in the world. "Where's everyone else?"

"Um, fine, they're all fine, just over at Shamal's place and…" Agito trailed off at the look Hayate gave her. "They didn't want you to worry, Meister. You were sick and they didn't want it to get worse and…"

"Agito." Hayate sighed and shook her head. "Really, it's okay, I just want to see them."

"You sure?" Rein asked as Hayate nodded at her.

"I can feel them, all of them, and they're hurting right now. I want to at least look at them, please?"

Both Unison Devices looked at each other before sighing.

(-)

Zafira looked up from his spot on the floor. "Hayate…" He said softly as she walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Zafira, just a little unsettled right now." She knelt down and hugged him gently. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being able to be there when you were in trouble." Hayate had tears leaking out of her eyes as she hugged his neck. "You, Vita-chan, Signum, all got hurt because I couldn't be there to help you."

"Hayate…" Zafira sighed softly as she hugged him. "We're all okay. None of us wanted you to get hurt and we'd all gladly get hurt again, if it meant that you were safe."

"I know." Hayate nodded against his fur. "I know. But we're family, and I don't want to see any of you get hurt for my sake."

"I'll be fine." Zafira nodded his head towards the beds. "But Signum and Vita are going to need some time to recover."

"I know…" Hayate sighed as she stood up and looked at her sleeping knights. "Rein told me everything."

"Hayate…"

"Don't worry." She smiled at him. "You're all alive and safe now, that's all that matters." Internally, her thoughts were much, much darker. 'If I [i]ever[/i] find the people who did this to all of you, I will not let them get away with this.' She was going to have a serious… Talk with the person who burned Vita so badly, but as for Signum and Zafira's opponents… She doubted that she would be much help against either of them, but if she ever saw them, she'd do all that she could to help her family out.

She would never fail them, never again.

"What are you doing up?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as Signum looked at her and tried to sit up, before just giving up, since her muscles could barely get any strength in them. "I thought you were sick?"

"I'm better now. I just need to take it easy..." Hayate said as she gently sat on the edge of Signum's bed. "I wish I could have been there."

"I'm glad you weren't." Signum's voice was soft as she looked at her master's upset face. "I'm glad that no one else was there fighting that man."

"You'd rather be hurt like this than see someone you care for die, huh?" Hayate smiled softly. "I know." She gently grabbed Signum's hand and squeezed it. But I just wish that I could have done something too."

"I'm alive, Hayate..." Signum sighed softly. "Feels like he cut up the tendons on my muscles, I can barely lift a finger right now."

Hayate grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Her eyes misted up as she rubbed Signum's hand. "I know you are, but if you hadn't been alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"More people would have been hurt." Signum sighed softly. "I'll get better, Hayate. I'll be undergoing treatments in the morning to get my muscles healed."

Hayate nodded and looked at the other bed, where Vita was sleeping. "...I just wish that this never happened to any of you." She blinked as she felt Signum squeeze her hand.

"It's okay, Hayate." Signum, despite the pain she felt at times, smiled softly. "I'm just glad that you aren't hurt." She gasped as Hayate turned and hugged her, before sighing as the sharp pain she felt disappeared quickly.

"Sorry." Hayate pulled back, but not before kissing Signum on her cheek. "You're my family, it pains me to see you all hurt like this."

"Hayate..." Zafira spoke up, causing his mistress to turn to him. "Any of us would give our lives for you, never forget that." The fact that she was crying because they were hurt meant a lot more to them than Hayate could ever really know.

(-)

"Hello, Miyuki."

"Mom." Miyuki smiled as she saw Momoko walk into her room. "What's up?"

"Just checking on my daughter, is that a crime?" Smiling, the older woman walked up to her daughter and sat down near her bed. "I heard you gave the doctors a major scare there."

"Yeah..." Miyuki nodded at her and sighed softly. "Felt weird, like everything was off-color. I think there was something about a woman and a fire, but I can't recall."

"Probably not." Momoko smiled at her. "I'm just glad that you're not dead."

"So am I." Miyuki leaned back against her bed. "I'm out of here this afternoon, finally. So tired of being in here."

"I can imagine." Momoko shook her head. "Although, I wonder about your relationship with that woman, Miyuki."

"...You mean Shamal?" Miyuki sighed as Momoko nodded at that. "Why do you ask?"

"Because... I wonder if you're happy with her."

Miyuki closed her eyes. To be honest, she didn't want to talk about it. She felt like she had too many problems and Shamal was too stifling at times. "I wonder myself... We talked about a lot before I went to sleep."

Momoko nodded as her daughter went quiet. "Did you know? That when your father was injured, I was a lot like Shamal is to you now."

"Huh?" Miyuki blinked a few times as she looked at her mother, who had a far-away look on her face. "Mom?"

"Right after Shiro was injured and recovered, the two of us had some arguments about how I was a bit stifling to him and how he always worried me."

"How did you two work it out?"

"Lots of angry sex." Momoko giggled at Miyuki, who blushed and blanched as she heard that. "But, in the end, the two of us had to come to a compromise."

"Which was..?"

"I'd stop worrying about him so much, as long as he promised to not take so many jobs." Momoko chuckled at her look. "Shiro might be retired, but whenever I see his scars, I always feel like I could have done more to stop those injuries."

"So, what should I do?" Miyuki asked, sighing heavily as Momoko shook her head.

"Whatever you do, Miyuki, you need to realize that she'll worry about you all the time." Momoko squeezed her shoulder. "So, you need to make her realize that you're likely not going to take it easy."

Miyuki nodded. Even so, her mind was awhirl.

(-)

Looking at the young boy, Subaru smiled at him softly as she sat near a river, the two were washing their faces, trying to wake up fully. "So, what are you going to do now, Touma?"

His hair was damp as he pulled his head out of the river in time to hear that question. "I don't know." He answered softly. The two had spent the night together and had only woken up a short time ago, when the morning was nearly done. "What would you do?"

Subaru shook her head at that question. "I don't know." Really, she couldn't imagine what happened to him happening to her family. But, then again, there was always a chance it could happen. "I'd probably spend my time traveling, trying to ignore the pain that I feel, work with the Bureau so that I would never have to be home again. I don't know." She couldn't imagine not working with the Bureau, even if her family and loved ones were dead. The thought of letting people die because she couldn't handle it wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Then again, something like this had a habit of changing a person, and generally not for the better.

"I do know that I'm going to be heading home soon." Seeing the way his body seemed to slump in defeat, she tapped her chin in thoughts. "Do you have any other relatives?" He shook his head, though Subaru could see that there were some tears he was holding back on her. "You could live at an orphanage for a little while, I'm sure that there's some around here."

"I guess..." Touma said softly as he sighed. Something like that though, it didn't really appeal to him all that much.

"...Would you like to come with me back to Mid-Childa to meet my family?" Seeing his eyes widen as he turned to her in shock was both surprising and slightly comforting. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, was this how Fate felt when she found Erio, Caro and those other kids and saved them? She'd have to ask the blond when she saw her next.

"You mean it?" There was nervousness, wonder and even hope in his voice. Subaru could only smile at him. "I can come with you?"

"If you want to, sure." Subaru smiled at him. "You don't have to, I can find you a temporary home until you're older."

"...Can I come with you, please?"

"Sure." Subaru found herself on her back as Touma hugged her tightly, his body shook and trembled slightly as he cried softly against her.

Closing her eyes, Subaru hugged him back and rubbed his back gently. As he thanked her, she just told him that it was alright, though a part of her mind was wondering and pondering just how her family would take this piece of information.

Oh well, she was certain that they wouldn't care.

The bigger issue was that she was going to have to head back far sooner than she had originally planned. She wouldn't begrudge Touma over it though, it wasn't like he had done this on purpose after all.

As for Touma? He was sad that he had lost everyone, but was very thankful and glad that Subaru had made that offer. He was just glad that he wasn't alone at that moment.

(-)

Shamal looked up from her position on the couch, her eyes were blood-shot, her hair matted down and bags were under her eyes as her door opened. "Yes?" Weird, she could barely see straight at that moment.

"Shamal?" She blinked a few times as her vision cleared. "What the hell? Haven't you gotten any sleep at all?"

"Mi... Miyuki?" Shamal started and stood up, but found herself faltering before Miyuki rushed to her side and grabbed her. "What..?"

"Shhh..." Miyuki whispered to her as she led the blond to bed. She mentally sighed, but for some reason, she just couldn't find herself getting upset at her. As she put Shamal into bed, she blinked as the blond grabbed her arm. "Shamal?"

"Please, Miyuki? Stay close..." Shamal sighed softly. "After this... If you don't want to..."

"Shamal." Miyuki put a finger on her lips. "We'll talk about that later, for now, just get some sleep." As Shamal nodded, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

As for Miyuki? All she did was gently caress Shamal's face as she slept before sighing and sitting on the bed. "Mom, I hope what you said was the truth."

Chapter End

* * *

Notes: Yes, Fate has saved more kids than just Caro and Erio. Never given names and only shown for like one panel in the manga. Signum teased her about not passing the Enforcer exam and she got upset at her and threatened to not let Signum ever see anymore pictures of any kids she saved ever again.

Personally, I think that the manga of Nanoha StrikerS was VERY well done. We got to see Signum's teasing side, Fate actually show that she can get annoyed by her friends, and many other things that are a lot of fun to see.

Also, the thing about Miyuki having two mothers is because Miyuki, even though she was raised as Nanoha and Kyouya's sister, is actually their cousin. (And Kyouya is Nanoha's half-brother) Information comes from Triangle Hearts 3. Doubtful we'll ever see anything in Nanoha say otherwise, so, just assume it's true.

Shorter chapter than usual.

Day in the Life is coming to an end.

Don't worry, I promise that this "Relationships" series isn't going to end with this story. I've already got plans for what happens after Day in the Life ends. So, look forward to it.


	46. Homecoming

Day in the Life

Chapter 43

Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Now, sing the doom song, GIR!

"Doom,doom,doom,doom,doom,doom,doom."

Good boy, have a taco.

"YAY!"

Notes: Anyway, sorry about the delay. I was busy writing out future scenes for the story and then I got distracted by a new story that I'm writing.

* * *

Sighing as he looked over reports, Genya looked up as a video window appeared in front of him. "Yes?"

A man's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Colonel. You are the father of Ginga Nakajima, correct?"

"Yes?" Genya sat up a bit straighter. "Did something happen to her?" Seeing the man's jaw firm, Genya frowned slightly. "What happened?"

"She's alive, however, she was badly injured when one of her crew members turned out to be some sort of hit man hired to kill her." The man held up a hand to keep Genya from yelling at him. "She's alive and well. She's already moving around on her own, though it's recommended that she sees her regular doctor when she gets home in a couple of days. As for the hitman, we have him in custody if you wish to question him."

Genya sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll question him when you bring him in. How long will it take to get back?"

"We'll be back in a couple of days, Colonel." Genya nodded as the communication shut off. Sighing, he looked at his paperwork before rubbing his temples. For some reason, he just didn't have any motivation to do anything at that moment.

"Dad?" He looked up to see Dieci walk into the room. "You okay?"

Genya sighed as Dieci walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure right now."

Dieci was silent, but as she looked at her father's defeated expression, she couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him and hugged him, causing him to stiffen in surprise, before relaxing. "You need to take it easy."

"It's Ginga." Genya said softly, causing Dieci to blink, but she didn't stop the hug. "She was hurt on her assignment, but she's on her way home now."

Dieci was silent as she hugged Genya softly. She didn't know what to say, and it just looked like Genya could use a hug at that moment. Besides, the only thing she could think of to say was that Nove and Wendi would be worried sick once they found out about what happened to Ginga. So would Subaru, when she got home.

That wasn't to say that Dieci wasn't worried about her, but the brown haired cyborg felt that Genya needed someone to worry over him more than Ginga did at that moment.

(-)

"Hey!" His voice had Vita, Signum and Zafira all groaning slightly for different reasons. "Sorry." Vice chuckled as he lowered his voice and entered the room. Zafira snorted slightly and lowered his head again, closing his eyes while Vita sighed and grabbed the curtain, pulling on it so that she was partially covered. Vice took the hint and pulled on it a little more so that she was out of sight.

"Thank you." He heard Vita mutter from behind the curtain before he sat down on the edge of Signum's bed.

She sighed, slightly uncomfortably. "Thank you, for saving me."

"You heard, huh?" He chuckled as she nodded uncomfortably. "I never thought I'd see you in such a position like that."

"I wish you didn't see me in such a position." She grimaced and shifted slightly, the wounds she had under her bandages hurt, a lot.

He shrugged at her. "Hey, you're a warrior, right? You're going to get banged up a lot when you fight." If anything, it just proved how awesome she was. "Any fight you can walk away from, right?"

Signum was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" She mentally groaned as she saw Fate pop her head in. 'Great, I'm going to get a lecture from the worry wart.'

Fate looked at Signum silently for several moments, before looking to Zafira, then at Vice, then at the curtain, before turning back to Signum. "...Was there a party while I was out?" She giggled at the looks that Vice and Signum gave her. "I heard about everything from Shamal." Fate said as she sobered her expression. "We're pushing the wedding date back a bit."

"You don't, ow, have to." Signum groaned as she tried to sit up, but Fate shook her head.

"I want my daughter's godmother, one of my best friends and my maid of honor to be healthy enough to attend." She smiled as Signum seemed to calm down at that. "Besides, Nanoha and Yuuno both agreed to push the date back until everyone's fully recovered."

"With the way things are going, that might take awhile." Signum groaned softly. "Where are you going to have it anyway?"

"Well, we were thinking of here, but then we realized what a media circus that would be."

"It would be a media circus no matter where you had it, Testarossa." Signum shook her head softly. "All of the press would follow you from here to Vaizen, to Carnaaji or to Earth."

"Uh..." Fate sweat-dropped at hearing that. "You... Have a point, I suppose."

"So, what name are you going to take?" Vice asked, causing Fate to blink at him in confusion. "I mean, your name is Testarossa-Harloawn, right? And you're marrying Nanoha Takamachi and Yuuno Scrya, so I was curious."

"He has a point." Vita's voice was heard behind the curtain. "Knowing you, you'll probably choose a name so long that we'll have to call you a bunch of letters."

Fate had a rather stunned look on her face as she thought about it. "Um... Fate Testarossa-Harlaown-Scrya? Or maybe Fate Takamachi-Scrya? Or maybe just Fate Scrya? No, I have to show all of my family, so... Fate Testarossa-Harlaown-Scrya-Takamachi?"

Zafira, Signum and Vice watched as Fate got up and walked out, as if in a trance. "...That was weird." Vice said, causing Signum and Zafira to nod at that.

(-)

"Hey." She smiled as she saw Teana's resting form. "Heard that you took on a S rank criminal all on your own." Sitting down, she gently ran her hand through Teana's hair. "You know, when I first trained you, I thought you were a smart girl, tougher than I was when I started out, and very hot-headed..." Nanoha laughed at that. "Oh, I was right, you were all of those, but you had something else as well. The others looked up to you, even when we first started..." She squeezed Teana's hand and patted it. "I'm sorry, Teana... That you got so badly hurt like you did. I wish I could have done more."

"...You taught me how to think on my feet. I was out powered, not outclassed." Teana's voice cracked through her dry mouth.

"Teana?" Nanoha gasped and looked at the girl as she cracked an eye open. "You're okay!"

"Water..." She groaned, her throat was drier than sandpaper and she needed some moisture in it. A moment later, she was given a glass, which she gratefully took. "Puwaahh... Better." She sighed in relief. "Ugh, my back hurts, my head hurts, and I think I might have broken my wrist." She looked at her right hand and sighed, yep, it was broken. "But, what's this about you being sorry for? At least I'm alive, nothing you can do about me getting over-powered like I was."

Nanoha sighed softly and nodded. "I suppose so, it's just that I wish that you weren't hurt like you were." Then again, she wished that no one had gotten hurt like they did, but she couldn't change everything on her own.

"Aren't you supposed to be visiting Yuuno-san's family?" Teana asked after a few moments.

"We came home a bit early to see everyone." She smiled and sat down again. "I'm actually proud of you, Teana. You came a long way from that girl I had to discipline in training." Nanoha laughed softly as Teana blushed at that memory.

"Not my best moment."

"We all have those." Nanoha patted her hand. "I'm sure that Teela, Subaru and her sisters will be thrilled to know that you're up."

"Where is Subaru, anyway?" Teana groaned, rubbing her head. "I would have thought that she would be here every day, trying to get me up with rock and roll or something."

Nanoha laughed softly. "Honestly, I'm not sure myself. She could be stuck doing paperwork or there was a boat sinking in the ocean again."

Teana laughed softly and groaned as her hand throbbed. "Oww, so, how was Yuuno-san's family?" She didn't want to think about why Subaru wasn't there, there was a small chance that the cyborg had gotten badly hurt and was somewhere else in the hospital.

Or worse.

"Pretty good." Nanoha nodded. "His family's rather amusing and fun to hang out with." Seeing Teana's slightly worried look, Nanoha shook her head. "Subaru's okay. From what I was told, she only had some scratches and was let go right after what happened."

"How did you..?"

"Shamal gave me a status update on everyone, so Subaru's not in the hospital or dead." Seeing Teana's features relax, Nanoha gave her hand a squeeze. "Whatever Subaru's doing, I'm sure she'll be back and playing rock and roll to your face soon enough."

Teana laughed at that, before groaning. "My back still hurts."

"I'll call the doctor and let them know that you're up." Teana nodded at that and leaned back into her bed, wondering where Subaru was and hoping that she was alright.

(-)

Vivio stretched as she got out of the car. "Thanks, Yuuno-papa." She waved at the man as he dropped her off at the school. "Good luck at the library." She had seen some of the summons that popped up from time to time and knew that things could get very weird there.

Especially that time those people summoned the little blue hedgehog. It took HOURS to try and catch that speedy jerk who kept taunting them with how they were too slow.

"Don't remind me." Yuuno sweat-dropped as he finished saying goodbye and drove away from the school.

Vivio turned to the school and took a deep breath. She didn't mind Otto, Deed and Sein's teasing of her, she just wished that she had more people to talk to. Adults were okay, though Otto and Deed were closer to teenagers than adults, but she just wished that she could hang out with kids her own age. Boys thought she was yucky and girls, well, most of the girls at least, didn't seem to want to practice combat magic.

It made no sense! Combat magic was awesome. Nanoha-mama took time to train her when she could, though, because of the babies, that time was cut down a bit.

"Maybe I should join that Strike Arts class?" Vivio muttered to herself before bumping into someone and causing that person to fall down on her butt. "Oh! I'm sorry. Are you okay, Corona?"

"Ah, yeah..." The girl chuckled nervously as she looked at Vivio. "Sorry about that."

"Bah!" Vivio grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to her feet. "I was lost in thought there, myself. I was thinking about joining Strike Arts classes."

"Really?" Corona blinked at Vivio. "You sure?"

Vivio nodded at her. "Yeah. You're great, Corona, but it's just, I want to learn how to fight better too." She tapped her head and stuck her tongue out. "Heh heh, it's just that I know I'm good at magic, and I want to learn how to use it various different ways."

"Well, I'm not that good a fighter." Corona rubbed the back of her head. "But I'm getting better with my style of magic."

Vivio grinned at Corona. "Can't wait to see it. But come on, we need to get to class."

"Right." Corona nodded as the two ran for their classes.

(-)

"What happened in here?" Yuuno asked as he looked at the books all over the floor.

Arf pulled a book off of her face. "Oh, hey... Don't go into your office, I haven't cleaned all the fluids off of the desk yet." She groaned as she tiredly pushed the books off of her, revealing that she was in her child form to the librarian.

"...What happened?"

The wolf girl sat up and Yuuno saw that she was covered in some sort of dry blue substance. "...I'm not sure what to call them. They were round, slimy and annoying. There were so many of them too! Easy to beat up, but so many, they covered me and..." She shuddered heavily. "Yucky! I couldn't deal with all of them. At least some sort of weirdo with a weird magic sword came in and chased them away before leaving." And she had never gotten his name either. He was just so silent.

Yuuno sighed at hearing that. "Well, let's get to cleaning." He smiled as he helped Arf up to her feet. "Hey, wanna hear how the trip went?"

"Sure." She smiled, her tail wagging slowly behind her.

(-)

A couple days later...

"Achoo!" Subaru shook her head as she stepped off the plane.

"You okay?" Touma asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah." Subaru giggled slightly and looked at the city, before sighing softly, the images of the fires, the buildings burning and the way she couldn't save anyone flashed through her mind. The people, she could see phantom people, and the screams and...

"Su-chan..." Touma grabbed her arm and tugged on it. "Su-chan!"

Gasping, she shook her head, the images dispelling from her mind as she looked at the younger boy. "Touma?" She felt a bit out of place, but she was grateful that he did disturb her mental thoughts, they were just too horrible.

"You were shaking, are you okay?"

Kneeling down, she hugged him tightly. "Yeah. Thanks, Touma, you're a big help." She meant it too. "Come on." She ruffled his hair. "I'll show you to my family and then we can go see Tea."

Touma nodded, not sure what to expect, but Subaru said that her family was really nice.

"So, come on, let's get a... Dad?" Subaru gaped as she saw her father at the airport. "DAD!"

"Huh?" Genya blinked and turned. "Subaru?" He smiled as she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. "Mmmph! Missed you too, but, you're back early." At least she was mindful of her super strength and only caused his ribs to creak slightly.

Letting go of the hug, Subaru rubbed the back of her head. "Just a bit, what are you doing here though?" She blinked as Genya looked behind her in confusion. "Oh! Sorry!" She grabbed Touma and moved him in front of her. "Dad, meet Touma. Touma, meet my father, Genya."

Genya smiled at the boy, who looked slightly nervous. "Pleasure to meet you." He looked at Subaru seriously. "While your mother and I saved you from that lab, Subaru, you can't go and kidnap children just because you feel like it."

"Dad!" Subaru yelled, flustered as Genya chuckled at her. "Mouu... You were teasing me?" She pouted as he nodded. "Okay, so, you know why I'm here, what are you doing here?"

Genya sighed softly. "Ginga was hurt on her mission, she's coming home early."

"Gin-nee..?" Subaru paled, her eyes shrinking. "No..." She felt like her world was starting to fall to pieces, first all those lives she couldn't save because she was trying to stop that crazy idiot, then Teana, then Touma's family, and now Gin-nee? What else was going to happen? Nove? Wendi? Cinque? Were they going to all die on her?

"Dad!" Dieci's voice was heard and Genya waved her down as she ran up to them. "How goes... Subaru?" She gasped as she saw her sister trembling. "Hey! Come on!" She grabbed her sister and hugged the girl, who stiffened up in an instant. "I've got some news for you." Dieci smiled as she ran a hand through Subaru's hair, trying to relax the girl. "Tea's awake and she's wondering what happened to you."

"...She is?" Subaru's mood seemed to perk up at hearing that. "She's okay?"

"Well, her back was out of alignment, her wrist is broken and she keeps worrying that you're hurt, but otherwise, yeah, she's okay." Dieci smiled at Subaru before noticing the boy next to her. "Oh, hey!" She smiled at the kid and chuckled as he blushed. "My name's Dieci, what's yours?"

"Touma Avenir." The boy blushed more as he looked at Dieci. Su-chan had never mentioned that her sisters were so _pretty_.

Dieci smiled, the kid was pretty cute, she would admit that, but there was something that bothered her. "Where'd you come from anyway?"

Subaru grabbed the young kid's shoulder and squeezed it. "Found him on Vaizen." The way that the two of them looked told more to Dieci and Genya than words could. Dieci then pulled Subaru down and hugged her and Touma tightly, helping them shoulder the burden they were feeling at that time.

Genya shook his head, wondering what happened to them, to make those two to look so shell-shocked. It couldn't just be the fire that happened, but he wasn't sure what to do.

After a few more moments, Dieci let the two go of the hug and smiled at them. "Hey, come on, Ginga's going to be getting back soon." She gently bopped Subaru on the chin. "You know she won't want to see you crying."

Subaru chuckled at her sister. "Thanks, Dieci." She stood up and rubbed Touma's back. "Hope you don't mind Touma staying with us, dad."

Genya shook his head. "You wouldn't have kidnapped him," he smirked as Subaru flushed at that, "if he had somewhere to go." Besides, what was another kid in the house? Although, if he kept gaining children at the house, he was going to need to get some attachments put on for extra rooms.

Privately, the biggest worry that Genya had was that Touma would eat as much as his daughters.

Several minutes later had the four watching as Ginga, on crutches, made her way down the ramp. "Dad? What are?" She stopped as she saw Subaru, Dieci and some boy she had never seen before there waiting for her. "Guess you all found out, huh?" She looked around and mentally sighed. "Guess Nove and Wendi didn't want to see me, huh?"

"Actually, Cinque drove them to the hospital to pick up Teana." Dieci answered her. "She just got released today and our other sisters are going to meet with us back at the house." She walked up to Ginga and smiled at the guy that walked out with some duffle bags. "Here, let me take that."

As he saw Ginga, Touma tugged on Subaru's arm, getting her attention. "Su-chan, are all your sisters so pretty?"

Subaru blinked and giggled as she saw his face turn red as he looked at her sisters. "Yeah, they're all really pretty, smart and strong, even if Nove can get grouchy sometimes and Wendi can be crazy, but they're all nice."

Touma nodded, wondering if they'd like him. He hoped so, Subaru was an incredibly kind person and her sisters were at least as pretty as she was.

(-)

Cinque stretched as she walked out of the living room. At least Teana was mostly okay, save for her wrist, which was still in a cast, and she needed to go to a chiropractor for awhile, thankfully Teana was still pretty young and she'd recover from all of this quickly enough. She paused as she entered the kitchen. "Subaru? You're back early." She got a smile from her taller sister. Her one eye widened as she saw Ginga hobble in on crutches after Subaru. "Ginga?" She gasped, seeing her older sister so banged up. "What the?" Seeing Touma walk in after Ginga had her staring stupidly. "...Did dad adopt someone when I was getting the smoke cleared out of my lungs?"

"We have a lot to explain." Subaru chuckled nervously as Nove, Wendi and Teana all came into the kitchen. "But first, Tea, Nove, Wendi, Cinque... I'd like you all to meet Touma Avenir. He'll be staying here." For how long, she didn't know, but if he decided to stay with them until he got his own place, she wouldn't complain. After all, it would be nice having a little brother in the house.

"Hi." Touma waved at the girls, his face flush as he looked them over. Subaru was right, they were all incredibly pretty.

Cinque smiled at him, before excusing herself to get some water, and so that no one saw the soft blush that came to her cheeks.

Several minutes later...

"So that's what happened." Ginga sighed after relating what happened to her sisters. "Never thought that what happened back then would come back for me on a mission." She held up a hand to Teela as she looked upset. "Now, now, it wasn't your fault."

"Not that, I'm just sorry that you were caught alone." Teela shook her head. "You should have had help."

Ginga shrugged, though she was glad that Teela didn't think it was her fault. "Didn't know he was an assassin." It was too bad too, he didn't seem like a bad guy, at least up until he tried to kill her.

Subaru sighed and looked at Touma, who nodded at her, though he had a slightly sad look on his face. "As for Touma, well, I was on Vaizen and I caught sight of a storm that destroyed his home town."

"Like I said before." Genya spoke up. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want or need to, Touma."

The boy smiled at the older man. "Thank you." He meant it too, if Su-chan's family didn't want him around, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Hey, Subaru, how come you just left like that?" Teana was a touch curious about why the other girl left while she was in a coma.

"Uh..." Subaru had a slightly melancholic look on her face. "I thought that I could use that time to retrain myself, I felt like I was out of practice, so I wanted to go and get some extra training in."

"Instead you found Touma, huh?" Nove looked at the boy, then at Subaru. "Well, whatever, just glad you're back with us." She smiled at Ginga, though when she looked at Ginga, her chest tightened up slightly. "Both of you, just glad you're both okay and back home."

"Thanks." The two of them smiled at Nove.

"We need to do one thing!" Wendi grinned at everyone. "A welcome home party for our sisters and get Touma his own room."

"Well, at least we have a room to spare." Genya shook his head, though he was certain that he was going to need to increase the size of the house soon.

He wasn't sure why, either.

* * *

Yes, this is what Kaijo did to Fate in his Crisis storyline. Before anyone yells, I have Kaijo's permission to have her do the same thing here.

Cinque stretched as she walked out of the living room. At least Teana was mostly okay, save for her wrist, which was still in a cast, and she needed to go to a chiropractor for awhile, thankfully Teana was still pretty young and she'd recover from all of this quickly enough.


	47. All Good Things

Day in the Life

Chapter 44

All Good Things

Disclaimer: I won! I won! Huh? Oh, sorry. *Ahem* I own nothing here. Just for fun and not profit.

* * *

"Those streamers should go over there!" Hayate yelled at the decorators and sighed as she put her left hand to her forehead, trying to stave off an oncoming headache. "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have waited until now."

"How's it going, Hayate-chan?" She turned and smiled wanly at Nanoha. "Need help?" Darn it, did she have to be so beautiful when she was concerned? Oh well, she was happy, that was all that really mattered in the long run.

Hayate shook her head to clear out any negative thoughts that were trying to form. "Maybe if you had some asprin and knew how to give massages, I've got a hell of a headache forming right now." She wasn't even trying to start anything, Hayate really did have a bad headache forming.

Nanoha sighed and moved Hayate over to a chair and made her sit down. "Really, I thought you were... Wow." Nanoha blinked as she put her hands against Hayate's shoulders. "You really are tense, aren't you?"

"Nnnmmmhmm..." Hayate moaned softly as Nanoha's thumbs threaded into her muscles, working and relaxing the tension away. "When did..."

"Subaru taught me." Nanoha giggled softly. "Anyway, Hayate-chan, are things going alright?"

"Ugh, your mom and Lindy-san are helping out, but it's so much to get ready, we need the catering company to make a big enough cake, we had to rent out this dance hall, Carim's letting us use the church to have the wedding and I'm getting swamped by reporters asking me for any details about your wedding." Hayate took a breath and groaned as Nanoha's fingers worked on her neck. "Aahhhhooowww..."

"Sorry." Nanoha stopped when Hayate let out that groan of pain. "You got a really hard knot next to your spine, that's not good, Hayate-chan."

"I know." Hayate nodded slightly and Nanoha continued to work on the tension in her neck. "Anyway, how did your mother put up with this when she got married?"

"Mom had a small wedding, and she wasn't a celebrity back on Earth." Nanoha smiled at her friend. "Besides, while the wedding will be big, the reception won't be, and you did really, really great getting all this put together in only a couple of weeks."

Hayate smiled at that. Her family was finally out of the hospital, though Vita still complained about her skin hurting and Signum still moved slowly at times, though most of her cuts had faded and healed due to Shamal's healing efforts. Zafira was moving just fine, which was something she was thankful for. She hated seeing her family hurting so much.

"Why'd you change your minds to have the wedding on Mid-Childa?" Hayate asked as Nanoha worked to her shoulder blades, before stopping to punch a rather large and stubborn knot just under her right shoulder blade.

"Sorry about that." Nanoha went back to massaging the knot out of her friend's back. "Fate talked to Yuuno and I about it, and we decided that if we were going to have a media circus about our wedding anyway, we might as well have it here, on Mid-Childa, rather than somewhere else."

Nanoha pulled her hands away from Hayate's back and smiled as her friend rolled her shoulders. "Feel better?"

Rolling her neck as she rolled her shoulders, Hayate let out a small groan of satisfaction. "Yeah... Feels like butter." She sighed as she saw someone knock over a stack of chairs. "Those decorations go on the north side." She pointed at someone who was trying to stack some decorations up. "Those go over here!"

"Hayate-chan." Nanoha put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Need my help?"

Hayate smiled at her and nodded. "Please. So, Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun convinced you to have the wedding here?" Nanoha nodded as they went and moved some decorations around and Hayate giggled softly. "Seems that the media's going to have a field day with this one."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Nanoha grimaced as she remembered some of the tabloids she had seen. "Some magazines are putting up false rumors that my feelings for Yuuno aren't as strong as they are for Fate."

"The ones that said you having his children was the worst thing to happen to Mid-Childa and how there's no way you would have his children?" Hayate blushed softly at Nanoha's questioning look. "I get a lot of magazines at work. Kind of stupid, to be honest. I don't know what those people are smoking."

"Yeah. I nearly went to the magazine publisher and dropped a Divine Buster on their heads." Nanoha grumbled, seriously, how could those people get _away_ with what they wrote about Yuuno and her relationship with him and Fate?

It made her... Well, she was sure that Yuuno didn't complain when she got home after shopping that day, she sure didn't.

Hayate blinked, then gave Nanoha a flat look as her friend went from angry to blushing. "I don't want you to start thinking about the fun times that you had with Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun when you're supposed to be working with me, Nanoha-chan."

"Nyahahahaha!" Nanoha stuck her tongue out as she continued to move decorations around. "Sorry about that."

Hayate rolled her eyes, it was rather fun teasing her friend.

(-)

"Fate-mama?" Vivio looked at the woman, who was slightly spaced out. "Are you okay?" When Fate turned to her, she smiled at her mother. "You seem distracted."

"Sorry." Fate smiled as she looked at Vivio. "I was just thinking, I'm still not sure what name I should take."

Vivio blinked a few times. "I thought Fate-mama was going to take Testarossa-Harlaown-Takamachi-Scrya? Nanoha-mama said she was going to take be Takamachi-Harlaown-Scrya and Yuuno-papa said that he was going to take Takamachi-Harlaown-Scrya as his name. But then Nanoha-mama said that he didn't need to, but Yuuno-papa said that he should, because it's not fair to Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama and..."

"Eh?" Fate sweat-dropped at Vivio, before gasping slightly. "Isamu!" She ran across the room and grabbed the baby, who was trying to crawl out the door. "You can't go outside just yet." She sighed softly and closed the door, wondering how it got open.

"NA!" Isamu grunted and kicked his little legs up and down. "NI!"

Fate smiled softly and touched him on the nose. "Sorry, Isamu, but you can't go outside, not just yet." It was still a touch chilly to let the babies go outside freely, at least for Fate's peace of mind.

The boy just grunted and kicked his legs in the air futilely.

Vivio giggled as she watched Fate put Isamu down on the ground and let him crawl around again. "Isamu, you silly."

Fate sighed softly, the babies were a handful at times, but she wouldn't trade them for anything. "Vivio, what was that you were saying earlier, about Nanoha and Yuuno taking my name?"

Vivio blinked a few times before her eyes turned blank white. "Whoops! Nanoha-mama and Yuuno-papa wanted to surprise you and I overheard and then you were trying to figure out a name and I thought you'd take Nanoha-mama's and then Yuuno-papa's name and they were going to take your name because they love you so much and then I..."

"Vivio..." Fate smiled and knelt down, hugging her daughter. "Thank you." She could feel some tears welling up in her eyes even as she felt the tension that was in her body start to melt away. "You made it easy for me."

"Fate-mama?" Vivio blinked as Fate pulled back and smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Vivio." Fate nodded to her daughter.

"Okay!" Vivio nodded as Fate let go. "Ack! Sora!" She saw her other brother crawling out of the room. "Get back here!"

Fate had to bite back a laugh. Vivio was going to be a good big sister, that was for sure.

She just hoped that Vivio didn't decide rough-housing was the best way to play with her siblings

(-)

"Oww..." Teana winced and grabbed her wrist as pain throbbed through her body.

"Ack! I'm sorry, Teana."

She shook her head and smiled softly. "It's okay, Touma, it was more shocking than painful." Chuckling, Teana rubbed the top of his head with her good hand. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Besides, I took worse in training."

"Are you sure?" Touma looked embarrassed that he caused her pain like he did.

"Yeah." Teana smiled at him. "I can't feel it anymore, so I'm fine." She waved her bandaged hand slightly. "My back hurts a bit more than my wrist, but I'll be fine. Anyway, I've got an appointment to keep, so I'll see you later."

Touma blinked as Cinque walked into the room, twirling some car keys on her finger. "Come on, Teana." She smiled softly as she saw Touma. "Good morning, Touma."

"Ah, hi, Cinque." He rubbed the back of his head as she smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Just fine." She sighed as Teana asked her to hurry up. "I do hate being the only one with a driver's license." Well, Genya and Ginga both did, but Genya had to go back to work and no one wanted Ginga to drive right now anyway. "Coming."

Touma watched them go and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt some fingers attack his armpits. "Ack!" He spun around and came face to breast with one of Subaru's sisters. "Hey!"

"Sorry, kiddo." Wendi winked at him and giggled at his flat look. "You just looked so out of it that I had to do something to get your attention."

"Picking on poor Touma again?" Nove asked as she walked into the room. "Honestly, Wendi."

Wendi laughed and got behind Touma, hugging him from behind. "Oh come on, Nove." She winked at the other redhead, who sighed.

"Sorry, Touma, Wendi's a bit of an idiot at times."

"Hey!" Wendi pouted and gave her a flat look as she let go of Touma.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay." He didn't mind it, it was actually pretty nice, having older people he could look up to and hang out with. At least it kept the feelings of helplessness that he felt at times from popping up. Besides, Wendi was rather funny, so it was okay.

"You're loud as usual, Wendi." Dieci smirked as she walked into the room and smiled at Touma. "But I suppose if Touma finds it okay, that's fine."

Wendi pouted and hugged Touma again. "Touma..." She whined. "My mean sisters are making fun of me again."

Nove chuckled and shook her head. "I wouldn't listen to her, Touma. If you do, she'll drive you crazy." She laughed softly at the way Wendi pouted at her. "It's true you know." If she and Wendi weren't so close, even before getting into a romantic relationship together with Ginga, she probably would have found Wendi incredibly annoying.

Then again, Nove couldn't imagine Wendi being anything but the way she was. The more she tried to think of Wendi as serious, the more her brain felt like breaking.

Dieci shook her head at her sisters' antics, but had a soft laugh as Wendi let go of Touma and glomped onto Nove, causing the shorter redhead to fall to the floor under her weight. "Come on, Touma." She led the boy out of the room. "Let's leave those two before Wendi decides to do something silly."

Touma nodded. It hadn't taken him long to get used to the antics around the house. "I have a feeling that someday I'll be telling a psychologist about all of this." When Dieci looked at him, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, probably not. I like you guys too much."

Dieci smiled and gave him a quick hug. "We like you too." She let go of him a moment later as the two sat in the living room and turned on the television. There wasn't much to do that day, so they were both taking it pretty easy.

Touma would have said something, but his face was pretty red. It wasn't his fault, it was hard to think when his face got pressed into Dieci's chest like that. The brunette was quite beautiful and he was just short enough that a hug pressed his face into her breasts.

Oh well, it was better than being back on Vaizen at least.

(-)

Some time later...

Verossa looked at Hayate and Carim and smiled at them. "You two look lovely." When the two blushed at him, he chuckled as Hayate verbally expressed her embarrassment. "If one didn't know any better, one would say that you two were getting married."

"I'm wearing a yellow dress." Carim rolled her eyes at her brother. "And Hayate's in a pink dress." When Verossa chuckled at her and opened the door. "Well, we should get going, the church is getting pretty full now."

Hayate smiled softly. "Come on." She really wanted to see Nanoha and Fate in their wedding dresses. "Don't forget the reception later."

"Yeah." The two nodded as they walked out the door.

(-)

"You look so beautiful." Momoko smiled at her daughter as she helped zip up the back of the white dress.

Nanoha blushed as her mother helped her finish getting into the dress. The changing room wasn't that large, but it didn't need to be. "Thank you, mother." Raising Heart glittered around her neck in pendant form. Shiro had insisted that she and Fate keep their devices close to them in a way that wouldn't look unnatural. Not that she disagreed with it herself, knowing about her family's history like she did.

Momoko smiled and gave her daughter a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Nanoha." She let go of her daughter a moment later. "I'm a grandmother and now I'll have a daughter and son-in-law." She giggled softly. "I was wondering if it was Fate or Yuuno that you were going to marry."

Nanoha smiled, even with the blush still on her face. "Did Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Kyouya-nii, and Shinobu make it?" A knock on the door interrupted Momoko. Walking to the door, she opened it up and smiled brightly and turned to Nanoha.

"Speak of the devil and she appears."

"Who's a devil?" Arisa grumbled as she walked in, dressed in a light blue dress. "Nanoha!" She gasped as she looked her friend over. "You're so beautiful!" She grabbed Nanoha's hands as she started gushing over Nanoha's looks. "Oh, Yuuno and Fate are so lucky."

"Arisa-chan." Nanoha hugged her friend. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it."

Arisa giggled as she hugged Nanoha back. "Nah, Lindy-san sent a crew to pick myself and Suzuka up, then we made a pit-stop over to the bakery and picked up your brother and sister-in-law."

Nanoha's eyes lit up. "Kyouya-nii's here too?" Arisa nodded as the two let go of the hug. "I'm glad. I was worried that none of you would make it."

Arisa rolled her eyes at Nanoha. "Please, if you didn't invite us, I'd never speak to you again." She gave her friend a dry smirk as Nanoha chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Besides, you having children and being married, I never thought I'd see it. You were always so busy."

Nanoha smiled softly. "I never thought so myself. I'm just glad that it happened with people I know and trust." There was a wistful look in her eyes. "And the babies, even though it was hard to bring them into the world, I'm glad I did."

Arisa sighed and shook her head. Nanoha had such lovey-dovey eyes, if she was younger, she would probably comment about how she would need some insulin soon. "Well, just take of them, Nanoha, you're one lucky woman."

"Thanks." Nanoha smiled, blushing softly even as she lightly bounced from foot to foot, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. It was really happening.

(-)

"Fate..." Lindy smiled as she put the finishing touches to her daughter's hair. "I've been waiting for this day for awhile now."

"Mother." Fate blushed softly as she stood there demurely. "Are you sure about this look?" She asked, motioning to her bare shoulders.

"Yes." Lindy patted Fate on the shoulders. "I wore this when I got married to Clyde, I hope you don't mind." Her daughter, dressed in her old white wedding dress, was a sight to see. The fact that Bardiche was on a bracelet on her right wrist didn't even detract from the beauty she saw before her.

Fate shook her head. "No. It's lovely." She felt like a doll, with heavy makeup on her eyes, lips and cheeks, but Lindy and Amy both had insisted on the makeup, stating that Nanoha would have a similar amount on her face and they were sure that she wanted to look pretty for her wedding day photos. "Where is Chrono?"

"Making sure Yuuno doesn't try to do something stupid." Amy spoke up as she took a step back and looked Fate's dress over and nodded, giving her younger sister a thumb up. "Looks good, sis."

Fate was about to ask what that was about when a knock on the door interrupted her question. Amy answered the door and smiled, letting in a purple-haired woman, who smiled brightly at Fate. "Fate-chan!"

"Suzuka!" Fate smiled brightly as the woman entered the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Suzuka smiled as she walked up to Fate and squeezed the blond's hands. "I'm glad that I got to come here for this." When Fate nodded, she gave the bride a quick hug. "Just tell me one thing, Fate-chan, how are the children?"

Fate blushed softly as she thought about the children. "Vivio and Shiro are watching over the babies until the wedding starts, Amy said that she'd help Arf watch the children when it starts."

Amy chuckled and rubbed her swollen belly. "Sadly, Chrono and I won't be staying for the reception, Fate, I just hope Karel and Liera will behave themselves long enough for the wedding to finish." She was just grateful that her sister was having the wedding before she gave birth, since she wanted to see her sister get married.

Fate nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks for offering to watch Vivio, Sora, Isamu and Alicia for the night, Amy."

Amy shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Fate, I know that you'd do the same for me if I needed you to watch Karel and Liera." She smiled as Fate nodded at her. "So, feeling nervous?"

"Extremely." Fate said, her face completely red. There was another knock on the door and when Amy opened it, Fate's eyes widened in delight. "Arf!" She was surprised to see Arf in her adult form, but the familiar in an orange dress that complimented her hair was quite nice. "How is it out there?"

Arf winked at her. "Getting fuller by the moment. I talked to Carim, they're going to start soon, she said that if you think of fainting, she'll douse you with cold water."

Fate laughed, a lot of tension suddenly fleeing her body at that moment. "Thanks, Arf."

Arf giggled and turned to Suzuka, who looked amused. "Hey! Been awhile since I saw you, how's the kittens?"

"They're doing good." Suzuka nodded at her. "Well, I think I'll go and get seated." She slipped out after giving Fate one last hug.

Fate took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. It was really happening, and she just couldn't wait.

(-)

"Come on, Yuuno, it won't be that bad." Chrono rolled his eyes at his friend. "Was I this bad?" He'd have to ask to know for sure.

In front of him, pacing back and forth, was Yuuno, who was muttering something about screwing up and having his voice crack and a whole lot of other things.

"Is he okay?" Kyouya asked as he slipped into the area. It was just outside of the main seating area and he sighed softly seeing the nervousness that was etched on Yuuno's face had him chuckling in remembrance. "Dad said I was just like that."

Yuuno didn't seem to notice and the two brother-in-laws looked at each other, sighed and went up to Yuuno, grabbing his arms to get him to stop moving. "Calm down." Chrono rolled his eyes at the blond. "Look, everything will go fine, if something weird or bad does happen, don't forget about all your friends here." Besides, everyone that was being let in was being scanned for weapons, both magical and mundane, as well as devices and other trinkets that registered magic. That was something that Nanoha had asked for personally. In fact, he was almost certain that the only people who had devices were the Church members. Well, maybe his sister and Nanoha were wearing their devices as jewelry, but that would be it.

"But..."

Kyouya shook his head and frowned at the blond man. "Don't worry about it. Any worry that you show will translate to Fate and Nanoha. This is their special day with each other, with you, so don't go and be too nervous."

"I love them, I had children with them, I live with them, why is this making me so nervous?"

Chrono and Kyouya shared a look of amusement that only two people who had gone through what Yuuno was going through could appreciate. "Because, ferret, you're proclaiming your love publicly, to my sister, to Nanoha, and to everyone in the church. This is permanent too."

Kyouya nodded and let go of Yuuno's arm. "Besides, if you _do_ hurt my sister and make her cry, well, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't find the body."

"Even if they did," Chrono smirked as he let go of Yuuno's other arm, "they'd never be able to identify it."

Yuuno gulped, but nodded. Hell, he would rather teleport himself into a star than hurt either of his soon-to-be wives.

(-)

"Vivio, over here." Momoko smiled as her granddaughter, in a cream-colored dress, sat down next to her in the front row. She smiled as she saw Arf, Zafira and Amy taking care of the sleeping forms of Isamu, Sora and Alicia. Privately, she was glad that they were sleeping, babies could be very, very loud when they were up.

"Okay, gramma." Vivio smiled and turned to Corona, who was in a similar dress. "Come on." She led her friend over to the row sat down, Corona sitting down between her and Zafira. She jumped slightly as someone touched her on the shoulder. Turning, her eyes widened as she saw Reiko in a red dress. "Auntie."

Reiko winked at her. "Hey, I said I'd make it." She chuckled and sat back, nodding forward.

Vivio smiled and turned around, happy that her aunt, well, Reiko was a cousin, but Vivio just called her auntie and Reiko didn't seem to mind it.

Corona hoped her parents didn't mind her sitting with her friend instead of them, then again, they didn't seem to mind Vivio, so it was okay.

At least she hoped so.

(-)

"Over here, Touma." He blinked as Dieci, in a brown dress, and Cinque in a light colored dress, patted an open seat between them. He nodded and got between them, smiling as he got a good look up front.

"Where's Su-chan and Teana?" Touma blinked as the two girls in question sat down on the other side of Cinque. "Oh."

Subaru winked at Touma. "Glad that you decided to come with today." She chuckled softly as he blushed and stopped when Teana elbowed her side. "Ack, sorry."

Teana lowered her voice. "You're just lucky that they haven't started yet."

(-)

Genya turned his head and blinked a couple of times as Ginga, then Nove and finally Wendi sat down on the right side of him. "Hey, dad." Ginga smiled softly at him as she put her crutches down. Thankfully the doctor said that she wouldn't need them soon.

"I thought you were still mad at me." Genya spoke softly to them.

Ginga shrugged slightly. "Maybe a little, but you're my dad." She squeezed his hand lightly

Genya smiled softly and saw Nove look at him, not in anger, but in concern. "I'm sorry, girls. For what I did."

Nove shook her head. "This isn't the time to talk about it, dad. Wait till we get home, okay?"

Genya nodded and leaned back against his chair. He didn't know if he would even be here if Hayate hadn't teamed up with Cinque and Dieci to drag him down. Oh well, he was glad that he was here.

He was reminded of when he and Quint had gotten married all those years ago. How he missed her. 'What would you say, Quint, if you were still here?' He wondered to himself.

(-)

Rein, in her large mode, smiled at Agito, also in her large mode, as they waited for the wedding to start. "I bet Nanoha's really pretty."

Agito nodded, though she was trying to hold back some laughter as Vice was sitting there, pouting. "Oh, come on, you knew that she was Fate's Maid of Honor, you weren't going to be able to sit with her here."

"Bah, I know." Vice rubbed the back of his head. "Still, seeing Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno finally tie the knot is going to be something else."

The Unison devices nodded and waited for the wedding to begin.

(-)

"You made it." Hayate smiled as she saw the last two people slip into the church just before the wedding started. "I was getting a bit worried, you four."

Erio chuckled as he, in a tuxedo, led in Caro, dressed in a light pink dress, and Megane and Lutecia, the older of the two wearing a light blue dress while Lutecia wore a purple dress that went with her hair. "I'm surprised you would do this for me, Hayate-san." Lutecia smiled at Hayate, who shook her head.

"A one-day pass wasn't hard to get, especially since it's a really special occasion, I think that I can get a few concessions over-all." It was actually a lot harder than she was letting Lutecia and Megane know, but it was better that they didn't know. "Anyway, Erio, Caro, you two remember your parts that we discussed?"

The two nodded, getting a smile from Hayate as Erio pulled out a small box that had three rings and Caro was given some flowers. "I'm surprised Vivio didn't want this." Caro said softly and Hayate shook her head.

"She said that she wanted to make sure that Sora, Isamu and Alicia stayed quiet." Hayate led the four of them in, putting Caro and Erio by a door while leading Lutecia and Megane to two unoccupied chairs near the back. "We'll be starting soon." She whispered, nodding as she saw Sein walk up to the organ. "...Can't believe she's going to be playing the songs." Sein wasn't someone who took too many things seriously, but it seemed like the cyborg was taking this a lot more seriously than she did most things, which was good.

(-)

Chrono walked up to the front with Yuuno, standing behind him and mentally sighed, even though he was looking calm and collected. _"Relax, will you? Everything will be fine."_

_"I'm trying."_

_"Take a deep breath then, because I guarantee that when you see them, you won't have any breath left."_

Yuuno took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them as the doors opened up and his brides walked in.

He always knew that they were beautiful, that was always in his mind, but seeing them as they were, it far out-stripped most everything in his mind.

Idly, he mentally cursed Chrono. That jerk was right.

He was always right about things like this.

(-)

As the music started up, Miyuki blinked as she felt a hand on hers. Turning, she stared as Shamal sat down next to her. "Hi." She whispered softly.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Miyuki shook her head and gave Shamal's hand a squeeze. "No, I don't. Thanks, Shamal." She suspected that things would never be easy between them, but her mom was right, a relationship was about compromise, not everyone got everything they wanted all the time, after all. "And, I'm sorry I stayed at mom's for the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry too, for making you think you needed to leave."

"Let's talk about this later." Miyuki whispered and Shamal nodded as they saw Caro start walking and lightly showering the isle with flowers, Erio right beside her while Shiro escorted Nanoha to the front and Lindy did the same for Fate. 'Good job, sis.' Miyuki thought to herself.

(-)

"They're beautiful." Deed whispered as she, Otto and Schach walked around on the upper balcony, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Schach nodded and smiled as she saw several cameras going off, friends, family and the media all making sure to get this event immortalized. "They are, but don't forget why we're up here."

The twins nodded and split up, nodding to other Church members as they slowly and quietly circled the main area, softly communicating with the security detail outside.

(-)

Carim smiled as she stood at the front while Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno took their places in front of her, behind them was Chrono, Signum, and Hayate. It was nice that Nanoha had Hayate as her maid of honor. "Welcome." She said to the microphone and smiled as everyone seemed to settle down and pay more attention to the front. "I'm glad that you could all make it today and observe as we join these women and this man in holy matrimony. These three are some of our best friends, our family, or represent something that we look up to and strive to be. It is not out of family duty, or obligation that joins these three together today, but love."

(-)

"One must remember that love isn't something that we say, but rather what we do."

Touma looked at Subaru and smiled softly before turning back to the front. For some reason, he found his eyes misting up with tears.

(-)

"And that love comes in many shapes and forms, love for friends, sisters, brothers, children, parents, grandparents and grandchildren."

Genya blinked as Ginga squeezed his hand. She had a soft smile on her face and even Nove and Wendi had smiles on their faces.

Maybe, just maybe things would work out. He hoped so and he really wished that he could take back what he did to them.

What was done was done, it didn't mean that he had to like what an idiotic decision it was.

(-)

"Love is kindness, it is caring. Love can hurt and be hurt just as easily as anything. But most of all, love is forgiveness."

Shamal was a little surprised as Miyuki squeezed her hand tightly. Looking at Miyuki, she could see tears leaking out of her eyes, before she squeezed back, getting a smile from the other woman.

(-)

"Whether we are young, old or somewhere in-between, no one can survive without love in their lives. All of us are here today because someone reached out with love and kindness to someone else. The methods each person uses is different, but a single gesture of love is the only reason that all of us are here today."

Vita, sitting in a pink dress near the front, smiled as she looked at Hayate and then at Nanoha. If it hadn't been for them having so much love and kindness in their hearts, she knew that she, the rest of the Wolkenritter, Fate, Yuuno, and all their friends wouldn't be there today.

Hayate had taken all the pain that they had felt in the past and shouldered it onto herself, treating them as her family. And, Nanoha reached out with her hands, so small and tiny back then, in friendship to all of them. 'No matter what happens in the future, Hayate, Nanoha, I'll make sure that you two have someone protecting you.' She glanced at Rein and Agito, who were sitting to her side and smiled, seeing the way they looked both happy and determined. She suspected that she had a similar look on her face.

(-)

Carim took a deep breath and smiled at them. "So, let no one say that these three do not love each other. Should anyone think that these three do not love each other or should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." She looked around and saw no one standing or speaking up. "Now, if the rings can be presented."

Erio nodded as he opened the box and handed the rings off to Yuuno, Nanoha and Fate before taking a step back.

Carim smiled at that and nodded to Yuuno. "Now, take these rings and with them, take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives. To have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do you part."

"With these rings, I take these women to be my lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do I part." Yuuno repeated her words as he put the rings on Nanoha and then Fate's left ring fingers.

Carim smiled as she repeated those words to Nanoha. "Now, take these rings and with them, take these two to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do you part."

Nanoha smiled and took her rings, and put them on Fate's left middle finger and Yuuno's left ring finger, repeating those words. "With these rings, I take these two to be my lawfully wedded husband and wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do I part."

Carim turned to Fate. "Now, take these rings and with them, take these two to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do you part."

Fate nodded and took her rings, putting them on Nanoha and Yuuno's middle fingers. "With these rings, I take these two to be my lawfully wedded husband and wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do I part."

Carim nodded and smiled brightly. "Then, by the power vested in me as the head of the Saint Church, I pronounce you husband, wife and wife. You may kiss each other." She closed her book and smiled as Nanoha and Fate shared a quick kiss, before Yuuno kissed Fate, then Nanoha.

People stood up and started clapping as Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno came down from the platform, making their way out as the maids of honor, the best man, Caro, and Erio followed them, the front rows following out after them.

Carim smiled softly as she watched people leave. "Good luck."

"Don't look so melancholic." Carim turned and saw Verossa there, smiling at her. "You were lovely up there, sister."

Carim blushed softly. "Thanks, Verossa."

* * *

I know that this was shorter than most weddings. I haven't been to one in twenty-one years.

There's one chapter left. The epilogue.


	48. Epilogue

Day in the Life

Chapter 45

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Here it is, the end of Day in the Life, enjoy!

* * *

"Can't I go to the reception?" Vivio asked Amy, who sighed softly.

"Well..." The pregnant woman blinked as Lindy put a hand on her shoulder. "Lindy?"

"I'll take charge for Vivio. It isn't every day that her parents get married." Lindy smiled at her daughter-in-law. "I'll make sure she gets home."

"Thanks, gramma!" Vivio grinned at the older woman.

Amy shook her head and sighed. "Honestly." She chuckled as Karel and Liera stood by Chrono, calling for her. "Fate, I'm taking Sora, Isamu and Alicia, okay?"

Fate nodded to her, smiling softly. "Thank you, and take care."

"Of course." She nodded and winked at Fate. "Don't have too much fun tonight, okay?" She laughed as Fate blushed bright red. "Have fun everyone." She waved as she got into the car and Chrono drove off, taking them home.

What seemed like an incredibly long time, but was in actuality less than thirty minutes, Yuuno, Nanoha and Fate found themselves alone for a moment, before they piled into Fate's car. "I still say you should call this Cardiche, Fate." Nanoha giggled as Fate rolled her eyes at her wife.

"I am not naming my car after my device, Nanoha."

Yuuno shook his head, oh well, this was amusing, and it was relaxing.

Even if he was in the back seat this time.

(-)

As their friends and family pooled into the hall, Hayate stood up and smiled as she saw everyone standing around the table with the large wedding cake. "Thank you all for being here. I'd like to say something, but I'm pretty sure that none of you want to fall asleep." There was some laughter and she shook her head. "But, no, seriously, I'm glad to have been a part of this, and got everything set up and done so fast. You can all thank me by worshiping the ground I stand on." She couldn't stand it and started laughing along with the others. "Ah, but I'll be honest. Nanoha-chan, you, Fate-chan, and Yuuno-kun are my best friends. And the three of you were total idiots." She shook her head as the three blushed hard. "I swear, if this was a story, I would have had to use a plot device to get you three to do anything together." She cleared her throat. "Anyway! I think we came here for only a few things! To see the gifts, throwing the bouquet, cake and dancing!"

After Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno had the first pieces of cake, and some gifts were opened, the two women turned their backs to the group and tossed the flowers behind them.

Shamal blinked as she caught Nanoha's bouquet. "Well, I didn't expect this."

"Neither did I." Nove muttered as she caught Fate's bouquet. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to be anywhere near where the bouquet was going to land and yet she still caught it.

Touma looked at the garder in his hands and blushed heavily.

Arisa laughed as she caught the other one. "Well, that's interesting." Really, it had shot straight up, hit the ceiling and then fell flat on her head.

Lindy closed her eyes and smiled. "I think it's time for the opening dances."

Fate cleared her throat and spoke up. "I know it's traditional for the bride and groom to have the first dance alone, but since there's three of us, we decided to forego tradition, so, everyone, grab a partner and dance happily."

Nanoha nudged Yuuno. "Go on, dance with Fate." She winked at him.

"Alright." He smiled and kissed her gently. "I get the second dance with you then."

Nanoha nodded as Fate and Yuuno took the floor, before blinking as Hayate asked for a dance from her. "Sure." She wasn't sure why Hayate was blushing so hard, but Hayate was a pretty good dancer from what she remembered.

She idly noticed that Arisa and Suzuka were dancing as well, and she nearly laughed as she saw that boy Subaru had brought home dancing with Lutecia, both of them were very awkward while trying to get the beat down.

"Thank you." She blinked as she and Hayate did some spins. "I always wanted to dance with you like this." She blinked in surprise as Hayate smiled at her and leaned in close. "Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun are lucky, Nanoha-chan, luckier than any of you think."

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha turned and blinked as Hayate gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What?"

Hayate was blushing, but touched Nanoha on the lips. "Please, Nanoha-chan, just let me have this memory for awhile?" The two had stopped and were thankfully a bit away from where the others were, Hayate having led the dance off to the side. "I know, you love them, and you have his children, I won't take that from you. I'm not that needy, I just wanted to be a little selfish."

"Hayate-chan..." Nanoha trailed off and Hayate shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, I just wanted a little fantasy to myself." She shook her head and turned to look at the dancing that was still going on. "I'll be fine, Nanoha-chan, I will. Just take good care of them." She turned her head to look Nanoha in the eye. "Because you're the most important person to them."

"Hayate-chan, why didn't.."

"By the time I thought to, you were already sleeping with them." Hayate started to walk off slowly. "I love you, Nanoha-chan, but I wasn't going to, and I won't interfere with your love life, that's not fair to anyone."

"Will you?"

Hayate nodded and turned around. "I'll be fine, Nanoha-chan, I just wanted one kiss, that's all."

Nanoha sighed and caught up with Hayate. "I'm..."

"Don't." Hayate shook her head. "Don't ruin your happiness with Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan for me. I'm not that lonely, Nanoha-chan, I'll be fine." Smiling the shorter woman patted her on the shoulder. "So, don't you dare worry about me, okay? I just wanted to be a little selfish."

"...If you're sure?"

Hayate nodded and nodded to Fate and Yuuno. "Yes, besides, the next song started, go dance with Fate-chan." She laughed and pointed as Vivio seemed to steal Yuuno for herself.

Nanoha sighed softly and nodded. "Very well." She walked off and Hayate smiled before blinking as someone touched her shoulder, turning, she saw Verossa standing there, smiling.

"Rossa?" She blinked as he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "What are you?" Her face was turning red from his gestures.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Verossa smiled as she blushed heavily and nodded, following him out onto the dance floor.

(-)

"Erio-kun..." Caro smiled as she looked around, and pouted as she saw him talking to Cinque. "Hey, Er..." She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, turning, she saw Nove there, shaking her head. "Nove? But, why?"

"Please, Caro." Nove whispered to the pinkette. "Cinque needs this, just let her have this dance, okay?"

Caro pouted, but nodded, though she nearly ran out to the dance floor as she saw Cinque lean in close to Erio as they danced. "But she..."

"Just trust me, please?" Nove asked her and she sighed, nodding slightly.

On the floor, Erio's face was slightly red as Cinque leaned in close, her body close enough to his that he swore he could feel her heartbeat, not to mention her petite breasts, what little she had, pressing against his chest. "Cinque, what?"

"I don't want much, Erio..." She whispered to him as the music continued to play while they danced. "But you feel nice, I just want to enjoy this a little more."

Erio blinked several times, but nodded softly as they continued to dance. He noticed that Lindy was dancing with Genya, though he didn't think anything of it, especially since Megane was dancing with Nanoha's father.

As the music wound down, he gasped as Cinque grabbed his body and hugged him tightly. "Wh...What?" He could swear that she was almost trying to press her body into his.

Almost.

It didn't last that long, though he was certain he heard some people raising a fuss over it. "Cinque?" He asked as she finally pulled away from him, blushing hard.

"I don't know what came over me." She admitted to him, before taking his arm and walking back to the side. "But, thank you for the dance." Cinque was a little nonplussed by the look Caro gave her.

After Caro took Erio away, Nove looked at Cinque and smiled. "Get what you wanted?" When Cinque looked at her in confusion, she shook her head. "Closure, big sis. You always were swooning over him."

Cinque blushed, but looked back at Erio, before smiling softly and nodding. "Yeah." Strange, the desire to actually do something more with him wasn't there anymore. "Feels nice."

Nove chuckled and nodded, before nudging Cinque towards Touma. "Go dance with him before Lutecia or Dieci steal him away." She laughed as Cinque gave her a bit of a dirty look, before Wendi grabbed her and dragged her to the dance floor. "Ack!"

"Heh, matchmaker." Wendi giggled as the music picked up and the two danced a quicker dance.

Nove rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. "Just looking out for Cinque's happiness is all."

Wendi smiled as they continued to dance.

(-)

Signum raised an eyebrow as Vice asked her to dance when the next slow song came on. "Trying to get in good graces with the maid of honor?"

Vice shook his head. "No, I just want to dance with a lovely lady, is that a crime?"

Signum shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled out to the dance floor. Idly, she noticed Arf and Zafira dancing, as well as Vita and Hayate. "No, I was just making sure you wanted to dance with me, and not the maid of honor."

Vice shook his head. "If that was the case, I'd be trying to dance with Hayate and getting upset when she went off with others. I just wanted to dance with you."

Signum's cheeks turned a slight touch red even as he led her through the dance. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

(-)

As the night wore on, and people started to tire out from constant dancing, Lindy found herself standing near a window with Hayate. "This was wonderful, Hayate."

"Thank you." Hayate smiled as she looked over everything, before yawning. "I think it's time to get going home."

Lindy nodded at that as she saw Vivio yawning and trying to stay awake, even as she, Corona and Lutecia were no longer dancing, but sitting on the floor and chatting with each other. "Vivio... Time to go home."

"Okay, gramma." Vivio yawned and looked at her friends. "See you two later."

"Lutecia." Megane spoke up from where she and Shamal were talking. "Come on, time to go back."

"Alright." Lutecia smiled and went to her mother.

Hayate smiled as she watched the dance hall eventually clear out. "Was a nice dance at least." She walked over to the table that had some paper plates and smiled gently as she saw some half-eaten cake on the plates.

"Hayate?" She turned and saw Vita looking at her.

"Vita-chan?" Hayate walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

Vita hugged her and buried her face against Hayate's chest. "We're all waiting for you to come home with us."

Hayate put a hand on Vita's back and nodded. "Sorry, I'm coming." She held out her arm and Vita took it, the two walking out of the dance hall, before closing the doors behind them.

(-)

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts..." A male voice spoke up as he looked at the shadows of several large things being put together.

"Sir." He turned to his assistant. "It will take around six years to complete these."

He shrugged. "We have time. I wonder if they'll survive when it happens." He chuckled to himself.

Day in the Life

End

* * *

Man, Cinque *IS* a shota-con, huh?

There will be a sequel to "Day in the Life", look for it soon.

Some final thoughts on this story.

When RadiantBeam and I started writing this series, it was meant to be a joke. Never really serious. But, it developed into something more and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Anyway, special thanks goes out to various people.

RadiantBeam, if it hadn't been for you, I would not have been able to start this series up at all, nor would I have fleshed out the characters so much.

F91, for pre-reading the story and giving me helpful tips. Not to mention being a big fan of the story.

Rising Dragon, for helping me flesh out some of my scenes.

Others who gave me support for this story after I started writing it on my own include Epsilon Zeta, 1111, ringlhach, LightGuard, Alavon, Fuyu no Sora, Moczo, Hignum. You guys are all great and I'm glad that you could enjoy the story.


End file.
